King and Consort
by Nur Misurr
Summary: They knew it was coming. The time to sacrifice her to the King of Purebloods. Kaname/Yuuki.
1. Prologue

No copyright infringement intended: _Vampire Knight_ is a product of _Matsuri Hino. _

* * *

**King and Consort**

Prologue

His face is hard to remember because he died young. In a time long ago that seems distant in the cusp of memory, in my small world, he was all that mattered, and in that world, he felt the same. Our worlds are different and strange now. For one, he doesn't exist any longer, and I am all that remains a wafting emptiness alive only in the flesh, not soul.

There were good things about him, many reiterated his qualifications: a brilliant scholar, a kind man and a good son. He'd tuck me warmly in bed, push my hair over the pillow and smile. They thought he'd be regal as a king one day, but ask them how they feel today and all of them slap tongues on fangs and shake heads in dismay. In the living room mantle, there are no pictures or remnants from his stay in our home. Like time, his face is inscrutable and tucked in shadows.

Mother said, it's ok not to remember. A son of the Kurosu clan did not feel impish over trivialities. A brother wouldn't mind being forgotten by his sole sister, a ghost does not harness power over the ones alive.

Not me, I wasn't the same. In order to fill the void incurred by his absence, I dedicated a shrine to him. On my most difficult days, there I sat and tried to remember him, his soothing hand passing over my head.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." Mother whispered against the ring of my ear. "Be strong, remember everything we've talked about." She held strands of my hair between her elegant fingers and looked at the shrine. "This was out of our hands from the beginning. It's a promise we can't alter even if we dare."

She resumed brushing my hair in lethargic tugs. "We're indebt by the promise made by your forefathers. Don't be scared. From here, our lives are in your hands." Lucky rubies, stark emeralds and bright jade ornaments were pinned to my hair for good luck.

"Juuri." My father hovered the hallway entrance. "The car has arrived."

The clench of her fingers on my forearm made me still on the floor. Her arms strapped tightly around my waist, and I felt her shiver against my back as she pushed her wet cheek on my shoulder. "Yuuki..." The soft croon quivered in a melody of sobs.

She stiffened so suddenly my knees trembled on the floor, firmly I was hauled to my feet. "You're all grown up now. We were waiting for this day ever since your brother died." On the carpet her silhouette swiveled into hands that wiped tears. I waited for her to compose and turned around.

"Help us live, Yuuki." Stabs of repentance and grudge anchored her tone.

My arms wrapped around her slender frame affectionately. "I will." Through the veil of her dark hair, soft ruby eyes of my father appeared. He stepped closer and offered a hand. My mother nodded reassuringly and urged me forward with a hand on my back.

He swooped the other arm around my head to kiss my pate. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, thank you, ka-chan, otou-chan."

It was no ordinary celebration. Relatives and spies hawked impatiently around our residence for weeks, all salivating for this particular event. Their morose eyes drenched with pity and scorn devoured me. My mother stopped mid center in the foyer. It was as far as she could go, and I didn't blame her. I parted an exuberant smile from my shrieking heart to my vigilantes.

_"So young…"_ Someone whispered over my back.

_"It's better if it's her." _

_ "Tsk, tsk our family's life is on her tiny shoulders."_

_ "Can she really do it? Ruthless purebloods, ruthless."_

_ "…That Yuuki Kurosu had it coming."_

My father cloaked me before guiding me inside of the car.

"Don't be angry, Yuuki." He whispered over my enshrouded head. "It was fated." A tear glided over the curve of his jaw as he closed the door.

Yes, it was a day fit for a funeral, but I'm being transported to meet the ominous purebloods of all time. The chauffeur's sparkling cider eyes caught mine in the mirror. He waved a gloved hand in acknowledgement and started the ignition. I glanced to my left at the window, freezing at the fleeting image of my bowing father.

This is one journey I can't do with my parents.

**• * •**

I've never met one, but I'm told they are ravenous demons from the hollows of hell. A deal forged centuries ago by our families is why I'm their prisoner. For the sake of the Kurosu clan, I've lived for this day and will surrender my life to the originators of our kind, the Royal Purebloods. Humans worship gods in the sky or idols, for millions of years vampires worshipped purebloods for none are supreme than those who control our lives, the kamis of vampire world.

Once upon a time, a pureblood king fell to death without an heir. Indictments floated, soon a Kurosu clan member was convicted. Previously daughters were snatched as sacrifice to perpetuate the royal bloodline, all of them after salvaging their worth in the king's eyes were killed. Every two centuries the youngest Kurosu daughter is sacrificed in honor of the murdered pureblood.

There is one exception to the curse nonetheless, a first born son can exonerate his sister. In the last six centuries, the Kurosu clan only conceived sons who married normal vampires and resumed the downward spiral from their pureblood ancestry to noble or common leveled vampires. This record of male births has ceased.

Twenty years ago, the first daughter of the Kurosu clan was born. That is me.

My qualities vary from that of my relatives. In my younger, fledgling days I stole away from home because of my abhorrence for the taste of blood. The outside world is a curiosity of mine since I can remember. My relatives pray to the moon and bask in shadows. Very few of my ancestors prefer the sun like I do. Between generations the features of my noble ancestors kept switching. Henceforth most Kurosus are celestial with fair hair and eyes, and yet like my parents, I was born with darker features, harboring an astonishing resemblance to the feared purebloods.

The chauffeur opened my door once we arrived at the palace. "Keep your head lowered." He counseled.

Restless autumn wind fluttered against my hood, nipping my skin. The long grass in the yard tickled my ankles. The scraping leaves dispersing over the courtyard instilled me with unrelieved nostalgia. Full of snow and chills, inevitable and ferocious, winter lurked high in the clouds and deep in the soil.

It's been seven years since I stepped out in daylight.

The chauffeur's trailing cloak helped guide me up the entrance. He didn't ring the bell but the door hung open by an unseen silhouette, light shot over shoes and the creature skittered back into shadows. I stepped through, suddenly burdened in the darkness. He launched solidly like a falling wall.

"You must be." The vampire peered in the cylinder of my hood, "Kurosu Yuuki."

I could only catch glues of his polished shoes and the movement of large wrinkled hands from my hood.

"Come. They are expecting you." Crossing over the burgundy carpet, he led me to halls that raced against each other. Oriental rugs, sculptures, western and eastern art danced in view. But no mirrors.

He came to a sharp halt and tossed me one careful review. "Enter here." Gliding past me, my tacit escort prompted me to a drawing room. Once he arranged me in precision, he left me in the reverberation of the closing door.

I flipped around anxiously. "Excuse me?" No response came from the other side, as it would be since he was long gone. Probably creeping behind the main door again. Oh such courtesy.

Standing in a strange room belonging to the stupendous purebloods is nerve wracking, and my heart skated out of my chest. I busied myself instead by pulling my hood, arranging my hair and swatting dusts from my coat. If my life was on the stake, I'd best look presentable and make an amiable impression. Where laws and loopholes presented, an escape plan was a must.

Wishful thinking, I'm as good a lamb to ferocious wolves.

Padding noises ghosted on smooth floor from somewhere behind. I turned and saw myself disappear in black eyes that swelled only with crimson. Its colossal frame assumed ample strength to overpower and tackle me. The wolf's head stopped directly over my chest.

A _wolf_.

It really was a wolf.

Then I'm a lamb. Which means I'm dead meat, literally.

"Ah." Pain lodged in the back of my head, I massaged the spot piteously. It can't be. No, it was not a wolf. A dog, yes, a dog.

Its empty eyes rode over me in fascination, and the hairy black ears angled ever so slightly at my gravitating hand. "You're a dog. Dogs don't eat people. You roll over and bark. It's your forte." I nervously stroked the pate. "Nice doggie."

The doors behind me plunged open to let several members enter. I ducked around, eyes downcast in front of the revered purebloods whose prey I had become.

**• * •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • ****Read & Review • ****Thank you!**


	2. Unforgivable

_The dark thought, the shame, the malice. _

_Meet them at the door laughing and invite them in._

_Be grateful for whatever comes. _

_Because each has been sent_

_As a guide from beyond._ - Jelaluddin Rumi

* * *

**• * •**

"It'd be proper of you to understand your role in the palace. A Kurosu confessed to murdering a Royal Pureblood. A sin as deplorable as killing a sacred king condemns the entire clan forever, as such, we require a sacrifice from your clan when a daughter is born. A maiden born in the curse is held reservedly until the king declares your sentencing." The wrinkly noble summarized from the head of the table.

No frame of doubt disrupted the formulation in why she came to a resented place for whatever reason. Haruka and Juuri molded her, appraised the curse as a sworn reminder that her life was not hers. She belonged under the knife, in a coffin underground, dead. Her carcass may dissolve before it touched the ground, and she shouldn't cry about it. Other Kurosu women trudged the same fate she did. Short and brutal.

"We had the authority to surpass the Kurosu clan and eradicate everyone. Fortunately your clan appeased the Council's judgement by sacrificing daughters. Let me inform you, there hasn't been a sacrifice in over six centuries. Your birth twenty years ago came as a surprise to the Royal Family. Don't be misguided, the Kurosu Curse is in effect as it last was." Chilling green eyes slithered on the delicate girl. "As Council Head, I'm a faithful servant of the crown. You also are a servant to the king and shall wait upon his audience."

Yuuki swallowed the nervous knot in her throat and bowed her head. "Thank you for making any irregularities clear, Ichijo-sama, although it wasn't necessary. My parents taught me some specifics but I may need advise in the future. I've never seen the king, but I've heard he is wretched. Chances are my time is shorter than imaginable."

Incandescent disdain filled his stare and the green irises fused scalding white like smoke. "Ousama is what he is. I recommend you refute rumors and wait for your sentencing. Do you know what will result if you can't undergo his sentencing?"

"Yes." Yuuki kept her eyes on her lap. "The Kurosu clan will cease to exist."

"For what it's worth, and it sure is interesting a talentless girl of twenty years is offering her life virtuously to protect her family from destruction." Mockery sang true over and over again in the snarl. "I look forward to your loyal contributions on your _temporary _stay."

She suddenly felt naked, a nightmarish nakedness catering to hanging by a lifeline over a roaring fire. The coral sounds whispering from her pharynx turned her thoughts and his grin over. "Can I meet my parents again?"

"You will no longer meet your family. You're a sacrifice whose life is subject to Ousama's inclination, not a guest." If claws were words and mutilated ears it touched, his words sure gave them justice.

"I see." A heaviness saddled her chest, she hazily wished to crawl on the floor and sleep for years. Ignoring the inevitability of the situation was pointless, as was any hope of an escape. Like gum on boot, she was stuck and kerosene had sinisterly gone extinct.

"If there are no questions, you will be escorted to your room." He murmured.

Yuuki rose out of her chair as diligently as her slender legs permitted. "Thank you for your time, Ichijo-sama." She offered a formal bow to the Council Head and followed a servant to her new quarters.

If she escaped seven years ago under the plow of a snow storm, her family risked slaughter. If she grew up disguised as a boy, her family might have lived normally by continually protecting her. If she were a boy, her family didn't need to fret. In a world absent of sacrifice or a pureblood king and perhaps as Fate whipped her chimes, her brother would be alive.

Her commodious suite contained a queen-sized bed, ensuring indirectly at that before she was killed, she'd sleep in luxury. Yuuki wandered inside and leaned next to the curtains. It wouldn't be obtrusive if she charged at the curtains, wringing them violently from their rails like a madwomen. A palace servant or sacrifice shouldn't be anomaly. Too bad she was one, and she slung the curtains apart, shedding darkness with light. Humans couldn't glare at the scorching sun yet some power, or anger consumed her as she glared directly at the burning epicenter.

Until she floundered back dizzily with her head cradled in her hands. It was not fair. Never mind the beautifully tailored room, it was no different than a prison. Never mind she was in a grand palace, she was locked inside a tower. Never mind she was asked to wait for summons, the king'd only kill her in the end.

She sank on the bed, tossed an arm over her exhausted eyes and dreamt between tears.

**• * •**

_She was alone, lost no doubt. _

_Deep ruby eyes narrowed on her fretful expression. He knelt to her level and whispered. '_Are you lost?'

_Her heart screamed at the beautiful man. Trembling in the frigid wind, she had no time to react to the soft hand on her cold cheek. He stood back up to remove his crimson scarf and wound it around her small shoulders, covering her from the neck up._

'This will keep you warm.' _The beautiful man said. _

_If wishes were as generous and pure, surely they'd come true. _

_The lost girl smiled._ 'Thank you…'_ Her eyes widened at the dancing flicker of crimson in his eyes. Softly the corners of his lips picked up, and she felt herself do the same,__ her giggle a twinkle in the blizzard. _'Heehee!'

_Her savior covered both of her sullen cheeks. '_Are you not afraid of strangers?'

_She blushed but another tornado of snow roared. She screamed, latched on to his arms, and he came to his role, shielding her from the cold. _

_Then the lost girl who'd never forget her savior, whispered. _'This warm feeling, I never want to forget it.'

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Yuuki shot to the door and flung it open. Hovering the ingression was an army. Life flooded out of her eyes at the mixture of expressions of her audience. Her legs pedaled almost absently, inch per inch, behind the door to permit entrance.

"Getting comfortable already? Whoa." Aidou froze in the flashing sun rays. "Someone sure likes sunlight." He nudged Yuuki and plopped on the bed. "Sure is great to be a sacrifice if you get serviced like royalty."

"Get up, Hanabusa-san." Growled a slender blond from the door. "Don't mind his air-headed egotism. Some nobles suffer from the affliction disastrously compared to others." She cast a wary glance at Yuuki and offered a white hand. "I'm Ruka. We're the king's indispensable Right Hands."

Yuuki reciprocated. "Pleasure it is, Ruka-san."

"We heard you arrived and decided you're due for an induction. Ichijo-sama appointed us to advise you when you need us."

"I appreciate it, thank you."

Her digits snaked delicately around Yuuki's long hair locks. "Your know what's your purpose here, and your time isn't long. Ousama favors diligence above anything." She retreated one step with a smirk. "There's a party at Shiki's lounge in the evening. You're welcome to come if you wish."

"I might." Yuuki mumbled.

Ruka tapped her foot, calling out to the other blond sunbathing on the bed. "Hanabusa-san...If you prefer your head of hair, you'll get off the bed right now."

He rolled to the side, a petulant glare crystalline in his icy eyes. "Ruka, I don't care what you do to hair but burn yours. A bald version of you is appealing than the average you."

Ruka's pale skin reddened with fury. Her exposed claws slipped into a clumsy fist. The hairs of Kain's eyebrows protruded as his relaxed recline on the wall slinked into guard, predatory and pernicious stance. The wink of said emotion ran dry from Aidou's eyes. In an instant, he scurried off the bed. Yuuki watched the colors of fury fade from Ruka. Shiki, who stood unobtrusively felt a sprinkle of energy weight against his shoulders. He surveyed a shying shadow whisper into view, letting himself slip into a customary sentinel.

The back of Yuuki's throat strangled in itself at the expressionless visage. The wolf again. No, dog. Definitely a dog.

_Geeze, it's only a mammal. _Incapable of chewing her bones and swallowing her whole when she slept.

Silence lurched, crowding the room. Aidou began orbiting Yuuki. "Serve the king well. Maybe you shouldn't look more than the comfortable bed. Look at the time! We have a party to go to. Let's go everyone, this is our que." He counted heads from the hallway.

Kain waited for Ruka by the door. "Are you coming?"

"I hope you come to Shiki's party. No harm in unwinding a little, Kurosu-san." Ruka murmured and joined Kain.

"I'll see you there." Yuuki whispered.

The black wolf planted itself next to the bed. She sat down in a daze, examined her hands and listened to the sound of her breathing. Except the obdurate wolf's resound chased silence. Somewhere like the endless crib of the ocean, her heart felt less lonely in its presence.

_First, he sneaks up on me in the drawing room._ Yuuki eyed the yawning animal. _Now he follows me around._

Circling the rug, he made himself comfortable. The darkness of his eyes swallowed the crimson into suffocating flickers, they lazily followed Yuuki as she leaned over him and stroked his hair.

**• * •**

Her parents rarely hosted events and she never gave witness to a vampire party. Any knowledge came as a semblance from watching movies or reading. It was a given for Kurosus to abstain from such formals since a large sum of the clan received ridicule from public. Attending parties was passable yet having one was impossible. She was unusually unimpressed by galas and acquiescing to the reception was one of many genuine deportments ingrained in her by her parents. Besides, nothing good would amount if she provoked someone's bad side.

Not even the Right Hands, their status inferred they worked closely with the king.

The butler opened the lounge doors and skipped out of her way.

She bowed him a short thank you before entering. Room occupants swirled in seats, promoting her to the spot light. She hunched over bowing repeatedly around islands and bars. An igniting pain spiked in her spine and she lost momentum, turning stiff.

"Welcome." Aidou sized her thoroughly as she wailed in herself the discomforts of frequent bowing. "You decided to come. I guess it's good to make the most of your time before dying."

Yuuki tasted something silver in her mouth. She was sure it was bile. She was sure not to have restraint and purge her dinner and breakfast on the vampire. Ruefully tempting as it was, she coldly swallowed it back. "I'm just waiting for my sentencing like I was told. Making the most of my time before death, I don't see why not? At least I won't be the farcical ass to everyone I meet. Like you."

His mouth wrenched open, and Yuuki stood tall, sublimed by his shock.

Aidou caught his wits, leaning uncomfortably close. "You're just a sacrifice. A silly little sacrifice who should be counting her hours. Why do you think getting smart will help you? Do you know where you stand? At the bottom of the hierarchy, lower than a dog, probably higher than a worm."

Venom filled her blood and her eyes glowed rapaciously. "Shut up!"

"You're a Kurosu, right?" Playfully he grinned and opened his arms. "Kurosu sacrifices crawl the extent of her king's palm. Each is killed worse than the last." The champagne in his glass winked in the trembles of laughter.

Her hand shot up and splashed it on him.

Drenched, Aidou's mouth curled in disapproval. "Kurosu, you!"

"What? Then stop talking about things you don't know. Who're you to talk about my clan? Did you meet them? Do you know them?" Her eyes blazed, she tucked her fangs back from snarling. "Don't teach me a lesson."

He snatched her wrist, pricking her tender wrist angrily. "If anyone's teaching a lesson, it sure seems to be you."

She hissed at the claw punctures peeling deep through skin folds and barging on vein. Yuuki twisted for the remote sake of dropping blood, yet he held on boldly. "Let go!"

"You know Right Hands like me have to make sure the king is safe." Aidou probed a pulsing vein with his tongue. "Who knows if you're a spy?"

Her blood milked the room's senses with exhiliration. A majority rooted on foot to assess the situation, some glided forth in amusement and others lingered in the telltale muddle of hunger for fresh blood.

"Stop it!" Her palm collied with his cheek.

Aidou stumbled back dazedly.

"You inapt fiend." Yuuki cradled her wrist, a good supply of her mother's blood usually tailored the seams of wounds, but without a source the wound would have to heal slowly in a span of hours. "Don't you know it's disrespectful to take someone's blood forcefully? And just who are you to drink my blood?"

Aidou scoffed, "Don't get any ideas. It wasn't tasty either."

"He is our king's Right Hand." Said a voice behind Aidou. Ruka tilted her head, a victorious smirk outlining her supple mouth. "Don't be surprised, Kurosu-san. Hanabusa-san was being friendly."

"If by friendly you mean biting someone because you're angry at them." Yuuki muttered idly. "Makes me question the nature of Right Hands."

"Don't take it to heart." Ruka grinned, shaking her head in a way that radiated her hair around her shoulders. "Tasting each other's blood is common here. Didn't you drink your parent's blood? You should be honored to be tasted by a Right Hand."

Aidou rubbed the dribbling blood from his chin. "The best method to understand a vampire's true intentions is by tasting his blood. You can see his heart clearly." He twitched with laughter. "All I saw were fantasies about meeting a man in the snow. If he's gone, it's because he ran from you, hah!"

"Shut up." Yuuki barked in the acrimony rising high in her blood.

Surprising everyone and himself, Aidou silenced, but he grabbed her shoulders and rattled her like a milkshake. "Get rid of that ugly tone and you might be able to stay longer. We all know you're no good to serve the king."

Yuuki regained balance only in the steady arms of Ruka after Aidou swiftly shoved her away.

"Hanabusa-san, don't rub salt on old wound." Ruka remarked in passionate warning.

"You two are stupid." A maroon haired appeared with drinks, "Stop fussing and make a toast." He offered Yuuki a glass.

"Shiki is right. Why waste a golden opportunity with everyone present?" Ruka hailed a maître. "Ease up, Kurosu-san. You'll come to see how natural being a pain to Hanabusa-san is. Believe me, the king can't even stand him."

"What shall we toast to?" Shiki prompted.

"_I_ have an idea." Aidou loomed over Yuuki. "Let us toast to the sacrificial lamb. For a safe trip down hell and back, so she can repeat her demise."

Kain huffed like a sneering dragon over the blond. "Any particular reason why there's ice in your blood, Hanabusa?" He snuck a glance at Yuuki. "The scent of fresh blood isn't good among intoxicated company. You should heal the wound before you get harassed by another idiot." Aidou's seething glare frosted the glass in Kain's grip. The icicles flaked and spurted to water as it melted from Kain's fire.

"Can we just drink?" Rima muttered in ennui.

Shiki nodded, "I have a shoot early tomorrow morning. I have to hit the hay soon."

Ruka proudly held up her glass, waiting for the others to follow her example. "Let us toast—" She wrapped a graceful arm around Yuuki. "To a new beginning and good luck to Kurosu-san, and to the marvelous purebloods!"

"Here, here!" Kain clanked glasses with everyone. Ruka promptly consumed her drink.

"To your death!" Aidou slammed his new glass against Yuuki's and dumped the contents at the back of his throat.

"Try it." Ruka encouraged Yuuki as she contemplated the ruby content. "It's imported blood. The palace is strict on receiving supplies from volunteers solely."

Yuuki rested the glass on her bottom lip. She regarded Ruka's soft profile. _If everything catered to the volunteer norm, I wouldn't be here as the Kurosu sacrifice._

The wine was not bitter but sweet and light, mingling in artificial flavoring and hints of alcohol.

"Now I remember, the drink is called, _Rubeus Conqueror." _Smirking to herself, she whispered, "A noble drink for noble men." She never sampled the Rubeus Conqueror as it was considered a royal's drink. Not often imbibed amongst regular class vampires or drunk publicly. Historically the drink was concocted in a celebration against war with the humans. Purebloods availed and spent weeks in festivities. The name Rubeus Conqueror was garnered since.

"Are you ok, Kurosu-san?" Ruka searched her face, "Do you not like the drink?"

"I do," Yuuki waved her empty glass, "Can I get s'mo?"

Ruka snickered behind her hand. "The alcohol content is lofty," She beckoned a maître for another glass. "But there is no harm in trying one more. It is your first time?"

"Yep." Yuuki tipped the glass and emptied it in seconds as Ruka held up her glass for another toast. "Oh, oops, I'll get another." She was back from the maître within seconds.

"I am ardently convinced we will have a drunk in our custody by the end of the night." Kain claimed.

"If she gets drunk we'll take care of her." Ruka assured, clinking glasses with Yuuki. "Mm, enjoy."

Multiple drinks later, Yuuki was tipsy but still on her feet, listening to Ruka slur.

"Not a bad person, you'll see. He hates people first but grows to luff 'em." Ruka tasted the ring of alcohol on her lips absently. "You're strong, Yuuki-chan. Still haven't collapsed yet."

"Mhm." Yuuki gasped after finishing the drink. She motioned a maître but bumped into the table. "HAAHAA!" Slapping the table with her palms, she doubled over. "Ow, my foot."

Kain rubbed his forehead, "I can't watch. She ran into a table but why am_ I_ dizzy?" They had broken up from the group and stood across the room watching Ruka and Yuuki giggle like hyenas.

Growling, Aidou stubbornly folded his arms, glaring with fervid resentment at the brunette.

"How about you? Just cause you control ice, hence water, why can't you get drunk?"

"Because you answered your damn question." Aidou snapped.

"Don't hate her." Kain patted his shoulder, "She hasn't done anything."

"Yet_._"

"What is she capable of doing? Ohh." Kain ran fingers through the net of copper hair. "Kaname was against the whole sacrifice subject and wouldn't listen to Ichijo-sama."

"I know," Aidou clenched his fist, lowering his determined gaze to the floor, "But something in my gut, something doesn't feel right."

"Ignore her." Kain offered him a drink.

Aidou quickly drained the glass and slammed it on the counter. "She can't be ignored. Kaname is watching her too seriously. About bringing her here, he said nothing and Ichijo-sama thought they were on the same page. After meeting her and seeing her," Aidou fingered his chin with a pad of his thumb. "His guard is up and he knows he needs to be careful."

"As long as Kaname knows he should be careful, why are you worrying?" Kain raised a brow.

"Because I have to watch his back!"

"Fine." He relented. "If that was your intention from the start, then fine. Was it necessary to drink her blood? You humiliated her."

"She should know," Aidou looked over his shoulder at Yuuki snickering in Ruka's arms. "To be near purebloods, a humiliation like that is nothing compared to what's coming. And for vampires, blood is invaluable."

"Don't take him_—" _Ruka hiccuped in her palm. "Seriously. "Think I need to stop."

"Hehehee." Yuuki rolled over the leather seat. "Ruka-chan, dun leave meh alone." She grabbed Ruka's waist to keep her from moving.

"Huhfff!" Ruka snorted, falling over, "Yuuki_—hiccup—_You finally collapsed, hahah!"

"Nmmm…" Yuuki nuzzled her luxurious hair. "Please, don't leave me alone... Here." She rambled.

"Who the hell will leave you?" Ruka unbuckled Yuuki's hands and swayed to her feet. She tripped on her heel and slumped in the massive arms bestowed by Kain. "Kain-kun, my Mt. Fuji." She breathed.

Aidou glared at Yuuki sprawled unconsciously on the couch. "Hey, you, cretin." He kicked the armrest impatiently, "Get the hell up!"

Ruka swayed past him. "Help her safely to her room, Hanabusa-san." She waved gaily. "You're the one who sucked her blood. Time to pay."

"Not fair." He roared.

"And I'm the one who works fire, why does the ice melt?" Kain remarked at Aidou.

"Shut up." Aidou flung on Yuuki and knocked on her head. "Wake up." She curled into a ball, face buried in her arms. "Don't make me carry you." He growled murderously.

** • * •**

The sound of his restless grunt flushed the deserted hallway, Aidou looked dizzily at the ceiling lights. "Just how the hell did I get into this situation?" His lips curled at Yuuki hanging unconsciously on his shoulders. "This is the last time you get your hands on alcohol. I'm never carrying you again." Huffing under his breath, he fidgeted in front of her door.

Draping her arms over his chest, his grip tightened under her thighs as he reached for the doorknob. The door fell open as if possessed. He strode into the dark room and turned around, knocking Yuuki off his back like unwanted sack of potatoes and furiously whirled around.

"Stupid Kurosu Yuuki." He swatted at his clothes. "I'm no babysitter. Don't you know who I am?" His fists clenched. "Idiot."

Yuuki turned her face into the pillow, her injured hand fell over the bedside.

In the darkness he could identify his claw marks. The bumps ought to subside after a good rest, and she hadn't tended to the wound yet. He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Don't just let the wound stay like that." Grabbing her small wrist, he brushed it against his lips and repeated the motion.

For vampires, blood was a fervent intoxication, higher than alcohol and drugs as it surged the surface of control. His eyes widened in hunger. Her scent was sweeter than honey and exquisitely soft like rose pedals.

"You had no right coming here." Aidou breathed over her wound, reveling in the stretch of the blood. Instinct reigned, propelling his fangs to pierce the skin deeply.

"You've confused your personal obligations with your loyalty, Aidou." A somnolent voice whispered from the shadows.

Guiltily wrenching away from Yuuki, Aidou confronted the immutable silhouette holding him prisoner from the doorway. His shoulder was visible in the exterior light but the rest remained hidden. Too absorbed was he in Yuuki's blood, he didn't sense the vigilant in advance.

Aidou shamefully lowered his head. "I, I didn't meant to."

Footsteps broke the distance between them, and Aidou, who hadn't moved a muscle felt himself being dragged on his knees in fear and self-condemnation. There was a glass of water on the table by the bed. Long fingers wrapped around the cup from the shadows.

"Since you stand before me in guilt, shall I arrange for punishment?"

Aidou felt his nerves vibrate unhealthily by the noxious demand that was melodically cool in spite of the lurking fury reigned by the situation.

"She didn't nurse her wo—"

_Splash!_

Aidou closed his eyes against the frigid liquid dripping down his face and shirt. The cup was slammed into the corner of his lip. He grounded his feet, leaving more room for attacks. "I'm sorry."

Quietly he returned back to the door. "Why am I always surrounded by disappointments? You are being too difficult."

"I won't do it again." Aidou bowed, "Forgive me, Kaname."

Not rebuke or angered action, but a flutter of his coat became the lingering evidence of his presence in the room.

**• * •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • ****Read & Review • ****Thank you!**


	3. Neophyte

_The lover is always alone. _

_Even surrounded by people;_

_Like water and oil, he remains apart._

_The man who goes to the trouble_

_Of giving advise to a lover _

_Gets nothing. He's mocked by passion._

_Love is like musk. It attracts attention._

_Love is a tree, and the lovers are its shade. - _Rumi

* * *

**• * •**

Of Aidou's upbringing, she knew naught. Of his intolerable discourteous behavior, she knew by example and wished she'd been wiser than to fall to his level and ram heads like bulls at the party. The guests gained a different perception of the sacrifice named Yuuki, a not so inclined or suitable perception for a sacrifice about to die. Nothing profitable was achieved, and in that, Yuuki regretted attending.

All night she dreamt of being slapped and tugged by a chained noose in the dungeons by the king. Half of her body soiled in blood, and the other half incapacitated by weapons and fangs. She dreamt he strangled her, and in the avid of power, embraced her like a doll. She saw him kneel over her in laughter and repulsion amid clawing her on the face and licking her scars, by means of that, healing her assiduously. He killed her and revived her. He claimed her and tossed her, only to drag her back to his prison and deleterious embrace.

Sometimes he evanesced in desire and let her live. All in all, Yuuki held on, meeting the same penetrating ruby eyes from dream to dream. The familiar fear radiated her bloodstreams, bubbling hotly and jolted her heart faster in her chest. She grew frantic while she watched him drift closer from shadows and pin her to his body.

Bolting up on the bed, Yuuki stared at the wolf for an unparalleled period. Her fear resurfaced insight of the creature's unblinking ruby eyes. She couldn't tell how long it'd been watching her or when she woken up to requite the staring contest, but she was someone who harbored instinct important than reason, and believed it was instinct that purged dreams to wake up and find relief in the presence of the mild wolf on the bedside.

He was planted directly next to her pillow. His muzzle propped over the edge of the bed and ruby eyes scanned her face every few seconds before stopping on her eyes again. It had something to say. It knew she had nightmares, and it also knew his eyes resembled the king's whom she dreamt of all night long.

Yuuki clenched a hand over her beating heart. She was due for a shower, it usually vaporized unwanted thoughts. She pulled herself out of bed and hovered hesitantly over the wolf. It lowered its head, waiting eagerly for her touch. A soft smile passed over her terrified expression, and she gently stroked his erect but warm ears, then both sides of its cheeks and delicately brushed over the moist muzzle. It smelled of brisk rivers and green leaves, like rain on birds, an absent taste at the back of her tongue.

"You." Yuuki brushed over its muscled back in long strokes, "You like me, don't you?"

It aggressively rubbed its face against her legs, slumped heavily on her feet and looked up in unequivocal felicity. The blackness of his eyes squeezed the dying crimson even more. Yuuki sat up, unbitten by fear of the creature for once and leaned forward. It sniffed her and licked her nose. She jerked back and grinned.

While the palace rolled around in bed lazily, Yuuki showered, making what was accessible in her room as best as she could for her absent wardrobe. The maids were fruitful in supplying her fresh undergarments in advance amongst other articles, which were severely small.

_Do they take me for a midget or something? _

Yuuki glowered at the shirt suitable for a child and queued a brow at her rapt audience. "You tell me: do I look _that_ small that they'd supply me with these minikin clothes? Am I someone out of Liliput?" She gestured to her bodice. A twenty-year-old vampire was a child, not a woman in vampire society. This fact may hold more weight over the sizes. And yet, still, she might not be utterly developed but she'd certainly outgrown the baby department. Not to mention, she had breasts.

_Hmm._ Yuuki caressed the invisible bumps and smoothed her skirt to procure a view of her derrière. "They will come some day." She firmly orated to the wolf. "You'll see. It's not like I have a seven-year-old boy's body. Don't just sit there, damn it, nod or howl—or something!"

Yet matters of fashion or the biology of a woman's body wasn't something a wolf cared about. It only slid down against the floor with its head low, solemn.

"Oh, whatever." She knew it couldn't help its disinterest, grumbling whilst adorning her shoes. "If you were me, you'd have a say about people confirming you're flat as a surfboard." Opening the door, she paused patiently to ask. "Do you want to come?"

It shot up automatically and sauntered after her in the hall.

**• * •**

In the event of touring the palace on her own, Yuuki felt an imperceptible relief in the wolf's presence. A relief rekindling each time she glanced at the creature and deadened when she didn't. She strutted through halls whose tracks and destinations was unfound on her. The wolf sniffed her heels, padding noiselessly, a gently reassuring presence on her side.

She stopped upon a shadow crouched on the floor. What should have been laughter decolored into concern. "Ha-Hanabusa-san?" She called incredulously. "Is that you? Are you looking for something?"

The bucket in his hand dropped. Of all people in the damn palace, why her? "Shut up!" Aidou shrieked violently. "Get out of here!"

The wolf rooted mutely on the floor, comfortably observant of the Right Hand's lamentable conduct toward Yuuki.

He shrank under his skin as if a dreadful ambiance hovered his head and looked at the pinnacle of the eerie aura. Aidou hunched on the floor in a self-depreciated manner. "Su-Su-Sumimasen, Yuuki-sama!" He rubbed his forehead roughly on the tile.

"Sa...sama?" She flinched. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Adding with a chortle after thought. "Ah, what was it you said? 'Go down in hell and come back so I can relive the process'. That was clever." She studied her healed hand. "The wound is gone but I'd like to forget it ever happened. Let's avoid public altercations. I doubt it does your reputation any good as a Right Hand."

He glared narrowly, muttering ferociously to himself. "You have no idea."

She leaned over to peer in his startling cerulean eyes. "Warn me before you attack again."

Fleeing back as if she bore a fatal disease, Aidou gasped. "Wh-who's attacking you again? _Not_ me! Nev—Never!"

"Didn't you want to embarrass me?" She mumbled.

He twitched fearfully at the wolf, hissing frantically at Yuuki. "Why don't you shut up already, idiot!" In the back of his mind, he heard the sound of his throat crunch between Kaname's claws. Aidou convulsed, singing in fear. "Ssssasss...Sama."

Yuuki gathered the bucket. "What were you doing?" She frowned at collection of detritus inside.

"Give that back." He snatched. "Go away. I have important things to do."

"Doesn't look important, just garbage." She inanely gestured to the bucket he embraced.

"Garbage _is _important!" He hollered, "Why?"

Yuuki scratched her head, dumbfounded. "Uh."

Aidou rubbed his swollen eyes. "What's a place like you doing in a bird brain like this?"

Her lips flattened in a thin line. "Hanabusa…san…"

He huffed in twisted laughter. "Clouds and sun don't go together. Why are you walking around in the day?"

"They share the same sky." Yuuki gripped him by the shoulders and swung him around. "Tell me the truth. How long have you been digging up garbage? You haven't slept, have you?"

Aidou recoiled under her touch. "That's got everything to do with you!"

"You're not making sense."

"_You _are the one who makes sense." He shoved a finger up her nose. "Vampires don't have energy in the day, why do you?"

"I've always stayed up in the day," Yuuki replied. "Some of my ancestors work better in the sun. I'm no different. Aren't you tired of the dark all the time? It's depressing."

His lip curled, "Thou speaketh nonsense! Kurosu Yuuki—you vapid wretch disguised as human, don't brainwash me!"

She plucked the bucket back. "Snap out of it, you look like the reaper."

Aidou flapped his arms about furiously, a squawking chicken in the form of man. "Even if I don't sleep for—three, four, five—thousand years, my brain can function better than yours!"

Yuuki breathed deep in her lungs and felt her vision fade to smoke, growling impatiently, if not, worried. "You've lost your nuts and bolts. Go and get some sleep!" She scolded.

"Leave him. He's being punished." A voice fell from the corridors of the hall. Shadows were fickle and each shade around the approaching figure secretly rippled in crescents of white spark. He came to a stop in the room, not in front of Yuuki or Aidou, but the wolf. Takuma smirked at the creature. "Punishment is the answer to everything around here. Nothing should ever go unpunished and nothing ever will."

Aidou muttered. "Get out of here, Takuma. I have work to do."

"That's not my problem." He returned. "If you were careful, your current situation wouldn't be so pitiful."

Yuuki bowed toward the blond. "Hello, I'm—"

"Yes, I know you are." With a secret smile, Takuma stared at the wolf. "Shouldn't we all know who Kurosu Yuuki is by now?"

"Before coming here, I watched the Council Channel a lot. You're a frequent representative of the king." Yuuki murmured vigilantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichijo-san."

Takuma swept into a graceful bow. "I'm grateful to have caught the attention of such an important lady like you, Yuuki-sama."

"Don't make her head any bigger than it is." Aidou growled from his activities.

Takuma continued as if he hadn't heard. "What're you doing here? Don't waste your time helping him. He reaps what he sows all of the time. He's used to it."

Aidou's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why you—"

"I'm told your sleeping pattern is different than the palace's. Some of the maids saw you walking around, I came to see if you needed anything?" He politely inquired.

She blushed, "No, I'm fine. My guide is rather helpful than I assumed at first." Her palm waved at the silent creature before Takuma. "Normally I didn't think palace's had a variety of pets. Humans often have dogs, so I was surprised to see you had a wolf. Does he have a name? He's a male." Her brows inclined in the accidental discovery. Earlier she had been in the nude and exposed sentimental secrets about her body. Despite it's indifference, she cringed for ignoring an important detail as much as his gender.

"Uh—" Takuma pondered and eyed the wolf also. "It's dishonorable to give an eminent one a pet name. We tend to address him as 'thing that watches you', 'shadow spy', 'creeper', or 'hunter'." He chuckled nervously. "Don't be perturbed. Purebloods habitually resort to watch over regions they can't tend to physically and send spies on their behalf. He has various abilities, and it appears he has taken a liking to you."

Yuuki rubbed the spot behind the ears, "Really?"

"I suppose you trust him already."

"He seems harmless." She paused, "Why, should I not trust him?"

Takuma's green eyes widened, "No, no!" He regarded the wolf pensively. "I believe he wants your trust too. If he's with you all the time, he doesn't intend to do much but watch you closely. Please, don't feel burdened. In my opinion, he can be cute."

The wolf's blank visage swiveled out of control and the ears flicked.

Yuuki blinked wide. "You know, I think he understood you."

"Did he?" Takuma patted the pate softly, shaking to his knees by the raking chills swarming him. _Guess I've said too much. _"Yuuki-sama, shall I offer you a tour of the palace?"

"Can you? I'd appreciate it." She graciously bowed.

Aidou scoffed at the two. Takuma strode past the blue eyed with a soft warning, "You brought it on yourself. Kaname-sama's wrath is easily summoned if you continue to badger her. Have reason and take my advice: don't do it again." Takuma beckoned Yuuki, "Please, come this way. Oh disregard him, he needs to self-reflect for a while."

"How long exactly?" Yuuki inquired.

"Until he scrapes every tile in the palace clean." Takuma casually replied.

Yuuki blanched and stared pitifully back at Aidou slaving over the floor. "But the palace is enormous. It'll take him days, maybe months."

"Please, you need not concern yourself over someone who purposely harassed you." Takuma gravely murmured, "Drawing blood without permission is illegal. Ousama doesn't tolerate such behavior. Hanabusa is fortunate to be punished the easy way, or it might have been worse."

Yuuki grabbed her shoulders to dispel the shiver creeping over her back. "The king sounds vicious."

"You are entitled to your opinions, but Hanabusa is consistently made aware of Ousama's temper."

"Doesn't the title 'Right Hand' lend him lenience?"

"No, policies are policies." Takuma gestured to the courtyard. "Purebloods aren't modest when it comes to following laws around here. They're ruthless for many reasons. You'll know what I mean soon, Yuuki-sama. They have to be strict for many reasons. For one, they are rare and each pureblood is crucial to the monarchy."

"Uh," Her vocal cords quivered uncomfortably. "Please, don't subject me to titles I don't deserve. Just call me by my name, I prefer that."

Takuma chuckled under his breath absently. _I never intended to if it weren't for Kaname. _

"My jii-sama must've told you, you're Ousama's servant. Servants are not the end of the hierarchy in the palace. They also are treated respectfully because they're part of the household. Your role here is to be a sacrifice. Ousama will explicate your conditions eventually. We usually have assemblies in the Northern Quarters, a good number of palace nobles debate and tackle pressing matters—without bloodshed, of course!" Takuma grinned animatedly.

"Good to hear." Yuuki chuckled.

"My jii-sama rarely joins these assemblies. You're more than welcome to come if you want. You've only heard a small portion of information from my jii-sama, in fact it'd be wise if you came."

Yuuki frowned at the ground. The last time she went to a palace event, she'd created a disturbing scene. "I hope nothing bad happens there." She whispered.

"No worries, Hanabusa will be busy cleaning. He won't have the time to come." Takuma stopped to point at a pagoda on the left, separate from the rest of the palace. "That's our library. It contains every possible document from the rise of our kind to our current time. All vampires must make a pilgrimage to our library. Records of our ancestors are kept here and the rest are at the Elders Council. We kept a good portion to our ourselves."

"I've heard about it," Yuuki eyed the building in awe.

Takuma leaned forward, "Do you want to take a look? You can come here whenever you want. It is a sight to hold." He bounded around the banister and led her down a series of stairs, through the smooth courtyard and in the one of the porches filled with statues. Takuma fleetingly ascended the stoned stairs, he covered a hand over the left side of his chest and stopped meters from the doorway.

Yuuki, too busy admiring the architecture and statues, rammed into his back like an unstoppable truck. "Ah, I'm sorry, Ichijo-san!"

Silencing his groan, he rubbed his shoulder, "No worries, hehe."

"Why are we stopping?"

"When you enter the library, you must step with your left foot first."

Yuuki blinked, "Well, this is new."

"Remember, the place contains artifacts and possessions of our ancestors that're deemed sacred. You should enter as if you're asking for their blessing. It is practiced by everyone in the mansion. Our ancestors always used to do it too, and now it is tradition."

She fidgeted. _It's_ _like a temple human's worship at. _"If you insist, then I will do it too."

Takuma pushed open the heavy doors. She followed his footsteps carefully inside the foyer. The appearance was that of a standard library, books in shelves and nothing out of ordinary. Until Takuma tapped her shoulder and pointed to the ceiling. From the floor-up, walls and ceiling were flooded with books. There wasn't possible room for portraits or television.

Observing her stunned reaction, Takuma led her through the aisles of shelves, deep into the kernel of vampire history.

"The floor barely contains special documents." He stopped behind a shelf and did the age-old trick of plucking a special tome that secretly triggered a mechanism to a brick wall on the right. "The library has a total of twelve floors." Takuma entered the lift and closed the door after her. "The bottom floor is where the treasures are held. Approximately 14,000-year-old artifacts are sealed in the vault. Various items can't be seen unless we gain permission from Ousama. There is a law applied to the palace inhabitants, Yuuki-sama."

"Like what?"

"Everyone that ever lived here kept a journal and recorded anything they wanted. The content material is entirely up to the individual but the reason we want everyone to do this is because we keep record of each pureblood or noble in case something happened, like a phenomenal death murder." The doors unlocked and hissed, swamping the lift in dry, cold wind.

A silhouette forwarded from the shadows. Takuma held out a hand and gestured to Yuuki. "She is with me."

He bowed and retreated to his post.

Hall lights fluttered to life as Takuma briskly strode ahead.

"I've noticed there are a lot of security for the purebloods." Yuuki remarked.

Takuma chuckled, "Their lives are indispensible and always in danger. They can't risk getting caught off guard if someone attacks. It's one of the reasons why they are known to be callous. They are just being cautious, you can't blame them."

Yuuki blushed, "When you put it like that, I feel stupid for believing the rumors I've been exposed to."

"Oh, such as?"

"Heh, you know," She shrugged, "The torture chamber is specifically for a sacrifice like me. Purebloods are magically affluent and acute, they can do anything. Even harm their own loved ones to obtain their desires. I also heard Ousama has a harem of innocent humans whom he preys on every night. Their souls go to the human city to warn them of his doings, and there's also about him being a sadist—loves gory executions, blood, has a fiendish nature, and enjoys beheading everyone in opposition. He hates—"

"Hehe—hahahah!" Takuma clutched his waist. "Oh my! Hahahahah!" _He does have an upper stiff lip, sometimes. _

"Well." Awkwardly Yuuki ducked her head. "All of it is according to rumors, not me. You might not believe me but but majority of vampire population believe Ousama is evil! He doesn't show his face in public."

"Yes, I suppose a great deal of it is due to the fact he shies from public. Nobody sees him often. Wonder how the rumors started? You have to understand, he has to be an ominous opponent to all. He has the most enemies in the world."

"Ichijo-san, you're a Right Hand, aren't you?"

"Yes." He grinned.

"What is Ousama like? If not a sadist or a callous pureblood who owns a harem of innocent humans he tortures every night?"

Takuma squinted his eyes. "I'm surprised you don't know simple facts about him. I mean, before coming to the palace were you ever told about our king?"

Yuuki bit her lip hesitantly. "Sorry, no."

**• * •**

"Is this what it feels to be caught off guard?" Casually trailing the ball pen on the document, he paused and turned the page to peruse the continuing contract.

"Still acting cool." She stepped away from the door.

The pen in his grip ceased picked up, he looked at Shizuka patiently. "You usually come to the palace alone. Why did you bring him this time?"

Shizuka moved around the desk and stopped at the window to gaze outside. "News of the sacrifice has spread. Everyone wants to see your new tool."

"An insignificant matter doesn't require your concern or anyone else's." Kaname narrowed his eyes at the pale, silvery haired woman hovering the window like a ghost. He expected a visit eventually but seeing her so soon didn't sit well with him. "Did he come to take a look at her too?"

"Nothing will satisfy him, if not a private introduction." Shizuka remarked amusedly, "No one imagined our young king experimenting such a thing in centuries. You always stood out boldly in the family. Didn't you tell Ichijo your objections? You're nurturing a sinister bomb in your home, Kaname."

Kaname closed the folder and reached for another without a word.

She knew his calm demeanor would pay off. He was never deterred and expecting nothing was best. "How long are you planning to keep that little sacrifice here? We're all hoping you to do a fine job in killing her." Her hand glided to the back of his chair. She leaned slightly forward over his head, "Kill her tonight, your claws are aching, aren't they?" Her hand brushed against his at the edge of the table. "The pureblood side of you has won you over the years, hasn't it?"

Deceiving Shizuka was out of the question. He was being observed on his actions regarding the sacrifice, but truthfully Kaname had no interest. More relatives were drawn by the news and necessary actions needed to be undertaken to contain their impatience. Everyone was expecting him to do wonderfully on killing the sacrifice.

"Mmph," Kaname smirked, "How churlish of him to ignore me when he comes here uninvited."

"Are you aware?" Shizuka whispered, "He is bored without a prey. Wouldn't that girl make the perfect specimen to play with?"

******• * •**

Takuma grabbed her shoulder swiftly. "Watch your step!"

"Thank you," Yuuki straightened effortlessly. The narrow stairway in the dark wasn't renovated and multiple times her heel slid into crumbling bricks. Each time Takuma's stable hand came to her rescue efficiently. "I'm sorry." She sounded flustered as if she were suddenly a burden, which made Takuma's eyes wide in peculiar guilt.

"Don't be." He stepped down on the last stair and he waited for her to reach the crypt. "We can't renovate the place in respect to the artifacts here." Holding a lamp, he brushed a small brick and waited for another wall to glide open out of the darkness.

The dense scent of blood permeated like a daunting fog, blurring her vision and making her shiver.

"I'm about to show you one of our sacred treasures." Takuma stepped through the darkness, a motioning hand beckoned Yuuki forward. She grabbed his elbow to proceed without stumbling.

"Why, why is there blood?" Yuuki whispered dubiously, covering her sensitive nose.

Takuma shifted a black mantle on the aperture. He hung the lamp before gesturing deeper. With a quick glance, he saw her clamp a hand over her beating chest. "You shouldn't be surprised. In fact, this is your only chance to acquaint with our vampire ancestors. It's a place to take pride in." Takuma gestured to Yuuki. "Come this way."

Yuuki stepped next to him as he turned to the brick wall. He removed one halfway and waited, continuing to remove three designated bricks. At once, the wall fell back in an eruption of dusty wind. Yuuki shielded a hand over her stinging eyes. Takuma smiled over his shoulder, "Ok, now take a look."

Through the flood of dust, a red silhouette appeared on the other end. She stiffened and retreated a footstep, out of precaution. Takuma sensed her tense at the sight. The tolling scent of blood must be rigorous on her body that was unaccustomed to monumental exposure of pureblood. She was about to turn, but he gently grasped her wrist. "Don't be alarmed."

Yuuki covered her mouth, "It's too strong." She lowered her trembling head. "I can't…."

"You'll get accustomed to the milieu in a moment," Takuma consoled. She held her breath and looked up determinedly, trusting his words more than herself. Another wave of the blood assailed Yuuki, she clenched her fists and hugged her ribs. The concentration would torment any ordinary vampire. Takuma, apparently unaffected, touched a shelf.

"Look here: Hio; Kurenai; Ouri; Shirabuki; Shouto." Takuma caressed the valves. "These are the 'Vampires Within Vampires'—the Purebloods whose blood we've collected and left intact." Takuma traced another shelf on the farther left, "The current Kuran king's first ancestor's blood is here." His hand pushed aside the protective cloth to reveal another hidden valve. "Kurosu too."

Yuuki stilled. "My…?"

"At one time, the purebloods were closest to one another. The Kurosu bloodline started from a pureblood, of course," Takuma plucked the valve from its latch and offered it to her, "Your first ancestor's blood, the pureblood Kurosu."

Cupping the valve in her palm, she could almost feel the strength of the blood. Her hands were warm and heavy from holding it. Carefully she looked up at Takuma who was admiring another shelf.

"What about your family?" She asked.

"Well, the Ichijo line was part of the monarchy from the beginning. We became nobles very quickly. Unfortunately, our ancestor's blood wasn't saved." He frowned. "To go back in time and retrieve it would be a dream come true." He smiled hopefully at the brunette, "How does it feel? Being close to your ancestor?"

Yuuki grinned at the valve, "Incredible." She delicately returned it to his hand. He safely tucked it back in place. "Thank you for letting me see it."

"Every vampire at some point was a pureblood, but the Kuran is the absolute." He indicated the separate shelf titled 'Kuran.' "Our first king's blood…" Takuma mused.

"Ichijo-san, is it safe to keep the blood of our ancestors?"

"No."

She flinched, "Thought so."

"But we dream of guarding our history, is that wrong?"

"No, it's a very diplomatic thing to do. I had no idea the shrine existed."

Takuma chuckled whimsically. "Now you're one of the privileged to come upon the place. Shall we go?"

She waited for him to secure the crypt and was guided back to the stairs.

Promenading the exterior corridors of the library and emerging into the courtyard flushed with brilliant sun, she saw Takuma recoil at the luminosity. His reaction made her self-conscious of her acceptance of sunlight, a very un-vampire thing to do. She was often reprimanded for leaving home and wandering outside alone.

Seven years ago was the last time she remembered strolling happily on the streets in the cold winter. For the first time in person, she came upon stores lit with Christmas lights and humans greeting. Her heart swelled with desperation to join in their freedom of entertainment.

A breathless smile possessed her lips as she ventured with Takuma to another quarter of the palace. He expertly avoided unnecessary sun exposure. Understanding his weakness, she cordially followed, enjoying his narration of the Kuran palace history.

Yuuki glanced at an open window in the hallway, reaching out her fingertips to caress the warm glass.

"The rumors are true." Takuma observed her pale hand skip over the window lock playfully. "You have the scent of sunlight bathed on you, not blood."

Her hand fell from the window. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "If the palace feels suffocating you are always free to go outside."

She lowered her head. "Don't take me the wrong way, I just like the sunlight." Her lips quivered, "Besides I shouldn't be elated and do anything of my own will. My family and my life are in the king's control. I have no right to—"

"There's nothing wrong with occupying your time doing things you love." He consoled.

Yuuki schooled her expression to calmly reply, "If you say so, Ichijo-san. I can go to the library whenever I want, right?"

"Yea, the library wants visitors for all I know. Its solemn and quiet, give it some company, hehehe." He cleared his throat abruptly, "Are you attending the assembly in the Northern Quarters? If you are, I will retrieve you."

"No, don't worry, I have—" She scouted the hall and paled. "Where did… he go?"

"Oh, right." Takuma tapped his temple, "There are places he is restricted from penetrating. Palace spies can't go to the library. Don't be alarmed, he is merely a shadow spy created to watch over the palace."

"Such scrutiny. " Yuuki mumbled, quizzed.

"Basically," Takuma opened the window and leaned out, pointing toward the west. "The king's territory can't be penetrated by spies, or anyone for the matter except for myself and the host, himself. The library needs security if for example, someone wants to spy where the blood and records are kept, it will be troublesome if our treasures are damaged or stolen. Shadow spies were used frequently in the past, and you have to keep in mind the number of spies a vampire creates is vast."

Yuuki adorned an unpleasant expression. _I've been spied on ever since I came here. _Shaking her head, she said. "I'll come to the assembly tonight."

"I'll retrieve you from your room at 7:30 p.m?"

"Ok, I'll see you then." Yuuki brushed past him in the direction of her room. Her footsteps were melodic in the silent corridors. She paused and turned, Takuma was already opening a door to a different hall. He was stepping through when she called him out. Takuma blinked uncertainly and whipped around. "Thanks for today, Ichijo-san." She bowed.

His brows flew, "Why so reverent?"

_Shouldn't all inconvenient outsiders be reverent to people who help them? _Yuuki waved him goodbye. Walking alone in the empty corridor, through the ghost-like home, every turn, gazing at the furnitures damped her heart with dread.

_Oka-chan… _She quivered, disheartened and alienated.

_I'm living in a strange house, filled with strange people. _She ascended the stairs to the wing of her room. _Not too long ago, I was with you at home, and not long before that you sat me down and told me about the Kurosu curse: how the women of our family are reduced to sacrifice for the purebloods. _

Yuuki halted in a dark hallway, tears stinging her eyes as she lacked the urge to continue. Her hands curled over her eyelids.

_I don't blame onii-sama for leaving, but just this once… I want to escape. Now that the curse is on my shoulders, I promised I'd see to it through the end. Even if it costs my life. _

Winking her tearful eyes open, she gaped at the ceiling. _I can't let anyone down. I'm doing this for everyone in our clan, to keep you all from living in shame._

Yuuki twirled around and stomped back to the stairs. _One way or another, I'll embed my name here. I'll grow in everyone's hearts, and I'll let you all live without fear. I won't—_

Her heel twisted on the wooden floor, grabbing the banister to prevent the fall, Yuuki felt her nails scar the smooth wood. It took another second before her shoulder collided with the frigid floor. Hissing in pain, she collected herself hurriedly. Threads of blood spilled over her ankle, staining her shoes. Wringing her hands, her pressed a hand on the cut.

A wide palm folded over the length of her fingers. She looked up at the black-sleeved arm. Shaking the disarray of brown locks out of her eyes to procure a clear image of the spectator.

"What a tasty looking bird." He whispered lightly. The corners of his mouth twitched. Blue-red eyes fell over Yuuki crouched on the floor, his eyes widened feverishly. "Your daydreaming was costly, making you fall over the stairs." His long hand winded around the bleeding leg.

She hissed and withdrew. "No, I'm ok, I'll—ah!"

"Moving will only cause further injury…hm-hm-hm." His eyes floated to the crimson puddle in a trance. "Birds like you are blinded by the sky and left to writhe on the ground when your wings are clipped." Lifting the leg on his thigh, he traced the cut with a fingertip, delighting the smell and heat.

Despite the throb in her leg, Yuuki pulled back. His hand sharply captured her ankle, grinding the injured tendon. She squirmed in pain, "Ow, that hurt! What are you doing?"

He breathed deeply, "A sprained ankle, it looks like?"

"I can manage, please, don't worry." She waved away his hand.

The emotionless blue-red eyes narrowed once the corners of his lips smirked wolfishly. "But how can you walk with a sprained ankle?" Chuckling cuttingly, he lowered his chin against her leg to lick the seeping blood. The rhythmic probing of his tongue made her wince and struggle on the floor.

"Please." Yuuki averted, "I'll be fine."

"How can I leave a wounded bird by herself?" Chortling, he leaned over Yuuki and slid his arms underneath her waist, picking her up efficiently. A drift of his dark hair fell against her cheek, setting the line of his mouth a sinuous inch from the curve of her neck. _"I can hear your heartbeat scream in my ear."_ His hot breath tickled the shell of her ear.

Yuuki yanked her head away to glare but her eyes widened on his beautiful profile. From her position, she saw a blue iris that had been momentarily sedated, now sizzled and flickered with skin-chilling force. Her heart sank and she lowered her eyes.

Each footstep up the stairs and bouncing of his chest against her rib spelled the stark grim magnificence of a _pureblood_. She could feel the strength of his blood course his body. The power made her twinge internally in fear. His dominating presence made her want to shrivel on the ground like an insect. The superiority of his disposition was startling, for not was he merely a pureblood, but a pureblood of extreme authority.

Yuuki pointed to the dark hall. "My room is the third door."

"Hm…" The deep baritone made her spine tingle.

She flushed at the strange sensation, hastily feasting her eyes on the symmetrical designs pursuing his steps on the rug. _Maybe…_

Yuuki reached for the doorknob but jerked back as the door plunged open by itself. "How—how?" She stuttered, shocked.

Amusement bubbled in laughter, he replied. "I shall tell the world of my findings today." He lowered her on the bed, "That I came across a wounded bird," A hand grazed over her shoulder, sweeping back her hair to reveal the flesh of her neck, "I'm almost disheartened by the bird's idiocy, but I'll accept it as naivety. Hmph." Smirking sly, he sauntered out of the room.

Her fists trembled on her sides. She breathed softly to calm her restless heart. _Was this my meeting with the Kuran king? _

There was no doubt, he was a Kuran. The enormity of the blood reeling in his body raged in absolute power. She couldn't deny it. He was a few centuries old, and the strongest always led the people.

_How embarrassing, letting the king find me like this. _Curling on her side, Yuuki stuck her face in the pillow. Her body had yet to cease trembling.

A heavy weight dumped on the mattress, shattering her momentary solace. She threw her disheveled head up to glare at the offender.

Yuuki blanked at the sight of the wolf that crawled over and sniffed her from to toe tirelessly. Checking for something only visible to him. It pressured most of its weight on her sprained ankle and left her wailing. "Ow!" Yuuki shoved him breathlessly. "Exactly how much do you weight? You're squishing the life out of me!"

A wet muzzle greased the side of her neck and a wobbling moisture glided hotly under her ear and up her jaw.

Thrashing about in revulsion, Yuuki sputtered. "Gross, gross! Stop licking me!" The licking increased until her entire face was greased with saliva.

Suddenly tilting her head back, Yuuki laughed. The wolf continued glossing a film of drool over her shoulder and cheeks. "Gross…hahahahahahah!" Instead of pushing the wolf away, she clutched him contently. "So was this your plan from the start?" She tapped the black muzzle of the ruby-eyed creature. "How is it animals are instinctive than the rest of us?" She blinked back her forgotten tears. "You knew I was upset and came to cheer me up, did you?"

She cuddled him close. "Thank you." Her fingers treaded behind the twin ears.

_When I try not to think about the reason why I've come here, laughter helps._

Yuuki closed her eyes and listened to the wolf's stomach churn and rasped breathing. She lifted her head and rubbed her wet cheeks on its broad chest, peeking at her cut. Yuuki slipped her leg up to brush the residue of blood. _He did help me to my room…_

The vinous liquid triggered an instinct out of habit, and she stared in surprise, when the sniffing wolf lapped its tongue on her blood.

**• * •**

"We can discuss the blood tablets. Fortunately members are agreeing and looking forward to fund research."

_ Thump!_

His elated smile wilted into a frustrated frown. "That's the fifth one today." Takuma accused, resenting interruption.

Fleetingly Kaname turned around before Takuma's hunting eyes observed any more unnecessary detail. A shaking hand wiped over his lips and aimlessly he glanced at the pile of books on the desk.

Glass crunched under his moving shoes, Takuma halted next to the table. "Kaname, are you unwell?" Searching his shadowed profile, he gulped in stupefaction. "Yo—You're—flushed like a school kid!"

Kaname snappishly stole a book and browsed the pages, ordering nonchalantly. "Continue with your discussion, Ichijo."

"A vague disposition, not like you at all." He whispered in awe.

His gaze flew to the darkening window. Every nerve in his body was wound tight that standing on his two feet felt painful. Absently, he rubbed the back of his hand on his mouth, and the warm sensation of blood laced around his tongue and fangs. He breathed against his palm, feeling graceless and disturbed by Takuma's intent fascination of his actions and returned the book to the table.

"Disappear, Ichijou." Kaname nudged his back hard against his chair, roofing a hand over his brow to shield the skipping delineation of inflamed hunger evident in his eyes.

Takuma closed his book and proceeded out of the office.

**• * •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • ****Read & Review • ****Thank you!**


	4. Night Sail

_ I come from ranging around the universe, _

_Through courts and kingdoms far and near I pass,_

_Where rich and poor, distressed, bond and free,_

_Fall soon or late a sacrifice to me._

_From crowned kings to captives bound in chains_

_My power reaches, sir; the longest reigns _

_That ever were, I put a period to;_

_And now I'm come in fine to conquer you. - _Quarles

* * *

******• * •**

In the moonlight the shape of shoes were dusted in silver on the floor. The open windows unbounded curtains, fluttering restlessly over the bedside. The transparent veils distorted her sleeping face. His sleek silhouette approached without a sound. If he were to put her under a sleeping spell, she wouldn't detect his presence. Yet as he stood in part shadow and part moonlight behind the cascading curtain that trailed over her head, he had no desire to disturb her peace, nor interest in an innocuous girl dragged to be immolated in his honor.

_'Kill her tonight, your claws are aching, aren't they?'_

Pushing the curtain out of the way, Kaname stood in vicinity of the bed, of the sleeping girl. His hand softly traced the bony structure of her ankle. Taut and soft, ebbing with luscious blood as the pulse on her ankle tickled his fingertips.

Takuma wasn't the only observer when he departed the room later. A pair of grudging blue eyes held Kaname's. In the silence the eyes seemed to reprimand him, a lethal and objectionable act since purebloods' authority didn't merit questioning.

Aidou lived a regulated life and volunteered on his own to be a Guardian of the King or Trusted Right Hand—the epithets he didn't taken lightly. He believed it was his place to protect Kaname and a right to remark on the sacrifice's overstay as no one dared.

"Why don't you kill her?" Aidou asked once Kaname warped out of the shadow into the corridor.

Takuma hissed, "Hanabusa, don't question—"

"My only interest is to ensure your safety." Aidou added remorselessly. "The Elders Council is waiting for your orders. They won't like it if you prolong her death. If you're endangered because of someone as useless as her, I'll—"

"I don't need to be spoiled." Kaname coolly glared at the noble. "Your allegiance to me is disreputable. Get lost."

"Kaname, I'm keeping my guard up to protect you from harm no matter what." He passionately declared and dismissed himself.

Takuma followed Kaname from a careful distance. Watching him curiously under locks of hair, he sullenly swallowed his train of thought and gaped at the bedroom he'd entered with promising ultimatum to end her life and exited with his conscience.

"Are you apprehensive, Ichijo?" Kaname whispered.

He paused in the tranquil whisper that tucked away all emotion the pureblood was surely experiencing. "N—"

"Can't be helped."

"You knew this'd happen." Takuma replied restively. "She is in enemy territory. No one looks out for her nor wish to help her. After spending time with her, I assure you she's practically a little lamb, a dove. She's foreign to palace customs and is willing to learn. She smells more of the sun and soil than blood and bones like the rest of us. It's truly unfortunate how a cute girl like her has to go through all of this." He blushed.

The foreboding shadow of his king with boring red eyes hinted he'd leverage nothing from such remarks. Takuma felt his blood chill. "I—I didn't mean it. She is your sacrifice, after all." He nervously reminded. "Shouldn't you meet her soon? She'll get restless waiting for her sentencing."

"The restless she becomes, the harsher her punishment."

"Punishment?" Takuma croaked in objection. "She waits for your orders innocently. She doesn't need to be punished."

There, again, was the haunting glare from the pureblood.

Takuma back pedaled as far as possible. "You really can get scary, Kaname."

The hall shadowed to a somnolent hiss and Kaname paused at the door of the room, already turned to greet the looming silhouette behind the door on his right.

Takuma dipped down into a bow. "Great Queen." He gasped. "What brings you here this late in the night?"

"Late?" Shizuka considered the noble and let her gaze sink on Kaname like poisonous fangs. Her glistening robe shimmered in the fading hall light as her silver hair dangled over small shoulders and back. Her eyes narrowed on Kaname's impenetrable countenance. "Don't act so curt. Your late father wouldn't want his son to lose his mild bearing."

Kaname turned the doorknob. "Good night."

"Why didn't you do it?" Her question shackled his moving feet from entering the room. "Rumors will generate if she lives and more unwanted scums will want to see her."

"Insignificant things don't deserve your scrutiny." Kaname retaliated. With a huff of sarcasm, he added, "_Great_ Queen."

"Why did you run to heal her if she is_ insignificant_?" Shizuka mused aloud.

Takuma's eyes transferred to Kaname, whose cool gaze narrowed on the woman. "Disappear, Ichijo."

He merely bowed and left the two to discuss alone.

"If you don't do it soon, some of us look forward to doing it in your stead." Shizuka reminded. "I'm sure you know which _one_ of us has ideas of a torturous death. Kaname, no Kurosu woman lived in the palace. There simply isn't a justifiable cause to stop her sacrifice. There weren't any in the past, and there still remain none. All were murdered, and today it shouldn't be any different."

******• * •**

Kaname's eyes narrowed crudely at the man standing in front of the balustrade in the day. The sound of his footsteps didn't incite the man to leave. He felt his body wrench with the feeling of undying resentment at the vision but he slowed to a stop and pressed his book on his side, nodding in acknowledgement at the pureblood.

Rido resumed watching the bird on a tree branch by his elbow. "A delicious bird." He deliriously opened his palm.

Kaname stared as bird landed on his palm. "Rido, what concerns you?" Courtesy coerced him to question when he dreamt of getting out of the man's sight.

He grinned at the chirping bird. "They look strong willed when in fact each one of them..." The bird wheezed and flopped to the floor in front of Kaname. "Are weak. But with beautiful wings, everyone will be envious of them. It's not the life you're after is it, Kaname?"

"There will be a formal ball in a few days." Kaname remarked, skipping the question effortlessly. "Since all of society desires to see her in person, a ball sounds fitting. Your presence is expected."

"The bird will finally grace the presence of swords. Hmph, aren't you putting her at risk?" Rido's grin was full of toxic. "It's pointless to sentence her. Why don't you let her enjoy the benefits of pureblood society first? Make her a personal servant or give her the carnal _gift__*_ she'd never forget. Birds like her rustle from captivity at first. Lethargically their spirit wanes and eventually befall into submission." Heterochromatic eyes narrowed. "One taste can have uncontrollable fixation. That's all it takes."

"Your disgusting thoughts purge all sincerity."

"Sincerity you say?" Rido mockingly chuckled. "Forcing someone to come to a strange place to die in front of an even stranger company, is that _sincerity_?"

"You can astound me at times," Kaname moved past him, "An insensitive beast like you can actually know about these things. I was testing you. Good, you passed."

Rido chuckled thunderously at the blue sky. "My nephew has flourished magnificently. He sure is suitable enough to lead our kind. Time will come for your nuptials soon. I can hardly wait to see you reign, judging how well behaved you're toward vampires and low-life humans. Harken, Kaname, king's can't be merciful. Give up the role of the good boy, or your court and council will trouble you."

Kaname left his company. His features stern and unsmiling, causing roaming servants to withdraw in haste. His silence was profound and echoing, even Rido was able to understand the strictness in his brisk strides, stiff back and the slight clenching of fingers tucked against the book in his right hand. He may disguise his fury sufficiently, a prominent decorum of the purebloods, but Rido could interpret his nephew's uneasiness.

The Great King pushed a large palm toward another bouncing branch occupied by a bird. The hand appeared tender and soft. Once the bird launched on his palm, it's eyes and feathers splattered from the dark energy that encompassed it's being. "If you find displeasure in leading our kind, there will always be someone to take your place, Kaname." Rido smirked at the dead birds sprawled at his feet. "It's always fair for two to depart together than one. Pairs are too winsome for my liking."

"Aren't you supposed to be a generous naturalist? To have successful experiments and for you to gain ambition in our family, you ought to be gentle toward nature and others around you." Silvery haired and slender, in the form of a goddess, she approached the man hovering the balustrade outside of the king's territory. "You've been having fun, Rido." Her sparkling eyes narrowed distrustfully, "Are you vexing your nephew again? I thought you learned your lesson."

The crudest of smiles formed across Rido's shadowed mouth. "Why would I do that to my own blood?"

Shizuka's fiery eyes lanced the courtyard, toward the deep, emerald field connected to the forest at the back of the palace. "I would call you a scientist because you are inquisitive, unique, and ambitious. You're always seeking answers to worldly questions and do well without others. Your desire for power is your only weakness." Her light hand cupped the side of his face. "My _bouken yarou.*_" Her soft whisper pinched the corners of his heterochormic eyes. "Why don't you go home, and I will follow afterwards."

Rido's long fingers twined around her slender wrist. "Why must I let you interfere with my work?"

"Your work knows no limit." Shizuka monotonously murmured, "If you favor death, I shall slaughter hundreds of humans for you but don't try anything with Kaname." Her nails dug the shell of his ear. "Kaname knows his limits and is diplomatic like his parent's. Honestly, who can imagine you are related. You are polar opposites. Leave your trivial ideas and go home." The scathing tone reverberating in each word made him laugh haughtily.

"You must know, sweet and pure things bring out the worst in me." Rido brushed her chin with his knuckles. "My nephew knows my personality and how I make use of opportunities."

Shizuka removed her hand and walked past him. "But don't forget if you do anything to him, I won't forgive you."

"How annoying." Rido glared at her silver head. "Are you ignoring the fact that it's too easy for me to do what I want with your back turned? I am not trustworthy."

"I appreciate the warning but your back-stabbing is too ordinary and no longer challenging. I'll watch you closely and keep Kaname to myself while I'm around."

Rido grinned maliciously. "Protect him to your heart's content, Shizuka _Heika*._ Fortunately, I've procured an interest in another _experiment_ just in time. This'll keep me entertained until the night of the ball. Kaname wishes to introduce his sacrifice to society, a prudent move for the boy you hold highly."

"She is to be sacrificed for all to see. Doing this will reinforce patriotism within the council and people, and Kaname's support will remain immobile." Shizuka eyed him, "Are you not happy our young king will win the hearts of even those losing hope?"

"I think I know his father too well." Rido snickered cunningly. "Their nature isn't different."

"Don't underestimate him." Shizuka spat succinctly. "Despite you don't act the same, he bears the common murderous gene of the purebloods. Killing is not hard for us, you know."

"Since when..." Rido's hand wrapped around the silk sleeve of her arm. "Do you care so much about my nephew?" He leaned over her shoulder, pulling her against the width of his chest.

The length of a digit tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear. His whisper, dripping with sardonic amusement made her teeth clench. "My estranged wife who doesn't find me appeasing. What have I done wrong to arouse this vile nature of yours? You swore to be my wife, my only, can I no longer—" His hand moved the feathery hair over to reveal the nape of her neck, "Hold you the same? _Aijin*" _His grip tightened on her arm.

Her motionless body and undeterred silence urged him to unfasten his hand.

Shizuka pulled away without a sound, without the overpowering sound of tearing wound or the sound of shattering hearts when wrenched apart. Not even a galloping shriek of agony in the separation. Nothing but bitter silence rounded into a numbing end. Her heart and mind had grown too accustomed to loneliness. Remorse and anguish were too wretched feelings for purebloods. Perhaps because they lived extremely long and could afford the idea of separation for centuries unlike fragile humans that weakened from despair.

"Instead of scheming, why don't you meet your one and only son? Senri is here and only your voice will draw him out of his crib. He confines himself for the purpose of learning your intentions. Tch, it's like a pet waiting for his master."

"He knows perfectly that meeting me will be fruitless."

"What of his mother?" Shizuka drawled viciously. "Whose life you ruined."

"Blaming me is truly your forte." Rido's eyes flashed. "She was docile and stupid to believe everything that found her ears. You, however, were…"

"Don't compare me to your conquests." Shizuka hissed, her voice maintaining its coral quality. "You prey normal, ordinary vampires but when it comes to purebloods, you are incompetent, Rido. Don't take me weakly, I, the Great Queen do not go easy on my prey. Despite how long I've known him."

"I wouldn't have married you if it was any different." Rido replied calculatingly.

******• * •**

The Kuran heikas died when he was fourteen. He was since trained under the disparaging eye of his grandfather, Asato Ichijo. Loyal vampires were no longer existent, and he was asked from the early age of five to abide by royal laws and live in the Kuran palace. Every hallway, shadowed corner and boundless stair led to empty darkness. He knew them like the print of his favorite fairy tale.

One with a quiet personality, often considered cowardly for unable to confront the overbearing and ruthless Asato, he safely avoided making rivals and dreamt of providing faithful service like his ancestors. Having lived for more than sixteen centuries, Ichijo was undoubtedly the callous vampire controlling the council. Therefore, risking his minuscule life to stray from duties would be thoughtlessly ridiculous. He decided early on to devote his life to manifesting power of the most feared Kuran to lead their kind.

Sometimes Takuma knew that person considerably, or so he thought he did. The king had developed grace, acumen and mastery like his forefathers after the stupefying death of the Kuran heikas. He was emotionally injured but fortunately the turmoil was only a passing feeling. Nonetheless, if Takuma were to examine Kaname closely, he was certain some attributes were covered in scars and tears.

He knocked the door and waited for a few seconds. In the lingering silence, he set the notebook against the door and pulled away just in time for the door to swing open.

Her flamed cheeks and glittery eyes made him catch his breath. She seemed to have been awake for a while, but her clothes hadn't changed. "Ichijo-san!" Yuuki bent to retrieve the notebook. "Why did you leave a book here?"

Takuma rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I mentioned the palace inhabitants are required to keep a journal in case something abrupt occurs." He gestured, "You can write anything you want, but you must keep it in a secret place so no one can read it."

"So it's a diary?"

"Some incidents in the past were solved from what could be found in journals."

Yuuki somberly contemplated the floor. "Danger is common here, I see."

Takuma rubbed his chin with the back of his index finger. "I won't lie. Danger lurks in every wall of the palace. You're a sacrifice and though your presence isn't greater than the royal family, you can still be a target. I advise you keep the journal safe. Reveal it to the council if it comes to that point." He smiled absently, "I'm sorry if I alarmed you. Heh, we need to take precautions especially when news about your presence has reached half of society."

"News about _me_?" Yuuki frowned. "But why?"

"Everyone wants to look at the king's sacrifice. You are the first one after six centuries."

Yuuki returned the notebook with tired eyes. "Here, Ichijo-san, I think it's best you keep the notebook. My stay here won't be long. I'm waiting for my sentencing, after all. Isn't that what everyone craves to hear? Descendant of traitor deserves an atrocious death by the king's hand. I can understand. There's no need for me to keep a journal. If I am targeted, it'll be useful to the royal family. They'll have gotten rid of me." She pushed the book to him encouragingly. "Don't give me that look, Ichijo-san. You know it better than I: the youngest female Kurosu will have no choice but get sacrificed."

He stood struck as if she had slapped him and felt his face heat from shock. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"I know, I know, every resident should keep one. But who knows tonight might be my last night alive?"

Guilty eyed, he felt a breath force out his lips at her words. "How can you act casual about death? You are not normal."

Yuuki fingered her bottom lip. "In my family, I'm constantly reminded of my purpose to serve the king and save my clan. I was habitually told to be obedient but..." She clenched her jaw. "I've haven't heard from the king. Yesterday he picked me up from the stairs and called me a ' idiot bird ' and left. I thought he'd kill me right there. A part of me was relieved, but I know sooner or later he'll come again."

Awe struck, Takuma stumbled backward and braced an arm on the wall to support himself. "You—you _met _the King?"

"Yes."

Takuma scrutinized her upturned face. "Are you serious?"

"Why? Is it strange I met him?"

"No, no!" He shook his head. "I'm, uh, surprised."

Yuuki blinked. "Anyway, I'm sorry for not joining you at the assembly. I fell asleep after twisting my ankle. You won't believe it but when I woke up, it was healed." She rotated her ankle for his enlightenment.

_"Sounds like someone healed you while you slept. _Ahem._"_ Takuma scratched his head and hurriedly thrust the book back in her hand. "Keep it."

Maybe it was because of his troubled gaze why she accepted the book. "Something wrong?"

"No!" He charged. "Nothing, nothing, everything is great."

His scent filled her lungs. She paused, her whisper rising like a ghostly echo. "The scent of fear." Yuuki caught his wide eyes. "Are you sure? You're pulsing with anxiety."

"Please, ignore that." He waved his arms. "Don't mind me! Hehe." To avoid her unfaltering stare, he pointed to the book. "I can conceal the book with a spell and only you'll know its location, would you like that?" Without waiting for a response, he set his palm on the book and watched it dissolve from her hand. Yuuki's luminous eyes peered into her room. "There. Only you know where it is and only you can see it." Takuma grinned.

She touched the back of her neck uneasily. "Where can I learn spells?"

"I can teach you." Takuma exclaimed, suppressing his anxiety with the distraction. "There are tons of tricks to learn!"

"My family followed the human academic system." Yuuki murmured, "It's kind of shameful I can't protect myself with spells, but my jii-sama knew a handful."

"There are plenty of spells a vampire can protect himself with. Because we're noble class vampires, our spells don't work on purebloods who garner all sorts of spells known to our kind."

Scratching and nudging movement shifted her door. Stepping back, Yuuki opened the door farther. "What's wrong, Yoru?" She leaned over the black dog and brushed its head tenderly. "Do you sense something?"

Takuma blanched, baffled by the interaction between the two. "You—_named_ it?" In a daze, he gaped at the smiling Yuuki.

"Don't you name things you like?" She hugged the wolf. "He hasn't left my side since I sprained my ankle—"

Takuma flung around the hall with narrowed eyes, his frame rigid. "Someone is here." Yoru padded to the end of the hall, drawn by the new scent and sat down on the rug. Takuma rounded back on Yuuki. "The scent is similar to yours."

"How?" She darted after Yoru and spun around the corner in the direction of the foyer. _Yes, I do know this scent._

She leapt over the stairs and landed in the middle aisle of the ground floor. Yuuki was desperate enough to remove her heels and make it to the entrance. Three maids bowed, whispering urgently. "Good of you to come. We have your luggage. He was right—" Flying past the group, Yuuki darted outside in the noon sunlight. Out of breath, she scampered after the car.

"Otou-chan!" Yuuki screamed. "Otouu-chan!"

The white car slipped through the metal black gates, dipping somewhere amidst the streets and out of sight, She was still running to the gates. Her shaking legs slumped against the cold ground, gaze pursuing the vanishing dot at the corner of the avenue.

_"Otou-chan…"_ Croaked Yuuki, _"I'm here. I'm here, otou…chan." _Silencing her sob in her hand, she shielded her face.

******• * •**

"Preposterously dramatic thing I've seen in years. Feels like the entire household was in a hurricane. Her energy riles up the place in no time." Shizuka reprimanded in the shadowed office. "Who would want to run after a car and embarrass him self?" Her eyes narrowed on Kaname's paralyzed back.

His twitching fingers steamed the window glass where he lingered for the past incredulous minutes watching the awkward scene. Purebloods would never resort to revealing such innocent emotions openly.

"Uncalled and stupid. I want that girl locked up in the dungeon." She continued darkly. "All Kurosus were guardedly imprisoned there. Why do you have her living in your home? She is from that treacherous family. Don't be careless and lock her up right away. Kaname…. Kaname?"

His disappearing hand let the curtain fall back in place, but he kept his back turned. "...Calling for her father."

Shizuka's blazing eyes narrowed. "You are being reckless." She lunged toward the table impatiently. "Your oji-san is brewing toxic in his famous mad laboratory, and you keep watching that girl like she's an esoteric portrait found after lost for decades!"

"You must have lived for exceeding centuries to forget the feeling of longing." Kaname whispered.

"Longing?" Shizuka folded her arms. "I married a barbarian from hell whose thirst for power is the sole purpose of his existence. Why would I be familiar with 'longing'?"

"Crimson does not suit you." He sat down calmly behind his desk. "Lavender does."

She scowled, "Is it strange of me to expose my anger?"

He replied unflinchingly. "Yes." Kaname's busy handwork resumed the unfinished essay. "Hearing you scream angrily is like a man born with reverse feet."

Shizuka hovered his desk. "Is our young king planning something unusual?" She smirked. "Your fiancé will come to take a look at the sacrifice. Can you kill her before then?"

"Warn _him _instead of me."

"Why do you want to hold a ball in her honor?" She intently watched the writing hand that moved unhindered by her glare.

"Doesn't the public desire to see the awaited sacrifice?" His emotionless eyes glided into hers.

"Don't try to read me, Kaname." The brisk dip in the temperature of the room and the cracking window behind his chair obliged the strain of her fury. "I don't want you to submit to Rido's scheme and if you're not cautious—"

"I trust no one." He returned to his work composedly.

******• * •**

Her footsteps echoed like a hallowed scream in the middle of the desert. Tears clotted the corner of her eyes and lashes. She blinked once and halted in front of the striking maid.

"He left you a note." She retreated in the hall.

Cold hands ripped the Kurosu seal before unfolding the letter. Her vision blurred at the warm scent of her father and mother from the parchment. She clasped it to her chest and let tears drip across her cheeks.

_Darling Yuuki, _

_We received a call to bring your luggage. I assume your stay has lengthened. Your mother and I anxiously wait to hear the sentencing from the king whether you'll return home or will be sacrificed. We are terribly sorry for putting you through this disaster. We're not happy with the turn of events. Yuuki, you belong at home with us, and we never wanted to let you go. If your brother were alive, our circumstances would be different. I would've come sooner with your possessions, but I dreaded coming and not being able to see you._

_I hope you receive this letter after I've embraced you and seen that you're doing all right. The king will make the best decision for our family. I put my faith in him because as of right now, he holds my dearest treasure in his hands. Yuuki, if you can, please reply to your mother. She misses you and is miserable at home. Your relatives have safely returned. But, we without you are emptier than ever. _

Maids shuffled about in her room, putting away her clothes in drawers and closets. In her disconsolate state she was no use at all. Peeved maids stopped asking her where she wanted her things and merely laid out her room as they thought suitable.

Yuuki was still sitting at the edge of the bed with the letter clutched in her hands, silent, after they departed. A few hours until the sun dropped, she curled on her side, listened to the eerie silence of the palace from her open door. She set the folded letter next to her bed and wandered out of the room. Her calculating movements blocked stirring emotions from the cracks of her aching soul.

_How can I reply?_ Yuuki strode across the empty courtyard toward the library. _During my stay here all I've done is wait for my death sentence. _She walked into the shadowed foyer.

******• * •**

"Do you mind telling me how you like it?" Takuma sat down in the chaise with a book in his lap. His green eyes flickered over the cracking fire to the dark clothed individual in the transversal chair. Kaname didn't look up from his book and only turned a page in silence. "What was it? 'Yoru' I think? Does it settle with you?"

"Silence, Ichijo."

Judging by the sternness, Takuma knew he wouldn't believe himself if he admitted to ever liking the nickname. "Yoru, night. And you make use of the night to sneak in her room, sounds appropriate. Someone must say it and I'll take the risk." Takuma pointed dramatically at Kaname. "You are stalking her in disguise everyday and yet you pretend it's fine—that makes _you_ a big pervert!"

Onerous ruby eyes lifted from the page to Takuma. The chaise the blond sat one skated five feet back, away from the fire and slammed into a bookshelf. Transfixed, Takuma panted nervously. "Ka…Ka…Ka!" He groped his throbbing pulse in his collar. "That almost killed me!"

"Mind your tongue, Ichijo." His eyes narrowed. "I don't believe in warnings."

Wearily Takuma rose from the chair and dropped with folded legs on the floor. "If your mood doesn't change, I'll take refuge on the floor, thank you very much." Takuma flattened his book on the rug. "I gave her a journal like all the residents of the palace, and I told her about the previous Kurosus that were imprisoned, also detailed their experiences in writing." He waited for a reaction but Kaname merely turned another page. "She missed seeing her father today. I think she is very upset."

Kaname's fixed attention prevented his interaction.

Restlessly Takuma stood up and ventured to a bookshelf in search of another volume. "Is it a good idea to keep her in the palace? Shizuka-sama is a traditionalist. I understand why she wanted Yuuki-sama to be imprisoned. None of us want to see you in danger. Your parent's were gentle but they were killed. We don't want you to undergo the same conclusion." Takuma removed a book from the shelf. "Kaname," He whirled to the perusing brunette, "Did you happen to meet Yuuki-sama? _Not _as Yoru, I mean."

He finally seemed to take interest in Takuma's rambling. "Meet." Kaname set his temple on the back of his fist, "When?"

His response sufficiently implied a meeting between the two never happened. Takuma scowled at the book in hand. "A few days ago when she sprained her ankle, you called her an ' idiot bird '." His knuckles blanched from the deadly grip. "She mistook you for someone else. Don't you want to know with whom?"

Returning his gaze back to the book, he casually replied. "Rido."

Green eyes flared with reasonable caution. "Rido-sama's return was triggered by news of Yuuki-sama. He is definitely planning something."

"Silence, Ichijo." Kaname breathed.

"I don't meant to explode with worry! If you spend time with her and see how innocent she is, you'll be daunted like I am." Takuma informed. Beads of sweet tickled down his temple, his green eyes sparkled with pronounced fear. Anxiously, Takuma shook his head.

"Spend time." Kaname tried the words indifferently, "Clearly no one spent enough time accompanying her than me."

"Only as Yoru."

"Yoru…?" Kaname whispered the name as if having heard it for the first time.

"Weren't you listening?" Takuma cried. "She nicknamed you, Yoru!"

"Mh-mh-mh-mh…" Kaname chuckled at his book. The sound perturbed Takuma who pedaled back and fell in his chaise, speechless. "Her reasoning is typical. To name the things we favor is normal. She is searching for comfort from her loneliness and found it in my spy."

"The thing you made from your bare—"

"For her the wolf is important." He stopped and felt his ears tickle.

_'I miss them, Yoru. Will I ever see them again?'_

Kaname looked over at the bookshelves. Moments soothed into silence and her voice spoke out of the darkness like a starved whisper. He could taste the pain in her tone. The same feeling of longing from earlier bubbled with the need to see her father.

_'We all know I came here to die. I thought it might've happened already. What is the king waiting for?' _Her sobs moistened the wolf's pate, she sniffed again, _'I don't want to let them down. He could've waited a few more minutes, I came running. If I had known he'd come today, I'd be the first person to greet him at the door. Why? Why didn't I run faster? And why didn't he wait?'_

She may have done it unconsciously, but many times when he watched her sleeping face, tears melted into her hair and pillow.

Away from her family, possibly forever, preparing for death in the honor of her king was the life of Kurosu Yuuki. His black shadow covered her legs as he leaned to touch the warm water pouring from the corner of her lashes.

Crying in her sleep was a flaw visible like the flourishing moonlight. He certainly could taste the black bitterness in her heart. In her sleep, she cradled his hand and opened her eyes. The teary gaze strayed quickly from the shadows to his pale face. He felt her stiffen in fear, and her grip on his hand firmed.

"Otou-chan!" Sobbing, Yuuki threw herself in his arms, screaming on his shoulder. "Why didn't you wait for me? I was coming." Yuuki embraced him tighter. "Please, don't go!" Face soaked in tears, her trembling body was still warm and her loose hair rubbed against his sleeves. "Otou-chan—" Yuuki sobbed harder. "I miss you!"

Feeling sobs wrack her tiny body, he learned for the first time that longing was miserable. If she was torn in half by now, then certainly he had no right to call her a sacrifice. She was just a simple girl who missed her loved ones. It was despicably cruel.

He was about to move out of her embrace, however, Yuuki clung even more. "Don't go, _please!_ Not yet, I may never see you again." Looking up into his shadowed face, she breathed. "Please, tell the others I'm ok for now. You'll hear what happens soon. But I miss everyone. I miss oka-chan too!"

The scent of hot tears probed his nose. Touching them with his fingertips curiously, he found that they were warm like the rest of her body.

Yuuki rubbed her face on her palms. "You told me to be strong but you were so close today—and I—I—I—I didn't get to see you."

He was suddenly reminded of his dry throat. Leaning forward, he brushed his mouth on her tears, tasting the hot liquid through the ring of his lips.

She pulled back and rubbed her face clumsily on her sleeves. "You never do that, otou-chan. " Yuuki reviewed the crumbled bed sheets. "Yoru? Where'd you go?"

Kaname rose from the bed as she wearily searched him through tears. "Otou-chan, have you seen, Yoru?"

His fingers brushed her jaw line and a strand of her hair. "Come with me." Opening his palm, he watched her gape at the same long fingers that fell out of his sleeves. Yuuki accepted the hand. Stumbling out of the bed, she knotted her fingers on his sleeve for stability.

The balcony doors were already open. His arm curled around her waist and hoisted her off the floor. Lifting her over the balcony, he dropped into the green fields.

Shivering in the frigid temperature, Yuuki set her jaw against his shoulder. The sound of her clattering teeth boomed in his ear. He eyed her carefully and noted her eyes were closed. His leap took them over the courtyard and into the tower of the king's territory.

"Why do you cry?"

Yuuki strained her eyes open in the cold air. Her breath steamed over his shoulder. "I'm not at home. I'm going to die in a foreign place _all alone_."

Kaname lowered her on the cushioned seat at the narrow entrance of the grand room.

Yuuki turned to stare at the moon directly in front of her. She gripped the chair and leaned forward. Kaname's silent gaze narrowed. She leaned out to touch the large moon with her hands. "It looks so close." Wind fluttered through her hair and she swayed, leaning forward on her knees over the rail.

Blinded by its pulchritude, Yuuki tipped over the rail. Her numb hands unclasped the iron rail and she fell against the guarded grip around her waist that reeled her safely back in time. "Where…?" Yuuki gaped around the star flooded sky in fascination. "Are we sailing in the sky?" Her frail hands groped the air. "They look big and close."

If he cared to delineate their whereabouts, certainly she would awaken from her dream one way or another.

"We are sailing in the sky…" Kaname scanned the ground from the height of the tower. Yuuki seemed to believe him automatically.

Resting her head on her arms, she gazed lovingly at the night sky. "This place feels sacred."

"We are directly insight of the moon, look on your left." He guided her to the Milky Way.

She sighed blissfully. "Altair and Vega will meet, I hope tonight.*"

His hand wandered in her hair, contacting the warm flesh of her neck and ear. "Can you promise something to your king?" Kaname murmured in her ear.

Her dazed expression amplified, but she turned to listen intently. "Hmm?"

"Promise not your life." Kaname brushed back her hair.

******• * •**

_"Promise him your soul." _

Yuuki yanked up on the bed. Her wild gaze sought the somnolent room radiating in daylight. She slid her bare feet on the floor, gripped the blanket and glared at her carpet.

_'...your soul.'_

_**Knock Knock Knock **_

Walking past Yoru on the floor, Yuuki opened the door to Takuma in the respective company of the Right Hands.

"Yuuki-chan, how are you doing?" Ruka entered the room. At once, she shielded her eyes from the harsh light. Hurriedly Yuuki rushed to the balcony doors, captivated for moments by the door locks before drawing the curtains. "I'm sorry about the light, I just woke up."

Ruka relaxed in a chair. "We heard your habit is not like ours. I'm surprised to find you still in your sleeping garments." Her eyes floated over Yuuki's unflattering bust size.

"I was tired." Yuuki folded her arms.

"Have you heard about the ball in your honor?" Takuma asked.

"_My_ honor?" Yuuki paled immediately, "Which means."

"I have the perfect hairstyle in mind for you." Ruka began rummaging Yuuki's tresses. Her nose tickled at the mingling scent wearing off of Yuuki, she mumbled uncertainly. "Were you with someone?"

"Huh? Who?" Yuuki pointed to Yoru. "I've been with him all nigh—" Biting down her lip, she glared determinedly at the floor. "Funny you say that. Do you know if someone came in here last night?" She looked up at Kain lounging on the threshold and Takuma having a staring contest with Yoru. Yuuki sank in the bed solemnly. "I don't know, I can't remember but there was…" She stared pointedly at the edge of the bed. "Someone was here last night, talking to me."

Takuma's eyes widened. "Impossible!" He gestured to the wolf by his feet. "It can't happen. Your _Yoru_ was the _only_ one with you last night."

Ruka's cold gaze seized Yuuki. "The ceremony in your honor will commence this afternoon." She paused to study the wolf, her cheeks reddened. "Let me know if you want me to do your hair. I hate last minute appointments." She strutted out of the room.

"See you in a bit, Yuuki-sama." Kain drew the door shut after himself.

"Lucky, it's just the three of us." Takuma glanced at the unfazed wolf. "What happened Yuuki-sama?"

She was clutching her temple in confusion. "I don't remember. I-I." Yuuki scruntinzed the bed then the balcony. "I thought they were open."

"It must've been a dream. Don't worry, it's ok." Takuma comforted.

"No." She bolted up. "I swear it was real."

"Any evidence?"

"I saw the Milky way last night." Yuuki announced.

"But a lot of us saw the Milky Way." Takuma murmured.

"I saw it up close." She glared at the unkempt bed. "Never mind, sorry."

"How about freshening up?" Takuma smiled and wandered out of the room. He met the man abruptly in the conjoining halls outside of the king's territory. "Was it you?" Takuma wondered.

Kaname was sprawled on the chaise, covered with documents from torso and neck up.

"Why don't you properly introduce yourself and stop confusing her?" Takuma requested. "Remarkably she remembers some traces from last night after your memory spell."

"I didn't apply a memory spell." Kaname returned.

Takuma's heel hit the door as he stumbled with disbelief. "What happens if she accuses you of sneaking into her room in front of everyone at the ball?"

Kaname set an armful of documents on the floor. "She won't."

His answer was too casual and calm for Takuma's liking. "How can you be certain and collected?"

"She was half asleep." Kaname turned from the document and met Takuma's startled stare. "She doesn't remember."

"You are such a—a wiseacre!" He spat uncontrollably.

"Am I?" Kaname sat up, "Then I shall get off my 'wiseacre horse' and let you complete the work today." He poured the heavy load of papers on the table. "23 essays, 17 reports, 5 speeches, and 6 meetings—the last one is with the Elders Council." Kaname strode out of the room.

"Wait, wait!" Takuma scampered after him desperately. "Kaname! Please, don't, I can't—you always do all the work, not me."

Kaname regarded Takuma. "For a change, it's your turn to listen to your jii-sama's lecture."

"But I—"

"Noon is the deadline."

******• * •**

The unpleasant sensation crawling down her back were nothing but chills, she hoped. Plagued with paranoia, Yuuki draped the towel around her wet body and stepped out of the bath. An uninvited presence infiltrated her room. Her wet feet stepped on the cool tile and out of the bathroom.

The sight of flying curtains from open windows made her stiffen and suddenly decide she never wanted to confirm who had been watching her all this time. Yuuki strode toward the vanity. Everything was clearly where it belonged, furniture, mirror, Yoru with his back turned sleeping on the floor, but she could had sworn the balcony doors were shut.

'_You're a sacrifice, and though your presence isn't greater than our royal family, you can still be a target.'_

If she knew spells or combat, she may be able to defend herself from the intruder. Her grip on her towel tightened as every nerve in her body pinched with anxiety. Drawing the curtains over the balcony doors, she stilled and closed her eyes. The spurting wind plunged open the doors and tossed her two feet back on the floor.

Yoru shot up and leapt over her guardedly. Flat on her back, Yuuki gaped at the fierce fangs of the wolf, bared toward the shadow over her head.

"Yoru?" Yuuki quivered and tilted her head at the celestial figure looming above.

"How do you like your stay, Kurosu Yuuki?" Shizuka's smile glinted with an ominous feeling as she revealed a fang.

Quickly pulling out from under Yoru, Yuuki clutched her towel. "I'm…I'm—" Subject to her sterile eyes, she lowered her head. "I wasn't aware you came."

Shizuka tilted her chin up. "So, you are the sacrifice." Yuuki hardly had a second to compose herself and shrieked once the towel was ripped off her body.

"Wh-why are you—"

Circling her nude figure, Shizuka '_tsked'_. "Can you satisfy the king with this unsightly figure?" Reaching down, she pulled a strand of Yuuki's hair. "Can you devote your entire life, your being to one authority? If you can't, you may as well die." Shizuka glanced at Yoru crouched in the corner in the distance. "Have you taken a good look at the girl?" She smirked. "After watching her closely, you must've diagnosed her character and habits. What do you say? Attractive or not?"

Yuuki pulled the towel around herself. "Please, stop." She whispered.

_"Submission."_ Shizuka growled. "Is essential to a sacrifice, Kurosu. You don't belong here."

"I understand my limits." Yuuki tipped her head up to gaze at the beautiful woman, "And I accept my fate."

"Fate?" She touched Yuuki's shivering cheek. "You dare lock eyes with your Great Queen and speak of '_fate_'? Hu-hu-hu." Shizuka folded her arms. "I see why Rido likes tainting the innocent. So tell me, are you willing to die for your king?"

"I want to—" Tears welled in her eyes as she averted. "I want to save my family."

Shizuka's gaze chilled. "Family, you say? Not for Ousama?"

"I want to protect my family."

Shizuka studied her and swiftly moved to the balcony. "You are weak, an unsuitable sacrifice for the crown. None prefer a girl who cries because she misses her family. Spineless troll, you don't have the power to sate him nor do you have the courage to die in the honor of purebloods. You shame your ancestors and our kind. Don't shut your eyes cowardly, pretending you're pleasing your role requirements." Loathing curled around her growl. "If you can't be the sacrifice for the crown, I swear to murder you instead of the king." Softly her pale silhouette crossed between curtains and turned opaque, vanishing in the material.

Yuuki quivered on the floor. Yoru twisted its head to gaze at her. The crimson of its eyes brilliant but calm, able of human emotion it seemed. "Yoru..." She hoarsely sobbed at the creature that was no more a spectator or comrade. "What do I do?"

******• * •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr ********• ****Read & Review ********•** **Thank you!**

Gift - Sleep with a pureblood.

Bouken yarou - Wild lover.

Heika - Majesty; highness.

Aijin - In this context, Rido calls Shizuka 'lover' (common between spouses).

Yoru - Night.

Altair and Vega - Asian myth of the Milky Way.


	5. La Fin

_Ten years living and dead have drawn apart_

_I do nothing to remember_

_But I can't forget_

_Your lonely grave a thousand miles away_

_Even if we met, how would you know me_

_My face full of dust_

_My hair like snow? - _Su Shi

* * *

**• * •**

Articles making up the room trembled from a monstrous force. She looked at the open door with a cold smile. "Really, you should greet your oji-san with that look, not me."

_"Shizuka…"_ Feral anger knocked furnitures as he advanced. His hand slid on the back of her chair as he bent over the woman with crimson orbs. "What was your intention?" Kaname hissed.

"Don't ever come to me with the look on your face." Her eyes narrowed. "The one claiming she is not unimportant." Her studying eyes continued to hold his. "Never mind being born a noble class vampire, the girl is too innocent and ignorant for her own good. She can easily be taken advantage of—is that your reason for giving her your attention? Sacrifices do _not_ live." She caught the strain of denotation within his crimson eyes. Glare assumed, Kaname withdrew and returned to the hall.

"Kaname." Shizuka called delicately, "Don't risk yourself. Let her be."

The possibility of walking away uncaringly didn't exist, not to him. At one period, a part of him would have scornfully left her weeping on the floor of her room. He was cruel for not saying a word but watched in silence. It was also cruel of her to let him witness one of her weakest moments, leaving him without choice of his next move.

Did she want pity from a pureblood? Was that why she showed him her crying face when she held onto him imagining he was her father and after Shizuka confronted her?

He wasn't prone to liking such scenes, but ever since Yuuki had come to the palace, the very atmosphere of his home blended with her thriving, horrified emotions. The restless emotions annoyed the pureblood elders as none would ever get used to it.

Kaname lingered in the shadows, listening to her within the room.

_"What do I do?" _Her hand glided against the overflowing tears on her cheeks.

Killing her would rid her of worry. Her family would be able to live for a few more centuries until another daughter was born.

Steadily Yuuki climbed to her feet, like a trained doll and proceeded to dress for the afternoon appointment.

Leaning against her door outside, Kaname stared resentfully at the walls that warped into a cage around him. _Perhaps, the reason I haven't revealed myself to you yet. _Touching his temple, he smiled at the memory of her clattering teeth.

_"Cc-cc-ccold….I'm cold…So cold…."_

_"There, there, we'll survive the storm."_

"I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here, thank you." She buried her face in the sleeves of his coat. Her shivering body fought the dropping temperature.

Pity fired in his blood. He wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and drew her against his frame. They had ventured from the roads to seek refuge in a small thrifty shed at the back of a church. In his embrace, her brown hair fumbled over his arms and her clinging hands rubbed his sleeves in return.

Kaname patted her head gently. "You should have run away from me."

"I didn't want to. Where could I had gone in the blizzard?" He could see her pout in the dim light piercing the roof. The whirling wind snapped wood somewhere above. Nervously, she clung to his coat. "This place is not so safe." She whimpered. "Are we gonna live?"

"Don't worry, it's ok." He soothed, feeling amused by her horrified reactions. "Trust me, we will survive."

"Promise?" Eagerly she rested her cheek on his arm.

"Promise."

"You're the nicest person I've ever met." She mumbled in his coat. "It's my first time away from home for this long. I didn't know the weather would get worse. Oka-chan will worry." She gaped at the trembling roof. Drips of freezing water tickled the side of her face. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

In the dark, his night vision observed her beady, wide eyes and gamine face. "You have secrets?" He smirked.

"I didn't tell anyone and snuck outside." They were honest. Those eyes drenched in adoration that didn't look away, unafraid to reveal true emotions. "Do you think my parent's will get mad?"

Kaname brushed the trek of water trailing on her cheek. "No, they'll be relieved to have you safe home. Why did you sneak out?"

"I never get to go outside. At this time of the year, humans celebrate this 'Christmas' thing. I really wanted to see the lights!"

"Strange that we happened upon the same day in the human city. I debated coming yesterday. Now that I see you shivering," Kaname secured the scarf again around her neck, "I did right coming today."

"We're probably the only vampires out during Christmas season." Her fangs were not fully developed as they clicked between words.

He pushed her chin up to help close her mouth."Don't reveal your fangs to others, it's impolite."

Another one of those vampire conducts her parent's omitted to teach. She leaned forward enthusiastically as if sharing another secret. "Is it similar to _exclusive _actions between a female and male vampire?"

Kaname contained his amusement and replied. "If you mean exchanging affection, then normally a kiss on the wrist means friendship, and a kiss on the bare neck is an act of warm admiration between lovers or close ones. You don't see—"

"Not _that_ one!" She hissed him to silence, "The one where tongues are used to make sucking noises."

Kaname grabbed her head and pulled her in his chest, voice vibrating from stifled laughter. "Quiet you. Aren't you ashamed of implying such a topic to a stranger?"

She meekly eyed him through his arm. "My parent's do it all the time. I thought it was normal." Hiding her face in his coat, she giggled.

"Your family must follow human academics instead of our formal laws." He predicted.

"I don't know much about vampire laws or morals."

Kaname dipped his fingers in her pool of hair, loving the softness shimmer between his fingers like silver ropes. "You called me a nice person. Why?"

She slid down to place her head comfortably on his lap. His moving hand stilled in her hair, and in that moment, he figured she fell asleep. A glance at her somnolent profile informed him her eyes were rippling in rumination over the darkness.

"I thought you were extraordinarily breathtaking. A person like you can never do harm." She nuzzled him. "Thank you for helping me."

Overwhelmed with surprise and the charitable comment, Kaname relaxed his stiff body. He can overlook it this time. She was young and absolutely naïve, and he was never around people with such characteristics. Her exuberant face gleamed in the dark, almost hurting his vision.

They were confined in the shed overnight. While she made him into her pillow, he felt too amused to fall asleep and watched her nuzzle his shoulder. He didn't realize how soon his eyes fell shut but when he shifted again, sunlight sparkled from the cracked wall. Her draped arms and legs kept him fastened to the floor. Tilting her head sideways, he brushed away the long strands of hair from her eyelids. She rustled and hugged him tighter. Probably one of his memorable experiences evading a storm was taking coverage in a tattered room with an innocent child.

Idly, he poked the corner of her lip. "Are you pretending to be asleep?" He murmured, shackling her wrists and drawing her from the floor. "It's morning, your family must want to see you."

"You talk too loud." She burrowed her face in his coat.

"Shall I leave you here alone?"

She squeezed his waist and shook her head. "Mmhm!"

"Fool." Kaname arranged her hair and scarf. "The storm cleared. You can return home." Releasing her hand, he felt air knock out of him as she slumped on him.

"If I go home," She whispered. "I'll get yelled at."

"How about I accompany you?"

Immediately she sat up. "Oh, will you? Please?" Clasping his beautiful hands, she pleaded. "I'll be fine if you come. They'll listen to you. I always get in trouble for sneaking out. Please, come with me?"

Nodding, Kaname collected himself and stood, speaking as diplomatically as his sleep-deprived self could muster. "Yes, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Though the snow storm ceased, the plummeting wind was strong enough to shove her sideways each time she walked. He gathered her shoulders quickly and out of habit, she rested her cheek against his waist. "This was the first time I stayed out all night. It was dangerous in the storm, but thanks to you I had fun. I'm gonna tell everyone. Ichiru-kun will be jealous." Animatedly, she searched the snowy streets. "My house is the fifth one on the street." She grinned, "Aren't I smart?"

Sighing, Kaname patted her head from pure exhaustion. "Yes, yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" Again her large imploring eyes made his chest tight. Kaname nodded at her to proceed. "For a beautiful person like you, what kinds of girls do you like?"

His eyes widened. "You sure are blunt."

"Ichiru-kun tells me." She wagged her finger at the sky. "Always let your voice be heard or _'no one gives an eff!'_ "

He laughed as he guided her along the street. "You're too young to say such things. I, your senpai, speak with all sincerity. There will never be one more transfixing and elegant than you."

"But elegant isn't beautiful." She frowned, her gaze steered over an affectionate pair at the front porch of their home. Forlornly she whispered wistfully at the two._ "How sweet." _

Kaname followed her gaze. "Humans."

"I've never seen people kiss outside of home." She raptly stopped, mesmerized. "Why do they kiss there?"

"Humans hang 'mistletoe' above doors or entry ways. Every time a pair cross paths, they must kiss."

"I wish we had a similar customs. Vampires rarely have celebrations." She looked away emptily and jerked her hand out of the loop of his arm.

"…_uuki!…Yuuki!" _

She darted forward. "Did you hear that?"

Kaname scanned the cross street where a swaying silhouette turned in their direction.

_"Yuuki!"_ Gloved hands cupped his mouth as he called out in the strangling wind. _"Yuuki!" _

"Ichiru-kun?" She gasped happily. "Look!" Yuuki grabbed Kaname's arm. "Look, it's Ichiru-kun calling me."

Kaname remained stoic. "Yes, why don't you return home now?" Passively disentangling their hands, he turned around.

"But where are you going?"

"Go home." Kaname curtly replied.

_"Yuukiii! Yuuukiii!" _

His ears perked at the noise of smudging snow. The sloshing of ice kicked against his heels and ankle. Seconds from turning again, her long arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Thank you…!" Yuuki breathed against his back. His body surrendered to the warmth of her embrace. Neither looked back, but he heard the definite crunching ice as her running feet carried her away.

"Ichiru-kun." Yuuki squealed, charging toward the lean boy at the street corner.

"Yuuki!" He grabbed her shoulder in an icy grip, lavender eyes wavered. "You are still warm…" He spoke out of breath.

Yuuki retracted her arm inquisitively. "Not Ichiru-kun." She realized, gawking at the snow. "Why are you so cold, Zero-san?"

Slowly Kaname averted from the scene.

Zero removed his beanie and covered her head. "You were gone for a long time." Diligently his fingers pushed hair locks from her cheek. "We were worried. Haruka-sama called us yesterday, and we thought you were nearby." Zero lowered his hands and stepped back. "Good. You're coming home." His eyes gleamed pleasantly.

Yuuki nodded encouragingly. "Of course, I wasn't planning on running away, Zero-san."

Zero reviewed the streets she came from, stopped abruptly on the glaring shadow crossing the street. "Who were you with?"

Yuuki clutched her scarf. "Oh, with the most beautiful person in the world." She closed her eyes as if to remember his face. "And he kept me safe in the storm."

Zero tapped her cheek, rousing her awake, "Let's get going. Your parent's are waiting. Everyone is restless." He began walking toward her house.

"Um, Zero-san?" Yuuki skipped after him on the sidewalk. "Are you out here alone?"

Shoving his pale hands in his pockets, he set his chin on his chest. "…No."

"Where is Ichiru-kun? And Kaien oji-san?"

"At home, waiting."

_"Are they angry?"_

** • * •**

_They were glad to have you home. We all were. _

No matter how hard he tried to look away from the seal, he found he couldn't. No matter he hard he wanted to throw it away and continue with his day, he realized there was nothing important left to do. His paralyzed hands gripped the white envelope. Another heartbeat throbbed through him and he blinked again at the symbol.

_Fleur de lis._

"You've been staring at the envelope for thirty minutes." Kaien trotted into the dining room, oven mitts and apron consisting of his regular attire. He shifted at the doorway of the living room. "Zero-kun?"

Lifting his head, he blinked at the ceiling. "It's from the king."

Wide eyed, Kaien discarded the mittens to snag the envelope but Zero yanked it away. "Aww, Zero-kuuuun!" Kaien whined. "News from Ousama is important. I must have a look."

"Put on normal clothes first." Zero rose from the couch, gaining courage to break the royal seal.

"I am wearing normal clothes."

"Anything, which doesn't look like a dress, you transvestite." He snatched.

"Don't you wear an apron when you cook?" Kaien countered, glancing at the shaking envelope in his pale hand. "What does it say?"

The front door pounded in the lock, Ichiru sauntered into the hall way, waving gaily at the two. "Hello people… Goodbye people." He stalked to his bedroom.

"Ichiru." Zero murmured softly.

Ichiru paused at his solemn expression, "Did someone die?"

Zero offered the letter. "The king."

"The king?" Flinging forward, he feasted his eyes on the print. "It's...it's a ball." He hustled over to make ample room for Zero to sit on the couch. "In the honor of—of." A grim line formed between his brows, he set his teeth.

"Of?" Kaien demanded, slamming his palm on the wall. "I'm waiting."

Ichiru squinted his tearful eyes at Kaien. "My Yuuki-chan." He quivered. "The ball is in her honor. So the Kurosu curse will finally be complete." Fingers clenched the invitation, he glared at the two, "We are going." Ichiru eyed his stony brother. "Don't say no, Zero." He snarled at the letter. "She is submitting her life to the king. It may be our last time ever seeing her—You of all people must go."

"I choose not to." Zero strode out of the room.

"And why not?" Ichiru shouted.

"She'll prefer to see you."

"You'll regret it if you don't come."

Confidently he smirked. "No, I won't."

"Are you sure?" Kaien leaned against the wall, tilting his head speculatively. "You, who searched for Yuuki-chan in the storm all night without sleep while everyone was exhausted. But you wouldn't give up. You forced us not to say a word."

"There is no point in bringing up the past." Zero growled.

"I see the colors you try to hide, Zero." Ichiru whispered somberly. "We are supposed to be closest to each other in the world. Stop controlling your feelings and admit the truth—bastard!"

Zero glanced at the fallen envelope on the floor. "I don't want to see her…"

"When she is dead, don't regret your words."

**• * •**

Startled, Yuuki stumbled at the reflection and swung around in the chair.

The light haired woman next to her bed smiled eagerly at her wide eyes. "Not fair." Her whimsical laughter incited chills over her arms.

Yuuki stepped toward her. "Who are you?" She'd failed to notice someone penetrate her room, and the creature hadn't accessed through the door. "My door was locked. How did you enter?"

Setting her small chin on her knuckles, her scrutinizing lavender eyes roamed Yuuki's gown and flaring brown hair. "You are alluring in person. Sadly Kuran heika must behead you and consume your blood. I wonder how it tastes like?" Her dilating pupil swarmed in silvery crimson. Eyes lavished in hunger, she delicately licked her bottom lip. "Noble vampires aren't tasty, but if Kuran heika waited so long to kill you, I believe he had something planned, hmm."

Calmly Yuuki reached for her comb. "Can you please leave the room? I'm haven't dressed yet."

"No need to embellish yourself." She smirked cynically. "Your head is all that's required as proof of your sacrifice. Your ashes will be collected in an urn, sent right back to your clan. We'll make sure to dry you nicely in your slow death. The council shall be appeased by your young,_ fresh_ blood."

Yuuki intently eyed the girl. "How many sacrifices have you come across?"

"Two." She shrugged. "It's about time a new one came along. Kuran heika may not have sacrificed anyone in his life but you must've heard he is a _ruthless_ pureblood like his ancestors. Your families are rivals." She icily grinned. "Or did you believe you can live here forever?"

"Never." Yuuki began combing her hair. "I don't care what you have to say. Leave already." She tugged the hair knots impatiently.

"You don't?" She snickered. "Then why are you angry? Don't tell me you actually wanted to live? You, a Kurosu? The name dishonors our people and the Kurans."

Yuuki regarded her reflection, blinking composedly. "Yes, if my ancestors had the courage to do this. I can do it too."

"Too bad you're young. I'm surprised the king hasn't kept you for himself…Huhu." Her silhouette faded into mist within seconds.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Yuuki-chan?" Ruka's muffled voice echoed through the door.

The door flung open to reveal the solemn-eyed occupant. She stood back to let Ruka enter.

Her luxurious bundle of blond hair was braided delicately to the side, trailing on a bare shoulder. The skirt of her rose gown twirled against her heels, Ruka peered at Yuuki's remote countenance. "You look upset."

Yuuki said nothing and wandered back to the vanity.

Ruka frowned. "Would you like me to do your hair?"

"I don't know what will happen tonight." With a start, she sighed. "Will everyone drink my blood?"

Grabbing the hand with the comb, Ruka shook her head. "Tonight you'll meet the council and other important nobles invited by the king. Everyone wants to see you in person. Certainly there'll be a crowd."

"A debutante for the sacrifice?" Yuuki smirked bitterly. "How touching."

Ruka gathered her long hair and began combing in delicate strokes. "You are lucky." She said. "If the king wanted you dead, he would've thrown you away the second you came, considering he was the first to meet you in the palace. As strange as it is, he held back." Ruka styled her hair up, revealing her bare neck. "Normally he's impatient. But with you, it's something else."

"You're wrong. I only met the king once."

Ruka looked at her downcast reflection. "Hmph. Don't be so artless. He's always with you."

Dark brows furrowed in puzzlement in the reflection.

"You've never sensed his presence? Ever?" Ruka applied crystal pins to secure the knot. "He preserves you, like you're one of his own."

**• * •**

"I was told a woman's mind is a century older than her counterpart's."

"And you believed it?" Kaname looked up from his article at the approaching silver haired.

"Isn't it factual? Women have a particular instinct unknown to men." Maria raised a hand over the side of his neck. He grabbed her wrist absently, eyes thirstily raking the article in front of him. "This is why you can't conceal your deepest secrets from us, Kuran heika."

"Maria, you seem more like your aunt."

"Are you taking your time with her_?_" Maria leaned forward to capture his ruby eyes. "Kurosu, does she fascinate you? I admit, I'd hold back just to keep her alive a little long. A pretty thing and extremely young. Whose fault is it for her condemnation?"

His mused expression darkened, "You know, there is a hidden truth to the telltale."

"Really?" Silver eyes narrowed, she chortled, "Oh, if only my memory was passable I'd recall with explicit detail. Unfortunately," Maria gave him a sidelong glance. "Kuran heika, I've long missed your pompous satire. We must get together soon. I only announced my presence as soon as I received the invitation to the ball. I'm very hurt you don't keep in touch with me."

The door clattered in the heel of the lock. Shizuka's penetrative gaze lanced upon the girl cruelly. "That's because he doesn't need to put up with your nonsense."

"Oh, oba-san!" Maria collided with the woman's abdomen and squeezed her shoulders. "I've missed you! Absolutely, terribly, you can't imagine how I've been waiting to see you but you keep yourself away."

"Hush, Maria." Shizuka swept her aside with an expert wave of her long arm. "Do you always grope those of royal status casually? Have you no shame?"

Maria bowed her head docilely. "If you wish." She reviewed Kaname who was busily scanning a document. "But Kuran heika and I have an understanding. I doubt he'd mind if I touch him…_ a little." _She grinned dreamily.

"Snap out of it." Shizuka spat. "Kaname is well mannered to laugh at your face unlike your oji-san. Don't bother him and leave."

"Pushing me away as if I'm unworthy? My Graciousness, if I remember correctly, didn't you at one point encourage matrimony between Kuran heika and I? Is my beauty inadequate to hold equal title with him? Have you no need of me anymore?"

"No, Maria." Shizuka silkily murmured, brushing her angelic cheek with a clawing nail. Blood dripped down the hallow shadow of her petite neck. "Your beauty stands undeniable. Kaname was betrothed to another. An arrangement by our late king and queen, which he can't ignore. You were not his to begin with. It was an idle wish of mine, pity it is."

Maria nuzzled her white hand. "Of course, my Great Queen. If only it was as you wished."

Shizuka licked the blood trailing across her palm, eyeing Kaname. "Some uninvited guests request your audience. If you are showing her to the world, do it correctly and behead her as they want."

"Traditionally, the sacrifice was never aware of her time of death." Kaname whispered.

"Kill her already, Kaname." Shizuka enforced.

He stared up in consternation. "A show is what they desire?"

"Give relief to the people who look up to you. If you don't, it will be _my_ hand that sacrifices tonight."

" 'Look up to me.' " Kaname dryly smirked. "If they want a show, I'll brutally slice her to pieces for their enjoyment—_slam!"_ The folder collided on the coffee table. Swiftly he moved to his feet. Little ways from the door, Kaname stopped as Takuma poked his head in the room.

"Kaname!" Delight dragged into morose obedience. "Oh, my Great Queen!" He bent forward apologetically. "I didn't see you there. Ah, Maria-san, good to see you've come."

"Ta-kuuuma-kun!" Waltzing toward the green-eyed, Maria molded her arms around his shoulders. "Can I ask whose team are you on?" She eyed him intently.

Sneaking a glance over her silver head at Kaname, he stuttered. "Am…Am… M-me?"

"Let him be, Maria." Shizuka muttered.

"But I wish to know if Takuma-kun will be loyal to me." Her nails dug on his shoulders threateningly, cheerful smile unmoving. "_Aren't you, _Takuma-kun?"

Struggling to survive, he gasped. "I-I-I! Ye-ye-Yes, yes!" Takuma gulped. "I'm on your team."

"Keep it that way." Maria leaned on her toes and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Or I can happily remind you of the dreadful consequences for picking _her_ over me."

"Un-undoubtedly, I will do as you say." Takuma trembled in her grip.

"Ichijo." Kaname's violent ruby eyes narrowed, "What news have you for me?"

Pulling from Maria's scraping grip, he bowed. "The Kurosus want an audience with you."

"How dare you utter that name _with _your head lowered!*" Shizuka bellowed across the room. China shattered and windows rattled, Takuma had to wedge his foot between the door to keep it from swinging on him.

"Will you please restrain from interrupting?" Kaname glowered critically. "Being a royalty doesn't imply you can speak rudely to Ichijo. No wonder Maria takes after you."

"Kaname." Shizuka glided to Kaname's side in an instant. "Don't tell me you will abide their request?" She spat in revulsion.

"I see every reason to abide." Kaname smirked languidly, "My Great Queen, why don't come and exchange greetings?"

"Wouldn't that be _delightful_?" Shizuka hissed in sardonic vigor. "Later, I'll force them to watch their child get beheaded. Ha!"

"Shall I call on my 'faithful' oji-sama to supply you blood since you appear deprived of a gory scene?"

Takuma intruded their fiery glare contest. "Uh, they're waiting for you, Kaname." He chuckled forcibly at queen. "Please, excuse us, Shizuka-sama." Urgently flinging the door open, he bit down on his teeth and beckoned Kaname to leave the room.

There was no strength in his bones to maintain the formidable storm brewing between Shizuka and the king. Naturally, no one dared defy her authority, and she seldom tolerated mistreatment. Kaname, too, had little to no grain of patience in his body.

Takuma followed him briskly toward the banquet halls. "You asked them to come early." He whispered, "And they haven't met Yuuki-sama yet."

"Certainly we will have an opulent discussion." Kaname replied.

Reviewing his profile, Takuma felt his insides flinch at the razor-sharp abhorrence peeling away the natural calmness of his demeanor. "Kaname, don't take her seriously. She was jolting you. You know her character, don't let her get to you."

Fist uncurled at his sides. Leisurely, he rubbed his temple. "Hmph, I seem to forget the filth that makeup purebloods."

Horrified, Takuma stepped abreast. "What are you saying?" The shaking hand on Kaname's brow dropped to reveal eyes saturated in mute torment and rage. Quickly marching to the double doors, Takuma efficiently insisted. "I'll tell them to wait if you're not feeling—"

Kaname clamped a palm on his shoulder. "I must speak to them promptly. They are eager to see me."

Guiltily Takuma peered back. "Kaname, you mustn't force yourself if you're precarious."

"Don't you understand, _Takuma_?" Kaname clenched his teeth. "I must speak to them—today."

Stoically, Takuma shifted out of his way. _No, you are definitely not all right. _

He watched Kaname enter the grand hall. The reflecting light on his back vanished behind closed doors.

_Because you wouldn't look fragile when you are fearless, and you wouldn't be affected profoundly if the sacrifice were irrelevant_.

Takuma gaped at the door lock, mind whirling, "What are you hiding, Kaname?"

**• * •**

The moment he stepped in the hall, scents enthralled and assaulted him. He regarded the pair with pitiful eyes. A familiar scent, which nearly pierced his heart in two, surrounded him as he cursed at himself irately and approached. Kurosu Haruka and Juuri descended to their knees, deference shrieked from their submissive positions.

"Please, stand." Kaname gestured with an elegant wave of his palm. "I'm glad you were able to come ahead of time at my request."

Haruka helped Juuri to her feet and returned a tentative smile. "We are honored to have an audience with you, Ousama."

Kaname's brows curled tightly above his strangely dark eyes. "You may have predicted my reason for calling you. The ball is specifically to satisfy the curious society. They are desperate to have her head and consume her blood."

Juuri gasped in her hand and lifting her head up. She circled Haruka, and too suddenly, slumped at Kaname's feet, forehead pasted on his ankles. "Please." She sobbed.

"Juuri!" Haruka darted to her side. "Please, stop."

"Please, save my daughter." Her tear stained face was pale and slim.

The humming blood in her body was lethargic. Gasping, she clutched his feet, pleading with the last ounce of her soul. "Don't kill her. She is innocent, please!" Juuri begged. "I'll exchange my life for hers." She jerked her head back. "Why can't it be me?"

Words of pure silk and soothing quality answered. "Your blood does not inherit the Kurosu sin." Kaname whispered, lifting her chin to admire her stunning face. "And therefore, I can not sacrifice you. You were informed of her punishment years ago, were you not?"

Juuri took his soft hand to dab her eyes. "Ousama, my son died at a young age. Now my daughter must pay her life for being born in the wrong family. I can no longer face the world with this beating agony. Yuuki will give her life for us. She's an amenable and a good child, but perhaps an alternative form of sacrifice can be arranged? Don't you agree, Ousama?"

Haruka grabbed her shoulder. "Juuri, no more, please."

Kaname's stoned expression relaxed, he chuckled under his breath. "She is a good child and her terms of death is unreasonable. The first Kurosu daughter was driven to a corner and committed the suicide, herself. Do you want such a thing for your daughter?" He brushed back her hair as if calming a child from a nightmare. "Her soft-hearted nature will reach its limits."

"Then, save her." Juuri gasped tearfully. "Spare her life!" She wailed.

Haruka seized her shoulders and lured her to her feet. "Enough, enough, shh…" He embraced Juuri, meeting Kaname's sturdy gaze over her head.

"The blood in her body is lower than usual. Did she not receive nourishment?"

Haruka closed his eyes. "I apologize." He set his cheek on her head, rubbing her trembling back tenderly. "Juuri refuses to consume blood ever since Yuuki left."

Juuri tore away from her spouse's embrace, the force of her movement made her sway. Eyes of anguished tears widened in fury. "I _know _you're not a bloodthirsty king like your forefathers. Your late parent's weren't! My son believed you weren't. _You_ are our only hope!"

"I understand your concern, but would you rather save one life and diminish the whole Kurosu bloodline?" Kaname countered.

Juuri's brows wrinkled, "With her dead, our bloodline will cease to exist."

"The punishment was earned for betraying the royal family." He reminded. "And as consequence, your family was eternally cursed. She is best ridden from the figment threatening her life then live with guilt at her family's demise. Do you not figure one life to trade is safest?"

"And let this curse continue? Never." Juuri hissed.

"Her death will be done peacefully." Kaname promised. "If done by council members, she will be tortured, a sight you do not want to see." He interpreted their silence as submission and nodded tacitly. "I asked you to come early to meet her in private. This may be your final chance to meet your daughter. Last time," Kaname's gaze shifted fleeting over Haruka. "She was tormented to have missed you. Do not miss her today, for her sake." He stalked out of the hall, thundering the door in the lock.

He staggered outside and leaned against the wall, glaring at the ceiling.

"Ah. A weakness, I see?" Drawled a whisper from his left. The golden silhouette leaned on his shoulder to study his profile. "Are you in need of comfort? Some blood, maybe?"

Kaname smiled at her careless offering. His hand glided over her warm cheek. She laced a kiss on his fingers and breathed his scent. "You were not invited early." He murmured.

"I had to come as soon as I heard. You rarely host social ceremonies at the palace."

"And a certain occasion surfaced." Kaname calmly proclaimed. "Thank you for coming."

She leaned into his touch endearingly. "Thank you for having me."

His nose tingled at the obnoxious scent she radiated. Tilting his head, he mused aloud. "I wonder what you were doing with my oji-san? You didn't arrive more than an hour ago."

"We are dependent on each other, and he considers me a fine confidante." Her bewitching cerulean eyes twinkled. "It's natural of me to run into him first and he was eager to see me, more than you."

Kaname let his hand drop from her cheek. "My apologizes, fair Sara." He stepped back and turned on his heel. "I must do some work before the evening initiates, excuse me."

"I've heard she is a delectable thing." Sara remarked with testing amusement, "The sacrifice you delayed to kill." The door of the hall flapped open to reveal two figures heading into the corridors. Sara scornfully grumbled, "Did the Kurosus come here to beg you for her life?"

Juuri's eyes narrowed over her shoulder at the striking blond.

"The manner of our conversation should not concern you, Sara." Kaname replied. "Do take your time to prepare yourself for the ball."

She was reaching out to him deftly and his fingers snaked around her strong wrist. She was no fragile woman, and like him, a selfish entity susceptible to murder of the vast majority. Which was a very _pureblood_ thing, and this was primarily why they could often read each other's minds. Yet what she asked next made him scowl.

"I want to know what you're planning, Kaname." Sara felt his fingers compress the veins of her wrist. She waited unflinchingly. "Or should I make demands of Takuma, your third arm?"

"I'll let you guess for now." Kaname eased the marks of his tensed grasp by massaging her hand with his fingers. "Takuma is my feet. I need him to move but he follows the head."

"I ought to be jealous." Sara retracted her hand and strode past Kaname. "But I'm too lovable to be ignored. I dare not rise your temper, and you should do the same. Let's call it a tie, but sooner or later, I will find out what you're doing." Sara eyed him and chuckled liquidly. "And if I don't like it, I will stop you."

"You're a woman of tricks, Sara." Kaname acknowledged. "Declaring to contravene the king directly to his face. Ouri was a one-eyed troll to have rejected you."

"Wrong." The flare of her skirt whirled with practiced grace as she trailed away. "It was not Ouri who rejected me. It was I who rejected Ouri." She evenly met Kaname's eyes. "Because _I_ want to be queen."

**• * •**

She came and cradled her daughter in her arms, lulling her to sleep with whispers and hot tears. Juuri stood back from the bed to regard her sleeping girl. Haruka, perched on the chair, steadily eyed her sleeping figure.

Juuri didn't look at him but gestured. "Why don't you pat her head like you used to?" She suggested.

Haruka clenched his fingers, vigilant of his daughter from the corner. "Juuri, we've made a grave mistake." He admitted, "We should have run away, taken Yuuki with us or we wouldn't face this day."

"I didn't marry you so our daughter can be slaughtered like sheep by the purebloods." Juuri hoarsely uttered. "I won't give up, and neither will you—" She grabbed her throbbing head, swaying on her feet and grabbed the bed pole. Haruka was on his feet, reaching her side, he sat her down on the mattress.

"Take my blood." He readily pinched his wrist with a fang.

Juuri slapped his hand aside. "I'm fine. I haven't slept, that's all."

With care, Haruka cupped her face and brushed his lips on her forehead. "I will fight for her life, I promise." He pulled her in his embrace securely, revealing the enticing skin of his throat. "So take my blood and live. Yuuki will want us to continue."

Shaking her head, she pulled away. "No, I can't." Juuri glanced at the subject. "She looks pleased after seeing us." Tears glistened on her cheeks like glowing jewels. "No, I can't let this happen!" Juuri shook her head vigorously. "I won't! Why her? Why _Yuuki?"_

"We were told years ago she'd be taken as sacrifice."

Juuri shot up, "No, Haruka, we can't do this." She opened Yuuki's closet to grab a coat. "We can't wait for the ball to start. Once the public see's her, her face will be prevalent, and she can be easily targeted."

Haruka watched her hover Yuuki's side. "What are you doing?"

She looked determinedly at her spouse. "We'll help her run away."

He grabbed her before she roused Yuuki awake; however, Juuri wrestled in his grasp. "Don't be ludicrous. You mustn't defy the royal purebloods. Ousama will not forgive us. We vowed, my family vowed!"

"Don't you dare stop me, Haruka!" Juuri struggled. "I want my daughter to live. I don't know how your ancestors coped but I damned every day when I lost Kaoru! And I won't let them take my daughter."

"I will speak again with Ousama, Juuri." Haruka pleaded.

"If he cared, he would've listened already." Juuri ripped away. Out of breath, her beady eyes analyzed him. "Do you want your daughter to die?"

"No, never." He cried. "Ousama will—"

"Then go and keep watch at the door, Haruka." She ordered. "I won't let her die like this. She deserves a well-lived life, away from everything." Haruka hesitated but she had turned to Yuuki and shook her arm. "Wake up, Yuuki—quickly." She hissed, glancing at Haruka. "Don't dawdle, stand by the door!" She shooed.

He couldn't stop her. Internally, he appreciated she had the nerve to attempt to whisk Yuuki away. His once confused daze cleared when he heard Juuri's revolving order and he planted himself at the door, peeping in the hall for servants and spies.

Yuuki opened an eye, instantly jerking up and squeezed her mother's ribcage in a hug. "You're still here. I'm so glad you didn't leave!"

"Yuuki, now is our chance." Juuri pushed away her arms and enshrouded her in the coat.

Watchful of her father at the door, she guardedly turned to her mother. "Time for what?" Clenching her fists on her thighs, she licked her bottom lip nervously, "Oka-chan." Her heart screamed in her chest, and her hands ached with desperation.

Juuri brushed back a tress behind her ear. "We should've done it a long time ago, but it's not too late now. Put your shoes on." Juuri opened the balcony doors. She scanned the afternoon sun curling against the horizon.

All the years she sent Yuuki to study under Toga Yagari, Juuri felt her heart swell with extreme pride at the skills she acquired. Walking briskly on the narrow wing that stretched the back of the palace, she tapped her palms on the cold rail in satisfaction at the height of the drop.

Yuuki was clasping the shoe tie around her ankle. Tentatively she looked up at Haruka whose morose stare made her eyes water. "Otou-chan."

"Don't." He put a hand forward. "I'm warning you. If you come to me, I won't have the will to let go of you. Do you hear me?"

"But I, you." Yuuki inched nervously toward him. "I missed you." She trembled.

Helplessly Haruka yanked her against him and sighed in her hair. "Don't give me that look, use your head."

Hearing him relay orders made her spine twinge. "But you're never rational, oka-chan is."

Haruka pried her off of him and held his breath. "Go far away. If you meet anyone you know, don't talk to them. And most of all, Yuuki, _don't _get caught."

"Yuuki." Juuri stood waiting in the open balcony. "Hurry."

Knotting her fingers in Haruka's, she shakily bit her lip. "I…otou…"

"I know." He cut her short. "This will not be our last meeting. Yuuki, we promise."

"That's a promise, otou-chan, oka-chan." She regarded the two. "I'm counting on your promise. Don't break it." She met her mother on the balcony.

"Go through the garden. A quarter mile from here, the gates merge. You know how to climb and not break a leg." Juuri issued, helping her swing over the rail. "Please, Yuuki." She held her hand tight. "Be careful." Her tears sprinkled on Yuuki's hair and cheeks. "I love you, stay safe, and we'll figure a way to keep in touch."

"Oka-chan." Yuuki whimpered. "I love you too."

Juuri released her fingers first and smiled contently. "This is not goodbye."

She had never thought Yagari sensei's teaching would come of use. Especially now but was relieved to find her-self running into the fields adjoining the forest. Yearly, she stayed at Kaien's house with Ichiru and Zero. The three were taught by Toga on a variety of subjects, and oddly enough none were book-related but physical labor.

**• * •**

Waiting in the exterior of Kaname's private quarters, Takuma relaxed in a chair.

"Shiki, your cravat is undone." Rima tugged him forward.

"Hmm?" He blinked, patiently letting her handle the matter and stared at the blank-faced Aidou. Ruka sullenly entered the hall and draped herself royally on the transversal chaise. Kain eyed her furtively and looked away.

"If she is pretty, tell her." Aidou grumbled, folding his arms.

Kain scowled at the blue eyed. "Why do you care?"

"Don't annoy me." Aidou grunted, shifting his back moodily on the group.

"He has been punished constantly by Kaname." Shiki articulated smugly.

"Is he finally sacrificing her?" Kain wondered.

"Supposedly." Eyes narrowed on Takuma's injured expression. He rubbed the pad of his thumb with the index finger, gazing forlornly at the floor. "Tonight he will finish her."

Kain glanced at Aidou's rigid back. He slapped the shoulder, "Aren't you happy? She'll be gone by the end of the night."

"Mmph." His jaw line shifted as he clenched his teeth and swiveled in his seat. "Kaname, he—"

"Don't go in circles, Hanabusa." Takuma whispered.

"And she didn't—"

"She is not at fault, considering she has never seen Kaname."

Ruka sat up suddenly. "I noticed as well. She claims to have met Kaname only _once_."

"She hasn't, and Kaname will keep it that way until he chooses." Takuma supplied.

"But why?" Kain leaned back in his seat comfortably.

Takuma silenced, consequently Aidou took it as his opening. "Haven't you wondered why he watches over her like a precious toy? They've never met before and she can't tell the spy is a part of him. Kaname would never divulge his reasons to us." He looked at Takuma helplessly and frowned, "Looks like you're going in circles too."

"We have no right to question Kaname. He knows what he needs to do. I'm afraid his protecting Yuuki-sama is primarily because Rido-sama has an eye on her too."

"What does the Great King want from her?" Ruka glared.

"He has a lot of time on his hand." Takuma mumbled dryly.

A dark blush stained her cheeks. "Actually, I understand perfectly now why Rido-sama wants to soil her."

Rima plumped beside the blond, gloved hands daintily clasped in her lap. "Neh, Ruka, wouldn't it better to kill the girl the king protects?"

"The spot beside Kaname belongs rightfully to Sara-san." Ruka sighed, disappointed at the words of her mouth. "She is his equal, a pureblood."

Aidou glowered at the two, "Kaname is _not_ in love with her."

"Sara-san can win the hearts of every man in the world." Ruka muttered angrily. "Only the_ best_ deserve to be with Kaname."

"Not Sara-san." Aidou hissed. "Kurosu Yuuki."

Rima nibbled her bottom lip, her brows furrowed. "But we don't know that, neither does Sara-san."

"Kurosu Yuuki is no where near competing with Sara-san." Ruka informed. "She should be dead."

A slender figure appeared on the curve of the wall. "Such an interesting topic."

Ruka shot to her feet to assail on the intruder. "You."

"Kurenai!" Aidou restrained from revealing his revulsion.

"I was merely passing by and became enthralled by your conversation." Maria smiled and sank in the seat next to Rima. "But don't forget, Sara is not the only person in line to be queen. I was elected by the Great Queen, herself."

Kain averted from sheer boredom, while Takuma twitched uneasily in his seat.

"Takuma, don't you dare side with her. She is a fine opponent, but ultimately I plan to brave the war and marry Kuran heika."

Ruka panted like a furious lioness. "Kaname will never be lured by you. How dare you eye him in the fashion?"

Maria sailed toward the tall blond. "Why are _you_ angry, Ruka?" She smirked wickedly. "Don't tell me, you have feelings for Kuran heika? You, a mere _noble?_"

Her cheeks tainted bright crimson, but her tone remained commanding. "I'm warning you, Kurenai. Don't look at Kaname with those devilish eyes. Sara-san has class and the ambience of a regal queen-to-be—all of which you _don't_. Kaname can never be yours."

"Hmm." Maria smirked coolly. "Same to you. Since you don't have the Great Queen's support, you can never be a candidate."

"I want Kaname to be happy!" Ruka hissed. "He doesn't deserve to be with women lusting after power and control."

Kain rose and took her plaint arm, "Ruka, let's go." He drew her away from the stubborn silver haired.

"_Ooooh!_ I can't stand her!" Ruka fumed.

"Let's go now." Kain suggested. "You can calm yourself there."

Ruka glared over her shoulder at the unfaltering girl. "_Who_ does she think she is? Kaname doesn't need to put up with a petulant child. How can she gawk at him with those _disgusting_ eyes? I can squash them with the heel of my shoe."

Maria scanned the remaining members. "This Kurosu Yuuki is a nuisance to Kuran hieka. He will sacrifice her tonight as promised and none can stop him. Foolish girl," Maria scorned, watching Ruka and Kain turn at the corner.

Without looking at his watch, Takuma hurriedly escaped. "It's time to escort Yuuki-sama to the banquet."

"I'll come too." Aidou volunteered.

**• * •**

In the eerie cove of trees, Yuuki slinked and waited for the birds to breeze by. _Spy birds. _

Trailing noiselessly to the gates, she jumped a good two feet up to grab the poles and hoisted herself up, using the ridges to ensure her footing and skated to the top. Swinging over, Yuuki dropped on the grass. She darted under a train of trees and bushes after scanning the region. Moonlight glittered on the moss-green grass. Some tickled her legs through the skirt. She brushed the caked mud off her shoes and warily crawled on all fours behind another tree trunk.

_Cawk! Cawk! Cawk!_

"Oh no." She dropped on the ground and shielded her head before rolling into a shadowed corner.

_Can't let the birds see me. Why are there numerous spies in this part of the land?_

Calming her pounding heart, she waited for a series of minutes before moving back out on her elbows to the transversal corner. The plain of bushes facilitated for clandestine movements. She dodged in another aisle of trees and vigilantly gravitated to her feet. Before she knew it, she darted frantically deeper in the Kuran forestry.

_Honk! Honk! HONK!_

Her heart almost froze at the sound of traffic. Elated, she plunged further, following the roaring traffic beyond the gates. She was could hear people wander in the cool afternoon. Long grass heaved under the drifting wind. She felt her legs float and momentarily slowed. Her gaze set on the trees and dark bushes, Yuuki clenched her coat and threw her arms over her head. She landed on her right shoulder, pain shot up her limbs and into her spine. Rolling over, she crawled languidly on her elbows. Her fingers clenched the grass to keep her body moving away from nearing footsteps.

An all consuming, miraculous force flipped her over on her back. Her spinal cord cracked from the slam. She winced and sucked air in her aching, tired lungs. Leaves fell about her face. Blinking her eyes open, she gaped at her reflection in the two different colored irises.

_Otou-chan, oka-chan, I'm horrible. _

"Have an important errand?" Rido asked in what seemed to be mockery blended with amusement. "You appeared to be going out of the palace."

Shifting her legs, she rolled on her stomach. "I'm—ah."

Rido yanked her arm back and tugged her roughly to her height. She almost slumped but a gravitational energy lifted her off the ground altogether. "Kurosu, you sure know how to keep one on his toes." Rido smirked. In the breeze, his hair rippled to the side, revealing a black scar on his temple. She feverishly trembled and closed her eyes.

"Just do it already." Yuuki gasped. "I'm sick of waiting."

He slipped his hand in her hair. "When you so willingly wish to be killed, I can't deny my disappointment. I wished to hear you scream. Perhaps I will take my time to devour you first." Evilly, he reviewed her figure. "First that skin, second the heart and your blood must be tasteful from what I recall." Pulling her under his wing, he nuzzled the curve of her neck, reveling in her warmth. She squirmed, eyes clenched.

_I'm sorry, otou-chan, oka-chan. I couldn't keep the promise. _The strength of his arms suffocated Yuuki. Her dangling legs stilled in his faint growl. _I want to put an end to the curse. My clan mustn't suffer any more in the future. _

"Pl..please." Yuuki panted from lack of oxygen.

Rido licked her hot skin and turned his head. He devoured the hallow curve of her small neck. "Your heart pounds wildly. I can _feel _your blood move against my tongue."

"Don't kill my family." Her hands landed on his shoulder. "Keep them alive." Opening her blurry eyes, she blinked at the silver flushed trees and shrubs. _I knew this day would come, when the king would take my life. _

Rido punctured his fangs thoroughly on her delicate skin. The seeping liquid filled his orifice, coating his tongue and teeth. Finally her blood dribbled in his throat and flourished with the powerful one in his body. Yuuki gasped in pain as he fiercely sucked on the wound. Her shoulder throbbed, and the quiet but strenuous current of her blood racing back up to her neck out of the wound left her dizzy and dim-eyed. The wound stretched each time his fangs gripped her flesh. Her hands limply hung on her sides as Rido cradled her firmly to his chest, drinking unceasingly.

Her blood smeared over his mouth and chin. He chuckled like a hyena. "I thought it wouldn't be fun but after tasting your blood, I've changed my mind." Rido licked over the punctures. "You look so harmless like a frail doll, makes me want to take control of you."

_Kill me, kill me… _Tears bubbled at the corners of her eyes.

Rido moved at the speed of the wind. In a second, they stood under the shadow of the trees of the forest, and the next, he held her over a brick floor covered with chains. He dropped Yuuki on the floor and chuckled at her lifeless shape. Now that he'd drunk a malicious quantity of her blood, she had been rendered weak, fatigued and malnourished."

Writhing in her comatose state, her eyes fell on Rido's cunning smirk.

"Each flesh, each drop and the beating heart." His hands never moved but with his telekinetic powers, he unbuttoned her coat. "I will savor every part of you."

_I don't want to stay up._ Yuuki closed her teary eyes. _I don't want to think, I don't want to feel._

She shivered from a cold draft. Her vanilla dress was stained in crimson. Yuuki blinked at the man kneeling over her, his knees hitting on her ribs. Dipping his head, he clamped on her throat hungrily.

**• * •**

"Perhaps she is accompanying her parent's." Aidou searched the moving crowd of guests in the banquet.

"Perhaps? What _perhaps?_" Takuma muttered in savage frustration. "They weren't in the room."

"It's her last night to spend time with her family." Aidou remarked.

Takuma stilled, "You have a point." He turned around worriedly. "But what will Kaname say if he enters the banquet and she is not here?"

"You die." Rima tilted her drink to her lips.

"Tonight's menu: the long awaited and extremely rare Yuuki lamb, primed for Ousama. And a side helping of Takuma." Shiki clanked glasses with Rima.

Takuma ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not in the mood to jest. Let's find her, quickly." He distributed from the huddle with Aidou following closely, raking the corners of the hall and shadowed corridors.

Gasps and exclamations echoed about the room. _"Oh look! Sara-sama is here! How beautiful!"_

_"Our queen to be!"_

_"Sara-sama, it is wonderful to have you here!"_

Sara glided through the dispersing sea of people, her eyes catching Takuma busily darting in corners. The fur draping her shoulder and arm shifted from movement, she approached the blond. "Fortunately I came upon you here, or I'd have to hunt you at another time."

Instantly Takuma flattened on a wall. "Sssss-Sa-Sara-san!" He fidgeted.

Leaning over him, she pinched his pale cheek. "You look a trifle flushed. Have you been running around most of the night?"

"Nnn-n-no!" Takuma flinched, sliding out of her reach efficiently. "Ppl-please, excuse me, Sssss-sa-Sara-san!"

"About the sacrifice," Her overpowering control pinned him firmly on the wall. "I've come upon unwanted rumors."

"Oh, hehe, rumors aren't true." Takuma assured, desperately moving his frozen legs. "Can I l-leave? Hehe?"

"I won't release you unless you tell me what is going on?"

He smiled, "What ever convinced you something is wrong? The sacrifice is tonight, after the ball."

"What interests you in Ichijo? Restraining him at your preference and charging him answers, Sara, you don't seem collected as you usually are." Kaname moved closer from the shadowed corridor.

_"Ousama, welcome!"_

_"The king who rarely appears in public—has come tonight!" _

The standing room promptly plummeted to their knees at Kaname's captivating figure.

Stuck between the purebloods, Takuma lowered his head shamefully.

"Because of the rumors, I need to keep my guard up." Sara implied with aloof smile, "And with you keeping things from me, I need to take my chances with Takuma." Touching his arm, she felt the green eyed shudder in fear.

Kaname stood amused as ever. "From one's point of view, it is a war between a cat and a mouse."

_Snap!_

Lowering his hand, he kept his eyes on Sara's serene expression. "Let this be the mouse escaping the cat's claws."

Regaining control of his mobile legs, Takuma bowed graciously at Kaname. "Thank you."

"Ichijo." Kaname slurred through clenched teeth, "Don't you have some place you need to be?"

"Hai, excuse me." Dispensing another bow toward Sara, Takuma took his leave.

Sara chuckled. "Kaname, we, purebloods, have control over many things, but when uncertainty strikes, are we as enviable than before? We don't like risks, but I for one, will not be hindered."

Kaname offered her a hand. "Sara, you are here as my guest. I shall properly introduce you to the company tonight." He gestured to the crowded room. "A sublime atmosphere and the proof of esteem from our people suits the sacrifice that will take place soon."

A smile brimming of satisfaction encompassed her lips. "Then you are without underhanded tactics."

"No." Kaname escorted her past the whispering audience.

_"What a stunning pair they make!"_

_"Give them an eternity together, oh ancestors! Our former king and queen would've been proud."_

_"Ousama and migoto kisaki shall rule powerfully as ever!"_

Sara's smile lightened. "Do you hear their expectations?"

Kaname regarded her and nodded shortly. "It was predetermined by the late king and queen."

"You can guess what other reasons I've come here for, Kaname." Sara eyed him. "Maybe this won't be a visit after all." Brushing his chin gently with a fingertip, she withdrew and bowed. "I will wait for your final decision, Ousama."

Snorting at the scene, Aidou wandered past the crowd and lounged in the corner, studying the room intently. Takuma reached his side within moments, fatigued. "Any luck?"

"While they're being lovey dovey, no one has a clue the sacrifice has gone missing." Aidou muttered grudgingly. "Hmph."

"Kaname will have my head if I don't find Yuuki-sama soon." Takuma whirled around, immediately slamming into a rigid body.

Lavender eyes narrowed in disapproving suspicion. "The sacrifice is missing?"

"Ichiru, don't pester the king's loyal Right Hand." Kaien leashed a hand around his arm and towed him away. "Please, excuse him."

Ichiru expertly removed the flimsy grip. "Is it true?"

Takuma clenched his teeth determinedly. "The whereabouts of the sacrifice does not concern you." Bowing down, he strode past them, "If you will excuse me then—"

"I know Yuuki better than anyone." Ichiru snapped. "She means more to me than any of you can understand."

"Enough Ichiru." Whispered the intruder who materialized spontaneously beside Kaien. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "The king must've planned to hide her. He knows where she must be."

_These are… _Transfixed, he paled significantly in the presence of the forbidden twins. _Sons of Kiryuu, our late king's trusted comrade and variably _The_ formidable noble bloods of the court. Their history with assassination is mind blowing. _Takuma shivered with the unreserved need to bow respectfully at the boys. "Kiryuu, ka."

Zero emotionlessly murmured, "The king won't foolishly lose tabs on his sacrifice. They have waited for over six centuries for this."

Takuma flushed. " I'm such an idiot." He was humiliated by his failure. "I was asked to escort her, but I figured she went ahead with her parent's. Her room was empty. I guess she really tried to get away."

"Juuri is here?" Kaien squawked, eager to prowl the audience in search of the woman. "I wonder how she is holding up, losing both children in a lifetime."

"Well, that girl better be dead if she tried to run away." Aidou swatted invisible lint on his dinner jacket. "Kaname will not tolerate her any longer. She has too many enemies here."

Glaring at Zero, Ichiru strutted in the halls. "I'm going to look for her."

"Let me come with you." Takuma sprang after his heel. "I haven't a good feeling about this."

Kaien rubbed his temple soothingly. "I fear what is to become of tonight." He paused at Zero's immaculate expression. "Since you're here, help search for Yuuki."

"I didn't come here of my own will." He muttered stubbornly.

"You know what Ichiru says," Kaien patted his shoulder. "Because you are twins, the devotion he has for Yuuki is the same as yours. Don't stand here like you don't care. Your blood is roaring under the calm façade. Help look for her." He blended himself in the army of spectators.

_"Yes, the Kurosu sacrifice is here. Beheading the child for the sake of the king and the royal family is the right thing to do."_

_"The Kurosus deserve the penalty."_

_"After six centuries, we meet another insufferable heir to the Kurosu curse!"_

_"All must die for stealing the life of a precious pureblood."_

Surrounded by the faint chatter, Kaname appeared in a world of his own, listening without a word and watchful of movements.

_"The king… Silent."_

_"Purebloods never reveal emotion. Inside he must be excited to coat his hands with her blood."_

"Kaname?" Sara slipped her arm through his, "Standing quiet rouses curiosity."

He didn't smile, merely looked on at the flustered Aidou in the corner. "I apologize for not being the gregarious host." Kaname recoiled his arm and stepped back. "Something needs my attention, Sara."

"You will come back?"

He avoided the nerve to laugh and turned silently. Aidou wore a plagued mask as Kaname neared. "Kaname!" Aidou squawked. "Wh-why are you—"

"My spies can not detect her in the palace." Kaname worded without moving his mouth.

Aidou flinched at the murderous tone. "I-I will go look. Takuma is doing the best he can."

Kaname reviewed the crowd. "Her parent's left."

"You mean she left with them?" Aidou spat incredulously.

Kaname stopped suddenly, glaring at marching troops of drinking men and women. "Coincidentally my 'favorite' oji-san is absent." He chuckled under his breath softly. "Hm-hm, go to the dungeon, Aidou." He closed his eyes, swinging on his heel.

"How...do you know?" Aidou rigidly moved out of the wing of the corner.

Kaname lifted his head to gaze longingly at the brilliant chandelier. "The fetid presence of a pureblood roaming the dungeons after I had ordered him to attend to the ball—He preys on what is mine."

Confusion diminished, Aidou valiantly nodded. "I'll go."

Kaname watched his running feet skitter into the shadows. As the evening wore on, his mood darkened that the guests limited their distance.

**• * •**

Rido gripped the spy bat in his fist, trembling from hysterical laughter. "You were observant. Take a closer look!" He raved at the sprawled girl smeared in crimson from head to toe on the floor. "I've done half the work for you. I'm willing to share the rest with you, kukuku." Rido licked his bloody fingers. "Why don't you come here and finish her off, _Ousama_?"

A staggering gust of wind thrust Rido against the wall. Cracked bricks spilled on the floor from the impact. He grunted with dangling feet. The silhouette soared over the floor. Rido grinned toothily at the shadow. "Is the scent of her blood driving you mad yet?"

Another force pinned his legs to the wall, his throat was compressed from distinct pressure, but there were no hands as the grip on him increased. Rido rudely laughed at Kaname's spy creatures. "Too afraid to come down here yourself? Don't send your silly spies. Come and kill her or _I will._"

On the floor, her eyes opened to the crypt. Pain ripped through her body as she forced her head to look at Rido pinned to the wall. Lifting her shaking leg, she pulled herself in sitting position. Panting, Yuuki crawled toward Rido, twitching from a new springing pain in her chest.

"Kurosu!" The dungeon shuddered from the spell of the scream. Aidou banged against the iron doors of the crypt by the stairs. "Kurosu!"

Disorientated, Yuuki fell forward on her bruised ribcage. "Don't help me."

"Hey!" Aidou rammed on the doors. "Get up out of there!"

Amused, Rido licked his lips. "Telling your underling to come for her?" His crimson iris deepened in color. "You are truly making it easy for me to eat her."

"Kurosu!" Aidou frosted the door and walls with ice. The metal vibrated under the pressure, he gasped as the barrier shattered into shambles of crystals. Darting toward Yuuki, Aidou glowered at Rido. "You have no right to put a hand on her."

"Why does a noble vampire think he can tell me what not to do?" Rido shoved a hand and pulled Yuuki from under Aidou's reach.

The force of his control whisked her directly into his arms on the wall. "Look carefully." Rido tilted her bloody neck and grinned at Kaname's shadow bats. "This sacrifice is trained by her new master." Her body draped the length of his arm. "She is beaten to the soul that she doesn't care who kills her. Do you know what that means? Heh." Rido opened his mouth to dig his fangs on the nape of her neck. "We share the same blood. Therefore, it shouldn't matter who kills her." He feasted on her ferociously.

Aidou stung back in disgust at the splattering of blood tickling down Yuuki's shoulder and painting Rido's chin and chest.

"Kurosu!" Aidou yelled. "Don't let him touch you!" He ran toward Rido and felt the floor beneath shift. Caught off guard, he was sent flying across the crypt and slammed into the ceiling.

"Do you dare interrupt the Great King's feeding?" Rido snarled.

"Yes—_" __BANG!_

Rido hardly had time to deflect the bullet searing the arm gripping Yuuki. He glowered at the lavender-eyed intruder and snickered. "The poisonous bullet." His eyes brightened on the boy. "Son of Kiryuu, you have committed a great sin against your Great King."

The hand gripping the gun remained aimed at Rido. "The growl of a feasting pureblood draining the life of a girl—who is_ not_ yours. Your sin is incomparable."

Rido stumbled over Yuuki's body. The bullet broke into his blood and flushed toxins. Sweat glistened on his forehead and clammy white hands. "Committing treason merits a cold, lonely death." Rido shook his head, his shadow warped into invisible dust.

"Kurosu." Aidou howled from the opposite corner.

Zero lowered the gun and stepped toward Yuuki's prone figure.

Her eyes opened slightly as she breathed heavily. Despair rippled into his bloodstreams as he watched Yuuki struggle on her last breath.

"Ichiru?" She could barely keep her eyes open.

His eyes shadowed and another feeling crumbled his already aching heart. _"Zero."_

Her brows trembled in confusion, shocked by her mistake. "Zero-san."

She was always formal with him, but it was too late to rectify that habit. Zero removed his coat to cover her body. He was about to lean down when a certain motion above distinguished into bats. Zero sharply looked up at the ominous shadow towering Yuuki. His blood chilled as he retreated obediently. The call of a pureblood enveloped his being at frightening speed. He wasn't aware of his knees hitting the floor in reverence at the king's form.

Aidou stumbled toward Zero, tripping over a rock but steadied himself. He flinched, "Kaname!" Unable to look directly at the form, he lowered his head. "You didn't need to come." Sneaking a glance at Kaname, he still couldn't see the enchanting crimson eyes from the curtain of long raven hair. Something about his real being without his beautiful human façade, made his insides tremble from fear. Forcing his eyes away, he glared dreadfully at the cold floor where Yuuki lay.

The silhouette of bats transformed into mists, drawing over Yuuki's body and Kaname's shadow.

Aidou glared at Zero staring at the blood stained floor. "You didn't need to follow me."

"I didn't." Composedly rising to his height, Zero put on his jacket. "Yuuki's blood is not something to waste."

Aidou watched him suspiciously. "You brought the Bloody Rose in advance? And you knew she will be sacrificed tonight."

"The king." Zero slipped the gun in the hoister under his jacket. "Is the only one to rightfully make the sacrifice."

"To kill her, drawing her 'indispensable' blood is necessary." Aidou said abruptly. "If you came running to protect her from Rido-sama, why aren't you stopping Ousama from killing her instead?"

"She is on her last breath right now." Zero strode out of the dungeon, clamping a hand on his raging heart.

Aidou glared, leaping after Zero. "Hey! Don't walk away, we are still having a conversation."

Zero pasted a notice on Aidou's sleeve. "Orders from Asato Ichijo, himself."

Disbelieving the print, Aidou looked up. "Ichijo-sama told you to come here? Kiryuu bloodline is famous for their work and close association with the purebloods—our late king was on good terms with yours." Aidou folded the notice. "I get it, shooting Rido-sama was part of what Ichijo-sama asked of you. How did he know Rido-sama was trying to get to Yuuki—I mean, Kurosu—I mean the sacrifice?"

Zero silently stared at the floor. "There are secrets between the Kiryuus and Elders Council."

**• * •**

"How strange." Maria frowned at the hall. "The host himself disappeared?"

Shizuka pointed to a maitre for a drink. The man hurriedly came to her side. "Kaname is a busy person, Maria." She glanced at the tall blond pureblood surrounded by noble class vampires. "And Sara doesn't seem to mind his absence. In fact, she is enjoying herself overly."

"Mmph." Maria folded her arms. "She is one pureblood who makes me suspicious."

Shizuka leaned forward to brush her lips on the shell of Maria's left ear. "What are your feelings for our king?"

"Feelings?" Maria blushed. "I've always honored and looked over Kuran heika." She looked at Sara. "Sometimes I imagined marrying him. Since Sara-san was already promised to him, I never stood a chance."

Shizuka watched Sara stiffen subconsciously and turn in her direction. She bowed politely. "Sara...is a lot like Rido." She murmured lazily.

"I heard they are close."

"I don't want Kaname to be in the same shoes as me." Shizuka informed, staring at her niece with glowing eyes. "Win his heart, Maria. Don't let him fall for that woman. She is no good for the royal family."

Maria crudely smirked. "I have an eternity to win his heart. But he seems occupied with the sacrifice."

"Disregard the issue." Shizuka sipped her crimson drink. "A sacrifice like the Kurosu girl has no power over Kaname."

**• * •**

Shadows, one after another, drifted. Drapes twinkled like tiny diamonds across her blurred vision. She thought they were falling right into her eyes. Another shadow stirred on her left and a light sensation coiled on the lower half of her arm.

Her mother's raspy voice clung to her ears. "_Yuuki, now is our chance."_

Too late, it was all too late. She couldn't run anymore. She was tired. Her body ached. Speechless, she regarded the ceiling with empty eyes.

_So this is what it feels like to be dying. _

With each breath, she felt lighter and her heart slowed. The churning of blood wasn't energetic. She could feel her body struggle to heal the wounds and retain blood. Pain winded around her legs, shackling her limp body. Moving alone hurt, so did breathing. She'd rather stop already. Her tearful eyes closed and opened to savor the last minutes of her life. A dim light, not too harsh and the throbbing noise of her heart deafened the approaching footsteps.

Yuuki blinked tiredly at the silhouette on her side. Transparent muslin trembled under the touch of a hand and the curtain tugged up.

Flourishing raven hair hung loosely down the torso, a sweet scent infiltrated her senses, making her blink wider. Yuuki tilted her head up at the looming face and her breathing ceased.

_Such a beautiful face…_There was only one beautiful face she remembered and loved all her life.

Crimson eyes fixed on the falling tears on her cheeks. His finger touched her bottom lip lightly, feeling her weak breath before straying down her torn neck and chest.

_An angel? _She wanted to smile.

His hands unhooked the ripped clothing on her shoulder with liquid motions. Yuuki closed her eyes. "Never knew." Her feathery words didn't deter him. "Don't know…" Sliding her gown down her legs, he deposited the garment on the floor.

Kaname leaned over her scarred face. His raven hair fell in between her punctured throat and breasts. "I should be angry." He touched the exposed wound on the skin. "That you would so easily submit your life... To him."

Yuuki opened her eyes undecidedly. "Still here?" She mumbled, looking up at her angel. Her limp hands attempted to move, he grasped her wrist and pushed the cold palm against the heat of his cheek.

"Do you not recognize me?" Kaname whispered.

She struggled to breathe. Her eyes profound and upset. "Tell them, I'm sorry."

Kaname lifted her chin up to expose her bloodied neck. He licked the wounds clean, she barely flinched and gasped at the burning sensation.

"Couldn't keep my promise." Yuuki mumbled. The heat of his mouth closed the wound on her shoulder. Her eyelids drooped and she blinked at the soft dark hair against her cheeks. "A-Angel?"

He lowered to her chest, lapping his tongue over Rido's mark.

Starry eyed, Yuuki smiled dazedly. "I haven't even lived long. And I still haven't done anything memorable."

He took her wrist and ran his tongue delicately on the extra blood. Her eyes trailed his tongue and fell on the glinting white fang tucked behind a lip. Yuuki looked up to her reflection in his crimson eyes. Twisting her wrist in his grip, she felt Kaname's jaw line. Pushing her fingers on his bottom lip, she fingered the opening ardently. "Angels…have fangs?"

Kaname pierced her fingertip with a tip of the fang. "Shall I let you continue with your fantasies?" He sucked the bubble of ruby and healed the cut immediately.

"Aren't I dying?" Yuuki whimpered.

Kaname dutifully healed the marks along her ribcage. He felt her light hand fall in his hair. "I'll have to make you suffer with other techniques." He nibbled the torn flesh under her right breast. She twitched from the roughness of his tongue and remained limp for a long time, eyes barely open and listening to the sound of his moving hand and tongue. Her small ankles felt plaint and cold in his hands. Kaname brushed his mouth over the wounds.

"If this is my last moment alive," Yuuki clenched her eyes shut. "Can I ask a favor?"

Kaname placed her ankles softly on the mattress.

She turned her head to her left, tears pooling into her hair. Kaname drew her face toward his own and bore into her wavering eyes. "I've seen my parent's many times, humans do it all the time."

Kaname smiled at the childish approach. "You still haven't changed, Yuuki. You talked about the same thing before."

"Can you?" Yuuki touched his wrist under her chin. "Kiss me?"

"If this were you last moment, I would." Kaname scooped her head from the pillow, her breath fanned his lips. "I now understand you deepest treasure. The memory you cherish most. Do you want to meet him again? Your Senpai?"

She nodded slowly, and he lowered her back on the pillow. "Then wait for his kiss, the one you've longed for years."

**• * •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • ****Read & Review • ****Thank you.**

"...Utter that name _with _your head lowered!" - speak with the same respect as commonly done with royalty.


	6. Life

**Ω**

Juuri had been vigilant of the house perimeter, lately the silence in the wind was perturbing, and the solemnity of her home was dispiriting. She poured coffee in Haruka's cup on the table. Previously three plates and glasses used to be arranged before every meal. As of the day Yuuki was sent to the Kuran palace alone, the home felt lonesome.

Haruka's soft hand brushed back her hair and kissed the hidden skin. "They haven't approached us yet." He sat down, hand clasped around Juuri's.

"We shouldn't let down out guard. Eventually someone will come knocking demanding where Yuuki went." Juuri sighed at her coffee, supposedly an enlightening drink suited to ward off lethargy and fatigue. She sampled the liquid and immediately decided it was not her favorite. Her eyes flew to Haruka's white neck and her throat throbbed.

Haruka rifted through the newspaper populated with events unrelated to the incident at the Kuran palace and news of the Elders Council. She never questioned why they often habituated with human current events instead of the vampire news. Kurosu blood significantly dropped from its Upper High Class, further limiting their importance in the King's Court. Their presence was unnecessary as more sons married Level C vampires, the ordinary ones, not of noble or royal birth.

"I hope she ran away successfully." Haruka murmured over the newspaper.

"Me too." Juuri nodded.

The maid trotted toward the table and smiled, "There is a guest here to see you, Haruka-sama. He is waiting in the foyer." She grinned, tempted to wink at the handsome man.

Juuri sailed to her heels, running into the foyer in miraculous speed. Haruka grabbed her sleeve to slow her first. "If it's one of the King's spies…?" He fretfully touched her cheeks, tugging her behind his shoulder, "Go back, I will speak to him."

"No, I…"

"Juuri…" Haruka brushed his lips against hers as if worshiping her honey breath. _"Please."_

She stepped back and released their knotted hands. "Fine, I will wait here."

The man waiting in the foyer was not the King's spy. Haruka was startled to see the silver haired diligently waiting for him, the gun out of range and looking pristine. "Zero." Haruka reached his side, fighting back the urge to embrace the young boy. "What brings you here?"

"I won't stay for long, Haruka-sama." Zero replied, "I must meet with the Elders Council soon. I came to tell you something important, regarding Yuuki."

Haruka stiffened guardedly. "Yuuki, yes." He nodded stoically. "Proceed."

"She was captured by Rido, Ichijou-sama asked me to keep an eye on him. I didn't plan to shoot him and when things got out of hand, I had to help her."

Speechlessly, Haruka brushed his gaping mouth. "She was…caught?" He managed lastly.

"He planned to drink her blood. The King took Yuuki when she was on her last breath."

_"…No!" _

Zero and Haruka turned to the hoarse whisper. Juuri slumped to the floor in tears. "No… Yuuki…" She sobbed in her hands.

"Juuri!" Striding toward her, Haruka gathered her in his rigid arms. "_I told you to wait... _We don't know everything yet." He stared hopefully at Zero, "What did the King do?"

Zero forced his eyes on the glistening floor. "I'm uncertain."

"He killed her." Juuri croaked. "He must have!"

Haruka's arms clamped her frame earnestly. "Don't… speak impulsively." He hissed, restraining emotion oozing in his voice, "Juuri, my love."

"I _begged _him." She sobbed on his shoulder. "If I could've given my life, none of this would've happened..."

His grip compressed her lungs, "I won't let you." Haruka ordered.

"_Ohohm_—not again! They are gone!"

Zero turned away from the despairing couple, reliving a nightmare. "If there is any thing else, I will inform you immediately." He added before departing through the front door.

In the stinging sunlight, Zero stopped at the front stairs of the Kurosu mansion, his eyes strayed to the green fields where he recalled playing with Yuuki and Ichiru. She could usually go outside if accompanied by Ichiru or himself. Growing up, the three of them had been closer than ever, even then, Zero secretly learned of the Kurosu curse.

He felt his soul tear at the thought of Yuuki becoming a sacrifice, a lamb at the King's mercy. Ichiru, the needy one of the two, didn't sleep or leave her side for months, gluing himself to her like a second skin and promised to give her fond memories in her darkest hours.

**Ω**

Sprawled like a pile of rust in a graveyard, Rido panted from the toiling poison encompassing his blood. The fatal bullet robbed his healing. He turned to the lithe shadow and smirked. "Care to give me your blood?" Pulling her hand, he licked the pulse on her wrist.

"Rido-sama, why do you have a Bloody bullet on your arm?" Sara demanded, assessing his reclining figure.

"Why I was shot." Rido pierced her wrist hungrily.

Sara pulled her hand away. "Were you betraying Kaname and earned a bullet?"

"I figured you were a smart girl." He caressed her tresses between fingertips, "But no, I was teasing my nephew and helped lessen a burden." Rido gave her a crude smile, "You may spread the news of the Kurosu sacrifice's death. I sucked her life and left Kaname the crumbs."

Sara's eyes widened in shock, she turned her back to conceal the shadow of delight and victory filling her eyes.

"I can hear your heart pulsate with pleasure at the news." Rido studied her turned back. "Was the sacrifice ever a threat to you?"

"Kaname delaying her death was questionable. As for news of her death, I'm not surprised. She would have descended to Hells crib soon." Regally she strode to the doors. "I won't give you my blood, Rido-sama, since you feasted on something foul." She smirked, "Do not hate me, remember I am your darling confidante and future queen."

**Ω**

Sunbeam roused her from her deep sleep. Yuuki sat up naked in the center of the bed a little dramatically than she wanted. Clinging to the bed sheets, she studied the avenues of the strange room and frowned at the open curtains. Her parents, even Ichiru, and Zero disapproved her habit of leaving the curtains open. The smearing sunlight annoyed them in the morning—expect Yuuki. They had been the only persons to acknowledge her compassion for the sun.

_As if knowing my penchant for the morning sun, the curtains were drawn beforehand._

Meekly, she slipped her bare feet on the edge of the bed and stepped on the marble floor. There was no robe on the chairs, enforcing her to use the sheets.

_Last night..._ Yuuki stood up from the bed. _'Wait… The one you've longed for years.'_

Groaning, she clutched her throbbing head.

Moving away from the bed, she searched for the restroom. Luckily, fresh clothes awaited her by the bath. With the cool water splashing over her head, Yuuki ponderously touched the tiles and faucet.

_Someone helped me._

Her hands brushed nonexistent wounds around her neck. _Normally, I'd need blood but I don't feel thirsty. _She dried off and dressed in a simple knee-length dress with long sleeves. Bruises and scars slowly turned invisible, Yuuki was stunned by the healing potency of her body.

Stopping outside of the restroom, she lingered on the sound of her booming heart in the profound silence of the room. _That bed… No clothes… _Flustered, she rubbed her cheeks to snap out of the reverie. _His lips… _Miserably kneeling on the floor, Yuuki covered her eyes.

_And I had the nerve to ask for a kiss?_

_Who was he?_

She stared up at the skipping shadow by the bedroom door. _But I should be dead. _

Treading cautiously to the opening, she shifted open an inch to peek into the exterior corridor. Sunlight spurted on all four corners. Courageously she flung apart the door to step in the glowing light. Echoing breeze and leaf clattered on the deserted courtyard.

She believed she had walked into an abandoned ghost mansion. The scentless wind didn't put her to ease. Her troubled gaze paced back and forth along the intermittent corridor. Light chased up the groaning floorboards to the walls. She was on the verge of flinging open every door she passed, only to be surprised by the vacant compartments.

_Did I really _die?

_Is this the afterlife?_

Running barefoot on the burning courtyard, she hissed at the contact of sizzling pebbles and hurriedly took refuge under a veranda. The buildings were distinguishably traditional than the palace she previously resided. Yuuki searched the miles of green land for the palace, her heart tweaked at the dense fog.

_Where is this place exactly? _ Immeasurable land, empty rooms…_ The sun is out. Everyone must be sleeping._

Spreading her hand in the sunlight, Yuuki sighed, winding her thoughts on recent events. Only a few hours ago, she rested unguardedly in bed, helped by a stranger.

_Stranger… What is a stranger? _Shivers tingled up her arms and bare legs. _Why would a stranger ask those questions?_

'…_Wait… The one who've longed for years.' _She flinched, slamming her knuckles on her trembling lips and held her breath.

Hours of walking alone in the endless halls and garden, Yuuki stopped in front of ebony double doors in the south wing. The sound of the door unhooking roared and scraped against wood. She dove inside the shadowed room and quickly closed the nosy portal_. _

Resting a hand on her palpating heart, Yuuki geared to the narrow staircase in the foyer. Her beating footsteps ascended the rugged stairs, stopping abruptly on the upper floor piled with books and articles. Leaning over the balustrade, Yuuki peered down the arch hall connecting isles of books, tables, and lamplights. The old worldly interior reminded her of the Library at the Kuran palace.

Yuuki crossed paths to another narrow stairs. The second level was smaller and darker. Dust smeared on torn tomes of uncategorized shelves. Most likely the place was rarely inhabited or a result of a neglecting librarian. Moving boxes and brushing towers of books, Yuuki advanced curiously to a small square window on the wall. There was nothing unordinary about it; merely its presence consoled the dark dank room with light.

She leaned against the wall with her palms to peer at the dust-smudged glass. Rubbing the cream of dirt with her sleeve, Yuuki peered.

Lush gold light carrying the warmth of the sun stung her eye. She flinched momentarily at the brilliance and squinted. Shelves loomed on the corner right, the vermillion rug chased into an enclosed corner. The secret entrance was crammed between twin shelves. The private corner embellished with couches, sleek black tables, and window walls that opened to a back corridor outside. Yuuki frowned at a silhouette lounging on the large settee. Either her eyes played a joke or she was staring at the first laziest person in the abandoned corner of the world that she had awoken into.

_Tsk, tsk… _Frowning and shaking her head in disapproval, Yuuki pulled away from the window, only to fling herself on the glass eagerly. _I'm not alone!_

The secret hide away was exclusively furnished with a fireplace. Laden with multilayered curtains, the windows blocked all daylight, creating the illusion of night. Barging through two jammed shelves, Yuuki literally tripped face forward into the lounge area. Gaping widely at the dead fireplace, she peeked a glance at the sleeping form sprawled lifelessly on the settee.

_The librarian? _

Surefooted, Yuuki crept around the settee, eyeing the black curtains, and valleys of books on desks and the lamplight. Brushing books covers with playful fingertips, enthralled, Yuuki leaned into a shelf consisting of Political topics and Laws of the Lords House, with copious detail on the Elders Council, members, royal family, and developed society—the battle between purebloods in the first century of the Kuran's reign, and the rising pacifism between vampires, and humans.

Multiple articles were outdated but kept in prime condition. Having never learned in depth of her kind's history, Yuuki grabbed several books to skim the first pages. Contemplating theories and historical proof, she acknowledged her lack of education in the department was unfortunate.

_Crinkle, crinkle…_

Stepping back in surprise, Yuuki retrieved the fragile paper under her feet. The deteriorating corners had torn from her feet. She massaged the wrinkles and stepped near the dim lamp light beside the settee. Numerous pages were strewn by the settee. Taking a couple, she slumped on the coffee table as her night vision helped her peruse the glaring black inch. The handwriting was miniscule in size and coarse cursive, a result from the surface it had been written on.

~ _I will accept it. The crime of my family, I will take responsibility. To help your family prosper, I will give my life. I didn't go back on my word. If I had the chance to leave I won't go. You know very well what's keeping me here. I have proven my loyalty and our unborn child shall heal the tragedy of the purebloods. Kurosu will never back down. _

_ Kurosu Amaya._

Yuuki grabbed another hurriedly.

_ ~ It's drawing closer. I can hear the heartbeat of our child in my womb. He wants to see you. But they've locked me below the earth, out of your reach. Will you forgive me? They will not let go of what has happened. Our loyalty and promises are meaningless. The only thing to revive their faith in us is through sacrifice. Will you forgive me? _

Gasping, she turned the paper around to see it had been ripped. Falling on her knees, Yuuki grabbed a bunch.

_~ I want to name him Keiichi, meaning jewel, first respectful son, __**our**__ son. I'm certain he will bring together our families. Beloved, do you remember the day we first met? I was in a bad mood, thunderclouds swarmed, and you weren't an outdoorsy person. When the rain fell as you stepped outside in the dark of the night and whispered my name. Did you know that I was looking? And it was cold but I made sure the rain was warm for you. They say you meet your soul mate once when you are little, if lucky they remain by your side forever. _

Yuuki hung her head, shocked. Who were the love letters for? _What are they doing here?_ Raptly, she glared at the sleeping librarian.

Ruby eyes narrowed distractingly at her, rudely awakened by paper rustling.

"AH!" Startled, she slipped off the table ungracefully on to the floor.

His steadfast eyes flickered on the drizzling letters in the dark and Yuuki's stunned frame.

_His face…_ Yuuki knotted her fingers into fists behind her back. The echoing noise of her heartbeat racked her thoughts inside out. She shot to her height and dunked her head at the half-asleep man. "I'm very sorry for waking you up!" Yuuki cringed at the scream vibrating through the lounge and hallow library, possibly rattling the entire deserted place.

"I, I won't do it _ever_ again!" She shouted. Biting down her lip, rigidly she straightened. _Did I have to scream like a wolf? _Guiltily Yuuki backed away and decided to creep into the crack between two shelves the way she had come.

Away from the lounge, red-faced, Yuuki escaped into the endless isles. _I've seen his face somewhere. _Raking a fingernail across book covers on shelves, she thoughtfully strode into the reference department. _But where have I seen him? _Weren't librarians supposed to be resourceful? He had the look of an irritated lion when she woke him up. Collapsing against a shelf, Yuuki sighed heavily.

_This place is dead. I haven't seen Ichijou-san at all. _

She walked out of the library in to the glorious day light. _Where have I seen that man before?_ Yuuki gazed at the doors. _And the letters… _

Hours of strolling, exploring the empty rooms and corridors, Yuuki returned to the room she had awaken and crawled in the bed, dispirited. She hoped someone would eventually knock on her door and greet her. Yoru hadn't appeared either; he was always by her side. Taking a pillow, Yuuki pretended it was the dog and hugged it. The strange day wore into a somnolent night. Sometime around waiting to hear footsteps, or a sound of life outside, Yuuki fell into slumber.

**Ω**

There were hands, short words, and the heat of a torch gliding across her skin. She hissed and flinched. Somehow the torch become the shape of a mouth and tongue. Gasping, Yuuki rubbed her arms and curled on her side. Whispers, brief but warm blurted into her ears, and hands lathered up her back. Trembling as if with fever in her sleep, she clenched her eyes tighter, grimacing not in pain but hazy pleasure that seemed unnoticeable to the touch. With her heating body, and constantly rolling from side-to-side, Yuuki reacted to the cool graze of the wind licking her hot cheek. Her lips quivered, biting down, she flinched at the hot sensation pooling around her neck and breast.

The motioning hands shackled her wrists on the pillows, but the overpowering heat sprang and dug deep into her skin, pulsing into perspiration.

Gasping out of breath, Yuuki stared anxiously at the white ceiling. Her hands had stayed on the pillow, fingers wiring into her hair. Pushing the blanket away, Yuuki brushed her sweaty forehead and rinsed her face in the restroom. Her eyes were zealous crimson in the reflection. With the back of her hand, she brushed her moist lips and felt a tingling sensation flutter. Her nerve endings were on fire. Sprinkling cold water on her throat, hair, and rubbing them on her arms, Yuuki returned to bed.

Then commenced her staring contest with the ceiling, the kick fight with her blanket, and accusations on her uncomfortable pillow.

Giving up, Yuuki lay awake in a daze.

Around 3 a.m., she listlessly trudged into the library, picking at every possible thing to erode the bodily sensations she endured in her sleep, but even the rifting breeze was enough to make her shiver in delight, like the hands from her dream that played with the skin along her spine and the hot mouth roving around her shoulder and ribcage.

Throwing the book desperately away, Yuuki charged to another section determinedly.

She stopped halfway near the secret lounge. The windows were open bathing the room in moonlight.

_I'm only getting the books I want._

Yuuki dissuaded troublesome possibilities from her mind, and calmly steered to the bookshelf where she had found countless books on vampire politics. With the book clasped under her arm, her eager eyes danced to the stack on the table next to the settee.

Unconsciously drawn to the pile, Yuuki hesitantly touched the frail papers. From the open window, wind rippled the letters to the floor. Frozen for second, Yuuki stared at the glass doors of the back corridors.

'_World's Worst Librarian', _she named the man whom she caught snoozing earlier, and he had the _nerve_ to leave the priceless letters carelessly _with _the windows open. Gathering them neatly, Yuuki frowned at the flapping papers. She searched for the librarian first, and leaned against a window to read the ink in the moonlight.

_~ If I told you these things, would you be able to distinguish my feelings in them? You, who held and loved me, are now a pawn to your family. If I say this grave is cold, can you really tell that I've been cornered with knives and daggers to my throat. Will you be able to stop them? If not, just for a moment, remember that I never loved another more. Our child died today, _in_ me, _with_ me. I wanted to save what was left our love but it's... too late. Can you tell the scent of the rain has changed? _

A shadow splashed on the paper. Furrowing her brows, Yuuki mumbled at the words.

"_Don't be angry. This was what they had wanted. And though you are tormented by my decision, I will linger in the rain that paves back in time to the day we first met…"_

The window creaked, looking up at the glistening glass, Yuuki blinked at the black reflection on the other side. Shoving the letters behind her back, she stuttered, "I, I…I'm… I wasn't snooping." Clenching her teeth, she glared at the floor as he entered the room. "These letters," Yuuki revealed from slowly, "Whose letters are these?"

Eyeing the letters lengthily, he said, "You may read them if you wish." He sat down on the settee.

Unable to grasp the reality of a strange girl reading historical letters, and he had given her full permission, awe-struck, Yuuki moved away from the windows, "You _don't_ mind?"

His eyes narrowed on the fireplace, instantly flames rippled on the wood. He reached for a book from the table by his elbow gracefully. "I can't lend them to you but you can read them here."

Yuuki approached the settee, scowling at the strange man. "How can you be careless with these letters? Each is written with so much sorrow and devotion, they don't deserve to be lying about!"

Sharp crimson eyes flew toward her red face silently. "I had no idea the King's sacrifice could be vociferous at the brink of the night, I'm told you are active in the day."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit and read." He commanded, returning to his book.

Gawking speechlessly, Yuuki held her breath. "Wh- Here?"

"Sit." He glared at the other end of the settee in denotation. "And read."

"I'm not a pet."

An unaccustomed opposition he found he didn't hate, long fingers slid in between the pages, slapping the book shut. He turned his attention on her carefully. "Are you not the King's sacrifice who escaped death recently?"

"How do you know?"

His eyes held hers, "I healed you."

Her eyes widened, flushed-face, Yuuki averted. "Ca-can't be. He… Had…Long hair…" She mumbled absently. _And gorgeous red eyes, and the softest lips…_ She gulped dazedly at the memory.

"The letters belong to the King."

Yuuki lowered the letters from her mouth. "Wi-will the King mind if I read them all?"

"No."

Yuuki debated the sweet words of the letters. "They are very personal."

He glanced at the book, "The final words of a dying person tend to be sweet." Stiffening for a moment, he felt the cushion of the settee dip down on the space to his left.

Yuuki reverently caressed the letters in defeat, "The first Kurosu sacrifice was her, wasn't it?" She turned to him.

He nodded, "Kurosu Amaya."

"But she… Was pregnant."

Running a hand through his dark hair, he continued calmly. "Many are convinced the child never existed and was a plot to gain title, and evade the sacrifice."

"No." Yuuki whispered automatically, "I don't think she was lying."

_~ There is so much blood, very warm to the touch, and within its scent are treasured memories. Our ties withered and soon another battle came upon us like an inevitable storm. You were there, weren't you? Trying to stop the invasion, and protecting us, all for no use. Have you not realized the attacks have caused further destruction? The people desire a blood war. I refuse to give them any. And you? With the throne, and crown you bear, you must cease them before it's too late. _

_ ~ You did not come. I can bring the rain and stop your journey, but I believe in your promise. Even when the sun rises and I haven't seen your face, I will wait. You will come. You will come. _

"The King…" Yuuki swallowed her dry throat at the truth, "And Amaya-sama were in love?"

"After her death, he kept them for himself, the letters."

Suddenly, her hands trembled, "The duty for the murder of the Kuran heir, a sacrifice was taken from the Kurosu—but she was pregnant with another man's child!"

He smirked halfheartedly. "Another man, are you certain?"

Yuuki blinked, "We-well…" Helplessly, she gaped at the letter, "She was pregnant when she was taken as sacrifice."

He looked toward the windows forlornly. "The sun will be rising soon."

Rooted in the seat, she gripped the letter tighter. "Why was she killed if she was pregnant?" Yuuki whispered shakily. "The child could've been heir to the throne, and—then she didn't have to be killed!"

Rubbing his temple absently, he sighed, "I'm merely one who entertains himself reading the bemoaning letters. I can not help you."

"Ah," Yuuki said softly, standing up.

His hand fell on the cushion beside his thigh, vigilant of her movements.

"For healing me," Yuuki arranged the letters on the table. "Thank you…"

He traced the corner of his lip.

"And for letting me read them, thanks for that too. I'll leave them here." She lingered uncertainly, her footwork unconsciously fidgety and swung to the settee. "Can I know your name?" Yuuki peered into his shimmering ruby eyes from the firelight. She sucked in her breath at his pulchritude. "I'm… Kurosu Yuuki." She mumbled. "You probably know about me, the king's sacrifice. I believed the king would take me as sacrifice but I survived, th-thanks to you. I mean I don't know if should feel this way considering the King wanted…"

"Snow?" He murmured suddenly, flipping open the book.

_Snow..._ Yuuki's eyes became grim at the topic.

_"Are you lost?" _

_"Aren't you sacred of stranger?" _

_One snow-storm, we met. _Clenching her fingers at the memory, Yuuki stared up at the silent man. _Why does it feel... We have met before? _"Oh no, my name doesn't spell 'Yuki' – it's..." She paused as her the offered book, blinking dumbfounded at the kanji.

"Read it for me," He requested, sliding a leg over the other.

_For what purpose? _Uncertainly clearing her throat, Yuuki held up the book.

"Following the rocks

on a wild coast where the sea wind

blow strong this morning,

I push ahead, breasting waves,

my robes wet through and through."

His eyes trailed the front of her nightgown.

"Who might he have been—

the one who imagined

snow on a high peak

while lying here sleepless

in the chill of the night?"

Yuuki admired the prose for another second and returned him the book.

"Thank you…" His longer fingers taped across the cover. _"Yuuki…"_

She dismissed it at first, the impeccable gleam of emotion compounding in the hypnotizing crimson eyes. An exhilarating sensation unrolled down her shoulders to her fingertips. Brushing her neck, she nodded and turned. "You're welcome." Passing through the crammed shelves, she heard the gliding thump of the cushion.

_"Kaname."_

Her nails dug into the wood of the bookshelf, she glanced back. _A name to that beautiful face…_

He was looking at her from over the settee, eyes dark and unsmiling.

She shivered under her breath. "Ka…Na…Me." Yuuki thoughtfully smirked. _A name, which can only lovingly fall from one's lips._

Frowning at herself, "Goodnight then!" Yuuki slipped away and sauntered to the main doors. "Kana…me…"

Her entire body was tingling with unknown warmth. Yuuki tapped her cheek. With a shake of her head she strode back to her room, and forced herself to sleep.

Only the dreams were darker, and the hot breathing against her neck made her toes curl. Yuuki covered her head in her arms but the fiery sensation creeping down her back and between her thighs made her squirm restlessly. She was peeved at herself, and disappointed from being affected by the unreal dreams.

The thought of her moaning echo in the room made Yuuki bang the book she held in her hand against her head. Snapping out of the trance, Yuuki maundered the corners of the foreign place. Her, a solitary existence in the abandoned place. She had no idea why she walked into the library, hoping for unreasonable turn of events, or a way to fight her boredom and ignorance of her whereabouts.

He was lounging on the settee, a habit of his learned within the last few days spending in his company. Sitting soundlessly on the table, she titled her head to examine his sedated features.

Disheveled brown hair, soft jaw line and cheekbones, graceful eyelashes, Yuuki admired the shape of his mouth. Licking her own, she numbly rubbed her bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. His velvety lips were shadowed under the roof of his arm that was angled over his forehead. Long fingers cropped somewhere in the dark locks. Dropping to her knees, Yuuki leaned over his sleeping form.

_Where have I seen you before? _

Her fingertips caught a short hair lock, sleek texture and silky like water. She had long diagnosed the prominent life source streaming through his slender body was none other than the one belonging to a sinewy pureblood. A young man bearing immense power was not strange; however, she couldn't understand why someone of significant power lounged around in the library _lazily_ all day. Her brow tweaked at the question. She smiled fondly at his averted sleeping face.

_Still, he is alluring even when he sleeps._

**Ω**

Days fluttered by and among the insufferably scorching nights, she awoke panting from her sinuous dreams. Shaking, not in fear, but excitement. Walking the deserted avenues of the courtyard and halls, Yuuki assumed they were the single occupants of the region. The rest, which comprised of green fields, trees, flowers, and lakes were distant and felt out of reach.

She felt tired watching them all day and often retired to the library, hopefully to encounter Kaname. Yet he was too tranquil sleeping in the day, so Yuuki resorted to reading articles she found appealing. There was no reason why she sought him constantly. Only that in his presence surrounded her with warmth, similar to sunlight she craved.

When Kaname came to, he would find her perched on the armrest of his settee, summarizing books of poetry. He had been intensely affected by her sitting on the floor next to the settee, arms folded and sleeping by his torso. _Like an abandoned child. _

Gently his fingers swept her hair from her cheek and shoulder. If she didn't notice, she was getting attached to his presence in the lonely place.

The first time she saw him standing in the sunlight cradling a blossom, Yuuki stayed back behind the curtain of the window to avoid disrupting his peace. Kaname seemed to be aware of her presence and looked hastily to the left. "So you have come, Yuuki…"

Meekly Yuuki walked out in the open corridor. "I didn't want to disturb…"

"Have you surpassed the patience to stay at this place?" He questioned.

She realized she had been pouting. "No, I'm adjusting." Yuuki caressed the lilies peeking from the black marble lake. Leaning against the barrier, Yuuki dipped her toe in the water. Their reflections rippled and the blossoms vibrated from the contact.

The flower in Kaname's hand frizzled; he released them to the open wind, watching several flutter into Yuuki's long hair. His gaze stayed transfixed on the result; the pedals on her hair flavored to life, clinging to her shoulder and seeping vivacity from her flesh. She turned her head, possibly from sensing his vigorous eyes. Kaname brushed a pedal with a finger and smirked as it deteriorated again.

"These flowers are similar to beasts," He reflected, "They desire sucking energy of youthful creatures to survive."

Yuuki snapped the rose from the branch before straightening. "They lavish by the lake."

"The water is a temporary sustenance." Kaname reached out to touch the rose in her hand, instantly decaying from his touch. "They resemble the ambition to succeed like vampires." He found her adoring the pedals in interest.

"You missed one thing," Yuuki watched the pedals bloom back to life in her palm, "Both are very beautiful."

Kaname caressed her warm cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't be too trusting of beauty, Yuuki." He warned gently, "Even that which appears harmless is filled with poison."

Yuuki reviewed the stretching fields and unoccupied house, skipping over wood and branches to follow Kaname's long strides. "Why aren't you sleeping today?" She wondered aloud, "You're always cramped in the library."

"Haven't you figured the secret to my laziness yet?" The corner of his mouth tickled amusedly.

She frowned widely. "No, not really. Why?"

Kaname looked up at the drizzling flower pedals snowing on the grass. "If you need anything, call my name, I'll always be with you."

Yuuki gulped, struck by the sincerity in his voice. "Thank you," She marched under the sakura tree. "But, I don't know who you are…"

Kaname knocked her chin upward firmly to meet his eyes. "I'm your keeper in this sky far from land, you can return when the King summons you."

"What about," Yuuki trembled under his intense scrutiny, "Ichijou-san? Yoru—and…" She averted.

"The King has put a barrier to keep you far from quarries." Kaname lowered his hand. "Birds need extensive regions to explore, you may do as you wish to your heart's content, but promise me Yuuki that you will not trespass or attempt to leave the boundaries limited to the sky."

Any disapproval squished into a miniscule ball and was stomped on in her imagination. Her displeasure mirrored her stare, which she broke away to friskily nod. "Um, sure!"

"If you have questions, ask me." Kaname welcomed.

"Can I see the others?" Yuuki titled her head to the brilliant blue sky.

"With the King's permission. I might add, it would be beneficial for you to demote relations with the people of the Kuran household."

"Even Ichijou-san?"

Kaname chuckled faintly. She could've missed it if she hadn't been watching him closely. "Ichijou has made a sharp impression on you? I will pass your concerns to him."

She ducked her head for her petulance, and bowed to the waist. "Thank you, Kaname!"

He brushed her head. "It's this virtue he cherishes." Kaname's eyes glowed affectionately at Yuuki. "Skepticism is inherent when one is surrounded by apostates."

**Ω**

Shizuka felt a shiver of doubt set in as she looked beyond the fog. Not just any territory but the King's territory was blocked from view, and visitors. An unfamiliar situation that left her fidgeting in her shoes.

"Hmm, it is sudden and Kuran Heika has blocked off all entrance to his territory." Maria rested a hip on the edge of the table, rotating her small ankle. "Our Great Queen is repelled from entry without permission. All previous requests have been vetoed, it makes me believe Kuran Heika is avoiding us or turning into a recluse."

"He is a busy man, Maria." Reproved the Great Queen with little conviction. "He has his reasons for keeping us away from his territory." The windows crackled under her steel stare. "But if he continues, I will lose patience and destruct his home if necessary." Since the Ball, Shizuka had glimpses if any of Kaname at the mansion. Leaving his work to Ichijou Takuma and locking himself in his private quarters, she was conscious of a hidden reason sealing Kaname from the world.

The barrier wasn't typical, even with her powers Shizuka couldn't penetrate. She hadn't been the only pureblood desiring to barge but the others were, indeed, ruthless. Shizuka sauntered into the dark room and fastened her feet firmly on the floor. The scene of all crime incurred turmoil but the one she was exposed to had become a habit and too common to explode at.

Rido unrolled off the naked girl, bathed in sweat and reeking of semen and sex. Grinning over his shoulder, he yanked the whimpering girl closer to his moist chest and rubbed his face into her torn neck.

"What brings you here?" Sucking on the blades of blood unrolling down her shoulder, the sound of slurping boomed into the corners of the room.

"You were not at the Ball, neither was the girl. Kaname disappeared too." Shizuka growled nastily, "What did you do?"

"AH!" The girl writhed under him as he thrust in between her thighs. "Rido…sa-samaa!"

Lewdly whispering in her ear, he pierced her breast.

A subtle breeze rustled the sheets, the tickling sweat riding down Rido's naked back froze and his thrusting pelvis convulsed under the obliterating dark energy coating the walls and windows. He smirked crudely at the woman choking breathlessly underneath. Succumbing to Shizuka's control, her young body frizzled to dust on the sheets. Her brutality was easily provoked, regardless of his implacable gloating behavior. She pinched a cold grip around his throat, her grip keeping him from moving.

"Explain." Shizuka murmured abhorrently.

"Always in control, why are you unexpectedly losing yourself to jealousy?" Rido smirked, lowering on the mattress and rolled over, perfectly comfortable in the nude. "Didn't you have a hidden weapon sealed somewhere close to your heart? So _I_ can never affect you."

Her cunning eyes glowered threateningly. "Why is Kaname guarding his territory?" She gritted. "Did you have something to do with it?"

Waving a languid arm over his head, he rubbed the scar along his temple. "What could I have done to your favorite little King? Did you see the head of the girl?"

Shizuka approached the rummaged bed, her hand set on the post. "The public is not satisfied, they wanted to see it live. Kaname has been keeping to himself since then, and I won't tolerate being ignored—I'm asking you again." The cracking of wood from her grip echoed, "Did you provoke him, Rido?"

Looking at her serenely beautiful white face, he replied silkily. "No."

"Are you aware why Kaname avoids the palace? He can't resume holding out on everyone. The Elders Council will grow impatient waiting for him."

"Ask your dear boy." Rido's lustful eyes roamed her collarbone, "Shizuka… You tantalize a famished wolf coming here…looking exorbitantly delectable." He offered her a wrist.

She stepped toward the side of the bed. Her stable fingers clamped the muscular structure of his large hand. Rido's eyes narrowed as her scraping claw scuffed his cheek. His head twisted to the side, and all he could utter was laughter in response. "I didn't realize you had a possessive streak, love." Bloods blotted the sheets beside his pillow.

Sweet words were but a faint mockery, she glared. "You filth…" Shizuka brushed the scar on his temple, "Everything in you, hasn't changed. I'll let you bear one medal for having crossed me." The wounds healed from her touch, save the glaring scar black from age on his temple. "_This one_, I will impose on you."

His feet never landed on the floor and the flaring arms pressed Shizuka against the firm plateau of his torso. Brushing her long silver hair from her neck, he smelled her flesh, breathing hungrily, "It's known when a spouse requires sustenance, the other must take responsibility to supply blood…" Licking the back of her neck, Rido expertly undid the cords of her robe. "Shizuka…"

"Then let it be clear." Shizuka blocked his hand from slipping under her clothes. "I'm not your wife." Pulling out of his brace, her eyes sparkled in augur resentment. "Do you care to know why you recklessly stir at the thought of blood? Regardless of whose blood it is?" Her jaw set, followed by a remorseless smile, "It's because in the event of nourishing, you crave _one_ blood. Not only does that blood become a sustenance, it's the one you live for in your heart." Tying her robe, her fingers twined the belt and smoothed the silk material. "You were desensitized a long time ago, Rido. Could it be you were denied the blood of your lover why you habitually drain cretinous girl's?"

Rido grinned at his wife toothily, "I ought to not contradict my Great Queen. But, you rooted yourself very firmly, rarely have I seen you starved—if you did, you avoided me."

"I never desired your blood."

It was the greatest insult to a vampire of any class. To not desire, have a need, or crave to be bound to one being who was equally drawn and existed for the other's blood. It's a disease to roam from bodies in thirst and majorly degrading of any vampire. The symbiotic bond wasn't easily attained, and Rido was the perfect example of the result. A contemptuous creature lusting for blood at every opportunity, to discern the trait was a form of Level E frenzy, not the elegant behavior of a royal Pureblood.

**Ω**

An ordinary stranger devoid of secrets or sobriquets whom she wouldn't have to call formally as was threatening to become a habit—not that she opposed—yet she had been musing for thirty lofty minutes searching for colorful names to address the impalpable pureblood.

Closing her eyes on the cerulean sky, Yuuki sighed blissfully. Lolling on the grass around noon had its distinctions from the bed at night. Her lips curled at the idea of her profuse panting and trembling lustfully. She had no control of her dreams drenched with sensations invoked by the hands and mouth of a faceless figure. When inhibitions went under the cover of the darkness, she was a different person, tingling from head to toe.

Clenching her teeth, Yuuki scowled. Conscious of how ridiculous the dreams were but her reaction was quite the opposite than her current rational state of mind.

A shadow sheltered her face from the sun. Yuuki remained complacent and motionless. He hadn't seen the clinging cherry blossoms cling to her body as if a second clothing. Noticing her stillness, he assumed she was clueless of her condition. Yuuki's stimulating scent lured fascinating armies of leaves and flowers. Scraping petals off her warm cheek with a finger, Kaname inspected them thoroughly and watched numerous floating pollens tickle over her bare legs and spurting on her brown hair.

"You don't know about it yet." He presumed, eyeing her insensate face. Lowering his hand on her left shoulder, his hand smoothed away the sticky petals.

Her ruby eyes flew open to the radiant world; swaying in between black and white dots, finally focusing on the leaning face of the stranger_._

Reaching up, Yuuki cupped the warm hand on her shoulder and smiled. _No, he wasn't a stranger from the start. _Her lips parted in awe, observing the invisible yet fine lines coating the corners of his eyes. The absorbent deep, crimson eyes looked sedated with a familiar glint of adoration. _I forgot just how beautiful he is. _Angular jaw line and soft cheeks shimmered ivory in the sunlight.

The movement of her finger caressing his face caused her to flinch back apologetically. _No!—What am I doing?—wrong person._

Kaname clenched her fingers and brushed them gently against his mouth. She resisted shivering from the contact of his fangs. _He doesn't mind... my touch. _

_How can two people be alike? _

Whirling petals soared over his back, whipped quietly through his hair and snowed on the grass slowly. Yuuki's eyes widened at the erratic force of the wind. Her heart raced as she stared at the dripping petals on Kaname and herself. "What…Was that?"

"Your abilities are burrowed from sunlight. It's never common for a vampire to prefer harsh light but your specialty in plants can avail with feeling…" Kaname touched her cheek, lowering to her face and blew pollen on the tip of her nose. "Yuuki."

"I don't understand." She mumbled.

"You control plants and roots from the soil." Kaname gestured to the vines already crawling on the side of his elbow.

Springing up, Yuuki gasped. "I'm—sorry!" Automatically, the vines recoiled in the ground. Leaves, flowers, altogether wandered in heaps from their location. Yuuki lowered her head, "I had no idea." She frowned.

"Did you not think you had abilities?"

"No."

The corners of Kaname's lips rode up. Standing up, he offered a hand. "I admit I wasn't sure, at first." Obediently she took the hand and rose. Kaname tucked her smaller wrist on the curve of his elbow. "But your fascination with sunlight is mainly due to your power in the soil. You do recall," He paused at her downcast expression. "Yuuki…"

"Hmm?" Her jaw stiffened from the strain of emotion.

"Do not be ashamed. If something is bothering you, I'll be happy to help." Kaname whispered.

"Everyone found it strange why I liked the sun. This unnatural trait always disturbed others." Her gaze fell on the sprouting petals fluttering animatedly on Kaname's hair. Transforming into circles, they rippled in patterns, flinging with the wind and disappearing by the lake. "It follows emotions…" Yuuki realized and glared suddenly at the grass in annoyance. "Why did I have to learn right now, when I'll be gone soon?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Do you not wish to be sacrifice?" The callous tone made her step back in slight alarm.

"Kaname…" Cautiously Yuuki met his sterile gaze. The probing orbs peered into her thoughts, penetrating her guard and seeped into the illusive haze of emotion and reason. "I, I didn't mind. It sort of," Fidgeting, she withdrew her hand, shaking her head, "Don't mistake me, I know what will happen and I accept my fate."

"_If…" _Kaname glanced away, "The King learns your objections, he will become aggressive, Yuuki." Heading out of the region, soundlessly he ascended the stairs of the deck.

"Kaname!" Yuuki called.

Pausing, he only stared at his shoulder to avoid witnessing the terror inflicted in her eyes from a moment ago.

Her fear pervaded, the scent whistled into his bloodstreams and hovered in his lungs like a wrenching chain. Fists loosened and he looked at the fluttering material of her dress, Yuuki came to a halt on his side. Ears locked on the booming echo of her heart, Kaname focused on the repressed emotions seeping from the immobile cracks of her fortitude.

_Live… Life… _It echoed.

_ Oka-chan… Otou-chan._

_ I want them to live so I will be sacrifice. _

Analyzing Yuuki, Kaname waited for the girl to wind her wits. She put her determined face forward and smiled a heart wrenching, optimistic smile that nearly boiled him between stupefaction and frustration.

"It was predetermined and I came here thinking of nothing but giving my life to save my family." Yuuki gushed. "Better me than all of them. I have cousins, they are young and hate sunlight but they are good. I have aunts and uncles who want to see them thrive. There are so many people with dreams to do great things. They _want _to live. And I'm—"

"Despaired." She kept shifting her face from him to the floor. Kaname knew she tried concealing emotions, which only pronounced silently in the form of tears. The hot moisture tickled her right cheek at his candid description. A hand moved to lift her face. The optimistic smile nonexistent and faithful eyes brimmed solely with the hopelessness she pretended to evade. "Obeying their wish and willingly sacrificing yourself for their sake. Repentance was never an issue. They eagerly chose you, without thought, hesitation, without restraint… The ones to abandon you, do they rightfully deserve to live?"

Doleful eyes squinted as her lips trembled. "My…only family." Yuuki hitched.

Her sorrow carried into his skin, flooded up his limbs and torso, plunging him in a cold shiver of equal dejection_. "Yuuki…"_ Kaname breathed dreadfully, swallowing the rising ache in his throat.

"It's not that I don't want to—" Sobbing like a lost child, Yuuki wailed, "I wish it was over already. Why doesn't he do it already? He was close last time, and I didn't fight. Then _why_!" Flinging her wrist against her side, she sniffed. His cupping hand collected the endless streaming tears. "As much as I'm relieved staying here and enjoying your company, I don't think it's good for me to keep waiting. I'll keep wanting too much!" Yuuki covered her eyes, wheezing. "I want things that I can never have!" She screamed.

His arms protectively squished her against him. Kaname stared at the gliding flow of her skirt move in the wind. Their silhouette darkened the wooden floor and stairs, and a chasing vortex of flowers drizzled over the two. Kaname stared at the forceful waves of blossoms enshrouding the surface of the lake. "You weak girl…" He whispered over her head.

"R-right." Yuuki croaked. "I'm weak."

"...Not as strong as you claim."

"No, I'm not strong." Trembling hands jammed into her eyes to relieve the pools of tears. "But you can't tell the King my secret." She gasped.

Kaname's fingers buried in her hair, "Sorry, Yuuki… Sorry… For causing you anguish and turmoil."

Yuuki pulled away to glumly stare at the space between their feet. "As keeper of the sacrifice, the King must trust you, Kaname." Her words were filled with speculation.

Kaname caught a few of her hair locks in his fingers. "The King trusts no one until tomorrow."

**Ω**

She took her favorite spot on the floor, leaning against the settee, head dipped in dedicated study over the letter. A new one provided by Kaname, setting fire to questions and desire for secrets.

_~ It's cold down here. The wait is weary. My hands are too cold to write, and I miss you. To go beyond, is too taxing and I'm ashamed to admit that not a bone in my body cares what happens next. I can hear knives sharpened; the guttural growl of adversaries, and does it help to say that I can no longer wait to be released of my burden? Seems like it's been years since I heard the sound of your voice. In each crack, rolling carpet, hole, nosy floorboard, between walls and curtains, I wait to hear you from above. And silence is all you give me. Have you, maybe, forgotten that I'm down here? Brutally chained, stained from the blood of our child and waiting for a simple call. This Curse—will it end?_

"Why is he refusing to see her?" Yuuki demanded.

Kaname, seated upright in the settee with legs folded, looked up from his manuscript.

"He's been neglecting her and their unborn child. Why is she being blamed for everything? Doesn't he love her?"

"Principles of politics are considered important than basic emotion." Kaname smoothly implied. "A pureblood way of thinking."

She dropped the letter on her lap and whirled around, disapproval gleaming in her ruby eyes, "Because of 'politics' she lost her life! And he didn't help her. Is that the best thing to do?"

"She was always considered a sacrifice. Where in the letters can you find their relationship was public?"

Yuuki blanked. "Haven't… found it yet."

"Therefore he held no responsibility to save, or help her."

"That's cruel." Yuuki whispered.

_"Cruel…"_ Kaname echoed, testing the word on his tongue, "Cruel is the epitome of every pureblood. There is no point in eluding the heartless nature, inciting fear out of obligation and resorting to protect an eternity where time will have the upper hand. Cruel is blood, preordained like power coursing our bodies, and the name to our actions. Not always us but the inferior is dangerous as they hold it their right to avenge, to acquire cruelty to be powerful, in the end, transferring the pestilence and foolishly falling to the illusion of control, when in turn the disease is dominant…" He stopped on her enthralled eyes winking sharply above an entranced smile.

Sticking her chin on the cushion of the settee, body twisted in his direction, Yuuki's unrest observance met with equal tenacity. "I bore you." He noted.

"Not in the least." Her grin widened, catching the threatening smile on Kaname's lips. "Your rambles are intellectual and groundbreaking because you don't…" Her cheeks reddened, she nibbled her lips in hesitation.

Kaname chuckled silently, glancing at his forgotten manuscript. "Shall I continue then?" Pleasure softened his features, outlining his heart-warming smile, the long lashes swept against the corner of his eyes as he blinked slowly.

_Kaname… _Yuuki blushed deeper. _I like him smiling. _

"Shall I read to you for once?" He offered, patting the cushion on his right. Folding the letter, calmly Yuuki set it on the table and joined him on the settee.

"You've been having a staring contest with that book for days," Yuuki remarked.

"I'll share a secret," Kaname revealed the hardcover. "It has nothing to do with politics, ethics, or moral."

Shocked, she accused. _Gasp!_ "_—_How un-pureblood of you!"

" 'A gale blew through the dusky pine groves, and an aura of sanctity pervaded the compound. People say its god was brought from the Mishima in Iyo Province. It seems presumptuous to even mention the Shrine's name, because it is the second home of a miracle-working deity. When the Novice Nōin addressed that God in verse by command of the Iyo Governor Sanetsuna, a sudden rain fell from the parched skies, and the withered rice plants regained their green color in instant…' "

Listening to him read, Yuuki finally put her debating mind at ease. She swayed on the armrest and shifted her temple on the cushion, eyes droopy from exhaustion. _They are similar. _ Yuuki closed her eyes. _The voice in my ear when I slept. _

_ 'You, called me a nice person… Why?'_

_ 'I thought you were extraordinarily breathtaking, a person like you can never do harm… Thank you for helping me.'_

_ When she silenced from slumber, he pulled back her hair. His breath grazed her ear as his soothing voice tickled, assuming she was asleep. 'Wrong… This mask will one day torment you.' He whispered._

**Ω**

Everyday the comfortable cycle remained in motion. Companionship was established but it was too early to call it at that. Anxiously Yuuki shuffled the books from one corner to the other. Instead of relaxing and waiting for boredom to disappear on its own, she may as well make the effort to categorize the chaotic library.

"…Not a librarian, no wonder the library is out of order!" She criticized a book that was far from home on the opposite world of the library. She hadn't seen a sign of Kaname and idly pondered where he went.

Burrowing the shelves, Yuuki hoisted loads of books to another hemisphere. _So lazy! _She arranged the ladder against the shelf, carrying books in her arm, and ascended. Not a hint or sound of his presence permeated. She could scrounge the place and learn he had gone somewhere without telling, leaving her needlessly wondering every few minutes of his return.

In the secured realm, time seemed to stop. Inwardly Yuuki was calmly aware seasons drifted and months looped then dissipated; until she couldn't remember the date and had to consult Kaname. He was usually going about his business, a private and somber character, but rarely disappeared from her sight as if his priority was never to leave her alone.

Many times a day or late at night, visiting the library became her ghostly routine. Climbing the ladder, Yuuki fished two books. Darkness had little affect on her night vision; she thumbed the pages and hugged the book. A good variety of two hundred books she completed, including Kaname's recommendations.

_Clatt, clatt, clatt…_ Blasted her descending footsteps on the narrow ladder. She stopped on a different shelf and swung her arm in the shelf. _It hasn't changed, the loyalty I want to devote to the King. _ Yuuki sighed loudly, emptily scanned the hallow library. _Oka-chan, otou-chan… How are you? _

She briskly descended and moved toward the windows leading to the back corridor by the backyard. Moonlight glistened the grass, leaves cluttered under the shadow of hooded trees. The skimming breeze was profound, almost endless in its serene silence. Yuuki leaned against the rail and ducked her head.

_Why, why does he make me wait? _

_And why the peace? Mourning my inevitable fate. _

_ Strangely, I'm rejuvenated._

_ Now I want to watch the horizon longer_

_ Savor each second I have left. _

_ Time ticks._

_ Look at me, waiting in the dark. _

_ Next time he'll make a move, will be my last moment seeing the world._

"Yuuki…"

_This beauteous world… _She turned to the approaching figure. _Full of wondrous gifts, I will be leaving. _

Silver flickered over his chiseled collarbone, leaving the white shirt stark and glowing brighter than the moon. His dark hair barely made the crimson hues visible. Nonetheless, the dignified stride slow from hesitation, the balanced hands on the sides, palms approximately grazing the thighs, and the deep breathing that often helped her sleep on the settee whenever she found him sprawled lifelessly.

A tight smile enveloped at her lips. "Kaname."

He stopped a meter astride, beside the rail, face shadowed and the white shirt luminous. Despite the dark and dim silver light, she saw the outline of his handsome face clearly.

"More books?"

"No." She didn't look at the books, just his red eyes. "Did you talk to the King?"

"Lately he is targeted by the council and was busy." Kaname smiled at her fondly.

Her brows furrowed, "I was wondering, how close are you to him, Kaname?"

"Close enough to share many things." He regarded the moonlit moors.

"Are you," Yuuki hesitated, "Related? Your scent resembles his."

Kaname nodded, "Hm, the noxious scent of a pureblood disturbs you?"

"No!" Yuuki protested, "Not what I meant! I was—"

"Curious of the King?" Kaname supplied.

"No." Yuuki pulled her shoulder against her cheek to conceal her flamed cheeks. "Curious about…_you_."

His eyes skipped over the grass to her feet and her head. "Yuuki."

She flinched, "I don't have any reason to hide! I don't want to hesitate and act timid anymore, since I won't be around for long." _ The King will summon me any given minute. _

Kaname brushed his forehead with the back of his hand. "No, I'm relieved to hear you say that, actually hahaha."

Yuuki stiffened at the irregular sound of his laughter. His carefree eyes shimmered brilliantly that it brought tears to her own. Her heart rang loud and she felt sweat accumulate her forehead. _Kaname… _

"I'm glad." Kaname whispered, "That in your anguish moments, you can think of me."

Yuuki smiled exuberantly. _Is closest to me in the world right now. This stranger who hasn't left my side for months, my keeper, possibly the last person I will see and talk to... _

Hand against her cheek, Yuuki watched his shimmering eyes resemble the dotted stars_. __Yea, they are definitely alike, senpai and Kaname. _"Why did you heal me?" She asked.

"The King decided not to sacrifice you early. In the letters you read, the first sacrifice was imprisoned for years and the final decision was made when…"

"She sacrificed herself." Yuuki followed knowingly. "No one made the decision but she did. After thinking the King wouldn't come for her, listening to the demands of the council and society, hearing her family being tortured—she gave up."

"This weakness," Wind rippled her hair, he brushed back the intricate locks from her eyes. "I will not allow it to repeat. There is a hidden clause to the legend, Yuuki."

Yuuki straightened alertly. "Hidden?"

"She was not brought as 'sacrifice' the term, as a matter of fact, she labeled herself." Treading his fingers deep in her hair, Kaname continued, delighting in the moonlight twinkling across her alabaster skin. "The purebloods you know today would have changed in the medium. She had the power to change our course and society."

"Why didn't she?"

Eyes murky with terror and despair, Kaname cupped her face, "Because an impotent man broke his promise to protect the one he loved."

"Th..." Yuuki blinked wide. "The _King_?"

"There is also another thing I haven't mentioned." His lips did not move and the sound of his voice seemed distant, Yuuki glided her palm against his cool cheek. His eyes closed in relief. "Cruel, which is part of purebloods numbs the psyche quickly."

Bile rose in her throat, Yuuki retreated.

Automatically Kaname lowered his hand. "I'm sorry for giving you bad thoughts."

Yuuki pushed her head over the rail, panting. "I was told to run away, a part of me knew I wouldn't make it, but I ran anyway. To please my parent's, to give them hope…Losing another child, I don't want them hurt again." Feverishly brushing her eyelids, Yuuki murmured slowly. "They have to repeat the crisis, and this time with me. A long time ago, we decided that it was 'fate.' My life belonged to one being…"

Kaname's fingers clenched at his sides.

Swallowing her dry throat, she looked up skyward. "The King. Amaya-sama and I probably share the same feeling, our lives belong to one person. This is why she was able to submit. Not purely out of obligation because she loved him earnestly she was able to sacrifice her life."

"Naïve…" Kaname said. Yuuki turned at his cool voice, lower than his average tranquil tone. "Death is not romantic, Yuuki. And your death wound will not be painless." His rising hand stilled in midair, near her neck. Kaname turned around, "Goodnight. Sleep well, Yuuki."

**Ω**

For years, he dreaded the topic _Sacrifice._ When news of a Kurosu daughter spread, the feeling stripped the skin off his ankles. He never relented to the opposing demands of the Elders Council. Asato Ichijou, the fine contributor of the theme, scrutinized the household dutifully. The first son died because of the Elders Council. In the fog of early December, the family assembled for the funeral, surprisingly majority of society paid their respects. Kaname was welcomed formally by guests and hosts. Although he was mild in age, had no interest in the mechanics of the assembly, he was aware why the number of invitees increased within an hour.

_To see the Kurosu sacrifice._

She was dark haired and eyed unlike her family members. Dazzling white skin, piercing stare scintillating tears of remorse. He looked on unfavorably in the crowd of nobles. Surely none of them emitted any form of emotion unlike the Kurosus. They were privileged, nonetheless, because of subjective decorum. Many disapproved but Kaname, who didn't have the nerve to stand cold blooded like the others, approached the young girl in the company of two boys.

"Crown Prince." The silver-haired bowed awkwardly, keeping her locked behind him, "Did you need anything?"

From his pocket, he retrieved a handkerchief. "For her."

A pair of rust-red eyes peered over his shoulder. "Uh—Zero-san, who is he?"

Faintly, Kaname scowled at the girl.

"Our Crown Prince." Answered the second silver-haired. "Thank you," He accepted the handkerchief, "She will use it well, thank you."

She was an entity he shouldn't associate with. Early on, he was made aware of her short-life span; that it was the Purebloods right and due to the Kurosu Curse to sacrifice the youngest female. Tradition acknowledged it as repentance for killing a pureblood king, and as penalty, the Kurosus were marked for life. He was sure to put it far from mind until one snowstorm he saw the same rust-red eyes again.

His long hair rippled in the wind, Kaname leaned forward to inspect her. "Are you lost?"

She shivered disastrously. Doubt clipped his fingers but he urgently secured the scarf around her. "This will keep you warm."

Her smile was innocent, childish but most important, brimming with elation. "Thank you, wow." The young girl couldn't stop staring at him.

The openness of her smile and eyes terrified him in return. Hesitantly he touched her cheek to assure she wasn't a dream. Purebloods were never greeted with merriment. _Strange girl… _His eyes narrowed behind the dark locks. "Aren't you scared of a stranger?"

She never was scared, and he never indicated he was a pureblood, one of royal birth. _How would it be… _Kaname watched her clutch his waist.

_In a snowstorm, she met a prince. _

Surrounding her with his arms, Kaname shielded her from the frigid wind. Incompliant but talkative, smart but silly, sly but honest, he learned emotions changed direction faster than a floating feather.

_In a snowstorm, he found someone to guard. _

Not until she was safely skipping on her way back home, did realization provoke him to gain grips with his sense of responsibility. The familiar silver haired and lavender eyes sobered him instantly. Kaname furiously turned, creating immeasurable distance from the road and her echoing laughter, but she was carefree and knew how to smile.

Longingly, Kaname closed his eyes, clamping his fists in his pockets. Her scent engulfed his coat. His fingertips tickled against a sharp point, pulling out the object, Kaname paused at the hairpin.

_The life I guarded, the life I saved, the same one… _

"We were worried. Haruka-sama called us yesterday and we thought you were nearby." Informed the silver haired boy. "Good. You're coming home."

Eyes narrowed coldly, Kaname clenched the pin in his fist. Her voice haunted him every night ever since. The laughing face and honest eyes looking at him through the dark, he felt nervous sitting alone in the dark anymore. The ridiculous girl stripped him of his comfort.

"For the past generations, sons were born and it's the first time, we have a sacrifice." Asato barked across the council room, "Coincidentally, the first son died, leaving the girl unguarded." He scanned the room occupants. "By Lawrence Law, the first son has right to stop the sacrifice. He is the head of the bloodline, youngest and strongest—only then can a sacrifice be stopped. Need I repeat myself?" Pointedly, he stared at Kaname in the transversal corner.

"Your point stands but I guarantee no promises."

"Crown Prince!" Asato called warningly, "If you do not sacrifice, the Kurosu bloodline will be killed in whole. Do you favor one life above others?"

Mockery came at him whenever he objected, rendering him lastly to agree with the infernal council and overbearing Asato Ichijou. The sacrifice protected and reinforced honor to the purebloods. Kurosus were brought to live in shame, and no pureblood would pass an opportunity to pay back for the past death of their sacred ancestor.

**Ω**

Yuuki flung her book in her lap, looking peevishly over her shoulder, "Why are you quiet?"

He was burrowed deep in his book, in his own world.

"Kaname?"

The rapid beat of her heart tensed Kaname. Lowering the book an inch, he regarded her rooted on the floor next to the settee. She claimed to be comfortable there, noticeably he had begun to favor his own spot as it was in proximity to her sleeping face when she leaned over the cushion, nestling his arm and torso during the day. Kaname frowned at his wayward thoughts.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Calmly, he waited.

"You are quiet."

"I'm reading."

"But you sometimes read aloud."

"I'm not in the mood today."

"How about I read to you?" Yuuki held up her book.

Kaname rested his temple against his knuckle. "What's wrong, Yuuki? I can hear your screaming heartbeat in my ear."

She turned rigid and yanked the book to her flushed face. "Ss, sorry, Kaname." Pushing a hand on her heart, she breathed deeply. "Purebloods...You can sense these things, I forgot."

Kaname closed the book and patted the empty spot. "Come here, Yuuki."

"No, I'm fine." She dismissed.

He stared at the back of her head. "Yuuki…"

"Really, I'm good."

_Pat, pat…_

Somehow, though unwilling, Yuuki was drawn to his side, an obedience she wasn't made aware of until the moment. Kaname's dark pools lingered on her chest, leaning forward. He noticed the tension on her shoulders and arms. "Do I alarm you, Yuuki?" He asked quietly.

"Nn—no!" Vigorously, shaking her head, Yuuki assured. "Of, of course not."

Kaname listened intently to her increasing heartbeat. Slowly, his hand forwarded on her chest, above her breast and set carefully on the hot spot above her raging heart. Yuuki gasped at his long hand, face averted.

"Your heart seems to know something," Kaname diagnosed. "And it's your brain's turn to conjure what it is."

Her lip curled in distaste. "What does that—" Gulping at how close he was, Yuuki forced her eyes on her lap.

"You seem to be confused." Kaname observed, loving the heat of her skin.

"I…"

"Did you not say you have nothing to hide? You decided to live fearlessly."

"I don't have anything to hide." Yuuki replied. Breathing hard, she kept her eyes on the floor. "I was thinking…" She started. Kaname watched her lips part, the moving skin of her throat as she swallowed. "When I die, will you…you," She fingered the back of her ear. "Will you remember me?" Her barefoot lifted and plopped on the floor awkwardly.

Kaname hadn't removed his hand from her heart. "As long as your heart keeps beating in front of me fast." His hand pressed lightly. "Just as it does now."

Yuuki covered her mouth shyly. _I don't understand what it is. _She was in a daydream for days. Whenever Kaname emerged, her heart skipped a beat. Fidgety and uncomfortable in his presence, Yuuki felt he was trying to read her mind. Knowing pureblood abilities, Kaname possessed many skills to control and read other vampires.

She became aware of the hand. _It's like he's got a hold of it. _Yuuki held her breath. _Kaname reminds me of senpai all the time. It makes me wish Kaname _was_ senpai. _ Their scent, graceful voice and dark hair were the same. Yuuki clenched her eyes shut.

"I met a senpai who stole my heart in the snow years ago," Yuuki stared longingly into the fire.

The breadth of poignancy in her tone provoked Kaname to withdraw his hand.

"I snuck out of home to see the Christmas lights." She continued. "Ichiru and Zero-san were my only close friends and I didn't associate with outsiders, but when I saw senpai…" Yuuki bit her lip gravely. "And when he kept me warm in the storm, I thought he was the nicest person in the world. He looked so sad when I said that…"

"Maybe he felt contradicted." Kaname replied silently.

Yuuki gaped at his glittering ruby eyes boring at her in the dark. Her own were glowing from the lack of light. "He helped me escape the snow storm, essentially senpai is a good person."

"_Careful,_ Yuuki…"

Her eyes widened at the hair-raising tone.

"The true nature of a vampire is a gourmand with blood-lust, and because time is never a problem, acquiring any thing in the world is never impossible." Kaname slowly twined his fingers in a lock of her long brown hair, "You see, he may have done a good "deed" but that deed alone may have haunted him every time he thought of you."

"What do you mean?" She sat up, "Why would he regret it?"

"Yuuki…" He sweetly echoed her name like a soft prayer. "How naïve and trustful you are, it's unfortunate your openheartedness will repel the immortal privileges of vampires."

"Gluttonous need for blood, backstabbing relationships, combined with political discriminatory, I know about them all." Yuuki grazed the stabbing spot on her throat, "Even I have experienced the oppressive desire for someone's blood and the political unrest following my family for centuries, I was cursed for being born."

"You are still credulous." Kaname answered.

She nibbled her bottom lip angrily and scowled at his sullen expression. "How would you know what senpai felt?"

"Because, Yuuki," He delicately smiled at her upturned furious eyes, "Killing is a right of a vampire none can deny."

"So," Yuuki huffed, "If he made a mistake, then what about you? Why did you save me?"

_"…The life I saved, I will have to kill someday."_ Kaname desolately whispered. "Your senpai realized this."

"No, he didn't." Yuuki denied. "He—he…He liked me! And embraced me." She glared at her feet. "When he thought I was sleeping, he…. kissed me."

Astounded, Kaname repressed from uttering something indicating his orbiting emotions that seemed to be seeping out of his pores. If she sensed him, she wouldn't bring it to the spot light but jump on unnecessary assumptions. He rubbed his jaw with the index finger at the awakening dismay of being found out and was amused by his not so oblivious reasons.

"Even a vampire wouldn't kill someone he likes." Yuuki spat indignantly.

Kaname rested his cheek against the back of his knuckles. _Yuuki, you little liar…_ His ravishing eyes scrutinized her firm eyes and lips. _Those lips, I never touched._

"Did you like his kiss?" Kaname feigned belief.

She abruptly turned crimson, "Wh-what?" Caught off guard, Yuuki realized the enormity of the situation. "Ki-kiss?"

"Did you reciprocate?" He tested, "His kiss, your senpai's."

She jerked around and folded her arms around her waist. "Nn-why do you want to know? It's personal!"

Kaname reopened the book casually, "I assume the kiss was bland then."

Yuuki clenched her fists and screamed passionately at the ceiling. "Senpai's kiss was electrifying! I refuse to be kissed if it's not senpai!"

His smile deadened. "…Wish I hadn't been made aware of your sentiments..." The quiet words scraped the skin on her back malevolently; she thought she wielded scars from his words.

Yuuki frowned at the statement, "Kana…me?"

"Don't stay up too late, Yuuki." Kaname slapped the book shut and stood up. A long hand reached out and cupped the side of her face. "Your feelings would have made him happy."

_His hand…_ Her skin tickled under the warmth of the palm. _Trembles. But his gaze—_

"I…" Yuuki looked up at Kaname. "Don't want to forget his warmth, that's why I like sunlight. They are similar, the light and senpai's arms…"

Crimson eyes brightened at the touch of her soft lips. "Yuuki…" _Is ferocious._

"I'll read them to you." She didn't flinch from his outlining fingertip. "The letters."

Withdrawing his hand, Kaname nodded. "Thank you."

Yuuki found it easy to do anything he wanted. He told her not to trespass, or try to leave until the King summoned her. The place was too serene, enchanting to be real, fog sealed the territory in a blanket of snow. Yuuki stared curiously at the forest. Kaname was gone again without informing. Books had outdated their use, exploring was just too mundane. She found herself sitting at the stairs of the courtyard, chin in hand, glaring at the entrance.

How much longer must she wait? Death was the easiest procedure, and the longer she lived, the dangerous for her family.

Pouting at the blinding white fog, Yuuki stalked across the courtyard. Waiting... Waiting... Out of reach from her family, from the world, the King had locked her in a glass, a perfect cage where she wouldn't complain from freedom of doing whatever she could. She was not bored but drained from dread. Closing her eyes, Yuuki covered her face and sighed in her hands.

_How can this be? Waiting is another death. _

Kaname wasn't around. Why did she have to wait?

_Kaname… _Yuuki imagined his peaceful face, charming deep red eyes, and light lips. Why did he have to leave too?

_Ka Na Me, Ka…a sound from pushing the tongue. Na, just a touch of the roof of the mouth, behind the incisors. Me… A motion of lips meeting together, Ka Na Me. _

Yuuki fingered her mouth. _It just drips delicately. _

_Exquisite, nice on the ears, and…suddenly my favorite word. _"…Kaname…" She wanted to keep repeating.

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	7. Crave

**Ω**

The Kuran Palace exuded neoclassical embellishment from furniture to portrait and sculptures. Majority of the household resembled the faces in Ionic friezes. The palace occupants were plenty notorious, pernicious, even indifferent, but particularly intrusive. At the bottom of the house-chain, maids lived in a dorm-like corridor underground. Many consisted of humans who were brought to training at an young age, and continued living in the palace for the entirety of their lives, and solely devoted to donate blood to the starved upper-class vampires.

Often responsible for coaxing humans to supply blood for the Fountain at the mansion, and the sine qua non was normal in vampire society as a vague concentration of humans was aware of the method. Most called it voluntary, while others summed it as vampire's control over the human mind, literally _forcing_ one to supply blood—mainly because it was hard to believe there were some humans who wanted to give blood to the creatures. The Royal Household of the Kuran palace did not compel humans as it was against law and cause embroilment with the vehement Hunters Association. A league of humans stalked vampires, primarily the unwanted Level Es, also known as the Pureblood Droppings.

The King always administered a methodic relationship with the Hunters Association. However the Association appointed a specific family that had efficiently served as buffer for ages. The vampire family was in prefect terms with the Royal Cabinet, Elders Council, and obviously the Association. It was for that sole purpose the Kiryuus were legendary, as hunters, and as members of the Elders Council.

_Kiryuu_, an indomitable name that left powerful lords racking in fear, lived separate from the Kuran palace. The last two heirs of the bloodline lived modestly with Yagari sensei and outré associate, Kaien Kurosu—related to the eternally cursed and contemptuous of vampires. Since the sacrifice was brought to the royal household, society buzzed with rumors of the Kurosu "lamb."

After the King hosted a Ball, they seemed appeased to hear the sacrifice would proceed as planned. Though she was the guest of honor, she did not make it to the scene. To settle the unrest and unconvinced spectators, Ichijou Takuma gave a speech on behalf of the King. He was resolutely supported by the Right Hands. In regards to the higher-ranking purebloods, such as the Great Queen, King, future Queen, and etc. their opinions were still undecided.

Apart from the royal family inhabiting the palace, other members also made up the household. The Right Hands was a team loyal to none but the pureblood since childhood. Their steadfast dedication led them to leave their homes and join together at the palace to remain closer to their King.

Reeled away from the astronomical palace on the opposite avenue of the Pureblood Library was the King's Territory. For a series of months without premonition, the King sealed its path from penetration. In the daytime, a mist circulated and the density increased, the closer one approached the region. Several attempts left curious maids and informants wandering through the fog, unknowingly making a circle back to the palace.

The spell efficiently worked on vampires, not humans as it was evident humans never had the chance to enter the royal compound. The territory received scrutiny, also drawing the attention of the Head of Elders Council, Asato Ichijou. His meetings with the King were irregular but on certain occasions, he was graced by the King's presence and demanded his intentions, as was his right to know. Yet the stolid King handed vague answers, assuring scrutiny was baseless. Others were perturbed by the daunting aura circulating the territory and the skeptic ones lay quiet and hidden, watchful of the King's coming and going.

"Leaving…Already?" Shizuka tapped the armrest of her chair in the dining hall.

"Did I not tell you to retreat with your spouse?" Kaname countered, a little rudely at his aunt-in-law.

She merely smirked, unhindered by the absence of the usual placidity in his voice. "Your oji-san is enjoying himself here. He created a harem with maids and doesn't want to leave just yet. Kaname, I admit, neither do I." Through the window, her eyes laced over the fog cunningly. "Something keeps holding me back, and I have a feeling it will answer all my questions."

Kaname calmly regarded her devilish smirk. "Give my regards to your lover."

She would've have flinched but schooled her expression, and met his eyes. "Lover? Do you know where he is?"

"I've seen him venture in forests, taking refuge in the cottage you left him." Warmth and relief lathered his smile, exposing a startling resemblance to her brother-in-law. Shizuka composedly let him elaborate his discovery. "How is it? Protecting something invaluable that no one has an inkling of? You preserved him at a distance from your husband and council members… At my convenience."

"Are you implying I'm indebt to you?"

Kaname ran a hand through his hair as if plagued. "Our resemblance is unnerving. He hasn't disturbed me but I do not guarantee his safety if we encounter."

Shizuka drew the long curtain of her milky hair over her shoulder. "You aren't irked by my detachment from your oji-san, why do you resent him?"

"Do I seem conniving that you need to know my reasons?" Kaname remarked in identical skepticism. "For the Great Queen to have an affair with a human, is it not a can of worms waiting to be opened?"

"You are very considerate." A quarter inch of her lips moved up in magnificent awe, her eyes shimmered on his dark head. "But affairs are normal in our world, and I promise no one will laugh. Do visit him if you like, he has nothing to do. I assume an affable bond between you two is inevitable. You were always fond of humans and their activities, maybe it will help you de-stress from the nagging council." Her gaze traveled to the door. "You are a elephant in a predator's range."

Kaname knew their conversation was monitored from the start. He had been watching the doorway and finally approved, "Don't strain your ears and join us, _oji_-san."

Mocking laughter emitted from the hallway. Rido shifted open the door, his gliding footsteps steep and prevalent like black poison drenching the carpet, eventually trapping the hall with his malevolence. His presence made Kaname's spine dip from displeasure. They weren't lenient on each other and in due time, it had become norm to deny charitable conversation with each other. Shizuka took advantage of their distance, raking Kaname under her protective wing, but Rido's speculation over her guardianship had come to an end.

He gargled in euphoric laughter; a forbidden secret had been unraveled. "How contently the two of you exchange secrets." Rido waved his arms.

"You are filled with frost to feel hurt." Shizuka muttered.

Kaname declined his head once before swiftly traversing to the door. "Thank you for treating to me to conversation, Great Queen." There was always a tinge of sarcasm joined to the title. Shizuka scowled in response but stayed silent. "I have work to do, excuse me."

Rido let him brush past him and chuckled, "Won't you acknowledge your uncle?"

Kaname held open the door, sternly. "I believe I addressed you first whilst you eavesdropped."

"I was noting the closeness between you and my wife." Rido stated.

"You wanted to know about the human," Kaname said, "And why a pureblood would be drawn to an_ abhorrent_ instrument."

"Heh-heh-heh…" Rido's lips twisted to the side in a snarl, "How refreshing to be reprimanded by the King—I thought you were more like your gentle father but the fiery words remind me of my sister-in-law. Hmm, yes, she was a spit fire." Craftily caressing his jaw, Rido regarded Kaname's unrelenting impassivity.

"I don't care for hidden meanings but you have no right to add insult to injury." Shizuka rasped from the side of the room.

"A counterfeit," Rido foretold, disregarding his wife, "When the budding despondence will overrule you, you will know the sentience of a pureblood." Moving closer to his nephew, he peered into his resolute gaze. "Tell me, did you kill the girl?"

"You did the work beforehand." Kaname revealed. Not surprised, Shizuka relaxed in the chair.

"I offered you but you refused to show up." Sardonically, he heckled, "She didn't die when I left, I hope my work didn't go to waste."

"Yes."

Rido's lip curled amusedly. "Why don't I smell her blood on you?"

Kaname chuckled with an air of carelessness, "That was the price I paid for coming too late."

"Vague…" Rido mused, "Very vague…"

"You brilliantly tore her apart. Fangs aren't our single source to kill. She died promptly."

"Kaname…" Rido grinned pleasurably, "It's not often I'm praised for my efforts."

"Yes, if it weren't for your lust, her wounds wouldn't be life threatening." In one move, Kaname strode in to the hall, letting the door slide in the lock with a peaceful _click._

Rido roared with laughter in the dining hall.

Shizuka clenched her teeth irritably. "About time you turned insane."

"Huhuhu…" Shoulders stifled, out of breath, he turned to his wife and announced. "Only those who have tasted her blood can relate."

"You mean, that _girl's_?" Her tone dropped with freezing rancor.

"Hah-ha-haha! I've never tasted honeyed blood!"

Even sententious purebloods were prone to have impact from the intoxicating news, and expectedly she sighed at the window with infinite longing. Blood untainted from infectious, negative emotion and thoughts was impeccable blood. One so rare than the Purebloods; the Royal Household usually encouraged maids to target humans with uncontaminated blood as it appeared inferable of the purebloods to take a rest from drinking their significant other's blood, once in a while drinking honey blood was not discouraged but was reproached from becoming a habit.

"Honeyed blood doesn't exist amongst purebloods. A rare type of blood, bereft of loath or nightmare is _impossible_." Shizuka's eyes gleamed from unnatural fortitude.

"Doesn't a parched vampire tend to think blood is sweet as nectar?" Rido vivaciously grinned in her direction, "I speak from experience."

"Of course you do…" Shizuka purred.

The swinging door shook the ambience once Takuma pedaled back fretfully. He doubled over, "Gr—Great King, Great Queen—I thought Kaname was here!" Another figure flew in hastily, Takuma meekly turned to the maroon haired, Rima came in queue.

Rido casually turned to the audience with a careless smile.

Shiki stood stiff next to the open door. Rima had barely peeked into the room and had the advantage to withdraw first. She grasped his arm and dragged him back out, her heels stomping against the rugged corridor. He could only stare at the movement of her clicking heels under small ankles. Her ponytail swayed from side to side, sturdily she whirled around, gripping Shiki's arm tighter. "Don't feel remorse." Rima ordered.

Shiki blinked, blank faced. "Mm?"

"Months have passed and he made no effort to see you." She grumbled somberly. "Hmph! I can't stand him! He needs to leave! It's apparent no one likes him."

Takuma sped toward them. "_You—_don't leave me in there alone!" He heaved, yanking his collar to air out the dripping sweat on his throat.

"Kaname didn't leave without seeing us, did he?" Takuma sighed anxiously.

"We were never important to him." Rima monotonously informed.

"He seems detached." Takuma added. "No contact; disappears for weeks and leaves me writing mundane essays…" He bemoaned, "It's been ages since I hugged my mangas; they must be lonely collecting dust."

Aidou strutted into the corridor, approaching the huddle. Nose pointed to the ceiling, he sniffed ponderously. "The fragrance of blooms…_sniff—sniff…_" He blinked at the three. "It was in Kaname's office too, has he been here?"

"He has." Takuma's shoulders sagged, "But he escapes us."

"That means he has gone back." Aidou surmised, eyeing his solemn companions heatedly, "What would make Kaname a recluse?"

"Purebloods are solitary by nature." Shiki muttered.

"Not the point." Aidou's eyes narrowed. "Kaname is definitely hiding something from us!"

"When doesn't he?" Rima mumbled.

"Not the point!"

"Kaname is Atlantis, prevalent through books, but not in person…" Takuma whispered, "He turned into a spirit I feel I've imagined him my whole life…"

Gawking at the three awkwardly, Aidou sliced, "Not the point either!" He barked, "Who says you're the only ones having Kaname-withdrawals? I have it the worst! I gave him a crayon and he chucked me a blue marble when we were kids—we're closer!"

"Looks to me you're in pieces after your "other-half" left." Shiki stared lamely at the blue eyed. Takuma sighed longingly and groaned aloud.

"Kaname is deceptive, a nauseating fiend under a handsome façade who can't forgo months without blood—the secrets he hides are in the territory and he keeps slipping away as if nothing has changed. I won't be fooled."

Rima looked up, "We've already begun Kaname-hunting since he came, and he keeps winning."

"We don't need to look, we know where he is—in his territory."

"We are banned from the territory."

Aidou reviewed them intently. "For Kaname to ban us, his Right Hands, implies he doesn't trust us with a priority."

"We might as well let him oversee his personal matters, considering he doesn't want others involved." Takuma said.

Aidou watched him from the corner of his eye. Ever since the disaster in the dungeon, Kaname never introduced information on the sacrifice except it was _dealt with_. For those who hadn't been in the dungeons below, considering the sacrifice dead was an anomaly. Aidou was too fitful a person to be won over without proof. Disheartened by his obstinate outlook, he refused to infuse his beliefs on his comrades.

He was Kaname's Right Hand, a privileged entity who endeavored loyalty and soul to none other but in terms of the sacrifice, Kurosu Yuuki—Aidou had the effrontery to doubt him. He was never known to distrust Kaname with anything in the past but with Kaname barricading his territory directly after he disappeared with the girl it was getting grueling.

**Ω**

"He is not faithful to the crown and luckily you presumed what he'd intended ahead of time." An inimical feeling briefly enclosed him once he set eyes on the inescapable silhouette leaning on the armrest of a chair. Silver hair fanned lavender eyes, Kiryuu Zero peered at his outstretched heel, silent at the Head of Elders Council's prediction.

"I will employ your skills again, so please look forward to hearing from me soon. They say the Sons of Kiryuu can acquire anything without a weapon, a feat unnatural for Purebloods. I understand, Kiryuu, you do hold light to that fact." An unfamiliar note of admiration prevailed his voice.

Pale and silent in his ordinary appeal, Zero sat fixed. Thoughts blanked once voices circulated his ear. There was no inkling of caution, merely the honorary idea to notify Asato of his beliefs that had brought him to the vampire's oval office. Obligation was not his resolution to recognize what had become of the Kurosu sacrifice. It was another well-known feeling Ichiru brazenly reiterated for years.

Zero was beginning to admit finally, since each moment revived the image of Yuuki gasping for her life on the crypt floor in his mind's eye.

_"Zero-san…"_

Fingers clenched the armrest on his sides as his piercing glare set the floorboards groaning and nails springing from its hinges. Devotion was too weak a word, responsibility left him aching, and he accepted the profound attachment hidden for years while watching her grow next to him.

"Our King knows perfectly of his duties," Asato pointedly glanced at the newspaper sprawled open at the edge of his table. The news the public had been dying to hear—the Kurosu's timely sacrifice. Asato, too, calculated the news reeked with lies. Years of banter with the young King, he predicted there would never be a killing by his hand. Kaname was against the notion since the very beginning. "I will confer with you regarding the sacrifice, Kiryuu." He whispered, setting his wrinkled chin on his thumb.

Zero's shadow dipped into the darkness once clouds heaped the moon. At one point, Asato appeared alone in his office, comfortable in his chair with his eyes burrowed on the print. Green eyes narrowed deftly once he spoke again. "Oddly our King is pretending to be simple minded. He has secured the bait in front of us in vague encouragement. Kiryuu, if it as we believe, I will not stop you from seeking further answers. Your loyalty to the Council will reinstate the cynics, verily our King who expects us to advance with our investigation."

Light flickered from parting clouds and the silver haired appeared ethereal in the corner, stunning for a murderous night creature. "Go...Spy on the king. Find out what keeps him in the territory." Asato brushed the ripple of skin protruding on his forehead. "See me when you arrive to a conclusion."

Zero's fleeting footsteps drew him out the office, directly in the soft-lighted hall outside. He was striding on the sidewalk within seconds, scowling at passing shadows and empty-eyed pedestrians.

**Ω**

Running away to obscurity seemed gratifying, too gratifying to the boundary of _foolish._ Juuri and Haruka's persuading motions spurred her to action that time. Knowing the faults of the move, she obliged only for the tender motive to fill their bleak souls with hope that had been bereft of serenity since the day the letter appeared in their home.

She was at Kaien's home with the Kiryuu twins, schooled by Toga Yagari Sensei.

Keeping the letter hidden and pretending to move about her days jovially, Juuri resorted to dismissing the matter as it never were. Haruka was acute than he had let on. When the was finally handed over to him against her will, he simply sighed and sank into the chaise, rereading the writ for several moments.

In the calm of the firelight of their quaint and downy library, Haruka looked up to his darling wife. She was stiff on her feet, appealing eyes shimmering with gloom on the parchment.

"She will be immolated when the time comes." Folding the letter as a routine, Haruka tucked it in his pocket and rubbed the top of his lip lightly. "Juuri…" He gazed at her shadow across his lap. "We can't digress, the King and Council prompts a response. If we pretend to dismiss the writ we will be charged. The consequences can affect our bloodline in the end." The moist drip of her tears came to attention from his dazed answer. He reached for her smaller wrist and nuzzled it against his cheek.

They were both at a disadvantage. After the death of their son, Yuuki's life was jeopardized.

Prior to embarking on their everyday formalities, living modestly in the human city and catching glimpses of the vampire world, the unrelenting dread seeped deep in their hearts' as a subsisted reminder of the inevitable tragedy. Years were grim and each day she grew into a charming, young girl. The more she matured, the steeper the pain and the reality of unjust punishment relived by death, not simply any, but the youngest and strongest of the Kurosu bloodline.

Juuri's hand fell on her small back, nails clinging to the cotton of her dress and embedded into her skin. Her grip drew blood, Juuri only pulled away to admire the crimson pools. "Your blood will one day belong to him." Her voice was murky with loathing, trailing with dire intensity to shriek at the forthcoming events.

Before her eyes, her family hardly stood and ripped apart in one lifetime. "I don't want to let you go, but the price will fall on the entire family." Bowing her head on her small shoulder, Juuri clenched her sleeves, effusing her agony into ragged sobs. "_Goodness!_ Yuuki…" Juuri heaved. "I'm sorry this mother of yours can't do anything to save you!"

Purebloods generated an illusion over vampires. Their pitiless, remarkable aptitude, abilities, and allure were incomparable. The supremes efficiently had the world curled in their fist. Yuuki imagined a brutal death since learning the Kurosu curse. Although it was part of vampire history, the inscrutability of previous sacrifices was incomprehensive. Yuuki requested Kaien and Yagari Sensei to instruct on the proceeding of the Curse and was let down when they admitted to have no knowledge of the matter.

For six centuries the Royal Household didn't have a sacrifice. The track of male births terminated at the time of Yuuki's delivery. Hawks, hunters, crows, wolves, and shadow spies —assembled secretly at the Kurosu mansion on the time of her birth. A confirmation raptly deposited in the lap of the Elders Council and knives began sharpening by the same hour.

Her infamous birth struck the society vastly and the Royal Household announced publically of their pleasure. Before summoning the courage to change the course of their daughter's life, Haruka and Juuri couldn't do much because of the onerous spectators. Juuri's iron-will ignored submission, nonetheless, her conviction to hoist the curse from Yuuki persisted, and what led her to urge Yuuki to run away on the verge of the planned sacrifice.

An invigorating sweet scent permeated the grass field. The territory barrier warmed her hungry lungs with its unforgettable scent. Beyond the barrier was the world she was hidden from, a world that considered her the King's sacrifice, a disgrace and foul existence. Opening her tired eyes to the bright sky, she realized standing at the edge of the barrier was a waste of time. Kaname warned her not to venture elsewhere; only within territory boundaries was she free at will.

Though she relished sunlight, read and basked in his company, the uncertainty of tomorrow denounced the thoughtlessness of the present.

Yuuki placed her hands on her knees to stand back on her feet. Her stifling gaze hovered the misty wind and bounced on the grass. Peering over her shoulder at the quarters, a morose shadow filled her gaze at the calming relativity of being the sole entity for miles.

The breadth of silence, tipping echo in the corridor, never-ending boom of groaning floors and doors drained her energy. The condemning emptiness disposed her at the braids of disquiet and resignation as the eerie world imparted another vain hope—the hope to forfeit thought and emotion. In the whirling wind, the thickness of sweetness swarmed higher, glorifying the existence of the barrier. Half-heartedly she almost touched the invisible mist. He was gone again. The stillness of the looming quarters emitted the cheerless atmosphere that adapted after his departure.

Yuuki was complaint and servile when it came to Kaname. So even his unprecedented departures became a habit. Like the walls and corridors she looked at every day, slowly became not her cage but home. Even the faces of her past were obscured by a dense dream. She was beginning to forget…

Fixing the dog-eared pages, she returned the book in the shelf, sighed loudly from an exorbitant urge to fill the biting silence. In her taintless world, not a sound echoed as if she lived in a silent movie. A rowing shadow swathed the wall of her bedroom in the silver moonlight. The same moon that laughed at her musing and lost eyes. She didn't feel so lost but curious and parted the curtain to review the bare corridor.

Seventh of the month, the dazzling night struck Yuuki in her spot as the changing reflection shimmered on the back of the white-clad figure.

Her eyes may not have recognized the form but her body stood transfixed in his powerful presence. Luxurious sable tresses shivered in the wind, the dipping of flower branches indicated the soft hand of the hovering figure by the rail behind of room.

Her thumbing feet slid across the wooden pane. The sliding door slammed in the hinge and soon she was also lathered in silver radiation, outside under the moon.

For the longest second, her heart soared and plummeted at the same time the hand grasped the mature flower. Raven tresses fell to one side at the turn of his head. She might have faltered because his gaze fell on her bare legs in cool sympathy. Another wind filtered lavish dark longs, dusting on the grayish-red eyes. She made a noise in her throat, a sound resembling a dying bird but a cry of delight that she had lastly found him.

Her angel who saved her nights ago. Looking nothing like the usual person she spent days with.

The creaking floorboards indicated he had been moving. Fixating on the untroubled man, Yuuki didn't notice the fleeting and short-lived proximity of their bodies as he glided past her toward the corridor end.

He had returned.

**Ω**

Yearning lips caressed his and he fought the thoughtless act of whispering the name in his half-asleep daze. The name meant more than blood, and an existence he was responsible for.

Sparkling cerulean eyes recognized the immeasurable pining saturated in his eyes. He didn't need to reveal himself since the mere stare answered her questions. Unbundling her hair, her hand skipped over the strap of her gown. Silk white hand clasped her knuckles with definite strength. She leaned forward to cherish his mouth once more and sighed at the delectable masculine scent. _Autumn_, in its sparing chilliness and transient warmth emanated from his wiry body. Light hair lathered the glassy plane of his skin. The efficacious sturdiness in his recline when she dipped forward left her smiling.

The ivory hand on her shoulder swept her hair to the side, his gaze feasted on the light throb shadowed from a tress. His mind was intent on the coursing blood pervading her sinuous body. She offered her neck willingly, without question, satisfied to be his chosen.

Words flowed into her ear serenely and she permitted her head to rest against his shoulder. "Thank you…" His breath tickled her cheek. The hand against her collarbone straightened her in absolute control, unsmiling, he shifted upward. "I have no need of you."

Zealously, her eyes narrowed in bitter defiance. "So close to matrimony and you shame me in this fashion. Isn't it my right to provide you with blood?" Caressing his jaw line with her throbbing wrist, she patiently paused above his lips. "The hunger in your body…" Sara nipped his ear, "What incited the insurmountable condition?"

Ruby eyes closed in agonizing realization, emotions and thoughts leaped uncontrollably, leaving his hands and the soles of his feet wringing. Hunger was manageable but from last month he wanted to scorch with alienable desire the blood that left his taste buds irritated after he nourished. The hunger he had known all his life was for the purpose of sustaining his self, mentality, and overall health.

But the unthinkable gnawed at the back of his mind.

_Crave _had begun to haunt him. The unfathomable kind he had no experience safe for learned theories written in historical dusty books. Indeed, a vampire's need for blood habituated to survive, not prey. Yet unused and inexorable sensations engulfed Kaname and he couldn't assimilate emptiness, as it did not suit logically.

Hunger was a calling of the body, not mind.

Crave derived from mad-lust. A trait and way of feeding Rido favored in Pureblood royalty,_ not_ Kaname… _Never_ Kaname.

Next to Sara, he had no reason to conceal the stirrings of the body. Sharing blood since childhood, the norm was to never shun the other's offering. Momentarily slipping into half-lidded inertia, he felt her scent and blood tickle the back of his throat. The soft roving tongue was bewitching and her superior grasp on him was justifiable as he fell on the armrest, unresisting. Absorbing the drops of the blood, he had the nerve to grab her ardently when she retracted.

The look of smug wrinkled the corners of her luscious lips. Sara titled her head to expose her elegant neck. "Not enough?" Her tease was not met akin humor.

Kaname's black-red eyes narrowed with rigid desperation.

Swallowing the blood from the cut on her wrist, Sara crawled to his side and leaned into his parted lips. Execrable instincts emulated in proximity to the blood, he had set boundaries and was clinging to his last bit of self-restraint. If not, Sara would inevitably be tattered through starved actions. She delighted at his struggling symptoms, visible for her acute senses. Harsh palpitation, glinting fangs, roaring vibe strumming dense in his bloodstreams and prone figure, he couldn't keep from the offering. The first drops were taken eagerly, his moving mouth accepted the lucid liquid dribbling along the back of his parched throat. His heightened breathing was in accord to energy soaking his body. They were her thoughts, memories, and visions too.

"Kaname…" Sara wheezed against his mouth. His stare was insensate as if he wasn't physically conscious. Her eyes widened at the fatigued but lustful emotion contorting the phlegmatic face. Feather soft, his hot breath caressed her neck and chest, the hallow breeze sound made her clench her teeth at his mystifying visions rooted him on the chaise, blind to her presence completely.

'…_Kaname…'_ Satin in moonlight, skin supple from heat and moisture, the gray shade darkened for a second over the trembling figure between the sheets. His outstretched hand lingered over her clenching hands, twisting the beddings on the sides.

'_What incited the insurmountable condition?' _

Yes, what had set fire to the blood lust that snarled and tortured him from a while ago?

Before he stopped to contemplate his reasons, his limp body stiffened in alert retraction of the woman above him. Hurt and doubt reeled across the stunning beauty, but she remained cool-tempered to admit her whirling emotions from the lust oozing out of his soul—the desire not intended for her…_Never _had been.

Evenly, she called his name but another quivering whisper numbed him to the world in turn.

'_Ka…Na…Meh…'_

Why, in the debts of the night, did she call him? Contrived by a trance and veiled to him through the haunting croon of his name. He promised to be there when she called him.

Sitting erect on the chair in the dark of the library, Kaname closed the book at her cries. Answering the soft whisper, his footsteps consequently halted by her bedroom door. Moonlight shimmered over the door lock, which plucked and rolled back, a whooping force of the breeze thrust it open.

Her aroma impaled his senses immediately. If he had jumped to her side like he wanted he would have staggered on his hands and knees by the thick scent. She didn't look to be in danger, or cried out in perturbation, no, just hums of desire: pleasurable twitch of her body, incessant whimpers—he watched as a strong chill spawned over his skin.

"Yuuki…" He loomed on the side of the bed.

Twisting away, she gasped in pain. _"…ands…"_ Passion oozed into crystal flakes and dots on flushed skin. His examining eyes transferred to the rapid bounce of her chest and treading fingers, turning whiter from the forceful grasp on the sheets. Her raspy panting augmented and he helplessly hung his head in the middle of a palm, a silhouette just as raggedy and unsteady like her body beside the bed.

"How thoughtless…" Kaname clenched his fangs deep in his mouth. Fingers knotted in his ruffled hair and dark, ferocious red eyes pinned on the girl. "And selfish of you…. _Yuuki…"_ Urgently, unable to escape the intensity of her cry, he bent forward over her glistening face. Sweat pooled in a silver line across her narrow throat. The milky skin glittered from the sheen of moisture, under her eyes, some on her parted lips. His smoldering gaze fixated on the ripples of the damped gown, sculpting the line and curves of her shape. Under the stupor from the scent of her arousal, he almost toppled on top of her flush form. Her scent, cogent and dense like midnight rain, clawed at his rational and collected mind.

The tight material of her chest rippled to the side from her hurried breathing. In the steady moon-glow, buttons became divisible and an unraveled fixation later he sighed at the peaks. Touching the side of her burning throat, Kaname grinded his teeth. "Yuuki…Awaken."

Her head jerked at the sound of his smooth voice. Thrashing her legs, she groaned and bit down on her lip. "Nnn…"

His nails pressed the silky wet skin, losing control over the heat of her luring scent. A bead of sweat slid against her throat, leaning down, his tongue trailed the descending drop.

"…Name…" She quivered.

Her arousal compounded in a mist of frenzy, and lucid sin. Kaname's fang protruded from the corner of his mouth. She gasped sharply, winking an eye open to the dizzying darkness of the ceiling. He retreated once sensing her conscious again. Blinking sleepily at the dawning face in the moonlight, she entreated him a light and euphoric smile. Her hand untangled from the sheet and climbed to his left shoulder. Her gaze was full of relief and desire as she sighed, expecting and delighting in his presence.

"Kaname…" The soft hand crawled to his warm cheek and slowly she closed her eyes.

"Yuuki."

She had relaxed back into sleep when Kaname captured her falling hand. The beating scent of her body pooled, soared toward his, he closed his eyes with miniscule patience.

Wildly Yuuki thrust up with clenched fists, heaving from disbelief and embarrassment. "Kaname!" She screamed.

From his shadowed passive profile, Yuuki sensed an eerie peril emit from his despairing countenance. "Kana…." Her speech struck back in her dry throat as his blazing red eyes narrowed brutally on her fearful face.

In the absolute stillness, a thousand thoughts and embarrassing revelations cleared the cloud of her lustful dreams. All of which comprised the man who sat inches from her moistened body. Her panting became hallow and she averted miserably from his hungered stare. The unmistakable scent of her arousal entangled the place and marked the sheets, she quickly draped an arm over her visible breasts. "I'm…" Yuuki clenched her eyes shut. "Very…"

The predatory eyes lingered on her sweaty face. Lowering her arm, Yuuki brushed back her damp hair and slid across the bed, swinging her legs to the floor. Her hands clamped on the soft sheets, the ebb of her blood tickled noisily. Meekly she spared a glance at Kaname's hidden face. In the heaviness, she mumbled like a wandering child. "Yo-you ss-see, I…"

His claws had penetrated the seams of the sheets. "Goodnight, Yuuki." The material brushed against her thigh. As she looked away from the marks, Kaname was already at the door. Yuuki sprang after him as he closed the door wordlessly.

"Kaname…I…" Sighing against the door, she rested her forehead on the wood.

Grimly he tightened his eyes shut, feeling his back slam into the door under the weight of torture. In his mind, the image of her writhing mercilessly and crooning his name glared.

"Wet from desire, fervidly whispering my name…" Kaname plucked away from the door, eyes grazing the silhouette under the door. "What were you thinking… Yuuki…" He glided into the dark corridor.

She hugged her trembling frame nervously. _He knows. _Yuuki stumbled back to the bedside and descended on the edge, unable to shake off the tremors. She couldn't mange visions of the night he cured her wounded body. Every night, repeatedly there were hidden sensations of his moving hands, lips, sometimes calm murmurs. Yuuki enshrouded her face in her hands.

_What does he think of me now?_

**Ω**

Shock transcended into an overlooked after thought, Kaname made no mention of the incident so as to avoid embarrassing the girl. She looked startled out of her skin whenever they collided in the corridors during the day. Occasionally making up reasons to avoid him, Yuuki resorted to spend her time outdoors, away from the library…away from Kaname.

He wasn't surprised by her actions. Her scrutinizing eyes silently tailed him as if words and apologies were desperate to spill. If he could not read her silence, he may as well turn his back ignorantly pretending the matter never took course. Kaname was willing to put it aside, but an unprecedented advance one afternoon left him irresolute.

She knelt beside his sleeping form on the chaise. Finding him asleep was standard and usually she'd acquire an article to read while waiting for him to wake. Gingerly, her hand brushed through his dark hair, the corners of her mouth slanted in a frown.

_Don't think badly of me. _

Yuuki leaned forward on her knees, titling her head to smile at his sleeping face. The hand covering his forehead and hair became the target of her study. Nervously, Yuuki licked her lips, doe-eyed. _His hands… _ Eyes tickling over the long, winded fingers in the hair locks, she sighed longingly. Her breath shuddered the hair between his eyes. Breathing in the cool aroma, she smiled from the bottom of her heart. Lightly, she set her head against the line of buttons on his shirt, soaking his masculine scent.

_His extraordinary scent: clean, calm… _ Opening her eyes lazily, she blinked at the designs on his sleeve. _There is another hidden scent on Kaname. One that's not warm like his touch but dark, almost savage. _She swallowed her dry throat and breathed again. _I know… Blood effuses like a sinister shadow from Kaname. _

His eyes unveiled to the weight on his chest. Lifting his folded arms from over his head into her hair, Kaname tracked his fingers behind her ear. She stiffened alertly before lifting her head. "I—Sorry I woke you, I'm go—" Her pulling was hindered by a soft hand cradling her head, pushing her firmly back on his chest.

His handsome face didn't reveal symptoms of irritation. She flushed at his unblinking, penetrative stare. Again, Yuuki tried to withdraw, but his fingers embedded in the heaviness of her hair, cupped her scalp and held her head in place.

Yuuki shivered and prayed her rapid heartbeat wasn't exposed. "Kaname…"

"You've been avoiding me for several days." He admonished gently.

Her beady eyes fell on his probing collarbone. "I'm…Sorry."

The caressing fingers slid through her long brunette tresses. Kaname trained his eyes to the ceiling. "Seeing you close to me right now calms me actually." Warm emotions tightened achingly around his throat. "I was under the impression you'd keep running. Do you know what it feels when the one you keep safe runs from you?"

Her fingers crinkled the soft material of his dark shirt. "I'm…very ashamed of myself." Yuuki blurted, her heart throbbing in her shuddering tone. Remorsefully shutting her eyes, she pressed her face against him. "I couldn't face you. It's been happening since that night. I can't control them."

Kaname regarded the sweeping hair falling to the side. The back of her white neck appeared beneath the small sheets of dark hair. "We are not humans but are prone to emotions similarly."

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. "But I was enjoying…"

He diligently pushed away the locks on the soft flesh. "Repression is not kind to us. You are not accountable, Yuuki…It's ok."

Lifting her head slightly, she peered in his alluring ruby eyes shimmering from sensuality.

"I wonder," Kaname smirked. "By your look, have you found my secret?"

"I don't know what you mean."

His fingers brushed against her throat slowly. "Do not be offended by your King, he wishes to repeal mistakes that threaten your peace."

"Mistakes?"

He looked on at her tranquilly. "I, too, am a blood-loving creature, Yuuki, like yourself." Kaname's eyes blackened greedily. "I also have things I'd like to _touch_ and _keep_... And I, too, repress from what is _mine._"

"Then you're weird." Her unfaltering remark and clueless eyes made him stiff. "To not claim what is rightfully yours."

"Don't be utterly naïve, Yuuki." He could almost frown at her absolute response, unknowingly willing to be his sacrifice.

Kaname had no intention of cutting her time short. The purpose of locking her in his private territory and under intense surveillance was to limit significant connections from the royal household. During her short stay in the palace, Yuuki acquired a collection of rivals that had begun sharpening claws behind her back. One uncertain move on his part, and she may have eliminated directly with a death wound, not eaten and savored like Rido had done. His thoughts blackened with poison as it focused on his oji-san.

On a brief return to his office after release from the Elders Council meeting, Kaname hovered his desk with a look of exhaustion. Forehead against his hand and fingers digging in his hair, he sighed aloud in thick darkness, and almost clumsily cursed at the disturbing atmosphere.

"What brings you?" He had the urge to growl heartlessly at the looming creature by the door, "Spying on me for days."

"My_ spying_ is purely out of concern." Rido snickered at Kaname's stoic countenance. "Oh but _my _King, how much longer will you wait? At this rate, the Elders Council will plan an invasion in your territory and you will have no reason to hide your _secret_."

Kaname relaxed in the chair with a graceful smile across his lips. "I expected you to have reached this point."

Rido's black shadow tipped to the side, head thrown back, he laughed. "Your praises are flattering but…" Blue and red irises narrowed furtively, "Why waste my talents in the dark? I would much rather relieve you of your duties. If you ever have a need…" He massaged his palms impatiently. "Please, do not linger on distrustful feelings and summon me."

"Your guardianship will be considered in the future." His unwavering response was interrupted by the other party's laughter.

"I have been meaning to ask you…." His eyes widened zealously. "How did you like her blood?" He studied Kaname's tranquil expression as not a stitch of emotion betrayed his thoughts. "Sweet? Bitter? One with honeyed blood, you can imagine how tasty it is…hehehehe…" Rido bent over the desk to meet his eyes. "Her blood, young and potent, filled with thoughts of none but you in her short existence. The ravenous greed even you can't control must have roared to life by one drop." Rido's lip curled up. "You can not deny the tenacious feeling in a blood so sweet, and thick. Heh…"

"I would have been touched…" Kaname whispered. "If I cared."

"Caring for a traitor is unlawful, yes!" Rido waved. "My King's morals haven't altered."

"I do not have morals. At the root of all Pureblood is evil."

Rido bowed his head in a display of submission. "True to the word…" Smiling over his shoulder, he unlocked the door, murmuring through the closing portal. "I'm honored to serve my King who hasn't lost his touch."

Behind the lock snapping in place, he steadily sat in the shadows. Kaname clenched his teeth with a raspy growl. Before he knew it, he had flung out of the office and promptly shifted from the shadows across the walls in her room. She was speaking to one of her servants; her light hand sagged into her lap and immediately gazed at the rippling mark on the wall.

"You may go." Sara dismissed the servant before leaving the chair. Her robes fluttered around her ankles and her glistening brilliant hair appeared white in the curtained room. The shadow on the wall transformed into a moving pair of shoes and the white collar of his shirt materialized within seconds.

Her ridiculing eyes smeared into one of concern from the reprove of his glare. Her nails pinched into her palms, she would have sharply turned on her heel and ignored him like she wanted but his trapping arms yanked her against him without question.

"You…" Sara breathed into his collar as he bent forward. "Will never…"

His hunger was not trivial but full of yearning, clinging to temporary relief as he basked in her blood. Her arm curled around his shoulder as he hungrily feasted on her throat. The gulping grate of her blood scraping his parched throat and the tangible growl upon her skin made her feel light as a feather.

Sara smirked idly at the wall over his shoulder, not blind to the truth he meant to evade. Kaname's unsatisfied longing had been haunting her as well. Offering him the amount of her emotion, the source of her existence should be enough. Sara's hand clamped around the back of his neck, becoming undone by the throes of his fangs, a formidable realization murmured deep from her soul.

_It should be enough._

I _should be enough. _

_ I _must _be enough. _

However his sucking mouth didn't cease and consumed the amount she needed to stand upright. Kaname had always been prudent, but she was alarmed by the rate of his consumption. A hot breeze fingered the back of her ears and he was at the chair, withdrawing his bloodied fangs from her torn neck to ease her into the cushions. Her cerulean eyes memorized the feverish desire boring in his eyes. Halfheartedly, she smiled at the beastly display of her fiancé.

"I've never seen you so coarse and chaotic." The dripping blood tickled down his chin. His moistened mouth remained slightly parted, painted in crimson.

"Forgive me, Sara." Kaname breathed, letting the wound heal. "The uncivilized burden occasionally seeks to surface."

Her smug profile brightened, "It's alright." Sara felt satisfied with known reason. Possessed by his embrace and pressed to the hideous animalistic growl of a starved vampire, he wasn't easy going to reveal these silent and primitive glimpses of himself to the world. In the tempest of hunger he had run to her side, a sufficient proof Sara needed. "For I will be queen."

Kaname lowered his head in his hands. Rido's calculating speech reverberated into his thoughts. Cringing at the abrupt call of hunger revolving his body once more, the stiffening of his hands clamped the snarling fangs from victimizing. He had no intention of using Sara for ulterior purposes. Hunger was deliberate and reasonable but the mere notion of _crave_, undying and unfathomable made him concave.

Licking the last remains of her blood from his lips, Kaname straightened with a soft smile. "Forgive me if I handled you roughly."

"Sometimes…" Her words flickered over his skin like warm fire. "I need to see this face…" Her hand brushed sensually on his chin and jaw. "Erupt with emotion—even while you drink my blood, don't ever look away from me." Undoubtedly for purebloods to offer blood to another created an unfaltering bond. She was reaching him emotionally due to the years of exchange. Raising her shoulders off the cushion, Sara leaned toward Kaname. "We may as well hurry our nuptials. The time is perfect for our families and the two of us."

His hand tightened on her wrist. "If that is what you wish, Sara…"

Tipping forward, she pressed her lips to his, feeling his awesome hunger from the steaming breath of open lips. "Again?" Sara peered into his remorseless gaze in amusement.

Kaname brushed the region where his fangs damaged. The remains had turned invisible after healing. "I will not make you my pawn." He promised.

Her brow lifted at the sudden admission. "You can not make me one, ever."

"And during my restless phase, I do not wish to see you." He climbed to his feet, catching the startled hurt seep into her collected mask. "I can not take advantage of you." Kaname elaborated.

"I will remain here by my inclination." Sara watched coolly, sprawled like a lioness. "You truly are good-natured compared to others, Kaname. I fear it is you who will be taken advantage of."

Kaname smirked guiltlessly over his shoulder.

"I do expect you to return," Sara lingered on her words, waiting for him to pause. Instead Kaname resumed toward the door uninterrupted. "You do not have a distinctive person on your side, so I expect you to come asking for my blood real soon."

"Goodbye." Kaname turned to the door and slid it cautiously in the lock outside. "Sara…"

_But, Sate is not a friend to me recently. _Kaname fluidly strode into the halls. _Not when I've come to notice her presence so much. _ He grabbed his temple with a calm hand.

His shadow spies lingered on trees and surrounded the lake. A remedial view of the front and back courtyard, he noticed she was still inside. Ripping ajar doors to rooms, he listened to the sound of her movement and breathing. The smog of earthy blossoms and sunlight assaulted him. _There. _He could see her clear in the sunlight. By the sliding doors near the front of the quarters, overlooking the moors with a book nestled on her lap. Brown hair flooded the wooden floor, there was the haunting girl eyeing the carved ceilings.

"Kaname," Aidou's slick shadow appeared on the corner.

He strode past the blond without an indication to have heard.

Flushed suddenly, Aidou stuttered after his heels. "Where are you—"

"Did you want to go to the unpleasant place we all hate in my stead?" Kaname murmured.

Aidou lowered his head in shame. "So the Elders Council keep dragging you back. They pester you because they are curious of your curtained intentions. Kaname, the public is noisy regarding the sacrifice ordeal. Ichijou has confirmed but they want to hear you speak on the matter."

Kaname halted, as if reading the air; he began softly, "…Do you remember it?"

Aidou backpedaled and kept his head lowered. "Remember what?"

A look of expectation rivaled Aidou's inquisitive silence. "The taste of her blood…"

There was no doubt whom Kaname meant. His cheeks darkened in rapt detail, ensued from memory of the warmth blood sinking in his throat and mingling with his own. "I, yes, I do." He didn't appear dismayed or guilty.

Kaname's concentrated eyes promised enmity.

Aidou flinched, "I figured she was sacrifice and it was alright. Reading her emotions was all I intended unlike Rido-sama." He slowed, blinking thoughtfully, "Her memories…"

"Those who have tasted it _know._" Kaname slithered distastefully.

Aidou met his piercing stare. "You stopped Rido-sama in time back in the crypt. Can I assume that the real objective why you guard the territory is for the person who is intended dead?"

Impenetrable and unconcerned, Kaname returned on his route to the main foyer. "Think whatever you want."

The familiar shadow in the warmth of her embrace, how she returned an enamored smile up at the curious red eyes behind cascading dark hair. Aidou's eyes widened, he darted three footsteps and halted as if strangled by his own forceful words. "Can it—The man in her memories… _is _you, isn't it? Kaname!"

Kaname narrowly looked over his shoulder. "Now that we share a secret, do dissuade spies from flocking the territory."

Aidou glared at the ground, listening to the pound of distance footsteps. "Kaname…" _Keeping secrets and watching quietly from the dark, you've done it too many times._

He held his breath and looked up at the man. _You always were a step ahead of the world. _Fists rose to his torso, Aidou swore. "_I will_ protect you."

Kaname looked away as he turned into the foyer.

_I will. _Aidou watched his shadow disappear behind the wall.

**Ω**

Shizuka gallantly looked toward the skipping movement behind the door of her suite. As predicted, the entrance warped open without hands, revealing a slender though short figure of her silvery-eyed young niece. Maria bounded in her direction, skirt hiked up, collar unbuttoned and eyes shining from exuberance. Observing the child once, Shizuka felt as if her body had worn out itself and was seconds from draping herself on the divan until Maria's arms strapped around her thin waist.

"Oba-sama!" Maria chirped.

"Did I not _tell _you not to grope royalty whenever you wish?" Her reprimand was dismissed too casually. Maria lingered for another brief moment before retreating like Shizuka preferred.

"My apologies, Great Queen." Shizuka's gaze laminated the girl in brute force. She shivered slightly and refigured her brazen expression. "I…Bear news." Maria mumbled, eyes alight with victory again, _"Great _news for my _Great_ Queen."

Disregarding her sly smile, Shizuka analyzed the fields through the filtering curtain outside her window. Her gaze transferred to the misty territory in the deep distance. "Do not waste my time." She muttered.

Maria moved her slim legs toward the cart of glasses. Breaking the blood tablets from the package, she dropped two pills in each glass and joined her aunty on the shadow of the divan. The afternoon light wasn't harsh from the back of the manor since the sun was overhead. "I promise what I have is not be wasteful." Maria offered the crimson drink. "Please."

Regarding the drink plainly, Shizuka accepted the glass, pinning her glare on the girl. "Why the smug look? Have you schemed to remove Sara yet?"

"It's even better." Maria grinned, licking her fangs sinisterly.

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	8. Strife

**Ω **

"Yes, your presumption is correct." The statue in the diagonal chair twirled the crimson contents intricately.

Asato's gaze narrowed on the dignified pureblood. News of a cankerous group in the paper received mild scorn as he continued, "The case of the sacrifice makes the public unrest. One word from you and they will quiet." His penalizing glare didn't deter Kaname who ruminated his drink. "We only interest the idea of requiting with you, Ousama. If something is in hidden the council will be accused of irresponsibility. Our society, at large, is fierce. You had better do away with the spurious rumors and release a public statement at the end of the week."

"Have they grown restless from a lack of visual such as the sacrifice's head on a stake?" Kaname dryly uttered.

Asato glowered from behind his desk. "Ousama, the public demands more information."

Kaname lowered the drink from his eye range to regard the Elder. "And I intend to humor them."

"If there is anything worth knowing I have sent a confidential operative to your grounds. You must understand secrets are _not _privileged to royalty."

"And you should make well to understand," Kaname rivaled the onerous gaze, "Uncovering buried secrets can cause conundrums. You are evidently aware of the consequences?"

Asato shifted a leg under the table in the stabbing silence. He was too collected and trained to deliver swift responses than encourage Kaname's suspicions further. "It's expected for the Council and the Royal Households' views to be different, that's why the Royal Cabinet buffers. We ensure the safety and regulations of the council and that your security is not demoted."

"You misunderstood me." Kaname placed the drink softly on the table by his arm. "It's not my safety I fear. The council may continue to deceit." Without a sound, he stepped near the table. The dark locks of hair shadowed the inscrutable ruby eyes, predominantly poised, one wouldn't wager the predatory fury brimming his velvety tone, "Pureblood's are considerable for vast destructions in the previous centuries. Have you foreseen one such a disaster yet? I recommend you do," Kaname closed his eyes, lifting a hand from his pocket, "Because I predict the safety of the council is no longer promising."

He kept from charging demands like an uncontrollable mortal. Smoothly, Asato watched the King stroll to the door, a soft glance prompted over the shoulder and their curt glares collided.

"I will release another appeasing statement to the public in the afternoon." Kaname held open the door. "I await your confidential operative with open arms. If he wishes I will unfasten the barrier on my territory specifically as a welcome."

"Ousama, when we are shielded in the dark we must resort to deft communication." Asato informed. "The public desires evidence."

"This time they will not unsatisfied." The prompt closing on the door adjourned the discussion.

**Ω**

Years ago, she escaped home to catch a glimpse of how Christmas was celebrated by humans in the city. She had heard about the lights, caroling, and gloriously decorated Christmas trees. Her adventure twisted into one of strife to survive a snowstorm. Fortunately, a pleasant senpai kept her company and warm in a refuge corner. Often she wondered if the place had undergone reconstruction yet.

After she left home to become the Pureblood sacrifice, she prepared to forget her fondest memories. Though they were short-lived but for an inexperienced person ruminating out-worldly adventures, each outing was cherished. Her favorite had been the one where she was wound tight in the arms of her senpai in the dark hut.

She lingered in the memory of his scent and felt her face warm. Yuuki stared at the flapping branches in the heart of the forest.

Today, the same girl had escaped her boundary into foreign land.

Yuuki gawked at the trees whizzing from the breeze. Her senses were at peak and she was instantly aware of the distinguishing movement between man and animal. She had come to learn the territory was free of shadow spies; therefore, finding hawks, bats, dogs, and even skipping shadows were out of the question. Yuuki would have been pleased, however, realized she was completely out of reach since she had been wandering the land for hours.

Multiple times she attempted to retrace back to the quarters but trees and green land encumbered. She didn't remember her location in specific detail and looped until she fell on a heap of dry leafs from exhaustion. Kaname had warned her not to leave. Yet ridding loneliness and boredom were ingredients to her mission. Yuuki only considered talking a stroll like she usually did with Kaname and was disappointed in herself after venturing in unfamiliar territory. Throwing an arm over her tired eyes, she reclined and sighed.

He mentioned she had the ability to govern plants in the earth. Yuuki strained her ears to listen to the inaudible shift of plants across the plain, possibly miles from her current location. She only needed a hint of direction to return back to the quarters before Kaname returned. Through the vines and embedded roots in the soil, Yuuki intently waited for sounds pertaining to some sort of activity in the deserted forest.

Leaves crinkled against her ear, blinking an eye open, Yuuki sat up rigidly at the hooded dark-eyed creature. Bounding to her feet, she kicked out of the way and raised her arms in defense.

"Don't come closer!" Yuuki warned the impenetrable giant.

A white hand browsed the folds of the robe, finally shoving the hood from the pate. A ghost pale face appeared under the crown of the clothing. Insipid dark brown eyes above lips thinner than wire, his rubbery long hand lowered to his torso to conceal the blade. The wrinkled elderly face remained in shadow and she barely recognized his moving mouth until the sound of his raspy voice reached her ears.

"_A fine little treat…" _

Yuuki had been outlining his source not his features. The blood signifying his lithe body wasn't potent yet claimed a solid quantity of inhuman origin. Scowling at the strange mix-breed, Yuuki whispered, "Who are you? How did you penetrate the King's barrier?"

"The one asking the questions _will_ be me." He towered her within a single stride. Yuuki kept her arms raised protectively.

"If you touch me I will hurt you."

"The sacrifice…No?" His observant eyes hadn't stopped dripping over her form.

The only people in the months of her stay consisted of Kaname and herself. Yuuki doubted Kaname ever told anyone of her presence, but the formidable stranger had already perceived knew her identity, in fact he sensed her noble vampire blood within her body.

Looking into his piercing eyes, she bit on her bottom lip in askance. "And how do you know of me?"

"Who doesn't know of you," His shrug implied a careless chuckle, "Put your hand down, I have no intention of harming a stray fawn. The one who has rights over your life is the King not I."

"I'm aware of that." Retreating cautiously, her analyzing eyes widened at the dominating outstretched hand on her left. "Don't!" Yuuki clutched her sleeve, "Don't touch me!"

Fingers lowered from her shoulder in obedience. "I had no idea…" He breathed, "That such a vampire could also obtain fear." His laughter was inundated with remorse. "Heh, it's my first encountering a sacrifice. I believe you are priceless at this day and age as your rarity is well-pronounced." Brown eyes fixed on her pale but illusive countenance. "Where are you from, Sacrifice? What happened to your family?"

Somehow fear and distrust dispelled at the solemn quality of his voice. She was transfixed by his startlingly honest brown eyes shimmering with pain and sound understanding, Yuuki sighed as she was overcome with misery from the scrutiny.

He spoke of family and origins, and it was among the first questions she didn't have to debate considerably. No vampire in the Kuran palace was ever intrigued by her origins. Yuuki understood the royal household, and council members were educated on her family history. Instead of focusing on her role as sacrifice, the giant was interested in her personal lifestyle.

Her lengthy silence repelled his curiosity and he stepped back in mortification. The old age illuminating his pale wrinkled hands supported her assumption that the stranger was undeniably _not_ a vampire.

_Human… _Yuuki glanced at the swimming flowers fluttering the fields. _Human turned vampire._ Restraining her emotion, she let the excited leaves and flowers lower to the ground. He stood in fascination by the display and held back from asking.

"The flowers," Yuuki decided to respond his questioning gaze, "React to my emotion, so do the trees. I recently learned I can sometimes control them."

A faint smile weaseled its way on the invisible mouth, momentarily concealed by the hood at the turn of his head. His long winding hand grabbed a petal. "I'm told the King's favorite flower is the _Lis._ I wallow in one such a fragrance entailing sweet nostalgia." Sheepishly, he smiled at Yuuki. "Thank you for the redolent and rejuvenating reward, I will keep it close." He tucked the petal within the folds of the dark robe.

Stunned, Yuuki blinked, "How is my ability rewarding?"

He smiled secretly, "Since you are here alone, I assume the King is without a clue of your whereabouts."

Fidgeting slightly, she ducked his pointed stare. "Eh…About that, I'm actually supposed to be in the quarters but for some reason…" Contemplatively glaring at the trees and green plain, Yuuki grumbled morosely, "I got lost and don't know how to get back."

The man peered at the trees trembling from the vibe of her uncertain and bewildered emotions. He nodded, "Spies are no where in this country. The King will be displeased after learning you went off on your own."

_I know… _"I," Glumly, Yuuki glared at the ground. "I didn't mean to get lost."

"I can lead you out of the forest," He regarded the immobile flowers and leaves. "But you must keep exulting the breeze and scent of flowers for me in return."

Yuuki gave him a hard long stare. "Excuse me?"

He looked upon her with eyes unrelenting in guiltlessness. "It's a simple task. To execute your power on blossoms, trees, and soils you must have emotion, energy, and steel." He chuckled quietly. "The qualities are random, I know, but you will see there is no greater method than that. Go ahead and smile," He paused on her incredulous ruby eyes, "You seem to have mourned leaving your dear family, so young…so innocent…Care not to be careful, this once?"

Her lips moved but words crumbled back in her throat. Yuuki rubbed her neck and tried again, courageously, "I'm not young or innocent. I have to be careful as sacrifice."

"Ahah." He nodded encouragingly, "Your accommodating nature should attract the King. Why I wonder he hasn't sacrificed you yet?"

She didn't have an answer, only stupidly gawked at the turning man. "Wai—" Her feet shuffled after him by its will. Yuuki hadn't a clue of her whereabouts. "Please, let me come."

He peered over his shoulder at the lonesome girl. She resembled him so much, he nearly had the urge to disappear in the darkening hour. The fragility of her gaze and rambling words eased him only by an inch and he nodded with a stern order, "But you must keep smiling." His patient eyes reeled across her impassive face.

Leaves stirred around his feet as a glorious enchanting smile came underway. Satisfied, he beckoned her with a short hand wave. "The scent keeps my heart alive." He whispered to the breeze. "It's why I found you quickly because no one dares breach the deserted part of the forest but I." He fought from looking over his shoulder at Yuuki trailing. It was all he needed. To return to a belief in the heavy scent of flowers, leaves, and thick earth that she was penetrable and near his soul once again.

She told him what he wanted to know. "I've been here for months and wait to be summoned."

"Your family?"

"Juuri and Haruka Kurosu are my parents. My relatives are widespread and though I haven't met all of them, some visited me the day I left to become sacrifice."

"Are they aware you are alive?"

Yuuki felt the wind freeze; she forced a smile to prompt his steps. "I don't think so but I know they hope I'm free from the curse."

"By Council orders if the sacrifice is not claimed, the bloodline will be sacrificed instead." He informed.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Yuuki watched the sun leapt behind clouds. "Sooner or later the King will summon me. He attempted to take my life but decided not to complete the sacrifice. I have to wait here until further notice."

"There shouldn't be reason to delay a tradition to honor the Purebloods." He gestured her to cautiously tread over the stones. She skipped and hopped. "They have eagerly awaited your birth, and another agonizing handful of years for you to come of age. Now that you are in their confines, they can come for you at any given time."

Yuuki folded her hands and matched his strides. He continued leisurely. "The place you are forced to stay locked and mollified by trivial liberties is not where you belong."

She fingered the pulse in her wrists, pondering over the word.

"If I ask what will you answer? Hmm. Do you wish to stay here and wait to be summoned? Or, do you wish to leave the King's confines and make lasting memories with the ones you love while you have the time?"

A stabbing ache in her chest immediately responded, the breadth of anguish, despair brought from isolation was evident. She had known subconsciously, the bits of these feelings collected only to be buried deep in her heart to prevent from escape. After all the only proof of ache was the memories and thoughts of her beloved family and friends, whom she couldn't see.

By way of ruffling leaves and flowers falling on the path ahead like dense raindrops, he sensed her torment.

Yuuki stared at him widely, unable to word her profound secrets. "Why is someone like you asking me…As if…" Yuuki swallowed her dry throat, restlessly searching his pale profile. "As if you experienced the grief."

His answer was simple and anticipated. "Because I have."

One snowstorm, she met a senpai who protected her in his arms.

Unknowingly, she met a stranger bearing identical wounds in a forest.

Yuuki felt her lips tremble but she froze to peer at the enveloping shadow on the fields. "We should hurry." Her fierce heart throbbed at the dreadful knowledge that it was getting late. Kaname wouldn't prefer her gone when he returned.

He was watching her from the corner of his eye. "Do you truly wish to be locked there again?"

She merely replied with a cool air of an unfeeling vampire. "I have to go where I'm safe."

"But the King's ensnaring reach," He lifted both brows, "Is not safe, sacrifice."

"It's…Yuuki." She whispered with a soft bow of her head. "I'm Yuuki, before I became, sacrifice."

"Kurosu…_Yuuki_…" A musical hum engineered the enunciation. "It must be _courage_ why the name is befitting, _Yuuki._"

She laughed softly at the meaning of the name.

"But courage contradicts the idea of being under lock and key." He pointed toward the mountainous valley of trees. "Beyond is the end of the forest. The King's quarters should be visible from there."

"Th-thank you." Yuuki jogged away. Leaves, swaying trees and flapping flowers trailed her footsteps. She turned to wave him goodbye and he stood watching sullenly from the shadows.

"Is duty the reason behind why you run to your death?" He questioned in the rowing wind, against the noisy rustle of leaves.

"It's because…" Yuuki didn't smile and replied truthfully. "I don't want to make him worry."

He bowed his head, the movement incited a thrusting wind upon Yuuki. She was shoved to the ground, scraping her elbows and landed on her side. He didn't move to help but said somberly, "You must know where you are headed? The name of the place you will see last before the ending hour."

"Name…?" Yuuki gloomily regarded his starry eyes.

"Where you are going?"

_Where have I been staying at all these months?_ Yuuki scowled from her inability to produce a name. _King's territory? _

"The place that has now become your home."

_Home… _Unblinking, Yuuki collected herself from the ground. That's right, the territory wasn't a strange place as it used to be. Same hallways, corridors, walls, library and room, somehow it had become her home to her lack of knowledge. Home didn't necessarily have a name but _home._ When she closed her eyes and thought of home, she didn't see a place.

There was a face instead.

"Then go." His turning heels flared the robes on his ankles.

"_Kaname…"_

He stopped at the whisper. "Do you remember now?"

Her sad eyes flew to the trees. "I'm going home."

His eyes narrowed on her running form. "Let us meet again, Kurosu Yuuki…" Her silhouette blended in the shadow of trees.

Luckily, Yuuki didn't sprain her ankle or trip again from her mad dash back to the quarters. The lake was dark under the gray clouds, and the sun took refuge hours ago from the inevitable rain. The musky scent of moisture tickled her nostrils. She was still running to the courtyard when it began drizzling. She had never ventured from the territory before and would have never guessed someone lived in the forest. However terribly dangerous he presented, the man had decently helped her comb through the region.

Breathlessly running up the deck, Yuuki slumped heavily against a random sliding door. Sweat and rain mingled on her skin, she wiped the raindrops from her eyes, panting silently. The tapping window wrenched on the lock from the force of the breeze. She reached through the opening and slapped the small hatch shut.

'_Or do you wish to leave the King's confines and make lasting memories with the ones you love while you have the time?' _

The window glass cracked under her fingers. Yanking away, Yuuki wagged her pained hand, her nose engulfed by the warm scent of fresh blood. She didn't want to be tempted, not on other's inconvenience, and it would be shallow of her to turn away.

Miserably staring at the raining world beyond the veranda, Yuuki groaned at the nostalgic ache of her heart. She missed them, everyone she met and loved; she wanted a reunion.

With the short time and her impending sacrifice a little way, Yuuki couldn't challenge authority. Yet another quiet voice rebelled from the catacombs of her soul.

_Why should I?_ Her fangs snared. _Don't I deserve to feel happy? Don't I deserve to keep good memories? _Fangs latched like talons. _I have waited, patiently. I have submitted. _

_Don't I deserve to stop the pain? _Another fang probed into her body, she winced. _Give me what I deserve… What I want… _Hanging on to the final ribbons of her sanity, Yuuki closed her eyes with bated breath.

_Is it ok? _

Yes.

_I will always be sacrifice. _

Death will be her release.

**Ω **

In a world of rain, there lived an indomitable Crown Prince.

Vampires hate sunshine and human objects.

He had been awarded an umbrella. The sender unknown.

Funny that each time he stepped into the night, She greeted him.

Brilliant and mysterious was the youngest Kurosu.

Purebloods loved congregating over wine.

Because she smelled of warm rain and dusk, he offered a glass and conversation.

A demure smile later. He knew the taste of rejection.

Someone said a Prince's world is suffocating.

And it was.

So he ran and called earnestly.

_Amaya. _

Tossed the umbrella, prowled the world in the rain.

Her laughter was soft as he shivered in the cold.

This uncaring Kurosu.

"Taunted me enough?"

A sure smile, she gave him shelter, a place by the fire.

The lingering smoky smell of rain robbed him of breath.

"Don't you know yet?" She dried his long raven hair.

Kurosu's dominate nature, they all said.

"When emotion instigates, rain pours."

Always on Him. Night-rain…

"Amaya…" He felt her stiffen.

Her voice was colder than the rainy wind. "I never told you my name."

All this time alone in the rain, he had been waiting.

And in his wait, while the world stood, her feelings followed.

"I can't seem to forget you." He loved her beaming smile.

Sweet lips touched his. "My fair Prince."

He looked into her light eyes, steadfast devotion and pure.

Even before their meeting at the congregation. She loved him secretly.

Every morning, each footstep out the door, her feelings poured on him.

The same rain and scent of his beloved.

"Don't leave yet." She whispered fervently against his lips one night.

His hand disappeared in her thick hair. "Take my name." He breathed against her cheek.

Soft raindrops tickled his head and neck, kisses filled with elation.

"Amaya…" In the chorus of rain, she whispered her approval.

Bearing his royal crest, she came to the Royal Palace.

To attend the funeral of a murdered Pureblood.

"I've only ever loved you, wanted you…" He grabbed her hand from leaving.

They were accused of his brother's death. He should be worried. He was… But,

But she only kissed his hand and left without a promise.

"Why?" Amaya demanded her family in their home. "Why did this happen?"

"Break the engagement." Ordered her father. "We are to be blamed."

"I will not leave his side." She swore.

And when he sought her secretly in the quiet evening, he buried his face in her hair to hide from the world.

The empty sky felt unfulfilled without her rain.

"Your brother, the King, was killed by my father." Amaya quivered.

Between each word, she gasped to control her emotion. He had heard the news.

To prove loyalty to the Crown, blood shall be spilled in return.

He pulled her around and kissed her hard enough for her to lose consciousness.

_Don't go. _

"I will not release you from my arms." He clung to her throat voraciously. "Never."

_Don't leave me. _

Feeding on the hidden impulses and emotions she locked to her soul.

_Amaya…Please. _

But she did go to the Elders Council with her clan.

On the eve of his installment as King, the final sentence notified.

Here, he gained entitlement.

There, she took the blame.

"Kurosu Amaya, from the jurisdiction of the Elders Council, the Royal Cabinet, Royal Household, and the people, you are hereby given the death penalty on accounts of murder to the Crown and treachery against the Royal family."

He had stormed into the room to hear the asseveration. "I object."

"_King_, the jurisdiction has already been given." Replied the reticent Head of Elders Council.

"Not without my approval!"

"Then please," The Elders Council waited for him to proceed.

"On the account of my brother's death—" He looked upon the startled audience and the indicted family. "I appeal clemency upon the defendant."

The stunned room held back from reproaching.

The Council chose to return to the case in due time.

The Kurosu's walked on a narrow line.

Amaya stared at her father. "I do this for you, then tell me… Why?" She pleaded. "Why the King?"

In the folds of his pocket, he revealed a silver weapon. "Do you know what this is?"

The rod whitened in the light. "Where did you get that?" Amaya gasped.

"How wretched we are… Purebloods." He lowered the rod and turned away. "Some of us deserve a swift ending. Don't you think it's fruitful for us creatures? Who continue for an eternity."

"You're unkind to us all." Amaya sighed. "Now our family is cursed for your actions. And I—"

"I cannot let you marry him."

"I love him." She spat unblinkingly.

"Do you suppose things like love and adoration can sate Purebloods? It is ourselves we must destroy."

"At least…" Amaya begged, "Let me love him in the short time that I have."

He concealed the weapon reeking of the royal blood and strode out of the room. "You may do as you wish. But you decided to take my blame, I had already taken the…"

"What good will your dying first do?"

Her cutting response made him equally reproach. "I address the question to you, _as well_."

"Then why did you kill him?" She demanded.

He lowered his head. "He entrusted me with secrets. And that I send him off like he wanted."

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "You mean…The King, he—"

He looked at her sharply. "No one dares to believe what he intended."

"This is all wrong!" Amaya screamed.

In the day, she lured him with the scent of rain.

He had already discarded his chores for the afternoon and ran to her.

She gave him a genuine smile and touched him, lightly. "I…"

He grabbed her forcibly. "Take back your word, you are innocent."

"I didn't call you to talk justice."

"I want to protect you." He claimed.

Amaya pushed her forehead on his shoulder and laughed. "Don't love me so… Don't devalue yourself. We are cursed."

It should be fine; they were safe under his order. The Kurosu's wouldn't be held accountable.

The Elders Council summoned again.

"The majority demands the death penalty of the youngest Kurosu." Announced the Elders Council.

"I have already given my or—" The King was silenced by another movement in the assembly.

Amaya rose from her seat determinedly. "It will be done as chosen. I will be _sacrifice._"

"By agreement with the Council, Royal Household and cabinet, it will be proper for the current King to avenge the death of our late King. The murder of a precious Pureblood must be repaid through submission of life to the King. As repentance, the Kurosu bloodline is charged for the murder of an honorary person of the royal family so long as the female birth in the bloodline continues_. _And as an act of loyalty an heir must be forsaken. The body must resemble the defendant Kurosu Amaya—a woman."

He looked upon her with sad eyes.

Kill his Beloved,

His fiancé,

Mother of his Unborn Child,

_No. Never. _

"I will wait." She whispered behind the dungeons doors.

Above ground, he could hear her heartbeat burst in his ears.

"The cursed Kurosu will be killed!" Roared the public.

The longer he hesitated, the brutally her clan suffered.

And she waited…Waited…

He also, waited… Waited…

This indomitable King had actually been defeated.

_Why don't you come?_ Whispered the pouring rain outside his window.

It was She.

"Be done with the Kurosu girl—she has agreed to the terms." Warned the Royal Cabinet.

_Our unborn child is dead._

It was the longest and harshest rainstorm of the year.

"King." Called his cabinet members, "Why do you let her live?"

Why? There was no thought necessary.

Killing Her would unleash a monster in Him.

_Kuro... _She sobbed in the infinite darkness. _Let my family live. _

His hand fell from the gallon of paper on the table.

The dropping rate of her heart…

Her staggering breath…

"_Kuro….Kuro…"_

"Amaya!" He rushed, raced time, and fell on her raggedy, fragile body.

And she did the strangest thing ever.

Without anger, and only adoration,

Amaya smiled at Kuro. "We waited for nothing."

Shakily he pulled her against him. "I couldn't sacrifice you. Why…did you?"

Her body disintegrated into dust beside the hunter weapon.

**Ω **

Incarnadine eyes tenaciously pursued her to the ends of the quarters, so close were the eyes she began shying and fidgety in his company. He wondered what aroused such a behavior. The last time Yuuki avoided him was due to concupiscent musing, though done unconsciously, left a permanent impact that she purposely tip-toed—as she did now.

His eyes lingered on the sweeping skin gaping above the décolleté of her dress and his lips tilted in a terse but hard frown. His eyes could only channel across the bending shape of her spine, the slender curve of white wrists, solemn lips that ushered soft yet inquisitive whispers. He didn't seek contentment but the more his eyes fixed on the girl, the harder it became to repel its need.

Yuuki couldn't possibly be aware what a creative influence she was to his surprisingly over-active mind.

Always tranquil and imperturbable with reason, Kaname would never allow or find himself in a state of reverie, having no reason to and his rational mind confirmed that Yuuki, too, wasn't ample cause to stir fantasies. Truthfully, Kaname had no time for trivialities. But here she was surrounding him in her scent, whirling like an enchantress and agonizingly oblivious to the ferment he endured.

She was not blameworthy. At times, Kaname repressed the need to watch her while she page-flipped, curled on his side on the chaise, or when she assumed he wasn't around. He was the eyes and ears of the territory and while she remained within boundary, he could reach her no less than a second. A role of the keeper would only allow him to ensure protection. Unfortunately, he had been overstepping the line.

There were many things consequently drawing to his attention. Things he had no issue to be concerned with and revoked further thought instantly. However, assumptions always battled at the back of his head until he permitted room for inquisition, a drive of curiosity that rode under the veil of _… crave._

Kaname had long supposed she was the reason to the beastly trait. He was guilt-ridden for losing control and handling Sara like a temporary appliance suitable for his greed. Not a cell in his body would allow a repetition. Looking carefully at Yuuki standing by the rainy window, her silver figure shimmered delightfully in the grayish overcast afternoon. Kaname had to hold back from speaking in slurs like a drunken man. Despite being a Pureblood, she continued to fascinatingly distract him to no end.

Standing on her toes, Yuuki leaned over sill, watching rain puddle in the grass. The splashing rain tapped upon the back wooden corridor and deck. She sighed aloud and whispered incoherently to herself.

Sitting several feet deep in the shadows of the library, the overcast colors left no mystery to the curve and lines of her slender frame in the pale dress. Kaname clenched his teeth in stony silence. The unbearable veer of her skirt revealed an amount of skin for his preying eyes. It had been happening for a while, becoming aware of trite but alternating sides of Yuuki Kurosu. Ultimately the single fact glared than ever.

She was a woman.

In each other's distinct company, remote from the world, and safe in the territory without disruption—unwittingly attraction and profound desire would infringe their peace.

Kaname could resume to be at leisure and composed as long as he wanted. He had learned to chain passion as if he were without it his entire life whereas Yuuki, who has emotionally developed wouldn't hold back. He needed to see her to understand and examine emotion. The first feelings she relieved at the mansion were longing, fear, and loneliness. Kaname sensed she was bathed in the emotions still.

Holding a hand against the cold glass, Yuuki pretended to touch a dripping watermark.

"My luggage must be at the Kuran Mansion." Her voice was barely a whisper but his acute ears heard her short gasp in the words, accompanied by nostalgia. "Oto-chan brought them." She didn't look at him when she left the window. Gathering her load of books, Yuuki dutifully began putting them back on shelves. "I have a few things I want, if it's not too much trouble?"

Kaname hadn't read a single script of the notes the Council sent, he struggled to as a matter of fact to even let his eyes rest on the paper for a second. Yuuki was an intriguing subject his eyes happened to pursue ardently.

"What are these things?"

Yuuki found more books stacked against the chaise and wandered back to the same shelf. Kaname's collection had shrunk over the past few weeks. She wasn't keeping count and accepted his negligence was solely for having an overflowing schedule. He didn't have enough time to read with her and usually left early morning. Yuuki insistently wedged a book and glared for a long time. Anger ignited, her eyes burned but she had no reason to feel frustrated over his busy 'work'. The King piled work on Kaname excessively she hardly exchanged words anymore.

"Yuuki…." Sensing her molting mood, Kaname watched steadily.

Exhaling loudly, she forced a smile over her shoulder, staring purposely at his sleek back shoes. "Things I want to keep close until I leave." Unconsciously taking a small paperback, Yuuki hugged it. "My senpai left me a red scarf. I was attached to it and my parent's knew I adored it very much. They must have packed it."

Kaname remained watching emotionlessly. If she attempted to seek any change or fleeting acknowledgment from her words, she might have noticed the slightest narrowing of his abnormally burning red eyes.

"If it's possible, Kaname, please, can you somehow bring it to me?" Clasping her hands on the book, Yuuki kept her head bowed.

He only titled an inch of his head, before words slipped through his impassive mouth. "I will try."

"Thank you!" She smiled energetically, and without meeting his eyes, whirled back to the shelf.

The evidence in her attitude was prominent. Kaname didn't have the urge to investigate her thoughts. He returned to his documents and found the pages had crumbled from his fists. Closing the folder sharply, Kaname rose to his feet.

Yuuki turned to her left. "Are you done with the essay?"

He opened the folder out of force, responsibility, and an unconscious need to spend quality time with Yuuki in the library. Kaname glanced at her turning head. She had been uneasy in his presence all along and his hungry eyes hadn't even satisfied from touching her as he had been doing for the past hour.

"Yes." Kaname swallowed his dry throat.

"Ok." Yuuki reached up to insert a book on a higher shelf.

His eyes fixed on the light hand that tickled the spine of numerous books. In only a breeze, Yuuki's stiffened shoulders brushed against the middle of his chest. Long fingers molded around her thin wrist in precaution.

"Have I been absent-minded to have missed the cut?" Kaname denoted the healing wound.

"Oh, I touched a broken window." Flustered, Yuuki retracted her hand politely. "I didn't notice. It was my fault."

Kaname didn't expect her to look at him. With her restlessly tossing her eyes to the shelf, books on her side, and the floor, he lost hope for a connection. "Yuuki."

Grabbing another volume, Yuuki fingered the first pages. "Yes?"

"Are you lonely?"

She paused alertly under his gaze.

Kaname brushed back her brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself all the time." Fingers delicately skipped over her collarbone. "Until I can ensure your safety, I will need to leave as soon as I return. There shouldn't be unnecessary deaths for a Pureblood's sake." She titled her cheek in the warmth of his palm.

"I'm not…" The book slumped out of her hand. She didn't seem to be aware of losing contact with the article and only the hand against the nape of her neck. "I understand, as Keeper, the King will need you by his side too. You can't always be tied down to me."

Kaname's misty eyes darkened from violent emotion as she offered him the wounded hand.

"Heal it…Kaname." Finally locking with his infinite eyes, Yuuki requested, "Like you healed me that night." She was recalling his gentle treatment and faint words at the subduing hour from Rido's exploit. Yuuki had a vague memory of the night. Kaname was deliriously entrapped to saving her using only his healing mouth and assuring words.

His tender lips touched the cut as the healing attributes soothed her fingers. Yuuki watched him heal with fond and wistful eyes. "Thank you." A fragile smile ensued the hesitant whisper.

Kaname touched the numbing pulse of her wrist with a brief kiss.

Her smile widened and turned to the shelf. "Senpai told me, that a kiss on the wrist is for companionship, almost done between confidantes."

"It denotes respect." Kaname lowered her hand.

Yuuki searched his simmering ruby hues. "He also said, a kiss on the neck is specifically for lovers. I don't think I've seen anyone do it yet. Considering our modest society, we are asked to shroud the places often used to retrieve blood. The hand, neck…"

"It's not modesty, Yuuki." Kaname allowed a gentle smile.

"No?"

"We can be possessive of our loved ones. No lover would want to share his love's blood with anyone for the matter. And in the act of covering the hand, the neck…" His fingers browsed the soft throb of her neck in indication. "Signifies the desire to protect oneself and designate it for the lover's lips and touch."

She rubbed her own in deep thought, bewildered. "I really need to pay more attention to decorum."

"So long as you know why we try not to reveal our neck and hand."

Her eyes flew to his throat. She gulped loudly, "Shouldn't you cover yours too?"

Kaname closed his eyes and smiled. "In due time."

"Ah…" Yuuki braced herself. "Lucky her."

The back of his hand concealed the sly smile wedging in place. He turned out of her way to the door. "Good night…_hm-hm-hm_. Yuuki."

She frowned at his departing figure. "Kaname?"

He slowed somewhere in the shadows, an invisible line in her vision.

Her troubled expression relaxed. "So it is. If I call you will you come?"

"I don't intend to break my word." Kaname whispered through the shadows.

"Thank you." Yuuki mumbled sorrowfully. "I'm self-fish, you made time for me out of your busy schedule. If I need anything I will definitely call you. So…" She stared her clasped hands. "So don't force yourself, please?"

"I disagree," Kaname briskly approached the exit. "The selfish one is I." _Restraining you to the sky. _

Yuuki listened to his hallow footsteps until silence hissed from all direction. She sighed in the dark, dropping books lethargically and nearly fell to her knees. She had tried keeping a smooth up-front with Kaname. Touching her fast beating heart, Yuuki winced and bowed her head.

_Please, let me… Once… _

Shaking her head, Yuuki clenched her eyes tight. _I can't._

_Let me see them. I want to see them. _

Kaname might not be aware of her pains. Yuuki glumly blinked at the closed doors of her room at night.

**Ω **

Shizuka smirked smugly at the raining courtyard. Her mood was light, carefree, easy-going unlike the storm. Arms folded, she turned to regard her niece sitting in a chair on the right corner. Silver hair unbound, feet bare, and ribbons unhooked, Maria's unkempt disposition didn't bring anger instead humor to the usually strict Great Queen.

"Thank you for telling me." Shizuka appraised the girl. "I had a feeling things were getting out of hand. There is certainly no way I can sit and let it continue under my nose."

"Sara-san seems to have no knowledge as of yet." Maria amusedly smirked. "I wish to take it to my advantage and get closer to Kuran Heika."

Shizuka's dreary eyes narrowed. "Don't think so lowly of him, Maria." She snapped, revealing an impeccable fang. "Sooner or later, he anticipated being found out."

"The latest statement is better than last time." Maria gestured to the newspaper on the armrest. "I'm almost convinced he sacrificed the girl. The stereotypical low-bloodied vampire, in my eyes, as it turned out, she is very pretty, I'd keep her also."

Shizuka glared at the misty territory. "Kaname was not playing coy, he did it from obligation. But I will not let him dance around me any longer. Rido has been eyeing the territory too."

"Sara-san must be getting hints if they are collaborating." Maria clenched her teeth coldly. "And I know for a fact they are close."

"How is it?" Shizuka mused. "The remaining Kuran pureblood, my husband, and the King's fiancé, deliberate more than ever."

"We know perfectly what she is after." Maria alarmed.

"That is why I don't want her to marry Kaname." Shizuka moved away from the window and sat down in a cushioned chair. "Ambitious eyes can be interpreted as greed."

"How will you confront him?"

Shizuka chuckled gleefully, arms and head thrown back. Maria stilled in surprise at the euphoric sight from the taciturn woman who usually controlled emotion.

**Ω **

He had been surveying the courtyard and the clouded buildings glinting in the midnight moon. Fingering his ear and sighing helplessly, he turned to catch the lounging silhouette behind the stringing curtain. Leaping to his feet, he bowed with the docility of a servant.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Mocked Rido.

Aidou silently gestured inside the palace. "I need to get some errands done. Excuse me, Great King."

"The King's Right Hand, the Sword at his elbow, do you find it fair not knowing what he plans behind our back?"

Aidou smiled stiffly at the floor. "I don't doubt Kaname, whatever he does, he is aware of the consequences."

"Betraying the Royal Household too?" Rido scornfully eyed the man, resentment ebbing in his blood by the subservient behavior.

"I am the Right Hand." Aidou simply answered. "I will follow Kaname even if it leads to my death."

Through the window panel of the sliding door, Aidou stared into the luminescent green eyes of Takuma. His smile was limp as was his bow toward Rido, who looked amused at the two.

"Looks like Kaname has collected the perfect pieces to himself."

"Please, excuse us." Takuma grabbed Aidou's sleeve and flung him in the room. He slammed the door sharply in the lock. "Avoid him." He turned to glare at the blue eyed. "Not for Kaname's sake but yours."

Aidou laughed, striding casually to the main door of the corridor. "The fact that he is standing outside the sliding door, listening to you, doesn't perturb you?"

Takuma frowned at the shadow on the window. Wide-eyed, he shuffled backwards fearfully at the leering heterochormic eyes from the dark. "Gah!" Clinging to the curtain, he shielded the room quickly. "Really these sound proof windows are useless, aren't they?"

"I heard." Aidou paused, "Kaname called for you in the territory." The narrowing of his impassive eyes had some effect on the metal and glass of the room surrounding Takuma. The freezing items cracked under the pressure of ice. "You are aware why he called you alone?"

Ignoring the icy temperature, Takuma approached and touched his shoulder assuredly. "If there is a time, this is it. He needs your strength than ever, don't forget, Hanabusa."

"As the one who stays next to him like a second skin," Aidou snorted at the departing man, "You must know Kaname better than I."

Despairingly, Takuma opened the door, eyes numb without a hint of a smile, he said, "Wrong. Up to this day, _no one_ knows Kaname."

**Ω **

Scared to open her eyes, Yuuki lay stiff on her back. Another hour passed and she was able to guarantee no one was in her room. Yuuki turned on her side to stare listlessly at the traceless shadows on the wall. Touching her hot cheek, no doubt contacted sweat, as a result of another sweltering dream. Blanket and sheets bunched in her tiny fist, she sat up only to become aware of her heavy arousal. Rubbing her arms and shoulders, Yuuki sighed.

_Thankfully, Kaname is not here to see me in the state again. _

She had been mortified before but another incident would only make her a… Yuuki shook her head. _I don't want him to think I'm a pervert. _

Lust was a completely different field. Never acquiring it for someone in the past, Yuuki didn't know how to control it. She may as well read about them in the books while she could. Blinking down at her sweaty body and legs, Yuuki pulled herself out of bed. She couldn't imagine if Kaname saw her again. Her cheeks burned at the memory of his impassioned red eyes.

Shaking from a shiver, Yuuki wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Opening the back door to her room, she stepped into the silver corridor. The night had warmed and the spell of rain ceased. The glistening river floated serenely, mixing in blue-white colors that nearly blinded her eyes. Yuuki made her way across the wooden corridor and into the narrow opening of the lake. Dipping her toe in the cool water, she smiled in relief.

Looking back at her room and the hooded quarters, she sensed Kaname had left hours ago.

_Again. _

Repressing the ache, Yuuki busied her hands by opening her dress. She undressed within seconds before slipping in the murky and calm water. Her splashing movement shivered the plants and flowers on the right side. Dunking her head, Yuuki swam into the silver stream.

Everyone was obligated to the King, not only Kaname. Her family surrendered her in his control. Ichiru and Zero Kiryuu, too, though robust were under the power of the King for centuries. Months ago he could have killed her and the succeeding daughter of her family would carry the burden on her shoulders. Yuuki surfaced, gasping for air, and amused by the idea there were very few vampires that knew how to swim. If it weren't for Yagari Sensei she would be among those who didn't. Dipping back down the strangely cool water, Yuuki was pleased that her mind was beginning to clear from the weight of her dreams.

Kaname's face enchanted in her vision, she scampered to the surface again, clutching her aching chest. She hadn't stopped thinking about the night he healed her. With each dream, she intensely noticed aspects that shouldn't be worth analyzing. Yet when he left her alone, she missed him the most. Yuuki swam toward the vine of flowers on the side. If possible, she didn't only miss him when he was gone, she missed Kaname terribly when he was around too.

Plucking a flower, Yuuki revived the dry pedal with her touch. The sweet scent was overpowering and soon all the flowers on the vines blossomed. Yuuki arranged a couple playfully in her hair. Crimson and lilac, now black and moon-white in the night, the flowers twirled on the water, drawn to her energy. She picked up the crimson flower and held it against her lips.

_Crimson, sometimes his eyes turn fiery and intoxicating. _ Like the wild flower in her hand, full of need.

Yuuki frowned suddenly. _I shouldn't do this. _For a moment, she forgot about her limited-time, family, and friends. The reason she was in the guarded place with Kaname. She was nothing but a sacrifice, a curse to the Royal Household. Rubbing the tender ache on the left side of her chest, Yuuki treaded further in the lake.

_I want to be with them again, and tell them I'm not dead yet. _Grabbing her hair, she held her breath at the suspected train of thought.

_What's the use? News of my death will find them. They can get used to the idea. Who knows, they may already have. _

A slippery, cold grip wrapped around her ankle. Yuuki glared into the water at the spawning vines. She kicked it expertly but another latched onto her thigh, soaking her energy. The starved plants desired nutrients and water was but a temporary leeway, the real food for its body was energy. A thick vine stung across her calves, coiling enough to cut her skin with thorns. She struggled and slipped momentarily when a larger vine trapped her from swimming to the bank. Her prowess had measureable effect, and the plants recoiled from impending danger.

Yuuki hurriedly shot up, her footing slipped on the waterbed. Stumbling to her knees, she grunted and stared up at the intricate designs on the sky. _I wish…_

Yanking herself out of her daze, she sturdily ascended to her feet, glaring at the water for more plants.

"I had told you."

If it was possible, her heart jumped out of her chest and plopped somewhere in the dark water. Astonishing herself by keeping her upright balance, Yuuki blinked widely at the fast-approaching silhouette. _I thought _…

"You—" Sternly aware of his merging footsteps into the lake, the water waves slapped against her thighs, she thought she might plummet again but Kaname's blazing eyes reigned more control on her body than she did, herself.

His hand slipped over his chest, the gliding movement skewed her gaze from his cryptic expression. The unbuttoning of his bluish dark shirt revealed enthralling shoulders and chest in the dim light. Yuuki stared fixated by his beauty. Alertly he crossed over to the treading vines allured by Yuuki's scent. He let the shirt slip on her chest, which she hugged like a lost child, bewitched by the obliterating force that demolished the starved tree. The flowers in her hair, pasted across her back, and shoulders dripped into the water. Finally Yuuki noticed she had been shaking like a wounded animal against his arm.

Kaname's beady dark eyes glittered a silvery color, he blinked, and the ruby returned. "Your abilities are not cogent. You have barely begun to grasp its nature." He was not chiding but the soft voice assaulted her skin until she turned rosy.

Shivering, Yuuki clutched the shirt against her breasts. _I hadn't… Intended this to happen._

His figure blurred, insistently Yuuki lifted her head, afraid he was an illusion after all. The weight against her rib slackened. Her brows furrowed at Kaname's blazing stare_. "Yuuki…"_ His voice trembled.

She blinked in surprise at the sweeping arm jerking her against his body. Kaname glared at the swooping vines inches from grazing Yuuki's bare back. "I'll keep you alive." He murmured in her hair. Steadily vigilant of the undead vines concaving from his perilous presence.

Half-lidded eyes focused on the marble-like skin of his bony shoulder. Moments ago he seemed fragile, almost harmless, but in his arms, Yuuki couldn't breathe from overpowering strength of his brace.

_He is struggling. _Her hand clenched the shirt on her chest at the aching thought.

It couldn't be the first time she was embraced by these arms. Her shoulders relaxed and her head stayed under the slope of his neck. Yuuki might have never forgotten his arms in the first place, because the serenity she felt years ago was still there.

Her feet lifted from the water by an unknown force. Yuuki opened her eyes in the raising breeze. Lingering blossoms mingling with her scent fingered their senses. Her bare foot landed on the wooden stair of the deck safely from Kaname's cat-like movements. He set her in place, the warm hand at the back of her head slipped as he stepped back.

Keeping her eyes downcast, Yuuki stuttered, "I, I, I was taking a dip an-and-and I thought it was go-going to be ok."

Kaname's solemn eyes narrowed edgily, his fangs glinted at the corner of his mouth. "Retire now."

Yuuki looked up apologetically, guilt peeling in her teary eyes. "I'm sorry I made you angry."

Calmly, Kaname ascended the stairs, the skin of his bare arm brushing agonizingly against her own. "I am not angry." He stepped over the deck. Moonlight glistening on the impeccable skin of his back. "I want you to be well-informed: within the boundary I can reach you anywhere, at any time."

Yuuki gulped. "Thank you for helping me."

His disheveled hair fluttered in the increasing wind. Yuuki searched the strange cloudy sky, shielding the moon from the world. She turned apprehensively at Kaname. The strength of the wind dared yanking the shirt in her arms. Firmly setting her chin on her chest, Yuuki endured his increasing temper.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She began mumbling.

"Don't be negligent, Yuuki." Kaname grimly regarded the shivering girl jumping up the stairs to escape the stormy wind. Her long hair flipped in all direction, enshrouding her fear-stricken, tearful face. Pleadingly Kaname reached for her and steadied her in his arms. His warm hand clasped the middle of her bareback. "Forgive me." Kaname brushed his cheek against her temple. "For frightening you."

"Nnmm." Yuuki mumbled in the column of his throat. Breathing fast, she felt a strain of hunger surge through her limps at the bleating blood under his skin. "I'm not scared. The wind is too strong."

"The weather conforms to my mood." Kaname admitted.

"Your mood hasn't been the brightest in days." Yuuki understood. It rained and now the wind started.

Kaname frowned, pulling her painfully closer to his person. Heaviness spawned in the center of his chest, some feeling unknown but damaging. "You already know." His nails sank slightly on the warm flesh of her bareback. _"Yuuki…"_ Kaname lingered on her name despondently.

She sensed it before he did, the emerging darkness out of the blue. Possibly because it was directed at her; the inevitable lamb to his murder. Yuuki closed her eyes deliberately. Kaname was always patient, caring and gentle toward her. He hadn't hurt her under any circumstances. Yuuki refrained from movement in his constricting arms. The embrace was no longer heartwarming but between a predator shackling his prey. Up until now, Kaname had reasoned, and watched her dutifully.

Sometime during her musing, Yuuki realized the dam had broken, and a series of feral energy unleashed.

"Kana…" She hissed at the wrenching arm around her waist. Moving was impossible, he gripped her with his pureblood will, confining her pulsing heart in his claws. For a moment, Yuuki relented to his control, believing it was her end; Kaname had taken the big step and put an end to her curse unlike the king.

His mouth brushed against her warm ear. "Don't be reckless." In the rushed whisper, she could determine the shaky quality underlining ferocious hunger. "I've given my word to keep you safe but don't think," Kaname breathed her captivating scent. "I'm a creature without fangs and my hands haven't spilled blood. Yuuki, I, too…" Kaname lifted her from the floor singlehandedly. "I, too, underneath am…" Keeping his face buried in her hair, he rasped, sensing the faint tremors over her body.

She seemed surprise by the swift change in the weather. Yuuki cringed as Kaname removed her out of his wing. She stared with her heart in her mouth at the pureblood. In all her time in his company, she had never feared him as much as she did, standing inches apart in the nude, within the darkness of her bedroom. His skill with movement left her speechless. Her legs shook from the weight of his savage stare. His incomparable speed and abilities allowed him to transport from locations in seconds. A stealthy hand lifted in the dark from his side. One touch on the noticeable pulse of her throat…

Yuuki collapsed on the ruffled sheets. She was gasping under her breath, fingers knotting unsteadily on the shirt barely draping her from his penetrating vision.

_Like the night he healed… Only driven by hunger this time._

Heat from inside her body rippled across her thighs and limbs. She met Kaname's even, unblinking ruby eyes, narrowing from the coaxing scent of blossoms, sunshine, and stimulated blood ringing inside her rigid form.

"Yuuki." His fingers tickled under her right ankle, eyes immobile on her panting face. His hand slid smoothly over her calve and firmly gripped her thigh. Yuuki nervously held her breath under the weight of his hot fingertips. Lowering, as if drugged by her raging blood, Kaname bent forward and lifted her leg.

The shirt revealed the graceful structure of her pelvis and narrow rib cage. Yuuki clung to the shirt, tempted to close her eyes.

"Only you can—" Kaname stopped his mumble, unconsciously raising her leg above his forearm. "It can be deceptive." He turned into the inner, untouched portion of her thigh and brushed the skin with his mouth.

Yuuki tensed in response, her back arched from the feathery sensation of his lips. In her ungodly position and completely exposed to him, she expected the worst.

Kaname's hand slipped on the angle of her back and hip, running his lips tenderly. "It calls me." He whispered, as if to himself. Her soaring blood raced to the toe-tips, senses heightened in his presence, Yuuki stared wondrously at Kaname.

Rubbing his mouth at the small curve of her pelvis bone, he scraped downward against the flesh of her thigh. The galloping trail of her arousal permeated immediately. He could feel her skin become supple and red from his touch. Almost fascinated by the response, Kaname set his fangs on the flesh, focusing on the blood screaming underneath, screaming to reach him.

Yuuki watched between fear and enthrallment. This couldn't be the first time he had seen her naked and vulnerable, but there were limits to how deep someone could probe another's secret. She was afraid, very afraid. Gasping at the razor contact of his fang, she flinched and sighed in the afterthought that he hadn't bitten her, only listened to her blood roaming for his touch.

He looked up feverishly, balancing his weight above her sprawled form. Kaname crawled upon her, slowly setting his jaw against her collarbone. Yuuki was almost dizzy with disbelief to be wound endearingly close to his bare chest, barricaded by wispy shirt from her bare body.

"Kaname." She heaved, watching his hair shudder under her steaming breath.

His mouth brushed her throat. "Your blood." Kaname probed the skin with the tip of his fang. "Calls me, Yuuki."

Yuuki eyes lifted to the ceiling. It was surprising, being vulnerable in front of a pureblood that was deemed callous. Somehow Yuuki didn't feel afraid anymore. She sighed under his body. _It's Kaname. _The same engulfing warmth helped her relax and the clean, bloody tingling smell he radiated was reassuring. His mouth opened wider to taste her neck. Her own parted in a gasp, waiting for the stinging pierce.

"..vet…" Huffing out of breath, Kaname lowered his head from her pulse. "I covet…Yuuki." He rasped. "I covet." His hands clamped in her hair. Though an overbearing pureblood, physically, spiritually superior, he sounded like a starved creature understanding the root between hunger and desire. His rigid breathing pulsed from a threatening attack. Yuuki closed her eyes and unbundled her fingers from the shirt.

He was aware of her soft movements, she didn't try to slip away, he even gave her the chance to push him while she had the time.

Honest and kind-hearted that she was, but always understanding, Yuuki slipped her hands around his back. "Kaname." A small hand stopped on the nape of his neck and the other on his side. _I trust him. _Yuuki closed her eyes. _Senpai and Kaname radiate the same warmth and smell, these similar beings will always be in mind but… _She lifted her chin to give him access to her throat. _I _trust_ Kaname. _

"Hold me," Yuuki whispered on his brook of his shoulder. "Hold me tighter."

His arm slipped underneath, lifting her from the mattress and against the frame of his body. If possible his entire shape trembled from the preceding scent of arousal, and Yuuki's blood. Kaname crushed her enough he was sure her ribs would crack. Her hand cupped the nape of his neck with more pressure. The sensation of being close in bare skin was unlike anything they had felt.

Kaname moved his hand under her scalp. "The barrier was penetrated, Yuuki." His hovering body turned slightly rigid. Carefully, Kaname rested her back in the softness of the sheets.

"Is it the King?" Was her whisper in his ear.

The stirring in the lower half of his body was not beneficial to either. Yuuki's leg twitched as if sensing his amatory mood. She was not blind, and neither was he to each other's instincts. Invigoratingly wrapped in each other's unguarded embrace would affect even a delusional. Kaname nuzzled her assuredly and she remained incompliant.

"For that reason I can not leave you."

Yuuki hugged him tighter. "If the King summons me tonight, your promise will be useless."

His eyes fell on the streams of her hair, carpeting the pillows and sheets.

"It's ok." Yuuki continued. "You aren't responsible for me. But thank you for everything." Her heart bounced against the wall of his chest. On her right breast, she could deduce his palpitating in retaliation. The wiry electricity hardened her nipples. Each transient beat returned harder and stronger.

"In all my life," Kaname said. "I've never felt such endearment." Her trailing scent provoked again, he urgently rested his lips on her pulse. Her blood called him again.

"I feel lonelier." Yuuki closed her tearful eyes. "In your arms."

His grip hardened into an iron-brace, surely she should be in pain but Yuuki lay limp, silent.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Kaname soothingly let his finger explore her mane. "Purebloods can only do injury to others."

**Ω **

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	9. Attainment

**Ω**

At one time she fit perfectly along the slope of his long arm. Thinner, shorter, frail, a powerless infant seeking shelter in the withering winter was all she was at the time. Now, sleeping soundly through the night in his shelter, he figured she hadn't changed from years before. Had she not changed, his reactions would also be the same.

Sentiments aside, there was a raw hunger unleashing within Kaname. A realization he wasn't prepared to acknowledge, or take any form of action toward. Her hands remained clasped around the nape of his neck. Soft breathing, even and rhythmic, flowed over his head in his hair, and explored the unclothed skin of his back. Quietly with his cheek pressed between her breasts, he listened to the comforting echo of her heartbeat. Drugged by sleep, Yuuki remained unconscious to the world and upcoming dawn.

His visible figure morphed their shadows into one. Tucking Yuuki safely under the roof of his body, Kaname waited for the approaching pureblood that had penetrated his barrier. He sensed it before the night initiated when Yuuki headed to her room; the ominously vigilant presence targeting her from the beginning.

In the placid breeze, his eyelids dipped over his pupils, swallowing the room into shadows. Her deducible sunshine scent and heartbeat diluted his control excessively in the dark. Underneath the lingering sunny redolence was also the wispy night-air, dancing with open arms in the room. Shivering grass and trees hissed from the breeze, through the nightlife he heard distinct murmur nibble the back of his ear.

"…_I always get in trouble for sneaking out!...lease.." _

"…_will…"_

The faint whispers wove in circles, curling at the back of his numbed eyes. In the darkness a pair of perfect silhouettes saddled in a corner shifted. There was a short silence until a dizzying scent of flowers and sunshine tickled the center of his chest and fingered the bottom of his collarbone.

"_Promise?"_

"_Go home." _

Desolate eyes found his back in the bleak silence. His steady footsteps spoke of a lifetime of turmoil, none of which were comprehensible, but she didn't refrain from shadowing his shoe marks. A galloping sound burst through his chest, searing upward into his throat. Gasping for air, he gaped in shock at the pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Her soft and melodic heartbeat throbbed warmly on his back. Close, vivacious, and wild, like the whirling seasons through a series of centuries, he could smell her blood, reach into her tiny weak chest and squish that heart with his claws if he wanted.

She couldn't understand him. _"Thank you…"_ He didn't understand her meaning either.

Her worlds left him puzzled. Soon, the arms trapping him against her heart disappeared. He almost staggered under his weight. She didn't notice and darted back to the waiting Kiryuu.

His spine stiffened and the curve of his back dipped downward. Claws drawn, Kaname's blazing eyes narrowed murderously on the daring figure by the window. An arm wound around Yuuki's head and his balanced form enveloping her, he muttered acidly. "She _is_ mine."

Her eyes passively passed over their sprawled figures, pausing intently on Yuuki's breathing body curled around his as if she fit him like a puzzle. Appearing like a pair of marble statues ardently embracing in moonlight's shadow, with her head resting against Kaname's shoulder and chest, and his widened palm clasped the back of her head to keep her from turning toward the intruder. They looked so perfect lying together.

The one retaining his captive didn't browse the avenues of Shizuka's thoughts at the moment. Rather, Kaname guardedly pressed Yuuki's naked body closer.

"Take care…Kaname." Whispered the Great Queen as she shifted out of the moonlight toward the bed. Their intimate position would have provoked the nastiest of emotion from the Pureblood Great Queen. She sailed toward the mattress and tilted her heard to admire her nephew and the sleeping woman. "I, like you, have something to protect with my being and heart. This feeling…" She smiled peacefully at Kaname's glowing crimson stare. "You understand fairly now, don't you?"

"I have no intention to sacrifice Yuuki." Kaname plainly informed, his fingers clamped her deep bundle of hair possessively.

"But don't forget, my dear," Shizuka murmured, running a soft hand on his shoulder. "The _thing _is related to the killer of our King. How do you know she will not attempt the same? Time doesn't change us. It seems you will allow her to have her way. Do you want to be _her_ victim?"

Kaname brushed the bridge of his nose against Yuuki's throat, lost in the sound of moving blood. "In all my years, I've never wanted to urgently protect something."

"So you will absolve the Kurosu bloodline." She glanced at the window.

"Yuuki…" Kaname withdrew slowly, undoing his grip around her back. "Will never harm me."

Her silver-white eyes narrowed, Shizuka clenched her jaw. "Don't trust her too quickly. You only succeeded to imprison her from the Council. Are you aware of the consequences if this reaches the public?"

He didn't leave Yuuki's side and steadied himself at the edge of the bed, shielding her from the pureblood woman. "Consequences…Is undeniably a thing the Elders Council must wisely interpret. I promise no lenience only penalty."

Shizuka set a nail against the crown of her silver head. "You seem disappointed in the Council?"

Kaname looked up with an unreadable expression. "You should attend to your lover, Great Queen."

She lowered her hand and stepped past the white curtains fluttering against the open window. "I never imagined sharing such a profound secret with you…Kaname. But it seems inevitable." Looking over her shoulder at Yuuki sleeping, she smirked icily, "A Kurosu can't hold a grand status. They are murderers but I heard she has Honeyed Blood, were you drawn to its potency maybe?" Chuckling under her breath, Shizuka's shadow disappeared in the silver light.

**Ω **

Yuuki woke up to an empty room glowing with sunlight. With a turn of her head, she examined the open curtains and blue sky. A self-conscious second later, peered at her barely clothed body. As much as she tried to yank the blanket against her nose and cheeks, she couldn't dissuade the embarrassing memories of Kaname's arms.

Curling inside the blanket, she clasped her eyes shut, but in the silence, her thoughts banged aloud, disrupting her attempt for peace, and when she dunked her face in the pillow, his scent filled the sheets. She was more embarrassed to note a thick layer of his scent emitted from her body. Blind from previous memories, she thought her heart would crawl out of her chest any second if she didn't compose. Yuuki sighed and left the bed to shower and slip into comfortable clothes.

Kaname was not in his office or the library. In short, he had left her alone—again.

She almost growled at her restless heart that silenced into relief after checking the empty backyard. The weather wasn't tremendously uplifting; Yuuki imagined Kaname's mood was only tolerable and solemn. Strange that she looked to the sky to read his mood. Frowning at herself, she wandered in the backyard and stopped by the lake. Some of her clothes were discarded on the grass when she eagerly undressed to take a dip at night. Collecting them, she tossed them over the deck, toward her bedroom. She had enough time to retrieve it later.

Her gaze drifted over the deck, just a few hours ago she ran up from the beastly wind incurred by Kaname's temper. Within those moments she felt guilt, hunger, fear and lust for the pureblood. Even as he pressed her against the bed with his weight, he hadn't harmed her like she thought he would, instead, Kaname held her assuredly. Though unsteadily uncertain of his pureblood emptiness, he didn't forcibly drain her life source.

_He could have._

Yuuki frowned at the roof and sliding doors near the deck.

_He might have. _

Running her fingers against the throbbing pulse of her neck, she listened to the ebbing flow and twining blood of her family members through her body. She could sense it, the heaviness, deep and dark, a colossal urge to supply nourishment. If he wanted, if it pleased him, she wouldn't deny him.

Raggedly, Yuuki eyed the deserted quarters. There weren't many she wanted to offer blood for. First, it had been her parents, which she assumed was purely from devotion and respect. Yet the rawness clawing in her streaming blood tried to control her digging nails on her windpipe. The urgency wasn't respectful or modest, alternately drowned in dreadful impulse, desire, a secret affirming the need to sate him.

_Kaname… _Yuuki clenched her eyes shut. Once more into the warmth of his arms, and raspy words gnawing incessantly in her ear. _Kaname…_ She could _feel _his heartbeat on her breast again. The soft but sharp incisors raking the skin of her throat, and the sweet slapping of his tongue on her feverish pulse was a reciprocation of her calling blood. She had brought him to the abominable point of starvation.

A pureblood's need for blood was dominant than other ordinary and low-level vampire, and still, Kaname resisted. The exhilarating penchant for blood is every vampire's requirement but how did Kaname compromise? She could feel the throttling blood tremble within her being, racing, oozing, explosive like fireworks but he didn't let his fangs touch her. It was almost disheartening and Yuuki sensed it wouldn't be the first and only time to adjust to the understanding that he wouldn't take her blood, also her blood wouldn't cease calling unless he _did._

Feeling her nails dig into her skin, silently Yuuki held her breath. The unexplainable drive to offer blood didn't come easy. While she wasn't pureblooded like Kaname, exposing the desire to provide blood for another was something intimate, worthwhile and done between _lovers._ She clenched her eyes tighter as another wrenching awareness pierced her heart like a needle.

How and when did she transverse into such a passage? How did her feelings accumulate along her stay with Kaname in the territory and…Why? With what eyes did she view Kaname, her Keeper? Entrusted by the King to guard her until…Until the King decided the time of her death. Hissing bitterly, Yuuki opened her eyes to the foggy lake. Hot tears dripped down her cheeks and chin, dutifully wiping the moisture with the back of her hand, Yuuki concentrated on her reflection on the dark water.

Her mother provided blood for her father and vice-versa, exchanging blood was natural amongst spouses. Whereas, Kaname and Yuuki weren't in any sort of association beyond prisoner and guard. He was merciful, patient and understanding, how could she not be drawn to him?

Her blood roared in her ears like an opening cave, revealing the hidden depths of her soul and mind, thoughts she prevented from emerging. It made sense if she offered her blood to Ichiru-kun or Zero-san, her comrades with good reason. Yuuki clenched her jaw, grinding her fangs into the bottom of her mouth. Her faltering will convinced her to stay calm and she hopelessly bit into her gums. Kaname accompanied her for months to prevent her from feeling lonely. Lately, he disappeared on duties. If she wanted, she could call him, and he would instantly appear. It wasn't sufficient proof why and how her feelings developed for the mysterious pureblood.

Yuuki could try if she wanted to assimilate their previous encounters, only to shiver under the needless resolve that her heart ached, screamed, and felt strangled from emotions as she envisioned Kaname's poised frame against the library window. His wonderful and generous long hands snaked around a folder. If he cared to, which he was prone to, look up when he sensed her near, before she entered the room. His ruby eyes were irreversibly tender, darkening from violent emotion she never deciphered. He'd offer her an elegant hand, a light and lingering warmth gifted on her skin, enough to make her feel fragile to the verge of a delicate treasure he kept from contamination. That alone wasn't enough, not for Yuuki.

She crouched by the bank with her head in her arms. _Kaname… _Whose arms were golden and angelic, divisibly powerful, implacable inherent of any pureblood but she couldn't repel the feeling of security. Was she foolish and weak? Depending on a strange pureblood to guard her already twisted life? He wouldn't be able to stop the King from sacrificing her. Chocking in her tears, Yuuki pinched her kneecaps.

_This is why I want it to be over already._

Stiffly standing on her feet, Yuuki bent forward, letting her hair fall against her cheeks.

_The security Kaname promised me is temporary. In this beautiful world of ours, where no one can touch us, we can be whatever we dream of being. _Her eyes thirstily searched the blue sky. Kaname had granted her the reprieve to enjoy her last moments in the territory. She _was_ thankful however… Biting her lip, Yuuki squinted her tearful eyes.

_I want _more.

Swallowing her aching throat, she released a guttural cry. _The last person I'll see is Kaname. _She shouldn't complain. Rubbing her tears, Yuuki composed after a deep breath. The last person she would be near was Kaname whose adored arms and somber eyes helped her breath easier. Eventually she would leave them too. Clutching her pained chest, Yuuki silenced her screeching heart with a smirk.

She was vampire, a Kurosu, an honorary sacrifice with a short existence. Meeting great people, loving family, friends, she could leave the world without worries…

Sadly Yuuki peered at her reflection, surprised to find white marks chiseled on fair cheeks. Brushing under her eyes, Yuuki paused at her despondent expression. "I'll… Leave you too." Halfheartedly, she smiled. "Kaname…"

_My home. _

**Ω**

Aidou stopped in the echoing silence. His black shoes glistened from the new polish in the light. The pair was appealing, complementing his gray slacks and dark shirt. Many times he tried imitating Kaname's style, leaving his shirt un-tucked, disheveled hair and efficiently glided with footsteps as smooth as a panther. He contemplated his shoes, displeased with himself and the undeniable truth that only Kaname could walk with the smooth grace of a panther with his hair disheveled, un-tucked shirt and still managed to look elegant like a pureblood that he was. Staring at the winding hallway, he frowned at the immobile shadow of the aforementioned subject.

"Kaname?"

He had been standing agonizingly still for prior moments, as if in a different world or time. Aidou turned around, prepared to approach but the brunette finally turned his head. His eyes were shadowed and the corners of his mouth were invisible in a thin line. Suspecting unpleasant news, Aidou stepped out of Kaname's route as he entered his office.

"Is something wrong?" Aidou closed the door, vigilant of the pureblood sinking in his chair behind the desk.

"Where is the daring Great Queen?" Kaname questioned without meeting the concerned blue-eyed Right Hand. "Usually she greets me in the office or tries to occupy my schedule."

"She informed her servants that she'd be out for a few days." Aidou sat down in a chair in the corner. Tucking a hand under his chin, he narrowly watched Kaname's resolute movements as he mechanically scribed a note to the Press. "We don't know where but she shouldn't bother you anymore. As for your uncle, he keeps disappearing on private activities. Do you want me to investigate?"

"Do whatever you wish." Came the expected and monotonous response, Aidou sighed to himself. From all the loyal years residing at Kaname's side, he discerned to know _nothing_ about Kaname. His personality was numb, never averse to responsibility, and never deprived of energy; simply put Kaname resembled a robot sometimes.

Aidou had yet to witness him plummet to emotion or have his values questioned, because the pureblood was as dangerous as he was conscientious. He could only predict what piqued Kaname, not surprisingly everything Aidou did provoked his anger. His loyal heart could only take so much abuse. Yet his concern for Kaname won over greatly.

"The barricade on your territory has weakened. Obviously, Rido-sama will want to take a look. Kaname…The sacrifice is not even safe in your grips. Are you sure to leave her like that?"

Without sound, Kaname resumed writing on the document.

Aidou didn't want to be rash but his seething patience could only endure another second. "What made you let Takuma through?"

Kaname's pen halted and a mysterious smirk formed on his thin lips. "_Someone _has acquired an interest in Ichijo. If you hadn't been indiscreet you'd also accompany him, no?"

His cheeks reddened, coolly, Aidou cleared his throat, "Kaname." He bounced off the chair, standing erect on his feet. "If you need me for anything… I'll be waiting. Any thing." He repeated.

"Yes, your charity will be considered." Kaname murmured.

_Charity?_ Scowling, Aidou clenched his fists. "You don't have to go through it alone!" His declaration prompted Kaname to pause his writing. "We are here for you. If you want we'll keep Rido-sama from the territory. As for the sacrifice…She'll also receive_ our_ respect if you wish."

"How methodic." Kaname smiled serenely as he reached for a folder. "I will keep it in mind."

Aidou stared pensively at the documents and the uncharted smile of the person at the desk. He was guarded and unsympathetic but that was always the decorum of a pureblood. At the moment, Kaname looked incautious and a little nonchalant.

A surreal combination that perplexed Aidou, he could only assume the complexity lay in the memories of Kurosu Yuuki, where he happened to steal from tasting her blood: The Kaname in her mind's-eye was idolized and intrepid. He solemnly smiled at her with vast appreciation and equal idolization that dazed Aidou, as he stared at the quiet vampire ruminating his writing.

_If she is significant to you, Kaname…_ Aidou walked out of the office sullenly. _Kurosu Yuuki might actually be significant to the Royal Household. Potentially the throne. _

**Ω**

She was awake on the couch by the moonlight window, skimming the pages in the ticking noises of the night creatures. No one penetrated the territory any further than Shizuka. She ventured to confirm Kaname's intentions and left with no promises. Kaname was receptive of the generous Great Queen's silence. She had bated him some time _and_ Yuuki. She didn't look up to his shadow, her hair shifted in the breeze. A lock of hair was tucked behind her earlobe. Transfixed on the page, Yuuki tugged the fluttering corners to read clearly.

His soft hand glided over her shoulder and pulse momentarily. "Were you lonely?" Kaname spoke softly in the dark.

She looked up with a repressed smile, one that didn't reach her large crimson-brown eyes and fell almost immediately. "No."

He didn't react to her lie and joined Yuuki on the couch.

Her scanning eyes probed him in the shadows. Arms, shoulders, neck, all of which she touched earlier now covered in a coat and shirt. After touching them unwittingly last night, she couldn't bite back the need to trace each defined hairline of his shoulders and arms with more care. If she had known it was her last time to touch him, definitely Yuuki would have taken time to memorize and map every curve of his body. The need to touch made her fingers tingle on the book, causing her grip to slacken on the article. She jolted to her feet when the spine crashed on the floor. Kaname bent to retrieve the book, but with the speed of a feline Yuuki snatched it out of his reach.

Eyes averted, she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

Kaname brushed the cushion beside him with placating hand strokes. "Join me, Yuuki." He added a soothing effect that would lure any living creature to his knees.

It was at that moment, Yuuki realized she was indeed in the presence of a powerful pureblood. An authoritative but rare vampire in society that expected eloquent obedience and with his supremely potent blood she could simply become subdued. Kaname could gain control of her mind and thoughts he dared. Bending her to his will and do away with what ever he desired. Yuuki turned to the ajar balcony doors for the corridor, she pushed them further apart to more circulation.

"The air feels nice." The exuberance of her tone was fake and exaggerated. Biting her tongue, Yuuki urged herself to calmly continue, "The weather is a lot clearer than last night." She smiled at the floor near Kaname's supposed shadow. "Seems you are in a better mood."

Kaname lowered his arm from the armrest. "Perhaps," As Yuuki sighed at the full moon and asterisms, his eyes narrowed on her profile.

The tension in her body was breaking into her skin, injuring her comfort in his presence. He hadn't considered how uneasy she would be after last night's incident. His arduous actions and constant warning to drink her blood while she remained completely vulnerable in his arms, unable to stop. A predator and prey couldn't winsomely sit together and talk casually. He hadn't examined the complexities conjunction to Yuuki's troubled perception. She might begin to fear him.

Slowly rising to his feet, Kaname glanced at Yuuki by the window. "I will not disturb you further."

Yuuki turned raptly, hitting her arm on the glass door in the process. He knew a simple ramming of the elbow wouldn't be painful for vampires but the clenching of her teeth and heavy exhalation made him contemplate. Kaname offered a hand toward the girl, "Yuuki…" He waited for her to meet his eyes. She peered at the open palm; her face downcast in the shadow, nodding cautiously, Yuuki accepted the hand.

"I have a request." Yuuki shakily murmured, eyeing his collar intently. "Don't protect me anymore."

Another warm hand brushed the sleeve of the injured arm. Kaname chuckled unhappily, "A simple request for Yuuki but a challenging task for me." Assiduously, he brushed her head, a silent attempt to put her palpitating heart at ease and reduce her fear of him.

Yuuki's eyes widened at his gentle eyes. "I'm not your…"

"I'm sorry for giving you bad feelings," He smiled despondently, _"Yuuki."_ Withdrawing like a shadow that he was, Kaname turned to the door and quietly strode outside. "Goodnight." He diligently closed the door.

_That's not what I…_ She frowned at the floor and her sleeve where his lingering warmth healed her throbbing funny bone. Being frightful of the one who cares for one isn't absolutely a nice thing.

_I'm not scared of him._ She pressed a fist to her forehead. _The truth is… Kaname… _Tears were already sliding down her trembling chin. _I want to see you more. Everyday. And those arms, I want them around me all the time. I've gotten greedy I can't keep taking pride in my self. _

Thrusting a hand against her mouth, Yuuki stared bleakly at the door. _Truth is, I want to devote myself to you—just as much as you care for me. You're the closest to me in the world right now. _

Of course she couldn't openly declare her feelings.

Kaname, somehow, withdrew to the darkest corner of the territory, giving her space until she resolved her fear. Yuuki stumbled by herself for days in confusion. Each passing day, she waited for the King's summon eagerly than before. Kaname's image made her shrink back in nostalgia. Her mind was thrown back and forth like a ping-pong but all her blood echoed was the desire to reach him, fill him, and join his. Instinct trampled on logic, she was more than willing to fall to her knees in front of him, begging to be feasted by his fangs. In her blood, there were memories, strong feelings thriving uncontrollably. Instincts didn't sense boundaries, but her mind was determined to spurn the unfamiliar path every vampire had forged once in his lifetime. Yuuki never imagined hers would be Kaname.

Dropping her shoulders on the door, she closed her eyes and set her fist on her thumping heart. Thoughts, secrets dissolved in proximity from the reeling, blinding blood charged in her body, crying for him. She couldn't understand the urge to give her life force as an offering.

Not seeing Kaname for days increased her turmoil.

Yuuki flipped on the floor, pushing her forehead on the wood and shuddered.

"_I'm sorry for giving you bad feelings…"_

He was wrong. Kaname mistook her reaction as fear. Couldn't he tell her agitation wasn't because of alarm but overflowing feelings _for_ him. Sometimes they were too dark and intrusive, coaxing her to clamp her own talons around him and drain every inch of his blood. Even if he fell to his death her thirst for him wouldn't suffice. The blood in her body had finally accepted what vampires for centuries accomplished; the undying, meaningful exchange between her parent's, sought by partners or lovers.

Yuuki steadily backed away from the door, and pushed her hair locks from her cheeks. Through the shriek of her hungry heart, she could distinguish the logic in her action. Yuuki was drawn by what many vampires had. The simple desire was prevalent but being her first time, she was uncertain of her self.

Licking her dry lips, she set her pale fists on the door. _But I haven't seen him for days. _Her arms lingered up, she glared at the wooden carvings. _I don't want to run away. _Not with the short time she had. Yuuki undid the door and lingered at the threshold.

Darkness…Galloped from all corners to the opening. She meekly stepped into the office. A curtain bristled in the wind lethargically, releasing stray lights on the carpet. She gripped her skirt until her knuckles blanched. Her eyes fixed on Kaname sprawled on the chaise.

He didn't look at her and remained studying the paper over his face. Sometime during her frustrated debate outside, he had been waiting very quietly, expecting her to turn away and return another day. He knew she was beating herself over the head. Kaname flipped the paper and lowered it on the floor.

Her profound ruby eyes glimmered passionately. Lips parted, Yuuki's radiating eyes scrutinized his unkempt form. He had locked himself for days, though she didn't expect perfection but he appeared explicitly ideal and relaxed. It was in his gaze though, the conflict, irk, desire, gloom, and trauma, every drip and sketch of his tolling thoughts within the last few days, planted in his stare toward Yuuki.

"…Do you finally fear me?" Kaname indifferently uttered, expecting her to cringe in distraught.

Instead, Yuuki leaned over him. Her small hand fell over the wrinkled material of his shirt, setting gently against his cool cheek. He could feel the melodic force of her blood ripping in the hand. Kaname's steady eyes descended to her moving lips as she neared.

"It's not my fear for you," Yuuki drank his sorrowful eyes. She should have known. The one suffering the most had been Kaname all along. While she resisted instinct, he was braving the wrath, the need for blood by himself. Hunger was torturous.

'_Covet, Yuuki… I covet.'_

Never giving in, Kaname let her alone, suppressing the hunger somewhere deep. Her presence and racing blood would ultimately undo the ribbons of suppression, and once again he would ache wretchedly for her blood.

"It's what you're doing to yourself, I fear."

His hand brushed against her rib, slipping like a trailing cord around her small back and into her hair. "Come…" Kaname whispered longingly, "This undoing spell…" Through the floating streams of hair, his lips brushed reverently against her sweet neck. One of her hand steadied on the cushion under his arm. His grip around her neck reduced in pressure, carefully Kaname absorbed the intoxicating blood racing beneath her neck with his tongue. She didn't tremble and closed her eyes willingly.

"When it's time." He kissed her pulse endearingly. "When it is your time…" He promised, gently guiding her upright.

Yuuki stilled in confusion, the hand on his cheek fell somewhere on his side. Reading his hot-blood eyes, she tipped forward, falling in the will of instinct to brush her lips on the corner of his. His eyes widened and calmed in submission, Kaname's hand brushed her neckline softly, and caught her left wrist.

"Do you know?" Yuuki whispered against his lips. "When a vampire wishes to offer blood… The aroma is different than when we feed from hunger." Yuuki pulled back to look into his eyes.

He draped her white hand on his cheek, hugging each digit in his hair and temple. Kaname kissed her pulse. "I'm aware of the distinction from hunger and crave."

Evenly, she replied, "And when someone wants to provide blood to…"

Kaname closed his eyes peacefully. "Yes, Yuuki." He looked at her ponderously. "I will not exert you to do such a thing."

Yuuki cupped his face, touching her forehead against his. She dismissed his surprise and closed her eyes. "Kaname." Yuuki mouthed. "My blood…" Speaking over his hallow breathing, Yuuki brushed a string of hair out of his fierce eyes. "Has never called for anyone. But I'm not afraid of why it calls for you." She slipped her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back.

His hand wandered in her hair, keeping her head in place. Kaname smiled at her admission. "Yes, Yuuki." He breathed in her scent and let his eyes close, listening to her roaring blood that reached out to him like a distant oasis.

Yuuki bathed him in the sweet serenity, whatever she did was for his sake, trustfully offering blood for him to consume, making it seem simple. However beneath the selfless gesture, unsteady fear bubbled. Yuuki was a novice, he sensed. Comforted by her gesture, Kaname's arms compressed her wholly. He wouldn't forget how she came by herself, a little fretful and clumsy but earnestly wishing to put an end to his ache. Her throbbing heart moved against the wall of his chest and shoulder. Distinctly Kaname could make out the miniscule traces of emotion unwind in Yuuki. Her hugging arms stiffened suddenly, Kaname stayed unresisting to her open mouth.

She didn't understand the extent of a vampire's instinct whilst she came to comfort him. Blood was a fact neither could object. Not even powerless Yuuki who was justly drawn to him as he was to her. Kaname stroked her hair soothingly, tracing the cutting muscle on the nape of her neck and various standing hair at the rubbery sensation of hot blood beating against her lips. Even Yuuki's vampire instincts were honest and starved.

Yuuki's eyes snapped wide alertly. He could sense her talon like fangs contact his neck. Her head had twisted inward on his collar, mouth agape and tongue lavishing the pulse. Clenching the back of his shirt, Yuuki held her breath. An overpowering ache ripped up her throat from the bottom of her stomach. She _hungered. _Kaname waited for the final plunge but she held on. Chills fluttered over him like tiny fingers. Her fangs were not harsh but exquisite like the curves of her body.

Yuuki's hot breath molded goose bumps on his skin. Sealing her mouth, she gulped her sore, dry throat and hid her face on his shoulder, shaking by the mere twist in her own actions. "Sorry…" Panting laboriously, she clung to Kaname. "I-I…"

His even hand strokes in her hair and back never ceased. Kaname peered at the wall over her back. "We are not as graceful as we think."

She shivered from the radiating power hooking around her throat like a noose. Dominating, savage, and tempestuous was his pureblood, molding her in control and slowly dragging her deeper in its prison. Her limbs and arms lost energy automatically from the piercing tug of his power. Pureblood's prowess was incomparable; Yuuki should know and grimaced at her submissive reaction to Kaname's alluring aura. Who was greater, extraordinary, and eminent than she could ever be. Yuuki cringed from the seeping pull of his blood.

Languidly, without effort his enormous power gravitated into her mind, fusing into her thoughts and covering her under the wonderful illusion of satisfaction from consuming the instigating blood of his body. A pureblood's control was suffocating. Her eyes widened on his hair, gasping against his throat, Yuuki whimpered from exposing her instinct and desire. Kaname didn't appear deterred; his comforting hand coaxed her rigid back to relax. Softly, he lay back on the chaise.

Yuuki broke away from his arms. Her doleful eyes reached him for a moment and shook her head miserably. "I'm supposed to help you, not the other way around." His long hand steadied her trembling shoulder. Yuuki winced at the rushing blow of blood in his fingertips. Her head turned like a magnet.

"Blood…" Kaname studied her anxious countenance, "Speaks its own language. Your troubles will diminish if you trust its colors, Yuuki." His cryptic words made her flush drastically. Her heart pounded at his breath-robbing stare. Kaname's relaxed gaze was omniscient, expecting her uncertain reaction ahead of time, reading her thoughts with his pureblood will. If Kaname knew her instincts competently, he also had an inkling of the fever in her blood wishing to be drunk by him, and vice-versa.

Clasping her hand in her lap, Yuuki straightened her back and bowed her head to avoid his eyes. "I guess I need to learn more about our nature."

"We do not conceal the proof of our existence, Yuuki."

She snuck a review of his remote face. Kaname was still looking at her very expectedly, almost amused by her dismayed actions. "Conceal?"

"Beasts do not keep from what they need to survive."

_Beasts…_ Her ravenous eyes fell on his heavenly neck filled with absolute pureblood and nothing short of a healing ointment for her underfed body. _Blood. _It had been proved for centuries no one could deny blood from a pureblood, the very creatures and fathers of vampire society, the living gods with miracle blood.

His moving lips flattened and lengthened into an understanding smile, "Yuuki, you haven't nourished since you came to the palace."

Yuuki placed a hand on the bizarre ache in her throat. The tranquil ruby eyes flamed into a startling crimson. How easily Kaname perused her motions, thoughts, and intimate feelings better than she. He was likely aware she was proximate to starvation, if she didn't feed the result would be lethal. Yuuki was too inhibited to take blood by force. If it ever came to the predicament, her only source of blood at the time would be the person near. In the hidden territory with her there was _solely _Kaname. The pain plunged into her stomach, reviving thirst like a shiver over her body. Her composed stare brightened with incontrollable hunger.

Kaname's resolute silence agitated her thirst. Lying carelessly on the chaise, unguarded and susceptible to the threat of her fangs, he didn't overlook her starved circumstance either and waited for her to move.

A known truth chocked into her thoughts from the haze. Yuuki's hand dripped from her burning throat. His glowing eyes were prompting her, coaxing her gently to obey, to listen to his command.

"You need blood, Yuuki." Kaname echoed.

_Blood…_ Panting, Yuuki clenched her teeth. _Blood…_

She would be damn foolish to shun his blood.

_Need blood._

He welcomed her in his arms. "It's alright, Yuuki…"

Head bowed, Yuuki shook feverishly. "What about you?"

Kaname sighed at the touch of her soft lips on his skin. "I can not have you getting indisposed. Take it in exchange for pushing me away." His gentle fingers wove into her hair again, caressing the hot skin on the ridges of her spine.

_Kaname's blood…_ Yuuki closed her eyes and sniffed his skin. _ I can _feel_ it. Every vein, thread, muscle of his body, the rapt heartbeat in his chest, I can sense his every movement._

Overpowered by the knowledge, Yuuki clenched his shirt. _I want his blood. _She gulped in pain. _Blood of this beautiful creature that keeps me safe…_ The red pool that was his life force whispering thunderously in her ear, how could she turn away without a care?

Once again, she was weak, needing him for security. Yuuki scowled unconsciously in displeasure. He sensed her stiffen and kept his position as Yuuki desperately yanked away.

"I can't!" She chocked, dropping on the floor.

Kaname was seconds from taking her arm and guiding her to the chaise, but she blocked him and shook her head. "_No."_ Yuuki rasped. "I'm not…ready." Family members nourished her all her life. Consuming another vampire's blood, a stranger no less would be an adult step, one her blood insistent for but mind cringed. Yuuki stared into Kaname's hurt eyes and felt her heart tweak. Especially taking blood from Kaname who had the power to grab onto her soul. If he wanted her to stay forever, she wouldn't leave. The subservient response was natural toward a pureblood.

However, Yuuki wasn't prepared to render herself with only base feelings. How long had she known this man for? _Who_ was Kaname, the pureblood with compassionate eyes?

Croaking into tears, Yuuki shot up, fisting a hand on her trembling mouth. _I don't know! _

Kaname sat up, setting his feet on the floor.

_I don't know anything…about…_

It took a moment for his eyes to narrow in stern resolve before Yuuki dashed out of the room. His arms spawned around her waist, crushing her viciously against his person.

_Kaname! _

"Yuuki…" Kaname breathed in her hair, cradling her body to steady her mind and heart. "Dear Yuuki…"

She sobbed in her hands and he held her closer, assuredly. The torment wasn't due to rejecting his blood but not knowing the entity comfortable with providing her the blood: Kaname. Yuuki was tormented for depending excessively on the stranger. She squeezed her eyelids, sensing the tangible warmth enveloping her bitter heart as Kaname rested his mouth next to her temple.

Straightening her shoulders, Yuuki reopened her eyes and calmly spoke. "I'm fine. Please, no need to worry, Kaname." Flashing him a sweet smile on the side, Yuuki made to step out of his grip that loosened magnificently slow. She strode out of the hall, feeling his eyes digging into her back.

In the exterior corridors appeared a cautious shadow. Stepping toward the stair she sauntered by, he retreated with a startled gasp. Alternately, Yuuki's tearful eyes looked up to the roof in the daylight. Her eyes stung and she moved to remove the tears, acquiring a better view of the onlooker carrying boxes. His attempt to bow went unwell since the contents splattered over the stair.

Jerking his head in embarrassment, he hurriedly snatched the objects. "Sss-sorry, Yu-Yuuki-sama!"

Tip-toeing toward the red garment spilling out of the box, Yuuki drew it out slowly.

Takuma slowed to peer at her questionably. Adorning a fond smile, Yuuki hugged the scarf and sighed deeply.

"Your requested items." Takuma ignored his restless thoughts. He hadn't expected to encounter Yuuki so early on his journey. Meeting Kaname had been the plan but when Yuuki emerged through the corridor in tears, he felt he'd rather shrivel into a cockroach than be caught for listening to the confidential conversation. Takuma hadn't heard every detail but judging from Yuuki's evident tears, he assumed she had the tragic end. Searching his pockets, he provided her a handkerchief. "Please, Yuuki-sama, use this."

She blinked and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Ichijo-san." Smiling brilliantly at the blond, Yuuki leisurely said, "It's wonderful seeing you again. Kaname mentioned the barrier was penetrated. I guess that's how you got in?"

"Kana—Kaname?" Emerald eyes widened hysterically, "Yuu—Yuu-Yuuki-sama, you_ know_ Kaname?" He flinched at his own stuttering.

Yuuki lifted a brow and dropped it casually. "Uh," Gesturing at the corridor over her shoulder, "He is in his office if you want to see him."

_I suppose to be able to stay in the territory prompted a meeting. _Ruefully, he smiled. _A fair exchange, now Yuuki-sama doesn't have to be with the dog-form Kaname constructed. _

"Nn-no, no." Takuma piled the strewn articles in the box, quickly swinging her luggage on the first stair beside Yuuki. "I was asked to deliver your things." Secretly he analyzed her from head to toe with more concern than curiosity.

Seeing Yuuki walk leisurely made his chest tighten. He didn't expect to see her openhearted smile, not after the teary scene, but overall, Yuuki looked…Well. Takuma grinded his teeth and absently rebuked himself.

_It's not like Kaname was going to eat her. _Pausing, he frowned. _He was _supposed _to slay her but she doesn't look abused either. Yuuki-sama actually appears healthy and normal. _His eyes scanned her arms and legs for scars. Kaname hadn't tried to take her blood. He breathed her scent and decided she hadn't consumed Kaname's either.

_They've been living quietly in the territory. _Takuma realized with a knowing smile_. She might've been killed without Kaname's permission if she stayed at the Kuran palace._

Scanning the milieu intently, Takuma ascended the stairs. "Yuuki-sama," He called alertly, "You mustn't stay at the front of the territory. The barrier has weakened. It is best for you to be with Kaname and not wander alone."

She was hugging the scarf and nodded. "But, Ichijo-san?"

Takuma grabbed the handle to her luggage. "Yes?"

Her contemplative gaze fell on the box. "Why is the barrier weak all of a sudden? What exactly is kept from entering?"

Takuma froze, "To keep you safe of course. You don't know why you've been staying here? Alone?"

"Kaname is under instruction and will hand me over to the King when I'm summoned."

He pensively stiffened, offering a hurried laugh. "Heh, nonsense. Kaname is not under instructio—"

"Ichijo."

The blond tripped over the suddenly broken stair and landed on his back. Wearily, Takuma met the penalizing glare of the ruby-eyed King. He glimpsed the large hole on the stair, undoubtedly a warning for incurable destruction. Yuuki leapt over the stairs to help him up.

_So it's like this…_Collecting his wits, Takuma grunted at his incautious actions, which might have put Kaname at a disadvantage.

She stopped to exclaim at the enormous crater. "You can see the ground through the hole!"

Takuma dusted his shirt and pants once she hailed him to his feet. "Heh, yes." Uneasily, he chuckled under the fixed stare from the ominous overlooking pureblood by the corridor entrance. "I'm a target for spontaneous black holes."

Yuuki couldn't get past its size, mumbling. "Where did it come from?"

Takuma patted her shoulder, "Don't mind that, Yuuki-sama." He grinned animatedly at Kaname. "My mouth is a run-away train, according to some. I'm bad at secrets. I deserve to swallow sand and flies for the rest of my life for my shortcomings."

Yuuki cringed and slapped a hand over her own once she was bombarded with visuals. "Don't be crazy."

"Heh, well. Allow me to take your things to your room, Yuuki-sama." Takuma mechanically gathered the box. Yuuki took the luggage and escorted him to her room.

Promptly after he was done helping Yuuki, Takuma turned himself to Kaname's disposal. Though tranquil looking and composed, Takuma deduced from the venomously dark aura of the office that Kaname wasn't the least bit even-tempered.

He sagged to his waist, maintaining the subservient position as soon as he entered. "I didn't know of the things you divulged, and I assumed Yuuki-sama knew you are King."

Sitting in the shadow of his colossal chair against the rippling sunlight, Kaname chillingly imparted. "You were requested to come on her account, Ichijo. But I can feasibly disable you without her knowledge. Do you contend my decision?"

Takuma clenched his eyes pitifully. "I apologize for speaking out of turn, Kaname." Lifting his head, he determinedly questioned, "How long will you hide your identity?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "You ought to stay within your boundaries and accompany Yuuki in my absence, _specifically_, Ichijo."

Another dense fog of lethal energy emitted from the brunette. Whizzing into Takuma's skin and electrocuting his senses efficiently, he lowered his head with a fluid nod. "Yes, Kaname, I won't let her be alone."

"I'm expecting a special operative from the Council. Yuuki must not be seen by this spy."

"I'll make sure she is safe." Takuma promised, "It's not really a children's game, what with Yuuki-sama's endangered and secret life under your exquisite guardianshi…" He bit on his own tongue at the stern-eyed King. _Really, really in a bad mood. _"Kaname, did Yuuki-sama and you have a disagreement?" His attempt to change the subject with the murder seeking pureblood, "I ran into her and she was crying." Takuma blinked as dizziness overwhelmed him.

He looked at his dangling feet and groped at his suffocating throat. "Ka—Kaa—" Chocking breathlessly, he stared pleadingly. "I'm—"

Kaname released him on the rug, sending a handful of shallow holes on Takuma's perimeter. He jolted to his knees apologetically, avoiding the large craters. "I won't pester anymore."

"Death must appeal to Ichijo." Kaname's calculating stare hardened.

"Dd-don't spea-ak of me in the 3rd person." He mumbled worriedly. "As if … I'm dead…" _Already? _Takuma's eyes hunted the room.

**Ω**

He looked up with an unsurprised, anticipated smile. Her fingers curled against her thighs, needlessly Yuuki waited for him to move. He glided, rather, from the fallen trunk overpowered by the turbulent weather within the last days. Lowering the hood over his dark brown eyes, he lifted a gallant hand toward Yuuki.

A stroll in the fields somehow led her to the stranger from the woods. She scowled distrustfully at how simple and coincidental the meeting resulted. Nonetheless, she didn't forget her manners and bowed, "Thank you for helping me last time."

"Ah, yes," He chuckled exuberantly, thrilled by the sunny weather and perfume of flowers in the breeze. "…Unfailing scent of blossoms drew me to these parts of the forest. Your emotions are not stable?" He assumed from the fluctuating breeze raking leaves, branches, and flowers like tornadoes on the open green fields.

"I don't think you should be here." She analyzed his attire with a grim smile, "Please, leave. The barrier is not strong as it used to be."

"Hm, I sensed it too." The downward bobbing of his head veered the hood over the crown of his head, revealing smooth and fair skin. Enchanting brown eyes regarded Yuuki in cool prescience. "Your cage has weakened in power…Easier to break through."

Absorbing the renegade seeds and the subtle hint possibly exempting Kaname, unmistakably Yuuki would have leapt to the hidden agenda. She didn't have reason to hesitate. At the dawning thought, she briskly hugged her waist. Now the barrier was weak she could easily leave and return before the King's summon. She was tempted by the recurring question for the umpteenth time.

_'…__Stay here and wait to be summoned?'_

_'_Or_, do you wish to leave the King's confines and make lasting memories with the ones you love while you have the time?' _

Time… She was short on time. Eight peaceful months have passed and she was very much alive since coming to the palace. Thanks to Kaname, she could sleep well at night. Probably the King was occupied to look into the matter of the sacrifice and she slipped from his mind, or he was stalling her death with known reason. Elders Council coerced her to stay at the mansion and wait for the King's command. Though she had moved places after the close encounter with death, she was rescued for a much later sacrifice. Yuuki could only let her mind wander how terrifying her death would be like. She was convinced the King had various plans to subdue her without wasting a drop of her blood. Until then…

_Until then…This world I live in is warm and comfortable. It should suffice. Right? _

Yuuki blinked at the barely visible man in the shadow of trees. Always in the forest like a wild animal, he reeked of grass, mud, and an unidentified scent. Yuuki assumed the man had been in the territory longer than she considering he knew the land as if he had roamed each route at leisure. "Do you live here?" She precariously mumbled, "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Like I said, I was drawn to your scent." He folded his arms and smiled. "I don't live in the forest but in fact the forest lives in me."

She was able to pinpoint mute traits, the dominant fact being, his blood mingled with pure blood. It was possible for one pureblood to take a special human under his wing and nourish him with efficacious blood so time couldn't deplete the human body and mind.

As Yuuki considered the man, she couldn't divert from the valid versatility of a pureblood's life force. Who knew what truths he witnessed in all his years? Finally retiring in the deep forest in solitude. Her eyes widened in fascination. Indeed, that unidentified scent lathering his body was none other than loneliness, the confining disease of the heart Yuuki shared. He did admit to undergo equal turbulence from some torture.

Yuuki acknowledged the contentment received from living freely with Kaname in the territory. She didn't believe at some point she'd wear the same tattered shoes as the forest-man. A figment of doubt flared in her blood like a virus. What if she waited for the King's summon forever? Without ever meeting her loved ones? In the wait, losing herself to the poisonous coil of suicide like her ancestor?

_Really, of the things I don't know and Kaname, who is uncompromising to keep me alive, if it weren't for his strong hold on me…I'd…I'd? _She frowned at the silent man.

"Confused?"

Her heart thrust into her throat, she bleated a soft cry. _"No…"_ It was clear than ever. If it weren't for Kaname, she would have requested Death her self_. _"Amaya-sama…Also." Yuuki covered her eyes.

He turned into the forest. A strong rift of energy sprayed leafs around his boots. Confirming her reaction, he smiled over his shoulder at Yuuki. She lowered her hand over her mouth, crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion. This man knew her outcome, her strife and pain, a reflection of his own past. Yuuki threw her arm against her side, regarding him composedly. It may be he knew her answer beforehand.

"No," Unwaveringly, Yuuki replied his impenetrable question. "I'd rather make use of the time I have…To be with my loved ones."

A beaming smile immersed with warmth and understanding encompassed his wrinkled face, he averted, "_Yuuki _must keep to her name. Now with her family's destiny on her little hands, _courage _is her advantage."

"But," She scowled at her self, fretful. "Kaname…"

He slowed, eyeing the blue sky. "Time waits for no one and every second is indispensible. Why wait for one who has an eternity?"

Yuuki stared at the radiant quarters with a heavy sigh. He was right; unlike the Pureblood King she didn't have an eternity to spare.

"I will wait for Yuuki." He strode into the forest, not a leaf or branch out of place to indicate she had been speaking to someone.

She returned to the quarters, noticing the clean and empty state of the rooms. The plundered library looked orderly from constant and careful arrangement. She succeeded categorizing most of the library without Kaname's help within the previous months. Takuma stretched up like a tired lion cub on the chair, yawning, he tossed a smile as Yuuki secured the curtains on the windows.

"Kaname is gone again." Yuuki whispered in ennui, eyes skipping over the green plain, and settled on the black forest.

_'I will wait... For Yuuki.'_

"He asked me to keep you company." Smiling happily, Takuma shrugged his shoulders, slipping back in the cushions. "Is there anything you need, Yuuki-sama? Something I forgot to bring? I can make a quick run to the palace if you like?"

Tucking the curtain in place, she turned around, leaning on an armrest. "What happened to my journal? The one you asked me to keep during my stay."

Green eyes shimmered amusedly, "That, only you know, Yuuki-sama. It disappears somewhere in your subconscious, think of where you might have wanted it safe."

She stared at the wall lengthily. "I was thinking under the bed."

Takuma gaily raised his hands in submission. "Then it should be under your bed."

Yuuki titled her head in askance, "So you're saying, the journal can be anywhere I consider safe?"

"Based on the spell I cast, yes."

"Ichijo-san," Yuuki straightened on her feet, "Where did Kaname go?"

Examining her expressionless eyes, he rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. "The Elders Council has 'handcuffed' him. Jii-sama loves torment. He is usually working on future plans, meeting reps, or I don't know, whatever is on the agenda," He grimaced at the numbed sensation of his wrists, overworked from writing essays as punishment.

"The King must depend on Kaname a lot."

He turned rigid at her remark. "Uh…" Takuma blushed, "As you can tell, Kaname and the King are…Close. Almost like one person."

Yuuki stared at the rugged floor beside under her heel. "Do you think Kaname can request audience with the King for me?" She held her left wrist hesitantly above her breast, "How long am I supposed to wait? A century, two?"

Guiltily he looked away, "I can't answer that question, Yuuki-sama. Kaname is too busy to see the King—actually the King sends Kaname on errands as second hand. You may as well assume that when the King is in another city, Kaname is responsible for overlooking things here." Takuma nibbled his bottom lip, distracted by his own response. Basically he had described his own duties, but it if meant to silence Yuuki's questions he was willing to add more. "It's a troublesome job, hehehe. You hardly sleep at all and are stuck writing essays but don't worry Kaname is capable. Better than me."

Her crimson eyes narrowed, "How long have you known him?"

"All my life." He grinned.

"Then you know Kaname better than anyone." Yuuki steadily approached the blond. "Can you tell me about him? Who is Kaname?"

Takuma nervously clutched the armrests at the demanding stare. "Um, we-well, you see, Yuuki-sama, heh-heh. Kaname is-is, well? A... recluse. Compare him to a squirrel running away with his nuts, that's Kaname's personality. He'll start collecting food ahead of others. When you need him, he disappears. Most likely, sleeping. But he is very studious, a perfectionist you can say, hmm…. must be why he gets disappointed easily. He abhors us lousy people. But I guess," He noticed her cringe at his description, hastily spitting adjectives, "Ex-extremely dependable, strong, honorable! Suave―a true knight in shining armor, that kind of rare squirrel you never see! Yuuki-sama!"

"Such a contradicting description_…"_ Yuuki mumbled, looking lost.

"Without the fur of course!" Composing himself, Takuma glared at the floor. "He wouldn't like it if he heard this. Yuuki-sama, keep this conversation between the two of us. I beg of you."

"Su-sure…" She slumped in a chair next to his. "I can do…that."

In the afternoon, Takuma gently knocked and peeked into her room. She was reading a book in the bed and looked up at the parted door. "Sorry for disturbing, Yuuki-sama, I have an errand to run at the mansion. I'll return in the night." He informed.

"Ok."

"If you need anything or something happens, please call me."

Yuuki expected an ancient vampire tradition to call companions telepathically, not something methodic as Takuma revealed a black cell-phone. "_Oh_, you mean, phone-call!" She sat up, dumbfounded, and accepted the tool. "Yes, I will."

Chuckling under his breath, Takuma retreated back to the door. "Yes. My number is on the speed-dial. I shouldn't be too long."

"I'll see you soon, Ichijo-san." Yuuki grinned.

He smiled softly, "Yes."

**Ω**

Takuma was gone longer than expected. Moon loomed in the sky, splashing the world in silver-white radiance. Yuuki sauntered around Kaname's office, setting the desk, documents, and depositing his mountainous collection back to the library. She was steadfast on fixing his office, picking up random several books in his study.

_"…uki…"_

The shattering wind thrust the shelf contents on the floor. Hurriedly, Yuuki closed the window and assembled the items back to the shelf. Her fingers locked around an open brown box, spilling a trail of red silk next to her knee. Without debate, she unraveled the protective cloth, peering at the frayed rose hairpin. She could remember wearing a similar one when young. Yuuki restrained from smiling and tipped the pin over. Haruka had bought her the hairpin when she turned into a pestering eleven year old. Refolding the pin in the cloth, Yuuki closed the box and safely set it back. She regarded the shadowed corridor and the deck through the window.

_"Yuuki…"_

Her legs were already strolling out of the quarters in the forceful wind, drawn by his voice. He was standing in the groove of sakura trees. Still in the brisk breeze, his cloak didn't shift or flutter as another rumbling wind drew her hair from her face. Yuuki stopped halfway, listening to the squeaking insects and whirling wind thoughtfully.

"I said, I would wait," Leaning against a tree, he stood motionless in the shadows. "Has Yuuki decided?"

Kaname and Takuma were gone for the time being. Yuuki ponderously reviewed the quarters and lake.

Smirking under the hood, he turned into the black forest without further word. Restlessly averting, Yuuki jogged after him, her footsteps digging in the warm grass and mud. She didn't mind the dirt and grime sticking to her ankles and the hem of her skirt, her eyes skimmed over the shivering trees and dancing leaves.

They walked in silence in the endless darkness at a steady and peaceful pace. Yuuki twiddled her fingers on her waist, matching his unhurried steps with her own on his right. She tried to remind herself of the consequences for leaving the quarters, remembered Takuma, and…Kaname.

Surely, they would worry at first, however, her heart lay elsewhere for the time being. The forest-man seemed to understand her turmoil and chuckled to himself. Twitching her fingers in her palms, Yuuki inhaled loudly. She hadn't done anything wrong and only wanted to be with her family. Kaname wouldn't mind?

Stormy crimson eyes glared in her minds-eye, stark, predatory; silent but clement. His beautiful long hand outstretched for her to hear his plea._ "…Yuuki…"_

Shaking her head, Yuuki glared at her surroundings and the towering man. _Sorry, Kaname._ She held her breath as the man regarded her quietly. "Why are we stopping?"

With a simple wave of his sleeve, a shape carved through the display of trees, contorting into pools of white and gray. Yuuki tightened her fists on her side eagerly. The flaring colors dimmed into moonlit figures. The man stepped forward into a pebbled path cutting through the bushes. Her eyes widened in shock at the invisible passage breaking into the wall of trees and rocks. In disbelief, she stumbled after him along the neatly chiseled road.

They walked for another mile, deeper through trees, moist shrubs, and over scuttling rodents toward a giant clearing. White smoke rippled in clumps over their heads, causing Yuuki to squint her eyes from the burning smoke. She listened to his footsteps, ventured through the white fog.

The hem of his cloak skipped over black stones. Suddenly, his boots stepped on soft grass. Yuuki lowered her fingers from her eyes, halting abruptly at the fugitive gateway. He opened the wiry contraption to let her through. Losing her breath at the sight of the pleasant cottage beyond the fence, Yuuki padded past the threshold and smiled at the quaint construction.

"My home." He announced over her head. A thoughtful smile later, the man invited her to the entrance. "This way, Yuuki…" Leading her under the roof of the porch, he drew open the front door. Noticing her automatic hesitation, he barred his arm against his waist and studied her calmly. "I told you, I don't intend to do you harm."

"I thought you were taking me out of the territory."

His smile deepened, accentuating the back lines of his cheeks. "Does Yuuki not want to be with her family?"

"I-I do." She replied, unhesitant.

"They are inside." He gestured to the foyer, gesturing to a fire lighted room further on the left of the hall.

Incredulously, she darted through the door. "Re-really?" Yuuki sprang into the living room, scanning chairs and couches.

A circular oriental rug sprawled in the center, diagonal to the brick fireplace. Everything was where it should have been, the furniture, tea-pot, tray, and stacked wood, but her object of interest had yet to appear. "But-" She turned around in sheer disappointment. "There is no one here."

He materialized at the mouth of the room, the hood overshadowing intent brown eyes. "Maybe I should have been clear." Approaching a large chair past Yuuki, he seated in front of the fireplace. "My duration in the forest outlives every tree and grass. I've lived long enough and will continue to do so."

Yuuki frowned in consternation. Truthfully, she wasn't in the least interested in story telling but overly anxious at the impending outcome of leaving foolishly with the forest-man and trapping herself in his cottage. He assured not to hurt her but it wasn't sufficient guarantee, not when she risked everyone dear to her and left the quarters. "Please, oji-san…" She whispered uncomfortably, "I'd like to know what's going on? I don't have time for stories."

"Oh, I am not telling a story." He chuckled at the blazing fire. "Yuuki is too mature for them. I wanted to say I've never left the soil of this land and my loved ones I left behind have in fact left me first. It's just so in my dreadful life I've isolated myself and had the liberty to see them whenever I wanted, but didn't."

"Why did you stay here alone?"

He looked at her. "I chose to."

Yuuki frowned, "And your family?"

"All dead from old age."

She rubbed her brow, uncertain of the destination of the conversation. "Oji-san, what was the point to bring me here? I haven't escaped the territory."

"Escape?" His laughter echoed in her ears, she was sure to never forget the merriment ebbing in the sound. "Yuuki can't escape the territory if she is not guided by the one who brought her here. The restricting barrier contains everything, take Yuuki for example, she can never leave if she wants. But the outside can enter from the weak barrier."

"You misled me earlier." She muttered in disfavor. "Why?"

He cast her a whimsical smile. "I may have a solution for both Yuuki and the King." Gradually standing from the chair, he motioned toward her and touched her pate. "Wait for the King _and_ be with your family."

"How…?" She breathed at the mysterious brown eyes.

"Yuuki will see whomever she wishes." He smiled.

Her footing numbed and the looming face fogged. Yuuki plummeted to the floor, arms and legs trembling, gasping as if on her last breath. "What is?" She gaped at her disappearing hands, "Going on!"

From his pocket, he lifted a silver chain and secured it around her neck. "Remember, only _see_ the ones you want…"

Brown eyes distorted in to a disarray of colors, she opened her eyes wider to clear the smearing fog but he came indistinguishable, as did the world. Soon, she was floating in a puddle of darkness, wind fanned on her shoulders. Her heartbeat murmured somewhere in her body, she raked her nails on her arms and face.

His voice flew with the breeze on her back. "And come back right away, Yuuki…"

_Only the ones I want? _Peeling her hands from her teary eyes, she scrutinized the shadows, feeling a hot sensation crippling her windpipe. Her licked her lips to find her mouth had been agape. She was been screaming all along. _Where am I?_ Yuuki gulped her sore throat, shrieking with every force available in her body and freezing at the mute world. _My voice is gone. _Staring aimlessly to all sides, she bit her lip.

_I didn't want this._ The burning metal dripped to the left of her chest, she grabbed the stinging object in her shaking hands. _I wanted to see my family!_ Yanking the chain, she miserably grunted. _My parents—my home! I want to _see _them!_

The darkness grayed in a vortex, sucking the breeze from her back that stiffened her spine and core until she was plaint and unmoving. Her fingers freed the chain and the numbed sensations slackened. Every hair on her body felt brittle, another heavy wind flew into her mouth, her eyes widened at the pained sensation cutting through her scalp and the back of her eyes. She threw her arms over her face, screaming once her bodily senses enveloped her whole.

**Ω**

Shutting the photo album, he stared lost at the diagonal wall of the study. Books, shelf, lamp, paperweight… The articles were the same as always. Still, his feasting eyes reviewed the corners and empty chairs. Stung by the remote silence and desolate atmosphere, Haruka paused with a biting realization that he missed his loving wife who had locked herself away in her room for months since the day Zero delivered the bitter news of Yuuki's capture. Several times a day he knocked on her door to let him entrance but Juuri was determined to seclude herself in her agony.

Losing their second child was unfair but they had known from the moment Juuri lay listless in bed, fatigue from birthing, listening to baby Yuuki's slumber in the crib that they were doomed yet again. Neither spoke a word of the condemning Kurosu fate until the writ appeared. Yuuki was raised with the knowledge of her fate. At age 20, she would be handed over to the Royal Household to the King.

Juuri and Haruka had grown in a strict society centuries ago. Knowing their vampire history was crucial but with their children, neither forced them to learn every detail and drawback of the Pureblood Crown. As a consequence, Yuuki didn't grow under vampire regulations. She was taught the human life-style. Their silent attempt to forget the trial their daughter would face later in life, therefore it seemed right to educate her on human standards, something different and distant from the accursed Vampire Tradition, Pureblood Politics, and Council Studies.

Now that Yuuki left as sacrifice and the world, for the matter, putting an end to the curse for the meantime until another daughter was born in the future. Haruka felt rotted to the soul at the repulsive tradition. Dipping his head, he closed his eyes.

Smooth, glass-like fingers scooped through his dark hair, his eyes opened at the gentle sensation withholding power to coax him to sleep or lung him to his feet. He looked up silently instead, at the empty room. The scent of soil, sunshine and flowers filtered the dank room, tugging him around to gape at the door that was previously closed.

Striding across the study outside, Haruka froze at the drifting back at the corner corridor. Wide-eyed, against reason, he sped toward the shadow once it shifted near the second hallway. Heart stammering erratically in his chest, Haruka stumbled to a stop in front of the brown door wherein Juuri was imprisoned. Under the douse of guilt and sorrow, he didn't have energy to knock and ask her to open like he had been doing.

Lingering on the door, Haruka covered his eyes and pushed his forehead on the wood, sighing discontent. No longer a loving, harmonious family but divisible strangers living childless under one roof. The death of their son, now Yuuki's, left the two yet again amidst disaster and struggle.

Juuri closed her hand on the material of the pillowcase, eyes shut she fought the echo of Haruka's staggering heartbeat outside the door. Hot silk, tears spilled over the bridge of her nose and on the pillow. She had the power to be selfish and suffer alone with the knowledge that, Haruka, too ached alone. Their small family was better off if they had moved overseas, and kept Yuuki in hiding.

If it weren't for the Council's swift learning she had birthed a daughter over twenty years ago Yuuki might have still been alive. Twice…_Twice_ Juuri had to watch her children ripped out of her life. The first had been unbearable and with Yuuki gone, she didn't have strength to continue. Sobbing aloud, Juuri rolled on her side, clinging to the blanket with her might.

Soft and balmy was the embrace on her back. Juuri hitched at the warm sensation across her back. There was a strong grip around her waist, to keep her from turning around. Her legs twitched in alarm, tear-eyed, she blinked at the golden ceiling of the bedroom, focusing on the tender hot breath on the shell of her ear.

_Haruka?_

She didn't hesitate it was her husband. However, she had blocked him from entering the room.

Juuri squinted her eyes and sniffed.

"Oka-chan." Crooned the warmth on her back.

Stifling the pain in her heart, Juuri shut her eyes.

"It's the first time for me," The whisper sewed the open wounds of her soul. "The first time I wanted to share my blood with someone." Briefly a soft sensation licked the skin of her throat. Juuri's eyes opened in the light. "You must have felt the same with oto-chan." The grip on her right shoulder compressed her sleeve reassuringly. "Remember?"

Curling under the blankets, Juuri pushed her face on the pillow, silencing her sobs. A strand was tucked behind her ear. "Don't push each other away. Don't despair." The warmth enveloped her to the soles of her feet. Juuri's eyes snapped open at the breeze of sunlight and flowers. The residue of the scent sweetened the back of her dry throat. She flung around with insane speed, disposing blankets and sheets off the bed that were drenched in the fragrance

Whimpering, Juuri darted to the door, flinging it open.

Haruka had been standing at the threshold the whole time.

Bringing the sheets against her beating chest, she pleaded, "Lo-look! I know it better than anyone! This scent!" Juuri wept. "…Same scent…" Gasping, she held it up for him. "They smell of her!"

Haruka closed his eyes at the familiar scent. Wiping her wet cheeks, he drew her wracking body in his arms.

"She…She..." Juuri shivered against him.

"Juuri." He whispered in her ear, she had thinned drastically without nourishment. His arms snaked around her frame, feeling ribs and the hallow curve of her waistline. "Darling." He couldn't mention what he had seen moments ago in the hallway.

The shadow leading him to Juuri's room had been someone other than the household members. The nostalgic presence brimming with the same blood as the two wasn't a stranger. Now with the evident scent in Juuri's hands, Haruka was certain they weren't alone. Just now, their world was at cliffs edge, both of them were united by the presence. Just now, it had been none other than their own blood, their daughter.

"Yuuki…" Juuri clutched him tighter, "Yuuki was here!"

If it were another circumstance, he wouldn't believe it. Haruka caressed the back of her head. "I know." _I felt it too, _our_ Yuuki. _"Our little girl…"

**Ω**

_'…If it is as we believe, I will not stop you from seeking further answers. Your loyalty to the Council will reinstate the cynics, verily our King who expects us to advance.'_

Wearily rubbing his burning eyes, he sighed in his hand. Bleeding recklessly on the crypt floor, raggedly breathing, eyes drowsy from the fever of death, her smile resembled a fragile doll.

_'Ichiru?'_

Opening his eyes, he glared at the quiet gun in his grip. Clocking the barrel, Zero aimed it at the transversal wall, eyes narrowed on the crack next to the radio stand.

_'See me when you arrive to a conclusion.'_

"Zero." His teeth clenched.

_'Zero-san…'_

"Zero." Fingering the trigger, he glared at the webs stitched in the crack. His acute vision reached farther in the wood, through the torn inches and the hall outside.

_' 'ka-chan! Ka-chan!'_ His mind reeled at the flashing memory of his youth. The fair girl frowned accusingly at her mother, arms folded. _'Why am I 'Yuuki'? My name is boring!'_

_'Silly, how is 'Yuuki' boring?'_

_'Boring, boring!' _Brown hair tossed around with the shake of her head. _'I wish my name were cooler. Like, Zero, and Ichiru.'_

_'But your name sounds sweet to me.'_

_'But it's _not_ cool!' _She insisted. _'Why didn't you give me a name like Zero, Iti *, Ni?'_

_'Aha, so Zero is why you want a different name?' _

_'We have Zero, Ichiru is Iti, and I could have been Niii!' _

Drawing the gun on his knee, he rubbed his upper lip with the pad of his thumb.

_'I want to be Ni, if Zero is Zero, ka-chan!'_

_'Hu-hu-hu…Then I'll call you 'Ni' from now on.' _

_'Yes!' _She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward Ichiru. _'Now we're triplets.'_

_'Yuuki, you can't just change your name because of Zero.' _Ichiru complained.

_'But it fits.'_ She happily grinned at the two boys. _'Zero, Iti, Ni. See?' _

_'Dummy,'_ Ichiru droned, _'Zero would have to be 'rei'.'_

Her smile dropped into a heart-wrenching frown. _'But it's perfect that way, Iti. Why? Why can't we be triplets?'_

_'You like Zero too much!' _He shouted.

Her solemn eyes gleamed tearfully, gasping, she mumbled, _'Sorry, Iti,_' Hugging Ichiru comfortingly. _'I promise to like Iti too.'_

_'We can't be triplets if we're not equal.' _Ichiru pointed out, glancing at his older twin, _'What do you say, Zero?'_

He nodded awkwardly, _'Hmm.'_

_'So we're good!' _She cheered, throwing her arm around the two, _'Triplet Hug!' _

There were multiple Triplet activities every year. Triplet ice-cream days, warfare, exchange identity day, etc. Each, allowed her to glue herself to his side. She looked especially content when the three shared the same bed. Her small hands and legs molded against his rigid side. He was too aware of the sleeping girl beside him who snoozed without a care that she was sandwiched between two boys. Ichiru's head nuzzled her back and she in turn dived her head on Zero's arm, curling her arms and legs around him.

Zero wasn't too proud of himself during those summer days. Barely able to procure a wink, he lay glaring at the ceiling all night while Yuuki breathed against his neck. He often wondered in those tragic moments whether Ichiru felt the electricity he felt where she touched him. He couldn't put to words the contrasting emotions circulating his body.

When he thought he would tire from endless rumination, absently Zero turned on his side, freezing at Yuuki's sleeping face inches from his own. He couldn't tell anyone because it was supposed to be a transient phase. Listening to the thumbing clatter of his rapid heart. The faint breath grazing his neckline and cheek. In the stillness and awful silence, his heart throbbed. In her comatose state, Yuuki's arms wrapped around his shoulder, she titled her face inward on his shoulder.

If it was Ichiru it definitely would have been different and not a problem. Since it was a careless girl named Yuuki, Zero's mind blanked, and he stayed paralyzed in the sheets. Triplet sleepovers were becoming bizarre. Why didn't Ichiru complain about them?

Turning slightly over Yuuki's head, he blinked in the darkness and spotted twinkling lavender eyes gazing at her back. Ichiru's fingers knotted the back of her sleeve, biting his lower lip.

Zero's eyes widened on his brother, believing it wasn't only he who felt strange. Ichiru merely buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. His fingers clenched on the sheets. Zero blinked away, pretending to sleep. Seconds ago, the emotion in Ichiru's eyes weren't friendly. Staring at Yuuki's back, his eyes shimmered from profound emotion. Zero forced his eyes to stay shut. And why did Ichiru hold her like that? The secret arm exposed on her sleeve, reaching out to her turned back to pull her closer.

As he considered his brother, he remembered seeing a similar expression on the night of the gala they attended several months ago. Yuuki had a habit of staying awake in the day and he expected her to lose a great amount of energy at night. Her movements were sluggish on the dance floor, and she hardly spoke through the night. The three escaped the mundane gala into the garden and fields. Yuuki's gown would constantly get caught under her heels. Ichiru gently guided her across the grass.

"That's it." Yuuki unbuckled her shoes. "Ka-chan will shriek if she finds dirt on here."

"Is dressing up necessary?" Ichiru loosened his cravat. "Wait for us, Zero!" He waved at the shadow striding in the distance.

Her bare feet padded on the moist grass, creating squishy splashes. She darted quickly to reach Zero. "Don't leave us, we're not as fast as you."

"Oh." Zero blinked. "I thought you were having a picnic."

"In someone else's garden?" Yuuki pointedly glared at the rose bushes.

"He is joking, Ni." Ichiru patted her head playfully from behind, admiring the flare of her skirt and nimble bare feet. "Not many girls can walk barefoot on wet grass. You've got skills."

Zero lifted a cool brow. "You mean she down-graded. Vampire ladies are supposed to be elegant, not messy and barefoot."

"Since when do you care about vampire ladies?" Yuuki spat.

Zero shrugged, eyeing the stretching field in boredom.

A yawn ripped through Yuuki's mouth. "By the way, where are we going?" She sighed.

"Anywhere but the stupid gala." Ichiru grimaced at the mansion over his shoulder.

Zero stopped abruptly from a faint aroma, he glared to his left, eyes black in the dark. "Shit."

Yuuki sniffed after a pause, eyes turning wide. Ichiru launched on her as soon as the sprinklers splattered over them. His protective maneuver had unintended results. She didn't escape the spray, neither did the boys, and all of them were soaked to their toes. Scooping her under his arm, Ichiru helped her away from the sprinklers but Zero's cold grip on her arm plunged her directly out of the water in no time. She slumped against the trees gratefully.

He reeled back as if slapped on the face. Ordinary eyes wouldn't manage in the darkness. Even in the shade of wavering branches, it could have served security but they were vampires, able to see within darkness in excruciating clarity. Yuuki shivered in the cold draft, depositing her shoes on the grass. With the branches overshadowing his face, Zero clenched his teeth, deciding immediately that water hated Yuuki very much.

There were things that shouldn't be shown but were shown, and things that shouldn't be seen but were seen.

Out of breath, Ichiru lounged against the tree trunk beside Yuuki. Zero grabbed his brother's arm, yanking him away from the soaked girl. He began opening Ichiru's jacket and shoved it at Yuuki along with his own. She flinched, staring hurtfully at his glaring narrowed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up." Zero opened his wet collar, turning his back. Ichiru narrowly stared at Yuuki's flamed cheeks; she was pouting at the jackets he threw at her face. Suddenly the heat of her cheeks transferred to his own, and shyly he turned his back.

_"Oh my god..."_ Rippled Ichiru's rushed response in awe.

Zero glanced at his twin. "Keep it to yourself."

"But she is…" He cupped his mouth and averted from extreme embarrassment. Neither one of them were used to the idea of Yuuki in the opposite sex. Those understandings came at a later date. Zero had an ominous feeling that their vampire senses would increase every time Yuuki appeared. He knew Ichiru's would. Zero swore he wouldn't repeat a Triplet Sleep Over from now onward, not with Yuuki anyway, ever.

Ichiru snickered in his hand, slapping Zero's shoulder. "Your face is hot."

Zero clenched his eyes shut, focusing on the rustling water lapping over the field and not on the shuffling girl behind trying to dry herself. He felt strange again, the air in his lungs became heavy and a quiet churning in his stomach spurted up his spine, making it hard to stand. Zero shook his arms and opened his eyes, drawn to the enthralling scent of flowers revolving the area. He sensed a gentle movement on his right and found Ichiru watching Yuuki. Luminous eyes, fond smile, stare filled with fierceness that he looked like a stranger, not his twin. _That_ look fused with inhuman desire...

"I think I'll be fine now," Yuuki mumbled, stepping toward them. She adorned the jacket and buttoned the top, the second jacket she returned to Ichiru. "Thanks, Iti."

"You're not fully dry yet." He pointed out.

Yuuki brushed her wet hair from her forehead. "Oka-chan will have a fit, can't do anything about it _now_."

Zero slowly reviewed Yuuki with a fleeting turn of his head, "You can't cut through the sprinklers again and you can't walk barefoot, you'll splash mud even more." He gestured to the mud on her legs.

"In that case," Ichiru quickly fixed his jacket, and indicated his shoulder. "Get on my back, Ni. I'm faster."

"I can get out on my own." She insisted. "Thank you though."

"But you're not faster than us."

"Stop making us sound like a bunch of crows." Yuuki snapped.

"Fine." Zero started merging back to the sprinklers, expecting the water to yield at his approach, "Stay here and dry by yourself. We're heading home."

Ichiru glowered at his back. "We can't leave her alone! Haruka-sama will rip our guts out."

Zero glared intently at the girl, stalking toward her, he knelt. "Get on."

Yuuki sputtered in shock. "Wh-why—what?"

"I'm faster than the two of you." Zero eyed her legs. "I'll get you back home before Juuri-sama notices your clothes."

Worriedly, Ichiru twisted a button on his shirt on his throat, scanning the deserted fields and frowned back at them.

"Ze—"

"Get on." He enforced impatiently.

Helplessly glancing at Ichiru, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Once she settled on his back and he stood back up, Ichiru loomed back, grabbing her shoes and haunted their footsteps from the shadows. Zero's speed almost lifted him off the ground, or even lower in the ground. Yuuki grasped his shoulders and ducked her head, setting her chin on the nape of his neck. He held his breath at the ticklish sensation spreading down his back like cool raindrops.

Glancing behind, he noted a pair of piercing eyes sparkling through the dark. The stare pinned his heart and nearly left Zero staggering. Gripping Yuuki's legs, he jogged from the region. Departing the field and forthcoming streets, he decided against setting her on her feet on the frigid sidewalk. Forceful night traffic fumed through streets, he lost count of the whooshing sound slapping against his cheek, stinging the skin.

Yuuki nudged her chin over his shoulder, slouching against the shape of his firm back. "Thank you." She murmured dazedly, watching their shadows skip on the glittery pavement.

He refrained from shivering in the night air, her body temperature was suitable however Zero couldn't help but feel his chest was being sliced against ice in each movement. He walked faster, head lowered to avoid glaring into the striking wind.

Ichiru's silhouette transformed out of the darkness, jogging in their direction, "Wait for me!" He cried.

Zero had forgotten about him and slowed, shivering uncontrollably. Yuuki slid her arms from his shoulder, dropping them against his chest. He stared at the flashing streetlights. Two warm hands cupped his cheeks as she breathed in his ear, his eyes doubled back at the calming sensation but he was too startled to react and urged his legs to continue as they were.

"Iti walk in front of us." Yuuki called back, keeping her hands on Zero's cheeks.

Ichiru eyed her critically, chewing his bottom lip. "I'm alright, Ni."

She knew him better than he, and growled, "Keep up, you can't get lost or we'll be in trouble." Zero shook her, tugging her upward. She grabbed his stiff shoulders to balance her-self. "Sorry, Zero." Yuuki mumbled, "I've gotten heavy."

"You were always heavy." He grunted.

"Last year, Ni was light enough for me to carry." Ichiru stonily eyed his brother. "She's been losing weight more than often."

Disgruntled by the observation, Yuuki scrunched her face, "Fitting in prized dresses has its costs. Do you think this dress was made for me?"

"You are fine." Ichiru assured.

"Vampire ladies are born with exquisite frames. You're an exception it seems, making Juuri-sama look bad." Zero scoffed.

"Who asked _you_?" Yanking his shoulder, Yuuki screamed hysterically. Despite her obvious disappointment, her warm hands returned to Zero's frozen cheeks. "What're you now an expert in women?"

He shrugged; the movement lifted and dropped her a few inches from his back. The route to Kurosu Kaien's abode consisted of twisting, narrow streets, and decrepit alleys. Ichiru followed Zero closely on the narrow roads, carrying Yuuki's shoes.

She pressed her cheek on Zero's shoulder, swinging back and forth from the twilight zone. "Are we there yet?" Half asleep, she croaked, kicking her feet high in front of Zero. She spread her toes in the cool night air, liking the sensation.

"Not too far." Ichiru checked the dark streets.

Zero released Yuuki in the foyer of Kaien's abode. Soft laughter from within announced the owners had returned beforehand. Widely, she flung around. "I thought you were fast!"

Zero blinked at the accusation. "Then again, I can't compete with a car."

_"Yuuki?" _

She leapt behind Ichiru at the sound of her mother. Yuuki grabbed the door to the coat closet, ready to sequester until the coast cleared.

"Ah, you're here, finally." Juuri smiled fondly at the twins blocking Yuuki. Her dark-crimson eyes floated over the disheveled boys, setting inquisitively on Zero's muddy white shirt, Ichiru's lose jacket and their outwardly rouge cheeks. "Why are you blushing?" She pinched their cheeks, grinning knowingly, "Was my Yuuki flirting?"

Ichiru gulped, "Juuri-sama," He chuckled, "We, we…"

Her eyes fell on her disordered daughter creeping next to Zero's arm. Sternly, Juuri pulled away from Ichiru, eyes narrowed. "Kurosu Yuuki!" She snatched her out of the corner and gasped at the dirty white gown. "What happened? Why are you wet?" She exclaimed.

Haruka and Kaien rushed into the foyer worriedly. "Juuri?" Haruka stopped beside his wife, staring at his red-tainted daughter. "Where did you all go?" He glanced at Zero and Ichiru.

Juuri unbutton the dinner jacket borrowed from one of the boys, her eyes dripped over Yuuki's transparent dress. Her own cheeks reddened as she peered between the boys. "Were you like this… The whole time?"

Yuuki flinched, "Nn-no?"

"Not wearing a slip!" Juuri hissed in her ear, "What're you thinking?"

Haruka released a sigh as if he were punched in the stomach. "Juuri," He murmured cryptically, "I told you not to let her wear white."

"Really, Haruka! Like I knew she'd get wet and refuse to wear a slip inside!" Furiously, she tugged her daughter from the foyer, giving a disapproving stare at the insanely red Ichiru, and remote looking Zero.

"How did this happen?" Haruka asked. "Why are you coming home just now?"

"We walked." Ichiru replied.

Kaien fingered his glasses. "From downtown? That's quite a distance."

Ichiru pushed a finger on Zero's arm. "_He_ carried her on his back."

"From downtown?" Kaien shrieked. "In this cold weather!"

Haruka smiled graciously at the two. "Thank you, Zero, Ichiru. Kaien, let them retire. They need to change clothes."

"Inside." Kaien shooed the twins. "Hurry! I'll make a batch of tea, come downstairs after you're done!"

Haruka rubbed his eyelids, "You know, oddly, I'm not surprised,"

Kaien matched his smirk. "The triplets belong together, they are still young. I'd be more worried if they don't spend time together."

"Yes, but what I mean is this isn't in the least bit embarrassing to what we've seen over the years."

"Ah, Yuuki-chan is transforming into a lady but old habits die hard, I hear." Kaien strode back into the living room. "Feels like yesterday she walked in here with kisses, now she is maturing." He frowned. "And surrounded by boys, hmph."

Before the night ended, Zero recalled promising not to let _it_ happen. He made his point clear by locking his bedroom door. Haruka and Juuri were staying the weekend. The three adults would resume conversing through the night and deep in the afternoon of the following day. Zero sank in his bed, glaring at the empty darkness of his room. Before his eyes drifted shut, he reviewed the door lock and hid under the blankets.

Sometime in the day, the curtains had opened, letting profuse sunlight in his usually shadowed room. His eyes widened immediately at the obvious discovery and familiar predicament from five years ago.

Yuuki lay asleep beside him and Ichiru, following her example, on her side. His bed wasn't suitable for three growing individuals. Regardless of the mattress size, they lay toppled against each other. Yuuki stretched over the head, curled like a fetus next to Zero, and Ichiru's face planted against her back.

In the stinging light, Ichiru rolled over, kicking over Yuuki's ankle and nudged her slowly. "..mmki!" He scowled, throwing an arm over his face. "…Mmki! _Urtain_." He groaned, pulling the pillow from under her waist and over his head. Ichiru continued nudging her with his foot.

Hissing like a serpent, she reared her head, eyes closed. "…Orry..." Mumbling, Yuuki crawled over Zero's arm, not bothering what part of him she squished with her weight. He shoved her off but her reflexes came in handy and clung to the windowsill. Yuuki drew the curtain shut and fell back in between the brothers.

Zero groaned under his breath, clutching his head from the heat of the light. Her eyes opened after a moment, catching his drifting eyelids. Yuuki stuck her finger on his upper lip. "If you were up, why didn't you close the curtain?" She grumbled.

Zero stilled and flung her hand from his face. She fell asleep within seconds. Slightly turning his head in her direction, Zero examined her sleeping face. "How did you get in here?"

Yuuki turned on her back, setting her head under the curve of his elbow. "Picked your lock." She mumbled tiredly.

Her sleeping profile was also exquisite. The elegant curve of her chin, dipping inward, filled with fine ivory skin. The galloping bounce of her chest creased the bold collarbone from the even movement. Zero plucked his arm away from her head, she shifted unconsciously. Her hair cascaded on her right cheek and shoulder, covering Ichiru in the process.

"Yuuki," Zero whispered.

She squirmed in annoyance, thrusting her forehead on his side.

"Ni." He tried.

"Mh-ugh." Yuuki voiced from the back of her throat. "Let me sleep..." She pleaded.

Pushing the pad of his fingers on her forehead, Zero shifted her head back up. Footsteps thumped in the hallway outside, he released her as soon as the doors launched open. Juuri yawned aloud, waving her stretched arms lazily over her back. She came to a halt at the strange miniscule looking bed. "Hnh? Was the bed always small?" Juuri remarked.

"They crept in here last night." Zero announced, gesturing to culprit Yuuki and advocate Ichiru. "And they picked my door lock."

"What's this? You don't look pleased." Juuri sat down at the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his silver hair.

"I think it's time we stop having Triplet Sleep Over."

Her brows lifted, "Zero-kun doesn't like being cuddled?"

"Juuri-sama," Zero titled his head back to meet her calm crimson eyes, "I've…Noticed. Things."

"Noticed?" She leaned over him, searching for fine hairlines of his cheek and chin. "Ne, Zero-kun, aren't you due for a mustache yet?" He flushed bright red. Chuckling at his sheepish expression, Juuri nodded, "What have you noticed?"

His gaze trailed to the sleeping girl. Ichiru tipped his head over Yuuki's back, yawning like a tiger and blinked at Juuri. Seeing him, Juuri was overpowered by a yawn as well. "You look so comfortable," She slouched over the head of the mattress. "Wish I can join you too."

"There isn't room." Zero alerted. "Any more and the bed frame will collapse."

"Oh, Zero-kun, don't be shy." Juuri chuckled.

Slapping his lips, Ichiru set his face on Yuuki's hip. "What're you talking about?"

"Zero-kun wants his bed all to himself."

"You can share my bed," Ichiru groggily offered. "But we're so used to sleeping together in Zero's room we never considered other options." He glanced at his exhausted brother. "Zero doesn't entirely hate it or we'd get kicked out already."

Juuri made room for herself beside Ichiru. "Mm." She hugged his head.

"Juuri-sama?" Ichiru stiffened, "You too?"

"We were up all night talking. Shh." Juuri closed her eyes. "Sleep, Iti."

He obeyed and relaxed against Yuuki. Zero rolled his eyes from the opposite corner of the bed. Steady silence flooded the room with the sound of their soft breathing chorusing every few moments. Zero had submerged in the flush sea of dreams when the sound of footsteps pounded by the door fifteen minutes later.

Kaien yawned, pausing at the bed, "Aw, a sleepover without me?" He hovered the foot of the bed. "Can I join?"

Zero's eyes flew open from a disturbing mental image. Pushing Yuuki's arm off his waist, he shot up from the bed. "I'm done. No more sleep for me." He slammed the door to the bathroom.

Kaien stared innocently at the door. "Why is Zero-kun snappy all of a sudden?" He yawned.

"Go away." Juuri mumbled in Ichiru's hair. "We're tired."

"Haruka seeks you."

Her eyes twinkled delightfully at the subject. "I'm too comfortable to move."

"What is this? Everyone is lured here." Murmured a soft voice from the bedroom doorway.

Juuri raised her hand to the sky,_ "Haruka..."_

He sailed to his wife's side, kissing her knuckles. "I'm sorry, dear, but you're too big for this bed."

"Zero is complaining too." She whispered. "He doesn't want sleepovers anymore."

"Yuuki-chan is in deep sleep." Kaien watched her with a fascinated smile. "Juuri, is this what you look like when you don't talk?"

She glared at the blond man. "What're you trying to say? I talk too much?"

"Of course, not." Haruka massaged her hand, feeling the tension rise in Juuri from lack of sleep. "You're exuberant."

"So I'm loud? How am I loud?_ When_?"

"No, you're taking it the wrong way." Haruka placated.

"But I'm not exuberant."

"Ok, you are not. You are mild."

"So I'm boring?"

Haruka brushed his lips on her fingertips. "You're sweet like sugar."

"Now I'm sticky."

Ichiru groaned in his sleep. "Shut …UP!"

Juuri whipped her head toward the sleeping boy. _"Oops."_ She nuzzled his cheek and pecked his lips. "Sorry, Iti."

Kaien patted Yuuki's head lightly. "Makes me wish I had one of my own." He mumbled under his breath.

"You can." Haruka smiled at the pleasant notion.

"With what? By myself?"

"You have a of couple centuries, find someone." Juuri smirked, slipping her arms around her spouse who lifted her off the bed. His head lowered and their lips grazed out of habit. "Kaien, I'm telling you, it's wonderful." Haruka's grip strengthened around her thin waist.

Kaien averted from the doting couple. "Hmph. Centuries are too long. Why don't the two of you make some more and let me keep them?"

"Well, we have no problem with the arrangement." Haruka kissed the top of Juuri's head, brushing her back. "Our Yuuki is like your very own. As several others in the future will be, I'm sure." He smirked at his startled wife. "Am I correct, Juuri?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "…Mm. Yes."

"Make me an oji-san again!" Kaien cried eagerly, "To another girl!"

A strained smile spilled from Haruka. "A Kurosu son would do." His arms kept Juuri still against him. She bowed her head in his chest, hiding from view. "A son...definitely."

Zero strode out of the bathroom without a shirt, face dripping from water. Kaien flung over Yuuki, "Zero!" He gasped. "Don't walk around half naked. You remember how dangerous Yuuki can be?"

"She was young at the time." Haruka reminded. "I'm sure they both learned their lesson."

_"Both?"_ Kaien frowned at the crimson eyed vampire, "How was it Zero-kun's fault? Yuuki-chan was the one who stripped his pants in front of everyone."

Teeth-clenched, the silver haired glowered at the adults. "Didn't we go over this...already?" Zero gritted his fangs.

"Go put on a shirt." Kaien ordered, stabling a hand over Yuuki's face. "...Mm still asleep, but you never know."

"Yuuki is not that uncontrollable. I think she got the hint." Juuri informed. "Zero is a boy with different body parts than she."

Snatching the necessary clothing articles, Zero stormed back in the bathroom.

In the life of the triplets, there was no privacy. Zero learned the hard way, regardless of numerous attempts to prevent sleepovers. He failed from putting an end to it. Through the years into adulthood, their relationship distanced and excessive awkward observations unveiled. As Zero recalled the years growing up with Yuuki and Ichiru, he didn't feel embarrassed by the uncomfortable incidents that took place, somehow drawing them closer or apart, they eventually learned from mistakes and learned to smile at each other like grown adults.

Dropping the Bloody Rose on the side of the mattress, Zero scrutinized the structure of the weapon. His bed was empty and the single article next to his sleeping body had been Bloody Rose over the years. Funny when things were no more, he found he missed the usual nuisances contributed by Yuuki.

Ever since she learned of the Kurosu Curse, their lives changed, or Yuuki changed into a somber, grave-eyed woman. She fought for every opportunity to escape out of her home to visit the human world. Despite the punishment, Yuuki kept sneaking out by herself, one such an incident occurred a few years ago in the winter when she didn't return home due to the storm.

_Senpai_…

The first time Zero heard of her savior who kept her warm in the snowstorm. She was absolutely fascinated by him, various times tried to draw a sketch of his face to remember him. Yuuki admitted she was horrendously drawn to the stranger whose name she didn't know and left her a simple red scarf. The darn thing she treasured and he saw curled around her shoulders every opportunity she found.

A soft breath blew out of his lips in the spiritless room. Zero opened an eye to the dark wall. His vision must have been impaired because he was looking at a familiar and sickening scene.

Sickening because he had seen it too many times. "How did you get in here?" Zero murmured.

Yuuki brushed a finger on the top of his lip thoughtfully. He blinked at her silent and calm shadowed face.

"Not tired?" Her whisper provoked chills over his lean body.

Scowling intently, Zero grabbed the hand on his mouth. There was blood roaring in the hand, powerful and very much alive. Her scent hadn't changed, he could have fallen back to sleep. She smiled delicately, and a nostalgic ache rooted in his heart. The hand remained latched in his fingers. He spoke hoarsely but she didn't flinch at the brutal tone. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I came to see you."

Zero lowered his hand to her sleeve, drawing her closer. She was warm, visible, breathing in his arms. His eyes widened at her steady eyes. Bloody Rose came into his hand, closing his eyes. He set the barrel on his temple. Yuuki punched his wrist, diverting the head of the gun. "Stupid." She muttered. "What happens to Ichiru if you do that?"

He didn't open his eyes, grunting from the back of his throat. "Baka…Who are you to me?" An uncertain pause lingered as he kept his eyes sealed.

Her warm hands cupped his cold cheeks again. "I'll keep warming you like this, Zero-san, so you don't forget this feeling."

Lavender eyes widened in fear. "You should know by now." Curling a long arm over her hip, he drew her toward himself. "If proof of your existence is revealed, I will be sent after you, Yuuki." Fingering the back of her neck, Zero set his jaw on her head. "Don't show yourself to me. Next time, Bloody Rose won't be aimed at me but you."

Yuuki lowered her face on his shoulder. "You always followed rules. Who is making you do this?"

Zero glared at the wall. "They will eat you alive and you won't be able to do anything."

Yuuki planted her palms on the middle of his back, directly on the position of his heart. "I can feel your heart in my hands, Zero-san." She whispered. "It's been so long since we've been this close. Ichiru would have liked it."

He relaxed in her arms. "Yuuki."

"Hmm?"

"You can tell?" Brushing her hair from her ear, Zero lingered in the scent of sunshine. "I watched you sleep for years. I couldn't have been awake those days alone." His fingers creased the skin of her back. "Ichiru, I too… You…"

Yuuki patted his back soothingly. "But my heart lies elsewhere. I've reached the point where I want to share my blood with someone…Dear."

His eyes fell shut. "Is this your attempt to live brashly before you die? Living on the edge."

She cringed, pushing her chin in her chest. "Nn-no…" Opening her eyes, the material of his shirt brushed against her face. "Zero-san, you can sense my blood flow is different. It aches for him. And every day I try not to think but he is everywhere in my mind. Sometimes I can just scream or cry for hours, it's hurtful, and yet when I see him… All I can think is it's bearable. I can bear any thing if I can see him again." Her fingers knotted across his back. "Zero-san, these feelings are new, and profound. It's scary…but he holds my hand, my heart, so carefully I can laugh at myself for worrying like an idiot."

"You didn't come here to tell me these feelings." Zero breathed over her shoulder. "Tell me then, Yuuki, why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Why?" He felt her still. "I deserve an answer to why you appear suddenly in my room?"

Quietly, she mewed. _"I missed you…"_

Zero closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't let me catch you, Yuuki. It may happen before you know it. A glimpse of your back… A small exposure, just so we don't have to look at each other in the face it might be easier but we'll never know when it will happen. And when it does, you might grow to hate me. The me who tore you from your mortal world, feelings, and family." He smirked ruefully. "We're strange aren't we? Enemies sharing secrets in the womb of the night."

"I," Yuuki gulped, "I can never hate you."

"Ichiru will."

"Zero-san," Yuuki slowly uncurled from his arms. "I don't want to think about things like that. We were all very happy, remember?"

"It'll get worse, prepare yourself."

"If it's you," She nodded, "I don't think I'll mind."

He smiled lethargically. "I still need proof whether this is real or a dream."

Her eyes widened, "Heh?"

"You're supposed to be dead by the King's hand but you're not. How is it possible?"

Realization compressed her like the toppling weight of an enormous boulder, crushing her chest. "All this time...But you're awake!"

Zero closed his eyes against the pillow. "Yuuki wouldn't want to see me. She wouldn't miss me..."

Yuuki rubbed his smooth cheeks. "No, I missed you and Ichiru. I wanted to see you again. Please, don't say that, Zero-san." Patting his head, she watched him drown in slumber within moments.

In the sweltering room, Zero gasped feverishly awake on his side. Gaping at the clutched sheets in his fists. Tipping his head upward, his gaze fixed on the open curtains, smothering the room in afternoon light. Outside, he could hear the faint exchange of words between his brother and Kaien. Stiffly sitting up on his elbow, Zero eyed the neat room, his clothes, hand, in fact his entire body permeated with the disillusioned scent of sunlight and flowers. The scent achingly familiar, he recalled the previous night's incident and regarded Bloody Rose on his desk by the window.

Her scent was on the gun too.

He stalked out of the room into the living room where the remaining residents assembled.

"I had a wonderful dream," Kaien dreamily droned, "Yuuki-chan came and hugged me."

Ichiru stumbled with the plates in the cupboard. "Weird, I had a dream of her too."

"You know what they say," Kaien bleakly looked over the silver-haired handling the dishware, "You dream of someone who thought of you."

Ichiru smiled secretly back at plates, fingering his lips. "Yuuki must be looking over us."

Zero's foot inadvertently kicked the leg of a chair on his way back to his room. Kaien called out to him, recognizing his scent, "You're awake, Zero-kun?"

He marched in his room and locked the door. They were convinced it was a dream, that Yuuki was dead. Zero stared lifelessly at the open curtains of his bedroom. She had left him sufficient evidence, that last night was very real. Yuuki was alive. It was a fact he knew from long ago but she came into his home and held him in his sleep. He glared spitefully at Bloody Rose on the table. Elders Council would do anything to make him listen and endanger her life. How could he? After he was smothered in her scent and warmed to the heart by her hands? Lightly, Zero fingered his cheekbone.

_'I'll keep warming you like this, Zero-san. So you don't forget this feeling.'_

Sighing, Zero fell against the door. In that transparent moment, he couldn't suppress the truth any longer. The poisonous truth Ichiru suspected over the years. Zero, unlike others, ignored emotion to quench duties.

His studious and unremitting work merited him lucartive avenues within the Elders Council. Not to mention, he was one of the sons of the Legendary Kiryuu clan. He came to an understanding and fluidly accepted his violent state. It would be Bloody Rose spilling Yuuki's blood if the King didn't. Neither knew when it would be, but he could wait for the Council's orders forever if needed. Clamping a hand over his forehead, he slid on the floor, breathing laboriously.

A few hours ago, she was by his side, and in that moment, she had been honest with him, speaking unreservedly like he. Only from the spell of sleep was he able to relinquish his deepest thoughts in the dark, however, Yuuki on the other hand, had been wide-awake and alive. Like her, he missed her too.

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **

* * *

Iti (1) - Pronounced "Ichi" as in "Ichi-ru".

Ni (2)


	10. Kurosu, Kiryuu

**Ω**

Growing together for centuries, they had learned each other's thought patterns, habits and reactions. He knew her better than her parent's and admitted so did she than his parent's. From their first meeting, coincidental or fated encounters afterwards, to their outlandish transpiring love, riveting feelings for each other. It was easily transfigured both had chosen the other despite their obvious insufficiencies and deplorable selfishness.

Selfishness could be interpreted however one desired. He deduced it was because of his staggering selfish heart why he adored and cherished his wife. In spite of the humanistic dreadful trait, selfishness was what motivated him to reach out first, grab her heart, and stoop to one knee, begging to spend an eternity together. It was also that same selfishness why he strived to survive, care for their growing family, and rationally accept the aftermath of his decisions. Selfish was Haruka and his partner, but he cursed himself more for dragging his innocent and lovely wife into the family curse. He informed her of the future pains embedded to the Kurosu bloodline; sons were immune to the curse, not daughters.

Their first child was a sign of fortune but occasionally his wife's maternal dreams were instigated from meeting the growing daughters of her distant relatives.

How their long hair winded over their small back and their delicate little feet slipped into shiny shoes as they dressed prettily for parties with their cheeks rouge from happiness. Her heart never failed to skip a beat whenever she watched daughters stand with their families, smiling beautifully to the world. Perfect, endearing in every form, Juuri became enamored with the idea of having one of her own.

The first time she expressed her hopeless maternal dream to Haruka, he didn't look surprised. She guessed he paid more attention to her straying mother-hungry eyes than anyone. He held her and asked for forgiveness, but within the apologies she sensed he, too, admired the notion of having a miniature Juuri born from their blood in the world.

It was a lost dream and neither anticipated Juuri's second pregnancy to be the embodiment of the secret dream. Juuri kept the diagnosis a secret, insisting to smooth future complications alone if necessary. She was not sharper than her observant spouse and the tiny knowledge compelled her tailored plans to whisk away her daughter in disguise.

Haruka returned home, smelling of rain and leafs. Without depositing his coat, he approached Juuri in the parlor relaxing on the couch over a magazine. She sat up in trepidation at his scrutinizing crimson eyes shadowed by wet hair locks. The locked part of her heart streamed into her eloquent eyes. Juuri never denied it. Haruka had inscrutable ways of learning things and moved with the instinct of a creature from the deep wildlife.

He didn't look unpleased, only caressed her cheek and arrested her in an unending kiss. Yuuki's birth had been in the privacy of their home with the help of two wet nurses. Kaien, Toga, Haruka, their son, and the Kiryuu boys anxiously waited. The moment Yuuki wailed in the arms of the wet-nurse covered from mucus, Haruka held to be restrained from storming in the delivery room by Kaien.

Minutes after the birth, the front door boomed alertly. The sniffing dogs from the Elders Council delivered their 'congratulations' and 'best wishes'.

Juuri had sensed them, and when their dear friends departed from their son's funeral five years later, she cradled the sleeping Yuuki in her bedroom.

"To think," Haruka heard her murmur in Yuuki's ear as he crept in the room, "By the time these hands will be large enough to grab mine, you'll be taken away from us." Juuri's arms remained unmoving on Yuuki. Haruka reached over her shoulder to wipe away her tears, leaning forward he kissed Yuuki's forehead, engulfed by the mysterious odor of sunshine.

They were exhausted from mourning their son's death while Yuuki was too young to understand the vindictive twist in her fate. She cried because her parents cried, and screamed empathically at the desolate gazes received from relatives, unaware that she was the one at loss not they. The curse didn't restrict Haruka and Juuri from providing Yuuki resources, information, and updates on both human and vampire societies.

They might have been bias and tolerated human generalities better than the council news, but Yuuki never questioned or seem bothered by their eccentric interest. Kurosu bloodline derived from pureblood, similar to the Pureblood Crown and Royal Household. Encompassing such concentrated and extreme blood spoke volumes of their ancestry. When she became interested in the past, Haruka didn't necessarily hesitate and relayed clearly, the Kurosu's association with the monarch and the binding curse.

She delved for answers in his blood, read his memories, and grasped the truth of her family history.

"Now, do you see?" Haruka whispered, brushing a stray lock of brown hair from Yuuki's pale cheek.

She wiped the crimson blood from her lips. One aberrant account was letting a child drink blood before the body required sustenance; Haruka permitted the transfer to clarify her questions. Yuuki sighed in her shaking palm and he automatically pulled her in his embrace. "We will fight for you." Haruka soothed his daughter.

"I don't want to die." Yuuki quivered in his chest. "Oto-chan, please, don't let them take me…"

Haruka crushed her drastically closer. She clenched his sleeves, silent shivers and tears unraveled in the room. Juuri's heart undulated with identical despondence and she resorted to block emotion in Yuuki's proximity.

In their privacy, he was able to peel away each layer of her shield, even as he drank her blood, her rooted sorrow had wrapped itself in the spine of her soul. She was too hurt to be calm. To save her tears, he kept his thoughts empty when Juuri probed into his heart. Peering into his intimate ideas, desires, dreams, and torture through his blood.

Strong willed as he was, Haruka couldn't wipe his own tears at the thought of her fangs touching his skin, and the nightmares she would uncover. She pinched his neck tighter, her fingers digging his side and back. Her body rigid above him, an earnest plea to barricade him from the oncoming shower of malevolence of the world. Enduring the haunting ache together forced them to hope for the future.

The hour Yuuki left home to become sacrifice was arduously insane. Haruka had no idea how he managed to help Yuuki in the car that took her away from them forever. She was condemned for a past unrelated to her existence; a punishment he found injustice and blind. The sadist Elders Council and Royal Household thought otherwise.

Gripping the sole proof that their daughter was possibly alive lured them in each other's arms for the first time in half a year.

Juuri sat with the bed sheets clasped to her heart, beadily staring at the shadows on the floor.

Haruka sighed on her bare shoulder, warming her trembling, weak body.

After months from leaving her home, Yuuki tried to reconnect with her parents, reuniting their miserable hearts and leaving as if never were.

Juuri pressed the sheets to her wet eyelids, consuming her flowery scent again. Haruka listened to the murmur from Juuri's chest. She twisted in his arms, against his squeezing grip around her waist. His eyes stirred open in the dim light by the magnetic force exuding from somewhere in her thin body. The material glided on her bare leg, slipped from her arm but clenched within her white knuckles. Her thick brown hair covered his shoulder as her lips tantalizingly brushed the flesh of his collarbone. Prying the shirt away, her lips hovered the bone in agonizing stillness.

Haruka's eyes narrowed on her pale shoulder. Pushing a hand on the middle of her back, he pressed her weight on him, capturing her like a wounded animal.

Juuri didn't resist in his arms, relished in the familiar heat of his hands along her spine and ribs. Burrowing her mouth on the curve of his shoulder and below his jaw line, she delighted in the momentary enlightenment of his ambrosial flesh. The taste was constant; same as ever since she first set her lips on his neck over four hundred years before marriage. Haruka's scent and body was unaltered and recognizable even if she were insensate.

He grinded her ribcage and nuzzled her temple coaxingly. "Don't stop." Haruka whispered, weak-kneed at the reality of her fangs inches from his rapid pulse.

Hunger radiated from Juuri in ferocious waves, erratic, determined, and feral. Unsuppressed concern overpowered as he desperately cradled his starved wife and guided her to feed on the blood that sought her in equally. Sure enough, his blood belonged to Juuri who knew every string and cord of his body.

Juuri pierced his alabaster skin vigorously, freezing at the slight pressure on her left arm from Haruka's struggling grip. Her voracious body shuddered in the haze of blood. Dripping its contents like a fountain of eternal life into her scraping throat. Her arm strapped around his back as she turned rigid with desire.

Haruka set his face in the shelter of her tiltled neck, inhaling and listening to the gulps of his blood that fell inside her empty body and combined with Juuri's.

He had ached to have her in his arms for months. Self-condemnation restricted Juuri to resort to mortal urges, ultimately refusing Haruka, her love. Her fingers kneaded his shoulders in the hazy spell of heavy blood rushing toward his neck, into her veins and rest of her body. She drank without stopping, lost breath, too fixated by his memories, musings, and adoration for her, their children, the quiet and comfortable life they shared and the many years in the future.

Relaxing in the visions, Juuri strained her eyes open, smelling his gritty and sensual scent, needing to drown in his blood. She had missed this man utterly—despicably. If her heart didn't reveal enough, her malnourished body expressed sufficiently. The reverberating desire and love, the need to peep into his world, froget her own seclusion and pining heart.

Juuri was besieged by his affection. Haruka's transient euphoria for being her supplier and the unforgettable knowledge that their daughter appeared out of the blue to comfort them. She sighed against him, hugged his shoulders and trapped his legs beneath her thighs. He gripped her hips quickly in response, the result of jolting desire from not touching one another in the last few months. Whether they were aware or not but their molding bodies caved under the spell between want and need. She slowed her gulps, sensed Haruka's grasp on her slacken due to losing a great amount of physical strength. He didn't stop her though, submitted purposely and let her continue as she wanted. Her eyes unclipped to the soft lighting and fell on his dark hair.

Something about their intimate postures reminded her of the first time they explored each other's bodies. More than four hundred years ago when they met, the significant moment they shared blood, rendered their private beliefs and feelings to each other willingly. Juuri experienced exact passion creep into her body and heart she felt ages ago. Haruka's hand drifted upward her back and into her hair.

Gently licking the open wound of his neck, Juuri kissed his collarbone and shoulder with care. Drawing her arm over his shoulder, she paused on the gaping décolleté and withdrew to peer in his drowsy, lovable crimson eyes.

Yuuki mentioned something related to sharing her blood with a significant other in her whisper. Not many vampires found a trustworthy and suitable partner to exchange blood with. Haruka and herself were not young when they met either. Both patiently experienced and lived out their lives prior to meeting, loving, and marrying. Unbuttoning the upper half of his shirt, Juuri etherized his sweltering skin with her tongue. Haruka gasped from short of breath, grabbed her waist with extreme caution and grounded his nails on her thigh, after a thought he relaxed his grab.

"Juuri…" He shuddered with half-lidded eyes, undermined by her control.

She hung her hands on both sides of his open shirt, studying his adoration-lined eyes with an apologetic frown. Suddenly her grip on his shirt dropped, and she reached back to undo her gown. His eyes shot wide at the abruptness and fastened on her hands. To him, she was weaker than a fragile turtle that hadn't fed properly to survive the next day, let alone do anything sexually taxing.

Juuri stared at him with pitiful large orbs. _"I love you."_ She echoed in the hallow room.

Haruka bent forward to clean away the residue of blood snaking down her throat. _"And I, you."_

"Yuuki," Juuri paused, clamping her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "She said, she wanted to share blood with someone important."

Every vampire naturally needed a partner. Compared to Haruka and Juuri's meeting, Yuuki had already acknowledged someone in her heart or begun to while still a fledgling. Haruka sat back in the chair, enclosing her in his arms and placed her head on the ridge of his collarbone, under his chin. She sank like an innate fish in the sea, disappearing within his long arms and broad shoulders. "Who can it be?" Haruka whispered in her ear.

Juuri immersed herself in the heat of his body, exulting in the physical contact. She was not self-conscious of her flesh-seeking hands that trapped inside of his shirt, fingering muscle, bone and warm skin. "We can only assume Ousama hasn't sacrificed her like we thought."

"It's strange, Juuri," Haruka lifted a spiraling strand of her hair between fingers, "He released statements the sacrifice was taken care of and no longer a problem, putting an end to the growing gossip. The Elders Council hasn't given further word."

"Maybe, it was to do just that," Juuri closed her eyes on his collar. "To shut up everyone."

"Could it be, possibly?" Haruka shackled the back of her arm. "Ousama is protecting Yuuki?"

"Heh." Juuri scoffed. "Ridiculous. After I begged him, he went ahead and commenced the ball on her behalf, showed her to the world like he originally planned."

Haruka rested his chin on her head. "No one but Ousama merits rights to the sacrifice. If Yuuki is alive like we believe, why hasn't he done it yet? And for what purpose is he misleading the public, misleading us?"

Juuri's eyes drew open, "Didn't the Elders Council force her to stay at the palace to see if she is loyal to her Crown?"

"That is nothing but trash." Haruka corrected, "We _know_ the Elders Council hungers for a sacrifice. Because Ousama hasn't sacrificed Yuuki yet, they are silently tracking his movements. As for Yuuki, she is in more danger than ever. No one to trust in the company of enemies, she must feel cornered by the blood-lusting eyes of the household."

"Hmm…" Juuri contemplated.

He patted her back delicately. "You should rest,"

She only tipped her head back and leaned up. He bent down to retrieve the kiss. "I hope she is alive." Juuri murmured on his mouth.

"So do I." Haruka sighed, "But she should be at home, _not_ the palace. There is so much to teach her, show her, a life she has to live…" His compressing arm around her back tugged with regret.

"Let's request an audience with the King."

Haruka embraced her slowly. "All we can do is try. I won't hope for much, I hope you don't mind."

"I understand." Juuri curled in his grip like a drained kitten. "But she is our reflection, and if she is alive I won't let Ousama touch her."

**Ω**

The three matured in to grown adults, in human years at least. Due to their extended lifespan, mental maturity was vital along with self-control in the pacifist society. In spite of his twenty-five years, Ichiru still felt like a sloven poltroon, both mentally and physically immature. His talented brother didn't lack in places Ichiru did.

Consistently praised for bravery, stamina, and composure, Zero was admirable in every which way.

His idle comparison led him nowhere as usual. With a grunt, Ichiru sliced the air with the hunter's blade. No wonder Yuuki preferred Zero and hung back with Ichiru out of pity.

Each had difficulties, imperfections and gradually each had to confront problems by implementation of convenient methods. Despite Zero's acute abilities and willpower, he was often regarded as an impassive yeti. Yuuki was wild, without self-restraint and hadn't knowledge of proper conduct. Ichiru didn't desire resolving issues by effortless ideas, he dreamt of searching _soluble _answers, honing his understanding of the practical world and beyond. If it would take more than a few centuries he was willing to commit every grain of sweat to reach the end.

Had Zero been in the predicament, he would've made his troubles seem superficial, maybe boring. Zero's fortitude matched their legendary ancestors.

In the shallow background, Ichiru stayed untangling the ropes of his fate, unlike Zero who stood in the limelight, graced the world his resilience in blatant perfection.

Cutting in midair, he kicked up, aligned the blade precisely at his eyelevel and landed on his feet. The heat in the training room burned his bare back and shoulders. The sun hadn't shifted from the sky and he already spent the last of his energy training. For years his comrades Kaito, Yagari Sensei even Zero would leave promptly after endurance training while Ichiru lingered for hours to reach their level. Self-improvement designated discipline, Ichiru underwent rigorous training primarily to surpass others, but the need to repay a _long_ over-due debt revolved him back to his arch goal.

Rotating the blade, he twisted fluidly on the ball of his heels, injected another impeccable stroke forward. He flipped the weapon back, moistened his perspiring lips and propelled a diagonal attack near the body bags. He strived for equality between his abnormally powerful brother and himself. Ichiru's goals never became onerous, but when he reached the point of exhaustion, he had only to close his eyes and remember the haunting words.

'_You'll see it for yourself one day.' _Streaks of fair hair fell over the sympathetic crimson eyes. The grip around his waist was steady as they rode the striding horse. Ichiru's eyes widened at his studious comrade. _'You're twins and you are each other's strength. Without the other, you can't support yourself. All along you're the one secluding yourself, and this isolation makes your heart heavy, doesn't it, Ichiru?'_

Clamping a hand over his frightened heart from the man's perceptive stare, Ichiru drew around on the saddle, frowning at himself in sudden shame.

'_He is your other half, believe me, these things do exist. In our mother's womb, we all are paired. Along the way our other half doesn't make the journey. Zero and Ichiru strived together and came into the world _together._ Doesn't that reveal how you need one another?'_

Ichiru closed his eyes intently. A reassuring hand patted the back of his silver head. Long arms supported him against his comrade. He listened to the intense heartbeat beneath the shirt, his senses infiltrated by the Kurosu's mysterious scent.

_'Don't think you are not strong. Your strength can be mustered when you believe in each other. Doesn't Ichiru always feel better next to Zero?'_

He sighed. _'I d-do.'_

'_Zero loves his brother too much to isolate his heart. It must be why Zero is able to grasp your feelings quicker than you do.'_

'_But I'm a shame…' _Ichiru glared at his small pale hands. Brawn palms covered his hands entirely. He stared at the masculine fingers with a vague hope that one day his own would grow as large with power.

'_Ichiru,'_ He sighed quietly, _'You are not a shame. Not even to Zero. But you'll see it, there are things Zero is not capable of and Ichiru is.' _

Plunging the blade next to a dummy's head, Ichiru withdrew his stinging arm. The room swayed and the dummy danced crazily toward him. Dropping to one knee, Ichiru clutched his head.

_Sorry, Yuuki…_ Tears filmed his vision as his hand on sagged the black floor. Shivering from the inside his heart unearthed fear, Ichiru clenched his teeth to restrain from screaming at the memory that should have been reassuring and energetic. Instead dragged his soul out of his body.

_For my imperfections, for my weakness, for everything I couldn't be and still am not… Sorry, sorry… _Stuffing a hand on his mouth, he sobbed like a lonely creature at the edge of the world.

She visited him two nights ago, embraced him, some sort of declaration that she was unharmed after sensing his plaguing musings from the day she became sacrifice. Her scent and body charged his somnolent mind.

Riveted in her arms, Ichiru stared widely at the stream of brown hair, noted the usual sunny aroma mingling in flowers. Her gorgeous scent fingered the linings of his body and kissed away the shyness he felt when she held him comfortingly in their youth. Rather than standing up from the chair, Ichiru lifted an arm over her neck, pulled her closer to his back. Her breath pooled under his ear and he felt once again at peace, as he was prone to when the three slept in Zero's bed.

"I thought…" Words struggled to float from his numb throat. Ichiru's mind reeled as he gaped at his stationary. He realized with a start he had fallen asleep reading, soon to be visited by a ghost in the late night. The apparition was warm, a feather-like sensation tickling the back of his eyes. He blinked to reassure himself, hastily flinging around to pull Yuuki on her knees by his chair.

Snaking his hands around her waist, Ichiru tugged her to his chest, hoarsely hissing. _"Please, tell me you're real…please, please…_" He began chanting like a hopeless infant locked in the dark. "Don't be a dream, Yuuki, _please_."

She leaned on her knees, held him gently and patted his shoulder. "Ichiru…"

His heart rammed wildly against his chest. Pulling away, he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She gasped in his steaming mouth, withdrawing widely. "Iti…"

"What?" Ichiru touched her pulsing throat, searching her eyes for hesitation. Yuuki gaped at him in stupefaction and he assured with musical chuckles, "We used to kiss all the time when we were kids. What's wrong now?"

Yuuki turned her head with freezing resoluteness. "We kissed to regain energy. We aren't kids anymore."

Lavender eyes leapt to the escalading movement of her breasts, lifting and falling in soothing cycles against the tenuous dress. Her small shoulders plated in alabaster skin glistened milky satin, inciting saliva on his tongue at the basking vision of licking the skin layers away from the appealing blood he occasioned to steal once. In the dark, Ichiru could distinguish the streak of her collarbone, chest and the soft curve of her waist, rising modestly into hips.

Ichiru wanted to laugh at himself. Undeniably, they had grown older, their physical dispositions now different but their hearts and habits remained the same. There was no doubt they weren't innocent children content to sleep next to each other in the day. Age had changed them outwardly, nonetheless, Ichiru eternally considered Yuuki his true confidante and love. He encased her in his arms again, hugged each rib and clutched the sinuous trait of her hips and thighs.

He felt his heart struggle to pump blood through his body, fatigued by hallow desire but mad-awake by her rejuvenating scent and sound. "Do you know how much I've missed you? I thought you were gone forever." Ichiru clenched his eyes, focused on her timid frame craved within his arms. "I thought I couldn't breathe, and the king released statements of your sacrifice. It was all over the news!"

Gasping against the hot web of tears and emotions clogging his throat, Ichiru gurgled, "Every night I dream of murdering_ him _but I remember clearly: promising to protect and helping you from the curse. The King is not the one at fault—but I. All along it's been _me _who couldn't take you away from the curse. Don't forgive me, Yuuki. Hit me, hate me, I won't stop your blows. It's only you who can, please…" Ichiru released her, peered through distorted rivulets at her face. "I should've been stronger for you. The debt I owe, I'm still far from reaching…"

Hurriedly wiping his tears, Yuuki shook her head, "No, stop, Ichiru-kun, wait. Don't do this!" Rubbing the pad of her fingers on his moistened cheeks, she stopped thoughtfully under both lavender eyes. "You don't owe me anything, Ichiru. Leave it all in the past."

"What good am I after you've been taken to the Royal Household?"

"This curse was decided ages ago." She reasoned, "We all know the history and why. I'd rather submit myself than have my family die, don't you get it?"

Ichiru clenched her wrists, clipped his nails on the inner columns. "But I don't want you to die alone."

A wheezed laughter, tight-pitched and mechanical vomited out of her throat as Yuuki lowered her head. "I am _not_ alone."

"We all know the Elders Council is growing impatient to sacrifice you, _just _to prove their absurd 'loyalty' to the Pureblood Crown. There are other ways and death should be unacceptable: sacrificing a Kurosu doesn't show loyalty. It means eliminating a society member, an innocent citizen. Yuuki, you weren't who killed the king, why are you being punished?"

"Because that's how it always been! Daughters will fall to the curse. The Council, Cabinet, and Royal Household aren't satisfied by other means. How can_ I_ stop them? I'm nothing but a descendant of a culprit to their eyes!"

"But _we_ know you are not and there might be thousands, millions thinking it's unfair."

"Ichiru, please." Yuuki wrenched away but his grip never loosened.

"I can't, I can't, I…" Panting, Ichiru buried his head on her hands. "_Can't _let you die. I promised to help keep you safe."

"You have." She could hear her heart speedily screaming in the silent room, confident Ichiru could sense her anxiety and erratic pulse on her wrists. "Ichiru, you and Zero have always watched over me, it's more than I can ever ask for. Thank you but don't do this anymore, stop blaming yourself." He continued trembling from forlorn assumptions.

She couldn't watch him self-deteriorate. Se'd never forgive herself, or him for being foolish. _Because of me…_ Biting her tongue, impatiently Yuuki shouted, "_Oni-sama_ wouldn't want you to come to this state!"

She had said it, the provoker of his haunting dreams, the root of his turmoil, the one penalizing him for the unfulfilled promise. Yet it had been he who walked away and cheated the agreement all along.

_All along… _Ichiru turned rigid in the perilous silence that hung above the two by brittle straws of memories. Mercilessly, he clawed his hair at the intense visions surpassed the barricade of control. He feared despairingly when he was younger if those taunting memories unveiled the demon in him would loom his body forever. Ichiru gritted his fangs under the strain of reviving images.

"Ichiru?" Her hands grabbed him through the cyclone of hurtful and vitriolic energy.

Their fingertips caressed and he felt agony insert like a crater in his chest at the loss of contact, alarmed that she couldn't save him from himself. If only he reached out farther, tried harder, more meaningfully, yes, those words were his spiel for years to help return to reality. Ichiru didn't expect it to be abrupt and obstinate especially with Yuuki near, but somehow it was flawless in its prevalence. Why wouldn't he feel it with Yuuki there?

'_Are you always timid?'_

'_Nn, I don't know. I'm not timid in front of you!'_

'_No.' _He smiled amusedly. _'So what do you think of my Yuuki? Now, don't be timid.'_

He flushed brilliantly, refusing to sound discreet. _'Think what? She is cute… for a baby. Durr.'_

'_Ahh, she is cute. But don't you think she's a little cuter than other babies? Hmm? Hmm?'_

'_We-well...? I-I guuuess so. She is pretty cute.'_

Resting his chin on the roof of his hat, he murmured. _'Think you can look after her?'_

Ichiru stiffened in astonishment. _'Mm-me?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Bu-bu-But why mm-me?'_ Sweat glided across his temple in the heat of daylight.

Large hands helped rearrange his hat. _'Ichiru watches my Yuuki through gentle and caring eyes.'_

Ichiru ducked his head, shuffling the hat uneasily. _'Nn, no, I don't. Zero will be better.'_

'_Hm, Zero would definitely do what I tell him.'_

He fought the bleak feeling ebbing inside of his chest. _'Ye-yea, he would! Zero will make sure Yuuki is safe.'_

'_Then how about…_' He secretly peered at Ichiru's sad expression. _'Once my Yuuki is old enough, you can marry her.' _

'_Mar—marry?' _Ichiru screamed. _'That's too much!'_

'_But I think Ichiru fits Yuuki nicely.' _He grinned.

Sighing from embarrassment, Ichiru hid his face. _'I'd…have to think about it but if you prefer I stay by Yuuki then I will.'_

'_Deciding so quickly, hmkay. You don't mind if Zero is with her too?'_

There was a short stiffening in his body, but Ichiru acquiesced. _'I know Yuuki means a lot to Kaoru-kun—I won't let you down!' _

'_Then I leave it to Yuuki.' _He stared at the noon sky. _'Surely she'll reunite your hearts.'_

'_Whose heart?'_

'_Yours and Zero's.'_

'_Oh…' _

'_But seriously, don't you think Yuuki is prettier than other babies? She has this cute wrinkle on her bottom lip when she smiles. Don't you think so? Don't you? Don't you?'_

'_I don't know!'_

'_Don't you like her?'_

'_I don't!'_

'_Thought you weren't timid.'_

'_I'm not!' _Ichiru stared stonily up into his crimson eyes.

He blinked and whispered sneakily, revealing a playful fang, _'Just admit it. You like Yuuki, d_oo_n't you?'_

Ichiru clamped his ears. _'Stop asking me! Lala-laaaa-laaa-laaa!'_

'_But I asked Yuuki yesterday if she liked you…' _He trailed.

'_LAA-LAA—she's a baby! LAA-LAAAAAA!'_

'_I showed her a picture of you.' _He paused with a mysterious grin.

Ichiru's eyes flared wide in disbelief. _'My picture? Not Zero's right?'_

'_Mm-hm.' _He nodded confidently. _'She did this adorable squeal with her hands up, it was too cute f—' _A searing object plunged through the sky. He fished around just in time. _'Ichiru—Look out!'_

Sturdy, enforcing arms snatched Ichiru from behind, pushing him out of the way from the throttling arrow in their direction. Ichiru skittered across the ground, dizzy from the beaming sunlight, he hissed from the stinging sensation of scraped skin. Raising his head, he titled the hat higher to peer at the colossal figure in front of him. The black coat rippled in the sunlight, hitting Ichiru's right cheek.

Turning his head suspiciously toward the right, he glared into the infinite trails of dust disappearing into the forest beyond the residence.

Ichiru leapt to his feet and ran behind him, clinging to his waist in guilt. _'Sorry, Kaoru, I didn't see. If it weren't for you I would've gotten hit. What was it?'_

Amber-ruby eyes fondly twinkled at the boy joined to his body like clothing. Rubbing his head, he smiled. _'Nothing troublesome I hope.'_ Scanning the forest for a moment, he unbuckled Ichiru's hands. _'Why don't you head on over to Papillion. If you saddle yourself without help I'll let you handle the reigns.'_

Amazed, Ichiru gaped. _'Really? I can!'_

'_But you must saddle securely before I come.'_ Kaoru smiled somberly.

'_I will!_' Ichiru darted toward the horse across the field. _'Kaoru, you can't come right now okay? You have to wait five minutes.'_

'_Of course, I won't, I promise.'_ Ichiru was out of view the moment he was surrounded by the striking army. Kaoru stepped forward in halfhearted relief. Catching the rifting exchange of glares between the predators, he casually gestured with a palm toward the large shadow nether the trees. _'Shooting in broad daylight has identical risks than night. Some of us unusual vampires sometimes like to take walks and bask in the sun. We were just in the middle of a fruitful conversation but were interrupted by your arrows.' _Kaoru's glare hardened on the standing army. _'Care to elucidate the unexpected attack?'_

'_Unexpected?' _Growled another merging shadow in the harsh light. _'Didn't you anticipate it sometime ago?'_

He smirked at his limp hand and the shadow mending through the grass roots, gliding under his boots. _'I have been under surveillance far too closely for my liking.'_ Kaoru contemplated the rustling grass. _'Makes me question my crime? To be the heart of this insurrection hadn't been my intention.'_

'_Still playing honorable…' _Mocked a deep voice amongst the crowd. Squawking hawks, and bats accumulated upon mansion rooftop, across the field and within trees. They had locked him with no place to run meticulously. _'In spite of your poisonous nature… Kurosu Kaoru, you are slowly becoming a favorite in the Royal Household. Our King dotes on you like his very son, isn't that an advantageous contribution to the Kurosu Clan?' _

Kaoru laughed softly under his breath, _'Please, save the praises.'_ All evidence of congeniality within his gaze subsided to ferocious fury. He crudely reviewed the shadow, _'Ichijo-sama, you didn't strike me as the leader of the insurrection. Our King will feel terrible learning your injustice and disloyalty.' _

The calm façade of the Elder Council's Head shimmered in the gold rays, stony green eyes narrowed on the immobile gold-silver haired in the sun. Kurosu's were famous for having powers controlling nature and he was no different than the ancestors with the ability to empower in the sun unlike normal vampires. By the remarkable glowing crimson eyes, Asato speculated the Kurosu heir was wretchedly stronger than his army in the day. He managed to collect spies dutifully and waited for an opportunity when Kaoru wasn't near the Royal Mansion.

'_Disloyalty is perpetuating crime and living brazenly before the King.' _Asato murmured in stern rancor, gaze gleaming in malice. _'Six centuries have passed without a sacrifice. At long last, we have finally risen with conviction that a sacrifice to honor the throne must be acquired.'_

'_Sacrifice?' _Kaoru clenched his jaw at the word. _'You…Are after…_' His glare darkened in vociferous loathing but it became radiant clear, the answer he needed. _'Yuuki…'_

'_The long awaited Kurosu sacrifice will be claimed in due time.'_

'_I'm amused that a proficient vampire from the Elders Council can be foolish even now,' _Kaoru rubbed his brow with his fingertips. _'As long as I live, no one can touch Yuuki. The Lawrence Law is in affect, while an elder male lives, the daughter is exempted from the curse.'_

'_How convenient.' _Chortled a lithe vampire beside Asato. _'That our thoughts can integrate extensively, for that we are grateful but no more than your being here.' _Shadows took flight over his shoulders toward Kaoru. _'Because for a sacrifice to appeal to the King, _you_ must be eliminated.'_

Kaoru ripped across the field in supreme agility, dodging the snaring army expertly.

Watching from the shadows beneath the trees, Asato growled. _'You must wonder…why we would hurt our own?'_

Unflinching at the forceful claw stinging his arm, Kaoru sent the assailant rippling into dusts with a formidable blow.

'_But being alive doesn't warrant peace. I have yet to avenge victory from Kurosu Lawrence, he did satisfactorily saving his dear sister centuries ago. I come today with the intention to conquer _not_ repeat defeat.' _Seething, he furrowed his brows, crinkling the composed façade with black wrinkles as he watched Kaoru fluently repel his army. _'You are one solider too many, no wonder the King admires your valor, Kaoru. But strength alone doesn't guarantee victory.'_

Kaoru thrust a claw into a vampire's jugular, shoving him away in disdain. _'Leave my family—'_

'_That sweet blood must be growing inside of her just now. Suitable for the King's tastes when he devours her life.'_

Kaoru struck into the shadows, arms, and claws grabbing Asato from the front and shoved him against a tree. _'Stop mentioning her.'_

'_It is precisely for that reason,_' Asato's menacing grip folded over Kaoru's claws, he smirked at the sneering young vampire who couldn't threaten an Elder. _'Every last one, every drop of the disgraceful blood must diminish.'_

Ichiru slowed his thumping boots on the warm ground, unknowingly halting in the showering sun. Lowering his hat over his eyes, he glared at the grass. Shadows swarmed from all direction, navigating from the mansion, in the forest and on trees. Stealing a sharp breath, he froze at the ensemble of spies scraping across the sky and over him. Kaoru instructed him to saddle by himself and he was anxious to prove his skills with the horse. Ichiru hadn't always been sharper than Zero. Regardless of his weak instincts, he sensed the dispelling aura lurking from where he came.

Confusion compounded from habitual obedience, Ichiru struck his hat above his forehead to study the increasing landscape of spies. His blood thickened alertly as he stiffened with uncontrollable caution. Usually he wasn't persuaded by interruptions but it was no ordinary fact finding the Elders Council spies roaming in daylight. The century-old, unparalleled vampires abhorred light, nurtured in the dark, like earthworms in thick soil.

He wanted to run away, saddle the horse and hear Kaoru's compliments for doing a good job, return to familiarity, a world he was accustomed to, not the twisting truth he feared confronting. Transfixed, Ichiru wrestled with the new knowledge, obedience overridden by cynical fidelity of the Council's presence, and Kaoru's swift willingness to let him take care of the horse. When in fact, it was hardly the case in the past.

It was best he run away from the lurking danger. Cover his ears and eyes, shakily rocking and listening to the beating noise of his back colliding with the firm wall. Ichiru was spineless, fragile, and senseless. He couldn't possibly be related to the legendary Kiryuu's unlike Zero.

Hissing under his breath, Ichiru set his fang on his bottom lip, sturdily swinging around on his heel. He _didn't _want to cover his eyes fearfully forever. Not when all his life Kaoru encouraged him to do better, guided him in his studies, training, patted his shoulder and praised him. Motivating him to strive, succeed; reinforce determination in his Kiryuu spirit. After all, Ichiru had a duty to protect the Crown Prince, live up to the name of his ancestors as the Friends of the Royal Family.

Ichiru sped toward the forest, worry persisted and he fiercely tried to collect his wits. Boots sliding across the soil once he came to a halt, Ichiru regarded the consuming army blocking the obvious shape of Kaoru in the center. Panting loudly, he stepped toward the group, setting his shaking fists on his sides and looked on in unyielding perseverance. No more running away like a timid child. No more asking for protection, no more being weak. No more fear. He was Kiryuu Ichiru, one of the last sons of the stupendous clan.

'_Get away from him!'_ Ichiru screamed, storming into the crowd and throwing himself over Kaoru. _'Leave Kaoru-kun alone!' _The face he met was the Head of Council, Asato Ichijo, revered and ostensibly virulent with power. Staggering, Ichiru bared his fangs, glaring bitterly. _'Ichijo-sama…'_

'_Son of Kiryuu…'_ Asato observed unsmilingly.

Pushing his arms up, Ichiru muttered guardedly. _'Don't hurt Kaoru-kun.'_

The once burly hand shook as it landed on Ichiru's shoulder. Kaoru dragged the boy to the ground, flashing him a slow smile, his vision wavered, _'Didn't I tell you tt-to go?'_

'_Kaoru-kun…'_ Ichiru gasped at the extremely pale vampire, broken words streamed, _'What just—you…'_

'_Kiryuu's are the Trusted Friends of the King _not_ the traitors.'_ Asato reminded, lifting the boy in midair without hands. Ichiru wailed and helplessly flung his arms. _'Do remember your place.'_

'_Kaoru-kun _is _my friend!' _Ichiru shrieked at the frigid Elder. _'Let him go!'_

Swaying to his feet, Kaoru gestured delicately toward Ichiru. _'Can you please release him? He is someone utterly important to me and the King.' _

Asato released Ichiru to the ground who promptly darted into Kaoru's arms. He sucked in a breath at the impact of Ichiru's clenching grip. Kaoru covered his head as if he grasped a precious treasure and scowled at the violently impatient audience, massaging their hands and licking lips in hunger.

'_Kaoru-kun, let's get out of here. We don't know why the Elders Council is treating you bad.' _Ichiru pleaded in his coat. _'Let's hurry, Kaoru-kun, I don't want to be around them anymore…'_ Gaping up, his lips trembled at the guilty crimson eyes strained with tears. _'Kao…ru…?'_

Suddenly a tender smile flared in the leaning face of his friend. _'You had better hold your end of the deal, Ichiru.'_ Kaoru caressed his head. A stifling knot anchored in the pit of his stomach, Ichiru steadily watched as Kaoru knelt and fastened him in his arms. _'It's ok to be afraid.'_

Whimpering on his shoulder, Ichiru closed his eyes to shun the impending nightmare.

'_Ichiru watches my Yuuki through kind eyes.' _

'_I…Don't!' _Ichiru screamed on his neck, feeling the slight tightening of his embrace constrict his breathing.

A sage silence filled the two, looking up at the towering shadows escaping into the light, Kaoru raptly shoved Ichiru flat on the ground seconds before the hunter's weapon injected his chest, two blades imprisoned in his body from the front and back. Kaoru clenched the grass as he bent over, laboriously gasping, the rapid steam of his breath fanned on his upper lip, fluttering his light hair on his eyes.

Ichiru shot up after the overpowering movement of being thrown on the floor. His eyes glazed on the blades hooked into Kaoru's chest. Scampering toward him, Ichiru grabbed onto the handle, flinching from electrocution.

Kaoru's cold grip clung on his shoulder, tossing him back on the floor. He stared up in pure anger at the domineering Kurosu. _'Why!'_ Ichiru screamed. _'WHY?'_

'_So we can deliver the ultimate punishment on our traitors,' _Whispered Asato, hovering Kaoru. _'So every last Kurosu will cease to exist and your remains will finally be forgotten.' _

'_Stop! Don't hurt him!' _Ichiru flew over Kaoru's back. _'…I'll be strong now, for Kaoru-kun, for everyone…'_ He whispered to himself. Kaoru's slinging arm snatched him away, slamming Ichiru directly on the floor as another blade pierced him from the back. The Council members flooded him from all sides, pitching blades on his arms, nape of his neck, rib and spine, until he groaned in agony in his throat.

'_No!' _Ichiru sobbed under his shielding body. _'No! Kaoru! Don't…'_

Kaoru's eyes widened, smiling breathlessly, unmoving over Ichiru. _'Someone will have to… protect Yuuki, Ichiru….'_ His head landed on Ichiru's shoulder. _'Now that I'm—' _Dust exploded in front of Ichiru's tearful eyes. The warmth of his body disappearing with the floating particles, Ichiru sobbed at the departing sight, the shards of Kaoru's soul swooped into empty air. It would be several years later Ichiru grasped the meaning of Kaoru's words when the Kurosu Curse was revealed.

"_Ichiru!_ Ichiru?" Her concerned calls hurt his eardrums. Averting, Ichiru froze and peeled his eyes to the dark room. With his heart in his throat, he stared at Yuuki's pale face leaning over him next to the bed. "Are you ok now? You fainted." She began rambling, "I didn't know what to do and I couldn't call oji-san. I brought you to the bed. Don't stare at me and say something! Ichiru, what happened?"

"_Yuuki…" _

Her eyes widened at his voice. An infinitely remorse sob she had ever heard in her short life. "Why…Are you crying?" Her fingers brushed away the hot tears. "Don't cry, it's ok, Ichiru. Shhh…"

Covering his face with her hands, Ichiru sobbed in her palms. How could he ever expose the riveting scene of her brother's death? The one he shielded when he lay dying had been no one but meaningless Ichiru. "Sorry…Sorry…Yuuki…" Ichiru wept, "Sorry for being weak, not saving him, so sorry…"

Yuuki sat down at the edge of the bed, pushing her cheek on her hands. "Oh Ichiru…" She waited for his tears to subside. When he regained control of himself, Yuuki held his hand as he watched her unblinkingly in the dark. Her hand moved the silver lock of hair from his eyes, pushing his lids until both closed.

When Ichiru awoke again, his hand was hanging over the edge of the bed where he assumed she held through the night. The room was devoid of Yuuki, her scent and only her memories cleared the despairing reality. Later in the afternoon, Ichiru unlocked the door to the Kurosu Mansion with his copy of the house key.

Haruka appeared in the foyer, analyzing his disheveled attire but welcomed him with a fatherly pat on his back. "It's nice to see you, Ichiru," Haruka gestured him toward the living room.

"Where is…" Ichiru eyed the smooth marble floor, "Juuri-sama?"

"In her study." Haruka answered with an indifferent glance at the boy. "She is doing some reading. I'll be in my office if you need anything, Ichiru,"

Looking up at the eminent vampire, Ichiru felt the familiar grain of guilt tear his blood vessels and probe into his memories. One familiar silhouette tauntingly came to mind. Ichiru was verily transfixed, in that instance he was convinced to be in the affectionate presence again. Kaoru's shadow replicated Haruka's like a haunting twin, only distinguishable from their hair color. Remembering himself, Ichiru heaved a mumble to the departing man. "Th-Thank you, Haruka-sama…"

Haruka smiled across the room, noticing the swift dipping of his head and averted lavender eyes. "You are welcome to stay with us, if you like, Ichiru. The house feels hallow as of late, you...already know…"

"Yes, I'd…like that, if you don't mind." Ichiru slowly whispered.

Haruka nodded and stepped into the dark corridor.

Intermittent shadow, shallow gloom lorded the home. Apparent in the dark hallways, immeasurable sorrow preyed on the residents. He could gracefully inure himself to the pain he found at the Kurosu home but concern for her parent's couldn't be compromised. Yuuki's home had sunken into a lava of affliction. Ichiru scanned rooms, entered countless corridors, swayed to the rhythmic spell of sadness in their dark world, and threw himself to the feet of pain. One such a source was the woman sitting in a chaise with an open book in her lap, gazing at the breaching sunlight coiling around a curtain.

Juuri turned to regard the tall frame behind the door of the study. Closing the book, she waited for Ichiru to enter. His guarded steps prolonged from shame, crime, impotence, and defeat. The burden he bore was sufficiently annihilating him from the inside. If Juuri couldn't sense his grief then he had no reason to linger. Ichiru frowned at his crumbling will, it had consumed vast dedication to meet with Yuuki's parents after her secret visit and he promised not to run away like a coward. Her crimson eyes were poised, beautiful in its ache and grim, an expected stare of any mother after losing her children.

"I'm told," Ichiru whispered, slowly approaching the middle of the room, his shoes without an echo, "That you've always longed for your son's return."

Juuri blinked at the book in her lap, setting it aside on the table in mundane. Her fingertips supported her chin as she pondered at the seam of sunlight on the floor, trapping over a stack of books. "Return is an unusual word in Life. Death doesn't like to return and Life doesn't accept it either."

He lifted a red ribbon from his pocket and stopped in front of Juuri. Lowering at her legs, Ichiru pushed his back on her knees and held up the tie. "I didn't expect to understand your answer anyway."

Her stare weakened on the offered article and Ichiru's silver hair. "You haven't been honest with me either."

"I don't wish to be." Ichiru lowered his eyes on his folded legs. "Because I don't want you think of me differently."

"Not possible." Her fingers filled his long hair. "Ichiru will always be dear to me."

"Even…If I couldn't save him?"

Juuri's fingers slowed, "I never held you accountable." Her answer was controlled and considerate, never undermined by resentment.

Swallowing his dry throat, Ichiru piercingly eyed the walls of the study. "I took it on purpose," He hissed, "Her blood when we were kids. So I can be closer to her _even _before hearing about the curse. After _that_ incident, I didn't know what to do. She looked helpless at the funeral." Ichiru lowered his head in grave meaning. "Not knowing it was _me_ who could've stopped it from happening. After savoring her blood, I uncovered these feelings…Early on when we were kids, I couldn't understand them but _he_ did, he knew I'd reach this point."

"Ichiru," Juuri's fingers struggled to maintain its grip on his hair. "You have many years to grow and understand these emotions. Not yet," Brushing her soft hand on his cheek, she angled his back on her lap, "You're still too young to understand—"

"Can I say," His rushed answer was drugged with infinite devotion. Ichiru grabbed Juuri's hand against his cheek. "I had no choice but to love her?"

Her expressionless glowing eyes remained knotted in his stormy hues. "I… was angry at the time when it happened." Juuri coldly admitted under her breath. "The exchange was too soon and wrong. If she hadn't stopped me I could've hurt you," Her nails dug in his smooth cheekbone in recollection.

**Ω**

The parties flung away at the thrusting bedroom door. Yuuki drew her sleeve over her shoulder as Ichiru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Juuri stormed into the room, grabbing her daughter's arm in fervid perturbation. The provoking scent of Yuuki's blood had lured her promptly, yet the fusing scent bloomed with another distinctive aroma, one resembling a Kiryuu.

Horrified at the two, Juuri gasped, _'Did you_ exchange _blood?'_ Her eyes fixed on Ichiru's covered lips by a quivering hand. Yuuki's blush increased as she fingered her ripped décolleté and sleeve. _'Your clothes!' _Juuri stammered, reviewing in alarm, _'What happened between you two? Tell me!'_

'_Nothing!'_ Yuuki grasped her hand assuredly.

Juuri pulled away and seized Ichiru in distress. _'You…didn't.'_ She croaked, _'Don't tell me…Ichiru, you?'_ The proof was in the crimson residue outlining the contours of his lips after removing his hand. Guilt-ridden lavender eyes planted on the floor in vulnerable acceptance for his crime. Juuri's hand jerked up to smite him but Yuuki clung to her arm, yanking her away.

'_You've got it all wrong, oka-chan!'_ Yuuki cried, _'I cut my shoulder and there was a lot of blood.'_

'_Do you suppose I'll believe everything you tell me?'_ Juuri shouted, hurt by her daughter's deceit.

'_But it _is_ the truth.'_ Yuuki stated. _'Ichiru-kun healed the wound.'_

Juuri flung toward the boy in rage. _'Did you drink her blood, Ichiru?'_ She shrieked.

Shaken by her scream, Ichiru closed his eyes shut miserably in solemn conveyance.

Haruka occupied the threshold. _'What happened?'_ He demanded, observing the three locked in a stare. His eyes widened at the cracking windows and trembling floorboards from Juuri's rising temper. _'Contain yourself, Juuri!' _He reached her side in two strides.

'_Oka-chan, please!'_ Yuuki reached for her arm and repelled two footsteps by the incensed glare of her mother._ 'Don't mistake Ichiru, he was trying to heal…'_ Her eyes flew to the corridor, silently settling on the dazed onlooker. Zero had been awfully quiet, light headed by the screams and revelation. He flinched upon meeting her eyes, quickly turning away at a loss.

'Please…' Yuuki crooned achingly at his turning back, 'Why don't you believe me?…'

The wavering whisper struck him clean in the chest. Zero whipped around in her direction.

'_We didn't do anything wrong.'_ Yuuki exclaimed, _'Don't blame Ichiru, I asked him to take care of my wound.'_

'_How did you get hurt?' _Haruka questioned.

'_I was climbing a tree in the backyard and I slipped, Ichiru brough—'_

'_Enough, Yuuki!'_ Juuri sliced, _'Go to Yagari Sensei right now. We need to discuss it with Ichiru in private.'_

'_What? Why?'_ Yuuki grabbed Ichiru's frail hand, _'I'm telling you Ichiru didn't do anything. Why don't you believe me?'_

'_When you are told to do something, you obey, Yuuki.'_ Juuri instructed.

Haruka gently tucked his daughter under his arm, _'Ah, come now.' _He ushered her softly.

Her hand worriedly lingered in midair toward Ichiru. _'But Ich—'_

'_It'll be alright, I promise,' _Haruka guided her out of the room.

Combing through his soft long hair, Juuri watched her fingers dribble in the mane. "You were sure not to lie and admitted having drunk her blood. Were you not afraid of what I could've done to you?"

"I wanted you to punish me," Ichiru murmured to the echoing study, "If it meant you would treat me like your son,"

Draping an arm across her lap, he turned around, hiding his face in his sleeve, "Then punish me as you like, Juuri-sama. For stealing her blood, letting him die and…Loving Yuuki." His finger clenched the hem of her skirt, "It would be better that way." Closing his eyes, he submitted to her will, "It wasn't my decision from the start. Maybe this is his way of punishing me for not protecting her enough. Lately I'm haunted by visions. But…For what it's worth," Ichiru let his tears fill her lap. "Let me be your son… So you don't have to cry anymore."

Pushing his hair back, Juuri wrapped her arms around Ichiru's head. "You were always one of my sons."

Suppressing emotion, he hugged her lap tighter. "…Thank you," Ichiru waveringly said, "Juuri-sama,"

She kissed the exposed skin on his temple and diligently wrapped the ribbon on the ponytail.

"Tadaima, *" Ichiru whispered, "Oka-san."

Smiling, Juuri delicately patted his head. "O-karei nasai. *"

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **

* * *

Tadaima, oka-san: _I'm home, mother._

O-karei nasai: _Welcome home._


	11. Unsuited

**Ω**

…Once, he was told to never trust the Elders Council.

Those large lavender eyes were drenched in horror as his clammy white hands clenched against his throat, nails dug in his collarbone. His sturdy grip was threatening, but no more than the furious eyes that unspeakably convinced him the frail and weak brother of the twins was possessed by a demon. His tone was gritty from lividity; an astounding snip of words crushed the rising empathy for the snarling individual.

"_If you care enough…"_ His stinging words ebbed with startling anguish, _"You will see the truth. They are never to be trusted…"_

It was the last he saw the boy in the Kuran Palace. The Kiryuu twins moved out after the death of the Kurosu son and distanced themselves from the royal household, inventing an unnatural disquietude between the Crown Prince and Kiryuu twins.

Kaname didn't revisit the matter, or probed the depth of Ichiru's warning. He didn't deny Ichiru's faithfulness to the crown. When he saw the silver shadow in the dusty snow after spending the night in the forgotten hut with the curious Kurosu girl named, Yuuki, Kaname, didn't relish the sight of seeing the boy at the most unexpected of ways. Her disposition flapped into elation at the subject, and he could only assume the Kurosu and Kiryuu family were more intimate than believed.

There was no reason to be surprised, after all Kaoru Kurosu and the Kiryuu boys were close. The kind-hearted Kurosu won over everyone effortlessly it was a guarantee the Kiryuu's would come to admire him as much as the Kuran Heikas.

Kirrin and Sora Heika doted upon Kaoru with clear a conscience to attach him to the royal family for his entire life. Upon his first meeting with the royal couple, Kaoru singlehandedly impressed them with his knowledge and innovative concepts that largely thrived on disabling the Elders Council and other bias factions residing within the court. He managed to eliminate multiple with the help of Ousama Kirrin, but due to his swift, impeccable attacks to the political regimes he was frowned at, and targeted relentlessly in his mid twenties.

Kaoru received the ultimate protection, which not many aspirating royal members attained for centuries of longevity. Kirrin Kuran offered him the protection of his Right Hand and comrade Raiden Kiryuu, whose hair and eyes were silver as thunderclouds and swore on his own protection. Thereby, boosting Kaoru's significance in the royal household and a level lower than Joousama and young Oujisan.

Ousama's positive encouragement in regards to Kaoru didn't sit well with the Elders Council and society. Mainly since most continued stabbing the word _traitor_ to the Kurosu name, turning Kaoru into an easy object of criticism. His resilience manifested in his actions as he learned and worked beside Ousama like a second in charge, and due to his closeness with the Kuran King it was believed he would later take the throne instead of Oujisan. Before further altercation formed, Kaoru's death struck Ousama and Joousama to pieces who grieved as much as Juuri and Haruka.

While majority flocked to mock the Kurosu family at the funeral, the royal couple grasped the forlorn parent's hands and offered strength to cope with the loss. Sora Heika submissively left an unfulfilled promise in Juuri's ear to honor Yuuki's protection and to never render her the bitter curse. Juuri was grateful, but her worries returned when the royal couple too was seized by sudden death.

The faithless Oujisan learned the cryptic secret from his parent's demise at some point in his youth. Startlingly, the secret was exactly as Ichiru said, _'…See the truth, they are never to be trusted…'_

His daydream and carefree demeanor was ephemeral like Joousama's warm hands.

**Ω**

Kaname realized suddenly after several seconds when his mother left him in the corridor of the grand room with a soft order to retire to his own. He had no resolve to go back and lingered unknowingly outside the door, palms pressed on the cold wooden door and eyes immobile on the fancy bronze doorknobs.

He sensed a brief disturbing aura bubble and heave from under the door, shredding noiselessly over his shoes and carpet. Motionless and quiet, Kaname stared emptily. The sound of crashing furniture's provoked him to withdraw sturdily, his rapid eyes stayed fixed on the knobs as a shrilled echo surpassed the silence of the corridor and household.

"Ka-san…" Breathing achingly, Kaname turned the doorknob to step into the blood permeating room.

A thin black blade stretched toward the standing woman in the center, snarled at the disappearing shadow. Her hand was drawn across her waist, digits dripping from crimson. Her long hair fell open, trembling over her back untidily as a long arm draped over the leaning figure against her left leg.

"Did you think you'd escape…" Sora growled fiercely, "From sticking that blade in your King's chest?"

"Hah…" Mocked a voice from a curtained corner of the room.

Sora ducked her head over her shaking spouse. Briefly brushing his moistened forehead, she tipped her head up, "You beast!"

Kaname charged two steps in the scene, hands sprawled out and shrieked at the hideous image of his crumbling father and weakened mother from the hands of the traitor. He was fortunate the black coloring didn't tip in his direction, but not fortunate enough to witness the fury of the despicable creature thrusting the sword in his mother's heart who stood, unflinching from the poison. Kirrin gasped and grabbed her arm, rasping in horror at his stubborn wife.

"Kaaaa—" A winding hand sealed over Kaname's mouth. Wide-eyed, he stared at his own reflection through the gruesome glowing eyes in the corner.

His legs stumbled backward and in his unremitting daze, Kaname believed he was flying from the attack himself. Both legs and arms hung in air as the door slammed in place, he blinked at the smoky walls. A soft movement grazed his back, immediately he stiffened, felt the back of his throat dry and hot as he lay with his mouth agape in the corridor. He may have imagined it all and gotten unconscious, as the reality of the situation could be far from what he witnessed.

Kaname twitched awake in awe, closing his mouth he fluidly scrambled to the door again.

Her hands grabbed him around the middle, and the smoky area quickly began to clarify as long, white digits wiped away the hot tears in his eyes.

"Shh…" Pulling him in her arms, she hugged him to her chest. "Don't go in there. Please," Her tears dribbled on his forehead and hair locks.

Kaname struggled in her embrace, unable to endure the turbulence in the room. "Let me…" Panting, he fidgeted in the stranger's arms.

"Don't you get it?" She whimpered in his ear, hiding her face on the back of his neck. "He will kill _you_ if you go."

Kaname gaped at the closed door tearfully. "My parents…They…" Trembling, he wrestled her hands.

"Kaname!" She hissed against his throat, "Stay…" Her plea pulled him earnestly against her small body.

He stared at the white-studded walls and snowy carpet, blinking tears, his gaze fastened on her sprawled skirt trailing around them. Catching his breath, he felt the thick scent of flowers grease the back of his throat.

Clenching his eyes shut, Kaname held his breath, lowering his head. "What is happening…" He whispered, "Why can't I..?" Peering at the white-faced woman, Kaname frowned from unfamiliarity. He had never seen her in the palace before. Her warm hands wiped his eyes and cheeks carefully, all the while kept her arm tied around his waist. She drew him to his short height, fingers knotted through his. Kaname was vaguely aware of his moving feet as she led him from the area.

"You know already," She murmured.

He eyed the trailing silk garment of her dress. Shaking his head, Kaname turned to peer at the door. "I-I can't leave them!"

She swung automatically to rebuke him. "Don't be ridiculous! If something happens to you, I can't bear it!"

"Who are you?" He rasped in shock. "Why do you keep telling me to get away?" Yanking his hand from hers, Kaname retreated. "I don't want to go with you. I want to stop that fiend from hurting my parents!" He raced to the door but her steps were nonexistent like a ghost's and he was certain she hadn't moved.

Looking down at his straddling hands and legs on the floor, Kaname stared widely at the violent emotion in her crimson eyes and the spiraling vines creeping through the wooden floorboards. Shards of glass deposited around him as stalks and branches from trees outside arrested his legs, restraining him from movement.

Kaname stared in profuse uncertainty at the tearful woman. "Who…_Are_ you?" He gasped. "I'm your Crown Prince—Why do you keep stopping me?"

"Is it wrong of me to want to protect you?" She quivered grimly. "Like…_"_

Raising his head, Kaname procured a better glimpse of the strange woman. Although he hadn't seen her before, he was able to deduce fine traits of her small face, faint dark brows, familiar crimson eyes and dark hair. She didn't look intensely old as most vampires in the royal household were married with children. He couldn't grasp the scent of her blood since she was sure to not acquire wounds or cuts but if that was the case, he could have easily figured her status. She approached quickly and guided him to his feet, removed the vines and leaves.

His fingers clenched from the soft sensation of her traveling hands on his shoulders and hair. She grabbed his arm, tugged him from the corridor. "Don't breath a word," She whispered over her shoulder. "I will return you to your room and you mustn't leave until sunset, do you hear?"

He scowled at her small back. "I can't leave my parents."

"Don't worry." Her eyes flew from his intense gaze to the floor, "The Royal Guards have already noticed their spilled blood."

"How can you harbor fortitude to order a royal pureblood?"

She increased her pace and stopped at a door. Browsing the hallway, she opened the door and helped him inside. Her sad eyes stayed on his before lowering to the floor again. "I understand it now," She grabbed the door handles. "Why there was so much secrecy, and why you never submitted…All to return the favor to the Council." Though her voice was unstable, her eyes were dry and crisp red, "Kaname…" She paused a hand on his right shoulder, her lips parted and she lingered uncertainly.

Kaname frowned at her wavering eyes, "Are you…Alright?"

Tears dripped from her eyes as she pulled away, "Don't leave the room and wait for the guards."

He neared the door as she turned to secure the lock. "The murderer…"

"Couldn't touch you with his blade today," She assured, "And the next time, it'll be up to you. I couldn't let you go in there by yourself and try to save them. You'd be a horrid mess. A very unhappy King."

"You are not making sense…" Kaname urgently insisted.

She grabbed her temple, "…No choice but now that I see it. It doesn't matter anymore. I want you…safe…"

Her face turned pale and eyes widened, Kaname stepped back cautiously. "Who ever you are…"

Swiftly, she turned and bolted the door, heaving and threw her back against the wood. Kaname knocked anxiously from the inside. "…_Open the door!..."_

**Ω**

Rigidly, Kaname straightened, reluctantly peeled away from the reverie to the musical and energetic laughter emulating from the borders of the territory. Stepping toward the sunny window, he lifted the end of the curtain in order to peer at the world outside. Indeed, the noise was wonderful in its effortless appeal, but he was concerned whether he was hearing things all of a sudden. The loud laughter made his hands stiff against the warm glass, fanning heat marks on the smooth exterior.

Yuuki was sprawled on the grass beside a mud-faced Takuma, the result of an unfortunate attempt to gather pears from the trees. He was congenial enough to lend her his shoulders for support as she reached for the elevated branches. Having the harder end of the fall, Takuma sat up, patted his ruined clothes and grime colored face with the back of his hands. He looked at the thrashing Yuuki in mild embarrassment and decided to appease laughter at last. His chuckles were gentler compared to her vociferous and gasping giggles.

Yuuki blushed, and rubbed her chin, "You're nice not to complain I was heavy. Sorry for the fall, Ichijou-san."

"Oh no," Takuma shook his head, "Not at all. I'm glad to be of …some use. And you aren't heavy at all. I missed a step, and well, didn't see the rock…" He gestured.

"You are too polite for you own good." Yuuki mumbled under her breath. "And you haven't left my side at all for weeks. Aren't you bored of me?"

Green eyes widened in solid horror, "Why would you say something of the sort, Yuuki-sama? No!" Astonished, he surveyed the courtyard and turned back, open-mouthed, "You are not boring. I'd rather spend my time being careless than reading and comparing notes in a dark office, worrying over jii-sama's criticisms."

"But you always seem like you enjoy working in the council office."

"I do," Takuma nodded, undoing a button of his collar, "But not under jii-sama's orders. He is very stern and not an affable company. Kaname avoids him as well!"

"I don't see why Ichijou-sama can he harsh, I understand he is strict, but he can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh he is." Takuma guiltlessly implied. "You'd hate yourself the second he sets eyes on you."

"Knowing he is utmost powerful in the Council and has a handful of years working with the royal family, he seems very admirable and someone with plenty to learn from."

Takuma refrained from rudely interrupting, blinking, he scratched his throat, "Um, Yuuki-sama…" He mumbled, "You've never spent more than a few hours in jii-sama's company. But if you ever have the opportunity, I beg of you please, please _avoid _it."

Yuuki frowned and plucked the grass around her ankles, "Why? Who knows, maybe we'll get along?"

"Hehehe…" He chuckled, "You're extremely adorable for saying that, but jii-sama is hard to impress. And should I mention he hates just about everyone?"

"But…why?"

Takuma shrugged, "He just does. I'm not sure he likes me _even!_"

"But you're his only grandson!"

Takuma met her eyes unblinkingly. "He doesn't like my father either."

"He did love his wife, your grandmother, right?" Yuuki gulped.

He rubbed his jaw uneasily. "Mm…So, Yuuki-sama, what do you want to do about the pears?" He pointed at the hard to reach branches. "Kaname will be touched if he sees the branches and how hard you're trying to gather the pears for him." Takuma sighed softly. "If he cared to wander out of the office for a moment, he may even shed a tear at the sight, Yuuki-sama."

Playfully, Yuuki elbowed him in the ribs. "Didn't you say he appreciates someone putting effort in work than simply achieving good results?"

"No, he likes excellent results." Takuma replied frankly. "And he enjoys an upfront, work ethic demeanor too but…" He cringed at the word, "_Appreciating?_"

Yuuki stared somberly, shoulders raised, "Why not?"

"Kaname doesn't appreciate." Takuma flatly informed. "His acidic character can't be accommodated. Yuuki-sama, you'll grow weary of these tasks." Noticing her averting eyes, he frowned at her cradling hands clenching the emerald grass. "I'm sorry for sounding negative but it's only a matter of time…"

Yuuki looked up, "Did you hear from Ousama?"

Takuma shook his head, "No, what I meant was it's only a matter of time before you'll grow tired of the territory, staying by yourself waiting on the King. If you…" He stiffened, turning to glare at the courtyard intently. "Perhaps you can discuss the duration of your stay with Kaname. He can answer questions you might have. He is very much like the time keeper, if you wish, he can help you,"

Yuuki twirled the long blades of grass between her fingers. "He hasn't said a word on behalf of the King…"

"He can be reticent, but you won't be aware of it once you get used to it."

"I thought you said, none can accommodate him." Yuuki sternly whispered.

Takuma released a tensed laugh, "Did I? Aha, well, I'll commend you if you become the first. Kaname's dark streak can be appealing in various avenues, but he is very fortunate to be admired by the court ladies. And those beauties had their eyes on him for a _long _time."

Yuuki peered into his aloof green eyes, "Court… ladies?" She tried not to gag from disgust.

Takuma cleared his throat, "When you are a royal candidate, you see, your privileges are limitless. But Kaname isn't the type to take advantage of that sort of thing. He is, what you can call, very independent. He lives outside of the conformed circle except for _one_ thing. Like his parent's decided for him, he will grant their last wish and marry a pureblood of their choice."

Stunned, Yuuki gawked, "Ma—marry?"

"Why yes." Takuma sat up proudly, "Only royal relatives can debate the matter and if it comes to a point, they can revoke the impending engagement through a voting system." Noticing her pale complexion, he added, "Yes, we are political, our lifestyle is dominated by it and we'd be damned to change it. Of course, you'll understand why the pureblood royalty is different than others. The Vampires within Vampires—the Kuran Heikas have lorded continuously for centuries. To protect their merit to the Crown, the Kuran royalty will only establish matrimony with purebloods. In order for the lineage to continue, a pureblood heir must reign. You know the basics of the vampire pyramid?"

She sat in a daze, gaped at the mat of grass under her skirt with a forlorn expression. Takuma patted the back of her head to revive her from her thoughts, and she jumped slightly from the gentle contact. "Huh!"

"Are you ok?"

"Ah-um, yea." Yuuki studiously nodded, flicking a tired smile, "I think the sun is getting to me. I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Surprisingly," Takuma opened his arms with a grin, "I'm getting accustomed to the sunlight from spending time with you, Yuuki-sama. It's a feat I thought I'd never accomplish."

"You're welcome." Rising to her feet, she brushed the skirt free of grass and paused on her comrade. "You can be honest with me, there is a bigger reason why you can't leave my side right?"

Struck by her bluntness, Takuma blushed severely. "Don't…Jump to conclusions." He uneasily fumbled for a convincing answer. "Kaname told me you wanted to see me and asked me to visit often. If I'm bothering you, do let me know."

"No, you're not."

He smiled at her unfaltering response. "Alright, then." Takuma smiled boyishly, following her patting hand. "…You really are something, Yuuki-sama." He had thought his whisper was inaudible but widened his eyes in alarm at Yuuki's questioning glance.

"What do you mean?"

Takuma slipped his hands in his pockets and lifted his shoulders in a soft shrug. "To me, you're harmless than a lamb. Most wouldn't believe you are a Kurosu if they met you at first. I was somewhat taken back. But Kaname is very generous toward you," He brushed her forearm, "And I'm glad you are being taken care of here."

Yuuki placed her own hand on top of his. "Thank you, Ichijou-san."

"I'll let you rest then," He chuckled with a wave. "See you soon!"

**Ω**

Takuma hadn't meant to ruin her mood, and his conversation was full of charitable consideration toward a lonely vampire locked in the territory. She was certain he hadn't meant to read into her withdrawn disposition.

When she sat in the library later in the day, her eyes barely managed to skim the pages of her book and strayed elsewhere from lack of enthusiasm. Takuma's words pounded in her brain like a restless, annoying alarm clock, which she had no clue how to turn it off. Slipping her right hand through her thick hair, Yuuki tilted her head sideways on her palm, stared at the empty fireplace and abandoned couch.

She eyed the inviting furniture and recoiled at the thought of using it instead of Kaname. He was sleeping soundly on the couch the first time she saw him and interrupted his slumber.

Wandering from her chair, Yuuki sank to her knees next to the couch, set her cheek on the cushion to absorb his scent as it drained the ache in her heart.

'_To protect their merit to the Crown, the Kuran royalty will only establish matrimony with purebloods…'_

Yuuki closed her eyes against the stabbing pain inside her body. _Nothing far from the truth… Just a tradition I learned a little too late than most vampires._

Winking an eye open, she felt the hot trail of a tear slide down the slope of her nose. _But some months ago, I didn't know him either. And what's the difference? Yesterday's tradition and today's values? I don't fit in any._

She rose from the floor, a hurried movement as a presence approached the corridors of the ancient library. Wiping her tears with the back of her hands, Yuuki brushed stray hair locks and grabbed her book. To her dismay, he didn't enter the library and resumed a certain and composed stride toward the end of the hall, near the veranda sprayed by cool rain.

Floorboards grunted under his shoes as he stopped with a mild review of the deserted courtyard, and garden. The wet deck appeared around the corner, revealing a series of glass windows, one of which belonged to the library Yuuki inhabited.

Tucking the book under her arm, Yuuki plunged open the back door of the library and set afoot along the wet deck. He was admiring the flowerbed and shivering trees in the rain with a skeptical smirk. Yuuki's footsteps slowed into an awkward halt, her right hand fell from the book cover back to her side. She hadn't meant to intrude his peace and while she was in need of distraction from her absurd thoughts, he stepped out for fresh air.

Conversation wasn't harmful, Yuuki hoped.

Lingering on the farther side of the veranda, Yuuki placed a hand on the banister and regarded the garden thoughtfully.

"Joousama's Chronicles," He whispered in the whizzing rain. She extended her palm under the rain, let the drops puddle in her hand. "There is an excerpt by Oujisan about his imperceptible meeting with a woman, who stopped him from entering the crime scene while the royal couple fell to their death. He couldn't depreciate the help of his savior but when Joousama and Ousama's ashes were carried to the Court House, he had learned to blame himself by then." Kaname's crimson eyes narrowed as he watched her from the side.

Yuuki lowered her chin on the edge of the book carefully. "Oujisan couldn't have stopped the criminal at the time."

He turned to Yuuki with interest, leaning against the wooden banister with an arm angled out on the edge. "And why couldn't he? Purebloods have the ability to control all vampires. If he needed to stop the criminal, he could have easily subdued the murderer."

"I haven't forgotten the extent of a pureblood's powers," Yuuki slowly replied, eyeing the wet floor between their feet. "But he was very young. A child can't bear watching his parents die, even a pureblood. Besides," Yuuki glanced at the book in her hand, "Joousama would rather take the blade than her family. Being a wife to the throne and a mother, her role didn't end in the palace but extended into people's lives. If she came upon an unexpected death, it wouldn't be unexpected because she always expected death despite the unknown time. Clearly her intention was to die beside her husband. Dying for her family, her people and son was reasonable enough. And she only submitted that time because she was with him…"

Kaname had folded his arms and leaned against the pole, head tilted to the side and eyes almost closed. She predicted he wasn't paying attention to her ramble and realized she hadn't stopped to let him have a word. In fact, Kaname looked as if he had dozed off.

Clouds sheltered the afternoon sun and rapidly engulfed the region into shadows. His profile darkened behind the pole, making him indistinguishable but she remained rooted on her feet, transfixed by the solemn scrawl of skin between his brows and forehead.

'_Kaname is very generous toward you…' _Her creeping footsteps slid against the wet floor soundlessly. Soon, she was next to the same pole his shoulder lounged against. Raising a hand, gently Yuuki traced the edge of his sleeve.

'_One thing…He will grand their last wish…and marry a pureblood of their choice.' _

Lifting her glassy eyes to examine his relaxed and unguarded expression, she breathed quietly in the hallow echo of raindrops, inhaled the harmonizing scent that belonged to Kaname with a shudder.

_Doesn't make sense…_ Yuuki bit her lip, prying her tearful eyes from him.

Kaname unsealed his eyes without a word.

Head bowed, she leaned against the pole, hands sagging at her sides with a desolate disposition.

_I barely know this man, and I yearn for more than his blood. _Sobbing under her breath, she slid against the wood and stopped on her knees, knuckles resting on the slippery floorboards.

Chocking against another cry, Yuuki held her breath and sturdily shot up, turning back toward Kaname. Her glare was razor sharp, tears brimmed and reflected in the shadows like identical stars. Though she hadn't noticed his open eye, Yuuki scrunched her face in self-disgust, twisted her back to conceal out of view.

His fingers wound tightly around the back of her arm, pressed her to the wooden pole. Her feet lingered in half-stride, away from the banister and Kaname. Yuuki strained her arm, but his fingers pinched tighter in her skin. Relaxing shortly, Yuuki raised her head to the roof. A large hand appeared from behind her right ear and slid against her white cheek, meeting the warm tears in its search.

"It's not healthy," Kaname murmured over her head, "To taste tears during a terrible weather."

Yuuki turned her face away from his hand and rubbed her cheek against her sleeve. "I'm just…" She laughed strangely, a struggle to match his liquid composed tone. "I'm fine, I got to thinking and lost control." Resisting the grip on her arm, Yuuki frowned, "Please, can you release me?"

"You'd endure grave outcomes to cheat your way into release." Kaname remarked.

Her small shoulders stiffened at the bitter accusation. "I don't understand…I haven't cheated."

"Have you not?" He whispered softly, and smirked at the garden, "Any move at this time will be costly. And it may become too late to reach back. Perhaps Yuuki doesn't know the meaning of punishment."

"What have I done to earn punishment?" Yuuki quietly questioned.

The grip on her arm flew immediately and the hair against her neck was swept aside. His warm breath fanned the skin under her left ear. "Have I not told you, that I am the eyes and ears of the territory?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yuuki declared, twirling on her heels.

He watched her with an expected stare, impassive and unsurprised by her insistent and shrill response. Closing his eyes, Kaname sighed, "You must be anxious to meet the King already. But not more anxious to be with your loved ones." The widening of her stare didn't stir him from his slackened position and he watched realization steadily pronounce itself in her crimson gaze at last. Yuuki retreated two steps; fingers clenched under her chin and slammed her knuckles against her mouth in fear. "Have you not dishonored me, Yuuki?"

"How did you—?" Flushed-face, Yuuki shook her head, "I came back!"

"In such negligent fashion you returned to the territory." Kaname regarded her somberly, "Dear Yuuki, you will have succumbed to a greater curse than the one I've bound you to." Cradling a hand against his forehead, Kaname's brows furrowed in agony. "You mustn't be trusting and I haven't reached out to you like I wanted… yet to keep your word you came here, pretending like nothing happened, that you didn't meet your family. The scent of your loved ones lingers on you. Their tears and yours somehow seem the same. And I've becom the rival in their eye."

"No, you're not." Yuuki objected, "I didn't expose you, or my whereabouts."

Kaname swallowed his throat, "There must be something you have always wanted to do… Yuuki." He whispered through the wall of his fangs. "Before the impending curse comes underway, something you dreamt of?"

She fidgeted and looked away. "Why does it matter?" Reviewing his stature, Yuuki scowled, "Why does it matter to you what I do? If I weren't here, you'd never have to be stuck and play gatekeeper. My only value is the name I was born with. I didn't run away. All I wanted was a short time to see my parents and friends, and I told you…already that the longer I stay, the greedier I become. So don't try to probe into my thoughts. It's no use, I've learned to forget about the future and live day-to-day."

An apprehensive silence hovered over the two. His piercing eyes stalled on her angry countenance and tickled over her right arm where her fingers latched onto the book written by the previous Queen. Yuuki's feathery gasps tugged in the web of cool wind, until her lips became crisp dry and her throat hot. It was not emotion but thorough resolve, and the bouncing distress in her voice magnetizing Kaname near. She shifted a clumsy footstep away from him before pressing the book to her breast.

"Joousama had said, no other death could be satisfying than the one where she can give her life for her dear ones. Oujisan might've been too young to understand her. But she wanted her son to live! Isn't that enough for him? She wanted a fair battle. You pick, a child's protection or a King's—which is effective?" Smiling unhappily, she continued, "Kaname…We are two different people. You thrive on dreams, ideas, and desires. But that for me was impossible from the start. I was offered a chance to see them, and I did what I thought was right—"

"If…" Kaname's stare blackened and he hissed a soft dismal breath aloud, "Oujisan had the chance to see Joousama and Ousama again he'd stop the murderer, even if it cost him his life."

"Joousama didn't deny that Oujisan could defeat the murderer," Yuuki reached forward to brush away a clinging hair lock on his eyebrow, "If anyone could stop the murderer, it would only be Oujisan. But at the time of their death, her reason was very simple, and she was able to smile in Ousama's dying arms with the knowledge—that their child was unharmed."

Kaname's eyes widened but she backed away, quickly strode out of the veranda. He blinked at the square shadow on the banister. In her brisk departure she left the tome on the edge. Sprinkles of water lathered the cover. He placed a hand on the surface, drawing the book to his side.

"Then I shall grant you a final reprieve," Kaname whispered forlornly, fingers tucked within the pages. "Let your last day not only be embellished with memories but fortune, devotion, and inspiration. So you will no longer have to watch the horizon without dreams. And in that day, find each and every one you've longed for during your lifetime. The second you return…your greatest enemy will not be Death but Doors."

Moving inside the hallway, Kaname rubbed the throbbing knot of his temple. "And you haven't witnessed the harsh council yet, I wonder Yuuki, if '_Evil' _will be your new name for me…"

Stepping in the comfort of his office, Kaname regarded the curtained windows and bookshelves. Her indelible scent emulated from corners. Stopping next to the desk, he set the book and leaned heavily against the edge, as if the weight of his body overwhelmed his feet.

Shakily brushing back the long hair from his eyes, Kaname hissed to none but his damned self. "You wouldn't forgive me…"

_**Knock knock knock**_

The door seized open as Aidou marched despairingly toward Kaname. Fear and doubt filmed his blue irises, he stopped within meters, fists raised. "I saw her running in the forest."

"Even though I removed the barrier, did I not tell you stay away from the territory?" Kaname kept his back turned, head tilted slowly. He blinked at the spraying rain on the window.

"Yes, you did." Aidou flinched, swiftly retreating a footstep. "But I thought I'd tell you in case."

"Let her go…" Kaname unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt.

Aidou cunningly watched his back as he turned to sit in the chair. He was not pleased with the statement, and as much as he desired to know a reason, Aidou refrained from leaping to conclusions. An enormity of his task and royalty toward Kaname was trusting him more than other royal members. Whether his decision to let Yuuki go was done out of pity or some self-reproach, Aidou didn't want to act distrustfully and spoil Kaname's plans. "Having kept her insanely close to your side for almost a year," Aidou glared at the floor bitterly, "Are you sure…Especially now that the barrier is—"

"Is there a possibility she can be lost and wind up in a different part of the world?"

Blue eyes widened at the hopeless interjection, "There are other ways to save her. But desperation alone can't qualify and help Kurosu Yuuki."

Kaname clenched his jaw, his poised fingers wrapped around the black quill. "Depends which one of us is desperate."

Aidou raggedly shook his head and sprang toward the table, fists thundering at the edge, fangs bared. "I can't let you stand alone and suffer! You wanted to protect her, but if she gets caught she will be torn to pieces by the Council's vultures. And you will be questioned—once the public hears this, you'll lose their trust for lying."

Indifferent to Aidou's warning, Kaname silently eyed the spreadsheets before him.

A sharp jab on Aidou's kneecaps dragged the blond against the office door. He gaped horrendously at the stoic brunette and fell to the floor, catching himself on his knees. True enough, none could read into Kaname's thoughts, he was by far, stubborn toward secrets. Picking himself up, Aidou reached for the doorknob, casting an uncertain glance at Kaname.

"If I see her, I'll stop her. I'll announce your attendance at the Dinner tonight."

A slight pause in Kaname's writing indicated he hadn't given the engagement much thought, or had been oblivious to it if it weren't for Aidou's reminder.

"Sara-sama personally invited you. She wishes to spend quality time with her fiancé whom she missed for 2 months." Aidou remarked with a short huff. His questionable disfavor of the pureblood was not known to most, considerably because she was bound to hold the crown and support heirs to the throne in the future. If he disrespected Sara, he might as well disrespect Kaname who didn't seem to care for Aidou's opinions.

Closing the door, Aidou forged into the courtyard and in the numbing rain. His speed couldn't be compared to the royal guards, but it was adequate to browse the forest before nightfall. He tracked her scent through the heady scent of grass, pine, wood, and wild insects, inching dauntingly closer toward the heavy haze of blossoms and warmth. Her imprinted footprints on the mud made him halt in fascination. Brushing the grass with his fingertips, urgently Aidou stood up and sped toward the shrubs, further near the trees and clearing.

Yuuki's heartbeat pumped like a steady drum in the back of his thoughts. Sensing her energy, breath, and presence he surveyed the field and cut in a twisting path, fixed toward her direction. He found her sitting on a rock, with her knees against her chest, arms tight around herself, gazing at the green field.

It had been more than seven months since he had last seen Yuuki. She was paler and somber than he remembered. Stepping over the twigs, Aidou crossed the grass. She looked up speechlessly, her crimson eyes widened and narrowed. Before he uttered a phrase, she shot up and cautiously backed away.

"Why are you here?" Yuuki demanded.

"I'm not here for reconciliation. I'm here to warn you that if you stay in the forest, you'll get caught by the council."

"So what?" Yuuki grunted through clenched teeth, crimson eyes blacker than usual, "I didn't run away from the territory."

"You're risking Kaname's name if you get caught." Aidou snapped. "Come back and stop wandering alone."

"He told you to retrieve me?" She treaded toward a tree and grabbed a branch.

"No." Aidou watched Yuuki, "His only crime is protecting you, and if you want to be to the center of a political scandal then stay as long as you like. By tonight, the entire household will know Kurosu Yuuki is not dead."

She squinted her eyes through the rain, "Doesn't everyone know I'm alive? The royal household, I mean."

"If that was the case, you wouldn't be living here."

Yuuki curled a hand on her temple in confusion. "I thought I was brought here to wait for the King."

"Wait?" Aidou spat incredulously. "Why? Kaname can do whatever he wants! What's the point in waiting? He protected you from the royal household, that's why he isolated you here."

She approached him inertly, "Kaname…Did?"

"Who else?" Aidou rasped.

"_Mm…_Ever the scent of blossoms in the night rain; ever is Yuuki at the end of the odyssey." Hummed a baritone amidst the swinging tree branches in the darkness.

She turned to her right with distinct easiness enveloping her expression, and nodded at the silhouette.

"Forgive the delay," The cloaked figure forwarded in the fields by Yuuki's side, "I didn't know Yuuki would seek me tonight."

"I'm sorry for coming abruptly. I wanted to talk to you about…" She glanced alertly at Aidou.

He stepped nervously toward Yuuki and snatched her arm, tugging her behind. "What disease have you been spreading in the forest? Why are you here?" Sneering violently, Aidou guardedly leaned forward.

"He is a friend." Yuuki answered, "And the forest is his home."

"Kurosu," Aidou growled curtly, "Don't interfere. The man is lethal."

"Ah, is that how they refer to me nowadays?" The cloaked man mused, "It seems we will not be able to treat each other to conversation. Maybe another day…In the future?"

Smiling brilliantly, Yuuki nodded, wedging past Aidou eagerly. "Yes, I look forward to it, oji-san."

"_Oji-san…?" _Aidou repeated ungraciously under his breath. "Who are you calling oji-san? That talking tablet is our enemy! If Kaname hears you are secretly meeting Yuuki, he will wring you dry! Don't tempt him."

"On the contrary," Began the cloaked oji-san smoothly, "He knows of my whereabouts quiet well. And if needed, he is welcome to see me in my cottage. I enjoy visitors, and I'm humble to Yuuki's company these last few weeks."

"Don't get too friendly with Kurosu here," Aidou warned murderously, "She is not here to stay, and you shouldn't play around with the sacrifice."

"I wish not to linger and take my leave." He bowed toward Yuuki.

Aidou whirled around, clenching Yuuki's arm and drew her anxiously along. "You can't stay in the forest anymore, it's more dangerous than I thought! I don't doubt Kaname knows about your recent visits…Did you have a fight?" He snapped wildly, "Because of you he's become a difficult recluse! Sara-sama will have none of that tonight." Pulling Yuuki to his side, he eyed her narrowly, "Kurosu…"

Yuuki flipped her head around sternly, "I haven't said anything to Kaname, and we aren't fighting."

"Then why are you running in the forest like a maniac?" He shrieked.

"I wanted air."

Her incompliant answer was not in the least convincing. Aidou's glaring eyes intensified, with a swing of his head, he quickened his pace. "You can pretend to be persuasive, can't you? Kaname is, after all, the one who'll get attacked. And I can't understand why he'd put up with someone like you in the first place!" Clutching the side of his head, he growled. "Kurosu, you're unbelievable. How can you get away from running around like an idiot? Especially with that talking-tablet in the forest? And _why_ are you making Kaname lonelier by the day?"

"Quit howling! I'm not." Furiously, she snaked her hand out of his grip. "Why did you have to find me? I was fine by myself. Oji-san doesn't pose a threat to me. And if Kaname knows I'm in the forest already, why are you worried?"

Aidou lifted his arms over his head to grab his head. "Don't attack _me. _If word somehow gets to the council that you're here, they'll skin you alive, put Kaname on the hot seat."

"What does Kaname have to do with the Council?" Yuuki demanded from sheer frustration.

Aidou hysterically screamed at the night sky, "You don't know how important Kaname is? And you've been living with him for almost a year!"

"What's so great about him? _Of course!_ His courtiers and Pureblood fiancé! He is a fortunate royalty—goodness I envy him and his never-ending privileges! I'd do anything to become his doormat just to be graced by his prestigious power and status!"

"For a Kurosu, you'd better!" Aidou glowered.

"Guess what, Hanabusa-san—" She spat, livid. "I couldn't care less what he portrays or his pureblood power and his future wife—He and everyone in the royal house is meaningless!"

Aidou grabbed her chin and yanked her toward him. "Watch that mouth…Kurosu," He hissed laboriously. "You dare put down the royal family? Have you forgotten that Kaname is the reason why you stand breathing this instant? Weren't it for him, you'd be slaughtered by the Council dogs. I'm the first person you'd have to be careful around because I, too, detest _traitors." _ Shoving Yuuki back, Aidou steadily watched her collect her self.

Wiping her mouth, she averted, panting from the altercation, "I spoke out of turn, sorry, I can't always control emotion."

Aidou clenched his teeth, "It's not very surprising actually," He sneered dreadfully. "Your words sure suits a deteriorating Level E."

Yuuki rounded with a filthy glare of her own. Vines sprouted through the grass under his feet and tightened around his ankles. Aidou kicked around the jabbing roots and flurry of branches taping securely around his back, the spontaneous heave of trees and flowers crowded around him within moments. Gaping incredulously at the ruby-eyed vampire, Aidou hissed in disbelief. The tightening vines on his arms and legs turned brittle from frostbites, crippled to the ground, and froze the roots under his boots.

"So you've been practicing. I wonder if Kaname was the one to point out how to handle the power?" Aidou remarked coldly. He expected a submissive nod, but she watched in reserved patience. "I wouldn't know why he hasn't done away with you, yet but you've outlived your stay. If it weren't for Kaname, I wouldn't have retrieved you, and let you rot in the forest ditch."

"Those are some uncivil words to Yuuki-sama," Murmured the approaching shadow from Aidou's right. The stepping shadow loomed at a distance, his eyes narrowed pointedly at the blond and regretfully landed on Yuuki.

"Don't tell me you've come to join hands with her," Aidou grunted.

Takuma stopped in between the two, pushed a hand on Aidou's chest, he calmly replied, "Kaname asked me to take control of the matter here," He frowned at Yuuki, "You shouldn't be out late. There is a Dinner at the Royal Mansion, and you are a marvel target with the barrier nonexistent."

"I'm told by Hanabusa-san," Yuuki glared skeptically at the blue-eyed, "That Kaname purposely kept me here, away from the Royal Household?"

Takuma glanced away from Aidou and nodded. "According to Kaname's orders, yes. At the Ball in your honor, things weren't handled correctly. And the matter of the sacrifice was given to Kaname to handle. He proposed keeping you safe in the territory was best until further notice from the King."

Aidou abruptly grabbed his sleeve, "King—_what _King?" He sputtered. "Kana—"

Takuma lifted a palm to silence him and informed, "Kaname has gone to the Dinner at the Mansion and will be hard to reach. Yuuki-sama, you should retire now. Hanabusa-san, you are required to remain by Kaname's side, it's best you head over there promptly. I will stay with Yuuki-sama in the territory."

"The gate keeper's secretary?" Yuuki raised an expected brow, "Is you, Ichijou-san?"

He flashed an eased smile and bowed his head. "A King's sacrifice can garner enemies in no time."

Angling her eyes at the incredulous and speechless Aidou, Yuuki questioned suddenly, "Can I speak to him?"

Takuma straightened his back. "Speak to whom?"

"The King." Yuuki met his eyes evenly. "Tonight, at the Dinner? I assume he'll be there."

Aidou's scrutinizing eyes narrowed. "His presence is imperative, Sara-sama personally requested him… and knowing her temper, he won't keep her waiting."

Yuuki nibbled her bottom lip, "Can I or not? The one who has been eager to see him is I. I've been here for a year, without a clue to what's going on? And I deserve to know about my sentencing. Why does he keep evading? And what does he take me for? Keeping me here like some special ornament he can play with whenever he wants—I want to finalize the matter of the sacrifice directly!"

Takuma flinched at her assertive tone. Rubbing his palms, he sucked in a breath, "Yuuki-sama, I'm afraid…"

"Just for a moment," Yuuki pleaded, placing a hand on his sleeve, "Can't he spare a minute of his time tonight?"

Aidou thrust them apart, stepping toward Yuuki aggressively. "If he puts up with you and your actions, he can _gladly_ give you a moment." Tiredly, he smirked, "Guess a year isn't enough?"

"_Hanabusa,"_ Takuma warned with a glance, "I'm sorry, Yuuki-sama, but not tonight. The Dinner will last all night, and he will be meeting relatives he hasn't seen in years. It's very critical he makes the most of his time in their company."

Yuuki peered at Aidou anxiously. "I'll only stay for a few minutes."

Aidou's eyes widened. "_You?_"

"But the Purebloods—"

"I'm not afraid of them!" Yuuki cut Takuma short. "I don't care what happens. All I want is to talk to the King. It doesn't have to be very long. I need to determine my sentencing—what does he plan to do with me? My family? Can't we strike a deal and…"

"You're being too hopeful." Takuma groaned at the pitiful girl. "Yuuki-sama, please, don't…Not now…" Shaking his head, he pulled away, but she gripped his wrist tightly.

"Ichijou-san, please!" Looking pleadingly at Aidou, she grabbed his arm eagerly, "I'm not asking for much."

"You're a sacrifice!" Aidou accused, "If the royal relatives recognize you, do you know you'll die tonight?"

Her honest eyes held his unreservedly. "If it comes to that, I accept it. I'd rather not wait anymore."

Takuma reacted as if hot coal was tossed down his back. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't think this way! Leave it to Kaname, he'll take care of you."

"I don't want to depend on Kaname!" Yuuki insisted. "Haven't I imposed and stayed longer than I need to?"

"Right." Aidou nodded automatically. "Extremely long."

Takuma glowered at his comrade resentfully. "Yuuki-sama has stayed according to Kaname's orders. She hasn't over-stayed."

Aidou's brows curled above sterile blue eyes, passive and brutal, he whisked his eyes sideways apologetically. "Her stay here is questionable, nonetheless."

"I'll be accountable if anything happens," Yuuki studied the two, "If you're worried about getting in trouble, don't! I won't accuse you of anything."

"Don't be mistaken," Takuma impatiently interjected, "It's not us we're worried about. At the Dinner, enemies'll surround you and Kaname's hard work will be futile. Can't it wait? Why does it have to be tonight?"

"My patience is wearing thin!" Yuuki threw her arms to her sides distressfully. Glittery ruby eyes glued on the two pale men in stark pain, "Why do I have to keep waiting forever?"

Takuma covered his forehead with an unsteady palm, he managed to maintain his wits and not submit to compassion. Beside him, Aidou was already captivated by her wild emotion and frankness. Taking Yuuki by the arm, the blond leashed her from the fields to the deck of the house. His boots slammed on the floorboards while Yuuki's bare feet padded almost noiselessly. Her arm was cold through the drenched sleeve; undoubtedly she would rise with fever in mere hours.

Guardedly, he escaped from the dripping rain under the roof and whirled back at Yuuki. "The Dinner is strictly for the royal family."

"I know." Yuuki's hallow whisper made his eyes sting.

"Last time, you never made it to the Ball so there's a slight chance no one will recognize you," He admitted.

She studied him thoroughly before speaking after a while, "I only need a few minutes to speak to the King."

"You can't," Takuma raced up the stairs of the deck. Stopping behind Yuuki, he touched her shoulder. "Kaname doesn't want to endanger you. He'll be angry if he sees you there."

Yuuki glared at the dark floor, "…Shouldn't he be busy with his fiancé? He won't notice me, I know."

Alarmed by her grudging words, Aidou blinked wide. "What has Sara-sama done to you?"

"I don't care who she is!" She snapped.

"My…" Takuma breathed, cupping his mouth in realization, "Yuuki-sama…She is an honorable pureblood. Don't degrade her, she means tremendously to Kaname."

Raptly, Yuuki steered toward Aidou. "Are you taking me to the Dinner, or not?"

He folded his arms in domineering fashion, lips thin in a grim line in observance. "I need something as leverage, but if you get caught…"

"You can't seriously take her there?" Takuma exclaimed. "She—"

"I believe," Aidou murmured from deliberation, "I am the only one who can stand Kaname's temper…kinda."

"Because you're always doing something unforgivable!" Takuma chastised. "Take now, for example."

Yuuki withdrew from the bickering party and darted toward the backdoor of her room. "I'll get dressed."

"Yuuki-sama!" Takuma gasped, "It too dangerous!" Freezing a throttling glare on Aidou, he hissed like a viper. "Kaname hid his identity and all his planning will be ruined if you let her go tonight!"

"I wondered why she kept complaining to see the King, since she lived with Kaname all this time." Aidou scanned the deck and veranda casually. "It won't be long."

"Kaname will _kill _you." Takuma pleaded, "Think twice, Hanabusa!"

"Why didn't Kaname tell her about himself?"

"She'll beg Kaname to kill her. He has been avoiding the situation and if jii-sama gets a hold of Yuuki-sama…It's all over." Nervously, he treaded back, collapsed against a banister as if bearing the weight of the world. "I don't doubt Kaname anticipated this much, Yuuki-sama is persistent but you can't put him on the spot. If the royal court issues he slay her in front of everyone tonight, what'll we do? Kaname won't be able to refuse."

**Ω**

The deserted parlor lingered in silence. Standing alone before the Banquet Hall, Kaname regarded the planted furnitures, momentarily mused over the distinct scent of purebloods gathered inside. They had arrived early _or_ he was late. Tucking the long sleeve of the dinner jacket over the head of his wrist watch, he read the time and relaxed his hands on his sides.

It hadn't been more than thirty minutes and he was beginning to despair coming to the Dinner. He considered sending delegates however Sara wouldn't take no for an answer. If she dared ignoring his requests to return home, Sara would ostensibly do things at will and possibly humiliate him if he didn't give her his attention.

When it came to imploring and satisfying his fiancé, Kaname didn't do satisfactorily in the department. He was grateful to Sara's patience. The least she demanded was his presence at the Dinner, and before he could reject, she insisted on marching into his private territory and dragging him if needed. Kaname would never permit anything in the manner, but Sara was already too piqued by his frequent absence and _business._

Glancing at the portraits, Kaname slightly turned to the left, eyeing the magnificent doors. He rushed figuring Sara would be waiting in the parlor. The sight of the empty room relieved him slightly. He could sense her emerging from her suite, scent lathered and sensually dressed as she made her way toward the parlor.

For a steady second, a swift blast of sunlight flanked him from all direction, leaving him breathless. Kaname scanned the opposite doors. A miracle was solely responsible for the smell of warm sun and flowers in the cryptic night. Closing his eyes, Kaname listened to the timid shuffling in the exterior corridors followed by the gliding skirt, collected footsteps, and finally the ephemeral presence of summery fragrance.

They were arguing in the back of the territory earlier, obviously uniting for the brief appointment. His eyes narrowed darkly as a voice he had been trying to evade previously, clarified. Kaname had the worst Right Hands in the world. He was on the verge of brutally chocking Aidou.

Sara called out to him from the open double doors. Not having heard her the first time, Kaname stepped back politely as a gesture of respect.

Sara sailed to his side, both hands falling on his shoulders. Her potent blue eyes shimmered like the brilliant ocean in the light. Tipping up on her toes, Sara met his lips. He stonily straightened her after a second and searched her beautiful countenance. There wasn't a symptom of sickness on her skin or breath, Sara looked perfectly charmed and healthy.

Noticing his intent ruby gaze pausing on her gown, Sara smirked with a tilt of a brow. "Was I too bold?"

Offering his hand, Kaname turned to the doors. "I will dismiss it."

Her gaze paled and fell on his jacket, back to his profile steadily. "I missed you." Sara declared with an expectation to hear an equal answer, but he looked away. His sentiments were not the same as hers, she learned from his fleeting glance.

Kaname took a step toward the door and knocked once. A turn of his neck in her direction indicated he meant the words for her ears. "The color…"

Sara smiled coyly, lightly brushing her trailing gown. "It's Falu Red, I had it tailored to match your eyes."

He opened his lips to reply, but the oncoming chatter of the audience interrupted. "Welcome! Ousama Kaname!"

"Ah, our future Joousama, you look extraordinarily radiant."

The room fell to its knees, whispering earnestly at their approach. Sara and Kaname nodded in acknowledgement before the rest elevated to their height for personal greetings. Flowers, cards and kisses were deposited to Sara while Kaname received firm handshakes and formal bows. He wasn't mentally prepared for the drawling event. Standing aimlessly for hours as the center of attention as he was fueled with the desire to vanish out of sight. Sara glamorized the handholding session and persistently asseverated an impending engagement date.

Kaname respectfully remained by her side as she raised a crimson colored drink to the ceiling.

Flashing him a whimsical smile, Sara continued, "We are _both_ delighted to inform you that after a lot of thought, we'd like to turn the promise between our parent's into a reality. Ousama and I will gladly unite in matrimony this season. To celebrate the wedding, our fondest beginning of our life together, we'd like to invite our beloved family and friends." Gripping Kaname's sleeve drastically more, Sara sighed at her hooded-eyed fiancé. "We are both ecstatic that within a month, on the 28th we shall be wed at the Palace Chapel."

The room dramatically shrieked and clanked glasses, spilling liquid, and rooted boastfully at the news.

Kaname unhooked the dainty, gloved hand on his sleeve. Her fingers latched onto the black material in faint desperation. The rosy scent of pseudo flowers was overridden by fear. Kaname regarded her tensed profile and lowered his hand.

"Not in front of them…" Sara murmured under her breath. "We'll talk…Later." Assuredly clenching his sleeve, Sara chuckled enthusiastically at another congratulating pair. "…Yes, thank you for the wishes!"

"Ousama, it is wonderful to see you finally taking a big step in your life." The Council member pressed Kaname's wrist to his forehead, "May the two of you have a blessed life together."

Kaname's cold grip on Sara's delicate wrist hardened. Dismantling the hold, he retracted his arm and withdrew altogether.

Speechlessly, Sara eyed him. "Excuse us, will you?"

"Hai, hai." The man removed himself as soon as Sara trekked Kaname heading to a mountainous stream of female courtiers. Within the countless circles appeared a miniscule opening. Footsteps clicked and a pair of long legs filled the area. Dressed in pale green, Maria eyed Kaname in ruthless suspicion, fingering her braided silver hair.

"I thought Kuran Heika, between the two of us there were no secrets." Gliding toward him, Maria titled her head back to review his stern and cool red-black eyes. "Was I wrong to trust you? You didn't mention the wedding date."

"The news was sprung on me as well." Kaname replied calmly. "But now that you've heard, we are again devoid of secrets."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Maria smirked slyly, "But your fiancé is overly private and didn't include anyone of the household in the news. I'm not too forgiving, especially when our young King is about to marry someone in close contact with the Great King."

"Hmph," Kaname nodded once, "I'm aware Sara and the Great King are wonderful friends. I don't see problems with the combination."

"Don't you?" Maria silkily tilted her head to the side. "The Great King is determined to root himself to the mansion and so does your fiancé. Isn't that suspicious?"

"Maria," Kaname looked upon the woman with genuine hope, "You should do well adapting to modesty when referring to your future Queen. In akin places and in the presence of the royal relatives, you will be one ousted, not Sara."

Maria gritted her fangs dangerously, "Sounds like you've set your heart on her."

"Were you not informed?" Kaname glanced over her shoulder for an escaping second, toward the twirling figures next to the fountain.

Cascading shadows looped and whirled behind the towering individuals. He thought he was mistaken and blinked down at the silver-haired woman.

"Are you positive marrying Sara will be good for the throne?"

"The matter was decided by my parents."

Twinkling silver eyes narrowed to penetrate his controlled expression. "You don't fool me, Kuran Heika. The Great Queen looked after you and_ I_ was with her, watching you grow into the person you are today. I've learned…" Maria drank him coolly. "That you're like a treasure locket, everyone needs one." Growling at the approaching figure, Maria slithered as if suffocated. _"She is damned for keeping you to herself."_

Sara rested her cheek on his arm, arms stealing across his waist. "Shall we dance?" Her amused eyes never left the rivaling silver-eyed. _"Love?"_

Maria snorted and rapidly hailed a maitre at her side. Choosing two glasses, she thrust one in Kaname's hand before he declined. "Before you're _caged…_" Her feral gaze notably seized Sara and returned on Kaname. "Have a drink with me. I don't recommend you go near the Great Queen. Because of the disturbing news just now, she will be slicing heads, you know why."

"Pity to hear that, everyone is excited. If she wants to join the festive mood, the Great Queen is welcome to decorate the chapel." Sara offered.

"She might destroy the entire building," Maria flatly hissed.

"We'll see." Sara smiled secretly. "After I personally speak with her, she'll want to participate in the wedding plans."

"Oh, well if that's the case, there is something she is awfully talented at, if you don't mind my say."

Sara puckered her lips and tilted her head forward quaintly. "Oh?"

"The honeymoon." Maria watched Kaname inspect his drink. He appeared profoundly averse to drinking and merely hung on to the class like a required ornament. "Leave the details to her, she'll make it positively effective."

The deft smile occupying Sara's rosy lips dripped into a flat line. The clear line of her brows scribbled into tight ridges, conveying unease and hesitation. "Will…She."

"Definitely." Maria swirled the wine, winking. "She was in charge of my first wedding," Beckoning another maitre, she turned to Sara with mischievous eyes. "Sara-sama…May I tell you the best part of the wedding_ is_ the honeymoon, and she made sure of it." Taking her long white arm, Maria grinned toothily, "Kuran Heika, hope you don't mind, but may I steal your _lovely_ fiancé? There are tons I need to tell her!" Chuckling in her throat, her mysterious eyes settled on the subject. "I'm certain you are dying to know…How the Great Queen encourages the making of a future heir."

She was good at it, belittling and towing Sara in the toxic of gossip or insinuations in marriage. Being a previously married woman did have slight benefits. Sara foolishly let herself be taken by Maria's icy grip, unaware of the possibly that it might be the last she would see Kaname in the evening. She looked on hopelessly back at her fiancé.

Kaname didn't look amused, he never did, but the shivering glow of his eye suggested he was laughing at the possible scenarios for a honeymoon in Maria's terms. Keeping his glass in check, Kaname paused momentarily at the thick liquid containing hints of blood and wine. His eyes narrowed at the reflecting light in the density and the inviting, watery pool that returned his vacant stare.

He was suddenly reminded of her pure ruby eyes, the same intoxicating blood red like his drink, matching the glistening material of Sara's gown. Kaname didn't deliberately link together the meaning, and when Sara happily informed that she chose the color for him, he was not touched. He was too caught up remembering Yuuki's imploring eyes, and her unruly screams from earlier.

'_I couldn't care less what he portrays or his pureblood power and his future wife—He and everyone in the royal house is meaningless!' _

She distracted him to no end.

There she stood, in his land, by his house, with his Right Hands, screaming about how Kaname didn't matter to her, possibly _never_ did. Her previous reactions toward him stated otherwise though. The change in sentiments unnerved him and at once exhilarated him. Yuuki was the same woman powerlessly whispering his name in her sleep, and she happened to ask him on occasion, if he would come to her when she called.

Her scream had undone all hope in him.

**Ω**

Her heart shrieked and nearly popped out of her chest. Ducking by the vases, Yuuki threw an arm over her perspiring forehead. _He looked this way._

She was bound to be penalized but delays were a relief to the soul. She hoped Kaname didn't manage glimpses of her, not when she didn't look as presentable as the marvelous population of women in the room. Then again they were royalty, sharing the same blood coursing his body. Idly, Yuuki pondered if by chance one of the relatives cut himself, would she thirst for his blood too?

If Kaname and half of the audience shared the same blood, why wouldn't she? After discovering her lust for his blood, she'd be a damned liar for denying her hungry reaction.

Peeking from the holes of the vase handles, her eyes summed Kaname, the jewel of another crowd. If he didn't sense her eyes, he wouldn't hunt the various huddles constantly. Kaname critically marveled his drink before returning it untouched to the maitre.

A hand landed on her back, a shiver from a frigid draft, colder than the desert night, overcame her. Aidou stopped his mouth on her shoulder to whisper. "You can get up, no one is looking. Come."

Trailing out of the corner, Yuuki scanned the avenues of purebloods. She was stunned no one acknowledged or pointed fingers. As Aidou turned on his heel, his tepid gaze studied her unparallel surprise and wistfully spied the striding woman from the sea of waltzing couples, stop next to Kaname. His own feet reacted impulsively and he found himself racing to Yuuki.

Yuuki scowled from the distance, walked two steps and nearly slammed into Aidou. The invisible shadow, disregarded and forgotten. Weren't it for Aidou's cryptic voice, she might not have noticed him or recall her purpose for barging in the family Dinner.

He resonated indifference and cockiness as he whispered, "To our advantage no one has seen you before. You can easily blend without worries. But it won't hurt to be careful."

She was watching the woman displaying her affection and fortune for the man on her side. Tranquilly, Kaname kissed the raised gloved hand and the sea of women erupted in 'aws' and 'oohs.'

_Can't be…_ Yuuki gaped incredulously. _They must be close friends or relatives. All Purebloods, after all, are…_

"Don't tell me you still _aren't _convinced?" Aidou snapped in her ear. "They are betrothed."

Kaname lowered Sara's gloved hand. She fixed her hand around his comfortably.

_That's…_ Her mouth formed into a straight line at the couple. _Her. The woman Kaname belongs to. _Narrowing her eyes, Yuuki aloofly smiled and clenched a fist on her chest. _Don't. But it hurts here. _

Aidou reviewed her bowed head and moved around her. "And it's best you stay clear from Sara-sama. If need be, I'll guide you."

Startled by his words, Yuuki restlessly searched his grave expression. _He isn't…lying._

"Just to be safe, anyone asks, tell them you're my cousin." Aidou assured softly. "And do well disguising yourself. You came without Kaname's permission, meaning you came unprotected."

Her eyes gravitated back on the royal couple. _I can't do this._ Whirling around, Yuuki pushed in the tangling crowd. _I need to find Ousama. _Stumbling on her skirt, Yuuki gasped and grabbed onto the wall for balance in time.

"…The wedding will be on the 28th! It's been a while we had a royal wedding in the Palace. Shirabuki-san sure is radiating tonight. Look at her…"

"Why wouldn't she?" Snickered another woman in a circle to her comrade. "Finally they are fulfilling their parent's promise. It's even more wonderful to see them deeply in love."

"Oh, sure, sure. Growing up together as sweethearts, what else can we expect?"

"It's going to be a marvelous wedding. Another pureblood will successfully enter the royal family."

"Sara is a wondrous beauty, not average and astonishingly perfect. I guarantee she'll astound those who haven't met her."

A pair of hands grasped her shoulders, swiftly tearing her from the corner into a spacious location. He held up a half-filled glass of wine for Yuuki. She shook her head and eagerly searched the room. "Why can't I see him?"

"But you just..." Aidou noted her briskly scanning the room and ignoring his ramble.

"I have to speak to Ousama in private."

Running a fatigued hand over his eyes, Aidou sighed, "You see how busy and loud it is. Do you really think he can give you a second to talk?"

"I'll beg him on my knees to make him listen." Yuuki hissed. "If that doesn't work, then I'll spill my blood to get his attention. Will that suffice?"

He assumed she was trying to lighten the mood. Peering in her solid and bleak ruby eyes, he felt his blood stop.

_"Kurosu…"_ Aidou's lip curled, "Don't be ridiculous. If you cut yourself, your scent will alarm everyone and they'll destroy you." Being half his size and thin, Yuuki didn't look physically durable to endure an army of fierce purebloods.

"Then… Ousama?" She looked up hopelessly, "How can I talk to him?"

"Coming here without a plan isn't the greatest thing of all." Aidou remarked.

"You're his Right Hand, can't you pull him out of the room?" Yuuki scowled at a passing league. "Why haven't I seen him yet?"

He raised a brow and blinked, suddenly dizzy on his feet. _She hasn't a clue whom she is looking for. _ Turning her around, Aidou guided her to the doors in the less frequented hall outside.

She twitched and looked fretfully at the room. "Why are you bringing me out here?" Yuuki demanded.

"Did you want to listen to purebloods rave about wedding plans and honeymoons?"

His rhetorical question made her pout, she turned around, arms folded. She was usually strong-willed but after hearing the room marvel about Kaname's wedding, her senses dulled, and the heaviness in her chest made it difficult to breath. If she feigned happiness, it'd be nonsensical, but Aidou was clearly miles ahead of her and immensely intuitive to acknowledge the topic was a sore subject.

He left her with an assured attempt to return with the designated man Yuuki wanted to meet.

Slowly walking through the halls and past servants, Yuuki met with a floor length mirror. Her untailored dress was an abundance of sagging material consisting of her corset and minimal bust size. In her favorite blue gown, Yuuki was able to deduce the amount of weight she lost during in the territory. The last time she fed on fresh blood was almost over a year. Rubbing her throbbing throat at the notion, she feverishly breathed.

Picking up the stretching skirt, Yuuki arranged the glossy material on her right, by the mirror. She was occupied fixing a strap on her shoulder to notice the moving hand gliding through her thick hair and snaking over her collarbone.

"…And I thought we'd never meet again." Crooned a soft chortle over her shoulder. "How fortunate...Am I tonight."

Yuuki reared around and slammed into the mirror at the scrutinizing heterochormic eyes. _Hanabusa-san sure is a genius._ Gasping silently, she straightened her posture. _What luck._ "I need to talk to you in private."

"Me? In private?" Rido chuckled, brushing her chin delicately. "It's not everyday I'm wanted by sweet…Innocent looking birds like you. Usually, I have to do the work myself. You're the first that wants to come to me." Another finger coiled around a lock of long hair over her arm. "Kurosu…Yuuki, I was curious before, but you're looking awfully scrupulous. Did you come alone?"

Ignoring his lustful gaze, Yuuki determinedly muttered. "Are you going to kill me, or what?"

"Kill you…?" Caressing her warm cheek, his eyes flashed upon the skin contact. "First, I want to enjoy you."

Her breathing turned hallow as he hovered over her head. A wide palm cupped the back of her head, easing her back upon the mirror in caution. Heaviness clasped the base of her neck, the mobility of her arms and legs disappeared and her vision blurred in his looming blue-red eyes.

"If you wanted… to kill me," Yuuki chocked breathlessly, "Why didn't you do it before? Don't…" Her breathing hitched. She made a move to lift her hand and panicked at the spreading numbness from the center of her body. "What's…What… Are you doing?"

"Preys are always fun to watch in fear." Rido answered, outlining her nose and cupids bow. "After I play with you, I can kill you."

She closed her eyes in submission. "Can you… Please, please…not hurt my family?"

Rido's smirked mockingly. "What for? A curse born from betrayal can't end with one sacrifice."

"End it." Yuuki quivered. "Use me to stop the curse." His paralyzing power unrolled over her body, freezing her against the wall and perfectly disabled for exploration. There was always an advantage about controlling the lesser level vampires. He had exactly where he needed his toy to be. Worn out and useless for exploitation, and she wouldn't dream of struggling from volunteer submission. Rido angled his head to the side and thrust his face against her shoulder, absorbing her unusual scent.

"I didn't notice it last time." He breathed in her hair. "You're mixed with light and soil, heh," Averting his head in disgust, he crudely glowered down at Yuuki. "Resembling Shizuka in unfavorable ways, how brazen of you."

She stared up in horror and puzzlement. "I don't know …" Breathing fast, Yuuki cringed as a piercing numbness plunged into her chest.

"But it'll be ok," Rido watched her squirm from his spell. "You will do." His malicious stare deadened.

Chuckling brashly, Rido stepped back at her bewildered stare. His tensed hand fell from Yuuki's hair as the glass against in the mirror smashed into pieces.

Shards flung past Yuuki and glued themselves on Rido's arms and cheeks. He sneered blackly at the surveyor at the corner corridor.

Undoing his hold on Yuuki, Rido snarled at his desolate nephew.

Yuuki crumpled to the floor upon the pieces, looking up in astonishment at the unresponsive intruder. Kaname didn't acknowledge her, only eyed the sinister pureblood. A leaping shadow ghosted from behind Kaname. Through her curtain of hair, Yuuki caught sight of Aidou dashing to her side.

"Get away from her!" Aidou barked at Rido. Snatching her arm, he hauled her up. If she didn't manage to gather her weight, he would've hoisted her on his shoulder and whisked her away if necessary.

Stumbling after him, Yuuki stared as Rido calmly watched his nephew by the door.

The roaring laughter from the banquet and their skipping shadows skittered over his back. Kaname looked on at Rido intently, his face remote and unflinching. Not a blink at the surrounding scent of Yuuki's blood as she skittered past him from Aidou's dragging force.

They were out of sight in seconds and Rido smeared his bloody hand on his cheeks, plucking the pieces of glass attached to his cheeks and foreheads. "It's nice to see your temper." He muttered. "Kaname, I was starting to worry you didn't have guts to hurt others. I thought I was seeing things, but that look-a-like doll was too close to the real one, hehehe." Rido rubbed his chin. "If she isn't valuable, than why do you keep her alive?"

"I don't kill in vain." Kaname eyed the streaks of blood on the wall, leading in the dark halls where Aidou had taken her.

"A disgraceful prince is not what the monarchy needs. *"

"She will have her due." Kaname promised, eyes narrowed in forewarning, _"And so will you."_

**Ω**

Kicking open the door, he guided her in the room and secured the door. She descended on the floor, hissing from the piercing shards in her back. Standing helplessly over her back, he stared blankly at the dripping blood staining her dress and carpet.

"I should—I should get the nurse." Aidou stammered.

"No." Yuuki hoarsely whispered, "It'll heal if I sleep."

Observing her pale and ragged body, he inferred she hadn't consumed blood for a while. _This goes for being a mosquito once._

Dropping to his knee behind Yuuki, he loosened the sleeve of his jacket. "Kurosu," Aidou offered her his wrist, "If Kaname doesn't want you to die, than I will do my best to help save you."

Widely, she craned her neck at him. "Hanabusa-san? Why, all of a sudden?"

"Just take the blood already!" He shouted.

"I don't need blood."

"Don't be an idiot." Aidou snapped knowingly, "Fresh blood will help you heal in no time."

Insistently shaking her head, Yuuki averted, "No."

"Why?" He demanded, outraged, "We are both the same Lev—"

"It's not about that."

"Then?"

"I've never drunk someone else's blood before."

Urgently bringing his wrist to her lips, Aidou nodded encouragingly. "Everyone has a first."

"I can't, why don't you understand? I've only taken my parent's blood."

Sighing impatiently, he gestured to her shaking form. "I can tell you haven't fed in months, take my blood for now, you're losing a great amount from the wounds too."

"I don't care if you call me childish, but I can't accept your blood!"

"Take it as payback from when I…" Lowering his eyes in shame, he frowned at the floor, "I humiliated you at Shiki's Lounge."

"I've forgotten about that already…" Yuuki wearily blinked. "Never mind that, I'll be alright." Searching the suite, she slowly rose to her feet, "Where are we?"

"You'll have to wait here for a bit, we can't let others trail your blood." Aidou closed his sleeve with a guarded look at her hallow eyes. "You are getting tired already."

"How long do I have to wait in here?" Yuuki sauntered toward a chair, slumped in the seat with a ragged hiss.

"Until it is safe." Aidou whirled to the door, "If anyone knocks, don't let them enter. Kaname's temper spoke volumes, and I doubt he is pleased seeing you here of all places. You're safe in here for now."

"He…" Yuuki rubbed the blood in her hands, "Didn't look at me."

"He was angry." Aidou admitted.

"I've never seen him like that before…" Yuuki lifted her head, quietly her brows curled in dissatisfaction. "Why did you tell the King to stay away from me? We were still talking!"

"You're a walking bait and anyone can pretend to be King to get his hands on you!" Aidou lashed.

Sturdily, she turned in the chair, "Who was pretending?"

Shaking his head, Aidou opened the door. "Don't leave the room, it's dangerous out here." He secured the lock and tossed her a severe glare, finally slamming the door.

Scoffing under her breath, Yuuki reached back to touch the open wounds. Hissing achingly, she flung her hand away. The room without windows left her empty. Yuuki opened her dress to let the cut on her back breathe.

She was perspiring from the pain late in the night. Lying on the large bed, hands stolen around the pillow and face drowned in the blankets to subdue her whimpers. She assumed the swelling and pain would subside. Eyeing the shadowed room from the bed, Yuuki regretted stubbornly refusing Aidou's offer.

She could have lightened her chance from pain, healed faster, and slept more comfortably.

Rolling on her side, Yuuki curled her legs up, hugged the pillow to her chest and clenched her eyes.

Nearly a year had passed since she left home, tasted blood. Never in her life had she lived for so long without sustenance. Her body could live on human food but eternally she craved for blood. It soothed her raging body and mind, let her soul flutter serenely. She knew with a start the growing hunger was akin what many Level E vampires agonized. Cringing, Yuuki covered her eyes and focused on her breathing.

The unremitting smell of her blood filled the room, sprayed on the clothes and sheets. Her blood was discernable for the next individual to use the room and realize a Kurosu had stayed in the Palace at one time. Vampire senses were magical and mysterious, allowing them to sense others and taste blood through smell. Yuuki bore the sin of her ancestors whose resembling scent was a red flag.

_'…Anyone can pretend to be King to get his hands on you!'_

Yuuki's eyes snapped wide at the thought. _Anyone? _Were there imposters in the Palace?

Ousama was the highest-ranking Kuran; she could sense his surging power from his blood. His blood didn't ebb like Kaname's. Whose blood coursed in slow, deliberate cycles from the calm and solemn beating heart. She could imagine the organ pulse in his chest, long and winding beats to circulate blood over his arms, legs, chest…neck. His neck was also incomparable, long and smooth looking. The porcelain skin was chalky and soft like a china doll. Underneath the skin were nerves, bones for the elegant structure of his neck that crept into his shoulders. A wiry sensation tickled over her tongue.

Yuuki's narrowed eyes unraveled on the black carpet beside the bed.

The silky skin on his shoulders and neck was captivating. In the moonlight, she remembered his skin shimmered mercury-silver. Yet the colors of his fiery crimson eyes always had the energy to draw her thoughts and feelings like a portrait. Rubbing her eyelids, Yuuki anxiously sighed, twisting around the sheets.

Those eyes…the same ones didn't look at her when she left the hall.

_He must be furious with me. _After all, she insisted on coming to speak to the King.

The danger was the royal relatives who were bias and didn't care for Yuuki. Unlike Kaname, who had taken the time to sit, explain and accompany her as if she meant more to him than some Cursed Sacrifice…Some girl with the name of Kurosu.

_Why wouldn't he be angry?_ Yuuki groaned in the pillow. _He'd never want to look at me again. _

Weariness dampened her idle musings. Yuuki submitted to the burden of pain that dulled from sleep. Her prone form lay immobile under the sheets.

The opening door splashed brilliant hall light in the dark room. The moving silhouette secured the lock before approaching the bed.

Kaname bent forward to study her sleeping face. Webs of tears clamped the corner of her eyes, mapped down her cheeks. He believed it was due to the wounds. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Kaname pulled the sheets in silk movements. On the nightstand were five glass studs she managed to remove. Pulling the material of her slip off, his hand lingered in guilt over her scarred back.

She squirmed from the cool air, clutched her waist on the side.

Kaname lowered his hand to her cheek, traced the skin lightly in silence.

Her eyes snapped open and her body tensed. Kaname pulled his hand off her shoulder. Yuuki grabbed the material of his jacket desperately.

"Kana…Me?" She sounded wide-awake, and turned to peer at his silhouette in the dark.

"I'm sorry." He whispered like a lonely shadow.

Her frown deepened, Yuuki clutched his sleeve with both hands and brought his palm to her cheek. "I thought you were angry with me."

His eyes narrowed into black pools. "I had hoped you wouldn't come. A weakling like you doesn't belong in these parts."

"I'm glad at least…" Yuuki smiled in relief, "You aren't avoiding me."

"No." Kaname raised the slip higher off her back, "That be would impossible, after causing these…" His lips grazed the middle of her back. She flinched automatically, her grip coiling on his arm for stability. "Wounds on your body." Carefully healing the cuts with his mouth, Kaname dutifully resumed higher to her shoulder. "I know you aren't able to recover than normal."

Her arm curled around his back, she slid up and moved in his arms, hiding her face in the shelter of his hair.

Lightly, with the caution to avoid breaking an aged doll, he set his palm on her warm back.

Yuuki wrapped both arms around his shoulders. The rising circulation of blood in his neck whizzed in her ears, alerting her starved veins. She cringed, set her forehead on his collar. "I'm sorry," Yuuki whispered. "I shouldn't have come here. You've helped me a lot, and I haven't repaid my debt. But if…if possible," Losing grips in the sound of roaring blood, she brushed her mouth along the warm skin of his throat, grazed her fangs against his Adams apple. The bone bobbed under the pricking sensation.

Yuuki clung to his shoulders, mouth hooked on the delicious skin. Her hot tongue glided with the racing blood underneath, trailed the heavy, sweet sensation that warmed her mouth. Kaname's hands fell to her lower back, slid on her sides in fervid anticipation. The heat of his hands tickled the skin under the slip. His left hand clamped under her leg and lifted, shifting Yuuki's position at a lower angle.

Her licking tongue darted on the bouncing pulse on the side of his beautiful throat. Setting her mouth on the beating area, Yuuki inhaled his scent. Her small fingers crept from the shoulders, devilishly on the back of his neck, taking palms of long dark hair.

She had never been this close to a man before. As timid as she was, Yuuki could only revel in the proximity of his blood and body. The homage to her hunger started from listening to his pounding heart, and moving blood. She wanted nothing more than to drown in his blood. Whimpering under her breath, she clenched her eyes tighter. The hungry rift in her body coiled, leashed her deeper and further toward the paradise of his blood. Kaname's scent stripped her self control. His warm body left her shivering as the calling blood dragged her inches closer to stinging her fangs on the clear and empty canvas of his throat.

One bite, a single pinch of her fang was necessary…And she could taste Kaname's blood, latch onto him forever.

"…uuki.." He was panting in her hair, fingers gripped her sides just as hers crawled and knotted in his hair. His blood pulled her, but not as much as her hunger. Kaname crumbled just as fast as she. Disarmed and tremendously shaken by Thirst, he waited, hoped, ached, _begged_ for her to fangs to claim him. Yuuki's hot tongue probed his pulse, rested and nipped at the skin tantalizingly.

How can it be? After sternly refusing Aidou's blood, she sought Kaname's. Her aversion toward other's blood was now miraculously trivial. Her legs shook under his touch. Cradling her back, Kaname listened to the overpowering screech of hunger in her blood. In the fold of his arm, he could tell how much she had thinned. Kaname brushed the back of her head soothingly, encouraging her to continue. Signs of resistance made her tremble fiercely.

Yuuki punctured a single fang in his throat, unlocking a ruby drop on his white skin.

Panting hollowly over her head, Kaname's eyes numbed. Pushing his cheek against her head, he set his jaw tight. _"..uuki."_

Kissing his throat softly, she heaved hungrily with her eyes closed. _What am I doing?_

Kaname earnestly studied her stern expression.

_Taking his blood like it belongs to me._ Slapping a hand on her mouth, her eyes widened in horror. _He is about to be married. To…To…_

Regarding her intently, Kaname brushed her flaring hair from her cheeks and forehead. She only consumed one drop of his blood, but it was sufficient to enter his _world_. Faces of people, purebloods, dinner and _that_ woman appeared. Yuuki wiped her eyes dry and chuckled to herself for being foolish.

_I don't know why…_ She glared at the sheets. _I thought _I _actually belonged there_. In Kaname's arms there was relief from her hunger. An insane desire charged, grabbed a hold of her mind and made her deliriously thirst for his blood. She had felt crippled from sensations that left her exhausted in his arms. Yuuki looked up into his dark eyes, shaking. _I'd do it again. And again._ Her sad, hungry eyes glided to his mouth. _I'd run back into him—just to feel it again. _Clumsily brushing his jaw, Yuuki dragged her finger to the healing cut.

_But it's not supposed to be._ She watched the cut close. _Moments like these, we are best as strangers. _

Small, warm, gentle hands cupped his cheeks. The tightening pressure of her fingers increased within the dark streams of hair. Kaname observed her solemn eyes, glowing from appreciation and mild wonder. She hadn't consumed tremendous blood, but a single drop augmented nostalgic, ferocious hunger. After sampling his blood, she could read his expectations, thoughts, and the vague beliefs bound to his heart. Beneath her earnest gaze, Kaname could see her nervously driven and fervid starvation. Bodily needs were affordable, and he need only put himself at her disposal, but Yuuki was utterly tentative to bonds and about taking a part of him in her domain. He didn't scrutinize the complications she considered and coercion was obviously unforgivable.

Tracing her tingling hot cheek, Kaname slipped his hand in her satin hair. Her searching eyes lingered in his before falling despairingly to his gaping throat. Self-control was a tool vampires required prior to feeding, and he too learned from practice. As he pieced together the fluctuating emotions conveyed through her gaze, Kaname sensed the breadth of self-control she bore, and within the hunger was another unyielding emotion coaxed from tenacious longing and hopelessness. Yuuki stiffened at his piercing scrutiny and dodged her head, barricading her fists on his shoulders; head and back crouched from fear of discovery.

"You have one chance," Tenderly caressing her head and the simple curve of her spine, Kaname's soothing hand stopped on her side, gaze narrowed and voice coarse with meaning, "I will not shield you if you want to hunt for answers." Her head shot back at the hissed admission, done out of fair consideration and selflessness he struggled with wherever she involved.

"What are you saying?" Yuuki mumbled, turning his averted face to view. "I only came here to speak to Ousama."

Kaname's gaze darkened, "You are free to dwell in the territory, but the Palace is forbidden."

She knew his formulated and cryptic responses varied on bargain. "The oji-san in the forest," Eyeing his tranquil and smooth liquid eyes for disturbance, admittedly, Yuuki frowned at his lack of emotion and guardedness. "He offered me to see my family."

"I know," Kaname rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her head under his chin. His eyes drifted close through the melodious scent of sunshine and flowers, the sweet dew of sweat that had sprinkled on her skin from tension. "But you can't trust him anymore than I. Though he isn't physically threatening, you can't determine the vile character of his yet. Which is why you can't ask for anything more than what you already have."

Her face lay hidden in the column of his shoulder, several inches from his beating heart. Her fingers hooked on the shirt, bunched the material and burned upon the balmy skin underneath. No matter how late or early in day, Yuuki simply couldn't tire from listening to the palpitating heartbeat that circulated his tasty blood. The hallow rhythm fingered her eardrums, deafened her thoughts. She only memorized the enthralling hum of flowing blood, Kaname's even breathing, the short rumbling of his voice, and the alluring scent seeping through his clothes. Drifts of feminine perfume lingered in soft hints but none greater than the overpowering smell of his skin, breath and hair.

_For almost a year, I've felt these arms sporadically. _ Sighing in the back of her throat, Yuuki wanted to hold her breath and freeze his scent in her lungs. _I wish I could stay here longer. _"…Kaname."

His barely audible voice made her stomach clench. "Hm." The soft sound flew as if he was lost in the trouble-free twilight zone.

"There is something I must do, and you have to let me."

His fingers clenched on her side to contain worry. She noted the forced acquiescence in his tone. "…_es_?"

"There is one place I want to go." Yuuki waited for symptoms of unrest. Yet Kaname's resolute embrace remained sturdy and comfortable. She decided to continue slowly, uncertainty turning her voice into a quiver. "A place outside of the mansion …and…Territory. _Can I_…?" The unbearable silence burned the back of her ears while she waited for an answer. Yuuki's body tensed in his arms in sheer panic. "Pl-please?" She had no reason to be afraid but an overwhelming shiver destroyed all hope for composure. Yuuki cringed at the faint tremors, quickly shifting to pull away.

Kaname's steady arm folded around her back, drawing her inward and under the cave of his torso. Her eyes widened at the clear intensity of the embrace that was once calm and warm, now smoldering and impenetrable. He could hear her rigorously beating heart as her body surged with fear. Kaname hadn't meant to ask, but he grew curious in the dense fragrance of anxiety. Yuuki wasn't as self conscious as she thought or tried to be, and his arms were excellent for extracting her reactions toward him. He was almost relieved by her fear and doubt, but didn't dare expose his amusement.

"If I say no?" Kaname uttered.

Fighting the urge to jump away, Yuuki clenched her jaw. "Then I'll run away."

"After staying by me dutifully, do you truly want to destroy my trust for a single thing?"

"It wasn't…hard." She mumbled grudgingly. "I'd do it. Because it's important to me."

"But your survival is of greater importance to me." Kaname dipped his head, breathing in her ear, "I promised you."

"That's why, I'm not afraid if I get caught," Yuuki lied, "I know you'll protect me."

His arms tightened excessively against her ribs. "Even …My protection can be dangerous."

Forcing herself not to yelp in pain, Yuuki pushed her forehead on his shoulder. "Nn—no, it isn't."

Kaname suddenly undid his arms altogether, slowly edging out of her reach. Rooting his feet on the floor, he rose in a fluid motion and regarded her with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She gave him a dubious look, but his lips inclined in an uncharacteristic grin. Kaname turned away and slowly approached the door. Her stamping feet stole him at the threshold, but her latching arms kept him from stepping out of the room. As if to seize her favorite dream from walking out forever, Yuuki held on to him, her strong hold on his waist.

"Can't I …Go?" She whispered against his back.

His long hands generously folded on top of hers. "I don't guarantee your safety when you return."

Yuuki squinted her eyes at the feathery sensation of his fingers caressing her knuckles. "Kaname," She spat in fascination, "Do you have to marry?"

The comforting strokes on her hand slowed and disappeared soon. His arms dripped aimlessly to his sides. From the corner, he appeared to have no energy to hold himself up with Yuuki keeping him from falling forward. Kaname's voice was dishearteningly controlled than she liked. "Your hearing about it was inevitable."

She had no right, no reason to demand. If he knew or understood the oppressive affection she acquired for him during the year, he could already logically assort why she needed answers. Minutes ago, he permitted her to find her answers in his blood until satisfied. Yuuki hadn't been bold before, but the stringent impatience outdid her tentative state of mind. Behind her benevolent ruby-eyes and sheepish demeanor was a toxic vampire similar to the council and society.

It was just that Kaname hadn't witnessed her _biting_ nature that occasioned when bereft of life and body's necessities. Kaname would have been victim to her crave, but her iron-will gravitated her back to reality. Again, he was in vicinity to her fiery nature that lay dormant and unknown even to herself.

An inept tingle crawled in the skin of her arm, rode in her shoulders and dissipated into shivers. Yuuki didn't notice her compressive hold had other outcomes than keeping him from leaving. She didn't want to submit to the pain from holding too tightly, not until she received a deserved and clear answer. She wondered if he had an inkling of her perspectives and emotions, if he really grasped her fool hearted and girlish plight. He wouldn't object to them because he was well mannered and maybe too polite to not embarrass her. Yet, here she was, grabbing onto Kaname with more power than perceived of her malnourished body for an answer, _his _answer.

"Are you…Happy?" Yuuki whispered, throat scratchy and dry. "About the marriage?"

Kaname turned his head slightly to the left, to look over her concealed face against his back, long disheveled hair was all he found. "You must be tired—"

"No."

"Yuuki…"

Instead of releasing him, she gripped him intensely. "You can use your powers to stop me or whatever, I don't care. I just want to know what you…_your_ answer. Do you have to marry?"

Kaname's answer was complete and flawless. Listening to his eloquent speech, Yuuki felt a soft breath wheeze out of her parched throat. After all, she hadn't expected any less from an elegant noble-birth vampire. "All Pureblood Royalty eventually must marry another Pureblood. The tradition was here before us. As delegates of tradition, our name, titles are solely based on traditions. We, of all society, can't disregard its importance and structure."

Her arms slipped as if by its own choice. Yuuki stepped back from his inspecting, unblinking stare. "…Right." Numbly returning to the bed, her fingers crept on her discarded dress on the chair. She was talking without realizing or making sense, words rippled out of her mouth like a fazed puppet. "You are right, absolutely. I was curious—don't know a lot about our royal families and laws. I think I'll ask Ichijou-san to help me read up on some history. The books you gave me are complicated. I think another read will help. Right?" Her frown and sad eyes equaled his oppressively somber countenance.

Kaname whispered softly in the dark, having no desire to let her hear him. "…_ide, Yuuki…"_

Yuuki replied in grim obstinacy. "I'm not hiding. I don't have anything to hide."

His searching eyes mapped every line and shadow of her face. "Good night, Yuuki."

"How long do I have to wait here?"

Kaname opened the door to the piercing hall light. "I will return for you in a few hours. Don't leave."

Yuuki waited for the clicking lock, the drowning hall shunned by the locked door and his distancing footsteps cascading away further within the mansion. She stood transfixed next to the bed, staring widely at the door. If it weren't for the ache in her chest, she wouldn't have noticed holding her breath with lungs relentlessly begging to be immersed in his scent again. The shadows whirled into slimy colors.

The warmth fanning her face was intolerably uncomfortable. Yet it was evident from the wetness on her cheeks, the smothering, hot streaks of tears spilling out of her eyes, and her chocking sobs as she plummeted to the floor that her state was worse than she believed. None other than Kaname was responsible for her hideously, groaning sobs.

In those tears, Yuuki realized immediately that the ache wasn't particularly special. It was simple heartache. Ache from falling in love with her keeper, Kaname Kuran.

**Ω**

She didn't remember Kaname objecting her to go, except warning her not to leave the room. Without cautious surveillance, Yuuki strode to the forestry of the Kuran Palace, unmindful of spies or contracting unbending stalkers such as the Elders Council, or royal relatives. Fixing the long skirt, she yanked her heavy heels that gorged mud after her ungraceful landing from a balcony over the garden.

Remembering the path to the territory, she cut into the green fields. The stinging night air made her hair stand, but her quick strides kept her warm. She was miles in the territory forest toward the clandestine cottage and slowed at the gates. Her white hands shifted the lock open and stopped to review the silent yard.

Usually oji-san met her at the front or by the porch, sensing her arrival minute's prior. Yuuki strode up the stone path in the direction of the porch, her legs freezing in an awkward stop by the stairs. Too engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to the swathing fragrance of cherry blossoms. Narrowing her eyes on the grass, Yuuki stumbled backward at the enormous sea of flower pedals she also didn't notice. The yard and entire cottage glimmered lavender in the dazzling scent of flowers.

A small petal fluttered on her forehead, sticking to her skin. Yuuki peeled and studied it for a moment. Darting up the stairs, she knocked on the door. At the third knock, the wooden lock clanked, oozing a rusty creak as the hinges pulled the door wider for entrance. Lingering at the threshold for a moment, she called for him and after consideration walked in the unresponsive silent foyer.

Shredded petals, vines skated across furniture, rug, looping and chiseling through the stoned mantle and walls. Transfixed by the disorderly state of the house, Yuuki hovered the entrance to the trashed living room. For a wild second, she beheld a familiar and consuming fear of the culprits that invaded oji-san's pleasant home. Kaname was an obvious adversary, like Aidou claimed, and with a penetrable barrier on the territory, the culprit could possibly be one of many purebloods. She dreaded walking in late at night alone but dreaded the gruesome silence howling of danger more.

Rather than running back to safety, Yuuki thoroughly searched the room for remains or evidence of a battle. Overlooking the shattered flimsy furniture's, Yuuki moved deeper in the corridor. A cutting hall led to the tiny kitchen overlooking the backyard and the shimmery gray Kuran Mansion's roof. She ran into two empty and astonishingly maintained rooms. The walls and ceilings had cracked from stubborn tree roots. Yuuki abruptly halted at a blooming tree at the back of the house. Butterflies fluttered like flower petals, drifting through broken windows. She regarded the cause of the thriving flowery scent and the mother of the overrunning trees.

A sharp scream had Yuuki duck under the branches and run in its direction. The small hallway overflowed and dribbled excessively with flowers, she had trouble walking over the clotting vines and roots. A soft voice hummed through the parted door at the left corner. Her hand froze on the wood, mind-numbed by the intoxicating summery scent, Yuuki creaked open the door.

She groaned as if in pain or delight, her habitual cold eyes glowed in liquid amber. Yuuki was stiffly reminded of lanterns by its ebbing glow, as her gaze radiated wholeheartedly toward the man hunched over her sprawled nude body. Her gurgled voice chocked into a short whisper before her legs tightened around his bare waist. He leaned over her perspiring face, kissed each ounce of skin and licking her silky white throat hungrily.

Shizuka grabbed his shoulders and swung her legs above his thrusting hips. Her eyes rolled in swooning pleasure, but she contained herself from screaming. Barely having time to restrain herself, she hitched a cry at the back of her throat and marveled at her panting lover. Humans claimed distance made the heart grow fonder. Each time, Shizuka had him in her arms, she quickly tumbled from everything she knew and believed.

He lifted her thrusting hips off the bed, and sank his fangs thirstily in the valley of her breast. Indeed, if distance were the cause to the devotion she'd never want it any other way. The absence wasn't ordinary and both had accommodated each other. She admitted the sentiment magnified every time they met. The human man whom she turned into her lover sacrificed everything to be with her. He even agreed to live in isolation, waiting on her like a lovable pet.

Gasping on his shoulder, Shizuka hurriedly grabbed his hips and urged his thrusts. She firmly believed there wasn't reason to surrender. Both were from different worlds and obviously incompatible species but where he touched and looked on, she couldn't ever forget his unfathomable dark eyes. Surrender wasn't the goal in the first place, but conquer. He emerged from an unrecognizable lineage and beliefs, her polar opposite, nonetheless, a refreshing counterpart. Neither had plans on pursuing romantically and in spite of values, diplomacy and education, they outdid their peers and traditionalist mentality, shocking even themselves.

After giving him life as a vampire, Shizuka took responsibility and treasured him. Under her protection none could harm him. However vampire society wouldn't care for a low-level vampire and therefore kept him hidden from her husband's keen eye. When he chose to live in Kaname's territory, Shizuka decided he could always reach out to her if necessary. Providing him with powers should have proved useful—if he applied them at all. She even gave him permission to '_seek'_ her through magic but couldn't recall when he last had. As a result, Shizuka didn't preclude his angry lovemaking. Centuries of isolation, withering in loneliness, aching for her blood and body, wandering like a despairing soul, and waiting…Waiting on for her as she married another pureblood, made into the news, lived life while he watched from the shadows bitterly.

This was when Shizuka surrendered. She was able to take off her stone mask, gritty from scorn and pureblooded rancor. In his arms, she reveled like a true woman. Here, she could feel and live out her fantasies, make up for their lost years and reconnect. Shizuka_ belonged_ here.

Gaping in bewilderment, Yuuki backed out of the room, running out in the breezy courtyard. Grabbing her temple, she blinked steadily at her feet engulfed by flower petals. _The Great Queen…And—oji-san? _She wasn't thick skinned to linger another second at the cottage.

As if witnessing the immoral act wouldn't set her alarm off, running back to the territory, Yuuki set her sights on the library. At the location, she assumed Kaname had yet to return from the palace. A prolonged glance at the enormous house immersed Yuuki with longing as she carried herself inside.

_He is probably with his fiancé. _Yuuki frowned at the appalling memory of the two admired by relatives as the wedding date publicized.

She hovered the mouth of Kaname's hideaway, confused and unpleased by her reaction to the news. Sighing miserably aloud, she dropped at the edge of a chair, head in her hands.

_Shizuka-sama and oji-san from the forest…_ Wide-eyed, Yuuki scrutinized the shelves. _The Royal Family isn't as traditional as we think._

Running over to a section, she secured her attention on a specific title about the family history and member profile. Flipping to one of the last several pages at the end, Yuuki skewed on the Great Queen's biography who underwent an arranged marriage over eight centuries ago. Skipping to the transversal side of the chart, Yuuki tapped the name of her spouse. It was his failure to attend public audiences why she never acquired a glimpse of the royalty, a trait similar to the present King.

"Kuran, Rido—Great King." Her fingers turned over two pages and stopped on a stunning portrait of the pureblood.

"Find anything interesting?" Interrupted a masculine voice behind a shelf on the far left corner.

She looked up, daunted by the lounging shadow against the shelf. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time." The flat line of his lips lifted in an enigmatic grin. Takuma reached for the book in her hand and chuckled at the title. "What's the use of reading this? Your stay has dramatically shortened after sneaking out tonight."

"I'm not worried." Yuuki peered at another book. "I went with the intention to get caught."

His bewitching green eyes narrowed as it lifted from the pages. "Did you?"

"Kaname is being…" She debated a title but slipped it back in place. "Unreasonable."

"Must be a result of his lover's presence or the wedding plans?" Takuma watched her sunken eyes darken morosely. "He reached his limits, don't you think? Watching over you and knowing you don't care about yourself enough to listen."

Slipping her hand in her hair, Yuuki awkwardly smiled. "I wanted to ask you…something, Ichijou-san." Her flushed face made his eyes shimmer in intrigue. Closing the book, Takuma straightened his posture as a gesture for her to continue. "Are affairs normal?"

"Like a party?"

"The dirtier one."

"Aren't they all?"

"Not compared to the one I've seen."

"Unacceptable." Takuma grinned maliciously, basking in her astounded expression. "Why?"

Yuuki averted with a cringe, "I saw…something I shouldn't have. I don't know if I should tell you though…"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Royalty isn't an exception right?"

His brows lifted before a debated reply. "In some circumstances…it's unavoidable."

Softly grunting, Yuuki pushed a hand on her temple in shame. "The Great Queen was with someone."

Takuma's haughty expression twisted to one found from trauma. His pale face and lips hung back to speak without words. "Ah." He managed with a glance at the book in his hand. "Must be why you targeted the family profile. Did you find what you're looking for? You were probably locating her husband."

"Ye—"

"Affairs aren't surprising in this day, Yuuki." He chuckled and pulled her under the wing of his arm, "Don't be too surprised. Let's go for a walk."

"But Kaname told me—"

"Not like you'll keep listening to him forever?"

She lowered her head. "Yes, but he doesn't want me to go anywhere just yet."

"We're merely visiting Shiki." Takuma's grip around her back tensed. "You're a docile girl, nothing wrong with that. Did you find anything useful in the book?" He tossed the article on a couch and guided her to the back doors.

"Doesn't the Great King, Rido-sama know?" Yuuki questioned.

His footsteps slowed in a cautious stride. "We all do." Takuma mischievously winked over his shoulder. "But everyone is privileged to certain liberties. And the sinful ones somehow feel right and best."

"I didn't know you had no morals."

"Yuuki, you haven't seen anything yet." Takuma chuckled. "Believe it or not but corruption makes us happy."

"I thought tradition was everything to the royalty." She scoffed.

He watched her from the corner of his eye. "Kaname told you?"

Yuuki folded her arms to repel a shiver from the night breeze. _"Yea."_ She softly answered. "I wish I knew more about the royal history I'd have something smart to say to him. But he sounded accepting toward marriage with…with the pureblood woman."

"When you're betrothed since birth, accepting the notion is ordinary and expected." Takuma assured. "Plus, Sara is loved for reasons beyond beauty and grace. She was always regarded as the future Queen."

_"Queen?" _Yuuki stopped abruptly.

He didn't look at fault and amusedly remarked. "Royal titles are tedious, aren't they? At least, that's what the Great King assumed. Marriage between purebloods is necessary but acquiring lovers—is a right. Rido has multiple lovers. Dear Shiki is a fine example, after an affair with a Level B, he came into the royal line. Shizuka never cared. Up to this day, Rido and Shiki don't acknowledge each other."

"It would be fitting…" Whispered a quiet voice through the dark ahead, "For you to escape now, _Ichijou._"

Takuma circled his arm around her waist. "What do you say, Yuuki?" He murmured against her ear. "Want to accompany me longer? Who knows, you don't need to return."

The tall silhouette halted several feet on the stoned path in the gardens. Kaname's remote eyes hadn't strayed from the blond man holding on to Yuuki.

"You're the one who admitted not needing to listen to him. What is he to you any way?" Takuma snickered in her ear. He turned with a brilliant smile at Kaname. "How is Sara? You didn't have to rush back. Yuuki was being taken care of by me."

His inscrutable eyes lingered on the glowering blond. Kaname gracefully came to a stop in front of the two. Plucking the hand off of Yuuki's neck, he murmured cruelly. "Disappear. Ichijou."

A razor sharp glare crippled the eased smug expression he wore. Moving away from Yuuki, Takuma scoffed under his breath. "Careful with this one…I'm no expert with secrets like you." Chuckling rudely to himself, he waved over his shoulder without a glance.

Yuuki stonily regarded Kaname. She had no intention to move if her questions weren't clarified. He seemed to have other things planned. Jerking away from the reaching hand, Yuuki sucked in cold air in her lungs.

Kaname's gaze deepened as is hand returned his hand to his side. "Don't stay out here, you'll succumb to fever."

Startlingly, standing in shadow in the company of nightly creatures was alluring than ever. She wasn't probably aware of her arresting form. It was hard to believe sometime ago, Yuuki yearned for blood in his embrace. She looked fearless in the moonlight. Her enchanting eyes polished in gray, shadows darkened the corners of her face and neck. Kaname was prominently aware of the movement of her rising chest from hurried breathing. Her captivating stare left him speechless, he was about to walk away hadn't she addressed in time.

"Are you in line to the throne?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

Passive ruby gems glistened steadily in the moonlight. "Yes."

"What does that make you?"

"A descendant of the King."

"And your fiancé? The future Queen…"

"Sara's title can ascend in time, she doesn't hold power as of—"

"Who exactly are you?" Yuuki demanded.

"Am I not the one you want?"

Struck by the unhesitant question, Yuuki blanched. "No." She huffed, doubting her transparent lie. "I don't want you, Kaname." Luckily, her composure didn't waver like his gaze.

He closed his eyes, chuckling in repentance. "You lie."

"That's not the point. I'm sorry about tonight." Yuuki said. "For going to the Dinner, asking Hanabusa-san's help. The only one who can let me see Ousama is you, Kaname. Who is he?"

"Didn't you meet him tonight?"

Regretfully ducking her head, Yuuki mumbled, "I met...The wrong person."

Kaname's expression was translucent and tranquil compared to his frosty and unforgiving tone. "You should be thankful to Ichijou for the clarification."

"Now, I can see why you helped me so much." Yuuki rubbed the spot between her eyes. "Rido-sama had no right to touch me but I—"

"Unwittingly offered yourself to him. Including tonight." Kaname nodded. "Yes, you were wrong, and I disapprove your eagerness to meet death, that's why I've kept you here."

"But isn't that my role here?"

"Yuuki…" Kaname soothingly whispered, stepping closer. His hand lingered over her head and slipped on her left shoulder. "Your role is to prove loyalty to the King, which can't be proven by simply sacrifice. But the persistent society demands your death. Amaya was in the exact same position before she sacrificed herself, and encouraged the curse to continue." His grip hardened on her shoulder, breaking the contact, Kaname caressed the corner of her mouth with a thumb. His compelling gaze fixed on hers. "I will not let it repeat."

"All this time," She whispered in disbelief, "Because of you… there was a delay in my sacrifice?"

Kaname's eyes turned stern cold. "Don't be surprised, Yuuki. I promised to keep you alive, didn't I?"

"If you're a King's descendant, someone he trusts, didn't you say, royalty must adhere to tradition? A King's sacrifice _is_ a tradition. And keeping me alive isn't traditional at all." Yuuki shook her head, "You surprise me, Kaname. I thought you couldn't ignore tradition. But, marriage is different than sacrifice I guess."

His eyes softened as he pulled back. "I'm sorry, Yuuki."

"I don't want apologies." Her uncharacteristic frankness stunned him. Kaname towered her patiently as she folded her hand on her heart. "I don't want your protection either, I'm too dependent of you."

"I can't allow that." He murmured.

Yuuki looked up at his troubled gaze. "You _will_."

She stood gaping for one moment then whirled around, dragging her skirt and beating heels on the footpath to the deck. Kaname lingered, watching Yuuki make her way inside, vaguely aware of the fists coiled at his sides. An army of hawks fluttered from trees, scattering above the garden and soared to the forest. His eyes glowed stark red in irritation at the offensive spies.

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr **

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **

* * *

_"A disgraceful prince is not what the monarchy needs. *" - Rido is calling King Kaname a Prince as an insult, meaning he doesn't or can't uphold leadership responsibilities._

Character Cast:

Ousama Kirrin Kuran - King Kirrin, Kaname's father.

Joousama Sora Kuran - Queen, Kaname's mother.

Oujisan - Crown Prince. (from the excerpt: Kaname)

Raiden Kiryuu - Former Right Hand, Zero & Ichiru's father.


	12. Winter

**Ω**

Vacating the mansion had done wonderful things to her spirit and mental state. More than ever, she could wallow in passion with her dear one without interruptions. They had spent time together incompliant and deeply infatuated. As growling clouds dispersed rain in the forest, Shizuka fixed her silk robe on her shoulder and the thunderclouds ignited. She had sensed the previous night that her nephew wasn't doing well. His mood was grim and shallow than the stormy weather. As if her suspicion wasn't clear enough, the front door slung open. Usually against visiting the cottage, though alone, Kaname had never look as formidable and unlike his insouciant self.

Shizuka lounged back in a chair, undaunted by the melancholy Kaname emitted. "What brings you here? You always hated the thought of interrupting _us _but lucky for you, I sensed you coming and asked Haru to step out."

Kaname's ire escaladed despite his calm demeanor. "Oji-san will be here soon."

Shizuka muffled her laughter behind a hand and stared at the dead fireplace. "I know you're not here to warn me." Her silvery eyes fluttered over his rigid shoulders and clenched hands. "Is it…that girl again?"

His guarded expression didn't flinch. "I'm subject to your method of protecting something crucial by erasing its' whereabouts entirely and locking it in a cage."

"My poetry is not as acute as yours, dear." Shizuka drawled, "But I'm obliged to tell you that rumors are bound to spread. Maria updated me on last night's dinner and I thoroughly refuse giving you away to that _wretched_ woman." She sneered.

"Your opinion of her is susceptible from resentment for your husband." Kaname reminded.

Shizuka squinted her eyes at him endearingly. "I'd recognize that look anywhere." Clamping her hands on the armrest, she briefly appeared ready to stand but held herself still. "Numbed and uncaring, who are you fooling, Kaname? You should have your wits beforehand if you want to talk to me. Your…_that_ girl came by earlier. Seems Haru and she get along better than I thought." His brows tensed above expressionless eyes. Shizuka waved placatingly. "She didn't linger and avoided me efficiently. I'd give her credit but what intrigues me most are her abilities."

Kaname approached the mantle in slow, graceful steps. Hand skating on the cracked stones, he studied the abrasive marks. "You are similar."

She scoffed musically and set her cheek on the back of her hand, regarding his turned back, aware he didn't care for detailed deliberation. "Are you resorting to locking her up from spies forever?"

Kaname stared forlornly at the floor. "It will not please Sara."

Shizuka raised a brow. "You still plan to marry her? I won't forgive you if you let that rat in the family." His smirk was aloof, as if he weren't paying attention or had nothing to respond with. "What incited me to isolate Haru was fear, not for myself but of loss. And it was reasonable for I love him. What does she mean to you? Kurosu Yuuki."

Determinedly Kaname eyed the cracked walls. "…I want to keep her." He slowly whispered with aimless hope.

Her skeptic gaze fell to her hands, "But the way she demanded to see Haru earlier, that desperation denotes she wants escape. This is not a suggestion but an order, Kaname, she is a sacrifice—kill her now!"

"I can't."

"You can."

His fingers squeezed a vase on the table by her chair, "She is no criminal."

"The curse claims she is." Shizuka urged. "Letting her live will lead you to an unpromising future as King."

"She wants death too." Kaname murmured, "And I denied her as long as I could."

"Disable her completely, remember that she is a Kurosu."

"—A name meaningful to me than my council." Kaname's brutal stare narrowed on her profile. "How amusing, you were in my shoes several centuries ago with your lover's life in your hands. Yet you didn't take the risk."

"Of course not," Shizuka evenly met his disarming glare. "I'd rather have him than your dishonorable oji-san."

"A low-leveled vampire?"

She scrutinized him piercingly, undeterred by mockery. "My reason was love, what's yours?"

The vase shattered on the table, pieces flinging across the floor and carpet. Kaname's hanging hand brushed the armrest. Catching on the unremitting silence, Shizuka melodically chuckled. "She's a Kurosu, worse than a low-leveled vampire." Her ridiculing stare cooled. "And you are your own worst enemy ever since she came into the picture."

**Ω **

Beyond the stoned stairs, hidden in the vapid darkness, awaited the double oak doors of the chapel. Staring stolid through the dark entry, he couldn't help feeling regret for not acting efficiently. If he had, Sara's schemes wouldn't draw him to meet with her in the day. He could almost see the crude disapproval spreading in Shizuka's face for agreeing to meet. At the sight of two burning candles at the altar, Kaname's was seized by the arms of disconcert.

Calmly striding to the end of the isle, he articulated the scents of area. Soft denseness of forest, aged furniture, maids and the wafting smoke from the candle, none implied her scent and he assumed she purposely wanted him to wait. Gazing at the flourishing colors of the rose windows, Kaname was reminded quaintly of his childhood.

Sara and he were alike as children. Her late parent's had approached Kirrin and Sora regarding the arranged marriage.

'_What do you say?'_

'_About?'_

'_It's a matter of uniting two prestigious families. How can you not care? Especially when the Kuran bloodline will later fall in your control. We don't have a large family. Succession is mandatory, not only for the Crown but your mother and I'd very much like to see some grandchildren before we turn to dust. Hah.'_

Sora circled her arm around his neck, kissing his temple. _'Don't worry, Kaname, you don't need to decide yet.'_

'_But oto-chan just—' _Searching their eyes, Kaname fumbled for words. _'Marriage is too broad and life altering. I'd have to promise myself to one person for eternity. And…' _He hesitated from speaking openly to his parent's. _'I want to love her _solely_.'_

Sora's brows leapt in obvious amazement, hearing her young son speak maturely made her beam. _'Kaname, I'm glad you're taking it seriously.'_

'_Sara Shirabuki is a delight.' _Kirrin smiled gregariously at his son. _'Can you love her?'_

Stunned by the question, Kaname eyed them widely. _'You want an answer now?'_

'_What did you expect?' _Chuckled Kirrin.

'_Don't rush him!' _Sora rebuked, watching the two flinch. _'He isn't old enough to take on these decisions.'_

Kirrin let his shimmering red eyes linger generously on his wife. _'And why not? Let him have a look at Sara, he won't have a reason to refuse.'_

Moving away from Kaname, Sora strode toward him and leaned over, pinching his cheek._ 'My _dear_, this is your son's life we're talking about. Looks and prestige harbor no weight in the grand of schemes. And I certainly don't want a daughter-in-law who has no brain or soul.'_

Kirrin sucked in a short breath, his amused eyes yet to leave hers. _'There's something seductive when my cute wife tells me off.'_

Kaname's brow twitched at the transpiring scene and his blushing mother who escaped Kirrin's impenetrable clutches.

_'Hmph,'_ Sora straightened with her hands on her hips. _'Let Kaname put off the decision for the time being. It's too soon.'_

_'Why?' _Kirrin reached her hand, ultimately drawing her on his lap. _'I was 500 when I knew I wanted none but you.'_

Her eyes narrowed knowingly. _'As if you had a choice.'_

'_Well…' _Kirrin purred against her chin, and snuck a glance at his vigilant son. _'Close your eyes Kaname.'_

'_Mhm. I take this is bad timing then.' _The voice was carried from the open door of the living room. He whirled on his heel in one graceful movement and skated back to the door.

Sora jumped off Kirrin's lap excitedly. _'Kaoru!'_

Kirrin covered the secret smile on his mouth and looked away in dismay. Kaname raptly strode to the door but was no match for his stupendously energetic mother.

She galloped him affectionately. _'Good job coming in, we're having a council. I was convincing Kirrin to stop forcing Kaname into a marriage proposal he isn't ready for—Onward with the debate!'_

Kaoru's sandy hair shimmered in the dim light. Meeting the King's amused eyes, he bowed to his waist. _'My respect to you, Ousama, but I'm told by my mother that a man should always pay close attention to a woman's wise words, especially his significant other.'_

Kirrin grinned at the man, a fond twinkle forming in his ruby eyes. _'I, too have heard my share of wise words, but being prompt about these things is imperative. Kaname won't stress later.'_

'_Not unless his heart wavers for someone else.' _Kaoru winked at Kaname.

'_For some reason, I can't see that halo of yours anymore, Kaoru.' _Kirrin smirked, _'How'd I not know? They were horns! Come here.' _He gestured to the empty place on his settee.

Kaoru rubbed the back of Kaname's head. _'On my way here, I saw one pretty thing in the dining hall. Woo…' _He grabbed his chest and blinked. _'Almost fainted.'_

'_She_ is_ dangerously beautiful.' _Kirrin agreed.

'_Leave it to Kaname.' _Sora reminded loudly, sitting delicately on Kirrin's armrest. _'His decision is what counts.'_

Kaoru turned to look at the subject for a moment. _'Yea, but my Yuuki is ten times better!_' He grinned animatedly. _'How about it, Kaname?'_

_'It'd be something else if she wasn't a baby.'_ Sora softly laughed.

'_Well, I'll be happy to remind you,'_ Kaoru met her eyes mischievously, _'That babies do grow into smart, loveable, gorgeous creatures like Yuuki will. Of course, I'm bias since we share the same blood and seeing how great Kaname and I get along, she'll suit him!'_

Kirrin studied his dumfounded son. _'Don't stand quiet, we'd like to know what you're thinking.'_

_'__Do I have to choose?' _Kaname mumbled, dropping in a chair.

Kaoru stiffened, _'Sorry, but two-timing my sister is not allowed.'_

Kaname rubbed his forehead in fatigue. _'No, I guess—I meant, do I have to choose now? _Who_ exactly is Sara?'_

_'__Do you want to meet her?' _Kirrin suggested. _'She is charming.'_

_'__Pretty ones like her are hard to forget.' _Kaoru advised. _'I don't think you'd have to worry about falling out of love.'_

Like Kaname had said, he needed to love and want his intended first or there was no reason to resume the matter of marriage. Although he meant largely to satisfy his father, his first meeting with Sara wasn't worth remembering. Kaoru's eventual death doomed all aspiring plans in his heart. His grieving parent's didn't repeat the marriage matter again. He had lost a trusted friend and mentor in Kaoru.

Though when he saw her large ruby eyes identical to Kaoru for the first time, Kaname tensed from a spiraling ache he hadn't known. At the funeral, looking innocent, Yuuki was already growing into a lovable and gorgeous girl like Kaoru claimed. His attraction plummeted out of sheer irritation once the silver-haired intervened. Kiryuu Zero nudged Yuuki back in precaution and Kaname merely sent his handkerchief her way out of sympathy. It took him by surprise that the intended sacrifice was no other than Yuuki. If it did any credit, despite it was a joke, Kaname hadn't forgotten the personable conversation of accepting her as wife regardless she was no pureblood. He was willing to agree for his friend only.

His vacant eyes lingered on the fragile candle. Lightly, Kaname brushed the warm stick with fingertips. Suddenly, her doleful crimson eyes sprang to mind, ensnaring mobility that he staggered to one knee at the altar.

_'Am I not the one you want?'_

Her calm yet afflicted eyes yielded secrets to the wind. He was able to read her tension in each movement. The invisible and trembling fists, faint grinding of her fangs to restrain emotion, the forgoing bouncing of her breathing chest, and the unforgettable anguish in fragile ruby eyes.

_'No. You're not, Kaname.'_

Kaname shuddered from a churlish sense of pessimism and clutched the side of his head.

**Ω**

She was too naïve, even Kaname said so. The need to fulfill expectations took control and she forgot herself in no time. How could she possibly wait any longer? A year sped and she had to leave the territory and the world. Yuuki scowled, she was beyond furious with herself. After her conversation with Kaname, she burst into the library and tore through every inch hunting for information on the Kuran King. Miraculously finding none, her safest bet was the book Kaname supplied for leisure reading: _Joousama's Chronicles_. Though the journal was wonderfully detailed, the previous Queen's habit of omitting names remained fruitless to Yuuki. She'd ask Takuma but he failed to show up in the day.

The dark suite was vacant, promising usual loneliness that agreed with her saturnine dilemma. With her wintry state of mind, she could have stayed locked in the suite, engulfed by his beguiling, masculine scent. Somehow, Yuuki didn't have the lighthearted grace of a heroine whose resilience allowed her to walk away from an unrequited predicament. She was downright realistic but unwise and unnecessarily lenient toward pain. Standing with her back pressed to the door in Kaname's room, she listened to her brisk heartbeat as her world was immersed in his lingering and powerful scent. She promised not to linger longer than necessary and was against walking further inside. Feeling her legs tremble, Yuuki sagged to the floor at once.

_'All Pureblood Royalty eventually must marry another Pureblood. The tradition was here before us…'_

Battling a surge of tears, Yuuki smudged her eyes with her hands. _Who knew it'd be this lonely?_

Dreaming about his inspiriting face, she decided prolonging her stay in the territory. Kaname never hindered her from attachment, simply guided her from forgetting about the curse. Always one to invite conversations about dreams and an ideal future, slowly Kaname intended to make her see there was a better half of the world she ran from. Inhaling aloud, she let her lungs thrive on his exotic smell, faintly recalling a similar scent belonging to the generous Senpai years ago.

The windowless room was damp and storming with his aura. On the nightstand were multiple papers. His desk was splashed with folders, drafts, and books. Curling a hand on her wet eyes, Yuuki scowled and stood up. She closed the door on her way out, setting her shoulder on the wall, one heel over the other ankle with her head bowed.

For centuries, oji-san lived alone in the forest without meeting his family but fortunately didn't mind the distance. Clasping the chain, Yuuki held her shaking breath. His circumstance was no different than hers, however, she couldn't stand it if her family considered her dead already. On her brief visit home, leaving hastily was the safest option to avoid stirring attention. She left without Kaname's knowledge as well. As for her confidants, Zero and Ichiru, Yuuki knew neither had the ability to inform the public. She had considered it for a while, before meeting oji-san, and with his encouragement, decided to actualize a lost hope.

Earlier, Yuuki visited the cottage and fortunately found the residents in a more appropriate position.

Oji-san wasn't surprised by her request and immediately agreed to help. "Remember, to see someone, having the desire is necessary." He set the pale chain in her possession.

"I remember," Yuuki thanked him and clasped the chain around her neck. The spell would only work if she requested to see the people from her life. She wasn't lucky enough to summon a spell to meet the King like she wanted. Yuuki calmly drew a deep breath. Feeling unusually lighter, she searched the brilliant field darkening with austere silence.

"Who is Yuuki seeking this time?" Oji-san's voice drifted from the black hood.

Looking away from his shadowed face, Yuuki gazed longingly at the clear sky, "I can smell the snow," Oji-san appeared perplexed by the remark and stroked the side of his jaw. She resumed light-heartedly, "Christmas is here, the season of mistletoe." A faint shudder crept in her heart. Composing herself, Yuuki pondered her words aloud. "I saw him in the winter. Ever since we parted, I've always wondered where he is."

"Hm," He stared amusedly skyward. "Now is perfect timing." Her secret grin merely confirmed his suspicion. "It's genuine in Yuuki's heart, the feelings from the past."

"Actually I humiliated myself last night," Her declaration was barely audible. "It's my last time ever loving someone, though I didn't expect reciprocation…" Her smile curled inward into a guilty frown. "I hope he'll live happily with her."

"Not only are you walking wounded but you're indifferent to your condition." Oji-san analyzed. "This way, they'll scar in time."

"I won't stay long." Yuuki answered confidently.

"I've never known a sacrifice so eager…to give in." Moving to her side, he brushed the back of her head, gently placating her turmoil heart. "It shows how deeply Yuuki is hurt. Go then, relieve your heart from this pain to your past and calm yourself." Oji-san urged kindly, "Had I been a victim to similar wounds, I too…would."

Biting down on her lip, she clenched the chain. Most of her life, she wondered about the nameless senpai who took her heart effortlessly. Having no clue where to search for him, Yuuki hated giving up. The constant reminder of the day was the fragile red scarf he offered. Without it, Yuuki would've believed it to be a some sort of a dream.

When oji-san encouraged her to seek something in her past to steady her aching heart, she may as well turn to the fated snowy day, where she basked in senpai's warm arms, safe from the storm. She would return in a timely manner, in fact, leave without meeting him. Her only motive was seeing him once more, if permissible, talk for a moment.

**Ω**

Slender hands slid on his back, stopping on his shoulders as her permeable rosy scent crept over him. Sara's sugary and delicate hands stayed him in place. "I often wondered what I'd do if I had you at my disposal. Waiting for you at the palace, I kept thinking these things." Brushing his dark hair, she chuckled, "Funny, now that you're here I forgot all the things I wanted to say."

Kaname cupped the hand on his right shoulder assuredly. "I never underestimated you. If you forgot why we are meeting, I can gladly remind you."

"What's this?" Titling his head back, Sara exposed his unusually perturbed eyes. "Did you come with more eagerness than I? Not possible, considering it's been me waiting on you for half a year. You weren't lying when you said you wouldn't see me."

"Clearly I was considerate of you."

"Oh, you were?" She grinned, releasing his face. "Than allow me to impose on you. I want to extend our meeting as long as possible; take as much of your time as I can. I don't know when I'll see you again. You weren't pleased by the wedding plans?"

"Since they were made without me, I don't have reason to be joyous." Pulling her hand, Kaname smoothly glided to his feet and turned. He was several inches taller than her elegant frame.

Large cerulean eyes hovered on the shadow of his mouth and narrowed on his gaping collar. Her arms strapped around his neck and she leaned into him. "You know," Sara whispered in his ear, "You're too selfish. Leaving me starved for months. Is this how you'll treat me forever?"

Kaname fixed a white hand on her forearm. "Why did you announce it?"

"Do we have any reason to prolong the wait? Now is…" As her moving lips released words that barely registered, Kaname's gaze fleeted to the shadows and chairs.

The strangest of sensation, almost awry and intermittent tension, riled through his body. His vision was crisp clear and the flicking shadow passed into another corner, swallowed in infinite darkness. Instinctively alert, Kaname eyed the empty doorway on the farther side, stiff in Sara's arms. An insane, inundating flowery scent disabled all control in his body, setting his eyes shut in the supple smell, soon recognition punctured a numbed and solemn face at the back of his mind.

Shielded in the shadows, Yuuki's tearful gamine face unraveled. Withdrawing from view, she ducked her head behind the door. Small hands gripping the wood helplessly as she struggled to catch her breath.

Kaname's eyes snapped open, instantly pulling from Sara.

"You didn't answer my question." Sara watched in doubt. "Is something stopping you?"

Again, her emotive filmed his vision. Standing in the dark at night, staring in defeat. _'You surprise me, Kaname…But marriage is different than sacrifice, I guess.' _

Sara's hand slipped over his jaw and cheek. "Look at me."

"Sara…" Kaname's voice rose from gloom, "For years, we've lived waiting for our eventual union. Our families have wanted us to honor the promise. And it wasn't entirely a surprising that you announced the date last night." His brows curled, creasing the smooth expanse of his forehead into rigid and black lines. "I haven't given my word to you. Never did."

Her smirk paled. "Yes, you did," She corrected.

"I let my father decide. Incidentally, becoming a yes to marriage."

Sara's eyes darkened. "…So?" Her fists clenched his shoulders. "It's no too late. You've been with me since we were young. Haven't we both come to accept it? That you are only for me and I, for you." His silence incited her nervous outbreak. She hugged his shoulders and brushed her lips on his throat. "I've only hungered for _you_, Kaname. Don't you feel the same?"

"And I've hungered…" Kaname murmured in her hair, self-condemned eyes strayed to the shadows.

**Ω**

Fidgeting at the door, Yuuki turned, shoving her back on the wall with an incontrollable shudder. Sobs dripped out of her wracking body. There was no indication her destination would be somewhere in the Kuran Mansion. Her unplanned route left her shaking but the restive emotions she hid decided to unveil. When she closed her eyes and asked to see her Senpai, for some reason, Yuuki found herself at the palace chapel. Falling upon the scene of the loving couple, Kaname and his fiancé, Sara.

_I don't understand!_ Yuuki flung a hand on her face, the other clenched around the chain on her aching throat. Ruined by emotion, she didn't have the strength to watch the unfolding scene.

_I wanted my Senpai. Not this. _The man who appeared in the snow, accompanied her in the storage during the storm, and graciously helped her return home safe. He was the one she sought, not this. Cringing at herself, Yuuki wiped her swollen eyes.

There was soft, intangible movement beyond the door. The enervated lighting of the chapel didn't expose her hiding place. She was free behind the door without their consciousness. However, several times, she caught Kaname's lingering eyes pass over the shadows, precarious and alert.

_What am I doing here? _Yuuki turned back. Noting her restless heart, she stifled her sobs and licked her dry lips. Stumbling in the outer corridor, Yuuki pulled her shaking legs from under and ran out.

**Ω**

"…Longed for a certain type of blood." Kaname was steadily staring at the floor. His arm lightly pressed on Sara's upper back. "When a vampire desires a specific blood, it's not necessarily due from hunger and passion. Other attributes have greater influence than we realize."

She licked his throat and smiled, "I'm aware. We hunger for our loved ones, pureblood or not."

Kaname closed his eyes with a light, invisible smile. "Than you understand my meaning."

"It's natural to desire their blood," Her world was twisting at the notion of his beating blood, roaming enormously in his throat. "Like we do for each other."

His hand slipped in her hair, caressing under her chin and brushing the warm cheek, lost in his musing. "I've gained a new perspective on hunger. Lately, hunger hasn't driven me but something else… Always craving her. More than I've ever known, and without warning I covet her more than anything."

Her eyes blinked in sudden confusion. Slowly, Sara removed herself from his embrace.

His eyes were somber, and lips formed a definite black line. The single movement on his rigid frame was the quivering Adams apple whenever he spoke unhurriedly, refusing anything but an ingenious approach, "It's hardly believable. But she was meant for me from the beginning, sacrifice or not, she would have lived in me either way. Hunger didn't encourage attachment. She was already valuable to me before coming to the palace…"

"…_Sacrifice!"_ Sara hissed in disdain. "You haven't killed her?"

Kaname regarded her expectedly. "Correct."

Sara didn't have the will to move, her seething glare tied on Kaname's tranquil and horribly frank eyes. He hadn't restrained from honesty. Yet she couldn't believe the weight of his words, not more than his gracious acceptance of the circumstance. "You're a King." She snapped. "Our King! How…A sacrifice? —Why?"

"Are you willing to accept me in this light?" Kaname asked. A clandestine smile brimming with despair appeared, expecting nothing less of Sara.

Her lips curled, "Kaname!" Sara growled. Her infusing fury dozed the candle into smoke. Rose windows trembled from the rapid force of the wind. Ruthlessly, she clenched her teeth. Her loving fiancé, the King and the man she was bound to share an eternity with ousted her from his heart. A numbing sensation thrust in her chest, pinning the agony and freezing the misery of her love. Bare faced with her stubborn fortitude, Sara perceptibly latched on to short hope. "You were supposed to have killed her. Why are you doing this to me—now?" She shrieked.

"Your altruist heart has been with me for years." Anguished, Kaname covered his eyes, "Sara…"

"I can't believe it." Fury strangled her bones, squeezing her lungs and heart at the grave revelation. "You can't!"

He lowered his hand. "Forgive me."

**Ω**

Yuuki scrambled to the clearing, losing her balance, she floundered on the grass. Heaving on her knees and hands, she wheezed a cry aloud. In the lashing chilly afternoon, winters unbending revival crushed the warmth of her skin, whizzing goose bumps and hardening her silky hair.

A hand covered the back of her head soothingly. His large footsteps breezed past her shoulder and within moments, his warm arms guided her back on her shaking feet.

"I don't—I don't understand!" She stammered, hysterically sobbing. "I asked to see Senpai! But I didn't—"

Oji-san swept her cascading hair aside and held her face in his balmy palms. "Think deeply Yuuki." He encouraged. "…Go back in your memories. Remember everything carefully. Don't prejudge."

"Nn-no." Shaking her head, she pedaled back. "Oji-san, it's impossible! You don't kno-"

"The spell is unerring." He countered. "It will show you those you seek. Didn't Yuuki meet with her family last time? Weren't they the ones she wanted? How can the spell suddenly become faulty?" Oji-san dubiously muttered. The dawning of vague discernment chiseled across her soft face. She was immediately striding to the courtyard, anxiety jolting her steps up the stairs of the deck.

There might have been the slightest hope, after suppression it waned. Yuuki had seen indefinite glimpses, just as she was waking from a deep sleep, her mind hazy and the contents of the dream fresh in her head. However, upon waking she found nothing to be real. As she unlocked the door to Kaname's office, her numbed movements led her directly to the shelf. Not even a careful or intuitive glance to the desk, chair, or drawers, Yuuki picked up the dusty box.

She believed her hunch was merely a fantasy. Certainly, like the ephemeral dreams she woke to find that they were—dreams. Yuuki didn't fail from treating her suspicion the same way. She eternally ignored them.

Unraveling the crimson cloth, Yuuki raised the rose pin in the dim lighting. _Some part of me,_ As she stared at the object with a half-hearted and cold smile, she paused at the nostalgic appearance, and opened the pin to inspect the soft calligraphy. _Knew all along. _

**'**_**Y_i'**_

Gazing bleakly at the abrasive name, Yuuki calmly returned the item before closing the box, setting it neatly on the shelf. Her white hands were cold as it hung on her sides. Tear-free, Yuuki felt a bizarre weight settle on her chest. Blinking calmly, she turned around toward her wordless surveyor.

She hadn't heard the gentle rustle of the unlocking door, no less his ghostly footsteps. One hand wound around the lock, the other slim, almost invisible under the coat on his side, Kaname regarded patiently.

A wheezed breath slipped out of her smiling lips, Yuuki grinned. "I figured you possessed a better collection of books and came to raid it." Stretching her arms over her head, she sighed, "Heh."

Kaname moved with deliberate, sneaky steps, his grace appealing to a stalking lion. "Was your _raid_ successful?"

She frowned timidly, "No, but I can compromise for something else." Head held high, Yuuki glided to the door without a glance. "See you, Kaname."

He contemplated the office, though she hadn't inhabited the room for a long time, Yuuki's scent immersed all corridors of the territory. Kaname stiffened and called without turning. "…Yuuki."

She gaped at the open door. "Yea?"

Ruby eyes lanced over his shoulder, "What was the book you wanted?"

Her eyes held no laughter. "It was about mistletoe. You wouldn't happen to know about them, would you?"

Kaname stared at the desk indifferently. "No."

As she plunged in the hallway, she rammed into Takuma. He staggered with the mountain of folders and documents, whimpering fearfully as it toppled.

"Ichijou-san!" Yuuki gasped, flattening on the wall.

"Oh, Yuuki-sama!" He was preoccupied with the load to meet her eyes. "Didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Fine. What's with the books?"

"Kaname and I have work to do." Takuma grinned charmingly her way. "Lucky for you, you don't need to take part in something so boring."

"I can help?"

"No!" Takuma objected, "How can I ask—no, we are fine." He strode in the office, peeking his head through the narrow doorway. "You can relax. Hanabusa informed me you had a rough night. I'd avoid doing something like that if I were you. Well, can't stall—have to go! Bye!"

Slamming the door, Takuma hurriedly set the load on the table. Wiping his perspiring forehead, he rotated to address the motionless shadow by the shelf. "Kaname, fortunately Jii-sama didn't set a due date on these. You and Sara-sama verily impressed him last night. If we hold more engagements, I think he'll consider going to Slumber in a year or two. You've handled everything alone efficiently. He knows you don't—" The sly and sinister smile hovering Kaname's mouth left Takuma lingering on incomplete words and a shudder ripped through his clenched fangs. "You don't look pleased?"

"We must be stricter than usual." Kaname stopped at the desk and filled the chair.

Takuma scowled in utmost bewilderment, "Why, all of a sudden?"

It was a single word that set his eyes grim and bitter. "Spies."

Spies weren't detrimental but the sight of Kaname's cautioned resolve was riveting. From experience, Takuma was heavily aware Kaname wasn't a man of jokes and that whatever he detected in the territory was an oppressive adversary. Whether she had the fortitude or resilience to survive and match Kaname's demands as sacrifice, he wholeheartedly feared for Yuuki. Though Kaname seemed caring and lenient toward her, if it was to keep her out of harms way he'd tie her in a bundle and send her to a remote region for eternity. He wouldn't have a normal, innocent girl die on ridiculous terms. Nevertheless, having Yuuki around could feed factions against the crown and threaten his role in the monarchy.

Takuma sighed at the stacks, all the while wary of his companion. Kaname was admiring the view as frost glazed the glass in the decreasing temperature. "I shouldn't say this but," He cleared his throat, the action didn't win Kaname's attention. "You should release Yuuki-sama, let her leave secretly. Give her funds to live wherever she wants. No-one knows she is a Kurosu by face. Only us, the Right Hands, jii-sama, Shizuka and Rido-sama...possibly, Maria-san, but not the public. If I spoke out of turn, I apologize, but not only for her sake you must avoid scandals. You're the last Kuran royalty and there are no heirs. Do you suppose jii-sama will let it go when he finds Yuuki-sama alive?"

"I hear he resents the Kurosu's." Kaname murmured.

"He does." Takuma controlled his surprise. "To an astonishing degree, I don't know why. He believes a knife at the King's throat, is a knife on his hip."

"Do you remember the death of the Kurosu son?" He whispered, eyes cast downward.

Takuma flushed, "Yea." He looked away. "It was near the mansion..."

"Doesn't it shame you that some murders are overlooked while others, that should be, aren't?" Kaname narrowed his eyes expectedly. "You look unusually colored, Ichijou..."

"I-I, I'm also against what happened." Takuma convinced. "But we couldn't do anything to help the family, Kaoru Senpai influenced everyone in the royal house, big or small. No one was happy by his strange death. And you already know, it was planned."

"Because my dear friend was murdered," Kaname said unflinchingly. "It's difficult to trust others. You were desensitized to our pernicious side so it's not troublesome for you to endure our restive and contemptuous habits. But eventually you, too, will tire." He fingered his eyelids as if ashamed to be seen by Takuma. "In this hopelessness, I can manage to compromise and entrust you. Will that be taxing? Ichijou?"

Takuma caught his breath. "You..." Trembling on his feet, he slouched wearily against the table. "Kaname, I—you already_ know _in spite of my scheming reis no one can hold authority over me but you. There is no question about it!"

**Ω**

Instead of accusing Kaname of concealing his identity, she was dormant, and instead of shadowing his footsteps like she imagined, she kept her distance as he often passed the library or stopped uncertainly inches at her door before dejectedly leaving without a word. They seldom saw each other, as though two strangers living separately under one roof. Remarkably, that was the case. He was royalty, in line to the throne if the current King was deposed of and she was namely one of many king's possession.

Yuuki wasn't angry or dissuaded by their circumstances. Her slow reaction still waited on the afterthought of her discovery. The man from the snow was Kaname and whether he retained the incident in his heart was unknown. For Yuuki, it was momentous, unleashing a hope to meet him someday. Her wish had come true.

She set out to call for her senpai and without awareness, had been with him all along. Turmoil tore her heart and she yearned to see and meet her beloved Senpai. However, her feelings for Kaname were unfilled, ignored and empty. Soon, he would belong to another.

Her gliding bare feet stopped on the smooth, warm floor of the library. Bending over the table, Yuuki unhooked the lamp glass and blew off the flame, setting the area in grayish moonlight. Clutching her book to her chest, she sank into a couch by the open back door. Letters scattered over the floor like leafs, fluttering in the cool breeze and circulating somewhere in the shadows.

Her search on the King's background remained black and bleak, almost worthless and a waste of time. If Takuma were around, she wouldn't feel gloom but strangely she hadn't seen much of him. He was too absorbed with helping Kaname in the office to visit.

Gazing at the immeasurably high ceiling, she sighed listlessly and closed her tired eyes. Another day of searching for the King turned useless.

Slowly, like heavy dew and sap from a tree, the density and distortion was becoming clearer. Why Kaname's scent resembled and tortured her already hungry heart, and why she was drawn to him from the start. It was his habit to be gentle and outwardly kind, although she didn't understand why but he never failed to assure she wasn't a burden. If depending on him was all his primary concern, Kaname succeeded.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was not pleased with herself on being awfully dependant. He had done too much for her sake, and with the King's permission, offered to let her stay at the territory, safe from enemy pureblood's.

Of course she was unwanted. Yet Kaname found it in his heart to guard her life, and like the storm many winters ago, he didn't fail to keep her warm. The enthralling scent of his body and his soothing arms had monumental impact on Yuuki's giddy heart. But her dear senpai, the one who whisked away her heart a long time ago was getting married.

As her eyes shot open, a fever of agony swallowed her body, falling heavily on her chest.

She hadn't considered love but ultimately, her heart always longed for him: _Kaname. _Where memory refused from confusion, her heart was determined. If it wasn't sufficiently obvious, she was drawn to none but him. When he first saved her from Rido, he refused to infuse details but if she sorted her memory, shadows and soft words swam through her heard. Suddenly, her body subdued to the sounds, and a knot twisted within her aching throat.

_This is..._

_'Do you not recognize me?'_

_Long dark hair and red eyes, the angel who saved me._

_'In some lights, you haven't changed.'_

The fluttering curtains shimmered a river of white embellishment on the windows. Parting them aside, he stepped in the dark corner of the library. The moonlight glittered over the wooden floor but the endless valley of letters and books overflowed from all corners. He almost couldn't see the reclined shape on the couch. Steadying at the threshold of the backdoor, his shadow carpeted over her face and neck from the silver-light, without a sound Kaname drifted toward Yuuki.

Synchronized with the wind, pale letters dripped to the floor from her side. Unconscious to her surrounding, Yuuki breathed in her sleep as serenely as she appeared for several nights he had watched. Fatigued from her search, she resorted to spend her nights and a good part of her afternoons tucked in the library—not in Kaname's secret corner but on the opposite end. As if she was committed to avoid meeting Kaname for any particular reason. Her plan had been successful but it left him sneaking at the last moment, catching her asleep or absorbed in articles.

Her efforts nearly provoked him to disarm himself before her completely. Render her all the answers she sought and the truth, that it was he whom she searched.

The irony of the situation made him tense. Spending her time searching for news on the current King, when Kaname detoxified his library of news, books, or details about himself ahead of time unbeknownst to Yuuki. Her strong spirit was one to admire however if she was pushing to leave bare-handed, he couldn't permit such a thing. Not only would it endanger her life but the whole Kurosu bloodline. If Yuuki wasn't careful enough, her family would soon become targets.

Leaning over the head of the couch, he brushed back a lock of hair from her temple. The even breathing of her chest hummed in soft, calm tones, indicating the heaviness of her sleep. The small hand draped around the book on her chest tingled at his faint touch. Kaname retracted his hand from habit but no soon, bent over to breath her scent.

_Sunshine, summer, and flowers..._

His hand stroked the bottom of her chin lightly. _ "Aijin..."_

**Ω**

Barely a glimpse, a trace, and she sat up as if strangled by her dreams, swallowing gulps of air. Desperately searching the empty room, Yuuki halted. One hand shakily fingered her lips and the other let the book slam on the floor. "Aijin...?"

_Where did I hear that? _

Waking up perturbed from her memory wasn't in the least apposite. The remnants of the night Kaname first saved her suddenly unveiled and she was more mortified than relieved by the outcome. Throwing her legs on the floor, she rigidly rose in a fluid motion, straightened her shoulders and glared at the walls to compose herself. More than two minutes later, Yuuki strode out in the halls back to her room hurriedly, head bowed and arms wrapped tightly across her waist, in fiery fear of spilling her thoughts.

Curling a hand over her eyes, Yuuki sighed in frustration. _'If this is my last moment alive, can I ask you a favor?'_

Unable to bear the discouraging notion, she was almost running to her room, unceremoniously colliding with another moving figure. Too distracted, Yuuki apologetically bowed and darted eagerly.

"Yuuki?"

His voice lanced through her rapid ideas like a powerful shot gun. _'Can you...' _She found her feet lingering in place and turned back to Kaname. _'Kiss me?'_

Soft ruby eyes shimmered from forlorn urgency but his collected mask never wilted. Kaname held out a book with a short smile. "I found something you might like."

_'In some lights, you still haven't changed.' _Deliberately glancing away from his searching gaze, Yuuki examined the emerald cover with gold print. "But I don't remember asking you for a book."

"You're busy researching on the King, and I know this is something you will definitely enjoy. For your leisure."

_'I'm beginning to see your deepest treasure, the memory you cherish most.' _

Turning around carefully, Yuuki reached for the item. _Wait, isn't that—?_ "Mistletoe..." She breathed in fascination.

Kaname responded a quaint and kind smile. "You can keep it if you like, Yuuki."

_'Do you want to meet him again?'_

Hugging the book, she sadly smiled and nodded, avoiding his eyes. "You remembered. Thank you...Kaname!"

"I understand from one of its various tradition, the mistletoe is a plant of peace." He calmly remarked. "Under this plant, enemies can declare a truce with an act of kiss. If it comes to be, you may invite the King to stand under the mistletoe someday. I'm sure as sacrifice or an enemy of the royal family, you can gain truce, Yuuki..."Kaname lingered hesitantly on her name, regaining a measure of composure, he said then, "I'll be unavailable in the following weeks. You will have Hanabusa at your side in the meantime. In case you have need, call me and I'll surely come." His guarantee wasn't met with equal favor or eagerness.

The long drape of her hair shielded her profile. Kaname wasn't mistaken by the hidden emotion indicating she had long discarded her vibrant self to a disillusioned feeling mannequin.

A soft nod of her head submitted an inaudible reply, "Yes."

Weren't it for his keen senses, Kaname wouldn't be familiar with her answer. "Don't overexert yourself, Yuuki." He reminded.

A beguiling emotion filled her wide-eyes when she looked up, her bottom lip quivering. "Then why does he live mysteriously? Away from the public?"

Softly brushing her lip, a sigh dragged out of his own, "You may ask when you see him." Pulling away, Kaname turned and strode to his office.

"Will you help me see him?"

His eyes narrowed in clandestine, before tilting his head in her direction. "I will give my all to help you."

Through the distorted film of tears, Yuuki intently listened to the silent and yielding floorboards under his moving feet. Tracing the book cover, she bit her lip, finding her own legs locked as if paralyzed. _My cherished memory had been that day with senpai. __And he knew about it from tasting my blood and reading my memories. _

_If he knew already... _Unstably, Yuuki stumbled after him, one hand outstretched to grab him. _He assumed I wanted to see senpai. And after telling him my feelings for senpai, why—why didn't Kaname do anything?_

_Why let me go on not knowing the truth? If _you_ knew how much it meant to me, why?_

Kaname stiffened at the vehement knot under his sleeve. Relaxing his shoulders, he turned to find her scribbled dark brows above tear-polished red eyes. The ache shallow than the hiss that stripped out of her quivering lips. His eyes widened in realization that they were sobs.

_"...So mean!" _Yuuki met his eyes and clenched his sleeve. "_You're so mean..._Of course if I ever have a chance, even if I'm here tomorrow, I'll always want—!"

His hand stretched to wipe the tears with more care than necessary. "Didn't I tell you not to overexert yourself?"

_Is this really the same person from years ago? _Yuuki twisted her face from his hand_, _eyes scrunched shut in anguish. _His face was smaller, and his eyes were darker than red-wine. Long hair fell modestly on shoulders and he was dramatically shorter at the time. _

Catching her reflection in Kaname's concerned eyes, Yuuki spoke with more fortitude than she possessed. "Let's...Please, come with me for today." Without giving him a second to respond, Yuuki pulled him closely to the exterior corridors, beyond the rooms and further toward the front of the house.

"Yuuki." His smooth voice awoke her from reverie. Kaname eyed her next to the coat closet as she contemplated his article, a despondent smile flattening her mouth.

She offered him the coat. "Here, it's chilly out."

Kaname's answer was eloquent as he was stubborn with his actions. "The one in greater need of warmth is not me but you, Yuuki." Draping his coat on her shoulders, delicately he unrolled her bundle of hair on the back and secured the collar. His fingers palpated the back of her scalp, lingered under her ear and brushed secretly on the pulse point of her throat. His eyes reservedly noted the fascinating flare of rouge on her cheeks and neck, she bit her lip and gaped pointedly at the floor.

"Christmas is almost here." Yuuki implied.

"There will be a short formal at the mansion,"

Her brows formed a cursive line, a reputable and steadfast evidence of disapproval.

"The royal house commonly holds more than seventy formals at the mansion. This is clearly an exclusion of parties attended outside of the mansion." He quietly added.

A disheartened smile fell on her lips, "There's another celebration added to the list this year." Her slender hand filled his suddenly as she unlocked the door. Her heart quivered from the warmth of his palm. _His hand feels soft and hard at the same time. _Yuuki drew him to the front courtyard. "Your wedding is at the end of the month."

Kaname was absorbed by the minuscule hand resembling that of a doll. Her strides were unmatchable to his and he considerably followed her casual pace deep in the deserted courtyard. He was admiring the way her long hair fluttered in the wind and the short but determined steps marking the soil, chiseling his own prints on hers, creating a larger pattern. They were by the dense fog of the border, proximate to the Kuran Mansion.

Appearing satisfied in the destination, Yuuki released his hand and smiled at the sky. "Can you smell it?" She whispered. "The trace of something cold dawning, underneath the heavy winter air."

"Your scent will wither in the weather." Kaname stated.

"Wouldn't it be bad if it was summer all year-round? Summer also needs winter."

Alertly, Kaname looked up. "I sense it."

_My senpai was with me all along. _Yuuki searched the sky_. But why did it have to be this way? __Like the winter several years ago, except now we're older and wiser but now my senpai is marrying someone else. _"Someday, Kaname, if possible, dance with me in front of everyone."

Kaname blinked from the clouds toward her upturned face, she had closed her eyes. His eyes softened and nodded. "Anything for you, Yuuki."

Small, almost invisible at first, drops of white spawned over Yuuki's hair. Her eyes flashed open immediately and turned to Kaname. He was smirking at the suddenly lavishing white rain dripping from the sky. _"Yuki_." Kaname murmured.

**Ω**

Shizuka moved briskly and sharply extended an arm to prevent the female from passing. Sara grounded her teeth and glared sideways at the domineering Great Queen. A delicate smile exposed two sharp fangs at the corners of her supple lips. She permeated an extraordinary smell of forest and human blood for a royal Pureblood. Sara's chiseling eyes snaked away from her bare throat to the end of the hall.

"My Great Queen, is there something you need to speak to me about?" Patience limited, Sara questioned offhandedly.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Shizuka titled her head slyly to the left to inspect the slender pureblood. "Unexpectedly you announced the wedding date at the dinner a few weeks ago. You must be drastically busy with wedding planning?"

"Fortunately for my dear family, they've come prepared to help." Sara smiled. "I was hoping you'd take part too and Maria-san implied your forte lies somewhere along the honeymoon department."

Shizuka's eyes steeled wretchedly. "Has Kaname given you his consent?"

"Why yes." Sara automatically answered. "Why do you ask? We were betrothed since young and he knows perfectly what's going on? I wouldn't dream of doing anything without his knowledge."

Shizuka tipped Sara's chin forward, "Shirabuki... If you really paid attention to your fiance, you'd see what an arduous position you've put him in. Kaname's reason and soul are trapped elsewhere. If he cared about the marriage, do you think he'd lock himself in the territory, mauling over work that his Right Hands are capable of?"

Sara pried away from her grip expertly. "Kaname's motives are seldom known. Why will a man plan a wedding when he knows nothing about it's needs? Such tasks are worthwhile for wedding planners."

"I'm not talking about napkins and music,_ dear_." Shizuka sliced softly. "I'm talking about his distancing from you and the royal household. As the future Queen, you hold responsibility to keep him in check and know his_ deepest _secrets. Hmph, you should have an idea why he'd rather stay away than attach himself to you. Typically before the wedding a man can't get enough of his fiance." Taking some of the bountiful curls of Sara's blond hair, she mused aloud, "He has a hard time away from her but Kaname is a phlegmatic King and acquiring his interests can be overbearing."

"Leave it to me." Sara growled, "I will handle Kaname."

"I hope you can." Unconvinced, Shizuka lowered her arm from the wall, letting Sara free. "Careful now, Shirabuki, your eyes are green from jealousy. If you really were secure you'd feel little to nothing by his absences. He is in his territory at this moment if you want to take a look?"

"I don't need to." Sara cut in coolly. "Once I'm Queen, I'm all he will need."

"I'm getting worried now," Shizuka lightly chuckled, "If you are able to keep his heart and the throne as future Queen. I take your fall will be worth watching."

Mimicking the poised and serene royalty from portraits, Sara silently strode out of the hall, a snide glare tossed back at the woman. "Hmph."

**Ω **

He didn't like explaining she assumed, and his reticent character was impenetrable. Yuuki barely had the time to put her book down when Kaname sailed to her side and drew her from her seat, she shifted nervously under his gaze. "What's going on?" There was no point in asking because he walked in silence through the dark. The arm under her back hardened with each movement. Her large eyes sharpened on his clenched jaw and the hooded crimson eyes were icy than the night weather.

The hand lifted out of the shadows and braced the back of her head. "I'm sorry, Yuuki..." Kaname nuzzled her head.

Her knees buckled at his transfixing scent. "What for?"

"Fastening you to me without reason."

"But you haven't done anything." Yuuki countered.

His arm lowered and pressed her urgently to his side, face deposited deep in her hair. "The curse allows me to restrain you to me. Now I can't imagine setting you free."

_Free? _"Kaname?" Yuuki stiffened.

Outside, the path his stealthy footsteps probed were eroded from dirt, and rigorous weather. She couldn't fixate on the narrow opening as it was concealed in the hallow of a decrepit wall. There was a door she hadn't seen until Kaname clasped the rusted lock before guiding her in the tunnel.

"Where are we?"

His eyes ran over her in deliberation before speaking. "Somewhere filled with death." As if his response wasn't perturbing enough, Kaname's glided in front of her and set a hand on her back. "This way, Yuuki." He pulled toward a rounding staircase, securing an eye on Yuuki over his shoulder, and stopped at a pair of doors in a damp hall.

"Why are we here?"

Her questions were answered without hesitation accompanied by hints of familiar trepidation as he sought her reaction. "I've been troubled lately." Kaname murmured, "And it requires your answer above all things."

"Mine?" Yuuki paused at the door.

Kaname smirked aloofly and set a hand on her cheek in awe. "I have yet to reach you, Yuuki."

Her expression drizzled into one of gloom. His arms unexpectedly chained across her back and lifted her off the floor. Yuuki clutched his shoulders and buried her face in his collar. "What are you doing?" She mumbled in horror.

"I considered it for as long as I could but it isn't enough," Kaname calmly strode deeper toward the gold torches. Halting in front of a large open casket, he lowered Yuuki inside.

Her eyes widened in the cool depression. Shivering from the cold, Yuuki eyed the surrounding walls. Anxiously looking up at Kaname, she fidgeted. "Why am I here?"

He turned around and leaned against the casket, staring at the floor. "How do you like it?"

Yuuki grabbed the sides of the casket, uneasy and strangely claustrophobic in the case. "Mm..m." She stared frozen at ceiling.

"How would you like it," He whispered, "If you were to share one with me?"

The racing pulse on her throat jutted against the skin as her bodily senses deadened. Lying with her eyes searching the casket, she breathed aloud. "It would be nice." Yuuki answered in the boring silence. "That way we can keep each other warm in the soil. Not for a century but within time, we'll turn to dust together."

Kaname turned to regard her sleeping face. Dropping a hand inside, he captured her small hand. She looked up at the ceiling and at his solemn face. "Without needing to be found," Leaning over, he relaxed his forehead against hers. "It's you who found me." Her skin deepened in red. Kaname gently helped her out and set her feet delicately on the floor. She made a move to step away from the casket and him altogether, but his desperate arms strapped themselves around her frame, smothering her to his chest.

From the calm weekend together, Yuuki predicted it was bound to reopen wounds. It certainly reopened hers after learning his wedding was within a week. Kaname, who was easily attached to his overwhelming work refused distractions. Which was why Yuuki sat pensive in her room, glaring intently at cracks and listening to movements in the outer corridors as Kaname prepared to leave. She had been restless for a while, unable to sleep, read, do anything pertaining to relaxation. Nothing possibly robbed her fixation but that she was stuck alone and he was leaving.

_Leaving_ to get married.

The next time they would meet, Kaname would be a married man. He was leaving unnecessarily early with Aidou and Takuma to meet with the Elders Council. Listening to their nimble chatter somewhere in the isles, Yuuki cringed in her chair. Jumping to her feet, she paced like a patrol officer to all corners of her room. Not even the sun or snow was suitable entertainment. She could sleep if her lusty dreams weren't fascinated with Kaname's hands. Groaning under her breath, Yuuki yanked open the curtains and strode to the deck around the back. Clenching the banister earnestly, she lowered her head grimly and stared at her feet.

Her jittery senses were at their limit. She couldn't stand or sit in one spot. Her hands needed to be preoccupied, yet anything she touched shattered from her fragile and explosive temper. Yuuki resorted to biting her nails but after piercing two fingers, she decided against it. Returning to her room, Yuuki locked the sliding door and sagged against a wall, melting to the floor like thawed ice.

He was going. Her senpai, Kaname—was going.

"Hehehe..."

Dazedly gaping up, Yuuki shot to her feet, gasping at the reclining figure on her bed. "How?"

Shizuka splashed her silver hair on the pillows, a pleasant grin encompassing her smooth and elegant features. "You have certainly left your mark in the Kuran household."

"Great Queen..." Obediently, Yuuki fell to her knees.

"Yes, Sacrifice." Shizuka smirked coldly. "Have you been enjoying your stay here? Haru has been helpful to you. If it weren't for him...and a lot hindering people, I'd single-handedly kill you." Growling, she sat up and raised a hand. At once, Yuuki's body skated across the floor, stopping next to the bed by Shizuka's knee. "Give me the chain." She ordered.

"But there is one more—"

"That belongs to me." Shizuka sneered. "It was my gift to Haru but he pitied you and let you use it."

Yuuki unhooked the chain around her neck and rendered it to Shizuka's open palm. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware it was yours."

Shizuka lifted Yuuki's face for inspection. "I'm told you have the ability with the sun. Winter must be tough on you."

"My abilities are trifle and nothing compared to yours, Great Queen." Yuuki gulped at the digging finger nail.

She pushed Yuuki away and relaxed back on a pillow. "It must be wonderful to have someone look after you, ready to give up everything." Her silver eyes narrowed. "Your emotions aren't any different either."

Yuuki clenched her hands in her lap. "I...I'm a..."

"You can't accomdate the royal family." Shizuka paused with a troubled frown, "And I'm cruelly fastidious with Kaname's ideal candidate. If it weren't for his parent's, I wouldn't let him continue the marriage. But Honeyed Blood such as yours is a demand of pureblood's."

Her eyes strayed from her numb hands toward the royal queen. "Shizuka-sama, I used your magic and saw—"

"Did you not suppose every time you used the chain I wasn't aware of it?" She criticized. "The places you went, the ones you met, I know them all, _Kurosu."_

Sullenly, Yuuki closed her eyes. "It was my only way to see them."

"Kaname's tolerance toward you is almost tactless." Shizuka glowered. "I had a duty to protect the royal family and hid Haru from the world. This is the only reason why I empathize my dear nephew. And as a woman," She slowed, eyes closed, "If you die tomorrow, will it matter what you give Kaname?"

"No."

Shizuka raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Yuuki nodded. "Positive, Shizuka-sama."

Drawn to Yuuki's fixed gaze, Shizuka murmured against her face. "Is it proper to let him go without speaking your mind? Hmm?"

Doubting herself, she contemplated the floor. "I-I—"

Languidly rising to her feet, Shizuka twined her fingers in the chain and approached the sliding door connected to the deck. "Once I stood at crossroads like you but I was fortunate to not lose what I yearned for." Flashing Yuuki a fang, she stepped through the threshold.

Thoroughly unnerved, Yuuki hardly had the ability to stand up. She managed a certain thirty minuets later and raptly gaped at the echoing room. _Silence. _Not more noises outside, only silence. Yanking open her door, she searched the empty halls. Kaname's office was vacant, as well as the neighboring rooms and the back corridors. She sprang in the library in case he decided to spare a few minutes lounging on his favorite settee. Although, the notion was surreal, Yuuki stood flushed with despair and shock at the empty furniture.

He was gone already. Gone to marry some pureblood. Gone to fulfill his parent's promise. While she stayed spinelessly in the dark.

Shizuka was right, if she was to die eventually why would it matter what happened?

Gasping in her hand, Yuuki ran out of the library. Every nerve in her body tingled feverishly. So what it was unrequited, and so what he pretended not to recall the winter years ago when they met? Yuuki was firmly aware of her emotions, better than anyone. He wasn't officially committed and she wouldn't tether him. If only she was a few seconds faster and controlled herself respectfully, and instead of running wild with her thoughts, she could have used her legs and caught Kaname in time.

The searching was futile now. Yuuki darted to the front door and threw it open. Wheezing against the stinging winter wind, she squinted at the luminous courtyard. In the drenching snow were silhouettes heading to a vehicle. She sprinted from the steps, unmindful of the biting draft and her friskily spraying hair.

"KANAME!"

Aidou turned first and flushed abnormally, mumbling in bewilderment. "Kurosu?" His comrade watched in steady amusement and worry.

Takuma started eagerly. "Yuuki-sama, you shouldn't be out here. Please!" She breezed past him as if he weren't visible.

Kaname had stopped a little ways further from the two. His eyes drifted from her bare feet and incompatible attire for the frigid weather. Two steps was all it took to close their distance. Yuuki heaved and clenched his sleeves as he steadied her carefully. "Yuuki..."

"I!" Tipping her head up, she threw her hands to her sides and flinched in the tormenting wind. "It's fine, I'm fine, I'm not afraid." She stammered.

Kaname unbuttoned his coat but her fingers tied on his knuckles. Yuuki lifted her hands and gently welded her palms around his face. There was a transient movement of her lips from quivered words._ "...hink I waited ..enough.." _Dark locks shielded his brows, his eyes narrowed from the fluctuating forceful wind.

_Senpai or Kaname_. Yuuki leaned on her toes to seize his lips with her own. He trembled from the touch then stiffened in stupefaction. Kaname steadied himself in her arms and lowered his shoulders. Her arms curled neatly around the back of his head. There was no suppression or subtlety and invasion was foremost. She abandoned delicacy and probed in impassioned grace. Yuuki gasped absently from brushing his fang.

Flabbergasted, Aidou stood as if his body had no will to move. Takuma was not efficient than he and hurriedly turned his back on the two. Grabbing Aidou's arm, he towed him toward the car. When his vocal cords seemed to be in working order, Aidou not only notoriously shrieked but scampered in Takuma's grasp. "What're they _doing _with their mouth's?"

"Let's not tarry." Takuma opened the passenger door to help him inside.

_"Tarry? _Us?_" _Aidou spat. "They're the ones who—"

"Hanabusa." Takuma called in warning. "We are in no position to remark on Kaname's personal affairs."

"Aren't we?" Aidou glowered monstrously. "Sara-sama is happily preparing for the wedding and Kaname is—" He looked back and regretted the move instantly.

Yuuki unfastened her mouth and dropped back to earth. His fixating eyes were large and glowing in hints of stark red. "Take care." Yuuki breathed and retreated inside.

Kaname remained immobile, watching the door fix lock with Yuuki.

She slumped against the door, one hand cradling her head and her spilled hair covering her wracking shoulders. _I did it. I should be happy. _Plucking her wet palms from her face, Yuuki sniffed. "Then why am I crying?" A throbbing jolt crept in her chest. Wheezing aloud, she clutched her left side and cringed. _It hurts so much. Letting him go._

**Ω**

She didn't notice how eager she was of her chambermaid's return until the door clicked open, drawing Sara to her feet. Her servant stood downcast behind the curtain. Suspecting bad news, Sara turned around and glared at the standing women on the side to rearrange her gown. They fluttered about and relaxed once the work d'art was achieved. All week she was the recipient of bad news. It did not help Kaname couldn't lend her a much needed shoulder for adjusting in the mansion, not to mention she was the center of the Great Queen's eyes.

She didn't understand how things had gotten out of hand so drastically. One moment, everything at the mansion was smooth and steady like it deserved to be. The next, her entire world shattered. Feeling her temple, Sara glared at her reflection and teased a few wavy locks of hair. Kaname was too absorbed with his work to notice she had thinned. The Great King wasn't resourceful as he hopelessly fooled around, and she hardly saw the creature in the day. She came to a chilling realization that she was worrying and losing her calm too quickly. If she was better at the game than others, she'd rave glamorously. However her heart had begun to long for more than the title of Queen.

It seemed almost perfect that they would wed. The idea wasn't foreign to Kaname and herself. Nonetheless, his treatment of the matter was disheartening and raised her fury. She was desperate enough to meet with the _sacrifice_ and slice her throat. Yet jealousy was for unmindful creatures, and she wasn't brittle to waver from her advantages. Soon, she would gain title as Queen and she could handle the sacrifice personally. If she merely dropped hints of the sacrifice's survival to the Elders Council, not even Kaname could stop them from eliminating her.

Sara turned to regard her shadow at the door. "Seiren."

The gray-haired descended to her knee, "Hai, Sara-sama."

"Where is he?"

"His fifth conference today."

"Huh." Sara scoffed. Ever since he admitted to wanting the sacrifice, he hadn't been the same, and her trust in Kaname narrowed. "His overloading at the last minute. It's my third time asking him to come in for fitting." Sara knew better that he was putting everything off. To the point where he didn't want to think of marriage. "Coward." She gritted her fangs. "Call him again, Seiren. Tell him I want to meet for dinner."

"Hai, Sara-sama." As she opened the door, another shadow preoccupied the threshold.

In the reflection, Sara's features froze. Her maids flung to her side in an attempt to shield her from the intruder.

"Ousama, you aren't meant to see your bride yet!" Cried a maid.

"It's considered bad luck before the wedding!"

"Get out." Sara sternly chastised the sputtering maids. Moving the skirt of her gown to the side, she eyed his approaching shadow. He waited for the parting women and closed the door. "I nearly thought I'd never see you until the wedding day." Her cool smirk wilted the second she returned to her reflection. "You have no right to ask forgiveness. It's your fault for being busy. You were told ahead of time what you need. I won't take excuses."

Kaname stopped next to her shoulder. "You look wonderful."

"I know that." She snapped. "I don't dream of succumbing to the Great Queen's scorn. She is a thorn to my side, and didn't let me choose my wedding gown."

A mellow smile wound around his mouth. "She won't feel at home unless someone is her pawn."

"Naturally, it's me." Sara glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm about ready to tape your suit on you if you don't."

A galloping heaviness in the atmosphere filled the silence. Kaname turned, "I can—"

"We are getting married." Sara interrupted, smoothing the straps. "In two days I _will _be Queen. You had best familiarize yourself with the idea, if all your life wasn't enough." Their eyes remained locked significantly longer than usual.

"You aren't yourself today." Kaname diagnosed. "This flustered state is uncanny."

"What about you?" Sara demanded, "You aren't on top of your _duties _either."

The hand reaching for hers sailed back to his side.

"Don't mock me," Sara muttered. "I was your chosen since we were little. That sacrifice doesn't deserve your heart or to compete. How dare you let her in?"

"I'm sorry, Sara..." Solemnly Kaname stared at the furious woman. "But she belongs to me."

Her lips thinned in a flat line, hardly noticeable. The overpowering force of her anger knocked the vases on the vanity and cracked the mirror they stood before. Sara's blue eyes narrowed bitterly, "You make me despise you by the minute. I never intended us to fall in the debts of some regretful relationship where we seek others to sustain. I wholly accepted you and sought your blood!" She blinked the translucent tear and shoved her white hand on the broken mirror. Clutching a shard, Sara hissed acidly. "You were always too gentle, Kaname, your good natured heart seems unreal and superficial for a pureblood. But when I learned that you kept her by you all this time—"

"I never intended to sacrifice her," Kaname admitted, "She still grows closer to my soul."

Listening to his unflawed speech and unhesitant answer made everything in her body burst. Losing restraint, Sara slung the shard deep in his side. Piercing him until blood rippled into her pure white dress and hands, she sighed in relief at the infliction of his previously sterile gaze. "You better not have given her your blood." Sara slurred in his ear. "Every vampire, high or low can shun rivers and valleys of blood for the one they yearn for. That blood surpasses any other. You know this already, _don't_ you, Kaname?"

Kaname covered her bloodied hand as more stained the floor.

"If I hear she took your blood," Sara stiffened at his short gasps, "I will murder her like this. Drain every drop of blood she took from you." Yanking the shard out of his body, Sara wearily withdrew to the window. "Because we know each other for years, you misjudged me and let down your guard."

Kaname watched the smeared blood on her gown. She glimpsed at him slightly and licked her fingers. "I disgraced you." He uttered hoarsely.

"You have." Sara set the shard on the vanity.

Within seconds, the door flung open to let in the alarmed team. Drawn by the scent of his blood, Aidou and Takuma bolted to Kaname's side, who, without a word, left the room.

**Ω **

Her strained expression made him smirk. Pushing inside, Takuma browsed the halls. "What're you up to?" Yuuki strode into the kitchen and calmly continued dissecting the pears she gathered. Amused by her handwork, Takuma sat by the counter. "If Kaname was here, he'd be pleased." Unresponsively, Yuuki whirled to the tuning oven and removed a steamed cake. "You've been baking for a week. Wouldn't you rather practice your abilities? Sleep? Or does Kaname haunt you like a disease?"

"Don't speak about him like that." She quietly rebuked, staring glumly at the cake.

Smirking, Takuma titled his head, "And why not?"

He had been visiting her consistently every day since Kaname left. While she waited hopelessly for news, Takuma spent his time badmouthing and slurring nonsense. She didn't have the heart to evict the man. Yet it was obvious by her stern silence that he was picking on her patience. Yuuki was convinced she'd shove the knife in his throat if something didn't keep him from silencing.

"Yuuki..." Arms came around her waist, Takuma pressed her to his chest and nuzzled her throat. "Your scent is intoxicating. Wildflowers in the winter is rare, do you know?"

Squirming out of his arms, Yuuki clenched the knife against her thigh. "Ichijou-san!" She gasped, "Please." She couldn't get accustomed to his oppressive hugs. While his affectionate humor was sweet and candid, she was shocked by the number of times he crept in her room when she was undressing, remarking: "Cute tits." Yuuki shivered from the memory in revulsion and averted. She didn't want to recall how ardently he attempted inappropriate advances upon her.

No longer shy or respectful, Takuma grabbed her chin, grinning. "What's the harm in teasing?"

It was not teasing in Yuuki's term. She was downright perturbed and began to hate answering the door. Aidou appeared once a day but merely to interrogate if she contacted the oji-san in the forest. If she avoided the door, Yuuki feared she'd never catch Kaname return. She was overwhelmed with grief from his departure, and imagined listlessly about a wedding complimenting royal pure bloods.

There was no motive to waiting guardedly at the door like a dog. Only that, at first, she was convinced of Kaname's immediate return. However, during a week of waiting, without seeing him, she pretended to occupy her time with trivial tasks. Although her hands were busy, her mind returned continuously on Kaname, and as if not knowing better, she waited for him every night and day on the porch.

A soft hand brushed the back of her neck. "Your skin is so soft, Yuuki." Takuma examined in intrigue. "What do you use?"

She pulled away, "Nothing."

"It's soft for my fangs to cut."

"Please, Ichijou-san." Yuuki sighed in exhaustion.

"Are you waiting for him still?" Takuma returned to his chair, "He is married now."

"I know I'm not—don't tell me, I know already." Her cutting hand strokes quickened.

"How about we go for a walk? You can use a little distraction." He suggested.

"Nn, I can't, not yet."

"He won't return."

"How do you know?"

"Because he is married." Takuma notified.

"He wouldn't leave me alone here."

"Won't he? A pureblood royalty?—You are obvious enemies."

Yuuki cringed at his choice of words, "Ichijou-san, don't put it that way."

"It's the truth."

Yuuki slammed the knife on the cutboard. "Don't say that!"

Takuma sat up on his elbows at the counter. "You can't have feelings for royalty. They plan to devour you."

"Kaname_ won't_."

_"My," _Takuma chortled, "That's some confidence you have in him."

"He hasn't—he won't." Yuuki helplessly shrugged, "Not Kaname."

"And if some one else does?" Takuma questioned lightly, "What do you suppose Kaname will do?" As she searched the floor and the kitchen, she blanked. Takuma turned her face in his direction. "What?" She swatted his hand peevishly. His long fingers snatched her fragile wrist. Sensing the low hallow blood circulation, his green eyes flickered. "You haven't fed in months, have you?"

"Let my hand go." Yuuki tiredly requested.

Takuma brushed her wrist against his lips and inhaled the scent of her skin. "The smell is wonderful on pulse points."

She retracted her slender hand to grab the knife. "It will help me immensely if you came back later, Ichijou-san."

"If I don't visit first, the curious relatives will ravage you." Takuma informed. "I might as well have dibs."

"Unbelievable!" This time, Yuuki did throw him out without promises to let him return.

Quietly, the meager hope for Kaname's return died but Yuuki kept waiting at the stairs at night, and the porch in the day. Purposely formulating tasks that required her presence at the front courtyard. In the starving winter, her hands grew cold and her kneecaps ached from its cramped position. She retired to her room and slumped at her desk. Her journal appeared brimful with writing. She was reading over some of her entries from two months ago when a daunting scent of blood engulfed the room. The journal slumped carelessly to the floor as her gazed settled on a unfamiliar shadow chiseled upon the sliding door.

Her forceful movement tossed the chair on the floor. She was ready to dash but found there hadn't been a need after all. Not in his ceremonial attire but the habitual black coat, his hair was rumpled by the cold wind, and his pale cheeks were patted with snow flakes. "I thought you weren't coming."

Kaname stayed glued to the bedroom door. "I kept remembering," Kaname clenched the knob. "Your kiss."

It was strange, how the two of them looked afraid to move from their respective areas. Then he started, flew rather, toward Yuuki. The nestling scent of his blood engulfed her in alarm. Yuuki stiffly met his glinting and profound stare, turning rouge from memories.

His mouth clung on hers unsparingly and losing the greater half of support, she staggered on the desk. Collecting in his arms, Kaname poured his reserved instincts. The oozing struggle fled to nonexistence. Her gasping mouth whimpered from the force of his roving tongue. She hadn't time to bring herself up, carefully Kaname lifted her off her from the floor. Her arm hooked around his back for balance as Kaname set her on the mattress. His kiss was not gentle but restless and full of agony. Kaname clutched her tighter, subduing her entirely to his bruising kiss.

No sense of unsweetened disparity and only the rough, melodic meddle of moving tongues and lips. The numbness in her chest unclasped and emotions streamed over her hands. Gasping in his mouth she nearly screeched at the aching lungs. He was overpowering than she imagined. Kaname's hands branded her thin writs against the sheets, holding her captive below from unregulated movement. She wouldn't dream of pushing him away. Raggedly, Yuuki shuddered when he slowly loosened his grip and released their starved lips.

Yuuki lay gaping stunned at the white ceilings of her bedroom. Her chest heaving, deep breaths swallowed through injured lips. The room swirled into shadows and colors. His tempestuous kiss left her dizzy and immobile. Yuuki turned her head to find the room devoid of Kaname.

_A dream? _

The blood on her lips was sufficient evidence.

**Ω **

**

* * *

**

**© Nur Misurr **

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Quiz: What does _'Aijin'_ mean?


	13. Audience

**Ω**

Takuma nervously deposited the pills in the glass before reaching for the water jar. Out of the corner of his eye, he was acutely aware the other occupant hadn't registered his malnourished state. Kaname wouldn't benefit from losing profuse blood and refrained from nourishment. Despite knowledge of survival tactics like any normal vampire, Kaname wasn't primarily concerned with his physical shortcomings. He was more engrossed with the recent attack by his fiancé, who, though displeased and furious in his demeanor, persisted with the wedding commencement.

Takuma swirled the diluted pills and steadily waited for the crimson to flare, he turned to offer the drink to Kaname and stood stumped, noticing him hovering the pale window infused in white light from the snow-dressed yard.

They had another altercation and Aidou left, stomping aggressively in the snow, scowling and hissing sinisterly at the way his day preceded. Yuuki bent and balled a handful of snow. What came next was obvious and a series of Aidou's relentless bickering echoed through the territory, flaked lightly with Yuuki's vivacious laughter.

Kaname found relief in the sound and closed his eyes.

She was happy.

"Kaname?" Takuma held the glass on his side. "You need your strength today."

Casting a derisive glare at the drink, Kaname tore from the window, collecting his coat at the door. Takuma placed the glass on the table and turned worriedly. "Are you meeting Sara-sama?" He dubiously droned, "She'll strike you again. She stubbornly wants to pursue marriage and will only calm after the ceremony. Don't go—" Takuma persuaded. "For Yuuki-sama's sake." Words couldn't quantify Yuuki's relevance and he wouldn't dare put her at risk, more than she was already.

Blatantly refusing Sara posed harm to Yuuki than Kaname. The nature of Purebloods was equally vindictive and subjugating. Yuuki's swift murder wouldn't jolt anyone out of his boots, not even Kaname.

The brief, secret whisper from the turned King left Takuma blinking severely in surprise. "A-Are you sure?" He tried.

"Yes." Kaname buttoned his coat to his throat. "The time to terminate the sacrifice has dawned."

"But Yuuki-sa—" He was not given the chance to continue as Kaname raptly strode out, closed the door on the lingering words. There was no delusion or doubt for Yuuki's substantive feelings for Kaname. Their kiss spoke volumes and Aidou had yet to recover from disbelief, but knowing better, never questioned the affair. Unlike Aidou, Takuma wasn't an astounded audience and encouraged Yuuki to be honest with Kaname.

Their latest conversation had no weight and anxiety was a thing of the past, not for him anyway. Yuuki looked stunning as she spoke in the snow, ruby eyes shimmering and snowflakes filling her hair and shoulders. She was sitting in the back alone, hands draped across her lap, and legs neatly tucked on the mat. Takuma helped himself to the empty mat on her right and was shoved rudely on the floor.

"Don't come near me!" Yuuki fidgeted.

Straightening immediately, Takuma gawked. "Wh-what did I do, Yuuki-sama?"

Her glare intensified and a white fang slipped from bruised red lips. "Like you don't know. Are you gonna make excuses and touch me again?"

Gawking wildly, Takuma flung back, seeking refuge behind a chair on the divan. "But I haven't touched you. I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, folding her arms, eyes narrowed distrustfully. "Keep your distance, I'm not kidding."

"Of-of—" Spitting in disbelief, innocently Takuma cried, "But I haven't done anything! Why are you angry at me?"

"Stop lying!" Yuuki scowled, "Ichijou-san, you really are corrupt."

"_Corrupt?" _He blanked and drifted in the chair, bracing his head against his palm. "I'm sorry, Yuuki-sama, if I offended you somehow but I've never in my life laid an unwanted hand on a woman."

She flipped around the mat daintily and sat up on her knees, marveling his horrified expression. "You really can fool someone with that face, Ichijou-san." Yuuki complimented, sounding more like a scorn. "But I'm not an idiot. So what, you're a Right Hand? You can't grope me whenever you want!"

"I-I haven't, I swear!"

His justification was ignored with an indifferent, "Whatever."

"Yuuki-sama!" Takuma exclaimed, "Trust me, I'd never forgive myself if I did anything to Kaname's lov—" Blushing brilliantly, he lowered his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "_Ahem._ So why are you out alone? Where is Hanabusa?"

"I kept hitting him with snowballs so he yelled at me do some self-reflection. He'll come back soon though…" She fiddled with the strings on the matt more enthusiastically for someone who hadn't a sense of priority in art.

Takuma suppressed laughter by distractingly clearing his throat. "And how is the self-reflection going?"

"You know, I really don't understand you Right Hands!" Confusion underlined her large red-eyes that held his firmly, "All week you groped me, and Hanabusa-san constantly yells at me to evade oji-san, and Kaname…." He assumed Yuuki was seconds from leaping to her height as she scanned the backyard, Takuma could have sworn she would have rushed out in the snow, but her eyes dropped in her lap sullenly, "Kaname…He…I can't understand him. I—He, he didn't marry and came back suddenly but he…we…"

"You are the reason for his return." Takuma confirmed, unhesitant.

Yuuki looked away from the divan roof to his amiable green orbs, "Oh, I know. The wedding is postponed, all of society must be growing curious and his fiancé is probably not happy." Not in the least aware of her timid mumbles and fidgeting hands.

"Why do you care?" Takuma frowned, "What does Sara-sama have to do with you?"

"The fact that I'm making Kaname hesitate from marrying—makes me the bad person. The real question is what_ don't_ I have to do with-with…Her."

Takuma chuckled in his hand, mesmerized, "You're adorable, Yuuki-sama." Her distrustful scowl and guarded glare revived. "No! Not in that fashion, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I meant it in a light-hearted, brotherly—uh, way!"

"I wouldn't want anything more."

"Yes, yes, absolutely." Takuma shyly looked at his feet. "The postponement of the wedding is because of Kaname, not you. Sara-sama is worried and essentially a groom is required for the average wedding, and well, she keeps pushing for it. How do you profess to a woman you don't love or consider her the ideal mate? It's nasty business, but you can't do much to make it easier. The one who can is Kaname."

Denial diminished in her fiery gaze, Yuuki sighed, "I still don't feel good."

"It's one of those things you dread." Takuma paused, "But if you are honest with Kaname it'll make things easier on him."

Immediately, Yuuki caressed her bitten bottom lip. Her hand dropped in her lap heavily; she leaned over and covered her face in her hands. "Doesn't matter that there is no future; I want to make the most of my feelings with the time I have. Kaname was trusted to watch over me—but I'm just a sacrifice, I don't deserve his interests!"

Takuma stilled, "What if that were to change?"

Her massaging hands pried away from her forehead, she looked overwhelmed by the question, not sure how to comprehend it. "What do you mean? Change what?"

"Kaname doesn't consider you a Sacrifice."

Yuuki sat up rigidly. "I think…That's where things went wrong. We weren't realistic."

"What's not realistic about you two?" Takuma grounded his feet and leaned forward, incredulous. "Don't you love him?"

"I—" Yuuki automatically rose to her feet, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Then tell him."

"And what?" She threw her arms, "What happens after that?"

He smiled sadly with a shake of his head, "Do you believe good things happen to good people?"

Yuuki paled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Analyzing her intently, he grudgingly muttered, "God, you're a pessimist _aren't _you, Yuuki-sama?"

Disappointment oozed out of her narrowed eyes and flattened lips. "When you grow up thinking you're better off dead, it's hard not to."

"Can't be blamed but I expected more…" He shrugged, rising out of the chair and slipped his hands in his pocket. His kind eyes mingled with mysterious intrigue, "Yuuki-sama, you said I visited you when Kaname was away?"

She shifted uneasily and attached herself to the banister. "Why? Don't you remember?" Glancing over her shoulder, Yuuki raised a brow, "Are you going back to honorifics again? You're sly, Ichijou-san."

Chuckling quietly, Takuma strode out of the divan. "I wish the best for the two of you, Yuuki-sama." He didn't linger further and hurried to Kaname's office, who looked chillingly dour in the shadowed room. Takuma shut the door without waiting, elated disposition reinstated but the flying words out of his mouth was anything but. "We have an imposter."

Kaname's coiled hand on his temple sank on the armrest of his chair. "How did you breach this verdict?"

Takuma's handsome smile brimmed with blunt confidence. "Last week while you were gone, someone took my place and kept Yuuki-sama company. She said, 'I' groped her." Narrowing his eyes, he searched the impassive figure shielded in the dark cautiously for annoyance, or displeasure at the news. Someone continuously snuck in his home using inappropriate conduct toward his…_Person of interest. _ If Kaname didn't explode, Takuma wouldn't be able to confirm the extent of a lover's jealousy _or _Kaname's feelings for Yuuki. He had an inkling how one controlled the matter directly but Kaname's nonchalance margined dispassion and apathy.

Standing disappointed by the lack of _eruption_, Takuma said, "It can only be the work of a royal member, a pureblood. We, lower levels, don't harness the skill of changing appearances or copying another. I never left your side since you ordered Hanabusa to check on Yuuki-sama, but it was someone with proficient knowledge of the times Hanabusa visited, and that Yuuki-sama remains alive. Fortunately, he hasn't tried much_ yet._ Other than _touching_ Yuuki-sama _inappropriately,_ and who knows how _often_ she was _violated…_" He pointedly enunciated.

Finally, as if done out of pressure, Kaname waved, breaking the stillness, "I ran into him after the dinner, speaking to Yuuki at the territory."

"Kaname," Takuma rubbed his forehead in confusion, "You don't like Yuuki-sama?" The freezing glare from the royal pureblood made him flinch inwardly. He averted from the boring red-eyes in the dark. "I know you're weak from losing blood, and it's not fair your fiancé stabbed you but you looked pleased with Yuuki-sama so I figured you were lovers after the…" He gestured to the window at the courtyard. "Last week, outside—what people do romantically, it was Yuuki-sama and you kissing in broad daylight. I'm pretty sure that you are protective of her but-but…Aren't you worried who might've touched Yuuki-sama inappropriately at all?—She likes you—_loves _you—"

"Leave the territory at once, Ichijou." Interrupted the swift, soft order from the looming red eyes in the dark.

Takuma bowed slightly, "Yes, Kaname."

"Monitor everyone closely at the mansion in my place."

"I will." Takuma raised his head, "If you weren't worried, you wouldn't stay with her. That's enough to indicate you truly care."

"Think whatever you want…" Echoed the gentle whisper a debated moment later. While Takuma concocted his drink, Kaname became the host of sinister thoughts. He had a need to cease them altogether and distractions never hit the mark. Hours of work hunched at his desk wasn't as effective as Kaname liked. Dropping the pounds of documents aside, he threw an arm over his fatigued and sore eyes.

Yuuki and Aidou strutted outside, irregular comrades or temporary enemies, whichever, but they were tolerating each other for the time being. Kaname could lightly hear Aidou muttering something she disfavored, consequently initiating another snowball fight. He was a perfect and amiable target in the warfare, being the controller of ice Yuuki's attacks were harmless.

In the night when the frigid weather made its reputable presence known from immeasurably freezing drafts, Kaname fixated on its duration as he eyed the useless fireplace with bundles of wood against the wall of the library. Moving toward his comfortably tailored corner hosted with his favorite settee in the world, Kaname slowed in the shadows insight of the small figure by the foot. Her upper-half remained leaning on the seat with her legs tucked neatly on the floor. The sprawled book on her lap shuddered from the peeking wind through the open back door. He made a quick work of locking the entrance and lingered lengthily, as if hesitant to approach the sleeping girl.

As Kaname stopped over the armrest and hovered over her sleeping face, Yuuki's melodic and even breathing filled his ears. The humming rustle of her moving chest and the oozing whisper of exhalation kept him fixed raptly. Gradually it was becoming a habit to watch her sleep through nights. She looked unguarded, and vulnerable for his seeking hand. Twining his fingers through the spread of her hair on the cushion, he tentatively brushed them against his mouth. The immediate flow of flowers and sunshine permeated. Cautiously, Kaname leaned over and gently brushed the warm skin of her exposed cheek.

Her brows twitched at the sensation as the relaxed posture of her back tensed. She stiffened her shoulders, one hand crawling from the book to the article on her throat and squeezed the material.

Kaname stared in shock at the red scarf that should have been worthlessly tattered from old age. Yuuki had kept it safe in beautiful condition and her clasp on the material was something found from habit. His hand flew from her cheek the instant her eyes opened. Drawn intuitively, Yuuki sat up and yawned in her tiny hand. Fixing her delicate and lovable scarf, she smiled absently and paused at the looming shape above.

A hand slipped out of the darkness for hers. Surprise paled into anxiousness as Yuuki stared at the long, elegant fingers and gentle white palm. She knew the hand, not physically enough than she wanted but her subconscious somehow articulated the magician-like delineation of Kaname's hand. Yuuki watched the extended hand in awe. All year she had dreamt of his hands, caressing and holding her together.

Looking up into his glistening eyes, Yuuki bit her bottom lip. _He is looking right at me._ Reading her thoughts with sincere eyes. Clenching her left hand on her chest, she willed her heart to stop pound loudly from his passionate stare. Feeling her cheeks and chest tingle from heat, Yuuki exhaled aloud, watching steadily at the long bangs covering his eyes waver from her breathing.

_So close. _Placing her hand in Kaname's, Yuuki sat up on her knees. He relaxed on the armrest, the dexterity of his grip tranquil and immovable. His soft gaze coaxed inexperienced emotions and desires to the surface.

She had heard he was hurt and in the resonating circulation of blood in his body, Yuuki detected he was disturbingly weak. Blood, dark and pure, emitted from his skin. The familiar scent made her chest tightened and her teeth clench for desperate control. Kaname's loss wasn't appropriate and she was willing to supply sustenance if he wanted. Something about his longing gaze suggested he didn't seek her for blood. If necessary, he could subjugate Yuuki without meeting late in the library.

Her eyes staggered from his emotive gaze to the parted lips, and sensed her own open in a slight gasp.

"…arry me."

Yuuki riveted from the belief her ears were strangely impaired, that she half imagined Kaname's moving mouth.

His grip on her hand became forceful. Kaname drew her closer, plunging her directly in his chest and secured his arms around her bodice, face hidden against her throat. "Don't make me crave for you for eternity, Yuuki…"

Transfixed, Yuuki gaped at the material of his black shirt. With the bursting sound of his beating heart, his enchanting scent and the numbing awareness of her hungry body diving quickly in the wallows of starvation, she knew her state was detrimental than Kaname's. Her hunger was incomparably fierce, and her attacking fangs wouldn't dare remove once touching his body. She longed intermittently over the year, dreaming and reveling in his proximity but self-reproach always suppressed instinct. Yuuki clenched his sleeve, floating in a river of wonderment and listened to Kaname's ragged breathing.

"Marry me." Kaname repeated in her ear. "Yuuki..."

Did he forget about her impending situation? That she was a damned sacrifice? Yet the more Yuuki mauled over his request, the faster reasons and hesitation fled. Here was a chance for her to live with the one she loved, Kaname, her senpai. Cringing in his arms, Yuuki laboriously gasped in his chest. She wanted to drown in him right away, forget herself and the world, their lives and live in Kaname. The mere idea of living without remembering she was a born-sacrifice made her heart flutter. She thirsted for it, a life where she could have Kaname to herself. The beautiful dreams and memories of tomorrow until they could share the same casket underground, it was too wonderful to imagine.

_But…Why? _She trembled in his compressing arms. Why did Kaname spring such an unobtainable and impossible question? She couldn't surrender to a life with a royal pureblood—bound to someone else through promise and tradition. The pressuring arms constricted her breathing. Puffing mercilessly on his shirt, Yuuki cringed in pain. Kaname was desperate, unlike she'd ever known, he needed to forget previous promises or rights to protect her. Her eyes widened, Yuuki shoved her fist on his chest to pull away but the action induced him to crush her numbing body excessively she could've collapsed unconscious.

"A dried King's Lis will await you at your door," Kaname breathed against her ear. The soothing bristle of his mouth rendered Yuuki's obdurately worried mind at instant ease. His cogent will was undefeatable; she'd have to possess steel strength to match Kaname if she dared. A soft hand fingered through the long hair, bringing it to his lips, he kissed the tresses. "Your ability will return its bloom. Leave the blossom on your pillow at night if it's a yes."

Yuuki clenched her eyes and hissed in her throat. "You're doing this to protect me. I don't need—"

"I only yearn to keep you to me for as long as I breathe."

She blinked, "Your fiancé—"

"I'll wait three days for your answer." Releasing her reluctantly, Kaname cradled her as she swayed out of breath. Yuuki stared inflicted at him, plagued by disbelief and skepticism. He brushed a strand of hair from her warm forehead. "You look like you doubt me."

Her fangs peeked generously as she answered, "Your words, Kaname."

Holding her chin with his fingertips, he gave her a fond but distressed smile. "Is it wrong to want what's important to you?"

Yuuki couldn't bear his selfless words, "What about Ousama? He'll kill you if you get involved with me!"

Kaname touched her cheek hesitantly. "That won't in the least hurt our agreement to share a casket."

Stung by his apathetic and untroubled disposition, she shot up angrily, "You don't understand!" Yuuki cried, hiding her fists around her back. "Don't embroil and endanger yourself on my account. I can't have you dead!"

"It pleases me," Kaname's shoulders relaxed in a defeated sigh, "To hear your thoughts of me."

"It's not right if you get killed," Her strained whisper overflowed with guilt, "Not over something stupid like _this._ And your fiancé wants a future together, don't throw it away."

The corners of his mouth trembled and his stare became heavy with emotion, "Can't I?" Kaname uttered despairingly, wedging an incurable pain in her heart and didn't seem unhesitant to her glazed, hopeless whimper as tears dribbled like tainted ashes against her cheeks and chin. "If you will let me, Yuuki…" Kaname mumbled.

Her eyes froze on the faint trembling of his shoulders. His pale elegant hands sat folded on his kneecaps, it wasn't his impeccable posture alarming Yuuki but the fragile quiver under short breaths and raw longing in his ruby eyes.

She slung toward Kaname like an arrow, hands catching his vibrating shoulders and fingers clipping in his shirt with cruel power as she sensed the screeching thirst for blood. All vampires were the same, but his pureblood magnitude was heavily dependant on rich sustenance, more often than Yuuki. He was royalty, nurtured with the highest quality of blood available all his life. Self-deterioration wasn't a dilemma to Kaname, strangely.

His hands wove around her back the moment she was in proximity. Even the hot, cotton-like sweat of his cold palms thrived from contacting her body roaring with boisterous blood. Yuuki could interpret his incorrigible hunger birthed from years of salubrious appetite, Kaname's corrupt and heartless impulse to gorge on her blood and still feel the quakes of deficiency. He promised not to ask or charge on Yuuki but her accepting arms curled on his upper back, inviting his fragile control, stubborn confliction. The free skin ready for his reach at the tilt of her neck on his shoulder, he would have pushed away if his distraught and selfish heart didn't thrive at the knowledge of her willingness.

Locking his hands on the curve of her spine and under her left ribcage, Kaname luxuriated in the mounting heat of her body, seeping into his clothes, bubbling in between his fingers. Her dragging sweet scent and the promising honey flavored blood hinted from the warmth of her body. Kaname restrained as she pressed her chin against his shoulder.

"Yuuki…" He whispered, bruising her back and ribs.

"Hunger is like that." She persuaded softly.

Kaname closed his eyes and nuzzled her throat. "Such a sadist you are, Yuuki."

Her heels floated from the impact of the sweeping arm. Automatically she clung to him, feeling his hot breath tingle her earlobe. The sound ceased the second she landed on the settee. Kaname's forceful hold locking her underneath, she looked up to peer in his undoing red-eyes. His lips parted and a shudder overwhelmed him instead. Pulling her hand to his cheek, Yuuki frowned.

His eyes narrowed and the curve of his jaw hardened. Her hand dropped on his firm forearm. Kaname's numbing grip on her back marked designs, in the winking gray light, he detected swelling by his fingers. If his hunger didn't cripple Yuuki, his touch ultimately would. However there was an honest intensity of consent in her gaze for his touch, words…Hunger.

Kaname set his forehead against hers, fascinated by the discernable rouge she adopted. Quivering breath and a noticeable tension riled up within Yuuki, her struggled breathing increased at the touch of Kaname's caressing lips. Grabbing the material of his sleeve, she instinctively flinched. Her soft lips were ones to abandon in and he did, losing both pride and control the instant his mouth molded upon hers. She relaxed in the wrap of his arms, whirling in his sinewy scent, the ebbing echo of heartbeat and the low hungry howl for blood deceptively hidden in the ensnaring kiss. His warm tongue meandered thoroughly, ravishing the heat and the enticing taste.

_Marry Kaname…_ Provoked a fluttering thought from her uncertain heart. _Become his wife; share a lifetime together—Live. _Yuuki tightened her fingers on his sleeve. She wanted to live. His kiss distorted logic from emotion, until she no longer understood what it meant to hesitate. In the array of desire and forgetfulness, the process of relinquishing to sensation wasn't encumbered. Kaname's suffocating lips lingered against the corners of her mouth, trailing lightly with care to her chin and throat.

It didn't matter she would die as long as Kaname was willing to be with her. Despite her being a sacrifice, meat for the King, pawn to a curse… Kaname was here.

Gasping incessantly at his moving lips, Yuuki trembled at the spine tingling thrill of his fangs gracing her pulse-point. Urgently, she slipped her hand in his hair, encouraging his seeking lips. The comfortable wrap against her collar soon fell off her shoulder by his strong hand. She hardly had the nerve to regain awareness and stiffened at the warm contact of his mouth on her shoulder blade.

Yuuki flattened on the settee, wide-eyed at his cautiously narrowed stare inches above. Her hand had moved to prevent him from discarding the scarf. "It's important to me." She mumbled, surprised by her disorientated and raspy voice.

"Would you rather keep the scarf than me?" Kaname closed his eyes, nuzzling her cheek with a secret smile. _Do you intensely love your Senpai? _"Oh, Yuuki…"

Her vision wavered, dropping her hand; Yuuki fingered the side of his angelic face. "I don't have a choice." _How can I be foolish?_

Kaname licked the burning skin of her neck, stopping under her lifted chin. She shuddered insanely and closed her eyes, stunned by her reaction. _The one who gave me the scarf in the first place is right here. _

Kaname shakily pulled his lips a short distance from hers. "Is it safe to be unreservedly trusting to a vampire in craving?"

Enamored by her drugged stare and satiny glow of her skin, instead of letting her answer he tasted her lips fervently. She was just as quick and eager in response. Her arms clutched both shoulders, letting the looming column of his form glue her to the seat. Kaname deduced she wouldn't run yet the thriving urge to keep her trapped within inexcusable reach for his convenience was surprisingly gratifying.

Reveling in her soft and sometimes hesitant kiss, Kaname listened to the heavy pound of her heart. Her coursing blood boomed and whispered in his ear. He was able to detect the slight movements within her body, each significant course of the blood, the winding breathing and restless tugging of fingers. His own lingered over the gaping décolleté across her back, unveiling smooth, porcelain skin. He was an uncouth for considering yanking the apparatus on the back lower to open the dress. He was even more of an uncouth to do it without her approval. Yet the yearning in his starved body was no longer susceptible for lack of blood.

As if his half-lidded stare wasn't provocative, Yuuki pulled the collar of his shirt impatiently. His fingers unhooked the zipper and spread his palm on the expanse of her back. She hissed, shivering from his exploring hand. "Kana—" Her hands wiggled free from his hair through the narrow opening of his collar and deep down into the bare skin of his back. Ferocious electricity flickered over her fingertips at the contact of the shirt; the slashing sparks sprinkled across his back and shoulder. Yuuki opened her eyes wearily and heaved against his possessive mouth.

Everything, from the room to the lustrous moon shining over Kaname's back whirled in circles. Emotion and sensation were set free the moment her head rested heavily against the cushion, a mute acceptance of his unwavering caresses and inviting the adamant twitching in between her legs. Kaname was frankly taking part in the reception as well. His lingering hand scribbled deftly on her skin, dipping across the column of her thigh and lifting her leg to his side. Her fingertips caught onto the front of Kaname's shirt as his fangs shyly grazed her shoulder.

Firmly, fixing a hand over hers, Kaname peered through narrowed eyes at her heavily flushed and dizzy eyes. Releasing their hands, he let his fingers unwind the material of her back. She fell limp and insistently pushed her face on his shoulder. A hesitant silence ensued, with her dragged panting and Kaname's immobile frame above. Yuuki kissed the side of his throat encouragingly and breathed softly as he unzipped the back of her shirt. His mouth slid against her cheek and settled gently on hers.

His kiss only softened until she relaxed on her back. Kaname parted the décolleté and slid the shirt over one shoulder. Her trembling hand cupped the side of his face, edging to the back of his neck and pulled him deeper in her mouth. Charging tongues, mingling saliva and numb brushing of fangs distinctly harmonized their incessant gasps. Yuuki hissed suddenly at his scorching mouth latched to the epicenter of her chest while his right hand unhooked the nether garment to breach the mounts hardened from arousal. His teeth nibbled and tongue snaked around the nipple with dazzling ability. Her gasping mouth sighed repeatedly in the shell of his hot ear. Kaname undid the second strap, riding his mouth higher against her shoulder blade and pressed her thigh against his hip.

Bereft of control and composure, Yuuki shriveled into a mess of whimpers and cries. Her leg gated around his hip for stability. Large and solemn ruby eyes gleamed with a sultry elegance, her haste hands unlocked the buttons of his shirt. Swatting the gaping shirt, Yuuki let her hands feast on the smooth and marble structure of his shoulder and throat_. "Kaname…"_

He clung to her breast urgently and slipped another hand under her back. Yuuki invitingly lifted her waist and peered at the ghostly gray marks of the library walls. Each corner, carpet, furniture and books looked on in silence. She shifted her legs lightly, nudging her mouth to his temple and licked the dripping sweat of his skin.

He didn't seem to be aware of the nature of their appearance. Kaname's mouth wove up her moist throat, stopping for a second beneath her ear. One arm had secretly housed itself under Yuuki and the other smoothly unveiled her chest. His impulse was heady and rough, but she didn't mind. Lifting her up, Kaname claimed her lips harshly, sealing her roaring gasps.

Her bony shoulders shook under the winding and messy bundle of brown hair. Yuuki grabbed onto his back, letting herself fall into the column of his long body. Kaname gathered her securely, grasping her warm waist and tucked her legs on both sides. Feather-like fingers drizzled the back of his neck like rain, his brows curled, and the fingers rapidly pulled the collar of his shirt loose. Pushing the shirt over his back, Yuuki slowly broke the kiss. Titling her head, she lathered her tongue on his pulse.

His face scrunched rigidly, bracing himself, Kaname clamped across her back, seizing her impatiently.

Her eyes winked open from the evident readiness in his body. Lowering her shoulders, Yuuki regarded his guarded and focused expression.

Both of his eyes were tucked tightly behind eyelids, his lips were frozen in a steady but passive dark line. She could only see it by resting her forehead against his. Kaname opened his eyes and all hints of graveness vanished. Touching the cheeks tenderly, Yuuki kissed his forehead, ears, eyelids, cheeks and chin. He sighed at a loss, clenching onto her messed clothes, and yanked her moistened body closer.

Yuuki closed her eyes over his shoulder, "Is this…a good thing?" Her numbed tongue and croaked voice weren't as efficient as she wanted.

Kaname didn't seem to mind. His warm palm soothingly caressed the back of her head, dipping into the slope of her bare back, and halted past her waist. "I've touched," He placed his forehead on her shoulder and leaned his cheek inward. "You, who can't be substituted. Ever. Don't take this gift from me. I have an eternity waiting to devote to you." Kaname brushed the supple skin under her thigh. "_All_ of you."

She turned her head in his neck to conceal her quickened breathing and held him significantly tighter, if possible. "Sometimes I wish I didn't meet you." Yuuki somberly whispered to his ear.

Kaname stared steadily in the looming shadow of the room, hand unceasingly caressing.

"You make me want to live. Ever since you said you'd help me, I dread the completion of my sacrifice."

"You promised to lie next to me as we turn to dust."

"But," Yuuki gripped the skin of his back. "But who knows if I live tomorrow." Self-depreciation had won, and her lousy faithlessness in his request. "I'm sorry."

Kaname closed his eyes in acceptance. "It's alright, Yuuki…" He didn't sense her move and only noticed the proximity of her sweet lips upon his seconds before her warm breath invaded. "You came here without knowledge of my idealistic pride, I don't blame you for not knowing what lays beyond the doors of the territory. I considered doing what's best for your family and you. Please, don't hate me."

Yuuki blinked strangely, "How can I?—Kaname, what can you do to hurt me or my family?"

"If I can secure a plausible sense of loyalty in the King's heart, think Yuuki, what _can't _I do?" He stated.

"You're a Right Hand, not the decision maker." She tapped her mouth on his upper lip. As she pulled back, Yuuki watched his slender jaw-line tighten, emotion suppressed in his glowing red-eyes but he swept their distance with a hungry kiss. If it weren't for Kaname's arm she would've lost balance.

**Ω**

It didn't make sense how swiftly her life overturned. While her family was involved in wedding festivities, the bride-to-be stood at a corner, glowering at her glass of wine. Before the assembly remarked about her distant and resentful disposition, Sara occasionally joined conversation with a timely withdrawal. Her relatives ostensibly clanked glasses and crazily danced. If only they knew the truth, light heartedness would be a thing of the past, and no one but Kaname was responsible for the outcome.

The glass in her hand shattered, spilling clear liquid on the floor and between her heels. She could hear it again. His soft and melodic voice rejecting her to be with the damned sacrifice.

_"Sorry, Sara... I disgraced you."_

Biting her tongue, she reviewed the bustling maids wiping the floor and her heels. _I'll never forgive you. _ She peered at the curious scrutinizing audience. Smirking, Sara dismissed the anxious gazes before finding herself escaping into the garden for some needed fresh air. Fangs and fists unconsciously unrevealed, she strode in the shadows like the creeper hunting for souls. Her gaze feral and heart frigid yet with fury at its peak, she resented no one was there to have the other end of it.

Not_ anyone. _He_ isn't here. _

Her fangs grinded and her eyes narrowed. Waiting hadn't been part of her agenda, Kaname knew. Sara predicted he wouldn't show up. After their previous spectacle, she vouched he bolted back to the territory to that..._sacrifice. _

Glaring at the never-ending hall, Sara held her breath. It didn't make sense. All her life, she grew up believing to be the future queen. Kaname's late parents and hers confirmed the agreement. So why did Kaname refuse her? After maturing and internalizing the idea, Sara began to favor the critical role of queen and wife of Kaname.

He was fine with it before. _Before_ he wouldn't have denied her. _Before _Kaname was too gentle-nurtured to shun her, considering they knew each other since children. Ephemeral love couldn't compete with livelong camaraderie. The longer she contemplated his admission, the harder it was to endure his bizarre detachment of her. They would have married already if it weren't for the despicable sacrifice.

Why did Kaname suddenly decide to disregard his parent's wishes?

Not only was Sara a pureblood, she was suitable to be queen. If she had captured his heart from the start, he wouldn't waver at the last minute.

Sara clawed a hand through her lustrous gold hair in frustration. She _belonged _to be queen and Kaname's wife.

"Does the sacrifice deserve the blame?" Mocked a soft voice through the shadows.

Sara meandered to the garden. "Her blood can be food for street rats."

"She can win the war but not the battle." He stepped out of the corner of the column. Rido's ravishing red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Sara glowered, "You're of no value to me, go away."

"All you have to do," Rido smirked, "Is live."

"_Live_?" She scorned, "That tedious task?"

"We'll always outlive our underlings."

"And let her remain next to Kaname? Hmph, do you think I'd treat my eyes to such atrocity?"

"You're so full of questions, Sara…" Rido drawled.

Sara turned around to scrutinized the man. "Where have you been?"

"…Here." Rido floated closer, "And there…"

Her light brows dipped in prolonged distrust, "Dyeing your hands in blood, I guarantee."

"Oh…" He smirked, languidly picking a wavy hair lock between his fingers and ran it against his cheek, "I've been watching my lovely wife who spends a great deal of her time in the arms of her lover. Why is it, the ones who should be ours found someone of their own?" The heterochormic eyes darkened dangerously, "Were we too trusting of Fate?"

"No," Sara remarked coolly, "We expect too much. And you hate her, so why do you care whom she is with?"

"If there comes a time when there remain no royal heirs, I will be in grave need of a pureblood to root my seed."

A slithering chill hugged her frame, suffocating her nastily but she tipped her head up in an icy sneer. "What are you playing at?"

"Is she something more than a toy to him? You should have figured already."

"Kaname…" Sara slithered acidly, "He won't stoop that low!"

"Hasn't he? Saving the sacrifice and all…?" Rido trailed. "Instead of the party, he chooses the company of a girl born with a traitor's blood. Soon, the media will attack upon learning his plans."

"He won't." Sara breathed, "I am the one suited to be his wife—not _her._"

"Then kill her." His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Protect your possessions."

"And you?" Sara countered bitterly, "Your marriage isn't the best example either."

"Do you _want_ Kaname…or not?"

"I want him…" Her eyes narrowed, "To see me every time he closes his eyes."

An elusive smirk appeared, his wolfish demeanor tangible through his words and left Sara shivering. "…He will."

**Ω**

_Marry Kaname. _Said one wall of her bedroom.

_Live with him._ Whispered the ceiling.

_He can be yours. Yours! Yours!_ Breathed her pillow.

By the time Yuuki turned over in her bed, dominated by anxiety and nervousness, the sky colors entwined, splashing youthful flavors on the white walls, she realized the questions hadn't changed. _Marry? _ Become the wife of a Right Hand and relative of the King. He had a fiancé; she couldn't possibly do such a thing. Maybe as revenge or sheer animosity toward his fiancé, Kaname proposed to Yuuki? Maybe she was some form of entertainment? Maybe Kaname pitied her? Maybe he… As she wove scenarios, laughter abruptly bubbled in Yuuki at the dispelling notion that none made sense.

Kaname absolutely wouldn't go to such lengths. Where he was honest and convincing last night, she didn't need to doubt anymore.

_But why…_ Yuuki covered her eyes. _Why ask me? You're just a Right Hand, risking your status and life for an inconsequential and inconceivable dream. _

She was never more a cynic than a generous grave robber leaving traces of treasure on his escape, but Yuuki couldn't be refuted and believed neither should transcend each other's worlds. A pureblood didn't acquire a favorable life with a normal vampire, and Kaname was the undeniable relative of the Kuran royalty. _Oh,_ but she wanted to be his and vice-versa, and the conviction of leading a harmonious life together until both embraced death, deep in the earth thrilled her to the core.

She eyed the dead Lis on the table; one simple touch of her finger would breath life in the blossom, sealing her answer forever.

"The King's Lis," Takuma grinned secretly at the shriveled flower on the table in the afternoon. "Why is it here?"

Yuuki was straightening her shirt in front of the mirror and paused, "You know about the flower?"

He slid open the screen door to scrutinize the deck, head averted, "Who doesn't know, the lily is the King's favorite flower." Takuma peered intently at Yuuki's back, "Trying to look good for Kaname?"

Stonily, Yuuki lowered her hands. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm guessing Kaname proposed, hnh." Noticing her withdrawn expression, Takuma chuckled, "And I stand correct. No wonder you're trying a little too hard with the mirror." Moving beside her, he picked her light hand and kissed the veiny wrist. "But you know, Yuuki, affairs hold substantial value around marriage. Especially after. It's very popular with purebloods."

"Shut it with your immoral bullshit." She hissed, peeved.

Takuma stepped behind and strapped a tight arm around her waist, whispering softly in her right ear, "Kaname is a pureblood too. Wouldn't he have multiple lovers soon? And his fiancé is willing to take him back. If my assumption is correct, doesn't that make you his…whore?"

Yuuki struggled to undo his grip, but he clenched her hips and hugged her body harshly in his chest. "Before you say yes, do you really want to spend your life obeying his wish like a servant?" Lifting her chin with an index finger, Takuma bent his mouth against her neck and licked the warm skin to the base of her ear. "Either way, your skin smells and tastes delectable. More reason for him to keep you around."

Hissing in alarm, Yuuki wrestled indignantly. "Let me go! Ichijou-san!"

"Did you grow a big head believing Kaname protected you _from_ the King?" Takuma nibbled her collarbone. "Yuuki, have you ever seen the King in your life? Is he young or old? Does he like sheltering puppets and neglecting his council without a second thought? Do you have any idea?" His watery mouth rode over her shoulder, feasting on the bouncing skin of her pulse. "What can a King do for Honeyed Blood, _this_ blood…_your_ blood."

"Don't touch me." Yuuki panted. His dominating arms numbed her whole body. Vulnerable on her feet, Yuuki turned her head away. "What's wrong with you, why are you like this?"

"Why?" Takuma smirked, digging his nails on her sides. "Hasn't Kaname touched you like this?"

"Ichijou-san—" She growled.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk…_It's your fault. Honeyed Blood is a delicacy of the purebloods, didn't you know?"

"What are you—" Gasping, Yuuki's eyes widened at the stinging sensation upon her pulse. His hot mouth sucked voraciously on the skin, often grazing his fangs insistently.

Clenching her teeth, Yuuki promptly stomped her foot on his and jerked around, one elbow thrust firmly on his solar plexus and the other grasped on his arm. His eyes widened in astonishment, without lingering Yuuki twisted his arm, sending him fumbling on his knees. "I warned you." Yuuki growled.

"Didn't know you can do that, heh, a sacrifice." Takuma wearily smirked. "But there is a fine trait from your ancestors who once upon a time were dear friends of the royal family, and were famous for subduing the physical body."

"That has nothing to do with me." Yuuki twisted his arm. "I don't want you to touch me again, got it?"

"Heh." Takuma scoffed under his breath, "Cause Kaname has dibs on you?"

Impatiently, Yuuki whacked the back of his head. "No! Idiot!"

He braced himself as she released him and sturdily mounted to his height. Flushed around the cheek, Takuma's emerald eyes moved around her amusedly. "…I'll make that mark permanent." He gestured to the rouge stain on her throat.

Flinging to the mirror, Yuuki inspected the spot.

"Looks like a love bite." Takuma snickered in her ear. "Wonder how Kaname'll react if he sees it?" His remark earned him a shove out of her room and refrained from returning in the evening.

Tying the belt of her robe, Yuuki stepped out of her room. Her long brown hair drizzling heavily over her shoulders like black ink, and her naked feet padded softly on the floorboards, releasing faint thumps of movement easily detectable by acute vampires. The light in his office was lit but Yuuki decided against intruding. Treading away, Yuuki entered the library and took the stairs to the miniscule attic housing dusty and unwanted scrolls.

Five of them were scattered on the floor, and the remaining carton was wedged in the corner, tucked under blanket of dust. Though the scrolls were in fragile condition and barley legible, Yuuki was fond of examining the beautifully, glaring calligraphy.

"They belong to Joousama."

Stiffening, Yuuki sighed under her breath, discounting her fright she gaped at the scroll, "She initialed at the bottom. Her work is pretty. Why are they locked in here?"

Kaname proceeded into the dark attic, "Even while she reigned, she kept them to herself. We are only following custom. Some are personal notes to her loved ones."

"Yes, I can see that…" Yuuki squinted at the writing.

" '…_We knew the makers of the obscene events would keep it from exposure. It's us who bred and helped them thrive, but for them to betray us is appalling and shameful. Oh dear, forgive me that it happened, but I assure you on the accounts of your daughter, she will not be debased and treated like a mere sacrificed animal. We strive to seal the curse so it never haunts your family again. Your son was a gem, and Sayori was aghast by the news. She is the youngest and toughest mind of modern women around; I value her like my own and believe she is doing her best to fix corruption. I'll update you when I hear from her soon.'_ "

Shivers crept over her spine, raking her composure at the sight of the faded and wrinkled name on the top. Yuuki composedly straightened to her feet. The scroll quivered in her grip as she faced Kaname. "Why… This was written to Juuri Kurosu?"

He approached stealthily, as if a single movement would interrupt his trained and cautious gaze on Yuuki.

"Kaname?" Yuuki whispered, "She corresponded with my mother?"

"Your brother," Kaname quietly answered. "Was loved by the late Heika's like their son."

Overwhelmed, she brushed her forehead with the back of her hand, and swayed slightly. The scroll dropped across the floor, unrolling like a ribbon between their feet. As Yuuki knelt to pick the scroll, her falling hair uncovered the striking mark for Kaname's keen eyes. He brushed Takuma's signature with his fingertips. She flinched and straightened, "I—it's nothing!"

Kaname gave her an inscrutable look.

Grabbing the scroll, Yuuki hurriedly turned her back. "It's ok if you didn't know the late queen and my mother were close. I didn't know. She kept it from me. Growing up, hehe," She added the scroll to the carton, "We didn't talk about vampire society, we were content living amongst humans, but now I wish I was more curious. I," Yuuki sighed despairingly, "I don't remember my brother. Funny I met him when I was a baby, he held me but I don't remember anything. Or his face…"

"He had your eyes." Kaname replied.

Yuuki slowly glanced back, containing a hopeful smile, "Really?"

"Light haired. Very diplomatic." A fond smile encompassed his lips as he continued, gazing idly at the small window, "Kaoru was the fastest rider, the best learner, everyone's favorite. The late King and Queen assigned him to become Oujisan's mentor. Your brother taught our King everything he knows. From the rigorous council house, to the throne, a son's point of view, and as the future father of the society—Kaoru knew many…many things. All of the servants knew his name because of his congenial nature." Kaname smirked lightly at the scrolls, "When he became of age, the late King brought a proposal of marriage. Her name was Sayori, the niece of Ichijou."

Yuuki raptly turned, "Did they marry?"

Passively, Kaname smiled, "He died before then."

Her eyes flashed with anguish, "And…Sayori?"

"Wore black before her wedding day, still does."

She mumbled in awe, "You know so much about him."

"Growing up together, he taught me everything I know." Kaname uttered.

She froze and looked away, "…Oh." Another hesitant pause later, Yuuki strode past him hastily, "Goodnight, Kaname."

"Have you decided?" He asked suddenly.

Guardedly, Yuuki eyed the floor. "Um—shouldn't you be considerate of your fiancé?" Yuuki turned, "You were betrothed when you were young, Ichijou-san told me. Why are you changing your mind all of a sudden? She doesn't deserve—"

"I never agreed to the arrangement." Kaname remarked. "It was my father's idea. News of your brother's death disturbed the royal house deeply. He didn't consider other options and answered for me."

"I'm not some kind of a toy." Yuuki enforced.

"You are someone I want to share my life with."

She hissed, "How can you say it so easily? And you already have someone to marry! You're awful."

"I was taught to recognize the scheming mind than the devoted one. As for me, I chose the latter." Kaname stepped toward Yuuki.

She retreated mechanically, "I told you not to protect me. If worst comes to worst, I'm fine with it!"

"I simply can't let you risk yourself," Kaname reached for her pale hand, which flew from his fingertips instantly. _"Yuuki…"_ He begged.

Desperately yanking away, Yuuki stormed to the stairs. Two steps at the mouth of the threshold, fierce talons in the form of fangs clung to the side of her throat. His heavy arm braced across her waist, so abrupt and efficient Kaname was, Yuuki didn't sense him. Not until a piercing pain shot up the side of her shoulder, rooted upward and across her back. His fangs probed deep in her throat, releasing crimson down her chest and the floor.

"_Ka…"_ Yuuki gasped in shock. His arm pressed her against him, one hand pressuring her shoulder. Both arms and legs refused to move, she shuffled a little, halting at the evading numbness over her arms and legs. Listening to his rough breathing, Yuuki clenched her eyes tight. _So mean…_ She paused in the justifying silence. Her spilling blood wasn't being consumed. Kaname wasn't—

Releasing her suddenly, Yuuki sagged on all four, feeling the tingling web of his teeth mark knotted to her cut skin. Looking up tearfully, she found his wavering face in the shadows.

Blood, her blood covered his beautiful lips and chin, some drops tickled in his unbuttoned collar. His hazed, bloodied stare made her lips quiver.

"_Why…"_ Yuuki swayed, slumping on her side and clutched her throat.

"It would have been easier," Kaname caressed her lips endearingly. "Not to have noticed you." Tears slipped on the floor, Yuuki shook as he wiped the warm drops. "But you've invaded me completely. I live without a choice now." His hurtful whisper clawed her temples. Cringing, Yuuki closed her eyes, subdued by pain. "It's your fault, for doubting me." Lifting her still form, Kaname glided out of the attic, his dipping and invisible shadow slipped upon the walls of his office, carrying her to the burgundy couch by the window.

She winked an eye open as he settled her carefully on the pillows. Her hand fell on the side, bloody knuckles grazing the floor.

Hovering above, Kaname felt her warm cheek. Yuuki gave him a troubled stare, her brows furrowed in confusion. "You won't be able to move for a while, rest, Yuuki." He whispered.

"You didn't…" Wheezing out of breath, Yuuki strained to speak again, "Drink my…"

"Within the walls I was raised in, self-discipline was my first lesson." Kaname assured, cupping her hand in his palms he kissed each digit, "I desire your blood above all but taking your blood now is odious of me." Reading her questioning glance, Kaname continued, "Haven't you realized yet?" His hand hovered over her chest and abdomen, she gasped in response, exhilarated by the invisible and bare notion of his intoxicating touch. "What I can do to you?"

Yuuki closed her mouth to suppress an escaping moan. Kaname leaned over and kissed the wound of her throat. She offered her neck willingly, surprised by the automatic reaction. Her senses were uninhibited by his spell and her response was extreme, vociferous, snapping quickly like the guitar string.

As he pulled back up, his eyes glowed in adoration. Yuuki breathed heavily, itching to move in spite of her immobility. Dragged by loving stare, Kaname captured her lips hungrily. She moaned hoarsely, opening her eyes to inspect his concentrated expression. Kaname shifted his hands on her sides, watching the transfusing red stain the skin where he touched. She remained limp for half a second until shuffled insistently under his moving fingers.

"Lay still." Kaname murmured against her skin, opening the robe wider. She couldn't move if she wanted. His hand nestled under her breast, passing the ribcage softly and mesmerizing the modest mold of her hips. His tongue scaled over her skin, feeling the short, wiry tremors of excitement flare.

Yuuki grounded her teeth once Kaname slipped open the belt to her lower-abdomen. He fed on the warmth and sweat of her body, hovering on the mellow, deep echo of coursing blood, and watching her fidget, oozing with desire to touch him in return weren't it for his hindering spell. He watched her expression switch from mortification to shocked pleasure. Kaname kissed the tender region under her moist thigh.

"D-don't…" Yuuki whimpered at his consuming stare. His fingers pressed near her groin, and let her stiffen automatically in preparation. "Kana-h…" She twisted her head on the cushion.

Turning her face back, Kaname kissed her thoroughly instead. "A..ijin…" He hummed in her gasping mouth. She blinked sharply at the familiar word. Kaname paused and brushed his forehead on hers.

Frightening by his penetrable gaze, Yuuki clenched her eyes shut. He touched her blood throat before licking the layers clean. She trembled in delight, relishing the hot, wet contact, and tangible breath that brushed her skin occasionally. "Mmm…"

Kaname withdrew and grabbed his temple. His shadowed profile out of her range of vision, but turned to regard her with uncertain eyes. "I want nothing more than to have you, Yuuki. But had I not bitten you, I won't know when you can encounter danger. The territory isn't as safe as I deemed. Intruders will happily take advantage of you." He became aware of her droopy eyelids. Needless of rearranging her robe or covering her revealing body, he watched sleep overwhelm Yuuki.

**Ω**

Daylight and the smell of blood engulfed Yuuki. Wide-eyed, she examined the ceiling before inspecting the room. Her room consisted of white walls not black. If that didn't signify she wasn't sleeping in her comfortable room all this time, a sneering echo beyond the white screen door, did. She shifted her legs to the bedside, noticing the numbness heavily possessing her body from his spell, and touched her throat absently. There was no evidence of Kaname's mark, nor the stinging tear of flesh from fangs.

Yuuki straightened her thin gown and leaned forward, tumbling ungracefully on the floor. Disconcerted by her slow reflexes, she pushed up on her palms and shakily elevated to her unstable feet. Swinging from side to side, Yuuki latched on to the bedpost, sweat pooling on her upper brow from strain.

"_Please! We …. following orders!"_

"…_won't … again!"_

The screen door shuddered from a violent breeze. Yuuki crossed the room and stopped at the threshold at the sound of a freezing sneer.

"… _came uninvited. …sent… spy on me..."_

"… _curious about…. sacrifice."_

Another incoherent response briefly entailed. She hung back instinctively, listening to the rigorous bounce of footsteps and the shivering gasps on the talking men. Parting open the screen door an inch, Yuuki peered in the bright office.

"_Then you shall receive expected punishment." _

"_Ous—"_

The shadow of the blade crept on the screen; his movements were sturdy and firm as his swinging blade delivered humid red lava. Losing the greater control of her self, she fell to the floor in abrupt shock. The human corpses reeked of fresh blood. Chocking in her throat, Yuuki pushed away from the door. Her nervous movements already caught his attention before he plunged open the screen.

Yuuki bounded to the floor, head bowed. _"I'm sorry!"_ She quivered.

"You have ten seconds," He breathed, blade glinting on his right. "To run."

Paralyzed, Yuuki gaped at the floorboards. In the flaring silence, she guardedly raised her head and cringed in the scent. The threshold was vacant, save for the seeping blood. Rushing to her feet, Yuuki entered the office and bit back in surprise to find him gone.

Glancing at the bodies, Yuuki covered her mouth in fear. It took no longer than a few seconds for her race out of the room for her life. The image of the looming crimson blade firmly planted in her brain, Yuuki endorsed power in her fragile legs, soon approaching the white deserted garden near the entrance of the forest. Her desperateness came evident in her disheveled and miserable appearance, no shoes, hair messily tangled on her small, wracking shoulders that were barely protected by the thin night will courageously battled with her worn-out body. The back of her throat scratched from the frigid winter air. Floundering in the snow, Yuuki crawled, cowering at the scene of blood and dead bodies in Kaname's office.

"Yuuki!"

Cringing at the masculine voice, Yuuki briskly dug through the snow.

Arms grabbed her around the middle, hoisting her out of the snow. "Yuuki!" He enclosed her trembling body in his arms. She began hissing and struggling like a deranged animal, clawing his arms and kicking to flee.

"Let me—"

"What's wrong?" Takuma shook her rigidly, "Calm down!"

Yuuki dipped forward, chocking on tears. "I—There's…Blood—bodies!"

"What're you doing out?" Studying her form, he held his breath, "Dressed like this?"

"He—he told me to run." Yuuki turned with tear-stained eyes. "He killed so many…"

"Who?"

"Kaname!"

The strangest flicker transpired in his green eyes, bending forward, he caressed her lips gently. "Do you want to come with me? Somewhere safer?" She hesitated and Takuma hugged her back more affectionately. "Just come…" He urged in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll keep your warm. You can have my blood."

"Ichi—"

"Since he told you to run, he is probably coming after you. Isn't that why you're out here?"

Yuuki scowled, "He won't kill me." She spat, twisting out of his arms. "He only told me to run."

"What's the difference?" Takuma snapped, fiercely shackling her wrist.

"I trusthim!"

"Then why are you running from him?" Takuma demanded impatiently.

Panting, she shakily touched the cold sweat on her forehead. "I'm not!"

He chuckled mordantly down at Yuuki. "Just look at you. You're sweating at the thought of him coming after you. Is this the man you want to marry? If you do, don't let him catch your expression—you look horrified. It's not one you give to your _lover."_

Wide-eyed, Yuuki covered her face in shame.

Takuma smirked crudely, one hand brushing the side of her throat. "So he erased my love-bite?"

Yuuki swatted his hand aside, eyes grim. "Stop it. Ichijou."

Leaning over her head, Takuma sighed in her ear. "I haven't done anything wrong. It's Kaname who kept you in the dark all along. Suddenly telling you to run away—isn't that suspicious? Or did he make up his mind to slay the sacrifice? Purebloods are two-faced, Yuuki. You don't live the same if you trust them." Drawing her hair to the side, he mused over the flesh. Whispering dizzily, Takuma tossed an arm around her thin waist, holding her against him, "You're so soft. But I can tell from the way your body is reacting to me, that you need blood."

She glared, "You don't know anything about me, shut up."

At the touch his lips on her throat, Yuuki fervently struggled. "Should I drain you first so you'll have no choice but to take my blood?" He caged her in his arms, quickly penetrating the barrier of her skin with fangs. Takuma froze at the stringent force repelling him on contact.

Prying his incisors away, he scanned Yuuki's averted face, scoffing, "How smart." He marveled the stiffening of her body from the radiating aura around them. "If one makes an attempt to drink your blood, he will know." Licking his bloody fangs, Takuma eyed the wavering trees behind Yuuki. "Putting a spell on your blood confirms your significance in his life."

Tightening his grip, Takuma restrained her and gestured to the trees. "Come join us, Kaname. It's no fair if you keep eavesdropping a conversation that is about _you."_

Yuuki rammed her elbow on his ribcage, but he caught her arm. "Not again, Yuuki." Takuma grunted.

Kaname moved out of the shadow of the trees, halting five feet from the two.

Takuma narrowed his eyes, "Were you trying to help her?"

Yuuki looked eagerly at the brunette. His red-eyes shimmered brutally in the snow breeze, streaks of dark hair tailored around his grim gaze. "Come here, Yuuki." Kaname offered a hand.

She fought Takuma's grip insistently, gasping and sagging on her knees.

"She is weak from your spell." Takuma mumbled in amusement. "And this is the result of your selfishness for doing things without considering her weak condition."

Yuuki punched Takuma's chest, hissing out of helplessness. "Let me go…" She croaked, "Ichijou-san…"

Takuma continued indifferently, "Since you don't have the heart to care for your lover who is in dire need of blood, I can be of help." A single puncture of his fangs and blood seeped in his fingers. Takuma held it tantalizingly in front of Yuuki. "Hungry? Aren't you?"

She clenched her teeth, raking her eyes to the ground_. "Don't…"_

"Why? It's only a matter of time before the smell impacts you." Takuma grinned at Kaname. "How about it? You don't want others to take her blood but nothing can stop her from drinking mine. Watch your lover drink someone else's blood."

Kaname moved one step forward. "Release her. Ichijou."

"Pity, you told her to run and she ended up ensnared by me anyway."

"I wonder how long it took him to produce you," Kaname mused, frowning, "Supplying you blood, years of concocting identical magical traits, finally creating a slave to his hunger for power."

Takuma rubbed Yuuki's back. "I didn't take you long to eliminate the flies back there. You frightened Yuuki drastically,"

"The red herrings hardly did their job." Kaname glanced at Yuuki's trembling shape and apologetically lowered his eyes. "You don't have to forgive me for the things I do." Curling his fingers in between his eyes, Kaname whispered. "But I don't need to feel guilty in front of those that promised to keep you alive, Yuuki." The hand falling away from his face had sufficient control over Takuma's. Despite the physical distance, his imminent force bore a magnitude found only in purebloods, which Takuma couldn't reverse.

Yuuki slumped out of Takuma's grasp unexpectedly and looked up at the blond.

He stared down at her in ultimate surprise, spitting in revulsion at Kaname. "Must be awesome to have pureblood powers as an advantage, doesn't it?"

Kaname stabled a hand on the sword hidden in his immobile left hand. He unsealed the red blade and approached Takuma. Yuuki fumbled to her feet, "Don't!" She shouted. He only paused as soon as her voice registered. Shaking her head, Yuuki barricaded Takuma. "Don't, please."

"That is a specimen of Rido's evil," Kaname informed unflinchingly. "Step away…" He added tenderly. _"Yuuki."_

"It's Ichijou-san!" She begged, "Your friend! You can't!"

Takuma stiffened in alarm by his immobile arms and legs; "You plan to keep me here?" He chortled, "Kaname, you really love winning, don't you?"

Kaname's grip clenched the handle as he watched Yuuki stand undaunted. "Remember the beautiful flower in the pond, despite its appearance it survives by sucking life from the living. Appearances, whether pleasant or not, are not to be trusted."

"You're really," Yuuki huffed, "Incorrigible." Unable to stand, she slipped to her knees wearily, her breath steaming continuously. "I can't change your mind."

Takuma hissed under his breath, "Afraid if you release me, you can't fight me?"

Steadily, Kaname approached the vampire looming above Yuuki. He looked from the girl to the sneering imposter. "I will not give you the death blow. You'll need to die slowly for Rido to feel any loss of blood."

Takuma's face turned gaunt. "First, undo your control and fight fairly."

"Sneaking here with a fake appearance and taking advantage of Yuuki isn't fair. I return the same treatment given to me." Kaname lifted the sword slightly, noticing Yuuki avert from the corner of his eye. He looked upon her with nothing distorted from despondence and shame. "Don't look away, Yuuki."

She froze and gaped back speechlessly.

"You'll have to witness countless corpses and blood split by my hand in an eternity. That is, if you will have me."

Yuuki caught only the blade lodge briskly in Takuma's chest, directly on his beating heart, and screamed in the rain of blood. Kaname's oppressive control unfastened, letting Takuma flounder face-forward. Grunting, he reared his head back. "You didn't mention," Takuma gasped, "The blade prevents healing."

Kaname removed the blade singlehandedly, eyes firm on Takuma's pale countenance. "The reason for your unfortunate death is the man you serve."

He twitched like a miserable worm suffocating in the snow, blood spreading around him in seconds. His fangs protruded as he glared horridly toward Yuuki, who appeared awed by the stains on her clothes and snow. "Yuu…"

"Nn—" She curled her knuckles against her clattering mouth, like a lost child.

Kaname turned to stare at the dropping blood from the sword. Two steps took him in front of the astounded girl; Kaname knelt and reached for her stained hands. Dressed in Takuma's blood, Yuuki stared disorientated at the colored snow. "It's ok." Kaname pulled her head under his chin, "You are safe." She wasn't conscious of what the winter weather did to her body.

Yuuki sat shaking non-stop in the snow. He grabbed her urgently and carried her inside. Her eyes were large, and focused right above his shoulder while her tiny hands were clasped against her chest. Skin frost cold and colored with blood, she raggedly huffed on his shoulder, her lungs striving to breath regardless of her stillness.

As he sat her down back in his room, Kaname knelt at her bare feet. She stared at nothing, not the room; neither his face nor listened to his calling voice. Kaname quietly cupped her cold cheek. Takuma's blood glued to her cheekbones and forehead, tethered to the roots of her hair and splashed on the front of her gown. "I'm sorry…" Kaname pressed her cold hands to his mouth.

Reluctantly pulling her fingers back, Yuuki horridly stared at her palms.

Kaname opened his larger hand that had warmed her smaller one.

"He…He…" She recoiled. His faded face vanished from her eyes by her tears. Yuuki reclined dazedly on the edge of the bed, staring emptily at the wall. Takuma's pale and gasping face haunted her closed eyes. Grabbing the sheets between her fingers, she strained her tearful eyes to focus on the blank ceiling. Her breathing escaped in hurried and deep sounds. Yuuki tensed her back and flung on her side, cringing her face in her arm.

He died. He was gone. All she did was sit and watch Kaname finalize the blow. _Ichijou-san…_ Rubbing her shaking lips with bloody fingers, Yuuki stiffened at the coppery taste. _No…._ Groaning silently, she grabbed her head. _He shouldn't have died! _

Soft talking echoed from somewhere in the room, too perturbed to respond, Yuuki curled her legs inward, trembling for reasons greater than the frigid temperature. He spoke again and regarded her steadily from the foot of the bed, haunted by the incident. Kaname leaned forward to whisper kindly but Yuuki kept her face tucked beneath her elbow. He could smell the tears flaring in the sheets like stains. Gently slipping his arm beneath her shape, Kaname lifted her from the bed.

"You will freeze if you remain uncovered. The blood is best cleaned." Drawing open the door to the restroom, he eyed the shadowed room and held on to Yuuki tighter. Blind to the world, Yuuki lifelessly set her face locked in the hook of his arm.

As he entered, Kaname soothingly explained, "The spies are gone for now and the humans earlier were a formal distraction. It wasn't my intention to tell you to leave. Had they seen your face…" Glancing at her veiled cheek, Kaname traced the brown hair. "It had to be avoided and I'm sorry for making you run into him." Kneeling at the lip of the tub, Kaname touched the shimmering warm water he had filled moment's prior.

Clenching his fingers in the water, the numbed self-accusation infiltrated Yuuki's wandering thoughts. _"…. Because of me."_ Kaname sighed near her ear. "You're at a greater risk…" Rising, Kaname situated her on the edge and steadied her with a hand against her back. Kneeling at her feet, he studied Yuuki's withdrawn and downcast eyes. "Are you afraid?"

She didn't seem to hear him again, however an abrupt sob dripped off her salmon lips. Yuuki bowed her head in her hands. "Why did this happen?" She groaned in her palms, "What did I do wrong? Why—_him?_"

"Its obvious humans can penetrate the barrier and not vampires. They were red herrings to the bigger threat. The first person I granted access in the territory was Ichijou. Gaining knowledge of this, it was easy to make him a scapegoat."

"Who did?" Yuuki gripped the tub edge with slippery fingers.

Languidly he reached for the small towels rolled in a silver rack bound to the aperture of the smooth wall. Dipping the cloth in the water, Kaname steadily cleaned the blood from her hands. "Rido." He didn't expect her to look perturbed, and she didn't, Kaname delicately wiped the matter from her forehead.

She closed her eyes and breathed softly. "He was your friend. Aren't you upset?"

There was strange tightening in the pit of his stomach; Kaname cautiously rubbed the bottom of her chin, deviating to the left corner of her lips. "You're not aware of the things that I am, Yuuki. As long as you stay here, someone will always vie to hurt you. And your blood will be first to take. Having you harmed is going against the security I've worked hard to maintain." Her lips glided open and his hand stilled.

Her pleading eyes twinkled guiltily with tears. "But you grew up with him…"

"And I will take the blame for what happened." Kaname replied. Searching his even gaze, her lips bent downward into a frown. Kaname wiped her cheeks and whispered, "I know you're upset but eventually you'll get accustomed to living without trusting those around you. At the royal house, no one will look forward to help you. You'll need to live with precaution. Remember the ones you strike won't the ones you loved, they turned their backs on you, and you shouldn't feel guil—" A hot tear spilled on the back of his hand. Kaname alertly wiped the streaming tears. "Please, don't cry…"

"It'll take a while," She quivered. "You've lived in the system all your life but I haven't. And I embrace everyone around me."

"I know," Kaname held her face to admire her closely, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be Yuuki."

"Don't make me…" Yuuki struggled with her self and averted.

He touched her shaky lip and caressed her neck briefly. "You're right. You shouldn't harden your heart from those around you." Halfheartedly, Kaname inclined to his height. Taking her hand, he folded the cloth in her palm. "You are free to clean up in private. If you need anything, I'm a call away." His eyes lingered on her sullen expression.

Yuuki clenched the washcloth once the door clicked behind Kaname. _Ichijou-san… By Kaname's hand. _She pushed her fingers against her quivering bottom lip. _But I love those hands, his nurturing nature. How many more deaths will there be? _ Looking at the door, she sighed.

**Ω**

Shizuka nearly missed the soft shadow by the vanity. Putting her hairbrush away, she intently waited for him to move. Kaname stepped through his own shadow, slightly disheveled and grim. His maroon eyes bleary and threatening, matching his quiet murmur. "I've come to warn you," He said without looking at the Great Queen, "I'll be reinforcing the barrier on the territory. It will not be to your advantage if you stay…"

"Haru will not approve," Shizuka glared, her fangs gritting at the registering blood he emitted. "What were you doing?" The vases on the windows shattered to the floor.

Kaname stared longingly at the ceiling and sighed wearily. "He attacked Yuuki."

"He is here, in the territory?" Shizuka growled.

Kaname regarded her for a moment. "The Elders Council planned to send a spy, while I waited for someone to appear, Rido sent a collection of his own. Creating a look-alike of Ichijou to be near Yuuki."

Allowing her silvery gaze to review him, Shizuka titled her head to the side, "He didn't succeed. Good for you?"

"It doesn't go both ways," Kaname remarked, "It must've taken him mountainous amount of blood to create a look-alike. Because of the blood Rido supplied, he will be prone to my attacks and have a sense of blood-loss." His eyes turned gritty and lonesome. "He will seek you, Great Queen. Ravenously."

She sat poised and unmoving, "My blood will be his poison."

He chuckled, "It will be good of you to erase your memories with your lover. "

Her eyes flashed, "That girl…is dear to you?"

"Are you surprised?" Kaname let his hand fall to his sides.

Shizuka waited for him to elaborate, but he appeared distracted and withdrawn at the moment. "Fine." She cleared her throat. "The delay of your marriage with the conniving _witch _will receive contempt from our family, a thing you don't want as our reigning King, Kaname." She persuaded.

"Let's see how many of them have something to say," Kaname grinned.

Shizuka rubbed her forehead, "You're doing the unthinkable." She resentfully met his eyes, "Why? _Why her?"_

"For the same reason you protected your lover from the royal family."

She flicked her tongue across her incisors, "Yes… The reasons are damning, aren't they? But it's a sacrifice you're willing to make, regardless of how others perceive you."

Kaname returned to the territory expecting to find Yuuki in her room or wandering about. With the barrier reinstated, he saw no trouble if she went out despite the winter weather. Coming upon his suite, he stopped by the restroom door that hadn't opened since his departure mere hours ago. Brushing the oak wood with his palm, he listened for movement within. The rigidness in his form executed sharp, cutting motions as he unlocked the door to examine the solemn dark restroom. Her clothes lay rumbled by the lip of the tub, drenched from Rido's blood.

Paralyzed beside the tub, he found floating brown hair streaming along Yuuki's nude back. Fingers traced across her hip of their own accord to her belly button, the water rippled upward, rushing to her breasts and neck. Skin supple from heat, fused a stunning red from his touch. A short whimper drew his fixation to her upturned face. Half asleep in the bath, she shuffled her smooth legs, sprinkling water about and craned her neck on the side of the tub. It was desire and a crave making his tongue and fangs sting at the sight of her white neck and shoulders. Her breasts swayed with the pulsing water that sparkled on her cheeks and arms.

He sank to the floor, leaning over inside and grabbed a small wet hand to kiss each digit. Subconsciously sensing his presence, she twitched once before opening an eye. Kaname's shadowed profile whirled and frayed into clouds of sleep. Brushing her hand across her sternum, Yuuki held her breath and raised herself from her reclining posture.

Shaking with each pounding heartbeat, Yuuki clenched her fingers on her chest. His wet hand lifted from her side into her hair, picking away traces of blood. Kaname fingers her temples and cheeks, coating water on her skin. She reached up to grab his wrist, cautiously inhaling.

Yuuki hadn't time to react when his arms suddenly pulled her against his chest. Squirming in the water, she stiffened in the cage of his arms, cheek pressed to his collarbone and eyes wide. "Kana—"

His hands settled on her spine, dipping lower to her hip and caressed upward. Face buried on her neck, Kaname whispered to her skin. The brief graze of his fangs ghosted fresh goose bumps on her body. "It started when I was young," He brushed a hand through her long wet hair. "Everyone I adored was killed because of another's greed, distrust and ugliness of the soul. You're wondering why we react differently." His controlled voice turned into a rushed gasp. Opening his mouth, Kaname licked the secluded portion of skin under her ear. Yuuki ducked her head in his arms instantly but he went on, "For me losing someone dear isn't a new thing."

Yuuki shivered like a fragile creature, clinging to the front of his shirt. "I'll ask you once," Inhaling his intoxicating scent, she closed her eyes, letting her senses freely become assaulted by his arms. "Why did you bite me?"

"I will know if someone will take your blood. It's now sealed to me."

"I wo-won't go anywhere." She stammered, clenching his sleeve, "Unless the King…"

"Do you fear him?"

Doubt drenched her lungs, breathing in her words. "Not…really…"

The warmth of his embrace strangely turned violent, like a sharp knife carving out her spine and plunging in her abdomen. She feared moving as his hand trailed over her shoulder, passing leisurely under her arm and breast. The grip turned possessive and overpowering, suffocating Yuuki with inhuman capacity as she became limp, supple and submitting like a tamed animal. Slowly wheeling her arm across his back, the shirt bunched in her tensed fingers. Even if her mind disregarded the tension and Kaname's heavy breathing, her body perceived the rigorous, animalistic vibe he permeated.

Lifting her from the tub, Kaname crushed her. Yuuki clung to him like a leech, gasping in his chest from his roving hands. His fingers creased over her wet sides, cupped her hips and squeezed her breasts. She groaned in pain where his bruising hands inclined on her throat, brushing hair aside and feasted on her skin. His hot tongue whipped and laced languidly, tugging his fangs restlessly that unthreaded soft cries from the back of her throat.

Clenching her own fangs in frustration, Yuuki dug her nails on his shoulders, imagining her nail marks on his smooth skin. Kaname delved her the skin of her thighs and legs, wrapping his fingers around her ankles. She mumbled incoherently under her breath, a short prayer or a demand, he couldn't decipher but as Kaname sturdily moved to his feet, he drew her face up to seek her lips.

They were divinely warm, sweet and she reciprocated without thought. He pulled away and she lingered on his mouth hungrily. "All I request," Kaname panted, "Is for your lips to never touch another's blood. But mine."

Her brilliant ruby eyes widened,_ "…Oo..." _It was a croon rubbed from the back of her throat before Yuuki caught his mouth. Kaname brushed her cheek with the back of a hand. "I…I wasn't going to drink his blood. I know my limits."

His fingers clung to her ribcage, nearly crushing her sides as the brows above his eyes tightened and furrowed, "I was uncertain." Kaname admitted. "You are weak yet you restrained."

Gently, Yuuki scribbled her fingers within his soft hair. "You know, there is a truth to the expression: we crave blood from those we love. Although I've never drunk anyone's blood other than my parent's—" Ardently her eyes danced zoned on his throat. "I think a vampire learn how much he craves someone's blood until it hits him. I don't want it for sustenance. I want it to gradually be a part of me, thoughts, memories, emotion—everything."

Yuuki sank in her own world of desire, ranting, "It's hard to find it, and when we do it's harder to let go. Take my parents; they can't stand blood but each other's. And Shizuka-sama hid her lover from the royal house. She keeps her sense of peace and love especially for oji-san! And he waited for centuries _alone_ to be with her again. _That_ kind of cravin—" His arm swept behind her in one smooth movement and drew her against him. She turned limp by his demanding mouth.

Clenching her eyes tight, Yuuki grabbed onto the lapels of his shirt and accepted his kiss. Kaname withdrew breathlessly, "Yes, I know wel—"

She cradled his face and sealed his lips again. Yuuki savored the taste of his warm mouth, the structure of his shoulders and the hard fabric of his dark shirt. Kaname's long hair enshrouded his parted eyes. She clung dizzily and blinked widely. Her cheeks flushed and eyes glittery with desire. "Kaname…" Yuuki cringed against his collar, her fingers sliding over the bones and columns of his chest and stopped on his shoulder. The red of her eyes stark, almost black. "You don't understand…."

Kaname's supporting arms hardened in return. Listening to her mellow heartbeat, he decided to relax in the sound. She shifted, bringing her dangerously soft lips on the column of his throat and inhaled his scent until her lungs brimmed with nothing but him. Her expanding ribs stilled, indicating she held her breath, and very hesitantly, Yuuki exhaled. The soft breath tingled the edges of his jaw line. He closed his eyes to the sensation, reveling in the radiating and prominent sensuous feel of her beating body. Yuuki's hand winded somewhere in his dark locks. Her nails filled the gaping area at the back of his neck, drawing smooth and long chills over his back.

His arms that held her tight felt strained, somehow. Yuuki titled her chin on his shoulder, maybe if they parted the atmosphere would relax. She unlocked her hands from his hair and neck, slowly pulling away. Kaname's arms squeezed her frame fervently, his upper lip rubbed under her left ear. The hands dripped from the middle of her back, rubbing her spine assuredly. Yuuki swallowed her harshly dry throat. Kaname's hand chiseled up her side and back in her scalp.

Shifting cautiously, Yuuki held back from gasping as his finger dug on her side. She was only aware of her head titling back as soon as Kaname's wandering mouth landed on hers with immense power. His invading tongue shook every nerve ending in her body. She retaliated without restriction, loving and undoing the force of his tongue with her own. Where his hands channeled below her kneecaps to breach the soft skin of her thighs, her meek fingers hurriedly flickered over his shirt buttons.

Kaname pulled her higher from floor, locking one arm under her right thigh and pressed his body forward. She stiffened at the strange electrocuting sensation brushing from the toes up her loins. His mouth pushed on her cheeks; chin. Rough and ghost-like hands delved her curves possessively.

Yuuki dragged a nail down his buttons. Her once weak and fumbling body roared with strength. His shoes stepped over the scattered buttons; Kaname brought her away from the door. Latching on to Kaname, Yuuki swung her other thigh around his hip. Kaname yanked his gasping mouth, crocking with little patience. "Yuuki…"

She filled his lips with kisses again, trailing over his forehead, eyelids, and jaw.

Kaname clenched his eyes and stiffened. "If you continue..."

Yuuki unceasingly lapped her tongue on his Adams apple, licking back up to his chin. Her hands clenched the shirt on his shoulders. She knew perfectly what he meant. He didn't need to explain.

Shaken by her stimulating kiss, Kaname grabbed her back fiercely and dipped his mouth in her throat, biting voraciously.

Yuuki scratched his upper back, squirming in pain. Groaning in her breath, she stilled. The burrowing sound of his throat filling with her blood put her to relief. Everything came alive, the looming shadows, Kaname's bumping heart circulating her blood in his own, the dripping water in the tub, her raging body arched against his. She was feathered by minuscule receptors, easing into a sea of serenity as Kaname drank her memories, yearning and pain without stopping. Slipping her hand in his hair, Yuuki caressed him invitingly.

The taste of _honey_ filled his tongue, replenishing his parched throat. Color tainted the shadowed vision of his eyes. Her memories, thoughts and emotions soon joined. Kaname swallowed in large gulps, feeling her grasp on his shoulder from fatigue. Yuuki's body finally sagged in his arms. He concentrated on the flowing liquid, dribbling down to her décolleté and chest, smearing his mouth and neck as well. His eyes shimmered a dark red hue, whirling with amber. Licking the cut, Kaname guided them to the suite.

She closed her eyes; her body struggled for strength from the attack. Kaname caressed her lips and collarbone worriedly. Slowly, Yuuki opened her eyes. Placing her gently on the bed, Kaname inspected her neck, a controlled hand stapled to her pulsing wrist.

His leaning face was stunning, solemn, and youthful from what she remembered in the snowstorm. Locks of dark hair cluttered his temples, multiple streamed over his shoulder and flushed around his captivating throat. As Yuuki studied Kaname, her gaze flickered simply in awe and adoration. Within his lips coated her deep red blood. _Hers. All of it. _ She sighed deeply, as if relieved.

"Are you ok?" Kaname felt her forehead.

She leaned up to kiss his bottom lip stringing with her blood. Drawing his hand from her forehead, Yuuki held it to her own lips and set it upon her rhythmic heart.

His expression became guarded. "That won't do, Yuuki…" Kaname slipped his long arm around her neck and shoulder. He kissed along the hidden bone behind her ear to the curve of her shoulder. "I'll keep wanting more of your blood if you do that."

Yuuki stared at him longingly. Touching the corners of his face, she lifted her head to touch his lips. Astonished, Kaname watched her brows wrinkle and eyes narrow in hidden meaning. Her wet tongue wandered sinuously against his throat to his chest. He pulled her to himself, focusing on the twitching sensation of her small body, listening to her pounding and shrieking blood, her collection of fingers sliding under his shirt in search of warm skin.

Kaname turned in her hair, worn out from suppression and her irresistible hands. Her fanning breath tickled his skin, eagerly Yuuki slid the shirt away for more skin. Kaname peered at her intently, the way her fingers coiled around his arms, touched the corners of his shoulders and tracked back to his throat, across his chest and abdomen below. Kissing her cheek softly, Kaname let his hand glide down from her chest to her, knuckles and fingers grinded past her ribcage and stopped at her hip. Opening his palm, he pushed along her thigh where the gown rumbled in folds. He bent his head on her kneecaps and kissed the bony structure. She reacted to the touch of his hot lips, stiffened then relaxed.

Kaname let his fingers wind around her left leg, trapping around her ankle, upon the racing pulse.

Yuuki watched breathlessly as he lifted his eyes to hers. Brushing his mouth over her ankle, Kaname kissed up her smooth leg. She grabbed the sheets in anticipation, her eyes glittery and soft in the lighting. Lingering on her thigh, Kaname lifted it up to brush the hidden skin underneath. He contemplated unsteadily, one finger underneath, without the will to move. Yuuki took his wrist, guiding his hand. His eyes closed from contacting the burning skin. Leaning over, Kaname tasted the revealing skin, and marveled at the exquisite bone ridges and impeccable skin. Yuuki flinched under his exploring mouth, gripping his shoulder awkwardly.

Soothingly, Kaname kissed the lines of her ribs. Rendering his lips in her throat, he heard Yuuki's quiet whimper, seconds before her thigh rubbed to his side, wrapping over a leg. His mouth skittered eagerly over the heating alabaster, remarkably turning red from his lip. Yuuki carefully patched her fingers across his chest, and latched on to the shirt opening. Kaname turned her on the side, eagerly tasting her shoulder and the creamy rippled skin of her spine. She bit her lip, coiling her legs upward within his.

He impatiently clenched the inner column of her thigh, passing leisurely over her groin and fluttering up her stomach. His fingers wrapped around her breast. Yuuki's mouth stripped open, panting at his tightening fingers. She throbbed from his lapping mouth, the clutching hand on her side and the rigidness of his long body against hers.

Shifting her on her back, Kaname took her breast in a mouth. She squirmed at his pricking fang, hardening and squeezed his shoulder blade. Yuuki twisted her neck, and lifted his face. Her lips clung to his in delight, as she tugged him on top. Freeing himself of his shirt, he watched Yuuki pull away and stare. Her eyes ghosted over him once and not long her hands shifted to his waist in a daze. Her breath echoed in soft hitches, while his were deep and calm, almost controlled. Pulling her off the mattress, he seized her waist and she subconsciously grabbed his shoulders for stability. Shifting on her groin, he thirstily kissed her chest and breast.

No grain of hesitance prohibited Yuuki when she snapped open the buttons of his pants. Kaname whispered something on her collarbone before rooting his fangs without precaution. She hissed and fell limp in his arms. Kaname indulged in the addictive scent of her blood. Her gasping body tensed from each gallop he consumed. Listening to her thundering heart and the raging pleasure of her body, Kaname let his eyes seal for a moment, submitting to the momentary peace.

Yuuki slipped her legs around his waist. Twitching under Kaname, she shackled her grip on his waist and lowered the hem of his clothing. Kaname raised his bloodied mouth to reach her open lips. Her blood stringed in their saliva, between their clicking fangs and mingling tongues. Kaname let his hands wander and trace her curves and around her back. She insistently pulled his fingers against her cheeks. He could only marvel at her vermillion lips trembling at his fingertips. Yuuki guided his hands down the narrow column of her throat. He kissed each area she traversed heartily. She held his hands on her breasts, folding his palms on her mounts.

A chocking sound grunted out his throat, dropping his forehead on hers, Kaname panted in her fiery and seductive eyes. "..Yuuki?"

"Your hands…" She quivered, trailing his hands to her abdomen, mumbling drowsily, "Kaname…"

Who knew how long since her dreams and the number of times Yuuki groaned his name at the mere thought of his caressing hands.

His wide eyes softened, inertly Kaname breathed against her lips. Yuuki carried his hands to her loins, he huffed restlessly at her burning skin, feeling his fingers tingle and sizzle from the heat. She pushed his digits inside, groaning with her back arched. She mouthed his name and spread his fingers against herself. Kaname wrestled with the mere knowledge of what his hands had breached. Rubbing his forehead on hers, he panted against Yuuki's face. "Yuuki…uuki…"

Her moistness lathered his elegant fingers. Thick fluids drenched his palm against silky flesh. Her thighs widened, locking her knees on his hips, Yuuki coaxed his fingers within her walls, gasping from the strange weight of the mobile tips. Setting his cheek on her shoulder, he focused on her stiffening body and listened wheezed breaths inside her chest. Her legs shook, impulsively dropping to the bed. Kaname found her thigh and drew it up, probing his fingers deeper that she squirmed. She wrestled to breath and while he watched, he found his own pitched in gasps.

Kaname lifted up and kissed the corners of her mouth. Her hips wheeled into a rhythm against his hand, pushing off the bed and bending downward. Her walls contracted, swallowing his fingers further in the liquid. Smoky red-eyes warped open to peer at him closely, she stirred fluidly to undo his pants. His brows curled impatiently and his fingers worked mechanically, fueled by her desiring stare. Kaname leisurely creased his fingertips on the small button above, and she thrashed beneath uncontrollably. Freezing her grip on his forearms, Yuuki leaned up and sank her fangs on his shoulder. Blood speed but he tumbled abruptly, shoving her against the sheets, hissing in pleasure.

Keeping his fingers locked in her womb, Kaname watched out of breath from the corner of his eye. Yuuki relaxed shortly, the tip of her fangs colored red. He probed her swollen folds. She shuddered as his steaming mouth returned to the cut on her throat. Kaname could every breath she inhaled, the reflexive and vociferous reaction induced by his touch. Yuuki gaped with a hallow look, he sensed the escalading tension and propelled his hand faster.

She clawed his arm, biting her own lip as the shock pulsed through her feverish body. Sweat gliding down her temples, sprinkling on her breasts like tiny diamonds and stars. He eagerly licked the film, loving the emitting heat of her skin and the heaving bounce of her breasts. Kaname kissed the knee of her raised thigh and lingered on her strained expression.

She bounded up without precaution, taking him by surprise. "Let me…" Yuuki hooked her fingers in his, "Please."

He tipped forward and fell in her intoxicating kiss. She breathed life and desire all over again. The tension between his shoulders returned and the throbbing electricity from her touch revived another instinctive yearning. Kaname watched his clothes become undone, perfectly submissive to her demanding caress. Yuuki was careful and gentle, and he almost believed if he wanted, he could've groped her heart in his fist and she would let him.

Licking away the residue of blood from her lips, Kaname widened her thighs. She forked her fingers through his hair, rubbing the soft, wet locks that had clung to his moist face. He seized her hips with indignant stubbornness; Yuuki's eyes glowed mysteriously up at him. She only touched his bare chest with a small hand, stopping the palm on his erratic heart. He was just as desperate as she. Opening her legs slightly, Yuuki encouragingly pushed her hips out and up. He sank inside of Yuuki like a wrecked ship, swift and complete, trapped forever as she enclosed her thighs around his waist, unconsciously drawing him deeper.

Kaname struggled to breath, beads of sweat tickled from his forehead, splashing about Yuuki's cheeks and shoulders. The stillness in their bodies echoed for hours it seemed. Her fingers clenched in his air and her eyes narrowed, spilling rivers of tears across her temples and hair. He wiped them urgently, panting against her lips. Yuuki released his hair and latched onto the sheets beside her as he shifted once. Her walls surrounded him immensely, wedging him permanently but his insides shattered into sparks of fire. Gently lifting her waist, Kaname watched her eyes steadily turn wider as he moved. Her body flinched but his fingers coaxingly dipped around the groove of her back assuredly. For moments, Yuuki lay paralyzed, gulping air as if on her last breath.

He relaxed his hips, feeling her depths crawl and swallow him even more if possible. Kaname grunted at the back of his throat, disbelieving the engulfing and persistent hold she had on him. She had bound him, captured him in her cage, forever. Yuuki lifted a hand to his glistening red cheek. Capturing her hand, Kaname kissed her palms and fingers reverently. He gathered her in his arms, allowing himself to sequester in the warmth of her body. Her stiff body relaxed slowly in his embrace and the weight around his waist pulled him inward, leashing another restless thrust. Her toes curled, silently Yuuki reciprocated, accepting his desperate movements.

Crawling higher on top, Kaname filled her to the hilt. She wiggled and squirmed, adjusting to him and grabbed his hand settled on her hips. Rising from the bed, Yuuki followed his rhythm. Feeling him slip inside, his hallow breathing fanning her breasts and cheeks, and finally extracting, their fluids sloppily spilling the sheets and thighs. Kaname greased his knuckles against her hips, urgently thrusting inside Yuuki. She fought a groan, and tightened her thighs on his waist. Looming above her, Kaname watched in awe as Yuuki dug her head back on the mattress, pulling his hand from her hip to her breast. Her nipples hardened and poked his fingers. Lovingly, Kaname caressed the small nubs, finding his mouth watery as they bounced like an elastic band when he pulled away. Mesmerized, he leaned over to take one in his mouth.

Yuuki pushed into him, her frenzied thrusts meeting with exact force and lengths. She hissed aloud, fangs grating her lips and hung ope while her hips sailed madly into Kaname. He slammed her on the bed, sealing her cries with a kiss. Raggedly, Yuuki moved with him, drowning in his rhythm, hungry kisses and his eyes… They stared at her hungrily, capturing each movement she made. From her flushed and gasping appearance, to her flinching and impatient thrust as their liquid slapped into creamy dew.

"…na-me…" Yuuki murmured in his mouth.

"You feel…" Kaname clenched his eyes, binding her hands over her head, _"So good…"_ He struggled.

She moaned and kissed his cheeks eagerly. Releasing one hand, Kaname grabbed her hip roughly to elongate his thrusts. His movements only incited soft cries from Yuuki's lips. She swallowed her dry throat, clinging to him and exhaled. Her legs were turning numb around him, lowering them, Yuuki twitched to the side, and Kaname stiffened alertly in response. He shuddered and burrowed his face in her neck. Yuuki swayed her hip to the side again, feeling him slip at a different angle within.

_"Heavenly..."_ A small groan voiced, before he snatched her hips and thrusts more possessively.

She cried out from each penetration, vying to meet him with equal vivacity. Yuuki forced her hips forward; she could feel him grow heavier and larger.

He kept thrusting as if there was no choice—hopelessly plunging inside Yuuki, drowning in her walls, and whimpers.

She clenched him tighter than ever, milking him thoroughly.

Kaname noticed her spine stiffen, the restrain gasp in her throat, her fangs clenched precisely seconds from crying out as she convulsed under him. Yuuki threw her head back, revealing her slender throat. His tongue danced across her décolleté. Her bouncing movement tilted, twitched and shook violently, taking him by surprise. Until she turned her face to his cheek, sobbing from pleasure.

He measured her thrusts, too lost in her sighs and squirms, and indelible cycle of thrusts slamming into his. His legs almost lost their strength as a shattering explosion knocked the wind out of his lungs. Yuuki hugged her thighs on his sides, wanting to capture him forever as he broke from his rhythm into an unrestrained, irrepressible pace. The force of his release sent tingles up her spine and in between her toes. Yuuki moaned, fidgeting for a second and let him catch his breath.

Kaname cradled her head but she had already strapped an arm around his neck to relinquish in a kiss.

Still joined together, Yuuki lowered her legs on the bed. A strange chill sped up her back, and the back of her legs. Kaname sensed her unable to breath, she pulled away tiredly. Kissing her throat, he pulled away the hair to seek her back. Taking her left leg, he slid it up and turned her sideways. Yuuki bit down from the switching position, her insides melting instantly at his hard and immobile remained cradled deep inside of her, she clenched him again, and he gasped shortly. Fingering her abdomen, Kaname turned her around, setting his legs on her sides.

Abruptly, he pulled away and Yuuki reared her head back questionably.

He kissed her head and the back of her small shoulders. Slipping his hand inside of her, Kaname wrapped fastened another hand around her breast. She fell on the bed, sighing. He pulled her hips against his pelvis, one fang nipping the bone on her back. Spreading her walls with his fingers, he plunged into her again, smoothly and waited. Yuuki moaned in the sheets, panting the engine of desire roared back to life.

Pushing her hips backward, she waited for him to respond. Kaname plunged deeper; bring both her thighs off the bed in a abnormal angle. Yuuki drowned into bliss and pleasure, shaking and grabbing the sheets around her head urgently. He kissed the back of her neck and pinched her nipples. She wiggled but Kaname stiffly thrust repeatedly, feeling her rise and writhe in sinful pleasure.

**Ω**

Eventually news of the marriage delay penetrated the walls of the palace. The Shirabuki family was astounded and demanded some logical reason behind it. However, the Kuran relatives weren't aware any more than the rumors. Kaname had a change of heart and rejected Sara. Perhaps he had a lot on his mind and wasn't interested in marriage at the moment? Questions could only pave answers that weren't necessarily tactful or true. Sara seemed to know better than anyone.

They had gathered like a crowd searching for safety in a flood. The Royal relatives and Shirakubi family huddled in circles across the hall. Gossip and questions left Sara and the King on the spot light. As she battled for answers alone, Sara admitted Kaname changed his mind on the last minute and how she wore her wedding dress when he decided against the marriage. Hearing this, pity was bestowed to the ex-bride.

"Poor, poor Sara-sama," They murmured to each other, "So young, ravishingly beautiful—rejected by Ousama? But why?"

"Doesn't make sense."

The Elders Council appeared just as stunned by the news and demanded an assembly with the couple. Their daunting presence alone left others speechless. Asato critically eyed the Great King standing the shadow of Sara. "Call for Ousama and question him promptly." He advised. "By tradition, royalty marry before the average vampire. And a pureblood is only suitable for the crown. We must speak with Ousama and persuade him to marry into the Shirabuki family. After all, this was promised by the late King Kirrin."

Rido smirked too crudely, "An assembly? Will our royal family delight in hearing the real reason for Kaname's objections?" As he regarded the room, his vision wavered. Snarling, he rested a hand on Sara's back. No one appeared to have a response and he continued, "If Sara truly wants him, she'll do whatever it takes to rid the reason stopping Kaname."

It was easier said than done. Sara clenched her fists and glared at the Great King. His face was a striking pale blue and he swayed. She caught his arm, acquiescing. "Yes, you are right, Great King." Sara murmured, eyeing the relatives. "Let's meet at the assembly, the royal relatives and my family will gather for question. We can settle the matter there."

"Sara-sama, we will do everything in our power to persuade Kaname into marrying you." Cried one of the relatives.

"Thank you." Sara smirked cruelly. "But tricks and schemes don't work on Kaname. It's his fault for being too kind-hearted, an abnormal trait for a King?" She looked pointedly at Asato. "You look disturbed, Ichijou-sama?"

His jaws hardened. "What ever his reasons may be, once they are divulged, we will carefully guide him in the correct direction. The royal family won't benefit if looked down by the society."

"I agree." Sara bowed her head. Clamping her grip on Rido's sleeve, she smiled at the surveyors. "Now if you will excuse us, please." She guided him out of the hall. Once the door locked at her heel, Sara whirled toward Rido.

He slumped on the transverse wall, sweat marks creasing his forehead and cheeks. "Call… Shizuka…" Rido wheezed.

"Why?" Sara clenched her teeth. "The woman can't get away from her human pet, what can she do for you?"

A shaking hand touched her cheek, suddenly pinching the skin. "Don't talk about your Great Queen like that. If it comes to a point I'll need her to root my seed."

Sara slapped his hand away, and stilled at the mobile shadow on her right. The celestial shape stopped within meters, composed and stupendously alluring. Shizuka clapped her fan in one hand, her silk robe shimmering like white dust in the light. Rido chortled to himself secretly and approached his spouse. "It's been a while since my wife graced me with her presence." Taking her light hand, he kissed the knuckles and brushed the skin, seeking for veins. "Warm and delicious, just like I remember… I wonder how this hand was kept warm in my absence?"

Shizuka retracted the hand to brush his chin, "You look pale."

His fangs appeared like a voracious wolf, Rido said, "I'm touched by your concern."

Her unsmiling eyes turned to Shizuka standing attentive on the side. "Do you need something? Sara?"

Casting her speculative glance in return, Sara murmured, "You frequent Kaname's territory than the majority of us. I'd be grateful if you inform him the relatives wish to speak with the two of us, in private."

"I'm sure this concerns the delayed marriage," Shizuka clapped the fan in her hand loudly. "I'll try to inform him but I give no guarantee whether he'll come. You know how he hates crowds." Her silvery gaze snaked back on Rido. "Seems like you lost…_blood. _Have you been toying with your experiments while I was gone?"

"You know me too well…" Drawing her hand back, Rido kissed the skin again. "I request a moment with you, alone. In our room." He added and brushed past her with a meaningful look.

Shizuka disregarded his expected stare. "Sara, please tell your family to prepare for their return home."

"We have _yet _to discuss the finalization of the marriage." Sara hissed.

"Sure you do," Shizuka turned, "If you want to go about it alone, because I don't think Kaname is interested. No, wait," She paused, "He _never _was. You were mistaken from the start."

Sara coolly watched her withdraw. "You are wrong, Great Queen." Sara reprimanded, "Kaname was promised to me when we were children. If it weren't for that sacrifice he wouldn't change his mind!"

Shizuka raised a brow, "Oh?" Smirking over her shoulder, she playfully whispered, "In all your years growing up together, has he ever craved you? Does he strive to be by your side despite his schedule? Has Kaname ever told you, that he loves you?" Shizuka smiled behind her fan, "Judging by your expression, Sara, I can tell it never happened. So tell me, what have you done for him? How did you ever earn his respect, love, and loyalty? Being his betrothed doesn't signify rights of a lover."

"You sure seem to know," Sara growled acidly. "What with always sneaking away to be with a _human_!"

_Snap_

Petals whirled through the air, fluttering like butterflies in Sara's pale hair. A narrow crimson trail dripped from her cheekbone. She touched the liquid in a startle, meeting the woman's grave glare. Shizuka stuck her fang on the fan, "Next time, it just might be your pretty head." Leaving Sara in the hall, Shizuka whisked in the shadows and allowed herself in the safety of her suite.

Curtains shielded the living room from sunlight, leaving the area in a globe of darkness. At the door, Shizuka expected monstrous arms and attacking fangs. Surprised to find none, Shizuka placed her fan on a nearby table and stepped past a mirror. From the entrance, she spotted his shadow reclined in a chair by the windows. A hand buried in his thick black hair and legs sagging drearily to the floor. She stood watching in silence, half curious and concern, nonetheless, Kaname informed her ahead of time that his weakness would leave him begging at her feet.

Moving in the room, Shizuka reviewed his reclined figure. "You wanted to meet me?"

For a long time, Rido didn't move. Some part of the darkness glued him in the seat with his arms raised. _"I didn't think you'd come…"_ He uttered suddenly. "I wonder what made you leave the territory?" Peeking at her through half-lidded eyes, Rido's lips inclined. "My wife is always so _so_ busy."

"I needed time away." Shizuka replied. "Do you have a problem?"

Pushing his arm on the cushion, he looked strained sitting up. Out of breath, Rido regarded Shizuka emptily. "I've kept myself busy."

"I know you have." Shizuka snapped. "No wonder you're weak. Your blood-loss came at a price didn't it? Tell me, were you successful?" She mocked.

He chuckled, "Kaname sure loves his Great Queen."

"Leave them alone." She muttered resolutely.

"I despise it when some of us can live in bliss. Somehow,_ lovers_ fall in the criteria. Don't you agree?"

Shizuka waited knowingly, "You didn't call me here to talk, Rido."

His eyes flashed upon her sheer robes in the shadow. "Yes." Rido slowly echoed. Knives from the food cart stripped through the room and plunged deep in her back, one cutting under her ear. Shizuka slumped to the floor in pain, shocked at the dripping blood on the wooden floor. He leaned forward, allured by the spreading colors staining her clothes and body. "Yes." Rido hungrily whispered, pulling a knife embedded to her side. "I will hurt you to get your blood, my dear."

Shizuka healed her cuts, growling wretchedly, "You want my blood?" Her eyes sharpened. Rido drew her by the arm toward him and bent his head on her cutthroat. Streams of blood swatted her robes, bunched against her wet skin. "Take a look," Shizuka whispered in his arms. He fangs punctured her wound, sucking on the blood like a deranged creature. "At the happiness I feel when his lips touch me."

Rido ripped her robes and shoved her on the coach, capturing his prey and drained her blood greedily. Memories and emotions pooled around his eyes, serene and warm like hot tears that welled and dropped across his cheeks. He could count the number of times she made love to the man, each fleeting emotion and sensation Shizuka committed to her memory. His dark eyes and soft kisses but his eternal devotion appeared each time he held her tightly in his arms.

Rido reeled back, blood dripping from his panting mouth on Shizuka's neck. Her eyes were dark and cold. "Did you see it?" She whispered. "How much he means to me? Isn't it poisonous?"

**Ω **

He could see her make an attempt to wake up, surrendering instantly to the weight of fatigue. Yuuki turned toward him, one hand slipping through the sheets to touch his bare skin. His hand folded around hers and guided her fingers to his mouth. Hazy, red-eyes winked open, drawn by the wet and inviting lips. She crawled against him where he grabbed her quickly. Her breathing became hurried, matching her searching hands and mouth. Kaname was eventually responding to her kiss, pressing her frame intimately. She hooked a thigh around his hip, welcoming him urgently and he burst almost immediately within Yuuki.

She sighed, dropping her head on the soft sheet.

Moons and suns flew with the piling snow and fogging wind. Yuuki gasped in Kaname's arms, wide-eyed in shock, rambling in her own language as he watched her balance herself on top of him. "Don't know what's wrong with me…" His half-lidded eyes caught the worried mien. Caressing her cheek, she leaned into his hand. "I can't…" Her hands whisked around his abdomen and shoulders. Everything about him whirled through her mind.

His lips, shoulders, tongue, the slender shape of his hips and his dark hair. The long captivating arms she nestled serenely in the last few days. Kaname's gentle whispers on her skin as he made love to her, forcing her already plaint body into surrender. She couldn't imagine stopping herself, or if a day arrived when their voracious bodies refused from touching ever again. Suddenly Kaname was in her, long and winding, pressing her down and moving at a dragging pace.

Shifting herself, his throat constricted and he looked up. "Yuuki…" Guiding her, he penetrated deeper.

She sagged on him as if coming undone, her fingers latching on his shoulders. Winding longhair fell between her pert breasts, falling around his chest every once in a while she leaned to touch his lips. Yuuki lurched forward, framing his beautiful face in her palms.

"I can't get enough… Something must be wrong with me." She worriedly whispered.

Kaname let his hands brushed down her back and settle in place. She jolted her pace, and he switched their positions. Yuuki hugged his abdomen, meeting the slow, sturdy dip of his thrust and the quiet withdrawal that ended with a hiss. Kaname drew her legs over his shoulder, kissing the skin and toes. She ruffled playfully at the ticklish sensation. Slipping up, he pushed her hands over her head and sought her lips.

Yuuki immediately accepted the kiss, listening to his even breathing while his tongue massaged her own. Brushing her fang on his, she felt his teeth rake her gums. Their swapping saliva trailed across her neck and his shoulder.

Speechlessly, Yuuki mapped his shoulders and waist. Kissing the skin, she paid excruciating attention to the skin behind his ear even, wanting to remember him completely. Kaname stiffened as she took him in again, the air shoving out of his mouth and he pierced the curve of her throat. His fangs encouraged her to move faster. Yuuki grinded her body on his, letting their sweat and fluids mingle into one substance. The sheet of sweat glistened his body as Kaname sleepily watched Yuuki move raggedly.

It wasn't her alone. He hadn't been able to leave her side—the bed at all.

Her body quivered from his touch, and her breathing hastened from his doting stare. She would only uncurl from her side and touch him just slightly, as if on accident, and he was in mess of desire all over again, taking Yuuki along. Hair spilled, legs spread, pounding with him inhumanely even as their bodies ached and throbbed for rest, Yuuki needed only brush her lips on his, and he would invade her. The smell of sunshine and blossoms glued to his skin.

After many sunsets, Yuuki's body finally gave in so he let her sleep. Tucking her warm in the blankets, Kaname stepped away to admire her sleeping face on his pillow. He was seconds from turning to the door when her warm fingers knotted in his. Kaname's heart throbbed as he found her searching gaze, glowing in the light of the sun with her hair whirling around the sheets.

"Where…" Yuuki finally discovered that he was dressed, hair wet from a shower. "How did you—?"

Kaname brushed her forehead fondly. "While you were sleeping. There are some appointments I must see to. Stay here and rest." He caressed her bottom lip, steeling himself at her bewitching eyes. Her cheeks turned rouge and she craned her head up for his lips. His hand slipped in her hair, pulling tresses between their shifting heads as he strode to the door. "No one will disturb you here." He closed the door gently.

Yuuki flattened on the bed, hands clenched on the sheets at her throat and eyes wide. She had no idea how Kaname walked on two feet out of the room with the account of their recent activities. Not to mention, how he was able to stay awake. A yawn yanked out of her mouth, she turned and closed her eyes. A sudden throb pierced from her groin, Yuuki curled her legs. _I want him. _

_I want him again. _

Kaname brushed the spot on his shoulder, the smallest of smile wavered his distant expression. He didn't want her teeth or nail marks to disappear within time. Yet after three days of coupling, Kaname learned his pureblood abilities erased all scars.

Using his spies at the royal household, he learned of the recent development and the encumbering news of assembling to question him. Aidou had informed he needed to visit the territory with a guest. Kaname waited in the office for the two appear and was hardly surprised to find Sara barge in the office.

Regarding him carefully, Sara circled the desk and promptly halted beside his chair. "The relatives wish to talk to you. You have to come with me."

"I heard about the meeting," Kaname replied, "It wasn't necessary for you to come to me."

Her blue irises darkened, "Is it wrong that I wanted to see you?" Her heart raced as her eyes scraped him repeatedly. Something had changed, his manner, voice, or his scent, she couldn't configure which. "Kaname…" Sara brushed his shoulder, skeptically. "You took her blood?"

Ruby eyes turned nonchalantly toward Aidou lingering at the threshold. He balked and bowed out of the room, locking the door.

Kaname resumed perusing a document and took a pen with a sleek movement of his wrist. "Yes."

"She is _here_, isn't she?" Sara sneered.

"I'd advise you to leave with your family soon." Kaname quietly interrupted.

"Not yet." She moved around the table and threw herself on the chair, opening her collar to reveal her impeccable throat. "You used to drink my blood. I don't see how you can forget the taste easily."

"Yes, your blood is distinctive. But when I have the one I love most by my side, I find that I don't desire other blood."

Her cheeks flushed an angry red, as if he slapped her. _"By your side?" _Sara scoffed, "You don't mean, you plan to marry her?"

His answer was composed and frank, a thing she was beginning to detest. "If she will have me." Kaname released the pen. "Now that you know what lies in my heart, Sara, I doubt you need to stay."

"Have you no respect for the relatives? And the Crown?" Sara spat. "Do you think she'll be accepted with open arms? Once the public hears she is the sacrifice, daughter of the cursed family—they will riot and refuse even you!"

Kaname looked at her calmly. "Sara, I believe Ouri's proposal should be considered. He will assure you happiness."

"What's happiness when I was one step from the Crown?" Sara wearily uttered. "A dream I nurtured for years; looking at you the same way I've always done. Even now." Silence engulfed between them, a suffocating noose tightening by the prolonged second until Sara threw her head back to cackle at the ceiling. "You really are something, Kuran Kaname: a King or a disaster? I don't know yet." She strode to the door and slammed it shut.

Aidou stepped away from the wall, steering in her direction. Sara shifted her arm and her overpowering blow sent him scaling through the wall in another room. He remained unmoving for several minutes and lifted his head. Narrowed blue eyes meeting her brutal glare, silently he straightened and pulled himself to his feet. "I will escort you," Aidou bowed.

"Where is she?" Sara whispered murderously.

Aidou arranged his tie and dusted his jacket. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Raking her claws across his back, she shoved him on the broken walls. "That girl…. The sacrifice. Kaname must've told you."

"He keeps her all to himself, how should I know?" Aidou complained.

Pressing him on the wood, Sara created another trail of blood down his pale cheek. "Don't lie, Hanabusa," She coaxed gently, "You're one of Kaname's Right Hands. She is here somewhere. Just tell me where, I want to say a quick hello."

"Nn—" Grunting, Aidou fired a spray of ice, she barely escaped. "You think you're the only one with a bad temper?" Aidou grumbled, ruffling his sleeves.

"Follow him, Sara." Said a soft face beyond the office door. Kaname was leaning on the threshold, standing part of the darkness. Neither noticed him appear and he looked intently at Aidou.

Aidou nodded, glaring guardedly at Sara. "You heard him."

"There's no big deal in saying a short hello," Sara informed, "I want to see the woman who holds your heart, Kaname."

With a vacant expression, Kaname retreated in his office. "Do as I say, Aidou." He shut the door on Sara.

Aidou folded his cuffs with a sly smirk. "Pretty obvious he hates you now. Probably more than me… Didn't think it was possible." He whispered.

"Keep your comments to yourself." Sara warned abhorrently.

"Thanks but I prefer saying what I want, effrontery is my forte you see, _Shirabuki_."

**Ω**

In the late afternoon, when the sun pooled at the edge of the earth, blending with fields of the forest, Kaname rested his temple on the wooden post and folded his arms. He had told her he would wait and while it wasn't necessary to meet with Yuuki losing sleep, she insisted on coming to the deck. She walked timidly that he didn't hear her agile steps. Except for her delicate breathing the moment she stopped two feet behind the post on his right.

Kaname straightened and offered his hand. She searched his eyes first, and hesitantly accepted. "Sorry for waking you."

"No, I'm fine." Yuuki eyed the floor. "I can tell what this is about."

He kissed her knuckles and brushed them against his cheek. "Yes, it's exactly as you think."

Worry creased her brows into rigid dark lines. "B-but I'm…"

"By tonight." Kaname whispered. "Only."

Her licked her bottom lip and his hand grazed it without thought. "I decided a while ago that I wouldn't be afraid. But, Kaname, my family…"

Lowering her small hand, Kaname patted the skin gently. "You're better off stabbing me in the heart than continuing your thought." He laughed despondently and gazed at the sunset.

Yuuki held her breath, "No! I—"

Kaname released her hand, "It's alright, Yuuki." He calmly intercepted.

"No," Shaking her head, Yuuki gaped at his forlorn expression. "That's not what I said."

"But, it is what you meant." Kaname smirked sadly. "I understand, Yuuki…" Caressing her cheek, he withdrew completely. "Go ahead and rest, I will need to visit the royal household for a bit. The barrier will repel everyone from entry. You're safe tonight." He tried to sound immutable but his gaze was solemn and poignant, desperate and full of plea.

_Marry Kaname? _

In the pitch black of the night, Yuuki sat at her table eyeing the Lis. _Marry Kaname and live?_ A beautiful dream. _Refuse and stay the way I am. _Pine for life and Kaname endlessly. Tentatively reaching the plate, Yuuki exhaled. _I won't be afraid. Let me have something memorable before I die by the King's hand. _

A small brush of her fingertip burst lift into the Lis. The petals blossomed and the stem darkened into green. _Become Kaname's wife… _ She stood up from the chair with the flower and curled in bed. _Kaname and I as husband and wife... _Placing the Lis on her pillow, Yuuki closed her eyes.

_Oto-chan and Oka-chan, today I took a life-altering step for the better. Instead of death, I thought about life. And all the things that felt impossible. Then I met Kaname, and though he is reticent, he is a good person. The person… I want to marry. _

_I don't want to live as the King's sacrifice but Kaname's wife. Be by his side everyday, and if this seems wrong and shameful to you, I'm sorry for disappointing you. You met, loved and married. Think of the same for me. Now that I've accepted his proposal I won't hold back. He will be a part of me, like you are. _

**Ω **

Kaname slowed on his way back to the territory. Gazing up at the full moon, he breathed loudly, and clutched his forehead. "Uh..."

He didn't act responsibly with the relatives like he should have. How could he, when his thoughts were immersed with Yuuki and her decision? Night swam over the world, clouding him dauntingly. He gravitated to her sliding door, brushing the screen gently and clasped the handle. His shadow seeped into the room, gliding over the inanimate objects that belonged in the room.

Her desk, chair, closet, chest and bed where he arrested to a stop. The Lis fluttered from the whizzing wind through the window, above Yuuki's dark head. He reached to touch her sleeping face and hesitated. Smiling at the Lis, Kaname picked her long hair and kissed the tresses. Joy grabbed a hold of him but he sternly pulled away in time and out of the room.

**Ω**

The first to reach her room sat waiting at the edge of her deck. The second appeared a little after one in the morning. Gray, black shadows skittered on the white screen door. Yuuki lay serenely under her blankets. Subconsciously flinching her dream, she stiffened alertly. The hand smothered her mouth and throat, compressing her in the bed. She screeched and struggled, kicking madly but the second shadow bound her hands on her back.

By their virulent strength and sizes, Yuuki detected they were men. In the pitch-black, their breath steamed and fanned against her face. They blindfolded her in seconds and one loomed over her head to tape her mouth. The other wrapped another bind around her twisted wrists. She squirmed on the floor helplessly like a dying fish out of water.

Yanking her forcefully on her feet, she felt herself being thrown out the deck. Arms grabbed her from behind, she stumbled on her knees but their eagerness was too important than her discomfort. She found herself being dragged like a sac of grain. Screeching and thrashing, Yuuki tugged the binds. Someone hoisted her smoothly to her feet and lifted her from the floor altogether.

Her kicking legs slowed him significantly but shaking her as if he tried to revive a dead animal did the trick and she became limp in seconds. Frigid wind stung her eyes; she blinked back tears to peer through the fold and listened to the crunch of snow.

Walking a short distance later, Yuuki was tossed on the hard floor. Groaning on her side, she stilled submissively.

"It's time." Whispered one in her ear as he undid the binds on her legs. His long white hands loosened the ropes, quickly shifting to her panting face. She flinched but he chuckled in the darkness. Hurriedly yanking off the tape, he thrust her to another pair of arms.

He wrenched her around, forcing her a few steps ahead and shoved her insistently. "Hurry." He growled.

Weeping, Yuuki stumbled clumsily. He grabbed her by the arm, leashing her across the floor. "Please…_please_…" Yuuki crooned.

"You have an audience with the King." He snapped.

The will to move must have left her because she suddenly collapsed on her knees. Gasping, Yuuki ducked her head. "N-now?"

"Yes." He grabbed her arms upward. "Get up! There isn't time!"

"But…" Yuuki mumbled, "Kaname… Where is Kaname? I haven't seen Kaname—I need to see Kaname! Where is he? Why now?" She screamed. "We finally decided—"

"Quit crying." He growled impatiently, sending her skipping ahead with a shove. "Do you think it's everyday the King sees the sacrifice?"

Yuuki cupped her sob. "I can't… _die_…" She wailed. "Not now! Not when I accepted Kanam—"

Grabbing her shoulder, he steadied her for a moment. The faint wrestling of a lock crept in her ears. Yuuki backed away from the door, whirling around to plea. "Please, please, don't take me in there. I don't want to die. Not yet. I haven't seen Kaname yet!"

He grumbled incoherently and flung open the door. Yuuki fell forward in the room with the door slamming at her heels. Flinching, she cowered miserably. "Not yet…" Yuuki muttered to herself. "Not yet, please. Please." Weeping in her bound hands, Yuuki bowed on the floor.

The lounging shadow behind a transparent gold curtain appeared.

Yuuki froze at the scattering sound of beads. Clawing her blindfold with her wrists, she fell into sobs again.

"Sacrifice?"

Stiffening her sobs, Yuuki shook her head. "Please, don't do it now. I'm not ready…" Movement sprung from her left, she cringed automatically and wedged back against the door_. "Ou-Ousama…"_ Yuuki whispered, "I can't die yet."

"Kurosu," Murmured a soft whisper from all corners, "You waited for a long time. Why do you hesitate now?"

Clenching her eyes behind the folds, Yuuki banged her tied hands on the cool floor. "To save my family, I'll do it but now that I finally have _him…_I don't want anything."

"You never held authority to make demands?" Cut a tacit order. "Your time of death, your reason for coming here…"

"Then please!" Yuuki earnestly begged. He waited in the shadows as she trembled with her head bowed, melting to the floor. Shivering, Yuuki sniffed, "Tell Kaname, your Right Hand—I love him!"

The curtains swayed and he finally stepped through, stepping down the rugged stairs and onto the marble floor where she crumbled into sobs.

"Tell him that much for me," Yuuki panted as he approached, pressing her elbows inward, she clenched her teeth. "Pl-please…Ousama."

Stopping overhead, he murmured distantly. "That will be too much to do." Kneeling in front of Yuuki, he snuck a hand in her hair to untie the blindfolds. "Raise your head, Aijin."

She whimpered from the hand, clamping her eyes shut and listening to the unfastening material glide from her eyelids. _Aijin?_ Yuuki lifted her head curiously. _Only one person… calls me…_

The curtains fluttered in the breeze, floating in the empty room. _Where did he...? _Dubiously, Yuuki searched the shadows beyond the curtains and paused. "Ousama…?" She timidly whispered.

"Yes." Softly a voice responded from the open balcony. Moonlight streamed on the floor where the curtains bristled. She stepped toward the veil, eagerly assessing the dark shadow on the other side. "Yuuki?"

Pressing her hands to her chest, Yuuki's eyes widened. "You know my name?"

"Yes." The wavering curtain rippled upward, sailing higher from the floor. From the side, she caught a fleeting profile behind a shield of dark hair.

_He is a young person._ She realized. Pushing her tied hands on the curtains, she approached the balcony.

The man standing in the moonlight with his flying hair spurring in the winter air was admiring a small flower in his hand. Her eyes flickered from his profile to the flower, instant recognition flaring in her eyes. Sensing her near, he turned around.

Shadowed crimson eyes twinkled amorously in the dark. "Come here, Yuuki." Kaname offered her a hand.

"Ka…" Wide-eyed, Yuuki gaped incredulously. "What're you doing here? What if Ousama sees you?"

He chuckled aloofly and gestured for her to come closer. Her gaze fastened on his long hair fluttering around his shoulders and back. She looked transfixed at his ceremonial robes. Drawing her within the length of his arm, Kaname tucked the Lis in Yuuki's hair. The rope around her wrists loosened and dropped dramatically at her feet. She gaped questionably at Kaname, speechless but demanding.

"Why do you think you lived longer than anticipated?" Kaname delicately murmured. "Why do you suppose I kept it a secret? And why else would Sara become the future Queen if she married me? The Oujisan whom your brother mentored was I, Yuuki." Gently brushing her trembling arms, he regarded her. "You would demand too much of me, I had no intention to sacrifice you like the Elders Council wanted."

Her gaze hardened, "You could've…" Yuuki swallowed. "Told me sooner." She mumbled. "Why now?"

"You've accepted me now."

Yuuki retreated a footstep, swaying on her heel. "You should've…" She continued. "You saw how I struggled yet you didn't say anything? Were you enjoying yourself?"

"It only confirmed that I shouldn't reveal my identity." Kaname explained.

Yuuki sternly shook her head, and searched the floor. "All this time… I was with Ousama?"

"It's still—"

"Yes, but—" Yuuki snatched her head up. "You could've told my parent's and not let them suffer so much. You could've told _me_—Kaname!"

Kaname pulled her firmly in his arms. "It doesn't change a thing." He breathed in her air. "Not for your parents, you or me, not for the royal household that dream of eliminating you. To protect you, I kept you away from them." She sagged in his arms, sobbing on his shoulder. Kaname brushed the back of her head. "Forgive me, Yuuki… But if I didn't wait for your answer it wouldn't feel right."

**Ω **

**

* * *

**

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	14. Esteem

**Ω**

Yuuki had been left in the dark. The point was made clear thanks to Kaname. She believed her senpai was the man protecting her in the territory. Strangely the same senpai wasn't just a royal relative but the sole pureblood King, the father of society and leader.

_Now my fiancé. _

Before she became distracted by the sweet _sound_ of becoming Kaname's wife, Yuuki was partly despondent by his clandestine manner of handling things, which potentially could've altered her life if she knew beforehand. Kaname admitted very grudgingly that he removed all evidence of the current reigning monarch from his territory library because of the uneasiness he felt of her adamant vow to sacrifice herself for her family's sake wouldn't leave him alone. Kaname didn't refute that within time Yuuki would catch on.

His intention from the beginning was to protect and guide Yuuki, not sacrifice. The news wouldn't surprise the Head of Elders Council who vigilantly waited for Kaname's move like a vile feline for his prey. Their game of catching prey prolonged for a year and with Yuuki growing anxious, Kaname instantly abandoned schemes for the security and significance of their relationship. He wasn't dissuaded by family, culture, or tradition, and somewhere along the line from watching; listening and adapting to Yuuki's nature, his emotions took a life of its own. Breathing in him illusions, desires, and beliefs that were surreal and inconceivable until he came to the irreversible knowledge of his passion and yearning for her.

From his touch, he sensed the stiffness in her lithe and petite frame, the absolute wonderment in her soulful gaze. Like he, she too, experienced similar feelings. However he worried about her perspective and emotions. Whether she agreed or not Yuuki solemnly kept her opinions mute to respect his decisions, and although, he appreciated the kindness Kaname disapproved her unnerved responses.

He kissed her mouth and she did it again, freezing in his gentle embrace and breaking away before he went further. "You are angry." Kaname suspected, rubbing her tresses with his fingers and frowned. Indignantly, Yuuki averted and shook her head. Guiding her chin back, Kaname peered in her soft ruby eyes and clenched his teeth. "It was for you, all of it."

"I didn't ask to be kept in the dark." Yuuki muttered quickly.

"I understand," Kaname caressed her neck, "I expected you to be upset…"

Yuuki extracted herself from his arms and turned her back, she raked the night with stormy eyes. "Everyone, _every one_…Ichijou-san, Hanabusa—hid it from me. What was the point? You were afraid I'd beg you to kill me?"

"Wasn't that your intention?"

Yuuki broke from his piercing stare. "…And…hiding the truth was your only solution?"

"I considered divulging multiple times. I've been curious to see your reaction. If the idea of being married to your King disturbs you, Yuuki, I will not force you to do anything against your will. If you want, I can arrange to secretly help you leave the country with your family, away from the Cou—"

"_How can you say that?"_ Whirling around, Yuuki hysterically demanded, "Arrange for me to _leave? —_So you've planned everything, my life and family's. Are we merely _things_ to put away whenever you want?" His eyes became dreary and immersed with anguish. With delicate steps, Yuuki approached his side, gaze locked.

"I've only ever thought of keeping you intact." His white hand stilled in midair by her temple, feeling averse, Kaname withdrew, "But you make me hesitate…" His despondent gaze strayed to the night. "If I'm precarious for a second, it means letting you die, which is unacceptable. I've readied my soul for you. If you can no longer accept me, I'll understand, but endangering your life, I can't allow it." He fluidly turned, instantaneously becoming miles away from Yuuki's heart.

She looked up to catch the pale ripple of his robe in the moonlight. Not long before her hands grabbed his sleeve of their own accord. "No…" Yuuki clenched his soft wrist. "Please, don't say that."

He didn't smile only stared and brushed her fingertips lightly. "This will be your only chance to a normal life, Yuuki." His eyes narrowed starkly. "What ever choice you make, I hope you smile the same." Letting his hand fall from hers, Kaname smirked coldly at the floor and strode to the main doors.

"I…." Yuuki stepped away from the balcony toward his departing silhouette at the threshold. "You should know it by now, I can't imagine spending my life with someone else. Do you realize that it was always _you!_—" Kaname halted stiffly. "Years ago in the snow, you saved me. When I stayed here, I thought of you all the time. The person I loved from a long time ago, Senpai, Kaname or King—it's still you… No matter what form you always came to me." He turned against the door carefully, listening to her steady bare feet across the floor. "Do you think meeting you after many years I can let you go? Senpai?"

Kaname's controlled hand pried away from the door handle. Looking down at her silently, he leaned forward to her eye-level. "I didn't think you'd make a big deal but after more than one request for a kiss, I admit I was wrong."

Embarrassed, she glanced sideways, "Um…It's not important. You don't have to. I was joking. "

His hand glided against her cheek and rooted at the back of her neck, "I never thought of it as a joke." Kaname murmured against her lips. Chills flared up her spine and her hand clenched around his sleeve. His arm gravitated around her bodice, seizing her ribcage in an impenetrable grip.

Yuuki sucked in a wheezing breath as her feet glided off the floor. "Kaname…"

Slowly, he unfastened his mouth and exhaled feverishly, "You'll need to prepare for the ceremony."

Yuuki placed her forehead against his, "When?"

"Tonight." Clenching her waist meaningfully, he carefully set her on her feet, smiling radiantly. "You'll need a little help with the clothes. We can't have you saying your vows in a night-gown." Fingers playfully pinched the threads of her pale strap. Yuuki pressed a hand on her beating heart in awe and excitement.

"Right…" She studied her inappropriate attire. Brows tweaked in question, Yuuki looked up at Kaname as he grasped her hand tightly and held open the door to exit. "I wanted to ask, who dragged me here in the middle of the night?"

He brushed the back of her head assuredly. Bringing their twined hands to his lips, Kaname examined the gash surrounding her wrist. "They didn't handle you gently, I assume."

"No, it's not…" Yuuki fidgeted. "If only I knew I was coming to meet you, I wouldn't be so upset." She gave him a reproving stare, which he responded with a brief but sheepish smile, the corners of his eyes narrowed.

"Sounds like you've made your mind, Yuuki." Kaname observed.

"Do you doubt the Lis, Kaname?"

He turned to the approaching shadow from the center hall. The orange-haired abruptly ceased at the sight of the two and bowed, "Kaname," He looked up at the dark haired sternly. "I was checking to see if you were coming and if everything is ok…"

Kaname released Yuuki's hand. "Yuuki, you'll have to leave for a certain time. My Right Hands will accompany you."

_Right Hands…_ Exhaling deeply, Yuuki remained consternated by the two. _ Kings have special noblemen that help and guide him when necessary. Kaname has them too. And all this time, they were _Kaname's_ Right Hands, not someone else's. _

Noticing the ripple of worry stitch the sides of her lips and eyes, he touched her warm cheek. "Are you afraid to be in the Palace?"

"Nn..."

His lips briefly brushed her cheek and temple, the warmth of his breath ruffled a few strands of her hair. "Remember, I'm a call away."

"Mm." Yuuki whispered, "I know."

Kaname eyed the striking man on the left. "I trust you to return Yuuki to me in one piece."

Kain chuckled, "I'm known to give what's expected of me." Glancing over at Yuuki's shadowed profile, he held his breath, "It's Ruka I'm not sure of."

Kaname's lips inclined slyly in clandestine. "I had a good word with her. I understand she won't make a disappointment."

Kain glanced at Yuuki intently whose eyes turned rounder with cheeks flushed darker than the angry moon. "You can look at him all you want later. Right now there's a place you need to be, with things to do," She averted in deliberate caution, hands clenched together and eyes alert. Unbuckling his coat, he offered her the garment. "We are famous for being night owls. Don't assume a lot of vampires prefer daylight like you do. Spies and enemies are common at night too." Meeting Kaname's piercing stare, Kain bowed and beckoned Yuuki to follow.

She slipped the coat on her small shoulders and started toward Kain. Her feet fumbled to a stop; hesitantly she glanced back at Kaname. "When will I see you?"

His smile beamed with sole warmth. "At the ceremony, Yuuki."

"Oh." She buttoned the metal pins in place and lowered her hands.

In a moment's speed, Kaname stepped from the shadows to touch her face. "It won't be long."

Yuuki smiled, "I'll be fine. I haven't seen Ruka in a long time, it'll be nice to talk t—"

Kaname lifted her chin, "Help yourself, but don't forget about the important ceremony later tonight." Her eyes widened as she blushed an alarming color, "_So cute… _You're even discernable in the dark." Tasting her lips, he sighed and released her altogether. "Be good and follow Kain closely. I still have many centuries to spend with you, please don't get lost or hurt out there?"

Grinning, Yuuki cupped his cheek, "I'll be fine, I promise." Retreating hastily, she joined Kain and merged to the outer doors within moments.

**Ω**

Kain breached the doors first and paused to listen to the cumbersome noises within the room. A short glance at Yuuki's shivering form on his right; he instantly grabbed the door handle with the resolution to barge inside regardless of the shrieks that were undoubtedly due to the woman they arrived to meet.

"Hurry and warm the water! It should be scented!" Ruka screeched, "Are the robes ready? Properly hold them up!" She shouted at the armful of scampering maids. "Where are the hair dressers? Don't make me repeat, we don't have time! Show me the ceremonial shoes and jewelry! Who is doing the makeup?—don't glower at me, we have a bride to get ready!" Gritting her fangs, she snarled at the trembling women running about, "Where in the world is Kain? He should have gotten here by now. Kaname will not put up with delays! This is a private ceremony; it needs to be quick and quiet! _You_—where do you think you're going?"

Alertly, Kain held back for a final review at Yuuki. "Brace yourself." He quietly whispered over her head. Flinging open the door, confidently he strode with Yuuki in his trail. "Ruka."

"Does it look like silk can be ironed? _Silk?"_ She snapped at the pair of maids, "This royal robe was worn by the Late Queen. It's been in this state for over 13 centuries! Do you want to destroy this precious piece that is part of our royal family? _Are you insane?_" They plummeted to the floor in fright as she wheeled across the room to another bustling group.

"Ruka." Kain raised a brow.

"Don't let me catch you with an incomplete job! Do you understand?" Ruka warned the group. "Show me something that is ready for the bride! Anything—god…"

"Ruka." Kain folded his arms expectedly.

Her head titled to the ceiling and her nose wrinkled, "Is that you Kain? Did you bring—" Whirling around, she stiffened before the two. "_Her…_" The tips of her fangs clicked against her dentures at the sight.

"I don't think I'm late." Kain informed, glancing at Yuuki timidly in his shadow.

Ruka narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Sure enough, she hadn't seen the girl in almost a year but considering their current circumstances, she would never believe to be appointed to prime the sacrifice for her wedding with the King. Amusing and disbelieving how fate played with their lives, the girl came to the palace to be killed not married. She was moved promptly to Kaname's territory, and was watched by him personally for a year. Despite his admirable dedication, Ruka couldn't comprehend what attracted her King to the Kurosu.

_Heh, about to be Royal Queen, Yuuki Kuran. _

She had the urge to laugh at the starry eyed creature that had no idea what awaited her in the royal league. Years of living at the palace as one of Kaname's Right Hands, she learned a great deal about a pureblood's habits and livelihood. For starters, they had no fidelity and were somber, sad vampires with incontrollable power that was almost unnecessary since none knew what to do with it. Purebloods were slave-makers, yes, and callous demons except the Kurans who were talented and righteous purebloods, rare and indelible in society. She knew Kaname well enough to defend him as his Right Hand, and he inherited virtue from his godly father and mother, King Kirrin and Queen Sora.

_Now how on earth will a lowly vampire like Kurosu, Yuuki suffice the royalty?_

Incidentally Kaname made a rare approach hours ago, requesting her help. Stunned at first, but after noticing his hopeless dark eyes, Ruka began questioning the sacrifice's value. His eyes weren't mysterious but full of plea, unguarded and wholesome as if his life lay on the line.

Ruka moved briskly toward Yuuki, "Come with me, we are short on time." Grabbing her by the wrist, she whisked Yuuki away from Kain, toward the restroom. "Start undressing, you'll need to bathe and purify first. We can begin dressing you up in a bit." Her eyes skipped over the clock on the wall. Ruka yanked open the large gold door and shuffled Yuuki inside.

She stilled in the enormous room flushed with soft lighting and tentatively fingered the coat buttons. "What are you waiting for?" Ruka steered to the tub. "Take those clothes off and get in here."

Yuuki ducked her head, "I can't undress on demand."

Ruka's mouth fell open. "Can't—_what?" _ Swiftly reached her side, she grabbed Yuuki's thin arm. "Since you can't, I'll do it for you." Her hands expertly loosened the buckles and buttons with ease.

Yuuki squirmed indignantly. "No, I ca-can do it—nn…"

Ruka clenched her teeth in agitation. "Stop squirming!"

"No, really, I-I can do it!"

She tore off the coat from her shoulders and arms, kicking them to the side without regard. Bending slightly, Ruka yanked the dress over Yuuki's head entirely, ridding the pale material and shoved her to the tub. It took her another second to remove the undergarments and push Yuuki inside the pool. She splashed in the warm water helplessly and looked up at the large-eyed vampire looming over her head.

"Like the scent huh?" Ruka muttered without pausing for an answer, "Roses are said to be romantic, and since we can't touch flowers, we're better of bathing in the perfume." Snapping her fingers at the maid standing around the tub, she gestured the females to initiate scrubbing. Warm water was poured over Yuuki's head; three maids tugged her around the back, scrubbing her arms and legs. The smooth stone on the lip of the tub was slippery when Ruka set her palm flat on the cold texture. Her nails dragged white gashes on the surface; she flung her hand away abruptly and regained her balance. "Stop."

The maids ceased completely in horror. "Ru-Ruka-san?"

"We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

Kneeling over Yuuki, Ruka pushed the hair aside to examine her smooth white back. The skin on her narrow rib cage was engulfed with marks, dropping into her hips and the inner column of her thighs. Yuuki fumbled under the water to conceal the regions in shame. "I…"

Flushed from realization, Ruka rigidly nodded. "Looks like he was…rough." She glared at the trembling woman on her left, "Apply some ointment."

The maid uncertainly lingered, "We've never encountered this, so we never kept any."

Ruka eyed Yuuki coldly. "Good point. Are you taking nourishment?" She asked.

Yuuki paled in the water, sinking an inch beneath the surface. "It's been over a year."

"No wonder." Ruka examined the marks on her body, "If you nourished, they would heal faster." Promptly urging the maids to hasten, she said, "We don't have time, bring her out shortly." A floating Lis caught her eye; Ruka leaned to grab it out of the water. "Where did this come from?"

Yuuki shot up to snatch the flower, "It's mine!"

Ruka withdrew automatically, "Whatever. Just hurry up."

Her enthusiastic reaction earned even the maid's ridiculous expression; Yuuki clasped the Lis to her breast and blinked at the women. "I can shower on my own—" They rigorously began scrubbing her back and arms without further word. Momentarily, Yuuki was toweled dry and helped into the main room for the priming. Another line of maids stood anticipant, Ruka sat her firmly on a chair as they raptly initiated their designated tasks. Each limb and arm was embellished with soft scent, while her face was powdered. They had begun to neatly tie her hair for the headrest. Ruka hovered above Yuuki with the traditional wig and headrest. She winched from the harshly scraping pins and pressured tucks that was made to uphold the planet size object on her head. She would be the epitome of jokes if she didn't mange to stand upright, consequently at first, Yuuki swayed to and fro helplessly on her feet. The maid guided her to the chair and Ruka helped readjust the headrest.

**Knock Knock**

"The footmen have arrived to fetch the bride." Echoed a voice beyond the door.

Distressfully, Ruka shoved another gold platted jewelry in Yuuki's enlarged wig. "Well then you'll have to wait! Cause she isn't ready yet!"

A blond head poked through the open door and snuck inside. "The ceremonial hour is inches away. We need to get her going. The litter is waiting in the courtyard."

"I got it!" Ruka snarled at the green-eyed blond, "Now get out of here. None of the groomsmen and family can see her."

"But…" Takuma peeked over Ruka's hovering back and arms that methodically blocked Yuuki from view. "Just _once,_ Ruka…_once…?" _

She glowered over her shoulder, "Either you leave or I physically kick you out—you pick but I need you to leave. When Yuuki is ready, I'll send someone to let you know."

"The footmen are getting restless." Takuma inched toward the vanity and room full of bustling women. Some towered Yuuki to aid her with the royal robes. Listlessly sighing, he shook his head. "That looks enormous for her, don't you think?"

Ruka threw pins and hair tools at him, "Get out!"

He flinched, "Don't get mad at me!"

"Stop bothering us and go." Ruka swung toward the maids and beckoned for the heavier robes. "Don't put the sash too tight, she needs to breath. Hmm, maybe we should tie it higher."

Yuuki was drawn out of her chair as the eager maids rearranged her sash and cords. Ruka helped load another robe through her arms and back, the red silk shimmered like glitters. Yuuki studied the material design and smiled at the imbedded jewelry.

The mumbling maids elbowed each other. "We should keep the sash loose for Ousama to open later…"

"Shh…Ruka-san will hear you!"

"What? It's their first eve as a married couple."

Regardless of Ruka's snappy warning and curse, Takuma gravitated toward the bride in a daze. The green of his eyes shimmered like emerald and peeled back with each nearing footstep. "Wa…so this is how traditionally the royal bride looks like?" Remarked a soft whisper from the door.

She blinked up from the beguiling robes lightly with a grin. Takuma lowered his arms, reddening from her hysterical stare. "I think I should address you more politely from now on. _Joousama_ should do, right?"

"_Ichijou-san?" _She breathed in fascination, dropping the clumps of clothes on the floor.

He waved playfully, soon stiffened as she fought against the maids. "Yuu—Yuuki-sama, stop!"

Yuuki pushed them away, and dragged herself to the larger suite, stopping out of breath. "You…"

He blinked stupidly. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Incredulously, Yuuki gaped. "You're—?" Grabbing his sleeve, she whimpered at the back of her throat. "…Thought you were… But you're_…ICHIJOU-SAN!"_ She was ready to flung herself on him weren't it for Ruka's swift interception.

"What do you think you're doing?" She barked, "Wearing the ceremonial robes and hugging someone else?" Nudging Yuuki away from the blond, Ruka sighed apprehensively, pointing at her glistening eyes, "Hey—don't cry. Do you know how long it took to put the makeup on? Pluck your eyes out if you have to cry! But don't ruin the makeup!" She shouted.

Tipping her head back, Yuuki sobbed. "I…can't…help it!"

"Don't you do it!" Ruka screamed. "Hey! Freeze those tears—damn, bring Hanabusa quickly!"

"_Ichijou-san…!"_ Yuuki wailed.

Suddenly flushed on the cheeks, he ducked his head with a shy smile. "She really, really missed me."

Ruka clenched her fangs, hissing at him in warning. "You get her to stop _right now _or I'll do something we'll regret."

Rushing to Yuuki's side, he awkwardly patted her back. "There, there, Yuuki-sama, I'm here."

She grabbed his hands and pushed her forehead on his arm. "Ichijou-san…I thought you died!"

Sighing, he brushed her shoulder calmly. "No. I didn't." Meeting Ruka's intent gaze, he cleared his throat. "About what happened, I should have informed you ahead of time that Kaname asked me to leave the territory. Someone used my identity to penetrate the territory and reach you. That was the purpose, and we all know who wanted this to happen." Assuredly rubbed her knuckles, Takuma smiled, "Don't cry, Yuuki-sama, please. I've been at the palace the whole time."

She was still trembling, and the compounding silence of the room left the others creep quietly in the corner like unwanted pests. The maids exchanged quizzed glances and Ruka snapped her fingers. "Fix her makeup again. We're not done yet!"

"Yes, Ruka-san!" The army charged on Yuuki with efficiency incomparable to any worker-bee.

Takuma lingered by her side on her insistence. She kept his hand tight in her grip, afraid to let him go and listened silently. "…So you see, Yuuki-sama, why we couldn't tell you everything?" He shifted his squatting legs on the floor, face crunched in pain and hissed. Yuuki motioned him to another chair but he couldn't leave even if he wanted. Yuuki still had to release his hand but she wasn't aware of the fact. Needless to mention the matter, Takuma sat on the floor by her leg. Finding instant relief, he grinned. "I didn't know you'd cry like that, I'm touched."

"I was upset it happened. Luckily, you're still here."

"Of course," Takuma nodded. "And it wasn't me groping you—just letting you know ok?"

Yuuki laughed under her breath. "Yea, it wasn't you."

Ruka's snapping heels stopped in front of Yuuki, she bend forward to inspect Yuuki's flushed face and dark wig. "Aren't you cute, having a mini reunion."

Takuma proudly remarked, "She missed me, what's bothering you?"

Ruka curtly glared in his direction. "You actually want me to take my sweet time explaining what is bothering me, Ichijou-san?" Blinking her eyes deliberately, she straightened away from Yuuki. "There is a deadline to get the bride ready. We are late by 30 minutes already. If she isn't primed in 10 minutes, I'm going to personally make the maids carry the litter." A frustrated round of hiss and whispers echoed from the women. "Don't like it?" Ruka reviewed them coolly. _"Then hurry up." _They darted helplessly around Yuuki.

"You're in a lousy mood." Takuma stated, "Why? Kaname asked you for a favor."

"It's because _he _asked me why I agreed to do this at the last minute." Ruka eyed Yuuki. "We should be heading to the courtyard. Ladies, help Yuuki outside. Don't let the robes touch the floor. Oh and…" She stiffened when Yuuki lurched sideways from the weight of the wig. "Steady her!"

Takuma grabbed her shoulder efficiently and smiled, "Don't worry, Yuuki-sama, once we get to the ceremony you won't have to move much."

Yuuki cupped her throbbing temples and brushed the back of her strained neck, "I hope I can bear it." She gulped absently.

"Ruka, can we notch the wig size a tad bit?" He proposed but she angled a murderous glare his way.

"It's a traditional wedding. She has to adorn the ceremonial attire and the wig is a must." Snatching a few strewn garments on a chair, she muttered, "Reminds me, I need to get changed too. Ladies, properly help Yuuki out, we can't let anything go wrong from here, got it?"

The maids obediently nodded and cascaded to the door. "This way, Yuuki-sama… Come…Come…"

The litter was massive enough to hold six people. Yuuki was guided safely inside and two maids remained by her side, possibly to keep watch of the robes and make prompt suggestions during the ceremony. She sat in the cramped corner with the robes ballooning around her, almost covering the accompanying women, and the drastic bumping of the wig left bruises from the tight pins. She couldn't wait to get the darn things off. The robes itself weighed more than twenty pounds and she found herself breathing abnormally loud just by sitting in them.

"Yuuki-sama," The maid leaned forward to wipe her perspiring brow, "Don't be nervous," The white of her fangs glinted in the moonlight. "The ceremony will be quiet. For your safety, we have to take the back road to the main hall. The ceremony won't be at the palace."

"I figured," Yuuki peeked outside the silky white curtains and reeled back, "Where are we headed?"

"Ousama's tower, no one can disturb you there. The place is well protected." She assured.

"Yuuki-sama…er…." The second maid hesitantly paused, "I mean, Joousama, at the ceremony you'll be asked to repeat vows and drink from the same cup. It won't take too long. Have you prepared yourself well for the wedding and the aftermath?"

Her comrade slapped her wrist suddenly. "Shh! Don't say that!"

Yuuki rubbed her parched throat, "I…It was a last minute thing. I didn't prepare anything. Was I supposed to bring something?"

The maid's eyes widened. "Since it's your first wedding, Yuuki-sam—uh, Joousama, a pureblood ceremony will be like a traditional human wedding except that you will exchange blood. And there is also the pressing matter of bearing an heir. Your menses, personal health and nutritional habits will need to be monitored."

Yuuki gripped the curtains, the edges of her nails dragging holes in the material. "What."

"You will be the Royal Queen…" She trailed.

_Royal Queen._ Yuuki blinked in the darkness of the bouncing litter. The silence pounded deeply amongst the three that she was able to deduce the panting of the men carrying the litter. _I didn't think… Marrying Kaname was all I thought about, not the queen part. _ In a fit of panic, she nibbled her bottom lip and shifted her head. The wig snuck against the post and arched her head to the side. She was too exhausted from the heavy robe to cry in pain. Yuuki sighed and counted the sparkles on the robes, twinkling in the silvery moonlight.

_Queen. _

_Me? _

_Yuuki Kurosu?_

Doubt rained on her, and she shivered as if standing naked in the storm alone. _I'm doing this without their consent, without my parent's knowledge, what does this make me look like? How can someone like _me_ become Queen? _

The maids took her hands, gasping, "You're so cold! Are you sick?"

Yuuki pulled away, "No. No, I'm fine."

She patted her forehead and cheeks worriedly. "Please, don't get sick before the ceremony. You're health will be a matter to discuss about." She bit her lip, "Yuuki-sama, please…" Her beady eyes enlarged like black glittery balls. "_Please_, don't refuse blood. You are harming your body and the womb of the future heir."

She sat back, shoving them away slightly. "I'm fine."

_Joousama… Queen? _Wearily touching her forehead, Yuuki closed her eyes. _I don't know, I don't know anymore. What should I do? What can I say? _More sweat peeled from her skin and the maid's quickly wiped them aside. They hung on to her cold hands, puffing on them until the ride drew to an end. Yuuki was still very uncertain and perturbed as she stepped out of the litter. The maids danced around her, fumbling with the large yard of cloth.

Ruka and another huddle of women launched toward her immediately. "You made it." The slightest of friendliest smiles appeared on her smooth lips, curtly she met Yuuki's somber stare. "You can't look glum. There are people in there. Not to mention, Kaname."

_Kaname…_ As if the name alone revived her from the worn-out state. Yuuki straightened her head and shoulders. _I should talk to him one last time before we continue. He wouldn't force me. _Biting her tongue, she cringed at herself. _But it's my first time. _Ducking under the arms of the maids, Yuuki stared at the faint stars in the dark night, a soft sigh rippled from her lips at the gorgeous hour.

_Ka-chan, otou-chan… _ _Can you forgive me for being hasty? _

"Let's go." Ruka ushered, trapping her fingers around Yuuki's arms and slowly guided her to the main doors.

Takuma darted from the left, dressed in a lapis lazuli colored yukata. He came to a halt in front of the women with a generous grin. Ruka nearly clawed his face, "Aren't you tired of bothering us?"

"Who me?" Takuma blinked, shocked, "I want to make sure Yuuki-sama reaches the hall unhurt."

"Don't we all?" Ruka smirked. "It's a five minute walk from here, what can go wrong?" Yuuki fidgeted on her wooden sandals and twitched at a snaking breeze.

Noticing her shiver, Takuma urgently leashed her hand and blew on her numbed fingers. Her reactions weren't prone to the frigid wind but the outcome of the night's event. The wedding was wholly private, done in a snap, and so far a smooth-sail without disruption. Ruka even managed to compose Yuuki's appearance appropriately. Heading to the double doors, Yuuki ducked her head, flinching at the grudging weight of the antenna on her pate but never forgot to institute a pleasant smile for Ruka's penetrative surveillance. With a trail of maids shuffling after them, majority grabbing the ends of the robe and others hastily drew open the doors for them to enter.

Ruka directed Yuuki and Takuma to a larger room immersed with exquisite furniture and marble floors. A collection of maids surrounded Yuuki and guided her to the couch, multiple layers of the robe stretched on the cushion and floor as the women settled at by her gloved feet. Ruka arranged her long sleeves and tucked the sash under her breast neatly. Sighing under her breath, she straightened and patted her own hair.

Takuma crossed the entrance room to another pair of golden doors and lingered at the threshold momentarily. Yuuki could hardly see within the next the room when he slipped inside, slapping the door promptly.

Ruka cried at the back of her throat and gestured to the two figures at the exit. "It thought you wouldn't come."

Rima flung open her fan and waved it under her chin, her cheeks flamed from blatant emotion. "Thank Shiki for that." She motioned to the man on her right who looked from the maids to the seated girl on the couch, "I didn't want to."

"No harm in attending my only cousin's wedding." Shiki stated. "A little sneaky though."

"He has his reasons." Ruka nodded.

"Even for someone like him, he shouldn't call us rudely and inform us at the last minute!" The fan in her small hand fluttered faster as she huffed fiercely, "What's that all about? He didn't tell us whom it was—and it's not like our presence is necessary."

Ruka toyed with a curled hair lock behind her ear. "As a Right Hand, it's an order not option."

"I just don't understand why we weren't told about this sooner!"

Yuuki pried her gaze from them to study her hands that had been smoothed with powder. _No one from my family is here. _ She closed her eyes. _I wish ka and otou-chan can come. For years, they watched over me and here I am taking a very important step without them. _ Clenching her fist, Yuuki suppressed her tears and sharply opened her eyes.

_Kaname's parents aren't here either. Like me, he hid this from his family. _

Takuma ventured out of the door to Yuuki's side and knelt. Taking her warm wrist, he smiled warmly. "Let's go inside, Yuuki. He is waiting."

Tearful eyes glided into his, radiant and gloomy but mutely dodged Takuma as she fumbled with the sleeves of her robe to wipe the evidence. "I'm coming."

"Yuuki-sama…" Takuma whispered hesitantly, "Are you ok?"

"Yea." Yuuki quickly nodded and cleared her throat. "Kaname is waiting?"

Takuma blinked, "Yes! —Waiting for a year if you know what I mean. Relax and walk slowly."

She had to remind herself not to speed or risk tripping on the precious robes. Yuuki gathered the gown and calmly strode beside Takuma to the doors. Ruka, Shiki and Rima stood at the parted door. She met Yuuki's pale stare slightly before entering the room and bowed.

"The bride enters from the East."

Takuma parted from Yuuki's side, releasing her arm with a soft bow and moved two steps forward, turning left and stopped. The shadows appeared before him within seconds, all attired in the royal robes and eyed the blond. "A close member of the bride must speak forth wisely." The elderly man merely lowered his head partly.

Takuma backed one step and turned to the side, facing Yuuki's profile. Her hands bunched on the large skirt around her legs, she stared grimly at the ground, anxious and fretful. _What is he saying? My family is not here for parting words. _

"In the Royal House," Takuma whispered gently, "Respect and obey the laws." He began.

_Parents' bid farewell to the daughter on her wedding. _Her eyes widened, shakily, she turned. _But mine are absent._

"Honor the family and your husband. Most of all live joyously and bring happiness to your husband's family's life. You will bear the future generation of leaders. Remember to listen, believe, and respect the fam—"

_When I'm standing alone at this critical event, he chose to represent my family. _

Movement ceased from the moment he began to speak, and the instant Takuma caught sight of the trembling around her glowing ruby eyes, his intention was to composedly utter the appropriate words at the parting, but Yuuki herself didn't seem to be aware of the tears dripping heavily like rain down her face.

She looked disorientated, a wandering soul in the thicket of fog.

Takuma lowered his eyes. "…Move forward in your life bravely."

The man stepped behind Takuma and cleared his throat. "The bride will proceed to the western corridor."

Maids ambled beside Yuuki, luring her from Takuma, toward the elongated isle. Through the large opening, Yuuki was held back and Ruka knelt on the floor. "Bride enters the Western corridor." A short pause pursued before another voice responded across the massive hall.

_I shouldn't be this way…_ Yuuki slowly mauled over the scones on the walls. _On this important day, without them here… Kaien oji-san, Kaito-san, Yagari Sensei, Zero-san, Ichiru-kun, oka and otou-chan, I can't help feeling…_

Through the transversal door, another pair of figures stepped through. The blond on the left moved briskly to the left, turning sideways across Yuuki. "Groom enters the Western corridor!"

A swaying party emerged, gliding through the clearing like elegant swans floating in a single file. The door widened and the blond moved first, he was seconds in sight with another crew in toe. Two of the followers halted at the door and the first half continued at Kaname's heel. The beads of his ornamental hat swayed, concealing his long tresses as the weight of the wooden top tilted to the side from movement. From the right, Yuuki was guided diagonally to the main alter.

Four figures waited in their respective chairs surrounding a black wooden table.

Kaname was led to one side as the maids helped Yuuki settle across of him. Folding her hands daintily on her waist, Yuuki listened to the oration by the representing royalty. Ruka, Shiki, Rima and Takuma seated a little ways to the right of Yuuki while Kain and Aidou inched toward the chairs on the left of Kaname. The representatives bowed to each other before claiming their chairs. In the silence, Yuuki clenched her numbed hands in her sleeves. Another second passed and the third minister spoke.

The solemn ceremony designated a respective exchange of words and drink between the parties. From the bride's side, the three Right Hands gently spoke to the bride and groom. In the distinctly unnerving atmosphere, Yuuki trembled when she was prompted to reach for her cup across the table. Her fingers brushed the handle; shakily she lifted the item and set her left palm under the base. The individual initiating the ceremony met Yuuki's eyes pensively.

Taking Kaname's right wrist, he held it above the mouth of the cup. "The exchanging of blood stands alone in uniting the bodies of groom and bride. It is said to be powerful and essentially the epitome of marriage between vampires. As done through centuries, both bride and groom will exchange and seek one another's blood only." Merely slipping one finger beneath Kaname's wrist, he slit the skin to release the grueling dark-red liquid in the cup.

The weight of the cup left Yuuki's hand numb. He brushed Kaname's wrist and removed the hand promptly. A lingering silence plunged and eyes saddled on Yuuki expectedly who blinked dazedly at the blood.

"Bride…" The man said alertly.

Ruka slipped beside Yuuki and bowed to the man. Straightening her shoulders, gingerly she set the cup on the table and pulled up Yuuki's sleeve. The ring of Kaname's cup appeared by her wrist in moments. One of the Right Hands on Yuuki's side lanced the skin and allowed the blood to collect. Cleaning the cut, Ruka settled back on her knees in the cushion next to Yuuki.

In her small palms, heat emanated from the gleaming contents of the cup. Gazing deeply, she felt her eyes sting and looked up at the surrounding lights with the enthralling scent of his blood filling her lungs. She was tearing without knowing, the drops dripped in the cup from her chin, on her wrist and cup handle. Ruka desperately wiped her moistened cheeks.

Kaname had been waiting for her to meet his eyes, eventually realizing Yuuki was struggling with herself. Her cutting hand strokes, clenched jaw, stiffened shoulders and downcast eyes reflected the inner turmoil. He would have reached across the table for her hand if permitted but acknowledged Yuuki had trouble grasping the cup with his blood as well. Living without nourishment for a year and the building hunger in her body needed to be sated. Unfortunately the thickness in his blood would make her slowly lose-control. Her face tensed and the soft clenching of her jaws chiseled the strains of self-contempt across her temples and forehead.

From the recognition in her perturbed gaze, obviously Yuuki wanted that blood. Anxiously blinking at the table and her counterpart, she remained apprehensive and wondrous to how long she'd have to hold the cup without a sample.

On Kaname's queue could she even let her lips touch the tip. He bowed his head over the cup, taking in her scent and watched from the corner of his eye as Yuuki followed his example. Tipping the cup, Kaname swallowed the warm contents. He had tasted Yuuki before and the sweetness was the darker, heavier, and livelier than ever. Her emotions became translucent once he swallowed the blood, envisioning the restless energy in her body in the duration of the ceremony.

Electricity crackled in the back of Yuuki's throat. Although she was hesitant to drink his blood in front of the witnessing company, and representatives, her starved body absorbed him wholeheartedly. Kaname's raging blood burned her throat, warmed her insides until she could feel wiry electrocution on her fingertips and toes. Yuuki fidgeted momentarily, listening to the resonating power and fuel his life force promised. As she pulled the cup away and felt the remains of his blood coat her tongue and gum, her insides clenched in desperate need for more. She clenched her sleeves and hid her hands under the table urgently.

The colors in the room lashed at her from all direction. The shifting shadows listened to the gentle words of the man at the center. Yuuki tilted her head slightly as another whirl of energy flooded her limbs. Her insides twisted and shivers prevailed, letting her huff under her breath smoothly. Her body was still adjusting to his blood. Her sensory receptors were on high alert as she caught movement across doors and bustling maids mumbling in her sleeves outside.

The parties were allowed to stand and respectfully bow one final time.

**Ω**

Aidou gently let the door slide in the lock and waited for a moment before facing the annoyed group. Moments after the ceremony, when the bride and groom was taken to their respective areas, the Right Hands were excused and accumulated in the cornered room across the hall. Kain leaned wearily against the couch while Ruka undid the wig from her hair. Ruka sat wearing an alarming rosy expression with Shiki looming on her left, gazing out the window in the night. Takuma leaned forward in the chair and scratched the back of his neck. Meekly looking up, he caught his own reflection in Aidou's stunning blue irises.

"I didn't know until the last minute." He proclaimed.

"I wasn't accusing you." Aidou stated.

"Because it was top secret, I had to speak on behalf of her family."

"Someone had to."

Shiki eyed the two over his shoulder and murmured softly, "In the end, this is what Kaname wants."

"She is his chosen." Ruka uncoiled a lock of hair from the wig and snapped the pin in her palm. "We can start referring to her as Queen."

"Are you fine with that, Ruka?" Aidou grimly regarded the woman. "Kurosu becoming Queen and…"

"Everyone will find out soon and she'll have plenty of trouble, I know." Ruka sighed at the broken pins, "Some of them will hurt, possibly inflict their relationship. Her being on Kaname's side, even though I don't really like it, but he told me…clearly that she is an important person he can't lose. We should feel the same toward her one day."

Kain's eyes gleamed in slight condescension. "So you're not mad?"

"Why are you all worried about me?" Ruka whispered, cradling her forehead in her palm. "I'm not that judgmental."

"Maybe it's your fatigue talking," Rima suspected, "Or you wouldn't be even-tempered. We can say he was smart enough to take charge and marry her right away. You all know why he did."

Aidou folded his arms and leaned against the door, setting one heel over the toe of his right shoe. "So the council won't touch her."

"Risky."

"It was always risky," Contemplating, Aidou scratched his jaw, "Keeping her alive for a year was hard and now that they are married, she has garnered the protection of the state, people, some royal members—that is if no one knows her identity."

"But secrets will get around somehow." Ruka surmised, "We have to predict when, how and by whom."

Takuma started to his feet. "I'll be helping the Shirabuki's move out of the palace."

"Don't act too quick." Ruka murmured with narrowed eyes, "My bet is that you don't kick Sara out just yet. If you do it now, she'll have another hissy fit and desire redemption because she'll sense we know something. Anyhow, the wedding should be kept a secret until Kaname gives us word."

Takuma smirked slyly, "That is the plan. But I don't want Kaname feeling guilty whenever he meets Sara-san."

"The congregation between the council and royal family is here," Kain reminded, "Shirabuki's will battle for Kuran's consent. We know pretty well some of the Kurans haven't given up on Kaname marrying Sara. If everyone agrees to the marriage, Kaname can't refuse them."

"Someone will have to help Kaname, someone with a royal title can oppose the marriage." Shiki asseverated. "Or Kaname is stuck with Sara, and Kurosu…Will become a subordinate. Rank and title garner more value over attachment, at least, according to the Kuran royalty."

**Ω**

Pale curtains shuddered in the moonlit breeze. Gold, soft lighting filtered the room, warping the furniture, flowers and walls. Hurriedly, the maids walked about, arranging Yuuki's robes. Fortunately, the boulder-like wig was in the process of removal. Yuuki waited patiently for the maids to roam and make last minute changes in the decoration. The second huddle of women neatly arranged her robes on the cushion at the table. Snickering behind their sleeves, they shifted the curtains around the private entrance to the bedroom.

Another intense round of laughter ensued, Yuuki glanced at the flushed women who abruptly ceased.

Bowing to the floor, the maids withdrew with apologies. Kaname crossed the threshold, assuredly gesturing, "I will do it for her." The smirking maids obediently shuffled out of the room and closed the door.

Keeping her back turned, Yuuki ducked her head under the heavy weight of the enormous wig. Twitching from the weight, she touched her tender neck and flinched. Softly, his hand ghosted over the throbbing region. Sinking in the cushion behind her, Kaname touched the wig.

She stiffened automatically, whipping her head around. "I-I can do it."

"The weight must be overwhelming." Kaname predicted. His hands worked through the pins, slipping them from the ties and braided bun. She clenched her fists on her knees, grounding her nails in the robes anxiously. Loosening the knot, Kaname unhooked the large black wig and set it on the floor. Her shoulders sagged in relief instantly once the burden disappeared.

Yuuki breathed calmly and smiled over her shoulder. "Thank you."

His hand crossed over her shoulder to the cords on her front. An uncharacteristic hurriedness aimed as he readily unfastened the beads. Yuuki gasped in her throat, widely. _He is moving so fast… _Gulping, she watched the robes part to reveal the soft white dress beneath.

_I should've been more prepared. _Frowning at herself, she scrutinized the white hand extracting the external layer of her clothing. _This is the part the maids couldn't stop giggling about. The part where Kaname and I…_

Kaname smiled knowingly after noticing the rising tense in her body. "Wearing the traditional heavy robes must be stifling," He explained, "I know you can hardly walk in them."

She flinched at herself. "That's because…I don't exercise enough. Heh, it's ok though."

Kaname gently extracted the sleeves from her arms first, peeling the rest of the robes last and folded them on the chair. "The time it took to adorn them, you must've wondered why everything was done in a hurry, Yuuki." He watched her profile intently.

She ducked her head and stared at her lap. "Nn-no…"

Kaname rose and circled Yuuki, she stared up with her mouth agape. Kneeling in front of her, cautiously he lifted her small-clothed feet. The glittery sandals filled the length of his palm and wrist. Smirking idly, Kaname unbuckled the straps and slipped the shoe. She grabbed his hands, "I-I can do it!"

Briefly, he paused, brushing the soles of her feet lovingly. "The reason I couldn't give you an extravagant wedding that you deserve is the short time and the waging politics in the family." Sagely, Kaname peered in her large eyes. "Keeping it a secret from your family and friends, your world must feel dark. You didn't complain and listened obediently. This is why," Kaname touched her warm cheek, "I know you're hurting deeply right now."

Her hot tears dripped across his wrist and sleeve, smearing his fingertips. "I…I'm fine." Yuuki licked her lips, "I promise."

"After drinking your blood at the ceremony, I realized what you wanted." Kaname wiped the tears. "All your secrets and emotion were there for me to understand. These tears prove I'm to be blamed for making you this way. All of it was my doing. Snatching the freedom that'll be but an illusion to you from hereon." Kaname kissed her ankle. "Beside me, Yuuki… You will have to bear scars, and tremendous pain.

"Despite this knowledge, I asked you to stay with me forever. I'll know when your shoulders will become fragile from bearing the weight. And I'll know when your eyes will close from fatigue. You'll need to be bear it with me." Cupping her feet, he sighed softly under his breath, "You must feel burdened already. But I will need to impose this on you from the start and I refuse to keep you in the dark anymore, after the…" Her hand traced the corner of his jaw line, fingering the ring of his left ear and slipped in the warmth of his dark hair.

"Kaname…?" Slowly, Yuuki whispered. He met her gleaming eyes evenly, with repressed emotion. "I know you're risking a lot to let me stay." Biting her quivering lip, she breathed shakily. "I don't mind if it's hard. Tonight was strangely tougher than I thought, for example." Yuuki admitted submissively, "You knew that too."

He only stared wordlessly in her direction.

Blinking at her bare feet in his hands, she shifted with the hope to collect her limbs. Kaname's hands were gentle, warm and inviting, one resembling the heat of a sauna but his encompassing hold on her feet stunned her slightly. Yuuki feigned a composed glance at his distant expression.

"Yuuki,"

Averting her head, she aimlessly stared at the open balcony, "I've been here before. The place looks vaguely familiar."

He bowed his head over her feet to kiss the ankle again. "You must miss your parent's terribly." Lowering her bare feet on the floor, Kaname examined the structure intently before gliding to his height. Opening a palm, he waited for her to accept the offered hand. Although Yuuki grasped his fingers lightly, her questioning stare darkened dubiously as she followed him toward the main door. "My thoughts resemble yours. On such a day, it's hopeless being the ones celebrating alone." Kaname blinked at her faltering gaze.

Uneasily, Yuuki pouted at the glistening floor in the hallway light. "It can't be helped," She tried, swallowing the bitter taste of her lie.

Kaname stopped at a pair of doors in the darkness, turning the handle, he gestured her to enter first. In the shallow dark of the room, Yuuki treaded cautiously on the cool floor, listening to the sound of her moving robes gliding behind her heel and Kaname's guarded steps seconds later. His long hand reached around her side, she caught the faint glimpse of the pearl white sleeve of his robe. Along the narrow isle fire light fragilely twinkled upon three large chests. Looming from the ceiling was the symbol of the Kuran royalty and prominently known as the royal lis.

Her solemn eyes filtered the shadows, chest, floor and carving on the wall. Patiently assessing the morbid room, Yuuki turned to Kaname who stepped forward in the silence. His long robes filling the entry way as he crossed over the barrier with practiced grace, with one foot over the cushion, he peered at Yuuki attentively and beckoned with a slow curve of the wrist.

She approached warily and stopped as his brushing hand shackled her right wrist. Staring mutely at the chests, Kaname said, "This is the resting place of the previous King and Queen. On this impulsive day I've brought you to meet them for the first time." His whisper echoed deep in her bones, reverberating within the blood she sampled at the ceremony.

The pristine coffins assembled at the altar contained inscriptions and the famous lis. Chiseled thin lines connected two of the coffins, leading to a dark depression at the edge of the left coffin. The fingers locked around Yuuki's thin wrist clenched, deliberately Kaname raised her hand to his mouth, and her lips parted anxiously at the revealing white incisors. "Yuuki…" Kaname breathed desperately. Her lips curled into a deep black frown, the corners of her eyes narrowed in pain from the piercing incisors.

Blood oozed from her wrist to her elbow, dripping on the cold floor with a soft hum. He was prompt with unlocking blood from his own wrist before wrapping his long, bloody palms around hers carefully. A force bubbling in her abdomen enveloped her legs, Yuuki swayed on her heels. Kaname raptly set this joined hands on the coffins, and she watched in stupefaction as their combined blood channeled the thin lines, pooling in the depression.

"Oto-sama, oka-sama," Kaname murmured, "She is the one I'm sharing my life with. Though Yuuki isn't noble-birth, she is now Queen and my…" His open-mouthed expression softened in wonderment. _"Wife…"_ In disbelief, Kaname repeated. "My wife…" Drawing Yuuki closer to his side with a gentle tug, he resumed, "Protect her, watch over her, and cherish her. She will bear the royal family future heirs."

Speechless on his left, Yuuki stared dazed at the coffins. Kaname pulled their soaked hands and released her fingers. Gazing from the coffin at him, her lips trembled. He brushed the corner of her mouth with a fingertip and a nervous hot breath grazed his knuckles. Yuuki lifted her crimson colored hand to his mouth suddenly, the ruby-hue of her eyes sharp. "Taste it." Her mouth moved slightly with the words but her tongue lingered at the tip of her incisors, hungrily.

His eyes followed her pink tongue, raking under the razor tip of the fang and fell back behind her open lips. Unblinkingly, Kaname kissed her wet fingers first and licked the digits coated with Yuuki's blood. Her heat gaze cooled for a second until his tongue licked the blood clean. She tipped forward on her toes, falling against his posture and set her face in the column of his throat. Feverishly he sighed, instantly surrounding her in his arms.

"Yes, Yuuki." Kaname caressed the curve of her back. His eyes fell on the spilled hair slipping off her waist, the sheen robes glistened pale in the firelight, beneath the cords was a series of carefully drawn knots constructed by the maids, a game to test the grooms patience with the bride during undressing. Yuuki wasn't aware of much but Kaname's pouncing pulse against her propping tongue. "You don't have to hold back now." Kaname assured.

A year had passed craving Kaname's blood, a year without nourishment, now the accumulated hunger sought blood like a murderous catalyst. She could envision Kaname gasping and heaving on his last breath while she drank his life-source. Even then, he wouldn't stop her regardless of his life's risk. She couldn't promise to be thoughtful or generous like he. For a year Yuuki dreamt of taking his blood, to feel his essence and history imprint within hers blood. Clinging to his solid shoulders, Yuuki nipped his throat.

"So-sorry…" Yuuki mumbled against his throat. "Kaname…I…"

His hand caressed her side; fingers dug in the robe, bunching on the material, another act of restraint. "Please…" He worded tightly. "It's not just your hunger but my need to know that you feel the same." Kaname firmly pressed her to his torso, sighing in the divine scent of her falling hair, "Don't hold back."

The crimson of her eyes glowed mysteriously as she blinked at the ceiling. Her tongue massaged the collarbone enthusiastically, positioning her fangs on the soft pulse above, edgily and with little patience Yuuki muttered, "Your blood was all I craved for a year. I don't think it's safe to let me proceed. I can harm you."

The pad of his fingers slid aside her hair on the back of her neck. "Try it." He whispered tenderly. "Show me the thirst you consider fatal on me."

Silvery-white, translucent in the dim lighting flashed from through the shadow to the crypt transversal to Kaname's turned back. Her nails clenched on his shoulders in alarm, and she removed her mouth from his offered throat. Noticing her abrupt withdrawal, Kaname reviewed Yuuki in pensive silence, whose gloomy eyes narrowed with anguish upon the spark in his shadow.

"Yuuki?" Kaname touched the side of her wrist.

Pointing at the third chest, she mumbled dizzily, "I saw…" Frowning, Yuuki approached the secluded coffin. The black calligraphy at the foot was drenched with dust. Lightly wiping the particles with her palm, her brows twitched into a confused scowl in perusal. "Kurosu…" Fingering the subsequent name on the right, Yuuki bitterly pulled her hand away.

He pushed his cheek on the back of her head. "It's your first time meeting him since his death."

"Why is he here?" Yuuki uttered heavily, "M-mm—onii-sama—"

"His remains are unknown. This was the least I could do to remember and respect him, next to my parent's," Kaname released her, "He is not alone."

"Kaoru…Kurosu…" Yuuki mouthed. Touching the edge of the coffin, standing in disbelief, Yuuki eyed the space. He kept the coffin specifically with his parent's, conveying her brother's importance in his life. Rubbing the flat surface hesitantly, Yuuki blinked timidly. "Wish I met you sooner… Do you know, oka and otou-chan love you more than me still? _Onii-sama…_Onii…_sama_…" Her voice grew hoarse with regret. "My dear onii-sama…"

**Ω**

The deadening silence was none other than the numbed dream she awoke from. In the shadowed suite, colossal furniture loomed, she was able to map the room regardless of light. Only the sheen of the headboard reflected from the miniscule opening from the curtain. Shizuka situated herself with added effort and rested her cramped wrist against her temple, sizing her whereabouts momentarily. The scent of her blood engulfed the area, pooled on the sheets, clothes, rug and the half-dressed man prone on her left.

Rido's dark head lay nestled under the sheets. Within the creases of the silky bedding, she could deduce his sleeping form. His relaxed expression merely left the ends of her nerves spark with angry, eventually her stomach heaved and she swayed out of the bed with a feeling of nausea. He had taken an excessive amount of blood, momentarily irreplaceable and unattainable, Shizuka charged for the drawers in the nightstand. Her trembling hands knocked documents, clock, the lamp and frivolous items in her hunt.

With a distressed growl, Shizuka trampled from the nightstand to other regions of the suite, searching desperately for left over tablets. Even the security packets were gone from its secret spot. She clawed her hands through her silver hair, hissing, and cursing in frustration. Moving to the door, she called for one of the servants and ordered for extra packets.

Dropping in a chair, she panted restlessly. Out of the darkness, a soft figure came to a stop in front of her of her seat. Rido brushed the back of her head once, his other hand tying the silk robe-belt on his waist. "Looking for the blood tablets?"

Shizuka slapped the hand, growling grittily. "You _hid_ them? _Why?"_

Mordantly chuckling, Rido stepped to the cart. "Figured you already had a personal donor and tablets weren't important."

"I keep the tablets so I won't have to take your blood!" She sneered.

"Oh?" He pretended to be amused, and poured himself a glass of wine. "My clever Great Queen is running out of options, I see." With a sly glance at her perspiring countenance, Rido smirked, "What makes you think the servant can make it back to this suite alive with your tablets?"

Shizuka glowered, "What do you mean?"

Licking the lip of the glass, Rido grinned. "You are different when weak…." Nearing her, he sagged against the side of her chaise and loomed in front of her face. "The blood I consumed from you can't do you harm."

Repulsed, Shizuka snarled. "Once it enters your body, it turns toxic for me."

Knocking her chin up, he continued gravely. "It is also the blood we exchanged to prove our loyalty."

"Don't mock me." Shizuka glared coldly. "Was it loyalty when I found you bending over backward creating your harem. The loyalty you mention, Rido, you never understood its significance. What're you trying to tell me about it?"

Standing erect all of a sudden, he reviewed her pallid skin. The wine slapped across her face, dripping over her eyelashes, hair and chin. She shivered for a second and blinked sturdily in his blazing irises glowing within the darkness. It hadn't been the uncanny temperature of the drink or the vaguely cold atmosphere, not even her wavering condition from blood-loss why she trembled in his proximity. It was his clawed hand ensnared around her windpipe that paralyzed her in the chair under Rido, and that he was overly powerful compared to Shizuka. Rido shoved her deep in the chaise, breathing torridly against her wet cheek and throat.

"Do it, Rido." Shizuka grunted. "It's so easy for us, purebloods."

A white fang flashed at Shizuka before he buried his nose in her décolleté.

"Why bother to want me when neither one of us is capable of loving each other?" Shizuka droned, closing her eyes to the weight of his pulsing form onto of hers. "Just an ounce of this formidable hatred, and we can finally see what we're made of. You and I have been burdened for centuries. Wouldn't it be great to be rid of it once and for all?"

The force of his fangs penetrated the wall of her skin. With his mouth full of her blood, he reveled in the intoxicating heat flushing in his body. Shizuka winced but resorted to silence the sting of his bite. Her blood served as the window to her workings, thoughts, dreams, everything that pertained to her future and past. Now reading her clearly through the blood, he distinguished she spoke nothing but the truth and urging him was fruitful for their lethal relationship. Rido never understood what it felt to be embraced with love, and blood was the prominent source to glimpse at the loving nature she sheltered from him all her life.

The love and devotion that should have lawfully belonged to him was endowed to another man, a human turned vampire—a low-level. Her blood was vibrant, warm and bursting with happiness. Rido could imagine how it would taste after her world darkened from sadness. Shizuka would understand the repressed half of life he endured alone. When she turned her back years ago and met her lover, Rido was on the verge of killing her.

Sara dissuaded him deftly and when he demanded her reasons, she reminded him of a clumsy little child. "Kaname…" Sara murmured, "In this world after his mother, Shizuka raised him. He has lost too many things. I don't want him hurt."

He insulted her tender heartedness toward the King because Rido wasn't familiar with the sentiments Sara conceived since knowing Kaname. The emotion, the attachment from sharing blood and memories, love born through a shared journey—he heard about the frivolous things in movies and books. Then his wife succumbed to the disease, further alienating him from its existence.

She wheezed like a dying bird in his grasp, her wings fluttering and the thickness of her hair smeared on her sweaty cheeks. Helplessly letting him drink to his fill, Shizuka lay still, listening to the gurgling churn of his throat swallow blood. How easy it would be to just kill her, they were both aware of the fact. After all, their relationship thrived on the miniscule balance of betrayal, rivalry and death.

Blind to the world and the swooning room, Shizuka sunk her teeth in her lip, writhing as the fragile wires of life, sanity, and feeling stripped from her being. Automatically Rido pulled away to guardedly scan her pale expression. Her detached silver eyes were narrowed and her lips parted in relentless pants. "If only you looked like this every time I made love to you," His hand unhooked the button of her robe and allowed her right breast to fill his palm. If she had strength she would fight him but Rido enforced her current disposal for reasons unknown to Shizuka. Reading the translucent meaning in his red-eyes, she released a numbed cry.

He wanted her to suffer. He needed her to become weak. This time around, he'd make sure she understood his every motive.

There wouldn't be rumors or finding each other having affairs. This would be between the two of them, Great King and Queen, the pureblood Kurans.

Rido leaned into her panicked eyes. "Haven't seen you wear this expression since the time you caught me cheating." Nuzzling her temple, he whispered knowingly, "It would be sublime to remove the burden, Great Queen. But I have one last thing for you to do before we're through."

Her mouth twisted into a snarl, she threw her head to the side, glaring stiffly at the armrest. Yet the warmth of his breath fanned across her cheek, under her chin and on her breast gripped in his large palm. His tongue licked the tip of her nipple, moistening gingerly. The clenching of her jaw line came to his attention, without warning he ripped the robe apart and loomed above her monstrously. "I'm not one so gentle like your lover," Rido gnawed her breasts and flung her thighs wide upon the armrests.

Though silent, Shizuka glared crudely in return. The tips of her fangs shimmered on her bottom lips; her opened her mouth to curse, insult angrily and spit but the weight of his lips encumbered.

"Go ahead…" Rido fingered her fangs. "Call him." Cupping her breasts, he bit into her mounds ferociously. Blood dripped like hot lava on Rido. He didn't look fazed by the violent twitching of her body. "Like this, Shizuka," Rido unfastened his robe and filled his thighs with his knee. "You can become a wretchedly blood-starved creature. Unless you take my blood." She stiffened as he thrust inside of her and spread her legs wider. Her head tilted on her side of her cushion, silver hair dressing the floor and chair. Shizuka writhed under his incessant thrusts.

Observing her grimacing expression, he pushed deep inside of her and let her wet tube enclose him. The orifice clenched and unclenched, some of her moistness spilled on the edge of the chaise. He could smell the hot, waxy substance pooling at his feet. Shizuka refused to oblige with his movements, her legs swung but he widened them brutally. Pushing her back on the cushion, he settled against her thrust with relentless force. The knocking of her thighs grinded against the armrests and her long veil of hair vibrated on the floor from his rough movements.

Clawing her thighs, he plunged his fangs in her abdomen, drawling another wound of fresh blood for his delight. Her body repelled and she wrestled instinctively. Rido clenched her throat and grinned. "How much longer can you endure?" The dew of liquid oozed into his member, coating his thighs, he shoved inside of her harder. She lurched to the side, pushing her forehead on the armrest. Rido could read her succumbing body growing weary and calling for blood. His eyes fixed on her protruding fangs as Shizuka reared her head back with large silver eyes.

Sweat glided from her temples and against her throat. Wedged deep inside of her womb, Rido shifted out and her hips grinded in response. She stopped in alarm, noticing his cunning smirk. Crouching on top of her, Rido swung her legs around his waist and leaned in her wet ear.

Shizuka's eyes narrowed on the white flesh of his throat. Her lips melted open, before her conscience prevented her from the hallows of hunger, her latched to his throat, wretched and sinful like he proclaimed she would. Flashing her eyes open, Shizuka sunk her fangs without restraint. The smell of his blood engulfed the suite. Rido moved inside of her slowly, bouncing, gliding, and all her body could do was hang onto him and drink his seed.

The dryness in her throat was cooled by his blood.

"You didn't call for him." Rido fisted his grip around her rear and thrust urgently.

Shizuka pried her fangs away with a gasp, eyes clamped shut from the imminent climax seeping around her world.

Lifting her chin up, he licked the residue of rusty brown on her collarbone. Shizuka grunted in his hair, her nails clipped on the cushion underneath her bouncing rear. Long locks of his hair wound around her panting mouth, crawling over her face and chest. Rido inched her waist higher and pulled her into him. Shizuka gritted her fangs and slapped her hands on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me," Rido sucked on her breast, he looked up slyly, "It's one of those—you can have my body but not my heart—thing."

Her rough breathing disabled her from speaking, Shizuka growled threateningly.

He stopped moving altogether and waited for her to continue. She set her head back on the chair, drinking in his perspiring face intently. His hip twitched and her walls tightened slightly. His red eyes drew into a narrow line. Her soft breathing echoed between their hanging bodies. Slowly he leaned forward for her lips. His seeds spilled inside of her. Gushing against Shizuka's mouth with a groan, Rido remained frozen as the propelling waves floated and overwhelmed him.

_This must mean nothing to you…_ His fangs charged on her elegant throat. _The essence of our worlds will need to run through you. That will be your final token of esteem for me. _ Abruptly, Shizuka clenched and jerked against him. Grabbing the armrests to stabilize herself, she helplessly watched as her hips unloaded the pressure of pleasure. Her thrusts were slower but longer, drained thrusts from the shallow bounds of desire. Finally her body loosened, nerves unraveled and the symphony of moans came undone.

Licking the wound of her throat, Rido waited for her to relax. Her hips remained flexed upward and her legs wrapped tightly around him once she calmed. Wearily, Shizuka studied his towering shape. Her breathing hushed in gentle sighs and the sound of his coursing blood broadened until the back of her eyes felt like they were burning. His black robe glided off his shoulders, gathering around her buckled legs.

"Shizuka…" Her eyes widened at his whisper.

**Ω**

Heralded in awe, Yuuki realized she had yet to accustom with the knowledge of Kaname as King. The way servants piled out of the exterior halls and in the manner he held himself as his robes glided at his heel with her following him quietly back to the room. Even from the back, royalty beamed off his shoulders. She entered the room and raptly approached the open silver colored balcony. Kaname turned the lock on the front door and turned toward Yuuki.

She pushed the glass out and stepped through the opening. Blinding by the luminous silvery night, Yuuki stared at the encompassing structures of the palace, forest, and city in the distant. They were at the King's Tower, another protective area where none entered without permission. She leaned over the balustrade to spy a heap of white Lis. Yuuki plucked the flower and examined the petals lengthily.

_King… _

Her insides froze at the thought. _He is the King. _The reality would astound her especially since until yesterday Kaname was merely a Right Hand who watched her at the territory _not_ the man in charge himself. Worriedly, Yuuki plucked the petals and grabbed another lily. She smirked at the flower, finding it appropriate to be located at his tower after learning he preferred them than any other.

_But still…_ Yuuki regarded the palace perched in the darkness. A shot jolted through her chest, clutching herself, she leaned rigidly on the rail, one hand falling over with her bowing head. _My heart throbs every time I think about it. _

_Kaname—Kuran Kaname is the Pureblood King. They all hid it from me. _A chilling breeze fluttered her hair to the side, Yuuki turned toward the dark forest. In the narrowed moonlight, Yuuki could imagine the territory hidden in the depths of trees and valleys of green. The home she resided along with Kaname for a year as Sacrifice.

_Sacrifice…_ She had grown used to referring to herself with the word. Glancing at the lily in her hand, Yuuki shakily inhaled the chilly night air. Drips of winter wind, frost and loneliness inundated her lungs and she looked up at the white moon with misty eyes.

_Married to a King._

_Me. _

_Kurosu Yuuki…A Queen. _

_Queen of vampires. _

The lis fell out of her hand and sailed from the tower somewhere in the fields below. She grabbed at empty air, "Nu—"

His warm breath brushed the side of her throat. Yuuki instantly stiffened and exhaled once his comfortable arms crossed her waist and tightened on her side, without fair reason to let go. Kaname nuzzled the revealing skin and inhaled her flowery scent. Her long hair slapped in waves around his shoulder, enshrouding her profile from the motionless moon above.

His eyes opened narrowly on the compounding echo of her heartbeat underneath his hand. "Is it difficult?" Kaname asked. The corners of her eyes clouded with tears. His hand sought them efficiently and wiped the tears in a single motion. Yuuki grasped his hand before they disappeared behind her shoulder along with its owner. Pressing his wrist to her mouth, she focused her attention on the moving pulse. Her bottom lip quivered at the palpitation. Kaname buried his face guiltily on her shoulder.

"I'm…fine." Yuuki opened her tearful eyes, cradling his wrist on her lips, she earnestly continued, "I'll make an effort. I won't let you down. So no one can look down on you or rebuke you." Folding her fingers on his hand, Yuuki glanced at his dark lapping hair falling on her shoulder. "You're the first to walk away from tradition. If it makes you feel better, our ancestors were in love."

"What curse should we unfold this time around?" Kaname uttered in ultimate gloom.

Yuuki turned her head and grazed his jaw. It wasn't enough; she frowned suddenly and let her fingers climb through his soft hair. His enamoring eyes narrowed and without detection, an amused smile teased the corner of his mouth. "No curses, no sacrifices, no punishments—no laws." Yuuki droned quickly. "Let's correct the mistakes they made."

Her prudent streak surprised him and in spite of her troubles with her mind struggling to adjust to the swift changes, her clarity on his current standing made him breath a little faster. She had been paying close attention to his somber and recalcitrant grace a while. He worried for her sake but somehow Yuuki was informed about the consequences to his risks. He sighed in her hand heavily.

"Kaname…" Yuuki peered in his gloomy gaze, "We deserve rearrangement. Even while no one agrees, we can only do what we believe is right."

His hand channeled across her cheek, softly wrapping the back of her neck and drew her up to meet his lips. Her eyes closed in the respectful kiss and he withdrew seconds later. "There is still three hours left until morning." Undoing his arms, Kaname stepped back. "It's best you rest. Tomorrow will be another day, another obstacle, another mis…"

Her brows turned into an angry scowl. "I didn't realize you were so pessimistic before!" Yuuki snapped, grabbing his sleeves, "Stop it right now!"

He blanked, and pulled her cheek, Yuuki winced. "At a time like this, what am I supposed to do?"

Yuuki glanced down at herself. "We're no experts."

Kaname massaged his chin in profound thought.

Covering her smile under a hand, Yuuki stood on her tiptoes to catch his lips. "It's ok, Kaname." His arms slipped around her back guardedly. "It's my first time marrying you, is all." His mouth tasted warm with hints of her blood from earlier. He seemed hesitant to move forward and released her lips. "Don't worry for me," Yuuki spoke his thoughts aloud, "I'll wake up tomorrow with a smile and think about it then. If I know them like I do, they will be happy…For us."

Kaname brushed a long hair lock from her eye. "It's never appropriate to whisk the girl before the family gives permission."

"You're an exception."

He bent forward in her ear and kissed the skin underneath. _"Aishiteru, Yuuki." _

Her eyes softened on his shoulder and the excitement roving her body numbed into a cycle of fear. Lightly, her hands stroked his arms with a feather-like touch. Her voice was weak in her throat as the ground under her feet felt like air, soon she fell against his shoulder, head propped on his chest, Kaname caught her carefully. "…I know." Yuuki murmured in his robes. "I know. I know. I…" She shuddered. "_Know." _

**Ω**

Outside, the silver light faded into stripes of colors in the early morning. With her back turned, Yuuki eyed her bare feet on the drizzled petals decorated by the maids. The weight behind her shifted, indicating he was nearby. Uncertainly, Yuuki stared at her robes and twined cords. The blushing maids snickered as they pinned her robes together amongst themselves. Yuuki clasped her hands on edge of a beaded cord and her sash.

His hand gently rested on her left shoulder, she breathed quickly and glanced back.

Temple resting against his knuckles, Kaname's ruby eyes glinted lightly in the firelight. His gaze paused on her hands at the cords and the edges of his eyes widened briefly in realization.

She averted hastily, shielding the embarrassed shade her skin adopted. "The maids…They…They said it was your…"

Kaname dropped a hand on the sheet between them. Slowly, his fingers tied around her arm. "You dn-don't have to." Yuuki licked her bottom lip.

_It's just that…_ Peering at her clothes, she blinked sadly. _I wore such precious robes and the army of maids couldn't shut up about how hurriedly you'd open them so we can…_ Yuuki covered her face in her hands. _Damn it! This is not how it's supposed to play out! _

_He opens my hair, loosens the robes, opens the robes, throws me down and…And…._ Her imagination made her eyes tweak wide. _AND! _

The reflection of his robes shimmered across her face and hands. She sat up under his towering figure. Kneeling on one knee, Kaname reached for her cords. Her breathing hitched at the back of her throat as he unfastened the sash. The robes slumped soft and flush around her arms and waist. Her finger curled at her sides, clamping on the sheets anxiously.

_Not the first time but why…_ Yuuki watched Kaname cautiously draw the robe off her shoulder. _Why is my heart beating so fast? _

He returned to his knee, and looked up patiently. The white garment underneath the robes was lighter and easier to move around in. "Your shoulders must feel at ease now."

Twining her fingers on her kneecaps, Yuuki swallowed her dry throat. "Th-thank you." Kaname inclined halfway to his height but she urgently grabbed his hand. He paused to review her for a moment. "Can you…stay?" The corners of his eyes relaxed, dropping completely on both knees, Kaname gathered her hands and pushed them to his forehead. Yuuki sighed in relief and glanced at the fading darkness outside. He grabbed her waist to rest his cheek on her lap.

For moments at a time, the room whirled, with it the sound of moving creatures outside. Yuuki blinked against the dawn and the stifling heat of the sun wandering from the open balcony. The transverse side of the room remained shadowed from the drawn curtains. She had somehow passed out on the bed, and turned slowly toward the balmy heat on her right. The breaths glided the hair from her face and another tickling sensation fingered her toes.

Wearily blinking awake, Yuuki stared at the pillows beneath dark hair. Shifting underneath the blanket, she gaped widely at the glowing half of the room. For a mild second, she believed to be dozing in the small room at the territory. Alertly turning on her side, Yuuki camp upon his sleeping body against her side.

His eyes were sealed shut from fatigue. Turning halfway toward her with an arm stretched toward her face. Yuuki touched the fingertips inches from her face. He must have fallen asleep right after she had. Pushing away the blankets, Yuuki studied the heavy curtains on his side of the room. She would have to get used to closing them early. Unlike her, Kaname wouldn't prefer sunlight early morning. A hand shot up to prevent her from leaving the bed. Unsteadily, Yuuki slumped back on the mattress with a questioning frown.

"I'm closing the balcony."

"Don't." His eyes winked open, an alluring stare magnified on her slender form.

Yuuki angled her head to regard his lazy countenance. "But sunlight is distracting."

"Don't you like sunlight in the morning?"

"Yea but…I'm used to closing the curtains in case it bothers others." Patting his hand, Yuuki crossed to the balcony and locked the door, pulling the curtains over the glass. Darkness once again saturated the corners of the room like the night. Sure-footed, Yuuki returned to the bed and laid back under the blanket.

His fingertips twitched on her cheekbone, she blinked and turned her head. He sat up above her, the ruby stones of his eyes glowing deftly in the shadows. "I'm surprised," Kaname stated.

"About?" Yuuki frowned, pushing into the pillows.

"There was no dreams," He whispered regretfully. "I figured you had them frequently."

Horrified, Yuuki ducked under the blanket. "How can you talk about that?" _And so casually! _

Kaname's hand slipped over her head upon the sheets, leaning forward, he breathed on the covering. "You didn't rest well?"

Flushed brilliantly, Yuuki dodged her head on her pillow. "I don't control my dreams, how would I know?"

Smirking idly, Kaname rested his cheek against his palm. "Was I hoping for too much?"

Yuuki covered her mouth to stifle a laugh under the blanket. Drawing the covering from her head, Kaname peered gravely at her flushed and disheveled appearance. "Yuuki…" Her hands flattened on her mouth immediately. Prying the fingers from her lips, Kaname clenched her wrists on the sides of her temple. "How am I like in your dreams?"

Blushing furiously, Yuuki squinted her eyes shut. "I…It's not…" Mumbling incoherently, nervously she bit her lip. "I'm…" Gently, his hand brushed the vibrating bone on her throat, skimming playfully over the pulse and upon the corner of Yuuki's soft lips. Before she would only need to close her eyes to imagine Kaname's touch, and the feeling reverberating from his hands touched her internally, in places she didn't primarily fathom.

Delicately, Kaname kissed the edge of her mouth, she gasped in shock and he retreated with worried eyes.

Opening her eyes, Yuuki felt a breath strip out of her lungs from his conveying stare. In a swift motion, Kaname released her hands locked at her head level. Sturdily he pulled back to sit up, offering her room. She stiffened at his action, the flame of embarrassment on her cheeks no longer beguiling and fused into an astonished pallid color. Yuuki sat up and collected her legs underneath. His gaze circulated the dark suite, streaming over the carpet, furniture and glistening tiles.

Her arms circled him around the waist until her cheek planted firmly on the middle of his back. Kaname wrestled with himself and glanced at her hidden face. "Like this…" Yuuki breathed, opening her arms as he whirled around. His palm was warm like the rest of his body. An unraveled, unrestrained excitement indicated through the light trembling of his fingertips. He learned from early age to suppress emotion therefore caving eagerness wasn't a difficult task, but she noticed for the first time as Kaname shuddered when she rested his palm on her breast level, directly on her beating heart.

Turning his right hand over, she grazed the sinew lines with her nails and held the hand flush against her cheek. "Like this." Setting his fingers on the tie of her top, Yuuki opened the string and leaned forward. His eyes narrowed with each breathtaking movement. Looking up at Yuuki, Kaname captured her wrist cupping the right of his face. Her knee slipped on the side of his thigh. Dropping her hand from his face to his chest, Yuuki clenched the collar of the silky robe. His lips parted in at her impending touch, she bent her head for his lips and slipped in the welcoming grip of his arms. Kaname's fingers dipped in the opening of her top, running along the creases and deeper in the exorbitant heat of her shaking body.

Pulling the top from her back, Yuuki froze submissively under his working fingers. Her own sorted through the gaping collar of the robe, falling to his waistline and unclipped the miniscule hook barricading her from his skin. Her tongue soothingly stirred the inner lining of his mouth. Kaname drew her against him firmly, one hand clasped in the thickness of her hair. His moving tongue continuously floated over her own, fangs and lips. Gasping under him out of breath, Yuuki heaved in his mouth, hurriedly latching the back of his neck for better control. Kaname's narrowed eyes unsealed to catch a glimpse of her strained expression. Yuuki twitched and clenched her fists on his robes.

Kaname set her on the mattress, hands drifting to her revealing waist and lips wandering under her chin. Yuuki's restive hands unfolded the sleeves of his robe, snatching them out of the way. Of their own accord, her hands hungrily fled to his hair, the back of his shoulders and lumbar. They had been fascinated the first and second time, and regardless of the number of times they had each other naked, the undying desire to touch and feel one another pressed and soaked with passion wouldn't dissolve. He clenched his teeth at her nipping lips that crawled timidly around his shoulder and collarbone. Her fingers brushed over the hardened nipples from her touch.

Kaname resisted from letting her lips journey on his heaving chest. Her fangs gently teased the nubs, relishing in his quaking reaction and stunned dramatically at the impact of his body slamming her in the sheets. Caged without escape beneath Kaname, Yuuki gaped in his bewildered and sparking ruby eyes. His hands seized over her smooth legs, chiseling over the material of her clothes and restlessly unbuttoning the garments. Her tongue entered his mouth slyly and enveloped his gasping mouth in a melting kiss. At once, his hands slowed, sagged raggedly on top of Yuuki, Kaname fumbled with their clothes.

Curling over her legs and thighs, his hands roped around her lower back. She was jolted free from the mattress, clinging in his strong arms without choice. His roving mouth hunted each curve, shadow and line of her body, coating his tongue languidly on her knees, ankles, to the soles of her feet. Lying silently, Yuuki stared at the firm lip of his brows. Running over fingers over the crease and smoothed the area.

Her other hand shifted between his thighs, Kaname shook in response, stiffening under her grip. Panting over her face, he dipped his fingers inside her swollen folds. She moaned against his throat, nibbling lightly at the hard mount of his Adams apple. Listening to the echo of his harsh breathing, Yuuki flattened on her back. He strapped her legs on his left hip, staring solemnly down at her.

"Name…Kaname…" Yuuki crooned in his arms.

Fascinated by her sounds, Kaname kissed her feet and toes. She squirmed only playfully and hugged his waist, locking her arms under his arms. Her breasts draped over his chest, warm and exquisite to his exploring fingers. She flinched a little from his propping tongue, from the corner of his mind Kaname noted her anxious hands fisting on the sheets as he hurriedly sucked on her nipples. She clenched her eyes in the pillow, hair shadowing the frantic eyes from his scrutiny. Kaname's hand darted around her hands, solidly placing them on her sides. Her hips grinded into his and this time, she relaxed in his invigorating plunge.

Yuuki grunted under her breath, eyes narrowed at his shadowed profile.

He pressed soft kisses around her throat, holding her in place and let his fingers feel around the dense liquid coating his digits. Her thighs tensed around his hips, kicking down, Yuuki shoved her pelvis against his repeatedly. Kaname wholly trembled from the arresting movement, closing his eyes he focused on the narrow opening between her thighs, now exposed and invaded by him.

Kaname brushed her hair from her throat and bent down. Yuuki lifted her shoulders readily at the sight of his hungry fangs. They paused on the pulse, his rapid breath raking her skin like electrocution. Yuuki draped an arm around his shoulders, positioning her hips deeper into Kaname. Huffing on her shoulder, Kaname kissed her perspiring skin as the motions of their pulsing body radiated through him. He quivered feverishly, sweeping an arm around her back and grunted softly from her thrusting hips. "—uuki—"

She kissed his wet lips achingly, sobbing as their tongues collided and fangs grinded. He had better control and was reserved than she. Yuuki fell amongst the pillows, dragging Kaname along in the sheets. He hissed from the squishing noise of her wet arousal. She didn't look deterred and he relaxed inside of her. Pulling her leg off of his hip, Yuuki pushed him on his side and rotated their positions. He looked surprised and refused to move until she leaned over his chest, drawing his hand from her ribcage to her breasts.

His lips rode up to reveal a line of white teeth in the dark. Combing through her hair, Kaname fingered her nipples, guiding one in his mouth and tasted each nub. Watching his violent sucking mouth, her eyelids drew lower and the skin on her back chiseled with goose bumps. Her knees dug in the mattress, dipping her hips and grinding against him, Yuuki released a grated, heavy sigh. Blinking her teary eyes, Yuuki descended on Kaname with ferocious speed. His hips lunged forward and back, enveloped by Yuuki's impressively starved and insatiable pace.

The small curve on her back twitched under his fingers, Kaname releases her breast, pulling Yuuki dauntingly against his wet chest. She heaved, swayed in his arms, cried in her throat at his elongated and drawn out thrusts. Noticing faint clouds of his puffed breaths, Yuuki clawed his arm, her visible scratch marks dug in the center of his chest. Blood unthreaded from the scars, dropping over his abdomen and along his loins. "Oh, Kaname…" Yuuki whispered fervidly, enthralled by the crimson sheen bathing his beautiful skin.

If she didn't initiate first, he would have enforced her gratefully to accept the blood. Falling over him, Yuuki shoved him flat. Her palms smeared the blood, as if nothing else existed or worth the attention, Yuuki licked her blood coated hands. Her tongue lapped around her fingers and palms, polishing the film clean. When her hands were clear, she gaped at pooling amount upon his chest.

Kaname touched the side of her face, bringing her closer to his scars.

"Kaname." Her hair covered the blood as she leaned in his mouth. Dropping her tongue in his mouth, Yuuki tasted for the first time Kaname's encompassing desire to have her drink from him. His blood mixed in her saliva, blended in Kaname's mouth. Yuuki raised her hips, pulling away from the breadth of his member and shriveled into shudders at the transpiring flickers of need took a hold of her again. She fell on him helplessly and his enabling hands grabbed her immediately, guiding her thrusts just as eagerly.

Unlocking their lips, Yuuki wiped the wet streaks of hair on his forehead and eyes. His eyes were starry, wholesome and moist. The corners of his lips moistened from sweat. Gazing down at him, Yuuki traced his jaw line, kissed his brows and licked the dripping sweat on his temples. "I'm thirsty." Yuuki whispered in his hair. As if waiting for his approval to continue, Yuuki licked the residue of sweat from his cheeks and mouth. Her eyes twinkled devilishly once it settled on the scratches.

"Yes," Kaname echoed, hopeless and submissive, "Take it."

Her tongue touched the scars, setting his molten skin sizzling. Yuuki swallowed the thick liquid delightfully, drawing more from the wound. A stable hand rested on the back of her head, pressuring her to consume more. She resisted at first, biting back and lost control of herself when her charging fangs penetrated the wall of his skin. Blood oozed into her open lips, pooling on the tongue and streamed endlessly into her throat. Yuuki didn't realize she swallowed the hot blood until the back of her throat ached. The wiry sensation in her body enflamed each curve of her body, stifled from heat, she sucked larger and longer amount of blood. Kaname remained willing and satisfied by her incessant gulping.

Withdrawing against his pressuring hand, Yuuki stared into his dazed eyes. Kissing the corner of his lips, she frowned. Kaname clenched her waist; his other hand fingered the back of her neck. She slid against his side, staying prone as her breasts fell over his arm and torso with the lower half of her body connected to him. Closing her eyes, Yuuki sighed in the mattress.

His seeking mouth searched through the web of hair covering her ear and neck. Yuuki turned to the side, hissing loudly as Kaname extracted himself from between her thighs. Twitching anxiously in his absence, Yuuki grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward her. He parted the back of her thighs, kneeling over back and kissed the pores at the back of her thighs. Plummeting her head in the pillow, Yuuki groaned unconsciously. Kaname pulled apart her thighs gently and entered her from behind. She squirmed at the unaccustomed sensation, bending her back and raised herself on her elbows. He drew away her hair on her back, nestling his face on the small curve on her lumbar and kissed the pool of sweat shimmering in his acute vision.

Reaching over, Kaname felt her throat. Yuuki kissed the digits, fastened by the moving hand seizing over her shoulder and arm. He wandered over her back, stopping on the bridge between her shoulder and neck. His fangs centered on the flesh, piercing the surface until her skin clung to the roof of his mouth. Kaname drank her blood slowly. She dizzily rested her head on the pillow, breathing panting from the strident cycle of their hips. Pulling his hand under her breast, Yuuki slipped the fingers around her front. Kaname let her folds surround his fingers, wedging deeper at the conjoining point, he massaged the tip of the opening, slipping another inch inside of Yuuki. She cried out slightly, jerking her head back and set it on his shoulder.

Kaname fluidly licked the cut on her skin. Yuuki panted on her arms and pushed her hips back against him; he reciprocated, squeezing another few inches. She buried her face in the pillow, sore and aching. Kaname brushed his hands over her bouncing breasts, clenching one; Kaname pushed his forehead on her back, feeling the transpiring pleasurable shiver overcome Yuuki. Fighting for words, Yuuki twisted her head around, he looked over and brushed her mouth his bloodied lips.

"_Joousama?"_ Several hands knocked on the door, morning had arrived, bringing along servants ready for their duties.

Yuuki gasped in Kaname's mouth, pulling back fearfully. His tongue ran along her shoulder, directly in her throat. "…Na..mehh.." Panting, she clenched the sheets, wincing from his penetrating member.

**Knock knock! **

"_Joousama?"_ The servants called again. _"Joousama, it's morning!"_

Gripping the rumpled pillow, Yuuki drowned her moan. _Why now?_

Kaname grabbed her thighs, widening them for his own and plunged further into Yuuki. Looking up at the whirling ceiling of the room, Yuuki blinked blindly at the drawn curtains. Sunlight splashed on the heavy curtains, reflecting dimly on the floor. How long had it been already? Panting worriedly, Yuuki moved and faltered from Kaname's creasing fang, running down her back.

"_Are you awake, Joousama?"_ Another handful of knocks boomed on the door.

Shaking her head miserably, Yuuki grunted, rubbing her wet lips. "Nn…" Kaname extracted himself and penetrated her wholly once more. She wrestled in the sheets, muffling her cries in her arms. _Can't he hear them too? _

Keeping her cheek pressed on the bed, Yuuki's foggy eyes scrutinized the distant door. "N…No…" She whimpered.

Kaname lowered her legs and helped her around. Facing him, Yuuki clenched her teeth. With care, he held her face, ceasing her mumbles with a riveting kiss. Her legs clung to his sides, as did her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down. Bracing himself, Kaname lowered in her moist entrance. Yuuki pierced his arms once he swiftly penetrated. Their bodies had just begun to adjust to one another. She didn't struggle from his drained and slithering pace, instead pulsed with newfound pleasure, urging him with whispers.

Another round of knocks at the doors frustrated Yuuki. Fastening her legs around Kaname, she drained the last of her energy into thrusts. Arms spread about, hair falling over the sheets and responding to his ensnaring kiss as they winded and twisted within each other.

"…_Still asleep?"_ Talked the maids outside, _"What should we do? The tea ceremony is in 25 minutes." _

Her brows darkened, lapping her tongue on Kaname's fangs, she pried her lips away to look at him. He looked anxious and fierce, an automatic resolution to have her for himself even if the maids dared intruding. Yuuki squinted her eyes at his impaling thrusts, his body shifted and flexed above hers. The bouncing movement left the edge of the bed vibrating. Yuuki cringed at the pervading noises outside of the suite. Kaname breathed against her throat, his warm hands groped her swaying breasts.

"_..Wait—I hear something… have common sense."_

"_We can't disobey orders." _

"_Joousama!" _

Hugging Kaname, Yuuki closed her eyes, wheezing at the ceiling. "No—"

"_She is! Joousama, the ceremony requires you…" _Their words faded in and out of Yuuki's ears. She pulled the hair over his temple, licking the side of his face. _"…Tradition. May we come in?"_

Yuuki yanked her head away, "No." Urgently colliding in Kaname's thrusts, she gasped out. "Later—no…Go away!" The soles of her feet felt like they were tickled. "Ah—" Arching her back, she cried out desperately as her walls clenched around Kaname. Freezing in his arms, Yuuki breathlessly whispered on his saliva lathered mouth. "Do something, please make them leave…"

Forcing his tongue upon hers, he replied softly. "They can't enter if they try."

Relaxing, Yuuki sighed in the kiss.

**Ω**

Unnerved by the slithering silence and peace, she stood on the porch, arms folded and eyed the blissful trees, flying leafs, and chirping birds. The sheet of snow climbed to the last three stairs of the porch. Studying the pound of white plastered on the edges of the wooden structure, shivering at the tragic notion that two days ago the snow hadn't breached the porch. She touched her temple at the mere idea how long she had spent away from the cottage—from Haru.

He was lounging against a post, arm firmly folded across the chest, dark eyes grazing the white yard restlessly, hunting for activity. He looked bored, listless and withdrawn, as if nothing faired sufficient attention for his interest. Shizuka moved to his side, touching the sleeve of his elbow and pulled back raptly. He glanced at her through narrowed eyes. "You came back in such a hurry. Why?"

"Frankly, I thought you'd be happy." Shizuka callously slurred, sending a dose of flower petals on his head and shoulders.

Standing untouched by the attack, Haru said coolly, "He took her."

She stood erect, arms falling with the shawl on her shoulders. "No wonder the territory is quiet. Where did she go?"

"In the middle of the night, to the palace." Haru rubbed his jaw restively. "After keeping her out of harm in the territory, he will not kill her now."

"No." Shizuka was surprised by her unhesitant response, finding that she had no reason to debate Kaname's motive. The sacrifice…The girl meant more to him than believed. As much as she resented the notion, she had no right to criticize. Her gaze fell upon her lover standing on the side, watching the trailing snow. "Are you worried about her?"

"She is a little…" Haru cleared his throat, "Too cute." Meeting her amused stare, he explained, "And she isn't afraid to be called sacrifice. Whether now or later, she is prepared to submit her life for the sake of her family."

Shizuka smirked, "That, I know." Breathing in, she frowned, "It's my nephew I'm worried about actually. What is he planning to do with her all of a sudden?" Gathering her shawl, she glanced at Haru. "I'm going to take a look at the palace."

**Ω**

The blushing maids exchanged glances and expertly rose to their feet in one motion. Their trailing robes slipped over the glowing floor, roofing a hand over their heads from the sun and darted to the neighboring pagoda. Yuuki fidgeted on the cushion, and rotated her throbbing neck. Folding her hands neatly on the kimono, she peered at the trays and empty cups. The royal Right Hands had been waiting for a while, though silent, their vicious stares conveyed otherwise. They were tired and felt the worthless ceremony was merely a distracting opportunity to flaunt the royal status.

Nevertheless, it was Yuuki's first time at the center of the ceremony, which portrayed her ascendance into the monarchy, notably the future mother of vampires.

The maid on Kaname's right moved forward to pour his cup with the steaming content. Fighting back a yawn, Yuuki covered her mouth with her sleeve. Ruka rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently to herself. Turning to Yuuki, the maid poured the warm tea in her cup and retreated to her post in the shadows.

Vigilant of his wife struggling to keep herself alert, Kaname found himself having trouble suppressing emotion from enveloping his immutable expression. He scanned the table, the floor and stared at his bride, who in his eyes, looked suitable with her hair clinging on her flushed cheeks as she spent hours with him in their room, alone. His preference was solid and inexcusable whereas the ceremony demanded a more sophisticated and calm decorum.

The solemn atmosphere stretched into silence. He would touch his cup first and Yuuki would follow his example, only when he sampled the contents, could she do the same. The Right Hands would follow afterwards.

She was still trying to stay awake when the ceremony came to a close. Kaname inclined to his feet and the maids rushed to her side to aid her in time. He bowed at her with a meaningful glance. Blushing at his intent gaze, Yuuki dodged him and doubled over. He preceded her to the exit of the veranda. Majority of the servants couldn't bear the extreme sunlight and Kaname, too, was beginning to get light-headed. When he breached the mouth of his royal suite, the trailing maids had vanished.

The Right Hands pursued the Queen who stepped through the grand hall, her silk kimono fluttering at her heels and her glossy brown hair styled over one shoulder and pinned halfway to her scalp. Yawning in her palm, Yuuki stretched her arms over her head, ignorant to Ruka's criticizing remarks.

"25 minutes turned into five hours—try not to make it obvious!" Scandalized, Ruka snapped behind Yuuki's shoulder.

Yuuki timidly nodded, "I understand. I didn't know about the ceremony until this morning,"

She rubbed her forehead with a groan. "Of course you wouldn't. You have no idea how tradition here follows."

Yuuki bit her bottom lip. "I can… _try _learning."

"Precisely!" Takuma cheered, winking toward Yuuki, "You can count on me for that."

Relief and welcomed adoration flooded Yuuki's smile. "Ichijou-san, did I tell you how happy I am you're alive?"

"I can see his head growing bigger already." Ruka remarked.

Aidou yawned like a tiger. "Well, it's been a tough night—morning, I'm taking a nap." He strode to the main doors. Stopping suddenly, Aidou darted back to the group, waving his arms in horror. "She's coming—she's coming—she's coming!"

"What?" Rima stepped forward and regretted the move. Grabbing Shiki's sleeve, she shoved him ahead of the crew.

The double doors warped open from an explosive wind. A spiral of electricity crackled from the ceiling. The swinging chandelier caught to flames and the windows of the great walls began to tremble. They realized it from the moment the dawning temperature decreased in the room, and the warping flames on the chandelier dozed to pile of smoke. Aidou clenched his fists, eyes wide at the swinging doors.

Smoke filtered the entrance, fogging the approaching shape. Another crackle of electricity flung across the room, catching on the walls and throttling around the furniture. The Rights Hands dove out of the way promptly, descending to their knees like puppets.

The length of her robes stretched through the door where the group huddled. Now dismantled in broken line of figures bowing with their heads pressed to the floor. The whizzing crackle of burning fire flagged over their heads. She stumbled at the sight of scorching light flinging through air, directly in her direction. With nowhere to run, Yuuki ducked her head from the swinging iron.

An arm speedily balanced her in time, sheltering her under his shoulder.

Shizuka glared pointedly at his protective back. He turned around to look into her remorseless silver eyes.

"You _dare…"_ Shizuka screeched, "Make her your_ wife_…?"

The Rights Hands clutched their ears from the piercing cry.

Poison greased her claws, her arm flung out with the exposed talons. Breaking out of his arms, Yuuki leapt toward her and caught her claws. "—Don't!" She screamed. Shizuka's ferocious eyes lanced her madly. "It's not his fault. I was the one who made the first move. Weren't you the one to tell me that if I die tomorrow, what does it matter to be rejected—I faced my feelings—"

"_Kurosu,"_ Shizuka hissed like a snake, "You must truly desire to die then." Curling her claws over Yuuki's fragile hand, she spiked her poison in her wrists. "Survive this if you can."

Kaname blocked Shizuka's razor claws. "Enough."

Her cold eyes reeled on Yuuki against his side and on her nephew. "Kaname, the Shirabuki's and the Royal Family have agreed for an aggregation this afternoon. Everyone continues to believe your marriage to Sara should remain. If the Royal Family votes for the marriage to move forward," Her eyes narrowed on Yuuki. "You realize you will have to dispose of her right away."

Gritting her teeth, she glared at the floor. "..Don't understand. I've watched you grow for years. Keeping her by your side silently wouldn't matter. But _marriage?—"_ Her icy sneer left the others shivering on the side. "Why do you think Haru and I never married?"

Yuuki paled drastically. "Great Queen, I'm…"

"You are not the future of the Purebloods." Shizuka spat.

Yuuki glanced up, solemnly. "I don't intend to be the future of anything. I only strive to live—"

Shizuka pointed at her eyes, taunting. "That alone is a farfetched hope for you, _Sacrifice."_

"Yuuki," Kaname cut in composedly. "Is not a sacrifice. You will address her according to her title."

"Do you wish to die by your family's hand, Kaname?" Shizuka asked in disbelief. "Is this how you'll answer to them?"

"Cages are easy to build but the real task is watching something you love, shrivel and die inside of one." Kaname replied. "I won't allow her to repent on undeserving things—Aidou." Kaname called without glancing at the shaking blond on the floor.

Shooting to his feet, he sailed toward the three. "Kaname?"

"Escort Yuuki to my chamber." Releasing her arm, Kaname handed her hand to Aidou. Her fingers clenched on his sleeve stubbornly, Yuuki glared at his shoes.

"You'll die before you understand what it takes to be here." Shizuka said.

Yuuki glanced over her shoulder. "I expect you to treat your nephew nicer, Great Queen. No one else at the palace understands you more than he."

Aidou yanked her hand worriedly, and drew her away.

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	15. Consort

**Ω**

The standing Right Hands bowed at the closing door. Kaname turned the lock silently, turning to his left where the appointed shadow hovered by the window. The wine glass in her hand crumbled to pieces on the wooden table. Fury laced silver eyes beckoned to him from the corner, vigilantly Shizuka spat. "I grow weary of your antics, Kaname. Ever since the girl came you've lost all sense."

"Not girl, wife." He rectified.

Her stunning features steeled. "I don't care."

"I know you will be the first to congratulate us." Kaname implied sardonically.

Cursing to herself, Shizuka glared at the window. "You don't understand." She began. "Although your oji-sama and I are estranged, we didn't test family obligation and tradition. Purebloods go together. A noble-birth marries a noble birth, a level C vampire marries an ordinary vampire—and humans marry humans!" She shrilly exclaimed. Her corroding anger vibrated the bookshelf and cabinet. Kaname eyed the drink cart where a pair of wine glasses trembled. "That is how it is..." Shizuka slithered. "Why do you test the laws your forefathers established?"

"These laws you speak of," Kaname looked up distantly, "I wonder who had a bigger hand establishing them. My family or the council."

"Does it matter?"

His eyes hardened. "All these years living as a scapegoat to their schemes, I won't tolerate them no more."

Shizuka clenched her teeth. "You brazen fool. Even I know not to challenge the Elders Council. You haven't reigned as monarch for a century yet and you want to oppose the elders?" She snarled, "Are you trying to humor them with news of your marriage then?"

"I was hoping to."

"Kaname!" She shouted.

Grinning sneakily, Kaname traced the edge of his mouth. "Don't be alarmed,_ Great Queen. _He knows perfectly how impatient I've grown over the year waiting for him to move."

"You do know," Disturbed by his cool demeanor, Shizuka grinded her fangs, "You're endangering your royal authority. Any minute, they can establish a fascist in order to kill the royal house and family, all for what? For _your _decisions."

"Marrying her isn't a mistake."

"That is what you think at the moment," Shizuka slowed, "But the second you notice how tough it'll be for her, you'll regret it. And whom will you blame? Yourself. I know protecting what you love isn't a duty but a right. However, our family damns her and no one will accept her. You can shelter, guide, and nurture her all you want. In the end, she'll hate it—including you for reducing her to what she never wanted to be." She rested her hip against the table. "Kaname." Shizuka whispered sullenly. "I haven't fulfilled my expectations, this coming from a pureblood sounds ridiculous but you can't demolish what your forefathers designed over foolish love. That's juvenile and selfish. I can't have you at the end of Asato's barrel."

"I perceived your sentiments, thank you." Kaname politely murmured.

She refused to encourage his dry humor. "I didn't marry Haru to protect him. The risk you're taking, are you prepared for the consequences? Our relatives are confused why you rejected Sara. You should," Shizuka sighed, "Hide her identity." She studied him peculiarly, "They will hurt her. And you'll hate it. She'll get used to it but overall, she'll be tired before you know it. Her family's life is significant than royal titles. You know what this means? Kaname, if given a chance, she will gladly give you up to save them."

**Ω**

Yuuki woke up from a feverish chill chiseling down the back of her neck to her legs. Her trembling arms lay hidden under the warm blanket, protected from the cold wind. As she surveyed the windows, she noticed Aidou secured them a long time ago. Collecting the blanket to her elbows, she sighed upon sitting up, pulling back her hair from her tired eyes.

The sauntering maid at the door startled into a halt. Bowing, she smiled, "You are awake, Joousama. I shall prepare your bath. There is another appointment in the evening, and your attendance is urgent."

"I remember," Moving off the bed, she stretched. Weren't it for Aidou, she wouldn't have a clue about what the maid referred. The night to decide on Kaname and Sara's relationship loomed. She bathed and dressed in a beautifully tailored gown laid out in the closet by the maid.

Sitting at the vanity, Yuuki waited patiently as she arranged her hair. Away from the bustling members of the household and secured in Kaname's suite, in the silence, Yuuki believed she was galaxies from everyone despite Aidou waited in the dining room, mauling over a magazine in ennui.

"Thank you," Yuuki bowed her head at the blushing maid. She skipped out of the bedroom door, darting away from the shadowed figure traveling from what appeared to be a mere wall. She frowned questionably as he finally came in view. Kaname lingered at the threshold, arrested by her inquisitive stare, and moved one step forward.

He looked pristine and elegant in a dark suite, a classic white necktie fastened daintily around his white throat. Long black sleeves and white peeked underneath the jacket, extracting to his knuckles and hiding away the many marks of her fangs previously. Yuuki moved to stand up from the vanity chair as soon as Kaname strode across the room noiselessly, stopping in front of her.

Touching her warm cheek with delicate fingers, he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Her bottom lip quivered. Breaking away from his intense gaze, she patted her dress. "Hanabusa-san told me the Royal Family will make a decision tonight." Exhaling softly, her smile flattened. "What do you think they will say?"

"They will demand my reasons for rejecting her." Kaname replied. Tracing her bottom lip, he smiled assuredly. "I will have to take necessary steps."

"I know," Yuuki pulled away, distractingly touching the leftover hair utensils. She debated on a pin, finalizing on one with emerald studs and gold plate.

"You remain a secret to them," Kaname uttered darkly. Moving to her right, he reached for the pin and filtered his fingers in the long hair. "It's true what many say; purebloods are vile, callous, and insufferable. You'll get to see a variety of the traits. Yuuki, I didn't tell anything to protect you. In the high of happiness I share with you, I dread going there tonight, to a place where our relationship doesn't mean a thing. Just to prolong what we have, I thought keeping it a secret would suffice, but there is a different agenda set for us. Ultimately, I'll have to tell those who'll scorn us…the truth." Parting her hair to inspect her bare neck, Kaname kissed the warm skin.

She smelled just how he imagined whenever they were apart. He was aching at the thought of his pillow smeared with Yuuki's scent. Not discouraged, Kaname was rather thrilled to know particular elements, simple and miniscule that made up his lifestyle would be affected by Yuuki's presence.

"I understand," Her polite and withdrawn answer left him sighing. Wrapping a hand on her arm, Kaname guided her around. She watched the floor twirl under her skirt passively and was led in the chair. The skirt flared, her bare feet stayed planted on the marble, there was his jacket floating to the floor. Yuuki looked up, startled by the sound of knees slamming on marble sharply. He didn't seem to care about the pain, only latched onto her small hands and searched her eyes anxiously. "I'm fine." Yuuki blurted, "I know what needs to be done."

Kaname's eyes were dark and lonely, his words flushed with ache. "They will attempt to burden and make you suffer. The promise I dishonored, they will accuse you of it."

Yuuki leaned forward to caress his cheek. "I know all about it,"

His eyes drew shut. "You must prepare for the unexpected in there. These are vampires who mustn't learn you are not of noble birth." Crimson eyes guardedly narrowed on Yuuki. "Or they will take advantage of your weakness. You'll have to stand against them; this will only be the beginning of a torturous war." Inspecting the structure of her elegant wrist and knuckles, Kaname kissed the flesh, letting his fangs graze the veins roaring with Yuuki's succulent life force.

"I won't let you down." She promised.

"What I'm more concerned about," Kaname murmured softly, "Is the pain you'll have to endure."

_Pain…_ _Only last night he confessed about the burden waiting for us. This pain…_

Her left hand ran along his scalp, fingering the silky strands covering his forehead and brows.

_Will potentially deluge us and become the root that tears us in different ways. _

"It'll be ok." Yuuki replied, composed and far well behaved than she imagined. "I won't say anything that'll give them an advantage to hurt us."

"You understand perfectly what you're against?" Kaname asked with a sullen expression, "I'm sorry for making you bear this much weight."

"We would've faced similar conditions if you weren't King." Hair fell over her eyes, bending forward over him; she reached his wondrous mouth, "Purebloods and non-purebloods are forbidden to be together." Against the heat of Kaname's mouth, Yuuki sighed gently. "Discrimination is not a new thing. I'll pretend, and do as you told me…_Kaname…"_

His arms sensuously caught around her lower waist.

**Ω**

Aidou shifted out of his chair to acknowledge the advancing pair. His hand lightly grasped her short fingers and her soft eyes twinkled in the living room light, resting on Aidou once and returning to her towering spouse.

The Right Hand sturdily bowed at the royal couple, forehead furrowed, Aidou said under his breath. "I'll lead her to the chamber, like you asked, Kaname."

Kaname regarded him with a short inquisition. "Ichijou?"

"He will meet us there." Lifting his eyes deftly, Aidou noticed Yuuki ruminating on the carpet. She paused alertly, sensing movement as Kaname bent into her ear. Yuuki nodded as he released her hand. Kaname strode to the door and held it ajar. With a cautious glance at Yuuki, he exited as the door swung shut in the lock.

Aidou cleared his throat, offering her an arm. "You'll have to come with me for now…Joousama."

"Yuuki is better." Solemnly setting her hand on his sleeve, she followed Aidou to the door. "Please, Hanabusa-san."

"Kaname wouldn't prefer that," Aidou informed, holding open the door. "I've just gotten used to the idea of you no longer a sacrifice."

The corners of her lip trembled and her eyes glimmered over her shoulder. "You're not the only one."

Aidou held his breath, warily whispering, "I know." Moving closer to Yuuki, the flamboyant shade of his irises shadowed from uncertainty. "It's best kept a secret between us Right Hands, Shizuka and Rido-sama."

"Kaname…told you." Yuuki eyed him patiently.

He held back from blurting unnecessarily, fusing into a smooth and relaxed pace. Out of the corner of his eye, Aidou noticed the glittery material of her gown trail on the carpet. "Something's don't need to be passed between us. It's our duty to protect and help the royal members, starting yesterday the law applies on you, too." Deciphering Yuuki's stern and impassive profile, Aidou wondered about the significant change in her behavior.

Often one to bombard him with peevish questions, victimize him with snowballs or outright annoy Aidou to the pit of his gut until his eyes needed to vomit from staring at Yuuki. He realized from sneaking glances at the short brunette who tucked her hand on his arm and followed his lead as if her life depended on her actions that Yuuki hadn't only changed but bore a pivotal responsibility as Kaname's wife and the Queen.

Her daunted eyes flew to the many doors they proceeded into, all of which drew her closer to the specific room containing the royal family and the Shirabuki clan. Abruptly, Yuuki fidgeted, fixing her lacy gloves and ribbon around her slender neck. With acute observation, Aidou distinguished several bite marks for drawl of blood under the band. Her dark hair gracefully cloaked traces of Kaname's fangs.

Staring at the heavy doors in front of them, Aidou smirked, "Don't be nervous."

Her flustered movements stopped for mild second in thought, looking up questionably. Although her eyes were cool and devoid of emotion, her pallid skin iridescent and youthful akin royalty, her voice quivered from soft lips. "Hanabusa…" Aidou narrowed his eyes to briefly meet her frantic stare. The right hand against her side clenched somewhere in the glittery skirt. "Can you tell I'm not pureblood?"

His eyes widened, "Why?"

Reeling her eyes away, Yuuki moved toward the door and placed a palm on the carvings. "Through this door, I'm not Kurosu. The royalty claims to know many things." Sliding her hand to the handle, she continued, "For weeks they've wondered why things aren't going as planned. We can defuse their worries."

Aidou's brows curled above his glaring eyes. "Because of you, Kaname will pay the price for tonight."

Her mouth twisted in a guilty frown. He yanked open the door forcibly, exposing her to the hallway where the remaining Right Hands assembled. Turning to the sound of the door clanking and the shivering noise of material skating on the smooth floor, the group stiffened at Yuuki. Averting his head, Aidou untangled his arm and approached the patient crowd.

The second door on the left opened and the appearing men dispersed to the side, bowing to the exiting shadow. His steps slowed, firmly grounding to a halt to review the shape across the hall. A hand quietly appeared on his sleeve, "Ousama." Prompting him to continue, the relative beckoned forward. By chance, Yuuki looked up and froze in the presence of the surrounding royal members. Dispatching toward the main door, they immediately entered, calling for Kaname.

The frills of her glove shook from Kaname's passing figure. About to follow, Yuuki moved ardently and stumbled from the prohibiting hand on her wrist. "Not yet," Ruka regarded her with a look of equal doom, "He will speak first and you will be called in." Plucking her fingers off of Yuuki, Ruka swung back to the Right Hands.

**Ω**

Waiting in the council room with half of her clan, she raised her glass of wine to inspect the ruby contents. _Dark red…_ The color of blood made her senses thrive. Swirling the wine, Sara held the glass to her lips. Steadying the weight and fangs on the tip, her breath fogged the glass, but the contents stilled and leveled back to the bottom as the main doors plunged open to the swarming royal relatives—the Kurans.

In the crowd of dark colored manes, ruby eyes and stolid faces, she sought one unforgettable countenance. He was the last to enter, the visible frown lines gravely craved on his forehead and sides of the mouth, Kaname evenly met her eyes with an impassive glance and halted in front of the mumbling clan.

"Good evening." Kaname greeted.

"Good of you to come, Ousama," The head of the Shirabuki clan stepped forward. Sara's father glided before Kaname, kneeling with the royal's hand pressed to his forehead.

"I hope you didn't wait long, Lord Shirabuki."

"It was worth the wait," Sailing to his feet firmly, the Lord gestured to his silent daughter. "We promised to meet and decide what will become of the promise made by our late King and myself."

"Before we begin," Remarked a voice over Kaname's shoulder, his dark-eyed relative scowled, tersely adding, "We need to clarify why Ousama rejected her."

"Hmm," Lord Shirabuki glanced at the King coolly, "We are all curious. Until recently, everything seemed fine. Why the change of heart?"

"Change of heart? Heh." Sara scorned, her eyes sparkling callously at the subject. "His heart was never in the arrangement, apparently."

Kaname smiled in acknowledgement. "The promise wasn't founded on affection but a contract waiting to be turned into reality in the future, if it reached to the point."

"My apologies, Ousama," Lord Shirabuki cut in, "But if you had second-thoughts, informing us ahead of time would've been suitable."

"It was my intention from the start to tell you," Kaname answered, "I hoped the matter wouldn't stir unwanted attention."

"Why wouldn't it?" Another Kuran relative echoed from the elongated table. Turning away from the green-eyed Elder at the head chair, he rose to his feet. "You made the decision behind our backs! Us coming together tonight is the result of your actions. So tell us—" He demanded sternly. "Why did you do it?"

"Was my daughter possibly lacking in something?" Lord Shirabuki whispered, "Affection can develop within time, only if you give her a chance."

With graceful and careful steps, Kaname brushed his palm on the cool table of the wary-eyed royal household. His reflection glistened back at him. Slowly Kaname closed his eyes. "I've lived a life where everything was sprung on me, and without having the will to choose for myself. Granted," Kaname turned to match Sara's unblinking stare. "Sara and I have become close. However, in lieu of marriage and spending a life together, for the first time in my life, I found something I wanted to keep. And the arrangement with the Shirabuki's was not what I wanted."

Lord Shirabuki glowered in resentful silence.

"What is it?" Slithered a melodic whisper from the head chair at the table. Asato folded his fingers against his chin, intrigued, he leaned forward, "The thing that Ousama wants?"

"Protection for my wife."

Lord Shirabuki strode fluidly to his side. The incredulous royal family whirled from their seats toward Kaname. A glass broke, and her father was a second late turning around to spy on the smear of wine spilled on Sara's gown. Horrified, Sara looked on speechlessly at the stoic King. "W-w…"

"How absurd." Asato growled at once. "There was never a matrimonial ceremo—" The pale green of his irises darkened to emerald circulated by wires of red veins on the white of his eyes. "Ousama, without informing the palace and Elders Council, you've chosen your partner? The future mother of our society—A Queen!"

"I have." Calmly, Kaname responded, intently fixating on Sara's stupefied expression.

"You married without informing the chamber, household and Shirabuki clan." Remarked a disgruntled Kuran relative next to Asato. "Why hide the royal wedding? This kind of decision must be undertaken by our family only, but you shed us of the priority."

"I didn't think your derivations would match my thoughts for my bride."

"Traditionally all Kurans marry in the royal court after the family's consent. If you had someone of interest, you first needed to discuss it with the Shirakubi clan!" Shrieked the previous relative.

Lord Shirabuki covered his eyes somberly. "To be disgraced in this fashion—this is ridiculous! We have honored the late King's promise and waited for the day of your union. We rejected countless proposals for the sake of fulfilling the promise!"

Kaname dug the tips of his nails on the expanse of the table. Controlling his tone, he replied, "My deepest apologies for hurting you and your family. I had gone over the possibility of marrying Sara, initially the contract didn't stir anything in me, and eventually I began to question the foundation of the contract. Why did the Shirabuki's approach us? As honorable the name is and as wonderful your family and daughter are, I will have to decline the offer for marriage."

"_You've sunken too low…"_ Sara sliced. _"That woman who has no right to occupy the crown has wormed her way in you heart, regrettably she'll make you suffer." _Lord Shirabuki assessed her scowl and blazing blue eyes. "—I want to see her." She demanded. "I want to see her face—the Gorgon you've jealously hid from the world that holds _my_ place!"

"This unlikable trait you have adopted, Ousama…." Acidly, the Head of Council began, "What incited you to make the decision now? If marriage not with Shirabuki Sara-san, then why with a stranger?"

"Perhaps it was for that particular thought," Kaname implied, "That she is a stranger and unfamiliar to you why I'm drawn to her—"

_"Liar."_ Sara spat. On her sides, he noted her shaking hands vying for stability. "You planned to disgrace my family and me!"

"That is why I told you personally that I couldn't continue." Kaname replied.

Lord Shirabuki averted from his downcast clan. "If you had talked to Sara about it already, we should've been informed too, Ousama. Did you purposely decide to cast us out?"

"Not only the Shirabuki clan but your own relatives." Growled a pureblood distastefully. "Ousama, enough is enough. This marriage can't precede our consent. Tradition is foremost and trespassing our laws will result in penalty!"

"Who is this woman? Where is she from? Can she cleave to value and tradition? We don't know what she looks like!" Exclaimed more of his relatives.

Kaname closed his eyes. "I took your concerns into consideration and formally came to you in person. The person I adore and brought with me is the one who will bear the royal pureblood seal. Her esteem will be revered like my mother's. This," He frigidly continued, "Will happen despite your disapproval."

"Ousama, you had best not get ahead of yourself." Asato warned. "Or you will not be in a form to maintain your position in the monarchy. Our chamber holds the right to dispose royalty through majority vote. Currently in this room, none appear pleased by your actions. How do you assume we will agree to your terms?"

His smirk withheld capricious deception to the eyes of the surreptitiously alarmed Head. "It will be intriguing to see who will attempt to dispose me." A thread of tension possessed various relatives and Council members that avoided exchanging glances and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. When an encompassing stillness seized the crowd, Kaname motioned to the doors in graceful and slender steps, the silence in his movement skilled, well appreciated by mute eyes.

"Ousama!" The heel of a chair grated on the floor sharply. Asato's long hand winded around the edge of the table, bent forward and prepared to slur acerbically. Kaname didn't look surprised, slowed and turned with a vacant stare. "Tread cautiously, we the Council strive to maintain the pureblood reputation. Announcement of a Vampire Queen in this manner is contemptible, our skeptic society won't be sated by glimpses of this—unknown woman. Royal marriages occur publically! How do we answer for not having one?"

"_I_ will answer to them." He murmured. "As is my duty."

Lord Shirabuki shook his head, "But Ousama…" He trailed miserably. "Why? Why do this to us? What can we do to change your mind? The marriage…The marriage must be annulled!"

"Hold it." Snapped a royal relative behind the table, "Wisen up, Lord Shirabuki." He rebuked. "There has never been annulments in the royal family. It will brew a bad reputation."

"Let us meet your bride, Ousama." Requested the royal family promptly. "This person to whom you've distinguished as royal Pureblood Queen."

"Pureblood…hnh." Sara scoffed with an irascible glare at Kaname, a brow elevated. He could detect the edaciousness in the cerulean orbs glowering in return. "Now _that _I'd be thrilled to see."

Before the assemblyman stepped from the shadows toward the door, Kaname's eyes flashed in prohibition. Withdrawing submissively, the man bowed. Unlocking the doors, the guards held back and let him pass the threshold to the glistening, serene hall. On the transversal corner, his patient Right Hands remained in their respective side as Kaname ambled in their direction. Suspiciously Ruka looked at her shoulder, where the faint creature stood still as an unwanted nuisance in an aristocratic company.

Passing her by, Aidou sent her a disturbing glance and halted next to Yuuki. "Kaname-sama…"

He only held out a sleeved hand, the palms hanging open in midair to the petite woman on Aidou's left. Large ruby-eyes looked up from the bare fingers to an impassioned pair that seemed determined and incarcerated from unknown emotion. Her fingers contacted the sinuous moldy skin above of his palm. Yuuki swallowed the gluttonous notion of piercing his fingers and consuming the existing blood.

Squeezing her gloved hand, without question Kaname drew her away from Aidou. The heat of his mouth brushed her knuckles from velvety lips. "I'm spoiling you, but you will have to get accustomed to having things simple for the sake of my promise to you." Kaname observed her flushed cheeks and the prominent escalation of her breast yielding from short gasps. "I don't intent to leave you alone with them."

Her smile trembled and she inhaled, the unnerving reality of acquainting with his family had come. "Thank you…Kaname." There was never an unfailing thought of standing in front of the criticizing relatives and Shirabuki clan by herself. Yuuki expected she would but from Kaname's assurance, she was relieved.

He led her back to the doors, reviewing her intently. "Remember the things I told you, Yuuki." He murmured above her head. She nodded and stared at the peering guards holding the door for them to enter. On queue, the Right Hands slid afterwards, grabbing their corners of the room, preferably proximate to Yuuki.

Shadows warped around the elegant chandelier, her dilated eyes centered on the figures at the rectangle table. From the implacable dark locks and crimson eyes, immediately Yuuki recognized the collection of Kuran purebloods eyeing her craftily upon entrance. Despite she was grateful to Kaname's warm hand wrapped around her own, the accumulating snarling and devious glares of the room stitched an unshakable frigidness to her skin and heart. Yuuki stared sincerely at the Kurans, shifting her head on the resentful expressions of the Shirabuki clan.

A hesitant pause beguiled the occupants, who reproved from bowing to the pair.

"This is…" The moving Kuran relative observed Yuuki. "The Pureblood bride?"

_Pureblood…_ Swallowing her dry throat, Yuuki impassively met his shrewd eyes. "It's a delight to meet you."

The anxiety defused, finally the right half of the room fell to their knees. Yuuki's pretended not to notice, with her shoulders squared, she evenly looked into their enlarged crimson eyes. "I'm Yuuki."

"_Yuuki_…sama…" Marveled the members, bobbing their heads behind hands.

"…Has similar features than us, don't you think?" She heard the mingling relatives. "Her eyes are appealing."

"She must be a pureblood, no other vampire accrues such distinctive features."

"_Kuran _Yuuki," Sara stepped in the light. "Is that right?"

"Your Queen." Kaname stated.

Her blue eyes skittered from Yuuki to his, "Ah, Queen...Were you aware how gracefully Ousama rejected me to have you? For as long as I know and many will agree, _Purebloods _are eligible for the title 'Queen.' Traitors are not. Am I correct—Ichijou-sama?" Sara's flaring eyes vivified on the draining color in Yuuki's countenance at the name. The brunette swung her head around, hunting for the Head of Council.

Kaname's hold tightened on Yuuki's frail fingers, to the point of numbness. Her eyes stayed on Asato pulling away from the table, lividly trained on Yuuki. "Purebloods procure the ability to mold into recognizable creatures at will, the Great King knows from personal experience, and Ousama has an idea of the ability. Familiarity for us can be too damning and susceptible to death if regarded with contemptuous rivalry."

The guards shuffled from the door, sagging to their knees in pain at the sauntering shape of flourishing robes. Her braided silver hair kept shifting between long white fingers expertly tying the ribbon on the end. "When I heard Kaname confidently express his desires to the court, I just _had_ to come." Her raking eyes stole on the surprised Sara. "Oh, you were having fun, dear? I don't propose wearing that acrimonious expression when rejected by a royal, Shirabuki. It's cheap in the presence of Her Highness."

"Be it Her Highness or not, we can't possibly adapt to the change! Especially when done behind our backs." Scorned a royal pureblood.

Shizuka regarded her royal family with a derisive lift of her brow. Her robes slithered like white river, glowing starkly from each step.

"We can't make the marriage official." Asato informed. "It was not initiated—"

"Was it not?" Shizuka sought her nephew over her shoulder. A wry smirk creased her bottom lip, defiantly, she cackled at the wide-eyed room. "Because my husband is usually absent on assemblies, he fails to inform you of my whereabouts and plans. Ousama's wedding took place by the party's individual consent; I don't believe other views are necessary from that point. Not the cabinet or council."

The flabbergasted relatives stared struck with mouth agape. "Shiz—Shizuka-sama!"

"But my Great Queen, Ousama didn't follow the Pureblood tradition which has been carefully played out since the beginning of the monarchy."

"I'm aware of the historical significances, mind you," Shizuka snatched.

"Then why do you desire to ignore a valuable tradition?" Asato growled. "You should set examples for Ousama instead."

"Ignore? _Henh."_ Shizuka curtly said, "I merely implied the impracticality of outside view in a marriage. Granted our pureblood reputation can't endure discrepancy. You can see for yourself that Ousama hasn't made a mistaking decision."

Sara's lips opened coyly, "Doesn't the subject look similar to—"

"Must the rejected party continue to humiliate herself on matters not involving her?" Shizuka snapped.

Sara's face flushed. "Great Queen…" She gritted, "I'm _not _one so used to being ignored."

"Oh really?" Shizuka returned her eyes on Asato. "Does everyone harbor hatred for the Queen, whom you do not know?"

"That is_ precisely_ why we can't accept her!" Shrieked a pureblood.

Shizuka eyed Yuuki. "And you, who have not dared raise your voice in defense, gladly accept this?"

Yuuki's eyes widened determinedly. "Great Queen…" She whispered. "I-"

"Your title retains authority over the chamber, _Queen."_ Shizuka reminded. "Don't you wish to employ the authority?"

"I only wish…" Numbly, Yuuki observed the still room. "To have a peaceful relationship with you all."

The stunned relatives somberly glared at the floor. Asato grunted in the silence, "That impertinent wish is a curse upon us."

"Please, don't say that," Yuuki replied, as Asato's eyes roved her murderously. "I have no other intention than that."

Kaname murmured beside her gently, "Whether or not received with greatness, but she will not be discredited for accepting my proposal. My apologies remain sincere to the Shirabuki clan, however—don't be misguided by my decision as a mark of becoming adversaries. The Shirabuki clan will always be an honored friend of the royal family." The relatives mumbled in agreement at the table.

"Ousama," One approached the center of the room, "We are willing to forget the impulsive _idea _behind the marriage and because of it we are indebt to the Shirabuki clan for the voided contract. The public will go wild hearing the secret wedding."

"There are still," Asato's booming voice echoed dangerously. "_Some _of us that disapprove the union."

"Your concerns will not be forgotten." Shizuka coldly smiled at the Elder. "You are _after all_ the only remaining Elder that has seen the workings of every Kuran generation, Ichijou-sama. If the marriage doesn't settle with you, I'll be upfront—" Her silvery eyes caught onto Sara's. "I witnessed the wedding."

Yuuki froze, deftly staring at the floor to prevent others from decoding her surprised reaction.

"Many times, Ousama visited me for advice, and because his heart was set on her I figured the efficient method to clear the confusion was for Kaname to marry his chosen."

"Are you saying," Uttered another relative stonily, "That you gave authority for the wedding?"

A brief but freezing pause breached the room. Shizuka answered expectedly, looking away from Sara's petrified eyes. "…Yes."

**Ω**

Kaname was equally disturbed as the Right Hands and the assemblymen. Wearily pushing his fist on the cold glass, he set his forehead on the white knuckles and closed his tired eyes. "You didn't need to lie."

"Did I?" Shizuka studied his posterior with a frown, "No one will approach her now, isn't that what you wanted? Immunity from the council and chamber for your beloved?"

Sliding an eyelid open, he regarded the snowy world through the glass. "…Yuuki was afraid the most because I didn't protect her enough."

"Her greatest opponent in there wasn't Sara but Asato." Shizuka notified. "He recognized her early on. Don't you think if he specially addressed her as 'Kurosu' our family would outright murder her in front of you?"

His breathing was ragged as he exhaled. "That…that was what I thought would happen…" Kaname admitted. "I was prepared to shield her."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed. "Regardless of how much you want to protect that girl, Kaname," She murmured, "Regardless of how valuable she is, you can't risk her, unarmed and naïve, in front of the chamber, especially the council. Not without a potent figure on your side."

His smoldering ruby eyes lanced her. "I suppose I owe you."

"You don't," Shizuka reached for the wine by her elbow. "I did for it personal reasons."

Crudely, Kaname grinned. "At my expense."

Her lips rubbed the glass softly. "If something were to happen to you, I can't imagine what your oji-san plans to do with the crown." Holding the glass away, Shizuka fingered the rim. "I wish we acquired a supply of Honeyed Blood, wonder what it tastes like? Can you see if our blood suppliers can make it happen?"

His fleeting shadow snuck across the room, within moments, Kaname guardedly appeared at the door, his ruby eyes severally glowing in the dark. "I make no promises."

Shizuka rested her head on the cushion, disheartened, she sighed at the ceiling. "Oh Kaname…" She mumbled listlessly. "Why did you let her fill your heart? Were you really that lonely after their death?" Kaname proceeded as she called out. "Bring her here. She can't progress in the palace if she doesn't understand our norms."

"I have arranged for that already," He informed.

"I know you have," Shizuka sat up, resting one palm on her stretched leg. "Your prodigious Right Hands will keep her in their range of sight in the palace. Royal etiquette—leave it to me. The more she stays in my suite…no one will approach her." Cautiously meeting his impassive stare, she tapped a claw on the side of the glass. "It's a question of her safety, Kaname. You pick."

**Ω**

Yuuki was grateful for the stable chair since her legs had no strength to stand and wobbled under her skirt. She sank in the inviting cushion, fingers clutching the sides and heaved aloud. With one turn of his heel, Aidou trailed out of her room and secured the door. Conversation dropped, the Right Hands turned attentively as he threw himself on the couch.

"Shizuka-sama is remarkable," Takuma peered out the window wistfully. "The way she barged in and took control of the discussion, if she hadn't, we don't know whether Yuuki-sama would've walked out alive."

"Then what was that conversation in the hallway?" Ruka scowled. "The way _she_ grabbed Yuuki-sama and threatened her."

"Stealing powers is the nature of vampires." Aidou informed, shutting his eyes. "Shirabuki is zealous for losing the crown."

"If it were that simple," Shiki murmured with raised brows, "Yuuki-sama wouldn't look so shocked, she looked so down leaving the hall and stayed silent the rest of the way."

"Two women fighting over a man's heart." Yawned Aidou, winking an eye open, "A romantic contention Kaname-sama is helplessly involved in. Shirabuki is wasting her time."

"Seeing that Kaname-sama told everyone about the wedding," Ruka debated, "We better get the Shirabuki's out of the palace—Ichijou-san?" She glanced at the blond sighing against the wall. "What do you think?"

Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, he muttered uncertainly. "I'm worried…About Yuuki-sama."

"With us guarding her." Kain said. "Worries should be a thing of the past."

"From the Royal Household and Elders Council—? They know her identity. Jii-sama is seething!" Takuma exclaimed, gloomily falling in a chair. "He'll call for conference and demand me why this happened?"

"Well it's truly pitiful that you have to justify my marriage to the council." The Right Hands twitched at the sight of Kaname slithering spontaneously without a creak from the door.

Takuma, with his hand covering his eyes and blind to his presence, rambled. "I don't have anything to do with it. How should I know how Kaname and Yuuki-sama came to the decision? It's their right! Jii-sama explicitly resents ignorance. He has his eyes set on Yuuki-sama, I'm afraid, this will be more burdensome than I assumed."

"Sorry, you always have to carry my complicated problems." Kaname said flatly.

Takuma dropped his hand, paling under the looming shadow. "Ka-Kan—Kaname! I didn't mean—" Shooting to his feet, he stuttered. "Didn't know you came back."

Brushing past Takuma, Kaname roamed to the second door. "Regarding Yuuki," He stabled a hand on the lock, "Pretend you don't know anything. She is just a bride of the crown."

**Ω**

The face in the reflection shivered, shivers bubbled to the ends of her toes. Yuuki strapped her fingers around a comb, the rigid grip forced veins to protrude to the skin surface. Threats didn't hold sufficient weight to frighten Yuuki. She was iron-willed and determined to not fail Kaname. Leaving the hall with the fellow Right Hands, she encountered Sara Shirabuki. Now staring at her grim reflection, she realized her words had greater affect than she wanted.

"_Sacrifices always pay their dues. Makes me wonder what tricks you used to get away from your punishment, __**Kurosu Yuuki.**__" _

"_Don't be a fool. He can still finish you. I wonder," _Sara flashed her fangs in Yuuki's ear. _"What does he call you, Traitor? Don't assume you're free now, you'll always be a disgrace to vampires."_

Her voice was heavy from emotion and the corners of her eyes burned from a fog. _"If I were a disgrace I wouldn't have the throne. And of the many names I've garnered, my favorite being the one he calls me—_" Yuuki looked into her burning blue eyes. _"Not sacrifice or consort, but Aijin."_

Any evidence of mockery scattered from Sara's face.

Aidou accordingly approached the women. "Yuuki-sama." He called, holding out an arm. Takuma, Ruka and Rima moved in queue. "Come with us."

_It was the first time…_ Yuuki dropped the comb and pulled her arm around her waist. _I felt protected. All their hard work, and loyalty for Kaname feels surreal. But…standing in front of those Purebloods, guised as one myself—is encumbering. _Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes and on her lap, dotting the material of her skirt.

_Why am I so weak all of a sudden? After hoping all her life for it, after waiting, wanting and dreaming for years, she came willing to be his bride. But in her eyes that looked at me in utter hatred—there was pain…_

Pain_... From watching him come to me. _

Sobbing in her hand, Yuuki rested her forehead on the vanity. _I caused her so much pain. _

**Knock Knock **

"Yuuki, can I enter?"

Hurriedly wiping her tears, she rose from the chair as soon as the door slid back in the lock. Kaname stood at the entry way as Yuuki turned eagerly. Her wrist hanging on the back of the chair and the other flat on the vanity, "Kaname." Elated, Yuuki smiled.

His imploring eyes scanned her youthful countenance, straying to the spoiled dots on her skirt. "The scent of your tears keep me from saying much. You can't hide these things from me. Not when the smile looks like it will falter any second if I touch you."

"That's not…" Yuuki rubbed cheekbones, and grinned. "I got a little emotional."

He refused to move an inch from the door. "Yuuki…" Like he expected, her grin sank into a frown.

"It's not because of you." She whispered, "It was overwhelming in there but I'm ok right now. Please, don't worry."

"I've brought you another degree closer to the actual danger that is the Elders Council. The Royal Household refuse to come near you in fear of irritating the Great Queen."

"I'd like to thank her for helping us."

"You can," Kaname nodded, "She wants to be your mentor on royal etiquette. With your consent, of course."

A look of worry ghosted over her profound features, she glanced to the side. "I…don't think it'll be a problem. She helped me a great deal if I think about it..." Fingering her chin, Yuuki pondered for a moment. "Hmm, she encouraged me to convey my feelings to you. I think I know why she's trying hard. It must be she sympathized with my predicament and didn't want you in trouble with the Elders. I remember, Ichijou-san told me, to retain a balance between the monarchies, the Elders Council was established to maintain justice and fairness. But Kaname, if the Elders Council's purpose is good and to strictly follow tradition, why are they dangerous?"

Gingerly, Kaname stepped away from the door. The main light fleshed a golden color on his hair and impeccable skin. "Your observation is correct, Yuuki." Brushing back her hair over her back, he filled his fingers in her scalp to lift her exquisite face upward. "But we were created to correct each other. In the beginning, the council's representative had a strong sense of justice and goodwill. Of the billions that presided the council centuries ago, only a few continue obtaining the same sense and hope to dismantle any wrong doing in the monarchy…" Breathing against Yuuki's lips, he captured her mouth, pulling her closer firmly. Her fingers knotted on the shirt beneath the cravat, leaning into his kiss.

Yuuki looked flushed when he pulled away minutes later. "In the eyes of the public, we seem to know what we're doing and our actions are infallible, but Yuuki, questioning tradition and the way society has articulated over the years isn't a bad thing." Mesmerized by her starved crimson eyes, Kaname brushed his lips against her cheek and the bridge of her nose. "When everyone is convinced they are correct, you have to be skeptical…Of people you sit and meet with, even for a short while, it may appear harmless, but don't forget your own rights… It just might be because of them why you have become what you are today…"

"The council," Yuuki whispered, "Doesn't trust you?"

"I don't trust them either." Kaname answered. Stepping slightly against the front of her heels, he slid his arms around her small back, gathering her comfortably in his arms. Her stranded arms dangled on her sides as his therapeutic kiss erased her worries and the surrounding walls of the suite. In his kiss, Yuuki possessed a bizarre perception that he wanted her to find relief and cease mourning over the reality of not being an authentic pureblood.

Her fingers threaded in his strong hair, cupping the sides of his face, tracing over his shoulders and dripping with a feather's grace over his throat and the front of his black jacket. A somber pair of cerulean eyes wandered through her minds eye, clipping in her heart in the result of a sharp throb.

Yuuki pushed away, quivering in the lingering heat of his mouth. Studying her rigid form, Kaname frowned, nuzzling her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Would it be a bad thing if I told you," Clenching her fingers on his shirt, Yuuki buried her face in his chest. "…She… She doesn't deserve to be discarded like that. And we're very alike, because we find hope in loving the same person. Weeks ago, I was in her shoes feeling the exact pain." His hand felt through her hairpins. Coming undone, the metals fell through Kaname's fingers and on the floor, releasing her long hair over her back. "Maybe I'm being gullible but when I think of her…" Feverishly shoving her fist between her brows, Yuuki mumbled, "I don't want to ignore the pain she is going through."

"Purebloods…" Kaname pried her hand away, "Don't falter easily."

"In spite of that!" Yuuki snapped her head up. "It doesn't mean she can't feel sad."

"Oh, I know," Kaname fingered her lips. "Yuuki, your openheartedness is gratifying and alluring. If your nature is known, they will gladly take advantage of it and enjoy watching you squirm from insults."

"You don't understand…" Yuuki pulled out of his arms, turning her back. "It's not about our reactions they see. If suffering is what matters to them, they should know it's common in all classes. Since…Since I'm pretending to be a pureblood, I don't like the idea of freezing this emotion and making her feel awful."

Kaname lowered his eyes, "Yes, Yuuki, but do you know whether she empathizes with you?"

"She…" Awry, Yuuki stared at the wall. "She..."

"Doesn't. Our nature is not easy going because we each come from different classes; one starving after the richest blood in society and the other having no care for them. You'll see their famished eyes grope you if you're a pureblood, but the instant they know the truth…I forbid it from occurring but your fragile life will hold no value to them. Not to her either." He rubbed a few locks of her hair in his hand. Reaching over her shoulder, Kaname turned her face in his direction. Drops of tears pooled his palm and her sorrowful eyes clenched tight to avoid meeting his. "Don't cry, Yuuki…"

"I forgot." She whispered. "How hard it's been for you…"

His arms swallowed her waist, pulling her in his inviting chest. Breathing in her hair, Kaname closed his eyes. "You'll need to listen to what's not being said. Don't let them know anything about you, not even the royal household."

"But…" Yuuki fidgeted. "If they ask…?"

"You have the right to ignore them, no one can command you to answer anything. It's entirely your choice." Kaname gripped her ribcage, sliding his hand to the curve of her hip and stopped on the lateral side of her thigh. "Yuuki, I've…" The tips of his fingers bunched on the gown. "I'll need to leave for interval at a time to do some damage control in the Elders Council. You will not see me all the time."

Her voice was strained and distant. "…Oh…."

"Can you stay close to the Right Hands and listen to the Great Queen if necessary?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I will. You don't have to worry about things here. Please, do a good job at the Elders Council, Kaname." His gaze softened. _Moments like these…_ Trapping her hand on his wrist, she turned around in his arms. _I've seen Oto and oka-chan do it all the time. _Standing on her toes, Yuuki drew her arms over his shoulder and tugged him downward, sealing their lips. Tints of electricity fired over her skin, blazing across her clavicle and legs. _I don't want to live without this man. _

_Someone to mean more than life to me is probably ridiculous but he is that very thing for me. _Yuuki opened her eyes and winced under his piercing stare. _He is not supposed to keep them open. _Pulling back, Yuuki frowned. "Always…surprising me…" Kaname closed his eyes as he leaned forward for another. She paused and looked bewildered at the door. "They are getting restless."

"I've sent a warning not to disturb us," Kaname implied.

Her cheeks rouged. "Wh-why…" Yuuki trailed, "Aren't you leaving to meet the council?"

Kaname smirked. "If you don't want to spend time alone, I can leave."

Her arms tightened on his shoulders. "That's not what I meant!" Yuuki cried. "I want to spend more time with you—as much as possible! We're already li_m_—" His hands were gentle unlike his rough kiss.

_God, please…anyone listening…_ Kaname unlocked the buttons of her gown. She began panting anxiously from his moving lips, patching kisses on her throat, shoulder and retreating back to her mouth. _Don't take this person away from me. _Yuuki clung to his shoulders.

The soft silk bed sheets nestled heavenly beneath Yuuki's back. Kaname hovered over her, one hand planted on her side and the other hand caressing under of her thigh. Dutifully, her hands climbed up Kaname's throat to unravel the white cravat. _I feel like it's not enough to want him. _

Filling the sides of his cheeks with her hands, Yuuki felt him glide over her and rest his forehead on hers. _It's probably never enough._ Kaname lifted a handful of her cascading hair, lovingly brushed them on his lips.

_I'll do anything Kaname asks of me. _

_ Anything…_

Tugging her hand on his lip, Kaname separated his lips and inserted her finger on his dentures. The gums were hard and soft to her fingertips. Another glove-like wall touched her skin; she testily moved her fingers and pushed on the tip of his fangs. A slight pinch of the skin and blood fell through. Hissing, Yuuki yanked back but he grabbed her wrist, sucking another digit and pricked the tip deeper than the previous one.

Streams of blood drabbled down her wrist, hooking around her arm and pooled on her elbow. Extending her arm, Kaname licked the delicious blood clean.

"How does it taste?" Intrigued by the vibrant colors flaring around his lips, Yuuki wondered aloud.

The wounds waited to be healed as he released her fingers. "Your happy memories, doting thoughts…" Kaname hovered over her inviting lips. "It's exuberant." Resting his head on her chest, he hugged her frame. Her fingers slipped with ease in his hair, mapping the curve of the occipital bone and nether his ear.

_I am lucky…_ Yuuki closed her eyes to the flooding guilt. _If oka and oto-chan knew about us… It'd be wonderful._

**Ω**

Servants dove out of the room, bolting the door as soon as Yuuki strode into the dim suite. Patiently striding to the screen door, Yuuki knelt on her knees and whispered. "You summoned me, Great Queen."

The shadow like hand shifted to the light and tugged the chain for illumination. "Yes." Shizuka assessed the frame beyond the screen. "Come in. We have plenty to discuss, _Sacrifice."_

Yuuki entered bare footed and closed the screen. Shizuka sat up on the couch, rubbing a claw on the jeweled headrest on the armrest. A pillow on the floor awaited Yuuki who stepped over the carpet. Her knees unlocked and sagged to the floor in a swift motion. Bowing her head, Yuuki clasped her hands in her lap. "Yes, Great Queen."

"He told you about my plans," Engrossed with the jewel than her company, Shizuka murmured without looking. "No one will dare raise a voice in your opposition so long as I'm by your side. His Right Hands can do the job partially but you're utterly important to him…This," Her poised silver eyes roamed on Yuuki's prone head, "I will acknowledge for now." Smirking at herself, she leaned over her knee, "You're wondering why I'm gentle all of a sudden? Despite you're a sacrifice, a traitor, you are the mate of my nephew, our King. I don't suppose he told you about his pains?"

Uncertain, Yuuki meekly looked up and flinched at the devious smirk coating her beautiful lips.

"Didn't think so, he wouldn't tell you the details yet. You have just stepped to the plate. Can you bear the weight hereon?" Shizuka glanced at the blanched knuckles curled around the distal end of her silk sleeves. "You are useless to him if you can't. He can't watch over you like a guardian angel forever. It may have been wonderful in the territory. Here, that won't happen. I look forward to seeing our relatives consistently occupying his schedule to create distance between you two. Purebloods are phlegmatic toward these things. As for the other party…" Her claws imbedded the armrest.

"I can." Yuuki regarded patiently. "I'll bear it. If I can see him, I'll do it."

Silver eyes darkened on the queen, her unhurried tone provoked unwanted tremors over Yuuki. "_Mph. _You're fortitude will be tested. As for your etiquette, I'll _personally_ to see to it that you are satisfactory for the upcoming function at the palace. Our loyal citizens will want to meet their new Queen. You have a lot to do." She added. "When you're alone in private don't assume it's safe. Eyes and ears amongst us are hazardous."

"So I've been told."

"Do you think with your nifty Right Hands, no one can touch you?"

Yuuki paled, "I can't predict what'll happen—"

"No." Shizuka peered at her glum eyes intently, "Predicting is my job. Your is to do what you're told without question…Become the perfect doll in this playhouse, eventually everyone will grow weary and forget about hurting you. Do you understand?"

"…es."

"You'll be spending your time in here. No one will disrupt you. You are never to leave the room without an accompaniment."

"Kaname told me," Yuuki murmured.

"Hmm." Shizuka considered her thin frame edgily. "Like the previous Queen's, your blood intake, body changes will be monitored. You can surmise why this is mandatory. I don't figure you're ready for birthing but do keep in mind, the royal family conceive faster than the average vampire for the crown. It's bad luck and dubious of a royal couple to not procreate."

Her taut posture stiffened alertly. With nothing to say, Yuuki nodded.

Fingering her temple, Shizuka sighed, "Go ahead and guess why I'm not the most beloved Pureblood Royalty. Here is your reason. I never birthed. Considering the scarce number of Kuran purebloods left for the crown, we are almost extinct. Can you see the weight of the next generation already?"

"I do."

"But the real question being—can a level B vampire bear a throne meant for Purebloods?"

Finally, Yuuki looked up. "Your blood is subordinate to ours, and your children won't be purebloods—Kaname is the last and youngest Kuran." Her silver eyes darkened and the stiffness in her jaw became prominent, warmth and vivacity drained from her complexion. "The future of our declining family is bleaker than believed. If he hadn't impulsively taken you, it wouldn't be a forceful problem…but in his own way, Kaname is challenging authority and tradition."

Yuuki clenched the hem of her skirt against the greasing sweat of her fingers.

**Ω**

While Kaname was whisked away by political matters and union meetings with the Elders Council, Yuuki was slaved egregiously on Royal Etiquette by Shizuka. Hidden from watchful eyes in the suite, Yuuki insisted on working hard to impress the incorrigible Great Queen. It didn't matter though. The harder she worked, the less improvement she made to Shizuka's eyes.

Yuuki tipped her head back to blink vacantly at the pale ceiling of the suite. After gazing endlessly at calligraphy she was beginning to see them on walls and the carpets of the room, sometimes on Hanabusa's face when he checked on her for moments at a time. Quelling a shudder, she stared at the snowy yard tiredly. Kaname left three weeks ago, she supposed he wasn't speaking lightly about the stubborn Elders Council.

He didn't go to settle trivial but irrepressible matters pertaining to their future. Their abrupt marriage wasn't sitting well with the council and majority royal members of the household. Yuuki assumed the matter wouldn't alleviate quickly like she wanted. But really, all she cared about until now was the progress Kaname made.

He looked surly and tight-lipped before leaving. From his farouche stare, she knew how much he dreaded meeting with the council and justifying his decision. Somberly, Yuuki sighed against the plague bounding her heart. The mere idea of him turning back and walking out sent jolts of guilt through her body.

Pushing her forehead in her palm, she stared dizzily at the table and manuscripts flared on the floor, her lap, and table.

Kaname would persist until he won. As she peered at the countless papers filled with political and royal laws, she gloomily slouched over the table with her face buried in her arms. For Kaname's hard work, she needed to prove herself to the family too. The only way to reveal it was through absorbing the material Shizuka gave. She would if she could and tried her best, however, after looking at piles of black calligraphy about laws, laws, and _more _laws—Yuuki was bored to death.

To avoid being the reason for Kaname to lose prestige and esteem from family and society, learning and perfecting etiquette had been mandated. Yuuki suspected quickly that their greatest battle wasn't confessing and coming together, but the _aftermath. _

Like he said, she needed to wizen up and be cautious of her company. Any one of them could hint at doing something daunting. Surrounded by dangers and pretending to be a divinely pristine pureblood, Yuuki had the urge to shrivel somewhere in the dark from the baleful world. Her frightened disposition magnified from Kaname's absence. Without him around, she didn't know what to do…How to function properly…Distinguish right from wrong…Act impeccable like a pureblood.

_But we both know, this distance will feel insignificant than the separation we'll face in the future. _

Soft footsteps stopped outside of the screen, the maid descended to the floor in a reverent bow. "Joousama, you have a delivery from Ichijou-san."

Yuuki sat up without turning back, spitting coldly. "Leave it and get out."

The maid pushed the item through the narrow opening and sped outside.

'_Purebloods are phlegmatic toward these things…' _Somberly, she gazed at the books. _Does he feel my absence? At all?_

The hinges of the screen door thundered suddenly to indicate the fierce presence. Jolted to her feet, Yuuki bowed to her waist. "Great Queen."

Shizuka glanced at her from the corner of her eye distrustfully. "The way that maid ran out of here…seems like you're putting your act to good use?"

"Uh…" Uncertainly, Yuuki fidgeted. "I was just following rules."

"He really laid out your work for you, did he?" She stepped by a couch and lounged back gracefully with her feet propped on the armrest. "Get comfortable on the cushion; it'll be your spot for the next month or so. Have you gone over the Kuran history, laws and palace protocols?"

"Just about…" Yuuki flipped through several pages, stopping abruptly. "All the laws apply to purebloods, I was wondering, Great Queen, if they will apply to me also?"

Her silver eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Laws aren't controlled by the royal family, except Kaname. The Elders Council takes care of that. Two sides always in contradiction. The system was created for a single victor. You, on the other hand, Sacrifice quintessentially aren't eligible and affected by the pureblood laws. The person you are trying to become in the palace _will _be affected." Shizuka smirked. "Don't you just _love_ how complicated it gets living in the palace?"

Dropping her gaze on the documents, Yuuki resorted to not voice her views. Her question rode out in a mumble, much to Shizuka's annoyance. "Kaname…" Yuuki spread her palm on a page and fingered the writing. "When will he come back?"

"Thirsty already?"

Yuuki flipped another page. "I was curious, Great Queen…"

She scoffed under her breath. "If the council and Kaname don't come to mutual agreement, no one leaves." Calmly, Yuuki met her shimmering eyes. Shizuka raised a brow, "He will be absent indefinitely."

It wouldn't matter how fast or slow time passed. Either way, Yuuki was locked in the palace under Shizuka's orders. When books and Shizuka's sneers began to poison her composed frame of mind, she sought for the deliveries Takuma snuck into the suite. Another manga waited for Yuuki under the mat of the door. She shuffled the book in her sleeve and shifted in a comfortable position on the cushion.

By now, her eyes, ears, hands and feet were turning numb from Shizuka's brisk orders and from molding her posture appropriately for a royal Queen. She could lie down with her feet in air for all she cared; not that she explored the palace alone in fear of being victimized by the relatives but Shizuka, herself, specifically requested that she remain within the range of the room.

Walls, chairs, couches, curtain and scent of cranberries, honey and other distinct odors filled Yuuki to the soles of her feet. Living, breathing in the room, Yuuki suddenly missed the outdoors, and mused over strolling somewhere in the fields to visit Oji-san. Although aware of the impossible, she refused to complain.

**Ω**

The 17th of the month marked the first royal dinner. Yuuki restlessly eyed the towering silver head scrutinizing her appearance. "Hold the chopsticks correctly." Shizuka growled, "When addressed, don't look up and just answer. Your bow should be shallow at all times, kneel when necessary—if asked a question, think _before_ answering…" Shizuka tipped Yuuki's chin with a claw, fang flashing. "You will obey my command, will you not—Sacrifice?" She gritted.

"I will," Yuuki answered, "Great Queen."

"It's been over two months in preparation, don't spoil the hard work." Her gaze settled on the Right Hands pointedly. With a turn, she sauntered out of the room, leaving the door ajar. The trail of her gown slipped out of view from the door of the hall.

"The air of a pureblood…" Takuma shuddered, watching Shizuka's shadow vanish, "Can be startling."

Her pale hands brushed the long sleeves and the skirt. Yuuki turned around with a forced smile. "I won't do anything that'll stir suspicion. Kaname is working hard with the council and his work…" The warmth of her gaze turned sterile and cold. "Can't go to waste. The Great Queen has secretly been helping me. Even though she doesn't have to, she is doing her best too. You and the other have been staying with me—losing sleep and sacrificing duties to guard me. There is no way I can let you all down…"

Takuma smiled, "It's a small dinner with the family members. Don't mind them and relax. A pureblood doesn't get easily rattled. If someone tries something, you can always change the subject." He offered.

Yuuki brushed his sleeve, "I'll remember your words, Ichijou-san." She strode to the open door, her steps moderate until both feet halted at the threshold. Wide-eyed, Yuuki whirled around. "Wh…You said something, Ichijou-san?"

Apologetically glancing at the floor, Takuma repeated. "I spoke…to him last Thursday. He is working exceptionally harder than ever to convince the council into accepting you. Jii-sama won't submit." His terrified gaze paralyzed her at the door. "He knows you're the very sacrifice sent from the Kurosu clan. Whether the Kuran relatives know the truth is still unclear. Someone can possibly bring it up tonight and—" Yuuki's crimson eyes blackened and her chin trembled. He darted worriedly. "Yuuki-sama, I'm sorry! I shouldn't—I should learn to shut up. Kaname always sends me warnings. Now that he isn't here, I-I…"

Her watery eyes fell on the floor. _"No, no, it's ok…"_ Averting, Yuuki strode into the hall.

The company in the dining hall was murmuring amongst themselves. Short smiles, distant and speculative glances, chilling laughter, the Kuran's stilled as if sensing a raging storm proceeding in their direction. Yuuki gracefully stepped in the light through the door. Seated at one of the diagonal chairs, Shizuka's brutal glare sharpened immediately on the girl.

She expectedly bowed before the relatives, hair covering her flushed cheeks and despairing eyes. "Good evening, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pity Ousama couldn't make it." Mumbled one of the female relatives and picked up her drink. Her cool gaze scanned Yuuki as she sipped the wine. "Someone, please show Joousama her chair." An uncertain stiffening in the crowd brewed. Exchanging looks, the purebloods shifted in their seats, one coughed and the other reclined stubbornly, refusing to stand.

"What chair?" Snapped an elderly man on Shizuka's right. "She hasn't been officially welcomed into the family. Her seat is not at the table that is all." He growled.

"I agree." Spat another pureblood.

"Oh come now…" A melodic chuckle slipped from the door behind Yuuki. His gentle steps stopped beside the brunette, letting his fascinated crimson eyes absorb the girl intently. "Can't you see what a delicious creature Ousama selected to be his bride?" Rido brushed a hand against her small back, fingers curling around her side and against her rib cage. "According to him, she will bear future heirs of the royal family. Her seat is rightfully at the head of the table."

"Perhaps you haven't been paying attention to our laws and what's been going on in the palace," Snarled the elder pureblood, "But against _our _consent Ousama has chosen a stranger over the wonderful Sara Shirabuki—the perfect pureblood to be Queen—we will gladly let go of the matter if he accepts Shirabuki."

Yuuki bent her head respectfully, "I'm sorry that everything happened quickly. We decided our future without regards to others, but please, don't be angry at Kaname."

"You—" His lip curled, "Should be well aware not to address him by his name!"

"And why not?" Shizuka purred, "She _is _his wife."

"You may have given your approval," He heaved angrily, "But the rest of us still contravene!"

"It's already happened." Rido tugged Yuuki toward the table, casting his fingers tight around her gloved wrist. "Why bother chasing her out?"

The relatives rounded in their seats to penalize Yuuki with glares. "Where are you from? And your pureblood kin?"

Hurriedly, Yuuki gaped at Shizuka, swallowing her parched throat. "I…Tokyo."

"Every pureblood in the land and overseas are registered in the palace. We may have a record of yours too." Whispered a red-eyed woman at the left end of the table, "Your maiden name?"

"I thought…" Shizuka murmured through clenched teeth, "We agreed on a simple dinner not to interrogate."

"That's impossible!" Sneered the elder pureblood, "Dinner with that _thing_? Count me out."

Yuuki freed her hand from Rido's grip and stepped back. "Heika, I don't—"

"It doesn't matter." He sliced. "When you haven't been accepted by the royal members, you can't be considered one!"

Her panicked red eyes floated to Shizuka. "Then I…" Yuuki backed away from the table, shamefully. "I don't wish to disturb you any longer, sorry for the interruption."

"Where do you think you're going, hmm?" Shizuka asked.

"I think it's wise I don't linger."

Rido chuckled, "Our Queen has better sense than most of us, don't you think, dear?" He stared at Shizuka. "You've molded her impressively but she still won't fit royal standards."

"It's not about standards," Yuuki cut in, "Until the council and Kaname come to an agreement, I don't plan on doing anything costly to the royal family. I know you are very unhappy and I don't want to make it worse. For now, I'll do as you say. Excuse me," Yuuki bowed. "Good night."

Rido's eyes pursued Yuuki to the door. "I believe the Queen needs an escort." Two steps in her direction, and a sharp steak knife plunged on the wooden door, inches above the hand resting on the handle.

"Since you never make it to family gatherings, why don't you take a seat and dine tonight?" Suggested Shizuka edgily, tone dripping with poison._ "She knows her way to her room."_

"Yes, yes…" Flagged the pureblood with a glass of wine. "Great King, you're certainly too busy to stay in our company anymore."

"If you insist…" Rido shrugged impassively, his smile brief and frigid. "Why…not?" Extracting a chair at the opposite end, he remarked, "That poor thing must feel terrible. Don't you think, dear?" Glancing at his stern-eyed spouse, he tucked a napkin around his neck.

"You're strangely empathetic today. Wonder why?" She gritted meaningfully.

"Because of you, Great Queen, that girl has to stay here. Why do you prefer supporting the creature we know nothing about?" The female pureblood asked across the table.

"It's for Kaname, no one else." Snapped Shizuka. "Rejecting Sara and choosing her, Kaname wouldn't have done it without good reason. He isn't used to revealing emotion, so when he spoke of her I was intrigued but relieved…" Her eyes snaked on her husband who tilted his head, bored. "That he didn't mimic the same traits as someone I know."

"You're too cynical." Rido grinned.

Shizuka sampled her wine before speaking. "She isn't causing the family harm. It's only a matter of adjusting to the change."

"She will not be staying for_ long."_ Slurred the elder pureblood. "Her presence in this household is an insult to tradition—to us!"

For a moment, Shizuka stayed silent and the table, immobile. Lastly, she whispered to the family, "That may be but we can't force a heart to detach itself from another with orders, it needs to be done by free will."

"You know a lot of about these things," He scowled, "But you haven't been useful in producing heirs either. Some of your theories and beliefs need to be applied to your life. Instead of pushing your heart one way, give it to the one who is bound to you by blood and law. Great Queen, you were married to the Kuran through a promise, a contract like any other. You are the Oldest Pureblood mother of the Kuran royalty now. You've accomplished many of your duties astoundingly but bearing a royal heir."

"We will see it to eventually." Rido suddenly cut in. "When the time comes,"

"Be sure you do." The elder warned.

**Ω**

She didn't realize how much she resented her bedroom. The sound of flapping curtains from the open window, pristine and untouched closet flushed with precious robes, silk and the luxurious bed, soft carpet…Yuuki resented everything, even the blank color and symmetrical wall designs. Most significantly, she resented the echo of her breathing in the silence. The sound roughened and boomed in her ears, numbing her senses.

Gentle ruffling at the door alerted, leashing Yuuki in its direction. Although she had been told plenty to be cautious before opening the door, the familiar scent urgently excited her to open the door. Kain, Ruka and Shiki remained standing, only entering after her permission. Shiki stayed back against the door, one arm wrapped over his waist and head inclined with his fingers tips grazing his chin in musing.

Ruka flinched from the open curtain blazing with light and quickly arranged it to her liking. She glanced at Yuuki eerily, who gravitated toward Kain with a concentrated scowl. Opening the small wooden box, Kain unrolled the scroll and uncapped a pen.

"We need to get these sent to Kaname right away, Yuuki-sama." He informed, "The reason he couldn't have them on the wedding day was for precautionary reasons. Takuma couldn't out-right ask for the council's permission. Kaname didn't want to request for the license unless he was positive and close to gaining approval—"

"From the council?" Yuuki asked incredulously.

"Not only the council but the royal family too." Ruka nodded, "Forget about what happened earlier, they can't say anything once your name is in the family register."

Yuuki flattened the document to peruse the statement; her eyes lingered on the vacant regions that required her initial and Kaname's. As she autographed on the respective field, Kain continued quietly.

"Shiki and I will go there personally to hand it over. Kaname is expecting it within the next hour. We can't let anyone else get a hold of this." His eyes skeptically moved over Yuuki. Steadily she pulled her hand free off the document and pen, stepping back, eyes mystic and knowing. "Anyone can alter it and block you from becoming Queen."

"I don't care about title, can't you tell?"

"We figured," Ruka reclined in a chair next to the bed. "Kaname is your single reason for putting up with taunting purebloods. Because he isn't here, you're having it harder than before."

Kain turned with a reproving scowl, "Is it necessary to rub it in?"

She shrugged, "Just making sure."

"Your concern is visible, thanks." Yuuki moved to the vanity and took the chair.

Kain insistently signaled Ruka to console her. "Why don't you keep Yuuki-sama company? Shiki and I will go to the council."

Ruka clenched her teeth, "I doubt she needs to be in the presence of palace vampires." Rising from the seat, she hurried to the door.

Shiki shifted from the door, his glistening boots trekking deeper in the room and stopped at the two. "I'll stay, if Ruka doesn't." Her eyes widened unexpectedly.

Yuuki looked up, "No, you don't have to."

"It's obvious you aren't…" Shiki slowed, averting, "_Hem,_ aren't at your best disposition to stay alone. One of us has to stay close by if something were to happen."

Kain tucked the box under his arm and snuck a glance at Yuuki. "If it doesn't sit well with you, Ruka is willing to stay back. Aren't you?"

Her furious glazed eyes narrowed darkly on the orange head. "_Yes…_" She gritted, "No problem."

"Please, don't baby sit me." Yuuki softly requested. "Getting the license to Kaname is more important. Hurry, Kain and avoid being seen by anyone."

He bowed to his waist and straightened. "Yes, I'll make sure to do that, Yuuki-sama."

Shiki sat at the desk against the window, one leg elegantly braced on of the other with his arms folded. "I'm convinced I should stay with Yuuki-sama for the time being, Kain. You'll have to take Ruka with you. She is skilled at ass-kicking, when it comes to it." He added confidently.

Ruka smiled daintily over her shoulder, "You give me too much credit…" Opening the door, she stepped out with Kain at her heels.

Silence webbed after the echo of their footsteps dropped. Yuuki's clasped hands whitened from the pressure of the grip. Snatching her fingers apart, she rubbed the back of her sore neck. Shiki remotely eyed the carpet, his breathing even and the stiffness of his frame emphasized from the immobility of his frame. Yuuki eyed him questionably, "Why did you do that?"

"He is looking for you." Shiki replied, glaring patiently at the door. "Seeing you at the dinner must've stirred some new interest or objectives. If I stay here, he'll stay away."

Her gaze paled, "Why do you insist on avoiding each other?"

His head snapped in her direction, taken back. "Why not? Imagine knowing your father's existence the day he gets married to a royal pureblood. We never shared a meal or conversation together. He is a plain stranger, a nobody."

Glancing at the ceiling, he elaborated slowly, "The Shiki clan is powerful without him. I am second to the royal crown because of him. But from where I'm seeing, it's useless for me to want the crown. The only one who can and will properly estimate a pureblood's prowess is Kaname. With his impenetrable presence in the monarchy, you can't believe how astounded Rido became when he learned just how acute and intelligent Kaname actually was…" Tilting his chin, he scratched his jaw tentatively at her frowning brows. "You're the Kurosu sacrifice, aren't you?"

Her cheeks reddened, unhesitant, Yuuki nodded. "Mm…"

"It was because of your brother why Kaname got so far. Kaoru told him to hide how wise and smart he was from Rido. So that when the time came, Rido continued believing Kaname wasn't fit for the crown and stupid, he was wrong. It's been a war between them. Whoever exceeds the caliber is righteous." Shiki whispered. "Tainting you will be a magnificent accomplishment for him."

Her expression was vacant; Yuuki selected a random pin from the vanity table. "I can see the desire to kill me in their eyes. Even though they don't know I'm the sacrifice, they hate me for taking Kaname's side."

"You're a mystery Kaname protects with his life. Why won't they feel jealous?"

A bitter laugh echoed like pebble dropping in a pond, Yuuki sank back in her seat. "I'll work extremely hard."

"We don't doubt you."

"But, it's amazing how segregated everything is in the palace. There are something's Kaname can't trust others with. I'm just one of those pieces put into execution for his _interest…"_ She rubbed her temple, "Sorry, I sound ungrateful. What do you think is the right of me to do?" Yuuki stared hopefully.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Decision-making, Yuuki-sama, you'll need to do alone. You don't know each other for too long, and you'll come to see the royal family isn't the only what he'll segregate from. Someday, it'll be you."

_Why…?_ A cold shiver overwhelmed her frame. Quickly hugging her waist, Yuuki bowed her head. _Are they all so full of secrets? It's like I don't _know _him. _

Shiki briskly stepped from the window toward her chair, "Can you stomach blood pills? I heard you haven't fed at all." A deep frown furrowed his elegant brows. "It's not nice of him to leave you like this."

Yuuki covered her profile behind a hand. "No…it's not a big deal. I'm not—I'm not suffering from hunger pains. I'm just, I guess I still have to accommodate with the atmosphere."

"In times of weakness, it's in our nature to have cravings."

**Knock Knock Knock**

_"Yuuki-sama?" _

Shiki gravitated to the portal and held it open. Takuma sidestepped him and proceeded toward the seated woman. "I heard what happened… Are you alright?"

"Oh, it was nothing, Ichijou-san." She insisted.

Takuma fidgeted, "Heh, good to hear! But what should've been a short reprimand, the Great Queen and King are getting lectured on producing a royal heir." Green eyes widened anxiously, he breathed, "They're speaking to maintain power in the palace—in case eventually you are appointed Queen, regardless of their disapproval, if you bear a child for the throne…Yuuki-sama…" He gulped.

Shiki leaned against the wall casually. "In the future, when you bear an heir, he will be a victim of criticism. This is a good example of how your brother was vehemently disposed of."

Takuma flung around in alarm. "Don't mention that kind of thing to Yuuki-sama! She's been—"

"It's ok." Yuuki touched his arm. "I'd rather you never keep secrets from me." Raking his fervid expression, she emphasized, "Especially about Kaname. It wasn't a favorable situation when I learned the truth about his identity. _Thanks a ton for that..._you..." Her fangs appeared superiorly threatening.

Weakly, Takuma smiled. "Please, spare me the death glare, hehehe… I'm just a solider following orders hehehe…"

Yuuki blinked, "I almost forgot," Whirling around, she yanked open a vanity drawer to extract a manga. "You're a life saver for sending me these." Grinning sneakily, she returned him the book.

"I don't think it's possible for any living soul to absorb the material on palace laws, social and political theories and passage from woman to Queen." Takuma chuckled. "No one but Jii-sama has a knack for knowing sorts of material thoroughly."

Yuuki grimaced, and sheepishly rubbed her head.

"You have to reach perfection to meet the Great Queen's standards." Shiki reminded.

"Surreal standards." Yuuki yawned. "Makes me wonder why are purebloods idealists? Because they live long?"

"For starters, the Great Queen is unusually strict. How do you get away without letting her catch you?" Takuma flipped through the manga.

"Don't tell anyone…" Yuuki urgently whispered. "But when she comes to the room, she has a distinct walk that alerts me ahead of time before she makes it to the door. Not to mention, the maids just wanna get the hell out of her sight. Not too hard."

**Ω**

The maid meekly entered and set the tray on the cart, bowing at Yuuki. "Joousama, shall I prepare you refreshments?"

She pretended to ignore the maid by flipping a page of her book distractingly. "No. You can go."

"Hai." The maid turned on her heel with a hesitant review of Yuuki's shape, and wheeled out of the living room.

The cover slapped shut under the power of her trembling palm. Her poignant large eyes moved slowly over the large window she faced. Snow glittered on the field and the pagoda roof, and courtyard; flushing the world whiter than the color of Kaname's bare throat. Her eyes stung from the harsh light yet she refused to shun even a spark of sunlight anymore. Hidden inside the suite studying was not how she imagined spending time at the palace. It was ostensible how she longed to be outdoors, reveling sunlight and in Kaname's presence.

The back of her throat felt like a hot rug. Over the last several weeks, she began coughing extensively without resolving the aching dryness of her throat. She could pretend to drink water all she wanted, convincing her body with false promises of finding relief with each drop. Once the glass emptied, the uncontrollable thirst revived. She didn't want to submit to cravings just yet, but it was more than year since she properly drank blood.

Desire welled and the gnawing thirst bubbled from the bottom of her throat into her dry, hot mouth. The book glided on the floor as her feet planted on the carpet. How did the royal purebloods endure thirst? Purebloods sufficiently controlled their all desires. She wasn't even close to achieving perfection. Standing up in a trance, Yuuki approached the cart.

The plate of blood tablets lay stacked like marbles, glowing and beautiful to her eye. Yuuki groped a handful and tossed them in an empty class. A couple remained glued to her wet palms. She spread open her fingers to inspect closely, red streaks spreading over the skin from the heat, melting with the intoxicating scent. She swayed from the strong scent, wrapping around her senses and mind until hunger alone firmly manifested.

The door barged open and Aidou strode inside. He stopped abruptly at the pills in her palm, her stinging ruby eyes and the empty glass. Clearing his throat, Aidou looked away as soon as Yuuki scowled at her hands, tossing the pills irritably on the plate.

"Hanabusa, I thought you weren't coming until sunset." Yuuki smiled happily, walking around the cart to meet him halfway. Her arms swung at her sides and her smile rearranged all evidence of hunger. "It's the only time I'm allowed to myself."

Without meeting her eyes, Aidou blinked at the floor. "I received your request. If you aren't …busy…we can go right now."

Yuuki stalked back to the couch for her coat. "I was doing some reading, it can wait."

Aidou's eyes fell back on the cart. "The Great Queen will be gone for the remainder of the evening. You can spend the day to your liking. I'm surprised she didn't order you to be locked in the suite."

Yuuki tied her adored red scarf delicately around her neck and shoulders. "I think she's starting to pity me."

He lifted a brow and rolled his eyes. _"Who doesn't?"_

Yuuki stared stonily over her shoulder at the Right Hand. "You're god awfully frank."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Towing himself to the door, he hung it open for Yuuki. The passing maids in the halls staggered to their knees, fumbling for words of respect in her presence. Yuuki restlessly fidgeted against his side. Steeling her fingers on his sleeve, she sturdily headed to the doors without regard to his stumbling and uneasy footwork.

"Keep up, will you?" Yuuki snapped.

Aidou wrestled for his arm. "I would if you'd let go of my arm." He muttered over her head. "What's the hurry?"

"You won't understand how stuffy it feels staying locked in the suite—studying, practicing grace. It's more stressful than you think!" She let out.

"Remind me not to marry royalty." Aidou chuckled, ceasing at her scowl. "Sucks you didn't know this'd happen. Why didn't you take my warnings seriously when you first came to the palace?" He taunted.

Yuuki huffed, "Yea, back then you also bit me."

His face adopted a look of humiliation. "It wasn't_ my_ fault," Aidou clamored, "You didn't look trustworthy. Now you're married to him! …Knew you were up to something."

"H_a_n_a_bus_a_." Yuuki hissed, emphasizing the vowels in patient warning.

He huffed, "Still don't think a walk outside is something to be excited about." Aidou glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, catching the clandestine smirk. "I told you, no already!" He shouted, the snatching movement of his arms tore composure of the standing maids. Now numbly sagging to their knees, they jerked fearfully against the wall.

Yuuki also stared up, stunned. "But you're the only person who can stand the cold," Clenching his wrist, she earnestly whispered. "Please, Hanaaabusaaa."

"I don't want to!" Aidou interjected. Noticing a vague shadow flood the walls behind Yuuki and nervous maids, h crushed the growing annoyance and resistance, regarding Yuuki calmly and elated her with an understanding, "Yes, Joousama." Aidou forced a smile. "At your service… Only for you."

_Or should I make room for Kaname's punishments? _He pinned the swallowing movement seeping into the windows and disappear in the daylight. _It's useless. He's been watching her hungrily all this time. _

Yuuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the courtyard. He flinched from the light, roofing a hand over his pale eyes. "Joousama," Aidou hesitantly muttered, "Kindly let go of my hand or spectators will start rumors. It's not Queen-like of you to go holding hands with a Right Hand when you're out for a stroll."

Guilt and realization spurted on Yuuki's face. Slowly, unlocking her hand from his, she nodded, mumbling a second later. "You're right. Hah, isn't it sad? I should get used to acting like a pureblood already. They keep distance from everyone. Including guards, maids and Right Hands."

Aidou shoved his hands in his pockets and matched her gentle stride. Snow sloshed under their moving foot, marking faint depressions of footprints across the yard. "You'll be fine. Kaname is not pushing you to be a pureblood."

"I need to act convincingly any way." Yuuki stated. "The entire palace is my enemy. Ironically, I'm trying to blend with them." Her gaze hardened on the towering trees by the fence. Cursing under her breath, she grumbled. "Back again." Kneeling on the carpet of snow, Yuuki concocted two gruesomely large snowballs.

Aidou frantically scanned the trees flushed with spies over the region. "They've increased over the last month. This is the King's Palace—no doubt the Elders Council is expecting me to mess up and report news to the public. All to hurt Kaname!" She tossed a few snowballs at the branches. Hawks shrieked and fled to the sky, flapping desperately through the cold breeze and safely latching onto another. Angrily Yuuki stooped to collect more, urging Aidou to follow her example.

He stared blankly at the expanding spies, immobile, while Yuuki chased through the courtyard shooting cannonballs of snow at the spy-birds. They dispersed, hawking at her in annoyance and surrounded her. Aidou fretfully moved away, staring intently at the pile of snowballs around her feet. "That…is not the Elders Council."

Not only birds, but rings of bats tugged at her coat and hair. Yuuki fiercely swept her arm, kicking and swatting at them in irritation. "Get lost!" She cried.

"Please." Aidou whispered under his breath. "Don't do this. The palace is watching you, don't make a scene."

"Hanabusa." Yuuki thrashed the birds and bats with kicks and punches. "Don't stand there. They deserve this!"

He looked up vacantly. "Is it…necessary to take your anger out on spy-birds?"

Yuuki furiously thrust a kick at a large heap of bats. Squeaking, the bats dashed deep into the woods as she lunged to the ground for snowballs. Another black crow squawked at her face. "Trust me, spies from the Elders Council will consistently try to get some their hands on something!" She slung a powerful shot at the bird.

Feathers from the black wings floated on the snow, from the colliding snowball, the bird dropped to the floor with a piercing. _"Squawk!" _

"I got one!" Yuuki cheered.

Aidou slapped his forehead. "That's not…"

Yuuki menacingly rolled up her sleeves and stalked to the prone bird. In the range of the gaping depression, Yuuki stiffened in disbelief. "There is no bird." Shocked, she whirled to Aidou, "Where'd it go?"

He lowered his hand back to his side, head turned away, "I think…Jo-Joousama, you need to distinguish spies efficiently in the future." Blue eyes moved to her questionable expression.

"Why are you addressing me properly all of a sudden?"

He blanched, "When—Heh, Joousama, when don't I?" Aidou stuttered, sweat greasing his temples.

Dubiously, Yuuki glanced back at the looming shadows creeping on the trees. The spies with beady red eyes blinked through the darkness. She was reaching for a handful of snowballs when Aidou grabbed her arm. "Leave it!" He tugged. "Spies are fine, sometimes they are around for a good purposes."

"But they've been watching me!" She tugged her arm back, "What's good about that? Hanabusa, wh—"

"You're hitting the wrong spies." Aidou mentally cringed, and rubbed the side of his neck. _I doubt Kaname is feeling good at the moment. _

**Ω**

The pills sizzled in the cold water, bubbles surfaced on the top layer. Vibrant streams of red fused from the bottom, filling the inner layer of the glass. He speculated the dissolving tablets, eyeing the abandoned sidewalks with a disheartened expression.

Takuma closed the door of the office and composedly set the newspaper on the desk. "I don't want others to hear." He explained. Takuma regarded his turned back, sighing aloud, he whispered, "She has been doing everything she is told by Shizuka-sama." Casting a stern glance at the article, he said, "It's been five months already, when is the situation with the Elders Council going to simmer?"

Disheartened, Kaname set the untouched drink back on the tray. Gracefully, stepping toward the desk, he took the chair, one hand unbundling the newspaper. "It's unlikely to die down any time soon." Kaname replied, clumsily pushing away the paper and set his head back tiredly on the chair, refusing to read any more lies.

"I'm sorry it's become so difficult." Takuma murmured. "The function at the palace is creeping up. The Queen will be revealed for the first time to the public."

"I'm not worried about that," Kaname pulled his fingers away from his exhausted eyes. They twinkled at the dark ceiling as the corners of his supple lips tensed. "Leaving her unattended with the Great Queen is probably not forgivable of me. I don't want to return empty handed."

"Your presence alone will be reassuring."

If his presence had the power to change outcomes, things would be simpler. Kaname closed his eyes and clenched his hair in frustration. Yuuki's well being depended on his hard work, constantly entangled with the council to justify the means of their marriage, whether she was a true pureblood was another point he strived to support.

Now at the extent of hopelessness, Kaname refused to look at the world straight in the eye, and whenever he closed his, her face shimmered in his minds-eye, radiant like the sun.

Kaname couldn't possibly return to Yuuki without fulfilling what he left to do. The promise to protect her and their future was at stake. Asato anticipated his motive the second Kaname announced his marriage. His first plan was to completely erase the curse haunting the Kurosu clan. With the narrow-minded council, he anticipated it not to be an easy task and warned Yuuki earlier to not come close contact with anyone from the council, or royal household except for Shizuka. The Great Queen could be a far fatal threat to Yuuki than anyone, actually. Knowing this, he refused to think of consequences by taking a chance.

For Kaname, accepting and trusting his family was unnerving. His single thread to reassure Yuuki's safety was, in fact, his shadow creatures. Stiffening in the chair, Kaname's ducked his head behind his hand, teeth clenched in a sibilant hiss.

Observing the invading tremors on his shoulders, Takuma jogged to the window and slammed it shut. "It's not awfully chilly in here. If you keep shivering, my guess is you're coming down with a fever." Smirking to himself, he shook his head. "Kinda ridiculous, Kaname but…" Eyeing his bowed head, Takuma stepped toward the table inquisitively. "Want me to prepare warm tea? You're whiter than a ghost."

Red eyes steadily blinked at the wall and door as his fingers slid away from his temple. "I will accept it." Kaname sat up, balling his shivering fists on the edge of the desk. "Feels like I'm being dosed with snow."

Takuma drew the curtains and stepped back. "I'll get the maids to warm some water." Glancing back at the door, he sighed, "You're overworking too. Try taking a rest. The council can wait. I'll go tell Jii-sama." Takuma closed his fingers around the knob, mumbling a few moments later in the thrilling scent of a newcomer. "Seems… like your important guest arrived just now. Shall I tell her to come later?"

Kaname drew away from the table. "No."

Concern creased his brows and green irises, "Kaname, what you're doing is not healthy. Even if you're pureblood, the body has certain limits."

A quiet and nasty smirk outline the corner of his lips, Kaname cast him an amused and cold glance. "You continue to spoil me, Ichijou."

Takuma opened the door for him, head bowed respectfully. "It's…" Watching Kaname move past him into the hall, he whispered, "For her sake…" Takuma carefully closed the door at his heel. Kaname paused with a slight turn over his shoulder in patience. "Not my place, but your health is an important factor. When you do return to her side, she'll be in great need of blood." Warily meeting Kaname's narrowed glare, he gulped, "Something tells me if you're weak, she won't dare…"

A moving shadow proceeded toward him. The butler briefly bowed, "The lady awaits in the drawing room, Ousama. Ichijou-sama will arrive within moments."

"Thank you." Kaname strode to the drawing room with Takuma in his shadow. Looking skeptically at the Right Hand, Kaname remarked, "Must be elating to see someone you haven't in a long time."

Anxiously, Takuma wiped his brow. "My memory only takes me back to the mourning day she chose to shun colors but black. It's not elation, concern and a little uneasiness… She has probably lost her smile and warmth." Apprehensively heading to the looming door, Takuma flung it wide. "I believe that's what tends to happen to a woman who is distant and separated from her lover."

"You are astute as your jii-sama, Ichijou." Kaname amended.

"I hope, Kaname," Their eyes briefly collided as a reminding challenge, "You'll refer to my words if you're confused or feel lost."

"I'll keep it in mind." Sweeping into the dim drawing room, Kaname came to a stop by the book shelves, locked in between a couch and the wall. One slender palm set neatly on the head of the seat and his elegant posture striking and eye catching from the pale shirt glimmering in the gentle lighting.

She hadn't taken a chair, and if she did, her moving figure would have remained undetected by Kaname and Takuma. In the almost darkness, she halted by the coffee table. The black lacy gloves revealing pale flesh distinct in the room. For a brief moment, the stillness beguiled them all, and Takuma lowered his head, extremely perturbed. Sleek as ever, Kaname reached forward for her gloved wrist, encasing her fingers within his own.

"It's good that you came." Kaname whispered.

Her brown eyes sparkled in the candle light like glowing ambers. Clenching his hand meaningfully in return, she drifted back to open the ribbons of her small hat. "I was on my way to the palace. This was not my place of interest. You received my letters?" Her eyes raked him expectedly, not brutally.

"I've kept them well. My apologies for making you come to this place you hate most."

Her smile was curt and forced. "Don't blame you. Not like you're here of you own will either." Her gaze flew to Kaname's shoulders, catching sight of the shimmering gold head. "Are you going to hide from me the entire time? Kuma?"

Gasping, he revealed himself and yanked down in a choppy bow. "Ho-how do you do?" Takuma breathed. "I-I…I thought you forgot me." Her soft steps pulled away from the rug, onto the hardwood floor. The sound of her heels sent drastic shivers up his spine. Clenching his eyes tight, Takuma averted worriedly.

Tenderly drawing his face up, she kissed his lips. "Now why would I do that, little cousin?"

He almost swayed from the intoxicating dose of blood heaving through her lips. Clearing his dry throat, Takuma blinked wide. "You still haven't gotten over him, Yori?" He murmured.

Her fingers caressed his warm cheeks. Eyes narrowed, she smirked unblinkingly.

"Your emotional distress hasn't changed." Takuma diagnosed, "Why do you still…?"

"Hush. I don't think it was concern over my condition why Kaname-san called me here." Sliding her arm around his waist, she pivoted on her heel to regard the subject. "Will you divulge now? Why here _o__f all places?"_

"Your observation astounds me, Senpai. But no, I'm here with my free will. If I leave for the palace, the things I have promised to attain will forever remain shadowed. Which was why I asked to you compromise and see me directly. I…." Kaname hesitantly stopped, "I…Have done something that can destroy the royal family. You are invited to the function and on that eve, a new member of royalty will make her debutante." Kaname's shadowed eyes darkened guardedly. "I married her without the council and chamber's consent."

She inhaled loudly, "So that's why the council and family is restless. Is that why you're here too?"

"Yes. Precisely, for her protection." Kaname spied on the wavering curtains.

"I thought you smelled different from what I remember, Kaname-san. Who is your bride?" She tilted her head, taking note of Takuma's sullen expression. "If not Shirabuki?"

Kaname turned, capturing her gaze lengthily. "You're very familiar with the kin."

Yori chuckled, "I try to keep in touch will all relatives and friends. None of their daughters married you, that I know."

"No…" Kaname lightly interjected. "She is the other half of Kaoru."

Takuma held his breath under the pressure of her grip on his waist. The pressure waned after a moment; she exhaled and walked to Kaname. "Kurosu…?" Yori whispered.

Kaname closed his eyes. "Yes."

Her eyes widened in awe. _"You finally did it." _ Her tone turned smolderingly toxic. "You brought her closer to them—They'll kill her before you know it!" Her fangs clicked as she slurred. "Do you know how much that little girl meant to _him?_ Why did you do this? _Why did you bring her to their doorstop?_" Yori shouted.

Takuma flinched, retreating from her proximity.

"I want to remove the reason that took him from us." Kaname hissed evenly.

"No, Kaname-san…" Yori gritted, "You want revenge." Her fingers clenched on his carpal, cold and suffocating the skin and veins like chains. "Revenge for all that was taken from you. This isn't about her. This is about your revenge on the people who ruined you."

A silhouette filled the doorway from the parlor. Yori snatched around to collect her hat from the coffee table. "Seems I've extended my stay unnecessarily." Takuma rushed to her side but she was too focused securing the hat. "No. Not now. I can't stand another second breathing in this—"

"Since you came a long way to my home, why not stay longer for conversation?" Asato slowed his steps behind a couch.

Yori turned her back on the man. "Conversation with you, huh." She scorned, "Don't expect such empty things from me."

"That tongue of yours. You've been away from my gaze for a long time. Do you forget I'm your Jii-sama, the Head of Elders Council?" He snapped.

"Everyday, all of my life!" Yori bellowed, "I've remembered the murderer who is the head of the Ichijou clan and Elders Council! How can I _possibly _forget the seed of corruption that ended my life singlehandedly and kept Kaname-san bereft of his family?"

Asato soared toward her with the perfect intention to silence her for now and eternity.

The ribbons of her hat shredded to pieces and the dark item dropped to the floor, over her shoulder. Takuma grabbed Asato's smiting palm in time. Hissing and panting painfully, he uttered hoarsely. "Jii-sama…!" Takuma shoved him away.

Asato riveted on his grandson, not a hint of surprise or emotion involving his fixed stare. "Takuma, protecting her will do us no good."

"And hurting her does?" Takuma cried. "Yori simply spoke her mind, which isn't wrong."

"Why do you care to justify her actions?" Asato growled warningly.

Kneeling on the floor for her hat, Yori arranged it on her hair and strode across the drawing room.

Asato yanked his arm out of Takuma's grip. "Are you willing to follow in her example too? Takuma?" Asato spat. "She has lost reason, fallen for a traitor and leaches off of blood to keep sane! Is that what you want?"

"At least, unlike some of us," Takuma clenched his teeth, fangs bared, "She had an idea, a belief that half of society are puppets of a corrupted man. No better than corpses controlled by strings—!"

_Slap!_

His neck snapped from the force of the slap. Tears fastened on his eyes by the power of the blow, Takuma blinked and licked his cut lip. "Jii-sama." He whispered, sterile eyed.

"One second in her presence, you sound like her already." Asato stepped back in revulsion. "Why are the young generation creations of irrationality?"

"Why do things always have to be your way?" Takuma insisted. "Why do _you_ get to choose if Kaname and Yuuki-sama should or not be together? Why did you have to break Kaoru and Yori apart? Why?_ Jii-sama!"_

He whirled around, the furniture of the drawing room thrust in air, zooming on the iridescent blond.

Kaname's neutralizing spell pinned the furniture's back to the floor, away from Takuma. "Need I remind you, Ichijou-sama," Kaname coldly began, "You are in the presence of royalty."

"In this house," Asato glared spitefully at the King, "No conversation leaves my observation, don't forget, Ousama."

Kaname coolly chuckled. "I have only spoken what you know already. If what I said to Senpai confirmed your suspicions, be my guest. I will be waiting to see what you have in mind."

Asato inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I will be fair, Ousama. I expect retaliation from you, but in the end, your ideas and attempts will falter like many before you."

Takuma absently rubbed his throbbing cheek, glaring at the empty doorway after Asato's departure. "Don't understand." He vocal cords tied in a knot, "Why does the Elders Council have more control than the monarch?"

"It's been a while until I took the throne." Kaname replied.

Takuma swung around alertly. "Kaname, take my advice and go to Yuuki-sama. It could be these five months Jii-sama was testing you. But how much longer can she stay at the palace, without problems? Jii-sama's patience is wearing thin." Kaname merely stared at the shadowed furniture's distantly. "You, also, have a hard time trusting the Great Queen." Eyeing the coiled fists in Kaname's sleeves, Takuma sighed wistfully. "It's obvious you can't maintain yourself any more. If anything happens, I promise to send you word."

**Ω**

"One of the best methods of winning them over is knowing their kin. You'll be scored on not only your appearance, but behavior, aptitude and speech." Ruka recoiled the scroll in frustration, her temples throbbed at the sight of Yuuki plasted on the windows like a fly on the wall. "Are you listening or not?"

"Mm…" Yuuki pressed her cheek on the cold glass, eyes closed.

"If I were you, I'd be worried or try perfecting myself. It's your last opportunity to strike a good impression on the family." Ruka tossed the scroll, one wrist angled against her temple. "Due to the recent complicated dinner, I don't think Kaname-sama will be happy to hear they shunned you. You should have made some progress in his absence."

Yuuki wiped her fingers on a particular shadow on the window. "Mmm…"

Ruka reared her head up, "What are you looking at?"

"Aren't those spies increasing by the day?" Yuuki whispered. "Whomever it is, half of his or her body is living here."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't take the Great Queen lightly. She wouldn't send spies without good reason."

A maid stepped through the door and bowed to her knees. "Joousama," She picked her head up slightly, "You are requested in the Great Hall, alone."

Yuuki curiously straightened, "Who is calling me?"

"The Royal Elders."

Ruka shot to her feet. "Tell them, she is busy."

The maid shrank back, "I…I…forgive me, I…but th-the Elders demand her presence right awa-away."

Yuuki moved briskly to the door. Ruka slung her hand to seize her warningly. "Kaname-sama told you to keep your distance."

"But this is an order," Yuuki replied. "They expect me to come. They'll hate me if I don't."

"Whether you go or don't, their views won't change." Ruka's eyes sharpened. "This may be another interrogation or a trap. Don't go."

"Ruka-san, you're…" Yuuki tugged her arm back.

"I can't let you go!" Ruka claimed. "If you're harmed, Kaname-sama will not forgive me." Pushing Yuuki back in the chair, she towed herself to the door. "I'll go take a look. Please, don't leave." Gesturing the maid, Ruka drew her along in the hall.

Grunting in the chair, Yuuki closed her eyes. An unsuspected scent engulfed her senses, plugging her eyelids open. Yuuki sat up automatically, drawn like a charged beast to her feet and straight to the door. Pushing her palms on the door, she massaged the shadows creeping on the wood like insects. Leaning against the surface, Yuuki inhaled the shadows. Surprising even herself, she pulled open the door instinctively. Eyes wide, hands and legs jittery as she crossed the threshold and made her way in the hall.

_It's someone I know. _

In the maze-like halls, Yuuki felt it. The scarring sensation crawling over her spine, pinning in the root of her senses until she trembled to her bones. The fulgent feeling that continuously haunted her for weeks and months. Pushing her elbows inward against her ribcage, Yuuki sighed, relenting her searching gaze.

"Not fair…" In the dark hallway, she spoke forlornly. "It's not fair you can see me whenever you want, and I can't do the same."

An electrical charge shot up her arm and legs. Yuuki only regained conscious thought after her body collided into wall and his warm, transfixing mouth took possession of hers. "Yuuki…" Her hands drank up his powerful arms and rested on the broad ends of his shoulders.

**Ω**

**

* * *

**

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	16. Antigen

**Ω**

_Sometimes…_

Yuuki managed to pull back inches from his hypnotized ruby eyes.

_I feel like I don't deserve him. _

Her cloudy eyes fell back on his lip. Hints of steam fluttered over her chin and nose. He smelled of winter wind, and snow. The wiry sensation of his roving tongue sent jolts of electrocution through her limbs. Yuuki heaved against him, ducking in his arms. _This feeling will stay with me for centuries to come. _

Kaname pried her away from the wall, caging her in his arms. His seeking lips collided demandingly on Yuuki's. Probing the cave of her heated mouth and once again exploring the lining of her gums. Losing her breath, wearily she pulled back only to be locked by his inescapable lips again.

_I haven't done anything to earn his love. _

Her hands slipped over his back, under the cold, hard tresses of his hair. She rubbed her fingers on the back of his neck.

_I haven't done anything for him. _

Drawing her from the hall, he pulled her through a doorway. Instantly shoving her before the key slid in the lock, Kaname hid his face against the side of her warm throat, groaning inaudibly in his throat. Aching and shivering for her heat, he pressed her tightly against his frame, arms bolted around her small back and head.

In the candle lit room, Yuuki barely noted the glistening floors and furniture of the living room. The unknown suite contained a sweetly painful scent, one creeping and interrupting all form of thought. The blame couldn't entirely be loaded on the unfamiliar scent. Kaname's lathering lips and caressing hands manifested within her clothes, seeking flesh and more warm skin hidden from view, specifically for his mouth.

Before Yuuki insisted they stop, before she attempt to push him slightly in warning, before rationality took course, bodily desires and instinct reigned. She was responding his kiss and touch ardently than considered. At first, it was coaxing kisses. Kissing the lids of his emotive eyes and breathing in his secure arms. His insisting and penetrating hands sought avenues, regions, passages accessed only in the privacy of their bedroom. Her heels couldn't maintain her footing that often matched his height. Spreading her legs apart, locking one thigh over his shoulder, Kaname knelt on the floor.

The hems of her skirt covered his pate. "No—nmmm…" His lavishing tongue swapped her juices eagerly. Unable to fight further, her hips thrust against his seeking tongue. Yuuki cringed against the wall, whimpering in pleasure. His sucking lips gathered the traces of her arousal creasing over the inner column of her thighs. She flinched, latching the walls worriedly and looked down. "You shouldn't…Achh!" The feeling of his fangs slipped against her vulva, tugging at her vaginal opening as more liquid dripped along the lining.

Yuuki jerked uncontrollably from the contact of his fangs, wheezing from the drastic and overwhelming reaction. Her arms and legs tensed, widely, she panted. "Kana—No…" As more liquid dripped under her thigh, Kaname lifted her leg, cleaning away the evidence. Her undergarments latched between her thighs, keeping his head between her legs. Yuuki lifted her skirt to inspect him for a moment.

His long fingers winded over her pubic, passing freely over her pelvic. Fingering under the band of her skirt and carving over the groin canals. Yuuki cupped the back of his head, lightly pulling his head up. "Warn me next time." She leaned forward.

Kaname braced his legs, stooping higher to meet her calling lips. Instead of letting her arrange her skirt back, Kaname thrust his finger within her wet folds, separating them evenly and slid the tips inside of her opening. His eyes were full of want and sexual arousal, breathing hotly on her parted lips. Heavily setting his forehead on hers, he kissed her brows as Yuuki fell back on the wall.

From the steam of his breath, Yuuki detected short shivers enshrouded in the pants. "You're feverish." Yuuki pushed her palms on his cold, pale cheeks.

Dipping his head on the side of her face, Kaname sighed in her ear. "You're so warm." His digging fingers curled inside of Yuuki. She arched her back, biting on her lip.

Hugging his shoulders, Yuuki panted in his hair. Flecks of snow swatted his black coat and hair, melting from her breathing. Readily brushing his scalp, Yuuki closed her eyes, submitting to his coaxing fingers. Her hips rode along his hand, wheeling inside, twisting and plunging out slightly, then shyly inserting and wiggling around. Yuuki unbuttoned his coat, her hungry eyes reveling in the sight of his beautiful throat. Without knowing, her tongue spat out to lick the skin.

Kaname shoved his fingers deeper encouragingly. "I longed for you in these months." He painfully mouthed in her ear. Kissing her temple and hair, Kaname clutched her waist with one hand. Fusing his fingers inside of her womb, he inhaled the webbing scent of her arousal, still alive and fresh inside of his mouth, now filling the room around them. Raising her leg to his hip, Yuuki tilted her hip back. His thrusting hands angled upwards, Kaname soaked his fingers, reaching over his waist to stabilize her lifted leg.

Yuuki swayed slightly in his arms, her small hands anxiously yanking the buttons of his coat. Gripping his belt, she loosened the buckles. Releasing her leg for a moment, Kaname lifted her by the waist. Dazedly shoving her hands over the buttons and zippers, Yuuki reached inside for the evidence of their preceding actions. The shaft was warm like his lips, throbbing alive in her palm. He couldn't stop her if he tried; Yuuki aligned herself to the apex of his arousal. Kaname's fangs protruded, urgently clinging the curve of her shoulder.

His massaging fingers slipped out, the thick fluid glossily falling over his wrist and knuckles. Yuuki's sculpting hands soothingly rubbed his long shaft, priming the large tip and pressed it to her nether lips. He shuddered unconsciously from the dewy liquid. Ignoring all other sensation, Kaname gripped her waist and under her thigh, shifting her weight against the wall. Submitting himself to her completely, he breathed against her lips. Her tongue peeked out to taste the parted line of his mouth. Running on the surface of his sharp fangs and pressed her whole mouth to feet his tongue too.

Her soft hands rubbed him on her dewy entrance, a gentle welcome. Kaname closed his eyes to the new sensation of her lips closing around him. She was soggy, full of moisture, vice-like inside as she absorbed him completely. He thrust inside of her, shoving deeper in the inviting canal that hugged his erection lovingly and possessively. Yuuki writhed on the wall, face hidden on his shoulder and hands shakily clenching his collar. Assaulted by pleasure, she moaned against his throat, pushing her hips testily into Kaname.

His response was equal but rough, hungrily plunging in the rich cushion-like walls of her vagina. Yuuki set her head back on the wall, inhumanely flushed and aroused. Her heavy breathing matched his, once his glazed eyes peeked into hers, her hips jerked wildly. She didn't realize how long it had been when she last touched him, or felt his breath on her throat. His tongue rolled out to caress the pulse under her ear, dripping lazily over the structure of her elegant white throat. The sound of Yuuki's quiet moan burned against his tongue, Kaname felt her vocal cords stir and bounce back.

Securing her thighs against his waist, Kaname thrust repeatedly, listening to the soft croons whipping out of her mouth, and watching her eyes double back in relieved pleasure. Losing herself completely, Yuuki slid lower against the wall, hanging onto him with one arm slung over his neck while her other nestled inside of his shirt, marveling over untouched parts she missed for months.

His glowing red eyes stared down at her piercingly. Her breathing wavered in return, springing back against the wall, Yuuki folded her other arm over his shoulder. Kaname kissed her open mouth and pulled a hand from her tensed thigh under her skirt. His fingers felt around the region where they were joined. Yuuki hissed passionately, cringing in his arms and hunched over. Kaname moved his hand upward, smoothly feeling the flesh of her abdomen and grazed the underlining of her breasts. Moving the light covering on her breasts, he rubbed her hardened nipples.

Yuuki pushed back in a spasm from his touch. Kaname pushed the material of her dress higher to taste the nipples. She hugged his head, quivering at the brief but relaxing brush of his fangs. Their oozing liquid drooled on the floor, swatting on her undergarments and the underside of her thighs. Thrusting inside of Yuuki slowly, Kaname panted heavily on her swaying breasts. Her tunnel clenched around him, leaving no room for set backs and pulled him closer to her womb if he retracted suddenly. Yuuki tightened her thighs, feeling him harden dramatically inside her narrow tube. She slouched slightly as he pushed deeper, his hips dipped low in languid thrusts.

Her fingers found their way in his hair, panting, Yuuki's moistened gaze fluttered over the dark room. The sloshing and bubbling sound of their dew set the prelude to their groaned gasps. Kaname sucked on her nipples coarsely. Holding him by his head and shoulder, Yuuki was fascinated by his loving and probing thrusts. He filled her overwhelmingly, fit like a missing puzzle. From his nipping mouth on her breasts, to the coaxing movement of his hip and thrusts, she wondered why they should ever stop? He filled her core so wonderfully she didn't want it to end.

Sighing loudly, she concentrated on his churning thrust, setting her groin on fire, and fusing the inner-linings of her tube to clench drastically around him. She couldn't explain it, but the mere thought of him leaving her body made her ache and widen her hips. Until Yuuki heartily thrust into Kaname, swallowing him and letting him only to take him back with exacting force.

His cheeks now warm, supple and red, through her narrowed and lusty gaze, Yuuki noted his raspy breathing. Kaname pulled his head back, brows furrowed in concentration as his hips buckled.

Her eyes widened at his iridescent beauty. At the ends of his beautiful mane, sweat dripped, smearing his exquisite chin and jaw line. Like a trained habit, Yuuki sank her lips on his jaw, licking away his sweat. Kaname's fangs sparkled eerily white, as soon as Yuuki's tongue pushed on the pores of his skin; he turned her neck, fangs helplessly penetrating her throat.

This fluid was not white or clear, but dark red. Blood dripped against Yuuki's shoulder from Kaname's hungrily sucking mouth. The gulping sound and his bobbing Adams apple filled her range of sight. His hand left her swaying breasts to support the other side of her neck. Fangs gnawed the flesh, breaking through the red river. She closed her eyes to the pain, her hand sailing over his back, between his shoulders. Kaname left the bite open to review the depth closely. Once his tongue touched her skin again, and his hot breath glazed the cut, her eyes sharply sprung open.

Yuuki clenched the back of his coat, shivering.

He retracted out of her slowly but she grabbed him, yanking him back and shook her head. "Not yet…Not yet…"

Hugging her waist, Kaname breathed on her bitten neck. He thrust into Yuuki like she craved, listened to her yelping cries, fixated on her pleasurable whispers and responded to her electrifying kisses. The well of desire was overflowing, Yuuki jerked, moaned and retaliated his thrusts, instinct creating a better mindset that she rode Kaname until he almost collapsed on the floor. His legs became weak, her charging lips controlled his own. Distinctly, he felt the familiar wiry sensation fingering his nerve endings. Yuuki's rippling breathing and addictive thrusts incited him to move faster.

No more gentleness, soft, only full of yearning, impassioned as beasts, meeting, colliding, bending, rolling, dipping and crying in synch to fulfill their needed desire. Yuuki cried softly in his ear, he stilled for a second, letting the wires of lust and desire coax his seeds into her. Her thighs trembled as they bridged into her body. Her climax was just as strong, hiding her screams in his shoulder as quakes of desire manifested into elongated, uncontrollable thrusts. Kaname gaped foolishly at his wife, eyes droopy and breath coated with her blood and arousal.

She drew out every bit of his seed, ripped them out of his body to keep into hers. Wearily panting, Yuuki looked up at the shaking firelight. A soft face exposed in the dimness, shrinking back in the shadows. She gripped Kaname edgily; unable to stop her body from rocking out the force of pleasure they created. While her hips jolted with the last of her climax, her passionate expression from love fused into one of disaster and terror.

Yuuki clung to his shoulders, eyes wide on the streaming silhouette slipping somewhere within the shadows. _Someone… _

Kaname brushed the back of her head, and tucked the wound on her neck close with his healing tongue.

Shivers ignited, and her entire body trembled against Kaname. Yuuki looked widely at the hidden doorway transversal to them. _Someone was watching us. _

Kaname nuzzled her cheek and face, whispering against her eyelids. "Are you alright?"

They were still joined in each other. Yuuki winked an eye open, throat hot and dry. "We should …go to the territory. Instead of here."

Kaname inspected her worried gaze, remnants of desire and hunger flooding her crimson irises. "I haven't met the family yet."

"You came to me directly?" Yuuki cupped his sweaty cheek.

He bumped his forehead on hers. "I…didn't leave you, actually. You're getting better throwing snow balls, Yuuki."

Her mouth sloped downwards grimly. "If it's not you, the shadow spies shouldn't be here."

Kaname chuckled, his hot breath grazing her cheek.

Yuuki ducked her head under his chin. "I-I didn't make a good impression on them. I promised I would. Please give me more time? I'll try harder!"

Kaname breathed calmly. "There is no rush, Yuuki, take your time…"

She breathed deeply, her sigh soft and yearning, eyes dripping close from the balmy warmth of his arms. From their heated actions, Kaname stopped shivering a long time ago. Globes of crystal glistened the back of his neck, throat, and temples. She wiped the perspiration, shifting her thighs alertly. He lowered her legs subsequently to the floor, fingers knotted on her undergarments.

Yuuki froze, her bottom lip quivered anxiously as Kaname's checking hand passed into her groin again. Pulling out of her body completely, his fingers lingered over the residue of their activities.

Her arousal membrane strung together with Kaname's semen, glued within her folds, some drying on the inner column of her thighs. She prepared herself to receive him, her aroused stare fixed on his elusive smirk. Kaname drew his soaked fingers in his mouth. A soft-pitched muffle strung through her lips, Yuuki branded her fingers around his wrist. Leaning forward, he brushed her lips assuredly. Yuuki steadied her feet on the floor before arranging her undergarment carefully and the dress. Her footing dislodged, suddenly stumbling over Kaname's shoe. His stable arm bent around her waist to prevent her from falling.

Yuuki searched the floor warily. She didn't even realize one of her shoes fell off. Blushing at her clumsiness, she apologetically smiled. "Sorry…" Without further word, her fingers flew to his belt. "Can I tie it?"

His eyes slightly widened, then relaxed. The stiffness of his jaw slackened as well as the taut lift of his broad shoulders. Kaname lowered his hands from her sides. Avoiding his looming and amused gaze, Yuuki fumbled with the zipper and buckles, arranging the two back in order, and only pulled away when it seemed appropriate. He swiftly leaned down to grab her shoe, one hand cast around her bare ankle. Fangs from the slight opening of warm lips touched her feet; Kaname withdrew and secured her heels in place.

She was still looking frantic when he settled back to his height. "They might've noticed you came back. You should go and see them, Kanamm…" His welcoming arms arrested her against him. The embrace prevented Yuuki from verbal speech since her face was sunken deep in his chest with his clenching arms restraining her from movement. Reveling in his scent, Yuuki instinctively returned the hug.

_Thank you for coming back. _

**Ω**

The Kuran Elders regarded the intruder in annoyance, curtly dismissing her and briefly exchanged known glares. The dusky ruby-eyes strayed to the immobile female at the center of the hall. An elder Kuran royalty murmured, controlling her razor-sharp sneer. "Is that all?"

"Please, don't disrupt Joousama from her lessons. According to the Great Queen's orders, she is not to leave her quarters. Any audience with the royal family will have to be postponed." Ruka sternly answered, maintaining her respectful posture before the purebloods.

"I've never seen the Great Queen take quite an interest in any before. The woman Ousama chose as mate, do you know her true identity and kin?"

Blankly, Ruka trained her gaze on the floor. "No."

"You of all Right Hands must have more contact with the girl,"

Ruka closed her eyes, "I'm obligated to fulfill any orders from Kaname-sama. No one spends less or more time in her company."

The female elder sat up in her seat, one hand on her knee. "Does this mean you left her alone to come here?"

Color withered from Ruka's cheeks, she licked her lips and cleared her throat. "No. She is constantly protected by other Right Hands."

"Your services and allegiance will never be questioned." Kaname hovered the Right Hand. Touching her shoulder softly, he guided her back to her feet.

Ruka gasped, recoiling in shock. "Kaname-sama!"

"Are you satisfied with interrogating my Right Hand?" He accusingly eyed the Kurans.

The elder smirked slyly, "For now."

Kaname addressed Ruka with a short glance. "Thank you, Ruka, you may go now."

She bowed and backed away, "It was nothing, Kaname-sama." Closing the door, Ruka loudly exhaled, feeling her lungs and heart shudder. Spreading her palms on the door, she leaned halfway and studied the marble floors intently. _He must have returned minutes ago. _

**Ω**

Stonily, Sara cascaded the dark halls, the smooth silk of her gown fluttering at her heels. Her controlled steps moved evenly from dedicated practice. Her straight and elegant posture remained constant in her graceful stride. Molded into the perfect specimen to be Queen, for years she obeyed her tutors, family to become graceful and match the harmoniously beautiful Kuran royalty. It was believed no one but Sara would be the future queen.

Her nails scrolled the wooden walls. Fangs snuck out of her crimson painted lips, lividly blue eyes narrowed, snarls tugged with each breath. Sara clawed an anonymous portrait hanging in the frame; grass cracked and fell at her feet. Unable to stop the replaying scene from her mind, as soon as she closed her eyes, Yuuki's pleasured expression vivified.

They were married. They were in love.

Knowing this, she couldn't put to words why Kaname chose her in the end.

Making love with their exciting aspirations, and being the one on the other side, having to watch them climax—it didn't sit with Sara, never would—because she also wanted it very much, because she spent her life practicing, following orders, listening obediently to the belief that eventually she'd rise as the pureblood Queen, and because…it wasn't fair some ridiculous sacrifice take her rightful place, because Sara _too _was a woman who could be equally calculating and a darling.

Clenching a hand on her forehead, Sara grinded her fangs.

The embarking footsteps ceased at the end of the hall, promptly when she came in view. Aidou curtly gestured to the doors. "Did you miss the memo? This part of the palace belongs to Joousama. You aren't welcome here, Shirabuki."

Rubbing her tongue over her fangs, Sara looked up cryptically at the Right Hand. "Aidou is really amazing. How does it feel being the single son of your clan having the trust of your King?"

His brows furrowed, "It's none of your business." Turning his back on her, he folded his arms. "You should get out of the palace soon. It's been decided the marriage is cancelled."

Bumping her fist on the wall, Sara laughed bitterly under her breath. "Am I being taunted by a good for nothing Right Hand? A low-level creature?"

Aidou reared a scorned glance over his shoulder. "You guessed correct. There is room for one queen in the monarchy. She is already here. Get it through your head, Shirabuki."

That was enough to set her alarm, two minutes later Sara was driven from the palace in her car. For some reason, her instinctual sense was on the rise, and before aborting the car; she sensed he would be waiting faithfully for her on the doorstep of his abode. He glowered at her car, turning on his heel and ascended the stairs of the front door. Sara slammed the car door, matching his elongated strides and halted impatiently at the door.

"You will fix this." She stated, "As a pureblood, I've been loyal to the Kurans. We understand clearly what needs to be done to maintain our policies. Right this very second—" Sara hissed, "The monarchs are insane! Our King isn't as strong as we think he is with that woman by his side. You know specifically what she is." Her eyes zoomed expectedly on his rigid jaw. "A Kurosu, a sacrifice he refused to kill. You knew he hesitated from the beginning. If you knew he was uneasy, why didn't you kill her instead?"

"The King's sacrifice must be executed by him, none other." He spat. "The first sacrifice died in the presence of our King. The tradition can not be altered."

"Then all we need is a reason for him to kill her."

Asato turned with stupendous speed toward the woman. "Shirabuki…" He growled lowly, "Watch your words."

"I want her gone." She stated indifferently. "Since by law he can kill her, we'll give him a good purpose to. Apparently, the Kurosu curse isn't enough. He doesn't believe they are traitors."

"There are other plans under process." Asato murmured, "The Kurosu curse is not a subject needing your interest, Shirabuki. You need not over think."

"I'm not over thinking." Sara declared, "I wish you'd expedite your plans. The Kurosu clan needs to understand the consequences for her actions."

Asato grounded his fangs. "The council will see that they do, especially."

**Ω**

Shizuka folded the letter and tossed it on her desk. "So he is back."

"Yes, Great Queen." Takuma nodded.

Looking away from the letter, she tucked her feet and sat up. "Why did Maria have to leave now?" She murmured to herself. "That stupid girl is probably taking things to her heart. Well—?" Her silver eyes flickered across Takuma's handsome face. "You are one good looking specimen, if you weren't related to that crab I'd let Maria have you."

Takuma shyly turned away. "Don't say such things…" Batting eyelashes, he whispered. "My loyalty and body only exist for the King."

"Oh." Shizuka assessed Takuma's turned profile, "We can let that corniness go for the time being. My dear girl isn't happy with Kaname. No one is." She added.

Takuma wryly met her gaze and sighed at the window. "Guess I should tell you then. Yuuki-sama and Kaname have retired into the territory."

"How dare she leave without my permission?" Shizuka shouted. "Her lessons are incomplete! She is barely presentable for the family."

Takuma fidgeted, "They wished for a peaceful time together. If you want, I will fetch her for you?" He insisted, whirling to the door.

"Leave it." Shizuka cut him quickly, a smile penetrating her deep silver eyes. She regarded the forest enthusiastically. "Those two…will need to make up for their lost time."

Takuma contemplated the carpet. "About the function coming up, Great Queen, there is a specific guest requesting an invitation."

She gestured him toward the drink cart. "What guest?"

Skillfully Takuma dropped the blood tablets and added water to her drink. "A…Kiryuu Zero." He handed her drink, retreating with a soft bow.

"Kiryuu?" Shizuka frowned at the flaring crimson in her glass. "I don't see any problem letting him through. Remember to keep a close watch on him."

"I will, Great Queen."

**Ω**

He feared he was a little reckless. A good look at her scrunched expression and perspiring face, he was certain about his mistakes. Ready to pull away, Kaname swallowed his dry throat, flustered by her bewildered stare. Yuuki's arms swam over his back; tugging him back down against herself despite her cutting air supply.

"I'm sorry," Kaname mouthed on her wet forehead, guilty. "So sorry, Yuuki…"

Her round ruby eyes widened wondrously, "Why?"

A good inspection at their current predicament would answer her question. She didn't seem to care though, instead indulged in his subduing arms. He was still undergoing shock they hadn't reached upstairs like he thought they would. To think, with her velvety body turning red just from his touch, how could he stop himself from continuing? Yuuki didn't hinder him anyway, in fact urged him with mumbled adjectives as one-by-one their clothes flooded the foyer. Her coat was still latched onto the banister as she wrestled insanely with the buttons.

He didn't want to admit how much of an inconvenience buttons, buckles and layered clothes were becoming.

The pins from her hair were clotted somewhere on the rug.

Kaname planned to make an elegant entrance with Yuuki. Not turn on each other like two animals ready to mate after flicking one light in the hallway on. In the light, some kind of spell must have showered on the two or else their reactions would have been more controlled, less frantic, better timed or _not _reckless like they already were. It was like they were running from the chasing world to be together. Each time filling each other's bodies felt shortened and limited, insufficient and waited on another restless encounter.

Her back dipped on the edge of a stair. Balancing herself, Yuuki waited for him to enter. Scanning his profound eyes, she cupped his cheeks. "Please, don't apologize. I did it too, I wanted to touch you more…I want to keep touching you."

Yes, he wasn't entirely at fault. Making her cry out was her doing too. Forgetting the damning council and family was his doing as well. No one controlled more than the other. They were even. Kaname entered her silk canal again, laboriously heaving above her sprawled hair. His eyes flickered over the many stairs they meant to take. The undressing or the actual intercourse would have dutifully occurred in their bedroom, not the stairs. But there it was again.

Yuuki's glowing erotic eyes staring at him in utter devotion. Her smooth hands massaged his shoulders and chest. Her pink tongue and smoldering mouth sucking on parts of his body like a leech. Was this really all they were meant for? He swore to protect her already, share one casket until life finished.

Along his back, his spine tingled. His stunned crimson eyes snapped shut as he rocked inside of her in ecstasy. Why was it always heavenly inside of her? Why did he crave her blood above others? Why was she born as sacrifice?

_This woman…_ His fangs crept under his lips. Her red eyes were drenched in pleasured tears. She licked his throat, rubbed her palms soothingly over the spasms on his hips. Both hands caressed the contours of his sculpted body. Yuuki shoved her fingers deep in his hair, but he pressed his mouth forcibly on hers to keep from crying out.

_5 months without her reduces me into a frenzied savage. _

Yuuki locked her legs around his waist. Cringing against the sharp jabs of the cutting stairs. He slowed significantly, curling an arm around her back to lift her from the stairs. There was another thing she couldn't comprehend about purebloods. How Kaname was able to move, breathe easily unlike herself. He floated on the stairs, never stumbling and she was convinced he hadn't been walking but speed directed him into his bedroom.

The sheets smelled of them from before. The curtains blocked the snowy white glaze of winter from penetrating the dark room.

His arms tightened dangerously around her back, before laying her cautiously on the bed. Yuuki flung off his shirt, opening her legs wider for him to sit in the center. Her legs relaxed around him, circling her arms around his shoulders, she met his lips. Gently his hand brushed up her back and into her head. Kaname plunged another inch, pausing and repeated the movement. She grounded her hips, thrusting gently.

Her soft shoulders stiffened; under his warm palm he felt her spine turn rigid. Yuuki pushed him back, flattening him on the sheets. He steadied her by gripping her waist. Squeezing him within her walls, Yuuki swayed. His other hand groped her pert breast, tugging at the protruding nipple. Grinding his fangs, Kaname twisted her around. She fell on the bed, gasping in shock. Cradling her against him, he made room for himself between her thighs.

"Kaname…" Yuuki whispered through the darkness. He kissed the fingers hanging in midair.

Another day, another cycle of hours spent locked inside the suite mourning over books. It went without saying how much Yuuki loved him. The feeling of his fangs on her fingertips, the stark paleness of the incisors, even the patches of hair in his nostrils, she loved it all. Was she to be blamed because of their previous activities, Kaname was all she thought about when she stared at her books? Sighing heavily at the calligraphy, Yuuki hung her head.

His scent engulfed her clothes, hair, and skin. Merely thinking about his face and eyes, Yuuki gulped and clutched her stomach against a nostalgic flutter.

Snapping her fan in front Yuuki's face, Shizuka blurted nastily. "The function is next Wednesday. When an elder comes to you and asks about the hierarchal ordinance, how will you answer?"

"Be…Before the ruling King and Queen, the roy-royal Elders hold authority."

"What kind of authority?" Shizuka sliced. "Should old people be allowed to govern society?"

"N-no. The Royal Elders hold authority in the royal family by advising the chamber, and household." Yuuki mumbled.

"The passage of a woman to Queen, what are they?"

"Accepting rights, duties, honoring the crown, and producing an heir." Knowing the steps from progressed reading, she still had no idea how to come about them. While the royal family rejected her, she was refused the honor of showing proper respect to the members. Also, if she and Kaname were to bear children in the future, because of her low-leveled blood, she couldn't offer him the heir fit to rule.

The rightful heir to the throne would be pureblood, not mix breed. Their children would be categorized in the same field as Senri Shiki, a level B vampire, subsequent to the throne without having the power to support it. If the pureblood Great King and Queen had children, they would automatically receive the crown for being pureblood.

True, Yuuki had much to learn and adapt to in order to make lasting impressions. Nonetheless, pretending to be pureblood wouldn't last very long. There were still many things she couldn't do and give Kaname or the throne. With all these impossibilities, could Yuuki become the pureblood bride in the end?

_Even with his hard work, I won't be enough. _Yuuki realized. _The pureblood world makes me feel like an outsider. _

If she lived in the palace forever, the family would live in opposite ends like two segregated circles. No one wanted to accept her into the family, and the risk Kaname was taking to ensure her safety depended on her progress. In spite of adapting to the purebloods, Yuuki was a plain vampire in comparison. After all, she was unable to deliver the future heir for the future.

_Knowing this, why did he agree to marry me? _Yuuki hugged her trembling frame. _I can't give Kaname anything. Even now—I can't do anything for Kaname. _

"Quit day dreaming and pay attention!" Bands of ribbons snapped on the table and floor like a viper snake. Shizuka reeled the ribbons back, eyes glaring and haunting. "If you aren't interested in the function, say so. It will continue without your presence anyway."

"No, I'm sorry." Yuuki bowed, "I want to make a good impression, Great Queen, please help me."

Shizuka slammed another tome in front of Yuuki. "Memorize chapters 5, 8, 10, 23, 28, 45…"

Dizzily, Yuuki opened the cover. _I'm not even close to being Queen. Why are they working hard for me? The Great Queen, the Right Hands, Kaname? _Gasping, she slapped the cover shut. Her shaking palms covered her face.

_All these years, I've lived as the Kurosu Sacrifice. The person I'm trying to become is a future mother of our people. A voice of our kind, an obvious spectator of principles, motherhood, loyalty and honor… _

_I'm afraid._

_So afraid..._

Hope lived in the ones striving harder than Yuuki, willing to risk everything to alleviate society condition, primarily the way the council was patterned. There was the obstinate royal family, filled with doom and hatred to dispose her completely. How easy it would have been if the Great Queen hadn't interfered, feigning to give Kaname and Yuuki permission to marry? And lying to have witnessed the ceremony, when in fact, she had been furious too.

Shizuka's sparkling eyes zeroed on Yuuki's forlorn frown, "How dare you gaze at me that way."

Dropping her eyes, she mumbled an apology.

"If you're ready to give up, go and tell Kaname." She snarled, "I don't have patience watching you wither and not make a change in your etiquette."

Curling her fingers against her thighs, Yuuki hunched her head despairingly. "I'm sorry for making you abhor me." Amused eyes stilled on Yuuki's unstable hands. Her long hair concealed her pale cheeks. She bent forward, head against the table and wheezed as if suffocated by her falling tears. Yuuki laughed at her moistened fingers mockingly. "I don't seem to be making any difference. He says, 'it's ok, there is no rush.' With the function in a few days, I'm no where close to being ready."

"So what'll you do about it?" Impatiently, Shizuka snapped, "Complain and pity yourself? Don't make me laugh." She spat.

Starry, black-ruby eyes flew from the floor. "Please, Great Queen…" Yuuki pleaded, "Please, let me make it up to him…" The slender pale visage dripped to the bottom of her eyes once she blinked. Gulping thirstily, she grabbed her parched throat. "I…I won't leave until I learn everything."

"That is the idea."

Hissing at the burning sensation coiling the inner lining of her throat, Yuuki punched the cushion. Silencing her groan, she panted at the pages.

Unnaturally exotic crimson eyes passed over the page; falling hair twining against the temple, sweeping with natural grace across his white neck and dressing around the sides of his exquisite throat. Unconsciously, Yuuki licked her lips. Her fangs grinded on the thick pads of the skin; if she closed her eyes again, surely his supple, sensual mouth would appear, breathing—speaking, _"Yuuki…"_

Snapping open her eyes, Yuuki slapped her sore lips as a result of sucking harshly. _Why is he in my thoughts now? _

"_Yuuki…"_

_That inaudible voice. _Yuuki covered her head.

**Ω**

Out of the darkness, the guard briskly blocked Takuma and Ruka's path from the door. Bowing curtly, he said, "Sorry, but the Queen has forbidden outside interruption. She wants to be left in private."

Ruka's eyes flamed, "You've said so many times before…" She muttered, "Why don't you give up?"

"These are the Queen's orders." The guard replied sturdily.

"We aren't outsiders. Ousama sent us to check on her quickly. It won't take more than a few minutes." Takuma countered.

The guard held up his arm stiffly. "She has ordered everyone to stay away. As for her wellbeing, the palace maidens are constantly checking on her health." His forehead wrinkled strangely, breaking the stern gaze, he murmured despondently, "Because she has refused to eat, they come everyday. Please, don't be alarmed. She is being taken care of." He assured lastly.

Ruka analyzed him bitterly. "The palace maidens are servants of the Great Queen, if they can enter, why can't we?"

"The maiden's had been coming around before the Queen ordered everyone out."

"Can you pass something on to her?" Takuma asked.

"Only in written form."

His eyes narrowed in askance, "Never mind," Takuma sighed, edging away from the entrance. Ruka ambled after him in terse silence, eyes grim on her moving feet across the rug. "It's unusual, don't you say?" He whispered for her ears only.

She folded her arms, looking away at a window they passed. "Don't ask me. She knows herself better than we do."

"I was curious about why she is treating Kaname like us too?" Takuma brushed his hair, quizzed. "Maybe the Great Queen is pressuring her since the function is in a few days."

Ruka lowered her arms and bowed, unsatisfaction painted on her pale cheeks and apologetic eyes. Kaname slipped the folder to his sleeve and scanned Takuma's dejected countenance.

"It's no use, she won't see anyone."

"Thank you for trying." Kaname said gently, "If Yuuki is willing to put her best foot forward, she is not to be blamed." A distress scowl crossed Ruka's straight brows. He glanced at her patiently, nodding her head, she elaborated.

"I knew the palace maidens have checked on her health, so I looked into their records…" Avoiding Takuma's bewildered green eyes, she murmured, "If word about her deteriorating health spreads to the elders, they will use it against her. A weak woman isn't fit fo—"

"Enough, Ruka." Calmly, Kaname interrupted. "If Yuuki decides to cut me off completely, she is aware of the consequences."

"It's been over a year." Ruka informed, "Since she fed."

His dispirited stare claimed he was aware of the fact. "Because she is putting a lot of effort into her studies, this much is admirable. Thank you for your concerns. I'll look into it from here." He walked in the direction of the locked suite. The guard expectedly brewed from the shadows like a spirit and dumped on the floor in a bow.

Heavily blinking at Kaname's disappearing back, Takuma solemnly whispered, "Looking at him from here, I feel terrible."

Strung with fury, Ruka cursed. "I can't stand that girl. Who does she think she is? Doing that to Kaname? Doesn't she know—he is suffering just as much from this? Her lack of consideration can undo everything he is working for!" Ruka flung around, "People like her should feel grateful."

**Ω**

_It's ok to want it this much, right?_

Burying the back of her wrists against her eyes, Yuuki listened to the flutter of desire bathe her bloodstreams. She concentrated on the texture of the wooden floor under her the balls of her bare feet. The soft cushion, tossed without thought, next to her thigh. The unmistakable flash of sunlight warming the moldy suite. Her dark hair streamed around her head and shoulders, dressing the floor and books.

'_The Pureblood Queen is the mother of vampires. Her position becomes permanent if she bears a future heir. The perfect pureblood family…isn't it amusing?' _Shizuka mocked. _'The last time the palace was in harmony was when King Kirrin and Queen Sora were alive. You wonder if purebloods are capable of loving their spouse. Hmph, they did. We are all wondering when something like that will happen again?'_

The weight of her hand sent currents down her cheeks and chin, Yuuki held her breath.

'_If you give them an heir, they won't dispose you. If the palace, and being a Queen is important to you—I urge you to do it, Sacrifice.' _

Lurking somewhere deep in her body, grounded and secured with her will lived thirst. Opening her mouth ached. She was at the mercy of blood. A victim of hunger, the malady all vampires detested. If she moved from the floor, Yuuki feared she'd tear the room apart.

"Why?" She whispered to the tiny laughter in her mind. "Why do this to me? Why now?" The pipe in her throat was tight, irritated, sizzling and throbbing for rich blood.

Shizuka's breathless expression sent jitters of worry over her body. _"You've begun to crave."_ The Great Queen deduced. Shoving Yuuki on the floor, she crossed over the girl, away in absolute disgust. _"Don't show me that—the face of a beast yearning for the same type of blood low-levels want."_

Clenching her hunger charged eyes close, Yuuki hissed in her trembling fist. _I'm … horrible._

Shizuka sneered at the girl, _"You know when a vampire starts to crave someone's blood, it's the beginning of a undying bond. One taste of that blood, the taste of others become bitter and awful." _Resolving her anger, Shizuka nudged Yuuki's back with her foot. _"Taking his blood now can bring you a great deal of misfortune."_

Cringing in her sobs, Yuuki covered her head in her arms. _Having this kind of lust…this much desire…is horrible? _She shuddered. _He means so much to me, he's all I think about…. _Shoving her fist in her sobbing mouth, she rolled on her back. _Why is it tough? _

Shizuka's booming voice returned in a hiss. _'Why not? A pureblood's blood flourishes with power and vitality. It'd be something out of a dream for a Sacrifice to acquire it. Many starve and die yearly because of the rarity of our potent blood. Your hunger is just greed.'_

_Can't be…_

'_How is it not? When you think of his blood, doesn't the leech in you want to cling to him?' _Shizuka chuckled. _'If you're condition stays the same, you can't bear an heir.'_

Groaning aloud, Yuuki slammed her fist on the floor, waking to the blinding ceiling in the brilliant sunlight. "STOP IT!" Her scream banged on the walls and curtains, finally carried out by the wind, outside. "It's not greed..." She quivered in the empty room, rubbing her aching throat.

**Ω**

The afternoon of the function ghosted over the palace. Servants bustled in preparation, and the royal family members resumed their usual activities indifferently. Shizuka caught the boycotting elders one evening, and specifically ordered their presence at the event was immediate. As the palace was enthusiastically devoted to welcoming the spectacular evening, the Shirabuki's had begun dislodging.

Rima sauntered to the center of the ballroom, indicating the staircase and left corner with a tilt of her chin. Her eyes slowly riveted to the quiet brunette looming in her shadow. "You'll make your entrance through the doors, meet the guests in clock-wise direction. If there is time, give a short speech at the base of the stairs." Rima smirked at the maids mopping the region tirelessly. "You'll use the stairs to go back out to your room, if you want."

Yuuki nodded, "Thank you, Rima-san."

Tipping her chin over her shoulder, she pensively deciphered Yuuki's sullen expression. "No point in being nervous. It's for one night only. You've been preparing too." Ascending the stairs, Rima contemplated Yuuki. "You look paler."

Nervously moving up the stairs, Yuuki replied lightly, "Must be the lighting."

"All seven chandeliers will be on tonight. Maybe it'll give you some color?" Rima remarked. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she swept to the left wing without a backward glance. Shadows dispersed from an interchangeable statue at the end. Rima slowed to deposit a soft, unfeeling bow and blinked. "Look,"

Yuuki dropped her hand from the cool banister, edging away from the glistening barrier and closer to the Right Hand. Kaname turned, just in time toward the ladies. Rima retreated behind Yuuki knowingly, eyes dark. "Excuse me."

"It's the first time you've stepped out of the suite in a week, Yuuki."

Nodding, she glanced at her shoes and back at him. "Hmm. I'll have to go get changed real soo—"

Large, warm fingers dove out of his coat for her hidden wrist, pressed behind her side. The pads of his fingers brushed the route of her veins, massaging softly over the bony curve of her carpal and the inward dip of her palm. Regarding the small hand, he said, "You've grown thin." The distorted tone of his voice disrupted the flow of his distrusting stare.

About to pull away, Yuuki coerced a smile. "No. I've been taking extremely good care of myself. The maids say, I've gained weight."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not usually precarious but I had your health records sent to my office."

Yuuki snatched her hand as if stung, incredulous.

His immaculate countenance became extreme and less emotive. "You refused to eat anything last week."

"It's not the way it seems…" Breaking his fixed stare, she smirked, "Thinking about the function makes me restive. So I don't have much of an appetite. I know after it's over, I'll start gorging. _Hahaha…"_

Kaname stepped toward her and stopped himself. "To you…" He whispered, "To you it doesn't feel like a change." Running his fingers along the narrow curve of her rib and hip, he continued, "But I can see the change clearly. You're dedicated to learn as much as you can, hopefully impress your in-laws—if you're doing it this way," Kaname raised his hand to her head. "I'd rather not let you attend the event tonight."

"Why would you say that?" Yuuki asked. "The Great Queen requested the Royal Elders to come, everyone is expecting me."

"Yes, I know." Fingering a particular brown hair lock, Kaname studied it in his palm. "What… do I have to do to make you eat, Yuuki?"

Her lips drooped at his words. Averting, she stepped past him. "I'm going to get dressed. It'll take long so I should get a head start now."

Kaname clenched the hand lingering in midair. The lingering sensation of her hair sent tingles through his fingers. Breathing in, he glanced back at Yuuki's striding figure heading into the Great Queen's quarters.

'_Kaname, I've been meaning to tell you something.'_ Aidou noticed a moment later how vacantly Kaname looked at the documents spread on the desk. _'While you were gone, she was eyeing the blood tablets—I'm certain her hunger pains are taking over, she'll begin _craving_ soon.'_

**Ω**

Doors, locks, windows, walls—Door. Yuuki latched onto it with her head hanging. Gasping, she fought against the burning attack in her throat. Her body was beginning to convulse, sagging to floor, her claws scraped the wooden polish. Growling, she clutched her shoulders and buried her face in her arms.

Shizuka passively halted next to the shaking form against the door. "You really remind me of an insect sometimes." Grabbing Yuuki's arm, she straightened her and drew open the door. "Get inside."

Stumbling through the door, Yuuki collapsed on her knees. Supporting herself on her hands, she looked up at the Great Queen. "I haven't—"

"I heard from a Right Hand you never drank anyone's blood but your parent's. A crave is stronger, intoxicating, and possessive compared to regular hunger."

Yuuki wearily climbed to her feet, "H-how do I learn to control it?"

"You're constantly thinking about his blood, that's the problem." Shizuka strode toward a table by the door and touched the bell to signal the maids. "The decision is yours. I'm just alerting you about the consequences every vampire faces after tasting the blood they crave. You are free to ask him, he won't refuse you."

"N-no…" Cringing at the notion, Yuuki mumbled, "I'll wait, just a bit more."

Maids marched into the suite, surrounding Yuuki. Shizuka massaged her temples tiredly. As the maids tugged Yuuki into the restroom, she leaned against the armrest of a chair, scrutinizing the sky from the open balcony. _Fool, pretending to be strong. _

Even while the maids powdered and primed their Queen for the function, Shizuka ruminated over her intentions. As Yuuki stepped out of the inner room, dressed in her formal dress and elegant hairdo, Shizuka reorganized her thoughts again. "Sacrifice." She called.

Yuuki looked up from her gloves, "Great Queen?"

"I have a daring proposition for you. Are you willing to hear what it is?"

"This is the first time you asked for my opinion," Yuuki commented, "What is it about?"

"You know my spells can play tricks on one's memories. For example, you used it to secretly meet your family."

"I remember."

"Do you want to see something else?" Shizuka whispered, her nails clenching in her palms as she glared at the balcony. "A grain of our past?"

**Knock Knock Knock**

Smirking to herself, Shizuka glided from the chair. "Seems it's your time to go."

Yuuki stood immobile in the living room. "You didn't finish…"

"We can continue later," Shizuka headed into the inner room, "I've given you necessary tools to adapt to your duties. It's time to show them what you've learned."

The maids beckoned two figures into the room, bowing and drifted to the corners without further word. Aidou straightened his cravat, looked Yuuki over once and threw out his elbow. "Are you coming?"

"No point in being formal." Kain chuckled, taking charge of the main door. Yuuki smiled at the men before quietly accepting the offered arm and was escorted out of the suite.

"The guests are gathering." Aidou supplied softly during the short journey into the main palace. "Because it's a function in your honor, Kaname arrived before everyone. You'll feel better in his presence." He added slyly.

She glanced at the blue-eyed, a notorious smirk curving her mouth. "Are you softening up to me? Hanabusa?"

Warmth and amusement diminished, Aidou looked frigidly. "Why would I do that? Keh." Yanking her arm, he moved speedily to the hall. Noticing she didn't move, his steps faltered. Questionably glancing back at the queen, Aidou hissed. "What're you doing?"

Yuuki uncoiled her arm and turned to prominent shape against the column. Kain folded his arms and peered at the vigilant shadow. "Someone you know, Yuuki-sama?"

Her fingers loosened on her skirt, drawing away from the two, she slowed by the banister. He only turned around to acknowledge her after she stood three feet away. Zero set the champagne class on the banister and eyed her intently.

"I didn't know you were coming…" She whispered, searching the floor anxiously. "Did everyone come with you?"

"I'm under orders from the council." Zero rubbed his strained eyes against his palms. Examining her plaster white skin and jeweled gown, he smirked, "Was this what you wanted? To endure any kind of pain just to be close to him?"

The skin on her shoulders and bare neck darkened an embarrassing shade. "I…" Shaking her head, Yuuki mumbled, "Didn't plan for this to happen. It wasn't in my control."

Skeptically, Zero looked into her eyes. "Yuuki…"

"_However." _Her tone turned strict. "My feelings haven't changed."

Nodding, he leaned wearily on the column. "…Thought so." Zero exhaled.

"I'm happy here, Zero-san. Living apart from everyone, I had nobody. Strangely, he became the only person I could trust. He is my home now."

His gaze froze on her calm and beautified expression. "You…" Chuckling brashly, he droned against his sleeve. "You're weird. One day you left as a Sacrifice, the next, you claim to be in love with the King. Suddenly, you're his wife. Now society is growing wary of the royal family. And you're just a mysterious figure entering the scene." His lips flattened. "Don't you think you're betraying your family? Joining the people who murdered your family for centuries. Aren't you thinking about your parent's?"

"_Zero-san…_I never want to bring any of you pain." Yuuki clasped her hands on her abdomen. "I want to see them terribly, but my current state doesn't allow me to have so much liberties. If it's possible…"

"No."

She dropped her fragile wrist. "I…understand, you aren't happy with me."

"I didn't imagine you turning into this kind of person." Zero denoted her appearance. "The person I grew up with, shared most of my days with didn't want to be in your shoes." His eyes turned bitter and rancid. "But here you are, _Joousama. _The seat you're about to hold is where my gun will be pointed." Snaking a hand around the glass, he dumped the contents in his throat and slammed it back on the banister. Wiping his mouth, Zero turned and stalked away from the group.

His passing figure shattered to speckles of dust and shadows, enough to make her waver on her feet, and stumble in her skirt. Kain's arm protectively grasped her arm and steadied her promptly. "Are you sick, Yuuki-sama?" His breath fogged against her perspiring forehead.

Pale eyes doubled up at him, fearfully, Yuuki extracted herself. _I didn't imagine my decisions would bring trouble to my family. _Shakily clamping a hand on her mouth, she gaped at the floor.

_**Why am I such a curse?**_

"We can't keep everyone waiting," Aidou approached, reaching for her arm. "Are you changing your mind because of his cynicism?"

_Yet again…_ Yuuki speechlessly gaped at Zero's departing form. _He knows the me before coming to the palace, before meeting Kaname. _

"You'll encounter numerous representatives from the Elders Council tonight." Kain said. "Be cautious."

**Ω**

"Ousama," Called a gentle-spoken guest on Kaname's right, "We are eager to meet your chosen mate. Whether Shirabuki or not, our royal queen is the mother of the next generation." Scanning the vociferous room, he chuckled, "She must be someone special to catch your attention. Everyone here agrees with me."

Kaname stared emptily at his drink, managing to turn around at the conscious stir on the opposite end. Yuuki entered through the double doors with Aidou and Kain on both sides. The Right Hands bowed promptly in the presence of the Royal Elders, collecting themselves, they exchanged glances and retreated behind Yuuki.

"Welcome, Joousama…" The scattered guests collapsed in a single line to the floor.

Sailing to the narrow bridge between the nobles and royal family members, Yuuki bowed to their upturned and still heads. "Good evening, Elders."

"Good evening." Replied a fair-faced pureblood, pulling away from a dark-eyed man, she tilted her head. "Like any pureblood, you're quite beautiful. We haven't learned our queen's name yet, will you tell us?"

"It's Yuuki."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yuuki-sama."

"Yuuki-sama, because it was a surprise to hear Ousama proposed to you, some of us are still displeased by the abrupt and coveted wedding ceremony." Another elder mumbled.

Bowing her head, Yuuki answered softly, "Perhaps it was elitism of our youth why we failed to consider your concerns in the first place. For our impatient actions, I'm more than willing to submit to any form of punishment you consider. I'm aware that my haste and impudent presence in the family brings unwanted burden on you, Elders. But please," She paused to regard the stern-eyed group. "I will be doing my best to honor your tradition and family with every fiber in my being. And because, Ousama has faith in me, I won't let you down."

"Even though, you aren't our chosen, we will honor Ousama and look upon you with respect just as he wants."

Smiling in relief, she nodded, "Thank you, very much."

Rido warped out from within the army of purebloods, his leering eyes roved Yuuki tactfully. "Joousama…is it now?"

_This is why everyone gathered today. _"Great King." Yuuki bowed. _So I can formally meet and introduce myself to Kaname's family. _

"How are you adapting to palace laws?" He grinned. "My wife has you locked up, studying day and night. We don't often see you."

"Her teaching technique was based on mutual agreement. The Great Queen knew my situation and tried her hardest to help me accommodate to the palace. I shall thank her well."

Rido leaned over Yuuki's cool expression, "She does have a knack for molding things her way." Brushing her sleeve gently, he whispered, "A free bird needs to have broken wings to accustom to a cage."

Yuuki looked at the hand resting on her forearm. "Your concerns are well appreciated, Great King, but the Great Queen and the maidens tend to me particularly, I'm really grateful for their help. Without them, I wouldn't be able to stand in front of everyone tonight."

"There are rumors circulating the palace that you've grown unhealthy."

Touching her mouth with the back of her hand, Yuuki looked up at the towering man. _Why bring it up—in front of the Elders?_

"Is this true?" Scowled an elder behind Rido, "That your health is faltering? How unusual of a pureblood."

"I had thought so too," Rido agreed, "One with rich blood isn't occasioned with disease and sickness." Eyeing Yuuki pointedly, he said, "We self-heal, Joousama."

"Yes," She smiled lightly, "I lost track from studying and practicing etiquette. I was feeling faint, but I've been mindful to take rest. "

The Elders nodded in union, "You are very dedicated, Yuuki-sama."

Her ruby eyes flashed steadily on the Great King. _This person, _Rido smirked darkly and bent to her eye-level.

"From my perspective, Ousama definitely chose a delightful specimen to play with. The future mother of our people will bear us some cute little children—exactly like her." Pinching Yuuki's cheek, he sighed, "I will look forward to see the fruits of your love, Joousama."

_Everything about him…_ Subtly, Yuuki stepped back. "Mhm, yes." _Reeks of evil. _

"In case you forgot," Grimly, a snarling elder dove in between the two, beady crimson eyes narrowed distastefully on Yuuki, "We are amidst discussing your status with the royal family. If you haven't noticed, _Miss_, you aren't part of the royal family—not by our consent or standards. Just who do you think you are?"

"I forbid you to direct that tone at my bride," Murmured a voice through the crowd, "A tone used on a lowly servant."

_Kaname!_ Spinning around frantically, she spotted him surrounded by the Right Hands and fellow admiring relatives.

"This woman right here is now your queen," His long fingers twined around her gloved wrist. "Please, approach her more respectfully in the future."

The pureblood glowered in return, "Do you not understand her presence here is an insult to us? Picking your mate without consent and enjoying humiliating your family—isn't the conduct of royalty!"

Yuuki untied her hand from Kaname's and moved toward the seething man. "Please, don't be angry. Do you know how important your opinions mean to Ousama? Coming in front of you to announce his decision, all he asked for during that time, was that you respect his choice."

"As his elders if he cared about our opinions, would he marry—without warning—a strange creature?"

Yuuki clenched her fist against her throbbing heart. "That was done out of pity and worry for an insecure girl. A King always follows through his word, and he did keep his word in spite of challenges. So why? _Why_ can't you let down your guard and accept his decisions? Is Loyalty a written word and has no meaning to you?"

"How dare you accuse us of disloyalty?" The Elder shrieked. "The one violating laws is—"

Kaname swept majestically in front of Yuuki, blocking her from the vicious pureblood. "That's enough."

"Ousama…" The pureblood growled, "I'd prefer you keep her on a leash. That mouth of hers is no good!"

"Really?" Rido slid next to Yuuki, tugging her against his side. "I rather enjoy the frank and blunt nature. Reminds me of our spitfire Queen Sora."

"I…" Bowing to her waist, Yuuki said to the purebloods. "Had no intention of disrespecting you. What I wished was that you'd try to understand Ousama better. If what I said was inappropriate, then I give my deepest apologies to you all. My only intention is to have a peaceful relationship with the elders. I didn't think you'd openly accept me, so I expected some troubles tonight but within time, I hope…" Straightening, she met the glowering pureblood's wide-eyed crimson eyes. Yuuki smiled invitingly, "Someday in the future, we can have a confiding relationship full of dignity. I look forward to that day. Until then, I'll work stupendously to gain your trust. Those valuable feelings aren't easily given but are awarded. In order for us to be that way, you'll need to take the initiative and I'll be the worker-bee."

Blinking alertly, the pureblood snatched his head to the side. _Is it me or…?_

"Please, excuse me," Yuuki withdrew from the looming family, "There are other guests I need to meet."

Watching Yuuki drift to another crowd, Rido scratched his jaw tentatively. "There is a change in her, Ousama." His evaluating eyes restlessly passed over her form. "Openly extracting her hand to shake theirs, how she doesn't cling to you for safety, speaking poetically and sincerely…" Grinning toothily, he snickered, "My dear wife has done her job wonderfully."

Kaname's eyes pursued her the remainder of the evening. "No." He whispered to himself. _She is someone who mourned her life before coming to the palace. Death is not a scary thing for her. _Yuuki declined a glass of wine; a sheepish and tired expression engulfed her solemn face. "She is being obedient like always." Kaname accepted the wine from the maitre.

Vigilant of the callous elders, Aidou mumbled over Kaname's shoulder. "Instead of ridiculing her, they are admiring her." He indicated the disgruntled pureblood that she rammed heads with earlier. Mumbling amongst themselves, the watchful elders nodded at Yuuki in sly approval.

Kaname smirked at his champagne and consumed a small sip; he beckoned to a passing maitre. Setting his sampled drink on the tray, he said, "Give this drink to the Queen."

"Hai, Ousama." The maitre swiftly gravitated in her direction.

"You've been observant too, Aidou." Kaname rubbed the pad of his thumb in deep thought.

Aidou shrank back, "It's now second nature to watch her closely." He admitted, eyes pale from worry, "Refusing drinks all evening, fighting her thirst reflexes with a smile…the hall is covered in blood. Must be tormenting for Yuuki-sama."

**Ω**

"Oh-hohoho! Joousama, your witty humor can shock the dead!" The couple struggled with mirth.

Watching their pale faces turn flush and their dead eyes fuse misty with warmth, she felt her job was done. Laughing back, Yuuki nodded, "I'm glad you find it funny."

"If others have grudges still," The pureblood touched her gloved wrist assuredly, "We will support you, Joousama. Your smile and lovely eyes resemble a little doll. Ousama handpicked you and with the way the Right Hands and some of the royal members are eyeing you, we can tell you're a very important person to the royal family."

_Whether what this woman says is true or not, _Yuuki clasped her cold hand. "Thank you for your kind words." _If I keep thinking not all of them are mean and evil, I can survive here. _

Scanning the enormous hall clustered with cabinet members and royalty, she resisted shuddering at the image they created. _But I can't help…_

The white of their fangs clicking against the glass, their malicious red-black eyes straying through corners on her, and the hidden malignant grin making their mouths quiver. Yuuki knew well whom she was against.

Simply put, all were her enemy.

_Feel like an outsider. _

She had never been heavily surrounded by purebloods in her life. After accommodating to the place, sometimes she forced herself to remain calm and presentable. Tonight, when everyone came to take a look and critique on their unknown queen, she was put on the spotlight even more than she could bear. Rubbing the goose bumps on her forearm, Yuuki exhaled and looked at the glistening floor.

'_I can't imagine you turning into this kind of a person…' _

She would have to do it anyway. Everything the royal purebloods were born with, Yuuki would have to work for it.

"Joousama?" The maitre bowed before offering a drink. "This was sent for you."

"Lovely! How about we make a toast?" Suggested the perky pureblood. Raising her glass eagerly, she nudged her spouse and waited for Yuuki who bleakly regarded the untouched glass.

Her eyes trained on the figure on the transversal side of the hall. _Silently watching._

_Silently pushing me…_ Hesitantly, she touched the glass and picked it up. The red wine glittered and bubbled in the light. Breathing the liquid, she held her breath for a moment and looked up, hungrily. _Carrying his scent, a little of his saliva, a trace of his healing lips… _Yuuki fingered the rim of the glass.

"Let us toast to a wonderful future for the honorable purebloods, and that you bear the crown a beautiful child!" The couple shrilly laughed and sampled their drinks.

Following their examples mechanically, Yuuki sipped scantily and pulled back. "Thank you for the toast." Politely drawing away, she gestured to the others. "If you will excuse me, I have some matters to discuss with the family."

"Sure, sure…" The couple nodded and resumed consuming their drinks.

Her fingers clamped around the wine with a force she was certain it would break the glass. Tugging open the secret doors behind the maroon curtains, Yuuki unlocked the window. Her pale, shimmering figure slipped between the curtain and the door. Thrusting it open, she paved her way into the private balcony. The wind rippled her gown, pulling strands of hair over her eyes.

Barely reaching the banister and she collapsed on the small pillars, hoarsely gagging.

Her body's reactions were cruel and painful. Staring at the contents of her stomach on the floor, she recoiled and wiped her swollen lips. Collecting herself, she grabbed the banister and drew up to her feet. The cold wind stung her tired eyes. Rubbing her throbbing forehead, Yuuki supported her head on her elbows. The smell of blood from the hall tore her insides.

Retching over the banister, Yuuki coughed at the spinning bushes, and trembling trees. With the frigid wind snapping against her eyes, she wheezed with pained lungs, clutching her shivering body.

_The price I pay for rejecting nourishment. _Yuuki bit her lip. _It's getting worse. _

Another jolt of hunger propelled from her stomach. In the vortex of covering her body reflexes, Yuuki lost her footing. Lurching forward, her legs involuntarily slipped. The bushes her watery eyes had been gaping as she deposed her vomited her bodily contents cushioned her head, shoulders and back. She connected to the ground after her gown ripped from the branches, and her ribcage landed on the mud.

In her disorientated state, she lost control completely. Fumbling out of the bushes, Yuuki slumped heavily under a tree in the darkness. The fountain linked to a lake shimmered in the moonlight beyond the yard of grass. Rubbing her scraped arms and patting her ruined hair, she sighed pitifully aloud, and prepared to stand. Her shaky legs resisted and she ungracefully dumped back on the grass.

_I'll wait._ Yuuki relented. _Just for a little while, then go inside. _

He merged from the shadows seconds later and knelt by her shoulder. "I can smell you from miles."

Refusing to scream her heart out, Yuuki stiffened and relaxed at the lustrous silver eyes probing in the shadow of the tree. "What're you trying to say? I stink?"

Zero scoffed and thrust a hand in his pocket for a handkerchief. Yuuki didn't catch his swift and slinky movement, only felt him shove the cloth flat on her face. "Wipe that mucus off, you filthy Joousama!" He scrubbed her cheeks, nose and moistened eyes. "How can someone like you be royalty?" Zero criticized. "Your health doesn't reflect your pureblood status, either."

Slapping his hand away, she rubbed her eyes dry. "It's no big deal. I got dizzy from the smell inside."

Zero held back from grabbing her arm and twisting her around for a thorough scrutiny. "Why are you sick?" He demanded coldly. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself? Did the royal house learn your identity and poison you?"

Clenching her teeth at his crude words, she glared back. "I wasn't poisoned. I haven't…" Yuuki paused. "I'll be fine if I drink fresh blood."

"Doesn't the palace have royal offerings? You can draw fresh blood from servants." Zero carelessly muttered.

Slowly, Yuuki looked into his cool eyes. "I…Zero-san, I'm a married woman now."

Tossing her the handkerchief, he fleetingly stood up. "Isn't that why purebloods are here to meet you? Royal Highness."

Ignoring his mocking tone, Yuuki said, "Blood for me must only be from one person. But I keep getting assaulted by the way things used to be. Otou-san's warm arms and Oka-chan's delicate throat…how warm, tasty and fulfilling the blood wa…" Gulping her parched throat at the fond memory, Yuuki cringed, "Sometimes when I think of that I want to drop everything and run out of here. I'm kept like a possession in a china cabinet and my nuisance hunger isn't helping."

Zero regarded her tiny and worn out shape on the ground intently. "If you keep depraving yourself, you'll regret it."

"I do already." Sullenly, Yuuki shook her head. "It's hard to maintain it—I feel it swallowing me. When I wake up suddenly in the day, I fear I killed someone with my fangs subconsciously like a berserk animal, knowing no limits."

His eyes widened in horror. "You've…" Zero stepped back incredulously. _"You're craving?"_

Her large eyes picked up from the grass. "I guess that's what it is. Dark, ugly, gluttonous—it's all I think about." Yuuki clenched her gritting fangs. "I can't stop it anymore. It's haunts me when I'm awake. I wish I could die instead sucking the life out of someone." Her unblinking red eyes steered to the glowing lake. "It starts to creep up and it's ten times worse when he is around. Every time I pretend it's ok, just the thought of piercing his soft flesh thrills me, if I can just cover him in blood, rake his body with my fangs—I-I…resent myself so much!" Clutching her head, she cowered in her arms.

Kneeling on the ground again, Zero hesitantly touched her shoulder. "The Yuuki I know, she wouldn't be ashamed of this feeling."

Yanking her head up, Yuuki searched his profile. "Wh-why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

"Didn't you give yourself to Ichiru? At the time, I thought you seemed unafraid of the thirst haunting him. Offering a little of your blood to care for him—Yuuki." He looked at her suddenly. "Did you know after that incident, Ichiru longs for you tirelessly."

She looked away. "I…didn't do it for…that." Insecurity seeping into the open, Yuuki cringed in her hands.

"Don't you feel superior?" Zero whispered. "Having this much control over someone? That bit of your blood you gave, a small taste of it makes him your slave. He'll want it for as long as he lives." Smirking at the grass under his boot, he grinded his fangs. "Now you're in his shoes, begging for blood. Crave is capricious and dreadful to us." Reaching into his pocket, he held out a box of tablets. "Take them wisely. Sometimes, you don't want to expose your hunger. These tend to be massive help."

Yuuki stared bleakly at the box. "I would." She exhaled. "But my body has surpassed its limit. Now it refuses all artificial supplements."

"Then, everything is pretty worthless to you." He scoffed irritably. "Blood is your last resource."

Her fingers clenched his sleeve. Yuuki peered in his stunned eyes. "I just wanted a small reminder. Why I didn't have to keep it in all the time, my body grows weak and memories of Oka and oto-chan engulf me like nightmares." Her lips quivered as the corners of her eyes wrinkled, "Zero-san…" Dumping her face on his sleeve, Yuuki wept silently. "I said, I'd bear it if he is around but I can't let this wretched beast in me crave for him."

"Finally you're realizing?" Zero hissed. "Love and compassion alone can't help you adjust to their standards."

"I'm afraid…" Yuuki meekly whispered. "During my stay here away from the world, all the cherished memories of us will start to turn dark and eventually I'll grow distant from all of you." She hoarsely said. "I want to keep them locked in me forever."

"Their blood will continue to run through you." Zero affirmed. "No one can replace their memories."

Yuuki straightened her head, "But if I rely on him too much, that would be too self-fish of me. He's done so much for me without question. I continue to take advantage of him. Just being alive, breathing—Is because of him."

Clutching her thin wrist, Zero pried the hand and tightened his grip. "If it's unbearable for you," Covering his mouth, he mumbled absently. "Leave the palace, Yuuki." Her hand fought out of his grip and smashed in the grass.

With her back turned, Yuuki hissed angrily, "That would be the right thing to do but I can't…"

"Is leaving him that painful?" He shot back.

Shoving her fist on her eyes, Yuuki trembled, "I…" She panted, wheezing into a petrified secret. _"I want him so much…I think I'll go insane."_

"You still have time." Zero replied composedly. "Before you prey on his blood, you can get out of here, away from the council. Do you know what they plan to do to you? Your identity is no secret there than here."

"I know," Yuuki nodded. "I expect them to attack me or Kaname. If I leave, what does that make me look like? I refuse to anger them any more. I have yet to prove myself to them. And Kaname…I can't leave his side. He is what keeps me going sometimes."

Zero eyed her fragile body. "You're fading to dust right before my eyes, Yuuki. If you stay in their presence, live under their laws, you'll die. You aren't pureblood."

"_Why are you so against this?"_ Yuuki spat.

"I'm a government employee. If you violate laws, I have to kill you—which you are." He grudgingly replied.

"Before a government employee," Yuuki fiercely charged, "You're _my_ friend! Tell me who wants you to kill me? Is that why you came tonight? Watch me one last time before you shoot me dead?" Her eyes targeted on his jacket. "You know, I watched you grow for years too, it wasn't just you. If you came prepared, why don't you do the deed?"

His eyes drenched with pity, blinking away from her fiery stare, he uttered. "Because you mean a lot to many people, not yet…" Fingers brushing the under side of his jacket, Zero closed his eyes. "A year ago, I knew he didn't sacrifice you. They ordered me to spy on you. You were safe in the territory so I held back. I didn't think you'd bear the royal seal so soon…It's like he was in a rush, and today you stand innocently in front of murderous purebloods—more than you ever did in your life, looking composed and knowledgeable—when I can tell how afraid, and fragile you really are."

Zero reached for her small wrist. "If Ichiru were here, he'd insist on kidnapping you. You weren't born to be the pureblood queen, Yuuki. Don't…feel angry, honestly you're nowhere a match for the purebloods."

"You only repeated what I feel." Yuuki laughed bitterly. "Our bonds transcend into polar worlds and our spirits can't reach each others galaxies. The more I notice the distance, the harder it is to stay and despite knowing that, I still can't breathe without him. Because of my selfishness, I can endure what they put me through. Maybe I will be enough someday."

"The blood?"

Yuuki looked determinedly at her self. "I want to bury the hunger deep so I can forget it. In his presence, it gets tricky."

Zero smirked, "So you want to be around him but then you don't? Because you crave him?"

"Have you ever craved anyone, Zero-san?" She peered at the moon. "The world feels like a pool of blood, everything is tainted red. I'm not worthy of him, so just for now I want to keep my cool." Another wave of dizziness invaded Yuuki; lurching sideways she crashed in his shoulder.

Zero grabbed her arm carefully. "You're stupid." He grumbled in her hair. "You're not as strong as you want to be, Yuuki. The hunger wants an outlet. Instead of attacking and hurting an innocent one day, drink blood and live."

Leafs clattered around them and a monstrous tide of wind burst through the trees. Zero shielded her against the breeze, in his arms she trembled from the cold.

"Yuuki-sama." A soft voice whispered from the black road, the shadow stopped under the moonlight. Entering the shady patch, he reeled back at the sight of not one but two figures. "What are you—? Yuuki-sama!"

Rubbing her stinging eyes, Yuuki sat up and swayed to her feet. "Oh, Ichijou-san?"

His astonished eyes passed on Zero and returned on Yuuki. "You disappeared, so we dispatched in your search. Are you—"

Her heel snapped a twig, stumbling on the hilly perch. She nearly rolled downhill if Zero hadn't grabbed her in time. Yuuki was grateful to him until they reached the small road. She assumed the other footsteps belonged to the Right Hands. Tiredly looking up, Yuuki came upon a very morose looking Kaname. Her eyes widened, helplessly she backed into Zero's shoes.

Kaname tucked his hand in his pocket and looked to the side. "Kain, escort Yuuki to her room. I'll tell the guests she is tired."

Extracting herself away from Zero, Yuuki passed the men after Kain without a backward glance.

Kaname looked toward the silver-haired. "I overlooked Asato's representative. I didn't think you were coming. What brings you out here?"

Zero mused at the balcony above the garden. "I stepped out for air and saw some trees shaking. There were weird moaning sounds coming from it, like a wolf giving birth." The Right Hands blanched at the description. "I found her here."

Having found no humor in the statement, Kaname evenly regarded the man. "I understand, you are an unforgettable friend of Yuuki's, Kiryuu Zero. At the moment, the royal family members are closely monitoring her. I'd avoid interacting with her on friendly terms because of them. If you're interested, make an appointment with Yuuki ahead of time if you want to see her again. Her schedule is constricting lately," Kaname rubbed his temple.

"That won't be necessary." Zero quietly strode past the King. "She's frail, like a dry leaf."

**Ω**

Kain locked the door to the suite, folded his arms and lounged against the wall. His eyes rooted on the floor outside of the room. Listlessly, Yuuki trekked from the door and dropped in a couch with a groan. It was because of a quiet humming she irritably sat up and flung to the screen door.

Creaking it halfway, Yuuki peeked into the small interior. Behind the large mahogany desk, sat a small female scribbling on parchment. Her head shot up instinctively, sensing a moving presence and gripped her pen until her fingers turned white. The corners of her mouth flapped inward and her soft lips tightened. Cool red eyes crossed the room to the transversal door from Yuuki.

"Can I help you?" She shot up from the chair, indignant shadowing her move.

Yuuki flinched in recognition at the bizarre but slender shape beyond the opposite screen door. Creeping her door another inch shut, she waited with bated breath. The intruder wrenched the door apart, and hovered the threshold for a second longer. His piercing heterochormic eyes flew to the woman at the table wryly.

"I expected you to be here." Rido crossed the room toward the desk. Setting one hip against the edge, he folded his arms and loomed over the woman. "Writing your manuscripts again? You used to ask for my help. How sad you traded my help for someone else."

Looking back at her work, she scribbled relentlessly. "When someone is of no use to me, I find no reason to keep him or her around. I asked your help because of my naivety." Lancing him a glare, she spat, "Don't suddenly accuse me of taking advantage of you."

"I wouldn't accuse you of something so cheap." Leaning forward, he traced her elegant jaw.

Pulling out of his reach, she rigidly stood up. "Why did you come here?"

"Your face haunted me. Somehow, I thoroughly enjoy those eyes glowing with fury. They are amusing, I admit." Rido chuckled.

"Please, leave."

"You weren't so cold to me before, Joousama…" Grinning, he breathed in her ear. "You used to be endearing and compassionate."

"I was a fool." She shoved away. "Remember my warnings, brother-in-law." Her ruby eyes sparked on his face in resentment. "Someday I may just reach my limit and do away with you. _Yes,_ I just might do that. I think I'll feel a lot better…" The pen in her hand snapped in two. "I don't think Shizuka anue-ue will mind. She told me many times how you try her patience."

Pulling her chin, Rido peered in her passionate ruby eyes. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

She swung her arm and slapped his face. "Where do you think you're touching?"

His clawed hand swept in her luxurious dark hair. Wrenching her from behind the table into his arms, he wound her tight like a net around a wild animal as she struggled and hissed. Squeezing her rib cage, Rido yanked her cursing mouth against his. The sound of her scream muffled from his lips, only the scraping and ripping of his jacket remained.

_No! Let her go! _Horrified by the scene, Yuuki grabbed her head. _What is he doing? _

The brutal kiss ended as Rido ripped his mouth from hers, panting on her scrunched face. "All I'm asking for is a little affection…hn-hn-hn…" He mockingly chuckled.

_SLAP!_

"You monster." She flew out of his arms. "Do you derive pleasure from doing these disgusting things?"

"Funny you have to ask." Rido brushed his cut brow. Starting toward her again, he smirked. "Joousama, don't resist me. You will never find the kind of passion in my arms compared to his."

Her lips curled. "Shut up."

Blindly turning from the door, Yuuki fumbled through the room to the main entrance. _I can't…I can't stand this. _Slamming the door shut, she struggled to breathe. Her wide eyes blanked on the creamy wall and dark carpet. _What the hell was that? From where did Rido-sama get his promiscuous side? _Her heart sped fast in her chest. _Though they're related, Kaname isn't like that. _

Dunking her head in relief, she smiled. _ I'm glad. _

Sometime during her musing, Yuuki noticed how unusually bright the hall was decorated. Flower vases, ornaments, and the glass doors were replaced by paper again for the heat. _But it's winter!_ She charged at the windows and banged open the doors. Sunlight, warm, burning—stifling flashed upon her head. Gaping speechlessly, Yuuki closed the window and stood back in perplex.

_Why is it warm…during winter?_

"Wait!" Shrieked a voice across the hall. Widely, Yuuki swam around in search of the source. Shadows hastily approached the right end of the hall. "Aren't you coming back later?"

"Of course, I am." Chuckled another masculine voice.

The strangest sensation crawled inside of Yuuki's heart. Some recognition took a hold of her being. Until she stood transfixed by the sound of his eloquent, smooth and delicate voice.

"Why?" Their dark silhouettes appeared faintly at the narrow end.

"I thought you forgot today you need to mentor Oujisan." Replied the first voice. He patted the towering shape on the shoulder. "You can handle it. I don't doubt you."

Thoughtfully looking up, he nodded in return. "Yes, I have to. Sometimes he worries me."

"How? He is just a kid."

"Don't underestimate him, being the only Oujisan of the country, a lot of responsibility is on his tiny shoulders." He sighed. "If it were up to me, I'd take him out riding or show him how to have fun. He isn't exposed to children his age, unfortunately."

"What's that got to do with you?"

"I don't want him to think…" Holding his breath, he shook his head. "That he is cut from the world because of who he is."

His comrade smirked, "Adopt him already."

Scratching his head, he snickered. "I'm kinda surrounded by one handful of bundle at home. Did I show you what she did the other day?" Reaching into his pocket for a photo. "It was the most adorable thing _ever."_

His comrade stared dumbfounded. "Would you stop bragging about her already?"

Flagging the photo on his face, he rambled. "Isn't she cute? Look at her sweater! And her smile…gosh—Have you seen a baby cuter than this ever? No, huh."

"I'm going." Kaito swung around.

"Hey—"

"You're too much. What will Yori-san think of you?"

He turned expressionless. "Yori who?"

Staggering against the wall, Kaito gloomily looked up. "You know…Ichijou-sama's only granddaughter?" He hinted. "The one Ousama sent you on a date with? Short haired, brown eyed…?" He waited hopefully. "Yori, Pori, Mori?"

He knelt to Kaito's level and whispered gravely. "There is only one in my life—No! — One and a half, fine, quarter. Having them is already enough for me. I can't handle two women!" Snapping, he held up the photo on Kaito's forehead and uttered softly. "My life is right here."

"In a diaper?" Kaito lifted a brow. "Maybe you have some kind of a fetish?"

Securing the photo back in his pocket, he firmly clasped his books and turned around. "If I'm not around, she has no one to depend on. I have to be there for her needs."

_But Juuri-sama is with her all the time. _"The needs of a baby?—I'll give you some diaper coupons. Don't take it too hard."

"Never mind." He strode away, "You wouldn't understand."

Yuuki backed up into a wall, her heels slammed on the wood and her back pressed down. She felt her lungs collapse and windpipe constrict.

Kaito straightened from the wall. "Oy! Kaoru!" He waved. "Don't forget—"

The silver haired glanced back promptly. "I'll be there at 6:00 pm."

"Not to drag down your monk phase or anything," Kaito trailed, as Kaoru hissed at the play of words. "But Ousama asked me what you were doing later, and said, if it would be a problem to take Yori-san out." Looking deadpan at Kaoru, he blinked. "I said, you're free. Bye." Kaito dashed out of the hall for his dear life.

Kaoru pedaled back and stopped, watching his comrade vanish in the many halls. Covering his eyes, he sighed aloud.

_Just a few feet away from me…_ Yuuki shoved her knuckles in her mouth.

He looked up at the ceiling; large crimson eyes blinked and fell back on the carpet.

_I tried imagining you all my life. _

Kaoru switched his book to his other hand, contemplatively wandering to the doors Yuuki burst out of earlier. He stilled the hand prepared to knock on the paper door. Twitching in the shadows, he searched the transversal side of hall.

Chocking in her tears, Yuuki cringed against the wall. _Is it because, a long time ago, you swung me in your arms and sang me lullabies why I recognize your voice? I, who couldn't remember your face, am seeing you for the first time from the shadows. _

_Onii-sama._

Dropping his hand to his side, Kaoru stepped awkwardly from the doors. "Someone there?"

Stiffening, Yuuki averted her head and clenched her tearful eyes shut in fear. _No! Don't see me! Don't find me! Please—_

He inched further and halted with an expression of shock and confusion. The dark brows frowned ruthlessly as his expressionless eyes widened in unexpected perturbation. "Oka-chan?" Worriedly, Kaoru sped to Yuuki, "What're you doing here? You should've told me you were coming!"

Tearing away from the wall, she remained firm on keeping her moistened face covered in her palms. Yuuki bent forward to hide her face from the spectator.

He flinched at himself, retreating from realization. "I'm utterly sorry…" Kaoru mumbled, hunting his jeans for a handkerchief. "For a second there, I thought you were my mother."

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	17. Recondite

A/N: _(M) _Memory.

Enjoy reading & happy holidays ^^

* * *

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

Mother.

_Is what he called me. _

Peeling her fingers from the eyelids, moist ruby eyes spied the shadowy floor darkened from the roof beyond the window on their perpendicular side. Light pained her sore eyes, her dreary breathing softened from an escaladed rhythm. Birds swept the skies in the mumbling cascading breeze. The palace fields appeared serene in the flourishing daylight. The silhouette in the narrowing flash of light and shadow detached itself from the wall.

She could hear chatty birds, the shuddering blades of grass in the fields from the breeze, the stinging pricks of sunlight on the sleeve of her gown, even compare the warmth of the floorboards to the wall supporting her shoulder and arm. The world warped before her eyes, stripping in vibrant colors. Why, why did the tiny details stand out dramatically?

The long arm patiently offered a handkerchief. Kaoru wrinkled his nose and assessed the floor between her heels from the bizarrely familiar smell. The dark spots splashing into the floor were none other than tears. He could smell hopelessness from the woman.

Acknowledging her grieving disposition, Kaoru flagged the handkerchief, "Are you good, Miss?" He asked urgently, "Is there something I can help you with?"

_Onii-sama._ Her heart throbbed anxiously. Yuuki was more than willing to dash out of her undiscovered state into his arms, regardless he recognized her or not. _Onii-sama…_ Rubbing the area between her eyes, she sniffed. _I know it's no use…there's no point. He won't recognize me, but I just want to give it a try. _

"Do you want me to call the palace guards?" Skepticism dragged his lips into a firm frown, "Who are you, exactly? A royal relative, maybe?"

Wiping her face on her sleeve, Yuuki glanced over her shoulder. His head beamed, full of grayish, fair luminosity. Just sneaking a glance at him made her body shiver and sobs robbed her of speech. Yuuki forced her heels to spin around to properly adjust to the window light and confront the curious man.

His fingers tightened around the handkerchief, uncertainty claiming his better half, as his light brows escaladed to his forehead. Stupefied and unconfident, Kaoru's ruby eyes absorbed Yuuki for several seconds. He playfully thrust a knuckle against his brow and laughed wearily, casting her another tentatively slow glance beneath long lashes. "Aheh...I think I'm seeing things." His smile faltered at her tearful eyes. Watching the tears dribble down her cheek, his bottom lip quivered. "You really do look like my mother, a prefect twin…" He mumbled in awe.

_I'm such a fool…_ Recklessly sobbing at his remark, Yuuki muffled her sobs in her palms.

"Hey," Kaoru reached over helplessly with the handkerchief, "Um—I'm sorry if I offended you! I-I meant that in a good way. Believe me—she is beautiful like you are! Very youthful, wi-with large pale rose eyes—please!" Kaoru hunched over her trembling head. "Stop crying? I'm very sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that. I'll take it back! Will that help?"

_I should be looking at you with a proud smile on my face._ Yuuki wailed wildly and clenched a hand on her heart. _You must've seen this side of me long ago. And here I am, smothering myself in tears all over again like a baby. _

Stepping over to her side, Kaoru sighed at the pitiful sight. His fingers touched her sleeve and folded over her shoulder. _Pat._ "Please, do-don't cry." Sneaking glances around the hall, he mumbled, "Someone will say I hurt a very pretty girl." _Pat—Pat—Pat._

Chocking on her tears, Yuuki heaved aloud and shuddered. Kaoru flinched and held out the handkerchief again. "Please, _take _it." He insisted.

_I don't care anymore. _ Thrusting the cloth away, Yuuki shook her head despairingly. _You should know by now, once I start crying, I don't stop. _

Kaoru closed his eyes and nodded. "I have a baby sister at home," Opening the handkerchief, he cupped the back of her head and wiped the residue of tears on her eyes and flamed red cheeks. "When she cries, her mouth gets so big she can swallow everyone. When she was born, she ate a lion, and it's been stuck in her throat ever since." Pulling back, he laughed on the back of his hand. "Why are you girls so alike?"

Forcing her knuckles in her mouth, Yuuki clenched her eyes shut.

"It wasn't a cub she ate, but a mother lion. We hear it every time she wails. '_Waeh' 'Waeh'._" Kaoru stopped and pulled back to study her glistening cheeks and swollen eyes. "Maybe there's a misconception that girl's think they look good when they cry." The corners of his mouth quivered subtly. Inhaling, he nodded determinedly. "But, you know, Miss, every drop of your tear is a penance to your parents. Don't spill it willingly." Fingers glided out of her hair and fell back to his side.

Yuuki stared at the light radiating off of the elegant square of his shoulders.

"At least that's what I keep telling Yuuki…" He smirked and looked away with a grin. "She's too clever now and pretends to cry at everything." Chuckling at himself, Kaoru swiftly twirled toward the doors. "Now that you've stopped crying, I hope you have a good day, Miss…" Kaoru paused, "You didn't say you were a relative."

Staring at him dazedly, Yuuki blinked heavily.

"A friend of the royal members?" He suspected.

She remained staring at him like a mannequin.

Losing hope questioning, Kaoru nodded quietly and waved. "No pressure. Please, don't let me or anyone see you crying around here. Not a good thing to do."

"I'm…"

Kaoru strung back around as if his body was leashed by her voice.

She bit her lip once acquiring the sight of Kaoru's wide-eyed and alert countenance. "Yuuki."

The hand on the door handle slung against his rib and thigh. Gripping the books against his sleeve, Kaoru swallowed his suddenly dry throat and blinked at the piercing girl. The tingling in his fingertips swam to his arm and into his shoulder. He had the urge to cradle the arm that previously braced the back of her head and wiped her tears. Averse to instinct, Kaoru coerced a stiff nod, once.

"Just…Yuuki." She whispered.

A tweaking sensation propelled the back of his throat, making him swallow repeatedly. Unnerved, Kaoru finally breathed and looked away. "Ahm."

"You have no idea what you're doing. Get lost!" Shrieked a voice within the doors he lingered by. As soon as Kaoru groped the handle, the sliding door flung apart and the seething woman, disorientated from turmoil and fury, rammed into his chest. He caught her by the elbows, quickly stabilizing her form and peered at her dispirited ruby eyes.

"Joousama!" Kaoru guided her into the hall, "What's wrong?"

She glared spitefully back in the room where Rido loomed. Kaoru stiffly straightened and glared at the pureblood.

"You're here again—Kurosu?" Rido gritted.

Regarding him evenly, Kaoru bowed and stood back. "Yes. Is something wrong? Can I ask why you were in Joousama's private quarters? According to Ousama, you are forbidden within the boundaries of Joousama's palace."

Rido grinned, "Something's don't particularly go as we planned, do they?" His ridiculing glare zoned on Kaoru menacingly. "It's unfortunate," Brushing Kaoru's shoulder, Rido droned, "That we have to keep doing everything over and over again to achieve expected results."

"I told you to leave, you filth." Sora growled, venomous red eyes narrowed on Rido. "Coming here unwanted, flaunting your disgusting face, preparing to derail all of us—The family is perfectly fine without you around!"

Kaoru pointedly glanced at the Queen. "Joousama, please, go. I will handle it."

Her head snapped in his direction. "Don't kid me! You know he wants you as good as gone." Tucking Kaoru's arm around hers, she eyed Rido. "I'm not fond of repeating directions. Currently I'm entitled to more power than you, so you had better get it straight you, warlock! _Stay away from us!_" Sora roared.

Rido leaned against the threshold, "My…My…Spitfire is ever exuberant today." He chortled.

Wiping her mouth, Sora grimaced. "Kaoru…I don't feel well. Can you escort me to Ousama's quarters?"

His eyes widened, "You don't have to ask, I was about to…" Abruptly, Kaoru spotted the vacant spot where the shadow had been. _Wait, the girl…_

"Hurry…" Sora clenched his sleeve questionably and he retracted from his anxious musings.

"Sorry, heh, could've sworn someone was there…a second ago."

"I earnestly look forward to our family dinner later in the evening." Rido leered out of the threshold. "I'll enjoy it exceedingly if you will offer dessert to your bother-in-law."

Sora flashed him her fangs in annoyance as Kaoru urgently leashed her out of the hall. Ousama's quarters was located in the transversal wing and was seven minutes walk from Joousama's. She wearily slanted her head against Kaoru's shoulder and closed her eyes. Glancing down at the dark-haired queen, Kaoru smiled distantly and gazed at the floor.

"I thought he'd give up by now. Apparently, his affection for you is stubborn. You do merciless things to men, Joousama, merciless, _merciless_!"

Sora shot him critical glare, "You call _that_ affection?" Her seething ruby eyes glowed in reserved patience.

Kaoru winced and averted from the piercing eyes. "Please, be kind to me, Joousama." Whether from fear or unknown emotion, his shoulders were shaking.

Sora's mouth hung from shock and she slapped his arm. "Are you laughing at me? You stop that right now!" Sora pointed at his enflamed cheeks. "Kaoru! You dare laugh at your queen, when she is getting assaulted by that good for—"

Bowing his head swiftly, Kaoru covered his mouth. "I'm very sorry, I sorta find it funny how you always attract men in Ousama's family—all fighting for your heart. In the end…" Kaoru gave her a blissful smile. "One of your victims, our king, ensnared you, didn't he?"

"Oh, Kaoru…" Sora waved him away. "Our pureblood culture can be disreputable. Affairs are so common, it's better none of us marry." She grabbed his arm and yanked against her side. Kaoru stiffened attentively in her controlled grip. "By the way…" Sora's narrowed her eyes knowingly. "You went out with that cute little girl the other day. How was it? Any luck? Did she fall for that monkish and virginal personality of yours?" She stifled her laughter at his blushing expression. Sora tugged his sleeve impatiently, "Tell me! How is she like?"

Kaoru looked widely. "I didn't—didn't do anything to her for goodness sake!" He cried. "What'd you expect?"

"What do you mean, nothing?" Sora crinkled her nose and grinned evilly. "Being so close to a girl in a long time... Her soft white flesh, slender sloped neck and thin but tasty looking wrists—brushing her lightly must've done things to your hormones."

Kaoru locked his eyes deeply on the floor, unresponsive to her elbow nudges. "I have far better self control."

"Look at you, so serious and sincere." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Now be honest. Didn't you want to try things?"

He threw his hands up, "Like what?"

Sora sternly wagged her finger at him. "My dear boy, if you don't release your inhibitions, you'll forget how to use your fangs and…" Her eyes fell to his pants. "_Other _important parts of your body."

Horrified by her meaning, Kaoru flinched back. "Joousama!"

She shrugged and turned back to the fusing hall. "Just a thought… She looks healthy." Sora shoved open the doors beyond the pillars without a knock and entered the shadowy suite. The curtains were hailed from all corners, proofing the room from light. She whirled to catch a glimpse of his profile and murmured under her breath, "What were you doing by my quarters? Were you waiting for something?"

"I meant to see how you were fairing." He answered with a hesitant glance at her smirk. "…I got distracted though."

"By what?" She motioned toward another door hidden within the curtains of the shelf. Unclasping the bronze lock, she pulled the wooden shelf to the side and plunged open the entryway.

"Just…Stuff." Kaoru shrugged and hurriedly closed the door after Sora.

She stopped to regard him with her famous devilish grin. "You're meeting her again, aren't you?"

He blanked instantly. "Meeting whom?"

"Psh, what other girl would even think of going out with you when you're that aloof!" Sora rapped his temple. "Can't you be more human-like?"

"But that's humanly impossible for I'm…" Kaoru blinked and scrunched his brows. "Not human, Joousama."

Sora pouted, "But we have the same emotions, don't we?"

Kaoru dropped his gaze. "I…I don't think an emotional disposition suits my role, not as Oujisan's mentor."

Sora cupped his pale cheeks. "Even better!" She readily insisted. "He can use a little bit of outside influence, emotional influence I mean." Scoffing under her breath, she grumbled at the floor, "_Uhggghh._ Where the _hell _did he get his immaculate character? His father is a wild boar that was washed and wrenched dry with proper etiquette his whole life! And he can wear the crudest scowl on that handsome face of his, oh _yeas_ he can!" Covering her beaming cheeks, Sora held her breath. "And the way his crimson eyes light up like a bursting volcano when he gets angry—oh and that _gorgeous _naughty smirk on his lips, barely revealing those perfect fangs that are fit to prick the skin with one tou—" Her hands slammed against her thighs.

Looking evenly at the wall, Sora announced darkly. "I shall pay him a visit."

Bobbing his head wordlessly against the door, Kaoru gestured her to lead the way.

She was seconds from unlocking the third door and paused. _"Alone."_ The warning crimson eyes bade him a notable glance as she stepped inside, promptly locking the door.

Lovers were entitled to their privacy, especially the pureblood King and Queen. Kaoru tapped his knuckle against his forehead and retreated out of the spare room. Seldom surrounded with light, the dreary suite magnified his movements. He didn't notice his noisy steps but stopped and rested his hand on the cool mahogany table.

"_Yuuki."_

_Who? _Kaoru searched at the darkness.

"_Just Yuuki."_

Stark white in the dark, the hand drew around the lamp and tugged the string to illuminate the corner of the room. Kaoru turned alertly and sighed at the turned figure fixing the drape.

"We can find the truest answers in the darkest of places." He glanced swiftly at the closed door leading to Ousama's quarters and nodded finally. "For some reason, they're under the impression the palace is a jungle and mating is foremost for our survival." Ruby eyes matched Kaoru's and drifted to the fluttering curtain. "Is survival of the fittest the only thing drawing them to each other's arms? Purebloods are close to extinct, hmph_, probably_."

Kaoru brushed the light perspiration tickling his temple. "Referring to your parent's like that, huh, you really can get me in trouble." He folded his arms. "How is that supposed to make me feel?"

Kaname fingered the drapes cautiously, eyes lingering on his Senpai. "You can take it however you want, Kaoru-kun. I didn't mean you harm."

Kaoru stepped back from the desk and rubbed his jaw line. "Sometimes you can refrain from being blunt." Grabbing Kaname's sleeve, he swung him around to peer at his shadowy but pale countenance. "Smile or something, maybe…Bad things won't happen to you. May be."

His expression blanked even more. "Smiling isn't becoming. I'm given the worst punishment and am told I'm to choose a wife, you think smiling can solve my issues?"

Kaoru uncertainly tilted his head in puzzlement. "You can talk like kids your age, no one's gonna look down on you. Then again…tsk, tsk, tsk, vampires your age don't age betrothed."

"Enough." Kaname shoved a hand on Kaoru's face. "For a Crown Prince to disregard etiquette is wrong, and the teacher exacting the wrongdoings is also—wrong. I shall never stray from the proper teachings of my ancestors. And you, my respectful teacher, must also turn back from sin. If we can purge our wrong doings, we can eternally live in confinement of purity."

Kaoru tipped his chin up with a knuckle. "Fine, Prince of Justice, you coming over or what?"

"I." Kaname calmly regarded the man. "Can't come unless I've informed the Internal Affairs Director, who prefers to be informed of any schedule alternations three days in advance."

Kaoru patted his shoulder. "No problem, I'll handle that, ok?" _Poor soul._ He ushered Kaname out of the suite. _Locked in the palace for months, unable to acquaint with children his age and…_ Kaoru gave him a sideway glance. _Where in the world is he picking up these lines from? "Justice and sin."_

He rarely ventured from the palace, only to accompany the king during meetings, and meet with citizens twice in his lifetime with the queen. The sole Crown Prince, Oujisan, Kaname Kuran grew up in the company of books, and theories, where his finest adventures and profound knowledge ended and began. His first friends were miniscule insects in the palace garden. At the age of thirteen, he met a handful of vampire children that were friends of the royal family. Back then, Kaname wasn't talkative, not after being accustomed to loneliness and depending on books and spending majority of his time with the royal scholars, he didn't know much about life beyond the palace.

When Kaoru suggested they visit his house in the outskirts of vampire city and tip of the human world, Kaname acquiesced in half interest.

"A human woman by the name of Mother Theresa has accomplished saving millions of lives and counting around the world." Kaname inspected the book in his lap. "Her magnificent work is unforgettable. To think, a frail creature like her with a short life expectancy was able to change the world."

Kaoru rubbed the side of his neck as he admired Kaname on his left. The filtering sunlight rippled across his shoulder and arm, falling over his lap and the crisp white pages under his pale hand, Kaname regarded the passing trees from the car window. "I want to study them closely."

Startled, Kaoru leaned forward, "Study what?"

The shyest of smiles crept on Kaname's lips, "Humans." He looked away thoughtfully. "The transient creatures we shouldn't touch, I want to meet some of them."

Kaoru chuckled absently and gazed out of the window in dismay. "You are too pure, Kaname. Our irrepressible nature can bruise and ruin them easily. They are interesting…" Kaoru speculated the prince, a large smile spawned. "Study them. From a distance only."

"Then," Kaname knowingly narrowed his eyes, "You too…?"

"I come from a lineage that was cast out. We are almost neglected and forgotten, that's why it wasn't a big deal for us to live near humans. For any other vampire, they would've earned charges. The Elders Council didn't really do anything about us, go figure. I can walk around humans all day without getting in trouble." Noting Kaname's stern glance, he sighed, "You know," Kaoru rubbed his bottom lip, "If you're that eager to spread your wings, there are ways to seek and fulfill those dreams. A world where we are free of classes, segregation and misfortune, only there can you share drinks with humans like a family. To us, that kind of a lifestyle is impossible and preposterous. But some of us can dream, can't they?"

Kaname slapped the book shut. "I'll sit with the Internal Affairs Director and strategize my schedule in the future. Next time, I don't want to rush out of the palace. Certain limitations tend to disrupt the natural flow of things."

Kaoru secretly grinned, "You wanted to get out of there, didn't you?"

Kaname cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. "I listened to your suggestion. You're living with your family far from the palace, beside humans. Kaoru-kun, you wouldn't have any conflictions balancing different lifestyles, would you?"

His brows shot up, "Does it look like I do?"

"Nn-no, ahem."

"I'll take you." Kaoru whispered. "Shops, cafes, bookstores, whichever. You can mingle with people your age. Doesn't that sound good?"

"We," Kaname rubbed his fingers in his palms, "Word mustn't spread."

"No one will know. Ok?"

Kaname looked pale around the mouth. "_O…K?_ What is that?"

Reaching over, he rubbed the back of Kaname's head. "Majestic Prince of Justice is too loveable sometimes."

Kaname stared at the floor, "It was just a…question."

Kaname grabbed his hand and molded the fingers into a fist, with the thumb pointing upward. "It's a human thing. They casually give a 'thumps up', meaning it's a good sign and something is ok." Kaoru demonstrated again. "When we go in the city, do this to make some friends."

**Ω**

Kain deviated from the hall, his creeping steps hovered the entrance of the suite. The vibe withered the normal peace of the area, leaving his skin and hair pricking. He wasn't that instinctive either, but something unusual pulled him out of his comfort zone. Kain opened the door of the suite widely. His wide, searching gaze fixated on the shadows and furniture eagerly.

"Yuuki-sama?"

He was leashed from the doors to the rooms from the unnerving silence. Leaving the empty room, he returned to the congregated hall in search of Kaname. Carefully tucking his arms behind his back, he leaned forward on Kaname's shoulder who turned slightly as an indication to acknowledge his presence and the measure of emergency in his tone.

"_She is missing."_

Kaname's eyes raked the hall and doors. "Please, excuse me." He withdrew from the guests. "I have urgent matters to attend."

"We won't keep you, Ousama." The guests nodded and pulled back in groups.

Hurriedly, Kain escorted Kaname back to the empty suite. He whispered uneasily under his breath, scowling from frustration. "I was standing outside but she never left from the front door."

Kaname fingered the curtains, hands gliding on the closed windows and skeptically stood back.

"There is a bizarre aura emulating from the suite, Kaname." Kain eyed the walls and threshold. "Black clouds of smoke…" Stiffening, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "A burning incense?"

Kaname bent on the dresser and tapped the hanging residue into the plate. "The suite belongs to the Great Queen." His touch withered the flames of the incense into cold white smoke. "She installed a spell in the room, and on Yuuki."

"How?" Kain spat in disbelief, "Doesn't her spells mandate Shizuka-sama's presence?"

"Yuuki," Kaname rubbed the ashes on his fingertips, "Doesn't understand the extent of the Great Queen's magic. Though she borrowed the magic sometime ago, she is still inexperienced and new to this kind of thing."

Kain glared at the couch and table. "I'll call for Shizuka-sama right now."

_It's…another memory. _Kaname strode to the exit. "Stay watching the room, Kain. It's not you she is waiting for but me."

After enforcing the royal elders to attend the evening program, she, herself opted out. He grew certain she planned to meet with him privately. Putting a spell on Yuuki was a successful method. Kaname pushed the narrow door open and stilled in the orange, flickering illumination straying from the fireplace.

She shifted in her chair, an appreciating smirk coating her soft lips. Shizuka leaned to the side for her wine glass and peeked at her nephew.

"Judging by your expression, I'm slightly impressed with myself for having caught you off guard." Shizuka tapped the glass with a nail. "You'll thank me for tonight, Kaname."

The door slammed in the lock once he drew away from the threshold, maintaining cool distance behind a couch. "She doesn't understand how your spells work." The narrowed ruby eyes hardened. "Exactly where did you put her?"

"Safe from the elders." Shizuka swallowed the wine before resuming, "It's perfect timing, believe me. The Head of Council sent a representative. If my assumption is correct, then isn't she close with the Kiryuu boy?"

"After not having seen her for a year, he wouldn't dream of harming her, not tonight."

"Don't be narrow-minded!" She rebuked sharply. "He isn't the only one I hid her from. Is it wise to entrust her life with the royal guards? Some are foe than friend. Asato is quietly restructuring palace borders. Don't let down your guard already. He is definitely trying to pull something, consequently eliminate her from the throne." She silenced and touched her temple, "But you knew that."

"Your efforts won't be forgotten." He murmured indifferently. "As of now, the greatest danger to Yuuki is your spell. Where is she?" Kaname demanded.

She regarded him evenly, her cold and smug eyes neutral. "Ask yourself. You know her location better than me."

He glided toward the fireplace without looking at her. "I guess you're retaliating because I impulsively married her without regard to your opinions."

Shizuka laughed at the ceiling. "Don't you know? The one having it the hardest is not I but she. Marrying into royalty isn't like the fairy tale written in books." She clenched her teeth at his piercing stare. "Wouldn't it be better for her to learn our origins? She can adjust to the palace better after a good history lesson." Laughter gurgled at the sight of Kaname's astounded expression.

"Return Yuuki." He hissed, lips immobile, "You've put her in greater risk at this point."

"Don't you think she'll come to grasp her reality better this way?" She pointed out. "Who was behind the tragic murder of the Kurosu son?"

Controlling himself, Kaname shakily uttered. _"She doesn't need to know about that."_

"You owe her the truth about his murder." Shizuka stubbornly stated.

"I owe her family greater things than avowals."

"It's a start." Shizuka shrugged. "You're determined to keep her by your side, you had better start confessing truths. Living in a marriage where you can't trust one another, it gets tiring," She caressed the glass, "A lot of the time, instead of the warming assurance in your heart for the other, there's a distance colder than ice. In front of the world you pretend to be in love, but behind closed doors, you share a home and go to bed like two strangers…You don't do anything about it. Slowly you accept this kind of relationship. Since you married her without the elders' approval, you know how happy you'll make them when you separate? Don't give them a reason to taunt you." Shizuka placed the wine on the table, carefully rose from the chair and arranged her skirt.

Kaname stood pensive next to the fireplace. "You didn't tell me where she is?"

She sailed to the door without a sound. "When I asked her if she knew about your past, she looked at me like a silly puppy. Heh." Shizuka scoffed. "I'm still convinced I did the right thing. Not for her sake but your relationship. Where else can she find the hideous truth about the royal family?" Her fingers shackled the doorknob, and silvery eyes met Kaname's in the gold light. "She's in your memories. Think far back, Kaname. There might have been a glimpse of her in the shadows of your mind all these years."

He looked paler than normal and almost swayed. The crisscrossing firelight flared and dimmed, burning in his pupils. Rubbing his forehead, Kaname exhaled in his hand. Shizuka distancing steps turned to silence. He lingered on unstable legs, finally moving clumsily to the chair and slammed his fist on the armrest.

_Memories…_

The farthest any memory associated with Yuuki was at Kaoru's funeral, and the snowstorm afterwards. If it were Yuuki anywhere he would've known. They never met before Kaoru's funeral.

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

"…He grows suspicious. Look how closely he keeps Oujisan to himself." Remarked a voice through the ajar door.

Yuuki peeked into the opening of the conference room. She had never been to this part of the palace. The narrow and elongated halls were never ending. She had little choice to stop for a break and ask maids for directions. Oddly, it seemed silly to Yuuki. Still, it was better than getting lost in the depths of the palace. During her stay, she reaped in the security of Shizuka's suite and from the Right Hands. Kaname requested her specifically not to explore alone.

An anxious voice born from her current situation cursed her obedient nature. Exploring even a portion of the palace when she had the time wouldn't be harmful, now that she thought about it. Looking at the breathtaking chandeliers, unfamiliar halls and palace occupants, Yuuki felt she was in an alternate universe.

"Do you have to keep saying that?" Snapped a man in agitation.

They had confined themselves in the room for more than two hours, refusing to leave without an agreement.

"It doesn't matter." Placated another, "We have to do it soon."

"I know, but our plans keep thwarting because of high Ousama thinks of him."

"Careful." Thundered a baritone amidst the group spontaneously. Heads spun in the direction of the colossal silhouette sitting at the main chair of the table. "It doesn't seem reasonable of our king to favor a traitor. The Kurosu lineage will ultimately face extinction, be it by my hand or the people. As for that child now growing in their house, she will be the next sacrifice. That is all."

"If Kaoru isn't around, only then it's possible." Interfered another council member. "That boy…" He sneered, "Is startlingly intelligent and astute. He expects us to strike. Do you not suppose he prepared himself?"

"Any brave solider would prepare himself for battle." Asato amended, "That's why we will strike when he least expects us to."

"How?" Clamored the party indignantly.

"Oujisan is always by his side, if not the Kiryuu boys, not to forget Ousama." Countered the third man on the right. "It can't be within the palace."

"It won't be." Asato loudly hissed. "We are running out of time."

"It's strange…" Mumbled the calm council member, assessing Asato with intrigue. "Isn't it true that your lovely niece has taken a romantic interest in Kaoru? Will you really incur heartache on your own girl?"

His passive green eyes were hard and cool. "Don't get swept away with senseless talk. Sayori has no feelings for that boy." He objected.

"Are you sure?" He grinned. "The other day, I heard her requesting Ousama if he could pull some strings to make Kaoru take her out again. Not only that, but doesn't she visit the Elders Council frequently as of late? Kaoru is working with Ousama there too. Huh, is that how it is or am I missing something?"

"Silence or I'll cut your throat." Asato growled. "Sayori...She will never do something so preposterous!"

Yuuki stared immutably at the door as more chatter slung back and forth between the men. Wearily leaning against the wall, she held herself and crouched on the floor. Her stomach tightened and the back of her throat burned. Bile propelled up her esophagus and into her throat. Shutting her mouth with her hand, Yuuki gagged.

"None of it will matter later!" Roared another scream from the Council Head, Asato. "Kaoru, the Kurosu son will be eliminated like we planned. His days are numbered. And that darling girl he adores, she'll become the sacrifice when he is dead. The Lawrence law will no longer be in affect. There will be nothing stopping the sacrifice."

"Has Oujisan been properly educated on dealing with the sacrifice and the Kurosu curse?" A council member inquired.

"I've spoken with the royal scholars, they will teach him what's necessary. There is generous time to prepare him for that."

Yuuki tightened her grip on her mouth, refusing to execute a vibration of a sound.

"Asato-sama, you had best move cautiously. Kirrin-sama will suspect us immediately."

"A suspicion is bland and weak without evidence." Asato informed. "As for our little, Oujisan, we'll expand his studies about the curse and convince him what needs to be done when the sacrifice comes here."

_The ones behind onii-sama's death were they? _Muffling her chocked breath, Yuuki buried her face on her knees. Blood whirled and pounded in her ear, muting the world. She stayed crouched for another minute and looked up at the dark walls.

_Since onii-sama isn't dead yet, there's time to warn him. _Steadily grounding her heels on the carpet, Yuuki mechanically walked away from the door. Pale hands clamped on the loose and free silk material of the skirt. Impassive-eyed, she turned around the corner; her lips tugged downward and guarded crimson eyes assessed the new hall.

Without warning, she stopped, bracing an arm against the wall. _I can't believe this…_ Shock suspended, coursing through her paralyzed body.

_The Elders Council. _

Remnants of Kaname's wise words returned. She lingered on the hidden meanings, losing another grain of hope suddenly.

'_Questioning tradition and the way society has articulated over the years isn't a bad thing. When everyone is convinced they are correct, you have to be skeptical of people you sit and meet with, even for a short while, it may appear harmless, but don't forget your own rights._

'_It just might be because of them why you have become what you are today.'_

Her legs trembled and soon she found the carpet more comfortable than standing on her heels. Emptily, Yuuki stared at her sprawled skirt.

'_The council doesn't trust you?'_

'I_ don't trust them either.'_

Could it be, Kaname knew it was the Elders Council who killed Kaoru?

She enclosed her arms around her waist, bending forward in order to repress the churning pain unraveling from the pit of her stomach.

It made sense if Kaname knew, considering how fiercely he kept her in the territory for a year, as far possible from the Elders Council. Marrying Yuuki was equally beautiful and obstructive to him. Despite criticism and danger, he risked everything on the line by revealing her to the royal family. Very few knew about Yuuki's identity, all of which boycotted the function at the palace.

The substantially intrusive thought nagging Yuuki was, what did he do it all for?

Hiding his identity from the instance she set foot in the Kuran Mansion as sacrifice, quietly locking her in his territory and refusing to go along with orders to eliminate her as tradition mandated. _Then…_Marrying _and _enthroning Yuuki as the queen complied with the scheme to provoke the Elders Council.

_No. _Curling her hands on her stinging eyes, she shook her head. _I don't want to think about it, if that's what this all really is, I don't want to know. _

But everything from the beginning reflected her convictions to be real. Shiki had said so too, last time. "You don't know each other for too long, and you'll come to see the royal family isn't the only thing he'll segregate from. Someday, it'll be you."

If it was just as she feared believing, there was no doubt in her mind that she knew nothing—absolutely nothing about her pureblood husband, Kaname.

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

The soft lighting would undoubtedly cause a human to strain his eyes for visual acuity. Years of training, his eyes had adapted to the murky, flickering gold-black illumination when ever he enlightened himself with literature. The door clicked open and shut momentarily, before the striking figure revealed itself from the entrance.

Without measuring a glance at the newcomer, he slowly sipped the warm tea and returned the cup on the table by his armrest.

"I thought you were resting." Kaoru observed his father spectacularly involved with the book.

Haruka turned a page, his whisper gentler than an afternoon breeze. "Is it a good idea to bring the prince to our home?"

"Let it be." Kaoru smiled, "He needs time away from the palace. We'll be working in my study, so you can pretend he isn't here."

"I'd appreciate it that you do." Haruka's ruby eyes passively floated toward his son. "I don't figure his family knows he is here?"

Kaoru's brows deepened into thick glaring lines. "Guess I shouldn't act brazen. My presence in the palace unnerves some. They'd hate to know I brought him here."

Haruka closed the book and reached for his tea again. "True, if it weren't for Kirrin-sama, you wouldn't be permitted in the palace." He stilled in alarm to regard his son. Standing over him like a menacing boulder, Kaoru stared steadily at the rug under Haruka's shoe. "Kaoru, with so many plotting against you, why are you still trying to win them?"

"It's worth a try." He whispered. "When I leave this world, I want some to think favorably about our family. Doesn't the label 'traitor' get tiring?"

"It can't be helped." Haruka stated, remorse ebbing in his voice. "For a barrel to keep getting refilled, someone has to stand on the other end and get hit by the bullet. Unfortunately, we are the ones." He observed Kaoru with interest. "But you're not interested in women at this age, why that Elder's niece?"

The unexpected question thwarted Kaoru's footing, and he lopsided against the armrest. "Whe-when did you hear that?" Kaoru spat, horrified, "Kirrin-sama proposed I take interest in her, she's genuinely kind and eas—"

"Anyone." Haruka cut him short coldly. "Anyone _but_ the Head of Elders Council's niece." The book in his grip trembled from anger. "Our family can't join hands with them, Kaoru." He jerked the jittery hand from the book, setting the clenched fist on the armrest. "You_ know._" Haruka met his eyes pointedly. "They are watching you like hawks." The book dropped out of his lap to the floor.

Kaoru knelt to retrieve it. "I promise, I won't let any harm come to mother, Yuuki and you."

"That's not what I meant." Haruka murmured. "Your life is the one at stake if you continuously meet with the king and mentor the prince. If something happens to you—"

Kaoru returned the book to his father, nodding. "I know. I won't let something like that happen, ever. Trust me, father."

Haruka guiltily looked away. "It's not that I don't trust you. Everyday your mother watches you leave from the window, and the look on her face traumatizes me. Like she's expecting the worst. Console her, Kaoru. She can't live without you. Even Yuuki prefers your embrace than her father's," Grudgingly, Haruka grumbled, "You coddle her too much."

Kaoru's brows lifted. "Really? Can I _really_ be blamed?"

Avoiding eye contact, Haruka blinked at the shelves.

Amused, Kaoru chuckled. "Don't you know? Instead of sleeping like she should, she sneaks in the library to listen to you read. When you're not reading out loud, she sneaks the ones you read to her room. Servants are tired of making out the extensive literature you like to read. She does it because she's curious about you, and of the things you like." Stooping expertly to one knee, Kaoru brushed his father's shoes out of the way.

Haruka sat up, "What're you doing?"

Kaoru thrust his hand under Haruka's chair. A small mew vocalized and the curtain between the chair pegs shifted. Dark brown hair spilled on the floor, shielding the rug and Kaoru's wrist. His firm grip grabbed the shorter arm out from under the chair. Dragging the girl out, Kaoru brought her to her feet. Instead of swaying like they both thought, Yuuki sprang on her brother energetically.

"Kaoo!"

Kaoru stared expectedly at their entertained father. Brushing Yuuki's face, he murmured. "Knew there was a stowaway somewhere in here."

Hugging him tightly, she grinned and flinched once her eyes met Haruka's. Jumping behind Kaoru, she apologetically began mumbling, "I-I know…I-know, it's nap time…Oto-chan don't get mad."

Haruka rested his forehead on his head and sighed. "I'm not angry. But in the day, we need to gather our strength. That's why we rest at this time."

"But I like the day!" Yuuki cried. "It's briiiight, and pretty, and flowery, and colorful. I wanna be wide awake just like you and Kaoo!"

"It's like we suspected," Kaoru hugged her to his side, looking at his father with a smile. "Yuuki inherited the famous gene that sets our family apart from most vampires. We dwell better in sunlight than the night."

Haruka gently offered her his hand. "Sorry, Yuuki, but going outside will be difficult for you at this young age." Yuuki leaned against his knee, doe-eyed. She blushed under her father's loving stare. "Wouldn't you rather take a nap?"

"I knew you'd want me to sweep." She pouted, "But I wanna stay here."

"Just for today, you can sit and read with me." Haruka's glanced at Kaoru. "Your study room has a door lock, am I right?"

Taking note of the hint, Kaoru nodded. "Hmm."

"Go and tend to the prince. I'll keep watch of Yuuki."

Her ears perked, "Where's Kao going?" She whirled out of Haruka's grasp and grabbed Kaoru's sleeve. "Take me too! Kao, you aren't home all the time. Did you come early to see me?"

He smiled abruptly at her hopeful eyes. Leaning down, Kaoru nestled her against him and smothered her in his arms like a bird warming her chick. "Of course! You know me. But I have something's to do. Stay and keep father company. You love listening to him read." He encouraged. "Ask him to read those mythical stories you kept bugging me about." Kaoru nudged her to Haruka, who snatched her and sat her on his knee.

"Now, Yuuki," Haruka pushed her long hair over her shoulder. "Hiding in the library isn't good, especially without my knowledge."

She breathed fast. "But, I thought you knew I came here. Instead of sitting on your small favorite red chair, you sit on the chaise that's big for me to fit under. And you keep your feet stretched. You read lines over and over again, slower than the last, to make sure I understand. And you hum my favorite song, _'Yuuki's White Pony'_."

Haruka grinned. "Ah...That?" Tentatively, he scratched his ear. "I guess I do sing it...occasionally."

Kaoru turned toward the two, "Aren't you like two peas in a pod." He smirked.

She scowled, "Oto-chan! You knew, you knew—admit it!"

"Frankly, I hope to put you to sleep reading. _Never works."_ Haruka smiled secretly.

"Well, you got what you wanted, Yuuki." Kaoru winked. "Enjoy reading. I'll take my leave."

Haruka patted the back of her head. "You used to hide when you crawled on all four. Just when I thought you stopped, isn't it time to break the habit, dear?"

Yuuki plummeted against his chest, snuggling on his shoulder. "You'd make me go to sweep if I told you."

Haruka inspected her carefully. "Aren't you tired? The sun is bright outside."

She blinked wide excitedly. "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Yuuki, it's no good going outside." Opening the book, he flattened the pages for her to read along.

"But why does onii-sama get to go? Ka-chan goes too! You do too!" She tugged his sleeve.

"When you get just a little older then you can."

"How much owder?" She tugged his sleeve.

"A little older."

"How much is a widdle?"

"A little."

"Oto-chaaan!" Yuuki groaned.

He patted her head soothingly. "Trust me." Haruka urged gently. "Now is not a good time. Just a little bit more, Yuuki…I promise."

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

It intrigued the Kuran prince at first. The homely but outdated furniture, and the handful of sweet talking maids of the Kurosu home. Human influence accented stupendously around the quaint but lovely living room. He wasn't used to seeing photographs of vampires and to his never-ending amusement, a small-framed picture sat next to the table under a lamp. He tried not to execute how his ravenous gaze tried to catch sight of it, but the more he leaned sideways in the chair, the louder the maids whispered behind the kitchen corridor.

Kaname pretended not to notice and politely took a sip of the warm tea before putting it away on the table.

He used the opportunity to look at the picture closely. The couple was embracing under the golden gaze of the sun with autumn red-orange leaves twinkling around the sky and their feet. He was familiar with the doting stares shared between his mother and father. The conveyance of adoration polished the purity of the picture of Juuri and Haruka.

The maids hustled and scattered out of the corridor by an unknown force.

The force appeared out of the corridor, looking curiously at the shuffling women and smirked. Looking comfortable in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, Kaoru approached the wide-eyed prince.

"Why are you sitting out here?" He brushed Kaname's arm, "We'll go work in my study room. No one will disturb us there."

"About the trip to the human…" Kaname trailed.

Kaoru looked back with a soft smile. "You have me, what's there to worry about?"

"Nothing…I suppose." Kaname followed him on the cold floor. Kaoru opened the screen door to a lighted room. The walls were flushed with paper screen, enabling sunlight to penetrate and maintain warmth. Kaname's head throbbed at the thought of spending time in the room. He forgot about the Kurosu's anomaly habit of rejuvenating in the sun.

Aware of Kaname's spiritless reaction, Kaoru traversed to the screen windows and tugged the blinds to the floor. "Better?"

"Thank you."

Two cushions situated on both sides of a floor-table came into view. Barefoot, Kaname walked over the mat and folded his legs as he sat on the cushion. Kaoru shifted the tomes against the table and took the opposite end.

Without meeting Kaname's intent gaze, he whispered. "They'll come to finalize the engagement in a few weeks. How do you feel?" Skipping a few pages in the book, he tossed the hardcover on the table.

"I…" Kaname stared at the pages instead. "Haven't decided."

"She sounds like a sweet girl."

"I'm considerably too young to take on such a decision."

Kaoru set his chin on his knuckles. "This coming from our future king? Like it or not, Kaname, you'll face countless life altering situations, and you'll have to reach a fair solution." Kaoru nodded. "You don't feel ready, I know. Kirrin-sama wants to secure your future. It's the least a father can do for his son. You'll see, as you get older, this will be how he'll reveal his affection. It's not easy to bond with the King when he's always busy working, and it's easy for the prince to act like smart like everyone is prone to believe."

"There is one thing I've speculated, Kaoru." Kaname began.

"I'm interested, tell me."

"For the future of our people and humans, I'd like us to start on a road of pacifism."

"Between humans and vampires?"

Kaname nodded. "For centuries we've lived in segregation. Behind borders, both sides are curious of each other. Our nature isn't graceful, but even though we might risk the humans, living together in one community will be wonderful."

Kaoru cynically tugged his upper lip up, and grinded his fangs. "Do you think everyone can prosper with pacifism? The ongoing war between us can't be knotted to silence with a civil movement. Amidst the fast-forward pacifism, crimes and death will soar, magnifying the war, not to mention, our people will get hurt. They'll point fingers at you for putting them through anguish. If you think sacrificing yourself will change their views, _think again._ Pacifism is a dream. Not everyone can imagine sharing territories with humans."

Under the table, Kaname's fists coiled. "It_ is_ possible." He mouthed composedly. "An idea will always be an idea unless taken into action. I can sit here and daydream about it all my life, but it's still not a worthy dream if not attempted to be actualized. All the consequences will bring everyone, vampire and human, prosperity someday."

"When one is labeled a beast, he tends to act like it." Kaoru whispered. "Do you think pacifism can exist when vampires will be accused of manslaughter? We've faced similar scenarios in the past, Kaname. This is precisely why the wall bordering our kind from them exists." He tapped the wooden table with a finger.

"They can be our allies through a mutual agreement, everyone is capable of it."

"How many laws and written agreements will there be? Can you remember them all? Think of how unreasonable, and unusable the justice system will be."

"Pacifism from an idealist standards means gaining peace from understanding our differences and accepting them. Both, human and vampire laws can be put together and clarified. No matter what crime, we'll abstain from war with each other."

"Can the simple-minded society understand that? Some will do whatever it takes to have the final say."

"You are being cynical."

"Am I?" Kaoru lifted both brows. "I've only stated facts that led us to our current state. We were the ones who lost control first. Containment was our final and only solution. We live in bordered territories to prevent from repeating an arduous war, and pacifism? Yes, it is wonderful like you said, but not all of us think with an open-mind like you do. Vampires are always in mental, physical and emotional chaos and can do damage to their frail group of people."

"We are only creatures of the world driven by an animalistic instinct. Our bodies' demand blood, and theirs don't. But we're made of the same attributes."

Kaoru narrowly stared the books. "Don't you think, as we drink blood from each other to survive, slowly we're eating each other away? It's a first stage of cannibalism." He joked.

Kaname didn't laugh and stared glumly at the table. "I firmly believe peace between humans and vampires can exist."

"I believe in it," Kaoru murmured, "As much you, Kaname. If you have the answers and solution to rid humans of their fear of us, and rid us of our self-absorbed lust for blood, only then, can the two be in a state of equilibrium and pacifism can start. When you're ready to act on these ideas, Kaname, you can count on my support. Because, I, myself, think walls are harder to build than to break down."

For moments Kaname remained silent. The filtering sunlight retracted under the flapping blinds. He steadily looked up at his mentor. "You know what else I want to change? Kaoru?"

The crimson eyes were warm and inviting as they focused on the brunette prince. "Hmm?"

"The eradication of the Kurosu curse, which relentlessly penalizes a healthy clan from living normally in society."

Kaoru only smiled. "Kirrin-sama hoped you'd say that one day."

His eyes widened slightly.

"The path Kirrin-sama, you, and I believe in is the same." He announced. "The toughest journey is the correct path."

**Ω**

The waiting purebloods eyed him in spiteful suspicion. Delicately setting the cool wine glass against his throbbing temple, Kaname opened his eyes to the vigilant guest encircling him in the lounge. Some seated, others lingered on their feet whispering in candid concern about the strangely swift disappearance of the queen.

The maître propelled through the crowd toward Kaname's side to raptly fill his empty glass. No matter how many glasses he consumed, the unremitting thirst lodged deep in his throat wouldn't leave.

"Is something wrong, Ousama?" Murmured a pureblood relative from across the room. "You've been drinking non-stop in the last two hours."

The wine dripped inside his throat in a single gulp, before the maître promptly dispensed another cup.

"We were hoping to bid goodnight to the queen." Commented another speculative pureblood. "We have yet to catch sight of her. Do you know where she went?"

"She has retired to her room. Forgive her absence." Kaname answered.

The group nodded and mumbled for half a minute_. "…She has been working hard preparing for tonight. They say she didn't sleep a lot…"_

Kaname stood up from the chair and placed the glass on the tray. "Excuse me, honored guests. But I believe the night should come to an end. Thank for you for coming tonight. Your queen appreciates meeting you from the bottom of her heart. With this said, I, too, shall retire for the night. Excuse me." Without meeting anyone in private, he shot out of the lounge without a care to curious gazes.

'_Think far back, Kaname.'_

Inside of his dark office, he dropped hopelessly in his chair, head clutched in his tight hands. Pity and regret swarmed him, blurring his vision from all else that he couldn't remember the last time he was as anxious. It might be because he had no clue how to reach her in his memories. The more Kaname ruminated; steep, black and painful memories he had blocked claimed him like a fever.

His memories weren't fond or lively, but morbid, painted with remorse and helplessness as he watched the urns of his parents placed in the mausoleum in the palace. Before that, another disheartened incident had occurred, Kaoru's murder by the Elders Council. Yuuki couldn't be thrust into the cryptic incidents, and if she happened to witness her brother's death, she would die from the inside.

Not a cell in his restive body believed she wouldn't want to know the truth. If Shizuka sent her in his memories like she said, then whether Kaname liked it or not, Yuuki was bound to learn about Kaoru's death in detail.

Then his parent's were killed afterwards. He was ordered to stay in his room until sunset, and he didn't witness their actual death even though he stood directly outside of the door. Odd and unnecessary details carved into his brain as Kaname thought back. He remembered the thick dark carpet and the cold doorknob. His mother asked him to leave but he lingered. Sounds from within arrested him momentarily and he was ready to run inside to check for the source.

Only if the strange woman that hindered him hadn't appeared he could've seen the culprit. Their spilled blood flowed through the room and hall. Only if, he managed to call the guards instead and letting himself get dragged away.

Kaname lowered his hands and stared intently at his blurred palms.

Weak and frightened, he whispered. _'My parents…they…'_

'_Kaname! Stay.'_

He balked at the order, not by the gravity of her tone but earnestness of her gaze. _'Who _are _you? I'm your Crown Prince. Why do you keep stopping me?' _He hadn't realized it at the time.

'_Is it wrong of me to want to protect you? Like…'_

_Like…_ Her gamine, young face and unfeigned crimson eyes were unshakable. Kaname's blurry vision steadily cleared and his fingers came into focus again. It wouldn't matter years ago that he saw the same pair of eyes, though younger, in the snow. It never occurred to him, not for a split second.

That Yuuki was speaking about how he protected her in the territory for a year.

'_Like…' _The unspoken words were conveyed through her stare. 'You _protected me, Kaname.' _

When she led him to his room and waited at the doors, she said hesitantly. _'I understand it now. Why there was so much secrecy, and why you never submitted…all to return the favor to the Council.' _

Kaname rubbed his forehead. "So she knew it were they, the murderers of my parents."

On the verge of breaking the door to Shizuka's room, Kaname forced himself to calmly step inside. The door slammed back in the darkness, making way for an eerie silence.

His scathing tone poisoned its solemnity. "She won't be the same if she sees him die. Her inability to remember him was because of how painful it was losing him. Ultimately, she learned to block him completely." His voice steeled into a slithering hiss. "Why do you intend to make her go through it again?"

Shizuka leaned away from the balcony window. "His death anniversary...Is coming up, isn't it?" She smirked at him from over her shoulder. "Get that scowl off your face. Do you want to keep smothering her like a baby chick? Let her confront the murder, and comply with her decisions after she returns."

"Bring her back." His clawed hand settled threateningly on her shoulder.

Shizuka trembled from laughter, "Look at what she has made you into? That child must have paranormal powers to make you do things you rarely do. Was that how she stopped you from sacrificing her?" Red eyes blazed in the dark and the stark red liquid spreading over her shoulder blade peeled from under his clawed grip. Shizuka sighed at her blood.

"I can easily remove your lover from the territory. Maybe then you'll faithfully spend your days with oji-sama?" Kaname taunted.

She shoved the claws away and soothed the nail punctures. "She is in _your _memories, bring her back yourself." An uncharacteristic gleam shimmered in her eyes. "Didn't I tell you she left vague shadows of herself in you? And did you consider, even slightly, that your devotion might have come from her lingering presence in your mind. Long before you met each other?"

"I should be thankful to you." Kaname mockingly uttered_. "Great Queen."_

Shizuka huffed. "What're you waiting for? If you know where she is," She stretched out her hand for her beaded necklace, "Use this to get to her."

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

The scratching on the screen door finally yielded. He or she clearly understood the door wouldn't open any time soon. Clattering like an annoying bee for more than three and half hours, now the silent doorway appeared freer. Kaname barely read a sentence in the book because of the nuisance. Sitting in the dim room, he fidgeted with the book in his lap, gaze sweeping at the shadow under the door and riveted back on the manuscript. Bizarrely, he couldn't concentrate in the mundane silence either and the scripts fused into illegible phrases.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Kaname looked up with a sigh at the ceiling.

Kaoru had lost the war to sleep and lay slanted in a chair with a book against his waist, head rooted on the backrest.

Knowing he wouldn't understand a word if he forced himself to continue reading, Kaname closed the book. He stretched on his feet and padded over the cool floor, pausing inquisitively by the entryway of the study room.

The dark shadow against the screen hadn't moved in a long while. Creaking open the door, he peeked outside in the lighted hall. A small figure lay curled in the cold. Shocked, he slammed the screen back. Worriedly, Kaname went to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, wake up." He nudged the silver haired. Kaoru twitched and sat up, startled widely. "There is a body on your door." Kaname pointed.

For a mild second, Kaoru merely stared at the pale prince with sleep blanketing rational thought. "Bo…dy?" His eyes sparked alertly before darting out of the chair to the door. Kneeling over the sleeping form, he securely lifted her in his arms and nudged open the door across the study.

Kaname patiently watched from the opening of the study as Kaoru placed the body in the large bed.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Kaoru covered her with his blanket. "You waited all day and night for me, knowing I hardly come home." Brushing her hair over the pillow, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. Tucking her small hands inside the blanket, he murmured softly. "Your onii-sama is mean, isn't he?"

Kaname curiously strode out of the door, into Kaoru's bedroom. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru guiltily smiled in return. "This big brother neglected her the whole day. She waited for me outside patiently. They told her not to interrupt when I'm in the study room. Though she didn't know you were here today, she was very respectful and waited for me to come."

Yuuki hid her face under the blanket, clinging to Kaoru's arm in her sleep.

From the door, Kaname only glimpsed her small back and dark hair on the pillow. "Why can't she come to the study room?"

"A bad omen." Kaoru worded, patting Yuuki's shoulder. "We're very protective of her. A life so small, so precious can one day depend in your hands one day, Kaname. Like many will since you are the future king." His narrowed eyes guardedly planted on Kaname. "This is my personal request to you, Kaname, not only as a boy but a prince and future king, that you shouldn't be curious of her."

Taken back, Kaname stared wide.

The corner of his mouth lifted half-heartedly, his eyes drenched in pity. "She is my sole priority in the world. The life I treasure greater than anything. But when I neglect her like I did tonight," Kaoru stared at Yuuki's sleeping form, "My heart overflows and I keep thinking, she deserves better, a life not bound to no one." His hand caressed her silky hair. "You've begun your lessons on the Kurosu curse. How do you like it?"

Kaname clenched his fist. "Something…about it…it doesn't sound right."

"Hmph." Kaoru smirked. "Why do you say that? Purebloods thirst for punishment. You made a strange remark just now."

He blushed, "I meant. The Kurosu ancestor died in the palace cellar. Inside, there was a weapon. When the guards arrived to the scene, the king was already present and they believed he killed her."

"So?"

"The weapon found in the cell belonged to the previous king, not the incumbent. It was hand crafted and specially ordered by him seven months before his death." Kaname scowled. "Kaoru, that weapon had an engraving on it."

His hand stilled on Yuuki's head, Kaoru's cold gaze pinned on the bed rest.

"What I'm trying to say is, the weapon didn't belong to the Kurosu ancestor or the king. Do you know how the weapon entered the secure prison? She couldn't have taken it inside with herself. And the king didn't know it existed. Someone else—"

"Do me a favor Kaname." Kaoru muttered darkly. "Don't ever, and I mean, _ever_ reveal what you know."

"But it's the tru—"

"Pretend." Kaoru cut him to silence. "To know nothing. Keep that upfront all the time in the palace."

Kaname scrutinized his mentor, "Why?"

"For as long as you can," Kaoru slowly stood up from the bed, gazing at Yuuki. "Don't let them know how astute you are. You'll be targeted if you do. That pacifism you're after, they are capable of ruining your plans. I don't doubt you'll catch on. I can tell you've been secretly researching about the curse, far more than what the scholars are teaching you. Think of how the palace will react if they learned you want a pacifist society? They will do everything in their power to keep it from happening." Striding to the door, he glanced at Kaname from the corner of his eye, "Like the truth you're bent on uncovering about the curse, don't you think, Kaname, some would rather kill others to keep secrets a secret?"

Kaname stared at the floor. "What're you saying, Kaoru, is my family constructed a lie and killed yours for no reason? The curse was twisted to our advantage."

"All I'm saying," He whispered, "Is that whatever you hear is the tip of the ice."

He grabbed Kaoru's arm tightly. "Tell me!" Kaname demanded. "I can keep it a secret."

"Listening to your reasoning a second ago, I'm convinced you'll find out real soon." Kaoru genuinely smiled. "But be careful not to reveal what you learn." Kaname followed him out and Kaoru pulled his bedroom door shut. He turned around and said without looking, "As a favor to me, forget there is a girl in the room. From today and every time I bring you to my study room, give her no regard. A pureblood's presence near her perturbs all of us." He frowned at Kaname. "Even if you're gentle hearted, Kaname."

"She is… Your sister." He walked in the study room, gazing at the books softly.

His silver eyes darkened brutally. "To you, that is an empty room." Kaoru pointed to his bedroom. "Pretend that I don't have a sister."

"I'll remember it, Kaoru."

Patting his head, he nodded. "Thank you."

**Ω**

"You and what supporters?" Asato sneered at the councilman at the podium. In his high chair, he grabbed the mallet, ready to close the session.

"I am his supporter." From the ajar door of the council room, a pale figure entered. Untying the silver ribbons of her white hat, she lowered the cover and bowed her head toward the sitting council. "My greetings to all of you. Forgive me for coming late."

Asato's eyes flared wide instantaneously narrowed on the awestruck man at the podium. "You have no business here, Sayori. See yourself out."

Disregarding the strict order, Yori ambled her way without a sound toward the podium. Kaoru stepped back hesitantly, allowing her room but she stopped next to him and turned to gaze at her uncle.

"I said I support him." Yori said coolly. "So do 2,047 clans across Japan whom I've just come from seeing," From the silky elegant sleeve of her coat, she revealed a scroll and unsealed it for the others to see. "Here is a list of signatures supporting the complete removal of the Kurosu curse."

Seething at the sight of the document, the marble green of his eyes hardened.

"I've managed to acquire them before our next meeting, Elder." Yori murmured. "All 2,047 including Ousama and I fully support this man." Her brown eyes settled on Kaoru. "This Kurosu son believes in a future devoid of the wretched unjust curse that tortured his clan for centuries. With the number of supporters and Kirrin-sama ready to abolish the curse, I appeal to you, Elders Council to do it."

Stunned, the council grimaced at themselves, unable to bear listening. Asato's fingers curled around the mallet, his jaw taut and stare pensive on his niece. "You've impressed us." He grudgingly admitted. "Together, we will arrive to a decision by the next session."

"Thank you." Yori dropped her eyes. "I hope it will be a fair decision."

Asato slammed the mallet once and shot from his chair as if he had been sitting on nails. He glanced at Yori once and skated out of the council room with a trail of members.

Kaoru collected his documents and stepped down from the podium. Tucking the folder against his side, he stopped and turned to the girl in white. She looked up softly before rolling the scroll. Kaoru offered a hand as she lowered to the ground. Yori brushed past him and headed to the main doors. His gaze followed the brushing skirt over her elegant and slim ankles.

"Thank you."

Yori turned her head slowly. "You're welcome."

"What you just did…" Kaoru whispered nervously, avoiding her deep brown eyes. "How did you acquire the signatures?"

She smirked, "Did you think I couldn't?"

"No. I'm surprised, and…I'm glad you did."

Promptly, Yori held out the scroll for him. "I believe you should be the one to hold on to the names."

Kaoru lingeringly stared at the lace sleeves falling over her white knuckles and fingers. Instead of reaching for the document, his large and angular hand folded over hers. Surprised, Yori flung around, unable to free herself. "For what you've done, thank you." Kaoru mumbled. "My family and I are indebt to you. No one could've done what you did. Convincing and gathering the signatures, you truly worked hard."

Delicately, Yori smiled, "When I first heard how wrecked you were over abolishing the curse, I wanted to do something to make you notice me." Her plaint smile deepened. "I wanted you to be indebt to me, so you'll remember me. It took seven and a half months to collect these signatures. Everyday when I spoke about your clan, I started dreaming and hoping for a new beginning just like you. That your family is never trampled on, and my oji-sama never lays a finger on you. I started believing in these things."

"Whatever you did," Kaoru said, "Earned the trust of many people." Releasing her hand, he took the scroll. "I'll keep this safe. Have a good day."

Yori stared dazedly at the walls of the council room. His footsteps inched closer to the door. Fingers wrapped around the handle, and Kaoru launched it open.

"Other than—!" Yori whirled around.

Half way out of the doorway, he halted.

"Other than doing it for your family, I had ulterior motives."

Kaoru waited for her to elaborate.

"If this…" Yori gravitated tentatively to his side, "If this left a good impression on you, can you honestly tell me if I've won a little of your trust?"

His looked at the floor first then back at Yori's anxious expression. "I've never seen you look like this before. There's no reason to hold your breath over such a ridiculous answer."

"I don't—" Clenching her teeth, she blurted, "I don't see you as an enemy. I don't see you as a curse either!"

"Thank you." He mouthed without looking.

"What I'm saying is…" Yori exhaled. His penetrative and still eyes locked on her. "I-I…"

"You're turning ghostly white." Kaoru smirked. "I advise you take some rest. Let's hope the council comes into our favor soon. Take care, Sayori-san."

"I'll…_Sto-stop_ pursuing you…" Yori stammered at his turned back. Glancing down tearfully at her folded hands, she croaked, "These feelings I've accumulated don't deserve to exist. Think of me like an insignificant stranger who is hard to remember. If you treat me like that, I'll be able to stand against my feelings."

"I can't simply forget how helpful you are to me. Treating you like a stranger isn't something I'd look forward to."

"Then just…" Yori quivered. "A small part of your heart, will that be ok for me to have?"

Speechless, Kaoru gaped at her damped face. "As a matter of fact…" Dizzily, he blinked at the floor, swaying from one heel to the other by the weight of the silence. "What you requested isn't a bad idea. Seeing me will frustrate you. I don't want you to suffer because of me. Our clans oppose each other, you see..."

"If I ever looked at you twice or differently than others in the world, it was because you aren't someone who bows his head to injustice. You'd rather pursue your own beliefs and live by your own principles." Yori swallowed her dry throat.

His gaze faltered and narrowed on the carpet. Against his back, a fist bunched in his shirt.

"That's what set you apart. Watching you fight for your family, I never thought I could believe in someone with my soul. I felt all kinds of things I didn't know about before preparing my heart to lov—" Yori cursed under her breath. "But don't mind me, I'm not one to inelegantly mope and keep grudges. Most importantly, I'll be sure these feelings stay repressed and away from you as much as possible!" Shoving through the door past Kaoru, Yori stormed into the halls, a sleeve draped over her mouth with tear flushed eyes.

Gaping forlornly at the floor, Kaoru remained silent in the dark room. His eyes shifted on the ribbon bonnet on the podium. Striding toward it, he retrieved the article and rubbed his fingers on the silk ribbons that tucked against her throat. The ribbons were still warm.

He brought the object home, placed the bonnet on the table and was ready to turn his back on it. However at moments time and often, Kaoru found his time preoccupied by having a staring contest with it. Yori's presence followed him home, and the bonnet neatly arranged on his table in the study barked at him like a ravenous dog. The sliding door to the study-room silently drew shut without his knowledge.

Yuuki sped to her mother and father in the library. "Ka-chan! It's happening again!" She cried, tearing Juuri away from Haruka's arms and dragged her in the hall.

"Slow down, Yuuki. What is?" Juuri wondered aloud.

Yuuki pointed concernedly at Kaoru's study room. "Onii-sama and 'The Bonnet'." She mumbled fearfully.

Creaking the screen slightly, Juuri peeked inside to find Kaoru lamely scrutinizing the bonnet with his chin on his hand, eyes permanent. "That's not one of mine." She whispered, glancing at Yuuki and patted her head. "Don't worry, onii-sama must be trying to find its owner."

"But he has been staring at it for four days!" Yuuki tugged her white hand, "Ka-chan, what's wrong with him?"

"I'll find out soon, don't worry, ok?" Juuri turned her around. "Let's go shampoo your hair."

"It was onii-sama's turn." She pouted.

"He's kind of busy right now. I'll let you use my pomegranate conditioner, sound good?"

Yuuki sighed, "I want onii-sama to do it!"

The sliding door of the study opened and Kaoru stepped out. "I'm coming, Yuuki." He rubbed his sore eyes with his wrists.

Galloping excitedly toward Kaoru, Yuuki latched onto his waist. "Onii-sama, onii-sama! Can I do yours too?"

"If you behave, I will." He grinned.

Juuri folded her arms and raised a brow at her son. "And what about your behavior? You've been unusual ever since you brought that _presence_ (bonnet) in our home. Whose is that?"

Kaoru raptly escorted Yuuki toward the bathroom. "Dunno, found it at the council—Yuuki, your hair has grown longer, lets get your towels ready! What's that? You wanna do mine? Sure. We gotta get it done before dinner, ok?"

"Oy!" Juuri snapped. "Don't ignore me! Kaoru, get back here!"

At dinner, he barely ate a grain of rice, and retired early to the study room. While he read, he had the odd familiarity that the hat followed him in the room. Occasionally taking up space next to him on the sofa, then sitting on the opposite end of his chair at the table, even filling the half of his pillow when he lay in bed, wide-awake.

'_I never thought I could believe in someone with my soul. I felt all kinds of things I didn't know about…'_

He had thought about her to the point his head and body was exhausted.

'_I don't see you as an enemy.'_

The door opened in the shadowed room. Her white figure padded over the carpet and crawled on the bed. Kaoru felt Yuuki nuzzle against his arm and place her head on the left side of his chest.

"Why'd you leave mother and father alone?" Kaoru murmured in her freshly pomegranate scented hair. After a thought, he sighed. "Don't blame you. They love getting rowdy. Here, get in." She shuffled continuously until she settling comfortably against his chest.

"I thought onii-sama was alone." She replied, frowning in the dark. _Thud-ump-thud-ump…Thud-ump._ Yuuki opened her eyes and said. "Onii-sama, you look lonely lately."

Kaoru sighed. "What makes you say that, Yuuki? I'm never alone."

"At dinner, oka-chan was upset you didn't eat. Oto-chan doesn't like that you don't look him in the eye. When you get a chance, you lock yourself here."

Kaoru searched the ceiling. "And what does Yuuki think?"

"I think," Her brows furrowed in contemplation at the low, melodic rhythm in his chest. "I think onii-sama's heart is hurting."

His jaws protruded as the edges of his eyes stiffened. "Ye…Yea?" Kaoru chuckled.

"Let me sleep here, onii-sama, I can hear your heart better from here." She tilted her head up to study his terrified expression, pale and fleshed with sweat, eyes planted on the ceiling. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Before her hand touched his jaw, Kaoru captured it. "Things are changing in my head. Colors I didn't know about are turning beautiful. In my day-to-day routine I feel like I'm doing them with someone next to me. I keep thinking…about all sorts of stuff. Nothing makes sense, and my chest never stops hurting."

"Oka-chan said it's because of the 'presence' (bonnet)."

"Don't be silly." Kaoru ruefully chuckled. "You're my one and only girl."

"Onii-sama, we're in each other's hearts because we are." She deliberately shook her head. "But, oka-chan told me, this girl is the one that _belongs _in your heart. The one you were born to find. Like oka-chan belongs in oto-chan's heart."

Taking the blankets, he covered her warmly. "Like I thought, Yuuki'd know about these things. Even though you're younger, your instincts are sharper than mine."

"Are you going to be ok, Kao?" Yuuki titled her head worriedly. "Do you want me to call ka-chan? She'll give you her lap."

"I'm too old for that stuff." Bundling her in the blankets hurriedly, he relaxed on the mattress. "You're always awake in the day, why aren't you tired at night?"

"I'm too excited to have you home, onii-sama!" She blinked at his profile.

"Thank you, Yuuki." Covering her chin and hands properly, Kaoru sighed. "If you want to make me feel better, then close your eyes and sleep."

Knotting her fingers on his sleeve, she held her breath. "I'll hold onto you so you can't sneak out of bed."

"I won't." Kaoru smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

**Ω**

_So many beautiful memories…_ The small opening of the bedroom pulled Yuuki from the hall into the corridor. _Onii-sama, whom I adored was my truest friend. _

Time changed, and while her running heels cascaded the halls of the palace, she realized too late that even her location switched.

She wasn't the one in control of the memories.

Finding herself in her home, she stopped in the distinctly familiar hallways, eyeing the deserted corridors. Furniture and layout was different than what Yuuki was familiar with, the place appeared to belong to a stranger.

The stark pale of his white shirt gleamed in the dark. His silhouette remained fixed on the edge of the bed. A steady movement, and his beautiful profile reflected in the silver moonlight, gazing down at the sleeping figure hidden in the blankets. He resembled a guardian angel, wingless but emotive in the stillness with a gentle hand continuously brushing the back of her dark head.

_Why?_ Yuuki clenched her jaw to quell a cry. _Why did I forget so many beautiful memories?_

_I was old enough to talk and walk on my own. I held his hand, and read books in father's lap in the library. I could wait at the front door for Kaoru to come home, even sometimes late at night. All of the memories are meaningful, then why did I forget them?_

_I was old enough…_

Not a single piece of ornament displayed in the house represented Kaoru. His study room had transformed into another library for Yuuki, and his bedroom turned into a storage room for Haruka's albums.

_No pictures of onii-sama. No memories of him in my mind either. _

_But, I was old enough. _

Backing out of the doorway, her mute figure lingered in the darkened hall, almost invisible in the stillness. The ripple of her royal gown slipped on the carpet, folding over the white screen door. The cold sensation of the door pressed on her warm palms, and the penetrating heaviness filling her heart prevented Yuuki from moving. As much as she wanted to walk away from Kaoru's bedroom, she couldn't. As sensible as it was to leave before he noticed, she couldn't bring herself to run anymore.

The cool screen squeaked under her damped fingers that slid reluctantly.

_I guess, in order to make sense of everything around me, I erased him completely from my memory. Onii-sama's death—no…_Murder_ must have done things to me that I never wanted to think about. _

Windows at the end of the hall shivered from a brutal breeze. Kaoru stood up and secured the windows in his room. The lining of his back stiffened alert and he looked back at the door uneasily.

Cupping her mouth from uttering even incoherently, Yuuki flung out of his range of sight. He shot toward the threshold and wrung it open, darting after the shadow. "Hey—Stop! _M-maid?_" Her shadow crossed into the living room to the front door.

Yuuki unbolted the lock, merging outside on the porch. Halfway across the front yard between the house and the main gates, Yuuki glanced back to see him leap over the porch and land on the moist green field near. Dodging her head under her arm to conceal her face, she propelled herself to slip through the gates, outside into the street. Turning around, Yuuki pushed the gate back and turned the iron bolt.

His arm shot through the iron bars, catching onto her silk sleeve. "Who are you?" Kaoru peered through the shadows. "How'd you get inside of my house? Are you a thief?"

Twisting her hand, Yuuki yanked back but his grip clung onto her skin, peeling off her jewelry. His other hand fleetingly undid the lock, but before Kaoru managed to launch open the gates, Yuuki tore her arm, beads of jewelry and ribbons slung through the air and spurted on the ground around her heels. Her pale profile blurred and rippled, Kaoru stepped out of the gates. His fingers tightened on the silk ribbon she left behind.

By the time he looked up, she had disappeared.

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

Yuuki grimaced in pain upon the slippery wooden floor. Lifting her head up in the dim light, she blinked at the dark walls.

_What happened?_

A soft shadow drifted toward the screen door on her left.

_Where am I now? _

Raptly sitting up, she stared wide at the silhouette peeking into the conjoined room.

The boy creaked open the screen and hid behind the door, eyes planted on the dark floor intently.

"—Ah, yes. I'm happy to see you came." Melodic laughter rumbled from the other room. "You had brought up an important notion that I presumed wouldn't be necessary to consider for the time being."

"I was only thinking about the future of our loving royal family." Replied a soft voice.

Yuuki crawled on her knees, eyeing the hidden boy with intrigue. _That dark brown hair, slender jaw and elegant nose…_ Charismatic ruby eyes stared wide into the blinding white light piercing the screen, he stilled momentarily.

_That's…_

"Knowing that you had my son in your mind all along warms my heart that you're looking out for him." Kirrin murmured, gesturing him to the tea tray the departing maid delivered. "Kaname will be fifteen this year, and even though royals marry at a devastatingly early age, I don't want him to think about these kinds of affairs. He is very individualistic and loves showing he has a mind of his own. I mentioned to him about your daughter recently."

"I do hope you understand that I'm not here for answers just yet." An amused voice interrupted. "If you and our Crown Prince want to think about the proposal further, please do. Sara is also at a very young age. In my mind, when I picture them together, my heart jumps out with happiness. It's an excellent arrangement. She is an exceptional candidate to be the Crown Prince's wife."

"Hmm…" Kirrin caressed his jaw in contemplation. "His objections so far are simple, things that can be adjusted when he matures and understands the depth and importance of the pureblood legacy. A Crown Prince can't continue without a pureblood princess. I have a feeling when the time comes, he'll make the right decision." Kirrin amusedly regarded the Shirabuki clan leader. "I, on the other hand, have no objections with the proposal. I'd like it if your daughter and Kaname had a meeting—make it natural or something coincidental."

"That won't be a problem."

Yuuki sank back on the floor, hands folded on the spread skirt. Her gaze hadn't shifted from Kaname in the shadows.

_Discussion of his marriage with Sara Shirabuki… Initiated here. _

Despite Yuuki didn't meet Kaname at the time or was aware of his existence and close contact with Kaoru, the idea of him ever belonging to someone else—even for a moment—made her insides shrivel and ache. It wouldn't be until later she met Kaname out of coincidence in the snow. But how long from the current situation was that? Talk about a possible marriage with Sara Shirabuki would ignite rumors and excite the palace.

Standing so close to his young-self and listening to the ongoing conversation filled Yuuki with dread.

_At this stage of his life I'm so far away from Kaname that he doesn't know I exist. _

_Whose memory is this? _Smacking her forehead with her wrist, Yuuki closed her teary eyes. _Why am I seeing this? Why is this even—important for me to watch? _Her knuckles bruised against the hard floor as she clamped the ballooning skirt angrily. Jealously and another unknown ingredient bubbled in her blood, wrapping around her stable mind that she mauled into a vortex of irrationality.

_I don't want to hear it. _Yuuki glared at Kaname. _They shouldn't have started the arrangement. _

His eyes fell on the floor. Losing his bearing, Kaname slumped raggedly to the floor. Yuuki bolted on her knees worriedly to catch him. He supported himself on his hands, and breathed in slow, laboriously loud breaths.

_Is he sick?_ Sliding closer toward him, Yuuki stretched her hand to touch his hair. "Ka—"

"_HAHA…!" _Kirrin shook hands with the Shirabuki clan leader. "It's settled then! This will cause a famous stir in the family. Kaname will take care of her, I know. Don't worry about Sara, someday she'll be our daughter!"

"Kirrin-sama, you are very generous!"

Her hand slung back to her side, away from Kaname. Yuuki withdrew quietly into the shadows.

"I'll make sure Kaname learns how to behave around a pretty girl."

"Oh no, our Crown Prince is perfect! The one that needs help is my daughter."

_Seeing him like that, prostrating on the floor, wheezing, Kaname looks like he has never been comforted. _

_I'm just a figure watching someone's memory, unreal but visible at the same time. Would it be wrong of me to touch him? _

Kaname rubbed his fists into his eyes and glared at the screen. The men were bidding farewell to each other. He waited for several moments as the maids returned to collect the tea tray. Impatiently getting to his feet, Kaname opened the screen wide and headed into the living room.

**Ω**

Sora pried her gaze from the article to Kaoru, a long brow elevated in suspicion. "It's not mine." She held out the ribbon. "The amulet designed on the ribbon belongs to royalty. You're right about that. But color distinguishes our status."

Kaoru frowned at the vermillion silk. "I didn't know these kinds of things were in affect."

"My royal robes and seal haven't been vibrant colored since I married Kirrin. This must belong to a new bride. As our status turns permanent and we age, the colors of our robes darken." Sora nudged his wrist, "Where'd you get it from?"

"No where." Kaoru studied the hand-sown designs. Lifting the underlining, he revealed the initials. "Y. Kuran."

"Hmm? Never heard of it. No one in the family has married in over 500 years."

"Must be a counterfeit." He assumed.

Sora snatched it out of his fingers. "Don't be ridiculous. Royal seals are individually designated to our precious family members. It can't be mistaken for an artificial. Here, look at the five studied emblem and sakuras—" She stopped widely. "That's weird…"

"What?" Kaoru blinked at her stern expression. "Is it just like I said, a counterfeit?"

Sora flipped over the ribbon and lifted the miserable state of lavender beads resulted from violent treatment. "_Lis…_ The flower representing Kirrin's reign is Sakura not the Lis." Sora swung around and beckoned her servant. "Haron?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and bowed, "Joousama?"

"Bring me the genealogy scrolls."

He hesitated and bowed apologetically, "But the records are forbidden to be touched without Kirrin-sama's and the Crown Prince's permission."

"It's fine." Sora assured warmly. "I'll let Kirrin know. Please, bring them."

"Right away!"

Kaoru uncertainly shifted from the edge of the table, "What did you ask for just now?"

Sora approached the luminous window and inspected the ribbon with great intensity. "This is the handwork of our tailors alright." She confirmed. "The design is slightly altered, no doubt to differentiate the reigning monarch and the status of whoever had this." Sora lowered her arm, "How did you get a hold of this precious ribbon, Kaoru? A thing like this doesn't fly around everyday."

"I thought it was stolen." Kaoru repressed from scowling and cleared his throat, "But your reasoning and explanation confuses me even more. I thought it was yours. Guess not. It's just that at night, it happened out of nowhere and I figured it was one of our…" Regretting having spoken, he folded his arms. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I might not." Sora nodded, "But I sure am dying to know."

"She kept her face hidden and when I grabbed her arm, the ribbon came loose. She was gone the next second!" He cried.

Sora tipped her head up, "Her attire?"

"It was a dress—I couldn't tell. Why?"

"Weird." Her skeptical gaze settled on the ribbon. "If you knew a thing or two about palace women, you'd assume she'd wear royal robes, because this emblem should belong to a queen—but not just any."

Kaoru rubbed the spot between his brows. "Uh…"

Haron returned with the scrolls and excused himself immediately. Sora opened the wooden chest and hunted within the nest of parchment for a particular, outdated article. She flattened the paper and scrolled to a specific title. "Here it is."

Kaoru stepped into the light and followed the script she pointed. _"Kaname?"_

"His seal bears the Fleur de Lis. Not Kirrin's or mine." Sora glided her fingertips over the design of the ribbon. "This seal is from Kaname's reign."

"That hardly makes sense."

"No one besides you, from this moment and Kirrin, Kaname, the elders and me has set eyes on this document. Kaname's favorite flower is the Lis. His seal was designed for his reign." Sora's eyes narrowed. "How can you joke about the ribbon and the seal that hasn't been released officially? Do you understand why it can't be a fake?" She shoved the ribbon back in his hand.

"Perhaps you should keep it."

"Give it back to the owner. She should know better not to leave it around."

"And the Lis? How can someone get a hold of Kaname's seal already?"

"Ask the woman when you see her."

Reluctantly, Kaoru pocketed the ribbon. "Is he…Prepared for tonight?" He murmured.

She sat behind her desk and turned the chair, one fist clamped in her brunette locks. "A mother is supposed to know her child's heart better than her own. When I look at him, he is the loneliest and simple-minded boy ever. But even the simple minded have limits. He looks at me so quickly before turning away, it's like he's trying his best not to disappoint Kirrin and me."

"It's still too early." Kaoru stated.

"I know," Sora whispered resignedly, "I have no desire to push him into things he doesn't care about. But the opportunity is perfect, and the girl is great. They have been our loyal friends since forever!"

"He isn't looking forward to it, is he?" He asked expectedly.

Her bottom lip tweaked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Bowing, he waved goodbye to the queen. "I'll visit him before dusk."

"Cheer him up, can you?" Sora requested earnestly. "He has been locked in his room for days. You know how I hate seeing him sulk and beat himself for having different views—You understand why it's hard, Kaoru? Our archaic tradition and his modern thinking hurt him more. If I tell him to drop it—damn him for his upright teaching, he'll do anything to please Kirrin and me!" Sora slammed her fist on the table, shooting to her feet. "He listens to you. Console him, please? I feel resentful for not standing up for him."

"You should feel resentful," Kaoru consented, "Sacrificing dreams to please you, can't you see he'll hate himself in the end? Don't make him start compromising. He is our future king."

She stared bitterly at the floor, "What do I do? Even I can't protect my child."

"Speak to the elders." Kaoru suggested. "They'll try to amend obstacles preventing you from helping Kaname. We are discussing his future. The person beside him will be designated to watch over difficult tasks all her life, adjust to palace laws, satisfy the people and elders—Yes, purebloods hold authority in the palace but…" Kaoru lingered on his words, looking distant, "But…Is Sara Shirabuki really the answer to the future of the monarchy?" His eyes turned cold. "You know it better than I do, Joousama. He doesn't think like Kirrin-sama or any other previous king."

Sora breathlessly uttered, "That's what…scares me most, Kaoru." Fear clouded her vision and the breath of the pureblood queen. "If someday he takes a step that angers the council and palace elders, it may be over for Kaname." Shuddering, she planted her hands on the table, hunching over. "I trust him to make right decisions as king when the time comes. Including his decision to marry the Shirabuki girl."

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

The applauding crowd rumbled as if they had turned victorious from a game. Unlike the gawking and screeching court, Kaoru kept his arms locked across his chest. It wasn't a game he was watching but Kaname's controlled disposition as he led his fiancé across the room. His light and delicate arm was carefully offered for her exquisitely plaint hand to rest. Her fingers loosely gripped his sleeve at certain times. The golden haired Shirabuki was divine to spectators, a marvelous candidate for Kaname's wife.

She appeared to enjoy the attention and the never-ending gala. While the elders retired to a corner, they speculated the dancing pair on the floor. Each movement was executed with perfection. Her soft steps and modest turns in Kaname's arms won instant approval. Not to forget her astounding beauty at her young age earned her more cookie points.

Kaoru leaned against the column, eyes trained on the impassive prince who detested crowds as much as the reason for the gala.

It was sad watching Kaname drift away from his personal wishes and dreams. Instead, settle for what he was already decided for him.

Kirrin and Sora sailed across the floor next to the young couple, smiling encouragingly at their son. He tossed them a sidelong glance and looked even more remotely at Sara.

"You're looking gorgeous tonight! Is it for a particular person?" Remarked a voice next to Kaoru's column. He fidgeted and pretended to ignore the conversation.

"No. Not really." The strangely intoxicating voice answered. Kaoru stiffened and plummeted heavily against the column, stunned by the dark blond woman in a low cut satin gown. "I've decided to change a lot of things."

"You look better without the hat." Cheered her friend, "Wow, the short hair is wonderful on you too! Are you sure about going around with your neck open? Isn't your uncle strict about stuff like that?"

Yori laughed musically, brushing the cool glass against her glossy lips. "He is but oh well."

Her friend nudged her side anxiously, "You're drawing a crowd, admirers all of them." She winked. "Atta girl. Pick the sexiest and make him have a hard time walking straight."

Yori finished her drink and beckoned the maitre. "Shall I?"

"Need a push?" Her friend grinned, "There's one with a swan neck, _awh _my mouth is watering just looking at him. Hurry!"

Kaoru scoffed in annoyance at the women. His eyes widened when Yori squared her shoulders and with her friend's encouragement, approached the vigilant man. His arm slid across her naked back, settling on the thin, invisible straps of her dress upon her spine. Nodding at her question, he escorted her to the dance floor and pressed her close. Yori smiled and delightfully cradled her long arms over his shoulders.

"Waa—Sayori is daring, isn't she?" Muttered the watchful men from Kaoru's left. "To think Ichijou-sama's niece has a body like that! Was it her plan to entice us?"

"Who knows…?" Mused the group of men, red-eyed as her emerald skirt flared, revealing long thighs. "Swing faster…!"

"That dress keeps getting in the way."

The man whom she danced with grinned in her ear and whispered incoherently, Yori responded with a teasing smile. Cheeks rouge and brown eyes alive, she looked up in his eyes. He twirled her around again, drawing her back faster as if missing her warmth each time. She was in her own world with her dancing partner, uncaring of the feasted eyes of men through the room.

Impatiently, Kaoru pulled away from his corner, distancing himself from the men aching to see higher up Yori's skirt whenever she moved too briskly. He was too impassioned in his thoughts to take note of a calling voice from the crowd. Walking out of the banquet, Kaoru stopped in the hall outside. Servants piled around him inquisitively but he waved them away assuredly and lingered by himself.

The running servants surrounded another gliding figure on the transversal end.

"Can we take your hat, Miss?" The servant requested.

Yuuki shuffled back cautiously. "No, I'm perfectly fine with my hat."

"But it's dusk and there is dancing—your hat won't be necessary."

"I have…psoriasis." Yuuki impulsively spat. "Leave my hat alone!"

Kaoru blinked back at the retreating servants and the lone woman in the corridor. She swung on her heel, without giving much attention to her dragging silk skirt catching under shoe and dived on the carpet floor like a collapsing tree.

He flew from the wall and grabbed her by the shoulders. The hat dripped off, spilling long mahogany hair on the rug. Yuuki cursed under her breath but his acute hearing instantly made her regret herself. Ignoring her adjectives, Kaoru helped her to her feet. She groped her hat at the last minute and locked it on her pate, averting her head. So far, no one could distinguish the hat was in fact the a lampshade she came upon in a random room.

"Thank you." Yuuki breathed, back turned.

"You're welcome but young ladies shouldn't have such foul mouths, especially while in elegant clothes." He remarked.

"I'll control myself next time."

Kaoru gestured to the banquet doors. "You must be going to the gala, do you need an escort?"

"No!" She sharply cried.

Sighing heavily at the floor, he ran his fingers through his silky silver hair. "Actually, I'm in a great deal of confusion… I think I need an escort. Do you mind helping me out for a short while?"

Yuuki uncertainly turned sideways, tilting the beaded hat higher to see his face. Kaoru regarded the floor, his brows dark and jaw taut. "Are you…Ok? Sir?"

"I don't know yet." He clenched his teeth and offered her a hand. "Will you please accompany me inside? I'll let you keep your hat."

She fumbled with the beaded article, and lowered her hands. "I don't usually agree to accompany just anyone." Accepting his large hand, she smiled to herself. _But even while you don't know it's me, onii-sama, I want to be able to be there for you. Doesn't matter for how long. _

"Thank you." Kaoru clenched her fingers and guided her to the doors.

She braced a hand on the hat, letting the beads jingle against her neck and cheeks and promptly closed in on the crowded avenue of purebloods and noblemen. Stealthily, Yuuki hissed but composed herself in their inauspicious presence. Kaoru penetrated through the crowd, guiding Yuuki by the hand toward the center floor. He stopped momentarily and glanced back at the observant spectators.

"Isn't that Kaoru-san? I didn't know he was this handsome!"

"And to think he is a Kurosu."

"But that telltale curse isn't applicable when he is alive. He has a baby sister, doesn't he?"

Yuuki ducked her head unconsciously. Tenderly, Kaoru touched her shoulder. "Why are you putting your head down? No point in avoiding them. Your _unique _hat already draws too much attention. I swear it resembles the top of a lamp. Guess not. I have no clue about women's clothes." He peered underneath the hat to procure a glimpse of her face.

Yuuki's eyes widened and she yanked back, shakily. "Wh-what are you doing?"

His mouth opened but no words came. For moments, his eyes lingered on her large crimson eyes, awed.

"Kaoru-san!" Called the crowd behind Yuuki. "Who is that lady with you? Introduce her to us!"

"Uh—" Nervously, he looked at Yuuki. "She is—"

"_Yuuki." _

Kaoru stilled under her gaze.

"You said you needed my help, can I know what it concerns?"

He frowned at the floor. "…It's not surprising meeting you here. The last I saw you was at Joousama's quarters. You vanished and I thought I saw things." His gaze strayed to her robes. "I thought only the queen adorned those robes."

The crowd drew closer toward Yuuki, eyeing her silky robes. "I-I…I had it preordered for—for tonight, yes."

"Are you trying to copy the queen? Your fabric and design looks a lot like hers." They hissed accusingly.

_The robe is traditionally for the woman on the throne. _Yuuki fidgeted. Her fingers taped around over belt and covered her seal. "I'm envious of the queen's sense of style. My clothes aren't worthy or beautiful like hers."

"You got that right." The women muttered.

Kaoru smirked, "Please, don't mind them." He scanned the dance floor, jaw clenched and lips closed on a target. The swaying girl in emerald in another's arms came in Yuuki's rage of vision. She swallowed the heavy lump clogged in her throat. Kaoru slipped his hands in his pockets. "That's my reason."

For a second, she figured he was talking to himself.

"I can't make up my mind." He continued, unable to look away, "I don't know what to do from here."

_Onii-sama…_ Yuuki stared at his transfixed profile.

Kaoru turned, "I'm sorry. I won't bothe—"

Yuuki grabbed his elbow, whispering, "Ask her for a dance."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Would you rather watch someone else spend time with her instead?" She demanded. "Don't wait!"

"I'm very sorry for bringing you into this matter, it's personal. She is already dancing. We're not on a talking ter—"

"Your feelings are written all over your face."

Kaoru swallowed his words and pried his arm away. "Excuse me."

_No, onii-sama!_ Yuuki grabbed his arm again. "Don't go! I'm sorry for saying that."

His eyes widened and narrowed. "I'd appreciate it if you'd release my hand."

"It's not my business…" _But it's the first time I learned that you like someone, onii-sama._ "Is she…not worth it? Is she hard to be with? Is her blood not what you want?"

Dancers slowed to observe the two stranded on the floor. _"Who is that woman with Kaoru-san?"_

"_Never seen her before."_

Blinking away from the curious audience, Kaoru softly murmured, "Let's talk somewhere else."

"Kaoru!" Sora approached him with a figure at her heel. "Thank you for convincing Kaname to come. He wouldn't listen to me." Her hand filled his palm and squeezed his fingers. She looked at the standing timid frame on his side suddenly. "Oh, pardon me, did I interrupt the two of you?"

"No, Joousama." Kaoru replied.

"Is she someone we know?" Kirrin scrutinized Yuuki over Sora's head. The corner of his lips inclined in delight. "What a gorgeous little thing!"

"Can I say how beautiful the embroidery on your robe is? I've never seen this design. It suits you wonderfully." Sora admired.

Yuuki bowed deeply, eyes shut in hopeless prayer. Kaoru scratched the back of his neck. "It's a pleasure to meet your Excellencies."

Sora giggled behind her hand and elbowed Kirrin with her elbow. "We're not very excellent people, you see."

Yuuki blushed, "No. You are the queen and king, how can you say that?"

"Kaoru, doesn't she resemble Juuri?" Kirrin leaned forward to examine Yuuki intently. "Especially when she blushes."

Kaoru cleared his throat. "Please, don't compare this person to mother." He remarked. "I made the grave mistake of doing the same before. She was in tears the next second."

She stiffened automatically in his ruby eyes. His probing gaze was electrifying. Tingling sensations warped over her body to her toes. Yuuki tipped back on her heels before promptly collecting herself. The same euphoric and earnest desire experienced in Kaname's presence revived. She found it peculiar, nonetheless. How even the jaw line and long lashes were similar. Never mind the astounding similar eyes, hair, brows, and facial muscle but even Kirrin-sama's height matched Kaname's. _It's like staring at Kaname's alter ego. _

Collecting herself from her hypnotized state, she grimly frowned at her skirt. _He is__ Kaname's father, of course they'd look alike. But it's like staring at Kaname all the same. _

Kirrin chuckled amusedly, "Did I alarm you?"

"Nu—Only…" _Took my breath away. _Yuuki sheepishly smiled, mumbling to herself. "You really are alike."

Sora stepped forward and whispered in Yuuki's ear. "That's why it's safe not to stare at him in the eye for more than two seconds. He is famous for enchanting everyone."

Kirrin sighed at the dancing floor despairingly. "Sora, he looks bored again."

"Maybe I should retrieve him." Kaoru offered.

Sora searched for her son. "Can't blame him. He's been on his feet since the night started. Sara sure loves to dance! How cute!"

Kirrin patted Kaoru's shoulder. "In case you missed it, but Sayori is looking ravishing. Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"She is already engaged." Kaoru indicated with a careless nudge of his head.

Sora concernedly whispered, "Is it me or the surrounding men look distrustful? I sure don't like where his hands are going. What they are rubbing—and…" Wide-eyed, she furiously flushed red. Her fingers curled over her delicate lips.

His hand wandered over the hidden zipper of her dress that had dragged extremely low, revealing her lumbar curves. Yori twirled and laughed joyously in her partner's arms. His aggressive hands chiseled around her waist. Yanking her tirelessly against himself, he mouthed something in her ear.

Twining their fingers, they swayed before he dipped her and nuzzled her bare white throat. The stunning room whirled and voices hurled from all directions. Giggling under her breath, Yori let him rotate her around and kiss her tilted throat. Pressed to his chest, she closed her eyes and sighed at the heat of his lips.

His arms switched up and around, twirling her wildly. Yori laughed happily and watched the setting colors of the chandelier reflect on the material of her dress.

A cold hand gripped her wrist, leashing her forcefully into a body. Looking up, she laughed hysterically, radiant brown eyes widened on the resolute and expressionless man. Yori struggled in his entrapping arms. His eyes softened instantly and a relaxed warm hand filled the naked skin of her back. Clenching his collar with a hand, she gritted her fangs bitterly at Kaoru.

"You…what do you—" Her words faltered when his hand lowered to her revealing spine.

Slowly, without a word, Kaoru zipped the gaping skin from her open dress. The fist on his collar unbuckled and flung down in revelation.

Her dress had opened.

His soft eyes blinked at her once, and he tucked the zipper close.

Weakly, Yori glanced over her shoulder at the snickering men. Horrified, she thrust her face desperately in Kaoru's chest.

"Sayori Ichijou, thanks for the show!" They whistled. "Where were you hiding that body?"

"Are you gonna give us a chance to dance with you later?"

"Don't be shy! What's there not to see?"

"We saw ever—"

Kaoru dragged her off the floor directly toward the usher. "Call Ichijou-san's car please. She is leaving."

"That's enough." Yori broke their joined hands. "I can take it from here."

Kaoru rubbed the spot between his brows. "I'm not worried about you getting home. I'm more worried about what I'd do if you remain here any longer to those men."

"Let it go." Yori said firmly. "I'm fine with what happened, I…deserved it."

"For women, drawing good or bad attention is easy." Kaoru hissed, tauntingly advancing upon her, "It makes me furious that those illiterate philistines were making fun and tossing jokes at you!"

"Stop it! You have no right to be angry." Yori snapped. "I owe you for helping me. But that's as far as you can go."

"I don't have the right to be angry?" He spat incredulously.

"No, you don't!"

"I do when it's someone I know."

"I told you to treat me like a stranger and you agreed, did you forget?"

Kaoru grabbed her shoulder. "I refuse to treat you like a stranger. I'm not capable of doing that."

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

His eyes turned guarded. "And when that man was touching you, it was perfectly fine?"

"That's right!" Yori spat viciously. "You and I have nothing to do with each other!"

Kaoru stepped back; a trembling fist rubbed his forehead. "I don't know how wide and narrow our boundary is, _nothing makes sense!_"The fist sank to his side. Composedly, he regarded Yori. "Listen. It's not about the dress or the short hair. As a matter of fact, I prefer the hat."

Yori scrunched her face in utter confusion. "What?"

"I'm going insane thinking about you everyday. I kept your bonnet with me everywhere I went hoping to run into you. My vain wish to see you even for a stupid second. Now that I have, I hate regretting it because your screaming face is all I'll remember. But you're ok with that, you prefer us to be strangers. You have it easier. You can cheer yourself up and continue doing your regular activities but I can't even force myself to forget you." He turned and swiftly penetrated the doors of the gala, slamming it shut.

Yuuki was standing in a random group listening to the conversation when she found Kaoru vastly moving toward the balcony doors. He vanished behind the curtains, outside, she figured.

"Sora-sama and Kirrin-sama are happy with the couple. I heard, Oujisan was reluctant. He gave in suddenly." Conversed her neighbors.

"Everyone says he doesn't know what he wants. He is too daft to understand the significance of a pureblood princess."

Kaname bowed at the passing family members. Sauntering toward his parents, he stopped next to them and spoke in quiet tones. "I've done my share of dancing for the evening. Can I be excused?"

Sora gasped, "Kaname, you can't leave your fiancé by herself. Stay with her."

He met his father's eyes. "I only agreed to attend the gala at Kaoru's advise, otou-sama. Don't be angry. But I haven't consented to marry anyone."

"Once you get to know Sara, you'll like her I promise." Kirrin guaranteed.

"There is something you don't understand," Kaname glared at the floor. "I'll decide on my terms at the appropriate time. I haven't garnered a sense of emotion or interest since I met her. If I haven't initially shown interest, it won't change later."

"You're too tough on her." Kirrin chuckled.

"Oh?" Sora watched the figure slip through the crowd to the balcony. "It's the girl who looks like Juuri."

Kaname turned just in time as Yuuki slipped through the doors. "Juuri-sama…?"

"Yes."

Kaoru looked up in a trance, surprise gleamed in his ruby eyes. Standing up from the bench, he inquired. "Why are you here?"

Yori stopped, "I wouldn't have made it home, much less sleep because of what you said. It's the first time you expressed your feelings."

"If you want to hear it a second time," Kaoru gestured to the gala, "Go, there are plenty of them waiting for a chance alone with you. Be sure to listen closely at the description of what parts of your body was seen."

She glared at the floor. "Are you going to stop?"

He scoffed, whirling toward the balustrade. "Good for you. You achieved a lot tonight, even got me to say meaningless nonsense."

"Meaningless?" Yori whispered, unconvinced. He didn't turn to acknowledge her. "Aren't you being too harsh?"

"What does it matter how I am?" Kaoru growled. "When strangers meet, feelings are bound to get hurt."

"Kaoru…"

"Forget I ever said a word." He whispered. "You and I…Can only sink from here."

Her eyes shifted on the strangling grip of his fists on the balustrade. "You're the strongest person I know. And you're already giving up on me? To me, all that matters is your feelings. If you're tired of hearing me confess, then let's walk away and never revisit this matter. Feelings can stay with us for as long we let them, just like memories, but all of my prized ones are full of you, Kaoru. I'll learn to live like that…everyday pull myself farther and farther from you so that nothing can remind me of you. Maybe you experienced it too,"

Yori sighed, "Maybe you know how hard it is pushing someone out of your heart after it finally accepted someone. If not, then it's just me. Trust me, rejection isn't bad for me. You never looked me in the eye in the first place and I began suspecting it was I falling for you all along. You always kept your feelings to yourself so I never expected you to reciprocate." She chuckled. "I even let go of any possibilities. Our clans are stupid, aren't they? But I'm always going to be on your side, Kaoru, regardless of what oji-sama wants."

"Sayori."

She narrowed her eyes.

Lowering his hands from the balustrade, Kaoru regarded her slowly. His steps were fluid and stable before hurriedly halting at her side. "I'm sorry…"

"If I was someone else, would you have liked me?" Yori whispered.

"You're fine the way you currently are."

"But not enough to win your affections."

Kaoru clenched his jaw, "Any wrong move I make, Yuuki will have to pay for the consequences. I'm being watched like a hawk. Do you know what it feels like to bring burden and danger to someone you love?" He continued, "I feel like that everyday. Truthfully, you'll be happier loving someone who doesn't feel weary at the thought of betraying his family."

Her eyes became starry. "You don't have to talk anymore. I know what you mean."

"If I could, without any eyes watching me…" He trailed, dazedly caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm nobody to you but the niece of Ichijou, I know, don't waste your breath."

His hand set on her shoulder. _"I don't know why I ever developed feelings for you…"_ Kaoru muttered. "It still doesn't make sense to me." Watching her widening eyes, he exhaled tiredly. "I'm gonna be selfish right now, Sayori, and not think of any thing or one."

"Wh-what?" She rambled.

"Come to think of it," Kaoru gushed, "Don't you think I deserve to for a second?"

Yori froze and blinked twice. His warm lips stamped on hers without warning. She trembled and wedged away but his resisting arm guided her flush against him.

Yuuki jerked behind the curtain, away from view. For seconds, she gaped at her cold hands. _Onii-sama's love…_ _She was the one he was about to marry? _Calmly, her hands worked over the door lock. She drew the curtain over the door and stepped away, into the dancing crowd.

_If I can change the past, onii-sama and that woman can probably marry. I wish I were useful when you were alive, onii-sama. I wish I could've changed the outcomes that make us what we are today. You, forgotten dust, and I, a fake pureblood queen. _

Pushing through the dance floor, Yuuki sprinted toward the king and queen. Sora looked stupefied to find her running in their direction. She tugged Kirrin's sleeve and pointed at Yuuki. "Oh, Miss?" Sora caught her cold hand, "Are you feeling alright? Is something the matter?"

Yuuki plucked her hands from hers and bowed, "No, nothing is wrong, I'm sorry for coming like this but I have something urgent to discuss."

"About what?" Sora murmured.

"A personal matter." Yuuki apologetically lowered her eyes and turned to Kirrin. "Ousama, may I have a word with you in private? Please?" _I don't know how much time I have in this memory. It may change any minute since I'm not controlling its course._

Kirrin's brows lifted and lowered his folded arms. "Judging by your expression, I see it is an emergency."

"It won't take long."

Kirrin brushed Sora's back gently and nodded at Yuuki. "Yes. Follow me to my office."

Sora slowly sauntered within the crowd. Gaze skating over their departing forms and rounded on her stoic son, who had somehow appeared by her elbow with a glass of wine. "Aren't you taking your father's advice? Spend tonight with Sara. Don't drink too much wine, darling."

"It's for you." Kaname quietly gave the gaping women a sidelong glance. "I'm being asked for dances non-stop. Please, let me stay with you so I can rest my feet."

Sora took the offered wine and sipped gently, "Stay calm."

Kaname searched the crowd, frowning, "Why are you alone? Oto-sama doesn't like leaving you at parties."

"He's at an appointment and will come back soon." Sora studied the reflecting light in her glass. "No matter how much I think about it, that girl is strange. I haven't seen her before. Her clothes are questionable. Lilies were they?" Sora steadily eyed her vacant looking son. "When you see Kaoru, tell him to come to me. I must speak with him about the woman he was with."

"I can't find him anywhere." Kaname murmured, somberly. "I don't blame him. The party is boring."

"_Hush!"_ Sora sternly elbowed him. "They'll hear you."

"I merely stated a fact."

"Here's a fact, the way I know you is different than how others in this room do." Sora brushed her fingers through his silky hair thoughtfully, "She still hasn't melted your heart? Adorning a new dress, pretty jewelry, sweet phrases and politeness, is it not sufficient, Kaname? What do you possibly want?"

"Not this." He answered without glancing at his mother. "I have too much to do than consider marriage."

"Your father succeeded in prolonging his marriage date until his 500th year. Your jii-sama wasn't pleased. That's why the elders want to see you married earlier. Are you upset with us?"

"I'm not upset." Kaname stared at her pale hand, "He took his time to have you. I'd like that for me too. Instead of," His gaze channeled on the Shirabuki's chattering bashfully in the crowd. "Having everything decided for me. I don't want to live this way, oka-sama."

She sighed remorsefully. "I know how you feel and I'll do whatever I can to change the elders mind. Until then, don't test their patience and behave. That girl isn't to be blamed. Be considerate of her. Do you know how scary it is to be regarded as a future queen? That smile on her face…She is doing a good job faking it."

**Ω**

Kirrin led her into a narrow passageway, immediately through a small door of a closet. His mobile shape in the dark hinted her to follow patiently when he pulled open another cryptic door of the office.

"The secret entrance is convenient." Kirrin remarked, casting a glance at Yuuki.

She stiffened, her cheeks staining darker than the watchful eyes. "Uh, yes, it is. I wasn't aware of any secret entrances within the palace."

"Hm." Kirrin scowled and slowed in the center of the commodious room. "You aren't a relative and we haven't seen you around, how do you know the palace?"

"I'm a visitor." Yuuki calmly answered.

He settled a hand on nightstand and leaned forward attentively. "You are too similar to Juuri Kurosu, so I have to ask, are you related?"

"I'm sorry, Ousama." Yuuki clasped her hands. "But I can't give any answers. Most importantly," Unhooking the wires of the lampshade from her hair, she removed the article and set it on the armrest of a chair. He scrutinized her lavish brown hair and young face. "I want to speak to you about Kaoru."

No longer inviting, he turned rigid. "What is this? He isn't the type to stir problems."

"His life is in danger." Yuuki cut in. "The Elders Council is planning an attack. Before that happens, please discharge Kaoru of his duties at the palace. Set him free so they can't follow him everywhere he goes."

"Elders Council?" Kirrin's fangs unveiled, "What proof do you have?"

"As of right now…" She bowed. "I have none, Ousama. But you should have an idea why he would be a target."

"No one can touch Kaoru—not under my command. He is Crown Prince's mentor, one of my trusted allies!"

"The honor you treat him with makes everyone jealous." Yuuki sliced back. "No one wants him to be close to you or Oujisan. They believe he is plans to eradicate the Kurosu curse."

"If he is, then he has the right to defend his family." Kirrin declared. "Whom are you speaking for? Miss? What brought you to this predicament?"

"Purebloods will never befriend Kurosu's." Yuuki touched her aching throat that was full of emotion. "And the fact that you do makes everyone uneasy. Ousama, please listen to me, and tell Kaoru to leave the palace. Help him or else they'll strike any second."

His eyes twinkled suddenly. "Why don't you sit down? You look unhealthy."

Yuuki anxiously draped a hand on her perspiring forehead. "There isn't much time."

Kirrin turned to the drink cart and reached for a glass. "I'll brew you a drink. I can tell you're honest from your voice. Believe it or not but I am a good judge of character. You're serious about his death but that's something I haven't failed to consider either. The Elders Council is also on my top list, Miss. That we have come to the same conclusion makes me at ease. We understand each other." Kirrin approached Yuuki with the red contents. "I added blood tablets. You are depraved, here."

She gulped at the sight of the brilliant crimson drink. Tearing away from her internal battle, Yuuki composedly stated. "Will you help Kaoru?"

"My son is dependant on him and so am I. Discharging him without fair reason is difficult."

"You have a fair reason—saving his life."

"True." He waited for her to accept the drink.

"Ousama, I can't waste time. I have to make sure he is unharmed."

"His life concerns me too, Miss. And I've been keeping watch of everyone who meets him. I won't let anything happen to Kaoru. Will you drink now?"

She hesitated. "…No. I need to go." Grabbing the lampshade, Yuuki strode the door.

Somehow, the secret door unlocked and another figure entered. She turned the knob of the main door, her head turned to find the dark haired addressing Kirrin as the door slid shut.

"Did your appointment just end?" Kaname asked.

"Hmm." Kirrin stared at the drink and handed it to him.

"Who were you with?" Kaname searched the empty room.

"Kaoru's friend. She was ardent about protecting him from the Elders Council." Kirrin frowned. "I'm shocked, I admit. She said everything that I have been feeling these past few months, all in one meeting."

"Mother asked me to call you back."

"Did she?" Kirrin moved to the secret entrance. "I should go."

"Kaoru's friend…" Kaname lingered, "Is she an acquaintance of ours?"

"No. Your mother and I have never met her. Come to think of it, I didn't ask for her name. She didn't want to me ask about her origins."

Kaname looked pointedly at the main door. "Shall I look into her? She might now where Kaoru went. He can't be found."

"Don't you have to watch over your lovely guest, Sara?"

He blinked in ennui at the glass. "I prefer not going in there for a while."

"Suit yourself." Kirrin nodded, "I'll let them know you've retired. Try and not be indifferent the next time you see her."

**Ω**

Haruka could hardly control himself, his vision shadowed until the room blurred, focused entirely on Kaoru's remaining face. He forgot about the crumbling glass in hand. The shattered pieces crunched under his advancing steps. Kaoru hadn't looked away for a second or blinked. Haruka hissed as he inhaled, eyes pinned on the pair.

"I can't allow it." He announced, "Don't you remember when Yuuki was born, the Elders Council flocked to our doorstep to mock us? I knew from that day we wouldn't be left alone. Seeing Yuuki born in our home, they looked down on us and became convinced she'd be the next sacrifice. We are their victims."

"I won't allow anything in this world to hurt my family, father." Kaoru countered. "Trust me."

"She can be sent to spy on us. How can I trust when you come asking me permission to marry? I told you, _any one_ but Ichijou's niece."

"I remember." Kaoru sighed, "But I must break my word on that. I wish to marry only Sayori."

"_Kaoru!"_

"I've let you down, I'm sorry. Please, give me permission to marry Sayori."

Speechless, Haruka gaped at the shorthaired woman tucked in his shadow. "Your family is our worst enemy." He said, "Both of my children's lives are haunted by your uncle. How can you stand there trying to take him away from us?"

"I…"

"Kaoru isn't a bad child." Haruka whispered, "For him to come to me asking to marry you, I know his heart lies with none but you. Have you considered the consequences? Your uncle won't approve either!"

"Forgive us, Haruka-sama." Yori mumbled.

"I knew you were dating behind our backs all this time." Haruka eyed them. "You have to keep in mind what a dangerous combination our families make. As for the Ichijou clan, they'll never accept us even if things work out."

"I'm prepared to face the hardships." Kaoru said confidently.

"We aren't. Your mother isn't, Yuuki _isn't."_

"Haruka-sama, I promise the safety of your family, my oji-sama won't ever stoop to betray me."

"How sure are you, Sayori-san?" He demanded. "Sure enough that Kaoru won't be their target? Or Yuuki in the future?"

"_I promise you!"_ Yori cried desperately, "Please, hear me out!"

"I'm trying hard," Haruka muttered shakily, "To keep my children alive and not hurt Kaoru or you. But I just _can't _trust your promise. I can't forget how greedy the Elders Council's eyes turn whenever they look at Kaoru. They'll be astounded by your relationship if they don't know already. I can't allow your union, I'm sorry."

"Give us more time, father." Kaoru begged. "Don't turn away from us yet. We'll come back and ask you again. The council will announce their decision about the eradication."

"Don't let your hopes up." Haruka warned.

"I'll convince him." Kaoru murmured while escorting Yori to her car. He opened the door for her to sit inside. Taking two steps back, Yori clung to him.

"Make sure you do…" She breathed in his ear. "I'll be trying my best to convince oji-sama too."

Kaoru hugged her silently.

"If…" Yori regarded the Kurosu residence over his shoulder. "If things don't work out for us, let's not be bitter at our family. I'll always love you. There's no doubt about that. It won't be a problem for me to wait for you forever. I've decided on you."

"Don't say that." He whispered back. "I don't want to think of you living lonely forever. That's what purebloods are for."

Yori released him calmly and kissed his lips. They withdrew a few minutes later, each quivering slightly from lack of air.

"I'll wait for you as long as it's necessary, Sayori." Kaoru answered. "If you change your mind about me, it's ok."

"Too bad." She grinned wide. "I'm stuck on you, you know what that means? You can't ever get rid of me."

Kaoru smiled and helped her inside the car. "Have a safe ride home. I'll see you soon." Their fingers tightened briefly and withdrew.

**Ω**

"Sayori?" Kirrin grinned amusedly at Kaoru across the table. "She was always asking about you I wondered when you'd return her affections. Nonetheless, it's good you are of the same mind."

"Our clans don't approve of us though."

"Something which I'm positive you will change, if not now then in the immediate future, of course."

Kaname entered the office and promptly closed the door. "I'm sorry for barging in." He drifted toward the men. "But the Kiryuu boys have come to see you, Kaoru. Shall I tell them to meet you at the library?"

Kaoru rose out of his chair, "No, I promised to go riding with them later."

"By the way, about your friend…" Kirrin scowled. "Who is she? She remains an intriguing mystery. It's not fair to Sora that I keep thinking about her."

Kaname's brows quivered before angling his eyes at Kaoru. "We realized it wasn't Sayori senpai."

"No, actually," Kaoru chuckled foolishly, "I don't know who she is either. Her name is Yuuki."

"Isn't that strange? Looking a lot like your mother with your sister's name?"

"Yes. I felt the same." Kaoru fidgeted. "But I haven't seen her around. She vanished after the night of the gala."

"If you see her again," Kirrin gestured, "Please, tell her we must continue our meeting. I've decided to take her warning into consideration."

"Warning?"

"She'll know what I'm talking about."

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

_I followed on feet as long as I could._

Panting with pain, she looked up dispirited at the blue sky. Pounding horses vibrated the green grass under her hands and legs. Twisting around to procure a better view of the rigorously racing crowd, Yuuki paled at the number of elegantly dressed vampires. Hats shadowed their pale faces, several ran on feet, but the number couldn't compare to the accumulation of bats, hawks and spy creatures fluttering vastly over the forest into the whitening field.

Zero decided to stay back at the palace. Ichiru insisted on accompanying Kaoru outside. Submissively stumbling through the dark, Yuuki trailed them in the woods. As strange as it was, she had an inkling they were watched. Her omen had been correct. The Elders Council moved briskly from all direction on the two.

_I should warn someone. _

Darting through the dress, Yuuki stooped and let another group pass on horseback. They disappeared at the clearing, which she inched toward without a sound.

"…Six centuries have passed without a sacrifice. At long last," Asato sneered, "We've finally risen with the conviction that a sacrifice to honor the throne must be acquired."

Kaoru couldn't believe his ears. "Sacrifice…you are after…Yuuki."

She pushed through the bushes and scanned the surrounding men. Radiating in the sun with his silverish-gold hair, Kaoru remained immobilized in the center.

Asato smirked coldly, "The long awaited sacrifice will be claimed in due time."

Kaoru spoke quietly for a minute. Yuuki scowled, unable to hear closely. "…While an elder brother male lives, the daughter is exempted from the curse."

Asato cruelly chuckled to himself.

_Why did they gather here?_ Steadily, Yuuki straightened her back and watched. _It'll take a long time to run back to the palace. Can't I steal one of their horses? _A petrifying chill robbed of her breath and stability. Yuuki slumped to the ground, eyes trained on the ghostly dark shadows warping over the trees and flooding over the Elders Council directly to Kaoru.

_The shadow spies—Onii-sama!_ Standing up, Yuuki sprinted out of the bushes in the blazing sun.

"Because for a sacrifice to appeal to the king, _you _must be eliminated."

_No! _

Kaoru dodged the swarming crowd unflinchingly. He managed to tear apart the subsequent assailants, and attack Asato. The Head merely watched apathetically as the claws dug in his windpipe. "Stop mentioning her."

Carefully molding a grip onto of Kaoru's hand, Asato hissed. "It is precisely for that reason, every last one, every drop of the disgraceful blood must diminish."

Their seething eyes broke as Asato shoved Kaoru back. He weakly regained posture within the circle.

"Have any last words, Kurosu?" Asato mockingly spat.

Too stunned to move, Yuuki watched the advancing elders collide into Kaoru. He readily defended, until many lay unconscious. A shaft had pierced is side. Refusing to cry out, Kaoru held himself up, glaring patiently at Asato.

Covering her eyes, Yuuki sagged to the ground. _I can't watch this! _

Minutes later, Ichiru burst into the circle toward Kaoru. "Get away from him! Leave Kaoru-kun alone! Ichijou-sama…"

_Ichiru?_

Gasping, she crawled to the side to find Asato lowering the boy near Kaoru. _They're so many of them. Kaoru and Ichiru can't fight them. _For sometime, the two spoke quietly to each other. Kaoru yanked the boy in an embrace. Screaming wildly, Yuuki darted from the side as Asato hovered Kaoru with a blade. He flinched from the burning sensation once it made contact with his heart. Giddily, Kaoru lifted his head, eyes narrowing on the dashing figure in the sun.

He could swear he saw her running toward him, his darling sister.

"KAAORRUUUU!"

Other members proceeded slice parts of his body. He covered Ichiru completely, forcing his vocal cords. "Someone…will have to protect…Yuuki…" Through the moving feet of the council, he saw a glimpse of her sobbing and pushing through the crowd. "Now that I'm—"

Ichiru stared emptily at the bright blue sky as his body demineralized.

"You bastard!" Yuuki roared.

Asato leaned back on his foot; blade gripped tight and eyed the screaming creature.

"I'll kill you…" Yuuki panted, "I'll make sure you die…."

Ichiru threw an arm over his tearful eyes.

"Who is this woman?" Mumbled the startled council members, "Where'd you come from?"

She strolled further into the group and stared down at Ichiru's frozen body. _You kept this to yourself all these years, Ichiru. He died protecting you. _Dropping abruptly, she covered him and sobbed on his chest. "Ichiru!"

"Ichijou-sama, what shall we do with them?" Asked the reproving member, "Kill them too?"

Asato tilted the blade at Yuuki's head. She lifted her head, her burning eyes narrowed. "It would've been better for you to stand watching, little Miss. I can't kill the second son of Kiryuu, but you, however, I can."

Ichiru shoved Yuuki and sat up, lavender eyes wide. "Don't!" He whirled at Asato. "You've done enough! Stop hurting everyone!" He rammed into Asato. "Kaoru was a good person! I hate you!—I'll never forgive you! Why did you take Kaoru away?"

"You can go ahead." Yuuki slowly stood up, "Asato Ichijou. You were the one who forced me into the palace and waited impatiently for Kaname to kill me?" His brows furrowed. "Kaoru's murderer…" Yuuki clenched her fists. Merely looking at the man fueled her anger tremendously, losing control of herself, she watched as vines and trees swayed from a disastrous spell. Vines latched on his limps, wrapped around the horses and solidly bolted the council in place.

"Who are you?" Asato growled, watching leaves flutter.

"You don't need to know." Yuuki muttered fiercely. "Get back Ichiru." Her eyes darkened murderously on the silver-head. He caved and stumbled as a breeze tossed him out of the way. She hadn't experienced such traumatic anger before, and like Haru noted, her abilities were molded by the magnitude of emotion. Opening her right hand, her gaze shifted on the sword belonging to the one of the councilmen's and watched as it floated into her grip.

Asato watched in pure amusement. "Can an unsophisticated and young vampire like you stand against an elder who has been alive for thousands of years? That's the mistake Kaoru made. As strong as he was, he couldn't stand up to me either. Do you want to see for yourself?"

She could picture him twitching in pain above Ichiru as another blade thrust in his body. Poison invaded and his crimson eyes blackened. Unknowingly, tears spurted from the corners of her eyes. _Kaoru…_

_Onii-sama… _

"You're my one and only girl."

_Kaoru…._

"When she was born, she ate a lion and it's been stuck ever since."

"Yuuki…"

She exhaled aloud and the wind knocking out of her lungs ached. Yuuki clenched a hand on her chest, vision blurred.

"_Yuuki..."_

_Wait…_ Yuuki turned slightly around.

"…_uuki…"_

_Who's calling me?_

Daylight darkened along with the standing councilmen. Yuuki couldn't distinguish the blade in her hand anymore. Stalking aimlessly, she gaped at the forming walls and maroon rug. Her free hands dangled on her sides. The striking silhouette crossed over the threshold of a quarters and patted an envelop tucked under his arm. He entered the orange glaring room and closed the door.

Kirrin dropped the pen at the sight of the approaching man. Lord Shirabuki retrieved the document from the envelope and set it on the table. "I'd like an explanation—why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"The palace has been busy reinstating special security." Kirrin carefully guided himself out of his chair. "I don't have the time to consider your proposal anymore, Lord Shirabuki."

"Everything was going smoothly. The Crown Prince was taking to my daughter very well."

"That's what we wanted to think. I don't want to regret other things like I already do after Kaoru's death." His eyes narrowed on the stiffened man. "Yes, you heard about the strange incident six months ago? I've been investigating but my palace guards also stay quiet. Something is awfully wrong here."

"If your palace guards don't know, you can't blame them." Lord Shirabuki answered. "No one knows the details of the incident. It is tragic how the Kurosu's lost their only son. Now, their daughter will be sent here as sacrifice, I assume?"

Kirrin gripped the edge of the table. "Is that what you want?"

"Pardon me?" Lord Shirabuki stared stupefied.

"For the Kurosu daughter to become sacrifice?"

"I believe it is the law. We can't change tradition."

"I don't want her here." Kirrin stated. "Not as sacrifice. She was born a free woman, just like any daughter, not a curse."

"Ousama!"

"What if your daughter was called sacrifice? How'd you protect her from impending death?"

Lord Shirabuki turned away. "I don't want to answer the outrageous question. My daughter is a pureblood. You can't compare our clans."

"Kaname has distanced from everyone in the palace. I don't know how he feels or thinks at times. He is an anomaly but he is honest. That is one thing I taught him. I can't trust him with you, Lord Shirabuki."

"Why do you say such things?"

Kirrin massaged his forehead. "Do you care to hear my answer?" He chuckled aloofly. "A week ago, I came upon a draft of details recounting the incident of Kaoru's death. The report was bizarre. On that day, the Elders Council left the government house and was gone for four hours. It was during that time Kaoru also left to go riding with one of the Kiryuu boys. The poor child refuses to visit the palace. He can't look me in the eye or talk about what happened. Want to hear the interesting part, Lord Shirabuki?"

He stood watching in rapt attention.

"I also came across a conversation between you and Asato Ichijou—about how wonderfully the plan worked out. Kaoru's elimination was sudden, drastic and questionable. No one wants to talk about it or wants to speak up for the truth. I mauled on his death for months and wondered everyday what truly happened—thankfully, I managed to overhear you two celebrating the oncoming sacrifice." He reached Lord Shirabuki's side. "I ask you, myself, my Lord, did you have anything to do with Kaoru's death?"

"What nonsense!" He hissed automatically. "Why would I?"

"You…don't?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Heh." Kirrin struggled with a smirk. "I just can't be convinced otherwise I suppose."

"You will get nothing out of suspecting me." Lord Shirabuki grunted.

"These days…" He rubbed the edge of his right brow, eyes rancid. "I'm having a hard time trusting anybody."

"Your suspicions hold no valuable reason in rejecting my daughter." He howled. "Reconsider the proposal."

"I worry about my son's future just as much as you do for your daughter."

"Sara has nothing to do with the incident."

"I heard the exchange between you and Asato clearly. You outdid yourselves. Kaoru died just like you wanted, and when your daughter becomes the next queen, that would be even more splendid!"

Lord Shirabuki glowered nastily at the king. "What do you take me for?"

"Not a friend." Kirrin gestured to the door, "Please, see yourself out. I believe I made myself clear."

"I knew things would turn rough…" Lord Shirabuki muttered, "But you favored that boy too much! Everyone disapproved it, yet you were bent on showing how wrong we were. What did supporting him do for you? People are outraged; if you listened you'd know what was going on. Whether you like it or not but his death was imminent—so is that younger daughter of theirs!"

"If you're done, take yourself out of my office." Kirrin snapped._ "Now!"_

"Perhaps it was a good thing he died." Lord Shirabuki sliced.

Kirrin turned back toward his table. A slinging movement echoed in the motionless room. The soft sound seemed nonexistent for a second that he believed he imagined it. Kirrin blinked at the warm sensation crawling against his arm and wrist. Pain sloughed the liquid through his shoulder and arm. He stared dazzled at the fresh blood—his blood. His speechless eyes settled on the snarling pureblood.

The black rapier he had hidden in his cloak shimmered with red-dew. Lord Shirabuki drew the blade out of his abdomen, "You should've listened to what I said!"

"Purebloods aren't so easily undermined. Not by blades." Kirrin immutably implied.

"This blade is filled with poison known to the Hunters Association." He smirked victoriously. "I don't think you can undermine its power, regardless of your pureblood powers."

Kirrin blinked unsteadily and gaped at the deepened wound infested with antigens eating away his flesh. "You planned to get me."

"If you had changed your mind, things would've been different." Lord Shirabuki nudged past the king toward his desk.

Opening the small container with his seal, he lifted the large stamp, hovering it over the document. "Your stamp on the contract will state that you agreed to take my daughter as the pureblood Crown Princess. Sara is also a good girl." Thrusting the stamp on the specific region, he closed the container after returning it. Lord Shirabuki casually sealed the envelope. "Your son will be satisfied. You should understand that my daughter is innocent. There is really no point in refusing her."

"Kaname…" Sweat moistened his forehead and cheeks. Kirrin slouched against a chair as the poison entered his blood streams. His vision doubled, groping around the chair, he slumped achingly on his knees. Blood spurted on the rug, immersing his windpipe.

**Ω**

_**(M)**_

Sora frowned at her son ignoring her deliberately. Instead of grabbing her teacup, she slapped his textbook against the table. "Don't have you manners? When do you get to sit and talk with me? I've told you not to read when I'm with you."

His brows lifted and slowly Kaname raked his eyes away from the pages. "You look lovely, oka-san…" He droned.

Disappointed, she dropped against her chair and folded her arms, reading his deadpanned expression. "Why am I not convinced?"

"Maybe because you always look lovely and know you already do." His eyes dove straight back into his book.

She leaned forward to push back his long locks. Kaname's eyes widened at her probing stare. "I'm worried. Are you ever going to be a normal prince?"

"I was instructed to read a hundred and seventy pages today. If I don't complete them, I'll fall behind in my studies."

Sora clenched his hand. "You don't need to be too hard on yourself. Are you doing alright without Kaoru?"

His expression turned sullen but he pretended to ignore the overwhelming remorse pervading his mood. "I think so." Kaname strained as he spoke. "I should…"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "He was closer to you than I ever was. I think I can imagine how it feels losing a close friend. Kaname, you can depend on your mother, you know that too, don't you? This'll give us a chance to learn more about each other." Sora caressed his knuckles and wrist. "Your hands are becoming larger and angular. Your fingers have grown longer. If I'm not able to look into your heart and understand you better, don't be angry with me. I learned early on how differently you acted around others."

"At the time, I sensed certain things others didn't. Kaoru helped me distinguish them afterwards. Whom to trust and whom not to, we're closer to them than we think."

Sora patted his hand and nodded. "Your father is searching relentlessly about Kaoru's death, don't you worry." She pulled back and sniffed the air, gaze targeted on the quarters. Kaname stiffened apprehensively in his chair and rigidly stood up.

"Shall I go…check?" He suggested.

Without a word, Sora gravitated out of her chair. Kaname trailed in her footsteps into the shadowed corridors leading to Kirrin's office. The intoxicating smell continued to lure them closer to the door. Sora halted outside, gaping at the wooden portal as if not knowing what do. She turned toward him and ordered him to return to his room. He lingered wordlessly, staring as she stepped through the open door.

Lord Shirabuki widely swirled in the direction of the closing door. The queen's searching gaze narrowed on his wrinkled and perspiring façade. "What are you doing here, Lord?"

"The king and I had some business to discuss." He eloquently explained. "He started telling me he didn't want your son and my daughter to marry."

"We came to the decision together." Sora enforced emotionlessly. "Do you have problems with the arrangement?"

"I have made it so there isn't any changes to the proposal, Joousama." Lord Shirabuki heckled. "I guarantee your son and my daughter will marry. And you can't do anything about it." Waving an arm within his cloak, he pointed to the prone man on the floor behind the chaise. "I take Ousama's silence means he agrees."

Darting toward Kirrin, Sora stooped on her knee. "Kirrin! What happened?"

"His blood called you here." Lord Shirabuki surmised. "Can't you tell already? If I hadn't done it, someone might have later."

"Shirabuki!" Sora screeched. Chairs and ornaments flew across the room, crashing on the opposite wall. "What is wrong with you?"

"I can gladly do it again, Joousama." The Lord reminded and lifted the blade. "If your son doesn't accept my daughter, his life will be in danger as well."

"Keep Kaname out of this!" Sora shrieked. "How could you have done this to Kirrin? Traitor!"

"What will you do Joousama?" Lord Shirabuki whispered, gazing at the dying king. Sora stood up, feet planted firmly and glared. "It's for Sara, can't you see? I don't think you'll keep silent about this…"

Kaname could hear his mother scream. The crashing furniture prompted him to unlock the door. "Ka-san—"

"Did you think you'd escape from sticking that blade in your King's chest?" Sora sneered.

"Hah…." A mocking laugh, almost disbelieving as it happened when he advanced upon the royal woman.

Sora worriedly touched Kirrin's head. "You beast!" She hissed up at Shirabuki. He moved like a thick black spell with ease and expertise as if he had done it multiple times.

"Let's keep it between the three of us." The blade pierced her heart in a single slice.

**Ω**

He twitched in her arms, as if coming awake from a nightmare. Yuuki pressed him to closer, arms wound across his waist to hold him down from springing on the door again. _Just stay still…_ Burying her face in his hair, she clenched her arms tighter.

"Shh…"

He struggled mercilessly for release.

Restraining herself from sobbing, Yuuki quivered. "Don't go in there. _Please…" _

_I'll face the consequences for holding onto him. He'll remember this moment. A memory we'll both have of each other. _Yuuki tugged him closer.

Kaname searched her face and refused to be kept outside. She tried drawing him away, he insistently returned to the door. Her riling emotions soared and burst colorfully, shedding through the walls and windows of the corridor. Rather than her hands, vines leashed him against the floor. He fought from the hold until her clammy hand shackled his and tugged him back. Hood-eyed, Yuuki closed the door of his room and leaned wearily against it, her body feverish.

_Kaoru…gone._

The walls around her seemed to descend. Her eyes widened at the looming ceiling. She met the ground abruptly, noticing for the first time her weakened legs couldn't maintain her weight.

_Kirrin-sama, and Sora-sama…_

It would take a few more minutes for the guards to reach the quarters. She found the King's quarters deserted but submerged with the scent of his and Sora's blood. By the time she made her way into the office, eager to brutally murder the Lord, she found the office devoid of him but the fallen victims.

Sora pulled Kirrin's head on her shoulder, weeping in his hair as their blood surrounded them.

Shoving her fist in her mouth, Yuuki backed unstably against the table, sobs breaking free of their own will.

Rasping, Sora raised her fair face toward the sound. Her cold eyes met Yuuki's and floated on the spreading crimson.

Pushing away from the table, Yuuki sank in front of the couple. "Can I—Can I…I do something?" She quivered. "Anything!"

"The poison has spread." Sora rasped.

Kirrin's decomposing hand slipped over Sora's lap and latched on Yuuki's arm. "You were…"

Yuuki clutched his hand. "I'm sorry! I can't do anything to help you!" She pressed her forehead against his fingers. "Please, _please _don't die. I'm—"

"You were right." Kirrin chocked. "Kaoru… They were after him, all this time. I gave him too much attention."

Unable to compose herself, she bowed her head to conceal her tears.

"Do us a favor, Miss." Kirrin hoarsely whispered. She yanked her head up, prepared. "Under my table, there is a drawer. I've kept my most confidential information inside. When we're gone," His other hand clenched Sora's decomposing fingers. "That information must be protected. Anyone can tamper with it. Go—Get it!" He wheezed.

Shakily, Yuuki unlocked her fingers and crawled under the table. The floorboard creaked under her weight. She spotted the carved opening beneath the drawer of his table, away from scrutiny. Sliding the board, Yuuki slipped her hand inside the opening. Her fingers groped hard papers. Gathering them in her arms, she closed the lid and anxiously returned to their side.

"I have them." Miserably holding them against herself, she heavily dumped her weight on the floor. "Ousama—Joousama…" Yuuki trembled. "I'm, I'm… I stood watching and couldn't move. I failed you. I'm a coward. Punish me!"

Sora heaved under her breath, her lips tightening. "You kept Kaname from coming inside, didn't you?"

Bobbing her head, Yuuki wiped her blurry eyes with the back of her hands.

"I can trust you…." Kirrin whispered. "With those documents, can't I?"

"Ye-yes." Yuuki nodded frantically.

"Go…good…" He closed his eyes.

Yuuki grabbed his sleeve. "No!" She jumped. "Don't close your eyes!"

"You're a strange child…" Sora frowned. "Death is something we purebloods are proud of embracing."

A strangled sob twisted out of her throat. "But it isn't your time to die! —Kaname needs you!" She gurgled.

"Miss…" Kirrin called wearily.

"Yuuki—call me Yuuki."

"Yuuki…" His eyes creaked open hesitantly. "Can you do me another favor?" He continued. "Write a confession. Notate what happened today… Give it to Kaname…" Rubbing his bloody thumb, he stamped his fingerprint on the back of a document in Yuuki's arms. "Th-there, he'll know my blood."

Yuuki nodded apologetically and glanced at Sora, who had a secret smile on her lips.

"Joousama?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Go. I sense the guards drawing near. Take the documents out of here."

She considered running out of the room without a backward glance. Yuuki stared numbly at the two, finding herself glued to the floor. "I can't… Leave you two alone."

"We aren't alone…" Sora kissed Kirrin's hair. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I'd rather go with him than him leaving alone. Do you see?"

Footsteps barged at the office door. Yuuki whirled toward the royal couple. "I…!"

"Leave." Sora murmured drowsily. _"Yuuki…"_

"I'm sorry…" She begged. "I'm very sorry…" Forcing herself on her feet, Yuuki darted to the secret door.

Guards huddled inside of the room, around the decomposing pair.

"Ousama—Joousama!" The guards screamed.

Yuuki lurched against the secret door, immobile. Tears spilling out of her eyes, she staggered to her knees. _They're all dead! _

_Kaoru, Kirrin and Sora-sama!_

_Gone!_

"…uuki…"

_**"Yuuki."**_

She lifted her head unwillingly at the sound, scanning the shadowed closet. _I can't make sense of it. Every once in a while, someone keeps calling me…_

"_Where are you?"_

Yuuki stiffened alertly at the familiar voice.

"_Please, answer me…"_

For moments, Yuuki contemplated the transversal door. Tucking the documents inside of her robes, she approached the second door and flung it open. The conjoined room was flooded with servants, guards and councilmen. None appeared to acknowledge or notice her presence. She ambled across the room, past them and into the corridor.

"It's a crisis! Our king and queen were murdered!"

_The loneliest person in the world right now is none but Kaname… _

As she turned her head, his translucent figure appeared at the mouth of the hallway. Kaname stood composed and well mannered as always, accompanied by royal guards. He bowed to the standing council member who inquired concernedly about his health and patted his head.

"We don't know what happened. While you were in your room, your father and mother, our king and queen were killed."

Yuuki proceeded toward him, halting little ways in the hall.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Oujisan." The guards promised. "We must stay by your side and protect you incase. Please, cooperate with us."

She reached out to gently touch his elbow. He didn't react but continued listening to the chattering room. Yuuki gaped at her hands in confusion. _Why can't he feel me? _ Scanning the crowded room, she realized. _Why can't they see me?_

"Come into the other room, Oujisan." The guards escorted him away.

"_Stay close, Yuuki." _She turned around at the ghostly whisper under her ear.

A guard held open the door to the terrace. Yuuki wheeled her way outside in the brilliant sun. Leaves whirled around her feet as she descended the stairs in to the green yard. Guards ran past her inside of the quarters. She continued to the main gates of the courtyard. Her feet beat against the gray stones.

"Yuuki."

The silk of her robes fluttered in the wind. Her loose, unkempt hair had fallen messily over her back. Emptily, she stared at the perfectly still statue in front of her. The standing man resembled Kirrin-sama, and for the longest time, Yuuki was convinced she was staring at the dead king. Her head lowered respectfully as her hands crept over the documents inside of her robe. The parchment pressed against her warm breast reminded of their horrid death.

_Like others, he can't see me._

Yuuki slowly strode away from the rapt man. Her hand nestled on the documents and her moving feet pounded on the rough stones.

A clawed grip dug into the skin of her arm, ensnaring her in place.

"Yuuki." Kaname turned his head toward his wife.

Her lips quivered once her eyes drank the blue sky.

His empowering arms roughly pulled her in his arms. Pressed deep in his embrace, Yuuki blindly gaped at the material of his jacket and falling hair. _These arms..._ Her eyelids heavily swept shut. _Arms I belong in. _

"Haven't you seen enough?" Kaname asked.

"My body and my heart are tired." She mumbled. "Take me home…Kaname…Take me home…"

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	18. Reflection

**Ω**

Haruka could barely distinguish the brawl from the corridor. He remained patiently waiting outside of the library door in case one of the boys decided to step out for a break. His assumptions were wrong. Both suited each other to be rivals in stamina and, now as he stood captivated by the snarling bickering, Haruka believed Zero and Ichiru also matched each other in altercations.

"Stop eavesdropping." His wife chided from the windowless corridor. Her smooth heels hardly made a sound across the carpet. Steadily stopping next to him, she wrapped a pale hand around his wrist. "Leave them alone. We should've guessed Zero had news Ichiru wouldn't be happy about."

"I wish they'd simply get along." Haruka frowned at the closed door. "It is too much to ask? They are always at each other's throats."

"…You know how Ichiru resents them."

Haruka's remorseful eyes reached his wife's flamed cheeks. Leaning down slightly, an inch over her shoulder, his lips lovingly caressed the revealing side of her neck. "It's hard for him since he knows the Elders Council is the culprit. Plus, he saw everything that day." Straightening, he brushed the curve of her hip that elegantly dipped into her lowerback. "I'm not worried about him. Zero perturbs me more."

"Who knows what orders he's taking from them…" Juuri nodded and folded her arms with discomfort. "Was it a fair exchange?" She gritted her fangs. "No way in hell will I ever forgive them for trading Zero for Ichiru's silence—ever. I don't care if someone burns me alive, I can't stand the disgusting lowlives in the council."

Haruka closed his eyes as if to restrain himself from springing into tears. "…And…Yuuki…"

Juuri brushed her head against his arm, "I know…I feel the same…" She murmured in defeat. "We couldn't save our children. The boys are all we have. I don't want to lose them either."

"We can start by keeping them from slicking each other's throats." Stepping forward, he reached to knock the door.

Juuri grabbed his arm, "What're you doing? They are grown adults. Let them be."

"I don't like the sound of them arguing over the worthless Elders Council." He informed, "Why shouldn't we interrupt? The council has hurt people more than enough. If we want to save these two, we'll have to tell Ichiru the truth about Zero."

Juuri's eyes narrowed, her fangs clinging to the top of her lip in a snarl. "Why do you think they wanted Zero in exchange?"

"Why did he agree?" Haruka leaned forward to brush their noses lightly. "Mm…my love. While working for the Elders Council over the years, Zero has been hiding things from us. I consider him our child too but I can't put my finger on it. It's like he holds the answers to our questions but doesn't want to indulge us."

"Are you wary of him?"

"Not really." Haruka replied, "He hasn't hurt us. We aren't his enemies."

"Who is his enemy?"

"He kept us informed when Yuuki was taken to the palace. I don't believe it's us. You'll dislike me for saying this but it's very true. Yuuki meant a lot to him."

Juuri lifted her chin up at her spouse, smirking in disbelief. "Since when are you the expert in reading a young man's heart?"

"Finally, I'm good at something you aren't. No, Juuri, I can't understand women like you effortlessly do but I know a thing or two about men. Happy?"

Juuri clamped her fingers over his arm. "I don't meant to doubt him, but his working at the Elders Council makes me unnerved. I feel like they chose him specifically during that time, for what?"

"Let's not talk about that now." Haruka sternly riveted to the door. "It's alarmingly quiet inside."

Juuri pressed her ear on the door. "Seems like they're done."

The door flung open and Ichiru glowered at the couple. His rasped breathing equally kept them from speaking a word as much as his daunting lavender glare. "Do you mind?" He combed through his silver locks, "We were amidst discussion."

"Do you mind, but this is my house." Juuri countered composedly. "What's going on with you two? What's with the fighting?"

Ichiru merely held open the door for them to enter since it was apparent they had no intention of leaving. "We weren't…fighting, only a trivial disagreement."

"Trivial?" Haruka observed the looming shadow backed against the windowsill with the daylight slamming on his back. His fair hair shimmered in the illumination, resembling a halo. Cool and emotionless lavender eyes zoned on Haruka, crept on Juuri and narrowed impassively on his twin. "Zero, your expression denotes it wasn't a trivial disagreement. Did the Elders Council say something to you?"

"I still can't understand why he bothers working for them!" Ichiru growled. Valuing physical distance from his hotheaded other half, he leaned back on the door, hands clenched on the door handle with one foot angling back firmly on the door. "Think of Yuuki, think of—" He gestured to her parents. "Haruka and Juuri-sama! We are all fighting for justice and you're helping them, what for?"

"Ichiru, you can at least lower your tone and speak respectfully." Juuri warned, "He is older."

"Why should I?" He irritably slurred. "I've kept my silence like you wanted; my patience is running out. They've killed Yuuki too. How much longer do you want me to pretend what you're doing is right for us?"

Zero searched his jacket for a white envelope. Dropping the paper on the table, he murmured, as if weary and out of breath. "I ran into Ousama when I was at the palace. He asked me to deliver it to you."

"We don't have anything to do with him." Juuri spat. "What is it? A thank you letter for our _cooperation_?"

Haruka examined the envelope in the light and ripped it open to peruse the vanilla colored letter. A second later, he tucked the letter close, staring aimlessly at the window.

"I don't want to know." Juuri resentfully implied, seating rigidly in a chaise.

"Well you'd want to hear about this…" Haruka turned, "He has invited us to meet him in the south tomorrow. Shall we go?"

"Never." Her eyes blazed.

"He'll send us chauffeurs. You have to it's mandatory; we can't disobey his orders."

"Why do we need to go? Does it say?"

"We will have to go and see ourselves."

Juuri eyed Zero, "Do you know what it's about?"

"I recommend following his orders." He answered.

Ichiru tore away from the door and flung it open, sharply banging it in the hinges as he strode furiously outside. Normal conversation with Zero was always, according to his understanding, impossible. They would always lurch on opposite sides of the balance. With Zero consistently supporting the Elders Council as an employee, Ichiru had difficulty trusting his brother anymore. He wanted Zero to regret the cold distance he punctured in the family and himself. His twin, as immutable and uncaring as he was, _really _didn't give a care about the Kurosu's or him.

In the living room, he sagged in a chaise with his head in his palms, eyes feasted on the glistening floor.

There was never a day in his life he regretted more than acquiescing with Zero's working at the Council. His attempts to dissuade him were ruined and foiled. Zero, appearing clear-headed was positive about working for them, and Ichiru couldn't figure out why. They had tore Kaoru away from his family and were responsible for turning Yuuki into a sacrifice. All of that didn't matter to Zero. Nowadays, Ichiru couldn't hazard a guess what his brother had in his head.

'_Go along with it.'_ Zero murmured calmly in the serenity of their room one evening after Kaoru's murder. _'Don't bring it up again. I've chosen to aid them by providing them with my abilities. The Head of the Elders Council likes my enthusiasm. You know, I always thought my skills needed to be used for something big.'_

Glaring at his twin, Ichiru snarled from the corner. _'Bastard! They _killed_ Kaoru—why do you want to work for them? Are you a murderer too?'_

'_I don't care what you think.'_

'_What about Haruka-sama and Juuri-sama? What about Yuuki!'_

'_My decision has nothing to do with them.'_

Ichiru rigidly clenched his trembling fists. _'Don't you have you any remorse or respect for Kaoru?'_

'_I made my mind about working for them earlier. Why does it surprise you?'_

'_You have no loyalty. _That_ makes it hard for me to accept you as my brother.' _Ichiru shot back.

Eventually, Ichiru received a job offer to work at the council too. He was firm on distancing himself completely from the start. Weeks after Kaoru's murder, he pled with Yagari Sensei to help him move out of the palace. Before leaving, he had given a prudent warning to the prince about the shameless backstabbing council he was surrounded with.

At times, Ichiru considered his circumstances and Zero's hardheaded remorseless demeanor, which bore him immense resemblance with the Kiryuu ancestors that Ichiru wished to be. Looking at himself now, he understood he couldn't possibly be like his father or Zero. Not when he obtained a bitter grudge against the council. Call it emotional, but he could never disregard Kaoru's torturous death. It still haunted him at times, as the news first broke out in the Kurosu home. Yuuki wailed until she went into trauma and wasn't able to recover her memory of Kaoru afterwards.

Watching her at Kaoru's funeral, how her large red eyes swarmed with tears from watching her relatives weep, she earnestly latched onto his arm, head averted as if ready to burst into tears. "Wh…They're crying so much. Why? What's going on?"

"We are mourning, Yuuki." Ichiru whispered.

"Whom are we mourning?" She stared dispirited at the crowd.

"Your brother." Zero peeked over his shoulder at the two. "We're here for your brother."

Her expression remained remote and she gaped at her weeping mother clinging to her father's arms. "My heart hurts. I don't know why…What can I do?" She rambled, clutching her aching temple.

"Don't pressure yourself. Stand quiet, just a little more," Ichiru assured.

Nodding submissively, she lingered with them, sobbing unwittingly every once in a while.

**Ω**

In the tranquil world, birds soared and clouds rolled. Within a fair amount of time, daylight withered and thunderclouds coagulated, dispensing rain over the massive green fields of the palace yards and Kaname's territory. Submerged behind the heavy curtains of the bedroom, light enchanted the high ceiling and wall. Furniture lay situated across the room. In the shadow-possessed room, his still form lingered on the side of the bed. Curtains shifted and glistened as light reflected, seeping in the creamy sheets.

His caressing hand smoothed to a halt across her perspiring temple. Long fingers tangled in the deep brown hair, leaning over the unconscious girl, his lips brushed the corner of her jaw and the edge of her cheek.

"Living in your memory and encountering the same filth you did growing up, her system isn't taking to it well." Accorded a voice from the door, "What will you do? When she wakes up, are you willing to confess everything?"

His breathing roughened upon Yuuki's skin. Pain bloomed in his parched throat as he inspected her unconscious face.

"You're suspecting she saw it." Arm cradled across her waist, Shizuka deduced. "Murder, deceit…"

Kaname touched her cold cheek.

"Are you going to send her away?" Shizuka scrutinized his hesitant hand that gently passed over Yuuki's lips and fell somewhere on the side of the bed. She assumed his thoughts lay in the latter. He'd have a hard time divulging excruciating details to Yuuki. "You hesitated." She murmured with a sly smirk, "Shall I inform our relatives about this?"

"Don't jump to senseless scenarios." Kaname draped Yuuki's arms under the blanket. "I won't send her away."

"For how long?" Shizuka chuckled, "The Elders will know she isn't pureblood. She'll be deposed and sent far from the eyes of the council, isn't that sufficient for her safety? You want her to live but keeping her selfishly next to you as queen will harm her more." Examining his unmoving back, she relaxed in the deepening silence. "Kaname, I put her in your memories to bring you two closer." Shizuka admitted softly. "I was looking out for you."

"I appreciate your judgment and support but Yuuki is my responsibility." He ordered. "Never use your spell on her again."

"It's a relief…" She blinked at his dark head, "With her knowing the past, you don't need to tiptoe all the time now."

He studied the ruffled movement of her brows and the barely noticeable quiver of her lips. Kaname rubbed his knuckles lovingly on her forehead and nose. "I only want to protect Yuuki, like her brother wanted."

"But marrying her wasn't the best move." Shizuka purred watchfully. "You're starting to regret it, aren't you?"

He folded his hands and turned away from the bed. "We should let her rest for a while. Her body went through a lot of strain." Moving away from the bedside, Kaname marched out of the suite. Shizuka lingered at the doorway, sighing at Yuuki's form, she closed the door with a peaceful _click._

**Ω**

_I was told someone I loved passed away one day. _

Juuri yanked her in her arms and sobbed in her hair. "He's gone…! Gone! _Gone!"_

_I remember the chilling feeling settling in my heart from each sob that dragged out of mother's body. I also remember a pair of gloomy crimson eyes from the doorway; father watched the two of us. _

"It's ok, Yuuki…" Juuri's caressing fingers massaged her face. "It's alright, now _shhh…"_

_I didn't even realize when I started crying. Only the sound of my screaming voice, and the strangling sensation attached to my throat from my heart vivified. _

"Stop crying!" Juuri shook her despairingly. "It's not only you! He left all of us!" Dropping her face in Yuuki's trembling chest, she sobbed harder.

_Mother's sobbing face, father's sad gaze—I remember them. Zero-san and Ichiru held onto me at night because I couldn't sleep. _

"Do it like this, Yuuki?" Ichiru asked worriedly, "Does this help? He used to tuck you in and hold your cheek. My hand is warm, here, Yuuki." He cupped her wet cheeks. She tore away and sobbed in her pillows.

Zero, holding on to the tray of food she hadn't touched, lingered by the bedside. "You'll get sick."

"Don't be like this. You need to eat. Stop crying." Ichiru persuaded. "Come on, Ni."

Placing the tray on the table, Zero took the other side of the bed. "We're with you." His hand lifted over her sobbing head cautiously.

"Don't worry, Ni," Ichiru whispered, "Everything is going to be ok." Fighting back tears, he promptly breathed in his sleeve and hid his face from view. "Don't be like this…Please. We beg you…"

_I cried, and cried, until I lost complete consciousness on the first day when the news broke out. _

_The second day I regretted waking up. I think I cried more._

"She has locked the door and refuses to open up." The maids backed away from the door as Haruka banged loudly.

"Yuuki, open the door!" He ordered.

"It's been like this for five days." Whispered the maids, "What do we do, Haruka-sama?"

Haruka turned toward his vigilantly silent wife at the end of the hall.

_I couldn't cope as well as they. But my endless crying wasn't good for my heart or body. _

**Ω**

'_Stop mentioning her.'_

'_It is precisely for that reason; every last one; every single drop of the disgraceful blood must diminish.'_

Yuuki groaned in her sleep, clutching her head in terror.

'_Have any last words, Kaoru?'_

"Onii-sama…" Stiffening, she flinched awake.

Asato's mockingly leather face dissolved in front of her eyes, and the ceiling of the quiet suite came in focus. Windows gaped open and the morning breeze soothingly circulated, fluttering over the sheets and bed curtains. Yuuki rubbed the numbing pulse under her right eye and forced her mind to divert from the menacing nightmare that would surely haunt her for the remainder of her life.

A passing glance around the suite informed her she was alone. The other unruffled side of the bed indicated she had slept by herself. The suite doors opened for a trailing maid who placed a tray on the table and bowed. Yuuki grimaced at the strong scent of medicine.

"The Great Queen has ordered you to take extreme care of your body. After drinking the concoction, please come to the infirmary for a physical exam." The maid paused in her steps with sheepish smile. "We found documents in your robes—"

Despite her unfavorably weak body and dizzy vision, Yuuki sprang up on the bed. "Where is it?" She demanded. "What did you do with it? Bring it to me!"

The startled maid fell to the floor. "We didn't destroy it because it looked important. We left it in your private office, Joousama. Do you still want me to retrieve it?"

"Oh, no…" A trembling hand cradled her throbbing head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll look at it later."

"Ha-hai…" The maid hurriedly ran out of the room and closed the door.

She would much rather waste away in bed than head out. Yuuki lay under the sheets, assessing the wobbling curtains encasing the bed, too disturbed to close her eyes and sleep in case she envisioned Asato's snarling face as he plunged the blade in Kaoru.

Her heart tweaked and there was the remorseful aftermath of having not known the truth about his murder from the beginning. She cried in the pillow just like she had done years ago in repentance. However, Yuuki was wholeheartedly convinced the tears wouldn't solve and avenge Kaoru's death.

Gentle, warm fingers brushed over her ear with the delicacy of a feather. Lying on her side, Yuuki opened her tearful eyes. The scent of his body smothered her lungs and heart. Once again she plummeted into web of desire. The shallowest creatures that used others to sustain and reenergize always turned for a reliable source during their weakest time. Kaname leaned over Yuuki's profile, closer to the smell of tears and the residue of guilt that resided in her thoughts.

"I didn't hear you come in." Yuuki mumbled hoarsely with her eyes closed.

He kissed her shoulder and sighed in her neck. "You can have my blood, you know." Her eyes clenched in aversion. Kaname stilled in caution, "Are you refusing me again?" Steadily sitting back, he deliberated her thin body that was hardly covered in meat beneath the clothes.

"When I was changing your clothes, all I felt was bone and skin." Kaname whispered. "Your ankle is thinner, so are your wrists and waist. I can count seven of your vertebrae in your spinal column right now." He addressed as his fingers shifted over the bony portions on her back. "Especially when your heart and body require blood, Yuuki, you shouldn't continue to ignore your needs."

Yuuki pushed her face in her hands. "I can't begin to imagine taking blood at the moment, Kaname…" Not with the images of the Elders Council, Kaoru, and Lord Shirabuki fresh in her mind. "Please, forgive me for being ungrateful."

"I need you to live." He persisted, turning her flat on the bed. She had turned her face away to stare at the steaming cup of medicine on the table instead. "You underestimate me, Yuuki." Kaname pondered her impassiveness as he neared. "I can easily put your under my control and make you drink blood."

Her fiery eyes widened incredulously on Kaname.

A fragile smile outlined his mouth as her eyes rested on him. "Finally you look at me." Kaname brushed her temple and cheek. "Do I always have to take that tone to have your eyes turned only on me?"

"Don't do it." Yuuki replied determinedly. "Don't force me to take blood. I…I…" Squinting as tears welled in her eyes, she quivered. "I won't forgive you if you do! Granted, we aren't the same level and my being here puts you at risk for a lot things, but don't ever make drink blood when I don't want to."

His darkened eyes continuously repressed emotion from seeping. Kaname scanned her intently. "Are you pushing me away?"

"No." Yuuki answered automatically. "I need…time."

"For what?" His gaze trained upon the hidden white fangs tucked raptly beneath lips at his question. Brushing his mouth against the slope of her throat, his breath fingered the pores of the skin. "Then I won't touch you either." His dazed but soft gaze bored into hers. She tried suppressing the overwhelming emotion of pain flaring in his stare, though words had left Kaname, his eyes were always pleading and yearning. Her slender fingers cupped his right cheek, shudders propelled from the contact over her immobile limbs and into her back.

"I'm…Very sorry…" Yuuki managed to croak, "But I can't…trust."

Kaname closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle hand, "I told you being skeptical isn't a bad thing."

"You." Her lip hadn't moved yet he was struck with doom by the insulting insinuation. "Let's take a step back before going any further." She requested, "I'm torn after learning everything and how you…" Her fingers clung to his collar fiercely. "How you endured it alone these years."

"What did I ever do to you?" Kaname nibbled on her fingers.

Her eyes blackened and the edges of the lids wrinkled, the grave tone shot him like a bullet. "You married me." Yanking her hand back, she sat up dutifully and gaped at her legs covered in the sheets. "I have yet to remember all the memories shared between onii-sama and me. I guess it's prefect to consider marriage after being on the council's bad side. You want to provoke _him_, Kaname. I have to say, my love, you succeeded, but there's _someone else_ you also provoked."

Kaname leaned away to rest his cheek against his palm and admired Yuuki's crestfallen face, dripped in luscious brown hair. "Sounds like you know more about the palace elders than I do. I'm glad my memories were useful."

Yuuki scoffed at the floor by the bed. "Useful?" She massaged her swollen eyes with unstable hands. "I feel like I'm dying. The one thing that kept me going was you. I can't borrow your strength anymore." Yuuki's pulsing hand grabbed the edge of his cuff. Their knuckles and fingers shared heat. "You'll have to pull away from me a little. As much as I can't stand being apart from you, I think it'll be necessary. If our time together is limited like the elders want, let them have their wish. They can have whatever they want but your life, which _I'm_ liable for." Tears sprung and her voice muffled.

He immediately wiped the clinging moisture on her cheeks.

"As long as you understand why I'm doing this, I'll be ok." Shoving the blanket aside, she planted her feet and moved briskly to the table. Gulping the bitter medicine in two, Yuuki slammed the cup on the tray and strode to the door. "I'm going to the infirmary."

Kaname kept eyeing the pillow where the imprint of her head remained. He inhaled the aroma of sunshine and flowers that permeated undeniably from Yuuki's body. The soft pillow under his empowering hand withered as he clutched its softness. His jaw clenched at the sound of her body crashing against the door outside as her sobs flooded the hall.

Yuuki thrust her knuckles against her eyes. _Yesterday's burden will cause you more grief, Kaname. _Sobbing in the crook of her arms, Yuuki bitterly glared at the marble floor. _But I'd rather we step back from each other, instead of someone claiming your life for being with me. _

Maids beckoned Yuuki into the infirmary. Her burning pink eyes wandered over their bowed heads, planted on the standing woman by the bed. Ruka had tied her hair in a sweeping ponytail. She took Yuuki's fragile hand and helped her on the bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Her examining eyes drove critically over Yuuki's malnourished frame. Stepping away from the unresponsive woman, she continued, "Did you take the medicine?"

She only moved once, and that was to slam her head in her hands to quiet the oncoming river of sobs. Perturbed, the maids shifted and swayed with questions. Ruka merely gestured one of the women to help Yuuki lie down.

"You haven't drunk blood," Ruka noticed in disapproval, "For how long are you going to keep hurting him?"

"You don't understand…" Yuuki glumly gaped at the ceiling.

"Sounds like you want to be stubborn to the end." Ruka held back as a nurse entered and began examining Yuuki's vitals. Her weight had dropped significantly, and the maids engulfed her to take measurements. "Your robes will need to be resized due to your weight loss." Ruka stealthily implied.

With more examination and questions underway, she watched Yuuki respond lightheartedly, walled in a different world to take interest in the diagnosis. The nurse bowed and withdrew with the chart. Yuuki tied the belt around her robe to conceal her nudity.

Ruka reminded lastly, "You know why you have to come frequently for checkups? To check if your body is in the optimum state to give birth. Be mindful of your health and be aware if the elders aren't satisfied with you, or if you don't sire an heir they will depose you. Keep these facts in mind." Ruka bowed.

"Thank you, I will." Supplying a disheartened nod, Yuuki exited.

**Ω**

An elegant hand stretched out from within her bountiful dark-colored fabrics toward the teacup. Her moistened red lips gently touched the rim, inhaling the fresh scent of jasmine, before consuming a dainty sip and looked up at the staring couple, unmoving in their chairs across the room. "My visit is unexpected. I'm sorry for barging in without calling. I was in the area and thought I'd drop by to see how you're doing?"

Haruka chiseled a digit ponderously under his bottom lip. Eyes flushed with dejection, and another unnamed emotion gleamed in his transfixed orbs that hadn't left the intruder.

"We are surprised." Juuri admitted from his left with a soft nod. "It's good seeing you after many years, nonetheless, Sayori-san."

Hurriedly putting away the cup on the table, she shook her head. "Don't be formal with me, I don't deserve it." She begged.

"I guess formalities are a hassle." Juuri's smile faded as soon as it appeared.

Yori glanced at the package next to her in the chaise. "I brought you a gift, Juuri-sama. I've been living in Spain for the last five years, the weather is lovely, when you have the time, please come visit with me at my villa." She nudged the package on the table which neither moved nor intended to receive with appreciation. "It's a bonnet." A tight smile flung off with her forced words, "I figured it'd suit you, Juuri-sama. Forgive me, Haruka-sama but I was only able to order a hand sown silk tie for you."

"You didn't have to get us anything." Haruka implied emotionlessly, almost rudely at the guest. "We want to know why you have come to see us?"

"I know I..."

"We don't want to be cruel, Sayori." Juuri whispered thoughtfully, "We made no improvement about solving Kaoru's murder case since you left Japan, and we've been frustrated from losing contact with our supporters. You fall in the same category. When we needed you, you weren't around. Kaoru's case is unfortunately closed."

Yori clenched her left hand, to the ordinary eye it seemed she merely held her hand gracefully. Juuri's gaze delved under her fingers on the glistening object that was given to Yori by her son.

"The ring hasn't left you, I see*." She murmured unhappily. "I wish you'd move on and find a mate already. Seeing you with his ring is awful for us. You deserve much better."

"I can't let him go like that. To me, he is very much alive." Yori reproached. "I wish you could feel the same. He is your son."

"We've mourned him slowly over the years." Juuri swiveled to grab a carton at the foot of her seat. "Because of my daughter's illness, we couldn't keep his belongings. Some of the items inside are memories of you two. If he is alive in you like you believe, I'm sure this'll warm your heart."

Yori sat star-struck, reaching for the carton and hugged it against her breasts, as if it had the power to sooth her being. "Thank you, Juuri-sama." She mumbled, "I'll keep it safe."

She hung on to the box during her ride back to the hotel. From the crack on the lid, Yori detected Kaoru's scent on the belongings. Tear-eyed, Yori ripped apart the seal and dug through the contents as emotion and memories overcame. Several books, personal journals, his wallet came into view. Yori fingered the sepia leather wallet and opened the flaps. The double-sided compartment was filled with a picture of his family, Haruka, Juuri and Yuuki, as for the opposite side housed a picture of Yori sitting in the afternoon gazing at the vermillion sky.

Relief and learned control abandoned Yori altogether. She sobbed horribly loud in the back of her vehicle, alarming the driver. Yori opened the windows to allow some fresh air to inundate. Her grim eyes explored the rest of the belongings, pausing uncertainly on a handful of manila envelopes.

The one addressed to E.C tugged her alertly that she dropped all else in order to peruse the perfect black calligraphy.

'_The list of supporters on eradicating the Kurosu curse was sent to the king. The individuals in the list have been contacted and requested to attend the court meeting by the end of next week. Several have regretfully opted out. I'm not sure why. The number of supporters has declined massively. I fear to say some of them were bribed to not attend and forfeit from the movement. If the king can find a solution, I'm ready to act on it immediately.'_

Yori closed the letter inside of the envelope. Leaning toward the barrier between her seat from the driver, she rapped twice and alerted. "Go to the Kuran mansion."

"Yes, Sayori-sama."

She wasn't sure if Kaname knew the details of how Kaoru's case concluded. He was too young at the time to act on it. Kaname was eternally against the notion of the sacrifice and the redundant curse. He did, nonetheless, support Kaoru on the eradication like his father, Kirrin.

Yori was edgy once she arrived at the palace, instantly ordered to wait in the conference room to check if Kaname was available. She paced in the room, the envelope sticky in her sweaty palm and her skirt bunched in the other white fist against her thigh. The servant returned with an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, Sayori-sama but Ousama left for the council two hours ago."

"Is there anyone I can speak with?" Yori's eyes sparked, struck by another resolution. "Your queen, I know His Highness recently announced his marriage to the royal family—though it wasn't broadcasted publicly, can I speak to her?"

"I-I'm not sure. Joousama isn't permitted to have appointments unless she finishes her studies."

"Do whatever you can to let me speak to her alone." Yori mandated, "It's urgent."

The servant hesitated and numbly darted back through the doors.

**Ω**

Standing with the warm teapot in hand, Takuma dejectedly filled the cup to the brim and set the pot aside. "What is it?" He murmured as if quieting his disturbing inner voice. "You don't look normal. Is the Great Queen troubling Yuuki-sama and you?"

His fatigued hand slowed within his messy hair and dropped on the side of the chaise, smacking the floor. "She was right." Kaname admitted aloud. "Shizuka knows Yuuki's thoughts better than I." Takuma offered him the cup, but Kaname didn't seem to be aware of its presence.

"Drink the tea, it'll help you feel lighter." He suggested, "You've been working relentlessly. You're here in body, not soul. I heard parting from lovers is depressing. Can't you work later? Yuuki-sama doesn't favor being in the palace without you."

'_If our time together is limited like the elders want, let them have their wish. They can have whatever they want but your life, which _I'm_ liable for.' _Kaname closed his eyes in the crook of his arm. "Leave me, Ichijou." He breathed.

Warily rooting his feet, Takuma piercingly regarded him. "It's fine with me if you don't want to express yourself. But let her know. She wouldn't like your keeping things to yourself. You…" Takuma lowered the cup back on the table. "Make it seem like you're hard to trust and be around with."

'_I need time.' _

'_As long as you understand why I'm doing this, I'll be ok.' _

She wanted to detach from him, with or without his approval. Kaname assumed she saw Kaoru's death and lingered on the explicit details. From a storm of mistrust, betrayal, and pain, he acknowledged her reaction toward him in the beginning would be averse. If the price of their marriage was his life, she'd rather separate. Her answer was translucent, poised in her tears when she told him earlier.

'_You want to provoke _him_, Kaname. I have to say, my love, you succeeded, but there's _someone else_ you also provoked.'_

_Who is that someone she fears more than Asato? The one Yuuki suspects undoubtedly is after my life? _

**Ω**

_She still looks the same._ Yuuki admired the golden-brown haired female across the table. _Onii-sama's fiancé. _Her gaze shifted on the attention-drawing ring peeking barely under the sleeve. They were examining each other as if was their first and last time in each other's presence. Yori smirked and batted her lashes gently.

"You resemble him." Her voice filled the silence.

Yuuki sat up attentively, "Th-thank you. I'm glad we can meet. You seem close to my brother."

"I know you had a delicate relationship together. You were young at the time but I was engaged to him."

"Ah." Yuuki pretended to be surprised.

The envelope under her soft hand was shoved across the mahogany wood, flung toward Yuuki's bare hands. Yori stopped and blinked, "Is that really a queen's hand? No jewelry? Not even your royal crest?" She demanded.

Yuuki grabbed the envelope. "I just showered." She slowly muttered, "I didn't think I'd be sized over my dressing and lack of jewelry."

"I'm sorry." Yori cleared her throat.

Yuuki studied the calligraphy and looked up moments later. "Onii-sama's scent is all over the letter."

"Yes. The list he left with the king is important if we want to reopen the case."

"List?"

"I'm pretty damn sure it doesn't exist anymore." Yori sliced angrily, glaring at the revealing windows. "After Kirrin and Sora-sama's murder, everything was destroyed. Someone had gotten to the list. As his sister, you probably want to find the culprit and sentence him for eternity." Yori's gaze narrowed on Yuuki. "_You're _the queen, you can do anything. If I know from the way your eyes are looking at me, you also want to avenge Kaoru's murder."

Yuuki refolded the letter and tucked it in her hand. "Even if you hadn't come, Sayori-san, I would've done everything in my ability to find the true cause of onii-sama's death and relieve my family from pain."

Yori smirked slyly, "It must've been fate…" Her gaze warmed. "That we would meet like this. There was a time I could've been your onee-sama." Brushing a lock of hair from her brow, she blushed, "But here you are on the pureblood throne, hiding your identity from the world, and Kaname could care less about their reaction."

"Don't say it like that."

"Heh. Pardon?"

"Kaname has plans even I'm not aware of. I doubt he doesn't care about what others think. He is in a bigger mess than I am." Her chair slid back in one swift motion as Yuuki loomed on her feet. "I appreciate that you talked to me about the case. Don't worry, Sayori-san, I'll make sure to look into it further. I promise to sort everything soon but I can't guarantee when that'll be."

Yori rose and bowed to her queen. "Only you can stand up to it." She whispered to herself. "You are a Kurosu, Kaoru's other half. You're stronger than the mindless and greedy purebloods."

Yuuki bowed before returning her the letter. Shiki and Rima waited at the doorway, watching her steer into the grand hall toward the Great Queen's quarters. Yuuki groaned under her breath, grumbling in disdain. "Do I have to go back and study?"

"Shizuka-sama will be angry if you don't." Shiki replied over her shoulder.

"Rima." Yuuki turned, "You told me about blood therapy, mind if we go over it?"

She shrugged and droned, "The injections are efficient than tablets." Joining next to Yuuki, they ambled into the Great Queen's corner office. Shiki lingered against the door as they entered the private room. "The nurse can administer it today."

"Not today." Yuuki leaned against the table, gazing through the gray light of the window. "I want a series prepared."

Rima huffed, arms folded. "Going somewhere?"

"Shizuka-sama requested I visit the Luan Palace in the south for the weekend. Please, tell the nurse to prepare the supply by then."

The hot-tempered Great Queen was waiting for Yuuki in her quarters. She hung back outside, gaping at the threshold and the dark hallway.

Servants worriedly fidgeted at her heel. "Is something the matter, Joousama?"

"No." Yuuki answered. Assessing the wooden door, she touched the doorknob. _The Great Queen's quarters used to belong to Sora-sama. _Yuuki walked into the room and bowed to the sitting woman in the first room. _So much has changed and so much hasn't. _

"Good to see you back." Shizuka studied Yuuki coldly. "Whom did you meet with?"

"Ichijou-sama's niece." Yuuki tried, "She wanted to know if the news about Kaname's marriage was true."

"Oh really?"

Yuuki hugged her waist to repel a sudden shudder. "Yes. I wanted to ask, whose memory was I sent in?"

"Kaname's. I hoped it was a valuable experience for you. Now that you know what came about that time, do you feel stronger?"

Steadily, Yuuki ambled toward the drink cart. The stash of blood tablets sizzled in the wine. She returned to Shizuka's side and offered her the drink. "Are you hinting something, Great Queen?"

Accepting the glass smugly, Shizuka smirked at Yuuki with a sidelong glance. "Why in the world would I do that? You can look down at them and stick to your role."

"I told everyone I want a peaceful relationship with them."

"You'll achieve it." Shizuka stated. "Once you rid the poison that makes you fear them. When you declaw a cat, you know it can't scratch you, and when it tries to climb or hunt, it fails. Need I say more?" She raised her glass at Yuuki and sipped the wine.

"You're becoming more sadistic than I thought you were." Yuuki blurted.

"Hah. You've been thinking that for a long time, haven't you?"

"I need to know something." Yuuki slowly circled her armrest and halted next to the coffee table. "About Kaname. Does he know his parent's murderer?"

"Why don't you ask him? Hm-mm. He couldn't breathe when you were gone."

"I know for a fact I'd react the same if he was gone without informing in advance." Yuuki murmured. "I have to tell you, the consequence for marrying me is his life. Kirrin and Sora-sama's murderer is alive and can show up anytime."

"Kaname prepared himself since their death. Stop your unnecessary worrying."

"Kirrin and Sora-sama were scapegoats. The real person he wanted was Kaname."

Shizuka licked the rim of the glass. "Although it took months and you're still inadequate in your role…you have my trust. Don't play around and lose it."

"Thank you, Shizuka-sama. I know we have one thing in common." Yuuki smiled at the swaying curtains. Blossoms entered through the open window, drizzling on the floor. "We want to protect Kaname."

"I'm pleased." Shizuka swirled the wine. "Prepare for the public announcement of your royal wedding. You'll go directly to the Luan Palace. Kaname will meet you there after he is done with his work. You can have a private weekend together. I prefer the garden and the lakes. It's a piece of heaven on earth, if you're into those kinds of things."

After hours of studying, she made her way into her corner office tucked in the privacy of Kaname's library. She learned mere hours before he had gone. With that thought aside, Yuuki delved in the documents placed in a box under her first drawer. The documents Kirrin asked her to rescue moments before his death. She only peeked through the first three documents and closed the box lid.

Yuuki darted back to her door and walked into the living room. She knocked on the servant's door and asked if they knew where the Right Hands were. It was Aidou whom she sought, and she found him dozing off in the chairs of the one of the many halls in the queen's quarters.

The blond grumbled in his sleep and she silently sat beside him, hands nestled in her lap, listening to his snores with her brows furrowed. Waddling servants bumped into the scene, rambling frantically if she needed assistance. Yuuki thanked their concerns but shooed them away. He stirred and winked a blue eye open, yawning.

"Hanabusa?" Yuuki tapped his shoulder. "Hanabusa? Get up."

Sleepy eyed, Aidou gaped at the soft murmuring woman in the chair, rousing him awake. Jumping out of his seat, he indignantly cried, "I wasn't sleeping! Someone knocked me with a vase and I fell in the chair. It's a conspiracy!" He squawked.

Yuuki grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back calmly. "I need to have a word with you. Are you fully awake?"

Blue eyes widened unblinkingly at Yuuki. "My eyes were never shut. Sometimes the colors of the hall and the chair make your vision dull. I blinked for a long time." Yuuki's immobile expression soured his mood overtly. He slumped guilty. "Kaname will punish me again."

"Relax, it's ok." She assured, "I just came from Shizuka-sama's quarters anyway. I need to ask you for a favor."

"Why me?"

She blushed and searched the empty space between their thighs and elbows. "I-I don't know. I guess I trust you." Yuuki mumbled. "Is that a suitable answer for you?"

"If I cared, maybe I would've cried." He stated, looking around the hall for Kaname's prominent shadow spies. "What kind of favor?"

"I know you're under orders to watch me."

"Not just me." Aidou reminded, "There are five more of us Right Hands."

Anguish chiseled across her face, Yuuki instinctively averted from his perturbed scrutiny. "I trust you because we're in each other's company longer than others. I can't think of anyone else in the palace to ask this sort of request. I know you can help me. Whether it's to please Kaname, or you probably have gotten used to me like I have gotten used to you. Either way, Hanabusa," Yuuki swallowed her dry throat. His eyes narrowed on her profile. "I need you to secretly contact an old friend of mine."

"What friend?"

Yuuki rested her chin in her palm. "He stays away from the Elders Council; you probably have an inkling who he is. I need you to bring him to the palace tomorrow—tonight—as soon as possible."

Aidou glared, "What for?"

"You must bring him without informing anyone, please, not even Kaname."

His stiffened in alarm, "Good luck with getting away from him. He learns what goes around the palace without anyone telling him. You can't escape him."

"I don't deny that about Kaname." Yuuki sat up. "Just get Kiryuu Ichiru here by 2:00 am, if you can. Tonight, I invited the palace elders to have dinner with me."

"You're suddenly daring. Kaname doesn't want you to have unnecessary contact with them."

"Dinner is not unnecessary contact." Yuuki rebuked. "I'm only being friendly. I have to try and earn their respect."

"You're shooting a bullet on your own foot." Aidou spat.

"I can't stay locked in the Great Queen's suite all the time!" She cried.

Feeling uneasy about the plans, Aidou scrubbed the back of his neck and stood up. "I don't know why I'm agreeing. Remember to be careful with the elders."

"I will, thank you, Hanabusa."

"I can't promise to bring Kiryuu here, but I'll try."

"I appreciate the effort."

"I'm off." He slurred, striding toward the exit.

**Ω**

Servants set the finest silverware on the table. Translucent wine glasses and large bowls of fresh blood glinted under the light. Exquisite food waited in the kitchen for the signal to be brought to the dining room table. Seven butlers lingered in the corners, watching the lavishly decorated table. The perfectly sophisticated arrangement could sate hungry eyes even mouths with a glance. With everything in order and the night wearing on, the chairs around the table remained empty.

Sitting at the large chair on one corner of the table, Yuuki gazed at the glistening plates and silver ware that rivaled the glitter of the blood bowls. Servants waited on queue and looked upon their queen expectedly.

One of the cooks stepped out of the kitchen, "Joousama," She bowed.

"Yes?" Yuuki looked up eagerly.

"Shall I bring out your dinner?"

"No. I'll wait." She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they're probably running late. Thank you though." Once the maid vanished behind the door, Yuuki checked her watch. She had written in the invitees to arrive at seven on the dot. Perhaps the dinner was too early for their preference. She went as far as request the cooks to prepare the elders' favorite dishes.

Hours dragged, so did the night that even the stars were unwillingly pulled out of the shadowed sky. She waited until midnight, not a single pureblood in sight. The standing servants looked doe-eyed and weary on their feet. Yuuki rose out of her chair and bowed at them.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up all night." She murmured, "You can have the dinner in our place, if you like. Seems…" Yuuki gestured to the empty chairs in the main dining all. "No one wanted to eat with me."

In one of the corridors of the hall, a hand seized her arm, tugging her around. "Aren't you working too hard?" Rido muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Preparing dinner, waiting on us all night? Haven't you got a clue how repulsed the elders are of you?"

"I know," Yuuki replied confidently, "That's why I wanted to spend time with them. Hopefully get to know them better." Extracting her hand out of his grip, she retreated a footstep. "If you received the invitation, why didn't you attend?"

"I thought you poisoned the food."

"That's dumb."

"I'm glad you know better."

"Are you hoping I hurt my in-laws?" Unable to restrain a smile, Yuuki smirked, "Why?"

Rido's gaze narrowed on her supple lips. "Why wouldn't you…_Kurosu Yuuki?"_ Yuuki stiffened at the baleful and malicious enunciation in her name.

"Kaname warmed me about your schemes and why you molded a puppet in Ichijou-san's form to get close to me."

He chuckled arrogantly, "Ever since I've seen you, you snared my attention. I don't want to get rid of you this early in the game. My dear nephew's wife is too charming for words." He pinched her cheek. She grimaced, swatting him away. "Imagine the suffering Kaname will go through if something were to happen to you. He admits, very enthusiastically that your existence is too important to him."

"Which I'm positive is how you feel about your beloved wife." Yuuki bowed her head.

"Ku-kukuku…you sure are intriguing."

Yuuki looked up into his scarred face. "Is it your forte to prey on young women that enter the royal family? Other women satisfy you intensely, but your wife. How come? I'm curious."

Humor shriveled as his eyes turned once again expressionless. Rido caressed Yuuki's tender cheek, "When you've lived for centuries, you lose interest in a lot of things. And when we suddenly come upon something refreshing, that stirs a familiar feeling in us, we are attracted to the power it holds over us, and desire to conquer it. My answer won't make sense to you unless you experience it for yourself. How about staying with Kaname for an eternity, you'll know it by then? Hmph."

"I don't know under what terms Shizuka-sama and you married, and I don't know how deep you feel about each other. Kaname and I look forward to spending an eternity together."

"Your innocent remarks are supposed to make me grow a conscience? Heh! Heh-heh-heh!" Rido heckled.

"To be able to want his blood with only a single memory of tasting it in our nuptial cups, that alone reminds me how firmly rooted he is in my heart. To be able to miss his presence whenever I hear how hollow and loud my breathing is in my suite while I'm there by myself, also reminds me how much I treasure him around. Rido-sama, I really want to spend an eternity with my husband." Yuuki met his eyes. "I didn't marry him through a contact like previous pureblood generations have. I don't want to turn to affairs to sate my hunger if he does."

"Hnh." Rido tipped her chin upward and peered in her passive eyes. "You're a low-level vampire. He can get tired of you, I assure you. When that happens, your feelings with change."

"I won't follow in your steps." Yuuki promised. "If he gets tired of me, I'll wait for him."

Rido pulled away for the first time as if stung. "You sound like a mad woman. But I'll remember our exchange today."

She beamed a little, "Same here. Take care, Great King." Yuuki bowed and walked away. Movement echoed from ahead, she caught glimpses of a tall silhouette headed in her direction. Light rippled over his head, blond hair and fiery blue eyes. Yuuki met Aidou abruptly, her questioning gaze fastened on him. "Were you successful?"

"Let's talk in your office." Aidou replied, glowering at the vigilant shadow of Rido.

**Ω**

Kain was waiting in the suite when Yuuki followed Aidou inside. He promptly bolted the locks after she entered and brightened the lights. Yuuki's assessing eyes moved from the Right Hands to the individual sitting in the couch, beneath the filtering moonlight from a window. The bowed silver head gleamed and budged twice, in resistance, as if withering with discomfort from his hunched posture. His hands and legs were bound and a tape wrapped around his mouth.

An observant glance at Ichiru's state reminded Yuuki of when she was roughly kidnapped from the territory the night Kaname confessed in his suite. A scowling glare penalized Aidou and Kain momentarily.

_It was_ they_ who dragged me that night. _

She darted to his side, fumbling with the ropes. Ichiru's glazed but shocked eyes followed Yuuki's restless administrations. Letting Aidou cut the rope off his legs, Yuuki slowly peeled the tape from Ichiru's white lips.

Cold sweat glistened across his temples and cheeks. His eyes zoned on Yuuki and dropped to the floor, lids clenched. "I'm dreaming again. I must be."

Yuuki collected his numbed hands in her warm palms. "I'm happy to see you again, Ichiru-kun." She whispered, "I'm sorry if you got hurt along the way. I just wanted to see you secretly. Please, don't be angry. I had to bring you here because no one would expect you to come. Hanabusa and Kain will help you out of here anytime you wan—"

Crushing her in his arms, Ichiru gritted his fangs in her ear. "Yuu—Yuuki?" He rasped.

Suffocated in his embrace, Yuuki grunted. Aidou grabbed Ichiru's arm, yanking it back to free Yuuki. "I'm ok. Can you give us a minute, Hanabusa, Kain? Please?" Her pleading eyes quickly fluttered back to Ichiru's dazed face. The Right Hands escorted themselves out of the room and hovered outside of the door.

"Ichiru-kun…"

His grabbed her face, lips brushing across her temple and ear. "I wasn't sure at the time when you came. I figured it was a dream. But it was really you that time, wasn't it?" He pinned her within his arms as if she were a plain doll. "Yuuki! Let's go home." Ichiru cried, "Juuri and Haruka-sama have shed tears of blood for you. They're convinced you're dead. Come with me!"

"Nn—" She struggled desperately. "Let—"

"You don't have to stay here. I'll kill Ousama and help you escape out of here." He persisted. "Believe me! If you're worried about them, don't. Let it all go and come home, _just come home_… We all want you home."

Yuuki wrestled in his arms and flung back, falling on the floor from the force. Gaping at her childhood friend, she panted as he leaned forward, obtaining a better view of her in the moonlight. "You look so weak."

She shook her head, "Stop."

"Why wouldn't you? You've been a royal prisoner for over a year. You must miss home and the sunlight." Ichiru continued. "What kind of things the filthy purebloods put you through exactly?" Tucking her in his embrace again, he heavily sighed. "My mind can't wrap around it. But it's ok now. We can go home together."

"Stop it, Ichiru!" Yuuki pushed him away determinedly.

His stunned eyes fixed down on her. "You don't have to stay here. They can control your mind and make you do their bidding. You don't deserve to be here! Haruka and Juuri-sama are agonizing, Yuuki. Are you worried they'll feel angry that you kept silent while they thought you died?"

"That's not it…Ichiru…No."

He searched the royal suite, "If we hurry out of here, no one will suspect us." Ichiru pulled her up along with him.

"No, Ichiru," Yuuki withdrew her hand politely, "I asked the Right Hands to bring you so we can talk. Not so that I can go home with you."

His brows furrowed. The thickening determination in his gaze melted as his shivering eyes took in her clothes. "I guess you're used to the palace. The purebloods have won you over." Ichiru glowered, jerking forward to seize her shoulders, "How can you not want to go home? Don't you miss us? Have they brainwashed you already?"

"I can't go! I can't, Ichiru!" Her head bobbed as he shook her. "I have to stay here."

"No, you don't. You can run away and never be obligated to them. Forget the curse! Your brother wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

She was about to ready to rebuke but his words crumbled her fortitude. Yuuki collapsed into tears. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this for now. Please, be understanding, Ichiru. I can't leave. I have to stay."

"I _can't _understand!" Ichiru shouted. "Why should I understand? Why do you want to stay? They are a menace to you and your family."

"I'm obligated to someone who is important to me, Ichiru, I'm—I'm…" Yuuki bit her lip. "This is not how I wanted things to turn out. I also wanted to tell everyone I was safe. Little by little, the guilt came. If they see me, they'll instantly harness a fear the crown and Elders Council will kill them all, isn't that how the curse goes? As long as I live, the Kurosu clan is in danger. I had to keep it a secret." She clenched her fists on her eyes. "I had to do it this way."

_So it's finally come to a point… _

"As much as I miss everyone, I kept silent but tonight I asked those whom I trust to bring you only. There's no point in being angry, Ichiru! I can't leave; I can't destroy that important person! I made this decision. It wasn't forced on me and I need to be here until a certain point. If it's allowed, I'll definitely return to otou and oka-chan."

_All my secrets, my hopeless wishes I protected over the year…have seeped. _

Ichiru worriedly touched her head. "Yuuki… You're miserable here, aren't you?" His gaze shifted on the prominent line of her scapula. "You've thinned like a sickly patient, and it seems like you hate having to do what you're doing."

Yuuki turned away, tear-free and composed. "I want you to leave without anyone's notice. Ichiru, the reason I called you here is about onii-sama's death."

His fists bunched against his sides.

Yuuki's steady gaze lanced him. "I know you were there when he was killed."

Ichiru's burrowing eyes narrowed. "How? You can't recall much about him."

She drearily nodded, "I'm trying hard to remember something. It's like the part of me that spent time with him has been cut off. Until recently, I learned what he looked like, and with that…" Her trembling hand touched his sleeve and pulled back. "I know you saw everything, including his murderers."

"You shouldn't have to know about it." Ichiru stated. "Yuuki, all you have to do is come with me right now. We'll find a way to get away from the curse. Your relatives will have to be selfless and settle with your being alive, and not dead." As he was about to reach for her hand, Yuuki yanked away.

"I'm not coming with you, Ichiru." She calmly announced. "I'm not leaving the palace. This is my home."

"You call a place like this _home_?" He repulsively spat at the lavish suite. "The place you were coerced to come and spend your last days at? How? The place that keeps you starved, in the suffocating presence of purebloods that only care about killing you?"

Her mute eyes descended on the floor. "Yes…" Her echoless words made his heart tweak. "That's exactly what it is, Ichiru. A place I don't belong in but I'm still here. And I need your help." Slowly, Yuuki looked up. "I want you to stand as a witness before the Elders Council and tell them everything that happened during onii-sama's death. I need you to break your silence. I want to bring them down, the Elders Council who murdered onii-sama."

"How…" Speechlessly, he gaped. "How—?"

"I finally understand why you can't stand them. The more I think about them, I get sick to my stomach." Yuuki admitted. "If you confess and I bring forward proof, Asato will be cornered."

Ichiru scoffed, "Heh. You aren't the first to ask me."

Yuuki stopped, "Someone asked you before?"

"Ousama did." Ichiru snapped his fangs. "Many times. Even offered to protect me in return from the council."

_Kaname…._ Yuuki gazed at the dark sky outside. _For some reason, hearing that you wanted to reveal the truth about onii-sama's death doesn't surprise me. You and he were closest to each other than all. _

"Yuuki, you too, shouldn't ask me to do it because I won't." Ichiru expressed. "I can't recount the detail of his excruciating death."

"All you have to do is tell them who did it." Yuuki watched him. "Please, Ichiru, for onii-sama's sake."

"It won't help you at all." He whispered. "You'll continue to be 'sacrifice.'"

"I don't want the council to murder and get away anymore. I want to put an end to their game, and I want onii-sama's soul to rest in peace, don't you, Ichiru?"

Ichiru looked away. "You'll have to treat Zero as an enemy if you go ahead with your plans. He works for the council."

"I know." Yuuki hugged herself, "I have no choice. On that day, he didn't go riding with you and onii-sama."

Ichiru's eyes sparked alertly. "How do you know?"

She didn't answer, but continued. "Have you ever thought, Ichiru, that Zero's not going riding with you that day was a plan? You went and got caught in the middle. The Elders Council for that specific reason recruited Zero who had his hands clean. It's like…" Yuuki's glowing eyes narrowed. "They wanted the two of you to be on opposite sides."

The door rustled open and Aidou strode toward Yuuki. "Kaname is on his way."

Yuuki urgently turned to Ichiru. "Please, do as I say. I'll contact you again. For the time being, let's keep our meeting a secret, especially from my parents. There is a public announcement tomorrow. I'm sure they'll know what's going on by then, but I still want to tell them everything, myself. Can you do that?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yea." Ichiru's eyes widened. "Is this—"

"For now it's goodbye." Yuuki stared sadly. "Don't worry about me, and go back if you don't want to get caught by the guards."

He clenched her fingers. "You don't have to stay—just come and…"

"I can't." Yuuki shook her head solidly. "I can't…No."

"There isn't time." Aidou muttered pointedly.

Reluctantly, Ichiru followed the Right Hand out of the suite.

Yuuki made sure all signs of Ichiru's presence were erased from the suite. She hadn't expected Kaname to return early. Usually, he stayed at the council until after morning. Nonetheless, she couldn't forget the following day was their public appearance which may have prompted his return. She entered her room to find cords of maids marching in all direction, packing and chattering about the event in the horizon.

"Joousama," Cried a surprised maid and escorted her to a seat, "Are you feeling alright? You look pale."

Yuuki surrendered her aching head into her hands and sighed. "I'm tired. If possible, can we hurry up preparing for tomorrow?"

"Oh yes!" They rushed to her side to expose the royal robes that needed to be adorned for the announcement. "The royal blue will make your skin glow, and the rhinestones will make your eyes sparkle. You'll look beautiful, Joousama. It's said more than a million will come, and another three-million will watch from home. The council has allowed the public appearance to be shown on the human networks too. We all heard positive feedbacks from that. There has never been a royal couple shown on the human's television before."

Wearily watching the shuffling maids track from one side of the room to the other, Yuuki blinked blankly at the sheen of clothes piled on the bed. The suitable ones were neatly folded into a suitcase, while the rest were transported out of the room to her private changing room next door. Trunks of jewelry sat open, pins, combs, perfumes, and flowers meant to accentuate her attire waited in attention.

"Joousama, how do you feel about tomorrow?" Asked the blushing maids, their round eyes shimmered adoringly at the brunette, "You don't have to hide it. We know you are nervous. The public will come to love you like Ousama does."

"Thank you," Yuuki halfheartedly smiled, "I'll try my best not to disappoint them."

"Don't sell yourself short." One of the maids immediately whispered over Yuuki. "It may be your first public appearance but the people trust and love Ousama. Seeing that you are by his side, they will accept you with open arms."

Yuuki tenderly touched the maid's hand that rested on her shoulder. "Thank you for your kind words."

"You're welcome." Gesturing to her fellow maidens, she led everyone out of the room.

**Ω**

Kaname critically scanned the awaiting purebloods in the chamber. Resolutely striding in the room, he met the uncharacteristically guarded gazes of his elders. Noticing the striking turbulent aura about the room, he took a chair at the table, chin over a hand and evenly assessed his relatives once more.

"That _girl_ is behaving unusually." Remarked a soft-faced pureblood, covering her fang with a crimson colored lip. Her deep red eyes narrowed on Kaname's façade. "Doesn't she know how to keep to herself when you're gone?"

"Yuuki's actions haven't caused anyone harm, Arisu-sama." Kaname stated, "I don't understand why you're worried."

"I know your spies roam about watching her all over the mansion," She hissed, "You should be considerate of us too. Are we not your family? The attention and the toleration you have for her are too much, Ousama. Tell her not to try and contact us. We will continuously shun her."

"She is trying to follow her principles, and her trying to contact you was merely to convey her sincere promise: to have a peaceful relationship with everyone. Can't you grant her a little of your time?"

"Why do you ask that of us?" Arisu snapped. "She is a stranger, who knows where her lineage comes from?"

"My apologies, Ousama," Murmured a leather-faced pureblood behind Arisu, "I can always tell when I'm in the presence of a pureblood. The woman we met at the inauguration doesn't appear or give off the vibe of a pureblood either. Most of us are assuming you tricked us."

"That is true, I tricked you." Kaname answered. "However, Yuuki's faithfulness remains true."

"Are our assumptions correct?"

"Think whatever you want."

Arisu glowered, "She is _not_ pureblood? Is that what you're telling us?"

"I prefer you don't ask any more." Kaname rose to his feet with a brief bow toward his elders. "It doesn't matter how you think of Yuuki but she is your queen and deserves your unwavering loyalty like anything else."

"We can't serve a non-pureblood queen, Ousama!" Arisu shrieked.

"It was no wonder because of our initial instincts, we refused to dine with her earlier. We can't permit such course of events. And you stubbornly keep her in the palace—what about your loyalty to us?" Demanded an elder pureblood next to Arisu, "Ousama, your dishonorable footsteps darken our doorway. We can't accept her in this family!"

"Then shall I make changes in my family from this point on?" A nasty snicker embellished the bitter question. Sharp claws glowed beneath his sleeve, "One by one…?"

His fear-stricken relatives stepped back in shock.

"I, too, am curious of who will remain on my side in the future." Kaname's blazing red eyes harnessed menace as it scanned the audience. "I suppose I'll have to wait and see…Heh."

**Ω**

Ruka lingered behind the door, an inch widened and their soft conversation steamed through the ajar. Kain hovered the side of the table as Aidou lounged back against the shelf. The petite woman within the chair behind the table didn't particularly fit in the enormous leather. Her outstretched white arms glided silkily across a white parchment and words unintended for ears other than the room occupants echoed in the confines.

She turned back and huffed a deep breath. The shadow in a standstill hadn't made much improvement since its arrival minutes prior. Gawking, Ruka guiltily stepped back from the door.

Kaname didn't seem interested in heading into the room. Merely striding past the Right Hand, he continued along the hallway.

Ruka stumbled worriedly at his heel. "Kaname-sa—!"

"Do you always relish eavesdropping on private conversations, Ruka?" He murmured, walking away.

"That's not what I—" Flushing tremendously, she clenched her fangs, "I don't trust what is about to happen, Kaname-sama. The public appearance is tomorrow, I'm not sure it'll go smoothly."

"Don't concern yourself on that matter." Kaname paused at the corner of the hall. "You may retire now, Ruka."

"But, Kaname-sama…" Ruka dipped her head an inch, apologetically, "I sense trouble. You probably know already. She—Yuuki-sama called the elders to have dinner together. Unfortunately, no one shared the same sentiment."

"Some lessons need to be taught from personal experience." He whispered. "She will have her lesson really soon."

"Do you…" She hesitated and paled under his smoldering glare, "I guess it's not my business, I'm sorry for being nosy."

Kaname simply turned around the corner.

_I was going to ask…_ Ruka glanced back at Yuuki's door. _If you trust her? You walked away without announcing your return. It's not like you. _

The door hung back and Yuuki stepped out with the men. Her large but warm ruby eyes studied Ruka passively before measuring her comrades. "Thank you for your help tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's an early night for you," Aidou yawned, "Not for us." Glancing sneakily at Ruka, he stretched his arms. "I smell Kaname. Did he come through here?"

Ruka intently gazed at Yuuki's rosy disposition. "Yes, he went ahead to his office. You seemed busy and he decided not to interrupt." Kain gripped her arm, snaking her away through the hall. "Goodnight." Ruka murmured dourly.

Aidou sauntered past Yuuki in the direction of Kaname's office. She stepped up, grazing his shoulder shortly and halted. Aidou lifted a brow, "What?"

"You have to keep it between us." Yuuki said, "I need to know if you can keep it from Kaname."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect him. Watching you lately, I'm guessing we are on the same page." Aidou stated. "Hiding things is impossible, you know? Do what you like and he'll know. I don't need to orate your plans in the end."

"No matter," Yuuki spat indignantly, "You have to keep everything between the two of us."

His eyes widened.

She trembled under his stare, reverting back to her office and slammed the door.

"Sounds like she has come to depend on you a lot." Mumbled a voice from the transversal corner. Aidou gaped at the silhouette in the dim light. "What're you going to do? Forfeit loyalty to Kaname and devote yourself to her?"

His cheeks darkened, "I have no intention of leaving Kaname's side."

"Me neither." Shiki looked at her office. "When she asked for you like she did, she meant it wholeheartedly."

"My duty is only to make sure she is unharmed." Aidou murmured grimly.

"Don't lie to me." Shiki countered, fangs slipping in view. "Your focus is wavering."

"You're ridiculous." He yawned like a tiger. "Kaname came back and didn't tell us, I'm going to see him."

"He doesn't want to see anyone." Shiki replied. "Leave him alone."

Aidou fretfully rubbed the rippled lines on his forehead. "He must know what I did. He hates me, doesn't he?"

Shiki smirked, "Isn't that obvious?"

"I knew sneaking behind his back was a bad idea but she insisted it was an emergency! _Why do I get the blame_?" Aidou shrieked.

"Don't you get it?" Shiki chuckled, "You are Joousama's _most_ Trusted Right Hand." Waving over his shoulder, he moved away from the wall. "That has to be your most revered title achieved as of yet."

**Ω**

Layers of people paraded the streets, most out of the Kuran mansion early morning. Instead of vehicles, crowds filled the roads. Entrance into vampire city was blocked. Majority businesses were closed to commemorate the royal announcement. Within the palace, servants lined across the courtyard, circulating the royal quarters. The royal vehicles were parked in the front yard.

Yuuki closed the curtain, her numb ruby eyes shivered over the ballooning robe over her legs. The preoccupied maids lifted her royal blue silk skirt to her ankle and secured her shoe. They smiled assuredly at Yuuki and helped her to her feet.

"Do you hear the crowd, Joousama?" Whispered the excited maids, "Everyone is eager to meet you."

"All of vampire city came. Schools and businesses closed for the occasion. There's a buzz in the human city too. They don't have monarchs and are curious about the event." They wrapped the belt lightly around her waist.

"Thank you." Yuuki brushed the silk coat. Her jeweled hands brushed the skin under her ear where a dangling earring shivered. Ruka and Rima lingered in the outer room. They drove toward the main doors of the suite to escort her to the Great Queen's quarters.

The royal elders gathered outside of the Great Queen quarters as well. Disapproval and anger stormed within their eyes as they landed on Yuuki.

"What's with the disguise?" Arisu hissed, "You worked too hard, our little _queen._ There's no need to make such an effort, considering you aren't pureblood after all."

Yuuki halted in her tracks, stunned. The maids gripped her arms and tucked her skirt out of the way.

"Why do you look surprised?" Another pureblood grinded his fangs, "You can't convincingly play the role. Ousama can only protect you for so long."

"Forgive me, elder." Ruka bowed, "Yuuki-sama has only kept to the role designated from her legal marriage to Ousama."

"It wasn't approved by the royal family." Arisu reminded smugly. "Legal? Don't make me laugh."

"Count my words…'_Joousama'_…" The growling elder pointed a claw at Yuuki, "You will be deposed. You never deserved this title."

Collecting her ballooning skirt, Yuuki glided toward the elders and respectfully bowed. "I was on my way to receive Shizuka-sama's blessings. How rude of me not to come to the elders first."

"You intend to win, I see." The pureblood elder grumbled at Yuuki's upturned face. "Your place isn't among us purebloods, you low level."

"I told you before," Yuuki began, "I want to have a peaceful relationship, nothing else."

"Yuuki-sama…" Rima called warningly, "The Great Queen doesn't like waiting."

She bowed one final time. "I'll take your blessings with me, thank you."

"Try anything you like but we'll have you out of here for good!" Arisu shrilly spat at the cool-headed queen who casually entered Shizuka's quarters.

The floorboard creaked and trembled, the relatives rounded at the shadow hovering the threshold. Windows shattered, glass pieces spiked across their elegant hands and faces. The bed of pebbles in the courtyard rained over the entrance, slamming into their bodies with insatiable force.

Kaname's looming shadow fleeted into the hall as the vigilant elders turned. "You had no right to embarrass her."

"Why not?" Arisu challenged, creating a glass force field from the raining pebbles. "You lie to your family and protect a low level. Isn't it our right to correct your actions?"

"Yuuki is faultless. To this day, she stays quiet about your spurning her."

"If she was pureblood, it would've been another matter!" Shouted an elder behind Kaname. "The late king and queen would be hurt knowing what you've become."

"My parent's," Kaname glared darkly, "Approved of Yuuki." Analyzing their controlled expressions, he smirked. "What's the matter? Having a hard time believing?"

"We don't believe you!" Arisu automatically attacked.

"You can slander yourselves forever about why I married Yuuki, it won't change a thing." Their preying gaze stabbed in Kaname's back who disappeared past the corridor into the main hall of Shizuka's quarters. Besieging the doorway, Yuuki's servants fled out of his path, opening the door promptly.

Shizuka was also adorned in lavish lavender colored robe. Her jeweled hair and crown glinted in the noon light. She looked up slowly from her couch upon his entrance. "Let me guess," Her examining eyes chiseled over the crown on the cushion in her lap. "Were the elders naughty again?" Her lavender eyes zoned on the woman on her left, "You should've expected them to learn your origins. Were you hoping to pretend all your life?"

Yuuki's fogged eyes transferred to the questioning woman, "No. It doesn't matter that they know."

"…Yuuki." Kaname whispered.

She was on her feet without looking. "I'm not scared. To be honest, I'm relieved."

"So you can deflect them if they attacked you?" Shizuka asked.

"Don't ask such a ludicrous thing." Yuuki frowned, "My powers can't compare to theirs."

Shizuka eyed the standing shadow hovering Yuuki. An unstable and hesitant white hand touched her shoulder, floating over her sleeve and pulling away altogether. She looked for his disappearing arm, and returned to Shizuka, "Please, give us your blessings, Great Queen."

"You aren't afraid of the consequences?" Shizuka implied lightly, "The royal family wants to depose you, and you don't want to stop them?"

"I will." Yuuki stated firmly.

"I hope you don't mean to change their mind with sweet talk. They hate your guts."

"There are other ways to win them, I'm sure."

Kaname couldn't decipher the meaning in her words. As they stepped in the courtyard, sunlight flushed on Yuuki's brown hair. The coppery color twinkled and burst brilliantly, sustaining energy from the light. The fragment from which Yuuki rejuvenated should have alarmed keen onlookers and guards. None decided to comment on Yuuki's changing disposition. She followed Kaname, approximately three steps behind as required by decorum.

He turned, sunlight filtering through the umbrella over his head. Kaname offered her his hand. She hesitated, but accepted the hand and was helped into the carriage.

Yuuki stared through the windows at the streets plunged with citizens. The closer the carriage traversed into the city, loud, excited chatter mingled in the air. Commercial screens gleamed with images of the royal family.

"What did you mean by other ways, Yuuki?" Kaname spoke for the first time in the carriage they occupied alone.

She fidgeted, and averted. "I want to change their minds completely and I'm willing to do anything."

"Didn't I tell you to avoid contact with them?" He rested his temple against a fist, eyes narrowed. "They refused to dine with you. It won't change in the future either."

"Why don't you want us to convene?" Yuuki demanded.

"Because, I'd hate you to be victimized to their schemes." Kaname's eyes hardened. "I'm deathly terrified if one day you get caught in the conflict and be reduced to dust over a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding…" Yuuki pondered. "That's what this all is?" Her bottom lip quivered. "Onii-sama's death was vein and my family suffered for no apparent reason. The biggest misunderstanding was why no one could stand a relationship between a pureblood king and a level B vampire. Nothing has changed." She scoffed bitterly, and glared back out the window, cheeks tainted stark red with fury. Her knuckles bunched on her skirt, the jeweled rings glittered from the movement. "They'll deny us coming together. A pureblood and a level B vampire…that's all I am to them."

"It seems you're ready to speculate on his death."

"I'm done speculating." Yuuki sliced under her breath, "I don't want to sit here and let it continue. This war was unfair from the beginning. You kept trying to stunt them but they've surrounded you and plan to drive you into a corn—" Windows and seats swirled through her vision, she gasped as she lurched across the carriage.

Steel arms crushed her into his wide chest. His warm mouth glided over the skin of her neck in a worried whisper. "What did you see?" Kaname gripped her tighter.

Yuuki clenched her teeth. "Let go…"

"Are you breaking from the inside?" He asked all knowingly. "Does knowing about his murder help you see clearer?"

"Did you…" Yuuki stiffened, "Marry me to provoke the Elders Council?"

Kaname caressed her hair. "That's not important."

She shoved away, eyes wide with spite. "Am I part of your plot? Was that why you refused to go ahead with the sacrifice a year ago? To provoke _them?_"

He brushed the warm tears clinging to her cheeks. "You'll be on television within thirty minutes. Don't cry."

"Answer my question!" She clenched his shoulder. "Don't avoid me… please." Yuuki hoarsely requested. "Why were you always nice to me? The day in the snow when we met, was that planned too? Knowing how narrow minded and young I was, you sure were gallant and generous but you knew who I was, didn't you?"

Kaname traced the designs on her robes. "I did know who you were but our meeting wasn't planned."

"Our… marriage is just a slap in the council's face, right?"

"I won't deny it, it's not entirely untrue."

Wearily, Yuuki touched her head. "You know, there could've been other methods to get back at them but marrying me is too cunning, don't you think?"

"Don't mistake my words. Instead of living as a sacrifice, I wanted you to live with your head held high and feel protected at all times." Kaname turned her face back. "You know clearly about my feelings."

"I _despise_ how you plan everything without regards to others, Kaname!" Yuuki broke out of his embrace, slumping in her transversal seat.

She held back from crying, and clutched her head, sighing aloud, "I'm such a fool. Always thinking if I had you next to me I could bear it all. You're right about one thing, I also want to hurt the council and make sure they never lift a finger on my family. But if you wanted to protect me and ensure nothing would come for me," Yuuki looked sadly at the pureblood, "You should've thought of my family first. Onii-sama's priority wasn't just I but the Kurosu clan. How can you expect everything to smooth out if I live? What about everyone else? Were you hoping the council'd forget about my relatives?"

"Weren't they the ones who wanted you dead to save themselves?" Kaname pointed out.

Yuuki swallowed her parched throat. "Wh-why do you make it sound like it's their fault?"

"If they wanted, Yuuki, they could've gladly come to me and request to eradicate the curse. I would've granted it to them. Your relatives didn't do that. They went ahead following the curse and sent you to the palace, with the Elders Council." Kaname's gaze shifted on her clenched hands, "Are you angry with me?"

"Yes." She hissed, eyes blazing.

"I'll accept it." He closed his eyes with a soft nod, "Anything you feel about me at this point, I'll accept it. As long as you don't leave me."

Yuuki grabbed a tissue from the side to clean the residue from her eyes and cheeks. The fading images on the window ebbed into striking and dark figures, close against the carriage. She hadn't realized they had arrived at the City Hall. A knock on the door manifested.

**Ω**

Juuri nastily surveyed the crowd and traffic. Her restless hand tapped away on the leather seat beside her thigh. She shook her head, muttered incoherently under her breath.

Haruka grasped her wavering hand. "Calm down."

"At this rate, we'll be stuck on the road all day." Juuri lowered the window, scanning the crowded streets and closed businesses. "What's going on? A festival?"

Haruka rubbed his chin, "I'm more curious about why he called us to the south."

"Don't you think…" Juuri paused, eyes narrowed, "Ichiru was acting different last night? He came home looking like he had a fever. Eyes blood shot, face red, and shivers all over. I've told Kaien to check on him. He refused to leave his room and didn't say bye to us."

"It's good you did. Our home isn't the safest place…" Haruka whispered.

"You've noticed the spies too?" Juuri grinded her fangs, "This time, I don't think they're leaving."

**Ω**

"Was it arranged?"

"How long ago did you meet?"

"Why was the marriage kept a secret?" The vigorous press demanded. Camera flashes clattered, questions slurred, the audience twitched impatiently as the royal couple sat at the podium on the stage.

"The marriage was kept secret for your Joousama's safety." Kaname answered, "We chose not to announce right away but held a small gala for the royal family to meet with her."

"Is it true, you went against your family members to marry?"

Kaname chuckled, "Tradition refutes I marry without my family's consent. My mind set has always been different. Why can't I marry and spend my life with someone of my personal choice? Questions like these filled me. I did what I thought was right. Slowly, my family is beginning to warm up to the idea, and the gala we recently held at the palace was a success."

"Great Queen, Shizuka-sama!" The interviewer swerved toward the silver haired beautiful woman. "How do you feel about Ousama's decision to marry?"

Her silvery eyes flickered eerily at the crowd.

They stepped down respectfully, all flashing cameras ceased.

The corners of her lips inclined, flashing fangs. "After our previous king and queen left us, I looked after Kaname. I've seen in him things that were unique. He was always private, and when he talked to me about his feelings for this woman…" Her gaze riveted on Yuuki beside Kaname, "I was glad to know he felt strongly for her. Your Ousama isn't very different from most of us in that sense. Don't we all wish to be with the person we love?"

The interviewer nodded, "Hai, what you say is true. However, what most of us are curious about is how did the marriage ceremony come about? If the royal family didn't agree at the time…will you please tell us more?"

"They married with my permission and blessing." Shizuka answered softly. "I'm pleased with the couple."

"Joousama!" The cameras zoomed on Yuuki. "How are you accustoming to life in the palace and with your new family?"

"I'm thankful for the support I have in the palace." She calmly said. "Shizuka-sama hasn't left my side and helps me understand palace laws better. Kaname is always looking out for me. I'm doing my best to meet your expectations. I hope someday I can please all of you."

"What charming words." The interviewer chuckled, another stream of camera flashes spurted. "Joousama, with your new role, speculation is going around that you weren't initially the best candidate for queen. Ousama was previously betrothed, and our deceased king and queen had made that decision. Has this caused trouble in your adjusting to the role?"

Her fingers squeezed together in her lap. Smile immobile and eyes soft, Yuuki breathed, "I can't say it hasn't." An electrocuting vibe permeated from Kaname, startling and ghostly captivating. "Kaname and I have worked out troubles and differences fortunately. I've committed to adapt to the role. It wasn't easy at first but I've learned tremendously."

"Shizuka-sama, according to what Joousama said, you are responsible for teaching her the laws of the palace. How has she been fairing?"

Shizuka nodded, "She is doing better. In time, I hope she'll do well without guidance."

Another forty-five minutes of questioning later, the herd of press pursued the royal members out of the room. Kaname clasped onto Yuuki's smaller wrist, pulling her alongside through the shoving crowd. Guards helped disperse the photographers as they reached the halls outside. Her steps smoothed to an abrupt halt, Kaname looked back alertly.

She gaped at the white field blanketed in snow. Outside, the crowds wrestled against the gates to procure a glimpse of the two.

Yuuki feverishly committed the field to memory. "I just realized," Kaname's fingers tightened on her wrist. "It's our first time together outside of the palace and territory."

His eyes widened with interest from the remark.

"Snow…" Her voice unreasonably quivered, "Do you remember?"

"_Ousama! Look here!"_ Crowds screeched from the gates. _"Joousama—"_

The rushing press drove into the courtyard. Guards shoved them back from the couple.

Her smile was inundated with regret and hurt. "Was it a coincidence we met?" Yuuki mumbled. "I wish it was. I said some stupid things to you, mistletoes, elegant women, and kissing."

"I remember." Kaname tugged her closer.

Yuuki stared numbly at her skirt covering his shoes. The clenched grip lessened on her wrist. Their bare fingers slipped perfectly, fitting like a puzzle. Kaname leaned into her cheek, whispering against her skin. "Yuuki, I'd hate it if you doubt my feelings and motives."

"You never openly tell me what you want. Why won't I?" She trembled against his caressing mouth. Her eyelids lowered, "If you can tell me your thoughts, I'll try hard and make things easier for you. Don't ask me to stay locked in the palace, away from the royal family. That, I can't do."

His gaze was burning, a hand locked behind her head, bringing her against his burrowing stare. "What can you possibly do? If the elders wanted, they can easily kill you. What's keeping them from attacking you is me."

"I _know_ that." Her nails dug into his tender fingers.

"Yuuki, I know after witnessing a lot of things through my memories, you learned the truth and want to take revenge on the council. I can't let you dirty your hands. Your loving brother never wanted you to come across them in any way, I won't let you either."

"It's not the council I'm most worried about," Her sincere eyes shimmered with tears, "There are others you need to be careful around…"

His warm lips coaxed hers open. A gentle message conveyed, deep and secure enough for her to dive into his endearing embrace.

The screaming crowd anxiously banged on the gates as cameras flashed crazily.

Kaname nuzzled her forehead, "I will. Thank you."

Running guards surrounded them promptly, "Ousama, it's time to go. Everyone is getting restless."

He squeezed her hand once before releasing. Yuuki felt her body shudder as she drifted out of his arms. "I'll meet you when you come to the palace."

Kaname gently cradled her cheek. "Take care, Yuuki."

She was engulfed with another group of guards and was escorted to her own vehicle.

**Ω**

The Luan Palace was tucked in a never-ending field of white and green. Crystallized trees and flowers stretched into the palace courtyard, skating along the edges of the pebbled road to the front of the palace. Servants and hosts stood attentively waiting in the courtyard. A train of vehicles fled into the silent passage, three parked on the left and the occupants aborted hastily. The second last vehicle entered slowly through the black gates.

Servants stepped forward, digging their heels in the pebbles and watched the car smoothly stop by the pagoda.

Her Royal Highness was helped out of the passenger seat. Umbrellas shot up to cover her from the extreme sunlight. Yuuki glanced at the melting ice in the garden. A red carpet was rung especially to cover the frozen pebbles as she stepped away from the car.

"Joousama, welcome to the Luan Palace!" The bowing servants chorused.

Yuuki politely bowed in return, "Thank you for the welcome, I'm looking forward to my stay here."

The servants smiled and elbowed each other. The Head Servant ushered Yuuki inside through the golden doors.

"Her smile isn't like the Great Queen's." Remarked one of the servants as Yuuki was led inside.

"She actually looked at us!" Some of the shock servants commented.

"Right…The king married her secretly and they've announced their marriage to the public…"

"They're so romantic!" Squealed a maid and jumped to the door. "It's the first time a queen directly came to the southern palace! Doesn't she look young though?"

A stream of vehicles entered the gates. The maids darted back in line to welcome the guests. The aborting individuals strode over the carpet.

"Welcome to the Luan Palace!"

Ruka lowered her black sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, assessing the crew. "Are they the only lot available?" _Tsking_ distastefully, she flipped open her cell and stabbed a button. "It's me. We need more servants. Have them here in an hour. Use a plane if you must." She beckoned her chauffer and left him with instructions to wait for the arriving party. "Ousama will be here by nightfall. We need everything prepared."

"Hai, Ruka-san." The chauffer backed away.

Her searching gaze fixed over the fields, finally riveted on the tender colored maids. "The guests we're expecting, have they arrived?" She asked the maids.

The first maid in the line bowed and answered. "They were escorted to their rooms in the western quarters."

"Send them word after Joousama has rested." Ruka strode through the doors.

Yuuki reviewed her schedule and closed the folder. "It's fine, I'm looking forward to meet the citizens."

"They are very curious about you. Spending a few hours in their company will do your reputation wonders." The Affairs Officer claimed.

"I suppose." Yuuki nodded. "Is there anything else I need to be informed about?"

"Oh yes," He scratched his upper lip, "Kaname-sama has invited guests to keep you company during your stay here. They are resting in their quarters. We will call them when you're ready."

"Guests?" Yuuki's brows lifted in surprise. The elegant shape of her back stiffened. "I wasn't told about meeting with guests before. Who are they?"

The parlor doors plunged open and Ruka entered. She wasn't always courteous around Yuuki and didn't display it either in the presence of the Affairs Officer. Removing her glasses, she turned toward Yuuki. "Kaname-sama wants you to rest first before meeting your appointments."

"Whom am I meeting with? What guests?"

Ruka smiled sardonically, "Kaname-sama says, you'll see after you've rested and nourished."

Her jaws clenched and the warmth of her gaze withered. "Are _those_ his conditions?"

"Yes." She was getting a kick out of Yuuki's remote expression. Ruka had to look away from snickering rudely. "If you don't rest and nourish, the very important guests will be sent back immediately. The ball is in your court."

The Affairs Officer blinked widely at Ruka's frank demeanor with the queen. He was also surprised by Yuuki's passiveness, as if that was the least of her worries.

"He isn't my guardian to tell me what to do and what not to do." Yuuki flatly hinted, standing from her chair. She thanked the Officer who dismissed himself because of her steel glare. "Say it quickly, Ruka, who is here?" Yuuki demanded.

"All I know is they are guests that are important to you."

"His spies aren't here. I can do whatever I want." Yuuki's challenging glare met Ruka's. "Are you showing me where they are or what?"

"I don't recommend going against Kaname-sama."

She started toward the ajar doors Ruka had marched through. A gust of wind propelled the doors shut, lock slamming in place.

Ruka smirked darkly under her hand, "See what I mean? You objected to not meet the palace elders despite his warnings. This is your punishment; he'll bottle you up if you try anything else."

Yuuki yanked the locks anxiously. Backing away at its futility, she tried the second door. Whirling toward the telephone, Yuuki dialed the servants department. Someone answered on the other line since Yuuki gave a series of orders to unlock the doors from the outside.

Yuuki set the receiver back, studying the eternally composed Ruka. "They say all the doors in the palace are locked. What is this?"

Ruka sat down and admired the brunette. "Kaname-sama's reasons are simple. Because of your weakening health, he wants you to rest and take nourishments. The purpose of coming to the Luan Palace was to help you focus on yourself. He told Shizuka-sama of his plans weeks ago when you started refusing his blood."

Yuuki collected her cold hand and stared at the ceiling, seething. "His idea of making me focus on my health is by locking me up in a palace?"

"Not only that," Ruka leaned forward, "He knows you're going to be busy now that you're known to the public. The palace elders would've distracted you and committed to harming you in some way."

"Do you know how unfair and ridiculous it is?" Yuuki cried. "I'm not here on a holiday."

"I know, it's containment." She rose.

Yuuki headed toward the windows in search of his shadow spies.

"He'll be here soon, you can address your concerns directly."

"I really hate it…" She punched the table she leaned against, "I abhor how!... How he manipulates to get what he wants."

It was a battle not worth her efforts. She would lose to him anyway, reluctantly Yuuki admitted.

After Yuuki retired to her new room and bathed, the maids delivered her food. She assumed the locks were working again and dared asking the maids about the guests, hopefully lead her to their chamber, but didn't want to risk another lock out. Yuuki nibbled on her food and waited silently in her study.

Seated on a tatami mat in a chemise with her hair dripping over her back, she listened for the sound of the moving maids dragging items across the floor into her study room.

They rested the trunk by her table and escaped.

Yuuki reached inside the trunk, browsing documents she requested Aidou and Kain to search. They were surprisingly efficient than she assumed. The documents designated from her thirst to probe into the original curse and Amaya Kurosu's identity. The handwritten letters of the sacrifice was in Kaname's possession. She remembered rough details after having read some a year ago.

Her hands gripped the edge of the table. Looking up at the commodious room filled with shelved books and curtains, she was vaguely reminded of a similar interior in her own home. When she might have waddled in diapers and a pair of long arms would reach down to grab her.

Yuuki blinked, as if an eyelash caught in her eye and rubbed thoroughly. _I should remember him. I was old enough. _

_Kaoru …_

Sharply, Yuuki grabbed the folder, wrenching it open. The confidential documents thrust in her possession designated findings of Kaoru's murder. Six months after his death, Kirrin-sama obtained some information about the incident. His loss of trust in his council was merely the pinnacle. There were multiple letters from the court, the case and the end date. No one had stood up nor provided evidence about the murder. On that, the Elders Council was proficient to cover up. Yuuki's hunt stopped on the document imprinted with Kaname's father's blood.

'_Write a confession. Notate what happened today. Give it to Kaname. There, he'll know it's my blood.' _

_I should tell him who is responsible for his parent's death. _She fell back flat on the mat, eyes scrolling over the ceiling. The field of papers quivered on the floor. _Kaname probably doesn't know yet. _

_Lord Shirabuki, and Ichijou-sama. _Grabbing a fistful of hair, she clenched her eyes. _There's so much to this I don't know about. Because Kirrin and Sora-sama refused to let Sara and Kaname marry, they were killed. _

Her hands fell on the floor, beside her head.

_It's not only because of their wedding and making Sara queen. It's just like Lord Shirabuki said, Kirrin-sama trusted Kaoru too much and flaunted the relationship they had. The fact that they got along like father and son didn't sit well with everyone. They were afraid…_

_All these years the Elders Council was afraid…Kaoru would become an official in the palace. Ultimately, Kaoru would turn everything around on them. _

Yuuki covered her face, drained to the core.

_That's right, what else could make the elders council worry so much? Because he was getting too far ahead, Kaoru would only become a hassle and too strong an opponent. He could've hidden his true abilities but he chose not to. Instead, he told Kaname to conceal his astuteness, so the council won't target him. _

She opened her eyes to the lump inside of the folder. Crawling on her elbows, Yuuki slid the folder and watched the large lump fall to the floor. The sealed envelope contained his initials. Yuuki caressed her brother's name gently and slid open the seal.

A golden key fell into her palm. There was a note attached. '_Cache 107_'

Yuuki clenched the key, gasping with disbelief. _What is the key for? _

The study room door creaked open. She thrust the documents in the folder and locked the trunk, raptly facing the already vigilant man looming on the threshold.

Breathless and wide eyed, Yuuki gulped up at her husband.

"Have you been good, Yuuki?" The door had closed long ago. Kaname sailed across the room without a sound. His long black coat fluttered around his legs with each step.

"Ye-yes." Clearing her throat, she collected her legs and stood up. Her determined gaze fixed on his solidly loving countenance. "It's good you're back. I wanted to talk to you about the guests I'm supposed to meet."

"Have you nourished?" Kaname inquired, caressing her pale cheek with the back of his hand. "You don't look well."

Yuuki stared at the trunk, "I…Got caught up reading."

His arms drew her into the wall of his body. "You suggested I pull away from you but with you refusing to take care of yourself, I'm left with no options, Yuuki." Kaname mouthed in her hair. He could feel the sharp jutting bones against the back of the thin material of her chemise. Her hipbones dug against his thigh. Kaname crushed her scaly frame worriedly. "I warned you before. I can easily do things that you'll be powerless against. Don't force me into the position where I have to make you do things you don't want to… I want you to come willingly."

Kaname caressed her hair and listened to her deep breathing on his chest. "Is my blood not enough for you?" He cupped her cheek. "Do you want someone else's blood? Are you craving for another? Is that what's stopping you?" The underlining pain in his tone made her knees wobble.

Yuuki grabbed his hand. "No, you're wrong!" Her other hand climbed over his shoulder and into his collar. "From what I remember drinking in our nuptial cups, I loved your blood. I can drink it forever and still want it. I just…" Her fangs grazed his coat. "I've never experience this type of hunger before. My crave is worst than you think. I can drink from you and watch you die and still not be full!"

Kaname kissed her head, "That's what _crave_ is. You want the other's blood to the point it may actually be detrimental. There's no boundary within craving. It's an endless sea of filling yourself with the blood you want most. Crave can be most ideal or the opposite." He released her thin frame. "I'm assuming you need time to adjust to the hunger. I can arrange for the maids to give you fresh blood. Your health will sustain better with the Water of Life."

She nodded, watching him stride to the other end of the room. Kaname looked over his shoulder, smiling gently. "It pleases me at least to know it's my blood you crave most."

Yuuki trailed him into their suite. Kaname removed his coat. The white shirt stretched over his back, glinting a glossy mixture under the light and reflected delicious skin underneath. Her mouth watered and an ache in her throat tugged her distractingly back to earth. "Why wouldn't it be you?" Yuuki mumbled, hoarsely.

Kaname set the coat on an armrest. "I wasn't sure, I admit." He loosened open the cravat and strung it apart. The black article fluttered between his silky fingers, dropping over the table. "After what you saw in my memories, I worried you craved your brother's blood. He does harbor a special place in your heart. Usually we're drawn to these attachments." She scowled at his words but he casually went on. "Have you been trying to remember him?"

Her entire body burned. Meandering across the room barefoot, Yuuki stumbled over the end of a rug. Catching herself promptly, her dazed eyes flew back on him. She fell against his back, arms seizing around his waist. Breathing his scent deep in her lungs, she closed her eyes and listened to the thumping sound of his heart.

_It's like I'm standing on my head…_ Yuuki sighed, rubbing her nose and forehead on his back. _Something about him pulls me closer. _

"Yuuki…" Kaname rested his hand on hers.

_I don't think I can let go, or else I might do something horrible. _

"Shh!" She nuzzled, gripping him drastically closer. Her body thrived from embracing him. She could feel her heart pounding against the soles of her feet. Her hands slipped through the small opening of his shirt. The small claws practically flicked off the buttons to the floor and bunched on the material. The ceiling swirled as she moved off his back. For an unknown reason, her chest tightened and her vision clouded, her head felt heavy and dizzy.

"While…" She whispered, unable to breathe, "We're on the topic. How do you know I can't remember him?"

Kaname regarded her with narrowed eyes. "I heard only tidbits of your tragedy after his death." Her cheeks were flushed but her drugged red eyes held onto his mutely. Brushing her satin cheeks, the tip of his fingers feathered over her supple and moist lips.

"Maybe I'm already too late…" Yuuki clenched his sleeve, claws tearing holes. "You tell me? Is it wrong to favor your blood than the ones I've tasted all my life? I only had a trace of it but I keep thinking about it, it won't leave me alone. I want to memorize it and never forget it. I'm worried what that may do to you." Her hands dug into his shirt, marveling marble white skin. She tore it apart in frenzy, "Take off your clothes."

His hand slipped into her hair. "You don't have to hide this sort of thing."

Her eyes glittered wildly up at him. "But you always keep your hunger in check for my sake. Why can't I do the same for you?" Slipping her hands over his neck, she yanked his mouth on hers hungrily. Yuuki muttered against his lips, "I'm not good with self-control, Kaname. I kept telling myself to wait and wait…" Her tongue slipped under his jaw and lapped on his Adams apple. "And wait…and wait…"

The white material of his shirt sank on the floor. Kaname braced her stumbling form, tugging her securely in his arms. "It's ok." He soothed. "I need it just as much as you, Yuuki. Tell me how much you need my blood."

Yuuki shivered, her body relishing in the taste of his skin. Her fangs plunged deep in his throat. Blood dribbled in her mouth, seeping from her sucking lips. Her arms violently clenched around him. Kaname caressed her revealing back. Her digging fangs latched indignantly, wrestling for the gliding blood that fell in her starved mouth.

Kaname lowered his shoulders and hugged her tightly. "It's not wrong." His words tickled her shoulder. It was within a moment's grace when he lifted Yuuki off her feet, and settled her gently on the bed. Her clenched hers was concealed by long hair locks. Her feasting mouth reveled in the hot liquid. Lapping her tongue on the cut, Yuuki drew up hesitantly to study his concentrated and solemn countenance.

Kaname loomed over her carefully, brushing her perspiring forehead.

She shook her head, tugging his neck down again. "More—" She would've taken without his permission. Kaname listened to her faint crooning releasing from the back of her throat. The quiet but strangled wrestling of her legs under his, but her arresting arms bolted around his shoulder and neck kept him pressed against her.

He submitted to the sound of her slurping lips. The heaving moans Yuuki cried in the taste of his thick blood. His vision kept wavering but he didn't hint a vowel. Yuuki must've sensed his discomfort and frantically pulled back. "Are you dying? Did I accidently drink too much?" She gasped. Her lips plastered with his blood.

Dipping his head on her shoulder, he chuckled. "No."

She hugged him. "I'm sorry…"

His enigmatic ruby eyes narrowed on her crimson covered lips. Licking the corners of her mouth and chin clean, he felt her stiffen and relax obediently. "Sorry, I'll try not to drink in excessive amounts in the future." She mumbled, lifting her chin to help him lick away the stream of blood against her collar.

He bit her neck, a playful warning ample enough to disappear in seconds, "Yuuki, I don't want you to hold yourself back on my case."

Her head swarmed, she could feel his power vibrate in every corner of her body. Yuuki closed her head and breathed. The faint buzzing and a silent hissing roared in the back of her mind. The longer she kept silent with her eyes shut, the vigorously his blood tackled her system. "It's like you're roaming inside of my arms and legs, my organs…" She twitched awake. A numbing sensation crept in her chest. Yuuki studied Kaname's shadowed profile. His eyelids were heavy as the corners of his mouth was engraved and drawn back.

_I know I drank more than you can handle. _

Helping Kaname on his back, she examined his glistening creamy skin. From the sight of the exquisite flesh, hunger forcefully unraveled, erasing rational thought. He could distinguish its enchantment over her body. Yuuki cradled his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I looked into blood therapy, injections aren't a bad solution."

The arm latched around her back hardened, compressing her frame into him. "I'm sorry, for being selfish, but the blood I want you to take should be mine." His eloquent request didn't hinder her moving lips.

Yuuki touched the invisible scar from her fangs. Though his pureblood powers were currently low, his immeasurable ability to self-heal was astounding. The trace of blood she had drunk was the only evidence of touching him with her fangs. Fascinated, she licked the dark residue.

Kaname rubbed her spine, noticing in mild wonderment at her transparent and light clothing. He could feel her shiver under his touch. While she was distracted by his throat and in the scent of fresh blood, her body persistently swayed from his hand. The thin straps sagged to her elbows, revealing a pair of firm breasts.

"It wouldn't be pleasant if I sent you to meet them in your malnourished state. They already think ill of me. Instead of letting them see you deteriorate, I'd rather keep you locked in this room until you relented." Kaname admitted, nuzzling her cheek. "Thank you for listening. For the time being, your senses are at its peak and healthy. Don't feel bad if you need more nourishment."

"That's the hard part, next time I'll definitely feel awful…" She rubbed their noses, "We're a sad pair. Draining each other's life force to feel better ourselves. Despite the negative impact our fangs have on each other, it is in its truest form the deepest and significant exchange between two people." Her lips kissed away the grim line of his mouth.

She meant those words. Kaname couldn't help but agree at the irony.

In the steam of the hot shower she couldn't stand his unfaltering sad stare, and stuck the sponge on his face. They had been together comfortably in the nude many times but not enough to keep their hands to themselves. His arms dangled on his sides, entirely submissive and unperturbed by the sponge covering his vision. Yuuki finally lowered it and massaged his shoulders.

"Kaname?"

Steadily, he watched Yuuki rub his arms and rib cage. The soapy formula bubbled and melted downward. The steam draped her long hair across her back and shoulders, glued over her chest and belly. Yuuki reached for the bottle of shampoo. "Remember the promise we made to share a casket together?"

He massaged her scalp, and opened his palm as she deposited more of the shampoo. Methodically he added them to her hair.

"I'm sure I'll keep my half of the promise." Yuuki murmured, concealing her breasts by turning around.

He rubbed the sponge over her back and shoulders. "I hoped you would."

"You could've told me sooner about Rido-sama. That he wasn't the king."

He watched the formula glide between her thighs and to her feet. "It wouldn't change a thing."

_But now that I know you've done unforgivable things and married me, the Elders Council and Lord Shirabuki won't forgive you. Never. _

"If…" Yuuki peeked over her shoulder at his hair-covered face. "If I know something's going to happen and tried to help you, will you please let me do it and not get angry?"

Kaname smirked cunningly in silence.

She whirled suddenly, expecting him to stand surprised. The depositing water over his head dribbled his long locks over his eyes. Yuuki slapped some shampoo on his scalp and rubbed vigorously, tugging his head lower. "Don't show me your fangs if you aren't going to say anything. Hanabusa says you know what goes around without being around. I'm not challenging you." She began scrubbing under his arms while he stood incompliant and watchful of her administrations.

"Oh, but Yuuki, sneaking an old friend in the palace is an act against authority." He countered.

Her massaging fingers slowed, dunking her head shamefully, she muttered. "You didn't stop me?"

Soothingly, he pulled back the drape of hair shielding her nude form from his eyes. "I let you go ahead and continue with you plans," Kaname snaked her arm down; rubbing her ribs and waist. "Although I have every intention of stopping you if you go too far."

Yuuki silently watched his despondent eyes. Tilting her head, she whispered, "I know you aren't going to stand still and let them win. Onii-sama looked after you and wanted to protect you. He was significant to you too. You contacted Ichiru for the same reasons I did."

Kaname smiled and continued rubbing the sponge over her flat abdomen. She balled her hair as he slipped around, washing the curve of her spine. The back of his throat constricted, air squeezed through his windpipe and left a flaring burn within his chest. The burning sensation fused into one of agony. The sight he beheld was Yuuki's pale back, although from malnourishment, was now covered with ridges of bones. Kaname slowed between her shoulder blades, plagued.

"I'm starting to wonder," He started with an air of pessimism, "Is staying with me exhausting?"

Her eyes widened in perturbation.

An arm plunged over her chest, slamming her against him forcefully. "You weren't like—"

"It's not." Yuuki assured. "My words are sincere." Cupping his jaw, she left him a hint of a generous smile. "I stayed in the territory without nourishment. I know…My body isn't appealing anymore. I didn't suddenly lose all the weight. It's been happening for over a year." Knowing his candid and pained expression before looking, Yuuki grabbed both of his hands, "It's _not _because of you."

He swept her against him. The sponge landed over her shoulder and pressed her warmly on his nude frame. She shivered from the contact of their privates. Yuuki quivered and clenched her eyes, hoping to keep her arousal hidden. He would configure her body had stirred. However, instead of spotting it on, Kaname clutched her contently, a smile quaking apart the solid line of his lips.

_If he does say something, I'm blaming it on his blood._ Yuuki listened to his booming heart.

**Ω**

"You should go and see who is here." Kaname suggested. "I had them travel far for you." His secretive eyes memorized Yuuki's stern glance. "I didn't imprison them if that's what you're thinking."

"I…I wasn't thinking that." Yuuki warily mumbled, draping a cardigan on her shoulders.

Kaname lifted a lavender badge from the table. "The key to the western quarters."

She regarded the badge, dumbfounded. "It won't take me long. If it's someone from the city, I'll let them interview me and come back."

"I prefer you take your time." Kaname closed her palm as soon as he set the badge in her grasp. "I'll join you when the time is right…" He headed into the office, and lingered by the door. "Don't thank me. I know you've been meaning to tell them the truth about what has happened. Now is a good chance to do that, Yuuki."

_He has been protecting me since I arrived in the palace. __Neither has he left my side. __I remember, I wanted to be near him as much as I could, like a whimsical toddler following on his own whims. Fortunately, he didn't get tired of me. __It didn't make sense how important he was to me. Then I realized the risk he was taking to keep me alive. And I, willingly, wanted to do the same for him in some way._

_We loved each other and married. __Loving him like I do and watching him, I'm starting to understand only the glimpse of his soul he has shown me. __I understood whatever I could about what he was doing it for. __He and I share a dream; a dream Kaoru, Kirrin, Sora, Amaya, her lover, and his brother dreamt of._

_Mother, father, it's the same dream others died for in the past. __This King's consort will make it real._

_I promise._

_YK_

Juuri dropped the teacup she had lifted from the tray to drink. The papers in Haruka's grip vibrated and slumped like autumn leaves over the floor. The marching maids signaled the visitor. Nonetheless, without an announcement, they could sense the approaching creature and deduce its origins by its nimble footsteps, flowery fragrance, and the same gentle, alluring flavor transcended from none by Yuuki's aura.

The maids shuffled back through the door as the shadow sidestepped the ladies, bowed and thanked them before entering the parlor.

The hand grazing the door handle slumped dramatically against her side. Yuuki gaped at the stunned occupants, wordless. For the longest time, none had the will, or inkling of what transpired in the last few seconds.

"Yuu…Yuuki?" Disbelief swarmed her cry as Juuri bolted from the chaise.

Haruka stepped over the dispersed paper, controllably stalking toward his child.

"Oto—" She quivered, shoving her fist in her mouth.

Haruka engulfed her in his powerful arms, intending to squeeze the life out of her if he couldn't be stopped. Nothing stopped him, and Juuri launched on Yuuki from behind, hugging her desperately.

"Oh!" Juuri wept in her hair. "Yuuki!"

Pulling away, she threw herself in her mother's arms. "Kaaa!" Yuuki wailed.

Haruka fingered his temple thoughtfully and stepped back. "What are you doing here? How can this be happening?"

Sobbing in her mother's arms, Yuuki screamed. "Otouuuu!"

He blinked and swallowed his dry throat. "Calm down, calm down…" Haruka patted her head. She only screamed louder and flung herself from Juuri and back into his arms, sobbing his shirt.

Juuri sank to the floor, uneasy on her legs. "I-I don't…I don't…What's going on? This doesn't make sense."

Covering her face in her arms, Yuuki heaved. "I…I wanted to see you so much!" She wept, gazing at the two tearfully. "I didn't know when that'd be. You're here! And—! Oka-chan get up." Yuuki guided her back to her feet. Juuri squeezed her hands.

"You look thin." Juuri examined her face, "Are you ok?"

"I…" Yuuki glanced at her wide-eyed father, "I marr…I married Ousama."

Juuri's brows scribbled in confusion, "What? Ous—"

Haruka geared back toward his previous chair and bent on the floor to retrieve the newspaper. "The public announcement is flooded in the newspapers."

"We recently decided to tell the public," Yuuki said, "But we've been married for a good eight months."

Realization claimed Juuri like a horrendous storm. She yanked back, dazed. "Marr—married, to the pureblood king? The one whom we begged not to sacrifice you? That—pureblood_? Him?"_ Juuri screeched.

Unable to refute, Yuuki nodded. "Yes."

"Are you insane?" Juuri hissed, snatching Yuuki by the shoulders. "What's gotten in to you? It's the same person—"

"Listen to yourself, oka-chan," Yuuki cradled her moistened cheeks and dried her tears. "I married him because I wanted to."

"Yuuki," Juuri breathed, "He is a pureblood and you're _not! _What'll happen if everyone finds out? They'll kill you!"

"Please," Yuuki shook her hands, pleadingly, "Oka-chan, please_, please_… Stay quiet and listen to what I have to say."

Moaning in her hands, Juuri raggedly slurred, "I'm happy you're alive, but if the purebloods made you come to this decision to save our family, I won't stand it, Yuuki."

Her grip on Juuri's arm intensified, nail marks imbedded in her skin. Yuuki lured her mother into a chair and knelt in front of her knees. Her standing father gaped in steady silence from behind. "Before you say anything else, let me explain what's been going on." Yuuki insisted, turning around to meet her father's cautious glare. "The news about my sacrifice was a set up to silence the public and royal members. The Elders Council suspected Kaname led the hoax, and ordered Zero to spy on him to get more information on my whereabouts."

"Zero…Huh, of course." Juuri expectedly spied her husband. "He is always three steps ahead of us. The advantage he has working for the Elders…"

"So," Haruka gulped, "Whatever was stated, none of it happened. Why didn't he sacrifice you?"

Yuuki stared solemnly, "He believes the curse is a ridiculous excuse for killing people."

"That's unusual," Juuri scowled, "I was begging on my knees to make him listen and not do it. Why didn't he tell us at the time he wouldn't? Why make us live despairingly, believing you are dead?"

"You…" Yuuki regarded them intently, "I gave you a hint, remember? You saw a glimpse of me after that announcement. Didn't you?"

Haruka passed a shaky hand over his temple and between his eyes. "It…We thought it was you but it was a rare moment and we began assuming it was our hopeful wishing."

"It _was_ me." Yuuki confirmed softly. "I wanted to see you but I got scared if I revealed too much, you'd demand Kaname to confess his plans. I, also, went to see you without telling him. So you see—" She bowed her head. "It wasn't just him. I had to hide my being alive too." She firmly grounded her feet and stood, her cardigan flung to the floor at her heels. "There are some cooperating with the Elders Council and insist the Kurosu curse mustn't be blindsided. Think about how I'm able to stand here—being able to meet you? Kaname helped us."

Juuri cursed gravely, "Just by looking at you, I know your relationship with him has advanced; you're closer and…" She tracked a nail along Yuuki's carpal, grazing the veins on her wrist. "His blood runs in you. Don't forget yourself and the reason you were sent to him."

"I don't know much about the original curse," Yuuki admitted, "Kaname and I don't want to make a repeat for the future Kurosus'."

"As grateful as we are to have you here," Haruka balled his hands on her shoulders, "How can we trust the king to keep you safe? Seems he has enough trouble relying on the Elders Council, now his relatives will despise you if they learned you aren't pureblood."

Yuuki chuckled at the question, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Not to worry, we have." Juuri interrupted, "He requested we come to the south and secretly arranged a meeting with you. He must have his conditions."

"Can't you be more understanding?" Yuuki timidly prayed.

"_Understanding?"_ Incredulously, Juuri shot up, "I can't even _begin _to understand what's going on? I can't stand that after seeing you for so long, I can't take you home! I never wanted you to go to the palace. I wish you could've run away cleanly."

"Calm down, Juuri…" Haruka persuaded. "Let's spend the hours given to us peacefully together."

She wheezed as Yuuki averted, "I know. You can direct your anger on me as much as you want."

"Yuuki, we aren't angry with you." Haruka murmured. "We're relieved, and a little shocked, I admit, to see you. Nevertheless, we want to know the marriage between you and…"

Yuuki rubbed her arms feverishly. "It's real."

Haruka rubbed her back, slowly drew her in his arms. "My right to give away my daughter on her wedding day was snatched from me. I…I don't like it. Gradually, I'll warm up to the idea, and I won't hold it against Ousama, I promise." He caressed her head. "You've been good in the palace? Among purebloods?"

"Yes." Yuuki whispered.

"At least you aren't in harm." He sighed, "That's a wish come true."

Yuuki clung to him eagerly. "I'm so happy you're here, you aren't just a dream, that I can hold you."

"Me too… Me too." Haruka sang inaudibly.

Juuri dabbed her eyes with a napkin found from a table. "The one who attacked you, the Great King, what happened with him?"

"He watches me attentively yet hadn't told anyone about me."

Haruka's arms clenched, borderline to suffocation. "It would be better if you left the palace, came with us and together we'd leave the country."

Yuuki's fingers clenched on his back, pulling back to study him, she said, "I can't leave. I have many things to do, a lot of things to set in order. I want to reopen the case of onii-sama's death."

The warmth in his expression vanished. Sullen and cold ruby eyes angled on Yuuki. "Your onii-sama's death…why are you putting your nose in that business?" Haruka rigidly demanded, "Your memory is foggy still." He brushed her forehead. "Don't force yourself to remember him." Dunking her face in his arms, he glared at the floor. "Yuuki, there is a special reason why it turned out that way, and it was for your welfare. If we had left you in the state you were in, we wouldn't be able to reach out to you, and you wouldn't be here today."

"I wanted to ask you," Her eyes narrowed, "I was given a chance to see Kaoru through Kaname's memories. For the first time, I saw how beautiful he was but an odd feeling filled me. I was old enough and I held hands with him all the time…Why can't I remember that stage of my life? Why isn't onii-sama in my memories? And why—why isn't there a single picture of him at home? What happened to his belongings? It's like he didn't exist."

"Don't ask anymore…" Juuri wearily whispered from her seat, "It's best for you."

Struggling out her father's arms, she raised her inquisitive eyes at Haruka. "I know both you love me and I love you, but you're lucky you can remember onii-sama and have tons of memories of him. Why don't I?" Yuuki flanked her mother's side, "Did something happen when he died? Did the Elders Council do something?"

Juuri's eyes burned brutally, "We blame them for everything and taking Kaoru's life. Though there isn't evidence, we know it was they."

"Ichiru…Ichiru was there!" Yuuki claimed. "He saw everything."

"Ichiru refuses to tell us." Juuri stared at her daughter. "But how do you know this?"

Yuuki stepped back, "I saw it...It in Kaname's memories. The Great Queen gave me a spell and transported me to the time, and—and I saw them kill Kaoru."

Juuri grabbed her hands, "And…nothing happened to you? Did you feel anything? Did you do anything?" She fretfully asked.

"Was something supposed to happen to me, oka-chan?" A tear dripped on her cheek, "Then, when Kaoru was killed, did something happen to me?"

Juuri burst into tears, touching Yuuki's cold cheek. "It's not a big deal…"

"I wish to know…" Yuuki quivered, "What actually happened…we cried and kept crying…"

Juuri yanked her hand back to cover her face, "I was hard for us after losing Kaoru. The way things were going, we thought we'd lose you too."

"Lose me?" Yuuki knelt in front of Juuri, "How?"

Clenching her hands in her lap, Juuri gurgled, "Your memory of Kaoru was tampered to protect you. If you had seen him die through someone else's memories, it's only a miracle the nightmare didn't return. You systematically blocked it out too. Yuuki…It's nonexistent but you hate the sound of glass breaking."

Chills and shivers possessed Yuuki. She flinched from the description.

"The sound of glass breaking was actually the sound of mirrors cracking…" Juuri clenched her jaw. "The shards you stuck to your body…with your blood-coated hands… The time of Kaoru's death."

"_Yuuki! Open the door!" Haruka screamed. "I won't repeat myself!"_

Glass shatter

"_Yuuki!" He began unbolting the screws from the hinges. _

_Juuri grabbed Zero and tugged him out of the hall. "Climb through her window." She instructed. "Hurry!"_

"_Hai." Zero darted to the back entrance of the house. _

_Haruka tossed the screws and lifted the door off its hinges, setting it aside in the hall. He swarmed into the room, shoes musically crunching on shards strewn across the floor. Blood stained the blanch walls, the bed post, chair, and closet. He caught an invisible shadow stumble within the narrowing closet opening. Dashing through the hollow area, he searched the shambled corner, swathed with torn clothes. A riveting jingle echoed from his left. Haruka dropped to his knees, crawling inside to grab the silhouette. All his fingers touched was slime, the smell of the liquid spiraled in his senses, destroying caution. _

_Grabbing the slippery wrists, Haruka dragged her body out of the hidden corner. Juuri and Ichiru lingered in the doorway. She ran toward the girl drenched in her own blood._

"_Yuuki!" Juuri shrieked, "What happened to you? What're you doing?"_

_She clawed herself repeatedly, thrashing about wildly to escape their hold. "Kaooo! Kaooo!"_

_Haruka shook her violently. "Yuuki, get a hold of yourself. Stop!"_

_She screamed and kicked him. Her grueling blood squeezed out of her cut arms and legs. Blades of shards poked out of her chest, shoulders and stomach. She screeched, wrestling them both relentlessly. "Kao!" Yuuki shrilly called, "Where's Kao? Why isn't he here?"_

"_Stop it!" Juuri blurted, "Stop doing this!"_

"_Why isn't he coming?" Yuuki begged. "Kaooo!"_

_Weak willed, Ichiru heaved out of the room, gagging in the scent of her blood. Light passed through the parlor and the maids trailed into the hall, gesturing in his direction. The stalking man tossed his hat and lifted his gun from his belt. _

_Stunned, he stumbled back mechanically in his domineering presence. "Ma-ma-mass—master…" Ichiru gaped._

_Yagari thrust into the room, leaping toward the couple hovering over their incontrollable daughter. "Get back." He ordered. _

_Juuri glared at the gun in his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Yagari lashed, "Putting her to sleep."_

_She clawed him across the face, eyes breathing murder. "Don't you _dare_ point that gun at Yuuki!"_

_Kaien entered the room and held down Yuuki against the floor. "It's worst than I thought." Perspiration bubbled on his forehead, some dribbled against his eye lashes. Yuuki punched him in his solar plexus, shoving him backward. Haruka's grip immobilized on her arms, rendering them flat on the floor. _

"_Yuuki, listen to your father," He breathed, "Yuuki, Yuuki!"_

_Kaien fumbled for balance against the deathly strong creature. _

"_Stop, Yuuki. Calm down!" Haruka cursed. _"Why won't you calm down!"_ He screamed. _

_She stilled for the first time, recognizing his voice through the haze of madness. Tears spurted from her eyes, Yuuki wailed and pushed him away. "No, no, no! Where is Kaoru? Onii-samaaa!"_

"_There is a method to resolving this." Yagari knelt over Yuuki's head. Groping her narrow throat, he pressured a nerve and covered her biting mouth. Flinching from the pricking fangs inserted in his palm. _

"_Don't …" Juuri cowered, "Don't kill her…"_

_She gave one last wrestle, her will unwavering. Juuri sagged to her knees, paralyzed from fear by the sight of Yuuki's narrowing eyes. Yuuki's kicking arms and legs landed still on the floor. Her blood dripping in the silence in the carpet. Haruka fell back, shakily, and stared as her plaint form. They remained frozen for what seemed like hours, expecting to her launch back awake and attack. _

_Kaito sprang into the room, followed by another figure. "I brought someone who can help." _

_Juuri held her arms from the preceding individual. "We don't want your services."_

_Kaito anxiously explained, "But he can he help!"_

"_There's no way in hell we're going to let you near Yuuki." Juuri growled. _

_The vampire bowed his head, "We aren't fragile like humans but sometimes we need assistance. Your daughter…"_

"_Get out!" Juuri screamed._

_Haruka nudged her aside, despairingly moved toward the composed man. "Help her." He pleaded, "Yuuki isn't…She isn't stable. We don't understand what's going on? She was fine…"_

_The vampire assessed the catastrophic room, and glanced at the shards injected over her body. _

"_We just lost our son." Haruka heaved. "We don't want to lose our daughter too."_

_The looming vampire crossed the threshold, stopping beside the sleeping creature surrounded protectively by Kaien and Yagari. "I'll need to test her and make a diagnosis. It's unrealistic for a vampire to go mad so young…so quickly and easily."_

_Juuri guardedly stooped next to Yuuki, fixing her tattered clothes as best as she could. Losing to tears, she undid her sweater and threw it around Yuuki. _

"_I want to understand what triggered this." The vampire glanced at Juuri. "Care to share?"_

"_Why are you asking me?" She grudgingly spat, "Isn't the council responsible for this?"_

"_The council hasn't been near your daughter."_

"_They changed her life!" Juuri yelled. "And you're standing here, loving every minute of our suffering!"_

"_Juuri…" Haruka grabbed her arm, leashing her away. _

"_Juuri-sama, please, try to understand." Kaito murmured, "He is the best person who can figure out what's wrong with Yuuki and resolve it right away."_

"_All I know is I'm not trusting anyone around my children." Haruka clenched her shoulder and she bit her lip. "—My daughter."_

_The vampire slowly lowered himself to floor. A long sleeved arm expanded toward Yuuki's bloody face. Juuri was about to chop his hand off. _

"_You people from the Elders Council, I hate the most!" Juuri hissed. _

_Ouri glanced back at the trembling mother. "I understand you're worried about your daughter's condition. She isn't in a state to be surrounded by many people. I'll do my best to solve the problem. I'll be updating you frequently after examination to help you understand her situation better. It seems this is more psychological than physical. I'll have to isolate her and target the primary diagnosis first." He lifted Yuuki from the floor smoothly and turned._

_Juuri gasped, throwing herself on him. "What're you doing? Put her down!"_

"_Let him do what he needs to do." Resignation exuded from Yagari who gazed at Juuri. "If he tries anything on Yuuki, I'll kill him myself. Purebloods…Hah. Why does the council prize purebloods so much, it's ridiculous."_

_Ouri calmly regarded Haruka. "The smell of her blood permeates strongly in the household. It may alarm the council spies surrounding your home. Take my advice and cover it up before they know what has happened. I will need to take her to my place. She'll be protected, I promise."_

"_No, do your work here. Don't take Yuuki anywhere." Juuri insisted. "Don't take her away." _

"_I can't." Ouri studied her bedroom. "Environmental factors may have triggered something. She isn't awake and I can't ask her questions yet." Ouri paused on Juuri, "I'll definitely return her."_

"That man took you and did a series of tests." Juuri whispered. "He said, it was trauma. Kaoru's death affected you harshly than the rest of us. You were in too much shock to accept that he was gone." She turned to Yuuki. "So he did what he thought was best. After listening to you scream for your onii-sama, he decided to tamper with your memories of Kaoru, and asked us to remove all of his belongings from our home, so that nothing could trigger it again."

Juuri brushed her wet cheeks, "We know you loved your onii-sama and taking him from your memories wasn't right. However, it needed to be done."

**Ω**

**

* * *

**

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **

* * *

* The ring hasn't left you, I see. – Almost implying that her feelings for Kaoru haven't left. Feelings are implied with 'visitor' in this context.

More revelations and adventures are coming :)


	19. Iota

**Ω**

The gathered guests approached the hosts quietly to convey their condolences. In the gust of dark attired individuals, the standing hosts accepted wishes and urged them into the house. The greeting men hovering the front door passively listened to the mumbled spiels that suited the assembly theme.

Some of the substance they encountered was superfluously exaggerated.

For the sake of peace, Yagari kept his silence like he promised Haruka.

Whereas, Kaien, listening attentively to the unfeeling, mocking words of the relatives, attempted to reply with an understanding heart and a soft, "Thank you, you're very kind." He was failing miserably so far.

Yagari caught him running out for fresh air and not returning for another hour; worry for his loving friends brought him back to Haruka and Juuri's side.

Kneeling on the floor, Juuri clenched the small white wrist of the wide-eyed girl. "Yuuki."

Her searching eyes dove inquisitively on the passing shapes. She worked her hand out of her mother's stern grip, whimpering soundly and sighing in exasperation. "I won't run away."

"I know you won't." Juuri guardedly lifted her chin to inspect her teary eyes. "Are you angry you can't sleep?"

"No!" Yuuki wrestled, collapsing against the sudden figure behind. Zero steadied her and glanced at Juuri.

"Zero, please don't leave her side." Juuri softly ruffled his silver locks.

"I won't, Juuri-sama." Zero pointedly stared at the short brunette. "Ichiru went to get her something to drink."

Drawing her sleeve over her fingers, Juuri knelt to wipe away the residue creeping over Yuuki's flamed cheeks. She fought her mother's touch violently. "Don't—!"

"Stand still, you have tears." Juuri yanked her against her waist. Yuuki scrunched her face in pain. Relenting with shame, she dumped her face in her mother's arms. "You don't like being held?" Juuri murmured, cleaning away her moistened cheeks. "I want you to smile wide at the relatives." Her strangled whimper chilled Juuri to the soles of her feet. "Today you must listen to me. If you listen to me obediently I'll let you go outside when you want."

Fighting out of her arms, Yuuki gaped at the relatives assessing from the corner. The streaming tears returned, and she refrained from wailing like a toddler. "I…I can't…Ssss-stop." Yuuki blinked at her wet hands and sleeves. "Why is everyone crying? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"_Tsk, tsk, there she is…"_

"_So young…Too bad for her…"_

Juuri tugged Yuuki away from the gossiping relatives. "Don't listen to them."

Yuuki frowned at their curiously turned heads. "It's me… They are talking about me." She suspected, resigned, "Aren't they?"

"_The Kurosu sacrifice..."_

"_It was coming. He was extraordinary. I remember how he proudly raved about protecting everyone forever. Look at what happened…Awful purebloods. Awful!"_

A disarming silence ensued, exploding ravenously over the crowd. Juuri promptly left Yuuki with Zero and crossed the room toward Haruka, who greeted the cascading purebloods at the door.

Eyes brimmed with lingering pain, flew over Haurka and Juuri before Sora galloped in her arms. Juuri trembled in the embrace, hid her face and clenched her tight in return.

"He was like my son too." Sora hoarsely breathed in Juuri's ear. "Don't think we're strangers. Losing a child, can't all parents feel this pain?"

Kirrin patted Haruka's shoulder. Their gaze lingered and lowered in silent meaning.

"Joousama, Ousama!" The relatives bowed at the royal couple. "Welcome!"

Kirrin waved and nodded to appease them momentarily, his attention riveting back on Haruka. "You have my word, I'll won't stop unless I see the culprit myself."

"Are those the kind of words you should speak in front of your son?" Haruka glanced merrily at the charming replica of Kirrin on his left. Their physical attributes made him flinch inwardly. Quelling the reaction, Haruka extracted his hand to Kaname. "Oujisama, thank you for coming."

He was polite as ever in return: shaking the offered hand and retreating in Kirrin's shadow.

"My son wanted to look after you that's why he never left your side," Haruka softly explained, "Of all the characteristics of a prince, he also wanted you to be carefree."

"Kaname sure learned a lot from him." Kirrin nodded, "It's just as hard on him as the rest of us." A jeweled hand clamped on Haruka's shoulder. "Sometimes I worry what will happen next. Whose turn will it be next?"

The cautioned gleam in Haruka's eyes flickered. "We share the same sentiments."

Observing the crowd, Kirrin remarked, "Your family is very supportive."

"Yes, we've never had a son abruptly leave the family." Haruka admitted. "For centuries our clan was felt secure with the idea that if we continued having sons, we'd be immune to the curse." Timidly casting a glance at the boys encircling a weeping figure, he clenched his jaw. "We weren't expecting some of the things that was given to us."

"There is a belief in humans," Kaname began, arresting Haruka's fascination foremost. "God only gives us obstacles and things we are ready to handle."

"Do you think so?" Haruka whispered.

Kirrin brushed Kaname's shoulder. "Don't pretend to be cool headed. He comes off bizarre to me too. I suppose it's a good thing one of us shows interest in humans."

"It sure is." Haruka smiled at the prince, his lips tightening as he drew in a quivered breath, "It's also wonderful to know our Oujisama is refreshing and thinks in his own way."

Kirrin's eyes narrowed. "It worries you, doesn't it? How our children will fare the wars outlined by our ancestors. You don't seem to trust them to take matters in their own hands. When the time is right, they'll be mature to take care of it."

"I'm a fragile father who had to endure the death of his first child. But a second one…" Haruka hissed in his throat. "I'drather it's _me_ instead."

"No parent wishes to live in the shadow of their child's death." Kirrin hummed. "You don't deserve to endure it a second time, believe me."

Freeing herself from the relatives, Sora returned to them. "Kaname?" She lightly touched the boy's sleeve. "Will you come with me for a minute?"

He bowed shortly at Haruka and followed his mother to Juuri. The Kurosu's eyes widened in caution, her fists clutched against her sides before the prince. Kaname subtly flinched in his bow from her penetrative eyes.

"Kaname insisted on coming today." Sora informed.

Resolutely nodding her head, Juuri uncurled a fist and clamped it on her chest, bowing deep. "Thank you, Oujisama…" She breathed, eyes swallowing his upturned face. "You don't show yourself to the public; it pleases all of us to see you here."

"You don't have to hold it in." Sora whispered, "Your in pain just from standing."

"I'm torn," Juuri admitted, eyes never straying from Kaname. "And I'm uncertain of the future."

"We all are." Sora uttered weakly, "But don't you worry, we'll figure everything out when the time comes."

"You really are considerate of us, Joousama." Juuri commended, "I'm scarred with guilt to the bone for not persuading my son to back out of his movement. If I had succeeded he may be alive, and we wouldn't be mourning him today."

"Despite how wonderful he was, some contradicted and were fearful of his influence on Kirrin." Sora glanced at her son. "On Kaname too. Those people didn't want him to triumph."

"I know that." Juuri quietly nodded, "I also know what unrest this must have over the palace, now to Ousama's reputation."

Sora huffed suddenly, "That's nothing to worry about. Kirrin will take care of it and explain to the public soon."

"I hope so. If Kaoru has brought any trouble to you, I apologize."

"I didn't come here for apologies, Juuri." Sternly, Sora rebuked, "I'm not here to see you bow your head in front of me. We couldn't control what happened, but as long as we have the time to figure out who brought the pain to your family, we'll defeat them. We absolutely will. Kaname will make sure of it if Kirrin can't."

Juuri sniffed and was seized by sobs. Sora pulled her into her embrace. Her eyes switched to the vanishing shadow of her son among the terrain of guests. The Kurosu relatives backed in awe, giving him ample room to explore. He lingered, searching for something in particular or memorizing the comfy home.

Finally seeing the object of his fascination, Kaname turned sideways on his heel, back stiff and brows creased on his smooth forehead.

Juuri pulled out of her arms and wiped her face tear free. She followed Sora's solemn gaze and turned rigid. Juuri darted forward but she grabbed her arm, tugging her back.

"It's fated, Juuri." Sora whispered to the mother. "Their meeting…"

Through the mumbling passersby, Kaname came to a hesitant halt. Two silver haired somber pillars stood rooted on both sides of the weeping girl.

A fang broke the skin of her bottom lip. Casting a frantic glance at the queen over her shoulder, Juuri shook her head. "Yuuki is all I have." She quivered.

"You've protected her well. If she were mine I would have done the same. Now that her shield is gone, she'll be exposed to the outside world. Kaname isn't like his forefathers, Juuri." Sora added, "You can believe in him."

Tears spilled from her eyes but Juuri only snagged her arm back to wipe her cheeks.

Kaname gazed at the hidden brunette who mumbled incoherently and rubbed her face dry on her sleeves. He walked little ways toward them; stranded in the corner of the room, away from spectators. Another step would be more than he could take.

'_This is my personal request to you, Kaname, not only as a boy but a prince and future king…'_

'_You shouldn't be curious of her.' _

'_My sole priority in the world. The life I treasure greater than anything.' _

'"She is already regarded as a curse," Juuri stammered in her hand.

"I trust Kaname, Juuri." Sora folded her hands in hers, "I wasn't his closest friend but your son was. Whatever Kaoru taught Kaname, he'll make his decisions based on your son's teachings. Why do you doubt him? Kaoru has always loved his darling sister. Kaname…Can't do the same for his dearest friend?"

Astonished, Juuri's eyes widened, "Wha-what are you—saying? Joousama!"

She smiled meekly at the Kurosu. "It's because it's Kaname. He told me something," She wistfully sighed at her son standing still, watching Yuuki across the room. "If he feels something on the first meeting, that'll be it for him. No need for special tiaras, dresses, or dances. He'll make up his mind on his terms."

Juuri uncertainly pulled away. "I don't understand what you're saying. All I know is Yuuki's life has twisted dramatically with Kaoru gone." Fists coiled at her sides, squeezing the material of her skirt. "As much as my heart aches, I'm starting to hate the laws and its makers. My resent will continue to grow from here, Joousama. I may not stay loyal to you, or remain a good confidante of yours because of these circumstances. My place will be at my daughter's side until the day she leaves."

After much thought and standing still on his spot empty handed, Kaname reached the proximity of the three individuals. The boys guardedly eyed him as he reached into the pocket of his jacket. Yuuki squinted her eyes at the pureblood.

She dabbed her eyes with her fingers. "Who is he, Ichiru-kun?" Yuuki whimpered.

Zero accepted the handkerchief instead. "Oujisama…" He whispered beneath his breath in recognition.

Kaname glanced at the reticent twin next to Yuuki. Ichiru's eyes narrowed candidly on him.

**Ω**

The car window shielded the occupants from sunlight. Kurosus were able to withstand the blaze but other vampires, especially purebloods, could not. The tinted glass was filmed in black, shadowing the interior. It could have served as a mirror sometimes, for the occupant's face often reflected.

Sora graced the back of her hand against her elegant cheek and dropped her hand on the side of her throat. Hesitantly drawing a deep breath, her lips tilted into a smirk.

Kirrin, seated next to her with his right arm steadily planted on the door, propped his head against a fist to admire his wife secretly. She slipped one of her legs over another and leaned sideways to observe the reticent prince.

"She looks pitiful." Her voice filled the silent car. She noticed Kaname stare emptily at the black glass, not a syllable or desire to breathe a word of contradiction at her observation. Sora leaned gracefully in the soft seats and glanced at the window Kirrin sat against. Her eyes flickered with hidden intent. "Wouldn't it be nice if instead of preparing for a sacrifice, the palace prepared for a wedding?"

"Ah." Kirrin mouthed, "The Elders enjoy weddings. To them it relays babies are coming."

"I like babies."

"Me too." Kirrin leered at her and slipped his hand over her leg. She pinched the back of his hand, which he withdrew with a hurt expression.

Sora looked at Kaname. "She has no one's protection, and it's awful her memories of Kaoru had to be erased." He didn't have interest in carrying a conversation. If she had to pull his hair to bring him back to earth like she was always forced to, Sora would have eagerly done so.

Kaname folded his arms, hinting that he was awake and listening.

She huffed impatiently and chewed her bottom lip. Kirrin's brows angled as his gaze flourished with desire at the sight. "What if you…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kaname cut her short.

"Too bad cause I do."

He stonily held her gaze for a few seconds. Relenting the eye contest, Kaname breathed and nodded. "Fine, say what you were saying."

"Do you like what the scholars are teaching you about the sacrifice?"

He sat stiff in silence, lingering over her words.

"The Kurosu curse has practically destroyed their family. I have already lost Juuri as a friend. She doesn't want me next to her." Sora clenched her hands on her lap. "And you lost Kaoru too. Before it gets worse, I order you to find a solution and put an end to it. Do something that'll lift their spirit and their lives for the better, Kaname."

"Kaoru has left us but his work needs to be completed." Kirrin murmured against his fist. "Because it's hard to tell what'll happen next, the palace is becoming a place of mistrust and schemes—"

"_He_ told me about them already." Kaname interrupted.

Sora stared and said, "Then you know what to look out for. Between the three of us, you're the one who'll have to bear the load longer. The issue of the Kurosu sacrifice will be in your hands. Promise me, you won't let the Elders Council handle it. Your father doesn't want to leave it to them."

"I know." Kaname wearily agreed.

"Thank you," Sora delightfully smiled at her son.

**Ω**

Silence caved the parlor, enveloping the family of three. The drowning silence reined over them like bruising rain. Seated on the chair, she gazed upon the head resting on her lap. The small of her back was lined in black from the looming shadow of her attentive father. She met his sturdy crimson eyes withholding bucolic delicacy as he bent forward to touch her back. The bony skin shivered under his hand. He touched her head instead, brushing her hair in slight marvel.

Juuri gripped the armrest and wheezed. "We're sorry, we're sorry…" She hoarsely continued, "What were we supposed to do? We wanted you to heal. We didn't intend to pull you away from your onii-sama. He adored you, Yuuki, and he wanted us to live in peace for as long as we could."

Haruka sighed over her head. "Come on, Yuuki, get up. You'll get a cramp if you don't move."

She only clutched her mother's legs, hugging it against herself. "I've been meaning to tell you how much I wanted to know what prevented me from remembering him." Yuuki sniffed, "It's good I know what happened but I'm also angry for being uncaring about his murder. As a Kurosu daughter and his sister, I also have a responsibility to indict the ones who killed him."

"No, Yuuki." Juuri paused her hand on the curve of her arm, "If you try something, it'll anger the Elders. You aren't pureblood, nor do you have sufficient support. Our clan isn't enough."

Fiercely her head shot up from her lap. Fangs sprouted as she sneered up, "I am _queen_. As long as I have the throne, I can do what onii-sama wanted and immolate Ichijou Asato."

Haruka froze at her vicious statement. "You can't," He clenched his jaw, "If you so as much dare to contravene the Elders Council, they'll do horrible things to you in the sickest ways possible." Haruka grabbed her arm and forcibly threw her around. "Are you listening to me? Stop right now and don't bring attention to yourself!"

She merely stared into his eyes, unhindered or touched by his anger. "It's too late, can't you tell?" Yuuki continued with disdain. "How can I not do anything when my brother was slaughtered, and there isn't proof to show what he went through? How can I _not_ do anything when I can't believe how easily they got away? Without a problem? How can I possibly _wait_ anymore when they purposely twisted our lives and brought me to the palace so that they can watch you two suffer all over again? HOW?" She screamed.

Her hair fluttered over her forehead as Haruka's hand swept into the air, ready to smite her.

"No—" Juuri shielded Yuuki in her arms, ducking under his hand. "Don't hit her, please!" She sobbed. "Don't, Haruka…_Please…"_

"Let go." Tranquilly, Yuuki said. "Protecting or hiding me _isn't_ what you should be doing." Noticing her mother didn't dismantle her embrace; Yuuki broke away and stood up.

Haruka remained tensed on his feet. Seconds ago, she had been destroyed by the truth and now stood looking evenly up at her father, composed and tear free. Haruka absently wondered if her crying despondently was even real.

"You should get used to the idea of my being in danger. I've been living in the palace for over a year. What are you afraid of?"

"Because we hoped and prayed that you'd still be alive. Seeing that you are, we don't want to lose you." Haruka answered in a heartbeat. "Because we never wanted to hand you over, and because we don't want another child of ours to die from their hands. Are our reasons too worthless for you? So what you're a queen? You aren't pureblood. You're _our_ child! You shouldn't have to be on the throne and govern the people. You can barely…" Haruka gestured to her thin frame. "Take care of yourself, and you want to take revenge on the council? The council whom most purebloods can't change?"

"I'm going to do it." She declared regardless of his despairing gaze. "I'm going to make sure the curse is removed too, and I'm going to take advantage of my role in the palace to save our clan. This is my only chance to strike back. I'm too devastated and hurt to keep silent. Respect my decision; _I _request that from you both." She firmly glanced around at her pensive mother in the chair. "Don't look surprised, I've been thinking over it for a while."

"Is that your final decision?" Juuri tiredly asked.

Yuuki nodded.

"Then I'll tell you something, the day your coffin will be buried, and your urn joins the royal mausoleum, don't expect us to be present on your funeral."

She clenched her teeth and stared grimly back.

Juuri's severing stare narrowed. "We're even, right?"

"Yes." Yuuki replied.

She brushed her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. Swaying on her heel, Juuri grabbed the armrest for support. She treaded across the room. "You should head back, it's getting late. Your husband is waiting for you."

"I'm staying here tonight." Yuuki looked at the two. "With you."

"Married women are supposed to stay by their husbands' side." Juuri rebuked, "Didn't your royal family teach you how to be a proper wife?"

Yuuki dropped her eyes on the ground. "I don't care. I don't want to leave you."

"Why, your husband is not enough for you now that we're here?"

She bit her lip and clenched her fists. "I'd rather listen to your reprimands all night. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not! That's that! I'm going to sleep between you two because I miss how cramped our bed felt when everyone slept over!" Yuuki yelled.

Juuri's eyes brightened but her words were something else entirely. "Our bed space isn't suitable for a Royal Highness. Don't try to charm me and go back. Ousama wouldn't appreciate our stealing you away."

Yuuki shoved past them into the corridor and stormed into the bedroom.

Haruka touched his temple and blinked several times at the ceiling. "I'm having a hard time with where this is going, Juuri." He murmured, squinting his eyes.

She folded her arms and glowered at the hall. "She was just flaunting how strong she has gotten and her status as queen. Huh." Juuri glared at the furniture of the parlor. "Still a child—can she really be a _queen?_ Really?"

A discreet smile teased Haruka's lips. He shyly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's because we are here. I don't think she gets to act like a child in the palace. Being queen is a lot of work."

Juuri stared at the parlor doors. "I don't think Ousama will like this. He'll come for her soon, don't you agree?"

He didn't come to retrieve Yuuki.

Snuggled in the sheets, Yuuki slept blissfully without regard to whose space she took over in the bed. For the time being, she reveled being with her parents. Haruka sat on the edge, watching with a invisible smile in the dark room. Juuri lay on the other side of Yuuki. She stared at her husband and at Yuuki's sleeping head, fingering her long hair.

"Haruka, she lost a lot of weight." She touched Yuuki's shoulder blades. The bones sharply creased her fingertips like knives. "Do you think they abuse her?"

Leaning on the side of the bed, Haruka took one of Yuuki's small wrists. The smile on his lips hadn't vanished.

"Did you hear me?" Juuri peeked at him over Yuuki.

"It's difficult when we can't do anything about what's going on at the palace. Yuuki is on her own."

Juuri wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Yuuki…" She murmured on her shoulder. The unconscious girl rubbed against Juuri, mumbling incoherently and turned her head around.

"Na…me…" She murmured.

Juuri sat up to inspect Yuuki. "Who?"

Yuuki squeezed the pillow. "A…Me…"

Haruka's smile tensed into a frown, eyes eerily widening by the mounting moans. "I think she…"

"_Kanam…"_

"Married women." Juuri flatly muttered, nudging Yuuki in the head. "Dreaming about your husband ey? You can't appreciate that we're giving up sleep to have you here? Huh? Our sincerity means nothing to you? Oy!"

"Shhh…" Haruka grabbed her hand, "Don't wake her."

"Oy, Yuuki." Juuri shoved her legs to the other end of the bed. Yuuki nuzzled the pillow in her deep sleep. Snorting at the creeping smile on Yuuki's face, Juuri blinked as if to rid something from her eye. "Oh my eyes, I can't watch. What can she dream about her husband that can make her smile like _that?_" Juuri shook her. "No dirty dreams! Bad girl—_bad—bad_ girl!"

A trembling hand slapped on Haruka's mouth, suddenly his entire body struggled to contain itself.

"_Stop it!"_ Juuri hissed frantically. "Haruka! Your daughter is having naughty dreams—don't sit and laugh, make her stop. This is like a disease; once it starts it'll recur."

"Like you are any different—_Hem."_ Haruka muttered under his breath.

"I only told you _once!_" Juuri exclaimed as he covered her mouth and checked to see if Yuuki awoke. Juuri floundered on the mattress from the weight of his heavy hand. Shoving his hand away, Juuri grabbed his collar and sputtered against his face. "_Once,_ just _once_ I shared it with you. I'm not a criminal if it was about you!"

Haruka's brows melted to the center of his forehead. "I don't think we should talk about it now, definitely not."

Juuri licked her bottom lip in contemplation. "She is married to him but…"

"Yes."

Juuri looked to the side where Yuuki lay, terribly silent and immobile. Haruka's lips drifted from her ear to her cheek. She dodged him and sat up. "We will continue…Later."

Haruka smirked and smiled at Yuuki. "Her sleeping face hasn't changed."

She hissed and flinched, quivering the name again.

Wearily Juuri relaxed against Haruka, feeling his warm breath on her bare neck. "It's going to be a long night." She sighed, "I can tell."

At least they were able to sleep side by side with Yuuki dozing on the opposite end, by herself. When morning came, the brightest and cheeriest one of them all was none other than Yuuki. She bounced on the bed and shook them to life. Juuri and Haruka darted up, gaping at the standing girl on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Juuri blinked, slightly worried.

She grinned at her mother and grabbed her hands, drawing her out of the bed. "Let's go out for a walk! The sun is out!" She hollered. Dashing to the windows, Yuuki threw the curtains off the rails, letting the material spill on the floor. The pole and screws flew somewhere. "The Great Queen told me about the beautiful gardens. Otou-chan, let's go check it out!" She grabbed his elbow and dragged him out of the room.

Sleepy eyed, Haruka yawned and stumbled at her heel. "Can't we wait some more?"

"No! We have to go now!" Yuuki snatched her cardigan from the floor and a shawl from a chair. Throwing the shawl at her mother, she sputtered happily. "The best way to start your day is to greet the morning sun!"

Juuri groaned, "Crap. Where the hell did she get that from?"

She was elatedly running to the main doors. Maids thrashed wildly out of her way like waddling chickens, squawking fearfully at the energetic vampire who passed them into the courtyard, barefoot.

"Joousama!" The maids shrieked, limping on their skirts. "You forgot your shoes!"

"Please, don't run barefoot, Joousama!"

"The garden was recently redecorated, it's dangerous."

Merely stopping to gesture to her exhausted parents, Yuuki eagerly hopped on her feet against the cold gravel. The maids surrounded her in a matter of seconds, rushing to cover her nightgown with a robe and provided her slippers to protect her feet. Yuuki threw her robe on her mother who blinked, alert and awake from her daze finally.

"I see you slept well, Yuuki." Juuri droned.

"I slept with you, of course." Yuuki hugged them both excitedly. "I'm happy I can wake up and see your faces!"

"Hmm," Juuri tapped her foot, "Are you sure? You seemed to be busy talking about someone else all night."

Haruka covered her mouth to keep her from continuing. "Your mother, Yuuki, is_ not_ in a good mood at the moment. Really, really bad mood. Please ignore he—"

Yuuki frowned, "I talked? But I never talk. Was I loud?"

Now, Juuri swatted Haruka's hand and screamed, "Yes! Especially when you kept moving roughly."

"Did I hit you?" Worriedly, Yuuki searched her mother's arms and legs, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I won't do it again."

"I believe, Yuuki, you've come to a point in your life that you should sleep with your husband, not your parents." Juuri nodded, "Your father and I agree on this."

She searched them wistfully. "Did I really hit you _that_ hard?"

"It was torture in the most awkward way. We couldn't rouse you—well you were, heh—you kept doing it over and over again, like you were in a trance. What_ were_ you dreaming about?" She spat incredulously.

"I'm going to walk away now." Haruka said suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki grabbed his arm, "Let's walk together."

"No." Juuri pointed a little ways from Haruka. "Walk over there."

"But I want—"

"Stay over there. We're over here. Do not cross the border!" She ordered.

She crossed it anyway and looped her arms through theirs. "I haven't been to the Luan Palace. Everyone says it's a place not to miss because of its features. The Great Queen loves spending her time here."

"The Great Queen?" Juuri murmured, "I'm horrible for not remembering her name."

Yuuki ducked her head, "It's worse that I went to the palace not knowing who the king was, you can't beat idiocy like mine."

Juuri sighed heavily, "Tell her, Haruka, why we did that."

Yuuki drew her head up, "Did what?"

"Actually we knew Ousama well when he was younger. Kaoru would bring him over occasionally to study. We kept you from meeting. If you met, we didn't want you to know who he was." Haruka fidgeted, "It seemed convenient not to tell about the royal family. By not knowing about them or acknowledging them in our life, it felt like they didn't exist. We hid everything about the purebloods as best as we could. Instead, you were told about how evil and murderous purebloods are from everyone else."

"In the palace, I wish everyday that I knew more about them and our history." Yuuki admitted. "The rumor about Kaname being a sadist with a harem of innocent humans he preys on is false. The royal family is truthfully a lot like us."

"I guess knowing about them helps you understand your role in the palace." Juuri observed.

"It does." Yuuki searched her profile. "Are you angry that I married him?"

"Hm?" Caught off guard, Juuri blinked at Yuuki. "Why?"

"I didn't tell anyone…"

"There was no way of telling us, we know." Haruka patted her head. "Does he treat you well?"

"Sometimes." She mumbled.

Widely Juuri demanded, "And the rest of the time?"

"He doesn't treat me horribly. Kaname grew up keeping a lot of things to himself, so it's hard for him to open up to me. I keep encouraging him to speak his mind around me. He holds back. I wish he'd trust me more."

"I didn't think about it before," Juuri began, regarding the garden of flowers and fountains. "Ousama probably went through a lot after Kaoru died. Maybe since his death, he couldn't trust anyone else. Living guardedly can get tiring. Sounds like you have a lot of work ahead of you, Yuuki."

Maids ambled into view and bowed at the three. "Joousama, we must get you ready for your appointments." She reminded softly, "Will you follow me for now so I can help you get ready for the day?" Her eyes browsed Yuuki's gown and slippers. "It's not wise for a queen to be wandering around in sleep wear."

Juuri turned to her daughter. "She has a point, you know."

Yuuki frowned in displeasure and hugged their arms. "Give me more time." Her eyes widened. "Breakfast! We haven't eaten yet! I can't go without eating."

The maid blushed stark red and bowed her head with a secret smile. "Hai, Joousama, we are glad you've started considering your health." Glancing at Juuri and Haruka, she nodded, "We'll prepare your meal."

Energetically Yuuki grinned, "Thank you. Can you bring it out to the garden? It's beautiful out here." She admired the fountains and bristling blossoms sinking into the lake.

"If you wish, Joousama. Your breakfast will be prepared soon." She retreated with the train of women.

Juuri watched them scatter with tasks and said, "I feel regal all of a sudden. Our maids don't run that fast; I think I was too soft on them. Humph."

Yuuki watched with a chagrin, grumbling, "They've gone to report to Kaname, that's what makes them move fast. He is watching if I eat."

Haruka regarded her in a state of worry and fear. "Are you losing appetite? No wonder you've thinned. Don't think a queen should be losing weight this early on the throne."

Her frowning mother muttered. "You drank blood?"

"Just… last night." She flinched.

"No wonder."

"I was uncomfortable not drinking yours for a year!" She exclaimed, engulfed with relief after expressing her hidden turmoil.

"I had to stop drinking from my parent's after I married Haruka." Juuri notified. "How do you think I adapted? These are some of the things married women need to learn and understand. You married a pureblood. His blood should be your only source of nourishment now."

Haruka nodded, "Your mother had a hard time, but it became easier after she knew she craved it. These days she jumps me every chance she gets."

Juuri slapped his arm, "Don't say that!"

"And I encourage it." Haruka smiled, "She stopped drinking blood after you went to the palace. Then suddenly we thought we felt your presence in our home that one time. She even said she heard you in her room. Only after feeling your presence, did she accept my blood."

"My leaving was hard for you." Yuuki whispered, "I'm sorry."

Haruka brushed her hair and sighed under his breath. Juuri scowled at the grass heavy with morning dew. "Sora-sama said to me your meeting was fated." She looked at the sky and blinked, "We couldn't stop your going to the palace. Ousama and you had to meet at some point in your life. Though I disagree with how you met and what were your thoughts when you agreed to marry, I wish there was a way to restart and change perspectives. We did want you to live long and marry when it was right. The sacrifice drew closer and to stop them, you had no choice but to marry—"

"No, ka-chan." Yuuki interrupted, halting suddenly, "That's not what happened."

"You can't be in love with him after why you were brought to him." Juuri continued, unwilling to listen to her reasons. "How could you—it's impossible. The first thing that should've popped in your mind was you're not equal."

"It did…" She admitted, "But he told me he wanted to spend his life with me. I thought about it, and as much as I wanted to live, as much as I wanted to be close to our family, Ichiru-kun and Zero-san—I wanted to be with him my entire life. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to see him. During the time he hid me in his territory, I grew fond of him. He offered me his blood but I rejected because I felt inadequate and unsuitable for his affections. No later, I found out he felt the same for me too."

Haruka touched the back of her head, "Have you thought…that maybe he put you under his magic? Purebloods are capable of anything."

"He didn't." Yuuki insisted.

Juuri narrowed her eyes and glanced away. "I wouldn't know. Whatever happened between you and Ousama, I hope you weren't cornered to marry him."

Yuuki smiled bleakly at the ground. "Kaname regrets putting me on the hot seat because of our marriage. The Elders Council kept urging him to do away with me. He retaliated—"

"So he used you." Haruka completed her thought.

Yuuki anxiously muttered. "I don't know. I really_ don't_ know, otou-chan."

"How can you bear staying by his side if that's true?" Juuri demanded incredulously. "If it's because of Kaoru's de—"

"It is and…also it's not."

"Yuuki!" Juuri hissed impatiently. "What are you _doing _right now? What is wrong with you? Has staying in the palace poisoned you?"

"I can't leave him." She stated, "I don't want to."

"No, leaving him _will_ be good for you!" Juuri insisted.

Yuuki stared at her parents, sorrowfully, "Honestly, when you think of him, can you say he is a bad pureblood? Has he personally attacked you, or hurt you? He wants to abolish the curse as much as I do."

"Staying together because of a curse, because of your brother isn't right, Yuuki." Juuri explained. "You may have drunk his blood and his feelings have filled you, but you can't lose reason this quickly. I think I know you better." Juuri grittily went on, "You were scared and lonely—and he took advantage of that! He is still sabotaging you to undermine the council. Because he has been good to you and let you live in the palace, he won your trust and has you do what he wants. What kind of a relationship is this? Is this what you call being a husband and wife?"

There were tears dripping on the grass when Yuuki glanced at her feet. "I've never been married before."

"Of course not, all you were trying to do was get out of your situation. You never wanted to die, and we never wanted you to either. After all, why do you have to carry our fate on your shoulders? It's the parents who should take care of their children while they still can."

Guilt invaded Yuuki, where there was a certainty and solemn belief, dread overcame. Overthrowing all instances, and paling everything she had considered true into vanishing mist.

"Joousama." The maids returned, "Your breakfast is by the lake. Will you come with us?"

Yuuki wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Nodding her head, she squared her shoulders and avoided exposing her anguish to her spectators following in silence. The maids lingered on the side as the three washed their faces and rinsed their mouths with cool water before seating for breakfast under the canopy.

Yuuki smiled favorably at the fruits and pancakes. "Yum, looks good!"

Juuri hesitantly watched from the other end of the table as Yuuki joyously began eating. An odd, cold feeling smothered her heart, and before she knew it, she reached over to grasp Haruka's ice-cold hand. He hadn't averted from their daughter either.

"Ka-chan, otou-chan!" Yuuki eagerly gestured them to the food. "Feed me. Hurry."

The maids giggled behind their hands as they watched Yuuki point at particular dishes. "Give me the toast, peach, peach! Pancake, again, again!"

Haruka dipped the pancake in the syrup; without warning Yuuki chomped on his fork and munched delightfully. Juuri huffed and muttered, "You have your own hands, why can't you use yours?" She slapped Haruka from feeding Yuuki again.

"She missed our feeding." Haruka happily offered more pancake. "I have to give the kitchen credit, they know your favorite foods."

Yuuki motioned her mother to feed her the fruits. Juuri only blinked back and helped herself. Yuuki pouted, "You don't want to feed me?" She whispered, tearing.

"No, I'm going to feed myself because I'm hungry and I need to live." Juuri shoved more pancake in her mouth. "Mmm, it's good." Pointedly slicing a bigger piece, she chewed louder. "Mmm!"

"Otou-chan," Yuuki scrunched her face, ready to burst into tears, "Ka-chan is being mean."

"Now, now, Yuuki…" Haruka offered her the fruit, "Aww, here, have some peach."

"Give me plums, too."

"Ah—" Haruka urgently forked the piece, "Here you go. Oh, blueberries, our favorite!" He grinned elatedly. They fed each other while Juuri blinked and elbowed Haruka.

"Don't forget I have a mouth too."

"Oh, yes, darling, here you go." Haruka also fed Juuri.

Yuuki dabbed her lips clean and laughed dotingly at the sight. Her clenched fingers crinkled the napkin as her eyes watered. She had missed sitting across them at a table, enjoying food and each other's company. That's what families did: eat, laugh, share secrets, and experiences together. She wished to do it often.

"Ok, Yuuki, you win." Her mother relented, offering her some fruit, "Here."

She jumped eagerly to receive it.

They were soon done with breakfast and watched the maids collect and clear away the table. Yuuki rose and stretched her arms. A satisfied grin marked across her face, she admired the scenery and sighed at the sun.

"Joousama…" The maid cautiously approached, "Your appointments…"

"Ok, ok." Yuuki nodded, gazing at her watchful parents. "I have to do my royal duties. Now that the marriage has been announced, I'll be busy. I'll be back when I'm done. You can relax and enjoy the gardens." She comforted.

"We aren't children." Haruka amiably smirked, "But we'll be here. Go on and start your day, we know you can't miss your appointments."

Yuuki kissed her mother on the cheek. Haruka bent forward to kiss her goodbye on the forehead. "I love you both." Yuuki whispered, "I'll see you soon."

She couldn't remember the last time she ate as much. Yuuki wrapped an arm around her aching stomach. The maids alertly touched her shoulder, flanking her on both sides.

"Are you alright, Joousama?"

"Not feeling well?"

"I'm not used to this feeling." Yuuki blushed, and laughed at herself, "I haven't been this full in a long time, so I'm enjoying it." She stopped for a moment at pair of doors in the hall. "Why don't you go and get my clothes ready, I need to talk to Kaname." They trotted toward her room with a fervent nod.

The dark room looked unoccupied. Her stepping feet lingered by the threshold for no more than ten seconds. Yuuki approached the curtained windows and peeked outside through the underlining lace.

It was not that her parents were perfect and knew everything imaginable about the world. Since Haruka was young, he grew up with the tormenting idea that if he were to start a family, the risk and injury on them would be detrimental. Her mother married him knowing the consequences. Their marriage and endurance as parents was unparallel. Living with Kaoru's death and mastering courage to give her up, they underwent tolling times.

Their marriage and love was wondrously benevolent, ebulliently awe inspiring. Not every love and relationship between a man and a woman was the same. She always had wanted the kind of love her parents shared.

Some things weren't meant for Yuuki, however.

Not the captivating and sunny love weathering all misfortune. Her parents met and fell in love like the romantic fairy tales. Yuuki and her husband didn't.

Their world was dark, all reticent with emotions locked inside an hourglass. Their first meeting was because of Kaoru's haunting death. He was meant to marry another pureblood and was indebted to royal duties. Kaname wasn't also confident with the idea of letting Yuuki out of his sight. His shadow spies would sufficiently appear everywhere she went.

The darkness creeping in their relationship was largely because of their families' past. It was also remorseful that he was, at one time, responsible for putting her to death but refused. After marriage, Kaname promptly informed her of the things he wouldn't be able to do for her and the expected hardships coming their way.

Because death was the consequence for everything they did, their relationship was somber and dominating.

Yuuki released the curtain and covered her eyes in a tired sigh.

'_He has been good to you and let you live in the palace. He won your trust and has you do what he wants. What kind of a relationship is this? Is this what you call being a husband and wife?'_

She planted a poisonous seed, a reverberating thought that echoed within Yuuki's being and heart. The sound of Kaname's lyrical blood rushing in her body was beginning to dim, almost silent.

'_Is being with me exhausting?'_

Yuuki sat down, elbows planted on her thighs and hands imbedded within her hair.

'_You're miserable here, aren't you?'_

Whom could she share these feelings with? The boiling disbelief and doubt now foiled her sincere heart.

_But I don't want to do that to him._ She couldn't bear it.

Assessing the shadowy room, Yuuki's gaze crossed over the lounging silhouette on the couch in the corner. Creeping closer, she leaned over him. He stiffened in her presence subconsciously, moving the arm away from his forehead and eyes.

_Am I with him for the wrong reasons? _She lightly touched his cheek. _Does it matter even now? All I want is to stay by his side. _

"Thank you for letting me see them." Yuuki whispered. Kaname's pale face was remote in the dark. He blinked, eyes softening and the rigid jaw line relaxed. Clenching the wrist on his cheek, he kissed her hand. "I ate a lot and slept like a baby. That's what you wanted, right?"

He smiled in relief. "Yes. Just to see the change in you when you get to breathe and live under the sun."

Yuuki dropped on her knees beside the couch. "I like sitting at the table and eating dinner together. I always wanted to fix your tie and coat when you went to work. I also like taking random walks just so I can feel what it's like to hold your hand in front of everyone. Rubbing our bare feet in bed when it's cold and I like sharing umbrellas in the rain; sharing a cup of hot chocolate while reading a book together…Standing on my toes so I can kiss you—Those normal things." A tear absently glided on her cheekbone, she blinked swiftly, "Are we _ever _going to do them?"

Kaname touched her wet cheek and slipped his fingers in her hair, caressing her ear. "Yes, let's do all of it like you want, Yuuki."

She tilted her head in his hand. "Thanks."

**Ω**

Haruka and Juuri tensed moments prior to the opening door of the parlor. Yuuki had left and notice would arrive before her return. They weren't expecting her to turn up for the remainder of the day. She was meeting citizens, going on interviews and giving speeches with only one day passing since the marriage announcement.

Haruka was standing on his feet while his wife watched guardedly from the open window. Her hair flew in the breeze in the brilliant parlor that suited the Kurosus considerably than any vampire, namely the pureblood on the doorway.

Knowing the adverse effect sunlight had on purebloods, as Kaname infiltrated the parlor Haruka sent a force of energy and drew the curtains to blanket the room in shadows. Juuri moved to his side and regarded the king. They knelt in the silence, and Kaname asked them to stand.

"It's been a while, Ousama." Haruka began, "You ordered us to come without giving an explanation. We understand now that it was for Yuuki."

"I also asked you to come for another reason." Kaname murmured, glancing at Juuri. "I don't deserve to be a king in your eyes. When Yuuki first came to the palace, I couldn't divulge that I never planned to sacrifice her and burden you. The parents of my late friend and wife aren't my rivals, I can't imagine giving you more pain than I already have. At that critical time, incontinences prevented me from telling you much. I know you wanted her to run away at the time of the Ball. But because of your urging, she was caught by the Great King and was punished."

Haruka grimly glared at the floor. "Zero told us, and we believed she was killed."

"She was dying." Kaname softly inferred. "I took her immediately to my territory and hid her for a year, using stories to convince my relatives that she was, indeed, dead. I lowered my barrier on the territory and the Great King sent a spy to hurt Yuuki. She wasn't hurt."

"Thank you for protecting her." Haruka reverently filled in the pause.

"Whether the stories about her death were effective or not, I didn't care. She was already too important to me like she is now. You don't seem pleased about our current relationship. True, we didn't marry in the grandest and warmest kind of ceremony. It was surreptitious, quick, and done as if to hide a secret. I couldn't give her anything as a husband but what I have, my crown and name, which I've risked for her protection. Any minute my relatives and councilmen can slander me to appease their fury for my actions. If my parents were murdered, what can possibly stop anyone from killing me?" Kaname chuckled ruefully at their horrified stares. "Please, don't look so surprised. I'm not gifted, or a _cherished _pureblood as popularly believed."

"But you are still our king, Yuuki's…" Haruka swallowed his dry mouth, continuing unevenly, "You've done what any husband could do for a wife: you've been obligated to her since the beginning—as you just said, protecting her and keeping her alive."

Kaname was staring at some thing else in the room, away from the couple, eyes narrowed. "I've been…Cruel to her." He said suddenly. "Suffocating her and making her feel fragile all the time, giving her my presence as her sole comfort in the deplorable palace. She was torn bitterly away from you so I thought…" He steadily moved toward them. "I thought about how she is dying on the inside. She is so dutiful and incompliant…" Now his eyes shimmered with pain that matched Juuri's. "She is wiling to do anything for me. She is obviously happier, freer, and comfortable with you. My first request for you is to stay with her when I'm gone…"

"_When?"_ Juuri blurted, "Where are you going?"

"I thought about it before our marriage." A plaint smile invaded his stern, light mouth. "If she rejected me, I wanted her to secretly leave the palace; her existence and face unknown to my relatives and people. I'd had arranged for you all to go together and avoid the councils' pursuing and threatening you."

The parlor door opened behind Kaname, and a light figure entered. She bowed toward the three and moved briskly toward the coffee table. Haruka watched raptly as she set the briefcase.

Ruka clicked open the case and lifted several envelopes and documents. She offered the items to Haruka, who stood gaping speechlessly. Startling his wife with the swift turn of his heel, Haruka approached Kaname. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded furiously. "Yuuki, she'll—"

Kaname smirked too aloofly for his liking, as if his mind was elsewhere. "I enjoy having her with me but not at the consequence of her coming in harm. She won't admit how she has deteriorated but I've been observing for a while." He gestured to the documents. "You wanted to take her away from the curse, didn't you?"

"You do know she wants to attack the council." Juuri murmured gravely under her breath.

Kaname met her eyes. "I do."

"She'll use Kaoru's murder to do it."

"Yes." He nodded, "She wants to work hard."

"Are you sending her away because of what she wants to do?"

"Precisely, because the Elders Council has already begun to move, and it won't be long until they'll stab me and get to Yuuki. Without me, I'm afraid she'll be murdered too."

Juuri gasped as Haruka clenched his jaw, slamming his knuckles against his forehead. She stared at him unblinkingly, the corners of her eyes crinkling against the moistness in her gaze. His figure fused into a grayish color of mist in the tears. "You..." Realization took over, flaring the truth of his stare firmly in her heart.

"…I selfishly brought her with me on the throne, but I've come to ask for you my second request." Kaname said slowly, "I've only accomplished taking Yuuki away from you but it wasn't right the way it happened. My intention was never to sneak behind your back, disrespect, or devalue her. For us to be acknowledged as a married couple in your eyes, I have to ask your permission."

Haruka's eyes widened with hysterical disbelief as Kaname knelt. Juuri cried out in her hand, leaping back with unraveling shock that even Ruka stared, paralyzed.

"Kaname-sama!" She hissed.

Looking up at Juuri and Haruka, he continued. "I want to ask for Yuuki's hand in marriage."

**Ω**

Yuuki stumbled at the amount on the document. Mouth agape, she looked at the Affairs Officer. "Fiff—fiff—fifteen!" She squawked.

The wary-eyed officer nodded. Clearing his throat, he added composedly. "We would like to see a _big_, growing family, Joousama. Ousama is the last Kuran heir of the late king and queen. The royal cabinet worried about the decreasing heirs in each generation. The matter has always concerned the great elders. The royal family needs to prosper and the valuable responsibility belongs to you, Joousama."

Yuuki dropped her hands to her sides. "Do you think these hips can support fifteen children?"

The officer flushed as he considered her and hastily averted in known shame insight of the watching shadow on the couch not several feet away. "You do need some fattening up, Joousama." With that he slapped open a tally book and scribbled vigorously. "I'll alert the kitchen to add more protein and herbs in your diet to ensure your concupiscence and_ passion_ is fierce than ever."

"My sex drive is fine!" Yuuki claimed.

"Denies low level of libido…" Forgetting another necessary description, he resumed writing. "I should add the public will watch your waistline with hope, as much as the royal elders. They've sent their wishes and ask that you do a good job as the future of the Kurans rests on your shoulders. On your stay here, you'll find privacy in abundance. They've asked you to take advantage of it—without delay."

Yuuki turned around at the pureblood perusing some manuscripts in his lap. His eyes were planted and dark brows were curved in concentration. Despite his no-nonsense disposition, Yuuki detected the wry smirk hooked at the edge of his beautiful mouth.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asked.

Kaname lastly looked up, surprised to be invited to the conversation. "Fifteen is too little, no?"

Her eyes magnified to the size of saucers. "Little?"

"Ah! Excellent observation." The Affairs Officer nodded.

"Twenty." Kaname studied the manuscript. "I'd hate our fifteenth child to feel left out. Twenty is an even number. I'll take care of ten and you'll take of the other ten, we'll have an equal amount of work."

Yuuki twirled on her heels and stalked to the door, "Have fun producing them on your own."

The Affairs Officer intervened her path promptly. "Joousama, this matter can't be disregarded."

"Move." Yuuki circled him but he merely blocked her from the door again.

"A large royal family is essential for the monarchy. The Great Queen hasn't birthed; more pressure is on you. You're young and strong enough to birth many."

"Leave the persuasion to me." Echoed a voice from behind them. Looking divinely comfortable as he lounged back, eyes never straying from the document in hand, Kaname proposed from the couch. "It's my obligation to help her understand the necessary duties of a king's bride." He removed the paper he'd been reading and reached for another. "Close the door on your way out, Ruiji."

The door was slammed shut in less than a second. When Yuuki touched the doorknob with the intention of walking out on her two feet, she found the entire room swirl and drop. Her back rested against the cushion of the couch. She stared wide for a half a minute, disturbed by the irregularity in her circumstance, and wondered if she fainted on the floor.

Slowly sitting up, Yuuki glared pointedly at the door that was currently a yard in distance. "Why is the door I was standing in front of far away? And why am I suddenly, without conscious, sitting on the couch, which I wasn't before?"

Kaname looked remotely at the papers in his hand. "There are some letters here for you. I thought you might want to read them. You'll need to reply soon." He held the documents and regarded her furrowed brows.

Yuuki's crimson eyes narrowed, and her bottom lip curled, "I'm not having twenty kids." She declared.

"I have no intention of leaving the matter undecided." He replied with equal stubbornness. "I need them from you. It'll make me happy."

"There's a limit to birthing. So what we're vampires? I can't."

"The public believes you're pureblood." Kaname pointed out. "Bearing as many as forty isn't a difficult for a pureblood."

Yuuki accepted the letters and browsed them. "The problem is I'm _not_."

His arm stole around her waist. "That won't be a problem."

Once again, against her own will she found herself in a position she wasn't reliable for; flush against his chest, his scent fingered her powerfully. She sat numbed and sedated by the sound of his breathing. Kaname nuzzled her head, his voice a drop of a whisper on the shell of her ear. "I do look forward to having many children with you. As they grow up, then many grandchildren, and great grandchildren, and so forth…"

"I considered the importance of having children." She murmured through the haze of sleep. "Your mother must've been pressured too."

"The Great Queen hasn't successfully given birth since she married Rido. It puts you in an uncomfortable position." Kaname massaged her scalp tentatively. "We're not in a rush."

Yuuki straightened and looked at him.

He searched her face. "Unless you feel ready." Brushing her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, Kaname said, "But you're not healthy yet so let's not."

"Yes, it can wait." Yuuki murmured. "I wanted to you ask if you knew about a list of supporters who wanted to eradicate the Kurosu curse?"

His eyes reflected no emotion. "I've heard the list existed and the clans gave up after my parent's death. All of my father's research was destroyed. He had the list last."

Her hand on his knee clenched. "Your father's research...?"

Kaname rested his temple against her head. "I know you'll work frequently and many will keep track of you; with your obligations to the throne, you can't get one sided while investigating your brother's death."

"I won't." Yuuki mumbled in her throat, winking an eye open and gestured to more letters.

His lips sought through her hair, slipping between the strands and her clothing. The wetness of his mouth brushed the side of her throat.

Her hand on his thigh dug into the material of his pants. "I'm not going to beg you to tell me how to hurt Ichijou-sama; you've probably planned it longer than I have. I'm more concerned for Ichijou-san and how he'll react—because I want his jii-sama to suffer. Sayori-san is more than willing to help me ruin him." Yuuki shivered to her bones from the touch of his fangs. His arm around her waist pressed her on the column of his chest. If she slipped her fingers in his dark shirt, she'd feel skin stretched on stone, alabaster perfect and hard. "Does my hatred for him surprise you?"

"My hatred is worse, Yuuki." Kaname licked her throat. "Much worse…"

**Ω**

Haruka touched the suitcases and stared at the folders on the table. Juuri walked out of their suite and arranged a shawl around her shoulders. Curled, long hair fell lusciously over her shoulders and long back. She checked her diamond earrings and brushed any lint on her sky blue dress.

From the mirror she stood inspecting herself, Juuri watched her pondering spouse, "This is the chance we've always wanted. He is letting us walk out of here with everything we want: freedom, and Yuuki."

Haruka turned toward his wife and quickly joined her side. He kissed her cheek, and straightened. "You're right. His coming and asking us personally must've taken a lot of determination. Most important, he wants Yuuki safe like we do."

Hesitantly lowering her hands, she glanced at him. "I was skeptical and I still am—"

"I don't blame you," He worriedly chanted. "So was I."

"They seem to be in love with each other." Emotions reigned in as Juuri sputtered, "But he's making himself her guard, discarded his pride, power, and begged _us—_low levels—to take her away!" Juuri fell into Haruka's strong arms. "But she—she'll hate us if we do."

"We'll talk to her and reassure her it was what he wanted." Haruka whispered over her head. "Let's go, we can't keep our king and queen waiting."

They weren't waiting, not even close. Haruka discovered them sitting on a couch in one of the lavish rooms of the palace. Kaname's draped arm tugged Yuuki against him. She seemed to be falling over him without much effort though. Haruka studied intently and blinked wide from the door. A winning smirk enlightened Kaname's usually somber countenance, as Yuuki nodded off in his arms, slipping tiredly over his chest like a sheet of melting ice.

Haruka covered his smile behind a hand and rounded back to the door. Juuri bumped into him with a scowl. "Why aren't you going in?"

"I have to say." He gravely stared at his wife. "They look awfully cute together." Juuri sidestepped him, however, he caught her by the arm. "Don't look, your heart will melt." He warned.

"What do you take me for? A yeti?" Juuri jokingly entered the room. Her feet halted once coming in range of the royal couple. Haruka uneasily followed in silence.

True enough, they didn't have an inkling of their presence. He was too enamored with watching Yuuki doze off.

Gaping wondrously at the two, Juuri felt her eyes warm with tears. She clenched Haruka's wrist and determinedly headed back to the door. "Let's leave them alone."

Kaname had caught them departing just in time. "You're here, thank you." He murmured over Yuuki's head.

Juuri shifted on her heels while Haruka nodded and gestured to his sleeping daughter. "She really has no manners, does she? I apologize for her lackings because of her upbringing."

Kaname chuckled in Yuuki's hair. He whispered something meant for her only, which caused her to stir and rub her lips on Kaname's, a learned habit done one too many times. "Sorry…you were saying? Oh yea, I think we can go together on the appointment." She fought back a yawn and nuzzled his chest. "I'll talk it over… with Shizuka-sam…"

"Your parents are here, Yuuki." Kaname examined her long tresses.

She jerked up like a robot and flung around. Shooting to her feet, Yuuki darted. "When did you come? Wow, ka-chan, your dress is pretty."

Juuri chuckled, "Oh, it's just something I threw on, nothing big."

"You're both dressed so wonderfully." Yuuki endearingly looked over them, and gestured to Kaname and herself. "I came back sometime ago but Kaname has been here all day. I was about to come over—"

"When you were gone, Ousama kindly invited us to have dinner together. He told us you wanted one." Haruka said. "And your mother and I think, a family dinner is long overdue, especially with my…Son-in-law."

Yuuki flushed, stern eyed. "Oh…Well."

Juuri nudged her shoulder. "We talked about it. Ousama asked us for your hand properly. Although it was hard to comprehend the outcome, Ousama has looked out for us compared to his family members."

"We appreciate it very much," Haruka murmured with a generous smile at the pureblood, "We never expected to be in our current situation. Yuuki wouldn't be here if not for you. When you came asking for her hand in marriage, we could only accept. You claim she is important to you but as her father, I can read her eyes and heart: you mean a lot to her too." Haruka glanced at Yuuki's rouge cheeks. "There, I embarrassed her. Sorry, Yuuki."

Yuuki lowered her head. "What am I supposed to say? We've already been intimate too many times. Things got out of hand and we were frisky too before we ever said our vows and drank from our nuptials cups. And asking for your permission is also…we did everything in the opposite order."

Juuri's skin matched her rouge eyes as she cupped her mouth. "Be-before marriage? You—two?" She shrieked.

Yuuki flinched and bowed, "I'm sorry!"

Haruka looked away.

"I wanted it to be him and we likemm—" A hand slid around her mouth, muffling her words in the palm. She hadn't noticed Kaname sneak behind until he pressed her firmly against himself.

"Either way…" Juuri wearily exhaled, "You're married and…it-it's fine now." She glared at Yuuki and sighed, "We accept your marriage but_ not_ that you had sex before it!"

Haruka patted her shoulder. "What has happened has happened. It is what it is." Leaning in her ear, he carefully reminded, "_We_ aren't innocent either. Don't you remember how ardently you insisted we spend the night together at your great aunt's winery, and what followed afterwards…?" Juuri's skin turned ravished red.

According to Kaname's pureblood hearing, it seemed he heard everything. Yuuki sensed him stifle laughter behind and turned to search his face. He had turned away gracefully and beckoned them into the hall. "Dinner will be on the terrace. Yuuki…"

She prodded her parents. "What did you say? I wanna know too! Tell me!"

"That's old news." Juuri notified. "You shouldn't know about it." Wildly running toward Kaname, she gestured him to lead the way. "Please, dinner must be getting cold."

His amused eyes delicately hovered the woman. A quiet stir of his lips swallowed into a mocking smirk. Horrified, she averted. "Ou-Ousama…Please, don't mention it to Yuuki." Rushing past him, Juuri strutted ahead.

The family dinner was under the stars, in the warm flowery breeze overlooked by the garden, fountain and statues. Candle lights glistened over the plates and dishware. Their conversation was mostly about Kaoru, Yuuki's embarrassing habit with pulling Zero's pants whenever he angered her.

Sitting with his long fingers covering his amused smirk, Kaname listened to the tales attentively, and watched Yuuki glow bright red than the tomato soup.

"At first it was out of curiosity, and we decided to let it go," Juuri wrestled with mirth, "But she kept doing it. Zero got many mental scars growing up. When they were little, everyone would sleep in one bed. She annoyed us by keeping the curtains open in the morning. He insisted to stop sharing beds, but Ichiru and she was loved sneaking into Zero's bed when he was asleep."

"She learned that habit from Kaoru." Haruka sliced the steak. "He always let her sleep in his bed when she was a babe."

She gazed dispirited at her dish, "It's heart breaking what happened afterwards."

Haruka's steak slicing slowed, "Yes." He whispered. "He wanted to protect you—Ousama, Yuuki."

Yuuki firmly clenched her knife. "I'll get Ichiru to talk, I promise." She said aloud.

Juuri lowered her utensils. "We wanted to tell you earlier about why he doesn't want to talk." Her eyes flickered over Kaname and turned to her drink. "He was approached by many. We urged him to talk too. No one could convince him. But then…I think, part of him wants his brother back. Zero is partly responsible for keeping him quiet."

"Zero-san?" Yuuki sat rigid with disbelief, "What he did he do?"

"The Elders Council took Zero in after Kaoru's death." She said without looking. "For Zero's blood is from the legendary Kiryuus. The Elders Council has vast power over the monarchs—" Juuri expertly met Kaname's stare. "From where I see, the monarchs are nothing but _food_ to them. We know the Kiryuus are renounced with the Hunters Association, the humans that look out for Levels Es—and the only clan sufficient for mediating…"

"Is a Kiryuu." Kaname finished, reaching for his glass of wine and swirled the content.

Juuri sternly continued. "Yes, that's correct. Zero is being used as mediator between the council and the association. His family's loyalty with the Kurans merits him power among nobles. But after Kaoru was killed, and Yuuki was expected to turn up to the palace as sacrifice, the elders took their chance and grabbed him just in time."

Yuuki wearily fell back in her chair, hands withdrawing from the table. "What did they do to him?" In the resounding silence, Yuuki jerked forward over the table, grabbing her mother by the shoulders, her nails penetrating her shawl and dress. "What happened to Zero? Did they brainwash him? Torture him? What?"

"_Yes." _ Tears welled in her eyes, her whisper rattled Yuuki, who gaped.

"Sit down, Yuuki." Kaname soothingly whispered.

She straightened but stayed on her feet, unable to break her mother's stare.

"The day when Kaoru was killed, you said only Ichiru and Kaoru went out riding, didn't you? Well, they kidnapped Zero ahead of time, preventing him from accompanying them. He wasn't the same afterwards but he kept insisting that he protect Ichiru." Juuri sighed dejectedly, "And our Ichiru hates his working for the council. That day they could've killed Ichiru who was with Kaoru. Zero begged them not to; he promised he'd convince Ichiru to stay silent, and in return he turned himself to the council, offering his loyalty and services for life."

Yuuki bit her lip deep; blood dribbled the corner of her mouth.

Haruka hissed under his breath at the smell of her blood. He picked a napkin and readied to wipe it away, as she seemed unaware of it.

"He never said anything to me." Yuuki pushed away her father's hand. "This _isn't _right! He should say something—tell Ichiru, or someone." She clenched the edge of the table. "If Ichiru does speak, what'll happen to Zero?"

"They'll keep using him." Kaname replied instead. Yuuki skeptically turned her head. "But Ichiru will be killed, and Kiryuu Zero will have to live forever with the burden of his brother's death. The council will continue to take advantage of his pain."

Yuuki stepped away from her seat, casting a soft glance full of hesitation and longing for her family over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, all of you. I don't think I can stay any longer. It was thoughtful of you to let me be with them again, Kaname. Ka-chan, and otou-chan, I'm happy being with you, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm going back to the city."

The doors leading into the house slammed shut. Her skirt fluttered in the breeze. Yuuki wiped her long hair from her forehead. "Don't stop me, Kaname."

He rose from his chair. "I won't but I'll have to go with you."

Haruka and Juuri eyed Kaname. He halted and turned, "I hope you'll consider my proposal. I haven't changed my mind about it. You'll be given further directions soon." Kaname lowered his head politely. "I'm sorry our peaceful dinner came to an abrupt end. Yuuki is my priority until the final moment…" He left his words drift with hidden meaning.

Haruka's large eyes shrank before nodding. "Yes, we understand."

**Ω**

Yuuki was a foot away from their suite entrance. Kaname caught her by the sleeve, "Yuuki…" She flung away but his overpowering grip shackled her efficiently. She ducked her and wrestled against his hold. "Don't act rash." He murmured, not a hair out of place while hers rustled, clung to her cheeks as she panted in his fortifying hold.

"I have to talk to Ichiru first. He is my only alibi as of yet!" She cried.

"I understand," Kaname yanked her harshly in his arms, squeezing her petite frame. "But I can't have you act rashly, not with everyone watching you. It's too early for you as a queen to bring up Kaoru's death. You have to build connections, and the council is too violently strong for an inexperienced opponent like you."

She mercilessly squirmed and pushed his chest. His fastened arms dug into her spine. "Don't you have faith in me? That I can do this?" Yuuki demanded against his collar.

"Let me take care of it." He whispered instead.

"No! They already expect you to do something, not me!"

"Then, let me come with you." Kaname brushed her hair.

Yuuki fought in his arms, panting, she shoved him away.

**Ω**

Resignation and defeat loaded his bloodstreams. He sighed loudly on their quiet walk to the quarters. Juuri looked at his profile and looped her arm through Haruka's. "Care to share your thoughts?"

He stared speculatively at the night sky then the flowers swaying by the footpath. Haruka shook his head as she tenderly slipped her fingers through his. He stared at his wife, mumbling, "I really wanted to see them tie their lives in front of us. I wanted us to be part of Ousama's memories too. Kaoru would've been the first to be present on his wedding day. He feared Yuuki near purebloods, so did I. She seems all right with Ousama though."

"It would be nice…to see them wed with us as their witnesses." Juuri agreed a moment later.

"I want to give her away properly."

Juuri clenched his fingers. "We want a lot things to be different. This is one thing that'll be good for us all. A new memory to keep in our hearts, but I don't think there's time. Ousama is only letting Yuuki see their weapons first but he won't dare let it touch her."

**Ω**

The slamming door vibrated one half of the room. Yuuki stormed to the closet, lunging for a coat. He lingered at the threshold, immobile as a statue from the shadows while she darted to her study room. She walked back out to their living room and snatched the phone from the desk.

In the unremitting silence, Kaname moved away from the door. Impatiently Yuuki hung her head, her fist clenched as the phone rang.

"Ichiru, when you get a chance, please call me back. There is something important I need to talk you to about." Lingering on her words, she turned around to find Kaname standing directly in her shadow. "Don't delay when you get my message. Bye." She ended the call and slipped the phone in her pocket.

"I'll take one of the drivers with me. If you want I'll take Ruka."

"I'll go with you." Kaname declared. He strode toward his desk and returned with a wooden box. "I debated for a while about giving it to you; I've made up my mind now." He offered the item. "These are Kurosu Amaya's letters, you've been wanting to read them all, haven't you?"

She gazed at the box, questionably at Kaname, "The letters she wrote to the king during her imprisonment?"

"I believe you should keep them now."

Yuuki accepted the box and traced the lock. "I'll keep her precious letters safe. She is a history of my family." Kaname traveled to the closet. Yuuki watched hesitantly. "Then…I should give you something else in return…"

He glanced over his shoulder, his collar untidily falling over his throat. She looked at him daringly and said, "I saw who killed your parents; he's alive and angry with you." Shakily breathing, Yuuki murmured, "He killed your parents because of a broken promise. The one about whom your life belongs to…" She clenched her teeth and glared at her feet, "Call me petty but I don't like it if you belong to someone else. As long as I'm next to you, you're in danger. Do you know whom I talking about?" Yuuki looked up desperately.

He stared at her in sound silence. "I don't think it matters who did it. My motive, Yuuki, isn't to uncover hidden secrets but to defeat the corruption that hurt our families."

"Can we go to the council? I want to find Zero." She requested.

"If you wish." He was striding to the door when her arms reached around. Yuuki's warm breath feathered against his spine. Kaname felt her tremble harshly against his frame. Guardedly, he grabbed her buckled wrists. "Yuuki?"

"That time, when I wasn't supposed to be there I kept you from going into the office where they were killed. I thought of how you protected me in the territory, and how different my world would be if you weren't alive when I came as a sacrifice. Honestly, if you weren't _here…_" Nuzzling his back, she flinched and pulled back.

Kaname snatched her hand that flew to conceal her tears.

"So I_ have_ to make sure that person doesn't get to you either. It's not about digging up secrets. I want to be your ally. I want you to let me help you build a better place for everyone."

He cradled her cheek, eyes polished with pity. Leaning down, Kaname rubbed their foreheads. "I didn't realize you've been hurting because of me this way."

"_Trust_ me more. Let me do something for you." Yuuki pleaded.

His eyes narrowed, finally closing. "I won't stop you, but once in a while I will give you requests. Please, listen to my requests then. That's all I ask of you."

"I'll try…" Yuuki murmured in his enveloping arms.

A faint buzz fingered her ear. Sharp blotches of frigid air and a tightening noose wound around her chest, arms and legs. She sank narrowly in the cradle of his arms, inundated and filled by the rapid fixating breeze. The swooning colors of the walls blinked out of her vision into cascading silver patches.

Wings wrapped around her bodice, feet and the last strand of her hair, smothering her in a black dense. She tried to swivel from the cold contact creaming against her cheek and the back of her neck. The force plunged around and into her skin, gluing to her body closer than clothes. She shivered sinuously from the cold yet soft bristling wings.

Eyes alertly confined on the widening moon hanging over her head, she gasped as her stomach hopped in the downward spiral. A gray murky substance covered the alleys and wet streets. She was brought carefully on her knees on the gravel.

Yuuki doubled over as the fluttering enigmas ripped off of her body. Balancing on her hands, she looked up at the squeaking bats transforming into a pair of glistening black shoes.

Kaname reached down to grab her arms and solidly pulled her up. She gaped at the fusing creatures dipping into his back and hair. Some filled his clothes and the white of his hands like dust. Leaning back in flabbergast, Yuuki bit her lip.

He gestured toward the towering building they had arrived at. The Council was lit up with scones, lamp lights helped gargoyles and statues flourish into visibility. Kaname boldly gripped her wrist, leading her to the entrance stairs.

"They've noticed me." He said under his breath, looking at her over his shoulder shortly. "Stay with me. You're entering the lion's den." He frowned at the expression Yuuki unveiled.

Remorseless, elusive, and beaming with bravery, no cower, not a hint of fear was evident in her gaze. Kaname held back briefly to admire her and smirked, "Your ancestor Amaya was powerful and your brother was strong, of course in the face of danger you wouldn't blink or stutter. I admire you even more now than I did before." His squeezed her fingers.

Yuuki followed him through the swallowing doors. Locks clicked once they entered. In the darkness, silhouettes manifested, looking ashen and wrinkly. Rows of councilmen bowed in their presence. Asato bridged in front of the bowing men and Kaname.

"Ousama," His baritone boomed in the melancholic entryway, "We weren't expecting you. How good of you to visit us this late at night…" Cold green eyes transferred on the brunette next to Kaname, "_Joousama…"_ He melodically enunciated, "Welcome, this is your first time in our council."

'_Any last words?—'_

Hoarsely breathing insight of the men, Yuuki clenched her teeth.

'_We've finally risen with conviction that a sacrifice to honor the throne must be acquired.'_

'_It is precisely for that reason, every last one, every drop of the disgraceful blood must diminish.' _

Gritting her fangs, her loathsome eyes hid back behind bangs. "Monster…"

Kaname, along with the entire room guardedly froze in the arrival of brutal wind exploding through the doors. Windows in the shadows shattered automatically, raining over the occupants. Yuuki's steel blood red eyes rove the daunting man in solid black.

"This wasn't the welcome I was expecting, Joousama…" Asato mocked. "Please, control your anger. It is very _un-pureblooded_ of you. The royals always refrain from exposing emotion. You obviously weren't taught about _our_ culture—Joousama."

"How can I stay calm…" Yuuki trembled with fury at the man. "How can I think of covering up the _hatred_ I feel…"

"Ousama," Asato glanced at Kaname, "You should take great care of our queen. She seems to be forgetting she stands in front of her councilmen."

"She isn't here to have a discussion with you." Kaname informed, releasing Yuuki's wrist. "Bring her the Kiryuu son, Zero."

Emotionlessly Asato surveyed the couple, his jaw taut and eyes grim. After consideration, he bowed his head. "Yes, Ousama, I'll call him. Let's meet in my office, it'll give us a chance to express our _views_ further." A snarl flung with the added words, "You may join us if you wish, Joousama, it just might clarify some forthcoming influences; even while you're filled with ill emotion toward me and the council, join us for the sake of your health."

"She won't." Kaname calmly objected. "I have business with you. Why don't you show me the way instead of wasting your breath on useless taunts?"

She was left to wait in the Blue Room adjacent to Asato's office. Yuuki only looked up from her concentration on his door when footsteps stormed in her direction. His scent registered first before the sound of ragged breathing, born from disbelief at the sight he beheld of her actually in the council. She didn't stand to greet him, only glared.

He also didn't appear pleased. To insinuate his temperament, Zero grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, as far away from Asato. Neither breathed a word, and he burst through the restrooms and kicked open a stall. Throwing Yuuki inside first, he followed and tilted the lock.

Zero whirled around, waging a war in his head and thundered aloud, "Why are you here? Are you flaunting your new power and status? Do you think you're safe with what you gained? Do you want to die?" Fists slammed on both sides of her temples, Zero huffed over Yuuki. Clenching his lips, his fists turned and slapped them around her shoulders. "Why did you have to come here? Why did he let you? Isn't he your husband? Doesn't he care about the danger of bringing you—?"

"I wanted him to!" She retaliated.

"Idiot…" Zero seethed, the lavender eyes fused brilliant red.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"We could've arranged to meet in private. Why the big show?"

"It's not a show."

"He was already sharpening knives when you walked in!" Zero snatched. "What do you know? Was it necessary to come see me?"

"Was it necessary to hide from Ichiru about why they're keeping you here?" She demanded. "I'm fed up with their controlling our family, and you're practically letting them? Ichiru is just as important to you as he is to me. You'd rather have him hate you than tell him you're protecting him?"

He lingered in silence before growling, "I don't need to hear this from you." His irascible bottled nerves reached its brim. In the nerve-wrecking pause, Zero opened the door and pushed her out. "Go home, it's best you stay away from the council and me completely. Ichiru's knowing my reasons for staying here aren't important; you'll soon understand why." Flattening a hand on the middle of her small back, Zero escorted her into the halls. "Don't come again. If you have to talk to me tell _him_. I can come to the palace if the king summons me, we can see each other then."

Her bolted fists swung around and slammed in the middle of his chest. "Why are you acting like this?" Yuuki yelled.

"You know well why," Zero hissed, she pivoted when he attempted to turn her back.

"You said to me once that they'll get me, and you're obliged under their orders." Yuuki grittily whispered, "I plan on taking Ichiru under my wing and let him break his silence. What'll you do when that happens? I won't let them near Ichiru. I'll help protect him if you're worried so drop it and get out of here!" She insisted.

"I've sworn too much to back out."

"I can't be anything important!" She shrieked.

"No, Yuuki…" Zero caressed her chin, eyes narrowed, "I swore if there is anyone who'd kill you, it'd be I." He scoffed at her wide eyes. "My staying here is to make sure no one touches you with his blade, no one but me."

"Huh…" Yuuki chuckled blackly at the ground. "An eye for an eye: to keep Ichiru safe, you'd have to get rid of me after all."

"Yes."

She clenched a hand over her eyes. "I really wish I wasn't breathing, because I'm falling over with fury at the council more than I ever did."

"Go home, live as long as you can by his side. Make sure you smile whenever I see you. In the end, I'll have to take you away from that life someday, the life you love…" Zero released her, drifting uneasily under his breath, "That's why Ichiru hates me: he fears someday I'll come after you and he can't trust what I'd do next. Waking, breathing, walking, everyday of his life he worries about us. He left home to live with your parents to watch over them."

"Before I go," Yuuki sternly looked at her comrade, "I wanted to ask you something."

He waited with narrowed eyes.

"The day of onii-sama's death, oka-chan says they took you but you prevented them from killing Ichiru. Did you know anything about their plans beforehand?"

"No." Zero answered.

"…Just checking." Yuuki steadily regarded the silver head, "Then do you know anything about anti-vampire weapons?"

His eyes widened, "You aren't plannin—?"

"To kill myself? Hnh, wouldn't you like that."

"You've lost it." Zero growled.

"The Hunters Association is responsible for leasing them to the public. There is one in particular I need to discuss with a professional. As queen, I'm commanding you to investigate the death of Kirrin and Sora-sama."

He smirked, "That isn't an official decree."

"Expect one coming your way in a few days." Yuuki remarked.

"That case can only be accessed by a palace official, not a councilman." Zero informed.

"I'll give you the access." Yuuki replied. "If you find me the whereabouts of the anti-vampire weapon used to kill them."

Now he couldn't understand where she had gotten to idea of their death by a weapon. "There is no proof it was because of an anti-vampire weapon."

"You don't speculate much, do you? Just because it hasn't been proven yet doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Zero clenched his jaw and glowered. "You should get going."

"It'll be to your advantage, Zero-san," Yuuki murmured, "You'll have a weapon in hand and me in proximity, won't you be tempted to get rid of me?"

"Shut up." He bit down in crude anger. "Do you think I ache to slay you?"

"With the things you've sacrificed so far, yes."

He turned on his heel. "I'm done. The foyer is on your right. He has shadow spies following you incase someone threatens you. You're not alone, go."

Kaname and Asato talked uninterrupted in the office; they weren't done when Yuuki returned to the Blue Room. Her reeling thoughts localized on their mysterious conversation. Didn't Asato say she could join? She would have if her forthcoming thoughts didn't inhibit her to do her own work. It was her first time at the famous Elders Council, the homage of adeptly iniquitous pureblood and noble vampires; also the throne of the monarch history and the society.

Yuuki could ingress on historical records forbidden to leave the sanctuary.

She was pedaling back to the foyer, addressed one of the standing guards in the shadows about the location of the Resource Administration. The taciturn vampire merely led her toward a cage tucked behind a doorway. She procured a glimpse of the seated clerk inside.

"How can I help you?" The wrinkly vampire sleepily droned.

She was prompted to finish a long information survey before getting access to their records. The clerk sharply bolted to his feet at her signature. "_Juju_-Joousama…" Recognizing her initials, he bowed and escorted her more enthusiastically into the inventory.

"Which ones were you interested in, Joousama?" The vampire inquired, leashing a ladder to ascend the skyrocketing shelf of books.

"Kurosu."

The clerk cackled in bitter effrontery. "Hah! Kurosus! The blasted nobles that were cursed for centuries." He retrieved a large tome from the top and paused on another, "There are two; did you want a specific one?"

"Read me what you have." Yuuki assessed the commodious room ranged with towering shelves that met the roof.

"Hm, let's see, one is filed under the Cursed Kurosu Amaya, and the other is recent, the older son of our current sacrifice, Kurosu Kaoru."

"I'd like both please." Yuuki insisted raptly.

The clerk lifted a brow before descending. "Yes, Joousama, if you say so. Do you need a timeline?" He craftily pulled out a scroll. "These are the dates of all of the sacrificed Kurosus up to date." Approaching the desk she stood beside, he set the items and unraveled the scroll. "You'll find the mystery in the current sacrifice. Her name is not listed but the date of her sacrifice was noted, as you can see." He indicated the line.

The date denoted the time Kaname saved her from Rido, around the time of the ball in her honor, the one meant to officially reveal her to the public. However, weren't it for Rido's attack, the plan would have efficiently progressed with the world learning her identity and face.

Without detainment or hesitation, Kaname instantly secured her in his territory. It must have been around that time he made his mind to keep her alive regardless of risks and injuries.

The clerk had been peering dreamily at her from the side, having never seen her in person, he was taking the liberty to assess and admire openheartedly.

"Thank you, you can go now." Yuuki riveted on the documents.

He was shocked and shifted hesitantly, "If you need anything I'm right outside the door there, call me."

"I will." She said without looking.

Dispirited, he nodded and sauntered outside. Yuuki waited for the door to latch in the lock after his departure. She rummaged open the tome of Kurosu Amaya.

**Ω**

The cleft of his chin quivered, eyes no longer withholding frigid determination, he stirred upright in the chair behind the desk. "I'd have her killed in spite of your orders and demands. My words mustn't alarm you anymore, you've long been waiting for me to say that, and expected me to kill her even longer than that." Asato remorselessly continued, "Your marriage holds no value to the royal household. If they learn you married the sacrifice, are you prepared to lose the throne?"

"Yes."

His gaze geared smugly on Kaname sitting immobile in the darkness across the room. "Yes."

"I'd much rather disassociate myself from the corrupt council and the royal household." Kaname's incurring words chiseled fear in Asato's stare. "There is someone else who would appreciate taking my seat instead. You don't seem fond of my oji-san, sadly." Fangs flashed with the unruly grin Kaname adorned.

"Now that I think about Rido-sama, he was always trying to help. He wanted to kill the sacrifice once and for all, but I couldn't have him do that without your consent."

"Sometimes your probity is challenging to trust."

"You too have sully hands, Ousama." Asato warned, "Your promise of all pureblood monarchs hasn't been fulfilled."

"She wouldn't be a sacrifice if you hadn't killed her brother." Kaname sliced eerily.

Asato glared at the table. "You…Truly believe that." He whispered.

"An interesting thought recurs to me constantly, something I've been meaning to ask you. Why were you eager to bring a sacrifice to me? Why now?"

"She resembles Lawrence's sister, the brother who won against the council. She is also the only daughter after many centuries in the Kurosu lineage. Why wouldn't it be reasonable to take advantage of it?" He snarled at Kaname. "You always appeared resigned and uncaring of the curse. From where I see, she means a lot to you. Putting tremendous trust on a cursed woman is obviously your downfall, but you don't like trusting a soul in the world…not even yourself."

"I leave you to surmise the rest."

"Ousama…" Asato speculatively muttered in the gloom, "We are both standing on equal ends, each knows the other's secret. Do you have the will to abjure your place to Rido-sama? The royal cabinet doesn't trust you. You are seconds from losing grip on the household. The council and you never met eye-to-eye. Who do you have as your ally? Who will protect you from elimination when the public hears you're coveting her? The marriage you hoped to protect her with is what'll actually bring both of you down."

It was as Kaoru had always told him: Kaname would always be in the company of enemies, all wanting to slice some part of him mercilessly. He realized he was a remarkable puppet of his father. Kirrin raved about being the renounced king to take control of inconsistencies burdening the past in order to establish a better future. His wanting to abolish the Kurosu curse and creating an alliance with the humans was also in the agenda, which Kaname largely wanted to initiate.

'_Pretend to know nothing.' _

To others, he didn't appear cunning or scheming.

Kaname smirked against his knuckles, "I guess I'm not different from him…"

He flaunted his relationship with Yuuki, like his father had done with Kaoru. Poured her the protection and devotion he denied his own relatives akin Kirrin's disfavoring, breaking ties with allies in the council and turning his back on Asato after Kaoru's death. The Elder's hate reaped from watching Kaname grow older, attempting to mold him as he desired.

Unfortunately, Asato was let down and struck the deepest upon Kaname's wedding announcement with Yuuki.

The Head of Council was also right about one more thing, he had unwittingly endangered Yuuki more than she was when she came to the palace. The only person to take the blame for her death would be no other than Kaname.

Kaname closed his eyes. A sharp ray of light flashed in his mind's eye, and he found her hunched over a desk uncovering drafts in the library somewhere in the council. Yuuki, too, would also rise courageously to diffuse the curse over her family like Kaoru intended. She would also appear too dominating and a strong opponent in time for the council. With the power Kaname granted her, he assumed she'd take advantage of it to punish the council. After identifying Kaoru's brilliance and strategy, the council killed him.

What will Yuuki's outcome be?

"Why don't you hand her over and keep your throne?" Asato suggested in the drowning silence.

Relief befriended Kaname solely when his shadow spies spotted Yuuki comfortably safe, or he'd remain restive, living in the murmuring anxiety that ticked against his chest with each breath. She did that to him, his aijin.

**Ω**

Yuuki slammed the tome on the counter. The frantic clerk staggered and slumped in his chair. "Juju—Joousama!"

"Where are the rest of the reports?"

"If the records aren't included, it must be because the records don't exist." He smiled sweetly, "Joousama."

"Section fifteen, section seventeen and eighteen are missing. Section seven, ten, thirteen, and fourteen—have been ripped out. How can they not exist? These official documents were ruined. Where are the prototypes? These copies aren't dated correctly, who tampered with it?"

He flinched at her extracted details. "If you want to discuss preserving the records, you'll have to talk to Ichijou-sama."

"And this cold case?" Yuuki held up Kaoru's folder. "Where are the mentioned artifacts?"

"You'll have to talk to the Head of Treasury Department, the forensics can also tell you where they're kept." He gulped at her glowing eyes. "Most likely, Joousama, all artifacts aren't maintained in the council."

"You've probably stored them in a museum to humor the public." Yuuki muttered ravenously.

"No, it's the property of the council. It can't be publicized!" He cried.

Yuuki breached a specific section of the folder and showed him a picture of an unkempt sketch. The stray lines were jagged and creased, as if it had been shaded on a rock. "There's a glyph on the top," She pointed at the scarring line blotched by led.

"Oh yes, yes, I was certain it would've brightened your curiosity." The clerk smiled, "Don't you recognize it?" Leaning over the counter, he touched her belt and turned it underside. Yuuki slapped his hand. "Uh! I'm sorry! I was trying to show you—"

She lifted her belt to reveal the Fleur de Lis. "Kaname's insignia."

He blushed, "Will you please follow me?"

"Tell me here." She mandated.

"I'd have to show you the location, it was taken from a distinct place in the council."

_Onii-sama took it from here? _

Yuuki was taken to the west wing. Guards steered clear in her presence, vanishing into mists in seconds. The clerk abruptly stopped at a corner wall and turned with a proud smile.

"We've examined the sketch and it seemed it was scratched on the glyph on this wall," He gestured with a hand, "The ridges are sharp and the original sketch was ripped. The owner must've shaded it hurriedly."

Yuuki eyed the fleur de lis engulfed with white doves. _Why did onii-sama copy that? _She stepped forward and stood on her toes, leaning up to delicately brush the symbol.

"We've tried to decipher its significance with the case. As you know, it's a cold case and we haven't arrived to an exact conclusion as of yet."

"Kaoru Kurosu worked in the council at certain times." She remarked.

His large eyes glistened, "Yes, Joousama! He was an activist for peace and intended to abolish the Kurosu curse. The movement's supporters were thought to overthrow the council. It made the rest of us frantic by the surprise support from the people."

"Will the people respond in the same fashion if the movement was brought back?"

He stilled, a vague ooze of disgust confined his stare. "That kind of thing won't happen anytime soon, Joousama. What a joke you make…"

Yuuki pointed to the door behind him, "Where will that take us to?"

"Oh, it's a room for deposit boxes."

Her eyes flashed, "Aren't all employees assigned to one?"

"Yes."

She stopped, dropping her hand from the wall. "What lock system do the boxes have?"

"Each comes with a designated key. Our councilmen are entitled to privacy, we avoid copying the keys just for that reason."

_Key…_

"If…" Yuuki calmed herself, "After a councilman leaves or doesn't use the box anymore, does it get assigned to someone else? Someone new? Does the key change too?"

"We've started to do that as of recent. In the past, it was different. A lot of the councilmen live for centuries, it's rare that they change deposit boxes or that we assign newer ones to any."

_I rushed away from Kaname…_

"Take me inside." Yuuki requested.

_He saw everything nonetheless: my fidgeting body as I cranked open the trunk in the study room. Why did I reach for it determinedly? As if it I knew its purpose? Keys open doors, not just any._

There were thousands of lockers dripping in columns in the gold room. Flames came to light as her foot moved over the stones. The clerk guided her through the aisle, mumbling about how irregular and cold the locker room grew over the years as less councilmen frequented with it.

"It's rare to find anyone here." He explained, "The deposit boxes can't be opened by anyone without the right key."

"107." Yuuki whispered.

His eyes perked with interest. Blinking, he pointed to his left. "107, that way."

"Thank you, I'll find it on my own." She bowed.

He paled and bent his back, "Anytime, Joousama. Like before, I'll be right outside the door if you need anything."

The gold leaf had darkened from dust. Yuuki touched the embellished corners, rubbing the numbers to life. The Fleur de Lis was patented on the top center, above the number. There was no name to indicate it was his. Yuuki scowled at the gaping black keyhole.

_Still, it could belong to Kirrin-sama. Could it be his?_ A king kept a safety deposit box in the council.

She clenched her hand before searching her pockets. Thin wax paper protected the gold key. She unraveled the item to read the number on the attached note.

Yuuki touched the key tip on the hole, insecurely drew back and bit her lip.

_I just…It can be—_

Slipping the key inside, she twisted it and flinched at the thought of an unyielding lock.

To her surprise and extreme disbelief, a thundering clank unbolted. Yuuki gaped in horror and with uncertainty creased open the door. A rasping hiss ripped from the opening. She stumbled an inch, peering in the dark.

Under the thick clog of shadows, white parchment secured in ribbons appeared. She reached forward without hesitation now. Exposing them to scrutiny and looked beyond the scrolls at the waiting wooden box.

The plane box grated once she slid it out. A white feather sensation brushed her knuckles, Yuuki browsed inside again. Stopping suddenly in the soft texture and grabbed the object guardedly.

Lavender ribbons, coated in dust, tickled her wrist. Despite the neglect it received inside of the box, the silk shimmered like glitter. Yuuki assessed the widening flare that dulled into dark stains. The bonnet dropped in her hand after a few tugs.

She stared at the white bonnet. The same one her brother brought home suddenly one day.

_The deposit box is yours, onii-sama, not Kirrin's._

With a rush of emotion, she hugged the bonnet with the desperation of a lost child. Yuuki eyed the plain wooden box. Flickers of electrocution glittered on top, against her fingers. She set it on the floor and cautiously unclasped the lid. Letters piled the top, toppling over the floor.

'_You've figured it out by now, I'm assuming. I'm holding you to your promise to not breathe a word to a soul in the world. They've kept it from discovery for ages. You did well questioning them from the start and avoided falling under the illusion they created for you. _

'_You're still dreaming about pacifism, aren't you? _

'_What really took place twelve centuries ago between the Kurosus and the Kurans was in fact a legacy worth telling those who don't believe what they've always been told. People like _you_. You wouldn't take advantage of the curse like your forefathers. I knew that. You aren't that kind of a person. _

'_But my sister doesn't belong in this kind of a world. She loves sunlight, you know? _

_When you're king, build a world better for people like her. Where vampires like the Kurosus can roam freely in the sunlight, and the wall separating humans from us don't exist. _

_My ancestor took the blame to protect her family. She was the youngest Kurosu who fell in love with the Kuran prince. The first brother had already ruled for seven thousand years. You can imagine the anguish and exhaustion he felt. Yes, it was because of that what led him to choose his next step. _

_Kurosus were the most dependent and esteemed clan at the time. They were the closest and most honored by the Kurans. It only seemed more suitable for the king to trust the head of the Kurosu clan. With him, he relieved himself of his sins and hidden secrets. _

_I've accumulated my research as far back as when our ancestors came to know each other. Strange as it is, but our clans were like brothers, counterparts and sole mates. We would rise and promote each other's deed when needed. The origin of vampire city and society was realized by the two clans. _

_You'd imagine how close the clans were, and what could possibly make one betray the other?_

_The weary king sent out a request to the Hunters Council for a handcrafted anti-vampire weapon. Attached are sketches of the powerful sword. On the handle, you'll find initials that read YK. Remember how close our clans had been, during his reign his greatest confederate was the leader of the Kurosu clan._

_Yasuo Kurosu was the father of Amaya Kurosu, the woman who was sacrificed._

_I have acquired legible proof what could had truly occurred. At the time, palace members and the royals were requested to keep records or memoires in private. Kirrin-sama had given me the opportunity to explore the hidden journals of the king and I was able to match selective dockets with our ancestor's. For example, the king and Yasuo often traveled together, tickets and articles noting their journeys have been successfully accumulated. You'll find it interesting that there was a registry under Yasuo Kurosu at the Hunters Association prior to the king's death. _

_This anti-vampire weapon was created specifically to kill. Who had requested this? _

_The king, himself. _

_The Elders Council, cabinet and royal household were convinced it was murder. _

_Is it truly a murder if a person asks you to "put an end" to his life? _

The spilling letters unraveled the gaping box in the light. Yuuki searched the contents and flinched from an unexpected electrocution. Stark silver, almost white in the dim light, glared the object inside.

**Ω**

The mumbling clerk constantly fidgeted at her heel. Rubbing his palms worriedly, he darted to her side. "Juju—Joousama, you aren't supposed to take contents outside of the boxes; not unless you're the owner."

"Step aside."

He shivered at the unnaturally disfavoring tone that robbed his composure. "Ye-yes." Bowing to his knees, the clerk allowed her to continue toward the main foyer. The box nestled tight in the cradle of her left arm. He watched her slip into the shadows around the corner.

The door slung off its lock as the carpet fumbled under her moving shoes. Yuuki hovered the narrow threshold of the office. Obscure shadows paved from directions. Windows vibrated no louder than the trembling chairs around the table.

Asato found himself on his feet, instincts reacting to the cascading energy approaching his dormant room.

"Are you still convinced it was murder?" She hissed. "My family, my brother—is responsible for the death of the Kuran king that you call _precious?"_ Venom snaked into her voice. "You can't bear leaving Kaname on his own in fear of what he might do. He has already turned his back on you. What're you going to do now?" Her dominating steps led her to his table. _"Ichijou Asato… _You wanted to kill me for a long time, didn't you?"

Yuuki clenched the wooden edge, undeterred by the cracking wood. "How about I turn around just so you can stab me, need a hand?" The box in her arms crackled brilliantly. She looked at him unfazed as wiry electrocution coursed up her arm. Her burning flesh intoxicated the air. "Why don't we get it over with?"

"If you continue." He retook his chair, "You will be arrested."

She smirked too happily at the remark. "Won't that be to your advantage?"

Asato glanced at the rod whizzing from her contact. "The anti-vampire weapon was first developed by humans to protect themselves. You're asking me to kill you, then why are you holding the weapon?" He touched his temple and closed his eyes, listening to her even breathing. "Every nerve in your body is ringing with the urge to murder me. Now you understand the hate running in my body at the sight of you and your family."

"You want me to give up the throne?" She whispered, "Give up everything, go somewhere and kill myself quietly."

"You are spectacularly intuitive." Asato hummed.

"I'm not leaving until I put an end to this injustice." Yuuki promised.

"How about we strike a deal?" He leaned forward.

"Strike a deal with the devil." She huffed, eyes gleaming with hatred. "I don't have any reason to make deals with the man who killed my brother, not now or ever. My only wish as of now is to give you the humiliation and punishment you gave my family."

"Your marriage to the throne has given you a lot of nerve to say such foolish things." He spat. "He's too lenient with you."

"No." Yuuki clenched the rod. "He made sure I lived to prove my family has been wronged all these years. Kurans and Kurosus were never rivals. It's _you _who believes we are, and your beliefs let us all down. Because of this war and to defend my brother, Kirrin and Sora-sama were killed. It has already cost the royal family and mine many lives." The blade swung at his head, set inches from the tip of his nose as he sat erect. "Would you like it if that happened to you? Ichijo Takuma, shall I take his head as revenge? Or your niece?"

"If you don't stop now I'll alert the Association!" Asato roared.

"Then retire from the council and kill yourself." She ordered. "Your clan hasn't profusely expanded over the years. Your son no longer lives in the country and your grandson can't bear leaving Kaname. If I order the council to oust you, who will protect you, Ichijou?"

"You have no right to discharge me." He slurred aloud.

Yuuki smirked blackly at the noble. "Don't I? Think about it? The powers Kaname lend me are a lot more considering I'm queen. He still holds a magnificent amount of support from the people regardless of our marriage. You still doubt that I can't strip your powers and status? Make you run buck-naked on the streets and beg for blood? You don't believe I can make your life miserable?"

"You've said…." Asato growled, launching from the chair to his feet. "Enough!"

"Letting you live is too troublesome for us; the royals are affected by your lies. As for my family, you have no right to set eyes on them or dream of harming them in any way. I'll be holding this blade to your neck if you do, and _then_ I sure as hell won't hesitate to slay you."

When Yuuki merged outside, her legs dove through the halls. She strode from the foyer outside. In the frigid night, she hissed at the throttling pain on her hand. The rod rolled on the concrete. Cradling her burned hand, Yuuki gaped at the shimmering object on the floor.

It was starting to make sense what Kaname told her. Kuro Kuran couldn't sacrifice Amaya like everyone wanted. She went ahead and killed herself in the end.

Streets and the black night swarmed into fogs of gray and silver. Yuuki ducked her head from the blowing wind. Tears damped her cheeks but she refused to execute a single note. Her shivering body moved with the heaps of agony.

After all his dedicated work, after falling in love, after striving to build a wonderful future for the family, and all because of a lie Kaoru was killed.

_He didn't deserve to die to like that! He didn't deserve to die at all! _ Her burned hand rubbed messily against her eyelids. _I want to see him; I want to talk to him in person more than ever. _

She froze at the impossible wish. The blade had shrunk, leaving the chance to lock the rod back in box. Another suffocating emotion twisted from the bottom of her heart, rivaling determination. The bruising anguish from never seeing Kaoru and the disparity from being queen was burdensome and detestable. She had clarified her intentions to her parents.

Yuuki wouldn't rest if the truth wasn't exposed, and the Elders Council would pay for their sins.

Her stomping steps disturbed puddles, the gravel shivered as an arresting twinkle of raven dust streamed up. Yuuki glanced at the immeasurable shimmering dust. Her resuming steps steered clear from the road. Water puddles popped, quivered from each footstep. She turned and rammed into a massive gust of wind. The wooing breeze thrashed the trees in the distance.

Her gaze fixed on the bubbling water and the scattering dust chiseling the gravel, tickling over her shoes. "I'm going to see Ichiru." The moving dust swiveled over the water, circling Yuuki. "I might as well give him details about what he needs to do to help me." Yuuki rounded back on her intended direction, "You don't have to follow me. I know the way to my house."

Owls and flocking birds stared from the tree branches on her left.

Yuuki clenched the wooden box in her arm, eyes squinted from burning tears, "Onii-sama left you letters; the actual proof about what happened with Amaya-sama." She stopped to admire the starry night. "The Shirabukis haven't left the palace, have they? I'll invite them to stay longer. An invitation from me will spark interest between the family and public. To show they aren't angry with me, they'll have to accept it and _pretend_ to be nice to me."

As Yuuki took her next step, a freezing sensation collided through her back and stifled around her waist. His impermeable arms constricted her breathing. Yuuki rasped, slumping unceremoniously from losing sensation on her legs.

His warm mouth brushed under her left ear, "You shouldn't have called him out directly." Defeat pervaded the somber warning.

"I have to go, release me."

"I'll take you."

"No!"

"You'll encounter spies."

Yuuki unbuckled his arms, one slender hand attached to his chest as she flung around. The hand shoved him backward firmly. Her blazing stare withheld nothing but ferocity. "Let them track me. According to the public, I've just entered the palace as your wife. My death will be unpredictably astounding, now will be an inconvenience."

Kaname's glare mollified, his clenched jaw line grooved into rigid shadow marks. "Do you want to leave me that badly?"

She turned instead. "If you sense something about to happen, I'm sure you'll counteract it. I don't want you to handle the council alone. I want you to count on me too." The ground shifted and the blanket of black dust erupted into shrieking insects. Latching onto her legs and coat, the creatures smothered Yuuki. "Kaname!" She whirled around.

He lingered in warning silence, holding back the provocation that overcame common sense. "I told your parents I'd protect you while you're with me." The beautiful irises of his eyes blackened darker than the night. "I've risked bringing you here. I refuse to let you out of my sight."

"I refuse to wait on you while the council takes advantage of you." Yuuki hissed in disapproval, "Your relatives aren't on your side. They can collaborate and try to hurt you! What do you want me to do if that happens?" The biting creatures swallowed her legs and waist. "You're going to have to accept letting me do what I think is right. I'm not going to forgive myself _or_ you!"

His eyes were unforgiving, pitch black cold and narrowed. The scratching insects slumped with drastic silence on the ground. Yuuki searched the empty gravel. Kaname lingered on his unwavering order. "Come back to me…"

She had moved in half a stride, one leg forward.

"_Only me."_

"I will." Her whisper was equally dismal. "I promise."

Standing on one end of their widening distance, he watched Yuuki's running form drift in the shadowed streets. His spies soared, galloped through trees, scaled over rivers and city buildings to preempt ambushes on her journey. Although she wasn't in his range of vision, Kaname could hear her rough breathing on her jog. She roved past pedestrians, face hidden from spectators and dashed to the corresponding avenue leading toward the city border.

Movement breached on the farther right. Kaname glanced over his shoulder at the siege. He smirked coldly, "Your generosity is appalling."

"Follow us inside." The shadows gestured to the council not far away.

He followed them where the brooding man awaited. Condescending green eyes burned upon the king once he entered. "Your wife is pernicious! If I tell my fellow councilmen and cabinet of her thoughts—"

"You'll have to cover your side of the story." The statement left the Council Head startled in half a daze and mutter malignantly at the crude meaning.

"Is this why you married her?" Asato gurgled with displeasure. "The curse means nothing to you. Your family on the other hand—"

"You're still continuing your game? Haven't you noticed there's a dark ending for you yet?" Kaname elaborated, "Yuuki embarked with the intention of giving everything up. From here, your threats are meaningless. If you plan to oust her from the palace you'll have to abdicate me first."

In the stillness of the office, staring at the immutable pureblood before him, he felt something brush against his ears. Not hands, nor the overcast of shadows breathing physical distance. Her feral words struck him to the crux of his bare mind and reasoning.

'_He still holds a magnificent amount of support from the people regardless of our marriage.'_

If Kaname abdicated riots would ensue.

"I will stand against her to the very end, essentially _you_, Ousama." Asato growled lastly.

"Same here." Kaname replied.

**Ω**

He hadn't heard from Yuuki for several days. If he focused on her presence and the flowery scent pervading wherever she went, Kaname could distinguish her whereabouts. She wasn't unreachable, nor reachable like he wanted. Yuuki would demand to precede her investigation and refuse to tolerate his meddling. He was aware of her sly technique. She mercilessly tried to maintain secrets and resolve any impending attacks on him.

Fortunately her parents were at safe distance, buying her sufficient time to proceed. Kaname wasn't too fond of the inescapable feeling of worry pertained from her absence. She had put him in place. Always leaving her alone in the palace for work, locking her in Shizuka's room and persuading her not to contact the royal family—Yuuki magnificently made him eat his words.

Submission and yearn engulfed Kaname.

The Royal Cabinet had finally assembled and waited on the pureblood seated in the high chair.

Takuma rose to gesture at the noble men and purebloods. "Good evening! I hope you've been fairing well. Chilly out, ne?"

Short grumbles and mock laughter echoed in return.

Takuma resorted to returning to his document instead of initiating conversation with the unenthusiastic crowd. "I see everyone couldn't wait to be here today." He mordantly muttered for Kaname to hear.

When Kaname rose to greet the ensemble, silence showered into a serenity of awe and obedience. The cabinet bowed heads immediately at the pureblood. "Good evening, my liege!"

"I called you tonight to discuss a topic that is usually avoided," Kaname introduced, attentive to the narrowed and refined brow lifts of his counterparts. "The matter I'd like to discuss is the Kurosu Curse." Glances stole across the room. "Many of you already know of my standing thus far."

"You succeeded with the recent Kurosu daughter. The Elders Council has promised to watch the clan. Why is it necessary to discuss now?" Asked a royal member.

He lifted the massive folder from Takuma's side of the table and tossed it on the center of the table, letting parchments spill over. "The abolishment had already been underway long ago." The cabinet ceased to breathe for a moment, Kaname resumed without a care of the cryptic disagreeing glares he received. "The leader was Kaoru Kurosu, whom you're familiar with. My father and mother also supported the movement."

"_May the Heikas rest in peace_." Whispers breezed from one corner of the room to the other.

Once the quiet prayer silenced, Kaname said, "I'd like the support of my cabinet members to help me fulfill their last work. If you are willing to stay by my side in the movement I'd appreciate it." Recognizing the tensed stir of red-faced noblemen by the request, knowingly Kaname smirked, "Worrying about how the Elders Council will counter isn't important."

A member stood up briskly across the room. "Our clans will be in danger if we participate. My apologies, Ousama, but we absolutely can't!"

More rose out of their chairs in agreement, until all the chairs were left empty except Takuma's. Finally he stood up, riveted toward the cabinet, "Jii-sama expected to see you divide yourself from Ousama. However, as the succeeding heir of the council, I'm putting my life to support Ousama, I'll face the consequences for my decision, can't you do the same?"

"All the supporters of the curse were killed." Hissed a member back. "We don't want to be in the same predicament." It was such a disappointment to have cowards in the political system.

**Ω**

He wouldn't believe his eyes at first. Then she rambled for hours about what played out at the time of the real curse. Not long after, she persuaded him to accompany her into the city. Ichiru penalized Yuuki with silent treatment. She took advantage of it and hollered orders every so often.

"We have to hurry, I hope we have the correct address." Yuuki mumbled and turned to the clerk. "Hi, can you please inform Sayori Ichijou she has guests."

The clerk began typing on the computer, "And your name?"

"Kaoru."

"We'll let her know. Please, wait in the lobby." She instructed.

Ichiru eyed Yuuki sighing in her hand across the seat. "I'm glad no one recognizes you." He broke the silence. Yuuki searched her pockets for letters and regarded them. "Why are we here?"

"She is the only person besides Kirrin-sama and onii-sama who knows the contents of the list."

He looked away. "Yuuki, you'd better rethink the situation."

"There's no time." Her remote eyes lanced him. "I'm not leaving you unarmed if the Elders Council can reach you."

"You're one to talk, you're not in a good position with them either." He noted.

Heaps of vampire tourists traversed the exquisite lobby. Yuuki sat tensed, watching gold plated elevators. Her nose tingled and her joints of her body readily poised forward in the chair. She galloped to the feet when the doors flung open. The signature bonnet pervaded the threshold and her sleek form stepped out, a moving contour in the brilliant lobby. Her black-laded figure transposed from the corner into the lobby.

Not missing a minute, Yuuki strode toward Sayori. When her face came into view behind the veil of bonnet, her steps slowed into an abrupt halt. Stern honey-brown eyes drove over Yuuki and her comrade over her shoulder. Guardedly, Sayori looked back at Yuuki.

"When I heard the name, you were the only person I thought of; it's not right to use his name carelessly." She rebuked.

"I'm sorry, but I had to see you."

Sayori reared her head back to signal the shadows over her shoulder. She returned to Yuuki with a look of worry, her calm façade shattered. "Not here. They've been following me for weeks. I'm being watched by the council." She muttered under her breath. "Meet me in the coffee shop across the road." Sayori analyzed Ichiru, "Preferably alone."

"Ichiru is my closest comrade." Yuuki inferred.

"Doesn't matter, he is recognizable." Sayori eyed Yuuki, "And you should cover your face too. They're all over the city. You shouldn't leave the palace." She drifted away the two, whirled back to the elevators with the vigilant shadows one step behind.

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**


	20. Adieu

**Ω**

Kurosu, Yasuo lowered his head and pressed one hand on his breast. His humble display left the standing pureblood smile in understanding. Through their longwinded years of camaraderie, he couldn't imagine detailing the secrets of his mind and soul to another but Yasuo. One of the secrets mingled in the tensed air between them.

The kneeling Kurosu didn't dare raise his head toward his king.

He touched the silver hairs with fingertips, the movement similar to the bristling breeze. The king nodded at his wonderful friend. "It is my request, you know how weary it gets. My mind is number than my body. Every part of me wants to rest in peace. You're the one who can deliver the death wound, just you."

Yasuo cautiously gripped the handle against the floor. His knees were cold and immobile. Acceptance quietly bathed his turmoil mind as he rested the other hand upon the electrocuting weapon.

"My family will not be pleased by my decision." The king whispered, "But this weak soul of mine has already weakened." His appreciative eyes landed on the bowed man. "I seek your hand, your guidance, my brother, will you not grant my last request, my final order?"

There were tears in his crimson eyes as Yasuo looked up at his cherished friend. "Ousama…"

"It will be alright." He comforted.

Very hesitantly, he lingered still, hanging on to his words. "…Yes." Yasuo closed his eyes moistened eyes. "I wish to go together with you."

"You will stay and watch over my family." The king murmured with a sigh, "Your daughter and my brother, let them wed. I'll feel their warmth from underground so do not fret about this yet."

"She wasn't bred to join the royal family." Yasuo objected with a quiver, "Amaya and Oujisama Kuro are naïve and young."

"She has been watching Kuro for a long time," He chuckled, "I want them to be together."

Yasuo frowned, his brows curled with a disturbing objection. "I…Suppose…Ousama."

Their somber, resigned exchange lingered for a few more minutes. The king beckoned the blade from his knees. Yasuo's shaking hands clenched the handle, yet the harder he gripped, the numbed and tired the compression became. He sobbed at his friend, looked away as the blade pierced his flesh, stuck into his chest and embedded into his pureblood heart.

The pureblood king looked stoic for a second. Slowly his crimson eyes lit with wonder and incredulity. "This is how it feels…" He mouthed. Eyes trained on Yasuo, he sadly whispered, "Thank goodness…"

Yasuo instantly jerked the blade out and grabbed his shoulders. He fell back against the floor before the hands were able to hang on.

"Yasuo…" The king gaped widely at the ceiling, "You will watch over Kuro, my loved ones." The poison merged into his bloodstreams, proceeded to invade and disable his healing attributes. "Let her marry him. This wasn't a sin just a request of a fragile old king." He grunted. "Thank you…" He stared at the man holding his cold hand, "For completing my final order."

Yasuo cradled the hand to his forehead, weeping silently. "Ousama…"

The hand dissolved into dust, his pureblood body followed in seconds.

"_Ousama!" _

**Ω**

(Note: The Royal Library dedicated to protect the valuable records of the Kurans has decided to release _Manuscript J_ after persuasion from some parties who insist many incidents deserve to be validated for the public's better understanding. The heated debates between the unnamed parties has quelled with a mutual agreement. We have received permission from the King who had kept these documents safe, and agreed to release its contents at long last. Due to the security and comfort of the party, they will not be named. They have made it clear that the reasons behind publishing _Manuscript J_ were purely to clarify what took place before the abolishment of the Kurosu Curse. These recordings are part of her young Excellency, Yuuki Kuran's, private journals).

**Manuscript J**

The café located transversal to the _Heliotrope _Hotel was dark, smoky and confined. Sayori-san asked me to arrive alone in disguise. Ichiru wasn't too pleased with my going alone, but I assured him that I wasn't transparent and wouldn't get caught in case someone watched. He didn't look very reassured and chose to watch the café from the store next door.

I purchased glasses and a hat, an achievable trend for vampires who hated sunlight. She showed up promptly after ten minutes I sat down at a random table. Sayori-san had also divested herself of her bonnet, her short hair clung to her white throat and her honey eyes analyzed me as she sat down.

"You came alone." She assessed the café through the corner of her eye.

"He is not here."

She was staring at one of the newspapers a man read across the room. My face was painted on the front cover, probably another update about the wedding. Sayori didn't look pleased with me. "Ousama has declared he wants to abolish the Kurosu curse, did you hear?"

I tried not to look surprised and cleared my throat. "No. When?"

"Last night."

I recoiled at the image of Kaname being targeted by both the council and his cabinet. It's not like his family would listen to him either. All he had right now was his dutiful Right Hands. "I need your help."

"Yes, I thought so." She leaned forward on her elbows. "About the curse?"

"The list was destroyed like you said but you've set eyes on it before." She would question how much I knew about her association with the list, thankfully I was prepared. "You were helping onii-sama, you must've seen it." Sayori had been the sole person to physically go out of her way to meet them and ask for support. "You must remember some of their names?"

"Are you going to ask them personally if I tell you?" Sayori raised a brow, "Joousama, the true reason why the list doesn't exist anymore is because it got in the wrong hands. He or she threatened the supporters, bribed them." Her eyes narrowed. "I was with Kaoru when the Elders Council summoned us again. We asked all of the people on the list to show up, none came."

"So the list is best forgotten?" I followed.

"Not really, if they easily turned their backs on us they'll do it again. The Elders Council has instated fear in their hearts so they won't dare support you. You can try but I'm not sure if it'll help." She searched her purse for a notepad and quickly began scribbling, "I've tried to contact some of them, there's no luck. Some of their addresses have changed and some are nearly nonexistent."

"Thank you." I accepted the note and tucked it in my pocket. "How do you want me to contact you again?" I glanced at the hotel through the window. "They're monitoring you."

"We'll meet here again, just send me a telegraph, my phone lines are tapped."

"Ok." I stood up a little apprehensively, not sure how to thank this woman. "Sayori-san, I appreciate your coming here to see me. Kaname is also cornered like me, and we can always use as much help as we can."

She smirked coolly, "I just want to make his dreams real." Sayori's eyes beamed. "He would've loved seeing you like this, I think."

If I shared my personal sentiments I would've cried and lunged to hug her. She was the one to watch her lover die. Even now, despite her graceful smile, there was pain in her eyes from Kaoru's absence. Their ephemeral love kept her breathing, waking and walking, believing and fighting like he had.

"_He…"_ My voice sounded strange and weak to my ears, and her eyes widened. "He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve any of it. My clan doesn't deserve to suffer anymore."

Sayori nodded her head once. I rushed out of the doors and crossed the street. My feet halted one block away from the café where I hunched over, out of breath. I heard his sprinting before he came to my side. Ichiru's cheeks flamed bright and his lavender eyes struck me cold.

"Did you get what you wanted?" He panted.

"Yes." I touched my pocket. Looking up at the blue sky, I turned to his worried gaze. "What's the time?"

He changed his watch with a short grumble, "It's 9:30 a.m."

"Ichiru," I retrieved the note and placed it safely in his hand. "Try and find the location of these people. If you can't find anything it's ok, I just need to know if they're in the country."

He held out the wooden box out of the cradle of his arm, "You need this?"

The weapon that had been created to kill the pureblood king was in my possession. I held it thoughtfully. "His name is on here, the person whom the weapon was made for. This was the king's gift for him. Onii-sama gathered all information about the curse. There was one thing missing though: is this the same weapon Amaya-sama used to kill herself?" I regarded Ichiru steadily, "Promise me you won't back out."

He searched me in half hesitation and frantic. "I don't know, Yuuki."

"I need you, Ichiru. When I call you to come, please be right next to me, otherwise I can't guarantee if I'll live."

Ichiru grabbed my arm, "What do you mean?"

"Just listen to me." I pulled away, "I'm putting everything on the line here."

His hand lingered on my side. Slowly nodding, Ichiru looked away. His unspeaking eyes told me directly how much he was against my plans. My dear friend couldn't comprehend the seed of vengeance I now possessed. I was careless in his eyes, showing off that I could be strong like Kaoru. He struggled to maintain his irascible accusations to himself as he stood on the sidewalk, my eyes roving him while his scraped the empty sky.

He saw everything that happened to Kaoru, the weapon that struck Kaoru's heart by Asato. I wanted to tell him what Zero hid by working for the council. That he was a captured slave, obeying their command to kill me if Kaname didn't. There was a commonality between all of us. We were all broken to pieces, small little shards, desolate and dead on the inside without the other.

He wanted Zero back. I wanted them to stand with me together.

"I have to go…" My croaked whisper made him clench his teeth. Ichiru glanced at me without a word. "I've been gone for days and haven't shown up to my interviews. How'll the people feel if I neglected them?"

"I'll take you back to the palace."

Kaname warned me not to get one sided and forget about my duties. I had to appease the curious public about the marriage. As I returned to the main palace, I was escorted to the other half of the city for my waiting appointments. Tantamount apologies later, I explained to my interviewees that I had unfortunately gotten busy in the last few days. They were surprisingly understanding of my situation.

For the first fifteen minutes of my press conference, I sat in front of amorous-eyed journalists. I greeted many representatives and was asked to talk about the future of the royal family, my obligations and welfare activities like previous queens had. In my several frequently loaded days at the palace alone, I called my parents who were still at the Luan Palace in the south.

I also sent an affidavit to the Ministry of Justice and Bureau of the Palace Officials about sending a representative from the Elders Council to investigate the murder of Kirrin and Sora-sama. My chosen representative was Zero, of course. He came to the palace looking stern and disapproving.

"I told you it was coming," We were alone in my office, I gestured him to sit across the table from me.

He folded his arms and leaned back on his heel, eyes chiseling my shoulders and hands upon the table. "Everyone is curious about what you're doing. It hasn't been long since you became queen and you already want to investigate the heikas' murder."

I signed another document and slapped the folder shut. "Does it make Asato shiver in his socks about what I'm planning? He didn't expect me to call for an investigation. He thought I'd surge the family and officials about abolishing the Kurosu Curse, didn't he?"

"Your _husband_ already has his hands tied with the project." He sliced, "Haven't you heard the news? He is being insulted for considering it. Not long from now, his status with the people will also deteriorate."

I heard everything; because of the council not many understood the ideology of the abolishment and disagreed. "His people won't turn their backs on him that easily." I said to Zero. "To them he is a hope like his parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" I didn't notice I shot to my feet until my chair thrust back on the wall. My eyes warmed on my childhood friend. "Zero-san…"

His eyes narrowed in warning, "You asked me here to investigate. I'll go the Hunters Association soon."

"Ichiru is going to break his silence."

His trek was short lived. Zero halted at the closed door and swung around, darting toward me. "You're insane!"

"Give up trying to help them." Remorse rode my tongue, "Please? Tell Ichiru the truth."

Zero clutched his temple and gritted his teeth, "Yuuki, you don't understand." He growled with frustration, "As long as I'm obligated to them, you'll both remain safe!"

I knew at that moment just how strongly he wanted it all to end. Like Kaoru, like my parents, Sayori-san, Ichiru, Kaname and me—Zero was also trying his hardest in his unique way.

I couldn't stop him when he stormed out of my office.

A long time from now, I knew Zero and I would stand on opposite sides of the map. Yet I grew up with him, he sat with me when I grew lonely and upset, he carried me on his shoulders when I wasn't strong, how could I possibly let him stay in the council's custody?

The Great Queen summoned me and this time, she was the one to pour me a glass of wine. I still can't decipher whether she accepts me in the family. She told me once about her fastidious nature when it came to Kaname's mate. She resented Sara Shirabuki; sure enough I wasn't any different or likable in her eyes.

Her hard gaze was steel silver as they studied me. I couldn't bear bring the glass to my lips in the stillness of the room.

"You came back alone?" Shizuka accounted, "Kaname is trying hard to win the cabinet's support and what're you doing? Calling a delegate from the Elders Council to investigate—"

"Because I know who did it," I placed the wine on the table.

"You are aware, a queen shouldn't call on the Ministry of Justice, like you did?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but they would've allowed me to bring someone of my choice to help me sort out the truth."

"And what is the truth—Sacrifice?" Her loathing tone made my vocal cords quiver. "What is it that _you_ know no one else does? What are _you_ trying to prove?"

"You're around people who are bathed in the blood of your loved ones." I whispered to the Great Queen.

Her claws were raised against her milky hair. "Do you want me to help dispose you? Would you like that? The whole world is questioning whether you're pureblood. If the cabinet and the council come to further discussion about your ancestry, what do you think will happen? What do you think they'll come up with?"

I didn't miss her point. "The council will go ahead and divulge that I'm Kurosu."

"Which means?"

"My death."

Shizuka smirked malignantly, "If you understand _this much_ then why are you acting foolish?" Her eyes darkened, "Do you want Kaname to suffer?" She whispered, "I never liked what he went through growing up in the palace. There is no one he can call his _own. _ You're the single person I've seen him accept. You've been given security, title, power—why can't you just sit discreetly and refrain from causing trouble?"

Her spitting words made my heart cringe with ache.

"Since our family learned about your marriage, he has lost respect from them."

"Because of me."

"Yes!" Shizuka shrieked.

"I know…" I hoarsely quivered, "Yes, I know that, I know his situation is getting worse."

She sat erect, her shoulders square and eyes brimmed with fatality I couldn't oppose. "Go back to the Luan Palace." Shizuka ordered, "Our palace right now isn't safe for you without Kaname."

If I was able to stand in the Great Queen's eyes it was for the sheer probity that Kaname decided to marry me. His choosing to be with me kept her from kicking me out. She was angry with me; most of the relatives were for the matter.

My dinner invitations with the family were always spurned. I sat ignored by myself with the upset maids. As I moved out of my chair, I pedaled one step back at the man lingering at the door.

His grave eyes were curt and distant. His short bow reflected gray, blond hair of his scalp.

"Good evening, Lord Shirabuki." I bowed in return. "Are you here for dinner? Usually I don't expect anyone. I'm surprised seeing you here."

"I received your invitation," He absently touched his jacket where the envelope was hidden, "And also your note to stay longer at the palace." Lord Shirabuki treaded deeper into the dining room, taking a stand behind a random chair at the table.

"Yes." I sat back down and invited him to join me with casual hand wave.

He continued to surprise me as he took the fifth chair on my left. A maid urgently shuffled out of the dark to set his plate and wine glass. She cast me a smile and jumped through the kitchen door to order food—her first time for a plate other than mine.

"You didn't have to force yourself to come," I said in the compounding silence.

"I wanted to speak about your request." Lord Shirabuki met my gaze, uncomfortably blinking away, "Why did you ask us to stay longer? Joousama." The last word was added after a pause.

"Everyone knows I stole your daughter's place." I replied, "I wouldn't want you to leave bitterly. I asked you to stay to prevent rumors from forming about any disagreements we might have."

"Sara," Lord Shirabuki contemplated without looking, "Has always wanted to be the queen, we all wanted her to. Ousama has turned around significantly, changing his mind about his betrothed." He looked at me, the glare in his blue eyes savage and baleful. "You didn't do the right thing, tearing them apart."

"To anyone it would seem I came in between them." I nodded.

Lord Shirabuki nodded in silence, not a hint of hesitation in the move.

"I don't know how Kaname and Sara-san's relationship was—"

"They were in love." He automatically informed. "Sara loves him."

"I know…" I smiled in defeat, "She does."

There were many things crawling through my mind in the building silence and his reproachful words. I wasn't in the right position to help him. He _was_ bitter, angry with me for ruining his only daughter's life. In his eyes, I recognized the same undulating emotion of retribution he conveyed with his weapon when killing Kirrin and Sora-sama. It was the same emotion that drove him to commit the harshest sin.

In the mounting moments, I realized at the menacing direction of his eyes.

This time his target was I.

The kitchen opened and the maids appeared, carrying dishes for Lord Shirabuki. I never touched my plate but watched the man who would once again raise his sinfully blood-hungry hands, all for his daughter.

"Thank you for keeping me company," I whispered after he finished his wine.

He said nothing and stood up.

"Please, comply with my request and stay longer."

Lord Shirabuki turned to peer at me, cold eyed. "Yes, we will."

"Joo..Joousama…" The maids had circled me as I looked up from my lap. "Are you feeling alright?" One touched my shoulder, "Aren't you hungry?"

In my frantic mind I didn't have the patience to eat. I apologized and went to my room. Glancing at the wooden box on the vanity, I reached for my phone and contacted Ichiru.

"Did you find any locations?" I referred to the list.

"There is one in the coast." Ichiru answered, "The clan lives abroad but the elder is living alone." He supplied me the address and I thanked him, ensuring that I'd call again with our next move.

**Ω**

Yuuki returned to the Luan Palace, knocking on her parent's quarters. Mutual affectionate hugs with both was passed and she was able to set foot inside of the parlor.

Juuri tugged her inside the room and sat her down in a chair, "The maids kept screaming when your car drove up."

"We're happy you're back," Joy reverberated in his voice over Yuuki's head. Haruka sat on Yuuki's left. "We've been hearing a lot of things. You've been fairly busy meeting with people, interviewing. Last night we saw your speech on TV. You looked serious, like a queen."

Yuuki modestly smiled, "Aw come on, don't spoil me."

Juuri's vigilant eyes turned on Yuuki's bare left hand. Clenching her fingers, she leaned forward, "Your speech was impressive. You were asking everyone to keep supporting Ousama, you did the right thing."

"Things aren't going well for him." Her bleak whisper removed Juuri's smile. "I haven't seen him for weeks. He's not coming back until he wins the cabinet's support."

"He drops in everyday to check if we need anything." Juuri provided, "He has been kind to us, Yuuki."

"We should go the council and show our support." Haruka announced. "Ousama is fighting for us after all."

"No, otou-chan," Yuuki touched his sleeve in a slight panic, "It took a lot out of him when he took me to the council, and I don't want Asato to see you."

"You know, we adults can take care of ourselves." Haruka chuckled.

"I'm saying this because Asato is lethal, be careful of him."

"We know." Juuri tapped her foot against the floor. "We've lived surrounded by his spies all these years. We've always been careful of him."

"Yes, _my_ queen." Haruka patted her bowed head, "How about I call someone to bring dinner? You must be famished; it was a long ride from the city. Food brings its own happiness."

"I agree." Juuri clapped her hands, nudged Yuuki in the arm, "Now I won't wait until you whine for me to feed you if that's what you're thinking."

Yuuki looked up doe-eyed. "Really ka-chan?"

"Nope. Hah! Feed your own self!" She mocked and collided abruptly against a tall furniture.

That furniture was none other than her spouse. "Juuri…" He frowned at his darling, "Don't torture her."

"I surely don't want to spoil her." Juuri notified.

Haruka glanced at Yuuki, "Don't worry, I'll feed you."

"No way, Haruka! She's a married woman. My parents never fed me after we married." Juuri clamored.

"Simply because _I _fed you, don't you remember?" Haruka blinked.

She giggled and pinched his cheek, "Yes, you do spoil me, love."

He smiled sweetly, turning to Yuuki looking captivated with a soft smile of her own, "Won't you join us?"

Her glowing smile tensed. "I wanted to ask you, if my…" She radiated discomfort and shame.

"Your what?" Juuri wondered.

"Is my being with Kaname and being queen and…Is it ok with you?"

Juuri's mouth turned into a grim line. "You're still feeling ashamed?"

"A lot of things," Yuuki fidgeted, "Didn't happen like we planned, or naturally."

"No, not like we planned," Haruka murmured, "But come to think of it, it was natural what transpired between Ousama and you, Yuuki."

She twiddled with her fingers in silence.

"It'll take time to adjust." Juuri admitted.

"Someday," Yuuki stared hopefully at her parents, "After all the hiding and fear is over, I hope the four of us can live together in peace. Won't that be nice?"

Haruka beamed suddenly, brows up, "Yes, actually, that would."

Juuri's scowling countenance melted into a loving smile, she slouched against Haruka. "Ousama will have to get used to our nosiness. You grew up loving our cramped bed with everyone sleeping next to each other. He's a king, his peace is his space. I don't think he'll like it."

"We'll just have to get used to his stealing Yuuki away from time to time." Haruka tugged Juuri and beckoned Yuuki along.

"Well since our little girl isn't _little _anymore, the topic of the marriage bed is kinda unnecessary, no?" Juuri grinned back at Yuuki and elbowed Haruka.

"Ka-chan!" Yuuki hissed, covering her face.

"Oh ho! Haruka, look at that blush!" Mumbling under her breath in Haruka's ear, _"She must be extreme…"_

"Stop it!" Yuuki cried, flinging them apart on her mission to the kitchen. "Ka-chan, can't believe you, something's shouldn't be brought to the table like that!"

"Is that what Yuuki_ Kuran_ says?" Juuri guffawed. "All hail Her Royal Highness!"

"A father has to come to terms with letting his daughter go," Haruka grieved as he watched Yuuki saunter through the kitchen doors.

Juuri clenched his wrist and prevented him from entering first. "I have something urgent to tell you."

Haruka stiffened automatically at the gravity of her tone. "What is it?"

"She doesn't have a ring on her finger." Juuri said.

He blinked, "And?"

"I was thinking…" Juuri carefully drew him around, "If we can convince Ousama and Yuuki to…."

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I was thinking the same."

"Yuuki just came back, it's perfect timing."

"We don't know what his plans are."

Juuri brushed her forehead on his sleeve, "I believe she'll need this before he sends her away."

Haruka cupped her head and kissed her hair. "I'll mention it to Ousama the next time we see him."

Yuuki burst through the kitchen, "What are you doing?" She screamed from the hallway end, "Canoodling?"

Haruka pressed Juuri possessively in his arms, "It's called 'huggle', mind you."

"I want my ka-chan, give her back." Yuuki demanded.

"She was mine first."

"Yes, Yuuki, you do know you were conceived?" Juuri pointed out. "After a huggle like this?" She watched amusedly at the embarrassing blush that hid under Yuuki's curtain of brown hair. "See, Haruka, she finally understands what 'alone time' means." Juuri looked up into his eyes. "When children grow up, it does have advantages. They understand where we're coming from."

"Then I'm eating alone." Yuuki pouted, returning back to the kitchen.

Haruka released Juuri who was still latched to his waist. "Let's go eat, I don't want her sitting alone. Ousama warned us about that."

They didn't stay up to talk, after dinner Juuri and Haruka promptly fell asleep in each other's arms. As for Yuuki, she lay curled on her side, staring at the empty desks and locked closets. Her eyes rummaged the carpet, examined the detailed designs. She bounced from side to side, switching positions, restive. The ceiling began to mock her in the eerie hours.

Yuuki sat up on the bed the three shared. Her mother lay against her father. His arm pillowed her head and her own had crept up to twine their fingers. Smiling at the lovely couple, Yuuki covered them both with blankets.

She'd often miss sleeping next to them, her childish desire kept her restless for nights. If she couldn't sleep with her parents Kaoru took her in and patted her head until she dozed off. Yuuki gazed at her father, head tilted in intrigue. If she were to color Haruka's hair silver, he'd be an exact replica of Kaoru.

In her hopelessness, Yuuki sighed at her sleeping parents, both warm and snuggled under the blankets. She sat watching them for a long time. Loving the way their hair shimmered in the moonlight. How Haruka's arm braced around Juuri's waist and his nose was dipped on the nape of her neck.

Gazing at them, Yuuki learned that's what four hundred years of marriage looked like.

Soft, right, and pulsing with adoration for one another, within those four hundred years, they had Kaoru and Yuuki. Losing Kaoru was their hardest trial, and they almost lost Yuuki but were able to find her.

_Maybe I've matured._ Yuuki plucked her fingers to notice she had been biting her nails nervously. Tonight she couldn't shut her eyes. Usually embracing her parents would quell any nightmare, but the remedy was overused, or ceased its effect. She couldn't understand what possibly kept her awake.

Turning around, Yuuki set her legs on the floor and exhaled.

She took a robe and wrapped it around herself. Now wouldn't hurt to review her schedule for the following week, she could call Hanabusa and relay him with tasks.

Sitting at the table in the parlor, glazed in the golden color of the lamp, Yuuki fastidiously documented notes and responses to Zero's investigation. She refreshed herself with a quick glass of water before returning to work. Two hours of scripting, Yuuki sat bored and stepped out of the quarters.

Guards cascaded out of the shadows. "Joousama!" Three bowed and rose, "Are you in need of something?"

Yuuki studied them curiously, "No, I'm just taking a stroll,"

They quieted and returned to their posts around the quarter's entrance.

Yuuki searched the courtyard. Browsing the pockets of her robes, she searched her cell phone. Treading into the gardens, she seated on a random bench overlooking a fountain. Yuuki pressed his name and held the phone patiently on her ear.

Takuma's voice excitedly shrilled from the other end. "Yuuki-sama?" He gasped, "It's been a while! I can't believe you actually called me."

"Uh, yes, Ichijou-san," She whispered hesitantly, "Um, how are you?"

"Great. Is everything ok with you?"

"Yea, I'm fine!" Yuuki glanced at the sky. "I know you're probably busy working."

"Oh no, hehe…" Takuma chuckled, "I was about to go on break. Did you need anything?"

She held her breath, squeezed the belts of her robe. "Your jii-sama." Yuuki blurted, "I'm not getting along with him—like you predicted."

Takuma laughed softly, "No one does, as a matter of fact. I understand your reasons. I'm on your side, don't forget."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Oh, your speech was a great hit!" He grinned, "Everyone was moved by your 'stay by his side!' 'He'll protect you'—I almost got up and started throwing my fist at the ceiling, it was amazing!"

"You're too kind." Yuuki laughed, "I hope everyone shared the sentiment, namely the public."

"Seeing their new queen support her husband, everyone was touched by your efforts." Takuma explained, "And, really, it means a lot. You've been doing a wonderful job. The public actually _likes_ you!"

Yuuki transferred off the bench toward the bank of the lake. "Hey, Ichijou-san," She whispered timidly, "I, um, actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, sure, I'm listening."

"Um, is…is…Kaname available? I'm-I mean I know he's working but is-is he _there?"_

Another nervous laughter echoed into her ear. "Yuuki-sama, you sure are cute. Let me go check his office, ok? He is very quiet when he works. At this time, he doesn't like disturbances or phone calls, but you already figured that out."

Her heart shot to her mouth. Biting her knuckles, Yuuki stared widely at her reflection in the river. Stirring red-eyes blinked in the return Yuuki yanked her head up at the tree looming over her head. Shadow spies flocked, bubbling with beady eyes out of the darkness.

"Joousama."

"WAH—!" Yuuki shrieked, throwing the cell phone somewhere in the grass.

The maid shrank back, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Rubbing her pounding chest, Yuuki groped the grass for her phone. She checked the line and grunted that it was dead. "Shoot."

"What are you doing out here?" The maid neared, "Please, come inside, it's getting colder."

"I was taking a walk." She stuttered, feverishly stumbling back at the sight of hanging shadow spies in the tree above. "Say, these shadow creatures."

The maid fidgeted, squirming behind Yuuki, "Ye, yes? What about them?"

"You don't see this many all the time?"

"No." The maid gawked in awe. "It's almost strange…"

"Hmm, thought so." Yuuki's mouth flattened.

The maid cringed at the blinking piercing eyes, "_Ohuhuhu!_ Joousama, they're creepy." She mumbled, grabbing Yuuki protectively, "Please, come inside."

"Wait." Yuuki drew her foot and slipped her shoe off.

The maid's eyes sprang wide, "No, Joousama, don't!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Yuuki bitterly spat and hurled her slipper at the vigilant birds. It struck one and she grabbed her other shoe, furiously aiming at another. "COME HOME!" Her hands ached from the force of the throw.

The maid covered her ears, ducking on the ground. "Please, don't be angry…"

Yuuki turned and helped her up first. "We can go now." She huffed and strutted barefoot across the path, feeling the breeze gallop over the lake and rose bushes.

The maid gripped Yuuki's hand, examined her profile, "Are you angry, Joousama? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Yuuki glared at the stoned path. "I hope he got the message."

The maids darted around in the palace like bees. Yuuki excused herself to her room and spent waning hours in the safety of her study. She reviewed Kirrin's documents, organized valuable items he collected about Kaoru's murder. With most of the work completed, she laid her head on the table, sighed dizzily at the bare walls.

She could hear the maids bustle with activity outside of her room. They were preparing for the arriving morning. Yuuki debated about returning to her parent's quarters but hadn't the will or thought to move, much less stand up. She could rest her head for a few minutes. Her heavy arms curled under her cheek.

Maybe she shouldn't have thrown that shoe. He had a lot on his mind and nothing good would result from her demanding his return. He couldn't forget work and run home whenever she wanted; she should be able to relate.

Still though, there were fingers moving through her hair, and a pair of hands clenched around her ribcage. She felt light as a feather, floating, falling, basking in the suggestive masculine scent nestling under a rain of warm and cold. Her senses were undermined. She knew that scent. It always filled her clothes and bed sheets. Yuuki breathed deep, absently holding her breath. A rough sensation brushed her cheek. Her toes coiled from the overwrought motion of fingers on her arms.

She was probably dreaming. After all, he visited her all the time there: touching her with his lips, hands, healing all her wounds and whispering about kissing. Her lips opened eagerly. Yes, she wanted a kiss, his kiss. He'd kiss her slowly, exposing all emotion, and she'd respond to show her hidden feelings.

Then there was silence between the sound of his breathing and hers. Maybe soft rustling of tongue brushing against skin. She could sing but only in tremors, and his arms would collect her like she was venerated.

"Oh…" She wished it were real. "Name…" Dreaming the same dream.

It was getting pitiless now. She'd quiver in his kisses and touches in the ache of wanting more.

Yuuki stirred, sat up to assess her study room. A yawn wrenched her mouth open. She stretched and entered the dark, lonesome suite. Sitting on one side of the bed, she pulled her legs up. Her gaze drew on the wall for minutes.

She was walking aimlessly barefoot out of the suite, disapproving the darkness and the solitary atmosphere. Her legs might have known what they were doing because Yuuki didn't. She walked past the standing maids who pursued her questionably.

"Joousama, don't go outside again," They hurriedly followed, "Stay inside, it's warmer."

She was at the doors, wringing the locks and plunged them open.

"Joousama! Wait for us!"

Guards intercepted but stayed at notable distance. Yuuki gaped at the windy darkness. She was restless for no reason. Rubbing her freezing arms, Yuuki shivered under her breath.

One of the maids darted inside to retrieve a shawl.

Hesitantly, the surrounding maids glanced at each other, "Please come inside, you'll get sick."

"I know. I'll just wait for a bit." She harshly trembled.

They stood back silently watching Yuuki in concern. Pebbles skittered in the forceful breeze. Yuuki's head dipped up as if jerked forward by its force.

"It's a storm, Joousama." The swarming guards warned. "For your safety, please go back inside."

Yuuki stepped down on a stair, her nimble feet crossed over the flying pebbles. She didn't know what collided first. In the blinding darkness with the breeze stinging her eyes, Yuuki cringed. Her body drove into blanketing shadow. She ducked her head, feeling her feet grind to a halt and step over a smooth, leathery texture.

Then the arms enveloped Yuuki, balmy, calmer than the wind and heavenly. Her voracious lungs quenched in the scent. His arms clenched around her back, face hidden in her hair. She wandered out so close to find herself standing barefoot on his shoes. Yuuki sighed against the slope of his neck.

_Oh, don't let this one be a dream._ Yuuki gripped the coat firmly. _Please, let this be real. _

"You were waiting long?" Kaname murmured in her hair.

"I came back." She clenched her teeth, "You told me to come back to you, I did but you weren't here."

He closed his eyes in acknowledgement, "I'm sorry."

Abruptly pulling away, Yuuki scanned his tired face. His eyes hid behind disheveled locks. "I'm surprised there's no shoe print on your face."

Kaname caressed her cheek. "Were you hoping for one?"

"You deserved it since you have a penchant for spying."

"It's a pureblood habit."

"I realize that."

Kaname analyzed the servants by the door and porch. "We should go inside." The lined maids bowed in the parlor, waited for them to enter their suite. Their trepid dispositions relaxed only after he closed their door.

Yuuki watched Kaname linger. "Thanks for coming back."

"When you made it distinct about my coming home, Yuuki, I had no choice." A teasing glint sparked in his clever stare.

"That shoe wasn't too hard, was it?" She timidly squeaked.

He didn't say anything and removed his coat.

"Guess you're not used to having things thrown at you." Yuuki surrendered an apologetic sigh.

He kissed the spot over her left brow, one hand slipped in her hair to relish its softness. "It's ok, I don't mind. You have the right to make yourself clear, just as I need to learn about your needs." He wandered toward the connected room in search of fresh clothes.

_We're still getting used to each other. Many things between Kaname and me are new. _

Yuuki watched his shadow swivel around the curb of the door. _We haven't been able to casually spend time together in one room. For reasons like getting closer, the territory was a haven. No one disturbed us._

She trailed into his corner of the closet. Her fingers clenched the back of his shirt, crinkling the smooth material. Kaname calmly turned, pausing in half curiosity. "I'll get your bath ready." Yuuki offered.

The simple offer was risky for Yuuki who ultimately soaked. Kaname was quicker in getting dressed when she was still dumping steam water over her head, splashing the tiles. She dried with a towel.

Although he wasn't visible in the dark, Kaname's acute hearing allowed him to deduce the sound of her wet tapping feet run out of the bath. His probing eyes latched onto Yuuki among the shadows. Her naked body still wet and warm from the bath. Without the need of lights, she moved resolutely, reached for her clothes. Slipping the silk material over her wet hair, reaching her arms through the straps and drawing it over her thin shoulders, her slick movements were deliberate and slow. The chemise clasped her nipples as she tugged it down, around her narrow ribcage and hips, grazed on her thighs. She dried her legs before sauntering into the shadowed room.

For a moment Yuuki stopped with the belief that she was alone again. Kaname's undistinguishable presence prompted her to search the shadows. She wouldn't have found him if weren't it for the clank of the glass in a corner. The moving glass lifted in the obscurity, the blood tablets intermingled and her tensed regard of the silhouette relaxed.

With the quivering light rippling over Yuuki's arms and leg in the discerning chemise, Kaname's perceptive gaze assimilated the seams of her form underneath. Each protruding structure of her shoulders, breasts; the unforgettable meander of her creasing ribs that ended on the curve of her narrow waist and yielded to hips, continuing its endless seam down her slim thighs. The subtle shadow of her groin erased from visibility except for its purposeful darkness.

His hand on the armrest jerked at the thought of caressing the contour. She had an ineluctable habit of squeezing her thighs around him whenever he infringed her. Feeling his calm whither and senses titillate, Kaname gripped for control.

She flinched at the steaming bowl of liquid on her vanity. "What's this?"

Kaname hadn't moved out of his seclusion. "The maids thought it would help you sleep." His whisper akin a roving breeze in the night.

Yuuki sniffed the contents and recoiled.

"It'll do you good, Yuuki."

She lifted a suspicious brow at the watching shadow. "Mm_hm_." Taking the bench at the vanity, Yuuki leaned over the bowel. Her wet hair smudged against her back, further moistened her gown. Fingers wound through her hair and plunged deep into her scalp, until she felt the heat of his caressing hand on the nape of her neck.

He sat down on her left, a comb already in hand.

Yuuki stared from the corner of her eye, mumbling with guilt. "Kaname, I'm sorry how difficult the cabinet is. They are afraid of the Elders." She brought the warm bowl to her lips.

"Their response was expected. I'm hoping to hear a positive response from the publ—"

"Bleh!" Yuuki cringed, pushed the bowl away, "I prefer mud."

Kaname absently smiled, "They took Ruiji's advice and added fertility ingredients,"

Her dumbfounded eyes widened for a second. "If you hadn't encouraged him about twenty kids he would've given me some slack."

Sheepishly averting, Kaname dutifully stroked her hair. "In due time, Yuuki, you'll understand."

Her shoulders slumped, "I know…You need heirs; the people want purebloods to remain on the monarchy. If you don't have children, the Great King will push for some. Funny, I don't think Shizuka-sama will allow that, hehe."

"Hmm." He mouthed, smelling her hair fragrance.

"But will it be ok?" Yuuki turned her head inquisitively, "Our children will be nobles not pureblood. Will they get to stay on the throne? Both of them know."

His hooded eyes never left the comb in her hair.

Yuuki waited for a syllable to fall from his lips. "Kaname?" She leaned forward with a palm under her chin in starry fascination.

He stared in surprise, awake from his daze.

Silly questions flooded her train of thought: _was he born this beautiful? What is he thinking? He isn't serious about twenty children._

She sat up abruptly, her decipherable rouge tone apparent to Kaname as Yuuki cleared her throat, "Forgot what I was asking you." Her knotted fingers clamped her knees.

Stern silence beat over them. Kaname's filtering fingers withdrew from her hair. They lay flat over her back, draped her shoulders and concealed her red cheeks. "Has your mind cleared after meeting the Kiryuus? You also assigned one to investigate my father and mother's death."

Yuuki hadn't considered the barrier she penetrated. "I'm sorry, Kaname." She murmured in hopeless realization, "I should've asked you first. It's about your parent's last moments. The one who should hold priority is you, not me."

"I'm not angry," Kaname whispered. "Only uncertain where the results of the investigation will lead you."

"I'm in a sensitive spot."

"I'm glad you understand that, and you aren't too strong an opponent yet. The ones you declare your adversaries have been established since the beginning of our civilization, the oldest council dating back to the Romans. Your vendetta isn't with one person but the league, and they haven't ever been successfully vanquished."

"How long has it been since you knew about their corruption?"

Kaname touched her temple and let his hand drip over her ear. "Your brother guided me, urged me to uncover their secrets and never be undermined by their tactics when I was a child."

_He was closer than I was with Kaoru. _

"Kaname?" Yuuki eagerly reached for his hand, bending forward to inspect his glinting eyes. "What if I take it to the original council? Will they help?"

"Remember, Yuuki, these are creatures who lost the ability to distinguish the good from the bad." He replied softly, "All of it is due to their living for centuries."

"There should be a retirement law for old vampires." Yuuki announced, considering her next political agenda.

"Your human upbringing will prompt you to think that." Kaname deduced, "Our political system depends on these oldest, powerful creatures who are the reason why our city exists."

Yuuki bit her lip, "I'd like to know how Ichijou-sama thinks, aren't you curious what he's brewing?" Desolate eyes flourished on Yuuki. She worriedly jerked closer, cupping Kaname's face. "What's wrong?"

"I've been hard on you." Kaname brushed his forehead against hers, his doting gaze cooled in the river of regret. "You'd feel a lot better and live worry-free if you're with your parents all the time."

"We've missed each other and are trying to get used to everything that's happened." Yuuki acknowledged against his breath. "I'd love it if the four of us lived together, what about you?"

Kaname brushed the back of her head, "Will that make you happy?"

She shivered at the softness of his mouth and pulled back. "Yes, I would." Yuuki eagerly answered. "If we do end up having twenty kids they'll help take care of them." A suggestive grin accompanied the remark, Kaname chuckled.

His warm lips drifted over her temple and forehead. "Yes, if that's how you feel."

Yuuki drew her knees over the bench, facing Kaname, "What about you? Don't you have anything you want?"

Kaname detached the hand from her head and steadied it on her shoulder. "To stop the immoral acts that cursed us."

She assuredly clenched his hand. "We will." Moving away from the bench, Yuuki approached the locked balcony doors. The maids had known her preference for windows and sunlight. Upon coming to the Luan Palace, they were given the designated suite full of windows, curtains, and a superb balcony overlooking the gorgeous lily garden and pond.

Kaname turned around to find Yuuki drawing the door open. Moonlight splashed through the opening. Her long hands were still attached to both doors as she arched her back to inhale the cool breeze.

There was no resignation in Kaname who had risen from the bench.

"Ultimately, Kaname, we have a long life to live together." Yuuki murmured with an endearing smile at the garden. "Ichiru will help us and Zero will bring the culprit to light. All corruption will end and someday soon the royals will accept me. As for the two of us, we'll live together with my parents, not in the palace though I have to request."

Each line of Yuuki's body now transparent in the moonlight as she hovered the balcony.

"Because the palace is a place of sadness for you." Kaname magnetized toward his wife.

"No." Yuuki lifted her face the moon, "Because I don't want to be queen if you're not there. I don't want to be part of the royals if you aren't with me, and I don't want to breathe a second inside if I'm not with you." She bit back at her raw plea. "I just want to have you around me. Things start to feel better if you're close, Kaname."

Her naked body shimmered through the chemise. Kaname's arms roped around her waist, tugged her against his chest with his face poised against the column of her throat.

Her eyes closed in the sensation of his wet mouth over her pulse. "I started feeling this way when we were in the territory. I wanted to see you all the time. Slowly I started smiling because you appreciated spending time with me. Despite my dark fate, Kaname, I thought of you and felt better sometimes."

His hands dripped down her waist toward her thighs. "It'll take my parents a while to understand everything, but they aren't bitter or angry with you. You've given my family kindness, given me your arms. I think they know they should take it as it is and go along with it, it's better than the worst option."

He kissed her neck and shoulder. Firmly clasping her thighs, Kaname yanked Yuuki's rear into him. She shivered against his phallus, feeling her body warm at the sensual idea of how she might have aroused the pureblood. His hand reeled over her arm, gripped the straps and pushed them out of the way of his searching mouth. Yuuki's nipples hardened in the cool air. Gasping in wet trail of his tongue, she turned her head to procure a glance of his shadowed face.

Kaname lowered her straps from her arms, peeled them off her bobbing breasts. She hissed at his rough handling. With her mind subdued by his touch, Yuuki surrendered to the drug of his desperate fingers. They trailed over her loins, crept over her groin. She rubbed her rear against him as a reflex. Kaname lifted the hem of her chemise and slid his palm up her thigh.

She turned her head excitedly, cheeks red and lips open. "I'm wet."

He detected her arousal the second his dancing hands weeded her out of her chemise. Kaname reached between her thighs, breathing deep into the reverberating scent of her desire. Her felt her stir and clenched her thighs around his searching hand. Locked between her labial folds, Kaname rubbed the tips of his fingers on the soft, soggy sags of skin.

It must've been custom to have smooth and clean skin. Shizuka might have educated her on maintenance and preparation for mating. She was shaven; he couldn't feel a single prickle of hair on her labial lips. He reached upward to feed her clitoris with excitement. Yuuki crooned in her throat.

Lowering his lips over her shoulder, he hovered over her chest and sucked on her perky nipples. Yuuki's strangling fingers caught on his shirt. Words dissolved into gasps, her eyes were clenched tight at the roughness of his tongue. Kaname sunk his fingers into her opening. Her thighs widened of their own will, submitting to his commanding hands.

Kaname rolled his tongue over her breasts and scapula. He stopped on her throat. "Yuuki.." He mouthed, kissing her skin.

"Go ahead." She quivered, "Do anything you want with me. You know that."

The chemise slid down her legs. Kaname lifted her naked body into his arms and returned to the room. Her arms wielded around his shoulder and head. Their lips met in a feverish kiss, he flinched and she tasted blood from their pricking fangs.

Releasing his lips, Yuuki licked his mouth for the residue. He lowered her on the bed and crawled over, opened her hips and revealed her nectar. Her wetness glistened and Yuuki sighed at the solid hunger of his eyes. She reached out to touch his cheek with her hand, which he kissed in return. Kaname tried to brush his fingers on her clitoris but she flinched.

He leaned forward for a kiss. Yuuki wrapped her legs around his waist. Kaname loosened her legs abruptly, and her questioning eyes stole over him. He kissed her neck, drifted over her beautiful breasts that hardened the instant his tongue caressed. Trailing his tongue down her belly and waist, he breached the valley of her loins. Sometimes Kaname entertained the idea of Yuuki sprawled on their bed, wet with want, he would tease her to sexual frustration.

Kaname lifted her thigh and brushed the soft underside. He marveled at her legs, lifted her left foot to kiss its sole. She squirmed, leaned up to unbutton his shirt. He lowered his hands back to her thighs, massaged the bottom and kissed her knees. "Yuuki, please don't be angry with me." Kaname whispered breathlessly.

"No, keep going, I'm not angry." Yuuki shivered as he kissed her thighs. Biting her bottom lip at the sight of his white fang glide across her firm thigh.

"I love you." Kaname neared her labial lips. Keeping her thighs apart, he stroked his tongue on her clit. Pleasure seized Yuuki as she slumped back on the bed, writhing. "I'd do anything for you. The price I pay…" Kaname pulled his arm back to spread her labia majora and licked the inside of the fold. He slurped her dew, and Yuuki unconsciously rotated her ankles.

"Price…?" She rambled in a daze.

"The price to keep you safe." Kaname sensuously outlined the majora, slipped his tongue in her vaginal orifice. Yuuki flinched, cried softly and tucked her legs over his shoulder. Kaname clasped her ankles, stabled them on his back and drew her closer into his mouth. With her hips hanging over the mattress and groin joined in Kaname's mouth, Yuuki peeked down at his silky dark hair tickling the inner lining of her thighs and mound.

His ravenous mouth sucked her juice. Yuuki quivered, feeling her legs and thighs tremble at the weight of energy rippling from her head to her groin. Kaname tenaciously stroked her walls. Her muscles jerked, closed around his tongue. Yuuki grabbed the sheets and pushed herself up with her elbows, "Kanameh!" She cried, the rest of her words gnawed by howls. Unknowingly her hands had flung away from the sheets into Kaname's hair.

Kaname teased her clit, her shaking legs against his back jerked and her juices squirted directly in his mouth. He thirstily consumed the secretions, enthralled by the creamy, thick texture and the scent of her arousal. She convulsed multiple times, heaved and squirmed from Kaname's stimulations. Yuuki mewed one last time and cried out at his torture. Hoping absently to reach her end of the bargain with his coaxing mouth, however, Kaname continued like a relentless dictator.

She staggered in the catacombs of desire in moments, her clit a rash-red, pulsed with desire. To soothe her, Kaname caressed the protruding nub with his tongue tactfully.

"Enough…." Yuuki croaked, feeling her hips surrender and pound audaciously into Kaname's lips. Yuuki screamed at her oncoming climax, her body still wound tight in expected lust. Her legs quivered and she groped her own breasts. The sound of his sucking mouth and the warm trail of her dripping membrane made her shudder.

How did he ever learn so much about her body? She rubbed her breasts and felt the nipples burn between her fingers. "_Here_, Kaname…" She called between gasps.

His fascination with her labia was never ending. She believed he didn't hear her once and was transfixed in his own vengeance with his tongue. Kaname suddenly steered his handsome face up. Wet, soft dark locks gripped his cheeks and forehead. His glowing red eyes swept over her heaving breasts and open-mouthed expression.

With reluctance, Kaname released her folds and crawled over Yuuki. His hands hunted and clenched her winding curves and warm breasts. She hissed at his impassioned eyes, feeling herself tingle all over again to her toes. Of course, it was always like this between them. Wanting each other like insane animals.

Kaname murmured her name, and she proceeded to divest him of his shirt. Yuuki plunged his bare chest into view, sighing with deliberation and touched his pecks, broad shoulders and drowning torso. He was perfection, the pureblood who endlessly sought her wellbeing and desired to enrich her life with necessary security. He wasn't allowed to promise her much, only what he could offer, and he offered her more than he personally believed.

Yuuki mapped his shadowed forehead hidden under dark hair locks. His hair was another beautiful portion, dark, silk black, and generously softer than his magnificent body. Kaname slipped his arm around her back. She was cradled against his hot chest where she sighed and felt at home in his scent.

When Yuuki stirred again, she was welded against Kaname's chest with sunlight tossing specks of colors on the walls and upon the bed sheets. He was nearly covered to the head with the sheets in order to avoid the harsh glow. Her toleration for the sun would always continue to trouble him yet he didn't munch a syllable of complaint. Kaname lay sound asleep, his dark hair concealed most of his eyes and nose.

Lightly Yuuki brushed his hair back to reveal his forehead and patched a kiss between his brows. Marvel took a hold of Yuuki as she admired his sleeping face. Naturally unguarded, completely at peace and relief, her eyes scraped his delicate mouth. A mouth that looked as enticing as the things it did to her body. She blushed from the memory from mere hours and prepared to rush over to close the curtains and the balcony.

The moment Yuuki leaned over the bedside, swung her right leg over, an unknown force slammed her back down in the sheets. Yuuki gaped dumbly at the ceiling. She knew well what it was. For a pureblood, the ability to control other's movements was remarkable, as it was cunning. He was beyond sincere when he didn't want her to leave the room, and she wouldn't have a clue or memory of how she'd end up beside him.

She was in the same state again. Halfheartedly, Yuuki congratulated herself for identifying Kaname's tricks. She then turned her head to the side, catching her reflection in his overpowering eyes. Waves of restless shivers inundated Yuuki, her toes curled and her spine tingled.

It had been a while since they woke up peacefully in each other's arms.

_Always running, always working at the council, always gone… _

She held back in anticipation at his hungry stare that drank her wakeful eyes, rouge cheeks and lips. The corners of Kaname's luscious mouth snuck into a small smile. Yuuki fell into instant relief at the stunning sight. He rarely smiled, and in public it was an impossible feat but here was Kaname, effusing the kindest, simplest, most radiant treasure he kept to himself all over the years. She was entranced than ever. Yuuki leaned forward, let her naked breasts slide over his chest as she savored the smile, locked it between her lips and sealed it to herself forever.

"Good morning." Yuuki whispered.

He brushed her head gently and conveyed the greeting with another appreciative smile. "Good morning."

"Are you going back today?"

His eyes lingered on her patient gaze. "Yes." Kaname recognized her sadness, which she meant to cover by looking away with a languid stretch. All her knotted muscles unlocked, her chest widened, and her legs grazed lazily against Kaname. He relished the way her shoulders tucked over the bed and her breasts soared over the sheets into the gaping air. Her arched back was poised and reachable for his touch, identical to last night when he cradled and kissed her to sleep.

Yuuki stiffened and bolted up to gape the open balcony. She peered down at the man hidden under the sheets. "My clothes are outside."

"Fortunately the maids haven't come around."

Noticing with a grin that he didn't make a move to help her out, Yuuki nudged him. "Should I walk around naked in broad day light, Kaname?"

The corners of his eyes narrowed the instant he held her playful grin. "What games are you playing, Yuuki?" Trapping his fingers around her carpal, Kaname drew her over his lounging form with precision. "You don't have to ask me something obvious." His tongue delighted her warm throat.

"My parents are probably awake." Yuuki twitched from an exasperated urge to slip Kaname between her legs and rock him to ecstasy. Shaking herself, she politely withdrew. "They'll be waiting, and I have to go on a meeting with Ruka-san today."

Peeking over the edge of bed, she found his white shirt and immediately made use of it. The sensation of adorning Kaname's clothes was thrilling. Sharing the clothes that stretched over his sleek black and carved his arms and torso, Yuuki enjoyed his captivating scent that lingered in the material hugging her tiny frame. She could make a possible habit of adorning his shirts, merely to dive in his scent and the heat left behind by his body.

She supposed Kaname wouldn't favor the notion, sadly. He certainly didn't wear her clothes when he missed her.

No, he had too much fun spying on her all the time.

_Purebloods._ Yuuki huffed at the back of mind.

Kaname was striding away from the bed, followed her dutifully into the bathroom.

**Ω**

"We apologize for the wait." The maid blinked at Juuri and Haruka. "But they are bathing together and will arrive soon."

"Together?" Juuri ensured if she heard correctly.

"Yes," The maid beamed and bowed.

She swayed but Haruka's strong arm wrapped sturdily around her waist. "Let's sit down."

"I think she grew up too fast." Juuri mumbled after seating at the table. "Don't you? She's…"

"You're having a harder time than I am." Haruka squeezed her hand. "I babied her too much."

Juuri looked up with a scowl, "Well, you didn't baby her _enough_, damn you."

He let out a sheepish smirk and shrugged. "Breakfast, darling?" Haruka gestured to the stacked foods consisting of Yuuki's favorite selections. The adapting kitchen was wonderful to Haruka and Juuri by adding much of their favorite dishes.

Yuuki was wearing a vermillion skirt with heels and a dark blouse. The belt around her waist contained characters conforming her status, and the indelible insignia of the king. Her wardrobe colors would transfix warm and brilliant tones until she birthed. Her lips were glossy and neatly done, a secret but loving smile mimicked the elated glow of her crimson eyes. Yuuki's flowing dark hair glistened in the sunlight, draped over her shoulders and arms.

She raced to hug them good morning before each sat around the table.

Watching her daughter glow, Juuri felt the threads of her heart stretch and harden like wires. She would have to appease herself with silence for the time being. Yuuki was in her own world, and she dare not raise disasters and cause ruin at her daughter's expense. No, as much as she thought she understood Yuuki, she hadn't estimated an outcome of Yuuki falling in love or having an attraction with a man. Juuri had been fatigued by the impending sacrifice to entertain herself with the idea. Yet here she was, forming an intense attachment to her husband.

An attachment she would undoubtedly come to regret.

Yuuki chewed her toast and examined her parent's searching eyes scrolling the halls and over traversing maids. "He's on his way but had to make a few phone calls at the council."

"It's morning and Ousama has tasks demanding attention already." Haruka sipped his tea.

She smiled thoughtfully, "His work ethic is admirable, and I have to keep up with him or else I'll have a bad rep."

Juuri softly glanced at Yuuki's bare hands that reached for her teacup. Ring less, without a symptom of age or scars, she hardly reached the appropriate age to marry let alone take care of their social and political screen.

"We noticed you left last night." Her eyes narrowed on the betraying smile that loomed Yuuki's lips behind her cup. "Haruka sulked upon waking up to see you gone. I see how it is, once Ousama is here we're no good for you."

"You know it's not like that at all." Yuuki delicately reminded. "Ka-chan, I wasn't expecting his return."

Juuri lathered butter on her toast. "Your presence prompted his return I'm positive."

If she opted out her emotional dilemma with the spy birds getting hit by her slippers, then yes. Yuuki grinned to herself and relished in the jasmine tea. "Who knows?"

"You look well rested." Haruka watched appreciatively.

Kaname's presence last night surpassed any ill reaction she had. He gifted her the right to sleep in his arms, and Yuuki realized that for the first time in a year since they were together, she was able to sleep without waking up once during the night. It was an endearing treat he gave her. Yuuki could wallow in her dreams, which threaded around none but Kaname.

The man himself instantaneously appeared. Sunlight trekked over his smooth locks and filtered over his long back. He greeted Juuri and Haruka who rattled out of their chairs and bowed. Yuuki quickly asked them to sit back down.

"How can we not pay our respects?" Juuri challenged, "It's only etiquette and courtesy toward Ousama."

"I've ensured your journey home tomorrow will be safe and evasive from outside vigilantes." Kaname announced collectively.

"You're leaving?" Yuuki sat up abruptly, "But I just came back."

"We can't forget about our home." Haruka smiled carefully, "There are some things your mother and I need to sort out."

"When Yuuki and I have the time, we will visit you." Kaname offered.

"That'd be wonderful!" Juuri eagerly nodded.

"If I can't come, Yuuki definitely will." He promised. "In lieu of the public, we'll make sure to continue meeting secretly. This will keep Yuuki's identity hidden."

"Good idea," Haruka agreed, glancing between the two, "As for the spies from the Elders Council, I understand, Ousama, your current activities with the cabinet and what with the abolishment, an extreme number of spies will circulate our home."

"I've already assigned a group of responsible guards to your residence, Haruka-sama." Kaname assured, "They will report about any encroachment, and I'll handle them promptly." He leaned back gracefully in the chair, a hand tucked beneath his chin and an indifferent pair of eyes lit upon his company.

Juuri's eyes cornered on the man beside Yuuki. Vague memories of his younger self crept into the clawed half of her heart. He was already engaged and betrothed to another pureblood. Officials and royals prepared for her arrival. Silence ricocheted over the four. Her eyes narrowed with deliberate fascination on the pureblood. It was at that moment she clearly recalled Sora's words.

'_You can trust him.' _

They had unwittingly surrendered Yuuki in his care for over a year. Like Sora claimed, Kaname would surely care for Kaoru's sister. It was true, he availed, wed her, and as she studied the two, she could assume an air of intimacy being emitted. Yuuki adored him as he did her. Kaname had completely suffused Yuuki's soul. She couldn't imagine the horror in Yuuki after he sent her away.

Like Juuri's candid examination, Yuuki eyed Kaname drink tea. Her fascination was something other than speculation. Juuri tensed in her seat. Yuuki's eyes rounded and her eyes lost color in its swallowing darkness. Her lips tweaked, and she quickly licked her mouth.

The same mouth hovering his cup had touched her most intimate place. She remembered in detail as her juices smeared over his chin and mouth. He was drinking tea like a controlled gentleman, with absolute poise and practice that had been ingrained in him since birth.

Only Yuuki would know the abilities of his mouth.

She felt a tingle between her thighs. Gracefully Kaname grabbed a napkin to dab the corners of his mouth. His fingers folded on the cloth were angelic looking, pale almost luminescent against the dark sleeved shirt. The same hands she dreamt of caressing her all the time.

Juuri shoved her heel against Yuuki's shin. She yelped and went rigid in her chair. Kaname and Haruka raptly looked at the brunette.

Juuri cleared her throat and offered Yuuki toast. "Don't look so doe eyed, _chew_." She urged.

Yuuki glimpsed back at her half eaten food. Her utensils had slipped from her fingers. Her pale knuckles hung over her plate.

"Your mother is right, Yuuki, you've grown thin." Haruka warned.

Yuuki hurriedly grabbed the toast and began eating. Feeling herself tumble in a daze, she stared at her silent husband with want. Kaname was conversing with her father. While the subject passed her by, she could only focus on the movement of his lips, the benign and soft hand gestures and his elegant posture.

She felt a hot breath against her left ear. "You're getting doe-eyed again." Juuri pulled back with an expression indicating she was as omniscient as god.

Her chest tightened and Yuuki mauled over her transparent emotions bathed with violent desire for the man on her diagonal right. Did her mother feel this particular penchant for her father? Was it the consequence from drinking Kaname's powerful blood? Millions of scenarios dampened her focus but all failed to impale the trance of his welcoming arms.

Yuuki rubbed her chest and forced air in her lungs. _Am I going to attack him for blood again? _Squaring her shoulders, she refused to glance at his throat but the spoon in her hand bruised her palm.

_Who am I fooling? I can't stand the thought of refusing him. _She was deadly terrified the possessive passion for him subdued her self-preservation.

Kaname's hand breezed on top of her cold knuckles, long fingers winded around her fist. Her grip slackened from the contact, and Yuuki sailed into tranquility. She could object all she wanted but it didn't change how deeply Kaname harbored power over her. It petrified her knowing how much he _did_, and how much she _loved_ it.

"We wanted to bring something to your attention," Haruka cleared his throat lightly, harnessing Kaname and Yuuki's eyes. "Juuri and I have been thinking for a while. Now that you're both here, though for a short time, but we would like to hold your wedding ceremony."

Rouge fastened on Yuuki's cheeks, her eyes shimmered with misty meaning. "Ceremony?"

"Yuuki, we want to give you away, and it would mean a lot to both of us if we could be your witness," The esteem of his words brightened Kaname's eyes. "We want to be part of your important moment, Ousama, Yuuki."

"The ceremony should be anytime before we leave tomorrow, what about tonight?" Juuri sat up. "Will you please grant us the pleasure of being witnesses on your wedding ceremony, Ousama?"

He turned to the mime on his left, "Yuuki."

She stirred out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"If Yuuki is willing then I'll allow it." Kaname softly answered.

Juuri and Haruka gaped pointedly at the subject. "Um," Notorious nervousness pulsed through her heart but she gripped herself and nodded, "Yes, I think that's a good idea. I wanted you to be there, but I also think it should be right for Kaname's family to be present."

He skillfully avoided her hopeful eyes and remained transfixed with the tableware. Consternation wrought and Kaname barely adjusted an efficient answer. His words sounded clumsy, self-conscious and weak. "I can't follow your request, Yuuki, they hate me, and I don't want their resentment to deepen."

If she wanted to be beheaded she could mention Shizuka. She had been the backbone in letting Kaname continue to reign and the reason behind Yuuki's establishment in the royal family. The Great Queen was upset with Yuuki's recent actions, and she imagined the woman wouldn't want to see her. She was a significant safe guard from pernicious relatives.

Kaname delicately examined her downcast disposition, "It wouldn't be fair to your parents. We may as well enlighten them."

Yuuki sighed, "Sorry, ka-chan, it just thought it'd be great if both of our families could be around. Because you're here and want this—"

"We want it badly." Juuri interrupted. "We want to do this." Shyly grinning at Kaname, she added, "I think it'd be fun getting Yuuki ready for her wedding. Haruka, you can have man-to-man conversation with Ousama, scrub each other's back or something. You can connect more."

Haruka pinched her cheek, "You're beaming with excitement,"

"Can't you tell?"

Kaname blinked at his food and the teacup. "I wasn't told about back scrubbing. Is it a pre-wedding custom?" He looked stern and grave it appeared someone had broken a law.

Juuri dumped her face on Haruka's shoulder to silence her laugh. Her husband, on the other hand, shook his head with a quiver.

"It's how men bond." Yuuki provided.

Kaname, however, stared blankly. "At the palace, men do not bond over back scrubbing. We are given personal caretakers to scrub our backs if necessary."

Juuri and Haruka were in ruins with laughter. "Ka-chan, otou-chan!" Scandalized at the couple, Yuuki gaped wide. "Stop making fun of him!"

"Can't help…" Juuri wheezed, "Oh, Ousama!" She waved her arms in front of her crimson face. Once she composed her self, Juuri looked Kaname in the eye. His stare was cool and guarded, stern faced. She burst into laughter and slapped the table.

"Kaname, I'm sorry." Yuuki whispered. "Seriously you've never heard of this?"

He blinked twice. "Never."

Her eyes turned dismal. "You have a lot to turn, _tsk, tsk."_

"Please, don't be offended by Juuri's…" Haruka patted her back. "Her ways. She found you very adorable just now, Ousama. It was a joke."

**Ω**

Haruka seized her by the arm to tug her back. She refused to budge an inch, fearlessly peered over the bush at the pair. "Please, leave them alone." He persuaded quietly.

"Reminds me how of I used to wait for you to come home," She whispered with a numbed tone.

Haruka's eyes crossed over her hands. Clenching her wrist, he pulled her but she shrank back.

Juuri grinned, "Who knew Ousama had a tender side. It only shows when they are in private."

"You're violating their space, what if Ruiji-san finds us?" Haruka checked the field for the confounded Affairs Officer. "Let's go, Juuri." He urged. Knowing her stubbornly curious nature, he forfeited a moment later and joined her.

"I have appointments nearby, I'll be able to come back early." Yuuki traced the garden and shimmering lake in the sun.

Kaname's arm channeled resolutely around her waist, he titled her sideways into his chest and kissed her head. "I have to go."

She was able to raise her face only after masking her sad expression. Yuuki nodded confidently under his regard. If she hadn't controlled her whine he would've caught on. Making things harder for Kaname wasn't in her interest. She stood on her toes for a kiss. His hand swallowed the back of her head to corporate but shook viciously from the ardent spell of her lips and deft tongue. The kiss winded Kaname, left him gaping down at his smirking wife.

Yuuki hugged him and murmured in his chest. "Come back soon, or I'll throw something else at your spies."

"I will not resist, Yuuki." His breath tickled her hair.

Juuri squealed against Haruka, "They are _too_ cute!" She wept on his shirt, "My heart can't take it! Oh, I remember when we were like that."

"Dear, we still are." Haruka rubbed her elbow.

"Enduring the long day with only the memory of the kiss…" She sighed.

"Did I ever leave you feeling unsatisfied?" A feather of worry tickled his questioning voice.

"Your leaving for work made me feel…empty." Juuri admitted, "From here, there is no one who can understand Yuuki but I. Watching his back as he walks away and wondering when she'd see him again; once upon a time, I wore the same shoes."

Yuuki walked Kaname to the waiting car. The patient chauffer opened the passenger door. She watched him sit inside and disappear behind the shield of the closing door. Another vehicle rolled up behind Kaname's. Ruka and several guards approached quickly. Yuuki turned and found her parent's standing by the door entrance.

"I'll return in a while, ka-chan, otou-chan." Yuuki waved. "See you soon."

"We'll start preparing for the ceremony. Have a good day, Yuuki." Juuri wished.

She was helped into her own vehicle and slid beside Ruka in the back. Kaname's vehicle glided through the gates and fled into the streets toward his respective route.

When her own vehicle was miles from the palace, Ruka turned toward her queen. Her doubtful eyes dark as the gravel Yuuki gazed at through her window. "I have to say, because of your persisting to interfere with the council Kaname-sama was forced to bring up the abolishment."

"Have the council and cabinet voted yet?" Yuuki drank the woman.

Breaking open the envelope in her lap, Ruka supplied her a packet of documents. "All cabinet members are obviously against it. There is little we can do to change their mind."

Yuuki inspected the documents and shivered, laid her head against the headrest. "My interview today focuses only on the cabinet. Why aren't there legitimate seeking, vehement reporters who focus on the whole picture? These interviews are redundant."

"Everyone wants to hear your point of view."

"I want to abolish the curse, that's my point of view. Is it necessary for Kaname to gain permission from his cabinet _and _council? Why can't he pass it on his own?"

"That will be forcing the bill. The most fearful vampire in the world is a pureblood. If he does that the cabinet and council will perceive Kaname-sama's agenda to be manipulative. They can depose him." Ruka stared tactfully at Yuuki. "And you obviously can't do anything if that happens, _Joousama._"

Kaname never ceased to bewitch any room he entered. The seated cabinet and council members leapt out of their chairs to expose their reverence with a short prayer and a deep bow that left their foreheads touching their kneecaps.

"Please, be seated." Kaname also helped himself in his high chair. Right Hand, Ichijou Takuma released documents from his folder to feed them into Kaname's waiting hands. He avoided raising his head at the beady-eyed contour on Kaname's right.

The table was primarily cut in half. The right consisted of the council members, and on the left sat the Royal Cabinet. Most didn't meet eye to eye. Asato occupied the transversal side from Takuma, their heads averted.

"We have been brought together to reach a medium. The council and cabinet deny the abolishment. Ousama, you still have the time to change your mind." A cabinet representative initiated.

"Kaname-sama has plainly declared his views, and his determination to continue with the abolishment." Takuma replied.

"It will be in_ your_ best interest, Ousama," Asato sliced, "To slow down the process. The public hasn't decided what do to. On your behalf, Her Excellence Joousama gave a speech and encouraged her audience to support you. The people are having a harder time. If they proceed we will penalize them. Would you prefer to endanger them?"

"Do you think it wise to penalize the supporters?" Kaname contradicted.

"You, too, will be penalized." Asato added.

"It will be a fair trail. We will vote again." Kaname announced.

"Ousama, I warn you it won't be in your favor." Asato's razor sharp growl shackled the room in silence.

"Whatever he wishes, we'll make sure to make it happen." Takuma challenged. "It doesn't matter what troubles and consequences we'll face. I, for one, surely won't stand for another round of injustice. We know the Kurosus have suffered for generations, and it's about time to let go of the curse. They have paid for their crime."

"Thank you, Ichijou, but you need not continue." Kaname accorded.

"Ousama," The cabinet rep rose to his feet to meet Kaname's eyes. "I have thought long and hard about your movement. The late king was adamant and grew frantic after the death of the Kurosu son and you recently sacrificed the youngest Kurosu, we heard you were hesitant about it from the beginning. Maybe your hesitation has grown into guilt for initiating the sacrifice. It would be a step forward for the cabinet and council to appease the sacrifice and agree with the abolishment."

Hisses and scowls bristled like malevolent whispers across the room. The rep ceased to breathe, his frightened gaze hadn't skewed from Kaname's. "I am willing to hold my clan and myself accountable for my voice today. I wish to support your abolishment. The Kurosus deserve peace."

"Hold your tongue!" Asato hissed across the table.

"Let him speak." Kaname had remote tolerance for Asato's badgering interruptions every now and then. He nodded toward the rep. "What made you reach your conclusion?"

"I had been one of the few cabinet members who supported Kurosu Kaoru and Kirrin-sama. After their death—" His eyes lanced on Asato, withdrawing casually, "The movement went into a deep sleep. I've been waiting since for someone to break the silence. I have here," He shifted three columns of papers, "Documents, signatures—records of the movement. Back then, the public was swayed by Kirrin-sama's request and became supporters."

"I wish to look at the your records." Kaname whispered.

"Hai, Ousama."

"Your patience and courage is unforgettable." He commended. "I will rely on you heavily from this point, Ozawa."

Naturally a stern silence hung over the conference. Asato left briskly with his councilmen, some of the cabinet members followed, and the remaining parties were Takuma, supportive cabinet members and Kaname.

"Don't worry, Kaname." Takuma easily smiled, "Yuuki-sama delivered a powerful speech and from what I hear, many loved it."

He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time." Kaname dropped his hand on the table, eyes falling over the sculpted ceiling.

"Time for what?"

"You are the feet I carry myself with, Ichijou," Kaname quietly murmured, "I am made up of many parts but I've adapted a selfish disease. Before I lost to my weakness, I remembered his wish and his priority. She isn't mine to keep. I have been obligated to never let the curse ruin her family again or her."

Takuma clawed his hair, "But Kaname, you've both…you've announced it already, it's too late—she'll refuse!"

And refuse she would. He imagined her fighting her way back to him, glue herself to his body, chain her limbs and heart to Kaname. He'd ask for forgiveness and she'd deny him immediately. Yuuki would continue to live on with memories of Kaname with hatred, and he'd learn to null his pain by dreaming of her living under the sun.

She was waiting in their suite. Dusk sealed over the sky, slashing an aurora over the palace and fields. The garden and lake were lit with scones. He closed the door seconds before noticing her turn around from the top of the ottoman, a field of maids tucking inches from her dress.

"It's just for tonight, it's not necessary," Yuuki placated the restless maids, "I don't mind if I go in shorts!"

The maids' eyes turned loathsome by her words. "Joousama, it's a ceremony in the honor of your wedding. How can you think of treating the matter lightly? Please, be more serious!" They admonished. "Ousama wouldn't like it. Juuri-sama has asked us to make you look beautiful."

"Psh." Yuuki shrugged, "Don't stress about it. Remember it's for one night only."

"Please, stand still, Joousama!" An exasperated maid cried.

Kaname treaded from the door into the living room, closer toward the group. Yuuki caught his reflection in the mirror and swung around. "You're here."

The maids shot up and fell back on the floor in a swift bow. "Ousama, we apologize, we didn't hear you come in."

Yuuki's arms hung open and he surrendered in her embrace. "Thanks for coming back." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course, Yuuki. Did I hint that I wouldn't?" Kaname squeezed her waist.

The maids shuffled accordingly out of the room.

"Your schedule is sporadic so I wasn't sure. Don't lie, you were afraid of what I'd throw this time, weren't you?" She pulled back to narrowly search his dark eyes, "I was debating one of my bras or panties, hmph, it's supposed to be our second honeymoon."

"We're on seconds now?" It would take him time to adjust.

"Yes!" Her marvelous smile made him chuckle. "There'll be plenty more to come in the future. This isn't a one-time thing with me, you know."

Kaname assessed her mischievous grin. "Do you enjoy getting married to me all the time?"

"If it was a job getting married to you I'd do it in a heartbeat." She bent her head to brush her lips upon his, "Kaname, thank you for letting my parents have this moment. It means a lot to all of us. I was happy we were able to marry the first time, but this time around I feel more secure to have them present. They are here to give us blessings."

_If only you didn't talk to me sweetly, and your eyes didn't look at me with wonder…_

Kaname sighed slowly. Yuuki drew her hands on his shoulders, "Are you ok?"

"I must be tired." Though his words were inaudible, Yuuki hugged his torso and drew his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's hard for you at the council, you don't know how grateful I am for what you're doing, for what you've done…" She murmured in his hair.

_It's not possible for someone like me to have the ability to let go and forget something so precious. You came in my life, and I thought protecting you had been my task. The task he couldn't fulfill. I've only pushed you closer to demise. The idea of your suffering in danger scalds my heart. _

_I wonder if you would ever understand why I have to do this. _

_They wouldn't dream of telling you this, but the wedding arrangement is our final tribute together. It's not for them, but to let you have a memory of our last moments. _

Yuuki leaned over his sleeping face on her lap. His discarded coat draped the armrest, at the end of large settee where his feet were stacked one over another. Kaname lay quietly as she brushed her fingers gingerly through his hair.

_I can beg you to understand, but the rest is up to you. It didn't take long for a lonesome person like me to hold onto you like how a desperate child holds onto his favorite toy. I would've loved spending eternity with you, maybe more than that as well with our great grandchildren. _

Early evening Juuri arrived to prepare Yuuki for the ceremony. She lathered Yuuki's hair with flowers and pins that dripped with curls over her cheek and shoulders.

"I sound redundant but I must," Juuri helped Yuuki to her feet and fixed her skirt, "You are wearing something that can be easily taken off underneath, aren't you?"

Yuuki's evident frown forced her scheming hands to slip inside her dress to check. "I don't have to warn you about tonight."

"Ka-chan…."

"Oh, I know, we just think you grew up too quickly, but you didn't learn about sex from me."

"It's not something hard to learn." Yuuki buckled her heels. "And you don't have to give the 'marriage bed' speech."

Juuri stared drearily at Yuuki, "Guess not but it sure is fun dressing you up!" She crushed her in an embrace. Haruka darted into the room, looking frantic and energetic. His large eyes rummaged the women and stopped on his daughter.

"You sure know how to knock." Juuri muttered.

"I couldn't wait." He insisted and swarmed Yuuki in a hug. "This is exciting! Juuri, I can finally give her away."

"You want to get rid of me that badly?" Yuuki pulled away.

"No, now that's not what I meant."

"Sure."

"Oh, Yuuki," Haruka held back from grinning, his whole body wrung with excitement. "This is great, you have no idea. I've never done this before."

Juuri shoved him with her hip and hovered over Yuuki's hair. "I'm not done with her yet, you can't take her."

"When is it my turn?" He persisted, fidgeting from one foot to another. The movement made him seem like he was dancing.

"Haruka, wait outside, give us a few more minutes." Juuri murmured.

"Can't I fix her skirt?" He bent over to tuck the material over her toes. "Her veil? What about her shoes and jewelry?"

"No, Haruka, this is my job." Juuri reminded. "Yours start the moment she walks out the door. Wait for a bit, will you?"

"I can't, Juuri, I'm nervous, look!" He revealed his shaking hands. "I don't remember shaking this much, not since _our_ wedding! It's not everyday I get to give her away."

"Will you just sit down?" Juuri persuaded with a laugh.

Haruka shook his head. "Doesn't work." He kept fidgeting on his feet that annoyed Juuri.

She threw at him a hair brush, "Arrange your hair and button your shirt."

"It got warm outside." Haruka hurriedly re-buttoned his collar.

"Where is Ousama?" Juuri closed the jewelry box and turned toward Yuuki. She set the pearl necklace around her neck. "Something simple and elegant, nothing extravagant."

"It's pretty." Yuuki smiled at her reflection.

"He has been waiting politely in the garden." Haruka answered, "Unlike me, hehe."

"Is it a good idea to leave the groom alone outside, Haruka?" Juuri reprimanded.

He began rapidly combing his hair. "Wow, my hair got untamed fast. Yuuki, yours looks beautiful. You know your great grandmother had hair that went to her ankles? We called her Rupunzal. But the greatest thing about her hair was each strand picked up emotions and vibes from others. They were like antennas that channeled into her mind and allowed her to look into everyone's heart and mind. She was really hard to lie to," Haruka grumbled.

"Is she alive?" Yuuki jumped at the idea. "I want to meet her."

"Unfortunately, she went into slumber in 1870. But, as is normal with clan elders, they'll come back after a good rest."

"She beats Shizuka-sama." Yuuki marveled.

"Oh believe me, Yuuki, your Great Queen is no match for that woman." Juuri bit out. "I had the honor of meeting her before marrying Haruka. She blurted out that we should hurry and marry because I'd get pregnant soon."

Yuuki stilled, "Does that mean you had sex before marriage?"

Juuri's blood froze and she jerked around at Haruka. "No, no, she knew I was young, robust, ready to birth…I was at an age whe—"

"Ah." Yuuki narrowed her eyes at her reflection. "I'll just stay quiet now. She predicted too?"

Her mother almost swayed with relief that Yuuki didn't probe further despite the transparent answer to her burning question. "She sensed what was going on in my hormones better than I did. Imagine that kind of power." Juuri's eyes widened, "She was remarkably hard to get past, no one could hide anything from her."

"I wonder if Kaname and she met, could she read his heart?" Yuuki murmured.

"You're having a hard time breaking down his wall?" Juuri remarked.

"He doesn't look me in the eye, I can't pin down what's wrong and if I look into his blood, I'll only learn what he's willing to reveal, and he's apt with evading details." Yuuki clenched her teeth. "It's like I have to threaten it out of him or something."

"Whatever he is doing, he wants a good future for you. That should be enough." Juuri assured. "Don't think too hard."

"I can't help it."

Haruka worriedly met Juuri's gaze and cleared his throat. "Don't dampen the mood, Yuuki, you need to keep your spirits up for the ceremony."

She launched to her feet and nodded, "Sorry, you're right, otou-chan."

Haruka offered his arm for her to take. "Come, my lady."

Yuuki squeezed his sleeve and rested her cheek on his arm. "Thank you, otou-chan, for being here and letting me do this."

Twisting purple colors painted over the horizon, enveloping the beauteous garden in a mixture of red and gold. Kaname's eyes were bead black and his skin supple looking. The horizon colors transfixed on Yuuki's dress softly. Haruka raggedly helped her to the alter, whispered through the walk nervously.

"Am I doing this right? Am I? I hope I am. Oh dear…Please let this be right." Haruka wiped his perspiring forehead.

"Please, calm down, otou-chan, everything is fine." Yuuki whispered.

He fumbled till the last minute, until he handed Yuuki over to Kaname. Haruka halted for his final words and blessed the two.

"Finally," Haruka stepped back with a whisper beside his wife. Juuri rubbed a fading tear with her knuckles. He mutely watched the two exchange vows. Sunset passed, rings of rust and blue twined over the sky and blackened with glistening dots. The garden stood silent, and the attending maids waited transfixed.

"Haruka…" Juuri brushed her hand against his sleeve, "Are we doing the right thing?" He only heard the echo of pain in her whisper. "She...Our Yuuki…That girl right there is completely taken by him. We're too late, Haruka. We can't erase him from her heart, but let him fester until one day her love for him will poison Yuuki."

"Stop." Haruka clenched his jaw, "You must wish them well—for Yuuki's sake, for our future's sake."

Juuri lowered her head in her handkerchief. "I want her to be happy. Now I want Ousama to be happy. He has transformed a lot things to help our unfortunate clan, but I can't help…I can't help but…" Juuri bit her tongue, "I wish there was a better solution, and that none of this happened."

Haruka closed his eyes, when he opened them again he saw how brilliantly the stars gleamed from above, showering the royal couple in a white halo. They held hands and spoke with power that made his knees and heart tremble. This was his only opportunity to be present on his only daughter's wedding. She hadn't chosen a regular man, timid or a pompous man, but a king. He knew how far Kaname would go to ensure Yuuki's protection and longevity. The distance and fortitude frightened Haruka.

"We'll hold on to his promise." Juuri swore, "We'll console her when she needs it, and we'll knock sense into her when she has lost it. Most of all, we'll keep reminding her how important she is to him."

Haruka now turned to his wife. "Oh Juuri…" He caressed the tear gliding on her cheek. She hadn't looked away from Kaname.

"Strange how this ceremony is meant for giving away the bride, but he is giving her back to us after achieving permission for her love."

"That is Yuuki's merit, not ours." Haruka breathed.

"It is." Juuri cleared her throat.

The applauding maids sniffed in their handkerchiefs. Yuuki balanced herself on her toes to meet his invigorating kiss. The ladies in waiting, as well as her parents, stood in awe at their perfectly tuned heads. Her arm slung around his shoulders while his clenched around her bodice. Her feet were in air, slightly over his shoes when they withdrew, misty eyed and breathless.

Juuri sighed in her hand. "They are…truly—"

Haruka drew her against his arms and watched her head settle against his shoulder. "I know." He nodded, smiling at the two.

The dinner was exultant and free of tears. Each had raised a glass for a handful of words. Haruka almost wept with happiness, weren't it for Juuri's calculating interruption. For what it seemed, Yuuki's parents were elated but sad.

"Now, you can't refuse. By law you are my son." Haruka taunted Kaname with a spoon of sugar.

"Haruka, stop waving it around his face." Juuri snickered.

"I've never done this before." Kaname murmured, eyes uncharacteristically lit with curiosity.

"I have to feed you." Haruka casually implied. "Every grain of sugar on you eat counts toward the years of love and happiness you will share. Say _'ahh'_." He offered the spoon of sugar to Kaname again. "Here is some sweetness, so that your love and your years together are pleasant and pure."

Kaname carefully leaned forward to accept the offer. He covered his mouth and swallowed the contents before leaning back in the chair. Yuuki grinned at his side, admiring the flare of rouge and how he attempted to cover his cringe from excessive sweetness.

"I don't assume purebloods favor eating sweets." Juuri giggled behind Haruka at Kaname's concentrated expression having a hard time swallowing sugar.

"Your turn, Yuuki." Haruka pivoted and helped her with the spoonful.

Her reaction was more agreeable to the sweetness compared to Kaname. She gulped the contents feverishly and asked for more.

There was also dancing in the candle-lighted garden. A slow and meaning dance was shared between Haruka and Yuuki.

"You've gotten slow." He remarked.

She flinched, "I haven't gotten a chance to practice."

Haruka hugged her tightly and smiled over her head. "It's alright." Their silent dance winded from Kaname's interruption. He looked hesitant, but Haruka gladly allowed him to step in.

"Don't royals dance in ceremonies?" Yuuki asked from Kaname's arms.

"Supposedly." He said after thought. "I rarely delight in social conventions, I'm not apt with these events."

"I have to be an expert on them." Yuuki replied, "I'm responsible for holding many palace events. There is also the upcoming coronation. Do you think it's possible for my parent's to come?"

Her timid question met his stern eyes. She frowned, "I knew it was too much. The elders will make a big deal about it, and everyone will wonder what they're doing there. It's a really bad idea."

"It can't be done any other way." Kaname silkily reminded. "We have to keep their visit here a secret. On appropriate occasions, Yuuki, you'll get to secretly see them."

"When will all the hiding, lies and hatred end?" She wondered, searching his solemn gaze. "You'll run out of resources, I don't want your subjects to turn on you, not because of me, Kaname."

He lightly squeezed their twined fingers. "Do you remember asking me to dance with you in front of others?"

Yuuki slowly closed her eyes. "When you were about to marry Shirabuki, Sara."

"Precisely." He mouthed in her ear.

"Do you regret it?" Yuuki stared over his shoulder at the stunning moon. "Not marrying her? You would've lived more peacefully. The cabinet wouldn't have reason to oppose your orders, and the council'd—"

"Keep contradicting me." Kaname read her thoughts. "It's not something I regret not doing."

Yuuki shivered in his tightening embrace. Her vision traced over the trees, fountains, tables and the area where the maids had been.

There was nothing the maids and her parents hadn't thought of: a courteous ceremony, tranquil but pleasant dinner, dancing and privacy. They rushed Yuuki in their enormous suite decorated with flowers, candles, and segregated Kaname who was taken on a three-hour walk around the palace with Haruka.

He didn't announce his return, but the lightest movement across the room had her on her feet in attention.

"Otou-chan lectured you." Yuuki predicted.

Kaname reached to touch her face in the dim room. His silhouette an invisible entity in the dark corner. "We discussed the future."

"Of us four?" She smiled.

"_Yours."_ His velvet tone dropped an octave into hallowed acceptance.

"Don't know why you want to treat me like a child." Yuuki picked up the book she had been reading from a chair and meandered toward the window. "I feel strange, Kaname…" She gazed at the garden. "Ever since this afternoon, since the ceremony began, otou and 'ka-chan look at me nervously. You won't tell me a thing if I ask. I'm really hoping you let something slip, I won't make a big deal about it." She peeked at him from over her shoulder.

He was examining the sheer material of her shawl that draped and fell lazily over her shoulder and danced around her ankles. "You know very well I'm not that easily undone."

"I do." She opened the book and flipped through several pages.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Kaname softly entreated.

"Someday I'll have enough strength and wisdom to understand you." Yuuki hissed a sigh, "Don't know how long it'll be, but I'll keep asking you to trust me, allow me to be your confidante."

"It may take time, but don't surrender to the belief that it's not possible." Kaname approached.

"I'm not stronger than you." Yuuki bleakly announced, "I'm not smarter, not calculating. At least let me punish the council; bring Zero and Ichiru together. I'd like it if you'd grant me the privilege to tackle the Kurosu curse." She hesitated and turned. Immediately finding herself close against Kaname's feathery touch. "The privilege to also punish your parent's murderer."

He could read her zealous aspirations clearly. Kaname intently regarded Yuuki's upturned face. Whispers of desire and adoration lapped from his fingertips around her face. "You won't listen to me if I reject your request." Before she protested, Kaname made a meticulous grab of her chin and pulled her forward. "Because even now you can't distinguish what's on my mind or my point of view. You've been trying to understand the public, your in-laws, obligations, and palace laws. I'm afraid Yuuki you haven't tried to understand _me."_

Worry polished her wide eyes. "Why are you saying that?" Her hoarse whisper unlaced a known fear from her heart. "I _have _been trying non stop."

"Then the succeeding series of events in your future should be manageable—because you _know_ my reasons. I'm not trying to put you down or wilt your aspirations by overpowering you. Sometimes I want to crush you inside of me and never let you go where you can't be targeted."

"I can take care of myself." Yuuki insisted, "Don't treat me like a child."

"Yuuki, this world had a tendency to shove you around for its convenience, and you let it happen."

She yanked back, jaw taut and eyes grim, "I think you should stop now, Kaname. The mood right now isn't…good." Whirling back to the window, she sat on the seat in front of the glass and slammed the book next to her thigh. "I don't know what you already do, but I'm trying." She stared determinedly at Kaname. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to harbor any negativity toward you."

"I already do." Kaname collectedly said.

Her brows furrowed at his words.

"I'm not a considerate person. I relished your compliance, your insecurity with the royals, and bore you with the danger of the Elders Council. Yuuki, I've loathed this burden since I learned about it years ago. Under your brother's guidance I was protected. Under my guidance, I've gave you anguish. My resentment pounds for the cunning people, who shouldn't mean much to you. This burden will one day ruin me. Why won't I feel negativity? The vengeance of the past altercation will subdue the royals."

"Please, don't stay that." Yuuki elevated to her height. Heart racing, she stepped toward him and touched his cold cheek. The torment in his black eyes dissolved into forlorn hunger. "Out of all of us, you've had to stand by and watch it happen and lose many people in the process." Tears bubbled out of her eyes as Yuuki tucked her hand around the back of his neck. "You'd be a dead rock if you didn't feel any kind of resentment. I've increased it by coming in your life, I'm very sorry."

His razor sharp hands felt like knives cutting through her body as Kaname embraced Yuuki. "It's ok, Kaname…" She breathed, "Let it out. Don't hide from me, don't keep quiet…" Yuuki slipped her fingers through his soft hair. "I'm not here to stand and watch you suffer. I'm here to love you completely. You haven't done anything wrong so there's no need to feel blameworthy. Ok?"

When he didn't answer, Yuuki pulled back to inspect his hidden profile. "What should I do to stop your pain? Tell me right now, I'll do it."

Kaname merely touched the corner of her lips sadly.

She grabbed his hand with a cry of frustration. "_Tell_ me!"

"Give me the name of a place you've always wanted to go."

Yuuki blinked, "That's a strange thing to ask…Um, doesn't matter. Swiss alps?" She blurted.

The tiniest of smiles spoiled his defeated expression. Kaname lifted her chin and seized her lips into a firm kiss. "You'll need to learn to ski then." He murmured.

Yuuki scowled, "Why?"

"If it's a place you've wanted to go, surely, Yuuki, you must visit there sometime." He supplied.

"There are other demanding matters needing attention, Kaname." Yuuki framed his face gently. "First, are you ok? Don't change the topic and answer me."

"Someday I will…" Kaname tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It will take time."

Sometimes Kaname fell under the illusion it was just they in the world. The sound of Yuuki's peaceful breathing and the evening breeze bristling the windows kept his raging heart calm. The moonlight glow showering the carpet and the edge of the bed almost blinded Kaname. In the single candle light of the beside, Kaname turned the page.

The sound of his quiet tone filtered in the room, sent the candle wicks shivering and the light melting in the silk sheets wrapped around Yuuki's tiny form.

"I leave all the scarlet flowers;

For the woman I love; And hiding my tears from her;

I pick; The flower of forgetfulness."

Yuuki clenched his light robe. "I don't like that one. One more…" She murmured drowsily.

Kaname continued over her head. "Not speaking of the way; Not thinking of what comes after

"Not questioning name or fame

"Here, loving love,

"You and I look at each other."

In his arms, Yuuki smiled softly in her sleep. It was another hour later, he lay hallow and numbed beside his wife. Yuuki stirred every so often, knotting her legs through his, as well as her fingers. Kaname listened to the wind roar on the window, and the contrasting hum exuded by Yuuki's breaths. He didn't think he could sleep.

Not with the impending result of the discussion he had with Haruka. They would retire home and wait for orders. Forewarnings surpassed, they would be ordered to leave the country, and Yuuki would be sent to them at any time.

He turned his face in her hair, fingered the long strands and lingered in the scent. For the past months, he reveled her scent on his pillows and clothes. Some part of Yuuki's spirit would seclude itself in his possessions and remind him regularly of her.

Yuuki raised her face against his shoulder. Her soft mouth brushed the side of his neck as her arms roped around his torso. _"Aishiteru…" _

The phantom whisper came and passed his ears in one moment. Kaname searched the ceiling blindly. Confirming it in seconds. Yes, yes, she said it. He heard her right.

Then it came: the overflowing guilt that bound his bones. Those words he never thought he'd hear her say. It's not often he heard a woman confess. His mother hadn't, and it was custom not to reveal affections through speech but action. Yuuki had done it anyway. Kaname clenched his eyes.

It scorched him, the feeling webbed in his lungs, through his heart.

He wouldn't sleep tonight. He couldn't anymore. Those haunting words subdued him.

"_We were together_

_Only a little while_

_And we believed our love _

_Would last a thousand years." _

Early morning, Yuuki woke with a strangled gasp, kicked the blankets off the bed and panted. Her glistening face turned to inspect Kaname on the pillow. One look at him, Yuuki deduced he hadn't slept. His eyes swallowed her instantly, unmoving and brimmed with tenderness. She hadn't sensed him move through the night either.

His nocturnal clock was different than hers, however, he required more rest than herself, considering how much mental work Kaname did in a day.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Yuuki quivered, cleared her throat and turned toward him, "Bad dream?"

"No." Kaname shifted a hand over the drenched spot Yuuki had laid on his left. His eyes skipped over her moist arms and neck.

"Did I hit you? Is that why you can't sleep?" She worriedly grabbed his arm and slapped a hand on her mouth, "Oh no… Did I say something weird?"

"No." Kaname's eyes gleamed.

"I'm notorious for talking in my sleep. Anyway, it's good that I didn't."

Kaname gestured to her perspiring body. "Do you have a fever? You're soaked." He watched her face color darker than the morning horizon.

"It's all your fault!" Yuuki thrust her foot over the edge of the bed. "I had a steamy dream and you were in it—the cause of it _actually."_ She muttered.

"Your dreams haven't stopped?" His brows lifted in half amusement. Kaname sat up to study her cringing position, "Yuuki, it's a serious problem. You've been fantasying of me since we lived in the territory."

Over her concealing hands, Yuuki eyed him distrustfully. "Why do I sense a hint of virile arrogance in your voice?"

"Because it's true." Kaname stated. "You're salacious."

"It's all your fault. I was virtuous and untainted when I came to the palace, never having these scorching dreams. If it weren't for your hands, this wouldn't have happened."

"My hands." Kaname waved his digits. "These hands have enjoyed spilling blood."

"Well, they…" Yuuki gritted at his dangerously long fingers, "They haunt my dreams, touch me and do to me whatever they like." She heaved in her own palms and shook her head. "It's because of that night you saved me from Rido-sama. I remember your healing lips, the sound of your soft voice, I feel as light as a feather in your arms, the kisses and…" Anxiously Yuuki twisted around, "It's not funny. I thought it'd go away after a while."

"Are you hungry for my hands still?" Kaname lightly caressed her bottom lip.

"Don't…_Don't _tease me." Yuuki snatched his shoulder.

"I asked an honest question."

Yuuki hurriedly bolted out of the bed, "It's morning, we have a lot to do, otou and ka-cha—" His pureblood force directed her flat on the mattress. She gaped at the ceiling, and turned to the face resting against a hand above her.

"Yuuki…" Kaname brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She blinked each time his hand contacted her wet, warm skin.

Yuuki licked her lips, eyes locked on Kaname. "Do I have to beg you to touch me?"

"With the same hands I used to kill?"

"I don't want any other." She automatically replied.

Kaname brushed her hot cheek. Very lightly grazing her neck, Kaname followed her protruding collarbone. Yuuki grabbed his hand, winded her fingers through his and lifted the loose skirt. His palms glided across the warm expanse of her abdomen, met the short ripple of ribs and bumped into the mounts of her breasts. A river of sweat flowed between them, melting with his fingers. Kaname only touched her nipple with his knuckles, and he caught her eyes clench in anticipation. Her shoulders and back stiffened.

She still reacted the same way when he first touched her.

Yuuki searched for his other hand and allowed them both inside of her gown. She shivered violently as both kneaded her breasts.

"Gosh," Yuuki wheezed, eyes squinted with pleasure and gazed at Kaname. "It's not just your hands…" She lifted her head off the pillow, her mouth inches from his. Yuuki brushed her lips on his. "Your lips, your eyes, you…just yomm—" She moaned in his kiss.

She grew plaint underneath. Her heaving breasts trembled in his hands. Sensitive nipples reached his palms and protruded between his fingers. He felt her strumming heart under his thumb. Kaname pulled back warily. "I can't forget. You need to heal first." His warm fingers loosened her breasts and freed themselves out of her clothes. Yuuki gloomily watched him sit erect.

"I've been doing everything to keep my health up. I'm not sick."

Kaname brushed his knuckles against his tired eyelids. "You continue to lose weight."

Steadily she sat up and tucked her knees under her chin. "Kaname, please don't worry about me. I've been taking care of myself. I'll start gaining it back eventually, I won't fatten up right away. Things like these take time."

He had turned to eye her with a pair of pleading eyes. Yuuki dove forward, hands around his face and lips fastened his in a single movement. Kaname balanced her form with his inviting arms. She released the passionate kiss and sighed on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yuuki whispered on the shell of his ear. "Nothing is bothering you?"

He closed his eyes sturdily and fingered her back. "Yes, Yuuki, thank you for asking."

"You can tell me anything you want." She pressed her arms around his shoulders. "You're not alone, you don't have to do anything alone."

"I know."

**Ω**

"We had a wonderful time together. Fortunately we leave with good memories." Haruka offered his hand to Kaname. "Thank you for everything, Ousama. We will keep in touch."

"Absolutely." Kaname returned a firm handshake.

"Take care of yourselves." Juuri deposited a soft bow of her head toward Kaname and cast a smile at Yuuki.

"We will, thank you." Yuuki helped her inside of the vehicle.

Sharply Haruka shoved her in his arms. "We'll meet soon, Yuuki, very soon." He promised.

"I can't wait." Yuuki squeezed his waist and kissed his cheek. "See you soon, otou-chan."

"Yes, your highness." He rubbed the back of her hand.

Juuri watched from the passenger window as the car drove through the gates and into the main avenue. "It won't be the same without them." She murmured distantly to herself.

"Ousama will send Yuuki to us as early as next week." Haruka asseverated, tight lipped. "Documents for our visa have been processed. We need only keep up appearances at our manor and pretend everything is natural. You can guess how it'll play out, Juuri," Haruka hadn't looked from the window, "He'll tell her to 'visit' us. Only the duration will be unknown, preventing her from returning to the palace, back to Ousama."

"She'll be alright…" The lie left her tongue numb. "Once things get better, Yuuki can return to him."

"Juuri, the war between the Kurosus, Elders Council and the Kurans have outlived our forefathers. What can possibly alter the situation and end it like we all want?" Haruka glowered at his reflection, "She just opened a beautiful chapter of her life, who are we to snatch it away?"

Juuri's soft hand glided over his left sleeve to shackle his wrist. "Darling."

He didn't have the courage to reveal his moist eyes. So Haruka shut them and brought her hand against the lids. "We are horrible, Juuri, utterly horrible."

"No." Juuri leaned against his shoulder, setting her chin on his forearm. "I want to believe in Ousama, Haruka. Only once I want to put my complete trust in that man. He loves Yuuki, I've seen it, now the doubt I held for him has worn away. This man is the key to solving the curse. If there is a god like humans believe, I know Ousama is the one person who can fix everything and give Yuuki happiness."

Haruka rubbed his eyes and straightened. "It's hard to imagine, since she was young, we fretted over her continuously."

"I know, I know, Haruka…" Juuri kissed his temple.

"We kept them from meeting whenever he came over the house. Kaoru found it reasonable." Haruka stiffened under her amused gaze, "What?"

"You find it hard to believe that regardless of how much we pushed them from meeting, they came together in the end." Juuri despondently smiled, "If your great grandmother were here, she'd call us fools and make it clear."

Haruka swallowed the lump in his throat, "She was…"

"Yuuki was meant for him."

**Ω**

Several days passed after the return of the royal couple to the main palace. Plenty of the relatives were engaged with playing a sick game with her young highness. She was effortlessly dutiful and a fetching candidate for humiliation. The palace weren't as fond of Yuuki as they were of storms. She severely reminded them of a swarming darkness that poisoned Kaname. A mysterious, remote looking being that she was who could hardly be called an opponent, it seemed the royals had been wrong about Yuuki all along.

She poisoned Kaname, controlled him and made him do what she wanted. A sick woman she was: Joousama Yuuki.

Their king was a fool to fall for someone like her. She may appear naïve and kind, but she had viciously ensnared Kaname. He lived without a will, subdued and submissive to Yuuki as if she were his master, his lord and creator.

"Don't be ridiculous." Aidou loathed the crowd in the hall corner. "Yuuki-sama is no such being. She can't control the sun as much as we can."

Sara smoothly slipped between Arisu and her father. "What you believe isn't wrong, Arisu-sama. She isn't pureblood, not worthy of Ousama, and we're positive he has turned into a fool over a damn _woman_." She sneered violently at Aidou.

The nobleman scoffed under his breath. "Sometimes," Aidou gritted, "I can't tell the difference between you and a slimy worm, Shirabuki. You are too fit for being stomped on by my shoe. Are you still holding a grudge he rejected you?"

"He is a fool." Arisu snapped. "And you forget yourself, Right Hand!"

Something grabbed Aidou by the collar and tossed him across the room, against a column. He coughed blood as he slammed directly on the marble floor.

"Sources say you are closest to that woman. She prefers you than any other. No wonder you've taken a liking to her." Arisu gritted her fangs, "Don't you have something worth my time to tell me?"

Aidou wearily struggled to his feet. His lopsided, fell against the column. "I'm not your spy. I work only for Kaname!"

"He can see no one but that woman!" Arisu hissed. "Tell me of her background, what did you find?"

"Like I have the time to do a background check on her." Aidou spat. "What do you think I am? Your personal slave?" Large talons gripped his jugular, her nails crunched into his windpipe.

"How dare you speak to me that way?"

Bystanders fled when the windows shattered and the walls cracked. Arisu stumbled as the floor beneath her feet rumbled. A cursive black line split the marble, tearing the parties from into divisions. The silhouette at the main door was nudged to the side and another shadow skipped into the room like a ray of light from the open windows. The purebloods shrank back in cowardice from the light.

Kaname's penalizing glare hooked on the women and Arisu's father.

Yuuki was already upon Aidou, sturdily inspecting his wound and helped him stand.

"You've misjudged me, Arisu-sama," Kaname's slicing tone left her wrecking against a shadowed corner, "So have you, Shirabuki." He turned toward Sara.

Her blue eyes narrowed resentfully, she flung away from her hideout. The sunlight filled her golden head and pale skin, her shadowed eyes cunningly fixed on Yuuki helping Aidou to the door.

"You will learn your lesson, Kaname, that siding with that woman and turning your back on your family will hurt you the most." Sara promised.

"I had already chosen the loneliest path I could afford. All I had to do was move where it let me." He replied cryptically, gaze savoring Yuuki who held up Aidou with her might. "There is hope in some places, which can't be ignored."

"You've lost it." Arisu shrieked across the hall, "You'll be forced to forfeit your power—all for one stupid bitch!"

In the stretching hall with Aidou in her arms, Yuuki turned back at the scream flushed with revulsion. Aidou averted and tried to pull out of her grip. Yuuki gripped him tenuously, and he reared his head back with shivers between frantic and worry.

"That place is not for you." Aidou murmured in her ear. "Leave it to the purebloods."

Yuuki lingered while Aidou persistently tugged his arm. She watched Kaname turned his back on them and closed the hall door. There was another scream from within. Her nail punched into Aidou's sleeve.

"What're they doing? What's he doing? There are three of them and he's alon—" Yuuki rambled.

"There's nothing you can do," Aidou impatiently spat, "Even if you are queen, they won't listen to you because you aren't pureblood. Leave it to them!" Roughly snatching his arm, he strode out of the hall into another corridor.

Yuuki darted after Aidou, "Stop, you're bleeding."

"I can heal just fine." Aidou hissed in annoyance.

"Hanabusa…" Yuuki cried.

He sighed and swung around, "What?" Aidou gritted.

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"I didn't do it for you." Aidou simply growled as he heaved, "I did it for Kaname, we do everything for Kaname! Arisu-sama is one of our eldest and powerful royals. If Kaname loses her, forget about your future, _Joousama. _You haven't forgotten how indignant and ugly the debate for abolishing the curse has become, have you? Kaname is slowly descending." Aidou feverishly rubbed his bloody hand through his sandy locks, "And who is it for really? _You_ of all people!" He shrieked with a menacing quality that Yuuki flinched and ducked her head to cover her ears.

Catching his breath, Aidou wiped his clammy forehead. "The entire royal family, our monarchy is going down." He shakily whispered. "The Kuran clan will also be targeted by the council. Don't forget that!"

"Destroying the monarchy and everyone involved in it, wasn't my—"

Her croaking words hissed into silence as Aidou cursed at the ceiling. "No? Yes, that's correct. I guess you aren't to be blamed. You were just a sacrifice who wasn't knowledgeable about your own government and king! You're perfectly innocent, our untainted and flawless Joousam—"

"_Get a grip, Hanabusa!"_ Yuuki screeched in return. Blinking back the surge of tears, she launched on him and escorted him briskly toward her quarters. Inside, she pushed him on a sofa and quickly began breaking the blood tablets. "I don't mind if you hate me, everybody does." With a cry she impatiently tore the packet, Yuuki dumped the entire packet in the water and let it thaw. Tears skimmed down her face as she hovered the table. Her small white hands clutched on the edge, nails scared the smooth wood.

Hanabusa gazed dizzily at the floor, listening to the soft sniffles.

She turned around after composing herself and offered the glass. "I'll get the bandages right away, drink and wait here." Yuuki was already by the door when he crudely spat in the dark room.

"It's not normal for a king's consort to look after a right hand. Don't waste your energy. I was assigned to make sure you aren't harmed. That's why I'm here." His warm breath fanned the crimson contents.

Yuuki slammed the door shut, darted in the hall and called a maid.

**Ω**

**Manuscript J**

This wasn't how I wanted things to proceed. I never wanted the royal family to turn against each other. Matters between the council, the cabinet and the royal family grew grim. Neither could stand each other and slowly our very own relatives resented Kaname. Speeches, audiences, and conferences were not helping. We turned to the people who were willing to stand by Kaname, most were resolute and some weren't.

Our vampire nation was beginning to tear to pieces. From here all we foresaw was destruction.

It was during this critical time, I came to my decision. Aside from the great efforts of supporting cabinet members, friends, loyal citizens and a few relatives, even aside from Kaname, I came to my decision in spite of their obvious criticism. I sought alternatives to simmer the debate and ongoing altercation between the cabinet, elders and the royals, yet all I could think of was the factual evidence that I am and forever will be a Kurosu.

Once upon a time, a woman of my blood was spat upon and hated, but I am here, living part of the pureblood legacy.

My heart trembled at their dreadful eyes that murdered me each time they turned to me. They knew I wasn't pureblood. We couldn't hide my identity, and I doubt it's best to keep it hidden.

My knees wobbled as I trespassed in the quiet living room of our suite. The silence was perturbing but I moved closer to the coat rack and hung the coat around my shoulders. I made sure not to make a sound, neither did I linger. It was an impeccable maneuver, not even the greatest thief could execute it like I did. In spite of my efficient nocturnal vision, my slinking movement as I turned the doorknob. I felt the brief but tangible sensation of a pair of eyes locking on me from…somewhere.

Then it came: "Yuuki…" Oh god his intoxicatingly soft voice etched through the darkness.

I planned not to wear my shoes to tiptoe in silence, so my heels plummeted from my arms and I flung around helplessly against the door.

From the farthest corner of the grand suite, a hand brushed over the liquor bottle, he placed the glass on the table. "Where are you going?" Kaname's voice a sleepy whisper in the air. "Come here…"

He never used his enchanting control over me to do his bidding, he wouldn't dare. I was able to stand on my feet and refrain from crawling toward that exquisite voice. But gosh, if he wanted anything of me right now I'd be willing to make it happen, whatever it would be. I'd stop breathing if he told me to. With a start, I chocked in my throat from suffocation and gasped.

Apparently I had stopped breathing.

"Ka…Kaname?" I managed to call out.

"Why are you still by the door?" He sat in a couch cloaked in a black sheet of shadow. I could hardly distinguish his face. Only a sprinkle of moonlight filtered through the heavy curtain, molding his hand in its luminescence as he reached for his glass.

"I-I thought you were in your office." I courageously stepped from the door.

"I had intended to go." Kaname smirked over the wine glass, "But it's good I didn't or else I'd miss the thrill of watching you sneak out by yourself without telling me, hm-hm-hm…"

I scowled at his choice of words, "Do I look like I need permission from you to do something?"

I could see it now, the crimson eyes glowing in the dark narrowed dangerously on me. "I've never stopped you from doing what you wanted, I won't ever stand in your way, nonetheless, I would like to you know where you are going late at night, Yuuki."

"I made some last minute appointments in the coast. I have to head out now if I want to make it on time."

"What appointments?"

"Interviews." I shrugged, "Nothing big, you know."

Kaname rested the glass on the table and rose casually to his height. "You are not traveling alone?"

"No." I answered raptly, "Hanabusa is waiting for me. I'm taking another friend of mine…Ichiru."

He stood immobile for quiet some time. Kaname nodded his head slowly, "Ah, Kiryuu hmm."

I moved closer to properly inspect his shadowed countenance. "Are you ok?"

"I am," Kaname beamed down at me.

When I touched his face, his skin was hot and wet. "Are you sick?" I cupped his cheeks, "Why are you drinking so much?"

"I'm a pureblood, Yuuki, we don't get sick." He kissed my fingers.

"Right…" I chuckled. "I'll get going now. See you soon?"

He leaned forward, and I waited to feel his lips. They brushed my forehead and kissed the crown of my head. "Have a safe trip."

My legs were more efficient than my wandering thoughts. I fixed my shoes and held myself solidly by the door, unknowing why I hesitated. Kaname hadn't moved away from his chair. Again my legs left the wooden floor by the door, darted over the rug, letting me cling to him.

"I'm with you." I breathed against his broad chest. "You have me on your side! So don't worry about what's going to happen. Don't worry…" I clenched his torso, pushed my heart close enough to feel his raging one.

His hand bunched in my hair, the ghostly whisper dripped over my right ear, and soon enough he molded my entire body against his wholeheartedly.

"I know, Yuuki," Kaname whispered sorrowfully, "Thank you."

Fortunately Hanabusa had met Ichiru before my arrival in the parking lot. We left the palace in the dark, unsuspected and safe. The drive was exhausting, consumed most of the day, and Ichiru refused to give up the wheels for a rest. We reached the coast by night and carefully made our way into the village of Iwakuni.

The elder whom we sought supposedly lived alone, shied from public, especially government officials. We breached a slumping hill where a terribly unsafe hut localized on the apex of the curving footpath. Mud rolled and glided over our legs. We slipped, dumped in the mess and cursed the foiling sprinkle of rain before making it to the top.

"Shouldn't now be the time to freeze everything?" I playfully grinned at Hanabusa.

He didn't look at me and pushed forward, nearly shoved Ichiru out of the way. He was still upset with me. Hanabusa had yet to speak a word to us both. He planted himself next to the car window and isolated himself. If he weren't assigned to monitor me, he'd rather spend his days with Kaname.

I sighed with a broken heart and looked up at a pair of concerned lavender eyes. "Ichiru-kun?"

"Are you tired?"

"No." I gestured to my disheveled clothes. "Call me vain but I don't want my first meeting with an activist to be filthy-looking."

"Can't help you." Ichiru mumbled, "The rain stopped, luckily."

Aidou was waiting for us on the porch, arms folded and boots tapping against the cement. His glacial blue eyes snatched from us to the door. Ichiru knocked and we waited with bated breath for an answer. It was a lost hope that we remained on our toes in anticipation. The door never moved, nor did we sense movement from the inside. It appeared no one lived at the abode.

"I'm sure it's the correct address." Ichiru insisted.

"Hello!" I knocked on the front window.

"Seldom visitors get attracted to an unkempt and disdaining hut, such as this one." Muttered a voice over our heads.

Aidou peered at the porch roof and bolted down the stairs. We followed his example to find a well-clothed cerulean-eyed man sitting on the tin roof. He looked at me then at my clothes and back again.

"You've drunk the blood of a pureblood." He deduced. "The stench is strong."

I bowed to my waist, "We've come to see you, elder. There is something important we need to discuss."

"Does it associate with the purebloods?" He waited.

"It associates with Kurosus," I reported, "My family."

The fine lines around his eyes blackened, swallowing the pale skin. Fury and disgust mingled his expression that froze on me.

**Ω**

"We won't pack anything, we'll leave our properties, possession, lives as it is." Haruka lowered the pen and studied his signature on the letter. "I'm afraid, Juuri…" He whispered as if to himself, "Ichiru is going to be furious."

"Why don't we take him with us?" She suggested, slinging to his side in seconds pleadingly, "Hmm? He is like our own. Once Yuuki's disappearance goes public, they'll target Ichiru. Isn't it obvious? He is also a great threat to the elders. His life is hanging on to a breaking string. We should let him come with us."

Haruka rummaged his locks with unsteady fingers, "Juuri, I've already thought about it. What about Zero?"

"Clearly he wants to stay with the elders. He doesn't want us."

"We can't turn our backs on him." Haruka shook his head.

"He already turned his back on us." Juuri mumbled despairingly. "We have the best chance of our life. Everyone is focusing on Ousama and the relatives."

"We'll take Yuuki with us for now. Meanwhile Ichiru can take care of himself. When it's safe," Haruka glanced at Juuri softly, "I promise to contact him. This isn't goodbye. We'll come together one day when it is safe."

"Haruka, I hope we do." Juuri nodded.

**Ω**

The elder's eyes fused coal black in the dim room. Sitting on opposite sides of the foot table, he let his hands hang on his folded kneecaps and observed Yuuki darkly.

"Pour." He ordered.

She flinched at the ruthlessly burning tone. Uncapping the wine bottle, she poured the liquor in the small cup. He consumed it voraciously and slammed the cup on the table. Snatching the bottle out of her hand, he poured the same amount and shoved the same back toward Yuuki.

She gulped worriedly but obliged. Yuuki coughed at the stinging sensation falling in her throat and warming her chest. The cycle continued for ten minutes. She poured him a cup and he did the same.

"Kurosu, ey?" The elder strummed his fingers on the table edge. "You betrayed your family and went to a pureblood—" Pointing at the designs of her skirt and belt, he tsked at the insignia. "_Married_ a pureblood."

"There are a lot of things I can't atone for." Yuuki murmured. "Call me a villain and black hearted but I wish for a particular group of people to atone for their crimes and for inflicting my family."

"That was not the original purpose of the abolishment!" The elder sliced. "Who are you? Are you _not _a Kurosu?" He was outraged, "Sealing the curse that brutally murdered one woman after another, the curse that weakened a prosperous clan significantly, that eliminated chances of living free and never letting the curse fall on another clan again—those should be your reasons_, not_ vengeance, girl."

Her eyes were glittery like ruby diamonds. Yuuki panted under the weight of the wine. "Oji-san, the Elders Council has failed. The people who were sent to correct the monarchy in case one took advantage of its powers, solve problems and help people live—they are murderers. They never helped the Kurans who wanted to abolish the curse. Even to this day, everyone is too afraid to learn what murdered the Kurans. Today, I'm in front of you because I _know_…Who killed my brother. Who killed the Kurans. And I also know, that you were one of the supporters of the movement who was willing to standby my brother despite they could have killed or bribed you.

"I need you to stand with me, risk your life like I'm risking mine, I need your support, please."

He breathed and stared at the empty bottle. "All of my family is gone, dead or emigrated. It's good they aren't here."

Yuuki turned to her left and lifted the large box. She dropped it on the table, letting the bottle topple to the floor. "Kaoru oni-sama's letters, his findings, and also proof of what happened at the time of Kurosu Amaya. He also procured the original weapon that she used to kill herself," Yuuki revealed the rod. "I believe we both know the Kurosus were not culprits. And once upon a time there a prince who loved a Kurosu woman, and she gave her life to protect her father." He noticed her squeeze the badge on her ribcage, her fingers knotted around the beads and the insignia of the crown.

The elder sighed at the rod. "You mean to tell me you are the only daughter in your family."

"I am a sacrifice."

He looked up quickly and felt guilty meeting her eyes. "Then once again there is now a king who is in love with a Kurosu woman and has no idea that she is about to give up her life."

Yuuki clenched the mattress under her skirt and hung her head, her words slow and melodic. "Join me to the very end, oji-san. This time I promise to end the curse with the council."

**Ω**

When Yuuki walked out of the room alone, she located Ichiru perched on a stair in the porch. Aidou jogged up the footpath, his boot sloshed in the mud but he relentlessly sped up the stairs. He appeared in front of her covered in melting silver, his wide blue eyes dense and anxious. From his right sleeve, Aidou held up the phone. His lips parted, his voice was dry and worn, his expression stern.

"It's Kain." Aidou offered the phone. "You had better take this."

Yuuki didn't look away from his peculiarly petrified stare. He clenched his trembling fists and slipped them in his pockets. Yuuki pressed the phone to her ear, feeling her weight sway on the balls of her feet.

"Hello?" Hoarsely Yuuki called into the phone, "Kain?"

"_Oh! Yuuki-sama—it's urgent, something has happened."_ Kain cried. _"Please return to the palace immediately."_

"Wait, what happened?" She stopped in speculation. "Is it…Is it Kaname?"

"_It's something that affects you. Please, come back to the palace right now."_ Kain begged. _"I can't say it—can't say it over the phone, Yuuki-sama. It's best you come back."_

Her cold fingers loosened around the phone. Yuuki dropped it in Aidou's hand. He looked sickly white, almost disoriented and spoke into the phone. "We're coming." Aidou informed.

The journey back to the palace was wrapped in inescapable silence, all parties in contemplation and mauled over the possibility of the news. An entire day passed in the wait. After they reached the city limits, Ichiru received a call from the Hunters Association.

"What's going on?" Yuuki clutched his wrist.

"The Association." Ichiru blinked uncertainly at his cell, "Wants me to come in right now. There was an incident, and they want me to confirm some details. I have to leave now."

"Ok." Yuuki eagerly nodded. "Good luck."

Adiou drove them to the palace instead. She looked at her eerie comrade from the passenger seat. "You know what it is. Please, tell me."

"I don't know any more than you." He coldly replied. Stomping on the break, he turned the engine and unclasped the key. "We're here."

Guards stretched over the parking lot. One opened her door and several escorted Yuuki inside. From the exterior of the palace, everything seemed to be in place. No distressful looking maids, no angry purebloods, they were minding their own business. Thinking she overworked herself mindlessly, Yuuki let out a heavy sigh of relief. She felt something brush against her sleeve and peered at Aidou gliding next to her.

He looked nervous and alert.

Yuuki met the Right Hands in the grand hall. They stood transfixed and after a second of composing themselves, shook off their previous thoughts to greet her with a formal bow and a smile.

"You had me worried for no reason. Is this one of Kaname's tricks to bring me back early?" Yuuki chuckled at Shiki and Rima. Their beady eyes transferred to Takuma.

His green eyes paled drastically, Takuma ambled toward Yuuki, "Something happened, Yuuki-sama…" He treaded. "Something unfortunate."

"Is something wrong with Kaname?" She suddenly stiffened, "Is he ok?"

Rima shook her head. "Ousama is at the Elders Council as we speak."

"Ichijou-san," Yuuki breathed, "What's the unfortunate news?"

Kain's claws screeched against the table. He dropped his hand from the edge and pivoted on his heels toward Yuuki. "The news came in yesterday morning while you were away. Yuuki-sama…" Kain touched his fingertips gingerly and looked imploringly at the woman, "Yuuki-sama…Please keep your self together."

Yuuki tilted her head, "For what?"

He broke her gaze and whispered, his voice losing strength from each syllable. "The entire Kurosu clan was executed."

She neared the Right Hand in a trance.

"Every one, all associations and alliances of the Kurosus were killed under the decree of Ousama. His name was stamped on the document, ordering officials to execute the clan in exchange for the sacrifice who was not killed and lives."

Her entire body was wringing. She was sure her legs didn't have power to maintain itself and she should've long collapsed on the floor. Yuuki expectedly looked at herself, surprised to notice she hadn't fallen but remained holding her height. Her starry eyes crossed over the pained looking Kain. She turned her head at Takuma, who was chewing his lower lip, eyes clamped shut and hands clenched together on his waist.

Like Kain requested, Yuuki remained collected.

Silently Yuuki strolled out of the hall, the faint clicking of her shoes slamming into the marble floor knocked all thoughts from her mind. She touched the icy doorknob and opened the door.

"Kurosu!" Aidou yelled.

Her hand clenched the handle.

"Kaname would never order your clan's execution!" He screamed.

Yuuki glanced at the blond. "I never doubted Kaname…" Meeting his burning blue eyes intently, she murmured, "Hanabusa…"

Her legs felt sluggish as she furthered from the hall so Yuuki walked faster to her room. It was awful. It was all too awful. Her family, relatives, all of them were…

Yuuki slapped the door of her bedroom and barricaded herself upon the surface. It was because she was still alive. One life to save them all, that's why she was a sacrifice, however, she hadn't died, and in return her clan had to pay the price.

_They were gone. _

"Ka-chan…" Yuuki realized, _"Otou-chan…"_ She croaked.

Aidou froze in the looming hall, chills spawned from his soul and stark pain he hadn't know took over him at the sound of crying beyond the door. He gazed at the wooden border separating the room where she was hidden.

It came again and again, the sound of Yuuki crying, harsh, agonizing and moribund.

Brushing his fingers on the door, he flinched at the screams. The walls twisted and oozed white. Then the warmth on his cheeks cooled. Aidou ceased at the silent shadow morphing into the shape of the man he obeyed. Kaname glided past him and reached for the door handle.

"Go away!" Yuuki begged from inside. "Leave me alone!"

Aidou rubbed his knuckles against his tickling cheeks and stared in awe at the cold tears. He retreated behind Kaname, looking away.

"Yuuki." Kaname spoke into the door. "Please, open the door."

Sound of rustling soared from the other side. The door didn't open. Kaname sensed she wasn't leaning against it anymore. "You leave me no choice." Kaname whispered and stepped back.

Aidou gaped at the transforming featherlike particles drape the floor in seconds. Kaname's entire body filled the doorway and filtered with its soluble texture underneath the door.

Kaname watched Yuuki sob on the edge of the bed in her arms. She didn't turn to acknowledge him, nor decided to suppress her crying. She howled and punched the mattress in self-contempt. He dropped to his knees by her feet. "Yuuki…"

Her shoulders strained and her head picked up from the sheets.

"I'm sorry," Kaname nuzzled her lap, "Forgive me."

Her blood shot eyes eerily transferred on him. Yuuki blinked back but the tears fell against her cheeks, "Why do you sound like it's your fault?"

He pressed his face in her lap, hiding from her. "I failed you." Kaname clenched her legs. He compression numbed her limbs. Yuuki observed the stillness of his body relinquish to faint trembles. "Forgive me…"

**Ω**

The servants of the Kurosu manor were first.

Intricately the shadows infiltrated the security of the home. Haruka sensed them on the spot, his wife stayed silent in the scent of fresh blood.

"Stay here, I'll go look." Never letting her dissuade him, Haruka passed through the corridor.

Their courtyard was filled with the council's spies, all armed.

"So you've decided to finally make your move." Haruka descended the stairs.

He was strong, more than a proficient fighter who singlehandedly destroyed the three lots. Despite his arduous efforts and flexible combat, along the way Haruka was wounded. He forged on, destroying as much as his failing body allowed. Standing alone in miles of vampire dusts, Haruka touched his poisoned wound.

He looked back at the Kuran. The full moon overlooked the dark puddle of blood over the home. Weakly Haruka trudged across the porch, inside of the broken home. He detected Juuri's blood in the air and sprinted breathlessly in her direction.

She was also standing alone at the end of the corridor, lounging wearily against Kaoru's old bedroom. The weapon in her hand sank in the pool of blood dripping over her feet.

They had attacked from the back of the house, swarmed her from each corner, and she retaliated with the best of her abilities.

"…Ruka…" She called quietly. "I'm sorry, Haruka…" Juuri forced her wobbling feet through the corridor.

They tumbled in each other's arms, slumped together on the floor. Her wet gaze feasted on his disintegrating arm. "Haruka, you're…" Juuri pointed.

"Juuri," Haruka gasped against her forehead, "We've tried our hardest, it's all in their hands now."

She sighed wearily, "We have…We've shared a wonderful life together. Had great children, given them everything we could, loved Ichiru and Zero like own…At least, Haruka," Juuri caressed his brows and touched the prominent bridge of his nose, "I get to go together with you."

Haruka clasped her hands and hugged her, seized with fear. "I'm terrified." He wrecked on her shoulder. "We'll never see them again."

"Shh…" Juuri kissed his temple. Their fingers twisted and tightened forcefully, she felt her legs give in and her hands lose sensation. Haruka felt it as well and stared deep in her eyes. "Goodbye."

"_Goodbye…"_ His lips touched hers one last time hurriedly, fighting the winning poison just as when their bodies dissolved into dust.

**Ω**

Ichiru tore through the manor, his nose dragged him in the hall and he ceased at the sight of two chiseled shapes. He knelt in front of the connected shapes, if he inspected closer he noticed their long fingers taped around each other's. Their bodies molded in a single pile on the floor.

Sobs stole over Ichiru, clutching his head he wept at their left behinds. "No…_No_…!"

Kaito and Yagari hovered the corridor end. "We've checked Kaien's home too. We don't think he survived either." Kaito informed Ichiru.

Yagari collided with one of the searching party and ripped the letter out of his hand. He observed the envelope and held it up. "Ichiru, this is for you." He examined the writing and sighed, "It's from Haruka."

Bearing their funeral urns, Ichiru came alone to the palace. The guards were speculative at first. Takuma permitted him entry and escorted him to Yuuki's private room.

She wore mourning clothes, plain white. Her spiritless eyes took off from the veranda she stood at toward him entering the room. Her lips trembled and she quickly darted toward him.

"Ichiru-kun!" Tearfully Yuuki threw herself at him, "Oh Ichiru-kun!" Yuuki sobbed in his arms.

He hadn't released the large urn. "Yuuki, I have here their…remains." Wiping his swollen eyes, he continued, "I was able to recover it. I brought it for you."

The urn was warm, filled with the strength of their love. She felt it ripple through her body and tuck away into her heart. Hugging it, Yuuki lowered her head and whispered their names.

"Thank you, Ichiru-kun." She sniffed, "I'll keep them safe."

Ichiru uncertainly reached into his pocket to retrieve a letter. "Something was about to take course, Yuuki, and he had written me a letter to keep me updated." Slowly glancing at Yuuki, he spared her the hardship and added, "Something Ousama and your parents were planning on doing without your consent." He offered her the letter.

She stared at it bleakly. "Will reading it make me feel better?"

He turned grim and averted. "Of course not."

Yuuki took the letter and unfolded it. She composedly finished it in moments and returned it to him. "How can I not expect something of the sort?" Striding toward the opposite doors of the room, Yuuki whispered, "Will you help me put them next to onii-sama's shrine?"

He was more than willing. Ichiru regarded the designated burial site of Kirrin and Sora. Across their coffins was Kaoru's, fixed my Kaname, and on his left now resided Haruka and Juuri's.

"It's gone all wrong, Ichiru." She bit her knuckles, gaped at their shrine. "They weren't supposed to die, none of them were. I came here to keep them alive an—" Sobs worked into her vocal cords, she knelt and bowed on the floor.

Living in the misery of their deaths, Yuuki mourned for a whole month. Her flourishing wardrobe fused with vibrant colors dulled and aged into white. With her losing strength daily, she was assigned under the care of many gruesome doctors. The ache in her heart took control of all functionality, until it seemed safe for her to resort to remain in bed all day …and night.

She searched the ceiling for hours, listened to the numbing flow of her blood against her pillow and breathed in the stillness of her room. The relatives wondered what sickness had come over her, but their disquietude came with a relief and most hoped she'd die soon.

Kaname sat on the edge of her bed. Reaching over her cold cheek, he secured her hair over her shoulder, away from her face. "It's time to eat."

She rolled over and turned her back.

"Yuuki…" Kaname touched the opening of her neck. His fingers chiseled her bony spine.

"_You should've ended it the day I came to you._" Yuuki clenched her pillow and buried her face. "They were harmless, innocent people. Kaname—I'm _alone…_There's no one…no one I can call my own…"

"I was given this same pain years ago, Yuuki. That's when my resolve solidified."

She covered her ears, "Please, go…" Yuuki whined, "Leave me alone. I need peace. I need to quiet this pain…Leave me alone." She prayed.

Kaname reached around and clenched the half of her chest where her heart palpitated. "Let me take away your pain."

Some days she was able to respond to him. Others Yuuki refused to look at him, much less speak a word. She flinched when he touched her, and he was compelled to undergo the torture of watching from the distant as maids and doctors forced her to eat.

"Please, don't do this, Yuuki," Kaname whispered reverently. "Please, let them help you."

Daylight hung over Yuuki who sat on the edge. Her hands locked on her sides and head bowed. She had stopped communicating with him.

Kaname looked from the other end of their bed. Stretching his head across the sheet toward her smaller hand, his begging fingertips grazed her wrist. "Yuuki…" He'd wait for hours and leave when she wouldn't respond.

Aidou pushed the cart of food in the room. He switched the light and collected the trays from the table.

Yuuki looked up from the floor at the blond. Their eyes met once before he returned to his task.

"Hanabusa." Yuuki called.

He stiffened at the gloomy tone and internally shivered.

"Call the Kuran relatives, the councilmen and cabinet to the grand hall this afternoon."

He whirled around, "Bbut—"

"Tell them they have an audience with the queen." Yuuki commanded.

**Ω**

Majority of the party assembled from curiosity and wondered if the queen would announce her death date. She had been sick for a while and couldn't venture from her room. The Shirabukis crawled out to join the audience. Asato and a few relevant council leaders had appeared within the last thirty minutes of the arrival hour.

Shizuka glowered at the attending milieu, feeling her nerves shrivel and thaw from an unknown fear. Everyone had come happily but she was beside herself. It was the first time she felt she had no control over a situation. No one knew what the queen had called him or her for.

Rain began to pound on the courtyard. The maids squeaked and muttered about hating getting wet in their uniforms. Yuuki stepped over the stairs, admiring the clouds. The box in her hand swayed in its weight. She unlocked it and reached for the rod. Disregarding the whining maids, Yuuki traversed through the raining courtyard.

Her mourning clothes glistened white and her dark hair tucked over her back. The screeching maids scuttled after her.

"Joousama, you're getting wet!"

Yuuki dashed for the halls. Aidou sprang from the doors at the sight. "From this point, Hanabusa, don't let anyone enter." Yuuki ordered.

She strode in like a soaked animal, her feet padded on the smooth floor, hair drenched and spilling over her face. The astounded audience refrained from comment. Yuuki panted and observed her company intently. She searched high and low, peered at each face equally, Aidou had done a good job bringing everyone she needed.

"Joousama," Shizuka hissed from a high chair beside the throne, "You called us for an audience? Your informal actions do not sit well with us. Why did you call us together without advance notice?" She demanded.

Yuuki clamped the rod, felt her hand twitch under the electrocution as the axe flung wide.

The purebloods gasped, inched back at the anti-vampire weapon.

"_Could that be?"_

"_The very weapon that had annihilated the original curse?" _

"They call it Artemis." Shizuka analyzed the rod, "Why do you have an anti-vampire weapon?"

"Everyone," Yuuki stepped to the center of the room, "I'm pleased you were able to come today. You're all expecting some grave news about my health. Physically I can't hold myself up for a long time. For now I'm fine." Yuuki riveted under Asato's narrowed glare. "I'm _great._

"Yes, I called you here because there is something I have for you." Yuuki lifted the blade and caressed the razor edge. Her blood dripped from her fingertips and splashed on the floor.

The purebloods exchanged glances at the inexplicable scent.

"This blood of mine you now smell is peculiar, isn't it?" Yuuki eyed their fascinated ruby eyes. "You're wondering why it smells different and doesn't pertain the same thick quality of a pureblood."

Shizuka turned away and covered her eyes against a fist.

"I'm not a pureblood." Yuuki announced. At the sight of some of their expected and stunned expressions, she chuckled, "You may have expected this much, but I have something else I have to lift off my chest."

Walking toward the throne, Yuuki knelt on the stair and placed the weapon on a higher level. "You all bear witness that on this day and on this hour, your queen is willing to give up her throne and tell the you the truth of her origins."

Yuuki lowered her head, "The blood you just smelled, the same one running within my body carries the sin that you've hated my clan for. A clan I love and lost, a clan I belong to. I am a _Kurosu."_ Yuuki lifted her head in time to absorb their looks of horror. "The only female daughter of the Kurosus."

**Ω**

Takuma stormed into Kaname's office. He started up, dropped the pen in alert. The flushed blond launched over his table. "Something is going on. Jii-sama, all of the cabinet members and the royal relatives have swarmed to the palace."

Kaname's calm eyes darkened in caution. "Since when?"

"Just now!" Takuma cried, "Shiki told me they were called to an audience by the queen."

He was on his feet at the alarming remark.

Takuma backed into the door at the terrifying cloud of darkness looming over Kaname. "Sh-Sh-She is pl-planning something. We have to hurry!"

**Ω**

**

* * *

**

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	21. Relinquish

**Ω**

For a specific time in the wake of their secret marriage, Kaname scrutinized the danger of binding Yuuki to him. His beloved was beyond a price and valuable to him. He amassed scouts, worked in clandestine with the emigration services and with adeptness established new identities for Haruka, Juuri and Yuuki. The plan would proficiently transport the Kurosus from the elders' scrutiny. He may have been ignorant of the enormous Kurosu clan, but if Kaname were to help each clan member, his plans would risk being foiled.

The objective had been to keep them from the harmful council. He was seconds from requesting Yuuki to visit her parents. That would have been his time seeing her. She would have no clue as he sent her to her parents forever. Without complaint, without a hint, he would set Yuuki free, far from his torturous pureblood world. Whether they would meet again someday was evenly questionable and unpredictable. Kaname would live on hoping they would.

His plans were ruined now.

The sneaky Elders Council accomplished their deed by murdering the Kurosus. Yuuki being the single living member fell into depression. From there, her vision was curtained with a dark, lonely wish to eliminate the origins of the patronizing curse. He tried to put reason behind her actions, why she valiantly revealed her identity to the purebloods, council and the cabinet. He was left with the catastrophic recognition that Yuuki intended to die.

It was obvious to Kaname. Perhaps it was madness from losing her family or because of loneliness in the palace, and the recipient of scorching detestation from the royals could have urged Yuuki to offer herself.

Now that Kaname contemplated over her actions in the murky dark cage, he regretted he hadn't understood her heart better than she understood his. Two souls that had promised to spend an eternity together until they lay arm-in-arm in one casket fell victim to the misfortune of their personal aspiration and aggravation for the world.

Still, he couldn't forget how much he cherished her.

"_Oh Yuuki…"_ His desolate whisper floated beyond the bars, left the water puddles on the floor shuddering once it soared outside.

**Ω**

"I lied to you…" Yuuki breathed under the ferocious glare of her audience. "I'm the Kurosu daughter who was sent to the palace to be sacrificed."

Hisses raked from the corners of the room. _"Let's kill her…"_ Growled a royal relative from the crowd on the left.

Yuuki resumed to hold her head high, willed her composure to expire from the piercing glare of Shizuka upon the high chair. "I wanted to live peacefully with all of you, lying to you wasn't how I wanted our relationship to start with. I kept trying to win your affections, but I can fairly deduce it's impossible." Yuuki clenched her jaw at Asato. "You all heard the Kurosu clan was killed."

"See here—" Asato sharply pointed a claw at Yuuki, "A living sacrifice denotes the death of the clan itself! Ousama failed to kill you, and it is by law that the clan must be destroyed in compensation!"

She sputtered sobs at his cruel words, head bowed, Yuuki sank on the floor. _All because of me…_ Her burned fingers pushed Artemis toward Shizuka's chair. "You have the right to kill me. I am submitting myself to you." Yuuki whispered. With one finger planted on the handle, she continued distressfully, "Don't think I've given up because my family is no more…I've realized what misfortune I have brought on the royal family, on Ousama…Telling you the truth had always been on my mind. I have the courage to not hide in the dark anymore."

Asato steered toward Shizuka with an order, "Kill her now."

The Great Queen hadn't batted an eye from Yuuki. She descended the stairs, her heels stepped over Artemis and loomed on the last stair where the brunette awaited. Leaning slowly over Yuuki, Shizuka's mysterious lavender eyes fused dark gray, like thunderclouds molting with anger. Her large hand contacted Yuuki's cheek. The blow thrust her sideways on the stairs.

"How _dare_ you!" Shizuka screamed, "I put so much effort into sculpting you, gave you the chance to make yourself queen and live with him, and you want to throw everything at my face?" She criticized. "I looked after you, protected you and this is how you _repay _me?"

Blood oozed from the corner of her mouth, Yuuki blindly trekked back to the stair, eyes swollen and vision blurred with tears. "Shizuka-sam…ma…" Yuuki quivered, gulping a shiver, "I-I…I made up my mind a long time ago, and I refuse to hide myself from everyone like I'm guilty of a crime I never committed."

"Crime?" An elder roared, he stormed across the room and flung his claws at Yuuki, "You've lived in the palace as queen—you filthy Kurosu!" The nails skimmed through her wet hair and chiseled her temple.

Blood crawled over her cheek and dripped from the bottom of her chin. She didn't defend, didn't move, and only listened to the overpopulated growls and curses of the group.

"This insect deserves to be killed." Asato asseverated, stalking relevantly slowly toward her crouched form, "Like how the original curse was executed, we must do it correctly this time around!"

"Do it now!" The Shirabuki clan screamed, ripping their claws.

"The time has dawned…" Asato and several of his counterparts channeled in Yuuki's direction. "This sacrifice must be eliminated."

Yuuki gaped at the gliding material of Shizuka's skirt, who mutely ascended the stairs, distancing from Yuuki. Listlessly her arms hung loose on her sides, and her faded hair swayed against her thighs.

A claw grabbed her hair and snatched her head back. Arisu patiently flickered her claws and touched the flesh of her revealing throat. "No wonder he hid you, it was all for the sinful blood you carry."

Asato geared Artemis at Yuuki's neck, the blade touched her skin once and she cringed at the severing power unraveling over her body. "You've done a good thing turning yourself in. You saved us a great deal of time, Sacrifice." He muttered and yanked the blade back before swinging it directly on her neck.

**Ω**

Aidou couldn't bear his weight so he decided to lean against the door. The skin of his back sizzled from the contact, and he stood straight. The longer he guarded the entrance, the remorse and hopeless he became. Slamming his fist against his forehead, he hunched over on the floor, feeling shivers and tears take over him as if he were some homeless orphan left out in the middle of a storm.

_You fool…_ He gritted and tore his bottom lip with the snap of his fangs. _Idiot! Why did you—?_

Piles of leaves and branches flanked over the courtyard. The sound of falling trees, screeching birds and howling wind gushed seven feet from the exterior halls. Guards and maids circled the edges at the fervid activity of the spontaneous hurricane. Rocks and ice showered over the roof, the booming echo flushed the screams of trepid women.

The guards surrounded each quarter's entrance, inquisitively searched the sky and pedaled back in terror as more trees and shadow creatures screeched, blanketed the sky until the courtyard blackened darker than the night.

He stirred after the guards barricaded themselves behind gates. Aidou stared bitterly at the courtyard dumped with half of the forest with its creatures. The bursting tornado shoved him flat on the door. Fire lamps swallowed to darkness as an army of spy birds rained into the corridor, propelled through the courtyard, and slashed in his direction.

Aidou cringed at the manifestation of black talons. Feeling his life peel out of the comfort of his living body, Aidou watched the creatures drain on the floor and spilled on the stairs.

Black boots screened into view with more bats, birds and black dust scraped over the wet floor, fusing up into long legs. His black coat fluttered in the wheezing hurricane. Stricken, looking whiter than the palace walls, Aidou retracted from the doorway.

Ferocious crimson eyes evolved through the opening of flapping birds, the creatures webbed in his black hair. Kaname scowled wildly at his Right Hand.

He sagged unceremoniously against the door. "Ka-Kaname!" Aidou stuttered, energy wilting at his domineering control. Kaname's long talons reeled over him. He brutally tossed him from the entrance in the courtyard.

Aidou landed prone in the field of trees. He flinched awake and dizzily reverted back, darted over the space after Kaname.

"Don't go! You don't want to see—"

Another fierce blow discarded the blue-eyed fifteen feet back, through a corridor, against a random pillar. He croaked and faltered to the floor, coughing blood. Gaping at the black courtyard, Aidou shivered with pain.

The hall doors ripped off its hinges from an unbearable throng of wind that stripped the silence inside, left the audience screaming in alarm as the walls of the room wobbled from the power of the creature upon the threshold. For a half a second only a vigilante was able to notice Kaname linger between the corridor and the hall.

The next minute, an empty doorway hung open for the petrified crowd.

"Was it...?" Some dared to complete the sentence.

"That marvelous pureblood power…" Mouthed a cabinet member and dropped to his knees on the floor, "Ousama!" He cried, burying his face where he once stood. Some followed the example and quietly lowered their stance.

Shizuka clenched her teeth impatiently at the filtering shadow transfer through the hall. Then as if a pair of angry wolves and satanic creatures swam into the room, all windows and furnitures blasted to pieces.

"Kaname…" She weakly breathed to herself, "Don't do it now. Don't do it. _Don't_ do it." She chanted. "Don't let your anger control you…"

The assailing councilmen and cabinet members shrank three prefect steps away from the figure on the floor, their bodies following the call of a pureblood. Gasping at their raised claws over their heads, they gaped at the creeping shadow inching toward the audience. He didn't give a signal, not even a subduing word to control them.

Asato snaked out of the way and stared in disbelief, along with the entire room, as the men and women who had reached to kill Yuuki groped their throats and chocked themselves. They gagged, cried out in powerlessness and finally shriveled to dust on the floor.

Shizuka couldn't take it anymore. She shot down the stairs, her feet about to step over the last stair where Yuuki resided, Shizuka ceased as a clawed fist pinned into her jugular. Her thick pureblood dribbled down her décolleté, over the long hand that belonged to the bright red glowing eyes of her nephew.

"_Kan-_Kaname…" Shizuka wheezed under the controlled grasp and his clenching claws breaking her vocal cords.

"I'll pay for the sin." Kaname looked unblinkingly at her twisting face of pain.

"Oh-Oh…Ousama…" Asato clammily mumbled from the corner, "What…What are you doing?"

Yuuki lifted her head up at his towering shape. His long arm stretched toward Shizuka, the deep red of her blood glared against the paleness of his hand that was wrapped tightly around her thin throat.

"That is our Great Queen…" Asato murmured, "Release her."

She reached forward to grip the end of his coat. Black, toxic energy bit her hand and she flinched, clenched her fist. "Kaname…" Yuuki whispered fearfully. She watched as Asato tore through the crowd.

"That woman has confessed! She is a Kurosu and deserves to be put to death. You have violated our laws and kept her alive, made her your wife, our queen—Ousama, you will be now punished for lying to all of us. The royal family, cabinet and the council members today order you to relinquish your power, let that creature receive the penalty of the curse—"

"No one touches Yuuki." His handsome face brimming with furious power turned at Asato. His grip on Shizuka's throat increased, she groaned and trembled within his grasp as the accumulation of her blood pooled the floor.

The elder crunched over the remains of the dead vampires. Other cabinet members courageously moved in union. "Ousama, release Shizuka-sama."

He stared at her clenched eyelids. "I hoped you learned your lesson." He cryptically unhooked his claws from her throat. Shizuka slumped on the stair, breathlessly looked coldly up.

"The Kurosu woman will be killed." Said the cabinet member next to Asato.

His fear invoking eyes stretched over the elders, Kaname's jaw shifted. "You will not touch Yuuki." The fire beating behind his neutral tone made the listeners tremble and sway from vicinity of the angry pureblood.

"Kaname, it's only right."

Asato glanced at the girl on the floor.

_You _betrayed_ me. _Thundered the blood within Yuuki's body. She felt his blood coil around her lungs, stream in her arms and legs and hoist a poisonous lasso around her shaking heart. Kaname's blood reacted to his current fury. It zoomed and sped in all directions, fighting for release.

_No. _Yuuki hugged her body with a startle. _No, I didn't. _

_I had asked you to obey my only request that you stay away from the royal family and never reveal who you are. _

_I did what was right! _She insisted. _I had to. _

_No…_ Kaname clenched his claws, head tossed in the direction of the elders. _Not once did you think of me, you left me in the dark and only followed according to _your_ plans. _

The wretchedness Kaname felt rammed into Yuuki with his blood. Each agonizing thought and droplets of anger Kaname experienced exploded inside of Yuuki. She hunched over with a cry as if her heart had been ripped from her body, sobbing at the riveting coldness molding the emptiness in her chest.

_Yuuki…You _hurt _me. _

"In exchange for Yuuki's wellbeing, I will renounce myself to your punishment for violating the law of keeping a sacrifice in the palace."

Yuuki strung up, grabbed his sleeve despite the electrocuting black energy scorching her arms. "What're you doing?" She screamed, "STOP!"

The Shirabuki clan looked on reproachfully at Kaname. "Alas, he has gone mad for that cursed woman!" Lord Shirabuki raged.

Kaname's narrowed ruby eyes pointedly skewed on Asato. "You wouldn't ignore my crime for keeping her alive and giving her the throne. She is considered a sovereign; all of my rights and powers go to her."

"No, no..no…" The cabinet member on Asato's left shook his head in plain disagreement, "You have already sent your order to execute the Kurosu clan. You haven't violated the law of eliminating the Kurosu curse if the clan was killed."

"Depends…" Kaname coldly looked only at Asato.

All cabinet members roused with concern at the admission. "Ousama, your name was stamped on the writ." The man claimed. "Don't purposely criminalize yourself to save a Kurosu woman."

"Perhaps the Elders Council Head should explain the matter of_ who_ sent the order." Kaname informed wretchedly, "But with the clan dead, Yuuki isn't bound to the curse anymore. I, for one, have violated the sanctity for eliminating all Kurosus that could only be done by a reigning monarch."

Asato slung in front of Kaname, "Your crime for lying to your relatives, protecting a Kurosu deserves punishment! We can't be led properly by a lying monarch who has hidden agendas, namely agendas as significant as the Kurosu curse."

"But in return…" Kaname's voice lowered an octave, "She will not be touched—"

"You are hereby sent to prison, Ousama." Accorded the cabinet member, "And for killing the men and women who were with us in this room earlier."

"No…" Yuuki cried, "This isn't right!"

"He violated his own laws." The man hissed. "This can't be pardoned and your remaining alive is evidence against him."

"Then take me too!" She muttered with great fortitude.

"I set my conditions and render myself if no one touches her." Kaname sliced violently over her cry. Yuuki flinched at the sibilant tone, darker and dangerous than an ominous breeze in a storm.

"_Kaname…"_

He didn't look at her and the preceding cabinet members circled him, bowed and gestured out the door. "Your case will be held at the Elders Council," Said the cabinet member sourly, "Based on your confessions, you can't be defended, but look forward to your punishment."

"I accept it." Kaname murmured.

**Ω**

**Manuscript J**

They took him away. The Royal Household blames me. It doesn't make sense…nothing makes sense. He is gone. Kaname is gone. Gone...So easily, so quickly by himself. Why am I the only one here? Why do I have to live in this infernal place? The development is bound to leak in the public. As a result, I'll be blamed and cursed.

The palace walls are eerie and loom over me like an enormous hawk. I'm suffocated in its talons. Quietly I'm waiting for them to come to me, the royal purebloods and noblemen will conspire, and I will be the target of someone's murderous scheme. It's only a matter of time. Now that Kaname is out of the way I'm vulnerable to them.

This is fine with me. If they wish to attack me I won't fight them, because each of them deserved to know the truth about who I was. From the start of our marriage, I felt out of place, outnumbered, and incompetent. He consistently fueled me to stay by his side and stay strong. For that very reason, Kaname also turned himself to the Council to make sure I didn't quit.

It's different from a pureblood's point of view, but we now wield the same scars and have been wrenched apart _exactly_ as the elders wanted. I was suspected and unwanted from the beginning, this is no surprise.

Allow me to leave this entry with another confirmation. This had been a plan of mine for a long time. I wanted to tell everyone about my origins. Yet my clan's execution triggered me. I expected their claws to cut me, and their powers to take control of my body. I submitted myself to them. This should've been the end of the curse.

But I'm to wait for news about what the council will do to him.

**Ω**

"_Haru…" _ Whispered the breeze within the forest. _"Come quickly, Haru…" _The outskirts of the king's territory flooded with leaves and waves of flowers.

Shizuka stumbled over the raining colors. Her bare feet crunched the wet green grass and miniscule leaves. Her knees collided against the ground. Hunched over, she gasped and clamped a hand on her wounded throat.

Arms breached through the raining flowers full of her scent. Shizuka raised her head at the soft touch, her body stiffened and slowly melted in the comfortable embrace of her lover.

"Oh, Haru…" Shizuka sighed in his chest.

He grimly studied the palace. Shadow spies flanked all corners, nestled the walls and the forest. Haru contemplated the foundation before turning to Shizuka. Her blood lured him from his cabin, out of the territory. He traced the deep wound with hesitation and offered his throat.

"It's over, Haru…" Shizuka clenched his lapel, eyes scrunched tight and fangs protruded against her lips, "Everything I was trying to protect, it's no use now. He turned himself to the council."

"Come to my cabin, no one will trace you there." Haru consoled, "I'll give you blood right away." Wrapping his arms under her legs, he lifted her from the ground and stepped lightly, letting the trees and breeze swivel around like a curtain. A blackening aura infiltrated, briskly, Haru turned to examine the region. His grip around Shizuka increased, but she shoved away.

A squawking spy bird plunged over them. Losing reason, Shizuka fired vines and a ray of pulverizing fire at the remote shifter scraping the sky. The screeching creature plummeted within a tree, and for a timeless moment they believed that was the end of the penetrable creatures of the milieu. Miles from the territory and Haru's cabin, millions of shadow spies accumulated. Captured the vigilant lovers in their escape to the cabin.

An allocated stream of birds swarmed the trees, lurked in the branches. Shizuka sent a derisive glare at the hooded shapes. Shoving Haru back, she straightened and crudely cursed at the advancing creatures.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuka screamed, "Get away you beast!"

"Kukukuku…." Rido opened his arms once he stepped away from the shadow of a tree. "My lovely wife is not pleased to see me, I wonder why." Cunningly glancing at Haru over her shoulder, he rolled his eyes, "Indeed, maybe it's because she was planning to run away with her lover to the forest."

"Get back…." Shizuka slurred, her energy wrenched the field from its roots and elevated boulders of land over Rido.

"You should ask me why I've come." He notified, arms folded. "I have news you should consider. Your favorite little king has been arrested for keeping the sacrifice alive. No one remains on her side. Much less shield her from the royal household. Didn't you agree with him to look after her when he wasn't around?"

"That agreement is no more!" Shizuka's voice boomed, split trees and destroyed the shadow birds. "After he forfeited and let them take him away, after I warned him for months and did my best to help him—It's over!"

Rido licked his scarred lips, channeled his heterochromatic eyes over at Haru. "I take it you're abandoning her for me to play with."

"Do whatever you want with her…" Shizuka sneered, fangs cutting her lips, "She is not my responsibility. She deserves torment for what she has done! You're free to kill her."

"I'll take pleasure in torturing her slowly..." He chortled at the sky, "But I should mention while we're still here, there is no one to officially hold the throne in balance. We won't accept that sacrifice to be our queen. Kaname can't rule from prison—that leaves the only pureblood relative in line to take the throne…" Rido gestured to himself. "As you can see. Didn't you want to rule together with me, my wife?"

Shizuka had turned around to Haru, her fingers caught in his sleeve, "No." She breathed, "I'm leaving the palace, leaving you. My place isn't there anymore, can't you tell? The entire monarchy will be destroyed once you take over, and that pathetic girl will see nothing but death in her future. Kaname isn't coming back anytime soon. You hold complete authority over the royals, Rido." She gritted her fangs, "Find someone and produce an heir."

"You're strangely encouraging of my plans, dear…" Rido smirked, but the humor in his smirk was plain and sullen. His gaze set on the hand clutching Haru's arm. "You vowed to be mine centuries ago, but our marriage meant nothing to you."

"Why are you still asking the same questions even today?" Shizuka glared at the still sky. "You don't have the decency to earn a woman's heart. All you want is to possess women. In this lust, you drove Sora mad and she swore to turn you over to the council. She took pity on you, and ordered us not to come to the palace for two centuries. Then came her death, and Kaname was all alone. We were obliged to return. All of my work was useless." She spat bitterly. "I didn't raise him to throw his life away for one woman. If you don't know already…"

Shizuka looked at him intently over her shoulder, "Rido…The same madness and desire you harness runs in him for that girl, and makes him unable to let her go. She is in _your_ hands now. What will you do to the woman whom your nephew is willing to give up everything for? Move cautiously for once upon a time you _also_ felt these feelings for someone…" She and Haru dissolved in a white sheet of wind, spurned under a cloud of flowers and leaves.

Rido gaped at the swaying trees, followed her presence and felt it wilt into a deep distance, out of reach.

_Once upon a time… _ He stared at the rings of flowers twinkling over him in the wind.

**Ω**

"We shouldn't wait anymore." Growled a royal pureblood in the throne room. Looking at Arisu, he added quickly, "He delayed the sacrifice long enough. We should kill her now!"

"We should!" Clamored the standing room.

Yuuki could hear them from the hallway. Maids trembled at her heel, hesitantly swaying whether to follow or turn their backs on Yuuki. She assured them it was completely their decision; she wouldn't hold it against anyone. After all, she was responsible for making Kaname turn himself to the council.

She traversed from the throne room, let her bare feet splash the puddles in the wet courtyard. Her shivering body still met from running in the rain earlier. Yuuki sullenly sat down on a stair outside, studied her burned hand and the anti-vampire weapon inside of the box.

_It's over now. I did the right thing. I'm tired of hiding from them. I'd rather receive punishment. _Shuddering in her palms, Yuuki sobbed softly in the echoing halls. _I'm sorry, Kaname, deeply sorry. Please try to understand why I had to do this. I don't want to hide anymore. After they've killed me, you can return to the throne. _

"Kukuku…" Rido descended the stairs of the courtyard. His stepping feet left the islands of puddles shuddering with each beat. Yuuki jerked her head up and shot to her feet with a loud gulp.

"Gr-Great King…" She stuttered, letting streams of perspiration dribble down her cheek.

"Why do you look nervous?" Rido tilted his head, "You don't have anything else to hide, do you? Shall I call the council back to take you away?"

"You've…You're probably here to do the deed." Yuuki glanced at the box on the floor. "Artemis was used to sacrifice Amaya-sama. You can use it to deliver the final blow on me." She pointed at her head, "Right here."

Rido's crude eyes narrowed with a sleuth quality, "You want me to kill you?"

"Once I'm gone they'll set Kaname free."

He guffawed, "You're still begging to be killed, how pitiful…Kuku!"

"This isn't a joke, stop laughing!" She cried, "Do it now and they'll set Kaname free. Everyone wants him bac—"

"No one wants him back." Rido chopped her cry with his own acidic growl. The vibrations of his words swathed the stretching halls. Birds took to the sky automatically. Little by little, she noticed the flaring shadows scrape the walls and the sky above. The dark energy permeating from the pureblood accrued from hunger, anger, an a destructive impulse. "He killed several purebloods to save you just now. He confessed his crimes for keeping you alive. Does anyone want a lying king to rule? A king who hides everything to himself—"

"He is a far better king than you'll ever be!" Yuuki screamed fiercely, "He obediently listened and tried to make everyone happy. He couldn't kill me, but that isn't a crime! It was his decision, and he had the right to make his decisions and beliefs known to everyone."

"Which he _didn't."_ Rido snapped.

"Wrong." Yuuki boldly glowered at the pureblood, "What about the abolishment? He was working on it."

"And now you're the reason why the abolishment will never be finalized." At her questioning eyes, he chuckled, "Because our queen confessed for being a Kurosu. His supporters are under the impression he fabricated the abolishment to keep you alive, how _selfish! _Will anyone want a selfish pureblood to rule?"

"They love him." Yuuki said, "Citizens all love him."

"What prove do you have? Many believe purebloods are cold hearted and cruel."

"But Kaname, in his own way, has proved he isn't." Yuuki replied calmly.

Rido strolled toward Yuuki. His claws caressed her jaw and lifted her soft face up. "Now the world will have a new king, me."

"Kaname's rights and power belong to me while I'm still here."

"Didn't you want to die?" Rido mockingly leaned forward.

Yuuki slapped his hand aside, "You're going to take advantage of his powers. I don't trust you with this kind of authority. You'll kill everyone!" Backing away from Rido's smoldering eyes, she grabbed Artemis and flung it at him, "You can't become king, not while I'm incumbent."

"You will be deposed anyway," Rido sang.

Running footsteps barked in the echoing hall. Rido chuckled and straightened his posture, eyes gleaming with hidden malignancy on Yuuki. The Right Hands piled in the courtyard, directed themselves toward Yuuki. She lowered the weapon and gasped at her burned hand.

"Yuuki-sama," Kain murmured, loud enough for her to hear, "You shouldn't be here. The relatives are discussing what they'll do to you."

"It's best you leave the palace." Takuma interjected, gaze festering on Rido's smirk, "Not long from now, all relatives will come after you."

"I'm not going into hiding." She refused with stern determination. "I absolutely can't leave the throne to _him._"

"It is the Pureblood Right." Rima whispered, "He is in line after Kaname and you,"

"No, no!" Yuuki clenched her fangs. "Kaname didn't leave his powers to him. He'll harm everyone and eliminate any peace we have."

"The only thing keeping everyone from peace is _you."_ Rido hissed, "Kurosu."

Yuuki's red eyes glazed and shimmered black at the superior pureblood. She hadn't come to the palace to cause trouble in the royals. Kaname had tried to handle the matter as professionally and calmly possible. With him gone, Yuuki wouldn't dare abdicate the throne and Kaname's powers to Rido. The monstrous-hearted man she resented loomed above her with an equivalent snarl.

Growling loudly, Yuuki swung the blade and rammed it on his shoulder. "Shut up you filth!" Yuuki screamed voraciously.

His black energy sizzled, burst into dust as the anti-vampire weapon broke the impeccable skin of his shoulder. Blood oozed off his arm and dripped on the floor.

The speechless Right Hands gaped between the two, and glared at the weapon in her hand.

"What've you done?" Ruka shrieked, "You attacked a pureblood, do you know what danger you've put yourself in?" Grabbing Yuuki by the arm, she snaked Artemis from her vice-like grip and threw it inside of the box. The blades shrank into its previous compact shape.

Yuuki tore away from Ruka and darted toward Rido. She shoved him back, her clawing nails ripped his coat and shirt, unleashing streams of dark red blood from his porcelain skin. "I never hurt a soul here, neither did my family. I'm exhausted from the blames and lies trapping us to this miserable curse! But right this second—" Yuuki screamed insanely at Rido's feverishly pleasured eyes, "I want nothing more than to kill you and the council, and everyone involved for ruining my clan and Kaname!"

Takuma and Kain arrested Yuuki's arms, tugged her away from Rido. "You can't do this!" Kain cried, "You can't hurt a pureblood."

"I'm sick of this!" Yuuki wrestled and cursed at Rido. "I want you dead as well!—Trying and trying for months…" She grittily echoed, "To trap and murder me in the territory, I know your schemes and black heart, you monster! You kept harassing Sora-sama and hurt Shizuka-sama—!"

"Yuuki-sama!" Takuma shook her desperately, "Stop at once before someone hears you! Stop!"

"To hell with letting you take Kaname's power!" Yuuki screeched. "I'll _never_ let you take the throne!"

"Takuma, take her to territory." Ruka ordered.

His bruising grip shackled her arms. She kicked and screamed in Kain's arms as he lifted her from the floor. The men dashed through the halls, directly toward the forest and away from the flocking shadow spies of the relatives.

"Let me go!" Yuuki wrestled in Kain's arms, "Put me down! I did nothing wrong. He deserves it, you don't understand!"

Kain glared at the flying bats and aimed arrows of fire at the creatures.

"Please, calm down," Takuma pleaded, "Please, stop. It's for your own benefit. The palace isn't safe anymore. You can't go back. The territory maintains the barrier that'll block anyone from entering except you." Takuma took her from Kain's arms within vicinity of the barrier. "He allowed me permission to enter. I'm the only Right Hand who can. Yuuki-sama…" Takuma stared sorrowfully at her sobbing face, "No…Please, don't cry…We're here for you, we'll help you and keep Rido-sama from stealing the throne."

He ran through the barrier as Kain was thrown back several feet across the field, restricting him entrance. Kain slowly rose to his feet and watched Takuma's disappearing form vanish within the territory.

Her hands reeked of Rido's blood. She scrubbed her fingers and rubbed her hands in bleach to eliminate the scent. Yuuki stared at the floor of the dark living room. Her disheveled hair tumbled over her hair, stuck to her wet cheeks and swollen eyes. She rubbed them with her knuckles, gulped her sobs and stared in a daze at the floor again.

She was back. Back in their home, where their love started. After enduring what Yuuki had and falling in the trap of agonizing fear, Yuuki believed it was also a considerable time for their love to end.

Takuma placed the glass of water on the table by her arm. He sat across from her quietly, barely hinting a noise to avoid alarming her shocked state.

She looked up at the dark walls, the avenues of books lined on the floor, and the endless isles of shelves housing his favorite stories. Back then, Kaname's office felt larger. Yuuki swallowed the knot in her throat, finally accepting the cold glass of water. Her gaze shifted on the blond across the room.

Takuma released the folder in his arms, "This is the deed of the territory, Yuuki-sama. Kaname didn't have the time to give it to you. This is his wedding present for you." Takuma edged toward her with the documents, "It's now yours. The territory barricades all purebloods from coming. It's the safest place to be. He wanted you to have it." Takuma lifted the small envelope and slid the golden key in her hand.

The key was cold and warm at the same time. She emptily clenched the metal. "…Thank you."

Takuma observed her and looked away, "You need to stay here from now on. There's no place for you in the palace."

"I can't let…that scoundrel have the throne." She brutally spat.

"Be wise at this time. You can't afford to challenge the Great King." Takuma advised gently, "Kaname wasn't abdicated, only taken to the council. He'll be imprisoned no doubt. However, no one can force him to abdicate. He was born into the role of king, and stripping an incumbent pureblood of his title is unlawful. This is a higher right not even the Elders Council can break. The right to make Kaname abdicate and you relinquish your powers belongs to the Council of Ancients, the highest level of vampires in the world." Takuma took her drained glass and refilled it with water.

"His title and your incumbency are safe for now." He placated. "If the Great King were to take control of the monarchy, he'd risk being exiled and disowned by the royals. This authority again belongs to the Council of Ancients. If I know his nature like I think I do, he wouldn't risk it no matter how tempting it is. When you encounter him, Yuuki-sama, which I know you will in the immediate future, I recommend that you be wary of him. If he wants the throne badly, he'll plan something magnificently cunning and genius to get it."

Yuuki sighed over the cold water, her tired eyelids dipped over her gaze. "Ichijou-san, it seems to me the only people I can count on for help is the Council of Ancients."

"They'll hear of Kaname's imprisonment in a few days." Takuma guaranteed, "Be alert and ready to respond to their requests."

She put the glass away, opened her palm to study the gold key. "You know I have to bring him back."

"I know." Takuma smiled delicately at Yuuki. "I also know you love him."

"I planned to tell everyone who I was. Kaname felt terrible that I didn't consult him first. I knew he wouldn't let me so I thought if I did it on my own, at least he won't be charged for keeping me alive. But _lo…_" Yuuki clenched her hand against her forehead with a bitter cry, "The opposite happened. I was supposed to go to the council, not he."

"The curse is over, Yuuki-sama." Takuma said aloud.

She stopped in refute and looked at him. "No, it's not over."

"What were the conditions of the curse? If you remained alive, the Kurosu clan would be killed. If you were killed, the entire clan would live. Am I wrong?" He paused and took a chair, his green eyes never shifted from Yuuki's worried stare, "This means you aren't affected by the curse anymore. Your clan isn't alive, but you still are."

She closed her eyes and sighed simply. "Little difference does it make. I'm hated for who I am anyway."

"I'm going to disagree," Takuma said evenly, "This makes all the difference you need to help Kaname. You're a Kurosu, and you're also consort. With Kaname's power and the help of the Council of Ancients, you can make all the alterations in law you deem ethically provident. Also, reveal the crimes of the Elders Council. Isn't this what you want?"

Trembling tears sprung from her eyes, Yuuki ducked and covered her face. "You aren't upset with how angry I am at your jii-sama?"

Takuma sighed, "I've known his techniques and disloyalty for years. Kaname does too. I tried to change his mind, but he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He is lonely because my father and I abandoned him. My loyalty is for Kaname, you too. That's where I stand, next to the two of you. Whatever punishment you want to give to jii-sama, I'm with you. I want him to turn his life around for good."

News leaked to the public, like Yuuki predicted. All were furious about how Kaname was under observation of the council, and all were shocked that their sweet queen was a Kurosu. She was damned, soundly resented for her bringing Kaname to his current misfortune. Yuuki accepted the harshly opposing public. She didn't associate with the royal household for her right of mind.

The royal purebloods blamed Yuuki and demanded she abdicate, that she wasn't their rightful queen, or a pureblood. While Yuuki believed all allied purebloods, cabinet, and elders would ambush her at any point, she was taken by a short surprise one afternoon when Takuma came for a visit.

He said Kaname wasn't going to return. The council announced their verdict to imprison him for a year. Not only for keeping a sacrifice alive but other charges were pressed against Kaname, all concocted by Ichijou Asato Yuuki assumed. After one year, the council'd return to the case and see forth what further punishment was devisable. Since he was still a sovereign and in the council's custody, his powers and rights merited to the incumbent, Yuuki.

Aidou held up her shawl beside the open passenger door. They had discreetly left the territory and brought to the council around dusk. True to his word, Aidou assured Yuuki they were far from monitored by the elders' spies. Guards dove out toward the black car. The men formally bowed and eagerly escorted Yuuki through the back of the Elders Council.

She made little public appearance; if word got out she secretly arrived at the council for obvious reasons, Yuuki'd need to manifest some speech for the impertinent press. Inside of the council, corridors of guards shrewdly held in silence as she passed. At the end of the hall, she greeted the man who fruitfully made her visit possible and elusive from vigilantes.

Lord Aidou grasped her hand and brushed it against his forehead. "My son asked me to do this favor for you, I had no choice but to oblige, Yuuki-sama…" His smile was curt and withdrawn.

"Thank you very much for letting me come today." Yuuki whispered.

"I won't delay your visit." He immediately escorted her to the elevator. Within the lift, Yuuki noticed the cameras had fogged lenses. He used a spell to fool the security administration, most of all the cruel elders currently at their offices layers above. "You have some time, but I advise you make it useful and quick."

"I will." Yuuki nodded from her hood. The journey several feet underground winded to an end. The doors hissed open, promptly Yuuki was helped out to the stoned stairs of the underground layer.

"Here even powerful vampires are weakened in earth's depth. The bars are anti-vampire irons. A touch will be disastrous." Lord Aidou carefully guided her through the crypt hall. He stopped beneath a lantern and pressed a button on the double-ironed doors.

Guards wearing gloves shoved open the door at the signal. They bowed and allowed them to enter without word. The Lord lingered on the threshold, letting Yuuki absorb and accustom to the unnaturally dim light. She squinted her eyes and lifted her hood to examine the shadowed arena. Looking back at him gratefully, she bowed and he took his leave.

The guards resumed their posts by the door, Yuuki didn't mind. In fact, she wasn't made aware of them as her interest and worried eyes hunted the shadows of the enormous window-less cell.

Her shoes clicked on the stones. Slowly edging within the room, Yuuki held her breath at the indistinguishable movement in the darkness. Chains ghostly rapped on the floor, stones grated and finally footsteps blasted against walls. She had the urge to duck and cower at the earthquake sounds, but the need to identify its owner was greater.

Just one look. One look after weeks of separation…_Please. _

Kaname's disheveled silhouette streamed into view, like a silver light quivering in the voracious darkness. His blackish hair framed the whiteness of his sullen long face. Both eyes tucked behind locks, impenetrable and shy from sight. She caught a glint of silver where his eyes were. Then her eyes fell to his arms and legs, chained and restrained from movement in a chair.

Her hands clenched around her mouth. She believed she screamed because tears were already streaming across her vision. Composing herself and with an austere glare at the guards, Yuuki ordered them to take the chains off.

They hesitated, exchanged looks and stood still.

"I said, take off the chains!" Yuuki bellowed.

The guards tugged themselves to Kaname and unlocked the anti-vampire chains, responsible for suppressing his pureblood powers. His burned arms dangled on his sides.

"Leave us," Yuuki heaved painfully at the floor.

The guards bowed at the two, closed the door after themselves.

Silence lurched over them. She was too afraid to look up and relive the sight. He didn't make a move from his chair. Yuuki raked her nails against her forehead and down her nose in frustration.

"…Didn't want this…" She said to herself. "I didn't want this at all…Not right…" Yuuki relentlessly chanted, opened her blurry eyes at her wrecked husband.

He looked disorientated. Each breath he inhaled took difficulty and was exhausting for his body to administer.

"Kana..me?" Yuuki whispered.

His line of his brows furrowed and darkened.

"Kaname?" She stepped forward more confidently, but her ankles wobbled in her shoes and her hands hugged her ribs in fear.

He opened his eyes, the crimson irises particularly dark but shimmering with faint silver. He straightened his head and looked passively ahead as Yuuki drew close.

"Why did you do it?" Yuuki croaked, "Why did you confess like that? I wanted to tell them the truth. If they wanted to kill me, I would've accepted it. No, I didn't do it because they're gone…" Yuuki knelt in front of his chair. Her trembling hand set on his knee. "I just wanted to do the right thing."

He continued looking at her emptily.

"Are you angry with me?" Yuuki spoke louder, "You wouldn't let me do it, but I had to. Your being here is wrong. You're still our king, your place is in the palace, not here." She quivered with an urge to cry at his despairing eyes. Yuuki dropped her head against his knee, _"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for bringing you here! I'm very sorry!"_

Sharp, long fingers gripped Yuuki by the shoulders and launched her up, until she was propped on her knees on the floor. At their eye-to-eye level, she shuddered at his shadowed but tender gaze.

"Yuuki…"

She didn't even notice he spoke. Her hands caressed his cold cheeks.

"You're the only person whom I'll give my life up for." Kaname whispered.

Those selfless but sweet words… It tore her insides, Yuuki yanked out of his arms. "No, don't do something like this for me. I don't want you to live like this!"

"But I swore to protect you." Kaname said quietly.

"I guess I didn't clarify myself, Kaname," Yuuki's neutral tone strung his eyes back up. "I was willing to accept what punishment they had for me. I never intended to die in vain, Kaname, like you're doing right now." Her seethe reflected in her words, "You failed me, your family and everyone else. You failed us. You know why? Because you gave up on the future. I didn't marry you to watch you die. I didn't marry to give up on you. You have no respect for the future, no respect for what most of us believe should be."

He didn't say a word, only watched widely at the rivulets of tears falling on Yuuki's shoes.

"I won't forget that you gave up on me…our love, our future, the family we would have—you have no respect for any of it! Because you wanted to send me away!"

"I knew you wouldn't agree." Kaname acknowledged.

"Always deciding for me..So that's how it is. It seems you can never trust anyone in this world, Kaname. I'm the last person you wanted to trust." Yuuki swallowed her burning throat, "Today we're even. Tomorrow I won't be, but you'll always have the upper hand between us. I understand you now. You gave up on us."

The cell doors banged as the short figure shot out, darted up the stairs, directly hid inside the elevator that transported her to the world above. Yuuki was shaking as if she were with fever when she went to her car. Slumping unceremoniously on the sidewalk, she hunched over the cement and wailed.

Aidou covered her with a coat and grabbed her hands.

"Why is my life like this!" Yuuki screamed at the blond, "Why does it have to be like this?" She fell in his arms and sobbed harder.

Again Aidou felt the same chills he remembered earlier when he listened to Yuuki crying in her bedroom. The same daunting emotions seized him and he shivered.

"Why can't it end?" Yuuki pounded on his chest. "I don't want us to be like this!" She wheezed. "I hate this! Everybody I loved…Every one…_Left me…"_

He could only wallow in her sadness. Silently Aidou patted the back of her head. He helped her inside the car and ordered the chauffeur to promptly leave before elders noticed. He let Yuuki to herself for a while. She stared dry-eyed out the window, fist clenched on her thighs, hair unbound and cheeks smeared with the stain and scent of hot tears.

"I know it wasn't Kaname who ordered them to be killed."

Aidou jolted at the drained, hallowed voice.

"He was planning to send my parents and me away secretly. When Kain said his name was stamped on the writ, I could only think of one thing," Yuuki gritted, "I've seen the same thing happen when Lord Shirabuki forged the contract between Sara and Kaname. Why, I wonder, does our council believe it's impenetrable?"

Aidou cleared his throat but held back from comment.

Yuuki looked expectedly at her comrade. "I'm going to trust you to allocate the possessions in Koaru's safety box. Retrieve everything discreetly."

His eyes widened, "What safety box?"

"My brother left one hoping Kaname would find it. It was in the council all this time because he knew Kaname would frequent there a lot in the future. Hanabusa, he found the secret to the curse. Kaname figured it out a long time ago. I'm going to use his findings and take it to the Council of Ancients."

"This'll encourage a war." Aidou distastefully droned.

"It will." Yuuki thoughtfully stared out the window.

He decided he preferred her calculating demeanor than her crying, because the sound of Yuuki's cry scared Aidou the most.

**Ω**

* * *

Shorter chapters from hereon. I will not draw out these hardship chapters because 1) I want to update weekly again., 2) This story has three climaxes. The previous chapter was one. You may as well guess this will be a long but fulfilling story. ^^ Even though the ending is far away, I've already integrated it to the plot line. Thank you for your generous support. I'll genuinely try to update in a timely manner and keep the plot consistent. This story began from Yuuki being a Sacrifice. The curse will be sealed shut with an impressive blow. Our future chapters will now focus on her transforming into her role as Consort.

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	22. Contempt

**Ω**

"That idiot of a woman continues to breathe…" The glass in her hand shattered. Sara analyzed the forest sealing the subject in its privacy. "He sure created the perfect haven for her to live in." She _tsked_ in rumination at the area. Bending forward on the window, her claws scraped the surface, releasing ribbons of scraping nails within the room. "If he hadn't been foolish, he wouldn't be trapped. This'll make him repent."

Sara beckoned her servant forward. Seiren slid on her knees, head bent on the ground. "At your service."

"No one can penetrate the territory, no one but one Right Hand, I hear."

"Ichijou Takuma." Seiren supplied, "Ousama's most closest and revered Hand."

"He will do…" Sara turned away from the window as the curtain reeled, shadowing her room. "Bring him to me."

"Yes, Sara-sama." Seiren rose with a cautious bow, and a turn of her heel, she studiously carried herself out of the door.

Lord Shirabuki entered through the doorway without a sound. His cat-like steps secret and furtive, but recognizable for Sara, who turned invitingly at her father.

"He has done it." Sara beamed at her father, pouring herself another toast. She had been celebrating nonstop for weeks. While the queen was pent in the territory and relatives grew furious over her being alive, Sara thrilled at the development. "The council is indeed dependable. The Head delivered his blow like he promised."

Lord Shirabuki restlessly searched her room, eyed the glass in her hand. "You continue to let your guard down. This is the perfect opportunity for you to climb the ladder and win the affection of the people. Everyone will side with a pureblood than the lying queen. She is at odds, and no one is willing to help her. Why don't you report to the council and see about how things evolve?"

"I was planning to," Sara sipped the bubbly champagne and grinned at the shimmering contents, "I also want a way to penetrate the territory. I had the chance of getting in when Kaname lowered security for a short period. I hear the cells underground are awful for any vampire. With each passing day he spends there, his powers slowly slip, and there isn't any thing or one to supply him blood. He must be _craving _about now…"

"There is something critical I have to tell you, Sara…" Lord Shirabuki allowed himself to take a seat. Slipping one leg over another, he reached for a cigar on the table by his elbow. "Before the council attacked, their spies monitored everything in the Kurosu household. They returned from a trip. No one knew, but everything said in the comfort of their home was heard by the spies." Slowly he glanced at his daughter and added coolly, "They were running away with Ousama's help."

Her grip on the glass tightened.

"He wanted to help them escape, maybe send that woman with them."

"There's no point in rescuing them. No wonder the council acted when they did. What a surprise!" Sara shrugged and consumed the champagne. "They should've seen it coming. After months and days of waiting, the council killed them. You saw how she writhed in pain in the shadow of their death! Pretending to be sick in her room, I thought she was planning something, but a confession? She keeps making things interesting."

Lord Shirabuki inspected his cigar profoundly. "She invited us to stay longer. Why?"

"Why does it matter?" Sara grumbled. "She is cornered. It's the perfect trap! Being incumbent but immobile in the territory, no one will listen to her no more, not the public, the council, or cabinet." Sara snickered, "I'm just waiting for Rido-sama to make his move. I can feel he has something up his sleeve…" She licked her lips thirstily. "I knew we could trust him the moment we met him."

**Ω**

When the turbulence of the royal household reached Sayori, she eagerly bound for the palace. Her premier concern was Yuuki. She begged the maids to relinquish her whereabouts as it became apparent after hours of waiting that the queen didn't reside there anymore.

"Kuma!" Sayori stalked to her energetic relative. He trembled slightly as she advanced but welcomed her with a short hug.

"I didn't know you were coming, what brings you?" Takuma scratched his head shyly.

"Where is the queen? Yuuki. Where is she?" She demanded, "I've been waiting around asking the maids, but they are no help. What's going on? Ousama is in prison, and Yuuki told everyone the truth? Has she gone mad?"

Placating her with soft pats, Takuma answered, "Yuuki-sama is at the territory for the time being. She is working hard and can't be disturbed."

"I want to see her." Sayori ordered, "Tell her this second. We need to shake her and tell her the importance of her role here. Is she giving up the throne? She is our reliable source for abolishing the damn curse!"

"She is not abdicating anytime soon, I promise you." Takuma hastily added, "And calm down, you're terrifying the maids," He gestured to the skipping women shrieking behind their sleeves and disappear at the end of the corridor. Suddenly the wall behind Sayori cracked and the picture frames on the wall collapsed. "Please, calm down!" He cried, "No, our sacred relics! That's expensive. You can't destroy that!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice." Sayori gaped at the broken frames. She turned with a careless shrug, eyes demanding once more, "When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't wait that long." Sayori instantly declined.

"Tonight?"

"I want to see her this minute! Rumors are going around she has lost power and support from the people. She has no one on her side. I need to properly consult her before she makes another move. Doesn't she understand every move she makes affects the royals and the people?"

"She does." Takuma nodded immediately. "Please, come down."

"I am calm, damn it!" Sayori shrieked. More pictures shattered on the floor in turn.

Takuma turned glum, droned under his breath, "Alright…Alright, I'll see what I can do. If she is too busy to meet with you, don't get angry with me."

"How can I get angry with your cute face?" She pinched his cheeks.

He giggled and shyly blushed. "Aw, stop."

Sayori folded her arms, "Go tell her."

"Roger." He saluted and marched out of the halls.

**Ω**

**Manuscript J **

My overprotective parents disapproved my outdoorsy nature. I couldn't go out alone. Ichiru or Zero always accompanied me. The winter I secretly snuck out banked my memories for years. I wondered about my senpai. His whereabouts, did he remember the old shack behind the church? Did he habitually come to the city in the winter?

My home was three miles from the border between Vampire City and the human world. There were no electrical traps on the gates. I trespassed and hid away in a bush for thirty minutes before making my way to the human world.

You told me Mistletoes bring enemies together. To respect its wholesomeness, people were expected the shake hands, embrace or kiss. Many humans kissed in the snow. I returned to the shack a year later I met my senpai. He wasn't there, yet I held on to his scarf, relished in the remains of his scent. He never came back actually.

I was compelled to stop going.

I stayed at home instead, listened to my parents sing carols in each other's arms and dance in the firelight of the library. My days of worrying and wondering silenced and faded. I decided to seal the memory of senpai deep in my heart after I learned about our dark curse.

The curse that brought me to the palace. To the royal family. To…You.

Again.

We're still different. Two beings brought up in different ends of the world. I failed to understand you, and learn your heart like you wanted. My weakness was apparent. I have yet to learn your heart completely. You're locked underground, enervated by the anti-vampire chains.

What are you thinking about? Are you angry for what I said?

No, perhaps you don't feel a thing.

'_You gave up on us.'_

Takuma rattled open the sliding door, charged inside the living room. He stomped on the deck and hunched over, obviously out of breath. I released my pen and closed the folder before giving him my full attention.

His wild green eyes were large, the corners of his mouth were etched back and his hair stood up. "She—She wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Sayori."

I knew she was shocked by the news. Nonetheless, I was relived to have her on my side. She took me in her arms and squeezed my ribs. Her evident concern milked all energy out of me. Sayori pushed me in a chair. We were sitting in the garden in the eastern quarters. At daytime, most of the royals resorted to stay inside and avoid the sunlight.

"What are you doing?" Sayori demanded, "Confessing?"

"Why are you shocked?"

She touched my hand, "I'm sorry for what happened. They shouldn't have been executed."

I nodded, "I located a lead in the coast. He has yet to tell me if he will support me."

"I'll support you all the way." Sayori clenched my hand, "You need every single help you can get."

"I've also asked a friend of mine to investigate the heikas' murder a few years ago." I scanned the palace for spies. "I asked the culprit to extend his stay. This'll buy me enough time to bring him to light."

Her brows soared at my candid expression, "You're looking pale. Did you nourish?"

I looked away, "As long I can walk, I'm fine. The territory eliminates any impending attack I'm susceptible to."

"At least Ousama wanted you to rest safely. He did the right thing creating a place like that, look at how helpful it is. Did he, by any chance, know this would happen from the beginning? The territory is too convenient, almost planned."

"He may have." I touched my teacup, "But I'm not going to stay there. I'm moving back to the palace."

"You've gone mad."

"I have to, because what I'm about to do merits my complete attention. I have to designate myself to the task. Everything depends on it. I'm the last Kurosu on earth, I have to live up to that name…" I shakily inhaled at the bitter thought. Before I knew it, tears flooded my eyes.

Sayori apologetically smiled and squeezed my hand. "You have me to depend on. I know every link in the council and the supporters of the previous movement. I can try again and contact everyone."

"Whoever is willing to help will come forth on his own time." I said.

"Are you that confident?"

I studied her quietly and smirked at my tea. "It's not about confidence. The fact that I'm willing to sell my soul to bring Kaname back, and do anything in my capabilities to reveal the corrupt council—this task isn't about confidence. I've learned my lesson."

I wasn't speaking to her haughtily. There was no bone in my body raving about how I'd bring them down. I was angry and hurt, I agonized each day in my loneliness at my losses. Loss of my family, my husband…the world around me was viciously cold.

I sent Hanabusa to collect the remains from Kaoru's safety box. He left the contents with Takuma who handed them to me in the territory. Takuma lingered in hesitation, concern fanning his smooth and collected façade. He surveyed me continuously on his trek back out of the territory.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" I whispered to my eager comrade.

He spun around and glided to my side. "What in the world are you doing?" Takuma cried. "Where'd you get something like that?" He accusingly gestured at the items in my possession. "Are you stealing?"

"These are treasures my brother thought were important and locked them in a safety box in the council." I smiled at the dusty papers. "Ichijou-san, he is the one who deserves credit for what I'm about to do."

"You're serious…" He breathed, rigid and fascinated.

"Don't be surprised."

"Whatever you decide," Takuma touched my arm and smiled empathetically, "I'm on your side to the very end, Yuuki-sama. I also want Kaname to come back…_Among other things_. But his return is upmost." Glancing at the blue sky, he sighed aloud at his own dismal perturbation. "One year from now, how'll things turn out? The world, neither will we, see him for one year."

"I want to move back to the palace." I announced.

His shoulders sagged but he looked at me with an immobile smile. "Oh, Yuuki-sama, I just knew you'd say something like that. Please, don't do it." He said a second later gravely. "For your own interest, don't go there. Now is a bad time. Accounting what happened with Rido-sama, your confession and Kaname's imprisonment…you are inviting them to take a stab at your heart."

"So be it." I calmly placed the items on the table.

Studying my folders, I grabbed them and walked out of Kaname's office. He lingered back in contemplation but rejoined me in the hallway. We crossed the front yard and strode through the searing white barrier. Sparks and faint electrocution tingled over our bodies. The dissipating fog hinted we drew closer to our destination. Takuma swiftly preceded me and opened the door of the black car.

We set off to the streets in silence. There was no reason to be nervous, but my insides trembled and burned. The vehicle parked by the main entrance. I sought the monument through the window, raked in the burning scones, number of waiting guards and the stairs that would take me to the doors. I have been here briefly. The chauffeur held open the door. The second my feet touched the gravel, a fierce bolt of energy rippled from my toes directly to my heart.

To think, you're layers below earth this very second, god knows thinking what, possibly going insane in the prison.

Takuma guided me out of the car and to the stairs. "You were doing fine." He whispered over my shoulder. "No need to stop now. This is what you wanted. I'm going to support you, I promise, Yuuki-sama." He flashed me a tentative smile.

"Something tells me you're in more trouble than I am." I noticed his left eye tweak. "Your jii-sama won't take this well."

"He'd damn better get used to it." Takuma arranged his tie. "Because I'm not changing my mind anytime soon. I made myself clear on whose side I'm on."

"Thank you, Ichijou-san." I nodded at my gentle friend. "Without you, Kaname wouldn't be the same, I'm sure. Thanks for being there for him."

Warped in shadows, the entrance hall stood in attention filled with reputable council members. There was no need for introductions. I walked across the Blue Room, eyed the chair I once waited outside contemplating the conversation Asato and you were having on my last visit. The door unraveled the ghostly sitting vampire in his designated seat behind his desk. He didn't look to acknowledge or welcome me inside.

I closed the door. The arm latched around my parcel of documents protected them from his devious eyes that sought me with even condescension.

"So you came…" Asato growled, "Shall I hazard a guess what for?" He scanned me intently and glared at the items in my possession.

"I'm here for a very simple reason, murderer." My feet cascaded the distance from the door to his table. I set the folder and slid out a document from a pocket. Holding it in front of the man, I announced him my intentions. "I'm taking you to court. Here is the court date. Yes, if you notice on the bottom corner, you see it's an Elder from the Council of Ancients who will be the judge."

The emeralds of his eyes shimmered mysteriously on me. "Council of Ancients, hm. You must've ran to them for help right after I sent your _husband _to jail."

"I did. There is no denying about it." I dropped a copy of the order on the table. "Obviously there's no one capable of distinguishing good vs. bad, right vs. wrong in this city."

"You accuse me of such nonsense?" He mockingly glowered. "What of your lies from the people, royal family about your sinful origins, that you're the bearer of the Kurosu curse!"

Not an emotion touched my words as I looked evenly in his resentful green eyes. "Your duty was to protect the monarchy, Ichiou. You have the right to sway a sovereign's decision. You're also accountable for stopping corruption in the monarchy, and prevent purebloods from taking control of the people: _these were your duties."_

"I know where my duties fall." He uttered with a pinch of fury.

"Then why did you turn against Kaname? Not only Kaname, but other royals in the past were trampled by your deceitful schemes."

"Accuse me of anything you want." Asato smirked. "You don't have proof to support what you just stated."

I smiled at him _genuinely _and this unnerved him. "I'll see you on the court date."

We were surprisingly civil and calm in front of each other. Once the door closed, I sensed the lurking black energy seep in the Blue Room from his office. I personally wanted to deliver him the issue for the same reason I wanted to take Asato to court. Instantly after Kaname's imprisonment, I sent an urgent request to the Council of Ancients and received a prompt reply. We risked being scrutinized, but it was a formal investigation. All parties required to be examined.

A herd of news reporters waited outside of the council. I didn't expect my visit to be broadcasted. No, I lie, some part of me did.

Camera lenses shoved on my face, attached to reporters. Their expert page flipping, camera flashing and stalking me to the car flanked me with questions.

"_Is it true you're a Kurosu who lied to the public and the royals?"_

"_Why did you marry Ousama? Was this planned?"_

"_Did you send Ousama to prison to gain entitlement to the throne?"_

"_How is your relationship with the royal family?"_

"_Will there be another confession?"_

"_What brings you to the Elders Council?"_

Guards safely escorted me to the car. Takuma fished the door and locked it shut. I hung aloofly on his left, feeling my legs numb, and my nails claw through the leader seat.

"_Is the royal family going to dispose of you?"_

"_Who will be your replacement?"_

"Don't listen to them." Takuma grabbed my arm and shook my suddenly. "Stop. The rumors need time to clear up."

"They're blaming me…" I unhooked his large hand from my arm, "I'm the reason they lost their king."

There hasn't been a queen in our history to suffer the turbulence of losing her crown and title. They were all pureblood to begin with and none had a secret identity. They married before they lived in the palace. I couldn't compare to their sincere contribution to society and the royal family. It was no later or sooner riots were at full force. People crowded the palace, shouted and cursed me, mandated I leave the throne to the purebloods.

My domain was the territory where I had silence, serenity, and absorbed your absence. I didn't want to hide from anyone though.

The heavily sweet scent of rain hovered the city. I left the territory in the afternoon and went to the forest. The cabin still looked orderly and homely as I remembered. The smell of flowers and jasmine rippled and cascaded from all direction. I lingered by the gates of the front yard, tempted to knock on his door.

He beat me to the race and strode outside. Oji-san paused in his stride and stopped altogether. "You've come again, Yuuki."

"I need your advice."

He glanced back at the cabin for a moment. "The woman I love is about to leave." He said. "She won't return to this place again. I'll wait for her in my memories."

"Shizuka-sama is angry with me." I admitted. "The barrier on the territory will do her more harm."

He regarded me stonily. "They call you _'Joousama'_."

"Strange how a name could have no meaning to you after a while. Maybe because I don't deserve to be their queen."

"Think again," He drew closer toward me and touched the back of my hand with a tender pat. "Yuuki… You're the Kurosu who became a queen."

"No." I shook my head, "I'm not! After the king was killed and my clan was convicted of the crime, the Crown Prince and my ancestor were engaged. She could've been queen! She deserved it!"

"Perhaps." Oji-san wistfully whispered at the rain clouds. "You have a duty now, Yuuki. Duty to the people, the purebloods, duty to bring Ousama back. Did you ever think if someone else were in your shoes they would take advantage of the monarchy's powerlessness and use it to destroy the small amount of goodness that we have left? You can tell who is right or wrong, good and bad. Many vampires have lost that ability. Your job is to protect the small ounce of peace we still have."

Oji-san bent over me. "Kurosus were willful and faithful to the Kurans. I've seen them. I've lived for a long time. You cannot say you don't deserve to be queen. It seems only right you're the sole sovereign to return the monarchy back to health."

When he said those words to me, Kaname, I didn't feel numb anymore. You see, oji-san and I have always been alike. We lived apart and outlived our beloved families. I've been able to understand his loneliness because it resembles mine. This man is Shizuka-sama's most sacred person, the person she won't ever give up on. It's strange because you and Shizuka-sama are tremendously alike.

I held my breath and nodded, "Thank you, oji-san. Please take care of Shizuka-sama."

His wrinkly eyes narrowed under the hood. "She had decided to vacate the palace, this limits your mobility there and in the monarchy." Slowly he revealed his large hand from the sleeve of his cloak. "I'm willing to be your ally."

I shook his hand gratefully. "I appreciate it, oji-san, thank you very much."

I went to the palace against the other's advice. The walls protruded and hovered over me like stinging knives. They were already assembled in the dining hall. From the hallway, I heard the loud shouts of the elder purebloods' voting to eradicate me. The rest chattered and mauled about a new pureblood to take over. Their concerns were also my own.

Seconds before my entrance, a herd of hisses, vibrant curses and unfriendly mouthful of slurs passed. The Royal Household looked at me with known hate, hate I was used to and wouldn't forget for the rest of my life.

"What're you doing here?" Sliced an elder. He shot to his feet, claws and fangs bared readily. "I will cut you to pieces, vermin!"

I scouted all the faces of the royal family. The Kurans were beautiful, tall, crimson eyed, almost impassive and dark haired. Each resembled the other in slight ways. It was no wonder because of my similarity with their looks, they figured I was a pureblood.

"Do you favor death?" A pureblood female resentfully spat as she loomed to her height. "Why are you here? This palace is not a place for you!"

"I'm here for the same reasons you all are." I answered. My voice sent a degree of equivalent frigidity and swallowed theirs into silence. I hovered by my chair but did not find it worthy to sit.

"_Get out."_ Arisu rasped without looking at me. "You will be disposed, and we will elect Kuran Rido as our king."

"Kaname is still incumbent." I reminded.

"He can't rule from prison, you worm!" She screamed. "You don't have the right to stand before us and teach us how to rule."

"I'd like to inform you respectfully, Arisu-sama," I touched the armrest, "That you already have an incumbent, and you can't elect someone else to take the throne." I glared at the brunette man across the table. Rido's eyes glinted dangerously in return. "I'm here to discuss the future of the monarchs and the royal family."

"You shallow bitch." Arisu tore out of her chair. "Don't teach me what to do!"

"This is not considered teaching!" I charged back at the pureblood. Her eyes blackened as her fangs lengthened. "There is no way we're going to resolve anything if we continue arguing. We have to resurrect the rightness of the family and bring Kaname back. If we don't, the Elders Council will definitely forge their way and try their own methods of resolution, which I know will kill half of you!" I pointed at the group. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed: since Kirrin and Sora-sama's death, you can't tell me you haven't questioned spontaneous events that occurred. Have you considered why Kaname is wary of them?"

"We don't want him back." Arisu hissed. "He can rot in the cellars underground for eternity. He has mocked us, his own blood, tangled himself with your likes and left you the throne!" She tauntingly spat. "We don't want a king who turns his back on his family."

I smirked at them. "You amaze me, everyone. Kaname has tried to keep you happy. He wanted everything to be in balance. He has done his duties, just because you can't understand why what he has done, doesn't make it wrong."

"Hah! These words coming from you don't surprise me." Arisu sneered.

"Then you can hate, kill, ruin your life until you get tired. Be my guest. _But you have no right to accuse him for not being a good king! _He has only begun to show you what you all deserve to know. The truth hidden from you all these years by the council, by your own security guards, by your own—!" I ceased at the sight of the blue-eyed Shirabuki. "By your dearest friends…" I echoed.

I cleared my throat and snatched away from his contempt eyes. "I've told you the truth about my identity, and I deserve some form of understanding from you! I told you everything because I respect you. You can try and depose me, or you can help me bring Kaname back, the choice is yours. Either way I'm not going to leave the throne to someone who is in alliance with the Council that can't even do the job they were created to do!" I lingered to examine some of their downcast expressions. "I'm going to protect you all. I want to help you because you're all vulnerable. I don't want another clan to be killed over someone's hate."

I headed back to the doors. "An elder from the Council of Ancients will arrive soon. I called him here. No one is permitted to leave the palace. Be prepared. Good bye." I spat at their loathing scorns.

**Ω**

An Elders Council representative admitted to the palace in the evening to meet with Yuuki. Aidou and Ruka escorted him to her office. She was holding a box in her arms when they entered. Yuuki lowered the box on the table and rose to greet her visitors.

"Before you start, I have something to say," She announced, hands rose in indication, "I want to stay here in the palace from now on, not the territory. If anyone is going to assault me, I have an anti-vampire weapon with me at all times. There's no reason to worry."

Ruka flushed at her objective. She stalked over at Yuuki, towered her significantly and snatched the box from the table. "You…have a guest." She gestured to the waiting shadow on the threshold.

Yuuki's gaze turned stern. Quelling her wrath with a shivering breath, she nodded and waited for the Right Hands exit. Zero slipped a hand in his pocket, lingered in solid silence and infuriating carelessness. Yuuki restrained from diffusing her guard and sat in a chair, arm braced on the edge of the table and head turned toward Zero.

"You didn't come to the funeral." She stated.

He entered with firm footsteps and offered a folder vast with documents. "I heard, but I was preoccupied at the time to come. I was investigating what you asked me to. I have all evide—"

"Zero." Yuuki hadn't shifted eyes from the man. "Why didn't you come to the funeral?"

He speechlessly studied the room and her soft-fleshed arm. Considering his aversion to verbal confrontations with her, she assumed he wouldn't have the gall to say much, if anything. She held on nonetheless, watched his inscrutable lavender eyes fuse with a look of agitation.

"They say Kaien oji-san is also dead." Yuuki murmured. "Do you know how it happened?"

"I do." Zero looked her directly in the eye.

"But you didn't have the heart to come to the funeral. Are you grieving at all?" Yuuki squinted her eyes distrustfully. "Let me ask you, do they _even _mean anything to you?"

Zero dropped the folder on the table. "It was the council, they killed the private guards sent by the king at the household and ambushed them."

Yuuki averted and grabbed the folder. "Ichiru was with me. They are buried in the royal mausoleum next to onii-sama's shrine. If you want to give them farewell, you're welcome to. They are your second parents." She hesitantly eyed him.

Zero palpated his temple and met her eyes. "Sit down." Yuuki opened the folder, "Tell me what you've found, anything unusual?"

"Because we don't have bodies to investigate if the cause of their dead was physical assault," Zero sank heavily in a chair on her right, "It was difficult at first. So I went by the year of their death and searched the Association's loan and license records." Zero flipped the sheets and handed her a specific page, "I found this unique weapon bought a few months earlier. The owner was a pureblood."

Yuuki tapped the name on the owner. "There it is."

Zero fidgeted and twisted around in the chair. "Because he is the owner, doesn't denote he was the killer."

"I have a written confession from Kirrin-sama." Yuuki walked around the table and opened a drawer. She dressed the table with the documents and gestured to the stamp with a bloody thumb. "The scent of his blood is strong." Yuuki indicated.

His hysterical eyes remained paralyzed by the thick glaze of blood on the paper. Rereading the note, Zero stared hard at Yuuki. "Where did you get this?"

"I had to look deep in the palace."

Zero's eyes narrowed. "You're going to indict a pureblood for the murder of Kirrin-sama and Sora-sama?"

She stared at the note and remembered the plea in Kirrin's eyes. "What would you do if a friend of yours attacked you? Would you forgive him?"

"Don't mock me." Standing up, Zero collected the documents. "Just because I'm designated for killing you, and to stop them from doing it on their own—"

"He didn't expect it coming from him. I think he was shocked and hurt to be betrayed. To conceal his crime, the council sugarcoated the death with some ridiculous cause." Yuuki looked at Zero despondently. "Kaname was trying to keep his control. He really hates everyone here because they're already doing the same what they did to his parents. It's no wonder he wants… someone to go home to…"

He quickly shuffled the documents and planted them neatly on the desk. "I'll sent a crew of investigators in his home to find the weapon. He may have gotten rid of it."

"Thank you for your help, Zero." She whispered with a nod. "It means a lot."

He departed the palace as swiftly as he came. Yuuki leaned over the windowsill of the office. Outside there was plenty sunlight, nourished green fields and a forest banked with pulchritude.

The slamming door thundered and brought Yuuki away from the window. "I knew you wanted to pay your respects to them. Don't be so coldhearted." The twitching silhouette retreated from the light. Only the silver reflection of the holster reared into the pale light of the window she preceded.

_BOOM!_

**Ω**

Zero watched his feet silence to an abrupt stop in a corridor of the galleria. The hanging pictures and stapled vases looked perfect in their creative accented places on the wall and furniture. He glared at the chair and blinked at the rug.

The prevalent smell of her blood turned his breaths to another halt. He swung around, promptly ran back to her quarters.

She wasn't alone in the office. He hovered the threshold, refrained by her overflowing blood. Zero set the gun on the back of his head.

Ahead of the culprit, he caught the flashing sunlight channel over his vision and the sound of Yuuki's falling body followed.

**Ω**

* * *

** © Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you! **


	23. Indict

**Ω**

Chills clawed over his body. The unspeakable and invasive sensation cut off thought, sent the walls of his sturdy mind flinging and firing sparks of rage he hadn't experienced before. In the serenity of the lonely room, he detected the callous screams of the spy birds scrape the sky. The depth of the silence transpired into a cold, terrifying emotion. One with twisting rancor that left no remains of the serenity he knew minutes prior.

And then he knew. Where it came from, what it was for, and who had spilled her blood.

**Ω**

**Manuscript J**

I was there again. The Royal Household looked at me from their chair. Arisu, with her derisive eyes, and her father on the left sat accompanied by her brothers. The dining hall was illuminated gold and white. Our dinner plates and utensils winked lightly from the fiery candlewicks. I spoke to them gently, and their irreversible faces stayed tune to the direction of my voice.

For a sound moment, I lingered on my words, awed by their respectful attention. We weren't fighting, we were dining together, like a family, I dare say.

The maids held open the main door and indicated to the shadowed room beyond. I hesitated but for a moment and allowed myself to enter the connected room.

Kaname sat in a chair, staring into an abyss in the darkness. He didn't notice me and stared ahead.

There were light movements in the background as I called his name. My eyes jumped to couch on his diagonal left. My parents also stared at something in the dark, head and eyes averted from me as if never registering my presence.

"What are you looking at?" I scowled at the shadows.

Lights flashes and a screen warped, visible figures shimmered. A man moved and shouted, his screams vibrated through me, shattered the lamps and glasses by Kaname's armrest.

I grabbed his arm, "What're you doing?" My parents stayed in their spots. "Ka-chan! Hey!"

The domineering shadow crossed the darkness and sprang in front of me. His talons slipped through my sleeves and reeled across my face. I fell from his powerful blows, sat riveted at the grotesque shadow.

**Ω**

"_She's regaining conscious." _

"_Yuuki, can you hear me?"_

Clenched hands shook her nervously. "Yuuki! Don't close your eyes. Keep them open. Stay with us."

Ruka leaned closer to her perspiring face. She wiped her forehead with a towel. "Say something, can you hear me?"

Yuuki dizzily gaped at the blond. The ceiling churned and pooled into black over her head. Sunlight pricked her searching eye and she flinched. Ruka hadn't released her grip and shook her unceremoniously. "Wake up!"

"Up…" She rambled breathlessly. "I'm … up. Awake."

"Good." Ruka sighed. "Look at me, right here."

Yuuki scowled at the piercing throb plunging up her arm and shoulder. She moaned despairingly and cringed in Ruka's arms. "Hurts…"

"You lost a lot of blood." Ruka compressed her bloody shoulder. "It missed your heart." She whispered. "But your blood loss is significant. We're putting you to an IV. The nurses will remove the bullet. Don't go to sleep. The poison is invading your body. We're quickly replacing it with fresh blood."

She barely managed to link two words at a time. Yuuki gaped blankly at the Right Hand. "I can't…understand…" Pain winded through her arm and shoulder remorselessly. She hissed and waited to catch her breath.

Ruka sharply looked up at the attending nurse hovering Yuuki's shoulder. "Hurry the hell up, the poison will suppress her healing abilities!"

The nurses glared at Ruka. "Please, leave the room."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Understand the sooner you leave, the quicker we can remove the bullet without interruption. Please, leave us alone. She is in safe hands."

Ruka gritted her fangs. Yuuki's gently pinched her wrist in agreement. She huffed indignantly and shot out of the room.

"Yuuki-sama, we need you to relax and count backwards." The nurse instructed. "This procedure will cause some pain but not a lot. Remain still, please."

Yuuki's blurring vision darkened, the swarming pain polluted her serene steadiness, but she found no will to move under the power of the poison. The nurse hovered over her face. "Yuuki-sama! Wake up!" She nudged her urgently, "Please, wake up, you can't sleep."

Yuuki blinked widely at the woman. "Huh? I didn't…Didn't…"

Ruka stormed through the corridor toward the throne room. Her legs froze at the lurking black clouds molded white with a mingling array of vermillion. Her feet dangled as she kept her head upright toward the monstrous behemoth now present in the courtyard of the quarters.

With caution and care the creature examined Ruka hovering the air under his reign. He relented the observation by guiding her to the floor again. Tranquilly Ruka watched him sweep over the stairs. The train of his black jacket snowed inches from his heels, swallowed the ground and the corridor where she stood.

Having no will to hold her head high, Ruka bowed deeply. "Elder, we are in great tragedy, you must help us."

Magenta eyes flourished over the steep king's tower, the elegant chapel and the pagodas built centuries past maintaining its old fashioned and deferential elements. Despite the peaceful appearance, his ancient and wise gaze locked on the bottomless cracks and despicable blemishes seeping from the inside of the palace to the outside.

"Where is the one who called for me?" His liquid deep voice drifted with authority. Ruka lingered on the command for seconds. She gaped at the pureblood, intrigued by the weight of soft beauty stinging from his voice and elegant posture. His eyes lanced her promisingly and Ruka remembered her own worth while standing before the Elder and bolted awake by the darkening silence from her lack of a response.

"She is wounded."

"That is why I came."

"Elder." Ruka tasted the words and lowered her head again, "Come with me to the Grand Hall. I will assemble the Royal Household for an audience. You may address them properly. Joousama won't be available for some time."

"Where is that_ cutting_ hand?" The steep of his demand collided with her resisting mind. Her control slipped before she numbed herself, a little helplessly from his pureblood control. "Answer me, noble." The Elder commanded scathingly.

"He is being apprehended by a representative from the Elders Council."

"What of your duties as a Right Hand? Are you not Her eyes and ears inside of the palace?"

"I am." Ruka clenched her fists.

Boldly she tipped her head up at the fetid pureblood. His magenta orbs glared from the dexterity of the sunlight. She felt her fists free with an overwhelming frailty. He was testing her strength and composure. Ruka resumed her eye contact with solid precision. Her mind refused his pureblood iron will. She still couldn't connect how, in spite of his astute abilities, he knew possibly all of their latest events after just arriving to their land. The longer Ruka studied the omniscient pureblood, the clearer and magnificent her perception became.

"We _need _your guidance." Ruka trained her head to drop another inch as she spoke. "Please, help us."

The elder flitted past Ruka and directly charged toward the corridor of the quarters. From outside Yuuki's blood blew and flooded like a drastic tornado. To prevent those in the quarter's vicinity from regaining hunger by the heaviness of her blood, guards and maids were dismissed. Nurses aided Yuuki solely, Ruka prayed they successful excised the bullet and closed her wound from further blood loss. The leaking smell of blood, bandage and medicine soon invaded.

He thwarted the screen door of the operation room in a single motion. The nurses paled and drifted back in fear as he closed the distance. His mammoth height covered the whole entrance.

One of the nurses returned to cleaning Yuuki's bullet wound. Her controlled hand strokes efficiently cleared the oozing blood.

"She started gagging on her own blood." Splatters of blood tickled the pillow under Yuuki's head. "Fortunately we were able to stop it." Apprehensively the nurse glanced at the elder. She taped the bandage on Yuuki's shoulder. "The wound will heal after she has taken more blood."

He watched Yuuki unconscious on the bed, bored and empty eyes absorbed her form. The elder turned and returned back outside to the corridor where Ruka had been waiting. She stiffened the closer he approached and bent forward to bow.

"Bring the Royal Household together." He ordered.

"Yes, elder." Ruka swung around toward the exit. She received help from her fellow Right Hands, the maids, guards to amass the Royal Household. The trail would be an exhausting but invigorating event. She didn't anticipate any winners. Victims, yes; plenty were bound to be victimized by the elder's wrath.

**Ω**

When Zero first noticed Yuuki sprawled on the office floor, he could only stare at the swallowing blood gushing around her form. The bullet, meant for her heart, struck her shoulder. In the advent of the attack, she thought she was speaking to her comrade and called him out. He, on the other hand, had already left her quarters and was returning to the council.

Their meeting was short and direct, but in between the pauses and penetrative glances, he sensed a third party lurking. Foolishly assuming a mere guard, maid, or a Right Hand, Zero disregarded any impending discrepancies. His return to her office to find Yuuki shot was the result of _his _ignorance.

Sweet ignorance…No, it was bitter actually. Frustration underlined his jerky movements, and Zero was thorough with fury toward the scheming culprit who had relayed his intentions through the attack.

His fingers locked on the trigger as he set the barrel on the man's head. He stood unwavering, completely reliant on Zero's decision to use the gun on him or not. Zero cursed at the pureblood. After a brief pause, the creature turned around to regard Zero's incurred façade with a hideously mordant chortle.

"You are under the obligation of the Elders Council." The louder his chuckle grew, the colder and hotter Zero's blood turned.

Sturdily he planted the gun on the man's forehead, a growl seeped, but his eyes narrowed with blistering anger.

"Are you going to break your promise to the council, and tell on me?" He smirked at his own gun, its bullet gorged inside of Yuuki's frail body. "You better think hard. The plan you and she are brewing is useless."

"Don't taunt me." Zero spat.

By the pureblood's indifferent cerulean eyes, Zero discarded the doubt he obtained when Yuuki spoke about how certain she was who had killed the Kuran heikas. Were it not true, the current predicament wouldn't have come to.

His condescending eyes narrowed on the atrocious man. "So you did kill them." His whisper tuned with a hidden element of realization and acceptance.

"Take these records back and destroy them. In the event of her death, I promise yours will be as nasty and nefarious. The council will not betray me." His words shrank the little comfort Zero felt after realizing how correct Yuuki had been.

"_How do dogs like you always get away with cheating?" _The glower rang through the room, curled over the corners and swept to the doorway where they gathered.

He lifted the gun to shoot her again. Zero sharply jabbed him in the solar plexus and kneed him from behind. His disposition didn't change as he unceremoniously slammed into the door. Zero shackled his arms behind and kicked the dropped gun out of the way.

Yuuki had steadily regained conscious, her vision faded and returned momentarily. She stooped on her elbows in the puddle of blood. "Don't lose him, Zero…" She hoarsely whispered, "Don't take him to the council either, th-the-they'll just let him go."

"I'm a pureblood!" Lord Shirabuki cackled, "What can you low-levels do to me?"

Aidou, Rima and Kain collided with Zero in the corridor. They sprang in the room and surrounded Yuuki. She managed to account her Right hands before turning rigid in the puddle. Yuuki gasped several times with a fervid need for air as her energy demoted, she turned limp and unconscious. Aidou stooped on the floor, his clothes drenched from her blood. Words screamed before he realized what he rambled as he and Rima gathered her up.

Lord Shirabuki angled his head on the orange haired standing against the window. His silhouette a mixture of pale orange and red, Kain hissed under his breath. "Why did you shoot her?" Kain demanded, _"Why did you shoot Yuuki-sama!"_ His outrageous screams lured strings of servants and guards to the door.

The maids fell back worriedly once Aidou carried Yuuki out. His running feet glided, skipped until he felt he were flying over the courtyard to the hospital infirmary.

Now he mingled in the crowd gathered in the hall, an invisible dot in the various reputable faces of purebloods and Kuran relatives. He scanned the room, located the Shirabuki clan in a corner. He doubted they had an inclination to what transpired hours earlier with their Lord shooting their queen. Looking at them silently, he was filled to his eyes with dread and loathing. Prior to the shooting, Aidou had a hard time trusting the clan. After Kaname married Yuuki, the clan held a vast shuddersome grudge against Yuuki.

Heads whipped around to the door. Silence hugged and frantically whirled over the rapt audience. Ages ambulated, their eyes narrowed on the door handles. Some broke free from the trance and retreated to a shadowed corner. They had been excepting the entrance, but the door thundering agape shattered their composures, left some gasping and screaming for a mild second.

In the light of the corridor, the elder appeared. Heads dove to the ground as he entered. Resuming his peaceful stride to the middle of the grand room, he alertly studied the purebloods and noblemen. A monumental contrast he was compared to the kneeling room. His black clothes, grayish blond hair sprayed neatly over his scalp. The age lines of his face were nonexistent. Nonetheless, his profound magenta eyes conceded everything he had witnessed over his lifetime. It wouldn't surprise one to assume he had a supernal ability to read people and their hidden hearts.

The eldest Kuran pureblood approached, followed by a train of younger relatives.

"Elder, it is good to see you again." The Kuran Lord's statuesque frame equaled the elder's. He bowed and graciously kissed the back of his large hand.

"I'm not here for greetings, heika." The elder pronounced and eyed the vigilant relatives, "Your queen called me personally."

"She is not our queen." The Lord explained, "She isn't pureblood."

"That woman holds the insignia of your king and carries his blood in her body. Why did you not instate another wife?"

"Ousama wouldn't agree. Polygamy isn't in our culture." He hesitantly relayed.

"She is your king's consort and remains the sole sovereign while he is in…" The elder swiftly eyed the speechless crowd across the room. His eyes meticulously channeled on the Shirabukis, the counterpart purebloods associated with the council and narrowed vindictively on Takuma, who nervously smiled and promptly bowed. "A pureblood was sent to prison." The acerbic slice left the room shaking, "You couldn't protect your own king."

"Elder, he kept trying to protect that woman. Her crimes are limitless. She was a sacrifice to the king. Her clan was cursed from centuries past. Because of her we are in demise. Our king is gone. The future of the pureblood monarchy looks bleak. You must help us! We can't let a non-pureblood remain on the throne."

"I have heard of the Kurosus, legendary purebloods that harness the goodwill, which yet remains a mystery. Our vision was blackened and smeared with lies in those years. You want to depose her completely?"

"Absolutely!" The Kurans clamored.

"There is no way I'll give up the throne."

Aidou shoved past several standbys on his passage to the doorway. Their wounded queen hovered the opening. Her roving black eyes pierced the standing men and women. Their sneering and devilish gazes immersed with humor and satisfaction at the sight she made. Yuuki examined them without a flinch or grunt, her discomfort a secret and shrouded by her cool and tranquil disposition. Poison heavily coiled around her system, but she wouldn't dare reveal her pains in front of them.

With a composure that beat the scorning purebloods, she elegantly walked into the throne room. Her attending maids speechlessly squirmed around her heels. She moved without help and the ease in each footstep made it appear the previous incident of her attack was merely a myth.

All Right Hands strewn across the hall gravitated toward their queen and posted themselves guardedly behind Yuuki.

In her new clothes, Yuuki made sure to properly conceal the bullet wound. Letting the purebloods learn about its location wouldn't be to her benefit. When she had awoken after her wound repair, the air around the palace floated with darker, harsher energy. It took no more than a second to realize the elder had arrived. Maids savored the enormity of his presence by her quarters. A little eavesdropping confirmed Yuuki's hunch, and she hurriedly asked for the ladies' help to dress. It didn't seem right for her to miss such an important appointment, after all, Yuuki, herself had asked the elder to come.

The guest of honor was surrounded by the household, big and small, little-eyed and large-eyed, their guaranteed abhorrence only turned starker on Yuuki's arrival.

"Thank you for coming, elder." Yuuki bowed toward the powerful creature, "I have been expecting you for a few days."

Belligerent eyes scorched Yuuki's passive and serene features. Her now black eyes blinked softly, unhindered by the pain ruling half of her body. She was excellent with concealing it. The shawl on her left shoulder sagged and dripped like a rainfall over her back. Despite her small frame and cool arrangement, he was swathed by her flowery and warm scent.

"A Kurosu." The elder murmured.

"My clan was recently executed. I'm the last one alive." She couldn't deny the invading sadness coursing her entire being at the remark. Who would want that kind of a reality? To be the last person of their clan, no blood-related persons, none to call family or her own ever. Anger surged but she controlled herself with a strong clench of her jaw and looked resolutely at the Kuran heikas.

"Because of recent events, don't assume I hold a grudge against you. With Kaname's temporary leave, I promise to look after each one of you and make sure you aren't harmed in any fashion. You may despise that I'm not pureblood, but you still have to understand that the monarchy can't survive if you continue to chop down one sovereign after another." Her blackish gaze seared over the Shirabukis hauntingly. "Don't you agree, Shirabukis?"

Sara glared back. "How can you say it's _temporary _leave? Some of us don't have want him back." She scoffed.

The remark was ignored with a strong twist of Yuuki's head. "I have no intention of wasting anyone's precious time." Yuuki declared. With a single wave of her hand, she signaled one of her maids to move forward. Carrying a thick folder in her white hands, the maid bowed before Yuuki and the elder before escaping for safety in the train of other servants.

"Before the news gets out of hand and more ridiculous rumors ensue," Yuuki opened the folder, "I have to bring forth the severity of one's crime to light. Elder, my reasons for asking you to come are many. Most of all I believe your character and knowledge, especially of the pureblood monarchy is superior to that of mine."

His eyes turned cold. "Your non-pureblood queen speaks eloquently." He eyed the Kuran Lord. "Is this the same creature whom you despise and wish to depose?"

"_Yes."_ The Kurans automatically hissed. "She wasn't welcomed into the family. We don't approve of her."

"There are plenty more things I don't approve of either." Yuuki matched his severe tone. "I know what I'm about to say will be important to you. Please, hear me out."

The elder resumed watching Yuuki with ease and patience.

"You see we are the unfortunate ones. Our monarchs, their associates, friends, the council and cabinet are numb. It can't be helped, and it's a very natural process. Some things have happened, which we've turned a blind eye on, while other things were dramatized almost unnecessarily. Is it right for a pureblood sovereign to be murdered?"

The Kuran Lord scoffed and jealously muttered, "Your clan is famous for it."

"Is it right for a pureblood sovereign to be murdered and the culprit get away?"

"Absolutely not!" He shouted.

"Is it right for the people who were supposed to protect others, turn on us and do the killing?" Yuuki searched the confused room. "Then I'll ask, is it right for them to get away with every law they've violated? Every lie and deceit they've done—is it right for them to continue killing without punishment?"

"What is your point?" The Kuran Lord sneered, "You're a sacrifice, and your crime is in the blood you carry. You should do the honors and sacrifice yourself already."

Yuuki looked bleakly at the pureblood. Her honest gaze powerful and doleful. "If my crime was for being born a Kurosu then you're right. I'm a culprit, a liar, a traitor, a malicious back stabber who killed a pureblood." Her voice quivered with each syllable. Stopping suddenly, Yuuki turned on her heel and called someone.

The Right Hands turned to the door and let it hang open. The silver haired entered the room silently.

"Sara Shirabuki." Yuuki whispered, eyes targeting the blond woman. The Shirabukis cautiously stirred, all eyes trained on the tall woman. She lifted a brow at Yuuki, one arm cradled around her waist and the other stretched vertically against her thigh. "This had to be done, Shirabuki-san." Yuuki murmured.

Zero dragged the chained man into the room. He stopped directly beside Yuuki.

The astounded room paled at the image of the pureblood trapped in anti-vampire chains. The Shirabukis gasped at their lord, mumbled among themselves.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sara interrupted. "Why is my father in chains? He is a guest in the palace!"

"What do you think you're doing?" The Kuran Lord violently demanded Yuuki. "Release him!"

"Yoshio Shirabuki has committed a truculent crime." Yuuki said. "Years ago when Kirrin and Sora heika ruled, a marriage contract between Kaname and Sara was formed. Their marriage would be made a reality after both parties reached the appropriate age." She regarded the audience attentively. "You were all hoping for it. There was something left out though, something no one knew about and Lord Shirabuki made sure of it."

The Lord glared ruthlessly at Yuuki. "You witch."

"What was hidden?" The elder asked.

"Kirrin and Sora Kuran rejected the proposal." Yuuki replied.

Lord Shirabuki tossed his head this way and that, anguish fired in his eyes, "Stop it, stop it now, damn you!" He screamed at Yuuki.

"Says who?" Arisu stepped forward, "Their marriage was promised since their birth. Don't try to change what happened with unproven lies."

"The proof is right here." Yuuki raised the folder. She selected a document relaying the marriage contract. "It was a simple proposal in the beginning. For personal reasons, the heikas changed their minds. Lord Shirabuki visited Kirrin-sama one day in his office, hoping to change his mind. It did no good but only enriched Kirrin-sama's conviction that the Lord wasn't a man to be trusted."

"How do you know these things? In this detail?" The elder cryptically examined Yuuki and the folder, "All this information couldn't have come from paper."

"I was there." Head high and shoulders squared, Yuuki said, "I'm the witness."

"That's preposterous!" Arisu guffawed.

Yuuki stared, "You couldn't have forgotten our Great Queen's specialty in permeating someone's memories. She took the liberty and sent me to Kaname's. I watched everything that day. Kirrin-sama's empty eyes; Lord Shirabuki's threatening words as he plunged the anti-vampire weapon in the king. Sora-sama came running, but she was too late. Kaname would've entered the scene, but I stopped him."

She held out the documents to the elder. "Here are the records of the ownership of the black blade that had killed them."

"That's all made up!" Lord Kuran shouted. "How can you expect us to believe this?"

"Have you not read the Crown Prince's transcripts, heika?" Takuma chillingly asked. "In the memoire, he talked about his parent's death. There was a woman who prevented him from going to the office. She put him in his room and told me to wait." Takuma narrowed his eyes knowingly, "These…should be familiar to you."

"That could be anyone. She could've read it and made it up!"

"In that case," Yuuki reached for the ancient note smeared in blood, "Here is the written confession by Kirrin-sama himself."

The room watched in a stupor as Yuuki handed the bloodied paper to the elder. His evident blood splattered over the scribbles was black and brown from age. Lord Kuran stalked toward the elder, drawn by the unfortunate scent of the familiar pure blood.

"Impossible…" The Lord gaped. "Tha-that can't be!"

A quiet voice lurched, seized the room's attention as it perused the note in tamed fury. _"It's been months after Kaoru's death, I've found at along last who was responsible for this shame. I'm rendering this note to your savior. She had done us mercy. The hand that stoles our lives lingers in the very corridors of the palace, my old friend Lord Shirabuki. _He and his clan must be demolished!_ Don't trust the council. They're cooperating together. I'm sending this person to your side. You may trust the carrier, Yuuki. Be careful of the others. Your father, Kirrin."_

"That's a lie!" Arisu shrieked, "A lie!"

The elder handed the note to Lord Kuran. "Indeed the verbiage written in blood is a Kuran, your son."

The Lord shrank back the second he touched the paper. Clenching his fist, he hurriedly hurled toward Yuuki and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where did you get this? How did you get this?"

"I told you." Yuuki calmly whispered, "I was there with him."

The Lord stared speechlessly at Lord Shirabuki. "You will have the harshest punishment a pureblood has ever had."

"The person in charge of endowing punishment is not you, Lord." The elder fiercely reminded. "You've stubbornly declared the woman an enemy. She is the person on the throne."

The Lord impatiently clenched his teeth; loathsome eyes supple with anger and sadness. Stonily he looked up again at Lord Shirabuki.

"What will the punishment be?" The elder gestured Yuuki.

"If Lord Shirabuki had killed a king, his friend, he is hereby condemned with murder." She edged toward the elder, her steps even. "And because of his actions, his clan must pay the price."

The Shirabukis alternately screamed in objection.

"We have done nothing!"

"Even if you _haven't _done a thing." Yuuki cut them short firmly, "Even if you are innocent—you carry the sin in your blood."

The Kurans stared in disbelief at Yuuki. Takuma stepped further away from Yuuki, passing Aidou, he caught the narrowed icy stare.

"And because of the sin you carry, you all are being sentenced to death." The order came as brutally as a quick hurricane, cold, and heartless.

"You have no right to do this!" Sara exclaimed.

"Your father has killed two purebloods," Yuuki informed, "You, his daughter are now a Sacrifice."

Sara's eyes widened.

The odd, familiarity in the situation claimed the observers. Still as mannequins by the sound finality of her statement, the audience watched the Shirabukis hopelessly.

"Sacrifice…" Sara repeated.

"Is that your final order?" The elder asked.

Yuuki absorbed the stunned Kurans. "Well…Heikas?" She waited.

Arisu pedaled uncertainly toward her relatives. All downcast and disturbed by the calamity of the sentence. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Yuuki glanced at Lord Kuran, "Your son and daughter-in-law were murdered by a friend, a pureblood. Doesn't he deserve to die?"

The Lord met her gaze calculatingly. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Do you."

"Yes. He does deserve death, the entire clan deserves it." The Lord answered.

"If it was perfectly fine for my family to be executed over a damn curse as killing a pureblood and my turning into a Sacrifice—then the Shirabuki clan deserves the same treatment!" Her scathing scream echoed through the crowd. Yuuki spotted Zero's impenetrable lavender eyes. "_What you don't know is that it was a mistake."_ She tiredly whispered. "It was a mistake…all of it."

Yuuki turned away from the heikas and passed Zero. "If their execution indemnifies the murder, then killing the clan is absolute. Am I right, elder?"

"You hold complete authority in giving punishment for the evidence you provided." Cool magenta skittered over the speechless Kurans.

"Think of her status, elder, she isn't fit to be queen. She isn't pureblood! Why should we listen to her?" Arisu demanded.

"Your king's powers belong to her while he is away." He responded evenly. "There haven't been a single non-pureblood on the throne in my lifetime, and because of a consistent line of the immortal powerful vampires ruling the monarchy, we are facing the disturbing nature of the murder of your previous heikas. Blame yourselves for the unfortunate manner of their death, and blame yourselves for not learning what has actually been happening behind your backs. You are a group of heikas whom your own king doesn't trust but his wife, a non-pureblood."

"Elder." Arisu breathed with trepidation, "You can't dismiss us this way."

"Stop her!" The Shirabukis cried. "We are innocent. We shouldn't have to be treated like culprits. We will not be sacrifices!"

Yuuki had been observing them. A soft ripple of understanding spoiled her enigmatic and frigid countenance. "You don't want to be sacrifices?"

"We are not sacrifices!" The Shirabukis hissed.

"I didn't want to be a sacrifice either, but I had no choice. I lived knowing I'd die here." She murmured. "And you're complaining now about a curse that ridiculed and hated the women in my family for ages?"

"We are purebloods unlike you! We refused to be treated like you!" Sara gritted.

"Oh?" Yuuki blinked in feigned amusement, "Well, then, Shirabuki-san, will your pureblood powers save your father?"

"Don't compare my family to yours." She rasped.

"The truth is we're no different." Yuuki spoke up. "I've changed my mind."

The Kurans gaped at Yuuki in agitation.

"The Shirabukis will not be sacrificed. They will be exiled." Yuuki turned toward Lord Shirabuki. His brilliant cerulean eyes paled the instant she stood under his nose. "You will never come to this palace again, let alone set foot in this country. You are stripped of your title, fortune, and your family, Lord. Your clan will be under watch for the rest of their lives, but out of this city. They will not be treated nicely. No, they're going to live the saddest, most pitiful lifestyle there is. And you, Lord, will never see them again. You will not have access into this country. Before you go, you will confess all of your sins."

Yuuki's fangs clanked as she added cruelly, "Should you fail to leave this country by escaping or by more deceitful ways with the council's help, I will kill your daughter, who is a perfect candidate for a sacrifice in the Shirabuki family. This'll be another torturous repetition of the Curse."

**Ω**

Maids shot to the room, hurriedly ripping open bottle tops and filling glasses of blood tablets. The drinks were ready to be consumed when Yuuki entered. The other half of trailing maids shut the door and escorted her to a chair.

"Your wound isn't healing well." One of the nurses began opening her clothes.

Possessed by shivers, Yuuki lurched over the armrest. Her pallid skin glistened with a film of sweat. The nurses promptly changed her bandage. Some pulled Yuuki's resistant mouth open for her to swallow the drink.

"We'll have to give you blood intravenously." Said a nurse as she anxiously called for supply of fresh blood from the infirmary.

"You shouldn't have gone in there, please, rest." Advised her maids.

She slouched wearily on the couch, gasped and trembled with fever. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"We know you aren't fine." A maid jumped up, "We just want to make sure you're healthy for movement again."

The door sprang open and the Right Hands made their way inside. Shiki locked the door and ordered the maids to pour more blood tablets. Ruka joined Yuuki on the couch and helped eased her comfortably on the cushions.

"You shouldn't have done that. What were you thinking?" Ruka muttered, scowling over Yuuki's shaking form.

"You weren't really going to sacrifice them." Aidou held still at the edge of the couch, watching the maids force more drinks down her throat. "You of all people know the pains of being a sacrifice. Why would you want someone else to feel it?"

"Because I can be cruel too." Yuuki dizzily gaped at the blue-eyed. The rigorous sound of her pants stirred the nurses to promptly put her on an IV.

Kain was examining the window and moved the curtain back carefully. "Kaname must know you were wounded. The weather outside isn't looking good."

"He's probably ready to murder to someone." Rima flopped on the armrest over Yuuki's head.

"_Shiki…"_ Yuuki wheezed. The noble drew away from his post at the door toward the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Talk to Rido-sama."

Ruka and Takuma froze at the suggestion. The stiffness in their forms was merely an evidence of uncertain and fearful assumptions.

"You will have to break the grudge." Yuuki insisted, "Please, Shiki. Talk to him."

"About what?" Shiki irritably grumbled. "What could I possibly want to turn to him for?"

"Shizuka-sama isn't coming back. Before he does something, maybe you can break through him."

Stubbornly he folded his arms and regarded Yuuki intently. "Focus on yourself. Just because Kaname isn't here, doesn't mean you can go around being careless and let people shoot you whenever you feel like getting shot."

Her eyes doubled back from fatigue. "Please, do it, Shiki… Try and talk to him."

Kain fidgeted on his feet. "We should let her rest."

"Yes, please." The nurses nodded eagerly. "The more rest she gets, the quicker she heals."

They escorted themselves out in silence. Ruka closed the door softly and lingered in the hall. Kain paused his steps inquisitively. Her eyes skipped over her comrades and narrowed on the passive orange haired.

"Where is Ichijou-san?" Ruka whispered, "He was with us earlier."

"He said he had to do something." Kain answered. "Let's go move the Shirabukis out of the palace."

Ruka fell back with a firm shake of her head. "I'm going to be useful and watch the door. Kaname …" The emotion welling in her eyes shimmered with tears she had meant to hide. "Kaname…He can't take another hit if she gets hurt again. He'll do something awful, I know it."

"I'll stay with you."

"No, I'll be fine by myself."

Kain briefly touched her shoulder. He hovered over Ruka, the lines circulating his mysterious eyes darkened. Slowly he removed his jacket and hung it on her shoulders. "It'll get chilly soon, stay warm and don't fall asleep." He caressed the shape of her head once. "See ya."

**Ω**

The antediluvian crypt whizzed for miles. The metal doors grated and groaned, echoed in the darkness, and finally the sound dropped to a numbing silence. Takuma uneasily waited in the darkness. He stared at the ground, feeling the earth shift under his feet and flinched backward. The odd sound of chains slipping over the stoned floor caught his attention. He looked up at the silhouette hunched in the chair.

"I came to see how you're doing." Takuma whispered, moving closer. "You felt it." He halted for a brief inspection of Kaname. The averted pureblood sat immobile, webbed by shadows and the impenetrable chains. "She took care of it, you have nothing to worry." He nervously explained to the creature trapped by the weight of fury. "Yuuki is being nursed back to health."

Red eyes flicked up at the mention of the name. Darkness swallowed the orbs as they vanished behind the locks of his dark hair.

"We won't let it happen again." Takuma hurriedly promised.

"I can tell how weak she is by her body unwilling to accept the tablets." Kaname's stern voice broke into a forced hiss.

"She is getting fresh blood from the servants." He insisted nonetheless.

"Yuuki…She is upset with me. She doesn't mention me, does she?" Kaname whispered.

Takuma hesitated, "Uh…Um." With a soft laugh, he backed away from Kaname's merciless glare. "She must think of you. She moved back to the palace, at her insistence, we were forced to let her." Takuma's smile vaporized as he looked at Kaname sternly, "Do you want me to bring blood?"

"No."

"We're hoping you come back soon."

He emptily gaped at the chains pooled around his boots instead.

"She exiled them." Takuma said suddenly, "Lord Shirabuki and his clan. She was trying to hurt them a little by turning them into sacrifices, you know make them realize the atrocious treatment her family received."

"Did she?" Quietly Kaname replied, eyes brimming with pain. The depth of forlornness tickled into his cool and suppressed words.

"No, she didn't. At least for the most part, the Royal Household is going to be more tolerable and understanding of her circumstances of previously being a sacrifice. I have to say, Kaname," Takuma lightly sighed, "Things weren't handled as best they could have. We want you to come back as soon as possible. Whenever it's going to be, we're all waiting eagerly for the council to release you. She's taking jii-sama to court. One of the Council of Ancient's elder arrived. He'll be the judge of the trial. Are you ready for this? For her to risk everything, you and all of us to bring you home?"

"I may have married a woman who can sometimes be naive, but when a woman sets her heart on something, she'll never be deterred. And Yuuki, she isn't afraid anymore, not of the council, nor death. I can only see where I belong: right next to her. Whether it kills all of us, I'm going to trust her."

Takuma smiled, "So am I. I'll help the two of you as much as I can."

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**


	24. Volition

**Ω**

The Royal Cabinet predicted it would take mountainous effort and time for the bridge between a non-pureblood queen and her royal household to cross in mutual agreement. She was weaker, younger, a novice opponent, and despite the discouraging outlook and confronted pretenses, she was strong-willed, almost obtrusive some believed, and relentless on her mission to set things in order during the King's absence.

Her bullet wound wouldn't stop her determined mind, not now at the least. She persuaded the nurses to allow her to leave intensive care and begin managing mandated tasks that required immediate attention. Her nurses couldn't dissuade Yuuki and only requested she continue to have frequent checkups. The Right Hands were also far from ease. Threatened by staunching illusions of Yuuki being assassinated mysteriously sooner or later, they were inclined to never leave her side, even while she slept. In spite of her walking in a field of poisonous knives, a murderous council and equally destructive cabinet members, Yuuki didn't in the slightest dream of stooping down from threats.

Her heart was solid, restless at each waking moment but prepared to stunt anyone when necessary. She held her head high like a respectable queen should. Took in every thing and one into account, showed initiative to help and resolve problems by accepting the king's seat in the council and cabinet in spite of the growing riots outside of the council.

While the Royal Household stood by reluctantly letting her climb higher into Kaname's powerful role, Yuuki demanded they come to an agreement and try to bring Kaname back.

She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop working.

They couldn't begin to utter a phrase of protest. Slowly, with a nervous nod, some of the elders relented and decided to take a seat and allow her to take action.

"Many believe just because I'm not pureblood with unlimited power, it will make me seek revenge on you." Yuuki glanced at the polished table. Her pale face glistened on the wood. She sought her counterparts across the room, guarding all entrances of the dining room. "The truth is there is no such thing as unlimited power. Kaname's Right Hands have the authority to correct me and put me down if necessary if I ever put your lives at risk in any manner."

Yuuki studied Arisu, who brooded over her drink. "I wish to meet with you every week to seek your advice, your opinions, your wishes, and your concerns. In return I _expect _you to take part in reinstating and resurrecting the purity of the monarchy. Your thoughts are just as important as the voices of our people. No one is going to trample any one here. I want this palace and its occupants to purge all ill emotion, grudge and hate that have reflected in our actions to hurt one another. I want it gone!" Yuuki stared at Rido on her left. _"Work on it_ if it's challenging. If you can't broaden your horizons, you aren't fit to be a liable and a worthy party of the monarchy."

He smirked wickedly. "Well said, _Joousama_."

"In order for me to give my attention to the people of our city, let's make sure our monarchy is working together first. Arisu-sama," The pureblood reared her head at Yuuki in a short snarl. The short brunette only smiled politely. "I'm counting on you." Yuuki faced the elders opposite to Arisu. "Lord Kuran, you're the eldest of the household. Can you make sure everyone cooperates and settle disputes when necessary?"

Lord Kuran sat up, placed his drink on the table and examined Yuuki. He shied slightly and with a heartless sigh, acquiesced. "Yes, I can do that."

"I appreciate it, Lord."

Takuma gaily proceeded through the corridor. His footsteps were light and calm, as well as his neutral countenance. The head of the line stood still and he broke into a magnanimous smile. "You stole attention and told them directly how to deal with each other. It was a job well done, I must say. And you didn't exhibit any discomfort, despite your wound."

Yuuki searched the carpet and looked up at the blond, her dark lashes tipped toward her brow. She appeared cool, perfect and stoic. Takuma's gaze sagged to her lips. They quivered before she snapped them between her fangs and squeezed her wrist. "It's almost noon…"

"Your appointment at the council isn't for another hour." He reminded.

"I know but…" Hesitantly Yuuki swallowed her scorching throat, "Shizuka-sama is leaving today. I have to see her before she leaves."

"Understood." Takuma smiled. "Everything is under control and will be upon your return."

Yuuki looked up with hopeful eyes, "Thank you…" She darted out of the corridor.

A limousine waited beyond the territory. Due to Kaname's barrier, it was detrimental for Shizuka to stay in the territory any longer, however, Yuuki was certain there were other reasons behind Shizuka's departure than the barrier. She was upset, even hurt by Kaname's actions. The one she held close to her heart other than her lover, whom she swore to protect from Rido's schemes.

She loved Kaname like her own. Now the faith she had in him was narrower and lighter than ever. All because of Yuuki.

With her skirt to her knees, Yuuki ran out of the palace toward the territory. She staggered in front of the limo. Her gaze met that of the chauffeur. Yuuki yanked open the passenger door and lunged inside in search of the Great Queen. The sight of empty seats sent her fumbling out in worry.

Shizuka moved slowly away from the forest toward the limo. Her gaze unwavering and empty as they lingered on Yuuki. The brunette started at the pureblood, gasping. "Please, don't go." Yuuki grabbed her sleeve. "I can't do this without you."

With a sleek brush of her arm, Shizuka removed her hand. "Remember the trust I gave you, and I told you not to ruin it. It's over now."

"Shizuka-sama!" Yuuki grabbed her arm again, "I _need _you here, please."

"You sold him out." She snarled, "I can't forgive what you've done. I can't forgive the both of you!"

Yuuki bowed her head over her hands, "Please, Shizuka-sama, without you, it'll be hard. Kaname will need you, desperately."

"I told you…" Shizuka gritted her fangs, overlooking Yuuki sardonically, "Now get your filthy hands off of me."

"You're my sensei, you're my guardian. You've taught me tremendous things about the palace. There's no way I can be here alone! I_ need_ you, Shizuka-sama!" She cried. "You can't leave! You can't turn your back on us! Not on Kaname."

"I resent you." Shizuka stated unflinchingly.

Tears pooled in her eyes, she quivered, "Then…Please…Ss-Stay for Kaname."

She flung her hands away. "No." Shizuka stepped toward the limo. One turn of her head sent the leaves rippling around Yuuki's feet. Shizuka eyed Yuuki, finally hissing, "You are responsible for bringing him back."

**Ω**

**Manuscript J**

Whoever said being a royal is easy. Being a queen is hard, terribly hard. It's hard when those around you don't trust or want you around. It's gets harder when the public wants you beheaded. Even harder when you have to step into someone else's shoes and are expected to know your obligations, and what you're doing.

It's hard.

And lonely.

No one looks at me the same anymore. I feel as if I'm sitting by a window, looking into your world for the first time. All this time you were treated like an outsider in your own kingdom. You're instantly the head that must be blamed for difficulties and tragedies, because you've been responsible for everyone all this time. There are many names for a leader.

Savior. Hero. Traitor. Monster.

How many times did you have to hear these names? Did it make you forget your own? Or who you are? I can't tell who I am. What did you do?

**Ω**

Yuuki observed the office nervously. It wasn't her room. In fact, she hadn't ever been in it. Still, it was the place Kaname spent most of his time when away from the palace.

Folders draped his glistening mahogany desk. Calendars and crucial notes were scribbled so he wouldn't forget appointments. His pens were stacked on the left corner. On the right was a picture of his parents, snuck away from the scrutiny of the royal household. It was rare to have pictures of the royal family around.

Tentatively Yuuki touched the glass. The first and last time she met the couple was the day they died. Yuuki withdrew in the chair with a tweaking heart. Her eyes were flushed with tears as she gazed at his bookshelves and the forgotten couch. She imagined Kaname lounging on days he was too fatigued to sit, but his mind continued to work.

_He was too hard on himself._ Yuuki frowned at the cushions on the couch. She gaped at the armrests, which were once upon a time filled by Kaname's arms.

The office door burst open, startling Yuuki who jumped from the chair. "Ichijou-san!" She gasped and brushed a trembling hand over her eyes.

"Didn't mean to surprise you." Takuma smirked. "How are you holding up?"

"Good." She automatically gestured to the folder in his possession. "What is that?"

"Unfinished work Kaname believed demanded immediate attention." Takuma offered her the items. "He trusts you."

Yuuki's hands reeled back at the remark. "Huh?"

"Kaname." Takuma whispered sullenly, "He trusts you. You're taking over his work in his absence. I want you to know that you're being trusted. You were a sacrifice who came to the palace with your life in his hands. Yuuki-sama, look at things now. It's Kaname's life that's in your hands today."

Yuuki clenched the folders to her chest. "I won't let anyone touch him." She solemnly promised. "I won't let anything hurt him. He took away my pain, now I have to take away his. I wasn't the only one victimized here. He was cornered all his life because of…"

Regretfully Takuma nodded, "Yes, my jii-sama gave everyone a hard time, especially Kaname."

"I don't want any more deaths, Ichijou-san. He must be stopped."

Takuma brushed her arm as a gesture of comfort. "We'll do it together." He assured softly. "I kind of promised Kaname I'd stay by your side incase you feel insecure or lonely. You shouldn't keep it to yourself, you can count on me."

"No wonder Kaname prefers you, Ichijou-san," Yuuki smiled at her gallant comrade, "You're remarkable, you know."

He shyly smirked, "No…No…Stop, please."

Shrills echoed from the world outside. Yuuki darted worriedly to the window and searched the rowdy crowd immediate to the entrance of the council. More security had been alerted to keep the protestors at bay. She rubbed her throbbing temple and twitched at another smoldering scream of a man getting swept in the hurricane of physical struggle.

"_Leave the monarchy!"_ Screamed the citizens. _"You don't deserve to be queen!"_

"_Bring Ousama back!"_

"_Turn yourself in!"_

Takuma drew the curtain and tugged Yuuki earnestly from the window. "You mustn't listen to them. Your obligations remain solid and no one can get things done but you. Don't let their words hurt you. Stay strong, and you aren't alone. We're here if you need any—"

"Ichijou-san…" Yuuki whispered, her hand caressed his jaw sweetly, "I can't keep every one satisfied, I know. I won't let doubt fill me. Thank you, but you don't have to keep repeating those things to me."

He released her arm and bowed his head once. "Then, you know what needs to be done."

Yuuki glanced at the folder, "First, I'll studies these. If there are any correspondences that Kaname kept, I must respond to them soon enough."

"He had called the Cabinet Members to discuss the eradication of the Kurosu curse last. There is one particular elder you must keep close contact with. He is willing to do anything to help."

"Bring him to me, and we'll talk about this more."

"And there were some major settlements overseas Kaname was looking into. They aren't substantially critical than the eradication matter, but you should keep up with that also."

Yuuki approached the desk and sat down in the chair. Takuma watched from his spot in absolute awe. She didn't appear in the least to be a potential candidate for leadership. Her frame didn't fit the massive chair. Yuuki was bending over the folder in full concentration, completely forgotten about Takuma's presence. He smiled as he exited the office. She looked up after the door closed and glanced at the windows, her lips drawn in a thin line.

"_Our monarchy is in the wrong hands!" _

"_Bring Ousama back!"_

"_Pureblood's right to crown is our only answer! Purebloods must rule!"_

She sprinted out of the office, councilmen watched in alarm as Yuuki steered toward the main doors. Her steps clattered over the porch and firmly descended the cement stairs. Security personnel were patrolling the streets back and forth. Some were busy barricading the arm of protestors from trespassing.

Yuuki was within two feet of the crowd when the guards engulfed her.

"Joousama! It's dangerous, go back inside!"

She shoved through their wall forcefully, ducked and wedged between bodies and finally slipped into the remaining opening where she confronted the screaming men and women hurled to the ground by security. A guard pinned another man on the floor.

Yuuki grabbed his arm and yanked him away. "Let him go!"

"Joousama, you must leave!"

"Don't hit them!"

The guards formed a wall around Yuuki. "Follow us inside, please."

"I have something to say." Yuuki grunted, pushing through them toward the protestors.

"You're not safe here!" The guards yelled over the crowd.

Nonetheless, she knelt to help the injured ones from the floor. The guards hurriedly began following her example. One of the men shoved Yuuki and cursed.

"Murderer!" He screamed, pointing at Yuuki. "You planned this—you planned to send Ousama to prison so you can control the monarchy!"

Yuuki was taken back by the accusation. "No, please… no, no, that's not true."

"Liar!" The people screamed again. "Leave the monarchy! Leave the purebloods alone! You have no right to be there_, Sacrifice_!"

Again with the same hateful words, she couldn't escape them as she wanted. Yuuki grabbed a guards' microphone and pressed the red button. "I did not!" She yelled in to the speaker. "I didn't plan anything. I didn't send anyone to prison, and I didn't hurt the monarchy!"

The guards barricaded the unruly men and women, shrieking resentfully at Yuuki.

"Listen to me!" Yuuki screamed, "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Who'd believe you? We don't!" Spat a woman.

Yuuki clenched the phone and uttered determinedly, _"Stay quiet,_ I have something to say." Watching the rowdy people scoff and scream more, Yuuki screamed, "Stay quiet!"

"The queen has given an order!" The guards roared over the struggling people, "Silence!"

Yuuki held up the microphone again, assessing the glaring eyes of her people. "My address to you is that you continue to believe in Ousama. That he will come back, and I will do my best to make sure he does."

Their screams minimized to a hallow silence.

"I'm not here to take his place, but in his absence someone has to make critical decisions for _all_ of you."

"We don't want our lives to be in your hands!" Snapped someone before Yuuki.

"I understand that. Your lives are valuable to us, and that's why I'm at the council, trying to make sure you remain unharmed. I understand your anger, because I feel it too. It wasn't fair how Ousama had be to imprisoned, I know!" Tears chiseled down her cheeks and chin, "Everyone, we want peace, don't we? We don't our lives to be in the hands of people who can't recognize who we are!

"But as unfair and painful things are, we have to stay strong. We have to continue to give our support to our King. I promise you, everyone, to bring him back, to settle the ongoing dispute between the royal family and between the council as well. Too many lives have been lost in this war! I, Yuuki Kurosu, come from the soil, the same street as all of you! Can't you trust one of you own to be here, trying to fulfill your wish to keep you safe and protect the monarchy at the same time?

"Do you believe I sent Kaname to prison? Do you suppose, with some underhanded tactics, I fooled the royal family, _my_-in-laws that I was a Sacrifice? People, I was trying to stay alive. I was trying to keep my family alive. And I'm told that I'm the reason why so many people are getting hurt—that my own family was killed because I dared to want to live! Is that right? Does that even sound right to _you?"_ Yuuki demanded hoarsely.

"There is no difference between you and I—I'm trying to live just as much as you! I'm striving for the same thing that you are! Do you want someone who has no idea of your pains; make decisions about your lives? About when you'll die and when your children will die? That's the kind of oppression I was under. I'm here to demolish all of it because I don't want you to suffer what some of us have.

"So listen to _me._" Yuuki clenched a fist against her heart. "Believe _me,_ trust _me…_And I'll do everything I can to help you. I'm _not_ your enemy!" She returned the phone and whirled around, headed back inside the council.

Takuma stood by the open doors, starry eyed and stumbled when she passed him. "Yuuki-sama!" He followed her into the halls, "Why'd you—?"

"Please…" Yuuki tiredly breathed, "I want to be alone."

He nodded and let her enter the office, the door clicked shut. Takuma lingered outside, gazing at the floor when the booming _thud_ burst from the inside. He charged to the door, twisting the locked knob.

"Yuuki-sama!" Takuma pounded on the door, "Open up! Are you ok? Yuuki-sama!"

She was hunched over the rug, face cradled in her palms as sobs tore through her stammering lips.

"Answer me!" Takuma fiercely yelled, "I'm going to break the door if you don't!"

"_Thank you, Yuuki…"_

Gasping harshly on the floor, Yuuki looked up at the surrounding walls of the office. "Ichijou-san…?" She checked the door to find the Right Hand banging repeatedly. Soft fingers brushed over her ears, Yuuki scanned the corners, her eyes finally resting on the rug.

More tears dropped between her coiled fists. "I want to see you badly." Yuuki murmured at the ground. "I miss you…"

Kicking open the door, Takuma concernedly bounded inside. He hurled in front of Yuuki, taking her by the shoulders, "Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

Yuuki kept tracing the floor under her knees softly. "He is listening to me." She croaked. "He is answering me…!" She sobbed.

Takuma touched her wet cheek, "Yuuki-sama, get up."

"No!" Yuuki punched the floor. "_Right through here!_ How many layers below…I-I know!"

Guardedly he picked her up and help her to the coach. "Please, calm down." Takuma fetched a pitcher and poured her a glass of water. Shakily Yuuki accepted the glass and gulped the contents. "Do you want to go back to the palace and take the day off?"

Yuuki sniffed and sat in a daze.

"We were surprised about your going out there to speak to them, I thought you wouldn't let them get to you." Hesitantly he sat on her left and stared at her trembling wrists. "Stay strong."

"I'll stay." She whispered, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm not leaving." Putting the glass aside, confidently Yuuki stood and glanced at Takuma. "I'm going to talk to the Cabinet first." Her brows were drawn over her dark eyes. She towed herself to the table and hunted for her folder.

Her moves were calculated, certain, no more nervous like her previous break down. "There's a lot of things to do, I can't go home today. I've entrusted two other associates, Ichijou-san. They are reliable, you can count on them."

"What do you mean?" Takuma was on his feet, striding to the table. "Who are they?"

"The Kiryuus, they are our allies. One, who knows the inside of the Council and their plans, and the other, from the Hunters Association, his knowledge and experience in solving cases will be indispensible to us. Get in contact with Ichiru-kun and stay updated with him. We won't know if the Council members will strike him, if he disappears, we know who is responsible." She hadn't batted an eye while she spoke.

Takuma could only numbly bob his head as Yuuki continued.

"Also, call Hanabusa in here. A couple of months ago, we went to the coast to meet a retired Cabinet member. I want to know if he has talked with him more or not." In the cradle of her arm, she had multiple papers and folders, all resting against her hip as she stalked to the door. "Keep watch of you-know-who and tell the council guards to stay away from this office."

"I'm on it." Takuma followed her in the halls. "Jii-sama has been watching you all day. I'll keep his spies from coming near you."

"Have you heard from Shiki yet?" Yuuki halted suddenly, scowling.

"Nn-no." Takuma scratched his head, "Why?"

"I guess I'll speak to him later. I asked him for a favor to get through to Rido-sama."

Takuma uneasily tilted from side-to-side. "Yuuki-sama, that kind of favor is too much, don't you think?" He earnestly pled. "Don't make him do that."

"They have to move on and let go of their differences, Ichijou." Yuuki firmly stated. "I know Shiki can talk with him and convince Rido-sama from doing anything illegal about snatching the throne. Furthermore, this'll endanger Kaname the most. If he keeps taunting the royal family and gathers more supporters, it'll mean we haven't made progress." Yuuki touched her temple. "I can try to talk to Rido-sama but I'm afraid I'll—"

"I understand." Takuma cautiously interrupted, "You must stay away from him for now. I'll try and persuade Shiki."

Yuuki reached out impulsively and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Ichijou-san, I _mean_ it."

"It's no big deal." Takuma boyishly smiled.

"I'll be in the board room." Yuuki turned and strode through the corridor.

The Cabinet reluctantly entered the board room where awaited their queen alone. Majority of the cabinet comprised of the Kurans and their relatives, a handful was from the Elders Council. All of them raised scornful eyes at Yuuki occupying Kaname's chair. After claiming their places, Yuuki addressed them.

"Fellow Cabinet and councilmen, thank you for coming today. As you know I have been compelled to take this seat. During our King's absence, I wish we can collaborate and resolve pressing matters that have alarmed and hurt the monarchy in the past several weeks. I'm not here to indict, punish, or rule out your opinions and ideas. That is not my duty. I'm here to serve you and our people, respectfully."

Yuuki stood up from her chair and bowed toward the elders. "I look up to you and ask that we speak to one another with reason, not hatred. This is a place where the future well fare of our city is discussed, let's treat this place with honor and careful remembrance of whom we represent. I, Kurosu Yuuki, not only represent the Kurosu clan, but the Kuran royal family as well."

She read and memorized each of the cabinet's faces and eyes with dedication. "For those of you who are not comfortable to be in this room, I must ask that you leave. For the next year, I will be the one you will speak to and discuss with about our laws and people. I will also be examining you, so that I know whom our King needs to trust. Do not assume our current arrangement will be permanent. I _wholeheartedly_ intend to bring Kaname back so that we can return to the way things were before."

Yuuki paused to survey the astounded room. She resettled in her seat and leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Let's work hard, shall we?"

A chair scraped the floor as a member climbed to his feet. He bowed toward Yuuki, "It is an honor to serve you, Joousama Yuuki." Steadily he straightened and watched heads turn from Yuuki and back on him with repulsion. "Your brother, Kurosu-san, was noteworthy for his talent and work at the council. There was no one else Kaname-sama trusted more than Kurosu-san."

"Yes, that's true." Yuuki murmured, gaze tending her hands submissively.

"It is my hope that you have the same influence over the cabinet and council, Joousama." Ozawa remarked.

She smiled kindly in return, "I hope for the same too, thank you."

Ozawa nodded before sitting down.

Yuuki grabbed the folder against her elbow. "According to the records, your last meeting with Ousama was regarding the Kurosu curse abolishment." She looked up at her uncomfortable counterparts. "Shouldn't we start with this matter first? There was an eighty-seven percent vote against the abolishment." Yuuki studied the names on the petition.

"We are aware of the percentages." Said a cool-eyed nobleman on Yuuki's left. His green eyes passionately blazed on her head. "And we won't change our minds anytime. You are the daughter of the Kurosu clan, we can't continue to debate with you. Your concerns are obviously bias."

"So are yours." She countered.

"But your death is the very thing we want!" He attacked.

Yuuki slammed her hand on the table. "Did I not say we'd treat our discussions fairly? Do not bash me. It doesn't matter what my origins are, I'm fully capable of listening to your reasons if you want. Because I'm a Kurosu doesn't mean I'll instantly ignore your concerns!"

The cabinet held still in their chairs at the slicing remark.

Yuuki glared in disapproval at the table. "So you are all fighting with each other. You are the ones our people are hoping will help them. But you can't seem to get along with each other because of your differences! How can you call yourself the King's Royal Cabinet?" She reprimanded. "Get over yourselves and go out there and listen to what's going on—They want their king back!" Yuuki picked up the folder and tossed it in nearby garbage.

"We'll begin discussing the abolishment again but _after _you've cleared your heads and hearts!" She ordered, the members protested immediately and shouted back and forth at what she had done.

Yuuki gripped the edge of the table. "I want our Cabinet to meet eye-to-eye. Due to your crucial positions, you're bound to contradict and reprove each other, but treat it as business and restrain from holding a grudge against each other!" She gritted furiously, "Can…you do that…or not?"

They silently glared at Yuuki. These were the very creatures that believed she was weak, indecisive and incapable of being a leader. Now from their seats, the Royal Cabinet watched in a stupor at their glowering queen.

"Must I _treat_ you like children, noblemen?" Yuuki hissed. She balanced herself back in her chair, not picking up her pen or paper, Yuuki announced, "Set aside your differences right now. I will not tolerate any one attacking each other or me. If this continues, I will go ahead and dismiss you from your position in the cabinet. You obviously can't handle the importance of your work."

Ozawa smiled to himself, "Yes, Joousama." The rest of the cabinet gaped at him. "We'll start anew by casting away our illusions and contempt. We'll focus on the matters involving the monarchy and our laws."

Yuuki waited until the rest of the members acquiesced.

**Ω**

Vehicles waited at the palace parking lot. Guards sailed from all corners, passed the stretching paths into the courtyard. The palace servants had been waiting patiently outside in the afternoon. Yuuki emerged from the corridors, a warm shawl arranged delicately around her shoulders. Other than comfort, the arrangement was remarkably to conceal her wound.

Yuuki strode into the courtyard, past the guards and halted in front of the departing clan.

"It was a pleasure to have you at the palace."

Some apologetic, some bleak and others not so bleak, watched Yuuki gait across the distance closer to the prepared vehicles.

"I hope you all live long and healthy outside of the city." Yuuki bowed toward the purebloods.

Sara Shirabuki swept through the crowd, first in the line to hurriedly enter in the car.

Yuuki grabbed her sleeve. The grip tugged the blond back. She wedged sideways reluctantly and followed Yuuki to a private corner.

"Sara-san," Yuuki looked into her shimmering blue eyes sorrowfully, "This was my only answer to you and your family."

"Don't shower me with pity." Sara scornfully slithered. "I don't care for what you have to say to me. You've done what you wanted to do, you've ruined us, Shirabukis forever."

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Yuuki chuckled at the floor in dismay. "I don't know why I kept hoping though that you would come to realize how important you are to Kaname."

Sara scoffed automatically. "_Important?_ He tossed me away the moment he met you! You call that important?"

"You are one of Kaname's oldest and closest friends since you were both little. He would hate to see you go. Just because you are moving to another place, doesn't mean your love and friendship has to end." Slowly Yuuki caressed Sara's gloved hand. "I'm bound to you."

The pureblood stared widely at the statement.

"Because you love him just as much as I do." Yuuki looked up with a tearful smile. "If there comes a time when the world is able to let go of the sins of your family, Sara-san, I'm willing to wait and let you come back into Kaname's life."

Sara snatched her hand, "Don't touch me."

"You don't see how alike we are?" Yuuki murmured softly.

"You speak too much." Sara growled. "You don't know me."

Yuuki drank a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. I'll advise you that where you go, stay happy, and most of all, don't hold anything against you, and don't follow in your father's sinful steps."

Impatiently Sara strutted to her car. She pulled back hesitantly by the open door, eyes roving the palace and slid upon Yuuki. The queen stood by herself, her small hand waving over her head.

From the car, Sara felt as if she were admiring an unforgettable portrait. The gleaming palace roof in the setting sun, the grayish and hard pebbles, the colorfully dressed maids, and the luxuriously tended gardens engulfed by the sound of the pond and fish. She would miss this place. All those years of following Kaname around, talking about marriage with him, Sara would miss them.

Then her eyes leapt to the petite female waving goodbye alone: the woman Kaname chose, her rival.

The strangest feeling overcame Sara. Not hate, nor anger but the humanity to assimilate Yuuki's meaning. How and why they were bound together, that when Sara returned someday, they would actually be friends, not rivals.

_So that's why…_ Sara gazed at Yuuki's warm disposition in a marvel. _You chose her, Kaname? She gives you these feelings…_ Sara clenched a fist over her palpitating breast.

A feeling that made her regret and ache to turn back time and examine Yuuki intimately instead of resenting her existence.

**Ω**

Shiki glared at the wall, scanned the noiseless hall, and blinked tiredly at the light over his head. His attention zoomed again on the wooden wall. Clenched fists hung on his sides, as he stood motionless. He had nearly forgotten how long it had been since his arrival. Gritting his fangs, he steered away and stopped. Anxiously whipping around, he trekked back in front of the door, hands prepared to bang on the surface.

Reluctance stole away his determination, reeled it out of his physical will, and he stared aloofly as if not knowing what he was doing or where he had come from.

"You can do it." Whispered a voice from the left of the corridor.

Widely he regarded her lounging against the opposite wall, arms folded, one heel tucked over her ankle and head tilted to the side. "Do it." Rima encouraged.

"What're you doing here?" Shiki demanded, swallowing nervousness and stared again at the door.

"Watching a loser like you refuse to let himself go to his father." Rima yawned and stretched her arms.

"You want me to do it?" He gaped in surprise. "You always said to avoid him."

"Now you have another reason to talk to him and show him you're not a bastard he made you be."

Shiki scowled at his fist. "A part of me wants to kill him. No, actually, I just want to kill him."

Rima approached him and stopped in front of the door, knuckles planted on the wood.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Startled, Shiki gaped at Rima. "What're you doing?" He gasped.

"I'm not scared of him." Rima said composedly. "Yuuki-sama is counting on us."

'_Us.' _The word made Shiki instantly feel an inch stronger and less lonely.

The portal fell open, unleashing a dark room in view. Rima and Shiki entered guardedly, scanned all corners of the suite. The sound of glass against metal interrupted their observance.

Rido casually turned around in his robe and smirked at the two. "Took you while to come inside. I heard you talking."

Rima clenched her teeth, eyes narrowed. "We have to talk."

"We do?" Rido's brows lifted to his hairline. A hand traced his scarred eyelid before passing over his chin in deliberation. He centered himself on a coach, one leg tucked over the other, arms elegantly resting on his sides. "Go ahead, I find it interesting that you have something to say to me."

"We know you're planning to steal the throne from Kaname-sama." Rima cut to the point succinctly.

"Oh, really…" Rido meticulously glanced at his son. "I see you've grown."

Shiki's fists trembled on his side, but his gaze lay on the floor. "You can't take the throne." He muttered under his breath. "It doesn't belong to you, but Kaname."

Rido brought the glass to his lips, "Before Kaname was born I was second in line."

"You should've expected the heikas to have a child."

"Sadly, yes," Rido waved his arms around, "No matter what I did, it didn't stop them. No matter how many times I swayed Sora, she went on raving about having a child and continuing their legacy."

Shiki abruptly looked up at the cackling creature comfortable on his coach. "What did you do Sora-sama?"

Amusedly Rido's heterochromatic eyes winked at the two. "Things…Things she'll never forget."

"You touched her?" Shiki's eyes widened in realization. He bolted from Rima's side toward Rido. "Didn't you?" He shouted.

Rido snorted at his son. "What're you going to do about it?"

"That was Kaname's mother…" Shiki furiously uttered, eyes drawn back and reflected danger. "Sora-sama was Kirrin-sama's wife! _Why did you touch her?"_

"Because I could." Rido shrugged. "Regardless of how many times I kept pulling her heart away from Kirrin, she didn't budge. Then I met your mother." Rido crudely grinned. "She loved wrapping her legs around me."

"You—!" Shiki was seconds from attacking him. His flight was interrupted when Rima grabbed him from behind, tugged him against her.

"No, Shiki!" She cried. Her glare silent and lethal on its own, "That beast is not worth being your father, he isn't worth it."

Shiki clenched her hands. His nails drew blood over her porcelain skin.

"But it's interesting how things turned out." Rido rubbed his chin, eyes narrowed on Shiki's harried expression, "I had no intention of having a noble blooded son, a pureblood sounded better. Sora was a good candidate for bearing one. But your mother had to be the one." Dissatisfaction and loathing coated his vile tone.

Shiki unshackled Rima's hand and stood erect_. "How long?"_ He sneered, "For how long were you doing this?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Rido mockingly replied.

"You…" Shiki rasped, "Don't go near Yuuki-sama."

"And the throne will never be yours." Rima added snappishly, "No matter what schemes you have planned, we'll stop you."

"How lovely…" Rido eyed the Right Hands. "You two make a better team than I assumed. I will have a good use of you." A lift of his index digit propelled Rima from Shiki and into Rido's caged arms.

Shiki had already ensnared her wrist, "Let go of her." He ordered.

Insistently Rima struggled, "Let go!" She wheezed under his compressing grip.

Rido dipped his nose against her throat and inhaled her lavender scent. His wet tongue slithered up her throat and left a trail of saliva behind her right ear. Rima cursed under her breath and shuffled violently. "Let me go, I said!" She exploded, thrashing arms and legs in the pureblood's arms.

"I have a penchant for young, invulnerable blood like yours." Rido sang in her ear. "You suite my taste rather well."

Shiki plugged Rima out of his arms with a tug. He shoved her behind guardedly. "It's good you've showed us your horrid nature."

"You're welcome." Vindictive blue-red eyes lit up on Rima and Shiki.

"I came to warn you: don't think about taking the throne now or ever. It can never be yours." Shiki notified. "And if you do anything to Rima or Yuuki-sama, or anyone in the royal household, I will come and kill you. You're not my father or a god. You're merely an ordure of the past and your own hallucination." Hatefully his eyes glittered on Rido. "I never want to have to meet you again, because I know next time, it'll be you chocking with my hands around your throat."

They marched out of the suite and slammed the door. Rima turned toward him, but Shiki had withdrew and stalked viciously in the opposite direction. Her solid eyes wavered over his back and even shoulders, with each step, she sensed the balance in his walk and shoulders sag and slow.

Darting toward him, Rima grabbed him around the waist, face pressed to his back.

Shiki stared at her wrapped hands.

"Shiki…" Rima breathed against his warm back. _"Shiki… _If there is any reason in the world why you are here, it's because you were supposed to meet me. You're here for me. And…And so am I, for you."

Shiki looked back at her weary form pressed to him. "Thank you." He whispered.

**Ω**

Sayori admired the figure standing against the luminous light of the day. Her head bent forward over the papers, hands continuously crept over the papers like her scanning eyes. Yuuki turned back to the desk and sat down in the chair. She grabbed a pen, and the sound of gliding pen against paper echoed over them.

"I want you to know that you're not alone." Sayori murmured.

Yuuki looked up at the woman speechlessly.

"I was supposed to be your sister-in-law. Even though things didn't turn out the way we wanted it to, can't I still be your sister?" Sayori proposed. "Can't I still be the remaining family you want?"

Yuuki gaped at her offered palm across the desk. Leaning forward, she clenched her fingers heartily. "Sayori-san, your words mean a lot to me. Sure, we can be sisters."

A plaint smile ruled over her strong lips, Sayori wiped the tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

Aidou barged into the office and slammed the door shut. Without signal or introduction, he strolled toward Yuuki. "Oy!"

"What?" Yuuki blinked at the blue-eyed.

"Enough with the cheesiness. There's someone waiting for you. _Hayake!"_ He barked.

Yuuki was left to drop everything, including Yori's hand, apologized and sprang after him. "What's your problem? Bad mood?" Yuuki searched his stolid profile. "Hanabusa?"

Blue eyes coolly floated over Yuuki down to her heels. "What?" He stared, dumbfounded.

"I said, what's wro—never mind." Yuuki feverishly shook herself and marched away.

"What?" Aidou trailed.

"Nothing." She made a turn and strode through a pair of double doors. "Who is here?"

"Masaru, Nobu." Aidou replied.

In the well-guarded milieu with curtains shielding the room of the storming sun, a silhouette waded out into view before Yuuki and Aidou. The elder's dark eyes pronounced interest and reeled away to stare at the table where his hand rested.

"Masaru-sama." Yuuki recognized the elder instantly. The light skip in her steps made Aidou lift a brow. She was on the elder's side, her small hand touched his wrist and sleeve. "It's good to see you here, I've been waiting to hear from you since we last met at your home in the coast. Have you decided?" Yuuki prompted hopefully.

Masaru gazed from Yuuki to Aidou, a sigh dropped from his parted lips. "I have thought about it long and hard. You, a Kurosu, who is risking life to be here, govern our people and at the same time, abolish the curse and punish the council…Yes, yes…" He absorbed the room intently. "I've thought about everything. Now that the king isn't here and you're vulnerable alone, I thought it would be best to come and give you my support."

Yuuki touched his shoulders, beaming up at the retired council member. "Thank you!" Graciousness and absolute hope ebbed in her sweet voice, "You don't know how much this means to me. You worked alongside my brother, and you know the growing difficulties from then and now. You're generous, Masaru-sama. I'll never let anyone forget you and your efforts."

The elder did not smile, but held on patiently in the sound of her voice. "The last time we talked, it seemed you were about to sacrifice yourself. You're in no position to compromise and turn yourself in."

"Yes, I know, you're right." Yuuki withdrew a footstep and deeply bowed her head. "All eyes are on me. Everyone is waiting to see what I'm going to do."

"I also heard you are taking Ichijou Asato to court." The elder began, "Have you been preparing?"

"I'm eagerly waiting for that day to come." Yuuki said without hesitation.

The elder's eyes narrowed on Yuuki. "Why did you tell the royal family about your identity? Your confession forced Ousama into prison."

The brilliance in Yuuki's gaze deadened. "Because…" She courageously said, "I didn't want to live feeling ashamed of who I was, and I wanted them to know the truth. I didn't want to hide anymore."

"Your actions hurt Ousama deeply." Masaru predicted. "It was his plan to hide your identity from them, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Yuuki nodded sullenly. "I hurt him, and he told them he'd take the blame for keeping me alive. The only reason the council couldn't put me in prison was because my clan is dead. A condition of the curse was to eliminate one Kurosu, and if that didn't happen, then the entire clan would be eliminated in rendition."

Masaru touched her head, slowly stroking her scalp in pats. "You are a good daughter, but not a good wife."

The hopelessness of Yuuki's eyes validated his words once she looked up. "I'm ready to give my soul to bring him back." Yuuki echoed her heart's plea. "Help me, Masaru-sama. I can't do it if I can't defeat the Elders Council."

The corners of his eyes wrinkled. "So it seems, this Kurosu daughter also fell in love with the pureblood King."

She sniffed and wiped her tears, catching movement from the corner and found Aidou gaping at her wet fingers in wonderment. "Hanabusa?"

His entranced eyes picked up hesitantly to Yuuki's.

She lowered her hand and said to Masaru. "You will stay in the palace with us. We'll go to the council tomorrow and begin work. Rest as much as you can today, if you need anything, you can depend on Hanabusa. He'll help you right away." Yuuki announced.

"Yes, let's do that." Masaru agreed.

"Hanabusa, can you please help him to the guest quarters?" Yuuki asked.

The Right Hand merely rolled his eyes, grunting, "Stop pretending to ask me. I have to do what you tell me anyway."

Yuuki nervously laughed at Masaru's scowl. "He's been moody lately. Please, don't mind him." She pinched Aidou's arm in hidden warning. _"Be good…"_

He hissed and whirled around. "Stop pinching me!" Aidou bellowed.

"Noblemen have lost the ability to respect their rulers, I see." Masaru hard stare daunted Aidou, who slid away and gestured to the doors.

"This way, hehe, right through here, hehe…" Aidou musically guided.

**Ω**

Takuma peeled away the blinds and peered into the dim room filled with smoking councilmen.

"_Hnh_, Joousama Yuuki—the way she handled the cabinet, it was more like a mother hen dismissing her baby chicks."

"On top of that, she delivered a strong speech before the meeting. The riots have lessened." The anonymous councilmen scoffed. "If she keeps having an impact on everyone, most likely she'll win. What'll happen to us?"

"She wants an even stronger cabinet capable of overpowering the entire council." Said the other man through the darkness. "We never thought she'd be talented, but she does carry a viable resemblance to her brother. Who'd have known she'd be a hard opponent to conquer. She has Right Hands protecting her at all times. Ousama's blood runs in her body. I heard, if her body comes into harm, he'd know immediately."

"Is that possible?" Shock radiated from his comrade. "How?"

"He put a spell on her body, some pureblood trick only available to him." Slurred his counterpart. "If she loses a drop of blood, or we touch her abusively, there's no telling when and how he'll rise from underground and haunt us to death."

"He wasn't deterred from hurting the Great Queen that day. She lost a tremendous amount of blood. Ousama is as heartless as any other pureblood. It doesn't matter whether he kills his own if he is crossed."

"But we know how important our queen is to him."

"It'd be predictable for her to come into harm at the moment." Said the angry councilman. "We'll have to hold off any attacks and wait."

"What about the court date?"

"It's no help she brought an elder from the Council of Ancients here. He can see and read all without us saying a word."

"We can't lose to him."

"Whether he likes it or not, Asato-sama is cornered. He is trying not to lose his cool. We'll have to find another way…"

"Like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

The blind popped back against Takuma's face. He flinched and ducked on the ground. The occupants stirred in their seats, searching around.

"Someone is here." The councilmen approached the door.

Takuma weaseled out of the first room, raced out in the hall as fast as he could. He galloped into his office and slid the door carefully. In the comfort of his office, Takuma listened warily for sounds of the party in his pursuit. He lingered for fifteen tense minutes and jumped to his telephone, ringing Yuuki.

She was at the palace and answered her office phone. "Yes?"

"Yuuki-sama!" Takuma gasped, feeling his heart pulse into his mouth and shake his teeth with its force. "There are councilmen plotting against you."

"Why are you panting?"

"I eavesdropped!" Takuma hissed, "But it's real, so be careful. They can't do anything to you now, so they're planning to wait for the right time. Be on your guard. Don't trust your bodyguards there either. Keep Kain or Ruka in front of your bedroom at all times. Please!"

"Ok, ok…" Yuuki nervously agreed. "Please, calm down. I heard you, and I understand what you mean."

"Go...good!" Takuma collapsed on the floor in relief.

"I suggest you take a break from the office, Ichijou-san." Yuuki murmured worriedly.

"I can't, I'm too worried." Takuma eyed the door. "I have to check on Kaname, in case…well…I can't tell you, I have to go."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Ichij—"

Takuma hung up and determinedly stepped out. His trek to the cellars underground was filled with reasonable suspicion. The usual guards outside of the elevator were missing.

Suddenly it became very clear, his execrable nightmares seemed to have come true.

**Ω**

Gaping in perturbation at her telephone, Yuuki sat immobile in her chair. So rattled was she by Takuma's phone call and fazed tone that she felt herself shake, her grip on the receiver decreased and the item plopped to the floor.

'_Check on Kaname, in case well…I can't tell you.'_

" 'In case', what?" Yuuki searched the floor with doubt. "Don't fool me, Ichijou-san." Her voice quivered from an equally pair of quivering lips. Every inch of her turned cold as Yuuki hung onto the silence.

**Ω**

There were two of them inside. The man on the right uttered a curse.

"If you are out of the picture, none of this would continue. The Elders Council wouldn't have anything to worry about. You've been wanting to remove us all, haven't you?" The councilman spat.

"Your queen, ah, yes, I think she'd want to kill herself knowing you're gone." The other mockingly laughed. "Weren't you the 'All Mighty Pureblood King', what happened to you?" Leaning forward, he smirked wryly at Kaname's downturned face. The magical bonds shackling his hands and legs absorbed his energy. He sat without the will to blink.

With a soft nudge of the man's finger, Kaname felt his body slouch to the back of the chair. The stark line of his collarbone gleamed in the swinging light from the ceiling. Each breath he inhaled, the bones of his rib cage and shoulder glared against his white skin.

"Those chains did their work." One knelt in front of Kaname and inspected his abnormally pale eyes. "No blood, no energy, you might as well die. Hell, we'll help you." A bolt of energy gleamed in his palm. He thrust it against Kaname's chest.

Gagging from the forceful burst of energy squeezing his lungs, Kaname squinted his eyes in pain. The energy flickered over his arms and legs, peeled away layers of his remaining powers and fell into sleep from the absorbent chains.

"We'll just tell everyone you died of natural causes." The councilman continued, "You know—" Another plunge of energy thrust into the walls of Kaname's chest. He held his fist against his heart. "Lack of energy, lack of powers, you couldn't protect yourself." The energy penetrated into his heart, milked away its strength and let it tickle into the shackles.

Kaname huffed as the rest of his life force drained through his body.

The other councilman watched with a grin. "If you continue, he'll really lose all of his energy."

"I don't think it's only because of the shackles here." His comrade pointed out. "A pureblood like him can't lose energy this quickly." He felt Kaname's heart pulse weakly beneath his fingers. "If I rip out your heart, it'll quicken the affect."

"_Unhnnn!"_ Kaname fought against the force slashing away at his struggling heart.

"The more energy you use to fight, the better!" The man encouraged. "Go on!"

"_Unnnhhhhuuggg!" _Every grain of his life, memories, moments of his life seeped into his vision, then whipped into an abyss. He screamed as the last bits of his powers ripped through his body. Memories ruptured and the passing feelings squirmed out of his touch.

The councilmen gaped still at the stiffening in his body, the freezing idleness of his once moving chest. The heart inside of the chest wasn't beating either.

The one soaking his energy retracted his hand to study Kaname's pale eye. The red veins that often reflected into his irises were swallowed in black.

"Is he dead?" The other councilman murmured.

"He is not moving." Replied the second one.

The shackles around his legs clanked from a breeze. The prison doors creaked open as Takuma darted inside. He stopped insight of the standing men. One look at Kaname's reclined poster and decaying chest stripped him of control.

Takuma sent a blast of energy at the men, rendering them swiftly unconscious as they slammed into the wall. Bricks tickled over the floor, smoke whizzed and rippled over the prison. Hurriedly Takuma grabbed Kaname, uncaring of the energy-absorbent shackles.

"Kaname!" He gasped, shaking the pureblood, "Kaname!"

There was a twitch in his left fingers.

Takuma clenched the hand anxiously. "Kaname, answer me!" Peering into his black eyes, Takuma caught his reflection gleaming back at him. "Wake up." Takuma shook him worriedly. "Kaname, _Kaname!"_

His shoulders shook beneath Takuma's grip. The blond gaped widely as his legs followed suit. Kaname clenched his eyes, one hand tearing over the marred flesh of his chest and his fangs hooked at the edge of his lips.

"You're a pureblood, you can't die." Takuma reasoned. "Now isn't your time to die." Shaking him again vigorously, Takuma shrieked, "Do you hear me, Kaname? Purebloods don't die so easily, neither can you!"

The hands ripped off his chest into his hair, Kaname struggled one last time, waves of wind spurted into the cellar tucked beneath the earth spontaneously. An atrocious scream, like a cry of battle, ripped out of his lips. The hands clipped to his head drew blood from its deadly grip.

**"YUUKKKII!" **

**Ω**

There was a force pulling her down the stairs, through doors. Yuuki stormed through several rooms. Standing inside of the elevator, she raised a hand on the numbers, send large bolts of energy through the system. The lift plummeted stories in the ground. Guards screened into her vision, she walked through their barricading bodies, unaware of how their bodies landed against the walls and floor with each wave of her arm.

Someone suddenly charged and caught her by the hands, gripping her tightly. She screamed and shoved the man back, watched in horror as he lost control and ripped through two walls, landing few feet away.

Yuuki raced across the hallway directly through the large bars of the cellar. More people were crowded inside of the room. She barged inside, tossed them with unknown force out of her way and through walls.

Her feet slanted into a stop at the sight of Takuma hunched over a body covered in chains. Nails penetrated her palms, spilling drops of fresh blood on the floor. Yuuki's wild eyes roved over the two.

One step, two step…

"Let's go, Yuuki-sama. You can't be here." Another person grabbed her arm, reeled her out of the cell. She shoved the man back, her fists drawn up defensively.

"What happened?" Yuuki held back from screaming. "Tell me what happened?" Her gaze fell back on Kaname. More guards surrounded Yuuki and began pulling her away. "No, no!" Yuuki fought them altogether, "Let me go! Is he alive? What happened to him? TELL ME!" She screamed.

The guards continued dragging her back in the hall. Yuuki tore out of their arms. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't go, Yuuki-sama!" A guard cried, tugging her back. "Stay back, let them do their work."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Yuuki shrieked. The bricks in the walls shifted and plummeted to the floor. The guards flinched and ducked their heads. She flew back inside, now closer to Takuma and hovered over them.

"Ichijou…" Yuuki shakily whispered.

The blond didn't move or lift his head.

"ICHIJOU!" Yuuki screamed.

Takuma tearfully looked up. "He…He isn't reviving."

There were tears in her eyes too. Yuuki landed on her knees over Kaname's head. Her small, trembling hands slipped into his hair. The blanched digits became starkly drenched in crimson. Yuuki continued to stroke his temple.

Takuma watched horrendously, in bated disbelief from Yuuki and Kaname.

"What do I do?" Yuuki stammered, "He is a pureblood, he can come back." She calculatingly pushed away dark locks from his eyes and cheeks. "He can come back. He can come back. Kaname is a pureblood. A pureblood, yes. A pureblood. He can't die. No way. He can't. It's not too late." She continued rambling. "Dd-do something! Something, anything! Please, I beg you!"

Tears welded in her vision, Yuuki abruptly wiped her eyes. _"Oh gosh!"_ She broke down, doubling over Kaname. "He got hurt. I-I didn't do anything. Kaname got hurt, and I couldn't do anything. Nothing—_nothing!"_

Takuma beckoned a guard and asked him to take Yuuki away. "Do it now." He ordered, having no will to watch her.

"Nooo!" She sobbed as the guards seized from all corners. "Stop!" Yuuki tugged.

"You must listen to us, Yuuki-sama!"

"Kaname!" She cried. "NO, KANAME!"

Takuma closed his wet eyes at the sound of her screams.

"_NO!"_

"_KANAME!"_

"_No, no! Kanammmmee!"_

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**


	25. Judgment

**Ω**

She had to do something—something to help, something to change the outcome, before it was too late. In Yuuki's bewildered mind, there lived hope. The ultimate hope was to see Kaname awake and alive. She couldn't keep quiet and wait by herself. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for exactly. Takuma had ordered guards to lock her up in her office. He had completely expelled her from Kaname's location.

While it was her right to be next to her husband, Yuuki felt she couldn't bear the idea of watching him slip into death. The entire concept of his death was exhaustingly unreal. No pureblood could be daunted by an attack like Kaname endured.

So what made him so weak? The magical shackles that absorbed his powers and energy? Or because he hadn't fed?

Yuuki hurried to the territory, burst into the forest like a gazelle, running, jumping over logs and tripping over stubborn roots. She dashed inside of Haru's cottage, screaming, yelling at the front door and penetrated his home where she charged into all viewable doors.

"Oji-san!" Yuuki shrieked. "Where are you?" She darted inside the bedrooms, rounding back to the kitchen. "Answer me! Where are you?"

Haru had returned from the forest and appeared promptly outside of his front door. His frame hugged the entrance, leaving no room for Yuuki to step out.

"Help me!" Yuuki cried, latched onto his jacket desperately, "Help me, please!"

His widening eyes fell to her clenched hands, "What has happened?"

"Bring Shizuka-sama back. Call her!"

"I...I'm afraid, I can't."

"You have to!" She screamed, shaking her head, "She can help him, please…_oh god, please_…call her!"

"Shizuka won't come back here any more, Yuuki." Haru brushed her shaking head, "Why are you despairing?"

She clung to the front of his jacket, face buried against her knuckles. Yuuki sobbed, "I…I…" She pushed him back and darted outside.

"Yuuki…?" Haru gaped after her worriedly.

Near desperation, Yuuki returned to the palace. She couldn't stop to think, couldn't bear wasting a second. The chestnut doors of the Lord's office hung open. She slipped through the narrow opening. The sound of her running steps and ragged breathing hurled into all corners of the somber quarters.

Lord Kuran had been analyzing some documents at his desk. Leaping to his feet, he gaped at the pale queen, staggering against his table.

"Please, I beg of you…" Weeping, Yuuki collapsed on her knees in front of the Kuran. "Help Kaname. You're his grandfather, please, save him!"

"What is this? What are you saying?" The puzzled pureblood circled the table, preferring not to eliminate his physical distance from the bowing girl.

"He was attacked in the Elders Council. He isn't reviving, Kuran-sama."

"Rev…?" The Lord stirred from his spot and closed their distance for once. "How is that possible? Kaname is a pureblood. He can't be harmed easily."

"_Then why isn't he reviving?"_ Yuuki shrieked, "_WHY?" _She beat the floor. "I thought purebloods were invincible! Death doesn't come to you so quickly. You're all supposed to be strong—what's going on?"

Stonily his ruby eyes flung to the walls of his office. "I…I can't understand it any more than you." The Lord uttered in half amazement. "Being the youngest of our clan, Kaname's blood is stronger, more dominant than ours combined. That is why he is King!"

"Then tell me—" Yuuki slurred murderously, eyes shooting sparks of pitch-black anger, "If he is the strongest why isn't he recovering?"

Lord Kuran sturdily gripped his fists, his dark brows angled almost furiously over his blazing red eyes. The furniture of the room trembled in their places.

"Why?" Yuuki demanded.

With each reverberating bellow, the cabinet contents flew from the seams of their comfortable arrangement and clattered over the floor. Curtains shredded into dancing ribbons. The couch, chairs skidded over the floor and slammed simultaneously into walls. Diamonds rained over the Lord and the queen, fragile drops winking and flickering in the air from the swaying chandelier.

Lord Kuran swept two steps and grabbed her by the arms in a strangled grip, his astonished eyes blazed into hers. "STOP!" He shook Yuuki. "Stop yourself."

She wheezed, shook her head and sobbed even more. "I…_can't_…" Yuuki howled, slipping to the floor. "I can't stop!"

If he hadn't snapped her from her trance, all of the walls of his office would have been torn, never mind the furniture and shattered windows. Yuuki cried until she couldn't see clear, until she couldn't overcome what had been happening and landed, from her outburst, unconscious on the floor.

The Lord gazed at the devastated woman with a mourning glow in his eyes. He brushed the arm he had gripped tightly, noticing the hallow bruise branded on the pale flesh. "I was wrong about you." He conceived her grieving heart for the first time. "I'm sorry."

He looked up sullenly at his destroyed office. Both of his eyes absorbed the vigilant silhouette by the door. Arisu and her father didn't breathe a word, nor stifle a movement from their place. Two perfect sculptures drawn by the tempest of Yuuki's agony, their cool expressions were molded to reflect the destruction her pain had incurred.

Arisu broke the stillness; her heels stepped over the splinters and glass. The material of her skirt glided softly and stopped. In a moment, she hovered Yuuki and the Lord.

Her menacing red eyes gleamed upon the unconscious woman. "Step aside, and let me do it already." Hatred drilled her order; her eyes hadn't drifted from Yuuki. "I've been waiting for the grandest of opportunities, having many of them gone and never to return. I won't lose anymore!"

"Arisu." Lord Kuran glared at the pureblood. "Don't be fooled."

"Fooled—it is you who is being fooled by a preview of her emotions!" She accused. "Give her to me."

"Do you know?" The Lord grounded his feet and straightened. His elegant frame and height towered the slim woman. "That Kaname's life is in danger?"

Arisu averted with an impatient growl, "Why should I care? He scorned us for that_ trash_."

"Kaname!" The Lord shouted over her sneer, "Is our king."

"It's best he dies." Her eyes flashed. "Do we need a king who can't model laws set by our ancestors in his actions? Do we need a king who lies, favors things like _that—?" _A sharp claw pointed at Yuuki. "He scorned you too, ignored you, and said he'd test us to see who is on his side. _Us—_ his own blood, his family!"

"Kaname is still a good boy." The Lord hissed.

Arisu beautifully cackled at the statement. "Don't spurn logic for emotion, Lord. Did he listen to you? Did he plea and reason with you? Did he tell you what he was doing for the past year? He turned his back on you! Why are you helping him?" She shouted impatiently, "Give her to me _or _else."

"I will not hand her to you." Lord Kuran reverted to Yuuki and knelt by her head.

He scowled at the sparks of energy flaring through her fingertips. Every so often, a restless struggle pinned and quaked Yuuki's unconscious limbs and arms. The forceful energy crackled and revolved around her palms, into a pool of steaming fire.

Lord Kuran touched her hand and felt a burst of energy ignite between their fingers. "There is something terribly wrong here." Agitation ruled his voice when he pulled back. "We need to examine her."

Arisu stood unwavering and said, "You won't kill her?"

"That had been my intention in the beginning." Lord Kuran said apologetically.

"Not anymore? Hmph."

"I believe she may be the reason why Kaname can't revive."

Arisu glowered at Yuuki. "Don't help her, don't try and save her. Kaname doesn't need her!"

"I have to argue, Arisu, what you said may actually not be true." Lord Kuran studied Yuuki thoroughly.

"You're making a big mistake." Arisu snarled, "Let her go!"

"She is your queen, Arisu!" He rumbled. "Listen to me when I tell you something!"

Instinctively Arisu flinched at the soul-invoking order by her elder. Her head lowered in grudging consent, but the deadly glare of her eyes sharpened on Yuuki again. "I can't promise to help you keep her alive, Kuran-sama." She reminded. "There will be a time where I'll have to speak and do what I believe is correct. Her living among purebloods is not."

"And there will also be a time, Arisu, where everything will change and purebloods marrying non-purebloods will be common. You can't control someone's heart. I've witnessed the harshest lesson of watching my son wither to that kind of ordeal, _believe_ me."

**Ω**

_Kaname was hurt. I couldn't do anything. I didn't do anything to help. I didn't know. How could I not know? _

_Why wasn't I—_Why?

_Kaname, please, come back. Please, wake up. _

_How could I not do anything? How could I have not known? Why was I too late?_

_He always came through for me. Why couldn't I be there for him?_

Chased by the restless nightmare from her sleep, Yuuki awoke to the feeling of steaming coal being poured down her throat. The blanch bedroom ceiling swarmed into flickers of gray and blue, twining into bright red.

Induced by the nightmare, her scream echoed with wiry exhaustion and fatigue, until she grew hoarse and not a sound was able to fall if she tried. That nightmare had followed her out of her dream, but she had run, tried to block it as far as possible by burying agony, only to be imprisoned by its enormity in her reality.

Takuma rushed inside of the room, the door hung open as he scampered toward the bed. "Yuuki-sama!" He grabbed her, "Wake up!"

She was crying again, dropped her head in her trembling hands and sobbed. Suddenly her head jerked up to observe Takuma. "I have to do something, I have to do something! I can't stay here!" Shoving him out of the way, she leapt to the door.

He seized her around the waist and carried her back to the bed. "No, you mustn't. Stay here and calm down, please, for your own safety."

She kicked, wrestled in Takuma's arms. Finally a clawed hand flung in front of his eyes and cut the pale skin across his forehead, nose and cheek. Blood seeped and dripped down the slope of the nose and between his green eyes.

She didn't seem aware of its flaring colors and pushed Takuma. Another extraterrestrial force abounded and cast him across the room and through the closet wall.

Panting, Yuuki gaped at the debris piled around the fallen Right Hand. Her bloodied nails clumped on the sheets. She started with an astounded stare at her fingers, webbed from dark blood. The scent belonged to none, but Takuma.

"What have I…?" Yuuki stammered. "I-I'm…_wh_—"

Coughing in the snow of dust, Takuma managed to crawl into the light. Yuuki bit her lip and approached him, but he put up a hand as means to indicate that she stop. Whether she wanted to listen or not, Takuma wouldn't have any of it. He pointed to the bed. Yuuki bit her knuckles and gravitated toward its edge obediently.

"Yuuki-sama…" Takuma panted from across the room, on his knees. "You have to control yourself. You aren't the only one suffering. His family is going through pain like you, but they have the aptitude to keep their feelings and powers from hurting anyone."

"I…I…" She searched the rug helplessly, hands clenched in her thick hair, "I'm sorry."

Takuma wiped the blood on his face. "Your outburst will be pronounced dangerous to anyone who comes in contact with you. Do you hear me?"

"I…" Her lips quivered as she looked up, "I can't….stop it."

"Try and stop it!" Takuma shouted a little impatiently. "It's within your control, but you don't want to accept it."

Yuuki dropped her hands to her sides, her knuckles blanched in its tight grip on the sheets. "I know." She gravely uttered with a throbbing throat, "But…But!" Now her voice shook and sobs penetrated its steadiness. "I can't just stay here and not do anything! I have to do something! We have to find out what's wrong with him!"

"We will." Takuma assured.

"Let me out of here, Ichijou!" Yuuki cried.

"Kuran-sama found it appropriate that you rest here until we find more updates on Kaname's condition."

"I can't wait…" She shook her head, "No way, I can't just stay here and not—"

"You have no choice." Takuma silenced her.

Loathe gleamed in her eyes as they angled on the Right Hand. "Ichijou…" Yuuki growled.

He looked away, "We're all uneasy. We want to find out what's wrong, but we need more time."

"You don't even let me go near him! What're you hiding?" She snapped.

Steadily he met her glare. "Yuuki-sama, try and understand that we are doing the best we can."

"I wish I could." She whispered, "But I'm desperate."

He stood up carefully and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the residue off his face. "I should tell you the foremost cause of your being locked here is because you're affiliated with the condition Kaname is in."

Her eyes turned to slits, "How?"

Takuma leaned over Yuuki from above and took her bloodied hand. He wiped the digits and nails gently. "Your sudden accumulation of energy is unusual for a vampire of your class. There were times Kaname told me certain things he couldn't tell anyone. Like your aversion to take his blood until you were cornered and submitted to the hunger inside of you."

Yuuki pulled her hand away and clenched it on her knee.

"He also told me he never gave blood to anyone but you."

"Didn't Sara-san and he…?"

"She craved him, yes. But they didn't reach the point of exchanging blood."

"Oh…" Yuuki stared at the ground for a moment. "What does all that matter?"

Takuma sat down on her left. "When you confessed to the Royal Family, he was very upset—"

"I know."

"The spell he put on you to know if someone drinks your blood, or harms you, Kaname would be the first to know." Takuma analyzed Yuuki's hunched posture and downcast profile. "He wants to protect you."

"He is ridiculous." She slurred with blinding frustration, "Protect me, what for? He is having a harder time than I am. Why does he do it all of this for me? There's no point. He should look after himself."

He sighed, "Yes, that sounds best right now. But even in his current state, you're his first priority. When he was imprisoned, he began discarding pieces of his energy and powers. You were in the public eye and the council's attention was on you, he worried for what was about to happen.

"By taking advantage of the blood bond you share, he quietly began sending those powers to a new host. He did it all to make sure you aren't hurt, so you can protect yourself when necessary."

"_Me…?"_ Yuuki croaked, disbelieving her ears, "He sent them to me?"

"How could he not?" Takuma said, "Could he wait around fidgeting in the cellars knowing the Elders were plotting against you."

"But I have guards, I have you—"

"They can easily get rid of us, Yuuki-sama. The Elders Council is comprised of the oldest, legendary vampires of our society. Kaname's pureblood powers are capable of standing up to them. We're nothing in comparison."

"I don't want it." She brutally argued. "I don't want it, take it back!"

"It's too late."

Yuuki wheezed and a strangled cry slipped in air. "All because he thinks I'm so weak, because I can't stand up to the Elders Council. He can't have faith in me to do my best? You said he trusted me!"

"Don't you understand what a risk and how significant it is for a pureblood to let you borrow his powers?" Takuma grabbed her and literally shook her until she swayed back and forth in his grip. "He went into an indefinite coma to give it to you—he trusts you that much!"

She snatched herself out of his hands. "No…no…" Yuuki shook her head, "It's not right. I want him to live without worrying about me for once. I was proving myself to him that I could save him!"

Takuma yanked to his feet, eyes measured on Yuuki's weeping face. "We've sent experts to help him. It's not death we're worried about. It's what will happen if he does regain conscious. Will he be the same? Along with his powers and life force, his memories, personality and subconscious went." Takuma called her alertly, "You would've known about it when the time came. He trusted you'd understand he wanted to help you in his own way."

Sullen eyes peered at Takuma. "I wish this didn't happen."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "So do I. The attack wasn't anticipated. If he hadn't slowly shed his powers, the attack would have no affect on him. I'm more concerned about these impudent councilmen who dared to conjure such ideas to bring the both of you down!" His shaking fists were colored in red within moments.

Yuuki gaped at the dripping blood on the rug. "Ichijou."

"I want to hurt them, Yuuki-sama." He admitted, on the verge of tears. "I want to crush them for ever thinking of hurting Kaname. This heart of mine is not good. Now it suddenly wants to inflict the entire council…and…" Vengeance shimmered in his eyes. "_My own jii-sama_!"

Yuuki leaned forward and gathered his hands.

"I can't forgive him." He uttered, as if possessed. "How could he stoop this low?" His green irises hardened. "You have to continue what you planned. Kaname would want you to keep going. Don't hesitate and become distracted. He'll come back."

Her small hand brushed back a strand of blond hair from his eye lid. Yuuki's frown darkened, "Stay close to him in my place. I won't let a single tear drop from my eyes and finish my duties with the council first. Then I'll go to Kaname myself."

**Ω**

Startled out of their chairs, Kain and Ruka looked up at the open doors. Two figures crossed the threshold. The taller of the two steered to the left hall with a wave, and the other continued toward the main doors where the pair awaited.

Their disconsolate expression whirled into a look of silent question.

Yuuki turned around. "Let's go to the Elders Council. We have lots of work to do."

Ruka's austere glare flashed over Yuuki's form and fell away to the floor. "You look rather well for what's been going on."

"That's because I made a promise to someone that I'll help him put an end to the kernel of this disaster. Hearing you speak jealously makes me sad, Ruka." Yuuki admired the slender blond gazing away. "I thought you'd put your efforts in taking control of the situation and fire away at the hellions who touched Kaname."

Ruka's clenched fist lifted and slipped inside the pocket of her coat, coolly she looked back at Yuuki. "I'm restraining my temper the best I can, I can't say more." Peeking fangs hanging from the roof of her mouth cut into the bottom corner of her lip, an angry vein protruded over her forehead and sank somewhere inside of her scalp.

"When the time is right," Yuuki murmured, slipping through the palace doors outside, "You can do as much damage as you please."

On the ride to the council, Yuuki speculated Takuma's words spoken in confidentiality in her room. The distressed Right Hand couldn't dissipate his uncontrollable anger. For one so gentle and softhearted, it was surprising, but at the same time understandable to find Takuma having a hard time coping. In certain lights, the two of them were shockingly alike, Yuuki admitted.

He was fighting a war with himself to remain loyal to his friend, but the gage of loyalty also leaned toward his family—Asato. Takuma was torn in the middle. At the moment, it was wise he stay next to Kaname whose life was on the balance. As for Asato, Yuuki had a feeling it wouldn't be too soon for Takuma to call out on his jii-sama and contend for righteousness like she had planned.

She knew where his heart lay. A kind soul like Takuma's wouldn't sway to Asato's vindictiveness, not now or ever. Nonetheless, the mental scars were impenetrable and indelible. His father was engaged in a replica of differences with Asato like Takuma currently was. Not wishing to impose danger and hatred on the royal family, Takuma's father took off and vowed never to return to Japan.

Furtive ideas lurked in Asato's mind since. Secretly he stole Takuma and blamed his son, Lord Ichijou, that he wasn't anchored to fatherly duties and neglected Takuma all of the time. If laws took the side of the wrong people, then it surely did in this case. Takuma and his father lived separated for all of his life. He couldn't remember a wink of his face if he delved his memories, and any remaining photographs of his father were destroyed.

"_I've been observing everyone shortly after Kaname's imprisonment. Do you think it's new to find things like this traipsing in the council? No, definitely not." _Takuma said, _"I've heard one too many conversations of attacking and plotting against the hierarchy for ages. I linger around in the afternoon when most of the councilmen are gone. That afternoon I was sure there'd be a hidden get together somewhere because of your meeting with the Cabinet earlier. They'd have something to criticize about you."_

Yuuki watched him drift toward the window and lift the curtain. Guards and maids circulated the palace parking lot.

"_I visited Kaname regularly in the cellar. He was growing weak, I kept trying to persuade him to take blood but he wouldn't. My first thought was it was because of the energy-absorbent bonds chained on his body. Seeing someone so magnificently strong getting worn out just by breathing was alarming. Right there, I knew something was wrong._

"_It was bizarre how there were no guards that night. I was the first one there. Two councilmen were torturing him. For human or vampire, it's normal to react and fight back. Kaname didn't, it was like he had no energy to protect himself so he took the blows. I killed the two councilmen immediately." _Takuma rubbed his fist against his temple.

"_Use his powers, Yuuki-sama. He gave them to you with a responsibility: to protect yourself, the monarchy and our people. We don't know how long he'll stay in coma. We don't know when he'll wake up, or what to expect next. He has been taken into seclusion where experts are trying to bring him back._" Takuma studied Yuuki.

"_Like any power, you have to learn how to use and control it. Your emotions have been erratic lately because of the news. Try to compose yourself better in the future. But I do warn you, where you visit everyday no one is trying to look out for you. Behind every corner, there are vampires carrying stakes in their pockets. One wrong turn, and it's over. So move with caution and wisdom. Your greatest resources are the support you accumulated._

"_Expect the Right Hands to be there. Confide in Ozawa-sama from the Cabinet. Masaru-sama, who came to help you, is very crucial in this game. The elder from the Council of Ancients doesn't judge you. He's prepared to listen to everything you have to say. So say it, don't leave a thing out. As for my jii-sama…." _Wearily he sighed. _"Whatever punishment you have planned, _I'll_ be the one to execute it. That I must request."_

"_Fine." _Yuuki whispered_. _

"_Good luck, Yuuki-sama."_

"_You…Watch over him, promise me you will?" _

"_I promise I will."_

Yuuki stared at her hands intently. There was a faint buzzing in her fingertips. Light but sharp at the same time, if she were to touch material objects it's molecular structure was within her control, completely qualified to change shape if she desired. She grabbed the door handle, watched her fingers squeeze and burn away the surface. Smoke flew and burned her eyes, Yuuki pulled back to examine the imprint.

Ruka was watching rather concernedly, but decided to leave questions aside and wait for Yuuki to speak herself. The brunette didn't, only folded her arms and stepped out when they reached the council. On her way out, Ruka grazed the melted portion of the handle and flanked Yuuki's side.

Kain had been riding in the front seat, also aborted and followed the women closely.

Zero and Ichiru waited in Yuuki's office. Both in selected corners, continued to ignore each other's presence. The party entering the office met their reluctant stares. Yuuki welcomed them and sat down behind the table. Kain promptly closed the door while Ruka hovered by the window, checking the perimeter.

"You came here without any problems?" She asked Ichiru and offered him a chair. "Sit down."

He folded his arms and refused. "Yea, I was welcomed very generously." Ichiru mocking grunted with a skeptic glare at his twin.

"Zero-san, is Ichijou-sama the one behind Kaname's attack?" Yuuki wondered.

For a still second, he hesitated to answer as all eyes fixed on him. Moving away from the corner, he dropped a manila envelope in front of Yuuki. "I don't know who was responsible any more than you." He answered. "But you may want to take a look at that. We all received one."

Yuuki ripped the seal and peered at the contents. Her eyes drawing large with each sentence until she raptly stared between the brothers, then at Kain. Ruka had been perusing over her shoulder, shifted back and folded her arms.

"This is good news, no?" Ruka murmured.

Yuuki closed the letter. "The Elder already has his own assumption on who was responsible. We don't need to elaborate whom he suspects." She twiddled with her fingers, thoughts scaling from one possibility to another, "Moving the court date to tomorrow is good for us. Are you ready, Iti?"

Lavender eyes hooked onto Yuuki's determinedly. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth about what happened when onii-sama and you went riding around the palace."

Ichiru rubbed his eyes. Slowly he slipped in a chair and leaned forward, arms grasped around his ribs. "It's taken me years to push it from my mind. Now you're telling me to talk about it. It's hard to revisit it."

"He'd want you to speak up, Iti." Somehow Yuuki had glided to his side, rested a hand on his shoulder and the other stroked his silver locks. "Due to Kaname's attack, all eyes are trained on Ichijou-sama because it's believed councilmen attacked him. He isn't in a good position. If you proceed to divulge the truth, half of our work will be done."

"Half?" Ichiru scoffed. "What about the rest?"

"Iti…" Yuuki's fingers paused, "Ichijou-san, is willing to testify against his jii-sama. He is having a hard time too. All of it is to expose the hidden truth. There's nothing wrong about doing this."

"_I_ know." His voice broke, suddenly grabbing his face, Ichiru cowered. "I've lived a nightmarish life trying to hide what happened to Kaoru-kun."

"You don't have to hide it any more. Let it go. This will help all of us move on like we need to." Yuuki glanced at his motionless twin who had reverted back to his corner. "Then Zero can also think of starting a new life, away from the council."

Zero glared sturdily. "I'm done here." He lurched toward the door.

"_You should tell him."_ Yuuki whispered as his sleeve brushed against her shoulder.

He didn't look nor react to the statement, Zero opened the door. "I have nothing to say." He slammed the door in the lock.

Yuuki patted Ichiru's shoulder. "I can't say more than this. Zero should tell you the rest."

Ichiru's eyes had reddened from tears when he inquisitively stirred, "About what?"

"About why Zero is tied to the Elders Council against his will." Yuuki avoided his eyes. "In exchange to keep you and me alive."

Astounded, he shot to his feet. "What?"

"They are using Zero to do dirty work. Ichijou-sama has designated Zero to kill me because Kaname didn't. In a matter time, he'll be forced to do what he was ordered. He hates to think about it, much less actually point Bloody Rose at my face and shoot me."

"I always knew we couldn't trust him." Ichiru coldly hissed to himself. "He turned his back on Haruka and Juuri-sama. He sided with the council when Kaoru-kun was killed. Now he's ordered to kill you? _I just knew it." _

"That's not the point." Yuuki cut in.

"He wasn't protecting us. He was following orders like a puppet, Yuuki." Ichiru rebuked.

"I don't believe it."

"You better start to believe it. He isn't trustworthy, and I don't think you should be telling him your plans. What if he tells Asato, huh?"

She shook her head, "No, he won't."

"How do you know?"

"I trust him."

"You'd rather believe him than me? He didn't even mourn your parents death!"

"He sacrificed a lot for us."

"You're too kind hearted, Yuuki." Ichiru cried. "Don't trust people so easily! Stop being so naïve!"

"I have no reason to think badly of Zero." She shot back.

"Well, you may not now, but you sure will later." He was already striding to the door.

"Just listen to what he has to say, _damn it!"_

Ichiru looked back over his shoulder. "I'll be here tomorrow for the trial."

Yuuki slumped in her seat when the door banged shut.

**Ω**

The Council of Ancients Elder summoned the parties the following day. In a traditional criminal court, there would be Saiban-in's designated to assess and reach a verdict, but the final settlement belonged to the Elder. His satin eyes regarded the plaintiff toward the defendant. This would be a private trial but the public was able to watch it over the television.

Yuuki arrived with Takuma on her side. Her Right Hands weren't permitted and like the rest of the public, could watch the proceeding from the outside. Asato sat alongside his attorney, another recognizable and esteemed councilman whose sage dark eyes lanced Takuma and Yuuki briefly and returned to the Elder seated on the higher level at the far distance of the room.

The four Saiban-in's sat on the bottom row, two on each side, observing the parties.

"In this criminal case, the defendant is found innocent unless proven otherwise. Let us clarify what evidence is legally plausible and hold weight to prove the defendant as guilty. Any article related to the case, such as weapons, documents, clothes, blood specimen, and witnesses." The Elder announced, not once did his gaze stray from Yuuki. "You are Queen, but your title and power hold no authority in this room from this moment on. The evidence you provide and all insistent allegations that brought you here today will be used to judge the case. Magic will be repelled from the proceeding. You are standing in a pure room where integrity, and probity will bring the justice you seek.

You are sworn and treated as the plaintiff who stands today to present proof to why the defendant must be charged with guilt."

Leaning forward, the Elder examined Asato. "I must relay that your powers also will not be in affect in the court room. You are believed to be innocent until factual evidence is presented by the prosecutor."

"Yes, Elder." The councilmen on Asato's left answered.

"Plaintiff will begin the presentation of evidence then." Ordered the Elder.

The Saiban-in directly transversal to Yuuki gestured her forward. "Proceed, Kuran-sama."

"Thank you, Saiban-in." Yuuki modestly bowed. "I firmly hold my ground today that the alleged party committed a crime so satanic for years and has managed to get away by using powers entitled to him as the Head of the Elders Council. I have with me a complete analysis, documentation and further proof of his crimes in the last few decades. His acts are eye widening but his insincere intentions are still questionable."

"Plaintiff, show us the evidence." A Saiban-in requested.

"First, I'd like to begin with these items here." Yuuki handed the folder to the bailiff. He examined it before rendering them in the Saiban's possession. "These transactions are dated over seventeen years ago, and all of them belong to the Imperial Guards. Some remain in position, and the reason why the others who disappeared is no longer a mystery."

"I must interrupt." Asato's attorney rose instantly.

The Elder held up a hand from him to wait. "Continue, Kuran Yuuki. What is the purpose of the transactions?"

"Thank you. Purpose? Bribery. Our Imperial Guards have sworn to protect the Kuran Royals. You may sort to the last and first date of the transactions and see that the bribery began for a long time. Buying their support and using our guards as tools was to the advantage. The advantage was complete access to the palace. Like I said, some have disappeared. Their profiles are right here." Yuuki held up another folder. "These individuals all have the same death date: September 23, 1994. These guards were bribed by the defendant to do a particular task."

"That is a lie!" Snapped Asato's attorney from the other end. "There was a territory breach at the palace, they gave their lives away to protect the palace!"

"On September 23, there was no territory breach, Lord." Yuuki replied, unwavering and tacit. "Our Household Records have no proof of that happening. Something else was written instead. In the Council's library I also found that the death of an important councilman and civil leader happened on the same day. His name was Kursou, Kaoru."

"His death has nothing to do with me!" Asato hissed.

"Adhere to the Evidence Code, Asato-sama." Interrupted a Saiban-in. "Do you have anything to reveal to us that the man's death wasn't related to you?"

"His councilman will speak eagerly for Ichijou-sama." Replied his attorney, touching the buzzer on the desk, he spoke into the intercom and asked someone to enter. A councilman stepped through the doors confidently. "Witness Jun will tell you what happened on that day."

One of the Saiban-in gestured him a to a chair and asked, "You are about to speak before the law, speak with wisdom and honesty or you will be held with contempt."

"I willingly speak nothing but the truth." Jun swore.

"Tell us what happened on September 23, 1994."

"The day one of our councilmen, Kurosu, Kaoru was said to have died. There were no clues behind his death only news spread through the Elders Council."

"Where was Asato Ichijou on that day?"

Evenly Jun replied, "He was at this office."

"Objection." Yuuki called out.

"It's not your turn, Kuran-sama." The Saiban-in warned. "Councilman Jun, did Asato Ichijou leave his office at all during the day?"

"Not until the evening, when the rest of us left for our home."

"Thank you, Jun." Asato's attorney bowed to the witness. The councilman bowed and stepped out of the room promptly. "Elder and Saiban-ins, you've just heard from a witness the whereabouts of Ichijou-sama. He heard the news of his fellow council member's death like everyone else here."

"Objection!"

"Kuran Yuuki," The Elder impatiently glowered at the woman.

"It's a lie." Yuuki spat. "Everything is a lie!"

"Under what conviction do you say this?"

"Asato Ichijou was accompanied by the Imperial Guards he bribed and followed Kurosu Kaoru in the day."

"He was at his office." The attorney countered.

"Do you have something to support your statement, Kuran-sama?" The Saiban-in gestured.

"Kirrin-sama was close to figuring out what the Elders Council were doing all this time. His research and investigation led him to believe the Elders Council was responsible for the murder of Kaoru! For years they've been secretly removing all members of the civil movement. Half of them are dead and most have left the country! _This _tyrant has been using and destroying the peace Kirrin and Sora-sama had worked hard to build!"

"Elder, that delusional woman is spitting nonsense because she has a grudge against the Elders Council! That Kurosu was her brother, and she'll do anything to put the blame somewhere!" The attorney yelled. "Why would Asato Ichijou kill his own council man?"

"Why? You ask?" Yuuki gritted her fangs in a challenge, "Because Kaoru and his supporters were about to abolish the Kurosu Curse. Asato couldn't let him win. The entire council couldn't stand the idea of a Kurosu being redeemed in the eyes of the Kurans!"

"You don't know that!" He roared.

"Silence!" The Elder's order boomed over the parties. "This is meant to be a civilized trial. Kuran Yuuki—"

"Hai." Yuuki firmly met his eyes.

"Do you have evidence supporting what you just said?"

"But, Elder, she is blaming out of spite from the death of her brother!" The attorney cried.

"Bring me the evidence!" His voice overshadowed the attorney's.

"These are research allocated by Kirrin-sama." Yuuki provided the articles to the bailiff. "Because every document about Kaoru has been altered in the Council library, I decided to use the original work of the late king to show you what he was gaining on before his death."

"It is recognized Kirrin-sama was murdered by Lord Shirabuki." The Elder announced.

"Indeed, Elder. Asato Ichijou has been unfaithful to the crown for ages. He has continuously committed crimes with other insurrectionists and have harmed the legacy of the Kurans, not only that but the Kurosu clan." She lowered her voice respectfully. "I'd like to call an informant, Elder."

The Saiban-ins waited attentively.

"Ichijou Takuma." Yuuki glanced at the man on her right as he gaited toward the higher chair and sat down.

An electrifying energy basked the individuals, flaring from Asato and ending on his grandson.

Yuuki stared at Asato pointedly. "Your grandson has been a prime witness of your actions over the years, Ichijou-sama. He is a loyalist who believes in the Kuran legacy."

"Ichijou Takuma," A Saiban-in began, "You are also a council man and the future Head of the Elders Council."

"Yes." He murmured.

"You will speak the truth only."

"I promise to speak the truth." Takuma echoed, head and shoulders even, not meeting eyes.

"Ichijou-san, you've watched Ichijou-sama at the council for years. Tell me what he is like?"

"Always a step ahead of others, very thorough and meticulous with his work. He usually works from his office, and it's rare to see him go anywhere. Half of the time he sends his personal league to get things done." Respect was demoted in the remark toward his jii-sama. "You see, he cast my father out of the country when I was too little to understand why he did, what he did. He was always a good man in my eyes. When I found out of the things he planned to do to the monarchy, and how obsessed he was with bringing a Sacrifice to the palace, I realized I was on the wrong side."

"What makes you believe he was obsessed with the Sacrifice situation?" Yuuki asked.

"For starters," Takuma coolly said, "There was a trial like this one years ago between Lurance Kurosu and my grandfather. As a result of victory, the Lurance Law can into effect—if there was a younger Kurosu daughter in the clan, suitable to become a Sacrifice, she wouldn't necessarily have to be one later. Not if there was an older heir, a live son who could protect her. He has been angry for losing that trial. And because of that, he decided to kill the living Kurosu son a couple years ago in order to bring a sacrifice to the palace."

The Elder abruptly glared at Asato. "Lurance Kurosu was my colleague. I knew of that man fairly well, and his sister, who would've been a sacrifice hadn't he stepped forward and challenged the council. Killing a Kurosu son…" His gaze steered on Yuuki.

"Yes, according to what we heard," Yuuki nodded. "Kaoru's death was planned on September 23. Thank you for your honesty, Ichijou-san." She bowed to the blond. As he returned to his seat, Yuuki said, "I'd like to bring another witness to the court, Elder."

"Proceed."

She called whom she believed wouldn't let her down. When the doors hung open, silence wove and slithered between the occupants. Then the entrance was flanked by a figure that passed inside and was escorted to a chair. Like the others, he was asked to swear before the court.

"Kiryuu, Ichiru, were you at the crime scene on September 23?"

Fists clenched, Ichiru nodded, "I was…"

"Was Ichijou-sama there?"

"He was."

"Did he receive help from anyone?"

Ichiru shakily drew his gaze on the criminal, he flinched and brutally slurred, "There were royal guards, his councilmen and spies. All of them ambushed Kaoru-kun! I…I…" Tears were suddenly streaming from his eyes, "I went riding with Kaoru-kun that day. He told me to get the horse, but I had a terrifying feeling that something was wrong. There was an arrow shot at us earlier. I returned and saw them, _including Asato Ichijou…"_ He growled, "Ambush Kaoru-kun and kill him in front of me. He let me go, swearing he'd kill me if I ever speak the truth."

"What about the recent incident of the Kurosu clan?" Yuuki stepped forward. "Was there anything unusual before the clan was killed?"

"Spies." Ichiru said. "The entire household was surrounded with spies. I come from the Hunters Association, and they've investigated the death of the clan properly. The king sent his own men to watch over the residents. Unfortunately the same spies killed them. When we arrived at the residence, their bodies were all we found. I may come from the Association, but my understanding for as long as I've been with the Kurosu clan is that the Elders Council has been tracking the clan, their comings and goings. The spies wouldn't kill them without orders, and the only person we know who'll target the clan was Asato Ichijou!"

"Your brother, Kiryuu Zero is a council member but you aren't? Why not?"

Ichiru flinched inwardly. "I hate the council." He breathed, "They killed Kaoru, Haruka and Juuri-sama…I don't want to mingle with their likes!"

"As for the death of the Kurosu clan, Elder, it's believed the king sent a writ." Yuuki acquired the paper and examined it on her way to giving it to the Elder. "Do you smell a pureblood on this article? Elder?"

From a glance the elder could tell it was not Kaname's signature. "No." He firmly answered, now he glared at Asato and his attorney. "Head of Council, Asato Ichijou—come up!"

He obeyed quietly and waited.

"Did you send this writ to kill the Kurosu clan two months ago?" The Elder demanded.

Looking stoically back at the elder, he said, "No."

"Who did?"

"Ousama Kaname Kuran did. For his inability to kill his wife who is a sacrifice, he was left to kill the entire clan."

"Why does this smell of you?" The Elder asked.

He was not afraid of those intimidating eyes peering into his black soul. "The note must've been passed down through various councilmen. I was given to me to look at, which I did."

"Who gave the orders to your councilmen to kill them?"

"Ousama did."

"You may reseat." The Elder set the note aside.

A little impatiently, Yuuki turned around and retook her chair.

"Kuran Yuuki," The Elder called. "Do you have other proof?"

"I do."

Asato's eyes blazed murderously on the woman.

"I have one more witness, Elder." Yuuki gestured Ichiru to step out. "Thank you, Kiryuu-san."

"Another?" The attorney shockingly spat.

"Because of your evil, your councilmen can't keep taking your side, Ichijou-sama." She glared at the man on her left. "Your grandson and niece aren't helping you fight for you life, what're you going to do?"

Asato's green eyes darkened upon Yuuki. "You will not look down on me!"

Her clenched fist curled on the table edge. "Elder! I'd like to call on a current employee of the council, Kiryuu Zero to court."

"Heh." Asato smirked, "Kiryuu."

"Bring him in." The Saiban-ins permitted.

Zero had a feeling he'd have to testify. Yuuki made him no promise, only Ichiru that she would need his help, but not Zero. So when he waited outside of the room, eyes planted on the live broadcast, he felt a tingle of fear overcome him when she called him in as witness.

He strode calmly inside, sat in the offered chair expressionlessly and swore to speak only the truth before the Saiban-ins, the Elder, the parties and the rest of the world that watched through television.

"Kiryuu, Zero, thank you for coming today." Yuuki murmured. "Since you are a current employee of the Elders Council, can you tell me how your status came to be?"

Zero's eyes narrowed to slits. "Status? Heh."

"Yes, for how long and what made you come work for the council, tell us."

"I was recruited to the council seventeen years ago. I made the decision to come work here."

"Your brother has issues with the council and believes they killed his friend and family, do you think it's true?"

Narrowly his eyes skipped over Asato and attorney, falling to the floor. "I don't know what Ichiru feels. He and I don't talk. His business is his own."

"Zero-san, why were you recruited by the Elders Council _only_ and not your brother?" Yuuki questioned.

His fists locked on his sides, jaw clenched, Zero glared at the ground. "I…I."

_Come on, Zero…The truth—just the truth why you've been trapped here all these years. Please, I beg of you!_ Yuuki prayed.

"I was recruited as collateral for my brother who had witnessed the death of Kaoru Kurosu." Zero uttered.

"Collateral?" Yuuki circled her table and moved in front of her witness. "Were you threatened?"

"Yes. If I worked for the Elders Council, gave them resources and access to the Hunters Association, I could save Ichiru."

"You've been working here for seventeen years, Zero-san, what kinds of work did you do?"

Zero's jaw tightened. "I killed…people: councilmen, cabinet members, new or old, purebloods…" He recounted as if in a daydream, "Humans…friends and…friend's families."

"How would you describe the work that you did?" Her eyes had turned cold.

"The lowest kind of work a Head of Elders Council wouldn't stoop to do."

"Do you know if he sent the orders to kill the Kurosu Clan two months ago?"

"Yes." He whispered. "The spies were waiting for his orders. Ousama was busy working with the cabinet, but he sent a number of guards to protect them, somehow he sensed something was about to happen. His guards were poisoned, it's no wonder the spies were able to overpower them. The clan across the city was murdered before the next morning. The Hunters Association were sent to investigate the large number of deaths."

She pulled away, a little stiff, and faced the Elder. "This is a witness who has been trapped in the Elders Council working for them to protect his only living brother. Elder, this is sufficient evidence of how low and cruel the council have gotten under that creature."

"Hmm." The Elder contemplated Zero.

When Zero stood up from his chair, his body swayed but he straightened automatically. Yuuki's hand drifted on his back and shoulder in a comforting gesture as a gracious smile enveloped her lips. She nodded one last time and he strode back outside, feeling the door and walls blind his vision. He landed against the wall outside, panting and feverish.

Footsteps pounded across the floor, a figure transpired through his vision. He looked up at a pair of similar lavender eyes that turned cold as they reviewed his trembling form.

"You disgust me." Ichiru rasped, "To let that kind of creature control you."

**Ω**

The Elder and Saiban-ins went into deliberation. For two hours, the city waited anxiously for the decision. From the Royal household to the streets of Vampire City, wide-eyed citizens plowed through their work, mind numbed by the news and head echoing the words of their Joousama whose contempt for Asato Ichijou was beginning to sound reasonable.

When the Elder and Saiban-ins returned to the courtroom, the parties were already in their seats, patient and silent to hear the verdict.

A Saiban-in stood up and bowed before speaking, "Plaintiff has skillfully provided evidence that has beyond doubt put the alleged party into guilt."

The Elder assessed the parties. "The burden to present evidence was fulfilled, and the defendant must now serve punishment according to jurisdiction 974, the killing of innocents, usurping control over Imperial guards, using council's authority to make illegal demands to the Hunters Association, assuming the role of a royal and sending an unauthorized writ, creating spies and threatening clans, manslaughter, bribery, treason—in reference to the records provided by Kuran Yuuki, it says Kuran Kirrin was aware you were collaborating with Lord Shirabuki who had murdered him. Asato Ichijou," The Elder sneered at the vampire, _"Have you any last words before I make a settlement?"_

"Yes." Asato proudly declared. "It's not over."

The Elder settled back in his chair. "Because we now know that the son of the Kurosu Clan was killed, and his sister had to carry on the curse, it isn't lawful to force a clan into a torturous curse they didn't deserve. I, hereby, declare the sentencing of the Kurosu Curse and Sacrifice to be revoked—for the future generation and also the current live daughter of the clan, Kurosu Yuuki—" The Elder lowered his eyes. "You are not declared a sacrifice. You were forced into the role out of context, treason and the murder of your brother, it doesn't make you a sacrifice."

Yuuki hadn't moved from her seat, head bowed and eyes unblinking in her lap.

"But you'll be known as Kuran Yuuki, your rights and responsibility are still in play at the palace." The Elder's glare governed Asato once more in sheer rancor. "Yes…Asato Ichijou…For all of your crime, you will be held with contempt. You are stripped of your title as the Council Head and will be sent to spend an eternity in prison!"

The mallet thundered on the wood as the Elder came to his feet. The Saiban-ins followed him out. Takuma shackled Yuuki's arms and tugged her slightly out of her chair. She moved languidly, her steps overlapping one another, head bowed. Officers waited at the door for Asato with handcuffs, the same magical bonds that drained a vampire of his powers, the ones Kaname was apprehended in.

Her vision soared over the crowds of citizens cheering and waving the royal flag in her honor.

"_Joousama!"_ They cried, _"Our famous Joousama! Justice is her name!" _

"_Kurosu—Kuran! Kurosu! Kuran!" _

She moved lethargically down the stairs and was pushed inside of the car. Takuma glided inside, Aidou opened the other door and threw himself inside before sealing it shut with another order at the chauffeur. Two security vehicles trailed Yuuki's vehicle, through the siege of people and into the streets.

"This'll brew a series of interviews and won't simmer down for months." Aidou said, eyes wavering over the window and never leaving the cheerful faces of the people. His bright profile did everything it could to conceal his inner turmoil.

His counterparts, on the other hand, let their troubles show. Takuma and Yuuki had positioned themselves on opposite window seats, heads averted. Their uncomfortable state of mind sawed Aidou's upbeat mood, who now dourly gaped at his cuffs.

"Stop pretending, Hanabusa." Yuuki whispered. "You want to see Kaname. You're afraid he is about to die. You can't stand what's happening to him."

"Shut up!" He shouted, the blue irises dark and resplendent with pain. "Stop talking!"

She felt she was staring into her own reflection, and a faint smile tickled her lips. "Oh, Hanabusa…" Yuuki touched her forehead. "Go with Ichijou and see him."

"He ordered me to stay with you." Hanabusa growled.

"I want you to go see him, relieve your mind a little." She replied. "Please?"

A fang glinted in the flickering light through the window. Aidou glared outside at the noon sky. "Stop talking like he is dead. He is a pureblood. He can take care of himself."

Yuuki smirked at her hand, "Not when I have his power." Takuma fidgeted on her left. "Thank you, Ichijou…For staying with me in there." She weakly breathed, her gaze morose and ill, "You never hesitated. The final thing you wanted to do, you may do it now. He will be imprisoned forever. Not long from now, the Elder will take and imprison him in Rome. You know what you have to do…" Her warm hand brushed over his wrist.

Takuma was too preoccupied with the window, he hadn't turned to indicate he heard Yuuki or noticed Aidou. He wouldn't be himself, Yuuki knew. She wasn't entirely herself either. The second she left the court room, the world spun. It was a happy moment for her family, however, she couldn't bring herself to shout and sway like the rest of the city celebrating the punishment of Asato, whose crimes were uncovered.

Yuuki merely moved because her Right Hands told her so. She sat down because they said she should. Her hands were shaking and her supple eyes were immersed in tears.

_What's wrong with me?_

An hour after returning to the palace, Yuuki visited the mausoleum. She dropped in front of the altar where their urns sat. Then let tears chock out of her lips for hours. It was a happy moment. It should be a happy moment. The burden her family carried was gone. The creature that hurt them was being punished.

_Then why? Why am I crying? _

Yuuki sobbed in her hands before her parent's ashes. _I did this for you! I want you to be in peace! _

**Ω**

She was able to recover herself a short while later. Lord Kuran called her to his suite. Yuuki opened the door and closed it soon after. His silhouette shifted from the window once the door clicked in the lock.

"Come in." He welcomed, opening a curtain to shower the seats with color. Yuuki's crimson eyes flinched at the brilliance, but she followed his gesture and sat on the tatami mat.

"You were valiant today." Lord Kuran tipped the kettle and poured tea in her cup.

Yuuki only accepted the drink and sipped it in meek silence.

"There shouldn't be anything strange about calling you here."

She didn't look up or down, too absorbed in her own distance Yuuki set the empty cup on the table.

"Have you sensed the energy brightening in your body?" Lord Kuran murmured.

"Energy…" Yuuki mouthed skeptically, glancing at her arms.

"He did it for a good reason, or he wouldn't." The Lord assuredly whispered. "No one could understand Kaname when he was young. He kept everything to himself, was hard on himself, but to me it seemed he felt insecure, like he couldn't show his true nature."

Yuuki lifted the kettle and poured tea in his cup then her own.

"You're the first woman he responds to in this way. I understand some of his loneliness and confusion. This palace is a maze to everyone. Whichever path we think we gravitate toward, in the end, it's the path we don't want. I heard he was close to your brother."

Her eyes drank the pureblood elder across the table.

"Everyone thought little of him, but my son didn't. Kirrin loved your brother, so did Sora and Kaname. I didn't know why. I couldn't bring myself to understand why. Perhaps the closeness Kaname felt toward your brother as a friend, he found another feeling of familiarity when he met you. Feelings aren't time-sensitive, but they augment if the heart is clear. When Kaname met you, his heart felt lighter and clearer, and he was able to give it to you."

Chirping birds fluttered past the open window.

"Naturally we are cold. Wide-eyed emotions and revelations die quickly and time slows. You lit his heart for the first time, and that fire consumed him." The Lord stared longingly into space. "My second son happily married and had a beautiful son. My first son is what pains me.

"The truth is we can't figure ourselves out like humans can't. Purebloods are meant to be bursting with power, wickedness and hatred for them. I'll tell you a little story. My first son loves humans more than the average vampire. He loves them so utterly that he…also fell in love with a fragile creature." Lord Kuran gazed at the birds chattering on the balcony rail.

"He was enchanted by her. Who would've thought, a soft, fragile little woman could subdue a pureblood? His love was obsessive: follow her everyday, laugh when she laughed, smile when she smiled, but he was too powerful to feel pain like she did. So when he touched her, she trembled. When he put his hand on her arm, she trembled more from pain and fear. When he grabbed her throat, she couldn't scream…tears fell. There are two ways feelings become what they are. They shrink or they grow. He thought hers would grow."

"But it didn't." Yuuki suspected, examining her tea.

Lord Kuran searched her downturned face. "No…it didn't." He whispered. "His love was devastating. She killed herself instead. He called it a disease then… love, trust, surrender…a disease that took control over him and also what made her kill herself. I didn't think her death would hurt. Like how maddening his love was, his ache and torture was equally detrimental in her absence. He lost control." Lord Kuran drank his tea.

"Purebloods live for a long time, it's easier for us to turn mad, lose sense and morality. All in all, everything we thought was true and special at one time means nothing later. Time changes us. Either we become its victims or we become blood-lusted perpetrators. It's one or the other. My son became the latter. He used his powers of persuasion, slept around for years and killed people. I saw he wasn't suitable for the crown, but if he ever had an heir, it would put him on the crown. I arranged for him to marry into a prestigious clan. He complied, and it made me suspicious. Many years later, I learned that an heir was impossible. His wife already found a lover."

"You know…" Yuuki quivered with disbelief, "About oji-san?"

"He lives not far from here. She must've grown tired of his antics that she fell for a human and turned him into a vampire. It's sad…because my son knows that the second she turned her lover into a vampire what anguish would befall the two. He had done the same with his human lover."

"What happens to a human turned vampire?"

"If he drinks the blood of his master, he will be fine for the time being." Lord Kuran answered. "My son's lover didn't drink blood. Didn't want his blood. Didn't want to be a vampire. She killed herself…"

Her tea had grown cold. Yuuki pushed the cup back on the table. "Thank you for the tea, Lord Kuran."

"You…" The Lord speculated their cups on the table. "Need to reach out to him through his conscience. Use your blood bond. His energy coursing through you is linked to Kaname. Reach deep, and you'll see what's there."

"I'll take my leave then." Yuuki bowed her head and stood up. She leaned against the door outside, her hands mechanically clenched around her waist.

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**


	26. Solus

**Ω**

"…_The same madness and desire you harness runs in him for that girl, and makes him unable to let her go. Move cautiously, for once upon a time, you also felt these feelings for someone…"_

_Once upon a time…_

A bird, cheery, vivacious, a debonair treat to the eye cowered from his touch and cried when he talked.

_'Devil, beast!' _ Were the names she called him. Pathetic and narrow-minded humans saw world as big as they saw themselves. To her, creatures that thrived on blood were evil, a disastrous entity perilous to their human society.

Around the time the segregation between humans and vampires began, her family dragged her to the farthest city from Tokyo, hidden in the trench of mountains and valleys. She was shocked he was able to find her again.

'_You smell of the ocean breeze, crispy, soapy and cool.' _ He took her life and gave her another, one filled with greed, and pulled her away from her family forever.

Each time she cowered even more when he touched her, thought she turned evil like he. Each time he filled her body with his own, she'd quiver, '_Why? Why me?'_

**Ω**

Yuuki twiddled her fingers and checked the clock. The standing guards waited outside the elegantly furnished parlor. Evening caved in, clouds enclosed over the setting sun, cast a blinking ray of citrus orange dew on the darkening sky. Her rueful eyes fell on the glass of water against her sleeve. She sampled the cool liquid and set it back.

There was movement by the door, but she didn't stand to greet her invitee. The pale material of her dress glittered in the lamplight, its twinkling made her dizzy. When she looked up from her lap, he was already looming over her from the other side of the table.

The shrewd heterochromatic eyes gorged over her beauty and the simplicity of her smile. Yuuki gestured him to take the empty chair.

His eyes narrowed even more in careful preservation. "Joousama, how kind of you to want to spend the evening in my company. Lately I've been getting lots of strange visits. Your Right Hands dropped in and told me not to hover the throne. Was it _your _doing?" He grinned knowingly at Yuuki.

"I'd like you to sit down first, Rido-sama." Yuuki waited until he relented.

The dark coat he adorned dipped back as his shoulders straightened, adding another significant inch to his elevation. Since she had suggested that he dress nicely for the evening, he fought back laughter at the back of his mind but complied with her unreasonable demands. His black suit glistened in the lamplight. The cooling colors of the sun rippled over his sullen cheek, illuminating a crimson iris.

"I never took the time to examine you." She remarked, gaze feasting over his scar, narrowed eyes and grim lips. The crop of dark hair dripped against his cheeks and shoulders. If she were to admit, there was a distinct forlornness and melancholy emulating from the man. The desolation equally made him impenetrable and arresting.

"Heh." Rido smirked, "To what do I owe this fascination?" He leaned forward mockingly, flashing a fang. "Do you not remember how I enjoyed drinking your blood? I was looking forward to eating you."

"I've been able to look past it, Rido-sama." Yuuki evenly countered. "Can't you?"

His shoulders lifted and fell back in a soft shrug. "I'm always eager to eat young, weak things like you."

"I didn't call you here to talk about what happened. But I do want the two of us to let it go already." Yuuki said. "I kept thinking you were the king because the first time we met, I sensed your blood was richer and powerful than any pureblood I encountered. Then I met Kaname…I knew he was powerful, but I kept assuming you were king."

"Are you sad?" Rido chortled.

"Kaname kept trying to tell me you weren't what I thought. You…" Glumly she glared at her water. "You sent a replica of Ichijou-san into the territory to kill me. Why do you want to kill me? Did the Elders Councils set you up?"

He was tilting his head from one side to the other as she spoke, intrigued and beguiled. "They told me to stay away from you. My impulsive nature forces me to go against rules. You were weak and tasty looking, and I wanted a bite."

"Are you going to try it again?" She searched his eyes unblinkingly, intrepid.

"I'd like to." Rido answered.

"I'll stop you."

"If that's what you wish." He chuckled.

"You won't gain anything from killing me." Yuuki informed. "We are both important to the monarchy. How will everyone react if they heard the Great King killed their queen?"

"Why should I care?"

"Because you're also a history of the royal family, Rido-sama."

Rido threw his head back to laugh at the ceiling.

"Since Shizuka-sama left, I hope you haven't been doing anything unusual."

"Are you going to send your Right Hands again if I tell you I am?"

"I might."

"That doesn't surprise me."

She leaned forward on her elbows, eyes probing in his. "You said because you lived for so long, you lost sensation. When something new and enticing came, you want to obtain it. Is this another one of those things?"

"It is." Rido answered, eyes alight and brows inclined, "You sure have grown intuitive recently."

"Then…what do you want to obtain now?" She still had to look away.

Misery and gloom flooded his eyes. Rido scowled and clenched his jaw. "Why is Joousama suddenly interested in me? Do you want to find my weakness?"

"I know your weakness." Yuuki lifted her glass of water.

"Do you want to attack me?" Rido heckled.

"No." She gingerly tried the water. "I want to help you. Why don't we form an alliance?"

"Tiny little birds like you always think you're invincible and get into messes you can't get out of."

"I'm serious; I'd like to form an alliance with you. Let's help each other out."

"I don't like working with others, monopolizing is my forte, really." He exaggerated. "Ask Shizuka, if you will."

Her clenched nails dug against the impeccable clear glass, Yuuki's grip didn't lessen on the item as she grittily eyed her uncle-in-law. "How about I be frank with you for once, Rido _oji_-sama?"

"Why not?" He welcomed.

"You're still in love with her."

The darkness of his eyes flared instinctively, and the ever so tightening of his jaw denoted he held back from snarling at Yuuki's discerning observation.

"'Why did she kill herself? Why couldn't she just stay alive? Why choose such as path, alone? Away from you? Why was she absolutely wretched with your heart?'..." Her boring eyes narrowed as Yuuki leaned forward, a hand cast up to caress a hair lock falling over a scarred eye. "These questions filled you for centuries."

Claws ferociously snared her thin white wrist. "You…Are quite perceptive." Rido toothily acknowledged.

"But your hunger for her deepens and you keep trying to replace her." Yuuki glared at his clenched fingers on her hand. "Because you're Kaname's oji-sama, it makes me think if he will be the same if something were to happen to me."

"You never know." Rido's hot lips glided against her skin. She broke away with a clean tug of her hand.

"I can't let that happen to him." Yuuki stated. "So I'll help you first, learn about you, and help you quell your weakness. In the end, if Kaname suffers from a similar experience, I hope someone will ease his pain."

"You're getting too far ahead of yourself." Rido grunted, "He can get tired of you before that ever happens."

"Then why is it you can't forget her?"

"It's not this '_love' _thing." Rido replied, no more humorous or sardonic. "But regret…of that irreplaceable moment that ties you to a calamity you brought on yourself."

She blinked softly, apologetically, "Is this what happens to a pureblood who becomes alone?" Her nails scraped the tablecloth. "Don't you mourn? Doesn't the pain ever end? Don't you think, if you let her go, you'll become better? Days will shine on you easily. You can finally lift your head and be a good person."

Rido cackled at her pleading note. "No…heh-heh!"

Her red eyes blazed on the pureblood with a hostility he hadn't known she possessed. She suddenly lunged forward, her clawed fist bunched on the side of his head. Claws drawn against his scalp, Yuuki hissed and gasped as she penetrated his mental barrier. Images unrolled like an unwinding barrel of thread, rolling…rolling right into the palm of her hand.

All of Rido's memories, vivid, emotional, his coarse words, the echo of his agony, the tiresome years spent killing and filling himself temporarily with twisted games. Then she saw it—like a ray of moonlight.

Her beady brown eyes and silky dark hair. She was naked and deliciously possessed by wraths of desire as he made love to her on the moonlight sand. Rido's fondest memory with his lover. The human woman wasn't fighting, she was gentle-eyed, spoke softly…and he was encompassed with more attachment. Then she held a weapon against her body, stood by the window of his room, and whispered his name, that she hated he had turned her into a monster like him before beheading herself.

Yuuki was tossed back in her chair. Her hands shakily landed on the table. Widely she gaped at the stunned pureblood who was locked in his own seat.

"_What did you do?"_ Rido growled.

A cold smile caressed her lips as her red eyes gleamed. Yuuki watched her claws file back into regular nails. "Kaname's power is unindutiable, Rido-sama. I saw everything." Now her eyes steered defiantly into his. "You cornered her. She killed herself because she didn't want to be a vampire. You didn't give her a choice and turned her into one. Is that the regret you speak of?"

"You know _nothing!"_ Rido sneered. In a minute, he soared to his feet, furious.

"I'm right." Yuuki glanced at the window. "I suggest you go to her where she rests and pay her respect. You tormented her when she was alive, but she continues to torment you after she is dead. Humans…Rido-sama, humans aren't good with power—the power you dream of won't bring you anything. It won't bring her back, or make you stronger and a better person."

He was seething as a clawed hand propelled toward Yuuki, right at her jugular.

A force shot back, knocking his hand with a burst of fire.

Tranquilly Yuuki glided from her chair, observed his astounded and vindictive expression, "You're wondering why you can't touch me. I've absorbed Kaname's life force. If you mean to hurt me, I'm sorry, but it can't be done. I'm still hoping we can collaborate and help each other. You're an important part of the monarchy, and I'd hate to lose you. I will be seeing you more often, Rido-sama. Until then, please, don't do anything rash. I'll do my best to bring Shizuka-sama back."

With a short bow of her head, Yuuki turned around. "Goodnight." Guards opened the door and escorted her into the halls.

**Ω**

Yuuki examined her hands critically. Her entire body felt different. She stared at her reflection, stretched her arms and watched the tendrils of the curtain quiver; the papers on the desk scatter over the floor and her nightgown musically swivel around her knees. She was not used to the impact of a single hand wave.

Earlier she was captivated by emotion and stole through Rido's memories and read his dark thoughts. Kaname surely had an invincible power. The ability to look into people's minds and hearts without crossing borders, but Yuuki hadn't seen him penetrate mental barriers. She assumed he had the the precision to read others in a glance.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Distinctly maids strolled around the corridors, guards patrolled outside her door. Their movement, light and breathable, nearly unnoticeable, she could sense the closest pureblood from her room. Her uncharacteristic astuteness was marvelous, addictive yet astounding. Yuuki noted the flocking spy birds cross over the palace fields.

His powers resided in her body, in her mind. Yuuki glanced at the empty half of the bed. She crawled over the sheets, slumped heavily on Kaname's side and hugged his pillow. His scent lingered in the sheets, a lock of hair, even his skin flakes. She clutched them to herself.

_Another night, another hour…another month…without you._

"I want to see you badly." She whispered against the pillow. "Badly…" Tears grinded into her vision until she turned blind.

Since the latest imprisonment of Asato Ichijou, the Elders Council was adjusting to the change, or the lack of an administrative figure. For this very reason, eyes turned notably on Yuuki who was responsible for assigning one. She merely assured the council that its hierarchy was still in effect, meaning the potentiate candidate would have to follow through after Asato's dismissal.

That person was Ichijou Takuma, his grandson.

She wasn't sure he'd oblige with the responsibility, however, the eve of his promotion, Takuma visited Yuuki in her office. She offered him a seat and blood tablets to soothe his aggressive state of mind.

"Thank you." Unstable hands accepted the drink before his body collapsed in the chair.

Yuuki sat in the transversal seat, observed him and said, "You don't have to become the next Head if you don't want to. I'd hate to make you do something you aren't confident in."

He swigged the contents and held on to the empty glass. Green eyes strayed from the carpet to Yuuki's folded hands in her lap. "Everything is becoming…Everything is going—_oh so wrong!"_ Takuma clutched his temples as if in pain.

"Ichijou-san, please, if you lose hope I don't know what I'll do." Yuuki pled, leaping forward for his hand. "You always tell me to stay strong. Have you seen your jii-sama yet?"

Coolly Takuma pulled away and put the glass on the table. "You don't have to worry about that. I took it as my responsibility to protect Kaname from him. We're lucky to be here today, but taking over his work, everyone sees me as another replica of his evil motives."

"Kaname trusts you. That's all you need to keep in mind." Yuuki firmly reminded.

"What if _I_ turn my back on him and plot against the two of you?" Takuma demanded. "How can you trust me? My own jii-sama wanted to annihilate the monarchy! He wanted to kill Kaname and you. How can I hold my head up in public? With what eyes will people look at me?"

"You supported Kaname and only you know why you thought it was the right thing, knowing that will be enough for you to trust yourself. You won't turn into your jii-sama." Her arms webbed around his shoulder in a tight hug. "Oh Ichijou-san, you're worrying for no reason."

His large fingers crawled across his face. "I…I don't know anymore." Takuma hissed miserably. "I can't tell the difference."

Yuuki released him and stood up. "Should I relieve you of your duties? I can arrange someone else to become the Council Head."

"No." Takuma looked up. Blond hair clung messily around his moist temple and cheeks. "I'll do it. I won't shrink today. But if I ever do, Yuuki-sama, I'll gladly let you take my life if you feel I'm a threat."

"Don't worry," Yuuki smoothly inferred, "Nothing of the sort will ever happen. Kaname says so himself, you are his feet that carries him everywhere. He can't move without you."

"Then you must be his will." Takuma breezed through the door without stop. The lock clicked soundly, pooling silence into her somber office.

Yuuki gazed at her tingling fingers, enthralled by the surge of energy rippling through her hands and limbs. "I wish that were true… But his will is unconquerable unlike me."

His powers threaded into her system, became one with her conscience. It brimmed with phantom potency and left Yuuki feeling daring and spirituous. As if no power in the world could surmount what she had. The arrogance, esteem, a dire impel to have and do as it craved, sent her thoughts swinging and lopsided for moments at a time. She would have to control her emotions like Takuma advised if she wanted to properly utilize it. A novice such as herself had no inclusion of what was breached. The wrath Kaname always hid like a secret identity, tucked behind a phlegmatic camouflage was slowly unveiling.

Her basic needs were insuperable. A consistent diet of fresh blood could quench her thirst. Her ability to read her maids' hesitation was peculiar. She sensed their doubts, smelled indifference and apathy in others before seeing them. Yuuki came to know the anger Ruka restrained. The idolization in Kain's gaze as they settled on Ruka. Shiki's practicable nerve to do what he was told filled the lack of self-importance that ate at him since he was a child. Rima acceded to follow in other's footsteps reluctantly, and Aidou…

_Aidou._

He was standing in front of the window, appearing as if he was overwrought by thousands of thoughts. Yet the stillness in Aidou's frame and vacant eyes were apparent, brighter than the noon sun, which he glared with disdain. He didn't reel the curtain shut, only stared into an abyss with his brows clumped above twin unsparing blue eyes that were harder than ice.

"I told you to go." Yuuki murmured from her chair, swiveling the blood tablets in the water and let the color bleed. "I have more things to do here, and I can't leave unless they are complete. I promised Ichijou-san. Go with him to the secluded place where they're treating him. Find out if there's anything I can do to help."

"He has a special task for me, and that's to watch over you." Aidou coolly muttered. "I'm not weak enough to pull away from the duties that bind me to my place as his Right Hand."

"I know you're very loyal to him." She whispered over the glass, her fangs sinking into the drink as she swallowed the liquid. Yuuki pulled back and glanced at his stature. "You don't have to prove it to me. You _know_ he discarded his powers in order to make me stronger. Now is an appropriate time to do whatever you want and leave me, because I'm untouchable." A thrill bubbled inside of Yuuki, tumbled over her heart and filled it with lumps of elation.

The mere idea of how powerful she had turned was surreal, but rapturous. Yuuki was glorified by how easy it was to feel Kaname's aura shadow her movement.

_Untouchable._

Aidou glanced away from the window for the first time, leashed by the thought of what Kaname left behind. She looked too young, insufficient and incompetent to wield her role. With much support from the royal family, she was accomplished. Daily more citizens were turning to support her efforts. Safeguarded in the palace, the sacrifice that should've died held the power as sole sovereign, sat a couple feet from him as the host of a pureblood's power.

She really was untouchable.

So untouchable that Aidou hated the sound of it. However, she didn't need Right Hands protecting her all of the time.

"Why, you want to dismiss me?" Aidou snapped.

"Your heart isn't here. Go and be there for Kaname. I'd be the first to go if I could."

He saw it clearly. The flashing dew slipping from the corners of her eyes crawl into the edge of her lips. Yearning embellished her genuine tears, abiding and tender ache implored for Kaname's return. Aidou felt his throat burn.

She was in front of him before he realized. Her tear polished eyes, sunken, electrifying, they glowed as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why…?" Yuuki whispered, reading his doleful stare, "Why do you languish when I cry, Hanabusa?"

His jaws set in, and he felt the oddity of his mouth having no idea how to function.

He really didn't know why.

_I hate it._ Aidou felt himself echo back at her squinted eyes. _Really hate watching you sink further into desolation._

Yuuki turned away. "Go." She urged, wiping her tears. "I've been getting used to looking into people's hearts so it's shocking and mind blowing to actually know what someone is feeling. Kaname did a good job hiding this attribute." Ardently Yuuki rubbed her sleeves against her eyes. "I won't cry in front of you if that makes you feel better, I keep forgetting myself. I promised Ichijou-san I wouldn't do it. I'm so…_so…"_ There was another heartbreaking sob tearing from her lips. She gasped and shook her head. "Goodbye, Hanabusa. Go to Kaname, please, and stay close to him. He needs you more than I do."

_Because that's what you are now. Even though you have his powers, you're desolate as ever. _

"I'll go." Aidou finally conceded. "I'll go to Kaname."

**Ω**

The underground crypt reeked of dust and death. Many prisoners succumbed to it before. As Asato sat pinned to the wall with magical chains that weakened his physical and mental strength, he was having a harder time realizing that his cell at one point centuries ago belonged to one of his rivals.

Green eyes glared into the stretching darkness that was saturated with an indelible hint of ancestral blood.

Often his struggling mind couldn't encompass the prowess of that presence roaming around his cell. Eternal shadows, a gentle movement disguised under a memory that took him years into his youth. He envisioned glory then, the unmistakable right meant for him. He saw his son who had turned away from him, and then his grandchild also spurned him.

Hatred etched their faces, filled the black void of silence as he stood glaring at his remaining families whom he may never see.

What a life he had a lived. He managed to do everything he ever wanted, some actions successful while others were not.

The metal bars grated once the door plunged open. He smelled the familiar blood winding around the cell.

Regardless of how long it had been, Kurosu Amaya's blood mocked him from the shadows. If he closed his eyes and listened to roaring silence, Asato believed he saw her sitting next to him, arms wound around her impregnated belly, saying goodbye to the dying fetus. She had waited there for months.

She talked about dark it was, but her heart grew darker. About her unborn child, whom she named and she could see grow up looking like his father. She mentioned fond memories and tearfully smiled, then she cackled at how deliriously powerful the damn Elders had gotten. She was a pureblood being mistaken for killing the king. Oh, then she mourned her child who hadn't breathed once, and for her family, and lastly for her lover who couldn't bear sacrificing her.

She reached out through the bars, spoke to the guards and gave him a silent order. Her mind control was exquisite like any pureblood. Then she took the weapon from the guard and thanked him without a glance, dismissing him with a cool turn of her back. She waited for two complete days.

Finally Amaya penetrated her heart with the poisonous blade. Her lover felt it right then, came dashing underground to capture her in his arms, but painfully too late to stop the poison. Amaya died instantly before Kuro's eyes.

Asato fidgeted against the burning light showering from the door. A silhouette passed through, intercepting the light and rendering him into shadows again. He stared up long and hard, immaculately sat back at the sight of his grandson.

Takuma held up the weapon over his head. "For all the things you've done, wouldn't it be better for you to die instead of living shamefully for an eternity?"

"I've done everything I ever wanted." Asato replied. "I have no regrets."

"You made me pitiful." Takuma growled. "Today is the first time I want to shed blood for vengeance!"

He waited willingly, eyes closed. "Proceed, I will not stop you."

His steps took him directly in front of the Elder. "I do this with no regret…_jii…jii-sama."_ Takuma's voice cracked as he raised the sword to strike. "You are worthless to me and our city. I forgive you for taking my father away from me. I forgive you for pushing my family away, but I will never forgive you for hurting Kaname and Yuuki-sama, their families and loved ones were innocent!"

The blade cut skin and bone with an impeccable swing. Takuma's eyes widened at the plopping head on the ground. Asato's body sat as it was before, suddenly dissolved into dust.

When Yuuki found him in her room, heavy eyed, pale and trembling, she knew something was wrong.

Takuma walked close enough for her to smell the scent of his crime off his skin. Speechlessly her eyes searched his countenance, widening only a second later at the horrified truth.

He offered her the sword. "Take it." Takuma glared at the wall. "I stand before you incriminated, radiating sin and justice…all the same." He heaved shortly, breaking into grudging tears. "It was for Kaname and you. I promised to be on your side, no one else's."

"_Ichijou."_ Yuuki could only gasp his name in awe. "You…You…" Then she cupped his face, peered into his soulful eyes and sobbed just as he did, feeling his remorse drip straight through her hands and absorb into her heart. "Oh no, no, no. You aren't a criminal. You haven't sinned. _No!" _If she could, she prayed to heal his wounds and hugged him as if she were soothing a child.

"Shh…" Her hand stroked his blond hair. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"I…" Takuma stared grimly over her shoulder. "I need to be alone for a while." He croaked against his will.

Yuuki released him and observed his tear shimmering eyes. She wiped his cheeks dry with her knuckles. "If that's what you want, but don't go too far."

"I won't be far from Kaname." Takuma assured. "I _will _watch over him like I promised."

Her fingers wrapped around the sword handle, watched her skin sizzle and burn from the anti-vampire spell. He marched outside, closed the door swiftly. She gaped at the sword reeking of Asato's essence. Victory was the last thing she felt. Instead Yuuki was swarmed with guilt. Her vengeance coerced a grandson to kill his own grandfather. She knew Takuma's pure eyes would refuse to glow of elation like it used to. They were immersed in misery and irascibility, the change in him was irreversible.

**Ω**

Zero reared his eyes on the steaming teacup. Lethargically accepting the drink, he framed the warm object in his palms, as if he were holding his own soul. Ichiru sat down in the chair across the table, lavender eyes alert and scornful. He set his tea on the table, watched his brother in sheer distaste.

"You were a puppet." He attacked. "You killed people when he told you to. If he told you to kill yourself, you'd had done it." He wasn't speculating nor questioning Zero's motives, Ichiru merely stated the facts, cleared all lurking suspicions and lies hindering their relationship for decades past.

Ichiru folded his arms and stared at the table. "You're my other half, Zero. I always felt left out when you and Yuuki were together. When she was younger, she was closer to you. I kept barging into your relationship, took her away; even drank her blood so she'd pay more attention to me. At that time, she started becoming distant with you. That was when…"

"She started calling me 'Zero-san'." Zero nodded.

"I truly resent how strong you are. Funny thing is, Zero, you look like shit to me. I lost respect for you when you began working for the Elders Council. I hated what you were doing, and I couldn't trust you."

"I don't blame you." Somberly Zero whispered. All the while not looking away from his tea. "Haruka and Juuri-sama were hesitant to approach me. On the inside, they wondered what I was doing, but neither asked me if what I was doing was good or bad."

Evenly Ichiru glared at his twin. "Did you ever regret…going to them?"

"No." Zero slurped the tea and thrilled in the exploding heat inside of his numb mouth. "Asato threatened to kill you because you knew about Kaoru-kun's murder. I told him I'll turn myself in, and he used me to his heart's content. As long as I kept working for him, you were safe."

"What about Yuuki?" Ichiru demanded. "What's this about your having to kill her?"

"Ousama didn't, so I was sent to spy on Yuuki. I heard about the territory that's forbidden to everyone except Ousama and his Right Hand, Ichijou Takuma. I figured that's where Yuuki was kept all along. Later when Ousama introduced Yuuki to the whole Kuran clan, I continued spying on Yuuki. We met at her inauguration. She had started craving."

"Yet you didn't kill her." Ichiru twirled his cup on the table.

"No."

"Because you couldn't? Didn't want to? Or you weren't ordered to strike?"

"All of the above."

Resentment fanned within Ichiru's heart. "You are a mixture of good and bad, Zero. You can do whatever your mind puts you to it. I can see why Asato favored you." He bit his tongue and looked away. "Yuuki is a fool for trusting you even now. She considers you a good friend."

Zero nudged his empty cup away. For a long time, neither brother said a word and mused in silence.

"Are you still after her life?" Ichiru asked with a bleak heart. "Yuuki is very pure. You aren't her rival. If she wanted, she could've immolated you and Asato."

"Mm." A fact, which had crossed Zero's mind multiple times.

"What now?" The unexpected question shoved silence on the two again. Zero twitched at the many scenarios sprinting in his mind. Ichriu refused to look up and register the obvious answer. He muttered callously under his breath. "Are you going to keep working for the Council?"

"Yes, under a new head."

"Once Yuuki decides whom it will be, are you going to keep killing?"

He chose to stand up, regarded Ichiru plainly and said, "Not anymore. I can follow Yuuki with an open heart now."

Ichiru stared at his hands, "She'd like that."

**Ω**

The tablets weren't working. Yuuki dropped a whole canister in her water and swallowed greedily, let the cool liquid dribble down her cheeks and throat, stain her décolleté. Wearily she sank in the chaise, one arm stretched out, fingers hung around the rim of the glass, and her legs dangled a few inches from the floor. She sighed emptily at the dark ceiling of her bedroom—_their _bedroom.

The room where their first memories as a married couple was created. Presently Yuuki was the only person inhabiting the King's Tower. Her maids continued barging to inquire about her health and her constant need for blood. Though her bullet wound had healed, she thirsted like a beast.

Gulping the cold drink, Yuuki glared dreadfully at the red liquid, a pseudo relief for the tainted mind, temporarily comforting the body but not enough to console her heartache. When she closed her eyes tears dripped across her cheeks and in her neck. Remorse possessed Yuuki, its poison increased her hunger for blood.

She was dismal, her body cold and thin as wet ice. Every part of her throbbed, stung, and stabbed. Transient relief came when she drank blood tablets, or ordered the maids to supply her an IV. Her body welcomed the blood, and she should've gained weight from the impressive amounts, but Yuuki continued to thin. Her throat felt as if it were wedged between doors. The longer she waited for the ache to stop she struggled to contain herself and feared attacking her maids.

Rubbing her eyes with cold hands, Yuuki softly breathed. Her numb hands slapped against her knee, dreary eyes stared at the vacant bed, the vanity, chairs and coffee table, the exquisite rug. She was standing and strolling away from the sitting area. Her bare feet stumbled over the rug, the marvelously smooth wood croaked. Yuuki clenched the glass; let the broken pieces penetrate her fingers and palm. In a sudden, her blood pooled, dangerously alluring, maroon and hypnotic.

The river was pure, flush with memories, captivated with love and longing as it slapped over the floor and around her feet.

She laughed a little and let pity sink in. Oh how exotically beautiful this pain was…Compelling, entrancing and demoralizing.

Her feet drew her away from the trail toward the closet. Yuuki glared the starkly divided sections. The room was massive, appropriate for its owners. On the right, the space was designated for the queen, while the left was for the king.

His belongings were separate, prized and protected like historical artifacts. Yuuki treaded inside of his enormous closet. Her lips tweaked at the sight of his folded and ironed shirts. His long coats stood with open arms. She could almost imagine him slipping the articles on his naked body after a warm shower. His wet hair slipped against his neck, next to a lively, supple pulse.

In the drawers were his cravats, cufflinks, pins, belts, ties, watches, rings and bows. Her eyes stung harshly at the trinkets lined under the glass. All twinkled and beckoned Yuuki closer. She leaned against the shelves, pasted her bloody hands on the glass and sighed tearfully. Yuuki gravitated where his shirts hung, extracted one from its confines and smelled it.

Crisp clean, soft like velvet and cool like autumn. Kaname was autumn itself, cool and warm. She slipped it around her shoulders, clasped the buttons and rubbed the smooth sleeves. Yes, they felt like Kaname's.

But he didn't wear them no more.

Sobs harmonized into the silence of the closet. She slumped on the floor, cried and hugged his clothes, breathed the scent he left behind.

"Please, wake up." Yuuki begged. "Please, come back. I won't talk about sacrificing, I won't do anything to hurt you, I won't talk back, I'll eat more and get healthy, I'll drink your blood like you want me to, I'll listen to you—Just please, come back!"

She grew feverish, her body steaming hot to the touch. Yuuki had no clue how long she spent on the floor, latching Kaname's clothes, indulging in his scent. Her maids raced inside, crying hysterically.

"Joousama, you've lost blood!"

She convulsed when they carried her back to the sitting room. The nurses attached the IV to her arm immediately and mediated Yuuki. Her temperature elevated while she twitched and mumbled incoherently. They believed she talked in her sleep.

"What happened?" Ruka entered the room, assessed Yuuki pale on the couch.

"She was in the closet, bleeding. We've given her more blood, but she is feverish." The nurse informed.

Yuuki flinched from her touch, averted and curled her legs. The compressor fell to the floor as she gave a violent wrestle.

"I don't think she is reacting to the blood. It's something else. We're trying to find out what." The nurse said.

"Continue to watch her." Ruka instructed, nodding eagerly, "Whatever it is, stop it and make her better."

"We will try." The nurse answered, leaning over to inspect Yuuki's perspiring face. "Yuuki-sama? Can you hear me?"

Her claws clenched her hair locks, grunting, Yuuki twisted in the couch, face buried in the armrest.

"Are you in pain, Yuuki-sama?" The nurse touched her shoulder. She screamed at the blistering hot smoke spurting over her fingers and gaped horridly at Yuuki.

"Get back." Ruka shoved the nurse with a sweep of her arm. "It must be an adverse affect of the powers. Her body is adjusting to it."

"Powers?" The nurse inquisitively looked up, "Did she gain powers?"

Ruka stared at the woman with remote eyes. "Get more IV in here, make sure her blood level doesn't decrease. We should keep her calm or else she'll attack, not knowing how to control it."

**Ω**

A black river floated around her feet, bubbled and popped like hot lava. When she dipped her toe in the substance, it didn't burn. Yuuki regarded the trench ebbing with the liquid, roped around her ankles and flowed across the landscape into the large stones. An insurmountable body of ocean whispered beyond the shore. She felt her hair flutter in the winding breeze. Yuuki glared at the dark water, then to the slinking motion reflecting on the dark matter.

It straightened, turned to regard the ocean and welcomed it with appreciative eyes.

His black coat rippled in the rustling wind. She felt her lungs freeze, but her heart pound. The roaring of her frantic breathing rocked into her ears. Widely Yuuki stared at the tall creature admiring the oncoming waves. His hair shivered, drifted over shoulders and enshrouded his profile.

Regardless of her inability to see his face, she knew that creature, that shadow.

"Kaname!" Yuuki shrieked.

He turned, eyes beaming and pointed to the ocean. "Look, Yuuki, the waves are coming in. It's high tide."

She was running over the wet puddles, her feet slimy and covered with the dew. Stopping one foot from Kaname, Yuuki gaped at him, eyes riveted on his profile. "Kaname?" Her voice cracked into a pleading sob. "Don't be a dream, don't torture me. Don't be so cruel to me. All I did was love you since I was little." Her fingers pulled forward through the pushing weight of the wind and crept over the sleeve of his jacket.

The material was soft and rough. She remembered the feeling automatically. Clenching her fingers around it, Yuuki looked up hopefully at his puzzled expression. He was also staring at her hand.

"Is this real?" Tears sprinkled over her cheeks, eyes brimmed with pain and happiness, "I can _touch _you. I can _feel_ you."

Kaname read her soul through his beautiful eyes. "This is your subconscious, Yuuki. I'm here because you want me to be."

Her elation deadened, twisted into confusion, she glared at her grip. "Subconscious?"

"You feel me through your blood." His white hand stroked through the invisible force, grazed her left cheek hesitantly. Instant tenderness shimmered in his crimson orbs, reflecting the enthusiast emotions he experienced from the touch. "You do fine without me, Yuuki. Don't fool yourself thinking you need me."

"How can you say something like that?" Yuuki snapped, vapid, "How am I doing fine? Do you see what I go through? I can't show emotion because I'm afraid your powers will do something dangerous. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I'm frustrated!" Impulsively Yuuki leapt forward, clinging to his collar. "You have to wake up. You have to come back and take your powers, Kaname. I can't keep it!"

Kaname smiled endearingly. "I was trying to help you."

"Why don't you understand?" Yuuki lowered her face, her grip firm and overpowering, "_You're my world—everything in that world and after it. I feel like…" _She buried her face on his shoulder, reveled in the heat of his body like a waning flower needing its sun. _"Like I'm dying, Kaname. Why don't you understand? I don't want us to be like this! Like this…I don't want us to end!"_

"No, Yuuki…" His reassuring hand cradled her head against him, the other arm swept around her narrow waist. "You are very alive. To keep you safe, I gave up my will to breathe and chance to stand next to you." Kaname admired the dark mountains and stormy ocean in front of them.

"I see everything, Yuuki. I'm not dead. Because my power thriving in you is limitless, my essence responds to the world through you. Where you stand, Yuuki, I stand. What you see, I see, with the same eyes. When you feel miserable, I feel it. And when you cry, so do I. Every day when you wake up to the morning sun, I do too. I live your dreams, your tomorrows and in your aspirations. I see you succeeding, I see you living, I see you sleeping and smiling. You don't have your salacious dreams anymore."

The comment made her stiff. Yuuki tipped her head back. "You can see my dreams?"

An unruly, charismatic smirk stubbornly controlled his lips. Kaname searched her worried eyes. "Don't worry, Yuuki, I don't mind being the root of your carnal pleasures. I'm rather happy about it."

She flushed brilliantly and glared at his chest. "Kaname!" Biting her lip, Yuuki fumbled for control of the situation. "Dreams are-are personal."

"That's how powerful exchanging powers is." He said. "I'm living in you, tucked deep in your mind. You can feel me if you probe your memories and feelings. The rest remains in the blood bond we share."

Her knotted hands tightened on his collar. Parted lips drew in shaky breath, Yuuki assimilated his words and peered into his doleful eyes. "Can you come back? The only thing to assure me things will be ok is if you wake up with your powers."

Kaname only smiled at his wife, his eyes spelling love and adoration.

**Ω**

Her mouth was agape when her eyes came undone, shrills exploded. The maids hurriedly began wiping her face.

"Joousama!" One of them gasped.

Yuuki sat up in the water, her naked legs jerked and chest heaved. She eyed the pair of ladies sitting around the tub. Then her spine tingled and she gasped, slapping her legs around. "Cold, cold, cold!" Yuuki yelped in the ice water.

"We apologize, Joousama!" A maid grabbed a towel while the other helped Yuuki out. They wrapped her trembling body in the material.

"We were trying to keep your temperature down, you were burning up." A maid cried. "Are you sick, Joousama? Are you going to live?"

Yuuki clung to the towel, her fangs clattered within her mouth as her numbed feet moved over the warm floor. "Ye-yes." She attempted, shaking.

The nurses came into the room, encompassed with relief, "Thank goodness you're awake, Joousama."

"We were very worried."

Ruka darted through the crowd and stopped in front of Yuuki. Her examining eyes fell over her pale face and shoulders. "Are you feeling better?"

"I…I think so." Yuuki contemplated the room. The maids bustled around her, swamping her with warm clothes.

"You became unconscious, but your temperature wouldn't go down." Ruka explained. "The maids were monitoring you in the bath. You weren't alone. I see the bath technique worked." She checked her forehead. "Maybe it was because of your new powers."

"They're not mine." Before she could stop the murderous edge in her tone, Yuuki rebuked her Right Hand crudely. An alien glow of hatred flickered in her eyes. "They are Kaname's. They'll never be mine."

Ruka furrowed at the woman. "Do you remember anything before you went unconscious?"

"I was in Kaname's closet."

"What were you doing there?"

Yuuki adorned the sweater and let the maids push her in the chair. "Thinking…" She glared at the vanity.

"If there is another episode, we'll have to be ready." Ruka murmured.

Yuuki clenched her fist and gritted her fangs. "I saw something…"

Ruka turned back, "What did you say?"

She looked up in a trance at Ruka, "I saw something…I met someone…someone familiar."

"In the closet?" Ruka sturdily demanded. "Was someone trespassing?"

"No." Yuuki rubbed her sore temple. Her fingers tickled over her ear and dug directly around the back of her head, where the pressure of long balmy fingers lingered. "Someone was holding my head right here, speaking to me about living, the future and succeeding."

Confusion bled into Ruka's frazzled countenance. "What're you saying?"

"I think I need rest." Yuuki chuckled and covered her face. "My body feels light as a feather. Heh, it must be exhaustion talking."

"Joousama, yes, you're right. You need sleep. Come, we'll prepare your bed." The maids scuttled into the bedroom.

Ruka guardedly watched Yuuki trail after them. She followed at a distance, leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

Treating her bedside with disdain, she curled on Kaname's side and hugged his pillow against her face. The maids secured the blankets around her form and checked the curtains.

"You may go, ladies." Ruka sat down in the sitting room. "I'll stay and keep watch in case."

"Hai." They bowed toward Ruka and obediently closed the door from the outside.

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

A league of sharp-witted and brilliant minds collaborated to restore an insensate pureblood. Despite the anomaly of Kaname's condition, they continued searching for methods of revival. Either transferring life source from other vampires, or transfusing blood, his body remained unresponsive. Exams after exams, days winded to months without specific results, seasons unraveled like rolling ribbons, paling the world in the harsh winter, then governing it with colors, and the rest of the time, the pureblood king stayed in a vegetative state.

Takuma and Aidou frequented the lab and clinical sites, brought other experts, including humans to care for Kaname. Intrigue and determination fastened them to the case in the beginning. Ultimately all of them shook their heads at the lack of improvement and chose to withdraw.

"Get out of here." Aidou slurred at the prestigious doctors. "You want to leave, then go. Don't waste your breath telling me it's useless!" He shouted. "I can find more, better qualified doctors than all of you combined."

Takuma alertly clamped his shoulder and tugged him behind. He bowed to the earnest team who had endlessly applied their knowledge and efforts to facilitate the matter.

"Thank you for everything, everyone. When we began working together, we agreed that if at any point we feel we can't do anymore, we'd let each other know. You've helped us by being here. Thank you again. Our queen has deep gratitude for you all." Takuma bowed, grabbing Aidou's arm and forced him to follow his example.

The blond grudgingly bent over his waist and straightened. Glaring blue eyes narrowed on the individuals.

"There's not much we can do about them." Takuma closed the door after them. Aidou lounged against a chair, gazed out the window angrily. "I never thought they'd stick with us for this long, their stamina is impressive."

"We have to find another team." The approval for his suggestion was written in the reeling silence of the office. Aidou kept his eyes on the window. "I'll find more. They're more professors who kept bothering me to join their projects for ages. It's time they show me what they kept harping about."

"I don't want to give up." Takuma whispered.

"No one is giving up." It was Aidou who resolutely declared the agenda. "None of us will give up on Kaname. Just knowing Kaname is breathing is enough encouragement that it's not too late, and we have more chances."

"It's been three years." Takuma rubbed his sore eyes. "As far as we know, he can be in this state forever."

Aidou swung the chair around, jaw clenched. "Things aren't how they were before, but we are still in need of a king."

"Even though he is alive, it's not enough. How many more teams are going to walk away? We've already used as many resources available to us. On top of that, the public believes the council killed Kaname, and they want to eradicate it. They're hanging onto Yuuki-sama's words. They believe in her more than anyone else."

**Ω**

_In these three years, a lifetime of scars can't compare to the wounds you've given me._

"Oh my! Our Joousama's pretty feet are muddy. May I clean it for you?" The elder citizen groped her feet. "We're not used to having royals in our farms." She rambled.

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine." Yuuki grinned. Somehow walking barefoot in the muddy fields and helping villager's plant crops quenched her soul. She was in constant thirst of soothing her ache. Sitting on her knees in the muddy water with her fingers slipping strands of roots in the ground, the pureblood queen worked alongside villagers.

It had been approximately an entire week in their company. Yuuki had slept on the floor next to them, used the same bath and river for cleansing, helped make breakfast in the morning and worked in the farm for hours on end, until it was time to retire home to prepare dinner. Without the knowledge of the natives, Yuuki spoiled the natural soil by transporting her healing powers and force in the land. Plants grew greener, vegetables were tastier and herbs used to heal their wounds grew richer in number.

During her stay, the villagers gathered at nights to entertain Yuuki. Due to her presence, they believed peace liberated within the natives. They had never beheld the presence of a royal queen so closely in their lives. So on the day of her departure, they mourned as if the village chief had passed away.

If they were hurt even once, Yuuki spurred to heal them, as if the sight were gruesome for her soul. Through the years of her gaining new powers, Yuuki put them to good use. She learned slowly she could heal faster, sense others acutely, almost read minds, but she never had a need to attack offenders.

"Joousama." The village elder grasped Yuuki's hands and pressed them against her weeping eyes. "You've been a blessing to us. Your coming here and staying with us, look at how happy we've become."

Yuuki sniffed and hugged the woman tightly. "I'm not going too far, just back to the palace."

The children were lined together in front of car, teary-eyed. "Do you have to go already?"

"There's a good chance I might come back." Yuuki pinched the girl's cheek.

"Please, come back soon!" The girl jumped excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Kain held open the passenger door. Yuuki paused by the door and waved at the sobbing villagers. "I promise to take care of you all. Stay healthy." She had planted ounces of her energy in their resources, so they lived longer.

The villagers bowed respectfully as she climbed into the vehicle. Ruka waited across the seat, unfolded her leg and sat up. Kain entered and closed the door promptly. He assessed the women and set an arm against the armrest on the door.

"We have two hours before your public announcement." Ruka provided Yuuki a packet of documents. "Everything is prepared. All we need is your presence."

"The public address had drawn everyone to the council." Kain informed. "You may be used to speaking in public, but everyone is concerned whether Kaname—"

"Is this all?" Yuuki was already flipping through the documents, eyes raking the script.

"Yes. Unless you want to improvise?" Ruka offered.

"Appealing but very evasive, it doesn't answer their questions." Yuuki closed the packet and returned the documents. "I know what to say, Ruka. They want to hear the truth, and the truth is no one knows if Kaname is coming back." Her daring eyes fused on Kain. "Am I right, Kain?"

He grunted under his breath. "Thankfully you gained their support after throwing out Asato from the council. The Council of Ancients wants to check and see if everything is going smoothly."

"I'd be happy to speak to them." Yuuki rubbed her throbbing neck. Mud outlined her nails and she smelled of grass and hay.

Ruka's nose flared, "You...are going to clean up?" She murmured gravely.

Yuuki blinked, dumbfounded, "I don't have to."

"You _are_ going to clean up." Her Right Hand rebuked, "You're about to address the public, don't go smelling like horse shit."

"_Fine,_ but a quick bath is all I can afford." Yuuki shot back.

Ruka sighed with relief. "The maids are waiting. They'll assist you."

Once the matter with her hygiene was settled, soon Yuuki was standing in front of her city addressing her citizens with open arms.

"My people, we are hoping for the best. We've made significant progress over the last three years. Our Council is under new management. Because they are part of the cabinet and it's important for the monarchy to have a check and balance system, they can't be eliminated. While their role is crucial, they also have limits like I do. Each member of our Royal Family is participating in furthering future beneficial developments, in areas of education, economy, labor, technology and civil rights. Every day we are working together to tie loose strings. We are looking at taking care of each family in our city."

Yuuki paused at the sight of a reporter who raised a hand. "Yes?"

"Joousama, has there been any progress in Ousama's situation?"

There wasn't a hint of emotion prevailing Yuuki's façade. She looked coolly at the flashing cameras and the questioning man. "We have assigned experts to help Ousama. Research surely has taken us far into understanding how unusual it is for a pureblood to be in a coma. We still have reason to hope. Ousama isn't weak. I'm positive the teams have found new solutions."

"You've been working with the people everyday and are constantly walking around the city, it's normal to see you around the corner these days," The reporters chuckled at the remark, "But Joousama, what about the condition of the Royal House? You haven't failed the public with your constant and honest work. Does the Royal Family feel uneasy in Ousama's absence?"

"Yes." Yuuki elegantly nodded once, eyes sweeping shut. "We are anxious to have him with us again, and we all miss him dearly. However, we won't give up."

_Do you know? How much it has taken me to keep a front?_

At the end of the conference, she shook hands with the reporters. Accompanied by her guards and Right Hands, Yuuki swept through crowds into the streets. The citizens were waving the royal flags and sang her name. Some tossed flowers, letters, wishful words and blessing. She accepted their handshakes and hugs.

By now, it was particularly easy to walk among the crowd of citizens. She saw them constantly and had visited most of their houses, sat and spoke directly with each parent to understand their difficulties better. It was not unusual of Yuuki to spend time in hospitals, visit the sick and injured. Her work extended to all areas of the city. She was very involved in their lives, attentive to their concerns more than her own.

She was escorted into her vehicle and sat in the darkness. As soon as the door closed, Yuuki slumped wearily against the seat. She overworked her frail body to the point exhaustion forcefully pinned her to sleep.

Vague dreams enraptured Yuuki, some she remembered and others were too forgettable. Sometimes she saw her parents. Then she saw Kaname, who spoke and told her about how to control the chair she harnessed. Yet when Yuuki came to, she'd stare blindly at nothing in particular, feel his lingering voice in her ear, as if he had visited her in her dreams, because the heat of his lips tickled her skin.

_Do you know? You house that lonely room in my heart?_

She stirred in her seat when the vehicle squeaked to a halt. The chauffer pulled open her door and Yuuki aborted, she thanked the man quietly. Her guards followed her out from the vehicles and into the laboratory. The personnel noticed her immediate entrance and bowed as a welcome.

Done one too many times, Yuuki bowed her head, her legs automatically shot toward the empty elevator. Two guards loomed on her sides in the lift. She was tapping her shoe at the blinking lights that dripped to the bottom of the earth. Her guards stepped out first, checked the hall and gestured her forward.

As soon as she did, Yuuki promptly bumped into Takuma.

The green eyed stiffened and relaxed. "I thought you were addressing the public?" Takuma checked his watch. "Oh, that was quick."

Yuuki gazed the halls over his shoulder. "I, I made it fast."

A knowing but sad smile accompanied his nod. "I know why." Takuma carefully stepped to the side and escorted her slowly through the hall.

Yuuki clenched her wrists, too anxious to plant them on her sides. Her numbed throat was burning, and her eyes feverishly memorized every corner, crack, and design upon the walls. "Anything new?"

Takuma rubbed his temple tiredly. "Not yet. We're still doing tests."

She was twiddling her fingers. "How much more until we know what's going on?"

"I can't predict anything." Takuma slowed and heaved, as if the burden on his chest crushed his lungs. "I have to tell you something, actually." He hesitantly turned to admire her wide-eyed, hopeful eyes. Shutting his eyes, Takuma licked his dry lips. "Don't look at me as if I'm about to tell you good news. It's not."

Her eyes darkened and the corners of her lips disappeared. There was stiffness between her brows, eyes slanted powerfully and glaring at the wall. Her guard was up already, she had prepared herself.

Takuma stared at her clenched fists. "They quit."

"Get another." Yuuki automatically ordered. "If they leave, then get another one. As many as you can. Stopping research isn't an option."

"I-I know." Worriedly Takuma delved the floor, "But, you know how difficult it is to properly diagnosis what's keeping him from waking up."

"Me." Yuuki glared at her Right Hand. "Unless we find out how to return his powers, he won't wake up."

"He is a pureblood, he can wake when he chooses."

"Ichijou-san," A shimmer appeared in her gaze, "You look like you're giving up."

"I'm—" Takuma clenched his jaw. "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"_So you want to leave him like that?"_ She hissed.

He stared sharply at Yuuki. "I didn't say that."

There was a time they were able to understand and relate to each other's pains. In the last couple of years, they had drifted into frustrated rivals. Animosity and nauseating aggravation consumed each. As they glared at each other with contempt, Yuuki let out a scoff.

"We aren't stopping." Yuuki commanded.

"How much longer do we have to keep doing this?" Takuma impatiently attacked. "He doesn't want to wake up!"

"Keep researching until he does!" She cried.

"It's his will." Takuma muttered. "We can't force him to get up."

"_So."_ Yuuki growled cruelly, "You're saying it's no use? There's nothing out there to bring Kaname back?"

He looked away speechlessly, confirming her suspicion.

"I want to slap you right now." Yuuki whispered.

"Watching him like that…it twists your thoughts and beliefs." Takuma regrettably uttered.

"You think I don't?" Yuuki touched her chest.

Takuma pushed a knuckle against his eye. "Yuuki-sama…" He hoarsely murmured.

"Get out of here." She shoved past him. "Take a break if you can't stand it."

Her strides took her several isles into the heart of the underground laboratory. Yuuki felt her body slam against the wall and her legs melt into the floor. She stared dizzily at her trembling hands.

There were always tears in moments such as this. Yuuki laughed at the spray of water dripping over her face. She thrust her palms on her wet face, head clutched in agony. It was not the first time, nor the last, in fact, she had done it too many times it was now considered a habit. Yuuki was able to stand back on her feet with a moistened face. Her legs brittle as glass.

She latched the door handle hesitantly and slid it open. The curtains were drawn, and the pale white walls burned her eyes. White sheets flooded the bed, matched the pillows. She noticed they hadn't been changed. Quickly tying her hair, Yuuki unbuttoned her jacket and placed them on the table. Envelopes spilled with letters, books, and CDs occupied most of its space.

She started with the blanket first, rolled it out of the way and lowered the bed. Kaname's white hand lay limp on his side. She basked in its paleness, clenched it in her own.

"Look how cold your hands have gotten." His skin felt smooth, liquid and pure silk under her touch.

For thirty-six months, Yuuki had raised the top half of his bed, used fresh clean towels and warm soap water to clean his body. She cleansed his cool skin with heat. Wiped his ears, throat and marvelous chest. She undressed and clothed him with care. Washed his growing hair, brushed his teeth and cut his nails. Every inch of Kaname appeared relieved and livelier afterwards, as if his beating heart was aware she was near.

Yuuki arranged his pillows and helped him recline into them. She massaged his legs to avoid stiffness and cramps.

In the silence, she sighed, sniffed, and sobbed to his dead ears. When she grew weary, she slept beside his bed, her hands warming his all the while.

For thirty-six dragging months, she watched him with his eyes closed, listened to him breathe in a daze, touched his beating chest and waited for his eyes to open.

Some days Yuuki read his favorite books, highlighted and penned in his journals, even though she knew he wouldn't approve. All of his books were filled with her doodles. She talked gaily about her days, with a tender smile on her face and proposed when he awoke, to pay respects to their parents together.

One day she whispered about wanting to hear his voice.

She told him she loved him, and that waiting wasn't a matter.

Sometimes she was composed, tear-free and completely untouched.

Other days…

"They say a moment of joy is powerful than a lifetime of sorrow. I'm called a sunflower looking toward one place; a waning child without a place to go. You… I didn't mean those things I said to you." Yuuki quivered. "Did you take it personally? Is that why you won't wake up? I was…" Yuuki turned around to stare at his sleeping face. "You left thinking I was upset with you, didn't you?" Leaning forward, her tear moistened lips pressed on Kaname's.

"Are you punishing me?"

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**


	27. Distance

**Ω**

**Manuscript J**

I've finally broken their walls, and now their clement eyes linger upon me, drifting, bending, ruminating, scintillating and moist like ebbing stars. Their hostility subsided unwillingly, although, they'll never admit it.

We are able to sit together during dinner. With Lord Kuran's help, the household has finally established acceptance. I don't quiet remember when exactly it happened, but I kept insisting the household members report to dinner at night.

The table isn't tenantless, and all the chairs are occupied with bewitching purebloods. Tableware and glasses musically hum and clink around plates. The white of their hands match the silk and lace sleeves of their shirts. Upon my persuasion, Lord Kuran sits at the highest and authoritative chair at the table. Since he is the eldest and responsible for household matters, here, he reigns with a benevolence that inspires me everyday.

I'm always asking for his advice with work, and he regularly accompanies me to the council. Due to his pioneering spirit, he elected the royals to be part of some movement, big or small. Each person needed to participate and remain active within society. I made Masaru-sama an official in the Cabinet. He redeemed his status reluctantly, but agreed on the condition as long as I remain in my position as queen.

I've come to this point experiencing life like a fragile orphan with no means of protection and survival. The day I came to the Kuran palace, my life solely belonged to the purebloods. Let me remind you that the kernel of my successes, efforts, and triumphs are because of my family, and the kind-hearted king who held my hand through it all.

The one who changed this timid, vulnerable noble vampire into a figure guardedly watching over millions of people and those being born today.

Time and time again, some subjects remain hard to elude. I'm not the absolute authority who is perfect in her duties. After falling multitudinously, I've learned to overcome the distance between the real me, and the person I am becoming. On Kaname's throne, I'm aware of my responsibilities, but as a woman, a daughter and a wife, my fidelity is indistinguishable.

I reap everything I find. I think Kaname would've wanted me to work as hard as I could, and make me understand that leading a life without him was bearable. His priority was keeping me alive since we met, because he traumatized at the idea of weapons and poison dripping over my body.

The rendition was establishing an impeccable fortress for me: a group of diligent and honorable Right Hands, an invulnerable home bereft of danger, and his powers inhabiting my body disables assaults as defense.

Today his skin is ice, I'm afraid his soul will get cold. Inside of his chest a drum rants, a susurrus trickles from his nose, then silence dawns. He is there…at the same time, he isn't.

**Ω**

Lord Kuran lounged like a refined mannequin in his boarding the room. Curtains tangoed with the wind and sagged against the wall, blocking sightless sunrays. Like his boarding room, some portions of the palace vaunted western designs. There were no mats, or stout tables, merely chaises and Persian rugs his deceased wife hankered after.

The door bolted open, and the delightful creature abounded into the room, carrying a large parceled frame. Yuuki smiled as she strode toward the elder.

"That looks half your size." He jested, a smile tingled the corners of his mouth.

"I've come to make a request."

He gestured her to a chair and offered tea. "No, thank you, I won't be long." Yuuki answered. He stopped now and gave her his full attention. Her adoring eyes tugged away all restlessness, and he watched her patiently offer him the parcel. "With your permission, Kuran-sama, I was hoping we could hang this up."

Lord Kuran unraveled the parcel and showered his eyes upon the object.

"They were in the territory, hidden in boxes. A lot of their belongings are there for security reasons." Yuuki cringed, "Actually Kaname didn't want other's to touch his personal items."

He smiled sadly at the frame, touched the glass tentatively and lined the contours of the faces he loved. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"All the more reason why we should hang the photograph in the palace. I understand purebloods don't keep pictures around, but what's the harm? Their presence is monumental to everyone. I'd hate for it to stay locked in the territory forever."

"You make a good point." Lord Kuran beadily admired them in the light. "Kaname is a pure reflection of his father." A nervous smile drifted into his immaculate expression. "Sora was like a daughter I've always wanted. You think it's a good idea?"

"I do."

He contemplated Yuuki and removed the entire paper off the frame. "You may as well hang one of your parents here." He suggested, noting her tremble in defeat. "You don't want to?"

"I…Some of the relatives are coping with the idea of my being a Kurosu still. I wouldn't want to push it too far."

"Push it." Lord Kuran stated simply. "The more they recognize their misunderstandings, the better your relationship will be." He held out the frame for her to take.

She moved forward to retrieve it. "I suppose I will." Yuuki bowed and carried the frame back to the door.

"Go to Rome." He said suddenly.

Her pale hand freed the doorknob and her heels swiveled on the wood in a soft turn. The flare of her skirt swarmed around her knees. Her long hair danced over her long back and petite shoulders. The modest ruby eyes soaked the Lord with fierce objection. "I can't leave my job here."

"Go visit the Council of Ancients." Lord Kuran sipped his warm tea. "The Elders may know something about how to awaken purebloods."

"We've already tried, Kuran-sama." Her voice was shy from dismay, yet floated with wings of fiat. "Hanabusa visited countries all over the world in search of skillful people. We've sought advice from the Council of Ancients, but there was nothing they could do."

He held the teacup to his lips, gaze steered on Yuuki. "But if _you_ go, they will listen."

The listlessness in her gaze turned imploring. There was hesitation and defeat at possible failure. Heaven knew, and Lord Kuran knew it did for how long and hard Yuuki and Hanabusa strived to find progressive techniques for Kaname's situation.

"The Elder who came to pass judgment over the trial a few years ago praised you. As the first noble-blooded queen of a pureblood throne, you've broadened possibilities of a noble-blooded heir to reign." Lord Kuran held himself still, as if reprimanding himself in silence and set his cup aside. "If there will be another heir to the throne in the future, I'm willing to trust it so long as it's yours."

She had turned away, staring at the door. "Ku-Kuran-sama…" The smell of her tears flooded the room. "I…I'm going to wait for Kaname. Even if you press me to marry someone else, I'm going to wait for Kaname. _He _is going to be the father of my children; the father of our future heir."

"I respect your choice." He whispered. "But you must've considered the possibility of his never waking up. Will you wait for him forever?"

"If I must." She resignedly replied. "If I must…"

"Take my advice." Lord Kuran said, "I've been alone for centuries. I can't feel anymore. I don't have hunger. In the end, all I feel is weakness and fatigue. I'd rather be buried."

"Why…" Yuuki turned around, "Why doesn't anyone believe he is going to be ok?"

The steadiness of his gaze faltered under her pleading question. Then her brows curled and she clenched her jaw in indignation. "I-I hate this, but I still have hope!"

"It won't be long before your hope dies." Lord Kuran considered Yuuki, "You're worn out. The emotional distance is severing. You crave his blood ravenously. How much longer will you hold up?"

Her answer was unwavering and collected, perfectly molded to deflect insecurities his questions created. "I'll keep eating blood tablets to quench my thirst. My Sensei's are guiding me every step of the way to control the powers better."

"You can keep burying the dullness with new preventive methods, but you can't stop its affects. From today to hundreds of years later, you will be exhausted and everything will become meaningless, even the pain in your heart. It's a misery losing your loved one, but it's another misery not to feel the pain of his absence." He lowered his wrist on the armrest. "Marry someone else and bear an heir. You won't have to live like this anymore."

"I will do no such thing." Yuuki sliced.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't fool yourself. In the beginning, you convince yourself to be strong, and your faithful feelings are enough. It isn't."

There was veracity in his words, which Yuuki wasn't prepared to embrace. She swaggered the refine quality honed by purebloods; despite she quaked on the inside. In her every day musings and tireless schedule, she wished for an outlet, a foreign peace from the palace. There was a forbidding attribute to what she wielded, an esoteric urge to be quelled. When she moved, it tickled into her bones, and she shivered with the drastic exertion…to kill…to murder.

As iniquitous as it was by nature, she wondered about the appeasement in the after math. How lovely and wicked it would be to touch the trembling maids, break their necks and drink from them. How deliriously awesome it would be use the powers that brimmed her tainted soul so she could swim in an ocean of blood.

She briskly moved out of Kaname's chair and gazed at the chirping birds drinking water in the fountains.

Those innocent little creatures lived on water. Yuuki wished her desire were as simple. She flinched at the acute throbbing sensation rolling into her throat. There was a glass of blood waiting to be consumed on the table. The longer she eyed the object, she more gruesome her hunger transformed. Her cutting glare steadied on the careless birds. They soared from the fountain, as if sensing her eyes and disappeared within the trees.

Yuuki groped for the glass and tasted the liquid. She struggled with the medicinal and artificial taste, gulped quickly and poured more tablets. Her hands were shaking as she chewed them between her fangs.

"Maybe we should prepare sacrifices."

She was awfully busy dumping water in the tablet filled glass to answer.

"Your hunger is becoming distracting. You can't stand an hour without a drink." Shiki tapped the envelope in his hand and halted next to the table. "What do you say?"

The red liquid tickled down her cheek and throat. Yuuki rubbed her face shamefully with the back of her hand. "I'll kill them."

He smirked at the statement, riveting a second later at the evident gravity of her glare. "You're serious."

Yuuki leaned against the table and clutched her head. Two forces tugged for control, one wanting blood, and the other resisted the urge. The previous episode endangered Takuma, as well as the furniture in her room. No matter how distant or how still Yuuki sat, all objects in sight shattered into illusions of shards. She visibly changed all molecular substance without struggle.

"I may have to retire to the territory for a few days." Yuuki wheezed, collapsing on the floor in a fit of trembles.

The gregarious enormity of his countenance restricted. Before he noticed himself slip in front of Yuuki and kneel on the floor, Shiki brushed back her long hair from the pale face. Her hellish red eyes glowed through the tresses, racing with murder, satiated with throes of irresolute.

"One thing Kaname didn't consider when he gave you his powers was how to muster it." Shiki said concernedly. "You have to be sedated. Our advantage is your body is of noble blood, most medicine and tranquillizers don't affect purebloods." He moved forward for her arm firmly.

Yuuki jerked out of the way. "Leave, Shiki. I-I don't want to hurt you." She buried her face on her knees. "Give me a minute."

Slowly he withdrew and stood up gracefully. "If that's what you want." He had glided two steps from the table when the windows of the entire office exploded to pieces. Stunned, the noble swung around and gaped at the flinging shards swimming and drifting in thin air, on the verge of falling to the floor. He watched how they glinted and twisted.

Stiffened on his feet, Shiki emphasized, "You can control it." He repeated it again in a weak whisper.

Yuuki had doubled over on the floor, heaving. "Run…"

"You can do it." He firmly stated.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"I know." Shiki sidestepped a flying glass and watched it sunder to several pieces on the floor.

The vases and jars on the table also joined the pile. He held his breath and watched the rest of the floating shards fall limp and lifelessly.

Shiki darted to her side and hauled her up. She had blood on her temples; her claws were sharp as the fangs of her mouth sprung dangerously forth. "Calm down."

She wrestled in his hold, resistant and unresisting at the same time. "Stop me…" Yuuki wept. Giving him a bone-cracking shove into the wall, he held on roughly, and she groaned from the impact, feeling her arms and legs numb from the tragic hit.

For several moments, they sat against one another, him holding her by the shoulders with his canine sharp nails, as she came to grips with the devastating affect of the powers swarming for control. Yuuki twisted, and he reluctantly released her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki touched her bloody forehead, crawling out of his way.

His body had created a dent in the wall. Shiki stared emptily at Yuuki. "You hurt Takuma plenty of times. I don't think he'd mind missing one of these episodes once in a while. Besides," Grunting, he shifted and fell back on the wall. His throbbing body refused to move. "I don't mean to sound chauvinistic, but a man's body contains more muscle mass than a female's. We can handle attacks better than you."

With her bloody face, Yuuki sat admiring him in fatigue. "Is that why you can't move?"

The corners of his eyes wrinkled and his maroon hair shadowed his forehead. "Look away for a second."

"Only because you're my cousin." When Yuuki turned, her hands rustled against the glasses. She felt the splinters break the skin on her knees and legs, but she sat listless.

The sound of gasps and grunts flushed from behind. Shiki tore away from the wall, groped his probably broken arm and swayed weakly to his feet. Yuuki looked up with guilty eyes. She held up her hands and beckoned him forward.

Feeling his legs move against his will, he dropped on the glass. Yuuki touched his arm gently. "There are some good things to having power."

He watched in a stupor at the marvelous glowing colors emanating from her brushing hand. Each stroke soothed and dusted away pain.

"Kaname can heal." Yuuki said with a tender smile. "He healed me when I was attacked by Rido-sama."

Shiki moved the arm, pain free and normal. "You didn't show hesitation to heal me, but you have outbursts because you crave blood."

Shame faced, Yuuki averted, "Something inside of me…keeps wanting to hurt and kill, manifest blood and taint others. Shiki…" She wearily frowned, "I don't know who I am anymore. A noble or a disease ready to kill others."

"Talking to the sensei's will help. You need practice controlling the amount of power."

"It keeps growing." She murmured fearfully. "Kaname's power is overwhelming. It clouds logic and emotion, and there are no methods of removing it from my body. He cast a spell on me, a spell only he knows how to undo."

"At this point," Shiki wistfully implied, "You should take Lord Kuran's advice and go to the Council of Ancients. They may not know how to revive Kaname, but they might know how to help you."

Yuuki searched the previously pristine office. With a steady arm wave, she raked the shards and returned the disordered room back to its normal condition. Shiki watched partly in a startle and awe. Immutably Yuuki climbed to her feet and brushed her clothes dust free. The smeared blood on her temples and forehead needed to be cleaned. Yuuki brushed her sleeve on the skin unconsciously.

"I'm sorry you have to experience something like that. I can't predict how worse it'll get. These episodes have frequented." Yuuki squinted against the daylight rippling from the gaping windows. "I'll proceed to the territory and get some rest."

"That would be good." Shiki nodded and gestured to the table. "There were some papers needing your initials, I left them there. Let me know when you've reviewed them."

"I will, thank you."

By late evening, Yuuki was at the territory, sitting in the stairs outside and watched moonlight glisten on the trembling grass from the breeze. Her folded hands rested on the wood to support her when she rose. Lifting her pale skirt, Yuuki descended the stairs; her bare feet paused by the bank of the river. Silver ribbons swiveled in circles from dripping leaves. The energy-starved plants reached through the water and wrapped their vines around her ankles.

She shivered from the slimy texture, watched soundly as the vines unwrapped and plopped under the black river. Years ago she stepped out to bathe in the water late at night when the plants decided to absorb her energy, and at that time... Yuuki peeked at the starry and silver sky.

_The night adopted thunderclouds and winds because of Kaname's ill temper._

She turned to stare back at the elegant house. Curtains fumbled from the open windows of the bedroom, halls and library.

_He came into the water and pulled me out. From his presence, the plants shrank and refused to come near again. _

Deliberately Yuuki drew her skirt over her thighs and glided into the river. Her reflection trembled; circular waves broke the stillness of the black water. Yuuki watched the plants withdraw back into its roots, further away.

_They can't hurt me anymore, because of the powers I've absorbed._

"What're you doing?"

A thousand thoughts and feelings erupted inside of her ticking heart: fear, frantic, anger, confusion, torment, and hatred. Some pieces of her wanted to destroy the world, another wanted to laminate it in bravado. It was simply a cruel and poignant place to be; the edge of variance between life and death, the vagueness between light and dark, and the impotency of being alive versus the potency of being dead.

She gazed at the stranger staring back from the water. Her eyes were black as was her hair with a solemn and hopeless pair of eyes.

"Yuuki-sama." Takuma worriedly hovered the riverbank. "Come out of there."

"The cold water," Her feverish whisper dripped into the air like chiming bells. "Numbed my feet. I wish the rest of me could be numbed from the pain."

Takuma remained on his plane unconfidently. "Come out of there, and we can talk."

"I won't drown, Ichijou-san, calm down." She smirked over her shoulder.

"No, I'm not worried about your drowning." He nodded and sat down on the bank. "I'm apologize for offending you earlier."

"You really don't know anything, do you, Ichijou-san?" Yuuki blinked at the stars. "You are his Trusted Right Hand, if you don't feel frustrated, what're you supposed to feel? I'm just like you. Every thing in sight is a reference to pessimism, but I want him to come back just like you do, Ichijou-san."

"If you could…" Takuma brushed his mouth against his sleeve, rattled by his curiosity.

"If I could what?" Yuuki scrutinized him.

"If you could change positions with Kaname—would you?"

She was gripped by the question. The wind unrolled waves on the river. She stood surrounded by the shivering rocking of the water. He never would have thought she'd answer because she turned away and continued musing at the night sky. The hems of her skirt trembled against the water and floated around her legs.

Exultation coated her soft, considerate reply at long last_. "__I __would__."_

**Ω**

**Manuscript J**

I've decided to do as Lord Kuran suggested, and go to Rome to speak to the Elders Council personally regarding my condition. I keep wondering if you were here, you'd offer greater support and reliable advice. Daily I'm paired with doing mental exercises to seize better control of the powers. I get fatigued quickly, but I haven't stopped.

You refuse to respond to my letters, but I have a feeling you haven't thrown them out or destroyed them. Haru oji-sama is waiting for you at the territory eagerly. The more I watch him, the closer I become entwined to my pains with Kaname. You are fortunate to be under the same moon and sky, walking upon the same soil and looking at the same oceans as each other. The fact that you are both healthy and alive, I wish you wouldn't keep each other waiting hopelessly.

You know how much he adores you.

As for the Great King, he has been reluctantly behaving. I haven't heard any of his drastic activities as of yet. If I have missed anything, I'm positive Lord Kuran will oversee the matter and direct it as appropriate. The Royal Family is lively, and all were ordered by Kuran-sama to participate in some public and social activities instead of remaining in the shadows.

There is approving progression here. I'm sure you'll love to see it.

Come soon, Shizuka-sama. I'll be waiting, as always_._

**Ω**

"…While I'm there, I can speak to the Elders about the status of your imprisonment. You wish you were a free man. Even if you're a king, there are laws binding you too." She leaned forward and wrinkled her nose at the sleeping man. "What? Don't you remember it was declared that I wasn't a sacrifice? Hmm?" Yuuki wiped his forehead and temples delicately.

"Let me remind you then: When Asato was sentenced, the Elder stated very clearly that due to the circumstances, which brought me to the palace from the beginning was orchestrated by Asato, I wasn't a born sacrifice. And…" She dipped the cloth in the warm water and returned to wipe the area between his eyebrows.

"Because my nii-sama was a live activist of the Kurosu Curse abolishment, he still had support despite the negativity. If you ask the people today about the Kurosu Curse, they'll gladly fight against its continuation and are glad I am the reigning queen." She grinned, brushing an unruly lock of hair from his eye.

Yuuki rubbed the hair between her finger pads, loving the dainty detail of its silky and black thickness.

"Queens are regal, aren't they?" A burning tear fell from her eye onto his shoulder. "Then why do I feel like a slave?" Yuuki pulled back to dab the moisture before continuing his bath.

"Anyway, oh right, your imprisonment—So I was thinking, that since I'm no longer declared a sacrifice, and the whole ordeal isn't in effect, doesn't it mean the reason behind why your imprisonment is invalid?" She had propped her chin on her knuckles to peer at his beautiful face. "Aren't you happy? You're going to walk out of here a free man. I'll talk to the Elders first, and we'll see from there."

Yuuki changed the water and opened a new, fresh clean towel. She cleaned his broad shoulders and long arms, paid attention to his elbows and underarms.

There was a feeling of grief being emptying from the work. It didn't make her cringe to be doing such intimate things. Instead there were feelings of devotion and nostalgia fanning inside her heart with each, solid stroke over his skin. They had practically bathed and lounged naked next to each other for almost a year. Yuuki took her time to clothe Kaname warmly again.

Sitting on the side of his bed, she rubbed her bare fingers over his magician digits.

"It'll be my first time being far away from you for more than two weeks. I've selected the best nurses to take care of you. The Right Hands will be here all of the time. We all want to see you walk out of here on your feet as the person you once were." Yuuki leaned over him and cradled his clean, shaven cheeks.

_I __need __to __memorize __every __detail__._

Her fingers strummed over his dark brows and the bridge of his nose. The energy of his powers dangled at the tip of her fingers, tingled over the pores of his skin. She dedicated each curve, contour of his face, defined chest to memory. Her hand rested against his lively heart.

"I'll be back soon." The drum hummed and palpitated beneath her palm. The enormous rhythm patted into her hand and fingers erratically.

She didn't remove her hand as she bumped her forehead against his, her mouth wound pleasantly upon his in an esurient kiss.

Yuuki squeezed his hand and kissed it. She folded them together on his chest and stepped back from the bed. The room looked lonely from the doorway where she lingered. Her gaze transferred on the bed and stopped on the reclined figure. She wanted to sit by him again and warm his hands.

"Joousama?" The nurses had appeared in the hallway. They bowed and swept inside of the room. "You have nothing to worry about. We will make sure to stay with him every day. He will be well taken care of."

"Thank you very much." Despite their earnest confidence, it tore her to leave him alone. "Keep me updated, please."

"Yes, we will." The Head nurse answered. "Shall I escort you out?"

"Oh, no. I'll get going…" She hesitantly threw glances at Kaname. "Go-goodbye, ladies."

She left the laboratory gloomily and let her insides shiver in the deafening desire to be next to Kaname. As she stared out the window of the traveling car, Yuuki wondered how many rides it had been to the laboratory, and how many more in the future would there be? It was natural for her to run over to the laboratory, as natural as the soaring sun in the morning, and its descent at the brink of the afternoon. Her visits were just as consistent, and fluid.

'_Marry someone else and bear an heir.'_

That would be dreadful. If she were to lead that kind of a life, she'd die inwardly from turning away from Kaname.

**Ω**

Masaru-sama offered her a seat in his office. Ozawa arrived prior to Yuuki and reclaimed his chair once she had settled.

"Masaru-sama, it's unnecessary, and you are aware of how much I trust you _both_." Yuuki regarded the elders pointedly. "I won't be gone for long. I've already looked over all paperwork, sent my correspondences and initials. You are worrying for no reason."

"We wish you a worthwhile journey." Masaru announced, "Of course, you have to come back early, more work will mount by the day. Who's going to take care of it? We need absolute discretion to continue with the finalizing of Ousama's imprisonment, as well as the changes we've made around the council. Before your return, I'll have removed the back-stabbing members who think they are clean."

"Don't be in a rush." Yuuki reminded, "These members collaborated with Asato. It has taken us sometime to target which ones specifically. I will name no names."

"Joousama, it is the right thing to do. Those who are not seeking to improve the status of the council and cabinet, and the overall welfare of society shouldn't be given the key to making decisions." Ozawa claimed.

"Very true, but because we know what we're against, I wish you both would be careful. Ichijou-san is quite reliable, and he'll be happy to help you during my absence." Yuuki casually stood up. "It was a pleasure seeing you."

Masaru studied her critically. "How is the transformation going?"

"Transformation?"

"From a noble to a pureblood. You have a pureblood's powers, doesn't it coincidentally promote you to a higher level?"

Yuuki smirked, "Don't jest with me. But yes, that is one of the reasons why I need the Elders' advice. I'm having trouble controlling the powers."

"Well, yes, I'd have to agree." Ozawa nodded empathetically, "Purebloods grow with their powers from childhood to adulthood, and you were suddenly thrust with these powers—it's objectionable!"

"I'm sure there is something we can do to work around it." Yuuki smiled warmly at the men. "Thank you, I'll see you soon again."

**Ω**

Her shoulders throbbed from the hunched position. Yuuki grunted and felt the pain eliminate with a simple shift of her back. She had to go, she needed to hurry. Her folded hands cradled her chin against the table. Weary red eyes scanned the lathered documents she had been bending over studying for hours until early morning. If she didn't leave, it would be too late. Yuuki groaned under her breath and closed her eyes.

A knuckle brushed against her cheek and tickled over the edge of her lips.

She blinked awake from the feathery sensation. Her eyes stilled on the figure patiently leaning on the table. She closed her eyes again, mumbling sourly. "You're here to torture me."

Kaname examined his drowsy wife mutter about hallucinations. "Yes." He replied.

"Well, it's working."

The wooden cube box in his hand snapped shut. It wouldn't benefit if she were late. Yuuki sat up and collected the documents. "I have to go, I can't sleep." Time was running out, she couldn't waste another second.

"Yuuki."

She froze at her name falling off of his elegant lips. Kaname cradled the object in his hand. "Don't go to Rome." His lonesome ruby eyes glittered with a familiarity she recalled falling in love with.

No, no. Shaking her head, Yuuki fixed the documents in a single stack and cramped them in a folder. She couldn't be late. A dutiful review of her attire left her flushed. Frowning, Yuuki rubbed Kaname's long shirt she had adorned without knowledge. "I don't remember wearing your clothes." She whispered to him uncertainly.

"Don't go." He hadn't looked away.

"You're not supposed to be here." Yuuki reeled to a halt at the box cupped in his hand.

He merely turned around and opened the third drawer, slipping the box inside and secured the hidden lock with a wave of his palm. "You never noticed the drawer?"

"Of course I have. I rummaged through all of your things, even your journals. I even know what your favorite underwear color is!" Yuuki pointed accusingly. "There's nothing I don't know you have hidden." She glared at the drawer. "Why haven't I been able to open that drawer?"

"Perhaps because it is hidden."

Yuuki watched the lock dissolve in the wood incredulously. Kaname had effectively changed its molecular structure into a decorative slab of wood. She gasped at the horrifying truth. "You have a secret—A secret _drawer__?_"

Standing with his arms folded and debating her bare legs, Kaname noted. "I see you have a penchant for my shirts."

There was a faint ticking at the back of her mind. She felt she was delaying; her body felt like a straight pin, poised and sharp. She had somewhere to be, something to do. Yuuki frowned at the office. It was Kaname's office in the territory. She wiped her brow with her wrist. "I have to go." Yuuki repeated. "I have to go. What am I doing here?"

When she started out of the office, she realized she didn't know which direction was her room. Helplessly she faced Kaname. His silhouette shimmered against the window light. Dark, sensual red eyes blinked quietly at Yuuki. In the manner his arms were tucked around his waist made him appear lonely. A sharp black feather falling apart in the room flooded with light. She briskly grabbed the curtain and showered the room in shadows.

"Kaname…" She endearingly called the alluring creature of darkness. "You can't stand the light in the morning. Why didn't you say anything?"

A hypnotizing sheen appeared in his red eyes. She didn't see him move, only felt his forehead bump against hers and a hand catch around her wrist. _"__Don__'__t __go__…."_ His warm breath glided over her mouth and eye lids. _"__That __distance__…"_

**Ω**

Yuuki furrowed her brows at the window. Isles of green land, bodies of water, and miniscule dots of people roamed on land below. She had opted for the window seat and imagined it would significantly occupy her time and musings, but a bulk of her time was spent chasing out unwanted thoughts or simply submitting to its spell. She grew agitated with stormy emotions, and a quick reminder of her power status forced her to bracket the crusade of emotions and vaporize it into thin air.

If only it were as easy.

She grabbed the cover and closed the window. The private attendant inquired if she felt better, but Yuuki shook her head and closed her eyes.

Warm, temperate breath lingered over her lips and eye lids. She rubbed her mouth and stared intently at the seats in her booth. It had been merely a dream, yet the contents of the dream were planted deep in her mind, like a restless, nagging emotion that demanded to be heard.

"_Don't go."_

Nervously she gripped the armrests and sat up. "Excuse me?" The flight attendant returned to her side and leaned forward. "Can I get a cool drink please?"

"Sure, Joousama." She appeared with the drink in a matter of seconds.

After finishing the drink, Yuuki was tempted to fling out of her chair. She paced instead, all corners of the plane, rammed into the attendant multiple times, and still failed to keep calm.

She had seen him in her dreams on numerous occasions. He watched her, talked to her when he felt it was important and held her if she wanted. In the moments of waking up, she'd delve her mind thoroughly to configure what his presence and words conveyed. He was sharp with detecting future outcomes and guided her when to proceed with a solution or when to defer. It was a strange connection yet it was real. There was evidence of his presence in her mind.

Her sensei's had requested her to keep mediating, follow each crack and stream of her thoughts, properly decode its meaning and perceive what had brought them there. She had used the same technique to warp and ground Kaname's powers in uncontrollable situations. Vaguely she saw him at the back of her mind, standing along the corner of her eye like a bewitching shadow, noticeable yet invisible as a dimming line.

If she peered harder, his silhouette faded and vanished altogether. Then she saw Kaname and felt him in her dreams. Though as brief and transposable those moments had been, capturing them in memories was difficult.

"Joousama?" The attendant carefully touched her shoulder, flinching as Yuuki jerked up.

"Y-yes?" She heaved awake from her meditation.

"There is a phone call for you."

"Ah, thank you." Yuuki grabbed the receiver and held it to her ear. "Yes, this is Yuuki."

"_Oh__, __Joousama__. __This __is __the __Head __nurse __speaking_."

"Yes." Yuuki sat up alertly. "Is…Is everything…?"

"_Joousama, are you sitting down?"_

Yuuki frantically stared around herself. "Why, why does that matter?"

"_What __I__'__m __about __to __tell __you__…__I__'__d __prefer __you __to __sit __down__." _The nurse answered.

At the end of the statement, she felt a string in her heart pull and blood seep. "Oh no…" She sat numbed, gaped dizzily at the floor.

It was scathingly familiar, the nerve wrecking proof in the seconds from learning her parents had been murdered, and the rotting notion of another important person in her life to be snatched away by a mere handful of words.

"You're about to tell me bad news. You don't have to hesitate. Just tell me what it is." She clenched her fist that blood squirted on the floor, coloring her claws.

**Ω**

The control panel skewed by itself. Sparks channeled over the controls and compounded into a frenzy of flames. The pilot dropped back from the fumes. The leaking flames roared over the glass, preventing view and in which direction they steered. Another flock of sizzling energy rammed on the side of the plane, tipping it sideways.

The flight attendant lurched against Yuuki at the back, wailing in terror. "Oh, Joousama! Hold still!"

It was not Yuuki who moved but the swaying plane. Another outbreak of fire spurted from the engine.

"What's happening?" Cried the pilots hysterically. They tried extinguishing the fire with their powers, but sputtered at its futility by the enormous burst of orange and shooting black.

"Joousama!" The attendant grabbed Yuuki.

Yet she had not shed a teary word in the inferno. They burned and plummeted into the earth like falling volcano. Ripping across the sky and tumbled into lands, with clouds of smoke, gas and explosions. Bodies whispered into dust and another burst of fire roared, galloping over the rim of the plane. It crashed on earth, tossing debris and remains in its plummet.

All the while, Yuuki had not uttered a phrase of plea, nor released the burned phone from her cold grip. The plane rolled and rolled, shook and ripped them from their places, sending them falling unconscious.

**Ω**

"That's insane." Aidou scoffed the croak in his growl. "Insane…"

"It was reported just now. The plane crashed in human territory."

He grabbed the man by the collar and shook him. "Shut up!"

"Let him go!" Takuma fiercely ordered, shoving Aidou three feet back and against the wall. The blue-eyed reared his head angrily at the Right Hand.

Zero unclipped the microphone from his pocket. "There'll be more information from the Hunters Association. They're located everywhere in the human territory." He shot to the door.

Aidou intercepted his path, sneering, "Where are you going?"

Zero coldly grabbed his shoulder and literally tossed him aside. "Don't tempt me." He hissed acidly.

Ichiru hadn't moved an inch from the table he stood by. Eyes glazed on the walls and arms trained around himself, Ichiru searched the designs in puzzlement. "She can't die… can't die."

"Ichiru." Zero alertly called.

"She can't die." He chanted. "Can't, can't. She has gone through so much—_to __fucking __die __in __a __plane __crash__!" _He screamed.

At this, Aidou scoffed again. He gripped his own hair and stared vacantly at the floor.

"We have to go." Takuma moved past Zero into the hallway.

Ruka and Kain evidently waited at the entrance, their scowls and frantic large eyes soaked Takuma.

"Let's not inform the public yet." Takuma decided.

"They'll find out soon." Kain informed coolly.

"Unfortunately they will. Keep watch of Kaname."

"The nurses have restricted us from entrance."

"We are his Right Hands, we have absolute right to be with him." Takuma eyed Ruka's sullen face. She averted in time to avoid being seen.

Kain tensed at the notion of Takuma's confusion. "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?" He patiently observed his comrades.

"Kaname…" Her eyes were red, shimmering with tears. "Kaname is—"

**Ω**

Within the last several moments of the lurching plane, Yuuki sat stolidly in the same chair, the phone clenched in her hand and gaze trained on the floor. Motions unrolled and they rocked from side-to-side. The attendant latched onto Yuuki helplessly, sputtering tearfully and mumbling about fear and what was going to happen. Calmly Yuuki looked into her trepid gaze.

"His heart stopped."

Another wave blasted, throwing the attendant into the seats across Yuuki.

_They __said __it __wasn__'__t __beating__. _

Even when vampires went into slumber, their hearts were in working condition and never ceased. Yet an influential pureblood—his heart had stopped.

She could feel the fire moving closer to her body. Yuuki gaped at the quaking metal that ripped over their heads. The cover slipped with another vibrating movement, and the blue sky towered over her.

_I __should __go __to __him__._

Yuuki closed her eyes at the swimming clouds. The feeling of plummeting in a ball of fire was extreme. She felt it lick over her body, cut over her arms and legs like lashes. The screaming pilots had silenced and she waited in the eternity of fire, watched the drowning sky and blazing orange waiting to eat her up. From the windows she saw land, the same ocean they had flown over, oh and the trees she had blinked musically at before lifting off.

_Didn__'__t __Kaname __know __how __to __transport __himself __from __one __place __to __another__?_ Yuuki clenched her eyes tighter. _Help __me__. __Let __me __come __to __you__. __I __need __to __go __to __you__…_

_Kaname…_

_KANAME!_

She willed and searched the boundless corridors of her abilities and thoughts for his presence. _I __need __to __go __to __Kaname__. _

Yuuki waited for her body to shrivel to dust, or flutter with thousands of black wings, either one would suffice. She gripped the phone against her chest, dipped forward against the mounting pressure of the fall.

_I __need __to __go__._

She felt it burst against her ribcage. The ensnaring fire overcame and consumed her in a single blaze. She screamed, resisted but let it consume her in its molting force. The core of her body was stripped of will. The crash thundered with another explosion and bodies of dust rained over the soaring fire.

**Ω**

* * *

© **Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**


	28. Resumption

**Ω**

Fire trucks promptly launched to the crash site. Rubble and piles of debris mingled with flames over the stretching land. Onlookers crowded from the distance in curiosity. Officials had bordered the area and forbid trespassing. A good portion of the plane molted into black dust. Several investigative teams were dispatched amongst the firefighters, searching for survivors. The blaze wore on for approximately two hours due to the release of fuel and chemical. Yet the fire was contained at the site.

Reporters were lined on the barrier of the scene, speaking earnestly to the camera and spectators about the aircraft. The search teams relentlessly plowed through the debris until late at night. Lab examination and photographs of the craft indicated the craft wasn't from their region. They hadn't been able to decipher the meaning of the symbol on the broken wings of the craft. Most called it a flower, better known as the _Fleur de Lis_, but its denotation was open to questions.

There was an official press release by the investigative team on television at night.

"We can't identify the craft except for the vague symbol we've found. We can only trust that the craft is not from our city. We've gotten in contact with teams overseas and according to their records, there haven't been an aircraft headed in our direction around early to mid morning, probably when we believe this craft had taken off. The Hunters Association will alert us more on the owner of the craft, and the identity of the passengers." Explained the officer to the viewers.

"Who do you think the aircraft belongs to?" Asked the news reporter.

"We can speculate, but we don't know for sure as a yet. We will soon."

"Some spectators claim they had seen vampires. Is it possible the plane belongs to them?"

"I can't say much about it, but we'll wait until the Hunters Association confirms the craft belongs to them."

**Ω**

There was only light, a humid and scorching heat traipsing over her body.

Yuuki opened her eyes to the bright sky. If she ever had the chance to describe hell, this would be it: to continue living after a great torture.

Movement stirred around her, she felt them quiver and step away in precaution. She imagined her throbbing arms and legs to be gnawed off by the fire. Crimson eyes danced over her sprawled arms on the soil. She could smell the roasting seeds underground. The weak plants needed sun, not fuel to grow.

"Oh my god! It's awake!" The cry registered in her hazy dotted line between conscious and unconscious. "Look, it's moving."

With struggling verve, Yuuki rolled on her back and hissed at the world of pain she tipped into. It was crazy, literally crazy. She felt something help her to her feet. The idea of standing on her two feet gave off the sensation of floating. Her tattered clothes dropped to flimsy pieces. One look at her spotless arms and legs, and she knew it was all an illusion.

That there were no humans gaping at her in trepidation, and that it was not possible to survive a molting fire hotter than earth.

"Hel-hello?" A human crept forward toward Yuuki. "Do you understand me? Where are you from? Wh-who are you?"

She stared at the confused human, smelled his ferociously fearful heart igniting in his chest. Her mouth salivated once her gaze raked his pure throat. She laughed at the pathetic man. It was too funny. It was hysterical.

The astounded man retreated back to his group. "She looks crazy." He beckoned someone from the crowd. "Call the police. They need to see this!"

Yuuki blinked at the stinging tears pooling in her vision. Their amazed expression twisted into mocking masks of dread. Lightly she touched her throbbing scalp and closed her wet eyes. The final remaining pieces of what had occurred before the crash escalated into her thoughts.

She remembered the screaming attendant. Yuuki glanced at the pieces of rubble around herself. Her acute senses informed her she was the single survivor of the crash. At the same time, she felt something tickle through the right side of her brain, filter over her vision like green dew.

"_His heart stopped. We've been trying our best, but he isn't responding. There is nothing we can do. I'm…utterly sorry, Joousama."_

Yuuki howled, a cry between agony and anger. Two black dots interweaving as one complete sorrow.

"What's wrong with her?" Spectators whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? She just lost everyone on the plane. She'll feel devastated."

It didn't matter now. Didn't matter how much she cried, or how she cried, and in front of whom she cried. But she kept crying—crying because she was still breathing, because it was useless, and because she was all alone, and Kaname was also gone. She broke her promise to Takuma about not crying and wept horribly—loudly, until her voice grew hoarse, and she couldn't mouth another phrase of pure pain.

_Kaname…_

_Kaname…_

Yuuki stared at the cerulean sky. _Kaname. _

A single hand lifted at the touch the empty stillness of the atmosphere. She felt his powers surmount to the tip of her fingers. They dripped like liquid, she _felt_ him there. Welling, steep and tangible as he ripped open her body and shot through her heart. His shadow shined at the back of her eye, sterile and potent, a familiar mirage.

_I want to go to you._

Like a thunderbolt darting out of the sky, wind and a synergy of black wings rained over Yuuki. The dust swarmed her in its vortex, stapling over her body like black dye. She felt it clenched around her bodice like his warm embrace. The cloud of bats lifted, treaded into the sky with Yuuki along.

Bewildered humans watched her disappear in a flash.

"Where did she go?"

"She was right here!"

"A vampire! It was a vampire!" They cried.

**Ω**

"What's going on?" Takuma gaped between Ruka and Kain, "Why is this happening?" He mumbled in awe. "Why now?"

"They must be linked." Kain construed. "They have to be."

An electrocuting bolt of energy blasted in the corridor. The nobles flanked the isle, shoved the guards and nurses from the hurricane of light.

"What happened?" Ruka demanded the nurse.

She sputtered, pointing to the room Kaname occupied. "We don't know. A strange light burst inside there."

Takuma kicked open the door and flooded inside with Kain and Ruka two steps behind. There was an assemblage of nurses ducking out of the way from the chattering electricity. The shimmering light exploded and disappeared in a second on the couch next to the bed. Black bats stormed through the broken window, squealing and hissing, finally engulfed the couch.

"What's going on?" Gasped a nurse beside Kain, "What is that?"

"Shape shifter." Takuma whispered, "You have nothing to worry about, it's harmless."

The bats wedged into air, winking like dying lights and vanished over the unconscious figure upon the couch.

Ruka darted first, but Kain nudged her back in time as another round of energy blasted, this time tossing everyone through the wall. Starting from Yuuki, the light fused over Kaname and saturated him in its glow.

**Ω**

Zero knocked on the door of the apartment. He debated unbolting the lock with his telepathy but retreated after sensing movement within. Kaito held open the door a second later, momentarily confused by the vision on his doorstep.

"I thought you'd be with the Hunters Association, finding more information about the crash." Zero remarked.

"So did I." Kaito answered, eyes narrowed, "Why are you here?"

"You brought a pureblood physician to the Kurosu residence years ago." Zero murmured slowly to avoid being overheard. "Where is he?"

Kaito straightened his frame, turning back inside for his coat. "What's this about?" He snagged his keys and locked the door on the way out.

"We need him."

"What for?"

"For Yuuki."

Kaito ceased in contemplation. "Tell me more on the way. I know where he is."

**Ω**

When the charging bolts of energy sundered, they were able to stand back up. The Right Hands remained still but wary of inept movement between the two figures. Takuma eased forward before the others, pausing to linger at the spectacle of broken doors and walls from the explosion. The sight he beheld left him gasping under his breath. Ruka and Kain glided next to him, but it was Aidou who frantically dashed into the room, panting as he broke into a halt in front of Kaname's bed.

"Yuuki-sama…" Takuma shivered with surprise at the sight of the unconscious woman on the couch. Assumptions reigned in but he majestically interrupted the silence to say, "His powers must've transported her here. We should, uh…" Takuma gestured to a nurse. "Check to see if she is alive."

Boldly Ruka headed toward the insensate Yuuki. Kneeling by the couch, she felt her pulse and listened to her breathing. Her hands sagged against Yuuki's cheek and head, and slowly Ruka turned toward her fellow Right Hands, nodding. "She is alive."

The Head nurse sprang toward Kaname for examination. She flinched and muttered incoherently, dropping his hand.

Aidou attended her side. "What?"

"It's…He is…" The Head nurse mouthed speechlessly, gaping at Kaname. "His heart is beating again."

Two days after the incident, the laboratory employees spoke of miracles and praised the power of purebloods. The section where the king and queen were institutionalized was restricted and guarded. Largely the Right Hands visited, and several Royal Family members also appeared after the news.

Zero held open the door for the pureblood and sauntered inside. The Head of Elders Council had been waiting. He exchanged greetings with the newcomer and explained the details of the situation.

"Two days ago, we believed we lost them both. First, Ousama's condition worsened. Afterwards, we heard Joousama's plane crashed. The media scrutiny is unparallel. The public is convinced our royals are in danger." Takuma idly glanced at creature looming over Kaname and Yuuki. "We heard you were the one to help Yuuki-sama when she was younger."

"Yes…" Ouri studied the woman, unfeeling to the moving world, "I remember Kurosu Yuuki. The one whose memories I tempered with in order to help her overcome the anguish of losing her brother."

"We are not expecting you to make the situation better." Takuma informed strictly. "We've hired prestigious doctors and researchers, all of them turned away without solutions."

"I may not have the solution you want." Ouri's deep voice rumbled casually. He fixated over Kaname in his sleeping cot and Yuuki in the other. "You've kept them secured in the same room. That is a good start."

Takuma moved to his right and sighed at the two. "We want them to be alright, and wake up."

"Yes, we do." Ouri picked up the cover enshrouding Yuuki.

The surprised Right Hands gaped as he lifted her from the bed and placed her next to Kaname.

"Any physical distance will make it harder to heal." He secured the sheet over Yuuki's plaint form. "After hearing what I have for the past few days, I can assume the relevance of erasing distance is what kept Ousama alive."

"Relevance?" Aidou speculatively muttered, "That doesn't make sense."

"No?" Ouri didn't meet at his stern glare. "Let me explain it in plain words, Right Hands. Joousama attempted to leave the country, taking Ousama's powers with her. If she managed to leave, it is only logical he went into a deeper level of slumber, one where his body would begin rotting." A faint glow seeped from Yuuki's hands and rippled over Kaname.

Ouri pointed at the flaring energy absorbed by the pureblood. "He can't live without his life force. As a result, his Pureblood Will prevented her from leaving."

"The plane crash?" Rima mumbled, "Was he responsible for it?"

Ouri merely stepped away from the pair. "His Will has awoken, and it desires to live. Ousama has entered the stage of resumption. He will now reclaim his powers."

"What about Yuuki-sama?" Aidou demanded, frustrated. "What happens to her?"

"He saved her." Ouri answered clearly and loudly. "Without his powers, she wouldn't have survived the crash."

"In the end, they're still comatose." Shiki grunted after the reverberation of the information swallowed the room occupants. "None of them are capable of waking up."

Ouri let his eyes drink the nobleman. "You are the son of the Great King, aren't you?"

Shiki refused to acknowledge the question.

"Let's talk somewhere else, hmm?" Takuma intercepted, gesturing Ouri toward the door.

Ouri declined with a wave of his palm, "I've done my share of work with the council and wish not to associate with them any longer. My abilities can't alter the situation. It would be in your best interest and for the greater good to let them rest side-by-side. This'll increase the momentum of his reclamation. As for your Joousama, I don't believe Ousama will let any harm come to her. She is safe. We can only let them rest."

Takuma allowed him to leave. Zero followed him respectfully and closed the door.

The Right Hands lingered by themselves in the room. Takuma glided nervously toward his king and queen.

"Don't tell me you believe him." Aidou snarled in disdain, "None of what he spat was logical."

"Did you forget? From the beginning, this was about a pureblood's power. Nothing about the condition can be scientifically proven. I'm ready to believe anything at this point." Takuma solemnly murmured.

He touched Kaname's cold wrist and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Wake up, and take back your throne, Kaname. There's damage control to be done. You aren't going to let Yuuki-sama suffer anymore, are you?" A smile thickened his attractive features, the green of his irises shimmered. "We're waiting for your orders."

**Ω**

On the eve of the public announcement, Takuma had addressed all officials, councilmen, cabinet members, the royal family and the Hunters Association representatives. His Right Hands were present, among the entire council and prominent purebloods.

Lord Kuran, the eldest of the Royal Family sat on his left. The administrator of the King's Cabinet, Masaru-sama was on his right. Takuma steadily climbed to his feet and welcomed the honored assembly. These were the allies of the crown, the ones Yuuki had corresponded closely and entrusted to be a considerable asset during Kaname's reign.

As he proudly studied the faces engulfing the boardroom, Takuma felt a whirl of absolution ebb into his heart for everything the monarchy and its respectable councilmen had endured in the last few years.

"I will begin today's discussion. Since both our sovereigns are temporarily absent, it is my honor to continue the path of political correctness we've sworn to follow together. We've endured many things and have witnessed discriminating crimes that were noxious, not only to the purebloods, but the rest of the monarchy and society." Takuma placed his hands on the table and leaned forward slightly.

"Speculation has been browsing around about the aftermath of Joousama's plane crash. It's unclear what caused the crash, but we are pleased to hear Joousama is under recovery. The human city where the plane landed is currently hunting for vampires who may have survived. We know there were only three passengers. Only Joousama returned. Representative Yagari, what else do we need to attend to regarding the humans?"

Toga Yagari tilted his head back to observe the pristine and handsome Head. He smirked aloofly, "For starters, their borders have strengthened, and we are under possible interrogation whether it was an intentional attack. I've been to the site, examined for possible survivors and am convinced there are none. The human Prime Minister requested the presences of the king for questioning."

"We are in no position to send our king to their city." Lord Kuran responded smoothly, "Perhaps another representative of the council is an appropriate solution for the meantime."

"I was thinking along the same lines, Lord Kuran." Yagari said. "As you may know, it is our right and responsibility to protect humans and broaden peace between the cities. I fear because of the crash, we are heading into another tumultuous situation guaranteeing hate crime between humans and vampires."

"The crash was an accident, not an attack." Takuma claimed.

"How do we know what caused it?" Masaru demanded. "What proof do we have?"

"Plane accidents aren't extraterrestrial." Takuma replied. "Even we, vampires, have problems in our technical systems."

"Let me remind you, humans will start at the possibility of danger and will make sure to incriminate you if there isn't impressionable proof. All of the passengers are dead, and the only person who can expatiate what occurred is the queen."

"Yuuki-sama isn't in a situation to be meeting with the Prime Minister."

"The fact that she was in the crash will have to be revealed to the public. If they know one of our precious royals had a near-death accident, they'll believe we don't want to lose our queen and accept the accident."

"It's ridiculous we have to prove an accident. Accidents are accidents." Takuma grumbled.

"Need I remind you speculation about what caused it is still underway?" Yagari pointed out. "Witnesses at the site saw a woman—verbatim—'disappear in a cloud of bats'. That kind of a scenario says much about vampires." He scoffed. "To them, vampires are invincible creatures capable of surviving crashes."

"We'll simply have to explain _not _all vampires can survive such situations." Lord Kuran growled in agitation. He calmed a second later, poetically charming and immaculate as a statue. "If they feel insecure, let them put more control over their borders. No vampire should trespass into their territory."

"We've kept our borders sealed." Takuma promised. "We'll simply inform the Prime Minister that our queen is recovering. Upon improvement of her condition, we'll send him news and schedule a meeting."

Masaru retrieved the second document in front of Takuma. "Moving on to our curious public. They are overwrought with gossip."

"I'll give a public address tomorrow." Takuma announced. "Inform them about the crash. As for the medical status of both, I'm afraid we'll have to speak honestly here."

A rustle of disagreement tossed from each corner of the room.

Takuma started impatiently, "How much longer are we going to tell the public we're researching? After a brief exchange with Ouri-sama, Kaname is in the process of—"

"All of which is theory. We can't tell such lies." Arisu interrupted from beside Lord Kuran.

"Do we have other solutions?" Takuma asked. "I believe whatever caused the plane crash and kept her alive is linked to Kaname. A few days ago we thought he'd never wake up. Today there is a greater possibility of his revival. This is good news!"

"I agree." Masaru hummed.

"I know some of you feel uncertain about telling the public. Really I see no other choice." Takuma searched the stern-eyed audience, encouraging, "If you have other methods, please, speak now."

"Are you sure about his improvement?" Lord Kuran icily demanded. "Why do you say it's good news? He hasn't awoken."

"I'm sure of it, Lord Kuran." Takuma eagerly insisted, "Trust me. I know what I saw when Yuuki-sama appeared in Kaname's room. Something brought her back. It has to be _him._ If her presence kept Kaname from slipping into slumber, we know how to keep him breathing at least."

Lord Kuran stayed contemplating Takuma, and the rest of the cabinet. Arisu looked displeased but wordlessly eyed her comrades around the room. Hesitation buzzed within the room, but in the next series of minutes, they silenced and acquiesced.

The following morning Takuma orated to the fretful public. A good number were disturbed by the news, nonetheless were pleased to know, both, Kaname and Yuuki were alive. Daily they sent flowers to the palace, blessed the couple and hoped for a miracle to vanquish all doubts and help return them to normalcy.

Approximately three weeks of repetitive custom with informing the public of the couple's status while monitoring the infernal Humans Security and Breach Systems, Takuma stayed positively on task and waited for better days on the horizon. He kept tabs consistently with the Foreign Security Department and convened with the Hunters Association to control the exaggerated notion of the human city being under attack. He was beyond frustrated by the humans' eternal fear of vampires and intimidating border security.

After the segregation, vampires avoided permeating borders or offend the nonsensical, theatrical humans. In the last several centuries, no reports of vampires infiltrating human's territory existed. Takuma was damn proud of the record, and he wouldn't let some vacuous rumor about a plane crash be ruled as an 'intentional' attack on humans.

It was too immodest and ridiculous, a misuse of his precious time.

As for matters around the palace, Takuma was grateful Yuuki assigned Lord Kuran as Officer of the Household to keep the purebloods regulated. He assumed the Great King was itching to do something maniacal.

**Ω**

On the twelfth of the month, their queen awoke.

Finally the city celebrated.

Takuma resisted from sobbing on her shoulder with joy.

She was groggy, but her wounds were healed.

Ruka squeezed her fragile little hand, and Shiki sat beside her on the bed, speaking assuredly. She closed her eyes and returned to sleep under their watch. It was Aidou who refused to leave her side for two weeks until she was capable of standing on her feet. She stumbled, and he lent his arm for stability. Aidou guided her to the chair next to Kaname's bed.

She caressed his cold hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Ouri-sama said his Pureblood Will has awoken." Aidou sat down quietly on the couch.

Yuuki leaned over Kaname's serene face, brushed away locks of hair from his eyes.

"His Will?" Yuuki set her chin against her hand when she pondered the words. "I didn't know purebloods had wills."

"Purebloods feel their right to live is stronger and ultimate than lower levels. It means he fought to live when you were going to Rome." He explained slowly, noticing her furrowed brows. "His heart stopped because you carry his life force and powers. If you had left, it'd be harder to say if he'd wake up again. So his powers stopped you from leaving."

Yuuki dropped Kaname's hand, turning rigid.

Aidou tensed, sat up immediately. "What?"

"I remember…" She covered her gaping mouth at the shocking realization. "I remember…The screaming flight attendant. The distressed pilots. I remember falling… I watched her die." Tremors vehemently overworked her frame, Yuuki averted. "I was in control of my self, I didn't scream or react. It wasn't me who brought down the plane!"

"It was Kaname." Aidou added softly. "It was Kaname's way of stopping you."

Her tear polished eyes glistened, she wiped her knuckles against her wet cheeks. "He shouldn't have killed them."

"He reacted instinctively." Aidou persuaded, "It wasn't your fault."

"I ignored him." Her lips rode up, and it appeared as if she was smiling. Yet the hysteria in her eyes alerted Aidou she fought the misery of reality. "He has a tendency to come in my dreams. I never took them seriously. Until recently—I remember now." Yuuki nodded, "Yes, it makes sense. I started remembering the dreams a couple of months ago. He told me things secretly. Last time he said not to go." Her clenched fist sank against her thigh. Beadily she observed Aidou. "What do I do, Hanabusa? How do I tell him I'm sorry?"

Aidou blinked, looked away and cleared the tickle in his throat. "Uh, uhm." She was anxious and kept staring at him with those pleading, hopeful eyes that demanded a miracle. He jumped up, shrieking in a panic. "I don't know!"

Yuuki was about to burst when he scolded, like a toddler on the verge of frenzied tears. "Wa—"

"No, stop." Aidou shook her by the shoulders, "You…Next time you see him in your dreams or whatever, tell him there."

She sobbed even more when he shook her. Dropping against his chest, Yuuki's sobs muffled in the material of his shirt.

Aidou scowled at the attention she gave his perfectly ironed jacket, now drizzled with tears and unwanted mucus. "Ever since I've known you," He mouthed weakly. "All you do is cry, making it hard for me to stay still around you."

"Well, this is touching." Rima smirked from the doorway.

Aidou shooed her away.

"I never thought I'd see you comforting a girl in my life." Rima motioned into the room and took Yuuki out his arms, moving her to the couch. "Yuuki-sama, Aidou is the last person to seek comfort from."

It made little difference to Yuuki. Her tears subsided only after a certain time. It was recommended she spend more days recuperating. Continually, day after day, night after night, Yuuki slipped out of her bed and went to Kaname's, opened his shirt and felt his chest for his beating heart.

It spoke strongly, a normal rhythm, and she could've forgotten it had stopped at one point due to her ignorance.

After her recovery, Yuuki gravitated out of the laboratory and returned to work at the council. She regularly prepared to meet the Prime Minister, but declined from venturing farther than their borders in fear of consequences distance created between Kaname's body and his life force.

"Elder, I apologize for not informing you sooner." She said over the phone. Yuuki dropped her pen and relaxed in her chair. "So you've heard what happened. In the future, I won't be able to travel far. If I had known better, I wouldn't have done so."

"_The public mustn't be aware of your hosting Ousama's powers. Do they know?"_ The Council of Ancient's Elder questioned.

"We've made sure not to disclose that crucial information. Negative rumors will pursue if that happens. I have no interest in worrying the people."

"_It's good to hear you're being careful. You wanted to speak about Ousama's imprisonment?"_

"I'm not a sacrifice, and his trial should be canceled, Elder." She murmured.

"_There is no one willing to speak against him after the death of Asato Ichijou. What's a trial without prosecutors? Your order was abrupt. No one knew you planned to kill him."_

Yuuki steadily sat up. "By an official decree from me, he was killed. I don't assume it'd cause any problems. What about the revocation of Kaname's imprisonment? I don't see the value of keeping him a prisoner, especially considering his health status. Years ago, the council appointed a trial date of one year. Kaname has been in a coma for more than three years."

"_Considering these developments and the renovating Elders Council with its new Head, I believe it reasonable to, as you call it, revoke, the sentencing."_ The Elder agreed.

"If you wish, Elder, I can send you the legal documents right away."

"_That would be good."_

"I appreciate your time, Elder."

"_Yes. And about your apparent transformation from noble to pureblood, is that not of concern anymore?"_

Yuuki examined herself intently. "I've been feeling a lot better lately. I haven't had cravings, or a hard time controlling the powers. I'm fine for now. If I have need, I will contact you promptly."

After a brief goodbye, Yuuki sighed in the commodious office, wallowed in the somnolent darkness with closed eyes. Her fingers didn't tingle, and she could barely distinguish the distracting noises beyond the office she'd accommodated to. Hunger, also, substantially declined. She didn't have to abate the constant wrangle between the blood-starved demon and blood-snubbing child. The urgent peace she wanted for years was now hers.

It was strange though. Before she decided to like it, she was uneasy with herself.

"Why are you fidgeting?" Takuma gestured to her tapping heels in the car.

Yuuki stepped over the rug and squared her shoulders. She steadied her hat for the hundredth time and spoke as regally as her title. "Mind you, but I was not fidgeting. I was merely tapping to a song."

"What song?" Takuma leaned forward, interested.

Yuuki flinched at his unique enthusiasm. "You wouldn't like it."

"Try me."

"I refuse."

He frowned and folded his arms moodily.

Yuuki arranged her gloves over her digits and placed them neatly on her knees. "How much longer is the ride? Their boundary isn't far from ours."

"Looks like the security is escorting us to the meeting location. I hear the Prime Minister is stingy."

"Lucky me."

Takuma supplied a genuinely pleasant grin, one she'd missed for years. "You'll do great!"

She wished she hadn't seen it, because as contagious and a darling Takuma was, his smile was exceedingly heart warming. "I hope so." Yuuki felt her own lips mimic his.

The car eased to a stop. Moments passed before shadows warped over their windows. Suddenly their doors were flung open. Searing sunlight reflected over the concrete awaiting Yuuki and Takuma. She moved freely, without hesitation into the opening. Her hat tilted to block the stinging ray from her red eyes. She knew Takuma would have a harder time sustaining in the sun. The human guards a few feet away didn't miss his flinching.

Takuma roofed a hand over his eyes, the stark whiteness of his hands made it appear porcelain. His green eyes hastily channeled on the occupying figures ready to greet them. He bowed toward the humans after Yuuki, following her one step at a time as she met the lined men.

"Pleasure to meet you." Yuuki firmly shook their hands.

"Good seeing you, Kuran-sama. The Prime Minister is waiting inside the building. A roof over your heads will make you feel a little easier than the sun." The man said casually.

Takuma gave him a plaint-spoken glare, displaying his disapproval. "Thank you for your concern." He chewed reluctantly.

"Yes, show us the way." Yuuki gestured to their guide. Her arm easily slipped through Takuma's as they strolled forward.

The watchful humans tossed curious stares over their shoulders. Another group of men trailed distinctly behind.

"I feel like a prisoner already." Takuma whispered. "Do they have to monitor us like this?"

"At least there are no scanners to check we're in possession of illegal items." Yuuki muttered.

Takuma clenched his jaw and stared at the large row of body scanners at the main door. "Spoke too soon."

The guards opened the door for her. She undid her hat and merged through the doors alone first. The scanner blinked green. Takuma also followed her example, waited for the green light. They were escorted to a large boardroom. The pillar of doors was readily open for them. Three individuals rose from their chairs for greeting.

"Kuran Yuuki-sama." Prime Minister, Katsuro Akira, offered a hand.

She shook it, "Pleasure to meet you, Akira-sama."

Takuma and Yuuki sat transversal to the three human men. She gripped her hat in her lap. Her long gloved fingers clenched the rim and jeweled buttons.

"Regarding the plane crash earlier in the month, Akira-sama," Yuuki began carefully, "I'll have you know it was not an intentional attack on your city. I was among the passengers who miraculously survived."

"I'm told vampires, or purebloods have sorcery." A thorough scrutiny followed his words. "You are also a powerful vampire of your city or else you wouldn't be queen."

"I'm a noble vampire, not pureblood."

"You see, we don't believe in social classification." Akira countered languidly. "Everyone is born an equal. No one is more powerful than the other."

"Our Councilmen are traditionalists, and we believe in the monarchy we represent." Takuma quipped. "Whether our political system is based on monarchy or democracy, currently it's the least of our worries. Our queen, here, could've lost her life but managed to survive. The other passengers, I hate to say, weren't so fortunate. We're here to inform you that we have no intention of declaring war on your people or wonderful city. We want to continue living peacefully in our respectable places, adhering to the segregation laws implemented centuries ago."

Akira scanned Yuuki and Takuma repeatedly. His dark eyes squinted at their pale complexion. "The exposure of your kind is detrimental to our people. They feel troubled that a vampire will harass them any day."

"According to the Hunters Association, there are no vampires in your city. I was the only survivor. Your city is safe." Yuuki assured.

"What intrigues me is how you were able to survive without a scratch. What kind of sorcery did you use?" Akira questioned.

Yuuki stilled at his curiosity, and Takuma kept silent, assessing the human. "Akira-sama, why do you want to know?"

His eyes narrowed coldly. "You know humans aren't as strong. We die of diseases and accidents. We don't live for centuries. Seeing how you survived, I want to make a proposal, Kuran-sama."

Takuma gritted his fangs in his mouth, glaring. She sat up with interest. "Please, continue."

"Use your powers to help our hospitals. Help our people extend their longevity."

"Because it's for the greater good, I'm tempted to agree." Yuuki silently admitted. Takuma gripped her arm sternly as warning. Fighting with himself, he withdrew. She looked tranquilly at the vigilant man. "I want to help your citizens, but it's not in my power to make that decision."

"You're a queen." Akira scoffed.

"I'm not tyrannical." Yuuki grinned. "The population of our prized purebloods has dropped drastically for centuries. Normal vampires don't wield sufficient prowess to heal. We may be strong enough to withstand attacks, but our abilities won't be of much help to your people."

"This proposal will be open for discussion if you change your mind in the future." Akira offered.

"We may be able to help research in medical science, if you prefer. I promise we have impressive minds in our departments."

Observing she was resolute about her decision, he nodded, much to his chagrin. "We are capable of researching ourselves. How about I ask you differently?" Akira gestured to the guard to open the doors.

A nurse wheeled in a sickly child on a wheelchair. She stopped in front of Yuuki and Takuma. The scent of medicine and disease filtered from his young body.

Akira noticed Yuuki wince. "He has acute Leukemia. If you had the chance to save him, would you?"

Her heart pulsated in her clenching chest, the boy drew her closer. She was slowly moving toward him until her hands cautiously cradled his small head. "If I could heal…" She mumbled absently, letting her fingers tumble over his pale, dry and wrinkly skin. There was no doubtful bone in her body refusing to help.

"There are millions, trillions suffering like him. All you have to do is help." Akira reminded.

Takuma jolted to his feet and reached for Yuuki.

She had clenched her eyes and waited for her soothing powers to permeate the boy's system. Warmth and colors rippled over the skin, encasing his entire body. Yuuki stumbled back, running into Takuma and gaped at her trembling hands.

"Let's go." Takuma whispered, "Sorry, but we can't help. We can offer other methods of support, but this is a sensitive situation. If our mind changes—"

"I'll be waiting for your answer, Kuran-sama." Akira responded.

During the ride from the human territory, the lifelessness in the car suffocated Takuma. He resisted strumming his fingers nervously or talking out of context. However it ruined his control due to Yuuki neglecting conversation, which was invariably easy during these times.

Refraining from questioning the obvious, he rounded on Yuuki with a different direction. "That was close."

She hadn't looked away from her hands. "Ichijou-san…"

"He didn't call us to talk about the crash. He wanted to make an agreement."

"I-I couldn't heal him." Yuuki mumbled sorrowfully. "I can't heal."

Takuma alertly studied her shaking hands, gently brushed her sleeve in calming assurance. "Maybe it was because of the crash, the powers might return later?"

She shook her head knowingly, "No, I don't have Kaname's powers."

He stared widely, then at her hands. "Wh-how can you tell? Uh, besides you couldn't heal the boy."

"I thought it was strange." Yuuki rubbed her arms around herself, feeling herself shake at the knowledge. "My cravings aren't as bad, and my abilities have turned bland."

"Another set back from the crash?"

"I'm sure of it." She replied determinedly. "Kaname's powers have returned. This is a good thing." The human border fell farther and farther from reach through the window. "I hope he'll wake up soon."

Takuma felt his heart swell with happiness. "Me too."

Life continued normally. Days swiveled into months, rendering a variety of seasons in its course. With the exception of Takuma, the Right Hands learned Yuuki didn't have Kaname's powers. The Elders Council, Cabinet and Royal Family were left in the shadow. Despite she had reason to trust her colleagues and co-workers, she was weary. A lesson Kaname never forgot to teach Yuuki. She kept her secret torture to herself because she assumed it was reasonable and fair.

Yuuki ascended the cottage porch and gaped at the flickering light bulb swinging over her head. The fuse struggled to stay alive. She stood on her toes to touch the hot bulb. Whether it was from self-control, Yuuki didn't feel the burn and twisted the bulb tighter. Instantly the light glowed strongly over the porch.

Haru had been watching from the doorway. She dropped her hand and smiled at the elder.

"I wanted to come say hello."

"Yuuki is always welcome in these parts." He stepped aside from the door to give her room. She moved into the living room and smiled at the cozy warmth dancing from the fireplace.

"Thank you." Yuuki knelt in front of the fire to warm her hands. "I wrote to Shizuka-sama."

"Not a productive use of your time." Haru replied, bringing a teacup from the kitchen and poured her a drink.

"I know she wants to come back." Yuuki gazed at the flames swaying lazily. "She hasn't come to see Kaname once. I know she worries about him."

"Once she steels her heart, it remains a steel and unbreakable forever." Haru offered her the steaming cup.

Yuuki accepted it and sipped the delicious flavor. She folded her legs in front of the fire, placed the cup on the floor and leaned into the heat. "How do you do it? Wait for her for centuries. Why do you live this way?"

Haru had seated in his chair, his blinking dark eyes fell from Yuuki. "Why is Yuuki afraid of solitude? All creatures of the world, human or vampire, animal or insect, are born alone and die alone. Is it not normal for solitude to remain in us during our lives?"

"I worry about losing the single opportunity I have to live and love." She whispered before swallowing a gulp of her tea. "I don't want to spend this one opportunity alone."

"Your mind-set is that of a human, Yuuki." Haru remarked. "You are a vampire, remember."

"I've been training myself to think about the future." She beamed proudly.

"Indeed, for a queen considering the future is essential to rule."

"Not only for the Royal Family but my own future."

"Hmm." Haru sampled his tea and waited for her to continue.

She did a second later, a smile lacing her joyous dreams, "I want to live with Kaname in the territory, continue to work with the relatives, the councilmen and cabinet. I want to have his children here, where they are protected and free. But I don't want to constrict them to the territory. I want them to enjoy life and its opportunities. That's why I want to work on the pacifism Kaname, Kirrin-sama, and onii-sama believed in." Yuuki regarded him for a moment, pausing, "Haru oji-san, you were a human once."

"Yes."

"Was your transformation difficult?"

"At times." He reported.

"Do you wish you hadn't transformed?"

Haru lingered in his thoughts, lost in memories and regrets. "Sometimes." He whispered.

"Were many purebloods transforming humans against their will?"

"As terrifying as it sounds, yes."

Yuuki glanced back at the fire. "There aren't many purebloods anymore."

"Pacifism between two creatures…is a tough journey, but it's possible. Your being queen was impossible, but you are one."

Yuuki placed the empty cup on the table by his armrest. She glided toward the back of the living room, toward the backdoor. Holding it ajar, she peered into the darkness. "Does he usually run away? Why isn't he here?"

"He is shy." Haru answered cryptically.

Yuuki knelt by the door, whistled to the trees. "Come here, boy, it's me. Yoooru…"

"He follows you when you leave." Haru said.

Yuuki stood back and sighed, "I guess he won't be coming tonight."

A silhouette dashed from the bushes, pouncing directly toward Yuuki. She stiffened at the darting image of glinting canines, glimmering red eyes and a large black invisible shape in the darkness. When she first caught the creature, it was at its limits by the territory. Bats and shadow spies dispersed, and his body began to dissipate.

Noticing the familiar animal, she supplied him her energy. It struggled to maintain itself, yet a large portion of his body had dissolved. She didn't know how to control Kaname's shadow spies. Yoru, since the beginning of time, had always been a dog to Yuuki. A creature she grew close to in the palace.

When she saw him again for the first time, she nearly fainted with relief. Depositing most of Kaname's powers in the creature's body, she waited anxiously for him to regain its health.

Haru had laughed at her silliness.

"It's not funny! Stop it." Yuuki snapped. "I don't want him to die."

"He is not a real animal." Haru informed, "But a shadow spy, and without its owner's life source it can't live. Yuuki, he was created with energy."

"I have more energy than I need." She turned stubbornly back to the dog.

Yoru regained consciousness after a certain time, however, he shied from Yuuki and refused to leave Haru's cottage. She assumed it was the due to Kaname's barrier. On the exterior, gradually his spies and shadow creatures vanished in the last three years.

"Come here, Yoru…" Yuuki grinned at the creeping silhouette.

Glowing red eyes veered on Yuuki from the shadows.

"Come on." Yuuki beckoned. "Yoru?"

"He is intangible, Yuuki." Haru said from the living room. "He can't follow directions or hear. He is merely a shadow, and that's why he can't remember you. He is waiting for the creature who created him."

Steadily Yuuki nodded, her smile drifting into a frown. "You mean, Kaname."

On the anniversary of her parent's death, Yuuki spent most of her morning at the mausoleum. Ichiru and Zero accompanied her, placed flowers, shared thoughts and recalled their childhood memories.

It was in these heartfelt moments Yuuki realized she was doing fine. She gripped Ichiru and Zero's hands from each side.

"Otou-chan, oka-chan, we miss you. If you're looking down on us, give us your blessings and strength. The three of us," Yuuki smiled, "We're finally back together."

Seasons dwelled and vampire city lived on. The Royal Family was more accommodated with seeing and spending time with Yuuki. Arisu was assigned to join Yuuki on several charity funds in town. She was reluctant, but she hadn't regretted the experience.

When Yuuki assumed differences were a thing of the past. One day she was painfully reminded of how wrong she had been.

Red, white scrapes tailored dusk sky. She sat awake on the couch she had drifted asleep on. The careless habit amused her maids often. Stretching her arms, she yawned and sighed.

"I overheard a little secret of yours." Spoke the silhouette in the transversal chaise from Yuuki.

She yelped in surprise at the shadow, "Wha-what are you doing in my room?"

Rido smirked cunningly in the dark. "When you were asleep, I decided to check if your secret was true."

Yuuki shot up angrily. "Rido-sama, you're too much."

Suddenly he stood over her, overpowered her in his arms and squeezed her ribs with a single lunge of his arms. "See?" He hissed against her throat. "See how you tremble in my arms? What happened to the powers you wielded? That prevented me to touching you?"

Yuuki squirmed and fumbled for released. She punched his shoulder and kicked. "Let me go!"

Rido dropped her unceremoniously on the couch and pressed her down with his body.

She screamed, "What're you doing?"

"Acting pompous and superb. You've been peaceful for sometime." Rido knotted his fingers around her throat and clenched her windpipe. "Birds like you should be silenced first."

Chocking in his powerful grip, she scratched his hand and punctured her claw in his pulse. He was undeterred, rather gorged with delight at the display of alarm flooding within Yuuki's squinted eyes.

"Wh-why?" Yuuki croaked breathlessly. "Why…Are you doing…To me?" She fought against him, twisted her legs frantically and kicked.

His grip wobbled momentarily, she raced to free herself. "_Why?"_ Yuuki shouted. _"Why me?"_ Hurriedly rolling off the couch, she treaded cautiously behind it. "Why are you doing this to me?"

His glare weakened to a remorseful gaze.

"Get out of here!" Yuuki grabbed the lamp stand. "Don't come near me!"

"You're too alike." Rido whispered sardonically. "Those same words she screamed when I transformed her."

Seething, Yuuki bit her tongue. "I don't care!" She roared. "You better leave or else!"

Rido snickered at Yuuki, "Henh, Joousama, I thought you were stronger."

"You're twisted." Loathe brimmed her shrill. "Twisted, mean, and a coward!"

"I've decided what I'm going to do with you." He moved as silkily as a viper snake, with a purpose, each step taunting and savage.

"Don't touch me." Fear vibrated in her voice, Yuuki wagged the lamp stand. "Don't you dare."

He playfully grinned. "What can Kaname do? He is never waking up."

"Shut up, and get out!" The sunlight whispered into a hallow darkness behind the curtains. She felt her world turn bleak and vulnerable. Yuuki bumped against the wall, her grip on the stand firm.

Rido loomed over her like a hungry wolf salivating over a sheep. "You will follow my requisition."

In the ephemeral moment, maids pedaled back as Rido left her suite. They darted inside, hunted for their queen. "Yuuki-sama! Are you here?"

A shadow shifted, and a hand waved. "Here." Yuuki's brilliant face glowed at the maidens. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes." A maid briskly stopped at her side. "Are you? We saw Rido-sama come out of here."

"Rido-sama?" Yuuki scoffed, waving away. "He can do nothing."

**Ω**

In his meandering, he sent repetitive scans to the customarily crowded park and estival themed Town Square. Pedestrians and vehicles came to abrupt halts at the appealing sight on their sidewalk. He shoved his hands in his coat and steered unconsciously slower, feeling himself discapacitate from unwanted attention.

"Do we have to walk in the open?"

His partner cast a smirk his way and shrugged at the grumble. "It's routine. This is the last block, anyway. Hold your horses." Yuuki stopped promptly in front the town house. She ascended the stairs in a sweep and knocked on the door.

The homeowners answered in seconds, a result of Yuuki's presence, Zero assumed. Jubilated cries blasted from the doorway. Three seconds in the presence of the middle-class family and Zero decided he didn't want to have anything to do with them and opted to wait outside while Yuuki discussed with the family about any struggles.

"Wow, Joousama is in town again." Crowds lined outside of the townhouse.

She returned momentarily. Riled by the observers, Zero trailed her attentively. His arms and elbows guardedly swiveled around Yuuki to avoid being touched.

"You're back, Joousama, it's wonderful to see you!" Exclaimed a man who shook her hand gratefully.

"Of course, how are you doing? And your wife and children?" She absently patted his hand.

"Better! We're fairing well. Next week is the younger one's birthday. She's turning ten."

"Really? How wonderful. I'll drop by. What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"I'll come by to see her."

"Thank you, Joousama." He rubbed his cheeks that reddened with pleasure by the news. "You've been taking care of my family heedfully. We can't thank you enough for everything you do. I feel my children will be safe in your hands."

"Oh, you say such sweet things." Yuuki blushed. "Thank you, I'll be to keep them in my thoughts."

Zero cleared his throat, a secret hand gripped her by the elbow, tugged her a discreet distance from the adoring crowd. True, their queen was popular with the people, it was almost flagrant. Looking at their upbeat and cheerful faces, it was unbelievable that sometime ago their feelings weren't amicable toward Yuuki. Some continued to feel the same, but she managed to sway a majority of the population by fulfilling her promises with action.

Others pitied her because of the king's condition.

She had no grievance for the pity or disdain she received but accepted any obtainable respect offered.

Where there was a love, disapprobation also resided. Her ethical character was taunted by criticism, or whether she was appropriate for the throne ever since Kaname's imprisonment, and theories blazed if Yuuki contributed to bringing him to coma in her desire for the throne. There weren't validations to the negative scrutiny, or else surely they would've ended.

Yuuki nudged her ice-cream smoothie to the middle of the table, appetite assuaged. "How come we never went out to eat before?" She was pouting.

Arrested by the image, Zero felt he was reliving the days when he carried her on his back as children. "Because you weren't allowed to go out." The pack of open-mouthed people in the parlor signaled Zero memories were irremediable, and in fact a growing capacity of citizens resumed to be beguiled by Yuuki enjoying a smoothie. He grew revolted by their lustful stares. "We should go. You're drawing attention."

"If I don't advertise and support our small businesses, I'm not doing my part."

"You did your part."

She blinked and grudgingly slapped a lump of cream on his nose. Cameras flashed, but Zero refused to reveal his displeasure. With flaring nostrils, he checked his watch and stated the time. "Let's go, you have meetings." Zero stood from the booth, ready to give into his depleting patience at the continuous camera flashes.

Yuuki muttered incoherently. He caught lasting phrases rhyming with, "* Patr_iot_, mu_stard_,"

"Whatever, we're going." Zero barricaded the press from her.

"Is there a problem with reposing when I want?" Yuuki grumbled, emerging into the bustling street. He continued to draw her from the scene.

"When normal people repose, no one cares. When you do, everyone wants to watch." He informed.

"Oh, Joousama, look over here!" The reporter pointed at his camera.

"Joousama, Joousama!"

"Let's go." Zero gritted, dragging her from the pursuers.

**Ω**

"Have you given the proposal some thought? You've had a lot of time." Takuma patted the corners of his lips elegantly with a napkin and picked up his wine.

Lord Kuran stared between the conversationalists, interrupting. "Proposal? Whose?"

"Not that kind." Yuuki unbuckled his fastidious assumptions, "Akira-sama asked if we can help humans fight diseases, and well, by obvious means."

"Humans?" Arisu slammed her wine glass on the table, animosity evident in her boiling glare, "Absolutely not! We've had to put up with nonstop bullshit from humans. Why should we help them?"

"I'm troubled by the same musings, except I wonder why I'm lenient with your incorrigible ways." Sourly Lord Kuran remarked.

"Because everyone here feels the same about humans." Arisu stated, gesturing at her cousins and royal family. "Those useless, incompetent puppets."

"Arisu-sama." Yuuki called alertly from across the table.

"And you had better not say yes."

"Nice going, Pandora." Yuuki nudged Takuma under the table with her foot.

While Arisu continued to elaborate on her disdain for humans, Takuma constantly cringed, sputtered on his wine and ate less and less, until he had lost all appetite and sullenly asked to be excused.

Yuuki hadn't finished her dinner either but rose to leave.

Lord Kuran stopped her, "You've been delaying your coronation." Noticing her shrink away from the table, he realized she was stubborn as before. "You've established yourself in the people's eyes. No queen has exceeded without proper investiture. From here, you would be scorning tradition if you don't proceed with the event." Lord Kuran regarded her patiently. "In Kaname's stead, either the Great King or I will inaugurate you."

Yuuki clenched her fists and stared determinedly at the royal family. Tension radiated from her breathless frame. "Please, don't do it yet."

"I'm curious why you don't want to?" Arisu lifted a brow.

She only shook her head, withdrawing from the room. A coronation was not possible yet. She wasn't ready, and the rightful person to enthrone her was Kaname. Lord Kuran was persistent on convincing her otherwise. Regardless of the overt appeal, some scorning purebloods thrived in the royal family, and she knew better that regardless of how excellently she performed in her duties, they would never consider her an equal. Thankfully they kept their opinions to themselves.

Ichiru was escorted into her office, she greeting him with a smile and a short, friendly hug.

"What brings you?"

"I brought some stuff from your house. Your room is the same, but," He gestured to the boxes transported at his request to her boarding room. "I figured you'd want to keep some of them."

Nostalgically she admired the items, her old books, clothes, and favorite trinkets. "Thank you." Before she finished rummaging the first box, Yuuki happened upon a small dusty frame. "You brought this too?" She gasped, "How'd you know I've been wanting one?"

Ichiru shrugged over the box he had been browsing. "It's been years, Yuuki. I noticed you didn't have a picture of them here."

Yuuki clasped the frame to her heart and closed her eyes. "Thank you, just looking at them comforts me."

"I know." He smiled sheepishly.

Yuuki looked up at her dear friend. "Otou-chan never told me, but whose name is the house under now? I'm not a candidate because of…the sacrifice…"

"He left the Kurosu residence to Zero and me." Ichiru whispered. "I kept everything the same. I'm afraid of moving things around. If I do, I feel like their presence will be gone. Even after three years, Yuuki, it still feels like your parents are walking around, living there. It lessens the hurt when I wake up."

"Of course." She stared deeply at the lavender eyed, and beamed a second later. "They loved you."

"I'll never forget what they gave me." His voice vibrated with emotion. "But I have to say, I was on their good side. It's Zero who's having a harder time coping with their death, because he regrets pushing them away."

"He gets fidgety whenever I talk about going to the mausoleum." Yuuki agreed. "He'll heal, if not now, then later. But you have to give him another chance, Ichiru." Persuasion hooked her tone as she touched his knee. "He's your brother."

"You can't force someone to trust another." Ichiru replied. "But everyday, I slowly recognize that he is my other half. The part of me, which could never be, but I'm still proud. Looks like he's finally turning things around."

"I told you."

Ichiru smirked, "You were being naïve, as usual."

"I'd never turn my back on either of you." Endearing probity rippled from her warm soul. "You're my family. I can't be suspicious or angry with you."

"Neither can I." He admitted quietly.

Yuuki touched the frame. "I'll keep this close to me, thank you for bringing it over. It's the only precious thing they left behind."

"No, Yuuki," Ichiru looked at her intently, unflinching and honest, "_You_ are the precious thing they left behind."

Her fingers trekked over her tweaking heart. "Their blood… It continues to run within me." Blood she ached for. She had the impulsion to cut her skin and marvel in the blood one more time, be violated by its luxurious taste again. A jolting pain electrocuted from her hungry stomach, crackling like fireworks to her parched throat.

_Thirsty._

Yuuki gulped to cool her scorching throat with saliva. "I, I have to go." She whispered under her hand. Rising out of her seat, Yuuki smiled briefly and averted. "Sorry, Ichiru, but I need to be alone right now."

The daring glaze in her eyes wasn't mistaken. Ichiru grabbed her arm, "Take my blood."

She pulled away, "I-I can't." Creating distance between herself and him, Yuuki hovered the tray of readymade drinks.

"Are you ashamed of drinking from me?" Ichiru murmured.

Rigid red eyes oozed over him. "No…" Her voice quivered. "I'm not." Composedly she swallowed the drink within moments. Gasping after she was done, Yuuki prepared another. "Ichiru, at these times, I have to learn to sate myself. In the beginning, I feared hurting people around me if I didn't feed. Now I'm in better control. If I don't teach myself to cope like this, it'll be harder for me. So, no, I can't take your blood."

Within the starless three years, she saw how nurses kept Kaname from undergoing starvation. Pints of IVs were attached to him daily. His body soaked blood to maintain homeostasis. With eyes closed, Kaname still looked supernal, unattached and upsettingly lonely. She wanted to crawl in his clothes and keep him warm. In dire need to conquer hunger pains, Yuuki rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound alone. After feeling his raging heart, her blood-tainted world calmed. She may have declined Ichiru's offer, but control was nonexistent to her craving body.

She heard everything in his body. His diaphragm widen, pushing his lungs to expand with each breath. Blood tickled from all curves, hummed, sang in his veins as they pumped through the heart and circulated back to the body. In the enthralling sounds, Yuuki imagined her fierce talons sheath and crawl away into shadows.

No blood tablets could subdue her hunger than the calming sound of Kaname's heartbeat.

Sometimes the starved devil inside Yuuki told her to bite him. She was miserable by how much she wanted to.

"_Poor, Joousama."_

"_She's such a good woman, never stopped coming to see Ousama."_

"_What did she do to deserve this?"_

"_Poor, poor, Joousama…tsk, tsk, tsk."_

Those pitiful words of nurses, doctors and the public reminded her of her relatives wishing her farewell when she went to the palace for the first time.

They were all wrong. She was not a good woman, but she was the poorest creature who had lost her precious loved ones. While she could live with knowing she was not good, being poor and empty was tragic, and she dreamt of faltering in the pain for it a simpler solution than hanging tough.

Yuuki traced the wood where Kaname's drawer was hidden. She hoped he gave up being secretive. While she delved his personal belongings, she couldn't help missing the drawer he tucked away with his power. She recalled his carrying a small box in her dream, now secured and unreachable inside.

With an enervated sigh, she sagged into the chair and set her forehead on her hands. Her insides were worn out, but her body longed to move and breathe, to live. Still, slumber tempted her, worked its charm and seduced her to peripheries of nullity. It would be wonderful to heal underground for a few years. She'd rather imbibe in languish than enshroud it with counterfeit self-management.

**Ω**

No one could clarify how it had come to, not the Head nurse or doctor, not even the Right Hands. His usual routine was to sit silently by the bed, spend a few moments reporting about his day before declaring his leave. This time while he talked, Takuma had an oddity his words were being seeped and processed. Casually he lingered over the restlessness at the council and palace.

Soon he waved with a grin, "See you later." Takuma held back and slowed on his way to the door, the skin on the back of his head tickled and crawled. His immediate reaction was surprise, before releasing the blistering hold doorknob. Takuma jerked back, chewed on his lip, fist clenched from the burn.

The faint beeping of the heart monitor stirred him around. Wagging his hand, he glanced at the unconscious form, standing still in the regularity and blinked.

He felt it again, the sensation of standing naked in the arctic snow. A ferocious, cruel and tenacious weight, too vindictive and overpowering to flee from.

His body was unaccustomed to the biting temperature. Uneasily Takuma rubbed his jaw, alert and focused on the lively monitor. A stubborn force leaped over him, sprouted on his skin and entered his pores. He felt it travel into his connective tissue, finally soil in the current of his blood.

Shaking himself with a start, he cleared his throat and blinked.

It was only a second when he started to feel numbness in his legs. The afferent course streamed into his central nervous system. Claws faintly latched around his cerebellum. Takuma found himself moving with purposeful steps toward the bed. His numbed hands rested on the blanket. The magnetic force leashed his body with astounding issue. As his thoughts rambled and wilted from fear, he watched his bare hands loom over the heart monitor and switch the tracker off.

_What am I doing? _Little by little, his heart screamed with each move. _No, no…this is… _Unknowingly, in bedazzlement Takuma watched himself remove the IV from Kaname's arms.

_I don't know. I don't know. _Blood spilled on the white sheets. He wiped it clean with a nice wave of his fingers.

_This isn't me._ Takuma gaped at the unconscious man. _It's not me, Kaname! Believe me!_

With precision, he nudged aside all equipment. _I don't know what's going on. _

His fingers clamped in the blanket. Not knowing what came next, Takuma felt his mouth quiver open as he divested the blanket off the bed.

_Kaname._ Worriedly, he turned toward his king. _Is this…_Your _doing?_

His legs trembled, and the cold, slimy pressure stripping him of control widened, swallowing his thoughts. He saw himself sloppily withdraw from the bed. His knees impacted against the hard floor. Looking horridly up at the bed, Takuma panted. Feeling knives tear skin, Takuma quivered, fleshed with goose bumps and sweat.

The remarkable humming in his head waned. His lungs opened wider and his fingers tingled freely, regaining control. The frigid spell soothingly dissipated. His legs throbbed from their position on the floor. A bolt of pain clobbered in his abdomen directly. He fell over, heaving, shivering, eyes and mouth wide, until he heard the dispelling farewell of the energy from his body.

He remained hunched over for more than five minutes, raggedly gasping in the ache emanating from his stomach. Takuma looked up wearily at the bed, the ceiling, and the door. The first time he tried to stand, immediately he collapsed and groaned under his breath. The second effort was a success. He brushed his hand over his chest and arms, raked the room hurriedly and stopped, a little knowing and terrified, on the vigilant red eyes from the bed.

Takuma stopped breathing.

He let it flush over him: his fears, a thousand thoughts, and finally sincere relief.

For the first time, he learned the taste of joyful tears.

**Ω**

Despite the good news, it was expertly concealed from the public. The Royal Household weren't permitted to enter the lab because tests were administered. While Yuuki had a right, she wasn't allowed either. Rumors flung from all corridors of the lab, the wary Right Hands were left in the dark, except Takuma.

"What happened?" The quake of fear in her slithering growl stopped him in his way out. Her black-red eyes narrowed on his still frame. "Why aren't they letting us in?"

Takuma rubbed his swollen eyes. "It's not simple."

"Is he _breathing_ at least?" She demanded.

"Yes, he's…" He stopped glumly, "He is disorientated."

For several minutes she searched Takuma, incapable of speaking, breathing, much less stand on her two feet. Yuuki staggered, quickly regained balance only to slump against the wall. She rubbed her elbow, glared at the floor. "You don't make sense." She mouthed.

"He is awake." Takuma whispered, gripping her right arm. "He hasn't spoken or moved, it's as if he's lost in thought. He can hear us, but hasn't responded yet."

"What kind of explanation is that? What _is _that?" Yuuki snapped, panting. "What're you saying? What's wrong with him?"

He flinched. "Please, don't yell."

Yuuki cupped her mouth and pulled away. "I dd-dd-don't get it, I-I'm—"

"They are working on him, it won't be long."

"When do we get to see him?"

"Soon, I'm sure."

"I need to be in there." Yuuki darted toward the hall, her shoes screeched on the floor and she felt her weight snap back. Takuma wasn't looking at her, but his fingers had already compressed the circulation on her arm. "Let go." She wrestled.

"It's not wise."

"Why not?"

"Listen to their advice and cooperate. You'll get to see him soon enough." Takuma insisted.

"I've waited long enough!" She shrieked. Yuuki covered her face and bent over, choking on tears at her possible nerve for screaming at Takuma. "I'm sorry…" Her words descended into sobs, "You've no idea how long…_long…_I've waited for this! —Finally, damn it, _finally _he is awake, and I can't go to him!"

Takuma firmly steadied her shoulders and peered into her watery pools. "Stay strong, just a little more…"

"I can't take it anymore. It's torture…" She bit her knuckles. "Now he is awake, and I'm desperate to see him. This is wrong, Ichijou-san, too crue—"

His arms lunged around her fiercely until she collapsed on the wall of his warm chest. Yuuki widely quivered in his tightening arms. Her ribs ached, on the inside her heart throbbed, her eyes stung from tears. Like being stranded in the hurricane alone with nowhere to go, like wading through a tsunami without knowing how to swim, Yuuki stomached the same inhumane purgatory repetitively.

"Just a little more." Takuma said in her ear.

When she pulled back, she looked exhausted, unable to cry. Yuuki rubbed her eyes and blinked dazedly at the offered handkerchief.

"It's best you're escorted back to the palace." Kain implied.

She had no idea when the other Right Hands arrived. Yuuki accepted the cloth and wiped her face dry. Kain guided her in the direction of the doors.

She paused, eyes planted on Takuma. "Are you going to—?"

"Yes." Takuma knew where her thoughts lingered. "I promised to stay watching over him. I'll be here."

That day no one slept.

It was as if the magnificence of being alive was a burden to the household. Barely anyone touched their own dinner at the table. Yuuki kept staring at her wine glass. Lord Kuran managed one bite and left as soon as the dinner began.

Weeks trudged, but Kaname wasn't discharged, and no one was permitted to meet him. They were informed on his condition, however. Little good did it do.

Although Yuuki could've spent days withering with her emotions and depravation of Kaname, her days were tailored by official business. One meeting after another, an outing, press conference, charity work, there was no time to sleep. She was glad though, because the minute she closed her eyes in their bed, she feared seeing him in her dreams, waking up and reliving a nightmare of being without him again.

The ache began to lessen once the notion of his wakefulness cemented. There were moments where her silence stretched for eternities, concerning maids and Right Hands. She locked herself in her office, shrinking the mountain of folders on the table by relentlessly working.

Lord Kuran knew perfectly what she was doing, that occluding Kaname kept Yuuki from breaking. To him, she was already cracked. Polishing and smoothing pains alleviated them for the meantime, but she was cracked regardless of what restorable methods were used.

The teetering time between learning new information and how it'd affect the household was dull and remote. In the echoing palace halls, the simple maids and sturdy guards moved about their duties briskly. As for the disquieted purebloods, their days were among hope and hopeless reverie.

The day magistrates from China visited, the populous palace was fused with activity. Yuuki was busy with the confederate, and Lord Kuran had decided to accompany her. Shuffling maids dashed back and forth to keep their teas warm, seats arranged and meals prepared. She leaned forward in her seat for her teacup, when the doors of the lunar room thundered open.

Her private maids screeched from the doorway. "JOOUSAMA!"

Yuuki refrained from spilling the tea. The astounded magistrates gaped at the trail of women. All were flushed and smeared with tears. They surrounded Yuuki and tugged her to her feet.

"Ladies, please, can't you see? I'm busy." Yuuki warned, bowing apologetically toward the watchful men. "Forgive them. They never act this way."

"What's the matter?" Lord Kuran asked. "Why are you screaming?"

"Kuran-sama…" One of the maids stooped to her knees, pressed her face on the mat and sat up, "Kuran-sama, there is good news—great news, in fact! We were just informed to prepare for Ousama's arrival!"

Lord Kuran looked only at Yuuki's pallid face. "Did you hear, Joousama?" He abandoned his teacup. "We must've been extremely occupied or else we would've been made aware of this."

"We were just discussing Ousama Kuran's condition." One of the magistrates smiled at Yuuki. "Joousama, this is wonderful news, congratulations."

"Joousama…Joousama…Jooooousama!" Her maids insistently tugged her hands. She stared aloofly around her self, not knowing what or where she was or whose company she was in.

Though she sat mute and withdrawn, her insides throbbed, and she shook uncontrollably.

The sound of horns from the front gates alerted. Guards flooded the courtyard, mixed with more palace employees. Yuuki gaped at the screened windows, her lungs constricting and blood racing.

"The guards have signaled. They are entering the gates." A maid darted inside, hurriedly leaping toward Yuuki. "Come, Joousama!"

Yuuki couldn't peel her eyes from the window. For some reason, everything was surreal and happening too fast. She saw herself slip, wobble as someone pulled her from the chair. Her darling maids supported her out of the room, in spite of her trudging footsteps.

"The guests…" Yuuki heard herself mumble in the rustle of movement. The halls echoed her whimper. Her eyes felt numbed, but her soul burned.

"There's no time to wait, Joousama!" Her maids urgently helped her through the hallway. They had clenched her hands and sides. Some carried the end of her gown to keep her from tripping. With each passing corridor, she felt power propel through her limbs and her legs were running, following the demanding situation.

"Darn." Yuuki clenched her teeth, stopping abruptly. "Today was not a good day to wear this."

"Here." One of the maids knelt to grab her foot. Yuuki yelped in surprise. "Your shoe!" She unbuckled them both in seconds. The other undid her upper coat and pulled away the heavier garment. "Run, Joousama!" They pushed her out of the hall.

It didn't matter the floor was colder than ice. She galloped from the main corridors, outside, and through the second pagoda. Yuuki skittered hastily, felt as if wings had burst from her body. The beads of her gown and necklace scattered on the floor.

More maids collided with Yuuki, making way for her. "Hurry, this way!"

"It's faster if you go through here."

"Go!"

Yuuki followed their directions. Upon reaching the first courtyard, she was breathing raggedly, her breath steaming, ears ringing. Each breath was drunk in a wheeze. No longer orderly as she looked with the magistrates but a haggard mess, Yuuki dazedly pushed into the lines of greeters.

_Kaname. _

Her hair tumbled messily, each of her fingertips tingled.

_Kaname…_ She could feel blood rush straight to her toes. Yuuki gulped thirstily in the bundle of spectators.

_Kaname. _The parts of her heart she wrenched shut were unweaving. Living lifelessly in half expectation, she was coming alive again.

"Move out of the way!" Screamed the maids, nudging guards promptly. "Go, Joousama." They urged.

Her steps were weaker than they should've been, however, Yuuki held on waiting for the passengers to abort the vehicle. The palace elders had lined to welcome him. Two guards, one being Takuma, exited from the passenger doors. Hanabusa appeared from the front, stepping away from the car for the last passenger.

The second Kaname stepped foot outside, cheers ignited. The Elders scooped him greedily and lured him from the courtyard. Yuuki's steps faltered as she pursued from the sidelines. Stepping up on her toes, she peeked glances at Kaname, who was engulfed from all sides by the elders and guards. As they ventured from the first courtyard ahead, her path ended. Yuuki watched Kaname glide through the doors of the pagoda.

It was tradition to meet the Elders before anyone else. He had broken the rule once when they hadn't seen one another after their marriage. Since his return was public, it was mandatory to proceed with the required tradition. Lord Kuran shook his hands firmly, their gazes locked. Among the vociferous crowd, she couldn't detect the secretly exchanged words. Consequently Kaname was gestured to the Arisu's father, lastly, Arisu, herself.

They welcomed him inside eagerly. He moved about as requested, without a hint of hesitation in his steps, even when he passed his unnoticed wife.

"Ousa…?" Her maids gaped after him longingly. "Ousama." They whispered as he carried himself up the stairs.

_Oh, he went inside. _She hadn't expected him not to see her.

Yuuki looked away from his moving back for the first time. Even as she looked away, an unfilled urge pulsed to watch him again, but she stared hard at her bare feet on the pebbles.

It had hurt running on the stones so quickly. In her mindless actions, she hadn't considered much, merely to catch a glimpse of him.

Maids and guards surrounding Yuuki shrank into miniscule dots. Shadows towered, she gripped her fists against her sides and breathed slowly. A defiant tear spilled, falling somewhere on her clothes. She felt the distant shadow, an impending danger loom above her, fiery and crackling.

Yuuki looked up to the fading world.

Afflicted eyes stared back in sheer idolization.

Her bitten lip stung when she gasped.

Kaname's own knitted into a remorseful frown.

Tears rindled over her face, until his face grew indistinguishable and she couldn't discern if he was real. So many things to say, so much burst within Yuuki. She was overwhelmed by the shock of standing inches from him again. Yuuki gaped at him as never before. Searching, concluding, finding new and old features in the face she adored.

It was surreal but real, and she let her anguish and happiness spill without regret as he watched on. She shook, sobbed in her hand but refused to avert her eyes once. She was a pure mess, and it mattered less as she drifted in stammering disbelief. Suddenly everything hurt. The sky, his eyes, the ground, breathing and crying—there was pain in simply everything.

His hand lifted to stroke her ear.

"Ousama, let's go inside." A Kuran elder interrupted.

Kaname lowered the hand.

The maids drew Yuuki away.

She was taken to her private quarters for proper refreshment.

"Joousama?" Her maids removed the falling pins from her hair. "How about a bath to prepare you for tonight?"

Yuuki stared blankly at her room. The clean vanity stood as she remembered from before. Uninterested, she blinked at her table and chairs occupying the sitting room. Mats and tables were placed diagonal to the balcony, the windows were left open and sunlight shuddered every once in a while upon the walls. Yuuki turned back to her immaculate reflection.

"Tonight, there'll be a celebration in Ousama's return. You have to look beautiful, Joousama." The maid continued with a grin.

_He is back._ Her lips tweaked, but she grounded her tears and let the maid help her to the bath.

"I have to attend my guests, I can't drop my work." Yuuki accorded.

The maid stared, "But Joousama, Ousama is back."

"The magistrates will be staying for a few days. I'll help them tour around the city. You've been doing your part, I assume?"

"Hai, Joousama." The maid removed her clothes. "Ousama's return will be celebrated all over the city. Everyone is excited. To see him walk like a regular person is a miracle, Joousama. The myth about purebloods is true. We never thought Ousama would come back, but he is here, walking and talking. Everything is going to be normal again, Joousama. Aren't you happy?" She searched search Yuuki's scrunched face.

_Happy._

Her fingers clawed across her eyelids, Yuuki dropped her hands in the water.

She had seen him for sure, and he came back, was close to touching her, but all she had done was cry like a stupid child in front of him.

_He came back._

He strode through the crowd like a normal person. As if the last three years never occurred. It was exactly as she had wanted: to see him normal again.

"It's hard to believe." Yuuki murmured cowardly. "Seeing him move around in the flesh."

"You rarely left his side." The maid consoled. "Seeing him again will be a surprise at first."

Why, instead of her heart pumping joyously, did it sting?

Just as the maid insisted the household scheduled a stupendous congregation in the night. All officials, cabinet and councilmen were invited. Before news was shared with the public, the closest and dominant parties of the monarchy and government were issued to meet with Kaname first. The guest of honor was obligated to meet all invitees, without breaks. To make an impression on the magistrates, instead of the usual traditional event, the elders decided upon western themes.

Music and champagne riveted the evening. The banquet hall swarmed with activity between guests. Plenty of the royal household mingled and danced for hours. The best of the best and authoritative figures appeared late in the evening. Nearly everyone who wanted to test his or her beliefs about Kaname's return, showed up.

As the night wore on, one entity had yet to pronounce their presence. No one had seen the queen.

Lord Kuran landed three knocks before opening the door. He refused to stand waiting in the corridor. When he walked in the shadowy suite, his gaze feasted on the figure sitting comfortably in a chaise, her silhouette against the filtering light from the window. The clanking of a glass ebbed within shadows, and he heard her set the glass on the table a moment after drinking.

"Everyone is waiting for you." Lord Kuran shifted from the door, closing it halfway for privacy purposes. "You won't come to the banquet? Who gave you the right to be absent on this important occasion?"

Yuuki sighed against her knuckles. Her eyes traced the floor and rose to meet his glowing ones. A casual, modest smile rippled over her mouth. "I've been ready for hours, but I can't seem to bring myself to go out there."

"Stop this nonsense, you are queen, and it's mandatory that you be there to greet him!" He admonished. "Come with me now. Enough of this…" He gestured to the empty glass. "Gloominess."

She gave a drunken smile, her ruby eyes twinkling.

"Why haven't you welcomed him?" He demanded.

The liquor saturated smile slipped slightly. Yuuki briefly gazed at the table and pushed herself up, feet stumbling, swaying but steadying after a moment. She shook her self and cleared her throat, speaking more collectively, her voice aloof of the hard liquor and sweet as honey. "I will go welcome him, if you wish. Here I go." She waved dramatically at the Lord, swaying toward the door.

He caught her by the arm and supported her upright. "Foolish girl." Lord Kuran growled. "You will make a laughing stock of yourself and the household."

Yuuki stared at how easily he slipped her arm through his. Soon they were strolling in the corridors. Her skirt bounced against her knees, and her quick but light heels tapped over the floor rhythmically. She commented that her it matched her beating heart. "It goes 'doki' 'doki' 'dokiiiii'!"

At which, Lord Kuran gave a bizarre stare, mouthing she had better keep quiet the remainder of the night or let everyone have a promising laugh at her dispense.

"I am queen," Yuuki hollered at the ceiling, "Who dares to laugh at me!"

Takuma was waiting by the main doors of the ceremonial hall. His eyes widened upon Yuuki's furiously red cheeks and twinkling red eyes. She beamed and bowed her head sloppily, almost falling forward hadn't Lord Kuran yanked her warningly backward.

"Oops." Yuuki's cringed, "I apologize, Lord Kuran. You are always looking out for me. Thank you!" She saluted.

Takuma blinked stupidly. "Is she…?" Looking away, he muttered at the floor. "Awh, I'm too afraid to ask or look."

"You have yet to have your coronation, your title isn't permanent." Lord Kuran reminded.

"Sure it is!" Yuuki grinned, "You said you'd coronate me, heh."

"Well, not anymore, not since Kaname is back. He will coronate you." Studiously he stared at the doors, listening to the guards announce their presence. "Look up and smile. Stay away from drinks. You don't need more." He lectured under his breath.

She snickered playfully in her hand. "It's a celebration, if I don't drink, how can I celebrate?"

"_Here is our long awaited, beautiful Joousama, Yuuki Kuran!" _

Lights dipped over Yuuki, she flinched from the blinding brilliance and cringed from the loud applauding. "So loud…" Yuuki grumbled, rubbing her right ear.

"Joousama, bless you, you're so wonderful!" An official snagged her plaint hand for a kiss.

"Oh, nooo." Yuuki bowed in front of him. "_You're _wonderful, _you're _great, _you're_ awesome!"

The group of councilmen exchanged glances and smirked.

Lord Kuran swiftly lured her to another side. The Kuran elders patiently studied Yuuki and smiled, reluctantly. Yuuki, on the other hand, proudly flaunted her fangs and squeezed their ribs in a crushing hug. "I've always wanted to hug all of you. You look like you never get love."

The elders lifted questionable stares at Lord Kuran.

Yuuki's arms were wrapped around the stunned Arisu. "Arisu-sama, smile more. You're extremely beautiful. Show it off!"

"Joousama…?" Arisu laughed uneasily at the witnessing crowd. She pointedly stared at Yuuki nuzzling her chest. "Kindly, unhand me, or I'll have another reason to be dreadful to you. People are watching."

She nodded before releasing Arisu and bowed again. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Joousama, you are aware tonight we are celebrating Ousama's return. You should've been the first person here, not the last. And your coming drunk—" Before the upset elder continued, Lord Kuran briskly interrupted.

"It will wear off soon. She has only greeted and showed her lovable side to the vigilantes. Look how they're admiring her." Lord Kuran smirked at the crowds gazing adoringly at Yuuki.

"Either way, Joousama." The elder returned to Yuuki, "Control yourself."

Yuuki clipped her lips, bobbing her head. Lord Kuran casually offered her his arm and escorted her across the room to meet more invitees.

Masaru angled his brows as he looked down at Yuuki, whose continuous grinning left him feeling unusual and slightly worried. "It's a good night to celebrate, but were you having a party of your own to come drunk?"

"Nooo…" She waved at the idea.

"You had better go to Ousama." He instructed.

The magistrates edged out of the way of the approaching figure behind Yuuki and Lord Kuran.

"He has been meeting everyone all night." Masaru paused on the stature a mere feet from them. He bowed over his waist right then.

Yuuki patted his back, murmuring, "Are you feeling sick? Don't throw up here."

Masaru's eyes twitched, but sturdily he straightened, facing the man aligned next to Yuuki. "Ousama, welcome back."

"Thank you." Kaname nodded.

There was something in the voice quality that awoke Yuuki from her buzz. Her leveled arms dangled but felt like lead, and her feet finally regained the sensation of her weight against the floor. She searched the glistening floor almost dizzily, comprehending the words, its eloquence, sound and tenor again in her mind.

'_Thank you.'_

She opened her eyes. Yes, she knew that voice, she had craved it for a long time. Its smooth and soft, suave quality thrilled and showered over her body like cool raindrops.

"We've all waited eagerly for you. Joousama was the one to appoint me as the Cabinet Leader."

Within the stream of numbed thoughts, she caught hints of Masaru speaking to Kaname again.

"I was told there were many changes, which I will learn more about. You were chosen for a good reason, I'm sure." Kaname answered.

"Thank you, Ousama." Masaru bowed again.

Her whirling world stopped spinning. Regardless of the amount of the alcohol Yuuki had imbibed, she stood, stared, sobered under the realization of Kaname's presence and talking voice. A pricking pain shot through her chest, digging ferociously through her heart. Yuuki turned in the direction of his voice to find Kaname standing an impossible inch next to her.

He was looking at her while she searched for proof if he was real. Yuuki reeled back unwittingly as his warm hand shot out, ensnaring her thin wrist. She gaped at the long fingers. After years of treasuring them in hers, blowing on them with heat and wrapping them around gloves, his hands finally warmed on their own.

Frustration brimmed in her eyes, nerves entangled but Yuuki stared silent, head strummed with millions of thoughts to make room for coherent words.

Suddenly Kaname pulled her to the twirling shapes where music was as natural as breathing. She froze when he turned around to regard her once again. Her eyes latched hungrily to his face, dripped on the hand fixed around her carpal.

It was amazing. She wasn't imaging. Kaname really was there, holding her hand.

Before she let her voice interrupt their rounding silence, his arms slipped across the middle of her back, inviting her into a succoring embrace. Her eyes closed from the seducing heat of his body. His lips brushed against her temple and soft words fingered her ear.

"I've been meeting visitors and new faces all evening. The only hope for a pause is if I'm here, away from others."

_I can't believe he's actually talking to me._ Abruptly she pulled back.

His arms constrained, pressing her forcibly against his frame. "Stay still." Kaname ordered.

The arresting definition of his chest crushed Yuuki's breasts, until their chests rose and fell simultaneously. His long torso tickled her belly and navel. The strength of his arms plunged with precision over her shoulders, webbed around her back. She fit against him with intimate perfection, like sand melting in water, coal in seething fire. It was unruly in its formation, enchanting but dreadfully nostalgic.

Yuuki's eyes fused open. She remembered now, what it felt to be held.

Sharply she pushed a hand on his chest, flinging space between their heating bodies. The mind was not conscious of the intuitive crave of the body. It couldn't do so much, only think, stir logical assumptions and arouse hesitation. Unfortunately she had absorbed the memories of sharing her body with Kaname. A mere touch his hand and sight of his thrilling stare replenished desire she hadn't felt in years.

Kaname adopted a look of speechless surprise. His large crimson eyes paused expectedly on hers.

"Bbb-befo…" Yuuki bit lip, cringing.

His hand tenderly caressed the secret fang peeking on her bottom lip. "It's ok, I know what you want to say."

"Let me say it anyway." Courage won, Yuuki breathed and started confidently. "Are you the same person you once were?"

An amorous smile returned her answer. Boldly Kaname pulled her to him, his fingers slipped between hers. "Did I leave a different impression on you to ask me that?"

She glanced down apologetically. Gulping her thoughts, she uttered timidly, "No. Your life force, memories and powers… risked being altered."

His arm clenched around her waist, drawing her fiercely against himself. Feverishly Yuuki breathed, her body tingled from feeling him intimately close, a notion that had been impossible at one point. Shots of electrocution radiated through his arms, flowed directly into her hands, confining in her body. She shivered under his impaling eyes, but didn't compromise composure and clenched her teeth.

"We're being watched."

"Why wouldn't we be watched?" He hadn't blinked once. "You asked me to dance with you in front of everyone. This is my gift to you."

A searing hot, wet breath shuddered from her parted lips. Yuuki's moistened eyes settled on their clenched fingers. "Can't believe you remember that silly request."

The warmth licking over her fingers and body was _completely_ Kaname. His power and thoughts, the intrepidness of his longing gaze, cautious but dwelling touch reminded Yuuki of all she missed.

Her breasts grinded against his chest, breathing deep, Yuuki blinked softly under the chandelier lights. They had begun moving to the light music without her knowledge. She didn't mind though. As long her gaze remained trained on his, she knew everything she needed.

Kaname brushed his forehead on hers. She reacted by flinching, eyes creaked shut.

"_Yuuki."_

She trembled. "Give me a moment…"

Lastly she reopened her dry eyes. His concerned gaze darkened remorsefully. Both black brows clustered in jagged lines, and the corners of his eyes crinkled as they narrowed. "I want to rebuke you, but it'll have to wait." He touched her bottom lip testily. "Why were you drinking?"

Yuuki sealed her lips, wide-eyed. She hadn't considered his strong sense of smell. Turning her head away, she flinched at the hall, gulped nervously for being the study of everyone in the room.

"We should stop." Yuuki rambled. "They're looking. They want to talk to you. I'm taking away their time."

A single knuckle rotated her face and lifted her chin. His lips converged with hers for a moment.

Pulling back an inch, she blinked hesitantly, doubting the imprint of his touch.

His alluring stare exploited her doubts, gave her another second to pause in concentration. She felt it again, the dangerous erotic urge at the tip of her tongue, a winking touch, almost accidental. His mouth feasted on her lips, fangs enticingly brushed her cupid's brow. She gorged the sensation, in the thrill of being kissed, of being wanted and loved, and knowing she wasn't impersonating shadows anymore since he dropped out of her life. Starkly she shrank back, like a fragile candle light fading in the hard wind, trembling from the ghostly purpose of flaring and opening its wrath.

Yuuki gaped headily at his deliriously provocative mouth. He had done it on purpose, of course. To taunt her, teach her, make her want, learn to breathe fire in him as he did in her. Kaname's sensual lips were close again. She could've screamed and leapt like a cheetah. Instead, Yuuki gasped, clenched his fingers in anticipation, strangled between wanting and knowing the expectation.

Steadily Kaname retracted, giving her space.

The look in his eyes beamed reluctance, ache and compelling passion. Yet an underlying or incandescent lust reigned. Gritty, potent and black as wings he used to soar and transport himself with. The series of playing emotions flooding his stare churned the forgotten stabbing wound of her heart. It was breathtakingly awful, true and poised with cogent affection.

Before giving indecision another chance, Yuuki stood on her toes. Kaname preceded her and returned the earnest kiss. She shook violently at the sensation of his hot tongue. Now, in this moment after a long time, she tasted him, loved him, and craved him like an unearthly immortal. His tightening arm left no room for lungs to function. Yuuki couldn't understand the spiraling madness. She wanted him and he wanted her. So she held on, wallowed in his extreme kiss, searching and binding herself akin years ago.

If only a kiss were as simple and natural. This was dangerous, furtive and damning. Powers molted, fierce and noxious. She could see it flicker between their touch, race in the exchanging saliva, pass through his warm fingers that gripped her ribcage possessively.

Applaud floated in the distance, the acclaiming audience stood captivated by the dreamy image of the two.

Like always his eyes opened, she pretended not to notice and wondered what he always thought when she was lost in the wiry sensations of desire. Yuuki pulled away first, panting. She felt his silk hair knotted between her fingers. Having no passable explanation for their actions, Yuuki alertly unhooked her fingers. It only increased another measure of his determination, revealing in his immobile and impenetrable arms hugging her back.

She refused to meet his eyes, wanting. It was too soon, she hadn't expected to give in like this. Nevertheless, she was still indecently _flushed_ with need. Suddenly it was unnatural but natural to be driven by it. They had barely met and exchanged words after so long. It wasn't proper or logical. Yuuki licked her lips, bit down, blinked, flicked the button of his dinner jacket, wanting.

Her lips tingled, and the lavishing tongue she let violate her mouth left her feeling intoxicated and greedy. "I…" Yuuki blushed when he touched what his lips tasted moments prior.

He was dauntingly close, overpowering, her lover and an enigma. Blurring details, decorum, how to breathe, right from wrong. Kaname was magical, a slivery light bending the sad darkness of her emptiness, splendid, a shooting arrow derailing caution, diluting her with his poison, beauty and prerogative.

Yuuki closed her eyes and ducked. "There's so much I want to say to you, let me do it first!"

Kaname rubbed his cheek against her hair, indulging in the scent for the first time. "I was in your subconscious, I felt what you felt. But I'm ready to hear what you have to say. Ask me anything, Yuuki. Punish me for making you wait." It was different being a separate entity after being exposed to Yuuki's mind. They were able to share feelings. Kaname regretted losing the opportunity to be part of her. Now he couldn't hear her thoughts but read her emotions like summer rain.

He figured she must've felt anger and surmount frustration. Kaname's narrowed eyes relaxed. His arms chiseling her bodice followed consequently. A quiet, ferocious aura flooded within Yuuki, swathing her in its power. Kaname sensed it tickle on the material of his sleeves. It was not anger. He felt the force sear and lace upon his skin like black dye.

Her hand rubbed over his chest and clenched his cravat. Her tenacious grip deadlier than her glare, "Funny, but I want to devour you, not punish you."

Kaname unhooked the hand on his cravat and kissed the fingers. His probing eyes transmitted patience and obedience. The ease was in the wait, the difficult was having control.

The event outlasted the moon and dipped in the straights of the morning sun. Guests were invited to stay for the day. Some welcomed the idea and kept up on Kaname's heels. He was methodical, unmovable with blistering patience for never submitting a rivulet of frustration or fatigue into his expression. There was an ageless calmness about Kaname, in his movement while accompanied by numerous councilmen. He must've had massive experience staying on task or refraining from ill remarks to remain visibly appealing as the day dragged. He wasn't given a moment of peace or a passing second to gaze a wife as much as he wanted when she was giving the magistrates a palace tour.

Despite Kaname sat a regal as any king listening to the conversing councilmen, he watched Yuuki from the corner of his eye across the courtyard. Noticed her heels tap with confidence on the tiles, and the wind swimming in her long hair as the rest of her dress rippled with graceful movement. They hadn't spent an hour with each other before duties raked them to designated seclusions.

Even through the distance, he knew about the obscure appetite drawing tangible claws over Yuuki's subconscious. Last night her eyes glowed with a mysterious crave that left vampire's limp on their knees. A vengeance demanding absolute submission, her crave would break to surface after reaching its limits.

Experience and calculation strummed in her movements. The heroism of living alone, unguarded, as a constant public figure molded her into an independent panache, indifferent toward negativity and criticism but managed to derive the modesty that was simply Yuuki. He thought it was spectacular seeing her hold herself on her own, and engage with refreshing acuity with magistrates, royal elders, and the Right Hands.

It was like watching flowers blossom, birds dash into the unknown, goodness posed in a shape of timeless blue and languish red tethering unsown gashes of his heart.

The remaining guests departed by the evening, and Kaname was delightfully stunned to find the royal household assembled in the dining hall. Everyone had peacefully arrived, but he was informed by Takuma that Yuuki disciplined them to present every night. The timing was specific, but the length of time one had to spend was optional. Lord Kuran made a toast before slicing his steak, the household followed his example. Chattering and laughter sprinkled over the table among the purebloods.

Carefully Yuuki sipped her wine, the crystalline shot glitters over her head. She stared, licked her lips and sampled more of the sweet wine.

The magistrates she was responsible for entertaining were on her left.

"Are you gentlemen enjoying yourselves?" She inquired politely.

"Oh yes!" A magistrate chuckled, wiped his lips with the napkin before reaching for his wine. "Thank you for asking. Everything is wonderful." She lifted her own and clanked with his.

Beyond the bubbling words of people, the arrangement of moving glasses and tableware, the flavored sweet wine rubbed between her lips, she had grown used to admiring the maroon and deep red color chasing around the circle of the crystal, and stiffened with a preemptive knowledge that she was being watched. Yuuki tilted her glass sideways, loving the way the liquid dribbled and shivered from movement. In the glowing colors, a rapid intake of her breathe caused her grip to loosen around the glass from the matching crimson eyes through the crystal.

She wondered for how long he had been watching but dismissed it by dropping her eyes on the table, shyly. How useless it was to feel shy when he knew her extensively. She was a land he traveled, uncovered, governed and lived in. Yuuki gestured to the maid for another glass.

Kaname's fingers twitched in reflex when she beckoned for another glass. Lazily he set the glass to his lips. As if following his unspoken order, Yuuki did the same. Her malleable crimson eyes met his for direction. When he consumed the wine, so did she. Together they both lowered the glass, and she searched him again for another order, another verse with which she could reply. His eyes narrowed on the serene quality of her small face. A not so elaborate face, but gorgeous in its effortlessness.

A face he'd love to distort with pleasure as he ravaged her.

Yuuki quelled a shudder, somehow aware of the distinctions in his lewd thinking. A blush encompassed her cheeks, down to her throat and chest, tugging his gaze to her lively breasts.

A maid leaned in her ear and within moments, Yuuki drifted out of her seat, excused herself and followed the lady outside.

Kaname watched her disappear in sound silence, stared unenthusiastically at his wine and pushed it away.

The clicking lock rove as a somnolent whisper in the inane night. The man sat with an empty bottle in his lap. Red eyes peeked at her, deviating on his empty glass. She imagined he looked as lifeless as his shadow. A creature unable to treasure the givings and gettings of life. Millions of scenarios besieged Yuuki, and she concluded that it'd be better for him to die. Regardless of how powerful he was, in his eyes it'd wasn't enough. A leech with insatiable thirst, hoaxed by unrelieved past pains and delusions.

He was a lonely pureblood who couldn't let go. Every waking moment of his life, he was at the edge of a blade, tearing wounds, scorching and buried under agony until the end of time, he'd keep scarring and reliving nightmares until his insane heart writhed and died in its own poison.

"Why aren't you with the others?" She demanded. "Are you going to act like a child and not greet Kaname?"

"I heard you also hesitated meeting him last night." The lead in his voice made her spine twitch.

"I got over it." She warmed her suddenly chilly arms. "We are having dinner. You should come, it's a family event."

He made a sound between a mordant laugh and a cry. Its razor sharp aridness made Yuuki's ears numb.

"I'm not afraid of you." Yuuki breathed. "You can't taunt me."

"Heh…heh…heh!" The sound roamed around Yuuki, beating against her back and throat. She trembled under its pressure, felt herself sag and slouch wearily from the force against the wall. "You're a noble blooded, remember your _place!"_ Jolting electrocution seared through Yuuki, crippled her bones and shoving her brutally against the door.

She groaned sharply from the impact, rather than feeling, she heard her ribs crack. Speechlessly she wrapped an arm to support herself, her heels slid on the floor. Wearily her gaze tied with peculiar orbs across the room.

"Why do you bother to fight?" His amusement fanned by watching her struggle. "You can't contend with a pureblood."

There was a metallic taste in her mouth. Yuuki swallowed quickly, pushed herself steadily to her feet. "I came to call you to the dining hall." Looking composedly at him, Yuuki straightened her shoulders, tall and undeniable. "You had better show up." She grabbed the door in a rush, dipped her feet in the light and slammed the portal in time before another round of tossing and crashing on furniture occurred.

A second outside in the pale corridor, Yuuki released a low, anguished sigh in the stillness. Her hair was falling against her cheeks and shoulders, warm, swathed and disheveled. While examining the tenderness on her sides, she tasted dry blood coating the lining of her cheek. Slowly Yuuki peeled away from the door. Her steps no longer bold or confident, instead weak and limp, crested with hopelessness as that of a beggar or a homeless. Before her mind swallowed the affects of the attack, a residual wariness flanked her sensations, letting room for a displeasing realization.

She was attacked because she was not powerful. He purposely cornered her to create fear.

Yuuki held herself clumsily and stared dazedly at the ground. She had gotten comfortable and dependent of Kaname's powers quickly. Her walls had thinned, she was vulnerable, the perfect prey, and it made her hallow. An unfamiliar hollowness she resented.

She made it soundly to her quarters, requested a hot bath and relaxed in the hot tub. Her bare body light as a feather in the water. Yuuki touched her sore rib and twitched. The healing process would take more than an hour. As she reclined and closed her eyes, her mind ran from places.

She remembered her loving parents and the inscrutable memory of her brother. She imagined hugging him when he returned home, having dinner together in the evening. She thought of how generous and devoted Kaien oji-san had been all her life, who only knew how to love. Yuuki melted with the memories, let her veins pump with fiery warmth, and it drowned her heart, which sucked hungrily at all the good moments. Moments she could only think about and never have again.

Her eyes were fixed on the water reflection on the ceiling, a murky illusion of constellation on the tiles, rippling with sad movements into distinct people from Yuuki's thoughts. She felt empty looking at them, despairingly empty and her heart throbbed again, calling out to the floating faces, longing for something she couldn't understand.

When she closed her eyes, she felt the images fade into opaque. Silence sorted the hollowness of her caged heart. The drooping silence killed another part of her dead soul.

Yuuki sat up and decided to leave the tub. She dressed for bed and thanked the maids who tiredly stumbled out in dire need of rest. Yuuki stared at the closed door, feeling another burden of silence launch and stretch for eons through the commodious suite. Listlessly, like an abandoned pet, she crawled on Kaname's bedside, snatched his pillow and smeared it across her face thirstily for his scent and clenched her eyes shut.

**Ω**

She thought there were dots of sunlight tickling like dew over the bedroom walls when the door creaked open. Large curtains captivated the room in shadows as several flickers of lights danced sporadically on the silk sheets where she lay. The decorative candles the maids had left shuddered from the closing door. Silence loomed again, and the smell of hot wax grew thicker.

She detected the rustle of movement, shoes on carpet, and sleeves against sides. Yuuki curled her legs inward.

A brief unwrapping of the cravat followed. Yuuki clenched the pillow.

Buttons warped open, she imagined his magnificent marble chest peeking from underneath.

When he dropped the dinner jacket on the armrest of the chair, she shifted, all knowing and throbbing.

Kaname touched the silk sheets, his fingers heavy and fumbling between folds. He slid into a naturally comfortable position behind Yuuki. Then his long arms caught around her waist, tugging her into his chest and dipped his face in the crook of her neck, breathing, testing, feeling and loving the softness he missed.

His legs slipped between hers as the arm wrapped around her waist clenched. One hand, fascinated by the texture of her gown secretively made its journey through her collar and cupped a breast. A quiet croon echoed from her throat, burned against his mouth.

Yuuki opened her eyes to the world, alive and anew. He didn't take it any further, and it was enough for her as well. Yet her hand slipped over the draped arm around her waist, clenching with a desire to know if it was real and moved over his shoulder, fingers sugared over his long hair locks. She sighed in her heart, sated by reality for the first time in three years.

"You made me wait for so long…" She whispered, the quiver rough from her disused voice.

The void she had been feeling was closing up.

"It won't happen again." Kaname breathed, nuzzling her scapula.

"Thank goodness…" Yuuki closed her eyes in relief.

His hand swam over her stomach and settled on her swollen ribcage. She didn't flinch, and felt the rush of his healing powers impose upon the region. Yuuki didn't ask how much he knew or how he knew. His hand roamed freely over her thigh and knee, crawling gently and mapping each pore.

"In my life," Kaname's liquid voice licked her skin, "You are the one person who continued to love me when there was no hope."

She turned in his arms then, searching for his shadowed eyes. Fingers lightly swept away the blocking hair locks. Yuuki examined the smooth expanse of his forehead, his tall nose, exotic and hypnotic red eyes and a faint but lovable pair of lips. Her knuckles brushed against his cheek, the middle of her palm cradled his jaw, falling delicately over his adams apple.

"You really aren't a dream." She mouthed in awe, tendrils of tears spilling on the pillow.

Kaname only breathed as he watched her with a tired but doting gaze.

Her hands worked into his shirt and pushed them away to display his chest. Yuuki delighted over massaging his pecks and the ridges of his shoulders. She had cleaned them with care, wiped them dry, applied moisturizes on them. She wanted to lick it, live in it, hug it, kiss it, grow in it, rub it more and more, every single day.

Her audacious ministrations came to a halt. Yuuki looked back to his unfazed, relaxed gaze. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes." He answered right away, as if he had been waiting for her to ask.

"Good." She returned to massaging his chest, moving lower to his long torso.

Kaname's fingers circled the hurried pulse against the side of her throat. "Thank you." He uttered at long last. "For keeping my hands warm."

Yuuki smiled a long, sad smile. She was now feeling his beating heart under her palms, her favorite place in the world. "Thank you for coming back."

**Ω**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_* Idiot, bastard_


	29. Dissension

_Even as he ascends to your height_

_And caresses your tenderest branches,_

_So shall he descend to your roots_

_And shake them in their clinging to the earth. - _Kahlil Gibran

* * *

**• * •**

She couldn't divulge that when he slept, the frown tailored around waking hours softened, making his normally stern countenance fuse into a cherub's facade, one commonly found sculpted in the arches of human churches. His brows curled from various motions, a dream seeping into his face. They were untangled cursive black lines, maturing the appeal of his otherwise youthful visage. Then there was the shallow land of hair over pillows. Rumpled brown-black filling the expanse of his neck and smooth jaw, doubling over the décolleté. His hair grew extensively over the years and while he lay knotted in a rope of half conscious and death, it never occured to him how cutting a single strand of that hair agonized Yuuki.

She held out, determined to preserve the manner of his appearance as he did, himself. A diversion from his disposition was outlandish. She condoned the temptation, figuring he'd tend to his grooming when he'd awake. Of course, he would. If not wake up for her, then wake up to comb his hair. He had to as he inhibited sleeping messily. Each abstruse detail in his posture and breathing deepened with his cognizance of surrounding during sleep.

As it were his senses were insuperable and the pressure to revive tripled than climbing steep peeks in the harshest of weathers. He'd rattle out of the corridor of death because the one holding his life was she.

Yuuki extracted from his embrace and covered him in blankets.

But he had been slightly cruel to her and so had she. He with his absolution to transfer powers to her, and she for giving him reason to.

Yuuki waited on the edge of the bed, balancing the traitorous commotion inside her heart. What resided in the early morning when Kaname crept into bed, transcended into a broad after-morning of slumber. Only she dreamt of being drowned, burned and skinned hour per hour. When she finally escaped the grim land of nightmares, burning with an empty soul she realized he'd safely returned. Still exhausted by grief, by loneliness, by the image of his sleeping soundly in their bed she wondered if he was haunting her again. So often he'd touch her and whisper in her ear, rouse her awake and vanish in the winks of unmemorable moments.

She rose out of the lingering debate and replenished herself with a cool shower. Naked under the water spray, she had a good cry and came out strangely satisfied. She dressed for the day, usually maids fumbled about and since Kaname was back, they decided against intruding. In the mirror she examined her fatigued red eyes, shimmered light powder on her skin, combed her hair and fixed her skirt before slipping on her heels. The day's work summoned her attention. She collected pertinent folders and returned to the bedroom.

Kaname was sitting up when she appeared. At first glance, she swayed in the heat of surprise and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her hand braced the wall that she stumbled against. A good scold later, she numbed her reaction.

_He is real, he really is here. _

"Good morning." With all the time in the world and mild as butter on bread, Yuuki stopped in front of Kaname. "I have a meeting real soon at the Summit. The Council of Ancients will arrive shortly. Take your time getting ready. I'll see you later in the afternoon."

Kaname didn't speak but moved out of the disorderly bed. His chiming steps stopped to a preeminent loom over Yuuki. "Your schedule seems inhibiting."

She steeled herself, somehow feeling crowded and desperate for shelter. "No, it's not. I have room to do more actually." Making good use of waving her folder to dissuade eye contact relented some waft of control, control she was losing against him and needed.

Blank fingers curled around her forearm with unusually repressed strength. "That's not what I meant. You'll tire easily if you continue pushing yourself. You didn't sleep much, if at all."

She prided herself for not flinching and losing verbal functionality. "What Hanabusa-san says is true, 'nothing escapes Kaname'. I'll be fine. Anyhow today is your day to shine, you'll be surrounded by media for a while. Everyone wants to see you." She ran a feasible glance over her watch. "I won't be at your press conference but Ichijo-san will be. I have to go now." Yuuki allowed him a second to register his resistant grip on her arm. "Usually I'm out of the room by now."

He relinquished the hold in resigned slowness, like a strenuous and burdening task. "Have a good day, Yuuki." If not his arms, his voice surely embraced her until the soles of her feet tickled from its gentleness.

"Thank you, have a good day too, Kaname. Good luck." She whipped to the door as if on a marathon.

**• * •**

In front of the noiseless suite, Yuuki retracted her knuckles and inspected the door handle that hissed like a viper. Her survey welled with caution and dread but she cleared her throat and knocked before letting herself in.

Rido lay alone on his side, his somnolent eyes twinkled under transient colors from the hall and charcoaled again after the door closed. "Seems you got tired of sending the empty-headed Right Hands to me, so you decided to take try me yourself."

"Come out of your hole." She breezed forward as forthcoming and stubborn as a storm, flinging curtains apart to glorify the room with light. "You have appointments to keep and services to Kaname. He has conferences all week. Accompany him." Her search winded on the sunny world. "Your despicable reputation debases all of us—"

"All the more reason his conference must omit my presence, no?" Rido muttered.

"Lord Kuran obligated all royal members to pledge loyalty and humanitarian effort to society. You are also included. As far as Kaname's conference is concerned, your presence is essential for his return to the throne. You have to support him." Her lustrous glare quelled after a thought. "If Shizuka-sama were here, would you behave this way?"

"Hnh, hnh, hnh, even flowers receive more love from bees than I did from that woman." He gave an elaborate cackle and regarded her with precarious amusement. "Why, you want to bring her back to torture me?"

"She can come when she wants." Yuuki answered. Subconsciously she readied for unprecedented attacks, the poison in the air filled her pores and snaked in her vessel. "Go with Kaname today. No one dares to come tell you what to do. I don't have time to babysit you either."

"Yes, but it's no fun if not watching you try ordering me around." Rido smirked.

Her arms slid to her sides and her shoulders stood out in a dignified stature. "I'm warning you. Kaname is back now. Don't try anything wicked. I don't care if you were once first to inherit the throne, you lost your chance and the person you loved."

"Looks like you still think you have his powers." He came to a gradual stand. "That you can act brazen around me whenever you like."

"Call it what you want. I'm just here to remind you of your assignment." She shifted on her heel, her stare alluring and threatening. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I thought if I supported you you'd stop this nonsense and cooperate. You love making others suffer, it's your forte, I understand. But you can't move on from your lover's death and you can't love your wife either. You belong no where. I might regret helping you later but for now I want you to open your eyes and see that some of us haven't given up on you."

Yuuki crossed the room and held open the door. "Shizuka-sama accidentally mentioned your scientific aptitude. About the _matter_ I mentioned earlier, research and show me your progress. Believe it or not, but it'll hold counsel to the royal family in the future. You're the perfect candidate for this. Don't rush and do what you're told, Lord Kuran and Kaname might start to trust you." She closed the door in a quick snap and waited to catch her breath.

The air inside was similar to knives chipping away her lungs. It was an indelible rule to avoid a whisper of emotion and let weakness creep into the façade. Yuuki had exercised the skill until it was second nature. Of course, behind doors she was a despicable mess, but even the grandest and merciful people held secrets under their breaths each day.

The Elders Council rocked with activity as officials hopped from one project to another, anticipating the Council of Ancients and Kaname's visit.

Yuuki pulled back from the window and fixed the curtain in his office. Spending countless hours hunched over his desk, rifting through paperwork and wearing his chains as commander, now it was time for Yuuki to retreat from the duties she adopted and leave it in the dependable hands of her husband. Although excited for his return, she bled at the thought of dropping unfinished projects. Neither king nor administrator, she would seep back to her subordinate status.

Touching the chair tentatively, Yuuki sighed in the listless shadows that screamed at her to leave. She clenched her jaw and glared at the walls.

Takuma slowly closed the door behind his heel. "To this day I can't understand why people are fascinated by walls."

"They tend to stare and mock you in the face, that's why." Yuuki gritted at a patch of wood.

"Ah." Takuma stopped on her right, intrigued by the polished wall she glared and tilted his head. "You know," He pointed, "After several seconds, it does talk back to you."

Yuuki was caressing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I know." Displeasure soiled her usual calm tone, she rounded back to the table. "Good you showed up. I have something for you."

Takuma was still having a conversation with the wall.

She unlocked the bottom cabinet of the desk and extracted a large silver urn. Yuuki set it on the edge of the table for his convenience. He craned his glare from the wall cautiously to the large object. Swallowing the numbness in his throat, he locked eyes with Yuuki for a tremulous second.

"I wanted to give it you. Bury it in a safe place."

He let out a short laugh bubbling with scorn and incredulity. "You couldn't have—" Gripped by her stern eyes, Takuma stiffened as if he had been struck on the back of his head. "You did?" He stared again at the urn. "You kept it?"

"I did." Her words formidable like slicing knives. "I thought about you and kept the ashes. I wanted to give it to you earlier but couldn't find the right opportunity. Ichijo-san, I'm not proud of destroying your relationship."

"Why don't you bury him?" His lips twisted in idle frown that matched the dullness of his green orbs. "I have no interest in it so you can do it instead. I don't care."

"Don't be like this." She whispered.

The back of his teeth gritted, and his jaw relaxed before he spoke again. "You know I respect you and am willing to do anything for you and Kaname, but not this. I can't."

She said it because life lessons always brightened the horizons of tomorrow. "I don't want you to live in guilt all your life, that's why I kept it. I'm willing to help you bury him in a safe place. Even if he made immoral decisions, he was your guardian and sole family in the country."

He made a noise in the back of his throat and looked away. "Heh, if burying him forgives the lives he took, I guess it works for you, not me. I can't forgive myself for ever looking up to him. I stupidly waited for him to change, gave him the benefit of the doubt over and over again—It didn't end how I wanted it to. At least less people are suffering today." Looking ashen, he moved to a chair and slumped on the leather.

"Please, stay out of it. Don't interfere in my personal wars." Takuma glared at the table. His knuckles hooded out like white stones on the armrest.

Conversation about his grandfather was undeniably uncomfortable. How many twists, turns, falls and broken bones would he have to go through to sit one day without crying as he remembered the noble vampire? It hadn't been too long ago since he was beheaded and each night Takuma relived the shuddering sound of blood splatter and awoke from sounds of a vampire dissipating into dust.

Half or all of his cheerful self deadened from the incident.

Yuuki turned to the window to avoid prisoning him from scrutiny. "I'm still angry at how my family was taken away from me. I've never felt so helpless, and when Kaname wouldn't wake up, the same disturbing feeling overpowered me. I resent myself when I remember my parents whom I couldn't protect."

Her profile softened as Takuma watched her lips quiver and blink down at the inelegance of her bare hands. "It was out of your control." His weak whisper fell into silence.

"I'll never get over it. Sometimes I convince myself they're alive somewhere, but I can't see them." She bore her heart to him. "It relieves my pain a little."

Yuuki glided in front of his chair and hugged him around the shoulders. When she spoke, he could feel the harmonizing wealth of her hot breath drift on the back of his neck and ear. "Ichijo-san, our hearts see the world through feelings. These feelings get tangled easily. It's better to unweave and loosen then gradually, reversing the ache can take years, but when you finally can sit by yourself without crying, remember you've taken a big step. You know you're doing better, and the reason for executing him will be sound." Her fingers crept through blond hair locks. She brushed them subtly and peered in his longing eyes.

"So bury him." Yuuki encouraged. "It's good to remember and love him. Tell him everything you feel every day, including your hate for his actions. But if you leave these feelings knotted inside of your forever, it'll exhaust you quickly." She knelt by the chair, her fingers fitted a loose chain around his sleeve. "You know, humans believe in spiritual healing. They make temples and tell fables because they're aware of their weaknesses. Even though they live shorter lives than we do, the importance of finding a balance is crucial to all of us. When humans break, they always strive to restore themselves. And so do we, vampires—we can't depend on time to heal us. We have to do it ourselves."

He held her eyes. The shadows of his gaze reflected the waking of his heart. Starting with a voice void of life and meanings, he returned. "We're different. We're not human."

"We don't mourn like they do. They're made of mud and so are we. But why do we only turn to dust?" Ruefully she queried the floor. "Every morning I wake up feeling colder than I did before. In my every moment I remember my family who died because of me." Knuckles rubbed against eyelids before she sharply soared to her feet, face averted and rasping. "Don't become like me. Don't grow cold like I have. Your soul is warm like the earth. Please, don't change."

Takuma grabbed her supple wrist. "How do I let go? Tell me how?"

"Don't sit in the dark alone." She whispered. "Go and bury him. Live out each emotion you feel and accept the truth and why it happened. You executed him to protect all of us, not out of malice. You knew better than anyone he needed to be stopped. If not you, then I would've killed him."

**• * •**

In his centuries of existence, Lord Kuran had been a respectable son, a stupendous prince, father and later, a king. It was during his reign when vampires began to forcefully transform humans into servitude. Murder and war spiraled into catastrophic horror. All of which at the time could be dissolved if he created a border and controlled unruly vampires. So he did, and the Hunters Association was formed, administered by the palace's Right Hand Lord Kiryuu and other selected individuals to eliminate the creatures. He was horribly obligated to separate families who were half human and vampire. Although the cost was immense, the death rate decreased, and that was what mattered most. To save humans and keep them from dying despite the innateness of short life.

Soon humans sprouted like larvae in thousands and millions, most considerably well off not remembering the portion of families who lived beyond borders in the form of inhuman. It had been Lord Kiryuu's idea to lock out memories of humans who previously shared life with vampires, at the expense of living insufferably. They didn't need to remember which vampires they had children or grandchildren with. Though a suitable solution it was as it'd be deplorable to let them live miserably in their already limited life span, longing for lost ones.

The stubborn and pernicious vampires who craved power, cheated humans out of their livelihood were eliminated at the Hunters Association. Their remains purposefully locked in a museum, set to remind society of their horrific conclusions. The loosened and disorderly seams of history were rewoven with a hope of no recurrence.

Lord Kuran, now Great Great Pureblood King, stared in short wonderment at the radiant cerulean sky draped over the palace where servants scuttled from and into corners while the household slept within warm blankets, hiding out from the sun. He had reason to follow the norm. His weary body thoroughly desired to relinquish into the habit of sleep until late afternoon. Yet thoughts, historic visions, foiled plans and unprecedented transformations kept dreams at bay. He was beginning to realize what a struggle it'd be to pull away from musings regardless of rancor each thought produced. The longer he gazed out the window, the elongated and corrosive thought patterns became.

He sank into a chair, pounding temples with cold fingers as dark-red eyes hunted inanely at the rug under bare feet. He looked for run-on seams, tugged and cut from overuse. It appeared well maintained. He squinted his eyes harder and clenched his jaw. Upheavals initiated when all seemed worthwhile; he was no novice and knew the signs beforehand. Around the corners of his fermented thoughts, he heard steps toward his doorway.

As he looked up dark-eyed and sagely, his grandson lingered on the threshold of his suite. He relaxed merely in the helpless venture of meeting him again after years of absence. He wanted to scold, make him repent and beg for forgiveness in shambles of shame and despair. Instead Lord Kuran waited quietly for him to close the door and join him in the living room.

"K_a_n_a_m_e_," Lord Kuran practiced the pronunciation with a lengthy scrutiny at the elegantly attired pureblood. "Do you know what your name means?" He relented his search and sighed, "When Sora was told by the palace elders to have a child, she fretted but grew to accept the conditions. Once you were born, she kept asking me about a name. You were our first child after four centuries. After we met you, we were happy."

He glanced at the smoky cloud hanging over the roof of his window, battling lingering affection that seemed soft and rich as pain. "We felt comfortable leaving the monarchy in your hands. Not because it was tradition, because you saw the world differently. Your parents and I, together, we named you, Kaname,_ the key that hold things together. _And in so, we heavily depended on your growing up and becoming enthroned."

Lord Kuran ceased in the hallow echo of his words. Alive yet breathlessly still, as if arrows were primed to rain on his head. "What do you think happens when an important key like yourself disappears? I'll tell you. Everything reverts to into a dysfunctional piece. And that's what happened when you were gone." He reflected in stark resumption of his truer self, his obligations imprinted in his body since birth. "She tried to mend things, regardless of how weak she was she showed me her true nature. In that she earned my reverence and loyalty."

Now remorselessly he looked into Kaname's shadow-tainted eyes, claimed by pessimism, self-torture and regret that stretched longer than his life. "You don't suppose what you did was best, do you?" A silent, cold shiver imbedded in the question, he waited for an answer in the snowstorm traipsing in the closed room.

In his eternal fixation of Kaname, he caught profound hints of his son's qualities glimmer through the dark. The doubtful straight frown setting in with grieving but slightly dawned and absent pair of eyes that resented being probed, pushed, and hounded for answers between the cracks of his oppressed soul. So many secrets, voices, ideas and prayers lay under cover, leashed and guarded inside his heart. Lord Kuran knew it was unimaginable getting Kaname to open up. Since childhood he was fairly secretive, repressed, and resented attention. It was a lost cause, Sora learned. Then he met a friend, whom he admired and was taught from where rivers drained and why birds soared.

That important person was suddenly murdered.

He'd wait for years to win back his memories and terrified heart, to finally fall for Yuuki.

Although Lord Kuran was centuries older and endured turbulences, hardships over the years, he hadn't ever left his wife's side. Not handled by virtues, or succumbed to uncertainty, he simply never thought of leaving her at all. In this lifetime it was obdurate and obscene to negotiate whether she should've died or not. His ending bargain would be to keep her alive for as long as possible, obviously, but it didn't change the fact that she left him anyway, and he was sitting like a pathetic man with paper-skin and stony eyes, shuddering at the knowledge of Kaname leaving his newly wed, young wife for three powerful years.

He pitied Yuuki.

As he stared at the gloomy silhouette of her husband, Lord Kuran felt a chill in his heart, a feeling he hadn't remembered since he was five years old.

He pitied Kaname too.

Damn pitiful grandchildren.

"Are you going to leave her again?" He muttered. Kaname's stare was one of profound, stomach-churning glares the Lord's ever seen. He didn't inherit the glare from Kirrin, must've been Sora, Lord Kuran decided.

"I assume it's a no." He deduced.

"Assume away." Such a distressingly indifferent response, it caved and suffocated Lord Kuran with unease.

The wad of wires in his working mind crackled and popped impatiently. He rigidly balanced on his feet and sentenced Kaname a callously demanding glare. "My point being, anyhow, is leaving that child with your powers will not be beneficial, if you do it again, that is."

"Who says I will?" He was standing with arms folded, leaning and blending in the irrepressible darkness of the wall behind him.

His vision strayed from one wall to the next, trying to pin Kaname's silhouette to a center, as if a blind man left to catch flies, or if he'd been walking in an ageless black tunnel for years. He was obscure, like finding identical clouds in the sky. An illusion that fades in the form of unregistered thought, never understood or used.

Lord Kuran changed the subject. "Today is your first appearance. Following this, we should proceed with Yuuki's coronation. She has put it off for too long. I leave it to you to change her mind."

Kaname lowered one of his folded arms. The first move administered since his entrance captivated the Lord, who gave him another vexed study. "You don't want to?"

He said nothing, and this piqued the elder a smoldering, undesirable degree that blanked somewhere between restraint and hitting Kaname in the head _several_ times.

He heard humans disciplined children, but Sora and Kirrin never laid a bruising hand on him. In the shadowed corner, he resembled a petulant nine-year-old than a king, and Lord Kuran was never known for patience. Mind thinned by lore of actions, he passed a wavering hand over his tired eyes and resorted to reclaim his chair. The outcome was less satisfactory than hitting Kaname, but he had managed to calm by a miniscule amount.

"The sooner we schedule the ceremony the better." He clenched his annoyance toward his unresponsive company.

Not insensitive to the Lord's struggle, Kaname switched gears to speak. His tenacious detachment from conversation and others left everyone uncomfortable. His Right Hands were perfect examples, and it had been only for Yuuki whom he waited for vowels, syllables, breaths and sighs to leave her lips.

"I'll talk to her. If willing, we will continue with the plans."

"_If_ willing?" He took off in a disastrous whirl of scenarios, "Does she have reasons not to? She is capable, the title is practically hers." Prattle if he could and he would've if not for Kaname's alienated expression. "What? Did she tell you she changed her mind?"

"She hasn't made her mind." Was the whisper between the crumbs of hope and tailored happiness that should've been measurable and catchable in the herd of unknown future. He didn't read lives like pamphlets or fan his desires. There were irredeemable consequences when he did, which seemed to be always. He didn't care to ruin what waited uncomplaining and quietly for him.

"I leave the matter to you." The Lord murmured, unwilling to probe the eerie discomfort in his words. "You are best solving it by convincing her either way."

"We'll see."

"Kaname—" He paused and relaxed in the chair. "I wouldn't want you to go before me. It's hard for someone older to watch someone younger pass away. Let me go first and hold out a bit longer."

He only nodded and stepped out of the immeasurable darkness, his shadow cascaded to the hall into effervescent gray dots, gradually molded in the shape of his back and shoulders as he crossed corners and made a turn.

Kaname expected the ordinary celebration that lurched a victorious war. Praising and screaming people stood on streets, businesses closed to honor his return and endless interviews, press conferences mandated visibility. In all of the regular formations he drifted from cameras, answered questions, demonstrated he did rather well for someone waking from coma or 'sleep' as most preferred.

"How are you feeling today?" A microphone was presently shoved to his chin by an anxious, cockroach looking reporter.

He gravely looked at the individual, a citizen, a normal worker who received wages by bringing news from one to another, and it did less than nothing but dawn on him that despite the man ignored his discomfort or how Kaname resented spot lights, he was a creature whom he was responsible for, someone whom Yuuki obligated to care for when he wasn't around. The beckoning ire trampling over control silently backed away in the shallow hole of patience.

"Better." He replied, affably than was reasonable. The audience stood awed and titillated by his smile.

"Ousama, during the time you 'slept' Joousama solely looked after all parts of the monarchy and the people. She has received positive feedback. What do you have to say about her work?"

He closed his mouth, and with all the time in the world, began straightening any hidden wrinkles on his leather gloves. "You ask me such a simple question. My answer lies with the public; you are the judges of her work, not me. It was over your concern why she made alterations in our society. If you feel things were managed unfairly, voice your objections. We'd rather know now." He waited and let his expectations summarize in the silence. Not a soul doubted Yuuki.

Bashful reporters nodded from their seats. Except for the ticking and eye-numbing camera flashes, the world waited on his word, for his movement, for another execution of his smooth voice to spill, blanket the air with ripples of incandescence tranquility. Before the voice was heard, instincts expanded into a tough wand, ready and impenetrable for the movement he caught out of the corner of his eye.

He had turned in the man's direction before anyone else, including the half-risen subject from his chair who nervously situated his camera and microphone.

"Ousama." The man cleared his throat and deposited a deep bow. "Welcome back! What are your thoughts about Asato Ichijo's death sentence? The Elders sentenced Ichijo-sama to imprisonment in Rome but it has been rumored Joousama ordered his death. Was this handled correctly?"

More cameras flashed, once again he had to disguise the disease eating him from the inside at the memory that should have decayed and dissolved like the years he slept away.

"I have witnessed the crimes conducted by Asato Ichijo. It would've been my wish to eliminate the crimes altogether, and the passable method of elimination is to remove the instigator."

"Then is it true the reason behind your 'coma' was because you were attacked by councilmen?"

His leather gloves tightened around his palms. Destroying the proof of violent emotion, he watched the room composedly. At these times, his levelheaded upbringing was more valuable than straightening the jagged teeth in the reporter's mouth that opened, eager and hungry for his answer. If drops of emotion or candor were desired, Kaname could promise the latter only. His cold stare rode over the vampires, steady, stalling, considering telltale details that won't matter tomorrow or the next day, but they fumbled into his focus like sheen of pale light.

"I was attacked." Kaname said in the suddenness that rocked his words and blasted back to his own ears. He waited for common gasps of shock to expire. Regarding them broadly, his spellbinding words wove around each significant shape and statue in the room that even the cameras waited in half daze for him to continue.

"My attackers are not to be named. The intention behind it was to dilute the crown. This cements the necessary need to empower our techniques to protect the royal family. In due time, we'll have achieved this much, but the rest remains uncertain."

The missing years were as unfathomable and unlived like a dream roared in biting resolution. Yuuki worked hours upon hours holding onto him, crying while he slept, waiting, waning, wishing and wanting. Suddenly she stopped crying and looked at him with a pair of untouchable eyes that were crystalline and unnatural, hated seeing what it saw. Although he was inside her subconscious, he stripped her of the innate quality she bequeathed, and the comfort of familiarity.

"We'll continue to improve our security and impose rectification where necessary. In the meantime, security measurements and reestablishment of the Elders Council has been increasingly effective." He cleanly decided against further questions and was escorted to his vehicle.

Takuma edgily shifted by the window, peered in the glass and pulled back with a forced sniff and let his lips move into an exuberant smile.

Immobile in the transversal seat appeared the shape of Kaname's coat, the dark material flared half of his seat and polished black shoes gleamed in the fluttering, escaping light of the passing world from the window. His expression was unreadable but the manner of his stillness suggested a perilous calm teething beneath Kaname's skin, waiting to rip out of his body and free itself.

"Don't force yourself." Drove the detached, chilling forewarning that sounded nothing like a warning but a sheer order unless he liked having his heart torn out.

So Takuma complied, dropped the overly done smile and let the anchored emotions of his heart besiege him. He witnessed the slow but dangerous battle between his power and Yuuki, remembered vividly how she collapsed from lack of control. It was vicious, spawned incorrigible waves of terror, disparaging hunger, carved needs birthed from blood alone. She grew hungry easily. Her senses were sensitive and though she composed for seconds, he caught her waver every now and then. It was too dismissible he wondered if he imagined it the whole time.

A week's time confirmed how remorseless Kaname's powers on Yuuki were. She barely escaped attacks, injuring him more than three times.

Knowing the surpassing danger curled inside the pureblood, Takuma couldn't evade the illusion in what manner, what control Kaname effused, still able to look sublime and impeccably insurmountable and harness the forces in his blood. Yuuki was not strong in comparison.

A fractured part of his inner self shattered to irreversible pieces. He thought he knew Kaname in the silences they wore, but everyone at the palace questioned the notion and found it unattainable.

He was unreachable. He preferred to be. Whether it was for other's safety or opposition from attaching to someone after Kaoru's death, the answer remained undetermined. Steady conversations with Yuuki implied he was secretive with her. Another turmoil to their barely reconciled relationship.

Takuma lowered his eyes to the floor. "Where are we headed? You cut the conference short, any particular reason?"

Mouthful of reasons gnawed at Kaname, all the more reason for him not to voice them aloud. Shivers fired up from the bottom of his spine, sucking on each vertebra and hung on his shoulders like metal weight. He felt heavy but feather light. Something called to him, chained him by the arms and legs, tugged him closer from shadows. The swallowing ebb of something familiar, a need to cover and execute his impatience.

He was anxious.

He couldn't wait to get to the Elders Council, take back what was his and relieve Yuuki of unquenchable tasks and cure her scarred hands already. He had been absent, lost and insecure under the weight of Yuuki solely leading the monarchy while chained underground. Set fire to those ridiculous delusions because he worried no more.

Elders from the Council of Ancients had arrived and waited in the Chamber. He stepped through the door with Takuma on his heels and lifted the anticipated atmosphere with his presence. From around a table, guests reared their heads with known expression.

"Welcome, Kuran-sama." Invited a severely tall Elder who rose from his chair and bowed.

Kaname returned the gesture and exchanged greetings across the table. His gaze paused in slight marvel and question upon his spouse. She passed him a cordial smile, nothing super and turned back to the Elders whom she had been keeping company.

"The matter of transferring your powers to me has been top secret. Certain council members know, and I was recommended not to tell outside parties." He heard Yuuki say as she leaned forward, her forthcoming words tugging all parties by the ear. "Before we head to the Council Office, I'm glad we can get together in private to sort critical issues." She rose and pushed folders toward Kaname, scanned the room and respectfully asked Takuma to step outside.

He obliged and closed the door.

She was everything he hadn't imagined. Professional, silver tongued, wary and excellent with wading discrepancies. He almost found it artificial, that it was someone else with Yuuki's face talking to him, like they hadn't met before. Kaname regarded the folder she dispensed and waited for her to finish.

"On the accounts of your imprisonment, the council decided to revisit the case a year later. However you were unconscious and the case couldn't be continued. As a result, verdict couldn't be reached. Former Council Head Asato Ichijo's death affected your case considering he was the plaintiff. There were no other claims brought to the court. Your imprisonment was rescinded for there was no proof of illegal activities in the palace since your status as king.

"The Council of Ancients ruled the evidence of the Sacrifice should be voided because the quintiessential logic of pursuing the 'Curse' mandated a 'born' sacrifice, not a candidate created through murdering members of the inflicted clan. You hold all rights to precede the tradition or to annul it completely. The Ancients have declared that you followed the latter solut—" She stopped so spontaneously, the parties lurched forward in their seats.

Her vision moist and grip giddy on her report, Yuuki held on to the paper tightly, unable to deviate from the lucid ache that hovered over her like sacks of bricks.

"Joousama." An Elder called, "Will you be able to continue?"

She sniffed. Her sparkling eyes nipped the Elder and the report. "Ah..." Heaving, she snorted at herself and shook her head, fearing her voice.

The horror of the situation was not about her inability to resume, but that she was inches from becoming a sobbing mess from the data. It wasn't merely business, or hide and seek political games, it was no ordinary crime. It was her life. Her family's life and everything she let trample in her life. All of it which led her to step up, overcome, despair and agonize over what she was and what she wasn't. It made her sick to her stomach, like knives twisting in her rotting corpse, and she was still breathing, watching the blades flounder in her distorted flesh.

Tears didn't fall. They stayed glued to her eyes. "Sorry." Yuuki finally shook her head. From the tangles of her throat and the rust irons in her chest, a short laugh fell through her mouth. She blinked, not realizing she had laughed in the first place. "I lost my place."

"I will continue." The Elder on her left offered.

"No, that won't be necessary." She straightened the paper and restarted.

The closer and deeper she mauled over the contents dripping off her dry, poisoned tongue, the darker, palpable and hostile memories loomed in her mind. It progressed through her veins and reached around her throat with claws, choking her. She made sure not to dissolve the composure she strived to maintain, at least not in front of the Elders and _especially_ in front of Kaname.

He'd try more favors on her behalf. Favors she feared would run along the lines of giving her other aspects of his powers. Then a second coma. Tears. Blood tablets. Limp pillows. Screams. Another twenty years. No, this time it might be six hundred years, and she didn't have that many years to live because she was a noble. Better yet, some vile murderer successfully finished her off with a slick twist of the knife.

Slamming her fist on the table, she pushed out of her chair. "That's it." Anger spiked as her red eyes screened the men. "Any questions?" She felt the slightest of relief finger her mind for completing the report without bursting.

Gazes suspended on Kaname. He sat with arms locked over his thighs, one hand tucked under his chin and gaze coiling around Yuuki like raining towers.

She ducked. He watched waves of discomfort radiate in black ravishing clouds from her head and shoulders.

"Hmm. In the eyes of law, that makes me a free man." Kaname pinned Yuuki a hard, grueling stare.

"It does." She avoided him, and it didn't hurt or surprise him. Yuuki closed the folder and nodded to the others. "Well, gentlemen, I'm being summoned to the Council Office. Please, excuse me. I will meet you there in an hour." Sprinting for heaven, the door, she flung it open and footed out of sight.

He found her behavior odd, questioned the whys and whats at the back of his mind. She continued to push, block, and prevent confrontations with every fiber in her being. They resorted to silence instead. It was good for both.

When she ran into him as accidentally as the devious maids concocted in their candle lit room, which unexpectedly sported a silk laden bed, flower scattered hand basin and bathtub, outrageous clusters of exotic blood-tinged wine bottles, quixotically displayed lingerie's instead of her boring night robe. She clenched her fists and turned around.

Kaname stood with folded arms, looking puzzled but plagued by the dimension of thoughts the lingerie incited.

She crumbled the lacy garments and stuffed them in her drawer. It turned out the world mocked her because her drawer was overflowing with disastrous quantities of coquettish confections the maids believed would lure out her feminine fox. The maids never learned, and the surprise continued for weeks, to a point it was routine to trudge in the heavily candle lit room and sleep in silk after bathing in leftover flower pedals. A toiling workday at the Elders Council rendered in essential rest. They were mildly grateful for their demanding work schedule.

Kaname was always traveling and meeting appointments while she bustled around the council with Aidou. The schedule was functional, and both acquired a selfless responsibility to measure up individual tasks instead of a joint commitment. When she returned to the palace late at night, he'd steer through and show up three hours after, spend another two hours in his office and retire for the night. Side-by-side they'd both lie voiceless, motionless. A secret symphony and pact not meant to be broken from touch or talk. He'd sleep or wait for the candles to die. She'd recline because she was fatigued.

Except he smelled great and it haunted her when she closed her eyes. And he looked delicious with his hair dripping over the pillow in straight, fixed lines. The white collar of his shirt rubbed his soft throat, lucky enough to tickle the micro pores boring into the back of her eyelids. She couldn't skip out on the faint glow of his hands in the feverish moonlight. Each rested on his side, limp or ready on sheets. Her deviations forged for hours over countless things to do with his hands. Suck them, bite them, slip them within her labial lips, mold them around her breasts or simply let them run over her for hours in exploration. She could think for ages because sleep and she had become fast rivals where Kaname was concerned. She did imagine many things, new or old thoughts while gazing at his soundless, sleeping profile.

An impish knot vibrated in her throat. She looked over the unfiltered black hair on his pillow. A repetitive and one of many thoughts she had was being ready to give up life to stroke his hair, feel him through his clothes, test if he was real or a mirage from her dream, lick his body and watch him catch his breath like she knew he would whenever she touched him deliriously. She trembled and turned over, pushing her back toward him. Once situated, she counted sheep, grabbled for distractions from the apparent wetness between her thighs.

The pureblood senses were sensitive and astute. Chopping her head off was a better option than letting Kaname accuse her of viciously impure thoughts. Yuuki crossed her legs and spelled out nursery rhymes in her mind. It was supposed to be a success. She was sure it would be. Once she stopped salivating at the thought of licking his throat and _other _places that liked being licked. He was not new to her touch, neither was she, which proved to be a bigger problem. She held her breath and gaped at the walls.

Damn his soft hair, his nostrils and lashes. His indomitable mouth, all hot tongued, wet lipped and soft skinned. Damn the mile-long arms and legs, glowing like moonstones. That muscle padded chest with buttons for nipples and wiry-toned torso that bumped against the receptors of her tongue. The pliable pelvis previously plastered with her kisses and playful fingers neatly hidden from her starved eyes in pants. Damn the silk sheets and bright white walls, vigilantly taunting.

_Why, so cruel? _

It was frustrating. She wanted to scream.

He was frustrating. His smell, the white buttons of his shirt was frustrating, and his hands—the _hands_ were a bigger culprit. They teased and trained her body of its wares. Knowing and expecting, her body _wanted_ the torture in unwinding hours of endless caress. Yuuki buried her face in the pillow and thought she'd cry and beg him to fling everything between them, including the silence and stir a rambunctious wild mating session.

She jerked up from the bed after a series of position flipping, pillow punching, blanket kicking and distastefully decided it was useless to lie silent when without language or movement, Kaname overpowered and taunted her senses to delirium. No matter what amount of fatiguing work piled in her day, from onward she'd resist and wait out going sleeping next to him.

If he knew about her traumatizing insomnia, he didn't breathe a word. Previous situations on learning about her scandalized dreams compelled Yuuki to hide from him for days. He disapproved similar developments. At that, Yuuki was relieved the aftereffects of her sexual thoughts didn't conjure into a round two of embarrassing confrontations.

A respectable woman shouldn't express the blight of sexual frustration. She was one. So she wouldn't. Partially in fear of Kaname's reaction. Yet again she was positive he knew. The darn pureblood that he was just knew about everything.

It was later she realized he was good in the waiting game. He held out perfectly, patient and calm. If she didn't break the silence arching over their relationship, neither would he. He was stubborn like she, but he was mindful and respectful of her discomfort. And that's what thawed her heart, because his stares remained dutiful and loving across the room, his gentlest smile only lit up for her. It was constant and reassuring; however, lately all she could think about was his smell pervading their bedroom and office. And sex. Lots and lots of it.

One night the omniscient Kaname accidently touched her back. She burned and believed had turned into crisp right then. Her fried imprints glued to the sheets, waiting for him in the morning. The other night, their legs grazed and his breath brushed her left ear. She couldn't take it anymore and darted out of the room. Turning her office couch into a makeshift bed was adventurous. Possibly stunned the household and concerned maids, including spurred Lord Kuran to demand why she slept alone.

"Like you want to know." Yuuki scoffed at the Lord.

He waited in bewilderment, folded his arms and scowled. "Don't be bitter with Kaname."

"I'm not bitter." She threw herself on the cushions, beginning the battle for a comfortable position. "I can't sleep in there."

"Go sleep in your room before rumors spread you are fighting." He ordered.

She tipped her head with dreary eyes, "Don't tell me you always slept with your wife and didn't have trouble controlling yourself when certain activities weren't in order."

For eons his face didn't move. Finally he blinked, not at her, but at his shoes. "Ah. Hm."

"Leave me alone." Yuuki rolled into her cocoon of blankets.

"I will…uh." Lord Kuran gingerly picked his words, "Talk to Kaname?"

"Forget it."

"Well, ahem," Lord Kuran tapped his foot on the door sill, a tuneless, irrational dip of implied and restless thoughts sifting through avenues of solutions.

Although he didn't, she felt he was laughing at her. His tapping churned into a sardonic cackle. Holding his waist, he wheezed into a purplish blue shade from orotund laughter. Thrashing the blankets, she geared up and glared.

He stood stupefied. If he didn't know better, she resembled a beggar than a queen. Sleeping on impractical locations when the tired body wanted, he found the predicament no different than shooing abandoned pets begging for food on his doorstep. The Lord's mouth wrinkled from its steady, clear line. Never in his time had he encountered such discrepancies. Royal females were simple, doted their spouses. Commotions in the brink of the night never visited him where a wife chose a plastic couch over her husband.

Starkly he was reminded of his old, old age. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Yuuki lay back down like a tidal wave receding into sea. "Just leave me alone." Too exhausted to continue and too stubborn to change her mind.

"Kaname will disapprove."

She knew he would.

If faithful reason bated priority, he'd understand she was protective of herself. If she knew Kaname, he wouldn't mind her choosing what was best for her body. Not that a bed romp was unhealthy or harmful. The very opposite, in fact, and Kaname wouldn't refrain the implication.

When the sun slashed open the cover of night, Kaname briefly stopped by her office. Seeing her asleep, he leaned over the couch and retreated after moments, leaving her feeling lost and lonely with his dissipating form in the hall.

Duties at the Elders Council weren't onerously trudging. She expedited visits, resumed a studious stride through the day. Her monthly visitations in communities were provident, further enabling Yuuki insight of overlooked hardships.

One could imagine from his luxurious office—or not imagine—the difficulties rural life reaped in the outskirts of the city where cattle, horses and farmlands swept over hills. Councilmen and political executives didn't lend to the eye-opening saga of their troubles.

She was the first queen to manually walk through rice fields barefoot. Her hair knotted messily, locks dripping limply like black weeds over her cheeks and shoulders as she labored on knees and hands akin farmers. Personally she reveled with affection in the feeling of dipping her feet in the soggy, plush warm earth. Though rigorous and straining on the back, she knelt planting for hours.

In the evenings she aided making the elder's beds before her own and slept against the corroded cement. Despite the lack of furnishing in the rural huts, Yuuki felt at peace lying on the hard floor, hair falling in waves around her face and shoulders, gazing into the emptiness of the universe in the night.

There was no sexual frustration or insecurity but pure relief, and it was all she desired. The intense serenity swathed the village into sleep. Silence weaved and rippled over the world. Streaking gray paint over trees and fields. Even though she was sleeping in a man-made hut found from centuries past, it felt strangely an anomaly and at home to be in one. If only the door stopped creaking, she could sleep like the dead.

Glancing at her snoozing companion, her mouth flopped into a rueful frown.

Peering at the unruly portal, she slid up and crawled to the screen. Air fluttered harshly on the paper, she unlatched it open and moonlight tainted the darkness. Ropes of silver patterns dangled from the moon, catching over distinct legs, matt and stained footprints. She hunched over the opening, peering with thirsty eyes over the farmland and sleeping huts under whispers of moonlight.

It was exceptionally euphoric looking out into the slumbering world. Her eyes had accommodated to documents, tables, councilmen, and cameras. Engaging steadfast in the soothing epitome, the milieu nourished her eyes from repetitive mundane sights it had adapted to. She was touched, and it was all right to be so.

Movement accorded like beating rain clouds from inside. Yuuki whipped readily, her knees locked on the ground and fists tensed.

Twinkling silver dazzled over gold hair over a massaging hand on an eye. "What're you doing?" Takuma let out a magnanimous yawn to the world for awaking him from a deep sleep. "Aren't you tired?" He crouched on his knees, blinked over her fists and slapped his forehead. "Ugh."

He looked weak enough to be blown away by a breeze. She suppressed the urge to tip him backward with a finger on his chest and watch in amusement at what happened next.

"Why are you up?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" He sniffed, dabbed his eyes to eliminate the veil of sleep. The image reminded her of a lonesome puppy without a destination or name. Repositioning himself beside her on the doorstep, Takuma bolted his elbows on his knees and surveyed the land. "Can't sleep without Kaname?"

She cringed at the direction of the conversation. Sure enough, he caught her weasel around the hole. "What're you talking about?" The intimidating reality in the question deflated her spirits.

She didn't care to speak for her reaction was apparent like daylight, but Takuma wasn't a creature whose conceptions were devastating. He was chained to the identical dull ache as she. They were likeminded about certain arrangements, but still overcame differences through horizons and sunsets.

"I heard you don't sleep in the same room anymore." Casting her a wry look, baited by amusement, the corners of his lips shifted up at the touchy subject.

Narrow eyes sourly oozed on his profile in return. "People sure love to talk about our sleeping habits."

"Of course!" He nodded, not an inch of compassionate shame in the jeer. "We have to know whether our king and queen get along. Not only in the office but particularly in the bedroom. Specifics are important. You hold the future of our city." Takuma gestured to her waist, "The future of the Kuran clan too."

"It's no one's business." She miffed.

"Then…" Takuma raised his head to peer at the blinding stars. "What's different now? He is the same person he always was. His physical exams are normal. He… functions _there_ proficiently."

"Ichijo!" She shoved him sideways, watched the well-deserved punishment when he railed into the wall.

The sound of skin peeled from wood tickled her ears. He dizzily returned, cradling his cheeks. "It's mandatory to deposit specimen at the Royal Health Service's order. To ensure his semen is... effective. You'd believe purebloods can outstand physical ailments but there's caution about reproduction. And Kaname is the last Kuran heir, it's important to him." Takuma defended.

She didn't want to inquire how the information was dispensed to him, yet if one was a member of the royal facility it was norm. Her own experience with the palace hospital was plain awful. Each visit imbibed needle prodding, uncomfortable inspection, comparing secretion colors, and the taxing maneuver to energize hormones through fertility medicine. The tactics were evermore shameless, each one overbearing and stupendously out casting the other. Kaname couldn't escape their gasps too.

"They sure know how to torture people." Yuuki mouthed, the soundproof wisdom of her words sprinkled for seconds and relaxed into seeds of truth. She looked at the web of stars.

A breeze flooded the farm.

"It's not that he is different." She whispered secretly into the night, the life of her words would terminate in the deft of early morning and light. She continued heedfully, taking care of each phrase. "I was happy when he came back, I still am. Seeing him every day is a gift I won't take for granted. He says he was in my subconscious from where he watched me struggle. He saw me from the inside, Ichijo. My weaknesses, my scars, my hates and fears. Things I can never say aloud. Things I don't want to admit."

"How is this bad?" Two stars pedaled into his vision, latched together into a single shimmer, ripping apart the black inked night through flashes of brilliance. Somewhere in the universe he imagined fireworks erupting. "He knows you better than before."

Hands from her heart turned the knob of her smile. She caressed the step with a fingernail. The back of her eyes felt full with sand. "I don't want him to do it again. Between us, he gets to do what he chooses without telling me. I did the same and confessed to everyone about my identity." Her nails caught the skin of her palm, flicking blood spots over the stair. "I can still feel his anger." The soles of her feet were torn, as was the muscle, the bone was beginning to melt. His fury was similar to walking barefoot on coal for seven hundred years.

The scent of tears and blood pinched his nose. Takuma looked to the side. "He forgave you, didn't he?" Eyes steering on the shadow spots next to her bare foot, the air ate away the blood in seconds.

"I want to confront him." She pressed her chin to her chest. "I want to tell him how much it hurt being away. How much I hated his giving me his powers. How cruel it was to be without him around. But…" The tears gushed, pooling over the dried blood, tinged with regret, ache, and all the guilt clobbering her heart. "He knows all of it. What can I say to him? What do I ask of him now? He has shown me he'd do just about anything to keep me safe—and I haven't done a thing!"

Takuma grabbed her shoulder. Stensed and pushed her head up.

Guilt stretched and morphed into her, becoming a limb of her body, always a part of her, always next to her, forever filtering its influence in her system. "I want to slap him!" She wailed to the stars.

"Shh, shh." He waved in placation, "You'll wake up the village." Hopping over the entrance, he dutifully searched for movement in huts and slipped back to her side.

Yuuki was doubling over in her hands, her tiny shoulders trembling and long hair bobbing back and forth. She continued uninterrupted, and it seemed until the stars' glimmer began to wane when she lifted her mucous smeared face to the inclining aurora. Takuma offered her his sleeve, but she politely wiped the moisture on her own arm. Sitting on her left, he hunched over with the weight of the world on his back, eyes solemn and jaw taut. They sat for a long time, if not in comfortable but companionable silence.

She didn't cry again, but he wasn't in a state of mind to make demands and didn't care if she did. Yuuki grounded her teeth and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Why are we here?" His shaky question tickled to silence as dying fire on a metal.

Dragging him was crucial to her obligations. Her expeditious tasks left her zigzagging from one place to another. Unhesitatingly she barged in Kaname's office with Aidou, stopping mere inches from the table. Gaze stern and aloof from practicing in the mirror, a glaring misrepresentation that almost seemed juvenile and comical, strikingly incomparable to Kaname's perpetual self-discipline. Feeling revolted by her pretentious imitation, Yuuki magnified the distance from his table.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Kaname lowered the document he had been holding, pouring her with his complete and enamoring attention.

She didn't notice. "I'm taking Takuma!" Bellowing her war cry, she pranced in the lounging area and plucked the individual lolling in a chair. "We're trading Right Hands. Take Hanabusa!" Booting the blue-eyed in the office and snaking Takuma outside, she hoped she didn't come off too strong.

Takuma sulked the entire ride to the village. "Why do I have to go?" He pouted.

"This is good for you." Somehow resembling a domineering elder forcing a young one to follow in their footsteps, the situation was primarily relatable.

"I don't want to." Takuma tugged her arm piteously. "Let me go_ooo hoomee_."

"You're coming with me, and that's that!"

He decided he never wanted to acquaint with her tyrant side. Takuma curled his hands sulkily, folded himself around his arms and slept against the window. There was no talk but the reposing ride prepared them for the hard work ahead.

He couldn't believe it at first. She was kneeling, slobbered in mud, looking atrociously disgusting in grime and worm residue. Hours of whimpering, stumbling around the farm, Takuma ached and twitched for a comfortable bed rest.

The amount of work hosed on him sucked the blood out of his eyes. He swayed with pails of water, floundered around squawking chicken, scampered from angry bulls and worst of all had to adapt to using a depression for a toilet. At first he couldn't move because he thought the villagers were playing a trick. They turned and walked away. Takuma eyed the hole meant to excrement deposits.

Late afternoon, he was begging Yuuki to take him back.

"I can't live here! Take me back." He shook her rougher than any earthquake known to land.

Yuuki pushed him on the matt and threw blankets over his head. "Sleep already, we have to wake up early."

For a nobleman he was awfully petulant and tugged her arm. "Please, take me back. I can't take it anymore. They told me to use the hole in the yard for...for..._you know."_

Yuuki folded her legs on the floor. "Don't you see the poverty of our people? These are the conditions they live in this century. And look at us "

"Look at me!" He clawed his head and eyes. "I can't take it anymore!" He shrieked.

She knocked him on the back of the head and settled it in her lap. "You're going no where unless I say so."

"Say it, say it," He munched grudgingly as she began massaging his scalp. "If I get out of here alive, I'll tell Kaname never to do what you want. I'll come between you two and consume his time away from you."

"Don't be ridiculous." She drove circles around his pulsing temples.

He clenched his eyes and focused on the motion. "I know..." Takuma tiredly sighed. "It's not fair of you to drop me here and let me suffer. I wasn't prepared."

"But are we ever prepared for tragedies to begin with?" The summation was despondent, drilling a hopeless attachment in each. He stilled in her lap, eyes cranked shut, and she figured he fell asleep. His silence said enough as she felt his shoulders unwind as well as the pulsating knot on his temples slip into remission.

Now sitting wide-awake in meager sunlight and distancing night, many questions delicately decorated their thoughts. Seas and galaxies entwined, loped, sprinted and forever sealed on polar opposites. She nudged her feet on the side of the stair. Mulishly Takuma waited for the scenery to illuminate in the balmy sun.

"I miss my parents." Yuuki greeted the rising cylinder of ray over the hills.

"I'm very angry and hurt because he didn't leave behind happy memories." Takuma said to the glowing clearing.

A fiery glaze of sunlight dribbled over her arm. Her eyes may have turned inside her body following the uncurling and uplifting heat that sedated and replenished her tormented soul. The burning colors pooled and formed clusters upon clusters of saturated delight, milking away the aches of her bones and muscles, tightening gashes of wounds and patching other irregularities. She opened her eyes to the bluish sky, reborn and tremendously warm.

Compared to her, Takuma wasn't fairing well with the sun. He flinched, shielded his face and averted, cringing from the brilliance. Her hand skipped over the empty porch and wrapped reassuringly around his wrist.

"Don't focus on the light, focus on the heat." He heard her say through the peevish spasms of discomfort he attempted to hide. He chose to relax in the comfort of her words and loosened his taut arms, kept his head lowered with closed eyes and let the sun bathe him completely.

She watched the colors of his hair shimmer brighter than the sun itself and smiled.

He stiffened, capriciously alert and stumped. Ordinary vampires only rarely when compelled lingered in the sun. He freed from his usual demeanor and stayed put, in spite instincts bit him in the back of his mind to run. True to that, an instinctive creature like he would scramble out of the sun as quickly as possible for shelter. Takuma felt rather odd in the radiation.

Her encouraging compliment lifted his spirit nonetheless. He hoped his actions weren't sardonic toward his old habits, but it was normal to avoid sunlight, and Yuuki being the single creature who adored it from the first day. Her genes were variably different most believed. Sunbathing beside her, silently, Takuma consented to the theory.

Heat dug into his skin like claws, a sensation uncommon and strange to him. Takuma rubbed his arm lazily, testing the temperature.

"I said we're made of mud. Look at the ground, it needs sun for nourishment too."

Takuma dropped his hand; the sound of his nails scraped the stair. "Is it because we drink blood why we turn to dust when we die?" He tried to answer her previous question from days ago.

Yuuki hesitantly smiled, "Who knows, we also live longer because of blood. Some have extreme powers and some don't." She watched his shoulders hunch even more. The strength in them weakened by the weight of her observation. "Did I say something disturbing?"

"It makes me wonder," He pondered over the flowers balancing in the breeze two yards away. "Is it because we live long why we start to hurt others?"

"Kaname says, you have to be skeptical. I don't know why some hurt others. I don't know why my onii-sama had to be a victim, but we have to remember the good things to stop ourselves from following in their steps."

He looked ready to weep and ducked her stare.

Yuuki inhaled deep in her lungs, the air was empowering and full of life again. "I brought us here because we need to heal. The best way to do it is by giving. Give all you have from the bottom of your heart, even if you happen to cry it's good to know you don't have to do it alone."

Even though he wasn't willfully invigorated by her resolution, he grew to understand the crucial weight in the meaning to why they came to the village inundated with deprived and poor vampires. Next to blood, the indigenous tribe exercised cultivating lands and grossly dependant on iron-fueled foods. Their innovative standards facilitated the necessities in living and acquiring blood, instead of solely depending on blood tablets, a secondary rescue meal to vampires in the city, including the Royal Palace.

Since most involved in strenuous tasks during the day, they retired in the night. Another astonishingly adaptable schedule licking Takuma's eternal surprise. A fool for not giving their way of life a good hearing at first, Takuma gradually accepted all challenges, mainly work suitable for the muscular gender and aided with a humility and nobility that exceeded custom. It came to be the more services he offered, the more they cared and loved him. Within the tremulously tiring hours he stayed in their company, the capsule of pain enclosed around his heart melted, succumbing to Yuuki's advice about staying in company when the soul was wounded.

During those hours, he processed mind-crawling facets never occurred to the likes of noble vampires. All of the villagers were blind to hate, vengeance, even anger as if their souls were cleansed and incandescent pure shimmering through darkness with its pale emptiness.

He was vaguely turned off by the conclusion, sprouting lumps of indebt confusion for living a life attached to feelings nurtured by controlled negativity, the security in insecurities was easily terminable if he saw fit, only that it was reigned by a tenacious guard from outside intrusion. He found no significance in covering the insecurities any more. If by living a life seasoned by man-made hatred was his purpose, it made living all the more worthless and repugnant. He wouldn't have lived at all were he a pawn to someone else's acrimony.

Stunned for the first time, Takuma realized that it was how he had lived all this time. Tweaked and turned like a tie around a rope, stretched and suffered from another's controlling hands. A sour feeling embedded in his bones, rotting his organs as he sat immobile in a hut far from the palace, far from his childhood, in a place that held no memories but restrung, replayed, rewound everything that needed a second appraisal and chance. He was sick to his stomach, but he was patient with solid legs and fluid hands that was always needed in the farmland.

Under the shade of his hat, Takuma looked up to find Yuuki. So much like himself, tired but trying to sow wounds.

_I hate flies. _Yuuki swatted the infernal insects off her clothes and hair.

The skin on the back of her neck was raw rouge from sunburn. No matter what layers of hat and scarves adorned, the radiation permeated and scraped her sensitive skin. Another buzzing bacteria on wings whizzed by her ear.

A frustrated howl later, the queen dwelled in a fistfight with the wind, muttering unintelligently all the while. If spectators were curious, they merely stood back, admiring her skills. She plopped like a deflated balloon on the floor in futility, shoulders and chest heaving and locks of hair whipping from breaths.

Hesitantly examining her neck with palpable fingers, she grunted miserably. It was not her day but it was one day out of several days spent ailing about how torture snuck hour per hour, taunting and shredding her control to idle dust, never meant to be and pointless. She bent over her to inspect her manure-covered boots and hissed at the sharp stench of what was the horse's dinner and breakfast after digestion and excretion.

_Hate horse shit too!_ She wanted to kick something. Unwisely hissing and mumbling, slanted her foot and rammed it repeatedly against the box she'd occupied prior.

She continued for a good thirty seconds and let her fury relapse. Truly she wasn't molded for labor despite it was self-inflicted. She hadn't been wired for the tough out doors. However the effort paid off when the people beamed and slept happily in huts.

One of the girls was sweet enough to apply ointment on her burned skin. She bent forward on the floor at night, head between her knees, and let her thoughts twist in circles she drew on the floor as the girl massaged her skin gently. Grateful though she was but still unable to sequester and sodden the thoughts of Kaname if he were to extend a simple stroke of his tongue, rendering her good as new. Slick, wet and warm memories nibbled the corners of her thoughts, roaring and bombarding every bit of sentinel gathered with Kaname over the weeks. She gave a wistful sigh to the creeping night and forced her mind to blank.

"It's done, Joousama." The generous female came to a stand, dipped into a dance-like bow and smiled luminously in the cast of firelights. "If you need anything else, do let me know. I'll be happy to assist you again."

Something about the characters in the village was smartly creamed with sincere helpfulness and love toward strangers. The girl made true to the thought. "Thank you, Ari-san." Yuuki relieved the girl of services and watched her divide from the somnolent flickering candle and pricks of moonlight through the doorstep. Her throat felt scratchier than sand paper.

The stay hadn't been irksomely longer than her previous stops. In resignation she came to wonder every now and then whether it was too late to sneak back into the palace, in the sheets Kaname's occupied and hug him before sunrise relinquished her secret. The smell of hay, dung and sweat would stain his clothes, without words or symbolism he'd understand the quintessential desperation of a haggard wife missing her spouse in a rural village in the outskirts of the city. Still, doubt blazed like a fever, and she questioned if purebloods felt limited and sensitive when separated from significant others. From the shallow waters of memory, Yuuki remembered Shizuka-sama remarking purebloods didn't have these so called affects.

Then, Kaname was probably doing super by himself. _Hmph._

Yuuki growled uncharacteristically, began to rid her self of filthy clothes with strength too destructive for the tedious task. She moved in silence alone, wading through firelight as if moving through deep waters, gravity chaining her body, sank in her fresh hakama on her matt grouchily. What an outlandishly bad day.

Wet feet padded up the porch and through the entrance, Takuma didn't announce his presence and resumed going about his nightly routine of drawing his matt, pulling over blankets and lay in a daze in the corner. Sharing a hut with the wife of a revered friend was odd. Their camaraderie flourished but he felt starkly responsible for the arrangement thanks to his unrelenting mistrust on their first day in the village. He didn't want to be away from his charge, Yuuki.

Similarly weeks rolled afterwards but now the trust invested in the villagers was guaranteed, and he didn't need protection or Yuuki's tranquil conversations. Habit haggled and won lastly. Prompting him to return to the shared hut, but she was mute and it reminded him so much of him-self from the earlier week. Takuma hoped his presence lent her some form of support. True to that, their relationship was one like brother-sister, each protective of the other.

He started by tossing the blanket and sat up. In the rustle Yuuki chose to scoot in her mat, a drained sigh leaked out of her quivering soul. Permanent silence crowded the room, and then Takuma spoke.

"Are you all right?"

She answered the question many times before and gave the same ones to him during the stay, the question itself profited as a familiar song from childhood. "I'm fine. You?"

He tilted his head in thought, finally conjuring an answer, "Not bad. Are you sure? You don't look ok."

"It's nothing." Yuuki rolled over, away from his eyes and the fire. Another silence poured and popped like blisters. She saddled up and looked intently at Takuma. The firelight tinged his usual pale façade in orange. "Can I ask you something?"

Readily leaning forward, he nodded, "Sure."

"You always accompany Kaname. Have you ever heard him say he missed someone?"

Takuma scratched his nose and sniffed. "That's a hard one." He admitted after contemplation, "I _suppose_ he does but doesn't say so."

"Suppose?" Rang Yuuki's flat, dubious call from the other side.

"I wish I can read his mind. He doesn't expose feelings, only speaks in tangents and abstracts it takes time getting used to." Breath held, he layered his eyes on the floor, sighing. "Sorry, I'm not much help." Trying to redeem the morose conversation, he added empathetically, "But he loves you ver—"

"_I know."_ The sound of Yuuki's voice buried in pounds of lack-luster memory and sadness lanced the room, breaking his lithe bones into immeasurable pebbles.

"Don't worry." Takuma tried again. "Trust him."

"It's not about trust," She lingered over her words, looking up with saturated eyes, "I've never doubted him. The day he broke his engagement with Sara Shirabuki and came to me, he showed me where he wanted to be. I was scared for him. To be honest, he really has a feral nature and comes off irresponsibly nonchalant it can get annoying. He does frequently, and I just wish he'd care about himself more." Her nails were intriguing as it occupied most of her attention while she continued, "He never talks about his parents or hidden things, and it makes me curious what he thinks. He had the opportunity to get inside my mind. I have to keep guessing what's inside his."

"You shouldn't worry, Yuuki-sama." He sounded older than he truly was, "No one can force another to open up if they don't want to. You have your entire life to uncover and learn about him better, what's the rush?"

A burning emotion hooked high in her throat, she coughed in the stillness. "We, noble-blooded vampires, don't live longer than purebloods."

The sheen in his eyes ignited in glitters in the light. Silently waning, he turned away as if he glimpsed something he shouldn't have. "Those things shouldn't matter. There's nothing we can do about how long we live. Kaname will be fine." The air in the room twisted and growled lowly, a crouching cat waiting to execute a life-snatching blow on its prey. He shifted uncomfortably on the matt, dampened by the dour, tensed air. "Is... Is that why you came to the village?"

She held her head in trembling hands, uneven shoulders covered beneath the large hakama. She looked and felt small, smaller than a depleted worm gliding in mud, seeking shelter. "I'm avoiding him."

His reaction wasn't a reaction, holding him self lifelessly in the corner, ingraining and tearing the statement for solutions. Nothing came to him, so he asked suddenly, "Why?"

"Don't ask me why." Fatigue shouted from her broken vocal cords. Yuuki frowned at the ceiling, her toes curled, and fingers clenched the blanket, trying to seep any elements of Kaname in the material. She remembered his shoulders, liquid black-brown hair dripping through her fingers, his warm mouth and soft voice. Both her body and mind begged for him like food. She dumped her head in her arms, wallowing in its cradle, "I miss him."

******• * •**

Hours and days spun reluctantly at the council. The news, or the lack of about Yuuki and Takuma's return from their extensive stay in the village made days plow around unusually longer. Excessive public attention zoned on Kaname, no surprise there. Whether good or bad, his deeds to the council snapped outstanding duties to full circle, enabling Kaname to accomplish all he desired, including regaining his seat in his office, mastering the skill of relearning the representatives and motions of his Chamber, as well as the new Royal Cabinet administered by Yuuki's trusted ally, Masaru.

Unending hours of meetings with political reps fused days into light and dark, making the difficult passing of time less prolonged. He relegated sleep to spend time working at the council and barely left his groomed office. Yuuki's possessions waited around his desk watchfully. Pinning him down into depression he had no time to be in. The ordeal drastically worsened the already resistant time, and his mood turned bitter and blacker.

Still no damn news about their return.

He drew loose circles at the notion of landing on the village site. Intrigue numbed responsibility at the aspect of what held her there. Whispers barked from councilmember's about her refusal to return. Sparked by the resentful rumor of their sleeping arrangements and finalized into a malice echo of a rocky marriage.

Returning from resumption caused their relationship to be awkward, or she lost interest waiting for him. Kaname was not one to believe illogical rumors spurning value and consideration of its subjects and resumed his duties. Yet the vulgarity in the whispers sunk viperous fangs at the back of his mind, disabling him of innateness of forget and remaining apathetic about such nuisances. Only the rumors were about his wife, mocking him in irreverent designs he never experienced before. This made it all the more infuriating.

And so the majority of council avoided his office due to his pernicious aura for weeks. Aidou was value-proof to him as he moped like a lost puppy, betrayed and traded for a newer item in the market. He stayed by Kaname's side, nonetheless, his favorite place to be, but the shadow around his dead-blue eyes suggested he disliked being abandoned in the manner Yuuki had magnificently done to them _both._

"Order them back and lock her up." He spat one day, chewing on venom at the thought of how she took off with Takuma. "Put her in the territory. You did it before, no problem doing it again."

Kaname was gracefully penciling something over a previous mark Yuuki appended. He lingered over her touch soundlessly, absorbing remnants of her scent and emotion on the day he drank her thoughts from her subconscious in a time so angrily lost and unfulfilling he tasted misery on his tongue.

"You just returned from a coma. She shouldn't be going off to places without consent. Who knows when they're coming back?"

Evenly measured movements turned the documents over and skimmed another. Lost in the wilderness of ink on paper, Kaname designated certain amount of minutes on clauses in the report and checked it off with another signature.

Aidou sulked in a chair somewhere in the depth of shadows, his efforts rendered fruitless. Silly as the colors of his jealousy ran, the intransient objection regarding her insensible actions defeated the original genesis.

In Kaname's absence, she depended on Aidou and hadn't chosen someone else over him. His rightful place was to watch over her, and she'd never dismissed him. A chain of emotions strapped him in the chair, he didn't have the power to move or solve the bleeding feelings ebbing into his veins. Redemptive, angry and hurt, it scaled and punctured him from front to back. He caved inside his skin, feelings his bones shrink.

Kaname's nose tickled in the known scent. He didn't look up when he broke the silence. "You like Yuuki."

His nails drilled holes through the leather armrests. Sweeping the patches a scorned look, he listened to the secret sigh escaping his lips. "Everyone likes her, don't they? Not to sound arrogant but she preferred me than other Right Hands, turned to me for help. I was the first person she came to. What changed?"

In three years she transformed into a candidate noble of her role. He had found her jagged in clusters, took her and sharpened her into a sculpture. Allowing her the degree of independence was mandatory for her job, but she was also very personal with adoring citizens that regular appearances were a wise investment. An entire city and Council of Ancients were vigil of her actions from morning to sunset.

It was impossible to own someone of high demand, and in that, Kaname didn't object, as he was an immediate example. However she became more of a political depositor than a wife. He was crossing fingers in anticipation to have his wife back, not someone obligated solely to the public. The wait was long, but he wasn't one to ridicule about a time to reap his rewards, which could be tomorrow or a century, and she made time hard to endure for him.

"She changed." Kaname whispered.

"I didn't trust her at first." Aidou slowly muttered. "But you kept helping her."

"Am I someone in need of your permission for certain actions?"

Aidou jumped, "No!"

"Do my motives traipse beneath your expectations?"

Astonished, the Right Hand frantically adjusted his tongue for proper speech and avoid stuttering. "Kaname, never!"

"My purpose for refusing to kill and instead marry her was sound."

His lungs shrilled as he choked for a breath. "Yes."

"Clearly she's a queen who can dismiss any one at will."

"Yes?"

Kaname lanced him a cool red stare. "Get out."

He balked. "Wh-why?"

The stare steeled, and Aidou felt the floor underneath him whimper. He bowed out of the office wordlessly.

He was a pureblood king commendable enough to win the favors of councilmember's, a nice treat for his recent resumption, if real. As he assessed each member in the boardroom, he sank in the vagueness of being ridiculed by a fair share. The smell of mockery bleached inanimate objects, nervously breached his nose, and despite the day started in usual blandness with members conscious of duties, not needing his instructions, he could've walked off inexplicably and refused to sit amongst those looking down on him, which they were.

Perhaps it was letting Yuuki take over on his behalf. His defective prowess linked to letting adversaries render him comatose, or biased suspicion he lost his powers. Surprise as the public and council was when he admitted being attacked, this by proxy, stirred speculation about his powers, hence, expounding ridicule.

Mountains and geysers of terribly brute modes of discipline warped to mind; he had good reason to, no king worked with scorning people.

Stoically Kaname reviewed the group and stilled. The dense scent slithered, peeled open its poison in uncontrolled explosions. Someone was nervous. Not just someone but a fellow and endearing comrade of the former Council Head.

He shrank little ways out of Kaname's scrutiny, eyes burrowed on the fine print in paper, rotting with deceit right before his eyes. He waited like silkworm coiling silk or for a moon to bellow over darkness. A long smirk twinkled on his grim lips at last. His objective became unimaginably easier.

"Good evening, Lord Kichiro." Greeted the pureblood king in sardonic marvel. "It's been a long time."

The Lord whisked his nose low in response, "Hai, good evening, Kuran-sama."

"I trust you've been holding up well in my _temporary_ absence. You see I look forward to improvements a great deal around here. Don't you agree?"

Refraining from fidgeting, he replied as collectively as possible. "H-Hai." The nervousness emulated from the vampire, black ink over pure water, and him drowning in tugging waves circulated by hungry sharks.

"What are your opinions on Yuuki's work?" Kaname picked his wires with delicate perfection.

"She has performed well, Kuran-sama."

"Really?"

The Lord squirmed at the rancor swimming in Kaname's voice. "O-Of-Of course. She has been splendid."

He protruded an elbow on the table, draped a knuckle under his chin, watching the color in the Lord's face drain. "Hmm, unfortunately I don't agree." The room came to a stop but he took no regard. "Certain missions in desperation for attention were neglected. Certain pretenses were overlooked. Certain spoiled hands were left untouched. And certain people who shouldn't be here remain to be."

Members shivered in seats at the remark. The nervous scent spilled unstoppably as the Lord hunted for a handkerchief to wipe the stream of perspiration on his eyebrows. Steadily returning the king's pointed stare, the Lord waited with clenched teeth, listening to the thread of life as it shot off into unknown waters baiting something traitorous. He waited for the brush of blade hovering the thread, a meager touch, and he'd be good as dust.

Kaname's cold eyes lapped the man, in one moment he looked to the side, attention engaged in other matters, let the Lord return to stable breathed calm, hoping for too much too damn soon. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaname noticed him relax, and his mouth curled far back to reveal the width of razor fangs. The Royal Cabinet leaned knowingly away from the grimacing aura above the pureblood with potency for death. Somewhere in all the motionlessness, the white of his fangs glinted.

Lord Kichiro felt his skin rip like paper. The roar of life faded out of his ears and the room melted into darkness.

Several seconds leaped, fear smothered the room occupants as the heap of dust in the chair appeared in a river of smoke. There was a forceful silence pleading for answers at the carcass, but none composed courage to ask the king for his actions. In the end, the silence recounted by gentle rustling of papers and those in Kaname's eye range refused to move a muscle.

Masaru looked dreadfully at the pureblood, fists clenched and fangs bared in the struggling bout of what had just occurred. It proved to no one to speak but sit in terror around Kaname, who still had fangs hanging over his mouth, and the deadly sheen in his dim eyes holding them prisoner.

"You all seem abject by what was simply a demand I made clear." Kaname said to the intricately motionless councilmember's who merely seconds ago raised eyes of illogical mockery his way. "It would be your queen's prudence to avoid debauchery by depending on these persons who aren't welcome in my board room." A judgment was passed and the room inspected themselves. Kaname smirked against a knuckle, an unhealthy sinister smirk jerking their guards to surface. "I know which of you is my rival and which is not. The consequences speak for themselves and your queen exerted a filtering system before my return, some passed guilt-free and others weren't challenged enough. I will right those wrongs."

No more was it a question about profusion and power. Kaname was indeed snake-skinned and wintry. Easily adaptable of climatic ordeals that would simply blow away millions of low-leveled vampires. No more did doubts and suspicions brew because he'd denigrate it into paucity the council and cabinet could live without. Somehow it was about time a host of his caliber outsmarted the system. Yuuki was commendable and lovely, yes, nothing wrong with those attributes, but she could never conquer the boardroom as sufficiently and ingenuously as Kaname. For it was a right, and he worked his talents with inscrutable grace, overwhelming threat, taunting nerve and invigorating gallantry.

As the ropes of Kaname's authority resurged, tying around the city and politics, Lord Masaru contemplated the existence of his role in the cabinet and council. By far he was up righted by Yuuki's courage and vision. However since Kaname's resurface his reason for staying shriveled. Yuuki would be disappointed but he was in his state, an old ruined vampire who witnessed a plethora of revolutions. She wanted a cohabitation with humans and vampires. One damaging and frightening dream to dream, nonetheless, Yuuki was young and bright like her brother, and it was not lost on him how devastating deaths could be. He wasn't interested in Yuuki's or the fall of their kingdom by any means.

As Kaname bolted the locks on the council with wicked diligence, Lord Masaru wondered if the king and queen were in their right minds. In her absence, Kaname was downright upset, annoyed, a little tarnishing toward all presence.

"Lord Masaru." Ruby eyes crept from the document upon the aged vampire as Kaname tipped his chin against a digit. "You are the one Yuuki left in charge and sought advice from?"

He doubled into a bow. The energy of the room nervously nibbled the back of his hands and neck. His presence wasn't receiving particular appreciation from the king either. "Yes, Ousama."

"Yuuki has written about you highly in her reports. You are one of her first resources." He remarked, returning back to the document passively. "How do you feel about it?"

Lord Masaru uncertainly looked up, searching for the spoken words on Kaname's face. His stare was steep as trails and immutable as mountains, difficult to maneuver and discover. "Honored."

"Considering you're affiliated with the clan that contributed to the curse eradication, she had legitimate reason to trust you."

"I've done everything in my power to treasure that trust."

Kaname's porcelain features shattered into a smoldering mix of disgust and rivalry. "How did you remove Asato's alliance? Some are deeply rooted in the council and remain invincible. I see here you only fired them, an arbitrary conformance plan you administered."

"Yuuki-sama and I believed it was best not to subject these members to any punishment. A simple disengagement from all ties with the council and political system seemed fit." Masaru endured the crippling glare for another second before memorizing the detail of his leather shoes.

"Do you know why I'm not pleased with your arrangement?" He leaned slightly in his chair, one hand hung upon the armrest while the other stayed over the parchment. Light flashed and flames burst over the report pile.

Masaru meagerly retreated from the table at the fire.

"By letting these people live, you've given them an opportunity to continue their objective. The crown is their enemy. Yuuki and I are their targets. They touched me and damaged me while they could, and it'd be foolish of me to let something as ridiculous as my death or Yuuki's occur because they weren't eliminated. Do you understand?"

"I sincerely apologize for my mistake, Ousama." Masaru shuddered. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Find the remaining members of Asato's alliance and kill them immediately."

Masaru bowed on one knee, "Yes, Ousama."

**• * •**

For the longest time, she looked as if she were bloated with humor and forgotten accordance in new company. The laughing lines around her mouth darkened in tension as a dignified glow seeped in her silver eyes. In that stark second, she dwelled in silent inner laughter. Schemes of her heart loosened its frigid tightness, like ropes uncoiling, letting the finality of amusement magnify in her body. Only that there was no hint of laughter and her posture on the couch was immobile as the rest of the room, and it would be the company's own imagination of her laughing her heart out.

Shamefully Yuuki dusted the leaves and dust from her collared shirt. Her mud-stained slacks reeked of earthly saliva and bugs, looking more like a country nutcase than queen.

"I thought about coming to see you before heading back to the palace." She reasoned in the ticking silence. Sharply clearing her throat and steadying her shoulders, Yuuki bore a look of determination at the milky haired female. "Kaname is awake. You said you'd come back when he returned. Isn't it time you hold up to your word?"

Shizuka cradled her chin in one hand and turned away.

"Haru oji-sama is also waiting for you earnestly. It would be great if you could see Kaname. He'd like that."

"He is no child." As if her words had screeching wings, they rained over Yuuki like pebbles. "After deciding to turn himself in to protect you, both of you lost my support. I have no wish to go there. He can do whatever he likes."

"Three years..." Yuuki mumbled, "It's been three hard years. To you it was nothing but it was awful for me. We have need of you, Great Queen."

She had settled in the country. A great distance from scrutiny and her delirious husband. For the most part, she was comfortable in the peripheries. Upon removing herself from the royal family, Shizuka waited quietly in peace. Then Kaname's return was announced and she hesitated running back, but Yuuki's steadfast appearance in her country home was something unordinary and unimaginable. She didn't think the queen cared anymore nor had expendable time to scout her out for hours of persuasion.

"Don't take your promise back." Yuuki raised her voice in warning, "You can come back now. I was hoping you'd reply my letters. Although I was the catalyst of Kaname's downfall, you have to understand I was willing to turn myself—"

"Leave." Shizuka barked. "I can't give you the respect you haven't earned. Your wanting to turn yourself in isn't important. Kaname threw himself in the fire while you continued living lavishly. Do you think it can be repented? You should apologize to Kaname instead of rubbing your face on my feet."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Yuuki tremble. "What does it feel like pushing someone to their limits, tearing the life out of them and living after they're gone? He resorted to give you the perfect punishment and let you suffer alone—isn't that what you wanted? Suffer for being alive? To pay for the sin for lying about your identity?" Smirking snidely in the pause, her gaze narrowed on the queen's downturned face. "Can't stand listening to what I'm saying? If it's too much then get out."

"No." Snagging courage, Yuuki lifted her moistened eyes toward the pureblood. "Please continue."

Shizuka cackled for once. "You have no pride."

"Yes. I stayed alive when Kaname wasn't conscious. I was fine when he wasn't. It's true. But I lived harshly. Pushing myself everyday until I collapsed, refusing blood but hurting those I care around me in order to acquire it. I never slept. I hated returning to our room or using his office. Everything constantly reminded me of what I did to him—

"I lived in that burden every second. I'm not guilt free, but this incident will scar us forever. Who are you to judge our relationship? Each crack in this marriage is because of our decisions, and we'll manage it ourselves. If there is anything good that evolved, it was to make me stronger. And I have become what he needs." Never mistaking her anger, she marched out of the parlor without another word.

Leaving was the best feat on her behalf. If she lingered exhausting in what feasible proof to whisk Shizuka back, she might as well trudge into the seven seas and drown. At first she walked in beaming vivaciously to drag the pureblood back to the kingdom she abandoned. Her fluency in indifference didn't flatter her overall appeal. Though immodestly powerful, Shizuka ought to invest a great deal of time in personable activities to shape her communication with others. It was one fact that purebloods were blood curling arrogant and evil, but it was another witnessing it frequently.

And so Yuuki indulged in the calm and nurturing presence of citizens then, finding various resources and outlet into lifting her own spirit that was otherwise doused by increments of black pureblood mood. About now she didn't have patience for like-minded purebloods such as Shizuka, and if Lord Kuran taught her anything over the years, his continual insistence on being avant-garde with spectators was to result in something positive. She didn't know what, and he'd break an arm rather than divulging.

Reputation was gold, silver and gemstones to the prolific, needing care and kept in prime condition for it to glimmer and accentuated the individual. If worn correctly it'd have the desired effect. Yuuki had concerns for glamorizing her profile. Being an elite and on good terms with the Elders Council, not only citizens but the world also preserved her in their watch, all attesting a non-pureblood queen's limit. The attention made the pit of her stomach steam and thaw to goo. She was nervous, no more a tenacious habit before a great performance.

The fact that half of Japan and Pacific Ocean was under the cohabited authority of Kaname and Yuuki painted overseas in curiosity about a pureblood taking a noble wife. At least this broadened conventional barriers and that a noble blood didn't need to avert from elite roles.

If she was willing to coronate only then was the title of queen official hers. She was one by name because it satisfied an impulse when signifying her as Kaname's wife. Lord Kuran graciously reminded he wouldn't orchestrate the event since Kaname's return. Knowing his terse nature, Kaname would swing on full motion, hauling her to the event whether she liked it or not. If she stated her aversion, she'd bring herself self-infliction, and for reasons Yuuki didn't want to admit, his reaction would justify her disadvantages.

When her thoughts ruled on Kaname, her world clouded with visions and dreams. Living in the village for nearly a month, her odd subconscious concocted a range of visions of Kaname as the wealthiest farmer with the largest crop land who caught eyes with a lonely servant girl named Yuuki and kidnapped her to make her his. Then, he was a scarecrow, and she a crow who fell in love with him. Suddenly he was a foreigner venturing into new land and a Pocahontas Yuuki protected him from her village father. Once he was a thief who stole her out of her home in the dark of the night. When gathering firewood Yuuki came upon a wounded solider and helped Kaname regain his health. A soft touch, short glances later and they fell in a hot love affair—later learning he was already married!

She was going to have an ulcer with these shameless dreams.

Groggily, Yuuki sat up in her makeshift cot and hissed. "This is worse than hot steamy dreams I usually have!" All of her dreams revolved around him. "I think it's time to go home."

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Takuma mumbled from the other hemisphere of the room.

Miserably covering her face, Yuuki whimpered. "I'm sorry if you heard anything strange."

"Makes me wonder if Kaname is used to this sort of thing." He chuckled. "He's not very lenient and nice toward us. What is his reaction when he finds—"

She slung her pillows and hit him on the head. "You won't tell anyone of this."

"I won't tell anyone of this." Takuma nodded innocently and flipped over.

Kaname's reaction never complimented her dreams, not in the beginning at least. He'd accuse her of lascivious thoughts, wryly smirk and walk away. When she least expected him to be concerned and without consideration of time and place, he'd debrief her on obvious scenarios and take advantage of her. Deep inside of her body, her organs shivered in a fading thought of being close to him. Ruefully tossing bed scenes out of her head, Yuuki glared at her comrade.

Takuma's mood alleviated when it was departure time the next afternoon, but leaving behind the pleased but sad people made her bones tremble. She had been well loved and returned the favor through labor work and story telling.

Takuma slanted his cheek against a hand and studied Yuuki for half a minute. "What happened to your clothes? The chauffeur didn't pack your suitcase in the truck."

"I gave them up." She shrugged.

"What?" He sat up.

"I distributed my clothes and jewelry between the girls and women. Seven of them are getting married in the next few weeks." She exclaimed. "I had to give them something." Sitting back she confessed shyly. "They kept blushing and asking me nervously what marriage life is like. Hehee, cute."

Takuma couldn't help but raise a brow in intrigue. "And what did you say, Joousama Kuran Yuuki?" He leaned forward. "Mention any dream side affects you suffer from?"

She chewed her bottom lip and blinked glaringly his way. "If you bring it up again, I'll kick you out of this car."

"No worries!" He waved, "I won't tell a_ soul_ about your dreams. Pr_oo_mise!"

For lack of a better reaction, Kaname's eyebrows continuously kept inclining as he digested the information. Coming face-to-face with his honorary Right Hand after a month, he waited composedly for Takuma to finish. With untouched yet amused eyes, Kaname watched the blond stream into details.

Then he smiled so quietly, so mysteriously, so uniquely self-indulgent that it seemed to be something only Kaname could do. It wasn't almost even a smile. A faint wiggle of the mouth, the corners tickled by Takuma's elucidation and fell back in its original thin line.

"Please don't tell Yuuki-sama I told you. She'll kill me." Takuma emphasized, "I promised not to tell. But I felt the subject should be brought to your attention considering it involves you." Blushing hopelessly with distraction, he added, "You can use this to eliminate nuisance rumors about your troubled marriage."

Although it was not his habit to talk behind other's backs or gossip, Kaname was noxiously tempted to tease Yuuki with the delicious information. She won't weather nicely about the patterns of his discovery but it may soothe wrinkles of distance wiring around their relationship.

"Thank you." Kaname resumed perusing a letter. "You may go."

"You're not upset I left?"

"The less distractions, the better."

"Oh, yes, I see, true." He retreated from the desk, humming in speculation with him self. _"But you did miss—"_

If it had happened at a later time, Takuma wouldn't have a clue about the sources of Kaname's current events. Shortly after returning to the Elders Council, he harped about his new knowledge of Yuuki's dreams and spontaneity while sharing a hut in the village. Expectedly they grew close like brothers and sisters. Yet an ounce of fear spawned in Takuma's heart at the transpiring glare from Kaname, he admitted to amending the situation and had offered to let her stay in the hut alone. Yuuki disagreed and requested him to stay by her side. Kaname only calmed after the last remark.

Now there were other primarily unfortunate and disturbing news stalling around the council since his leave. With Kaname's return, imminent adjustments sparked council regulations and systems. Compliance laws were amended, more specifications in departments were appended, and each employee received furious scrutiny. Those with previous affiliation with Asato were brought to Kaname particularly. Almost all of those who were called were never heard from or seen again.

Takuma finally understood why it happened to be so.

The entering individuals were two prestigious and committed Noble vampires whose ancestors, at some point in the past, were the founders of the Elders Council. Their usual grace appealed to those who cared, and Takuma felt his knees sink a little in a soft bow before the esteemed creatures. Something about their gritty and immaculate bearing set a different tone to the sudden meeting. Kaname hadn't indicated earlier about the appointment.

Lord Masaru slowly entered and closed the door. He locked hard eyes with Takuma briefly and towed toward Kaname's side.

"As you requested." Lord Masaru bowed and retreated sharply to an anonymous corner.

Fazed to be in the scene, Takuma searched the occupants and rested eyes on the daunting noble vampires.

"To what extent did your association with Asato breach?" Kaname questioned, not a silver of patience or delicacy in his growl.

"Ousama!" The larger of the nobles wagged his palm over the desk, "Asato Ichijo was a dutiful Head who led us through trying times over the years. His philosophy reinvested in the council's mission. It was _you_ who overstepped boundaries. He was right to put you in prison! Since his death, the council is straying from its original purpose."

"He is right, Ousama." Agreed the second noble immediately, "We can't understand what's happening to the council, it's not the same it once was."

"Were you or were you not affiliated with the attack in the cellars?"

They gaped at Kaname for a moment, finally one whispered. "No."

"Why is that?"

"We wouldn't dream of hurting our king in spite of past disagreements you have with the council." Answered the creature on the left. "It was a secret mission not even Asato knew."

Kaname speculated them for several seconds, gaze straying back on the table. "Pray tell who was the original nemesis."

"Your weakness is your wife." Snarled the taller noble, "And she is nothing without you. The fact alone set forth the course of actions. You were attacked because you're her cage. Disabling the cage to get to the cub inside was the motive from the beginning. Asato only wanted to continue the legendary curse. Due to your determined protection of your wife, you also became a target."

"This I know." Kaname had turned his chair around and gazed out the window.

"They willingly agreed to die if the plan wasn't successful."

"Hmph. They did succeed. Except no one was able to touch her in my absence."

The nobles watched intently as the chair turned slowly.

"We've been curious why that was." Whispered the second noble, "She exhibited an unnatural phenomenon of power. Palace Elders and Lord Kuran sent scholars to her aid, encouraging her to take endurance training. We believe she has not been herself."

"Really." His eyes seemed sunken from their observation. "If I tell you why, then I'll have to kill you."

They had no chance to escape the moment they entered his office. Not a spark of animosity, not a halt in preparation, not even a warning glance and the nobles' carcass dispersed over the carpet in seconds. Wearily Takuma reached around the back of his mind to connect the dots of the incredible transformation. As he examined the clothes of the executed nobles who stood winsomely and boldly in front of Kaname moments ago, he felt his mind blank and he still couldn't understand what he had witnessed or how it had come to be.

Kaname didn't even demonstrate any difficulty in killing them. The knowledge alone sent tracks of shivers and fear through his body. Takuma swallowed the dryness in his throat and looked away. Lord Masaru urgently began confiscating the strewn coats of the deceased and ordered someone out of the office to clean the mess.

"Kaname." Takuma tried worriedly, "What just—what happened? Why—"

"What." Kaname regarded piercingly, waiting for him to challenge. "I did something only I can do." Then he returned to his work. "If you don't have anything else to say, now is the time for you to disappear."

Uneasily he dipped into a reluctant bow. "I...I understand." Frantic feet led him out of the office; he slowed after a great distance in the hallway and looked back.

**• * •**

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Sayori beamed at Yuuki. The dark hat draped around her moon face filtered shimmering sunlight darting from all direction. Her feet crept over the grass alongside Yuuki's. The garden was flushed with fruits and busy workers crouched in designated sections. "Kaname-san luckily came back. I hope things go well from here." She sighed hopefully and deposited a wary scrutiny over Yuuki who strolled on in silence. "What?"

"Mm?" Yuuki turned back from her reverie.

"Missing your husband?" Sayori grinned. "It's your fault for getting preoccupied and neglecting him. Take my advice. Marriage is prominently dependent on communication and physical contact because it requires using our five senses—of course he has more senses." She flung Yuuki around and berated loudly, "Use everything you have to fill up your distance."

"I know," Weakly Yuuki pried away and walked ahead, "We'll be fine. We don't have trouble except we haven't spent time together, which is normal since he just returned and all duties mandate his attention."

"Do you miss him?" Yori prompted.

Yuuki gulped. "Uh."

Yori gaped at her twiddling fingers and smacked her hands apart. "You're holding back!" She accused.

Yuuki blinked frightfully, "Does it make sense if I jump him? Do I look like that kind of person who'd do it effortlessly? I can't imagine what he'll do!" She covered her burning cheeks as fantasies assaulted her rational mind.

Yori grinned even more. "Just do it, woman!" She ordered, shaking her by the forearms. "Stop being an idiot. He's probably in the same boat as you."

_"Are you crazy?"_ Yuuki hissed under her breath and warily scanned for observers. "He's not like that."

"Do you want him to?" Yori charged.

Yuuki flew away with a snarl. "Oh—damn it, Yori!"

"You _do_, don't you?" Yori pointed.

She started jogging back to the halls. "I don't want to talk about this! I'm a sophisticated noble woman who can't forget norms a woman of my status must adhere by! Don't you know?" She gushed at the snorting woman. "Sexual frustrations are nothing on someone like me. I am strong. I am in control, I can handle it. I _am _queen." Yuuki hitched up her shoulders and strode elegantly through the garden. "That's right."

Yori cackled harder and almost tripped over the grass at Yuuki's babble. "Sophisticated? Hah!"

Yuuki swarmed around with curled lips. "Yes, I am. You have a problem?"

Yori leaned into her small face with another laugh. "Of course not, Joousama of Sexual Misery."

Red instantly shot under Yuuki's skin from her arms to her face. She swung back and darted as the noble woman doubled in unrest laughter. She stomped into the halls, scandalized by the revelation at her own expense. It wasn't like Yori would tell the world about her situation, or else Yuuki would bury herself alive from embarrassment. She slapped her cheeks and inhaled three times, letting air stretch her diaphragm and pool in her lungs until the back of her throat burned and moisture creamed in her lenses. Yuuki waited for three seconds and exhaled, the world spun and she steadied against a wall.

It wasn't a big deal. She was a grown woman capable of handling matters regardless of how shameless it was. Inside her skin and within her organs pulsed a basic instinct standard of an animal that feasted on impulse and moved to gain or satisfy senses. Except she needed to have better control of herself. Not because she was a woman but her surrounding called for a decorum to model the prestigious language of royal purebloods.

"Yuuki-sama?" A shadow slipped through the corridor in to view.

She gasped and gaped at the noble widely. "Lo-Lord!" Yuuki wiped her lips with the back of her sleeve and patted her stammering heart. "You scared me."

"Why are you standing in the dark?" Lord Masaru peered through the glass door then at her. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." She shook her head intensely that her hair unbounded from pins and bounced around her neck and shoulders. "I'm fff-fine."

"It's good you're back. I wanted to speak to you about..." Pausing, he studied the halls. "Why don't we speak in private? It's important."

Regaining a good half of control over her mobility, Yuuki escorted him to her quarters. She welcomed him to a chair and stood still when he declined.

He lingered by the door instead, picking at his watch. From his downcast profile, the grayish hair on his scalp glistened from the lamplight. Masaru looked up hesitantly, wiping the stream of sweat on his upper lip. "How fortunate I ran into you, I came here specifically to see you." He refused to part from the door.

Yuuki sank in her chair behind the desk. Her elbows rooted on the table edge and eyes narrowed in patience. "Proceed, Masaru-sama. You can speak with confidence with me. Don't hold back. My office is secure. Whatever we discuss will not be mentioned outside of this room, I promise you."

"Yes, yes." Masaru held his breath and started. "Actually while you were gone, I was ordered to be a personal investigator for Kaname-sama. He is searching for Asato's networks that are connected to his attack. The thing is..." Drawing from the door, he stopped abruptly in the middle of the room as if a ghost seized him by the throat. His eyes glittered over Yuuki and the walls hovering over her chair.

"Yes?" Yuuki waited.

Wavering, he blinked alertly. "The thing is...The manner in which he is handling the case is...alarming. He is killing each person who is in connection with Asato. I accepted the position at the Elders Council because I confided in you. But working with him concerns me. He doesn't hold back and will not be stopped."

Yuuki flattened her hands on the table. "Kaname has a different approach on business." She agreed, "He's being cautious."

"This is extreme!" Masaru shrieked. "He killed over thirty members who were simply part of the council when Asato was an administrator. I know what you're going to say, but I'm unnerved. My fear is if he continues, the council and cabinet won't be pleased with him and will vote for an abdication."

"Thank you for coming clean, Masaru-sama." Yuuki stood up and circled the desk. "I'll talk to him about being careful about his actions. Everyone is watching him because of his return. He doesn't want another attack. Plus, for him to work, he needs to invest complete trust in the council."

"Certainly, I agree it's crucial." He nodded, "Yet his elimination process is unhealthy. More than ever, the council and cabinet are wary and nervous to work with him. The sooner you come to the cabinet meeting, the better."

Yuuki chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be there real soon."

"Anyhow, how was the trip to the village?"

"Enlightening like always." She smiled. "Thank you for letting me know, I'll be sure to speak to Kaname as soon as possible."

"Yes, you should." He tapped her shoulder awkwardly. She walked him out to the front of the palace.

"It's really unfortunate you moved out of the guest quarters." Yuuki murmured. "If something comes up, you're welcome to stay at the palace again."

"The new apartment is decent. I'm still adjusting to the change, and I'm enjoying the city again. Where is that nuisance Right Hand of yours?" He remarked suddenly. "While you were gone, all he did was whine and complain endlessly that you scampered off with some other Right Hand. He felt severely betrayed." Masaru turned around from his vehicle in the parking lot. "Most likely Kaname-sama got tired of listening to him and sent him far away on an errand. You better talk to him when he comes back. That petulance of his sure is something."

"Hanabusa and I have a strange relationship. Sometimes I don't even know what to call it." Yuuki mumbled, creaking her eyes. "He doesn't act like my Right Hand much."

"Depends, do you ever let anyone around you act like themselves?" Masaru tipped her chin playfully and gave a short laugh.

"You have a point." Yuuki stepped back as the chauffeur opened his door. She watched him sit inside and disappear behind the window.

The rest of the council echoed similar sentiments. Everyone worked timidly around Kaname, and only when he stepped out for conferences or public appearances did members breathe easily. Yuuki bustled about her own obligations as they tiptoed. She wouldn't have noticed the dangerous underlining in his actions weren't it for the day she visited him.

Perhaps it was because she entered without knocking, or she should've informed about her coming in advance. Yet the victim stood in front of Kaname's desk and dissolved into dust so soundly she noticed Kaname didn't bat an eye or demonstrate a semblance of interest, and the fact that there was already a pile of dead vampire remains from an earlier event did little to alleviate her nerves.

She released the door and moved further in his office. Catching eyes with Lord Masaru, Yuuki softly requested him to step outside. He made no objection and closed the door. Despairingly Yuuki eyed the evidence of what caused council members to shiver in fear.

"Why are you doing this?" Quietly Yuuki stopped by his desk. The same furniture she used when he wasn't around. Standing away from it, she couldn't believe she once sat in the same place. Kaname suited the seat remarkably than she did. He was at home.

He looked up from whatever held his interest with triumphant eyes bursting with electricity and black fire. The power of his gaze ghosted over Yuuki like exploding vapor, snapping like canines against her earlobe and scratching roughly on her skin.

She refused to fall back and demanded. "What's the point of this?"

"Do you want to die?"

Yuuki clenched her jaw and stared down at him. His hands gracefully hung on the armrest. One lifted and sprinkled long digits through his long dark hair and curled into a fist on his temple. "Do _you_ want to die?" She asked succinctly.

The corners of his mouth quivered for a second and froze. "Glad to see you're back."

"Too bad I can't say the same. Among the first things I found are dead noblemen cropping on your carpet every minute. This isn't normal, Kaname."

"I'm touched by your observance." He quipped with diabolical cynicism.

Yuuki pretended not to be alarmed. "Are you angry with me?"

One of his brows lifted, soon dropped back to its straight frame over his maroon eyes. "I'm sorry, is that how I seem like?" He didn't sound apologetic. Kaname picked a folder and began leafing through it.

"Yes, among other things." Yuuki whispered, lowering her face.

"There is a Regional Dinner at the Naruto Resort tonight. Immediate meetings and scheduling won't allow me to pull away until the last minute. I have a lot of work to do. I'll meet you there." The sound of his pen raking over documents blasted.

Yuuki wondrously watched his moving hand dress the parchment in jet-black calligraphy. Unable to cope that for the first time she had been dismissed like an irrelevant servant.

_I've really been spoiled._ She realized, looking at the pureblood longingly. "If you need help with anything, I'm avail—"

"That won't be necessary." Kaname cut her off without looking.

She ought to save her pride and walk away, do as she was told and avoid his glare. She should leave because he didn't want to see or talk to her. It was an irritating conversation nonetheless. All they'd continue to do was bark smart comments until one aimed at a tender wound on the other and won. She ought to just disappear.

Except, she couldn't move a muscle.

Kaname gave her an askance look. "Have something to say?"

Her throat burned from erupting emotion. It seeped and burst from her stomach, directly up her lungs and behind her eyes. Yuuki blinked without breathing. "I..."

His grip on the pen appeared loose but very collected. Yet his eyes motioned something else. They were pitched black, hooded and narrowed beneath jagged brows, and the curve of his mouth kept spiraling down with passing moments.

"I..."

Kaname broke their gazes and scoffed at his work. "If there's nothing else, leave. I don't have time to waste."

"—_Missed you."_ Shakily she clenched her skirt and waited for the rasped words to make room for themselves in the negative aura.

Her mind screened for reasons. For answers to why it was happening. What had transpired just now? Why was he angry? Why was he killing? Was he tired of her? Did she annoy him? Was he unhappy? Was this considered an argument? There was terrifying tension between them. It scaled and flapped its poisonous wings, screeching over their heads, nurturing negativity and frustration. Wait, was he frustrated with her? What had she done?

_Hell, I've done it now. _Whatever it was she did.

Yuuki rushed out and slammed herself on the door from the outside. Lord Masaru came to her and glanced at the door. "Were you able to get through to him?" He inquired, turning still, "Why are you shaking?"

"I don't know." Yuuki quivered at the floor. "I don't know what I did. I don't know what's wrong."

Scenarios haunted Yuuki all afternoon and well into the evening. She wasn't properly armed for a social engagement since her attention was solely tailored on Kaname who conformed to an endless but repetitive oration between groups and tables. Not once did he reach for her, nor look at her, which worried Yuuki like sores on her feet.

"You must be ecstatic about Ousama's return." Commented a guest to Yuuki.

She nodded before excusing herself politely.

All guests surrounded the dinner table under one light. The sound of the ocean sprinkled in the background of conversation. Numbly Yuuki organized ornaments of architecture on her plate, winning the affectionate attention of her neighbor. The closest she came under Kaname's eyes was when one of the Lords remarked on his recent activities at the council.

"Doubts are spreading about how you're manhandling the council. Several members are complaining about how you're eliminating Asato's associates. Are you not going to do something about it? How can we sit back and let someone who doesn't care about his council's reactions? Ousama." The Lord matched glares with Kaname. "Have you nothing to say?"

"My apologies if you're not comfortable with my methods."

"I definitely am not comfortable!" The Lord roared. "Killing council members doesn't solve the issue. Asato has long been gone. Joousama did us the honor of sending orders to kill him."

Kaname's red eyes flickered on Yuuki. It just so happened her heart shot up in her mouth by locking eyes. Even at that she choked on the single bite she had the entire night and dropped her fork.

"She did the council an immense favor by eliminating the chameleon who leapt with any advantages he came across and killed because he sought fit."

"Sounds a lot like you." The Lord sneered.

The testimonial silence purged the dinner of furtive peace. Kaname never had an appetite to begin with. He'd only touched his wine glass in the duration. His fingers were loosely chained around the drink. It was a quite a surprise for the attendees to register cracks on their glasses and plates after the Lord's accusation. His intense black eyes coated the Lord with stinging anger. The table trembled and the carpet on the floor jolted with electrical sparks.

Several jumped out of their chair and darted off the rug. All glasses on the table shattered to shambles, but the Lord sat pinned to his seat under Kaname's punishable eyes.

"You make quite an interesting remark." Kaname muttered scathingly, "I've just been eliminating any prospective threat from my council and cabinet that previously wormed their way with permission and encouragingly by Asato. It was my failure for not paying attention as well as I should have. Because of someone who lost views and craved power, I don't consider it probable for someone in my position and knowledge to trust the living alliance Asato treasured." Kaname noticed the Lord shiver and recline fearfully. "Sources tell me you also were engaged with Asato a few years back. Am I correct?"

The Lord averted. "Those are rumors. I've strictly dedicated myself to empower and guide the council on its original mission." His eyes cast warily on Yuuki and back at Kaname. "If you ask me, it's you who has changed everything."

"So you're admitting you were in cahoots with him?" Kaname implied.

"I never said such things, don't be ridiculous! I've been a respected elder of the council. Accusing me of treason is similar to cursing our clan who has supported your forefathers for centuries!" He shouted.

"I see." He had heard the song too many times before. Now it was laughable to his ears. Kaname smirked unconvincingly. "No reason to get emotional, Lord. It was a simple question."

He gruffly cleared his throat and shot up from the table. "I've lost all appetite. I'll see you at the council soon, Ousama." He didn't bow but glared in Yuuki's direction as he stormed to the foyer.

The respective party who held back giddily watched Kaname climb to his feet and leave the table. Yuuki threw her napkin on the broken plate and followed his example.

"Kaname!" She skipped over stairs and marched after him in the dim corridor. "Wait for me."

He merely looked over his shoulder. "I have an appointment, take the car back to the palace."

"I'm coming with you." She firmly declared.

He halted with authority to reprimand, and she believed he intended to force her away. Kaname's eyes narrowed even more. "Why?"

Yuuki blinked, "What do you mean, why? Because I want to."

"It's unnecessary."

"I don't care."

He blinked back at her large eyes. "You look like you have something else to say."

Yuuki frowned but found the opportunity better than none at all. "Of course I have tons to say. What just happened? What's wrong with you? Why are you pushing me away? You say one thing and do something else."

"I don't know how I've made such an impression." Kaname murmured. He was calculating with each move and if something didn't stir inspiration, he wouldn't care to act around it.

"Then what was the conversation in your office about?"

"I told you to meet me here."

"You weren't very nice about it."

"I find sugar coating words a waste of time."

"What's gotten into you?" Yuuki cried frantically.

Kaname debated her words for a moment. "Are you upset sugar coating words is taxing for me?" He stonily turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"Not that! No—!" She was two steps far and forced him around, holding him grittily by the cuffs. "I've told you I'm here for you if you need anything. You can count on me if there's no one. Whatever it is, I don't care! But don't push me out or forget you have someone who wants to be part of your life."

His eyes shimmered with mockery. "You just said something really strange now." His lips repressed in a dash line, vanishing in the weight of words. "What I_ need_ is a queen."

She flinched as if he smacked her.

Kaname cradled her chin and propped her visage in view. "A woman who isn't afraid to take the throne with me. Not someone who hesitates for years, worrying if she is the right fit for the role. You sure press some strange suggestions. Either way, it's fine. Do whatever you like. Follow me if you wish to do so." His fingers glided under her chin and briskly floated back to his side.

"I...worked hard and did everything I can think of." She whispered as he pulled away, clenching her wrists together. "Even forgotten how to be normal. Does it make sense—no matter how far I come, or how hard I try I still feel insufficient? The gap between us keeps growing. You're already there. I'm no where close."

"Go home, Yuuki." Kaname softly said.

"But I'm not even tired of you yet. I can't bear living without you and I keep pushing myself—" Yuuki clawed his suit, her fingers knotted on his cravat. "Try and get rid of me, just try it!" She trembled in the sound of her raspy voice. Something pulled her down and pushed her on the ground, some place deep in the womb of the earth where she curled in herself and clenched her eyes tight. Yuuki blinked through tears at his ribbon.

"To be honest," Yuuki tugged the cravat apart, undressing his neck and let her eyes swallow the sight. To take him now would be a dream come true. She touched the smooth palpitation, the beat whispered against her fingertips. "I am all you have, and you're all I have. Like it or not but that's how it'll be from now on."

"Then do you have a right to pull away from me?" Kaname hissed between fangs.

Her skin became conscious of his eyes. It had an amorous affect, filling the pale glow of her face and neck with rosiness. She felt a ripple of sweat glide from her temple. Just staring at him and being stared by him made her sweat and catch her breath.

"We're two funny people." Yuuki whispered, "Like we enjoy tugging and watching each other trip and bleed."

"So far you're the one who tugs." Kaname stated, "And you keep avoiding me. You seem to enjoy it well, good for you."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Isn't it true?"

She flinched at the snappish accusation. Then quietly, surely the evidence in his words bled like a blanket of truce, draining her heart and flooding her mind. She had been avoiding him. She had pushed him at her own convenience. Right when he needed her by his side she kicked him, stormed to the village for a month. Evenings spent sleeping in the office instead of his side also keyed to the situation.

Yuuki scoffed and bumped her head in his chest. He didn't touch or move to stop her, instead stared down in the nape of her neck.

_I am the bigger idiot between us. _She accepted. _I deserve his stern, condemning glares. So be it, I have been pushing him away for the sake of my own sanity. If only he knew the hunger inside of me. _

Yuuki pulled her head up to study his whole face. "I'm sorry. Go ahead, push me away and yell at me, dismiss me." She bit her lip and sank into a pool of shame. "But to tell you the truth, I wasn't trying to get your attention or hurt you, I've just..." She clenched his shirt desperately, feeling his warm chest pound beneath her palms. _I want you so much. _

"It's a female problem."

He didn't look convinced. Dutifully relinquishing her grip off his shirt, Kaname straightened her and put her aside. "You seem tired, go home and rest."

"I'm serious." Yuuki breathed.

Kaname moved away.

"Fine, I won't ever sleep anywhere else but next to you. Happy!"

An unruly, unsophisticated snort ebbed into the wind. Kaname blinked inanely at his wife. "You should know I resent repeating myself."

"I won't leave you again."

His jaw clenched and the corners of his eyes wrinkled. "You're holding up—"

Her arms slipped inside his jacket, circled his torso and buckled on his back. Her dress slid against his clothes followed by the sound of her hot drumming blood beating like lightening at the back of his eyes and ears. Kaname's mouth shifted unknowingly as hers pressed upon his.

Her lips let room for her tongue to creep and tease his, barging through his mouth and traced a fang. For a second, her aroma filled him from the inside and knocked open the cage of his inner beast. In that second, he rolled over and howled at the intensity of tasting her, let himself catch fire and drown in her power. Then she pulled back with hazy eyes.

"Tonight..." She mumbled against his lips. "Tonight, Kaname. Tonight."

He blinked rapidly, grabbing any ounce of composure lurking in him. She repeated it two more times, her face stark red, but she didn't look at him and tugged her décolleté. Beads of sweat supply dripped over her skin and slid under her dress. His fingers traced one bead. The hot moisture bubbled and coated his digit. He licked it. From her skin alone, the sweetness filling his tongue screamed for him.

He stood stunned, but his expression hinted nothing of the sort. "Go home and rest." Kaname simply said.

**• * •**

Yuuki wouldn't be happy. She was probably upset or furious, and perhaps inducted punishment through silent treatment, distance and avoidance all over again, purposely mess up his work and schedule, test his patience. At this point, she might even divorce him.

Kaname glared at the sunrise peeking through the window.

The night was spent at an urgent meeting at the resort. He didn't submit to the temptation of his sultry wife, even if he wanted. He wore his best self-control suit and ignored all sexual connotations. If it took him hours to concentrate on political subjects instead of Yuuki's flushed skin or her nightdress, which it did, he wouldn't be lured. He was Kaname, superior king and emotion would only damn him for it was largely based off of expectation and a divine determination to have what he was rightfully his.

And it was Yuuki. His and only his.

As she rambled hotly against his lips, sweaty and thwarted by physical craving, hinting about seizing the night.

He did not go. Forced himself, waited for the sun to soar and light the world, he dare not go. For the past months, the palace assessed them from shadows on end, anticipant and hopeful for something to explode. No more could he consider his room a place to rest.

It was a mating den fixated over a woman's seductive curves and the heaven between her thighs. For reasons unknown they were coaxed to dive in each other's arms in some display of erotic satisfaction. The Elders were pushing them to mate at any cost. On several occasions he found his food drizzled with herbs to inspire his sexual drive and mood. Only that he didn't need artificial flavoring to fuel his desire. Yuuki alone did that to him.

By now the pot plant in his room absorbed nutrients as it always came to when Kaname discarded herbal drinks the maids brought. There was little to imagine how Yuuki digested vast fertile ingredients. Like he, she might've tossed it out and reprimanded maids for bringing the medicine in her vicinity.

Kaname frowned at his signature and paused the moving pen. Or that she lacked knowledge about the devious palace kitchen and trustfully gulped all medicine, as she diligently should. After all she was pressured to rectify her health and weight greatly, and this imploded a gaping quantity in her absolution to meet palace standards and bear an heir.

"Something wrong, Kaname-sama?" A Lord leaned forward inquisitively. "The contract meets all requirements satisfactorily. Are you still displeased?"

Remote eyes scanned the document before pushing it back in the folder. "No, it's exactly as I requested, thank you."

If she mentioned having female problems, did it denote she was sick? Her recent medical reports were normal, and she magnificently retained weight over the years by staying active and eating healthy. There was a feverish glow about her when she kissed him. Was consuming fertile ingredients the cause of her amorous deliverance? Did it have side affects? After stubbornly avoiding him was she trying to warn him about abnormalities?

Impenetrable questions spun him around and knocked him behind the knees. Kaname wearily held his temple in his palm as he rode back to the palace. Her health history wasn't impeccable, which didn't ease him by a bit, and the single reprieve from his fury was murdering the kitchen staff.

She was neither in their room nor her office. A curt demand of her whereabouts from a maid supplied that Yuuki left early morning to her duties. Suddenly a burst of excruciating vehemence fanned around the loosening strands of composure, he could break metal with his teeth if he could.

Yuuki was now a permanent and honored councilmember. Her authority no less philanthropic than Kaname's as she invested copiously in improving economic fluctuation and social pressure. Due to her significant popularity and optimistic leadership, she earned a vital spot in the Royal Cabinet among senior members such as Lord Kuran, a previous king.

Meeting her in the council office was a feasible approach to lessening his inner consternation, and he felt arduously incompetent in his endeavors for seeking out the truth. Asking her directly would be productive only if she cared to talk to him after he spurned her. She may never let him touch her again for a prideful woman was unforgiving like a twenty-year drought.

When she started to head out he promptly called her, dismissing any palpable audience. Yuuki reseated and folded her dainty hands on the table. Her mouth firm and sanguine eyes burning with distrust.

"Let's talk."

"Isn't that why you asked me to stay?" She tapped her heel against her chair. Chin on a knuckle, giving a fulfilling view of her ravishing neck.

He ignored the sterilizing grittiness teething in her glare and words. "I've been occupied at the council and couldn't pay attention to your health, I'm sorry. Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel great." Yuuki droned in sarcasm.

"What did you mean by female problems?"

In the motionless room color swept in her pale cheeks. "Doesn't matter. It's already been taken care of. I have a meeting at the Southern Port today. I need to get going." Quickly she hopped out of her chair.

"I...Yuuki. I didn't spurn you, Yuuki." Kaname tried, milk and honey wedged in sweet declaration. "I'd never spurn you."

"Oh? Not showing up because work takes priority over your wife who stayed up _all_ night hooting like an owl for when her husband'd show up—that's definitely not spurning. Never!" True, she hadn't squared details to the last alphabet and exaggerated a bit, but the gist was genuine and bitter. And Yuuki was bitter than hungry men chewing salt.

She flung open the door, stumbled in the powerful lump of wind that hurled the door back in the lock. He made no sound of movement or an illusion to welcome her through touch, however, Kaname was upon her instantly, clenching the hand she used on the door. She twisted out of the chasm of his embrace, slung against the wall and rammed inadvertently into the stout table by her thigh.

"Let go, now I am spurning you forever and ever and ever." She wrestled within the arms that stuck to her body like glue and algae.

"Like I thought, you do take these things to another level." Kaname turned her face toward his and leaned in, inspecting each pore.

She turned abnormally red. "How can it not be personal?" Yuuki had the urge to snap, and she did. "Last night was supposed to be our night. You didn't come home. You could've told me! Was giving me an answer like pulling teeth? Answer me!"

Kaname buried his face in her hair, inhaling as he whispered, "Because we're individuals holding immense responsibility, we'll have to make our personal lives subordinate to our work."

"What the hell is that?" Yuuki hissed before he finished. "That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me you weren't coming." She tried to lunge into the wall, "You've lost all access to my assets, hands off!"

If he dared, he'd give her the perfect demonstration on what patterns of thoughts reigned on him all evening and morning. Lascivious wasn't even close. There was a hunger building in the bottom of his spine, cracking into his vertebrae and thundering each time Yuuki came into view. He was not afraid of making the council embarrassed and watch them scatter in fear as he claimed Yuuki. He could do it. He would when the time was clear.

"Don't ruin yourself over silly things." Kaname placated.

Angrily Yuuki twisted her face to the side. "What do you want from me?"

His stare hardened. Her eyes were glowing strangely, brimmed with hostile hunger, wretched like a monsoon. Kaname gulped a little loudly than he wanted. The power of her stare stabbed the roots of his sturdy self-control, shredded it out of its home with glorifying want.

"I told you." Fangs caught several strands of her hair as they brushed her earlobe, "A queen..." Panting in the words, Kaname squirmed in himself. "Not someone who wears the title like clothes and discards it at will. It's an eternal designation."

Fiercely she pulled away and seized the door handle. "Find your queen, I don't care." The door opened two inches and relapsed into the lock. Yuuki hissed spitefully, "Open the damn door already."

He couldn't breathe the same any more. Kaname ran claws through his hair, glare pinned to her heels. From the roof of his mouth, his fangs throbbed and the tightness of his belt sent pressure into his loins. "Yuuki, this matter won't be resolved unless you make a decision now." He stood silent and unconscious of anything but her hair on shoulders. The clear skin on the nape of her neck drizzled by layers of dark tresses, each pore magnified and beckoning.

Something in him leapt.

Roughly Kaname ripped her from the door.

He wasn't prepared for her to trip on his shoe and slump against him. The sharp gritting of her fangs flicked by tongue tickled the air for minor seconds. She wrestled for control and slapped his hand that caught her around the hip. The sound of her furious shuffling made him anxious, upset, ravenous, and he suddenly knew what a feral lion felt in the presence of his prey.

Kaname gripped her tighter and slung her off the floor altogether.

She let out a ceremonial scream as her feet went flying and the rest of her body came upon the marble table. Panting dizzily, she swallowed her tongue. "I'm not a table lamp! You can't pick me up and put me anywhere you want." Kicking her legs around, Yuuki struggled to get down.

He ought to just take her right there. No more complaints, no more avoiding. She was hungry for him. Her blood raced due to his touch, and it knew in itself how valuable it was to him. He captured her flapping arms. "Stop being unreasonable." Kaname panted over her head, dulling the sounds of her breathing and the sliding material of her skirt on the table.

"Stop confusing me!" Her claws injected in his shirt, jaggedly shaking the furnace of his chest. If willing, her fingers may have melted into his skin, coming part of his blood and bones. Her tongue dribbled against her fangs, muddled, wanting words, wanting movement, wanting to taste his. She whimpered in the futility of her actions, as he stood irrefutable as a mountain.

"Prepare for the coronation." He said abruptly.

The wall behind Kaname became a diaphanous aura of white smoke. "I don't want to."

His fangs clicked in his mouth.

Her spine turned erect in the sound.

Under her hands, he burned. "Why not?"

"There's no point if I'm already an active queen by name." A sinister glint shimmered in his eyes. One she was vaguely familiar with and let herself fall under its spell.

He clamped her hair and tugged her forward in a violent motion, hairpins scattered. "They've accepted you. I married you."

Yuuki clawed open his shirt, ghosting on smoldering wet skin. Her frustration, sharp and crude as her claws, birthed for reasons ignorant of the conversation. "You were gone for so long, what do you know?"

"I was conscious through you." Kaname wrenched her halfway off the edge, cradling her smooth and supply moist hips under the skirt. "No one will defy my decision. Making someone else a queen is senseless."

She opened her thighs. "How long do I have to keep proving I'm innocent? I'm still looked as a criminal."

He pressed into her and hauled her thigh up. She shivered deliriously. Between words, so did he. "Shall I be a criminal too?"

Drops of sweat fingered her cheeks and forehead, her hair flinging about as she wailed in pleasure. She looked up, shaking through clothes, tongue tied with moans, at Kaname—at his large fangs. He didn't stoop to warn her as a mouthful latched the left side of her throat. Her thigh clenched around his waist in response, hoisting him on the table and rubbed against him frantically. This wasn't an argument but a battle forged with words of spite and bodies grueling with preposterous hunger and lust.

Yuuki ran snaring claws from his chest to his back, ruining the pallid complexion with streaks of red, an inherent harmony between brush and a blank canvas. She let her vision shiver in disbelief at the black ceiling, listened the sounds of Kaname's slurping purr over the Council Office and the twitching of the marble table she was pressed on whilst rubbing against him. His fangs anchored on one location, sucking on druggish blood through lips.

Kaname rubbed into her. She dissolved in absolute reciprocation, turning to white smoke, clinging to him with both arms and legs.

Stumbling in the whirlwind of pleasure, Yuuki worriedly gulped air. Feverish in the echo of Kaname's drinking, of her rough moans and the banging of her heels on the chairs around him. Kaname suckled on her blood louder, licking the residue. She had trouble breathing when he withdrew. Still warmly locked within her thighs and arms, he leaned and claimed her lips.

_This _is not_ spurning. _Yuuki shuddered in the sweltering kiss, squeezing him around the shoulders to feel more of him, tender and firm, rough and soft, everything in between. Kaname's hand strummed up her side, pressed down her rib firmly.

She pulled back, whispering against his lips, begging. "Don't go into slumber again, don't flaunt you're indomitable."

Kaname pressed his mouth on her eyelids. She made a sound from the back of her throat, nuzzling his collar bone.

"And you definitely can't be a criminal. It doesn't matter you married me. I'll always have to work twice as hard to earn their trust, because I'm not a pureblood but an outsider. That's how it is."

He traced the medial side of her thigh and rubbed the moist folds at the conjunction, loving the desperate red draping over her chest and cheeks.

"Do it again." Yuuki shivered, rubbing against his fingers and closed her eyes in relief. She was more than ready to burn her clothes and take him.

He followed her decree. Massaging the moist apex that thickened in wetness from skillful fingers. Footsteps barked outside of the door. Kaname pulled his wet fingers from her folds and licked them. "Your ride to the meeting..." He felt dizzy and labored talking about normal things all of a sudden.

Yuuki hesitantly unbuckled her arms and legs. She sat up to arrange her blouse and disheveled hair. The wound on her neck, a proud accessory winked from under her hair.

Kaname's fingers crept over a tress and fixed it behind her ear. "I won't hold you back. You're free to do as you wish." He said.

Yuuki eyed the holes spoiling his dark shirt. "I'm sorry." Her insides puddled and her legs were as good as jelly.

He trailed a listless, wandering finger over her knee and down her ankle as he moved off of her. Slowly Kaname looked up, taking in the blood spot on her blouse, the sheet of red outlining her neck and cheeks, and the accidental bite on her lip from his kiss. It was more than that. It was always more than what she brought to the surface.

"You're the only one." He whispered in the calm of her blood now transfusing with his. "The only one I consider my equal, an entity I trust with my life. That's why I figured you were an apt queen. You lived in my shoes. Isn't it best for people likes us to fulfill inconsistencies the other has?"

Yuuki slid off the table. "I'm your other half."

Kaname chuckled under the hand passing over his eyes and mouth. "Normally I don't think in those conventions. Now it's apparent I do."

Her warm hand brushed up his back, absorbing the apparent heat of his body. She thought she could crawl inside his clothes and make a world of her own on his body, sleep and live there for ever. A miniture island just for herself thrived on his back, and he wouldn't have a say about it.

This thrilled her.

Kaname stiffened in the gentle caress. Her claws bunched on his shirt, and she stood disorientated.

"Did it take you this long to figure yourself out? You live and breathe with pain so that's all you're used to. If I'm the half you're not, then there's a part of you hoping for a journey without pain." Yuuki touched the generous firm muscles making up his back. "I took care of your body like a prized gem so you better be good to yourself. You're not just living for yourself." She sensed the guards outside turn restless.

One of them moved to the door.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

She barely turned when a Lord stepped in the room. "I apologize for intruding." He bowed. "You were both in here for a long time. Joousama, your vehicle is waiting outside. We've gone ahead and informed the Port there'll be a short delay."

"Thank you, I was just heading out." She absently brushed the tender wound on her throat. Despite his insatiability of her blood, he didn't pressure her further. "Kaname...?"

He turned, a hand extended to cradle her head for a second. The time for whatever emotion and hunger the body bated was long gone. "Have a safe trip." Kaname let go in the soft murmur.

**• * •**

Were it a national event, he would've been praised for his premonition. Kaname might have even looked upon him instead of disdain but favor. An expected likelihood of the matter turning into a national precaution roamed the horizon, and he wouldn't allow fatigue ruining his chance.

Aidou fidgeted in the crouched position and waited for the lights to fade. He let out a whistling breath from his lips and clenched his eyes from the bitter night wind. The wind felt like knives stabbing his body, and the pernicious quantity enflamed his lungs with toxic. The back of his eyes dulled, subsequently waning his vision. He could only move by mapping texture and sounds from his surroundings. The hour unfurled into a massacre of dangerous signals, and now his condition was twice as worse, sitting on quaking knees with the back of his neck wet from cold blood.

Movement loomed from behind. Whether imaginary or not, he leapt for the risky discovery and fumbled hopefully for his dispatched comrades coming for his rescue. Now that was an event the most contributively respected Right Hand wouldn't dream of. Although for years he expended energy and sleep to be Kaname's useful Hand, the title was lost to him because of a certain blond, green-eyed Ichijo. He was damnable for being bitter and ravenous of loyalty, but even with his scraps and minuscule work over the years ought to merit Kaname's trust.

By far no one, expect Takuma, had his trust. And Yuuki, of course.

Probably throwing himself at any opportunity to stand apart in Kaname's eyes was the kernel of his dismal.

Metal creaked from above and slimy moisture lapped over his cold cheek. Aidou mumbled incoherently in the tangible aura dashing through the opening and inundating the crib. Shadow spies floated and morphed in a statue on his left. Unwinding his stiff legs, he stood up to greet the visitor.

Even before the creatures evolved into its recognizable shape, a voice edgy with power and fury barked from the darkness. "How many?"

Aidou felt his pride shrink in the glowing red eyes of his superior. "Ten. All of them came directly from the council."

Kaname's lithe silhouette slid between crouched walls of the concaving den. Stumbling around his ankles, Aidou wheezed in discomfort, possessed by weariness. He had trouble designating one foot in front of the other. Within the immeasurably obscure tunnel, Aidou felt the light of his vampire eyes adjust to the thickening shade of black he wasn't used to. In front of him, Kaname halted so deftly and soundlessly, he nearly rammed into the pureblood. Tossing himself against the wall to avoid touching him, Aidou gagged in fear.

"Stay here." Kaname's soft melodic voice ignited. "Your services are complete."

Since he was a noble requiring supplementary air and water to invoke powers, Aidou was inhibited in the cave. Waiting around for Kaname and other Right Hands for almost three day left him incapable of participating in further obligations. He did as he was told, sank hesitantly on the floor. His blind blue eyes banging all corners of the area, attempting to swallow Kaname's silhouette unsuccessfully.

He had a good idea what was to take place beyond the darkness. Aidou shakily touched the back of his ears. There would be sounds of unwelcomed torture from council members who were promiscuous with duties at the council with plans to annihilate the crown. Sitting irregularly motionless, Aidou waited about ten seconds for Kaname to pass through the narrow opening. His scent and aura proliferated the region, alarming the traitorous occupants inside.

And the sounds were upon him like a hurricane.

Screams of surprise.

Screams of fear.

Screams of death.

**• * •**

Yuuki knew Kaname had limited patience for council members. He suffered an entirely alienable understanding for her. That compassion stretched _solely _for her before depleting in the presence of his council, making it as if he were incapable of such tributes. Were he a vampire who'd treat her akin his council, she wouldn't stand a chance.

This did not scare her.

What scared Yuuki was his unflattering habit of doing unsusceptible things without telling a soul. She imagined he even surprised himself at the last minute. It was not the best of things to be proud of but he didn't care. No, he did what he wanted or manipulated what was in his control. It was no wonder she didn't feel comfortable when he was alone, formulating only he knew what potentially could hurt or save the monarchy. His ultimate satisfaction was watching the crown grow.

Yet the way in which he went by realizing the plan made Yuuki terse and frantic. She couldn't sit still as she watched the news layout the disarray of deaths of council members, and the instigator looked remotely calm in the camera during the interview. She feared what transpired in his mind. His return had been promising, citizens felt empowered under his rule. As of now, it was anything but positive.

Yuuki clenched her fist and glared out the car window.

"This is a live recording," Takuma pointed to the television, "We're passing by the location."

Her neck twisted abruptly, and the clenched fist latched the back of the chauffeur's seat. "Stop the car." She cried.

"What're you doing?" Takuma exclaimed.

"Stop the car right now." The breaks had yet to suspend, but she threw open the door.

"Yuuki-sama!" Takuma grabbed her arm.

"It's not far from here right?" Yuuki swatted his hand and jumped out.

Her legs slid under her, and she came to a disgracefully, bruising drop on her side. Yuuki rolled in the aroma of burned rubber and mud. Confusion fingered over what took place, and she bolted her scarred knees up, plunging like a phoenix.

Takuma slammed the door and jogged worriedly to her side. "Are you out of your mind? He was about to stop the car."

She gave him a curt shove and sprang into the street, taking all injuries and unsightliness of her fall with her. There wasn't much traffic but islands of spectators roused the perimeter of the hall. Yuuki darted through one tangle of people after another, ducking, tripping, shoving and getting shoved—all of this took place without much apprehension by the receiver who modestly covered her grime-colored face.

Takuma burst into the crowd, calling anxiously. "Yuuki-sama! Wait, not there! Wait for me!" A fair amount of heads turned and raised brows at him. His winsomeness was affective and promptly a gallon of crew parted ways to guide him through.

Yuuki cursed between fangs, pried through two bodies and lurched into the open. The press engulfed her immediately, zooming cameras and microphones up her throat and nose. Takuma launched over her and covered her in his arms.

"Apologies, but Joousama is unable to talk at the moment!" Tucking her firmly under his arm, he barricaded her from the violent crowd.

"_What happened to her face?" _

"_Why can't she talk?"_

"_What brings her here?"_

Yuuki ducked under the battling people and skimmed through layers until she reached the farther end of cameras reach. She toppled over her heels but craftily groped a wall and arranged herself again.

"_Joousama, were you informed Ousama killed several council members yesterday?" _

"_What do you have to say about this?"_

She hid her face against the wall and slinked. The attention swerved from her to the departing individuals from the hall. Kaname appeared outside, escorted by guards and Aidou, also encumbered by an army of press.

"_Is killing all you can do?"_

"_Do you have ulterior motives against the council because of the attack?"_

As cameras stopped over Kaname who had little room to maneuver to his vehicle, Yuuki crossed the threshold and swarmed in front of the cameras. Her tattered and dust-draped face shimmered on lenses. She grabbed Aidou by the elbow. The Right Hand stood by her in a stupor of disbelief, letting shock ring from the walls of his soul and echo in his bones.

"Please, Hanabusa." She pleaded softly.

"_Joousama, do you think it's right of Ousama to continually kill council members without informing his cabinet in advance?"_

"_How can the public sit silently while members of the council get killed?"_

"Handle them for now, please?" Yuuki whispered. She dove toward Kaname, tugged him from the wall of guards.

The stubborn mess of people shrieked from all direction, spitting fiery words over the two. Yuuki clenched his sleeve tighter.

Aidou molded a wall of ice over the screaming press, sealing a colossal sculpture in between. She wouldn't have thought a large body of ice held restraining powers, and when it did, something deep within Yuuki pounded up her chest. She heaved and thanked the Right Hand, not forgetting her grip on Kaname's jacket and pulled him impatiently to the larger streets and buzzing cars.

His vehicle came into view, and she peeled open the back door, shoved him in and jumped as well.

"To the palace?" Asked the terrified chauffeur.

"No." Yuuki sharply returned, "To the border."

Lazily Kaname draped a hand on a knee and a fist under his chin, head leaning into the twist of his hand as he admired Yuuki from the corner of his eye. "Well done, Yuuki. You've succeeded in kidnapping a pureblood on national television." He remarked.

She solidly leaned back on his right, her torn knuckles folded in her lap. Kaname felt himself turn into a breathless statue at the ghastly sight of fresh scars on her bare knees. Dirt smudged her white coat and colored her long hair. A lofty portion padded her cheeks and temples. What costly endeavor did she submit to in order to whisk him from the hall and into the car? He decided not to question because doubts tickled his streaming thoughts, and the manner in which Yuuki held herself inferred she was not in the mood for light conversation.

Her fists trembled in her lap. She was going to hit him.

Kaname cleared his throat and waited, dry-mouth and nervousness, only a meager of sentiments depriving him of composure.

They proceeded a good distance from the city to the border. After a few minutes, Yuuki asked the chauffeur to slow down. She waited another good handful of minutes, tension scratching on the windows and leather seats.

"Get out." Yuuki said to the chauffeur.

A phantom of contradiction flooded the chauffeur, before he nodded mutely and stopped the engine, altogether aborting the vehicle.

Yuuki breathed until her lungs filled and crests of tears fogged her vision.

Kaname flinched under his skin when she reared blazing eyes on him. "Get out."

Without waiting, she opened her own door and slammed it behind her. Giving into her demands, he did what he was told.

Not a tree swayed in sight. Civilization loomed miles where they had come from. Yuuki moved to the chauffeur and told him to leave. "Don't tell anyone of this."

He bowed to his knee and dissolved into an array of shadows, inscrutable and untouchable like multiple creatures of their city.

Kaname folded his arms patiently from the side of the vehicle.

Kidnapping him wasn't specifically what she intended, but it wasn't an awful approach either. At this time, she needed them to be away from the world monitoring and despising them for their actions and beliefs.

"Yes? Yuuki?" Kaname lifted a brow as he looked down at her scowling expression. "You must be angry with me after learning what I did."

"Do you trust me, Kaname?" She looked up.

He let a sweep of a smirk tango on his invisible lips. "Did I not make it clear already? You are my only confidante."

She glared at the ground. "I'm asking you all of a sudden because it's hard for me to trust you right now. It's always been an obstacle to understand what you're thinking or what you're planning. While I can't be a step ahead of you, I decided at least I can make up for it by being next to you. I made up my mind years ago to support you regardless of the eccentric and shocking nature of your work."

"Your dedication is appreciated." He murmured.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your employee." Yuuki hissed. "Like you're indebt to me, or I'm a stranger."

Kaname lowered his arms and gripped her elbows as if he handled a mangled body. She clenched her jaw and stared into his eyes. "In the end, you're all I have. Just as you wanted." The deeper his claws sank into flesh, the faster she breathed. Yuuki closed her eyes in the satisfaction of pain.

"Let's go to the human city." Her vocal cords quivered. "When you were gone, all I could think about were things I couldn't do with you. We've always been living from one unexpected and angry incident to another." She pushed his hands away and stepped back. "You've crossed the border before." Yuuki slowly strolled toward the towering wall. "When I was little, the wall wasn't brick-made. It was easier to trespass."

"What will going there bring?" Kaname said aloud, his voice softer than a rustling wind, graver than a plague.

"Nothing." Yuuki shrugged, gazing at the graying sky.

Kaname paused on her left, searching the mountain of clouds that had nothing yet everything to do with questions. "Hmm."

Gently he gathered her in his arms, folded himself around her, enshrouded her in the energy of his transformation and soared into the seamless clouds of emptiness. To a place stranger than the strangers they had become in each other's absences. In that world, they would belong to one another more than they did each day.

**• * •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • ****Read & Review • ****Thank you!**


	30. Reformation

_In the dark of the night, a dream: suddenly, I am home_

_You by the window_

_Doing your hair_

_I look at you and cannot speak_

_Your face is streaked by endless tears_

_Years after years must they break my heart_

_These moonlight nights?_

_That low pine grave?_ - Su Shi

* * *

**• * •**

Humans didn't know the grimness of power, the wake of animal instinct, the forgery of distortive death. Living their short lives building empires then another succeeding generation watched the same empire deplete. Raising rebels and poison in their own homes and letting it control their lives. In the past, they were subject to cruelty, tyranny, and slavery. Their pain amounted to losing dear ones to disease, finally death. All in all, they didn't know the other side of pain.

The pain of tasting lies in a lover's blood and eternally suffering without it; the unparalleled rivalry between exhaustion and time. Most of all, humans didn't understand death. To them, everything ended once the body lay draped inside a coffin in the earth. They didn't understand after death there was revival, then another death, another revival...

There were some creations independent of the sun and earth-bound crop and resources. Blood was the sole key to survival. With this, they depended on mere company to fill their basic needs. It was not such an onerous demand if one was willing to have each other for epochs.

This would be how two vampires from unequal social divisions spent life together. So the world said, they weren't similar. They discarded their names and titles. Still, they couldn't be together in blatant incongruence. They turned around and undressed. Without the colors of garbs and marks of cleanliness and marks of grime, they looked at their hands and saw it was the same. Sequestered turbulences in full display set to stone the zenith of many joys, and this joy was half-nestled in confused gratification, sometimes despair, often times in fear. As they came in each other's arms, the world hung still forever, and they were at peace.

Kaname, steep and hawk eyed, like a lighthouse next to a massive sea, showing incomers and departures correct avenues. For the time being, he was her lighthouse, not because he saw things but he allowed her to see fairly than she could herself.

Roaming through distinctive parts of the human city on foot was clearly good fortune to Yuuki, who found excitement in visiting shops, pointing things out on random as a child in a museum or a patient successfully receiving eye treatment and could see for the first time.

He sighed with blighted patience under his breath, not so excited or affectionate of all things human. Many passersby on the street nonetheless were intriguing, he could say. On several occasions, he stopped and observed groups, eavesdropped on conversation, and questioned the value of fashion or the trend of today versus tomorrow. While he was caught up with human interaction, Yuuki glazed primarily from window to window, hunting for artifacts or something substantially portable to sneak in her coat and take home.

He frowned at her.

"I'm not stealing!" She flared her arms in that shameless, despicable, error-free and innocent manner that won over the customer rep at the counter. The employee blushed and waved her aside. She was irresponsible of accusations but Kaname wasn't one to bat an eye and forget.

He followed her out of the store and smelled her neck. She began to squirm insecurely. "I didn't take it."

Kaname strolled on her left in silence. He spoke without moving his lips in courtesy of hiding his fangs. "It'd be miserable if officials caught us stealing before finding out we trespassed into human city. What a shock it'd be if they learned exactly who we were." The corners of his mouth curled up suddenly.

He held absolute marvel over such an incident. The way his ruby eyes glimmered and narrowed indicated it would be a pleasure to undergo human police systems.

"I didn't know better," Yuuki noticed this and hesitantly whispered, "But you really are vindictive when it comes to showing off your enormity. If we go to prison, our people will hang heads in shame, and Lord Kuran will murder us."

Kaname regarded Yuuki as if he missed the importance in her conveyance. She clenched her fangs and mouthed against his sleeve. "You really were concocting scenarios."

"Your statement is accounted, but as a pureblood need I remind you I'm superior to human memories." He took pleasure in the aspect of how scandalized she became. Her mouth opened and she looked away in part amusement and disbelief as she desperately tried not to imagine Kaname and herself under such tempting scenarios, as he believed they were.

She was in no mood to be locked up. "Point taken, but need _I _remind you, Kaname, with all—_all _sincerity." Exaggeration these days was her favorite pick up; she'd harass his ears with it to no end. Purebloods were godly after all, and it was but a trivial concern he could remiss.

"That the human Prime Minister and the rest of humanity are uncomfortable by us unless we're kept in cages like animals so they can prod and use us for their convenience. Jail time will lead to furtive extraterrestrial testing chambers. If the king and queen of vampire city showed up unexplained, they'll infringe borders and try to seize our city." She shook their clenched hands, "Think! Think of what'll happen?"

Kaname seemed to hold ample interest in the notification. He let out another sigh under his breath, his gaze swept over falling leaves. The thick scent of smog and industrial vapor was heavy in the air. Humans weren't aware of the toxic levels they thrived in. Pride regaled in him like a flash of wonder. Vampire citizens traveled through physical transformation or small vehicles, but this was always a subordinate travel method as many prized self-transportation.

From the peripheries of his thoughts, he smelled Yuuki's anxiousness and remarked. "That will never happen."

"And why not?" Yuuki friskily demanded. "Why don't you care?"

"Back to point one: I'll have already erased their memories." His brows receded to a peaceful line but from the front, he looked bored, talking and walking including thinking simultaneously should be purged.

She turned back to frown at her heels. "What if I get caught?" Her head snapped to the sky. "What if we get separated? I can't erase memories."

Kaname tasted a fickle sentiment glide down the tube of his throat, his nose tickled. Like any natural instinct of a wild animal, he scrutinized the tumbling gray clouds. Rain was fast approaching. Thunder too, perhaps. Yuuki didn't like thunder or storms. His brows took a faint leap, crossing in jagged lines again.

"Even though I met the Prime Minister, we didn't let off on good terms. He wants us to invest in his hospitals and create a miracle drug. It'll endanger our population and rare purebloods. We'll be demoted as special 'ingredients' conducting human health until we turn extinct. Are we not creatures who feel? We're not machines. Our people's lives are important too. In that case, if I get caught they'll force me to sign papers and give them control over our—"

A transparent crater loomed on the sidewalk. "Puddle." Kaname warned.

"Oh, thank you." She hopped without a splash. "Establishments and improvements we're striv—what I'm saying is I'm not comfortable in my abilities, and I need to properly exercise them. If I get hurt, stay put, Kaname, and let me take care of it. I'll kick the Prime Minister's ass and tell him our people also deserve compassion and if he wants to negotiate, learn how to do it right!"

Kaname's expression hinted nothing new or old, which often signified he was attentive. "If you say so." He finally relinquished.

Firmly she nodded, "Good."

"But Yuuki, it's my obligation, not as a monarch, but a spouse to keep you from danger."

"Whatever." She waved his words as clear as air somewhere far away. "I need to use my own abilities, if not then my negotiation skills. If none work," Warily she caught Kaname's mouth glide in a sardonic grin. "You're rooting for me to fail, aren't you?" Her eyes narrowed. "You want to steal the day. Stop trying to be heroic."

"I said nothing." He really meant it, and his lips were void of its grin.

She looked at him without emotion. "You can't manipulate me."

"Vanity is no interest of mine." Kaname added magnanimously, and then he said, not so magnanimously. "If you're hurt, it's logical I step in and kill someone."

Yuuki dropped her head in her palm and groaned. "We're talking in circles."

"A conversation you monopolized."

"It's been a while since we've been here, and I'd hate to spend it in prison." Her earnest expression governed several passersby's attention. She ducked in shame behind his shoulder.

"I can erase their memories." Kaname peeked over at her slyly.

Merely over a decade ago, it was hard to believe she was the same girl seeking warmth in his sleeve from the winter storm. He appeared out of the blue in the peripheries of dispersing humans under the cover of snow, and she was stranded to do on her own, far from the border. Though he wasn't a native, he located a shed behind a church to wait out the tempest together. They salvaged without heat but the barely sustainable shed was a haven than nothing.

She huffed, "How could I have forgotten you're an incorrigible mass of hot air?"

Kaname picked a long, black brow at the comment. "Your judgment is indeed irregular. Then what are you?"

"I'm stuck to this mass of gas." Yuuki grumbled petulantly.

He wasn't fairing to the observation and approached less divertingly. "Yuuki, let it be clear it's in no one's favor to be on a pureblood's bad side."

If only he _had_ a good side to compare. So often he implied redemptive glares on vassals, earning the degree of respect akin a lion in a jungle and moved according to his own will that stamped an arch in their marriage regardless of day and age. He sure was something else; Yuuki brooded as a frown seeped on her lips. And still, she glanced at their entwined hands; still, he held some power over her.

"Does the not so puissant population include me?"

"Are you not impuissant?"

Yuuki ran a tongue over her fangs as she contemplated this. "Compared to you I am. Are you going to give me a show of your manly strength and overpower me in your arms?"

Kaname kept his gander forward at the sky and moving heads of human. The left corner of his lips that was sequestered from Yuuki quirked into a fraudulent grin as an unrehearsed chuckle he had no control of rang from somewhere in his chest. "Among other things."

"Mind you, Kaname." As smooth as coral and chiming bells, Yuuki informed her mild-mannered husband the true side of current events encompassing the modern woman. "I'm not someone belayed by manpower even if you're a pureblood. I've been working with palace scholars and Ichijo-san practicing my powers, but strength doesn't only manifest in super powers. Other areas contribute significantly."

Kaname let both edges of his mouth dwell into a smile that displayed without his knowledge. Exaggeration reigned in his voice from her words. "I'm must know your secrets. What is the essence of power, Yuuki, if not innate inhuman abilities that qualify creatures like me at the top of the hierarchy?"

"Learn from humans." Said his wife who was awake for the last three years when he wasn't. "They don't have powers like us but they compete in brawn strength and astuteness. If we have to build our relationship with the Prime Minister, we have to get down to his level. He hates us because of our power and nature, a lot are terrified by it."

She glanced at the profound curve of brows tucking his eyes eerily. He knew the breadth of power in all creatures, and she knew he didn't require summarizations.

As king and subject of intense scrutiny, accused usurper and tyrant, the implications on his role were endless like the universe. He demonstrated compelling valor and crafted benevolence for citizens, and yet a man of appetency and a pureblood at that, was still expelled from citizen's eyes as kind. It's hard to trust one when they've revealed the extremity of their true self. Purebloods were grudgingly revered because of power, not contribution.

"You said it yourself." Yuuki unconsciously squeezed his fingers in hopes of seeping into his disclosed thoughts, "Having power doesn't mean you need to demonstrate it all the time. Live as though you aren't powerful."

"It was your brother."

In that instant, Yuuki swore she heard him inside her head. Her eyes doubled on him. "Mm?"

He didn't look at her but their hands, infringed by nostalgia and pity for a past he had no control over but a future he had to control. "Your brother told me to pretend. Pretend not to be strong and be one of them. Your benevolence will be your greatest power."

"Except toward your wife. Be secretive around her, leave her and spurn her, sure."

An uncharacteristic glint quivered in his dilated ruby irises. "That is something, but I'll fend the accusations whether you like it or not by crushing you in my arms and making passionate love to you."

Yuuki wagged her finger in the heavy scent of rain, thunder and a mist of his coquettish example she rarely beheld. "I'm very wily, Kaname. How're you ever going to justify the implications? Maybe in the past you could pin me down as you pleased but...tsk, tsk, times have changed. Those ancient ploys are redundant."

"Are you arduously depressed by my lack of sexual deviations?" Kaname asked plain and simple.

_Not like I witnessed any such deviations. _Yuuki mauled in the back of her mind. _Hell, the only action I get these days is my steamy dreams._ Which grew cumbersomely steamy per episode.

She chuckled in the throat and refused to ignite her thoughts to life. Unsuspecting of her husband, he stared as if he had heard her tidbit of amusement. She blinked wide and hurriedly waved in placation. "I didn't mean it, I didn't say anything!"

Kaname blinked quietly back and extended a finger to caress her bottom lip. Her mouth tingled from the light touch as he abruptly straightened over her. "Someday, Yuuki, I'll let you expand in my consciousness and see the ravaging symptoms I have to keep under control that can be an inconvenience and dangerous to you."

Her mouth flapped, "Are you—are you saying?"

He looked up at the thunderclouds. "All minds falter in the musk of temptation, Yuuki, including myself." His arm circled around her waist and brought her under the wing of his shoulder to prevent raindrops from touching her. "In three seconds there'll be thunder." He predicted.

She blinked dazedly at the pureblood and the darkening clouds bloated with rain. Lightening flashed as a grizzly scream of thunder hollered. She wondered about his ability to perceive incidents ahead of time. In his world nothing was unprecedented but fell under a shower of expectation received with methodical reaction: just to shield her from rain, he'd covered her in his arm and led her away from the open street.

At this point even a pureblood like Kaname couldn't fight the rain and thunder barking at them to seek shelter. She sighed wistfully in the engulfing humidity. "We never shared an umbrella." She mused, tucking her wish back in her jaw. "I've always wanted to walk with you in the rain."

Kaname glanced at her alertly. "Umbrella?" Something so trivial and uneventful could only come neglected. She kept searching the graying clouds orchestrating thunder, scourging for a patch of dry cloud that'll lead them from the streets to a refuge. Her list of activities slighted by his absence lengthened, but each was normal, trite and hardly taxing.

He gestured to the store warping on the street ahead. "We can find an umbrella there, it won't take long."

It was his first time in a human grocery store, and by his first time, he also drew a degree of ominous attention from employees and shoppers alike. Standing over Yuuki who chirped vivaciously over articles that were least resourceful but interesting, Kaname assessed the operations of all departments they traversed, listening and following as he did so. She selected an umbrella and took it for purchasing at the register, and so would have it, in his restlessness to imbue positivity he gave an inept display of his thumbs.

The cashier blinked inanely at him. Yuuki turned and sized him for a second. "What're you doing?"

The human chuckled and returned the gesture. "Have a good day, please come again."

Kaname pocketed his thumbs like a solitary mannequin, trudging under Yuuki's questioning gaze.

"What was that about?" She murmured.

Kaname gaped at his thumbs out of curiosity and consternation. "Nothing. Your brother told me to give thumps up to a human when I get the chance. So I did."

Yuuki snickered a little at his cherubic but comely awkwardness. "Imagine doing that to the Elders Council." She could see them raise eyes of question and take it as some form of condescending mockery, and Lord Kuran'd shake his head in dismay. An epitome of peculiarity was his grandson, and the Lord would suffer over it forever. "Don't worry, Kaname, I knew what you were doing." She comforted.

His brow arched up in sound disbelief. "Did you?"

"Don't you know I'm smarter than you about human habits?" Yuuki flung her hair proudly. "If onii-sama knew so much, why wouldn't I? We lived in the outskirts of our city and were always current with human news."

He approved the theory for once.

The steep skyscrapers clashed with clouds, knocked down waterfall over the land and stirred humans to seek shelter in road-side stands, restaurants or simply in their homes.

If vampires assimilated with humans and shared neighborhoods, they'd have homes to where they'd scuttle. An adequate home with a fire place and a small kitchen where Yuuki'd bicker with the stove that burnt foods all the time as Kaname'd bustle about harmonizing the smoky stove that'd surely happen to be blazing as well as Yuuki, who was even more turbulent than fogs of fire. In the end, they'd sit at a table with inedible food over wine.

Her mouth twisted secretly. She wasn't a bad cook but had yet to prove her skills to Kaname. Although, on second thought, it'd be amusing to watch Kaname slave over a burning stove with streaks of ashes on his face, looking unnerved every single time she administered a halcyon cooking session. He may probably constitute a cook-free zone in the house, or do the cooking all by himself.

If such was the case, then Yuuki'd sit gaily in front of the soothing fire with a glass of wine while Kaname congaed between stoves, doing dishes, and table setting. He'd bring about a miracle dinner course with everything succulent. And in the end, as would have it of a vampire king who'd never cooked in his life, instead of platters of fine savory dishes, he'd serve her pungent blood tablets only.

Then in all the four hours hustling in the kitchen, what exactly would he do? Unless he really did conga. Kaname doing conga wasn't entirely devitalizing or unsightly. She just couldn't tell if he'd be good at it.

Yuuki felt her heart pop out of her chest and shook her head. _Crap, now I'm never gonna get the image out of my head._

He stared cautiously at her detoured actions. "Something amusing?" Inquired the subject of her maniacal transgressions.

She eyed him peculiarly, attesting the principle affects her musing profited from one environing pureblooded power and monarchal authority. She decided he wouldn't care. "Kaname, how do you feel about doing conga?"

His brows set back into his temple and his lips kept its stubborn, stony line. He strolled leisurely on her left. The musical and balanced pounds of his leather shoes left an echo of bubbles in puddles. He looked to be stretching the credibility and consequence of her question. Holding the uncommon trail of thought to himself a little more, he finally said. "Nothing." An answer blandly improvised, it was better left unsaid. "I'm can't endorse in trivialities as that."

"But dancing is good."

His mouth opened a meek distance and dipped shut again.

"What?" Yuuki eagerly leaned against him. "Come on, say it." She urged.

Kaname extended a sigh like an atypical coercion, mouthing belligerently between unbending fangs. "I suppose... it's best to peruse it. Once I have the time." He added.

"You're unshakable in the waltz, better than me." Yuuki said.

"Because it was coarsely pressed on me for all I cared, which was anything but waltzing. The palace was accepting of western dimensions and other foreign monarchs were complying to the trend."

"Oh, Kaname! Don't tell me you were cornered until you acquiesced?"

He relieved himself of a bigger sigh than the last in his palpable languish of childhood. "Alas...!"

Yuuki frowned, tensing in his lugubrious state and clenched his hand, passing facets of security through touch. "Well I'm not someone to push things against your judgment." Try as she might and she did clumsily hug him by the side, like a little dolly latching onto a buoy in the tackling tide.

"You do whatever you want, ok. But tell me before you do." And there she wagged her finger accusingly at his wide stare. "I can't have you running around leaving a track of chaos you usually habit! Think of me, damn it. I'm limited to damage control just as much as the rest of the royal family."

Kaname tersely shifted his mouth at the awkward but genuine effort to transition bemoaning matters weren't it for the inconvenient umbrella separating them. He kept it low to cover her primarily than him-self but he let himself converge with her unsuccessful attempt at comforting him. He drifted his arm around her shoulder and pressed her to him, beaming. "It's ok, Yuuki. I know I worry you more than you need."

"Hnh. You like that I worry about you." She hissed suddenly at his approval of her stress escalader.

"I do." He said. For a moment, she thought his elegant, straight shoulders shrugged.

She untangled their fingers and whipped out of the cradle of his arm. "Think again, I'm not spoiling you." Striding past him ahead, she grunted in disdain, "More than anything, you need to be taught a lesson. People don't like feeling overpowered or reminded that someone else is stronger than they. That's why they look at me and wonder how I put up with someone like you?"

Kaname held up the umbrella over her, growing slightly more mundane and dismal as he drenched.

Yuuki waved her arms and spoke with passion. "They even accuse me of putting you into coma because I couldn't outstand you. What was it? Oh yea, that I'm greedy for the throne." She scoffed. "I can't believe it—they'll start anything to satisfy curiosity instead of finding out the truth."

"They're just being cautious." Replied her soft-spoken company from overhead.

She stomped her heels in puddles and furiously stalked faster. "I _know_ that!"

"There's no need to get angry over it." Kaname murmured in that light and sophisticated manner that resembled bubbling wine tickling down the throat warmly.

Yuuki clenched her fists. "I know that. Easy for you to say but reputation is essential for me. My records have to be flawless."

"They are." Kaname watched her small shoulders stiffen in exasperation and her head lift to glare at the tips of the umbrella.

"What world are you from?" She snapped. "They still consider me a sacrifice converted queen. I'm fighting a situation I had no control over."

His brows brushed against his bangs, doubt ringing in the flatness of his voice. "You didn't?"

"Of course, not!" Yuuki shouted, feeling intensely agitated like a dog barking up a tree. He couldn't relate to her frustration, and it made her angry.

"What about tantalizing me with your erotic dreams? You carry a trenchant scent when you do. Like a beast attracting another in heat." He emphasized.

Yuuki grabbed her head. "Why did I ever tell you about those dreams? Why, oh, why?" She moaned quietly.

"Do you know what a dissonance you are when you pretend it's nothing? Or when I have to act like your scent isn't distracting. I can read what your body hides. Even when you wear scrumptious skirts and unknowingly exhibit hunger for my blood...Among other bestial functions from my—"

"Stop harassing me!" Yuuki cried from ahead.

Kaname glanced at the splashes up her legs and skirt. "I merely enunciated what's camouflaged, and the acts that led to my procuring you as a mate."

"Can you _be_ any more primitive when you say that?" She ducked from the jeers in the rain and vigilant road.

"I was tantalized repeatedly. You were responsible for it." He continued.

She gave out another distressful cry and tossed her arms against her sides. _"Gah—_give it a rest, Kaname. I know about these sufferings on a personal level than you ever could."

Kaname rolled his words in his mouth and said. "I'm offended. Did you forget when I was in your subconscious I was in lieu of your inner most thoughts? I have seen them, and as center of your aphrodisiacal dreams, I have a say about them."

"Just so you know, I can't control the dreams." She spat fiercely. "They are what they are."

His eyes flashed a hot crimson as revengeful accusation growled in his breath. "You _made_ me want you."

"It wasn't planned!" Yuuki defended hysterically, like her life being jerked on a string. "I was a sacrifice. I didn't know who you were and the weight of my ancestral 'reputation' domineers how citizens view me. I'm suspicious to them. They can't trust me."

"Compared to me, they will."

His response made her teeth ache from gritting consistently. She impatiently whirled around and struggled with her bearing at the sight of his soaked locks and attire.

Water drops glided between his brows, chiseling his nose and lips. Black hair sloppily dangled over his eyes and cheekbones, depleting an approbation of silent conveyance he normally harbored. It wasn't a surprise he'd been using the umbrella to cover her instead of himself.

Yuuki mustered the tinge of dissatisfied fury and guilt that thwarted her countenance, and decided his relegating habits were as empty as her effort to make him think twice about himself.

"For the last time—" Shoving the umbrella over him firmly, her red eyes shimmered emotions tucked in the sleeve of her cognizance. "I'm sensitive to you as it is, Kaname. A wet image of you just makes it worse."

He blinked darkly and a sweet movement of his lips lifted in a grin.

Yuuki huffed, "You don't get it, do you? And what do you mean, compared to you, they'll trust me more? Stop giving the public reasons to feel otherwise."

Like a black curtain wrapping around her, his arm reeled her under the shade of the umbrella. "Your skirt is wet."

She gaped at her legs that were slimy from rain and at the evident water stains on her clothes. Rubbing the skirt helplessly, she mumbled. "Where can we get dried? We have to avoid advertising ourselves in public or we'll be identified sooner or later. If we get a room, they'll notice us. Can't we disguise ourselves?" She promptly looked at him as if he was the solution to her distress.

Kaname pensively considered her skirt. "Purebloods aren't magicians, Yuuki." The material was clinging to her velvety thighs. "We'll go somewhere discreet and dry quickly. Although I can erase their memories, there are certain motions I can't freely execute in human premises."

She slammed her heel on the gravel again and gritted her fangs. The rain propelled heavily by the minute. "All I wanted was to share an umbrella with you." Yuuki glared around the road.

"Wise choice." Kaname amusedly mocked.

Fire erupted in her glare as she let it roam on him. "I just wanted to do something normal with you. Is that too much to ask?"

His satin lips repelled any illusion of a smile in the presence of her glower. "You got what you wanted."

"Getting stranded on the street in a storm isn't what I wanted." Her eyes twinkled at his soaked clothes before she shook her head to break off thoughts training on activities sublime to do with a wet-clothed Kaname, eventually leading to no-clothed Kaname. Yuuki groaned with her claws in her hair and whirled away from him. She was a beast, in fact the worst beast galvanizing on sexual deprivation.

An amused flicker returned to his eyes as he remarked. "You're having lewd thoughts again. I pity at your body's attempts to hide your hunger for me."

She fiercely denied his accusations. "Doesn't matter where, let's find a place to get dry."

He straightened his back and inspected the misty region. "I wonder what other 'normal' activities you planned to do with me."

"Nothing raunchy." She defended.

Kaname simply eyed her brightening blush and smoky red eyes treading to black. "Oh, but Yuuki," He said in faint vulgarity, "I plan to be the raunchiest at these times. You know the sight of your blush doesn't do you any good, not in front of me, that is."

She scowled immediately, "You wish! You spurned me, remember?"

"All I'm saying is you need to be on your toes."

"Hell no!" Yuuki sharply refuted. "You lost all access to me after the other night. Don't act like you don't remember."

"At the Council Office, you responded to me quite agreeably." Kaname said gently.

She cringed and retaliated. "You manipulated me and put me on the table."

Kaname laughed to himself. "I had to refuse going to you that night. The household creeps around wanting us to mate, I disfavor that logic and all involved artificial temptations."

"So do I." She footed off through the rain for an anxious stop in a shelter. Kaname trailed in long strides with the umbrella shielding her from the splatter. She noticed this without turning around and said, "You're soaked than I am, cover yourself."

"Didn't you want to share it with me?" He countered.

"No point." Yuuki muttered moodily. "It was supposed to be very simple. We've never done normal things. I regret that, and you need to stop putting yourself down, it's annoying. Care about yourself."

"Yuuki..."

"Don't deny it!" She jutted a finger in his direction and silenced him promptly. "If I've noticed anything about you, it's your infuriating habit of treating yourself like—well, like you don't care about yourself. I feel guilty every time you do that."

"Yuuki..."

"Quiet and listen to me!" She hissed back. "I get it, there are certain events you aren't proud of. Neither am I. But if you continue your habits, it'll be hard on you later. I don't believe you're a bad role model and yet people are beginning to fear you and accuse your pureblood influence. I might understand you but they don't. Explain it to them that you aren't their enemy. They need to believe in you. If you can't prove it to them, it only indicates you don't trust yourself."

She continued drifting on her observations in the rain and Kaname grew determined by the scenery that they breached familiar territory. The streets became narrow trails and houses vanished into the distance as green fields saddled roadsides. Yuuki pounded her heels over sloshes of mud and grass, shivering in the cold.

Kaname stopped and stared at two sites among bushes. "Yuuki..."

"Do you understand?" She muttered. "You have to do it now. We're all getting anxious. Masaru-sama can't take it anymore."

He blinked softly at her form. She was soaked pitifully as he. "I can see through your skirt."

She froze and stretched her coat lower, twitching uncomfortably at his discourse. "Get your eyes off of that."

"But, Yuuki..." Kaname glanced at the field.

She turned while tugging her coat over her clinging skirt, bitter at his roving eyes. He pointed to her left at the shadowy structure dwarfed by trees.

Her mouth dropped into a circle. "It's still here?" She gasped incredulously, darting across the muddy field and fusing soil tracks on her pale legs and skirt.

Kaname followed only in silent observation but she barged in the shed. "Be careful, Yuuki. It might not be safe in there." The exterior held a stale preservation and the entrance was blocked by batches of wood. She disappeared in the darkness for minutes and poked her head back out.

"Everything's the same." Yuuki grinned. "Take a look."

He internally recoiled, displeasure mixing to the surface at the suggestion.

"Oh, come on." She beckoned.

Kaname closed the umbrella and followed her inside the shed, which they shared many winters ago.

**•** *** •**

"Are they out of their minds?" Lord Kuran paced the office, rummaging the carpet with his frequent racing. Teacups trembled in the thunder of his fury. His black-red eyes crackled on the anticipant cabinet seated feebly around the table. "Shouldn't you make proposals or something?" He bellowed.

The Lords and Kuran relatives shifted in the order, exchanging glances but speaking was out of the question as the entire cabinet and council sat baffled by the disappearance of the royal couple.

"They can't afford to make such a mistaking move, not while the media and people grow anxious from Kaname's actions." Lord Kuran loomed by the window and gazed at the crowd of protestors unfurling at the council entrance. "These idle protests are the last thing we need. Where in the world are they?" His shallow scrutiny left the audience shivering.

Takuma hustled through the doors with a man at his heel. He stiffly bowed, "I've returned with their chauffeur. He refuses to speak."

Lord Kuran's claws launched across the room on the man's collar and tossed him on the floor. "Where did they go?" He demanded.

The chauffeur crippled in the pureblood's stare, shaking his head. "I-I was sworn by the queen to keep my silence."

"I order you to talk." Lord Kuran shook him threateningly.

The vampire dodged his glare and sputtered at the floor. "They—They went—to-to—the human city."

Cabinet members bustled restlessly. " 'The human city is off limits.' 'Could they have gone there on business?' 'Are they planning to help the humans create the miracle drug?' 'Why weren't we told?' "

He released the pathetic man and walked silently back to the table and claimed his seat. "Kaname wouldn't go as far as associating with the humans like that." He murmured to his uncertain noblemen.

"He killed council members without telling us. How do we know he won't?" Spat a cabinet member.

"He is staining the monarchy by the day. Who knows what he's doing there!" Charged another elder.

Lord Kuran rubbed his temples bleakly. "Noblemen, Lords, my dear relatives, he has acted on his believes. He is not wrong for doing that."

"He seems suspicious." One Lord shook with disdain. "Why kill, all of a sudden? Why go to the human city—all of a sudden? He married without telling us. He has always acted without conscience to seek advice, much less, inform us. This is not right!"

"The protests grow brutal. We can't stop it without him here. No one feels safe."

One Lord stood up from his chair and towered the room, sneering coldly. "It's time to question him. We can't discern whether he is right for the throne any longer. As the council shrinks, the checks and balance that protects us from pureblood control weakens. We can't let this continue. We must stop whatever he is planning with the humans instantly, or our citizens will be in danger."

The room burst in accordance and Lord Kuran reared eyes on the vicious cabinet. At a certain moment, he sensed a virulent aura mingling beyond the door. Transfixed in his chair unlike the howling cabinet members, Lord Kuran narrowly waited for the door to open. He counted the seconds unnervingly and let acrimony synergize in his glare at the advancing creature.

Rido opened his arms at the room and trembled in laughter insight of their awe-struck expressions.

"Great King!" The cabinet shot from seats in surprise. "What brings you here? You rarely come to our meetings."

Heterochromatic eyes churned from nobles and furniture, settled unhurriedly on his father in the highest chair. "Joousama persuaded me to make an appearance at the council. Since our captivating royal highnesses aren't present, I thought it suitable to drop by and..." He grinned blackly and wiggled his fingers as if the wind wrapped itself around his fingers. "Make suggestions to manage the farfetched situations Ousama seems incompetent of controlling."

The cabinet graciously welcomed him to a seat. "A wise decision, Great King." They nodded as he made himself comfortable. "What did you have in mind?"

Rido's blue-red eyes whisked over their worried wrinkly façades. "I heard they aren't in the city. Isn't it unlawful to trespass into the human city?"

"It is, but we're certain he acquired a pass before departure. We believe he planned it beforehand."

Rido tipped his head back and let his laughter swallow the room. "What if I told you I searched the records at the Hunters Association and learned that no such pass was acquired? They both went without permission."

The cabinet twitched in agitation. "We'll consider options to handle the slip-up."

A wry smirk stirred his dark lips and he said lightly, as if dropping poison by accident in their drinks. "Then you'll also supplicate excuses to defend his honor for killing our revered council members, hmm?"

"The death of our council members can't be forgone. Ousama killed those who had affiliations with Asato Ichijo." Murmured a guilty-eyed nobleman from the right corner of the table. "Very few remain alive. The public is insecure and will object to following laws if he continues. We have no choice but to put him under interrogation until we ascertain he is harmless and can return to his duties."

Rido speculated the range of possible indictments conforming to the situation. His gaze fell on his father and relayed. "I agree with the interrogation. His recent behavior fills me with doubt. He probably isn't compatible for his role. It'd be prudent to hoist his powers over the council and cabinet and select a delegate during the trial."

The cabinet steered questioning eyes at Lord Kuran.

"Let's confront Kaname first." He replied cryptically. "As for the delegate, Yuuki will do."

Rido chuckled. "Sure we've been looked after humbly by our delightful little queen, but she is also a person of interest. She might be his accomplice."

"She_ will_ do." Lord Kuran growled over his words. "Your queen's honor doesn't deserve to be disputed by you, of all people." He snarled bitingly and inspected the wary cabinet.

"We understand your objectives," One member softly began, "But Joousama should've reconsidered joining Ousama in the human city. She should be questioned as far as I believe. Does she know something we don't?" He paused to steer toward Rido. "The Great King has a point. Another subordinate will have to be selected besides the incumbents."

"No." He stated, cold and stubborn as the winter blizzard. "I will not let the next person in line for the throne test his skills." Lord Kuran peered at Rido's profile. "He is someone whom I will never trust. It's for the same reason why I chose Kirrin to rule over you, Rido. You understand?"

Rido bowed his curly head, mauling the words in his fangs. "Of course, otou-sama. Whatever you say."

**• * •**

In her enchanted memories the place was more romantic than it really was. She made it sound like the storage space was a wonderful hearth when it actually was a phantom cupboard lurching in the degrading wind and rain, creaking and groaning as if it would give out any second into rubble.

Kaname expected it would as he inspected the four-walled room.

In his younger days when he met Yuuki, he was able to slip through the entrance and curl in a corner with her in his arms. Now his behemoth size and long legs colossally endangered the four-walled arrangement. He had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling and fold his legs from kicking transversal walls. Compared to Yuuki's petite frame, he snatched any empty space, if possible.

Yuuki rattled in a farther corner by herself, apparently uncovering a stash of articles left by humans who'd preoccupied the shed recently. She held up lanterns for him.

"At least we won't shrivel in the dark." Yuuki cheered.

Kaname couldn't help but think if it weren't for her engaging nature, he'd have stormed back in the rain, preferably spent the night in the cold. The sky was pitched black and protested a rainstorm. He couldn't detect life outside since humans were merrily tucked under warm blankets at home, while they compromised their lavish palace for a wheezing shed that could inevitably huff and puff and come undone.

"Oh, what could we ever do without lanterns?" Kaname lamented in upset exaggeration.

She quirked a brow and wiggled the dust-lathered lantern under his nose. "Turn it on."

He gave it a derisive glare. "I'm not a magician."

"Just light the wick with your powers."

Now, he looked at her blankly. "You were fine in the dark before."

"I just want to be able to see my hands at least." She gaped aimlessly at the walls. "Back then, the shed felt bigger."

"Back then you also considered this the safest haven. You were small as a caterpillar and clamorous." He inputted. "No, wait. You still are."

"I see someone is having a jolly good time."

"I wonder what _normal _fascinations I'll come to next?" Kaname deliberated to himself. The shed rattled in a ruthless wind. She grounded her knees and peered cautiously at the squeaking roof. "Somehow, I figure staying in a shed is far from normal."

She frowned at his silhouette. "It's not your first time. Quit complaining."

He wrapped straw-like fingers around the glass of the lantern, concentrated on the wick silently and let it glow into ember, soon it startled ablaze. Yuuki was watching meekly from her corner and whispered. "How did you do it?"

"I recollected specifics that infuriate me. Take the shed, for example."

Yuuki turned around and unbuttoned her wet coat.

With ears like a cat, Kaname stiffened in precaution, peering through the current of orange-black. The sound of buttons unraveling and her changing scent tugged for attention. "Are you undressing?"

She unloaded the burdensome coat and fumbled with her wet hair in the dark. "I'm not robust like you and I don't want to contract a cold." Yuuki nodded at him. "Let your clothes dry."

Kaname eyed the lantern reproachfully. "If only I knew, I wouldn't have turned the lantern on."

Yuuki placed her shoes delicately against the wall. "Why is that?" She loosened the zipper of her skirt.

"I can see you clearly without light, and now in your nakedness, you're more visible."

If he had a normal bone in his body, she imagined he'd slap his forehead dismally and shake his head at his misfortune. He neglected exhibiting his ailments, unless his normal grace was to be depressed. It was no wonder he avoided the public and resorted to seclusion. "That's harsh." Yuuki leaned on the wall. "I'm not getting naked."

His lips disappeared in the shadow of his hair. "I wonder if that's a good thing." Kaname whispered.

She crawled out of the corner, obviously still clothed and tugged a lapel of his soaked coat. "It'll get colder." She'd never seen him drenched, looking petulantly unpleased with wet hair slouching over his entire face.

For centuries, Kaname didn't move or blink away from his hands.

Yuuki reached in the pocket of her skirt for a handkerchief and wiped his forehead and cheeks dry.

His long hand launched out and curled over her carpal. Dreary crimson eyes glazed in soft plea turned to hers. He pushed her palm across his smooth cheek, lanced his fangs on the surface of her sinewy flesh. He was sensual like warm snow and fading fire in a breeze, gold and silk molting into one. Beads of water lingered on his brows, tickling transparent streaks on his throat and scapula.

He was soft and vibrant under hot skin. There was a violent energy surging under his softness. Unlike his incandescent beauty, it was fickle. Distorted like an abused sculpture, wild and untamed like wrestling waters, baleful like a tiger's teeth and pure as the earth under her feet. The blackness closed into satin white, enshrouding her as it breathed on her bloodstreams. She shivered under its breath, feeling it move up her back and whisper on her neck. Its fangs were drawn, sitting dangerously soft, right on her pulse, poised and stubborn.

She flinched and grabbed her throat. Kaname straightened her by the shoulder as she stumbled. "What's wrong?"

Her pulse floated into her massaging digits and she shook her head, hunting the floor for secret blood drops. She looked up with eyes he thought shimmered so lividly and loathsomely, he was inclined to retract the hand from her shoulder. Her stiff relaxed and she slumped loudly on the squeaking floor.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I thought you were..." Dizziness knocked her side to side. "I thought you were putting a spell on me."

Kaname looked even blanker if possible. "Why would I do that?"

Yuuki clutched the side of her throat. "You know, purebloods can control nobles."

"I do." He nodded as if it was nothing peculiar. "But I have no reason to do that to you."

She gripped his sleeve, heartily. "Thank you."

Kaname inspected the whispering trembles creeping on her body. She didn't seem to be aware of herself. Her messed locks stuck to her damp forehead. Strangling inside her mouth, a sob shot vehemently, she cupped her lips. "Thank goodness...!" Yuuki whimpered.

Before tears made them-selves known, he reached for her. "No, Yuuki, don't cry."

"You don't understand." She averted. "It's not the same it once was. Hiding me in the territory might've been easier, but your plans are getting out of proportion. I also grew dependent of your powers."

"I gave it to shield you." He turned her moistened face around. "I knew what treacherous company you were surrounded with. I'm here, don't worry, I'll protect you."

Her lips quivered. "Kaname."

He brushed away wet locks from her cheeks and nuzzled her forehead. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Actually, I." Yuuki withdrew and steadily searched his somber countenance. "For what I said to you in the cellar, I'm sorry."

His jaw hardened.

"I didn't mean it." She gasped. "I was angry at what was happening, and why you had to turn yourself in—"

"I would rather it was me than you." Kaname replied without emotion.

Her claws clenched his wet hair. "You're not invincible!"

"I promised to protect you. In order for me to fulfill this promise, I have to risk myself." He stated quietly. "You may disapprove, but Yuuki, I'll continue to take dangerous steps to protect you."

She shook her head desperately. "Don't talk like that. You make me sound awful. I don't need your protection, I need you alive!"

Kaname cradled her reddening cheeks. His mouth wandered over the innocent line on the sides of her eyes and down her nose. "Remember your brother who marched on a road no one wanted him. Even though he didn't survive, his work wasn't forgotten. And your endearing parents whom you love weren't afraid of consequences, even death, to protect you. You came to the palace, not afraid of death but afraid of living. How is it the opposite now?"

"You don't know yet? Isn't it obvious?" An answer crudely wrenched between fangs as she glared at the floor.

He voiced an incoherent sound in his throat. "I wanted to help you."

"Then there's nothing I can say or do to change your mind." She realized.

He took her in his arms and squeezed her ribs. "Anything else but that, Yuuki."

"Same here." She firmly mouthed against his shoulder. "I'll protect you too."

He said nothing for a while, seeped the warmth from her body, breathed her flowery scent, and the wailing wind pounded on the shed with the raiding rain over the city. She clenched his jacket in her terribly clumsy fingers that were incapable of drawing strength.

In his arms, she was timid and smaller than any creature in the world, and in his arms, her memories and motives reaffirmed, revived and blistered her heart. His embrace embodied a nurturing bird shielding her babies from assailants. It had always been like it since she could remember. His arms thrived on imminent gentleness and surged reassurance she needed.

Yuuki stirred for the first time, the sound of her rustling clothes no more than a tickle in the roaring wind.

"I won't make you compromise again." She swore. Boldly she drew his face closer. "From here, I'll be responsible of my own life. Stop giving the council and cabinet reckless reasons to oppose you. I know you want to exfoliate affiliations with Asato altogether. Act carefully and tell them before you do anything, please?"

His mouth opened and nibbled on her fingers, catching them gently between fangs. Satin hunger whirling in maroon-black dashed in her eyes. "My crown is least important." Kaname murmured. "The monarchy my ancestors established will have to submerge if we're to form pacifism with humans."

Yuuki picked her fingers out of his mouth. "What?"

Kaname caressed her red cheeks gingerly. "Use every inch of power I give you. Be my equal and warp the monarchy for the dream your brother and my father had."

A vindictive cold pinched her spine and she jerked up. "You're not agreeing to help them create the miracle drug, are you?"

Kaname closed his eyes and slanted like a lifeless mannequin on the wall. His blinking eyes implied he was awake and intended to pursue conversation. "The would be burdensome to our people. I aspire to help them but not under immediate risks."

"Right..." She nodded, too tired to ward off the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. "The Prime Minister wants to extends their lives. As long there are purebloods, he'll want to use them. He won't dare concede to a treaty without getting what he wants."

"Correct."

She clenched her jaw. "Correct? That's it? What do we do about it? How do we change his mind?"

He peered down at her softly. "He'll come to his senses. Even if we were to help create drugs, it'll have an adverse affect on humans. Most will die."

Yuuki frowned at his sublimely peaceful features. "Why aren't you worried?"

"Why should I?" He asked. "Someone needs to put sense into him. Then he'll see our blood will be to their disadvantage."

"Yes, but who?" She demanded.

Kaname blinked at her twice, thoughts as elusive as melting snow, and angled his brows. "Is your skirt dry yet?"

"Focus, Kaname. Focus! There are more crucial matters than m—"

His hand passed under the material and over her smooth thighs. She squirmed away from him. His clothes were clinging to wide shoulders and chest. Beneath her, he felt like a furnace, heat twisting in sizzles by the minute. Maybe his intentions weren't properly followed through. He tried again.

"What I meant was are you panties wet too?"

Yuuki felt her mouth twist at the sinister remark. "Mind your own panties." She buried her face in her arms.

His fangs flashed from the shadows. "Come here, I'll dry you."

"Never." She grunted from the cradle of her arms. "Can't believe my undergarments are being addressed by your highness—especially when discussing vampire and human rights."

"It would trouble me if they continue being ignored." Kaname countered.

"You care too much." Yuuki spat.

"Come here." He called.

"No."

He said nothing for a moment and then: "I'm come to you."

Yuuki froze knowingly and searched the shed in terror. "Don't move! This place will collapse."

Kaname unfolded his long legs, "You leave me no choice."

She flapped her arms in panic at the ceaseless banter between floorboards and shrilling nails on the verge of springing out of place. Hurriedly Yuuki scooted next to him on the wall and folded her arms. "There."

Kaname scrutinized her in perceptible satisfaction. "If only I knew you were this stubborn."

"I did come back, didn't I?" Yuuki exclaimed.

His arm looped around her shoulders and she was tugged without hindrance in the cocoon of his arms. She tried to resist voicelessly but any four-legged person ought to reckon her effort was inutile. He locked her within his solid arms, pinning her in place. She vaguely related her arrangement was no different than a captive's. His heat channeled through her limbs, picking away frostiness and snuggling in her blood. The chill in her spine drowned in the unsheathing temperature over her nerves, like a musician's fingers sprinkling expertly on its beloved instrument.

Yuuki sighed in the mollifying heat she would've been otherwise damned for snubbing. Now lathered within his coat and heavy arms, she stiffened in the movement of his heart ricocheting against her back. Kaname shifted behind her on the wall, she watched his taut leg extend sideways and step on a wood. Guilt lanced her for impelling him into their substandard state.

If they hadn't settled for the shed, then a night in the rain or a motel ought to suffice.

"You want to go to a hotel?" She blurted from his coat.

Kaname propped his chin on her head and closed his eyes. "The storm is ghastly outside. If you'd suggested it earlier, our circumstances could've been redeemed."

Yuuki chewed on her bottom lip, wallowing over his contorted legs.

"The night we spent in here was a good memory to you, wasn't it?" Kaname spoke in her hair. The heat of his whisper tickled the back of her neck. She shuddered, tightening her arms around her knees.

"Ye, yes." Yuuki forced through her dry throat. "Wasn't it the same for you?"

Either his arms knotted excruciatingly around her or the heat grew suppressive. Her throat melted in itself from the blazing temperature. She gaped at the stagnant fire in the lantern, stilled by shadows inside the glass. The soles of her feet turned moist, grooving on dust and chipped wood.

"Should I be honest?" Kaname murmured as if he were speaking to himself.

"I'd rather you were." She thought of catching his expression over her shoulder yet her hair veiled him.

"I hoped to never see you again." Within his arms, he sensed her blood circulate abnormally fast. "If I didn't see you, I wouldn't have to hurt you." He said, and for some reason this didn't soil unhealed wounds. Kaname waited for her to speak but she sat absolutely still, he continued. "You came anyway. Nervous, home sick, pretending to be in control—you were pushed to your limit. Watching you, so was I."

Yuuki leaned back on his chest, a sigh dripping from the ends of her thoughts. "Yea. That's how it was." She felt strangely old. Speaking about her first time in the palace rekindled a distant memory in the corner of the universe where her parents were alive, maybe her brother as well.

She breathed until his aroma coiled in her chest as it reached upward, tingling her throat. It strung over her nerves. For a series of minutes, she closed her eyes and let his scent mingle inside of her, swamp her thoughts and flicker fire over her body. Wearily Yuuki blinked at the squeaking walls hovering them.

"I was happy to have met you and more happier after learning you were the same person. I never thought you were agonized by me. You were excellent at concealing it." Scoffing at her self, she shook her head, "I hate how gullible I was. I was scared and anxious a pureblood would slick my throat and drink my blood." Yuuki padded her bare feet on the floor. "If he wanted me, he should do it quickly. I hated waiting."

His hands spilled over her head and folded around her feet, engulfing her toes in heat. He sensed her discomfort. She tried not to squirm vulnerably. "This is nothing." He rubbed her ankles and weary tendon. "Nothing compared to the days you kept coming back to warm my hands."

Yuuki twitched and repressed the urge to look at his face. From the quality of his lost tone, she figured he acquired an exasperatingly lonesome and chilling look. One, which would surely haunt her late at night, force her over the cliff of second thoughts and resolve the reasons for his secret miens. They were both allowed individual anguish, both evenly loved and inflicted.

He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck. "Let me stay here." He whispered to her rouge skin.

She could sense his eyes drip and close, lashes caressed her pores. His dry hair silkily dripped over her shoulder. Yuuki sighed in the sound of his even breathing. Heat pulsed from somewhere in his chest, rocketing in his life force, detonating in sonorous waves through his legs and supporting arms. Its patent explosion rode through Yuuki, circling and probing her connective tissues and bones.

Her lungs shuddered in the perforation as the faint heat clamped on her shoulders, like latched weights segued its heaviness to her sternum and curled in her throat. In the form of heat, Kaname inundated her, tightening and seceding, wandering and returning over her organs, meshing with her blood, broiling in her bones and simmering in afferent nerves, soon vanishing in disaffiliating mist at the back of her eyes.

Yuuki panted in the bruising fire in his touch. Her arms burned beneath his and her chest heaved in a slow but molting seethe. Films of perspiration dribbled on her spine, some languidly dropped from her scalp and temple. He was like hot iron, his blood an impenetrable fire of its own.

Wearily her moist fingers fastened in his tough hair, rummaging bands of silk. "I'll do it." The sound of her voice became lost in shadows forever. "I'll do the coronation." She panted in the scalding rain of heat chiseling the back of her neck. "I'll use whatever power I have to work with humans. Even if I have to throw away what I am in the end, I'll do it."

His eyes winked open, streaks of orange coating black-maroon. "I'm sorry for telling you this."

"Don't be." Unconsciously she wiggled on the furnace of his chest. "I'm not afraid of anyone. What scares me is your suffering. I don't want to see you in pain."

Out of the rippling firelight, his glistening fingers ghosted over the column of her throat, lava dripped lazily in the disjuncture of her breasts.

Her vocal cords quivered against each other in the scorching line. She could feel her words and world shatter from corroded equilibrium in the mark. Yuuki slid her leg down the wood, her sweat smearing a streak underneath her thigh. "What was it like?" She could barely hear her own voice.

Tentatively Kaname brushed his lips on her pulse clashing with skin, eyes steered on the migrating web of sweat searing the shell of her breasts in the blouse. "What was?" He swallowed heavily.

"Being in my subconscious?"

He turned rigid, mauled by sensations from the sight. Closing his eyes, he bent forward and licked her wet neck. She thrilled his ears with hisses and gasps. "Like living and dying at the same time. I can't express it. Like remembering and forgetting." He returned to taste her neck, sucked on a patch of skin and assaulted it with his fangs. Kaname picked his head back up, mouth grim. "Being inside of you but still outside of you."

Yuuki crossed her legs and anchored her claws on the floor. Afraid his chest opened and would swallow her whole. "Sounds like some thing else we're familiar with."

He looked at her pale legs shimmering from sweat and thought of her bathing on a stool with water running over her breasts and thighs as she lapped her body with succulent hands over and over again. He couldn't believe how increasingly seductive she became all of a sudden. Kaname clenched his teeth and glanced at her breasts from above.

She bit her tongue in self-reproach. Though it was an innocent advent, she didn't expect sitting in his arms was similar to sex with him. For reasons she couldn't apostatize from, there was stark resemblance nonetheless. His scent vaporized the room, mobilizing invisibly. The lantern fogged. As she ran her tongue on her fangs, she tasted him inside her mouth.

He was in fumes, filling each crack in the shed, including herself. Here, there, roaming inside. A teeth-rattling shudder raked beneath her skin.

"Feeling through you, a scruple reacting to everything. I was a wiry sensation existing in nonexistence." He said after a long draught of air, measuring control over the calamity inside his loins.

His embrace was stifling. She moved around, sliding from one fermenting hotspot to another. Kaname lingered over the glowing perspiration over her entire body. He clenched her waist, positioning her against him and sighed haphazardly.

"Turn around, Yuuki." Out of breath as he was certainly out of patience.

She blinked and cautiously tipped her head back. The view of her breasts excessively obsessive than before, "Mm?"

He would've frowned at her if his fangs hid back in his mouth instead of snarling. "You make me unnervingly close to losing control."

Her hand had clamped on his thigh for stability. The sound of her knuckle hitting on wood invaded the stillness. Rouge swarmed under her clammy skin, this time pooling everywhere his eyes touched.

His fingers whipped over her blouse, freeing her breasts that wanted, it seemed to him, to be gorged by his hands and eyes. She stirred frantically but he withdrew after opening the top four buttons. They hung in the captivity of a dark colored bra, opulent and tender, lusciously sweltered.

His black eyes skipped over her shielding hands. Sweat glided down his temple and jaw. Yuuki blinked at the moisture rippling like diamonds on his scapula and throat, tugging his black hair on skin again. Kaname unsheathed the front of his shirt in a single motion. She reeled back at his claw. Demanding hands flung her on his bare chest.

She gulped, not in fear, but mutual acceptance at the need in his eyes, sugary and starved. He unhooked the appendage preventing their skins from union. She hissed in his large palms that achingly kneaded her breasts. His tongue ran circles and jumped from her shells to her peaks, slithering down her narrow sternum and back across her scapula.

Her claws drifted over the indentation of muscles on his torso, lapping over the knurls of breasts that waited, neglected but taut, for her touch.

He sucked harshly, seasoning bruises from fangs on her skin. Yuuki nearly fainted at the toe-curling capacity of his tongue. He grew restless, racing and tracing fingers and mouth over her ribcage.

She slung back like a stretched bow, half on his lap and other half threatening to drop over the floor. Her vision numbed as he sucked harder. Then he bit her.

Yuuki flinched, her nails scaled over wood, sprinkling splinters. He healed her almost immediately, suckling with definitude. Dazed with ears roaring in the sound of slurping, Yuuki started at the creaking walls.

The ominous storm screeched, rocking the foundation and tossing trees against the shed. Her arms curled around his head, calming in the fixation of his tongue. Kaname pulled her back in the width of his arms, eyes fervid.

She groaned in the swelling warmth between her thighs. His fingers penetrated the breach of her skirt. She clenched her eyes, lips wedged between fangs in esurient prayer. Her thighs locked against his torso, holding him down on the wall. She didn't care, storm or no storm, he was hers. He'd claim her and he needed to.

Thunder blasted somewhere on earth. The wind wailed in her ears. Yuuki clenched her fangs. It wasn't like he could move freely. The walls inhibited him and if he dare struggle with himself as he pinned and took her like a cannibal, the entire place would fall apart for sure.

Kaname was already on the edge. Underneath, she could feel him having a hard time keeping still, but he wouldn't let go of the chance. She may snub him, and he couldn't touch her under the palace's watch. Her sturdy fingers darted up his chest, measuring his heart nether her palm. She wished to taste it, just a little. His heart must be delicious if his blood had the power to haunt her.

The wall he leaned against cracked. Yuuki glared at the wheezing air through the marks.

She gave a frustrated growl and flew off of him. No one in his or her right mind, human or vampire would prefer making love in a decrepit shed plowed by a storm. Wiping her lips with her arm, she looked at Kaname.

He panted, his chest riding high and low from breathing.

She straightened her clothes and snagged her coat from the corner. Kaname gaped with clenched teeth as she sank in front of him.

"That was—we-we can't, the shed, storm. Can't move—you." Yuuki moaned in her hands. "I don't want to do it in a filthy shed!"

He refigured the buttons of his shirt without a word, eyes never leaving her flamed cheeks, ears filled with the vociferous storm slamming in all direction. "Doesn't look like the weather is getting better." He said coolly.

Yuuki tucked her legs neatly, still shaking from his touch. He folded his arms quietly. With a growl, she set her head in her palm. Flinging her coat over herself, she curled in the corner and closed her eyes. "Good night."

Kaname sat up at the insipid call. "Come here, you'll get cold."

She scampered up violently. The way her breaths expanded in her small frame, he figured she'd lung at him for a hit. "Stop tempting me!" Of course, everything, even the way his disheveled shirt and feathered hair, his supply moist lips that tirelessly wandered on her breasts was sensual as ever.

Something inside her shrilled.

"But, Yuuk—"

"Sleep, Kaname." She scowled.

"I won't touch you." He but said liquidly.

She burrowed under her coat. Her bare legs stretched outward. He leaned forward and grasped her ankles. Yuuki started up again, and he dragged her by her feet to him. She struggled, sobs coming to pleas and shook her head. "No, no, please!"

Kaname drew her to him and she clenched his shoulder. "You don't understand."

"I don't?" Soundly he secured her coat on her person and reclined. She tried to wrench out of his grip. His arm tightened. "You'll freeze without me."

"Let me freeze." Tears pooled in her eyes. He smelled enticing, his chest was supremely soft and the apparent designs by her claws sprang out to her.

Kaname set his head on the wall, eyes closed. "It was my fault, I'm sorry for losing control."

Yuuki turned bitter eyes on his coaxing throat. "If you're sorry, let me go."

His Adams Apple budged as he spoke. "Shall I put a spell on you to help you sleep?" He lowered his head to peer at her.

She panted irregularly, glazing at his mouth. His gaze darkened from desire once more. Yuuki flinched at the beckoning look. "Just for you own safety, don't disarm yourself during the night. I'm not docile."

Kaname nuzzled her endearingly. "I'll take anything from you."

Yuuki had the urge to sob.

She fell asleep faster than he, in fact. Her arms strung around him, head saddled on his chest and eyes sound shut.

Kaname waited in the ticking rain, his fingers coiling and uncoiling her hair strands, strumming the shed in the scent of flowers and sunshine. The fire wick in the lantern had been dissipating for over an hour, dropping a black veil over the rest of the shed. Through the sound of Yuuki's breathing and the wrestle between wind and rain, he listened to the persistent dispute on behalf of his vacancy between the council and cabinet. Images seared into flashes, crystal streaks fell from ceilings and clumped the room occupants.

"_The riots are nonstop. Send advocates to the Prime Minister and ask for a pardon. We should prepare ourselves for impertinent conditions he'll present." _Barked Lord Kuran through the room.

Starkly he came to a pause and looked up at the ceiling, into the eyes of spies above. _"So you know what's going on, do you? Hurry back. You have explanations to append. The restless public will cease to support the monarchy if you delay, Kaname." _

His eyes picked at the wilting fire depositing over the walls and over what shied from Yuuki, blackening her hair.

"_You'll undergo interrogation for how you dealt with the council members. Come prepared." _Lord Kuran informed stealthily.

Yuuki twitched, coming awake in his arms. Upon gathering sense with her surroundings, she lifted her head and searched his mask of shadows. A scorching pain undulated each vertebrae of her spine, crawling and sinking in her lumbar. Her drowsy eyes flashed at the door, stiffening in the lurking twinge of vigilance.

"Someone is calling us."

Kaname's gaze tickled over her silhouette, pretending to rouse awake. "My auspicious jii-sama. The riots have gotten worse."

She broke out of his arms. "I hoped it wouldn't."

He smiled delicately and caressed her warm cheek. "Don't worry, Yuuki. You wanted to come here to relieve your mind."

"Too late." Her hair splattered as she gave her head a disappointed shake. "If we put it off, it'll get worse. There's no point in doing that. Let's go home, Kaname."

He didn't tell her about the interrogation awaiting him, nor the possibility of losing his throne. Kaname angled her chin and left her no choice but to respond to his kiss, hosted on atoms of need. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned in, cupping his cheek. Kaname inhaled her scent one last time, mouth brushing on hers.

"I trust you." He whispered.

She smiled. "Well, I'm going to protect you."

When the storm calmed, they soared from their hideout together.

**• * •**

The representatives ebbed from shadows, sculpting from shapeless dew into figures. Prime Minister Akira hadn't time to react to the vast siege in his office. The head of the line bowed his glistening head, his trench coat dripped on the floor, mixing in the shadows he extracted from moments prior.

"Wha-what is this?" The astounded Prime Minister bolted from his chair. "Why are you here? Vampires!"

"We are from the Elders Council and seek to ask you for a pardon." Began the elder from the front, "Our king and queen are in your city." From his coat, he drew out a dash of parchment and let it glide, as if it had wings, on Akira's desk. "Sign the visitor's pass. We've currently alerted the two to leave your city."

"They trespassed?" Akira incredulously searched the elders. "How dare they—you vampires, how dare you come and make demands from me? I'll call my national guard and military posthaste."

"Please, kindly listen to representative Ozawa."

The elders dispersed to peer at the silhouette perched against the corner wall that had patently transformed into being without regular convenience, such as walking through doors like normal people. They were vampires; the whole wretched army and normalcy was bane to their kind. A notion the infinitely startled Prime Minister tempered to adjust to.

Kaname moved as if he was never one with the ground or the room. His councilmen descended to the floor as he progressed out of the corner insight of the Prime Minister. His features stretched back and hair crumbled from the misty wind, but his terminally red eyes whipped with briskness mandating silence and all but postulating silence at his command.

His presence was foreboding, like an epidemic endangering the locale. Currently the majority were from his council and the single foreigner was the Prime Minister, himself, who sensed the depreciation in rivaling numbers.

"You make me feel like an outsider in my own city." Akira growled, sinking in his chair. "So you came here, what ever for? Last I spoke to your wife, she had no intention of collaborating with my medical researchers."

"The miracle drug you want to patent is impossible." Kaname could all but mirror Yuuki's decision. "We don't have specific purebloods to arrange for such an appalling project."

Impatiently Akira soared to his feet again. "But you have supernal abilities, you can heal! We don't need millions of purebloods. We need your secret, your, your—" He gestured to Kaname offhandedly.

"Blood?" Kaname casually supplied.

"Yes, your blood. You have plenty, don't you?"

"You seem more vampire than human."

"I can give you human blood, as much as you want!" He shrieked.

Kaname grinned. "I have no interest in surreptitious establishments. I've always been scrupulous of human rights. It was my jii-sama who split the city and left you with mental casualties. He didn't do it for the sake of vampires, my Prime Minister. If desired, all humans would become litters of vampire carnage. This didn't turn out because we thought to protect you by applying stricter laws on purebloods. Most perished in return. I don't want a single drop of human blood in my city. This again is for your own protection, not to restrain our savage nature. We have the Hunters Association for that."

Akira narrowly glared at the vampires. "Then what is it? What did you come here for?"

"To open our borders to humans and vice-versa."

He stiffened in the vicinity of pale-faced men. "You've lost your mind."

"Our laws conform to the safety of humans, more than vampires. We are durable compared to you. If for example, our cities unite, the medical support you desire may be accessible. The death of humans will be vitreous as ever—even without us around, it always will be. Vampire blood can be poisonous. It can either heal or kill. But the patient must be educated on the risks prior to the transfusion."

He watched Akira's eyes turn round in revere. "All I want is our borders to be detached. There will be more power to the Hunters Association in the process. This passage will be a slow one and won't be forced on either party. Like you, I care about my citizens. If they're foolishly indicted for crimes they haven't committed, there will be serious consequences."

"Threatening and appealing at the same time?" Akira mocked. "You truly are pugnacious, Kaname-sama."

"I am what I have to be." Thunder liquidated in his words.

Akira crudely inspected the unflustered vampire who was ages younger. "What convinced you this'd work? Humans and vampires are incompatible. War, terror, death will ensue! The Hunters Association can't manage everything. Your vampires will get out of hand for sure."

"Leave that to me. But I hold you to one condition, Prime Minister." Kaname leaned over the desk. His claws bled stilts of cracks in the wood. "We will not use blood of the purebloods. You will never drink from a pureblood." When he withdrew, there was a wink of clandestine ferocity in his smirk as he turned away. "It's for your own protection, of course."

Yuuki had been in the shadows, looked from him to the shocked human. "I have another proposal, Akira-sama." She halted by Kaname. "To test how compatible humans and vampires can be, let's hold a conference where our citizens can interact. We're only trying to see if this is the right move for the time being. Our citizens have adapted to our own biotechnology elixirs. They are called Blood tablets."

Akira's left eye tweaked, never having heard of such thing. "Blood tablets?"

"Your expression is funny. Like you take medicine, vampires do the same. We've made great progression in controlling our hunger."

"And this conference is where we put it to the ultimate test." Akira murmured.

"Yes. On the date of the conference, we'll open our borders to your citizens. It might not go as planned, but take this opportunity to learn about us and prepare yourselves. Our noble and common vampires are harmless."

Akira rudely snorted, "And the Level Es? The creatures who had no control over their descent thanks to your _marvelous_ purebloods."

"I thought you knew?" Yuuki whispered, "The Hunters Association have eliminated all Level Es. None have come to existence in over two decades."

Kaname slipped an arm around her waist. "We'll wait for your answer."

"Hold up." Akira brusquely interjected as they turned to leave. "If this follows through, your monarchy will expire."

"So it will." Kaname smiled secretly over his shoulder.

Representative Ozawa bowed at the two. "Ousama, Joousama, hastily return to the council. Lord Kuran has ordered your presence, there is an emergency meeting." He glanced impishly at Akira. "Please, sign the pass and pardon our intrusion."

"Pay no notice of that for now." His king collectedly cut in, "I'm sure he made his decision whether we're uninvited or not."

Gelid wind and rain spurted like a miasma on them as they departed the human city. Councilmen strode briskly but evenly through borders. The wind heaved and hawed, rapine on comfort. Yuuki flinched as the flesh of her body stung without scars. She shivered with her hair whirling about her face and shoulders. Kaname shackled her hand, consigning increments of warmth through contact. His heat permeated her bloodstreams and wreathed in the center of her body. It was always for her welfare he assaulted him-self. Like she mentioned earlier, his insane disregard of him self was exasperating.

One way or another, Yuuki decided to change the aspect about him. He wouldn't be willing but fortifying mindfulness of the body and heart was how normal people lived. He had stopped living like a normal person since—well, since forever. It wasn't overly late for transformations. She wanted to live a blessedly comfortable life, and he'd need to contribute to the essence of being normal in areas more than their marriage. She'd have to show it to him, share it with him, help him sculpt its meaning. Have a family in the process. That was about as normal as purebloods could get. The single normal fantasy they directed was procreation.

She clenched her teeth to fend shivers and cringed in the swarm of wind striking her center in the chest. Her arm clasped the coat and she came into awareness why her breasts were getting tortured in the beastly rain. She had no bra on.

_Shoot, I forgot it in the shed._ Nibbling her bottom lip, she made an uncharacteristic groan at the back of her throat and stomped a puddle, splattering freezing water everywhere.

Kaname's severing eyes maneuvered over the slimy rainwater on his slacks thanks to her pettish legwork. He understood she hated the weather but throwing impetuous tantrums under the vigilance of councilmen was not beneficial. He figured he made it lucid to her, but a fusion of bad weather and mood debilitated customs. Yuuki was fairly new to customs compared to him, and for this reason alone, he let it slide.

As he watched her from the corner of his eye, her fickle expression confirmed his benevolent decision. He asked what bothered her at long last. She exalted a riled stare that amplified from her blood and twitched lividly in her red eyes. Her mouth contorted with her thoughts, and his brows kept inclining unsuspectingly.

"I lost my bra!" She publicized.

His brows knitted with hidden wrath at the disconcerting revelation. "Don't worry, Yuuki, you have more at home."

"I'm cold!" The gravel took another agitated kick from her heel. Kaname sighed at another splatter of water over his leather shoes. "My breasts are cold. Feels like they'll fall off, I can't stand it."

"Shall I warm them with my manly hands?" He drawled.

Yuuki scowled. "It's not funny. If you hadn't attacked me, it wouldn't be this bad."

Kaname blinked down at her chest through the coat. "As a fan of your breasts, I'll make sure they never get neglected in cold weather again. I'm saddened by their state, honestly, I am."

She folded her arms over her chest. "I can't imagine what people will think if they find it in the shed."

"Someone got lucky." The hinges of his stern mouth peeled back to reflect the augur of amusement in the malevolent grin. He couldn't help his diabolical thoughts. They environed entertainment not found on his company. He glanced at Yuuki to ascertain the fact. True to the legend, she wasn't laughing. "_Almost _lucky." He corrected.

"I don't know what to say about your perversion." She eyed him in bleak consternation. "Really, I'm marveling you right now."

"You think so?" He blinked dark lashes softly, awkwardly whispering for her ears. "I have these sides too."

Yuuki smiled to herself, "So you like to tease but not be teased."

"I was primed with self-control and live with a wife who puts these systems to test every day." Kaname muttered in what could be disdain.

She didn't say anything but kept walking with a sheepish smile. Kaname tightened his hold on her hand, flinging her out of her thoughts. It was fortunate to have him back, delicately playful and loving.

Their entourage were clandestinely colored and refrained from making eye contact with Kaname, especially Yuuki. Ozawa twiddled his feet on the gravel when he held open the car door. All of them stared pensively off at clouds, mud, tall buildings and cleared throats uncomfortably between pauses. She was just registering that all councilmember's had astounding hearing abilities. Only a juvenile would ignore an essential detail like that.

"Watch your step."

With a bleeding pride, Yuuki entered the car and held her face in her hands, mourning the affliction of leaking the state of her cold breasts to council members.

**•** *** •**

Lord Kuran stared between the two. His eyes radiated a mix of impatient fury. If one were to describe the Great, Great King, prepossessing would be ideal. Although he was thousands of years older, age didn't reflect on his outward appeal. With ebony hair and pale skin, rusty eyes lost in turbulent anger that now transfixed on his grandchildren. If he looked to the side, his profile resembled Kaname and yet it didn't. He still maintained a flare of elegance and exorbitant allure with his language and behavior. If one desired to discern his age, it was in his quality of voice.

That thunderbolt caliber took off and crashed its resolve where it chose.

"What is with you two?" His rage crumbled Kaname's table to debris.

Yuuki was beginning to understand a lot about purebloods at this point. Furniture's always lost to them.

"What is with you?" Lord Kuran shouted. "How could you go to the human city without warning? You didn't get a permit either. You broke your own laws, what example are you setting?" He shoved a claw at his grandson's lassitude stare. "Don't block me out. If the public hears about this, you're done for. Why did you have to go there? What were you doing?"

Yuuki barricaded Kaname. "I took him there."

"Why did yo—" Lord Kuran's closed his mouth and blinked, startled. "Yuuki, you?"

She nodded. "It was my idea. I deserve the blame. We just wanted to get away and spend...time together."

"Time together?" He roared as she backed into Kaname timidly.

"If Yuuki wants to spend time together with me, she has right to do it." Kaname said.

Lord Kuran flashed his fangs contemptuously. "It'd be profitable of you to hold your tongue, Kaname. You are in greater trouble. The whole monarchy rests on your shoulders and you're treating it like it doesn't matter."

"Was abdication mentioned?" Kaname demanded impatiently.

Rooted between the towering purebloods, Yuuki twitched back and forth from their electrical glares. "Lord Kuran...Kaname, let's sit down professionally an-and talk."

Lord Kuran waved his fist. "Without a doubt, abdication was brought up! You are reported to undergo interrogation by the Elders Council in a matter of hours. You murdered council members irresponsibly. The public is troubled. Is this how you lead your own? Yuuki!"

She jumped. "Ye-yes?"

"Knock sense into him, he has lost it. Make appeals to the public starting tomorrow. Keep them satisfied. Use your nobility to your advantage. I'm putting you in charge of the public." He rounded on Kaname bitterly. "You had better be careful from now on. Your position is being threatened, and I resent someone else snatching it from under your nose. If the Elders Council indicts you, you'll lose authority over the council and cabinet. Yuuki will be your delegate."

"Me?" She gasped. "But I-"

Impatiently Lord Kuran glowered at the couple. "This is the last time in my life I'll help you! From here on, you're nothing to me."

Kaname sleepily blinked, his long eyelashes the single thing moving. His wife, on the other hand, was daunted from breathing.

"If you fail to comply accordingly during the questioning, you'll be automatically abdicated. Yuuki isn't coroneted, which leaves the crown to one person. And you had better kill yourself before you ever let him get the crown." He huffed as the room stood blank and shot out of the office.

The representatives outside watched anxiously as the Lord disillusioned into mist, his shadow spies soared through the windows and into the world.

Kaname carefully observed his desk and discarded paperwork. "Nothing like getting rebuked by your jii-sama."

"Kaname." Yuuki fretfully scouted him, "I've never seen him this upset."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, Yuuki."

"I'll go start on the press conference." She launched toward the doors.

Kaname seized her arm and flung her around. His eyes imploring and hands harder than bricks. "Yuuki—"

"We haven't lost yet." She firmly reminded. "Tell the council the truth, I'll manage the public."

**• * •**

"He recently returned from the city." Reported the shadow from the doorway.

Rido rotated his head around toward the individual. "This ought to be an interesting affair. What of our lovely queen?"

"Delivering conferences as we speak."

"So diligent." He smirked as if secrets were his best friends. Not lingering for another second, he rose and turned. His coat flared elegantly as he connected the distance to the door. "Round up the troops. We have urgent visits to make."

The servant fumbled to his knees before the pureblood. Red eyes flashed on Rido's hands pleadingly, his knees slammed on the floor and he wielded open his palms. "Rido-sa-sama." The noble uttered. "Please."

He littered a scorned stare on the creature. "After you've done your job." Rido mouthed, "After."

The noble gradually picked himself up and nodded obediently. "Hai." He escorted the fair royal through the corridor that branched into a resplendent boardroom.

The round table was flanked by figures, young and old, new and old, small and old. Any well-developed vampire activist knew the older one was, the prowess he or she encompassed. Rido flattered them with a short laugh of welcome and they wiggled into bows. Moments afterwards, they settled into seats and waited upon him with questioning but with eyes black with knowledge.

"You all know how preposterous Ousama has been acting. We need to keep the Elders Council intact." Mordancy tinged his words and he browsed the faces for a moment. "He needs to be shattered. If not, the Elders Council will be no more."

"We understand, Rido-sama." Murmured a severely old noble from his left. "What about members associated with Asato? He's still trying to remove these establishments."

"He won't finish what he started." Rido sneered. "Not after the interrogation. You will subdue him, all of you. Show him how miserably received he is by everyone. He might even, hmph, forfeit his crown to me in the end."

"We'll stop him promptly." The elders harmonized. "And the queen?"

Rido grinned suggestively. "The queen is my prey. Let her be for now. She is endeared for her work so far."

"You have nothing to concern yourself about." One spoke up softly. "We'll take it from here. Several leagues are waiting for your orders. Where do we send them?"

"Hold them for the meantime, I have just the right job for them." He remarked.

His servant morphed out of the shadows and bowed. "Kaname-sama is on his way."

"Well, my council." Rido addressed them with a crooked grin, "Let the show begin!"

**• * •**

Kaname could smell traitors the moment his eyes touched them from the door. The Elders graciously rose from their seats and welcomed him forward. His hosts bent their heads in bows and reseated. He but carefully examined their lazy-eyed wicked faces and knew he was singled out. Lord Kuran was absent, and the lack of an immediate pureblood gave them ample room to commence their plans.

"My fellow councilmen." Kaname greeted from his chair. "You've all been waiting restlessly."

"Ousama, it's good to see you back from the human city." Remarked one member in front of him. "We know you don't resort to informing the cabinet or council about your future plans. You went ahead and murdered councilmember's earlier. The council finds this suspicious, so does the public. We feel we can't trust you completely. Tell us why you killed them?"

"For the same backstabbing reason you all deserve." Kaname replied.

A resound clearing of throats and uncertain glances swept over the room.

Kaname smirked and sat up. "Trusting creatures who were involved with Asato is not something I take lightly. I'm not able to." He expressed. "I wish to demolish his essence from the council and reform it. In order to do this, I killed members who were caught manipulating and planning to oust me behind my back." He looked over the room. "Don't you agree?"

"If you had concerns about the council's morality, you should have clarified it civilly." Said one vampire from his right. "You disposed members who swore to protect the city and monarchy. And because you did it uncaringly, the public fears receiving the same treatment."

"I suppose I'm now a tyrant?"

The nobles blinked. "We are not necessarily accusing you of tyranny, but we are warning you not to take advantage of your status as king and kill at any opportunity."

Kaname penalized them under severe eyes. "They felt they had reason to hide their affiliations with Asato. Furthermore, they concocted methods to injure the throne. When the crown is threatened, I have to act. Don't you agree?"

"Ousama, the way you handled it was drastic. The basic existence of the council is to counter the authority of the purebloods. We're creatures who shouldn't be threatened by you either and because you left a harsh impact on the council, we'll have to temporarily seize your power over the council and cabinet."

Kaname coolly listened.

"This means your powers are subject to being frozen. Your delegate will reign as a result." The council member delivered. "Do you have any comments?"

"Since the council perceives me as guilty, I may as well add another paramount fact." Kaname murmured. "Before the diminution of manipulative members, I clearly stated the council would undergo reformation."

They shifted in seats, blinked at their documents and glared back at him again. "Yes, you did."

"My methods are incomparable. Had I not eliminated certain people, the council itself would continue to rot from the inside. Preventing the rotting was my intention, you see. There aren't eminent compliance officers in the council, which makes it painless for members to execute contemptible deeds." The edge of his mouth lifted in a telltale smirk at the valid horror in their stares. "A council like this is purposeless. Don't you agree?"

"Removing the council will imply sole power to the purebloods. We can't have that." Snapped an elder angrily. "You'll take advantage of the people."

"My reformation started long before you complotted with my oji-san to attack me." As he raised a sleeved arm, his Right Hand abounded from the shadow corridor.

Takuma tugged the disorderly nobleman and shoved him toward the audience. It was no surprise the Elders didn't react nor pledge recognition of Rido's servant.

Kaname hadn't looked away and said. "He drank my oji-san's blood. Many of you did the same. Do you see why I can't trust the council and pushed for a reformation—by all means?"

An Elder leapt to his feet. "This is not true. We are not servants."

Kaname tried not to smirk at the blatant lie. "I'd believe you." He moved out of his chair and routed toward the exit.

The awe-struck room gaped among themselves then at their king.

"It's the council's duty to put an end to secluded and illegal activities." Takuma murmured toward the men. "As Head of the Elders Council, I dismiss you all from your duties."

"Ousama! This is ridiculous." The nobles shrieked.

"I thought of being lenient with you all." Kaname quietly whispered from the door. "But, again, you make me do horrible things. It doesn't please me to discard men who dedicated their lives to the council. Neither does it please me to destroy you because you turned your back on your crown and became blinded by a pureblood's impulse for power."

All those that breathed and watched in alarm obliterated into masses of dust as Kaname and Takuma departed the hall.

**• * •**

Yuuki was tired. She was so tired she nodded off several times in the shower. Rushing out and dressing, she wandered about the time and observed the clock over her vanity. A cool scent permeated the suite, luring her from the bedroom into the sitting room.

He sat in the dark. Some fascination bound him to darkness for as long as she could remember. In his hand, he clutched a glass of red potion. The other hand buried somewhere in his black hair.

She steadily regarded him, one bare foot overstepping another until she stopped on the rug in front of his chaise. Kaname hadn't looked up, but she smelled like warm water and heavenly sun. His throat blazed in her aroma yet he closed his eyes and swallowed the tablet.

Her hands hung on her sides and her deliberating eyes spanned from his head to his feet. She knelt and peeled off his shoes first. He sat up sternly, shocked but wordless, as she continued removing the articles and left his feet bare. He hadn't changed since returning from the human city. Yuuki collected herself and admired him silently.

He stared back in disconsolation.

As through time, it seemed they were besieged with a thousand whispers.

She caressed his cool cheek. "You killed again, didn't you?" Somehow, she could read him.

His jaw tensed under her hand and he blinked softly, his admission sound.

Yuuki inhaled tremulously. Before she gave a hostile demonstration at his decision, she asked. "Why?"

Kaname only stared at her, hoping for absolution, for a chance and understanding. "Because the council was working for Rido. He snuck in when we were gone and took advantage of my declining popularity."

She looked at him as if he hadn't said a word. Yuuki blinked subtly, waiting in silence. That was all. He hadn't spoken, but she had heard him in her head. Slowly she drew him in her arms and sighed in his hair. "The public won't react well to this." Yuuki brushed his back. "Start the reformation. I'll keep working with the public."

Kaname pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry, you wanted to take time off and do normal things with me."

Her eyes were closed when she replied. "We're doing it right now. I wanted to hug you like this for a long, _long_ time." And in that, she squeezed his shoulders until the strength in her arms lagged. Standing as she did on two feet left her swaying from the massive weights of her arms and limbs that anchored her to the floor. Yuuki nearly knelt and curled on the rug at that moment.

Kaname sat aside his glass and pulled her in his lap. She moved incompliantly in his embrace. Her head, listless but comfortable, on his shoulder as her eyes crept shut. Kaname filtered fingers through her wet hair.

He heard her whisper against his collar. "I'll just close my eyes for a second." Yuuki yawned.

"You worked hard rounding up the press." Kaname piteously whispered. "Be cautious of Rido, Yuuki. He is mobile and doesn't know how to stop."

She had drifted asleep even before his remark. Kaname examined her fatigued face.

**• * •**

He was not surprised the Elders Council diminished. They served him sufficiently in their terminal days because he had gotten what he wanted. Kaname might not be aware but the council had started plotting against him longer than he imagined. The remaining council members were shocked to hear the death of their comrades. Surged by fury and revenge, they offered themselves to Rido.

He didn't give them much of a choice. Quintessentially Rido was a creature that was enraptured to mind control and generate servants of his own in the council. His nephew was no fool, however. He could sense Rido's spies or any felonious endeavors without actually being present, which made him a recalcitrant opponent.

Yet he knew the perfect concoction to disarm Kaname. That key alone was his beloved wife.

Yuuki abruptly stopped in the halls, her scrutiny never more lethal and abhorrent. "I told you to help Kaname, not plot against him." She acidly spat. "Why do you want to hurt him so much? He's your nephew."

"Lovely Yuuki Joousama, it's sad to hear your coronation is being delayed." Rido pouted with his bruised, broken lips.

She acquired a semblance of composure and looked away. "That doesn't matter."

"No?" He bent over her face slyly. "The crown is close to being yours. If Kaname were abdicated, you would've been sole queen of the city and vampires. Isn't that something?"

"I have no interest in that. My duty is to protect him from you. Seeing that you're next in line to the throne, it's no wonder things have gotten amok. Kaname is monitoring you closely than you believe, and the spies at your disposal are useless, dear Great King. They can't amount to danger or threat to Kaname."

"He loves being a step ahead of others, doesn't he?" Rido grinned at her upturned, angelic countenance. "So do I."

Yuuki's narrowed eyes darkened. "I don't understand. Why didn't you do anything when Kaname was in coma? I was an ideal target. He wasn't around either. Why didn't you do it then?"

"You had his powers." Rido waved his long hand. "There are specific ways to go about these things, you wouldn't know. Here's an interesting thought. If a murderer met a person of interest at someone's funeral and has no methods of contacting this said person, do you know how he meets them again?"

She scoffed through fangs, "I have no time for gambits."

His caressing fingers captured her hand. Leaning into her face, he whispered in her ear. "He kills again to see the person at another's funeral. That's the thought pattern of people like us, lovely Joousama."

Yuuki shifted backwards. "You've said enough."

"Scary, isn't it?" His fangs creaked between thin lips.

"Go and do what you want." When she twisted to the side, his gaze feasted on the large weapon against her skirt. "I also have scum to clean, and when the time is right, Rido, I'll kill you too."

"What a dangerous weapon you're flaunting about." He cackled.

"Warn your spies at the council." Yuuki coldly smirked. "Because that's where I'm headed. If you tune in to the news, there's a statement disclosing the council is being reformed. Now every member is being hunted down." She observed him with stealthy eyes. "Including your most recent spies."

"You think I don't have more?" Rido tapped her temple. "Joousama, you're too simple-minded for your own good. Learn something from your husband, will you? He knows a thing or two about tactics."

"I don't know why I wanted to help you redeem yourself." She growled, shaking her head in disgust. "You're incurable."

"Thanks." He snidely smiled. "I was born with it. Who knows you might have a child with my streak? My essence does run in your husband. If I were you, I wouldn't get too ahead of myself and mock other's talents. Fate wins in the end. She's is a twisted senile bitch who'll give you absolutely everything but what you desire."

"Now I see clearly what kind of life you led." Yuuki _tsked._ "No wonder you hunger the crown over and over again like a dog in heat."

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet." Rido wagged his finger. "The real side of the me, I'll show you later." He pinched her cheek.

Citizens were agitated over the changes at the council. Takuma had given a formal press release about the rearrangement and Kaname's limited power over the cabinet and council. Meanwhile Yuuki also traveled, broadcasting dangerous insinuations with the council and the steps they would take to contain danger. In the view of the fact that, citizens were wary of Kaname, Rido gained support by multitudes. Accusing another pureblood of treachery didn't make him invulnerable either because people felt threatened by Kaname, not his uncle.

He crept between the lines, camouflaged with citizens and harassed Kaname's reputation. He also made an ultimate move and closed the seams on a party that would have been Kaname's greatest ally.

Akira held up eyebrows at the pureblood across the table. He was utterly execrable to the eye, nothing in comparison to the young king he'd encountered. The scar scrolling on his temple and eye was pitched black, as if his inner substance were also black like his thoughts. His heterochromatic eyes swiveled from Akira to his cabinet.

Rido stretched fingers through his curly mane. "Ah, you're all so surprised."

"How can we help you? We spoke with your king recently." Akira curtly curled his lips. "And he'll provide us other means of medical supplication."

"I know the entirety of your medical mishaps." Rido muttered, rolling his eyes. "And ill humans are running out of time as we speak. What if I had a better, faster plan?"

Akira cleared his throat and rubbed his jaw. "He specifically objected to exchanging blood from purebloods."

"Lucky for you I am the only pureblood who can give and take anything you want. I am at your disposal." Rido asseverated.

Akira eyed the man's hands. "We are in great need of your potent blood." He admitted.

"Yes, my blood is something to be awed at." Rido remarked. "It can heal and virtually do anything it wants."

"Why are you offering your blood?" Akira asked suddenly. "Why not your king?"

"Sounds like I have to do some story telling." Rido grumbled. "Fine…our king's rights are being questioned. Do you want to associate with a pureblood whom his own people have difficulty trusting? He's not reliable. In this hard time, he might retreat from his plans and you'll be left hanging. He probably won't even give you any medical resources like he said."

"I've heard his power has weakened." Akira contemplated, a hand on his brow. "You read our minds. We absolutely can't get involved with someone who can't follow through."

"He can lose the crown." Rido added. "I'll be appointed afterwards. It'd be best for you to take great care of yourself and your loyal citizens by planning ahead."

**• * •**

The Royal Cabinet was the king's advisors, and it was comprised of all levels of vampires, mainly to offer varying views since the primary population of Vampire City was the common vampire. Like the council, the cabinet enunciated Kaname's powers were temporarily frozen, and his authority didn't affect them.

"You have been warned." The cabinet barked.

Yuuki scrutinized the guarded line of nobles standing against the shadows. "Don't worry, he's not looking to giving you any more orders."

"Joousama, as his delegate, you also are limited to power." Reminded one man.

Slowly she approached them and stopped. "Gentlemen." The room twisted under their skins at the venomous quality in her voice. "I'm not such a fool to disregard the affluent trickery of the council. Kaname witnessed it and eliminated it as soon as it was revealed."

"Yuuki-sama, we can force both of you to abdication." Swore a vampire as he shot from his chair.

"I'm sorry, I can't let that happen." She looked up with solemn eyes. "The monarchy, along with the city, will swivel out of control if Rido gets the crown. I'm certain you're all comfortable with him." As she checked their visages, she added under her breath. "He was here, wasn't he? Forging treaties, bypassing incumbents, selling his ideas and tainting the functions of the cabinet. He already did his work at the council. Now he reached you."

"Rido-sama is a pureblood who was part of the Royal Cabinet well before you came to the monarchy." Hissed one. "He has just reason to append rules when we believe Kaname-sama isn't fit to rule, who has confirmed our convictions by killing his subordinates."

"They weren't his subordinates. They were Rido's. Aren't you curious why he suddenly became interested in the crown compared to his history of absence in the cabinet? Is it proper to pass my judgment over a man who couldn't stabilize the monarchy when Kaname was in coma? Where was he at that time? Was he helping?"

"He is a pureblood."

"_I am_ your queen!"

They stiffened automatically and lowered heads in reprimanded reverence. "Jo-Joousama."

"He works fast." Yuuki stated, "Feeding you and the people his poison. Who's going to be next? The fact that he's a pureblood is all you care about. So long as another pureblood has the nerve to oppose Kaname, you're all going to do the same thing and hop from side to another." She reached back to unclasp the strap on her side. "If that is so, gentlemen, Vampire City has no need of you."

The sword glinted an ebullient aura in her gloved hand.

At once, the cabinet soared to their feet.

"This is not a wise move." Warned one member. "You're a noble. You can't enforce this on us."

She regarded them evenly. "I can, and I will."

"You'll be condemned!"

"So be it."

"Rido-sama was right about both of you." Slurred one vampire sinisterly. "Neither of you can have the crown. I hate to break it to you, but we're vampires whose powers are unbeatable compared to someone as little as you."

"Aren't you forgetting I'm the sister of Kaoru Kurosu?" Yuuki approached their table. "And before him, my ancestors were the ones who helped carve out this city and our people with the Kurans. Even at that time, my ancestor who committed suicide would've been queen."

"You are truly pitiful." Glowered a noble who stood up as soon as she stopped.

"And today, as queen, I reserve the right to destroy the serpents Rido fostered."

The noble morphed into streams of spies and swarmed her. Yuuki only followed the sound of his heart. It whirled in circles, incurring abrasions on her arms and shoulders. She heard it tremble by her elbow. With a mighty twist of her wrist, she thrust Artemis's scythe directly in the center. Blood spurted and ran true, the shadow spies squealed and dripped on the ground.

Something shoved her several feet back. She grounded herself and raised the blade over her head at another whirl of spies. There were two other nobles diving over her head. A claw twisted and ripped through her shoulder. Yuuki hissed and surged the blade over his arm. She moved with control and concentration, dropping another blow to the driveling shadows.

The blood splatter and carcasses of dust formed islands around the room.

Yuuki ducked her head at a friskily nipping wind. When she looked up, she noticed the ceiling had collapsed and a searing blast tossed the furniture, along with occupants, into piles of clothes, flesh—dust. He must've reacted to her blood loss. She was not fast like he, but she kicked the springing vampire out of her way and hurled Artemis on his neck. The elder dissolved in a flash.

Kaname's spies lurched monstrously, flanking the surviving vampires. Kain unleashed a throttling ball of fire and cast the room into ashes.

Yuuki uncontrollably glared at the silhouette on the roof, his spies lunged in his familiar silhouette. "I can take care of it."

A vampire shot over Kaname, hissing. He whisked open his claws, clamping the creature's throat and let him shrivel to dust slowly. Kaname looked in the room awash with fire and smoke. Yuuki flung the blade as it thwarted two more elders. They dropped to dust at her feet. He swooped into the building and joined her.

She tilted peeved eyes at him. "I said I'd take care of it."

"Your blood spilled." Kaname gestured to her soaked arm.

"Kaname!" Kain shouted from the roof. "More are coming from the west." Without waiting, he jumped over the rubble and raced in the direction.

Kaname blinked at Yuuki, his hand curled around her forearm and closed her wound. If he pinned her with an even more imploring stare as he did now, she was going to stomp and do the opposite. Which was why instead of telling her to leave, he dissolved into shadows and returned to the sky. She'd come after him in the end. She wouldn't have it any other way.

The Hunters Association had arrived, and the obdurate army spellbound by Rido flocked like sheeps around wolves.

Zero shot down the charging vampires and waited until they dripped into dust. Yuuki darted out of the destructed building, Artemis swinging in her hand. Among the fierce border of hunters, Takuma and Ruka fused force fields to intercept the army.

"I think it's clear now whom we're up against." Takuma murmured.

Ruka eyed him in askance. "Let's hope the public gets it too."

**•** *** •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr ● Read & Review ● Thank you.**

There're lots of hints for the next several chapters in this one. But I'm pretty sure by the next two chapters, you'll hate me. Bear with me, Dear Readers. On the plus side, the next chapter will contain YUMMMM-eness. ;) Say aye for overdue romp sessions. Aye!


	31. Inamorata

_Down from her eyes the crystal tears did flow:_

_She said, None knows what I do undergo:_

_Upon my bed of sorrow here I lie;_

_My carnal life makes me afraid to die._

_Then with a dying sigh her heart did break,_

_And __did __pleasures __of __this __world __forsake._– Charles Lamb

* * *

**• * •**

Were it a normal crusade, instead of the grass glittering under the sun like a sheet of gold, mutilated bodies would have been strewn. Were it a victory worth celebrating, instead of citizens defaced with shameful fear, they'd rejoice over the expurgated poison in the council and cabinet and lived on with lion hearts. Since the king and queen were the administrators of the theme, citizens were cautious and considered a second inspection at what had been transpiring under the council's persona.

Hidden rumors about destroying the crown unraveled. Secrets about a pureblood's mind controlling and blood transfusion to produce servants on the inside was unleashed. At this, the big and small, the coy and brave, the frantic and calm, men from all trades and women from all distance rose to lend ears and speculate what had been brewing. The system was flawed, not even the king trusted his government. Helplessly his queen gave public appraisals after another, vying to regain trust in the people.

She all but tried, as the king grew brutal. The pureblood that hurled the political world upside-down was missing. Talk about a pureblood within the royal family was suspected. No one remarked on his identity.

As Kaname grimly regarded the pile of bodies cascading the battle fields, he thought of all the nobles that'd spent years in the council, with his father and him. Only to lose themselves over Rido's pervasive summons. He regretted they were gone and let his heart twist and knot in the feeling of faithlessness for having failed them and his own people.

The field was left, as it was, unclean and untouched from the fight. The sight of their dejected carcasses reminded passersby and curious ones what a pureblood's craze unthreaded. Each day, Kaname roamed the hills and fields, eyeing the dusts and contemplated what caused them to turn their backs on him. What favorable things did Rido promise to spawn deceit in his noblemen? He couldn't forget it wasn't just his oji-san. Members who were deeply attached to Asato resumed to play about his tactics.

Kaname stopped and looked at a patch of dead grass.

Being a pureblood didn't signify the extremity of his prowess. He was a king betrayed by his own kingdom. A man turned feeble in the inferno of trickery. A pariah in his own home. His insides were disintegrating, his organs flush and infected, dismembered in vesicles and teeming with pus, and he was mortal to distinctions. He couldn't heal neither could he live, a moribund invertebrate wallowing in its last moments. He should retaliate, smother everything wrecking his province, but all he wanted to do was submerge like the rest of his noblemen before him. He should menacingly infiltrate and regain the city's security, but he had no will, no strength left in him to champion those dreams. He ought to expedite the goodness of life among his people, and yet, torn was he from life, from ambition, from faith and hope, from kindness to make do these things he'd always wanted.

He couldn't do it, he didn't want to anymore. He wanted to sink, crumble into parallel pieces and be scattered across the universe so he couldn't be put to one. He wanted to damn them for succumbing to vileness and he also wanted to damn himself for not showing them the views he envisioned. He wanted to demolish everything into dematerialized remnants, unfit to be carcasses or remains of what they represented in life. He wanted to die, to weep, and to curl up nowhere and be forgotten like he never existed.

"Kaname?"

A voice, a soft voice suffusing rectitude called him out of his depleted soul. On the right were mountains, an evergreen heaven and the snowcapped Fuji launched out, stalking the sky with its apex. Movement slithered upon the dewy white colored grass. The smell of dead vampires exhausted under the sprinkles of sunlight and flowers. The smell, like its owner, anchored his insides. It forced his lungs to push out air and bring it back in, it festered water in the back of his eyes and blurred his vision, and it made his extremities tremble, like the quakes that so often made the solid earth quiver and crack. Rustling with left over life inside his body, Kaname turned his head to the left. There, stood his beloved, her eyes burdened with deep emotion and her hair dancing in the ebullience of the yellow sun. The weapon in her hand hung in a controlled grip, refrained but unafraid of usage.

"Let's go." Yuuki said from the distance. She held out her bare hand, valiant toward the invertebrate that he was. "Come."

When he moved, he found his legs step uncomfortably over heaps of men that were his comrades. Somewhere in his gloom, he could hear their screams under his boot. He clenched his jaw as he stopped across Yuuki, glancing at Artemis in her keep. "Would you be decent enough to use it on me?"

Her mouth didn't move and her eyes retained its natural poise. "Did you forget our promise to share a casket together? My years without you were cruel. I'll plunge the blade through me first and then you, that's how I would do it." As she shoved Artemis in a lateral pose, the scythe ebbed and she retracted the rod in a portable size.

Kaname was gazing at the glitters in the grass, thinking of the lives under their feet. "Yuuki, I've made a grave mistake." His voice resembled a throng of clouds prepared to rain, and the bloody nerves of his eyes that shimmered his blood beautifully thickened black. She read the desire in them, the starved urge to diminish in the blackness that ruled inside his heart. "I've endangered everyone. Our city will terminate."

"Our city will _not_ terminate." Her unbroken light thrust in his darkness like a straight white-hot sword, cutting and distorting shadows with its swing. "Our city will have peace like no other. Our city will blend with humans, and they will love the lives they'll lead." She turned sadly to the field. "They won't be forgotten, and they'll remind us of our flaws. We'll tailor future decisions without them and we'll empty out culprits like we have to. Our people aren't in danger yet. We're fortunate to have gotten this far without their deaths." Her soft eyes narrowed on his downcast profile. "We have one important step to take. That is to kill Rido too. He's capable of creating such vast amounts of servants in no time. He can force himself on our people any moment. That's what we have to prevent."

The red of his eyes starkly intensified. "This last battle I'll have to do." Kaname whispered. His hand slipped through her locks and caressed her warm cheek; he beheld the tenderness of a bolstering sun right in his hand. "Thank you for always being my strength, Yuuki." The gravity of her voice was cumbersome like the land felt exhausted and dropped rocks it held for eons into sea for a great reprieve. He felt himself in her voice, under her skin he touched, and in her steady eyes. He was pulsing life in her, as he would forever. He was everywhere in Yuuki.

_Like she is in me. _

"For giving me reasons to change the way purebloods live and for coming to me when I was most afraid."

She sighed softly in understanding. "Go..." Yuuki mumbled resignedly despite her eyes were supple with pleas. Everything inside of her split in half; her thoughts, her heart, and her veins. No longer in committed union but drenched out in the numbed cold, alone and tired without the other.

His form twisted into shadows, bats coagulating in dark substance and skyrocketed into the amber sky. "I love you..." She mouthed at the black river soaring the world above and darted frantically in his direction. "Make sure to come back!"

The creatures submerged under infinite shadows of the forest.

_Please. _

If he so as much got scratched or cut a finger, she would seethe. He was supposed to return unharmed, fully functional and coherent. _Three __years __of __watching __over __you __like __the __sky __and __if __you __abandon __me __again, _you..._just __wait __what __I __do __to __you._ She gritted into the shadows.

When she turned around, the Right Hands stood watching Kaname vanish in the sky. "He went to look for Rido." Yuuki notified.

"So he decided to do it by himself." Ruka murmured, a grudging tint trembled in her irises. "Alone. With no one's help. Just by himself. He really is selfish."

Yuuki caressed her arm and nodded. "Let's head back to the palace. Rima, has the Ambassador arrived?"

"Already waiting at the palace." Rima blinked her lavender eyes, her lips wedged sideways. "Shouldn't the Great Queen have a good idea where he went? He can shroud his whereabouts skillfully, and he expected the Elders Council's demolition one way or another."

She carried her suddenly heavy body, as if she dragged the seven seas with binds on her arms and legs, through the field and toward the cars. "She might but she won't help us anymore. Shizuka-sama doesn't want to be affiliated with the crown." Her head pushed up, whisked by the power of a tainted smile. "Our Great King sure is shrewd. He hid himself in time. We'll have to alert overseas. He is a wanted pureblood."

"And because he is apt, he can undermine even foreign Hunters." Kain hissed in his breath. "We should inform the Council of Ancients, they'll call for him, and he won't be able to disobey them."

"At this point, Kain," Yuuki sighed at the disconcerting subject. "I don't expect him to listen to anyone, not even the Council of Ancients. We'll give Kaname two days to track him down. If we don't hear from him, we'll see what we can do."

Shiki lingered by the car with folded arms, his stare remorseless but afflicted. "It's not like I can bait myself and force him to come. My existence is of no significance to him." He opened the door for Yuuki, who had halted to review Kain and Ruka gazing at the sky, picking up traces of Kaname's presence.

"I won't hold you back." Yuuki said then, eyes blemished with dismay. "Go with him if you want. Track anything new and keep us updated."

Kain blinked peculiarly at the brunette but dipped his head in a firm nod. "We'll find him, don't worry."

"As long as you take care of yourselves and return in one piece." Yuuki whispered and disappeared behind the door. If her obligations with the public weren't mandatory, she would've joined Kain and Ruka as well.

Rima slid inside and closed the door. Her hand dangled on her knee and she gave Yuuki an unnerving glare. "He wants to remove the monarchy, doesn't he?"

"He wants a lot of things." She could hardly hear her whisper bounce the walls of the car as she caught the Kain and Ruka's images wink out of sight. "The monarchy will be obsolete by the time the movement is through. The Hunters Association will culminate in power, as we'll strengthen our bonds with the human city. We'll make slow progress for now and test how everyone reacts to the change."

All of the Hunters Association was under inexorable pressure to locate the prevaricating pureblood, the originator of havoc in the Elders Council and Royal Cabinet. After leashing destructive bonds with members, luring them and using them against Kaname, he took off into an undetermined refuge. Rumors circulated he hid underground, cultivating more annihilating armies. Citizens grew restless by the disturbing themes. While their king looked all over hell for the pureblood, Yuuki was left behind navigating skepticism and interrogation as to the actual accounts of the Elders Council and the future of their liberal rights.

Without question, none wanted to be slaves of purebloods. Finding the culprit instigator was vital for the protection of their city. All superlative hunters were scouted from overseas, including those that had retired specifically for the task.

"I call upon our most experienced and heroic hunters to find this creature. Their competence and natural ability can save us in our time of need. Your king is already traversing the city in his hunt. He is not alone, and the overseas forces amalgamated with our own had created the most deathless league ever in vampire history. I request, my dear citizens, that you comply with their orders during the investigation. They will be ubiquitous in our city and amenities, and I grant them full permission to investigate anything attached to suspicious nature or activity. They are liable for your security, if you feel doubtful around your premises, please consult with them as soon as you are able."

"Joousama, is the pureblood instigator part of the Royal Family?" Asked a reporter.

"You recently heard about your king's plans to reform the Elders Council, which was forged because of his deleterious attack in the cellars over three years ago. There were enemies of the crown bolstering in the council. Some were clever enough to keep their rivalry a secret, and when the chance came, for example, an opposing pureblood, they confederated with this pureblood. I can't disclose his identity yet, but he was someone I was willing to trust and help."

"Will there be a new Elders Council?"

"If our Elders Council was corrupt, how can we tell if our monarchy is corrupt or not?"

Yuuki held up a hand to silence the shrieking questions. "I regret to inform you there will be no Elders Council in the future. I can't force you to trust the monarchy. We are striving to build an environment where vampire and humans can thrive in union. Your lives are crucial to the monarchy, and we want you to live healthily. Because these are dangerous times, you might not feel safe. At the moment, the Royal Family will continue to find ways to protect you from this creature."

"Why is there much secrecy about this pureblood?" Someone asked from the corner of the room. "What do you wish to obtain from hiding his identity?"

Yuuki clenched her fists in her lap. "Due to this man's actions, he taints the reputation of all purebloods."

"Our queen," The reporter smirked, "Is not a pureblood, either. This shouldn't harm you."

"It does affect me like everyone else." She replied, cool-eyed and soft-voiced. "As a noble, I also want to keep a good relationship with purebloods. The Royal Family feels troubled over his malignant aspirations. I want to prove to you that trusting some purebloods is all right. Like your king."

"Ousama should've informed us of his troubles!" Shouted a reporter across the room. Others hollered and bombarded curses in the air. "We don't want the monarchy to stand without a Cabinet or Council around."

"The designated functions of the Council and Cabinet will be given to the Hunters Association." At her announcement, the room turned solemn silent. "The Association will work closer than ever with the Royal Family. They will advise us and represent you. These hunters, after all, hound and eliminate vicious vampires from our city since the segregation. It's been thousands of years since our borders cut out humans from our streets and lives. The Hunters Association will guide you toward the pacifism we wish to establish with humans."

A stir of questionable expressions and frantic whispers browsed the audience from all corners. Swarmed by their flustered sounds, Yuuki nodded.

"I know you feel unsure about this. We won't completely open our borders to them right away. First, we'll have short meetings on intervals. This will allow both sides to communicate and develop camaraderie. If both parties receive each other cordially, we'll continue with the conferences. Only at _your_ discretion, my dear citizens, we will open our doors. This can happen tomorrow or thousands of years in the future. But I'd like to remind you," Yuuki gently smiled, "In our modern society, we are curious of one another and should educate ourselves about each other. Our ancestors may have set off on the wrong foot, but the longer we imprison ourselves in ancient bigotry, we won't be able to obtain the equality we need. And I know, there is a liberation in equality like no other."

A shadow strutted from the sides and leaned into her ear.

Yuuki politely withdrew from the microphone and bowed toward the cameras. "I must leave you now. Please, hold off your questions until the next conference."

**• * •**

Blood bonds warranted an unspeakable bond between peoples. It was the modes operandi of unfathomable connection where components could seek and communicate mentally. It was doable and uncomplicated for lovers, but only if both parties were receptive, and such things always required a good relationship. The Great King and Great Queen never had one such a relationship. He spurred affairs for centuries and she relentlessly returned to the arms of her lover, Haru.

Kaname's eyes narrowed on the cirrus clouds distorting out of sight in the sunrays. The scent of sakuras dawned on him, but he didn't turn his head. As if too fixed on learning why simple things had the audacity to vanish between blinks. They were supposed to exist with basic metrics but their terminable modus vivendi called on his irritable mood. He rummaged all venues he could think of where his oji-san was, but he was nowhere near. If he tried to forge telepathy with the older pureblood, the effort was a waste. He was removed from making any connections.

"It's no use." Said the silhouette between trees that had been watching him.

He didn't dismantle his glare from the sky.

"He's set on his ways." Her form passed between sunlight and crept back in shadows. "There's no way of reaching him. He has turned his back for good. I heard your queen wanted to redeem him. And to think, he wanted to devour her when she came as a sacrifice to the palace."

Kaname clenched his eyes and pushed a fist on his forehead.

"He will surface on his own, Kaname."

Out of the corner of his eye, he found trails of milk-white hair floating from tree branches. "I don't favor being followed. Didn't you reject helping Yuuki and me? What do you want?"

Her silver eyes melted on his for a moment, "You dare glower at _me_ when the world laughs at your expense?"

"Why not? You deserted Yuuki in her time of need."

Shizuka tapped her fingernail on a branch and sakuras drizzled over the grass. "I wanted her to learn her lesson. She can be a little cruel in her own way. As far as being your consort, she needed to develop her grace in court alone. She grew up significantly."

Kaname's eyes turned pitched back. "You didn't come to praise her." He snatched.

"I came because of you." She said simply. "Eliminating the Elders Council and Cabinet completely, really?"

"What other solution is there?" Kaname rasped in the still wind. Underneath him, his city sat like a remote Utopia, peacefully hushed and blanked in layers of clouds.

Yet, within the silence he sensed disquiet buzzing between grass fields, penetrating on chariots in streets, peeling down skyscrapers and homes of billions of vampires. Lives—lives he was responsible for, lives he ought to protect and keep forever. They were lives his ancestors strived to guard. Lives he could not neglect. If he was one person who changed the meanings in the palace by marrying a noble woman who was deemed a Sacrifice, then surely he was also the same person who could transition the horror of his city into a haven it deserved to be.

Surely he could.

_Surely._

"The Council and Cabinet that lost faith in me and let themselves become pawns, it can't continue." The quality of his voice felt unfamiliar to him, and for a long time, Kaname thought it wasn't he who had spoken.

"Perhaps erasing them was rewarding, but what will you do now? People are still losing faith in you. Will you raise your hand on them too?"

"No." He could all but say. They were innocent and they deserved to thrive as long as they wanted.

Shizuka moored her gaze over the buildings and streets. "Show them you won't. Yuuki is doing what she's qualified to do. In order to desist from Rido's attack, strengthen your people and Hunters Association. Allow them to have the security they desire to prosper. In the time ahead, Kaname, they'll expect you to finish him off. They hold you responsible for this."

She searched the mountains and hilltops. "If he's not here, he's gone to build his siege elsewhere. If he wants to fortify himself, he'll build and rebuild himself until he's immune to all attacks. The nature of this preparation insists on time, plenty of it. I'm the only person who can sense his blood like it's my own because it's bound to me. So go to your wife and comfort your people. You'll know immediately about his location when I'm done here."

Kaname smirked icily at the great woman. "I won't accept your help."

"This matter doesn't depend on your decision." She reminded, her words cryptic as the underlining shadow in her eyes. "I can bring him here from wherever the hell he's hiding. Until then, Kaname," Her slender fingers contacted the chains glittering from his lapels. "Fortify your borders and seal him in this city with Hunters magic. You will kill him then."

**• * •**

The Kiryuus were the start of the Hunters Association. The brothers' late father had assembled the finest and truest hunters he could find and constituted them with the rights to eliminate noxious creatures that haunted the living. Lord Kuran dispatched generous funds for the Association to persist their outward control, and as of recent adjustments, the need for hunters was logical and imperative.

Yuuki summoned hunters from all countries, almost all of those in alliance with the Japanese kingdom materialized. At the unsightly news of a pureblood's impact on their council and cabinet, overseas Hunters Association suggested additional compliance plans to contain the creature promptly. Even hunters who lived and warred for years had seen examples of pureblood control and negativity. They attested some were good while others, not so much.

Ichiru wished the Association was pumped with power more than four years ago, when the Kurosus were murdered in their homes across the city under disguised orders of the king, and later revealed it was plotted by the amoral Head of Council, Asato Ichijo. Even to this day, he couldn't stop from flinching at the memory of Juuri and Haruka's ashes piled in the hallway. They had fought till the very end of their lives, never swooping for a moment of peace and vanished like ephemeral dreams.

He had been kept from supporting the Association's manifestations and suppressed himself in the Kurosu household for over a year. It was for the inscrutable pounds of messages seeping from Haruka's personal phone line, which hadn't been aborted. After Haruka's sudden death, his property and possession was given to the Kiryuu brothers. Ichiru had been spending a great amount of time living with the couple before their demise.

The more he listened and waited in the gaps of the messages, the deeper and impatiently he delved for the source. For starters, the messages came in every three months from blocked numbers. As he traced Haruka's phone lines to uncover the source, he came to an abrupt discovery. A paralyzing discovery that elated and made him want to cry out; he had to tell someone of his findings, someone who could keep it.

His relationship with Zero began to mend after Asato's death, nevertheless, he was cautious of his blood brother every now and then. Questions about his associations and whether he guarded secrets for his and Yuuki's sake like before. After the screening, Ichiru decided to divulge.

"I found someone you wouldn't believe." He said to his brother across the parlor.

Zero was looking over some documents in his hands. He looked up sternly and lifted a brow.

"After Haruka-sama's death, I kept his phone. It never rang but I wanted to keep it anyway."

Zero rubbed his temples and shut the folder. "I'm going to sleep." He trekked toward his bedroom.

"Recently I've gotten messages. They're not long but they come at random times." Ichiru worriedly turned around as his brother strode out. "It's important, Zero. You'd want to hear it out."

"Who is it?" He scoffed.

"Kaien."

Life around Zero froze.

**• * •**

Lord Kuran lingered on the threshold of the office, hesitation nibbled his conscience, and he recounted the previous scene where his emotions cracked open his firm façade as he'd demonstrated the veracity of his rage. In the fit of ire, he'd sputtered meaningless things, something along the lines of —'you're nothing to me.'

On his immediate left, Lord Aidou made a flagrant show of his unpracticed throat and cleared it with reverberations that ate at Lord Kuran's bones.

He looked sideways at his comrade, who lowered his fist from his mouth and blinked sparkling blue eyes. "You should drink cider." The Great Great King haphazardly proffered, "I have an enumerable amount in my cellar. I'll send you a carton. Late 1860s French, they're ambrosial."

"If you recommend it, I'll definitely have a taste." Replied the Lord in upbeat pretension.

"Definitely, definitely." Lord Kuran nodded. "Ah, err, and wear those knee length socks I gave you last year. They have heated pads and will keep your bones in good condition. Last I heard a subduing cold affects nobles intensely. Make sure you avoid it." He wagged his index finger in profound consideration. "You don't hold the healing potential of a stripling no more, be careful."

It was queer Lords of high caliber discussing health concerns out of nowhere.

Lord Aidou peered down at his slacks. "I wore them last Wednesday, they were effective. Where did you purchase them?"

"Oh, good you asked. My tailor has quite an eye for materials like these. He had them imported. There's this place he suggests I go where they have quality garments for the winter. We'll go there tomorrow."

"The winter is not for a while." Lord Aidou squeezed his gloved fingers. "Although I feel it's here already. Age does hideous things to the body." He distressfully muttered.

"If you take the supplements I told you about, you'll be fine."

"They work better on you than nobles." Informed Lord Aidou.

Lord Kuran scowled. "Says who? I'll give you mine then. They aren't bland. Drink them three times a day."

"One would think purebloods didn't need to take care of themselves." Lord Aidou sighed.

"I'm 14,000 years old. If I don't take vitamins, I'll be dust in no time." He grumbled. "My governess, goodness gracious, that woman was right about eating vegetables."

"If you can chew with the right dentures these days."

"Dentures?" Lord Kuran blinked twice, "They make those now days too?"

Lord Aidou nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, they make finer fangs for the right meal course."

The Great Great King waved the thought aside. "Doesn't matter. I don't really use my fangs on anyone, not even the servants. Those Blood tablets are my sole source of food. It's insulting how we're supposed to govern our hunger with those tasteless supplements. Sometimes we deserve to drink fresh blood, no?"

"But you have massive amounts of servants to take blood from." Lord Aidou reminded. "It's good to drink fresh blood occasionally. Physicians say it's good for the system."

"Ah." Lord Kuran pondered as he glanced at the ceiling. "My systems have probably forgotten how to swallow actual blood. It's been quiet a while."

"I'll have a physician prescribe you fresh blood." Lord Aidou patted all over his coat, front, back and sides for something. Once he groped what he needed, he swung it out and narrowed his eyes to pinpoint the numbers on the cell phone. "I'll give him a call right now. 7…9….0…"

Lord Kuran bent down on the screen, "What number is it?"

"I'm looking for 9." Lord Aidou tipped his head up and down on the panel, massaging the numbers carefully. "I just dialed it."

"Here." Lord Kuran pointed.

"Ah. Now 5."

"Oh." Lord Kuran frowned, opening and closing his eyes repeatedly for better focus. "Why are the numbers falling away?"

The wall of guards behind them suffocated from laughter.

"Technology is no good." Lord Aidou muttered in mutual bitterness with his comrade. "Rascals never make it easier for us."

Lord Kuran had been busy scanning the numbers with a disoriented expression. "There, I found 5." He retreated after a second to rub his pained eyes. "No wonder I ban those things from my office."

"Your eyes are better than mine." Lord Aidou eulogized.

"Eye sight that's left from old age." He sighed drearily back.

"Gentlemen?"

The Lords swirled around to the lithe figure leaning on the threshold of the room they had yet to enter. The queen pinned them an expected look before gesturing inside. "You're being waited upon, Lords."

Lord Kuran cleared his throat with meaning and nodded at his granddaughter-in-law. "Ah-ahem, Yuuki, um. I-" He stared off into the distance as if reading the words written on the walls. "Those words I said. And you looked scared. Ah, humm, Kaname can be some kind of ah-ahem, wiseacre."

Lord Aidou bowed his head, urging him on. "Yes, yes, indeed."

He continued with his broken ballad. "I felt things. Anger, fear, oh...worry—maybe."

"Old, old feelings. We barely have these at all nowadays." Lord Aidou empathetically provided.

"Spend time together, you need to. Oho-oho," He cleared his throat, "Been years for you and all without him around."

"Patch it up quickly." Lord Aidou nodded.

"Mistakes happen—"

"Lords!" Yuuki's authoritative voice snapped them back to real life. She promptly pointed in the room. "We're a having meeting. Inside, now."

Blankly Lord Kuran exchanged glances with his comrade, they swooped inside the room and she banged the door in the lock, the expression she adorned made her husband's grave scowls danger-proof. The Hunters Association sat on the transversal end of the table. Looking up at the newcomers, they nodded heads in acknowledgement.

The Lords seated after a brief exchange of greetings and Yuuki snapped on the projector. Lord Kuran clenched his jaw at the image flinging on the white screen.

"Rido Kuran, many of us are familiar with pureblood powers and based on his recent activities, he works extremely fast. His acumen for striking at the heart of organizations makes him all the more a lethal opponent. His last whereabouts was at the Royal Cabinet. I went there an hour later. Within that timeframe, he could've crossed cities or went north-west." She slid the indicator on the map.

Members of the Association scanned details on the report in their possessions and the map on the screen.

"Our objective is clear, ladies and gentlemen. Find this man under any circumstances."

Nods of approval overcrowded the room.

Warmth stroked her back, seeping and nestling under her clothes. She stiffened and oscillated around to confront with a wide chest. It was her favorite chest. Elation abounded within her eyes and the former sternness lost to the enveloping warmth she radiated toward the looming man.

"I didn't know you were coming. It's good you did." Yuuki murmured and stood on her toes to claim his lips.

The room passed shy glances at their documents and back at the couple.

After she withdrew and planted firmly on the ground, Kaname swallowed the room with an appreciative glance. "You'll be dispatched as soon as possible." He said to the Association, gaze lingering on his grandfather. He sorted out further details on the investigation and dismissed them to prepare for the mission.

Lord Kuran, Lord Aidou and several promising elders who fortunately didn't fall from grace sat rooted in chairs. Yuuki joined one side of the table and bowed her head toward her superior.

"I was fixed on the meeting, my earlier austerity didn't come from heart. I do apologize, Lord Kuran, Lord Aidou."

Lord Kuran rendered his grandchildren a modest smile. "Clearly after the Elders Council and Cabinet's dissolved, the remaining Lords that're faithful wonder what's left for us?"

"You'll work closely with the Hunters Association and form laws that generate equality between humans and vampires." Kaname's back glistened in the pallid reflection of the world from the window. "Prime Minister Akira deserves a visit. We can discern what are his plans from here." He passed a severe scrutiny of the room occupants. "Be on guard."

Akira had expected Kaname sooner or later. Talk about his evident crisis and fading power pervaded in lands that had nothing and yet everything to do with vampire monarchy. It was an inflicting thought to hold, a king having lost the support of his vassals. He silently quelled the urge to jeer and waited for the attendant to retreat after delivering tea.

"I heard what occurred to your council and cabinet, it's most tragic." Akira lamented.

"That's not why I'm here." Kaname succinctly enunciated. "I'm aware of the current affairs of my city and the culprit's identity. However, I don't intend to occlude my proposal from our previous encounter."

Akira casually sampled his tea and held the pureblood's red-eyes. "Ah, yes. Let's go along with it. While you were busy with your affairs, I prepared medical teams and researchers to help with the acquisition. How did you want to approach the matter? Human ailments can't alleviate without pure blood, and you said to avoid it."

"There are other methods to go about these things." Kaname answered and shifted back in his seat, eyes steeled on the Prime Minister. He tipped a brow and set a knuckle against his elegant jaw line as he added. "You didn't happen to consume pure blood, did you? The consequences are irreversible and your city will be endangered."

Akira smirked over his reflection in the tea. "One way or another, I want our research to keep men alive longer and healthier. If there is one thing I can trade between vampires and humans, it's the versatility to heal faster." He paused and set the cup back. "Let's cut to the chase. What's the method you had in mind?"

Kaname's elusive scrutiny panned the private room before embedding on the man. "I'll remind you of the consequences of drinking pure blood, my Prime Minister. You'll be subservient toward a pureblood all of your existence, if bitten your DNA will coagulate attributes common on Level Es. If not, you'll be potent but all the more irresistible to a pureblood's control."

His mouth curled in rivaling disgust and from across the table, Kaname shared the sentiment.

"How despicable we are, purebloods. Truly loathsome!"

"Let me assure you, you've nothing to worry about." Akira shifted on his cushion, hassling with his tie.

"I'll give you my serum at the last resort. The part that filters my anti-pathogen agents and reinforces inhuman immunity and healing abilities." He said.

"This is interesting." Akira marveled. "Usually we use this method on animals. Clearly you're avoiding my question again."

Kaname cruelly grinned against his knuckle, his fangs sparkling. "We are animals. I'll only send it if there is no other choice. There're more ways to heal humans too."

"You never fail to intrigue me." He whispered. "How many ways are there?"

"Several." Kaname moved back his chair and claimed his height. "Drinking blood is no longer prominent. This was how we increased our sustained population and avoided making servants. Need I add there're vampires who also don't have the ability to heal like humans? You're not the only one. The gift of healing was granted to the originators of our kind. It was not to make us powerful, it was to protect, not us, but in act of procreation and laying the immortal bite on another, it was to grant those who were weak protection with our blood."

Absently his mouth hitched in a scornful smile. "Some preferred power over protection instead."

Akira assessed the floor uncomfortably. "I...See. Not all of you are the same. Power isn't everything to some of you." Gradually he studied at Kaname, mockery nonexistent. "This is why you're different." He smiled quietly all of a sudden. "I think I understand you better now."

Kaname had already turned to the door and was stepping out. "We will discuss the conference dates in the future." He left the building unarmed and solitary, strode the streets and seized attention as he habitually did so and came to a stop at the appointed site.

Yuuki was waiting in one of the rooms among patients impatient on admission. Her head picked up from her book and she turned automatically around, feeling him inch in her direction through streets and doors. The entrance fished open and Kaname slipped after a train of observant humans. He politely cast nods at their abject scrutiny and ignored remarks on his looks once Yuuki flashed into eye range.

She smiled softly as he came to her side. "Looks like he agreed."

"Did you expect him not to?" He replied in mild curiosity and passed shimmering red eyes upon walking humans.

"No." Yuuki frowned and stood up. "I figured he'd want any type of assistance. He's desperate. I heard he persistently asked for help from other countries. The Council of Ancients was uneasy." Her white fist clamped his sleeve and her tensed eyes beckoned his downward into hers. "If I were desperate to revolutionize medicine, I wouldn't be patient. I'd find it somehow."

She was perceptive, he approved and leaned daringly close to her rosy cheeks. "To think my delicate wife has vicious thoughts is surprising."

"Not vicious." Her fingers uncoiled and dropped. Yuuki lifted her soft face and said in a low, sultry whisper that made him weak-kneed. "Just a precaution." Her eyes held a mysterious glow. "Go, do what you wanted to do."

Kaname assembled his thoughts and regarded the area. "It would've been wiser to come when they weren't…lively."

"It's a hospital. It's always busy." She patted him on the back assuredly. "It's now or never."

His hand slipped between them and grasped onto hers. She saw him pick up on the security establishments in each corner, the arrangement behind the windows leading to halls incumbent with patients, young and old, all which were diseased. When he first took a step, he disabled the cameras in each department. Then through the private doors they went, pushing to the back of the building and near rooms. Kaname came to a pause in a hallway.

She had never seen him use tremendous energy as his power emanated and dropped festers of antibodies through touch on normal appliances; take the door, cart or chair. Suddenly a flash of his energy spurted through halls, directly contacting individuals inside. The healing would take mere hours but it would be successful. As he proceeded from one level to the next, the smell of death and disease enhanced. He did as much as he could. Healing all persons, without touch or those coming in ephemeral vicinity, like a simple brush of his sleeve turned them immune.

Yuuki looked up to his haggard but fatigued profile. Fortunately she called the chauffeur to the border. A possibility of self-transportation was risky. She disfavored Kaname dropping unconscious out of exhaustion. Once he was seated, his head rolled against the cushion, eyes shut.

A day later news of a miracle washed over the city.

Akira folded his arms as he looked out of his window. "It was that pureblood." He murmured to none but his own reflection in the glass. "He works differently than the other one."

"Akira-sama." His secretary stepped to the table and laid a folder under the light. "The stat on the patients."

One glance at the folder and his internal thoughts cringed. "Is he a king or what?" He snorted. "I've never known a pureblood that eager to help humans. He has proved his efficiency already."

"Shall we send more information on the conference reservations?" The secretary moved cautiously to the door.

"Go ahead." Akira grinned. "By the way, how is our guest holding up?"

His secretary smiled over his shoulder. "Better than you imagine. He is taken by our services."

**• * •**

The blade retracted from the wood, and the sound of chirping birds rippled from somewhere above. He could feel the earth turn tender beneath the glazing sun but there was something else in the skies. The tangoing clouds melted away and the cerulean chart spread its arms and legs further and further until his eyes couldn't afford to search the universe.

He stilled and peered at the northern trees, tingling in sun-spray, and leaned in the direction of the southern lake, colliding and rolling uncontrollably against itself. Then he thought he had grown quiet old and lonely for a human-turned-vampire. Living in the forest of the king's territory, cutting wood in the twenty-first century before arranging his fireplace for the night. His daily routine of stirring a pot over the stove, cracking open blood tablets and fusing left-over food to sate his belly and curling on his chair in front of the fire while his cold bed sat neglected for years.

The wind whispered sinisterly in his ear, bating him from his tasks. He waved away the noisy temptation and swung the axe until two pieces abruptly plopped to the ground. He regarded them for a long time and continued working. Suddenly the blades of the axe slid off the handle. He gaped open-mouthed at the durable tool he had been implementing for nearly two centuries.

Was it bad luck? Sometimes superstition got the best of him. He decided the day would tarnish before sunset and he'd ought to be careful going about his business. As he glanced at the steep hills and sunlight tangled between evergreen trees, he breathed in the crisp freshness of wood, grass and wild flowers. The king and his queen hadn't been around for a certain period, and word circulated they were busy visiting citizens every day in private, supplying advise on how to protect themselves from the threatening pureblood.

He glared at the grass around him. The identity of the said pureblood was not lost on him. Stooping down, he gathered the wood and stacked them against the shelter of his house. The river tickled in the background, summoning him unusually. He thought no harm in the venture and went afoot. Knowing each twist and bend of the forest was to his advantage and he could never get lost.

He stopped next to the stream and leaned in, tasting and splashing water on his face.

"What's this? A woodsman has come to drink from my pond?"

Haru fleetingly shot to his feet, his speed electrifying as the grass beneath him quivered.

"What punishment shall I bestow for drinking without permission?" Shizuka's lengthy legs were wedged deep in the stream and her robes spread vastly in a circle, connecting opposite banks. Her milky hair sprawled down her chest, seeping in the water and turned into silver silk.

His throat dried and crumbled.

When she waved her sleeved arm luxuriated in snowy tresses, the trees feebly sputtered sakuras, raining it on her beloved and the stream. The wind leaped and soared over them. She closed her eyes, letting the earth under the stream tumble. Haru also staggered from the bank but collected himself a second later.

"My husband is tormenting the crown and the kingdom. I am here to advise my nephew. If he doesn't win against him, Haru, Rido will become king. I don't want that." She looked solidly at his hooded face where black-silvery eyes glittered, as if he had stolen moonlight and sealed them in his orbs.

"Shizu…ka." Haru whispered in disbelief.

"I'll draw him out with my blood. There's no other blood poisonous to him than mine. He expects me to watch over Kaname. I've told him already that I'll call him. I can't have Kaname lose this significant battle. So if something happens…" Her eyes softened and it seemed silver waters scarred her cheeks. "Love, don't despise. I have to die with that imbecile if it comes to be."

From the sides of his cloak, his fist coiled and disappeared inside his sleeve.

Shizuka let a smile win over her refined and cold features. "You're furious. For some reason, this makes me happy. Your fear toward my leaving this world makes my heart tremble." She locked a fist on her chest as if to keep it from escaping. "Yes, the kindness and love you whispered for years, sacrificed your humanity and waited without complaints in the darkness… You've always been good to me."

"I'll go with you." He announced.

"You'll watch over the territory." She decided. "Watch over Kaname and Yuuki. Give your shoulder to their children when they want to play and your lap to tell them my story." Shizuka squinted at the sun. "Someday I wanted to have a large family but circumstances prevented me. If I ever birthed, he'd steal the child and force him on the throne. If…If..." She breathed shakily. "Kaname and Yuuki have children, give them my blessing and love. Kaname, who grew up quickly after Sora's death, was the only child I ever loved."

Haru moved closer to the stream. "Come here."

Her face was soaked from tears. She moved toward him, cold water clenched around her skin and pressed damp clothes on her frame. Her pale fingers brushed his shoulders and her palms settled comfortably on his chest. He was warm just as she imagined.

"Make me warm, Haru." She mumbled.

He caressed her wet cheeks.

**• * •**

The citizens lurched from the door, deciding again and bowed repeatedly toward Kaname and Yuuki. "Ousama, Joousama, we weren't told you were coming!" They cried.

"We're checking each house to see if everything is all right." Kaname replied. His waving palm shuddered and he slipped it inside his coat.

"We didn't mean to interrupt you. We wanted to inform you there are hunters patrolling the streets." Yuuki slipped a packet from her bag. "Call this number if you want to speak to someone from the Association. There's no harm in shouting out to those guarding the neighborhood. They're at your service."

"Kindly prepare your family and children for possible intrusion." Kaname relayed. "Normal weapons have no affect and we can't properly give you access to hunter weapons."

"What should we use?" Asked the homeowner.

"The best method as of right now is to prepare yourselves for anything." Kaname replied. "We're setting up refugee camps if you have to leave homes. All services will be provided from the palace. I do have to impose on you not to travel out of country. We've secured borders and are under way of sealing the city."

The family gaped raptly. "Are we being contained?"

"As of now, we've made sure the threat is not in the city. We're sealing the city with hunter magic to fend him off. Please, don't go near borders. The whole idea is to prevent him from entering the city and reaching you."

At least the family was slightly appeased by receiving word in person from the royals.

"We'll follow directions like you ask." They said at last.

Kaname hissed under his breath as fatigue plundered into his bare bones. Millions of houses, billions of faces and innumerable meetings afterwards with the Association and paperwork with the human Prime Minister robbed him of rest. Rest his body wobbled and pined for. He couldn't sit around aimlessly and close his eyes when the city was prone to attacks. Hunters worked tirelessly but they also slept.

If he tried closing his eyes, thoughts and visions knocked him out of bed. He wandered the streets late at nights. Shed shadow spies from his body, the numbers increased by the day to watch borders and track movement overseas. There was no sight of Rido. Kain and Ruka were in the human city, analyzing the Prime Minister for hidden movements.

Humans may be less powerful but their minds weren't numbed to greed. Like Yuuki remarked, he was desperate and desired the upper hand in medicine. He could resort to any method to get what he wanted. Trust him, Kaname surely did not. Nonetheless, working with him was crucial to secure the foundation of pacifism.

He lost his footing slightly and grabbed the table in time. Kaname snaked the blood tablets from the container and dropped them in water. His numb eyes waited for the color to entwine and shoot to the surface. With the glass clutched in his hand, he picked it up to drink it immediately.

A hand launched out and knocked his glass out of the way. He looked bewildered, dizziness claiming him and stared resentfully at the splatter of red potion dribbling over the table and floor. Black hostile tainted his eyes as he glared at the fomenter.

"Yuuki!" Anger unfurled like the edge of a knife at her name. His head throbbed and he draped a quivering palm on his temple. "Uhg."

She stood unfretted by the cracking wood and the clash of glass shattering spontaneously from the table. His back aura raided corners. Were it someone else, it'd impact them and he'd let them sink in the plows of death. He felt unnerved that despite his augmented ferocity, he hadn't the will or provocation to use it on her. The power she had on him was astounding.

His fangs gritted against his lips.

"You need fresh blood, not tablets." Yuuki deduced.

His eyes narrowed monstrously upon her. "I plea for you own safety to never do that again." Kaname warned between jutting fangs.

Her lips slanted from their supple, soft line. "Ok. Sure." She nodded and merely pushed her bountiful hair over her shoulder to reveal her slender throat. "Here."

His reaction was prominent. It was in his breathing and reddening eyes, as well as the claws scrolling down the table he hovered. "Oh, Yuuki…" Kaname crooned, madness lost in the calamity of hunger. "I'll destroy you even if I gently brush you with my fangs. Allow me to stabilize my hunger with the tablets first." He begged.

"You've rejected me completely for five months." It was now her voice rising to crescendo over the office. "You can't even walk straight, let alone sleep like a normal person." Her fingers made quick work with her shirt and she peeled the material to reveal her slender chest for his impassioned eyes.

He throbbed with inviting agony at her radiance. The table under his palm cracked and frizzled to dust. His drink tray, ornaments and supplies dove in the floor into debris.

"_Heavens__…"_ Kaname palpated under the force of hunger. She moved toward him and his weaker legs couldn't maintain his weight. He slammed on his knees upon glasses and chipped wood. "I want you." One arm snatched around her waist and his dizzy eyes, anguished and malleable in desire, bleakly looked up at her. His claws anchored on her spine mechanically. Yuuki sank in front him. Kaname held her against himself.

She brushed his cheek. "I know. I know what you're going through."

His hunger was undeniable, and he pierced the flesh on her neck. His fangs dipped deep, grazing layers of skin, muscle and vein. He felt an electrocuting sensation shoot from the soles of his feet and directly in his throat once her blood filled his mouth, as if his entire body could feel it draw near his blood.

She was quintessentially vulnerable in the cradle of his arm, under his fangs and as a noble blood. He could rip out her life and devour it. But she was also his finest and truest treasure he could never trade. As he pressed her body, Kaname wavered as he lived in her thoughts and visions.

Her parents came into mind, her dear comrades, the Kiryuu, and the unquenchable but elusive silhouette of her brother whom she met and did not truly meet. Her fear dripped between his tongue, forging a path down his throat and filtering in his veins. Rido, she feared him most. Yet the thought of losing him again a second time haunted her every moment. Kaname drank her anguish as well, feasting and letting it attach to his equal agony. At last he found himself blending inside of her. He was there, floating in her thoughts and the cot of her heart.

Her arms clenched around the back of his head. "Kaname." Yuuki wheezed, eyes doubled in pain.

His need pierced the wall of restraint, dragging Yuuki with chains of hunger as he sucked her life force. She felt little and big things. Yuuki looked up to him, adored him. Sometimes she withered with a rivaling need to smack him for his thoughtless and evasive habits.

Kaname situated himself and flattened on the floor, carrying her soft form with care. His eyes watered in the receding hunger. The magic of her blood took its course to soothe his body.

Her ruby eyes wearily winked in the shadows of her long hair. During his absence, she was forced to adjust to blood tablets. As he studied Yuuki perched on him with his fingers tucking her tresses and his healing saliva glistening over the traceless wound on her neck, a swerve of emotions fastened inside his chest. And all he could think was…

Yuuki touched the edges of his lips, tracing the drops of her blood.

He loved her. Like the sky loved the earth, like mountains loved seas and like caves loved sands. He loved her and loved her and loved her.

She had grown inseparable to him over several months. Felt Kaname's presence and essence in ways she hadn't before. Even though he was absent, she could feel him revolve under her skin, wrapping himself around her bones, feeding off of her heart. She could read his thoughts and unconscious gestures. The obscurity that prevented him from her perceptibility was gradually clearing.

Her honest heart flooded her smile.

At the foot of the sincerity was appalling possession. Now that she understood the push and pull relationship, she trekked on percipients on owning him. The need was seductive and guile, tugging Yuuki by her ankles. She wanted him for herself. If her claws could imprint her ownership, she'd mark him everywhere. On his chest, his ribs, his face, his tongue, in his hair—everywhere. She'll start from the inside.

"Take my blood from now on." She whispered.

Kaname was not aloof from her meaning. The need to belong solely to one person, to bind oneself in submittal salvation. "You should know better and drink mine."

"I learned my lesson, I won't refuse you." Yuuki admitted.

He pushed himself up on his hands and she stirred to give him room. Kaname stopped inches from her mouth. "Yuuki." As if his voice had wings, it fluttered against her face.

"Mm?" She blinked sleepily back.

"I'm sorry Rido is such an oppressor."

"That's nothing new." Yuuki caught a yawn in her palm. "I was silly for thinking he could change. It's in his control, but he doesn't want to change." She cupped his cheeks and peered narrowly in his blood-shot eyes. "Are you feeling better? Don't go around collapsing from malnutrition."

"Yes, dear." He batted lashes, embarrassment knocking him off his pedestal.

She moved off of him but his arms restrained her back, forcing her flush on him. His mouth opened as he lingered on his forthcoming words. Her stomach clenched and the muscles in her thighs tingled in anticipation. He felt her prepare for anything.

"I prefer you in less clothes each time I see you." Kaname examined every pore on her face. "Scanty can't do it justice. Stark naked, all day…." His throat tightened. "Everyday."

Her lips formed an enigmatic line between a smile and a grin. "If you had maintained your stamina, I would've jumped you months ago." She spat a chuckle at the all-knowing ceiling that hovered and held in silence. "We're so occupied with the Association and press, we can't bare to promise ourselves a good nights sleep, much less…" Her nails in their wily query parted his collar and traced a ductile nipple. She looked away as color abruptly sprang on her face and neck.

Kaname bent his head and kissed her shoulder. "My sentiments exactly."

She leaned to caress her lips on his, his blood streams flinched inside and muscles jolted from the gentle sensation. As if she had pricked the tensed wires of his nerves with her claws. She kissed his forehead and fingered the long hair strands, mauling over secret pain at their length and beauteous thickness.

She decided to do something then, not to him, but for him. Something, which she meant to do a long time ago. In her office the next day, Yuuki unraveled her list of activities complied in his absence over the years. They had walked in the human city, shared an umbrella and coincidentally returned to their memorable shed. It was time for something sincere.

Takuma blinked as if dirt wedged in his eye and strolled through the green patches, averting from the paper.

"Is it hard?" Yuuki frowned at his doubtful expression.

"No, not at all." He flattened it and folded it and clenched it inside his fist. She figured he'd stuff it inside his mouth and chew it. "Just _too_ simple."

"Does it have to be extravagant?" She gaped.

Takuma tossed pros and cons around his head. "I suppose not. You can make it more meaningful though."

"It _is_ meaningful." Yuuki snatched it back and pressed the note possessively on her heart. "The effort is what counts."

"Kaname wants nothing but excellence." Takuma sang, wagging his finger around.

Yuuki had the urge to snap the finger between her teeth. "Suck it, Ichijo. He's lenient with me."

"As ever." He drawled with a roll of his green eyes.

She marched confidently across the garden, passing servants. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"I have no choice, do I?" He mumbled over her shoulder.

"What choice? Right Hands have no choice." She tossed back.

"I should've known his callousness would rub off on you." Takuma muttered. "By the way, you ought to check on Hanabusa. He's not taking things well lately. Ever since we started spending time together, he glares at me like he's plotting something behind my back."

"He'll grow out of it." Yuuki assured.

Takuma sighed as they came approximate to the territory. "Kaname reinforced the barrier because of Rido-sama."

"No harm in being careful." She replied and stepped under the tower of trees.

It had taken a whole day to prepare. Now, she was nervous. There was one so many moments she reminded being nervous in her life. The first she came to the palace, the second time she asked Shizuka's necklace to help her meet her Senpai, only to be chased in a circle and run into Kaname, and the third was the feeling of the plummeting aircraft—where she ended the afterlife.

This was a different kind of nervous energy, a positive, lighter but nervous nonetheless.

She fixed her dress and reviewed the room. One more look over the halls, stairs and back in the living room. Curtains flared over the deck, skipping through moonlight.

**• * •**

Takuma twiddled with his fingers beside Kaname, eyes planted on the black floor. "Go to the territory." He said suddenly. "There is a surprise for you."

Kaname was glaring out the window, his black brows crowned above slithering maroon eyes. "You're aware of my abhorrence for surprises."

"This one you have no choice but to like." Takuma informed.

Kaname turned his head and stared with empty eyes. "No choice?"

He nodded and shifted against the car door. "Yes."

When Kaname walked to the territory at night, he absorbed all movement that dashed from the forest. The exterior of the house was unappealing as usual, the screen doors were locked shut, he noted, and the lights were off. He hadn't been to the house since his revival and it was plain bizarre to be told without warning his presence was summoned by some divinity. He wasn't looking forward to what lay ahead. All he insisted and longed for was a nap.

A nice warm nap with his face buried in Yuuki's silky neck. He wanted rest and peace away from duties, a simple break from hassle meetings contingent on Rido's furtive motives that waged no immediate war. Citizens were being trained on using hunter magic around properties, many volunteered to work the Association and learn how to wield weapons. Another immense teethed on the imminent conference between humans and vampires.

The night breeze was free and for a stretching second, Kaname halted over the porch and regarded the stars gleaming down on him and the forest of his haven. In that moment, it seemed everything was perfect and the thought of a pureblood taunting on such gorgeous peace was nonexistent.

An exacerbated sigh tore from his lips. He turned to door; his spell defused the locks and turned the knob. The dark entrance was as it should have been, suppressed by silence and inactivity; it was as if no one had been around for ages. As he penetrated the entrance, his sleek shoes echoed over the floorboards and rugs.

Kaname eyed the portraits in the foyer and stiffened before accepting it was none but Yuuki's doing. His parent's image hung in adjacent to hers. He bent forward for another examination and unhinged the webs of memories with a light smile. He had seen the photograph before, the same one sat in the living room of the Kurosu resident years ago when he visited there with Kaoru. The couple shared a warm embrace with the red zenith exuding in the background.

He withdrew mutely and swung in caution toward the halls, his nose stung with the idyllic scent of his wife, but the quicker he resolved their distance, omnipresent gold light leaped out to hug his vision. Candles on the stairs, candles on doorways and aisles, candles draped on windowsills, hundreds lined the deck and some floated in the pond.

He beheld the vague motion of his mouth flexing open.

A shadow drifted from his right, out of the curve of the doorway and in her arms she held a large tray of fire.

Kaname gawked for an indefinite period at the flames undulating in the breeze. He stared at the bottom of the candlesticks and let out a short, unconventional but awkward scoff. It was a cake. A cake with candles—for him.

"Welcome home." Yuuki scintillated in the candle glow with a grace and softness that made his eyes saturate.

He looked from the brilliantly massive cake to her.

She ducked her eyes shyly, murmuring with a voice as fragile as the fire wavering on wicks. "I've...I've always wanted to do this for you. Welcome you home with a pleasant meal on the table, a romantic dinner for the two of us."

His eyebrows wiggled out of its trained straight lines and hooded to the center of his forehead. At the moment, he resembled a very angry statue than a surprised husband.

"We never got the chance to sit and eat alone." Yuuki nervously swallowed her throat. "Don't you like it?" A hand apprehended her around the side and curled around her bodice. She flinched worriedly as he leaned inches over the candles. "You'll get burned!"

"I'm a pureblood." His husky but traceless words silenced in the fierceness of his kiss. She swerved the tray out of the way. "Thank you, Yuuki." He murmured against soft lips, his fangs lovingly caressing her cupid's bow. "No one has ever done this for me."

She reeled back with a playful grin. "I just made the impenetrable Kaname all soft and gushy inside."

He instigated no argument to the claim and nuzzled her affectionately.

Yuuki slyly unbundled from the embrace and gestured toward the table. "Come on and eat." Sitting the cake aside, she pulled his chair and beckoned him forth. "I asked the palace kitchen for your favorite foods. I'm no expert and it is my first time cooking in large amounts, but it's the thought that counts, agreed?"

Kaname regarded the trays of food lined before him with a graceful smile. "Doesn't matter. I like anything you make."

"I don't mind criticism. Ichijo emphasized you want perfection." Yuuki scooted in her seat transversal to him. "If there're places I need to improve, tell me. I want to blow your taste buds away."

"I have distinct taste buds." He relayed while carefully draping the napkin over his lap. Now that food bestowed his vision, he was famished. "Your carnal exuberance is more than enough for me."

She smiled crookedly and a blush whimpered on her cheeks, shooting sparks in her deep red eyes that spoke of growing hunger, not for food but the individual it gazed at. "That is something to reflect on after I've confiscated your clothes."

When he slowly looked up, he would've given anything to strip her naked and make love to her on their table for his duly retaliation at her wayward tease.

"But you have to eat." A furtive purpose exploited the generous offer. "I worry what a toll your stamina is taking. You let yourself deplete from stress." Guiding the stew pot to him, she poured the contents in the bowls. "Now I finally understand what you felt when I resisted blood."

"Don't worry, Yuuki." He collected his chopsticks. "I won't forget to take care of myself. If I do, I'll feign to collapse just so you can suffocate me with attention—which I'm positive you want to do."

She added roast beef to his plate. "It's your turn to cook next time. I suffered the awful assistance of Ichijo-san. He literally burned everything he touched."

Kaname graciously appended a smile to the statement. "Not all noble men are apt in everything." He sure was no cook. Multiple flavors saddled his tongue and plunged his throat. He stiffened and murmured. "It's good."

The dinner was unsurpassable, one Kaname would remember for the rest of his days. They stepped over the deck with wine glasses and listened to the unreachable carols of the wind. Whatever comfort and peace they obtained in the comforts of the territory was gone the following morning when both hustled from one organization to another, balancing press and the Association.

**• * •**

"Alive?" Zero asked. "Kaien—our oji-san?" At Ichiru's wordless nod, he drifted in a chair and searched the floor. "How did he escape?"

"We'll never know." Ichiru spoke with silent tears. "He didn't care to stipulate details, and I found no reason to query. Knowing he's alive is sufficient. He was hiding from the Elders Council. Recently he found out the organization is defunct and h—"

"Contacted Haruka-sama, but why?"

"He was desperate to know if they survived. Learning anything new, good or bad, was fine."

Zero glared at his twin. "Where is he?"

"He won't disclose." Ichiru rubbed his forehead. "I doubt he'll ever come back to Japan again."

Zero looked at the curtain falling against the window, like the wind sighed and turned dormant. "He's the finest hunter in existence, Ichiru. We need him."

**• * •**

The shadow spies screeched and swarmed over her head. She stunted them with a graceful swing of the rod. Her reflection glistened on the water surface. Hurriedly Yuuki thrust another blow to the elusive silhouette. Kaname's worn out spies were beginning to be less challenging. She inspected the red-eyed creatures plopped on the grass and vanished into black smoke.

His accumulation of spies surveyed each alley and border nonstop, and the effort was mentally draining. Yuuki closed Artemis and clenched her gloved fingers on the handle.

"I thought I heard Yuuki here a few days ago. She looked busy, and I didn't intrude." Whispered the shadowy trees.

Yuuki looked up in the direction and crept closer to the aisle of trunks and blinked, staggering at the sight of the elderly man sitting on a rock, which hadn't been there moments prior. "Oji-san!"

"What were you doing the other night? The place was lit with candles." He remarked.

"Oh." A film of red filled her cheeks. "I made dinner for Kaname. We never had the chance to eat together, alone."

A long finger slid away from the hood. "Ages ago, I heard women fancied these things." Then he turned around. "Shizuka is here. You kept trying to contact her, I thought you should know."

Yuuki geared eyes on the forest, as if looking for the woman between trees. "How is she doing? She must've been surprised about Rido."

"She came because of him." Haru towered Yuuki like the very trees and mountains he loved. "She wants to bless your children."

"Heh?" Yuuki blurted. "We have none."

"Which is why she encourages you to make some soon."

She began tracing designs on the soil with her boot. "Babies don't precede the making." She felt him scowl. "We're busy and Kaname is all over the place." She added. "Not in person but with spies."

He chuckled suddenly, "We are alike. Whisked out of public, from our previous lives to belong to one person. Always hidden, kept in secret, and in turn we do what we possibly can for that person." Black glittery eyes ghosted over her form and relaxed on Artemis. "Sometimes to please them, sometimes to comfort and give them a peace of mind. We've been living like this for a while."

"I was never forced to do anything Kaname wanted."

"That is how it is. We were never forced, you and I." Haru stared at the world above. "It was of our own will we decided to stay and cherish them. We wait and listen, we think and despise, often despair over their actions."

Leaves drizzled and fluttered around Haru. His eyes widened on the sunny fragrance rummaging his senses and peered at Yuuki amusedly. "Scent of happiness…" He whispered to himself in realization. "Yes. In the end, we are truly at peace with them. Aren't we?"

Yuuki sighed and twisted her fingers in the wind, vines glided out of her skin and knotted into a pale lily. She offered him the blossom. "In the time we have, it's important to be happy with each other. If we are not around, what do you think will happen to them? They…" Her eyes listlessly fingered the pond. She saw herself talking to the wind as he was inside the shadow, inside trees and not a normal person with a reflection. "They have all the time in the world and still can't cope."

A stable hand sprung lightly over the distance for the blossom. "I should return. Lately she wants to be smothered." His shoulders floated under the vibrations of laughter. "She can be cute."

Yuuki couldn't imagine that side of Shizuka, the notoriously cruel and cold pureblood who spurned her at every chance she had. Yet Haru knew a side of her no one knew. Just like she was familiar with Kaname's gentleness unknown to the world.

"There is someone for everyone I guess." Yuuki smirked and turned away.

A gleam of fangs merged from his shoulder and he disappeared beneath the clove of shadows.

There was practically no signs or news of Rido. Not only hunters but also citizens grew frustrated. How much longer could one be ready for attacks? How much preparation could one invest? The city outdid them-selves by honing hunter magic, sealing the city with the exception of communicating with Akira and company for the conference. Months froze and melted and work continued to take priority over personal lives.

Yuuki dropped the pen and craned her head against her wrist. Reports never concluded, neither did her appetite. She was thirsty and hungry all the time. The tasteless blood tablets could only satisfy her for minutes. The change in her was obdurate as ever, and the streaks of crimson resided in everything she looked at. She was craving, and her body had evaded it as long as it could. Each moment hunger eroded scarps of control. Her stomach convoluted with itself and her nerves itched like missiles waiting to take off.

She couldn't bypass it with tablets and sometimes weakened under the constraint of venereal impulse. His eyes would narrow over the desk, reading eloquent desire in her body language. Occasionally he happened to undo buttons around his collar for better visibility of his neck and throat, an unsaid coaxing to inspire her into action. His new petition that she help him dress after showers occasioned an inerrant show of his absolute physique. The same physique she thought of possessing.

Were it up to her, she'd lock him in a dungeon and tend to him each night. For all eternity he would beg for her devotion, for her hands, for a caress of her hair, solely for her.

Sometimes from her pillow, she could hear him whisper in her ear. "Why do you deny it?"

In a few hours passing, she'd stir from thoughts of him between her thighs in the dark of the room. The sound of his suckling her dew hymned with the breeze falling from the window. She would sigh in her want for him.

They settled permanently in the territory at her counsel, reducing much interaction with strong-willed servants. Lord Kuran procured control over the innings and goings of the palace. They visited weekly to have dinner with the family. The remainder of the time was split working, often not seeing each other for weeks or cooking together in the kitchen. In recent times, they dropped from fatigue over chairs and tables, too exhausted to hike upstairs to their bedroom.

It was always amusing when one caught the other sneaking sleep. Kaname was found one too many times catnapping with reports in his lap by Yuuki and Takuma. As for Yuuki, she had affairs with her desk in the office every night now.

Tonight, no. _Now __it__'__s __all __going __to __change. _Was it too much to ask for quietness? There was no such thing as caffeine for vampires.

With a stiff frame, she swung in her seat and glared at the hindering phone line. If she desired peace—among other proceedings—with Kaname, she'd do it now without regrets.

Her fangs flashed at the outlet. _Without __regrets, __I__'__m __going __to __take __what__'__s __mine._

Her hands dipped through air and unplugged the wire. Was it wrong to pine for him as much as she did? They were not normal beings and depended on another's blood, but he was in every part of her it was normal to covet him so hopelessly.

She pulled out of the office quietly and worked through each room of the house. Sealing windows, clasping doors of the deck, drawing curtains and in the foyer. _I __have __no __reason __to __feel __afraid._

Calmly Yuuki turned the door lock and tied the chain. She eyed the coat hanger and snatched it, bridging it with the lock and entrance further. _No __reason __at __all._ The library was locked soon after as was backyard entrance.

Her steps spoke of strength, of ability, echoed the desperation kneading her entire being. She was not afraid but her heart banged sharply against her chest, nearly diving out of her body if it wanted.

Yuuki halted in front of the door, the lamplight inside cascaded over her heels. She inhaled the soft aroma that slipped illicitly from the room to the halls. Every inch of her shook like separate pieces.

_He is mine._

She opened the door of the smaller library. Gold splattered the shelves, rug and wooden floor. His chaise faced the fireplace, positioned away from the entrance. Her stomach knotted in the traveling fervidness spiraling down the middle of her chest to her lower belly.

_He __is __mine. _The door slapped in the lock. In the treading silence, she wanted to laugh with the world behind her back. She had jealously locked every entrance and opening to the house, impounded them in safe solitude. Exactly as they needed.

_And __I __am __his._ Yuuki drew steadily from the door, the sound of her shoes quaint but firm. He didn't stir or indicate having heard. The buoyant fire rustled within the walls of the hearth, yearning for escape from prison. Where instincts reigned, words became redundant. Kaname was superior in the waiting game. He hadn't touched her or pursued physical aspirations unless at her discretion.

His body instinctively tensed under her loom. Her fingers crept through his hair, pushing locks from his delectable flesh. Without turning, he stiffened in the heat of her mouth. Her lathering tongue relaxed him a second later as it circulated the plaint texture. Two piquant fangs plunged until his flesh touched her roof and the bottom fangs clung to support the pooling blood in her mouth.

He flooded her like geyser, rushing forcefully down her throat and brimming her core. Yuuki feasted for ten seconds, securing two gulps and inhaled the saccharine scent residing in her mouth, now being sucked by her own bloodstreams.

She circled his chair and he seemed to move an inch, lifting enervated eyes from the pages of his book. Her lips had colored from his blood. Earlier he sensed her move from corner to corner of the house until she made a complete u-turn to his room. He studied her intently, her cheeks dark and eyes trembled for control, as if she was forcing herself to be passive. Her bite healed but her wet lips opened to sip warm air and once again, he was given the secret but suppressed sight of her vermillion shaded fangs, of which outside world never witnessed to this day.

Kaname clutched his book. There was something in her eyes. No longer bridled but two infernos engaged in longing. Her shoulders bumped ever so slightly against the still air as they rose to breathe. Steadily he found his own chest expand and shrink. Even though she didn't close the distance, he felt as if she launched on him, or towered him. He sat without words as she slipped her hands under her dress.

Bands felt with fingers and motioned down from the hooks of her thighs to the slimming narrowness of knees. The lacy garment pooled on her heels, glistening wet from her dew and the smell awashed Kaname like a tidal wave. Instantly his eyes shot up to her unblinking features. They were soft but focused, controlled but stormy. The book that lay in the definite confines of his grip dropped on the floor, certain now than ever it was not superficial but sensual hunger.

She wanted him. Blood or no blood, just him. All of him.

His throat constricted as thoughts dived in the possibility of reaching the moment their bodies could achieve salvation from union. His starved gaze followed the meandering of her hands as they withdrew under the dress again.

She soaked her fingers in her dew and offered it to him, dressing the liquid on his lips. His tongue feverishly caught the sweet slaver and devoured them on contact. Kaname's mouth opened for more and licked the entire length of her fingers, finishing any remnants. He sat up when her hands fell on his chest, dripping like hot stones over the musculature in vicinity. Her touch turned rough and impatient. Suddenly buttons spurted over his legs and floor.

Trapped, Kaname clamped the armrests, the wood snapped and cracked.

Yuuki looked up narrowly at the pressure of his hands. He squeezed wavering breath through fangs and clipped mouth at her sultry stare.

She shoved his shirt apart to lather her palms over his breasts, massive rib cage and slender torso. She moved without caution and confidence, alarming but assuring him a great deal.

Yuuki unfastened his belt and shoved her hands inside his pants. He fell almost immediately inside her palms, soft and warm, stretching and peeking from the gates of his undergarments. Her eyes closed in memorization of his length. He was exquisite, long and thick, always pushing her to her limits.

_I missed this._

She squeezed him with her fingers, held his length and expressive heaviness firmly. His tip propelled silk moisture, milking her hand. She rubbed it with her thumb, drawing more of the creaminess.

_It's been so long, almost cruel how long it has been. _

He shivered inside his shell, unable to contain the pyro-like wrath brimming his loins. Completely divested in her hands, in the security of her palms, Kaname watched with widened eyes and clenched teeth as she crawled on top of him. Her velvet thighs peeked out of her knee-length dress and secured around his waist. His ever so acute senses and intuition with the world deafened and numbed at the mere thought that she was naked underneath. Her wet cunt rubbed on him.

When he plucked his claws from the armrest, the attachments shriveled to dust. He anxiously twitched beneath her when she lowered her divine lips on his nipples, pinned them between teeth and tugged them. He let out a bovine grunt from his throat. Her tongue lashed and whipped and danced on his creamy skin. Kisses, soft and harsh, deposited down his waist. Yuuki slid her thigh and clenched them again around his waist.

He stiffened hurriedly in reaction, impatient and restless, robbed from words and logic at what was happening. Things inside of his body were ripping, unhooking, disconnecting quickly. He was letting go of thought and submerging in a hurricane of lust. Desire, sharp like razors slowly crawled from his legs, cutting through his limbs, abdomen, and bones. In the near suddenness of the stinging and digging razors, the world blanked. His fangs slid through his lips and hung eerily outside.

He wanted her. He'd made sure she knew that. He'd take her. He'd have her.

Yuuki melted down his waist like running water, its current as its will and stopped promptly on his member. Kaname grabbed her arms, claws ruthlessly spoiling skin but she clenched him in her hands tight, his eyes rolled back and head slammed on the cushion. He heaved in the growing tightness of her fingers. They were not damaging but the sensation was similar to the channel in her womb.

"Kaname."

His disoriented eyes sailed from the disarrayed ceiling downward, where his wife was posted between his knees. He plunged to full length in no time. Yuuki brushed her soft lips on his tip. He flinched and quivered unnaturally, distinctly weak at the sight—at the thought of her mouth even near his genitalia.

She made him watch as her lips formed a remarkable O and drew him inside her mouth.

He cried automatically, blabbering her name like a confused oaf who had gone lost sailing. She sucked voraciously, uninhibited. The smooth lining of her mouth rubbed him back and forth, she bobbed him close to the back of her throat. Kaname stared, his lips, a tarnished line, as Yuuki pulled him out and brushed the surface of her teeth on his sensitive skin. She kissed underneath the base, her nose adding a new sensation each time she crept closer. Again he found himself locked fast inside her mouth.

Yes, he had gone sailing, lost his boat, his crew. Kaname swallowed a groan in the suction. He was completely at her mercy. Shaky breaths sprinkled out of his panting mouth. His eyes squinted and dizzily searched around him for something, some sanity, something to latch on, a memory to help him reign increments of control or else he'd slam repeatedly in her mouth and splurge.

Yuuki sensed him fight with himself. It was in his cringing expression, the frequent jerking of the face and the cushions gnawed by his claws on his sides. His arousal was at its peak, like a bold sword raked by her tongue and vacuumed by the muscles of her mouth. He lurched forward and she could feel large amounts of his seed flex and spill accidently.

Kaname bared his fangs at her. Where did she learn this? Who taught her—h-how?

Her sucking mouth made a slick pull, aligning a _pucking_ sound. She set back and gathered him with her eyes. Sweat decorated his temples, his shirt withered agape and the skin of his chest was smeared in an ethereal glow. The sound of his shallow breathing spurted, each blow of breath smacked the fire across the room.

Yuuki tucked him inside her mouth again. He made a nervous sound, peering worriedly and she knew he was seconds from spilling. She licked him instead, caressing him with taste buds, a calming motion that helped him ease back hesitantly. Until she shoved him back in her mouth and squeezed him between the inner linings, her fingers reached beneath the shaft to play with the testes. He was extremely beautiful there.

Kaname pushed his forehead against a fist in frustration. He couldn't take it anymore. He was about to explode.

Uncontrollably he yanked Yuuki from himself. Her eyes collected a dark and uncharitable color. The power of his arms snaked her off the ground. His chilling countenance spoiled no nonsense but plain apoplectic lust. Kaname chained his fingers on her wrists, his second hand grasping her soft thigh and tugged her on his lap. Her foot stuck against the chair, throwing her forward. An impact that came invited by Kaname and his impatience. He made fluid work assembling her on top of him, his penile tip aligned to her vagina.

He was solid hard against her, brimming with secretions from her ministrations and from contacting her flush lips. She could only blink and blink again as Kaname hiked her dress to her hips, the material bunched over her highs and his large palm drifted around her rear, massaging firm muscles.

He did not wait. He absolutely could not but she rubbed herself insistently against his shaft, taunting and all the more suggestive.

Kaname gasped against her scapula, eyes narrowed and emotive as they lanced over her shoulder to the bubbling fire. She breathed loudly in her continuous assault, rocking and moving her hips in circles. Yuuki leaned firmly on him, forcing her weight on the column of his chest. His searching hands cruised trails of red with claws over her thighs and ass.

His eyes met hers for unspeakable seconds, her brow pressed to his temple and their lashes wiggled against each other. Kaname hooked his fingers around her thigh, his claws digging in the hidden flesh underneath and pulled her a slithering inch toward his tip. She hadn't prepared herself. Her hands lay loose on his shoulders when he jammed scathingly inside of her channel.

She clenched his shoulder, the other flinging to his hair but he continued to penetrate her wet tube. Yuuki flinched and twisted in pain, shrinking out of the way. He gravitated with speed, with brusque exertion that she toppled over his lap. He went with her on the floor, diving in their half-joined expedition and landed on her. Yuuki widened her thighs, grunting in her throat and felt him pierce the skintight walls that missed and wanted him for years.

She panted, her breaths coming out in soft wails from the pressure he implemented with his frame. She lay tethered to Kaname in the most inescapable and defiling positions. Kaname fixed his claws on her hips as he thrust deeper and deeper, wedging past the solid close, which had sown and filled when he wasn't there. His large eyes took in her open-mouthed and flamed-cheeked face. She stunned him with her aroused stare and hair sprawling on the wooden floor.

He filled her until the end, until he couldn't thrust any further.

_Oh__…_ Yuuki closed her eyes. _So __deep, __so __so __deep._

Kaname stilled in her limits, savoring the crawling skin of her tube, the dripping wetness against his testes and luscious columns of her inner thighs draped around his hips. He looked at her unblinkingly. Her eyes were closed as she enveloped his breadth, her walls internally convulsed as they tightened and seemed to move around him with the vibrations of her heart.

_Finally._ He sighed over her. Her eyes stirred open from the breeze.

They didn't remember it being this excruciatingly good before.

Yuuki studied the hair locks dangling around his severing eyes. He regarded her with spellbinding hunger. She slid her thighs higher, anchoring them around his ribs. The motion dragged Kaname inward another inch, and he shuddered in the utter scorching softness of her haven that was meant solely for him.

She seemed to tighten her muscles unbeknownst to herself, a rebounding sensation fired and trapped inside of them. She grunted passionately as her muscles latched onto him. His eyes widened in the grip and she lifted her head, heaving as she pulsed on him.

Kaname lifted her off the floor and plunged in the wetness, he rolled downward and she pushed back, creating a friction as his tip collided with an incurable electrical fire of her womb. Kaname's mouth came open at the throttling sensation that wrecked him on his knees. His fingers around her thighs tensed. He wanted to come. He wanted to come fast right now. She sat up on her hands, her thighs dripped lazily around him, thrusting roughly.

He slammed her down hard, craving her on the floor as he pounded to an irrevocable rhythm. His fangs attached to her neck as their hips spurred in a race. Yuuki pulled him in friskily, her arms caught around his back as he dug inside of her deeper. She wheezed under him, the floorboards groaning in the repetitive movement.

Kaname stiffened above her, prying off his fangs and loosened his hands on her thighs. Her hips plummeted to the ground. She could hardly control her breathing. Kaname callously ripped her dress. Materials flew, seams tattered and tossed every which way, jewelry flung about, even the divine laciness of her bra. She bit down on her lip and groped the mouth of his pants, tugging the last of his clothes.

For a second, he slipped out of her and she clawed down his slacks, ripping and snarling as she did so. The dark garments were disposed, and he hugged her thighs to his waist once more. Impulsively Kaname snapped off her heels and chucked them across the room.

The shoes went sailing ferociously and embedded on the door.

His large and forceful hands pulled her legs up and thrust into her frantically. Yuuki fidgeted underneath, spiraling and bending her spine each time he filled and retracted. Her claws skittered over the floor, scraping, hovering between boards and rug ends, groping for an anchor. She grabbed the foot of the chaise, her croons muffled under the shadow of her arm from his boiling tempo.

She wrestled to keep herself silent, wrenched her lips between fangs but they snapped open in howls and moans. Kaname hung her ankles on his shoulders. Rooted on his knees, he pelted in her sheath, bruising the coiled muscles of her core. His own noises were no different than hers. Harsh, violent and truculent hums rumbled out of his throat.

His eyes turned sable in the flimsy firelight. Yuuki threw her arm back, he grabbed her breasts in the power of his fists. Hunching over her, Kaname propped one and feasted on a prepped nipple. His mouth passionately bristled over her body. Over her shoulders, bendable breasts, down her ribcage and waist. Drizzling scars from fangs and creasing the body with layers of healing saliva. He was not gentle, not once. Her body whimpered under his pureblood fangs, recognizing them in their aroused state.

Still, Yuuki heaved and jostled angrily into him, loving each time his sac of testes slapped into her and the pinching of muscles in fierce spasms as he tore her insides. Feeble croons bounced from the bottom of her throat.

Kaname bit the region where her whimpers invoked, like a lion putting its quarry to eternal silence. Yuuki pushed her head back, her eyes shut in marveling desperation. The sound of her naked skin squeaking on the ground merged with groaning boards.

She gave one thrust and an epic screech bellowed. Her climax expelled forcibly, milking Kaname's penis with smooth substance. It dripped against his thighs and knees. They mated like animals, lost but free in the tempestuous taiga, without names or titles, like it was their first and last time. Kaname's growl shot like a surging bolder dropping in shallow waters. He pinned her hips to the floor, not allowing her to thrust but only receive his penetrations.

He had waited so long to do this, nearly given up and stopped hoping. He was unstoppable with his lust painted moves and touches. Yuuki hoarsely shrieked in reciprocation, a film of blood smeared on her breasts.

In an instant, his large burly hands smashed into the floor around her head, shattering wood and creating holes. The windows quivered and sprang apart. The fire in the hearth sizzled from the force of his call. Furniture's chucked from places and the glass coffee table next to the chaise shattered just as Kaname gorged her vagina with his semen.

Yuuki rubbed herself anxiously against his wet chest, sweat, saliva and blood swapped. Her claws clung to his sides, aligning her-self up to equate his thrusts. Their chests bumped and glided in the maniacal ride. His mouth soared over the distal curve of her shoulder, hungrily scarring her barely healed breasts that seemed to perk each time in the presence of his fangs. It was a bizarre reaction, they were so lusciously molded on her chest, bounced again and again from his thrusts, sporting studded nipples that were decorated by his teeth, as if they felt his emanating power and frenzied lust.

Her ribs were another measure of incredulous fascination. Perhaps it was the way he shoved her against the floor or how she arched her body in the reign of pleasure, but each slender bone peeled to the superficial surface, exerting out of her body to be touched by him. As he held himself over Yuuki, panting under the reverberation of their corybantic thrusts, he found he loved them. How they swept around her body and melted far in her spine, how they crossed starkly under her supple breasts, and how despite their narrowness, they felt strong under his teeth. His fangs raked down one side of her hip, biting violently on the broadening curve next to her lumbar.

She fidgeted in the searing pain of his fangs. He drank her blood, rubbed his face in the red potion that justified life, love, sanity and insanity to him. Kaname peered down at Yuuki sprawled beneath him, helpless to his actions, divine as a forgiving monsoon, teasing in the erotic testimony of lovemaking. He flung her thighs further out to free his cycling motion, but he became distracted by the sight.

Her, with her eyes clamped shut, a definite furrow on her glabella in fixated pleasure. The skin on her temple and neck was wet, and loudly the floorboards squeaked under her hips. His lover, his wife, his other half, he could do what he wanted to her. She had submitted to him like melted stones in sculptor's hands. No one on earth could have her as he did.

Kaname retracted from her, feeling his knees wobble in the sound of her gasp. Her thighs trembled and the secretions of their passion drizzled under her thighs. He swooped down between her cushiony apertures to suckle the residue. Yuuki pulled her hair to quell the feverish reaction from his languid tongue. He kissed her lips and darted his tongue inside of her. The sound of his suction sprinkled like soft chimes ringing on snowy mountains in the winter. She drooped croons and sighs in the melody, uneasy under the insane verge of where her hips trained off the floor. She shoved her mound on his face, enticing and begging for more.

Yuuki locked her thighs around his shoulders. She had come already once and the nearness of another climax was desperate. Mouthing incoherently at his famished mouth, Yuuki sprang up and clamped on his hair, forcing his mouth and tongue access deeper. He sowed letters with his tongue around her walls, brushed his face in her glossiness and caressed her taut thighs. His agile tongue made her insides slither from simultaneous tightening and unbolting. He drank the sap of their mania as much as he could, dribbled his fingers within her clenching tube and watched her flutter abusively on cut glass and floor.

She shoved his shoulders, kicking the expanse of his mid-back, grabbling for control in frustration and hooked her claws on his arm. His blood spurted over her leg, but she pushed so far back he nearly stumbled. Yuuki turned over and he snatched her waist. She crouched on her knees, waiting for him to mount her. His nose, wet from their dew, rubbed over her spine as he crawled on top and pierced her in one propelling stroke.

Inside, he felt walls contract and pulse around him again. Kaname plunged madly, growling with mad want against her ear. His fangs locked on the conjoined center between her neck and shoulder, ravishing the wound with rough fangs. Her arms rattled beneath their weight before she dropped dramatically from his forceful movements. Kaname held her captive under his giant frame, riding her from the rear with her knees bent and face pasted on broken floorboards.

She cried out in his satanic alacrity, wailing as he rode her. In her high, she beat the floor as she came, smearing her face on wood to muffle her screams. Kaname slipped his hand between her thighs to toggle her clitoris. Yuuki pushed blindly into him and turned her head around to spy as his grainy expression shadowed and wet from perspiration and other fluids.

His other hands groped her blessed breasts resting against the floor. Yuuki rolled her hips backward into him. The gusty sound of her catching breath from each slick thrust her hips encountered. Air charged out of her mouth angrily.

Yuuki reached over to brush his hair. There was a faint silence where she closed her eyes, taken by his blowing breath on the shell of her ear. Every cell in her body was singing and racing. She let out a sigh and flinched at the running liquid between them, drooling their legs. Kaname pulled back thoughtfully and she took it as an opportunity to rest.

Automatically her hips rotated and she fell on her back upon the clustered floor. He was bending over her. His mouth was a ring of red, and his intoxicating blackish eyes delved her for deleterious injuries. His penis extended out in full appraisal. Yuuki licked her lips at the sight of dripping cum on her kneecap. His concern was mighty and hers were faint under the drape of desire. When she lifted her hand to cup his penis, he hissed in his throat, his head snatched back.

The creature inside of Yuuki cackled. The idea, the image of his complacence made her shiver wickedly. To do iniquitous things to him while he lay obedient, he was much powerful than her and when he trembled because of her, she wanted to see him do it some more. Yuuki tightened her hold on him, wheezing at the weight and rigid length. Her movement was slower from lack of blood. She caressed his inner thighs, brushed the sacred central of his member and testes. Kaname's chest tensed once her nails pricked his torso and pecks. She sat up on her knees, still incomparably shorter and tinier than him. One nick of her claw fixed on his sternum and her mouth molded over his beating heart. She pushed her fangs, breaking through skin and muscle to breach the blood that ran close to his heart.

Kaname swayed and trembled. Her small hand clenched his penis harder. She tipped her head back to bask at his pained expression. She wasn't aware of her own force when she pushed him down. The sound of his shoulders rolling on stinging class snipped in her ears. Yuuki crawled and mounted him. His upright member propped against her mound. The drivel of blood chained over his white chest and flooded the floor. Tenderly, with controlled softness, she brushed away hair locks wedged on his eyelids.

He held her eyes silently, watching as she raised her hips and slid him delicately inside. Yuuki straightened her shoulders and dropped her head back. Her entire body knotted with fever at the sensation of him filling her. Her shoulders stood out and her breasts tilted back and forth. Her lips flung open to swallow air in the rushing pleasure as blush clumped under her skin.

Her eyes glittered down at him. She rocked him in sinful slowness. Kaname gripped her sturdy thighs clamped tight around his hips. The furniture's creaked under the surge of his power, he grunted in the switch of direction as she bounced deftly and surely. Kaname clenched his eyes and panted, his hands briskly locked on her flesh. Her moves turned irregular and coarse. Yuuki fell over with hands bracing his shoulders, her fangs glinting on her lips.

Kaname marveled at the lioness above him, at the definite precision of her angling hips working him off. His knees whisked higher from the pressure of her vagina, she continuously clenched and clenched him, tugging him from the inside. Looking lost with his mouth agape, Kaname fought to breathe.

She bent her head and licked the sides of his face. Her tongue lapped over his jaw line and galloped to his neck. Her fists soared into his hair as she draped herself on him, grinding him softly.

"Come for me." Yuuki mouthed against his lips.

Kaname yanked her abrasively, his hold on her thighs pinned her directly where he needed her. He sailed into her from below, until Yuuki convulsed, crying out hysterically on his shoulder. She bit down on the jutting bone of his scapula, depleted her screams in the thickness of his blood. Kaname came like a reckless machine that sputtered broken. One clawed hand clamped in her hair and his other hand nudged her on him by her ass. He moved faster as Yuuki tried to keep up, whimpering and crooning.

**• * •**

She was sixty-three; he was eighty. Contracts were produced, hands were shaken, some smiles were shared, and a silence rained at the concept of marriage. She sat in a gown too simple and minimal for a woman who would soon be a princess. Her tailors would ready silk kimonos next week. She gazed out through the creaking windows of the saloon. Idle mornings were slow, and she wished she'd slept through the colorful hours like the rest of the palace.

She had heard about him for years. His passions were vague. His interests were diluted from clandestine security.

It was not entirely out of curiosity why she used her spells to seek him.

She was merely part of a contract, a woman passed as one of the future mothers of vampires, and she'd long accepted the reality since she was a child. Needless to say, her fiancé didn't. This didn't alarm her. He was different than other purebloods. He was notorious, vicious and crudely intoxicating. He was dangerous as he was hysterical. His emotions were unparallel like the skies.

She supposed she was curious, by a tiny bit.

He was a creature of passion because he moved with only his heart, not thought, unless he wanted. When he wanted something, he'd deviate methods to acquire it. Through meticulous schemes or submissively plummet to his knees and beg for it, he would. They all considered he wasn't fit for succession, and this didn't sit well with him.

If he were king, he'd harass humans. If he were king, he'd turn one woman's life around.

Not in this story. Two women were in this one.

"Stop it." She pulled back to worriedly rub her wrist. "I told you to go away. Stop following me."

His mouth moved back in a tight smile. "I, too, have business about this region not just yourself." He gracefully waved to the streets.

She scowled and swung back around, marching to the sidewalk. "I've told you a million times, I'm not allowed to talk to vampires."

"Heh." His eyes spiraled on the empty street and back upon her moving form. "We're unavoidable. There're many vampires making up the population. What'll happen if you get caught talking to me?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering under the drifting winter wind. "My father will kill me." The sound of his elongated strides clattered over her shoulders. She stiffened and snuck a wide pair of hazel eyes on the looming vampire. "Stop it, right now. We're outside, what if someone sees?"

"I'm taking my routine stroll on the street." He replied. "And one bug-eyed cute girl was walking home at the same time."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You vampires really think you're superior than us, don't you?"

He cackled. "That's because we are superior. Purebloods control your people. You belong to us." Fury intermingled with begrudging fear feathered his nostrils as he peered enthusiastically at his prey. "Glower at me all you want, I stated a fact of our world. Have anything against it, why don't we talk about it?" He leaned into her moonbeam face but she flung back around.

"Asshole." She slurred among other gaudy disseminations of profound repugnance for the pureblood and his entire kin. "Don't think too high of yourself, you scalawag swine. You and your creatures, I hate you all."

He smirked, appeased by the sounds of obstinate anger she deluged on him. "Why so animus, my schlemiel?"

"To hell with you." She growled and minced her words eloquently like the sound of skittering dice on a plate. "Take your crap elsewhere."

At her hateful candor, he laughed as if there was an indignant tickle inside his bones, undoing ligaments from his skeleton. "Shun me more and more, and I'll come to you tirelessly." It was not a challenge. It was said as a promise he'd oversee until the very end.

He had been following her for good four years now. Anything readably stalker-ish had turned lame, as his increase in visits wouldn't hold sway to what she endured over the years. No laws protected humans from purebloods, primarily being that purebloods were above the law due to their regal status. Humans were at the bottom of the grid, spineless bugs discarded on sidewalks that would later be crunched or plowed by vehicles and feet.

Either way, hateful though she was of common laws because none reckoned secular needs of a high-minded young human woman from indefatigable purebloods. She ought to move overseas, change names and surgically alter her face. _Or __something. _Something to ward him off and disable him from tracking her as he meticulously did.

His skills were well tuned it seemed sinister. What was it about vampires that allowed them to find whomever they wanted? Over a year ago, she went to Sicily with friends. One way or another, he showed up. She was smothered under his watch each day, each hour and in each dream. In the beginning, it hadn't always been like this. She was sacred. Oh, so scared of him.

In her wholehearted conscience, she still was. He could simply snap her head off without moving.

Arms bundled around her waist, shackling her in a forced embrace. He rubbed his face in her hair, mouth twisted in a grin at the wet fear pooling on the pores of her pretense.

"What're you doing?" She cried, striking her arms uncontrollably. The streets were deserted, and nearly half of the city retired home. He could whisk her from public and she would never be seen again. "Let me go!" She panicked.

He smelled her hair. "Mmmm...Lavender shampoo, this is new." In his arms, she whimpered. "I'm memorizing your scent. So that anywhere you go, I can find you."

She cringed and fought out of his arms. "Go away!" Her running feet lugged her to her doorstep seven blocks away. Not once did she stop or give in the gesture of his pursuit. She went home, where her family waited, where she could pretend to feel safe. The smell of her father's cigar inspired relief in her system. She closed the door and fixed her braids.

Form the hallway, her father trailed slowly while folding the newspaper.

"Were you waiting for me?" She smiled, sliding on her in-house sandals. "Sorry, it took me long. Did you eat?"

His gray eyes received her, not with affection but stern caution. "That pureblood is obsessed with you."

She flinched but smiled. "He doesn't have anything else to do. Do you want tea?"

"We leave for the cottage tomorrow. Don't pack. Leave your belongings as they are. No one should hazard a guess to your whereabouts. You won't be coming back here." He dropped the wrinkled paper that had been folded too many times during the impatient and feverish hours until her arrival.

The hazel colors of her eyes darkened in a motionless and languorous inner acceptance.

"They're all dangerous." He wiped the sweat on his upper lip with his wrist and glared at the floor. "If you get out of here secretly, he won't know."

"He'll find me." She whispered. The quake of her tone defined the plague in her reality.

Despite the verity of her statement, her father muttered. "I'll kill him. Purebloods, who do they think we are? Toys? So many families were forcefully transformed. Their numbers climb by the month. Soon it'll be our family!"

"I'll do whatever you say."

He looked upon her sadly. "I know you will. If he attempts to so far as even touch you, I'll kill him."

A highly educated woman such as his daughter ought to know humans didn't stand a chance subduing purebloods, but she only smiled at his desire to protect her and went about her nightly routine. She bathed and dressed for bed, succumbed to empty relief in the mundane and mindless ministrations, which would cease after the horizon. She'd delude everyone in her life to escape the pureblood.

The shadows of her room talked again. When she went to sleep, she dreamt of knives lacerating her heart as it rolled to her feet, struggling to beat and live. She should be dead because humans couldn't live without a heart. Slowly she peered into teasing eyes pressed to her temples. He stepped over her dead heart and claimed her in his arms.

She struggled in bed, tangled in sheets, blankets and pillows. Her body quaked as if she had been sitting in the rain. Long ago before crawling into bed, she locked the window and curtained her room. Shadows swooped each wall, screw and floorboard. With an agitated cry, she leapt to her lamplight. To sprout some form of light that would make it difficult for him to travel to her world.

A pair of boots on the study table rippled under the gold light.

She was too late. Vampires didn't need light or footprints to travel. He morphed from shadows that made her room and seeped inside hours earlier. She gave a devastated cry at the sight, cringed and rambled about how sick and angry the image of his sitting in her room made her feel. She gagged in tears. It wasn't the first time or the last.

He snuck in her room for years, and no matter how many times she bolted her doors and windows, he breached security.

"What do you want from me?" She snapped. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

As if tasting his words, he slapped his tongue in his mouth. "How about another proposal to become one of my scullions? I'll let you and your family live. If you behave, you can be my lover. Pureblood's lovers are acclaimed, you can have anything you possibly want."

Her hand snuck under her pillow and caught around the blade. "You really think just because I'm human, I want to be with a pureblood? Just because I'm human, I'll do anything you tell me? That I don't have the right to defend my family and myself? I'll tell you something right now," She screamed, "You don't own me! I'd rather die than be with a vampire."

She swept out of the bed and lunged at him, the glinting blade swiped at his neck, treading open a thin red wire. The wound sealed in a matter of seconds. Widely she struck him again. He caught her around the waist, gurgling laughter. "It's fine if you try to attack me." He said.

She shrieked, flimsily scratching his arms and shoulders, "Let me go." Her fist launched at his jaw and snapped his head sideways.

Momentarily he blinked and reverted impassioned eyes. "That's right, fight me." In one movement, he whisked her off the floor and relinquished her on the bed. She kicked angrily, flinging out of his hold.

"Let me go. Let me go! Don't touch me."

"Fight me as much as you can." He bent in her ear. She huffed against his collar, squirming underneath. "Just imagine..." He traced her throat, "My tongue here and finally my fangs thieving on your life-force. Cut me with knives all you want. But remember," He grinned at her horrified face. "One cut from me shall steal your humanity."

His eyes narrowed at her shivering stare. "You should be used to me already. My threats mustn't alarm you."

She clenched her teeth. "Why, why _me?__"_ She quivered in tears, "Why not someone else? Why does it have to be me?"

"I want to take my time exploiting you."

The sound of a gun blasting off thwarted the parties in separate preserves. He slouched wearily over her. His stretched arm oozed with blood on the sheets. She thrashed in the drenching heat and sprang from the bed. The door swung wide and the gun went off again. She ducked automatically from the barrel.

"Get the hell out of my house." Her father slurred.

His wounds sealed as he turned to the tall stature of her father, shackling a gun with murder beaming in his eyes. "You're going to wish you never met me." He swore, losing control of himself and launched more bullets.

The pureblood merely shifted closer and leaned into the man's face with a fastidious grin. "Oh my, looks like I'm already on your bad side." The gun handle scuffed his jaw. He drew back to rub the bruise, "What's with humans? Attacking vampires at any cost. Do I petrify you this intensely?"

Her father beckoned her from the floor. "Come here."

She sprang up, struggling under the weight of steel arms strapped around her middle. "The blood you spill so easily," The pureblood snorted over her hair, "Will be what keeps her alive."

Her father seized her arm. "Get your hands off of her."

He twisted her head around and fastened her mouth in a kiss. Her father shrieked and tore her out of her his arms, covering her safely under his wing. "Get this straight. I don't care who you are, but leave my daughter alone!"

He ran a tongue on his lips and smirked. "She will be my servant."

"She's nothing to you!" He spat, raising the gun again and shot him three times.

An arm spurted through the splatter of blood, snaring around the man's jugular. She leapt out of the comfort of his protection and screamed. "Let him go, oh please!" Her father gagged and paled.

"You see the nature of a pureblood is not a nice one." He sang. "I wish you knew better."

She punched and kicked him. "Stop it! Let him go."

He peered enthusiastically at her tear-smeared cheeks. "This is what I enjoy from you. To watch you scream in pain and beg me."

She dropped to the floor and bolted up to cut him with her knife again. "Get away, you demon."

Her father slumped unconsciously once he released his bloody neck and licked his claws. She watched in startled horror and anticipation. Without a word, he brushed off the blood dripping from his sleeves and coat. Mere fingers tangled between dark hair locks and brushed the corner of his eye. He spared her another glance and chortled sinisterly. The knife in her hand rattled uncontrollably.

"Attack me again." He encouraged.

She bit her lip and scurried to her father.

It was the first time he felt some form of pity rumble in his chest.

"Why am I not enough?"

She shut her eyes and wept in her father's hair.

"Why am I never enough?"

An elephantine wind bayed from outside.

"_Why?" _

From the open window, the wind resounded his hollowness between flapping curtains. He would come again and again, she knew. Doubt pedaled her bloodstreams. The next time they would meet, she knew, with his ebbing patience, he'd claim her and even then, she would be powerless against him. This would never change.

**• * •**

Turning over from the distant terrain, coming alive out of her world to the one they shared, her senses became rummaged by fading smoke, rubble and piercing glass against flesh. Deep inside her brain, pain cadenced from one cortex to another, wrapping stealthily around her jaw. She must've hit her head.

With a faint rustle, a soft twitch in reigning control over movement, she gathered thoughts and constructed insight of her whereabouts and sounds. Her tired eyes flared at the wide ceiling above her. The rerunning glisten of sweat between her breasts winked from the corner of her eye, and she realized that she had been trying to catch her breath, before fainting completely. The evidence of what and why was imprinted on her body as she was lathered in ashes, bites, dried blood and potent saliva as well as dew. Whose dew, that was the least of her concern.

She tried to engage her arms and legs to stir but at this point, Yuuki was terrified to know if she had any, much less where they were. Some legs were over and under, arms were craned beneath and one was surprisingly crusading craftily over her breast. Passing a look at the masculine large fingers, she deduced it was not hers.

Kaname lay sprawled, partly on top and off of her. His fatigued but aroused eyes pinned to her responsive breasts. The smell of sex and blood rubbed her nostrils and she threw her head to the side, wheezing for air against the suffocating heat of his body. Movement roughened between her thighs, thumping and demanding attention. He was still there, incarcerated inside of her, alive and poised as ever.

She moaned weakly or thought she did, the single sound skipping out of her bitten lips came as a rusted sigh.

Kaname was too intrigued by what his hand was doing to her nipple. His eyes stayed glazed, black and red squeezed in one. She tried to recall how she lost conscious but realized it couldn't be much different from how their plenary affair initiated. He had taken her just about in ways he had never done and in a number of times humanly impossible, and up to this time, her hunger that had increased over the years hadn't quenched.

His nail scrolled over her belly button and crawled on her apex. She mouthed between rasp shivers and let him continue all over again. They lay locked serenely, without motions or sounds except for her struggle of contained gasps whenever his hands returned to her breast.

With soft eyes, she admired his disorderly profile. Her eyes doubled on his shoulder and the plate of muscles of his chest. Exactly how many times had she bitten him? Her heavy hand pressed over his pecks, on the remnants of dry blood coated with sweat and her saliva. Then his finger retaliated her perky nipple sharply and she flinched, a grunt hooked in the back of her throat.

"Kaname?" She whispered with a mouth numbed from his kisses.

A throaty sound echoed from his throat, he made no interest to open his lips to talk.

"How about we take this upstairs?"

He sent another challenge to her breasts and Yuuki sighed, screaming inside her self. What was he doing to her? He swept his mouth around her breast as the other snuck between her legs. She moaned in his hair, grabbing his shoulders.

**• * •**

The sound of a door bang burst through halls, a scent of peril smoked walls and windows, but he stood clear and emotionless in the quiet dark with arms chained across his chest. His abusive eyes embellished with scorn at the seated man behind the table.

"I'm trying to be patient with you." Said the elderly vampire with a voice as weak as snapping wire hanging over a fire. "We don't want to confirm any inauspicious outcome. Your future was decided before you were born but why are you so damned concerned about humans? And your ridiculous acropolis of female servants gives the Kurans a bad reputation!"

His son merely cackled as if he was tickled in the soles of his feet.

Lord Kuran bustled out of his chair, sneering in his face. "You'll never succeed me. Kirrin will go on to be crowned, but you—never!"

The silhouette filling the ajar entrance broke out of its grave stillness and wafted, like perfumes of fresh lilac and ponds of wine, to the center of the room. "Is this how a father and son interaction is usually executed?"

Lord Kuran didn't avert from his son and waved toward the ethereal shadow. "This is your fiancé."

"Introductions are idle as walking on broken feet, Ousama." Shizuka treaded to the window and drew open a curtain to find the summer garden spilled in gold and moss green. "Your gardens are always well kept."

"Shizuka, demand me anything," Said Lord Kuran softly, "And I will stoop in front of the world to give it you. But you must marry Rido and change his will. He is blinded by a human woman."

"A darling confectionary she is." Shizuka laughed in the mellowness of rejection and cold pain. "Sweet and sweet all over... and breakable."

Rido grinned. "You sure did your investigation before coming here."

"Oh yes." Shizuka smirked at the falling curtain. "I showed her everything. Including what it's like being transformed into a vampire—I'm positive you considered turning her soon. And if you're worried how she feels, it's not different than her shocked disgust at learning about your army of female servants."

Lord Kuran covered his eyes in shame. "You make me want to resign to slumber."

"At least I have a record worth considerable attention." Rido muttered. "Kirrin has nothing. Pure and white as snow. Snow and cold like death."

"Hold your tongue!" His father seethed. "He will be the future king. You will be in his shadow."

"Tell me, Shiz_u_ka." Rido chanted mockingly from his corner, bearing her a burdensome glare. "My enchanting fiancé, is a lifetime of being my wife good for you? Wouldn't you rather be wrapped in another's arms?"

Shizuka scoffed to herself at his liquorish words, "It's not sufficient for me. I am also a woman with a heart that dares to be loved. But I am a murderer of dreams as I've eloquently dissolved mine."

"I'm sure you have." Rido echoed.

Lord Kuran paled, "Forgive me, Shizuka. The marriage was planned ahead of time."

"I won't reject the offer." She replied with a snip of measured malign. "A relationship where neither party belongs to the other. I have nothing to give. He has nothing to share. We are even."

Rido chuckled, "There is much to give you, damsel. Misery, anger, and animosity..." He clamped the space between them and touched the silk blankness of her kimono. "In such intensity, your inner hatred with imbue into red silk until you die. And the life you'll live with me will go beyond that. You'll become an irreversible skeleton whom no one will revive."

"That woman is all you need to care about." Shizuka smirked icily over her shoulder.

He grinned as she turned to the door. "It'll be an interesting journey together, my fiancé."

To her, it was a journey of suffrage and a test of patience. More than on one occasion she was diseased by the idea of abandoning the marriage with the pureblood prince. While she watched from cursive boundaries, he showered weaker women with magic, sucked them to their death and mumbled mercilessly about transforming his human weakness.

_His indelible prey._

"I gave you a forewarning." Shizuka murmured to the sobbing girl. "It's your turn."

"Please, help me." She begged the pureblood. "Please, help me flee from him."

"You are utterly young, we never should have met." Shizuka huffed to the wind. "But after I revealed his world to you, you still wish to escape. The truth is you don't want to."

"No!" She cried, clinging to her white sleeve. "I don't want him in my life, I—"

"He's stronger than you, what can you do?" Shizuka narrowed her eyes. "Your fear has already consumed you."

From the cottage, her grandmother called out. The trees whistled and swayed from the wind. She darted several steps back up the path and lingered, spilling a frantic glance toward the strange pureblood. "Why don't you kill me?"

Shizuka's white robes shivered around her feet. "It's not that I don't want to, it's that your kind is so weak, you're better off killing yourselves."

She slowly headed back to the house as Shizuka's voice called out. "He'll come tonight. You already know when."

The fear Shizuka spoke of haunted her all day. She slept with her grandmother. Her heart carried a stampede of beats in the dim room. His eyes were on her. She stirred around, turning her back on the windows, the wind howled just then. Cringing against the pillow, she wrapped her arms around her nana, fighting back tears.

_God, please protect me from that creature. Don't let him come in. Make it so he'll never find me. _

Storm clouds cluttered the next morning. She was working in the fields gathering vegetables when her grandmother spoke up, "It's going to be a big storm."

_It__'__s __not __a __storm_. She dropped the bundles of tomatoes from her hands. _It__'__s __him._

It rained for three days, and she stayed locked inside, never leaving her grandmother's company. The lights of the house never turned off, warding the place shadow-proof. The dingy cottage was at the base of the city and two miles from the beach. She lived alone with her grandmother but the neighbors often visited, especially when it didn't rain.

Her gray hair sprinkled wet on her shoulders as she knelt in front of the fire, stroking fiercely. She turned around tiredly and whispered. "Go check if the windows are open."

Her grand-daughter sat up and stretched her arms, "I closed them already."

"Check anyway." Said her grandmother and returned to the fire. "I feel a draft coming from somewhere."

Generally she avoided windows. Nervously she shot in the frigid room, curtains fumbled in the wind. The window panels stood gaping, letting water splatter over wooden floor. She quickly locked the hinges and fixed the curtain. Standing over the wet floor, she panted at the blots of black rippling and cascading over the wall. She sprang from the corner and the shadows leapt from the ceiling, smothering her in a cage of his body.

She fought first, lurching out of his arms and grabbed the lamp. Flinging the fire to his intrepid darkness, she kicked a chair between them.

"Yo-you never learn, do you?" She stuttered.

"Submit to me. You know why I'm here." Rido shrank inside the shadow and barged from behind her. She shrieked and scampered away. This time used the chair itself and hurled it on him. Nothing stopped her from using viable weapon in reach. She found a knife that didn't cut. A vase that didn't make him bleed. The fire that caught his clothes and turned to smoke.

"Nothing works!" She cried out in frustration. Her own kicks and punches were subdued by his massiveness, and he silenced in a heartless hold after suffocating her in a kiss.

"My fiancé showed you about my army of women, eh?" He cackled against her cheek. "I can kill them in the blink of an eye."

She smacked him.

His face stung and reddened from the impact. "I'm not used to someone so uncooperative. Oh, I know." Rido chuckled. "I can take control of your mind."

"Shut up. I want to live a normal life. For the love of god, leave me alone!"

"And you assume I'll readily give you up?"

"You can have anyone you want." She clasped her hands in prayer. "What do you want with someone like me?"

He stilled and the hand lingering over her head quivered like a string hanging in air. "Nice try, but I've made up my mind about you."

**• * •**

She first appeared in the river of a portrait. The art show had the city buzzing and many were leased overseas. If not the paint and sketches, his hands adored crafting her on pages. How rarely her hair stirred from winds or elusive emotion heralded her eyes that left blank stares on passersby and lingered on branch arches at the park.

He couldn't tell in detail, only draw what he saw. His favorite scene was her standing in a rain of blossoms. Either winter or spring, sweet sakuras interlaced her hair, stalking her path from the grass into avenues.

"I can help you meet this woman." The curator smiled. "At your discretion."

He folded his arms in the chair, eyeing the ceiling and rose windows. "How old is the building?"

The curator blinked, "Uh, a few hundred years. What do you say? There's a gala for vampires. She'll be there. Your art has mesmerized people overseas. Each containing the same subject...and if I may add, it'd be great if you met your muse in person."

His downcast eyes caressed the chalk marks on his sleeves. "Oh look." He muttered in disdain all of a sudden. "I forgot to wash my hands."

The curator leaned in his face. "Will you or will you not go to the gala to meet her?"

He stared back. "I refuse to."

The curator looked startled and sputtered, "Wh-why? It's an grand opportunity, you moron!"

"Leave me." He waved carefully to the door, "I wish not to break the distance I've patched to secure my allure of the arts. I claim no desire or obligation to meet this woman. From where I am, far away from her, I'm able to continue to paint. I prefer it actually."

"You are one bizarre man." The curator grumbled. "We were invited to the gala because of your work, but the artist himself doesn't want to go. What'll we do there instead?"

"Come back as you left a mortal. Try not to get your blood sucked."

None understood him. He walked through parks alone, had a penchant for doves and thought if he died, he'd turn into one. He laid down on green pastures by himself to figure out the sky, thinking little things, drawing people, animals, sculpted mud and sold famous artwork over the world. He was quite famous in his field, a Japanese man who adored painting besides fish and water.

His muse was a certain type of animal, a vampire...pureblood.

_Striking, sensational, and perilous._

She could feel her arms being drawn by his sketch pencil. The air in her chest dissipated under the spell of caution. Trapped in his pages, a nameless shadow, a mistaking run on graphite, she came into existence from the tip of this pencil, until it finally whisked off the pages and let the wind ruffle the sheets like disturbing the calmness of the scene. She sensed him a long time ago, seated in the corner of the avenue, locked eyes with her back as his hands skittered tactfully with knowledge and grace.

"Shouldn't the subject give permission before showing up on the artist's page?" She mused to the whispering wind.

He went on uninterrupted, head bent and hands glazing where it wanted over paper. He was a strange one. The human assumed no contact with her. He simply watched her. Everyday in the park from the palace garden, where he knew she'd be, he'd come early morning and leave after dusk.

Shizuka lowered scornful eyes on the absent-looking human. "What're you looking at?"

His brown eyes were free, as it had never known emotion from its clarity. They floated on Shizuka sadly, reading the perfect symmetry of her face, shoulders and the pale hands that failed to link to the swimming breeze as they remained nestled somewhere in shawls. "You are hurting." Said the human first. "And now you're angry."

"Anyone would be. When they find themselves on portraits they shouldn't be." Her words scuffed something in him, stirring him to collect his belongings and rise from the bench. Then without further development, he set out. A rolled paper caught Shizuka's eye. She glared at it in disinterest but found herself taking gradual steps in its direction. It was a sketch of her eyes where emotion she hadn't registered glowed like apparent dye on silver silk.

She crumbled and burned the sketch. From there, each picture he designated to her didn't survive. His art in the museum succumbed to a similar fate, and all those that followed after were no different. He drew, painted, redrew until it came to a point that he gave up painting and drew up images of her only in his head. She couldn't destroy them from his brain, so they lay safe in his thoughts as he considered the changing colors of her silk kimono from pale to vermilion on her wedding day.

Her wedding was not a compounded ceremony, the celebration stretched for two weeks. She stopped meandering gardens and vanished from his vicinity. Sometimes he'd wake up from a dream and quickly dot a scene of her. Those sketches, the ones that didn't burn, were locked inside a box. He mused over them occasionally and thought of her whereabouts, sinking in dubious sensations clawing secretly inside his heart. Silently he smiled and concealed the box.

Then it came, like cold rain on naked shoulders.

He shivered and felt the cells of his body squirm from the breeze. A silhouette fleeted between the flying curtains. Her moonlit hair fumbled out of the windowsill, flaring in the black river of the night. He sat up but tumbled back on the bed from the hushing weight that captivated him to the mattress. The back of his eyes felt cold and numb. He blinked from the pale silhouette cut out from the black world and suddenly she was by his bedside, looking down at him with drizzling, freezing hair and forlorn eyes.

"Your pictures show a side of me the world mustn't see." She whispered. His secret box was flung open on the table, sketches unraveled but not ruined.

"Because you have so many sides to hide." He murmured, sleep swaying him back and forth.

Her hands sagged on his chest. She let out an incoherent whisper, her breath fanning her hair. Her eyes seemed to leak from the corner of her eyelids, scrolling mercury on her cheeks and knuckles. "You loathsome human." She muttered. "Do you think you can do this to a hime like me?"

His blinked charitably at her soft white face that was brighter and lonesome than the moon. One hand took a fancied course in the ropes of her hair to caress a cheek. She felt like ice and hot glass. Her tears ran and ran, wetting his fingers and chest. He realized he may be the only person to have seen her cry. "If you could make a decision, why not make one to protect your happiness?"

"Purebloods aren't moved by simple things. Our hearts do not stir from emotion, not happiness." Her fingers knotted on his shirt, an insistent urge to hold on to him. Latch onto the strange human man who knew her emotions and what she looked like when she cried, better than her parent's and husband.

"That's unfortunate." He replied. "We all need something to feel happy about." Calmly he shifted but her flat hands riveted him like weights.

She envied him for he was free and kind, most of all warm. While she was trapped and cruel, always shivering from the frigid blood continually fusing with hers after marrying Rido. Never had she touched a creature who was warm like bubbling hot water, perfect for weary bones under her skin.

Their story began from one such a night like the first one.

He looked in her sad eyes to find his shadow shrinking within grooves of lavender. "Why are you cold?" He asked almost unexpectedly, catching himself.

"I'm filled with the blood of a husband who's in love with a human woman." The princess answered. "I see his secret thoughts and feel his deceitful feelings. He can't let her go." Her cold hands once again draped his shoulders. Somehow he'd forgotten they liked reaching and hanging onto him there, it was unfailingly natural and she didn't seem to notice her actions either.

He said nothing and talked about the stars. Though they were ancient like the seas, they weren't alone and shined like lanterns of hope for those that were miserable from the void in their hearts.

She could pick his scent like a favorite flower from a field. Unlike others, he didn't reek of dry, worn out clay. He had the scent of the sunny sky, and the limping stems of new plants.

"It's not everyday I see purebloods sitting on trees." He remarked, looking over the setting sun.

The branch was sturdy to hold her weight. Leaves fluttered over the walkway, some wound in his black hair. "It's not everyday I have the urge to sit in trees. Not since I was a little girl." She replied, her voice gliding into musical tunes among chirping birds and running flower pedals. "You may take up your paint brush again."

He scanned the horizon and turned around. "What do I need to paint? When I can see you all the time, as if you're stuck in the corner of my eye?"

"That is true." She visited his home again at night to ensconce on his warm chest.

He awoke in coats of her hair, stirred against her kimono and stared mildly in question at the pureblood, who was not at all naive and bestial as she seemed. In the passing seconds, his breath steamed on her brow and her eyes unlocked. Rims of lavender, youthful and fixed in paroxysms it hadn't known, stared back at him. The moon spun outside the window next to skittering stars. Trees sprang between howling wind, even soundless mossy grass crunched from the stampede of the cold breeze.

The world raced and tripped, whirled like a dancer's skirt and stumbled like drunk men on sidewalks. Within the commotion, there was a bucolic stillness. His chest struggled in the frizzling air, searching and wanting more. Time registered, circuiting the waning moon. A silence fingered their consciousness, recharging areas and rounding on the temperature. He had come awake, bleak from fatigue as she rang with canniness and certainty.

She sat up on her hands, forcing a distance he didn't like, her face disappeared in the shadow of hair. His hot skin against her cold one made her teeth clatter.

One strong grab around the back of her head sent her plunging back in the trap of his arms. Her mouth tasted like rosewood, perfect against the sharpness of her fangs that bruised his lips and tongue.

"Shizuka..." He breathed on her lips.

She trembled, feeble and gnawed by streams of strange passion.

Valiant and unafraid, he weaseled into her robes, ran his tongue on the soft cold surface of her chest and merged finally with a breast. He was tender, like a sweet song. His touch was unfamiliar and speechless, but brimmed with reason and desire. He stroked inside of her lips, let her dew run richly and tasted the flavor that crept around his fingers and blended on the corners of his nails. Always she looked frozen and harrowing, she was shaking now. Her hands and legs, as well as the sheets of her hair, quivered. She arched over him like a tree, letting him pick her fruits and delight in the harmonizing sweetness that hadn't been appreciated.

She was never held nor caressed, never quested. To this day, she was never given the chance to feel a lover's breath. He made love to her as much as he could, gave her a moment to feel the thrill of pleasure and the serenity of being cradled afterwards. Her lavender eyes shimmered through the dark, the smell of her tears trekked like wax on his bare shoulder. No one had ever touched her softly, with utter care in her life. She forgot who she was when he touched her loins and fastened claws on sheets. His name lathered like draconian rum around her gums.

In the world, there was millions of lunatics, some dangerous, liars and faultless, but there was only one Haru. Was she a pureblood who could only feel loved in a human's arms? She ridiculed her husband's love for a human. Strange how she was no different than he.

**• * •**

There were significant advantages with laying with a pureblood. He healed her sore muscles and gravitating fatigue, rendering Yuuki good as new. On the other hand, it was strangely different for him. Laying on his stomach within twisted sheets and blankets and hair flooded pillows, he seemed content to ward off movement and sexual inductions for the time being, considering the multitude where he was compelled to heal and soothe her before sleep whisked her secretly. Kaname needed his share of sleep, if that's what it was called when pureblood's lay uncaringly naked and messed from constant love making.

Her brows wrinkled at the black hair trailing between her arm and his shoulder. Slowly she sat up and crawled over his prone form, a brief glance at his sealed profile suggested he was asleep like the dead. Marks of blood flicked over his toned back from absent cut and bruised from glass and wood. Her hands swept down his spine and folded over his sacrum. Even though he didn't agree to a massage, she felt no struggle from the binds of muscles underneath her palms. The more pressure she added, muscles relaxed and burning heat bristled her skin.

Yuuki sat back and sighed. Outside there was a light, birds swarmed trees and the sky, hilltops were crusted in dense morning frost. She could smell the garden and standing pond. Sunlight milked the windows and sprinted deftly on the bedroom floor, wherever the covering curtains allowed it to domain. The world was wide awake and already at work, time was ticking, clouds were whirling, water and rain was ready to sprinkle. Everything was where it belonged. Except for her and her lover. They were not ready to give up their prison. Both remained in their preferable isolation that swore off clothes, talking, politics and most of all Rido.

It was bliss, Yuuki ought to say. The perfect sanctuary none disturbed and as far as she discerned, Kaname was in need of some pain-free vacation. She wanted to whisk him away, if only the trip to the human city didn't get them in trouble with Lord Kuran. Despite the undoable troubles and merciless punishment, including the nonstop overwhelming work they kept abreast by sacrificing sleep and food, it was about time they did this. Spend day after day in bed locked in each other's arms. Except he was tricky and often was filled with doubts. Kaname resorted to sending his spy-creatures over city whenever he could. It was like sleeping comfortably in bed was a sin, he said to her secretly, and she understood where he was coming from.

She decided it was better he lay spent and breathless from lovemaking because he could claim he was too 'tired' to spy over the city and think about Rido. Finally when she did come upon his sleeping, a thing so rare in their bedroom over the last few days, she was beyond too chipper and exuberant for fatigue. He healed her sore muscles and troublesome scars without trouble, and it was questionable whether it was to his advantage that Yuuki was never tired to continue any administrations when he could give an arm or a leg for a nap.

There was something irresistible about his sleeping, incautious and unaware of the world, especially with her on top massaging his back. His muscles leaped and spread like fire under her hands, and his spine swept downward like an elegant trail, caught and fixed under ivory skin. Delicately she traced a finger on the spinal hooks that protruded, minimum but visible, but all the more engaging for her study.

She brushed his back more than twice, listening to the tightening pitch of his breath and the raking shiver harassing skin that glistened from his sweat and her saliva. The more Yuuki caressed him, she was reminded vaguely but surely of a violent creature who purred and wheezed from pleasure and pain from her touch. His heart was ringing through his back and his blood charged like upscale waterfall from his shoulders, arms and lumbar. She planted a kiss on his spine, enjoying the half-hidden bone texture but thrilling in the swirl of blood that pooled where her tongue had touched, spiked and elated by the nearness of her mouth.

He may be asleep but his body was raging awake, a quivering wail in the shrilling winter, lost in sounds but completely alive. She relaxed on him more comfortably than she would have when he was awake, but it wasn't the only reason why she felt her guard diminish. It was the sound of his sleeping breath. The hum and the echo of peace he needed for a long time. As Kaname was gone from consciousness, she allowed herself more liberty and basked over his skin like hanging clothes over a line in the heating sun.

"Just this..." She pressed a palm on the middle of his back. "Right here, I'll live and die right here. It's so perfect." She kissed the place where she wanted to begin and end simultaneously. "I want to have this. It's sits against the back of your heart."

Through heaps of dark hair, red eyes flourished over her. He slowly shifted, and Yuuki flinched as if the very ground quaked. She sat up, rigid and wide-eyed for being caught. Kaname blinked once, eyes flushed from rising blood and drained from lack of sleep.

"This is new." He whispered.

She touched the place again, her place, no one could have it. Yuuki bent over her favorite pasture and sunk her fangs through his skin. He stiffened but only for a moment and relaxed in the flowing blood. She licked it clean. "I marked you."

**• * •**

The rain had calmed, now the world stood intoxicated by the remainders of moist, mildew, and musk. As she watched the clouds pillow the moon, a breeze fleeted over the farm and the ocean whispered secretly about its soothing reign, not the chilling disease from the temperature. She quelled her thoughts to a stop and sighed. Her fingers clenched the curtain and sealed them over the window. Three steps back and she stopped, half hungry for another life, another chance, and she swore she heard a loud crash in the back of her mind. It was the sound of her death. A rifle going off in the burst of summer.

He came through the window, infiltrated shadows and stopped silently on the walls. There was a silence before she quivered.

When she turned, he was no longer a silhouette but a statue with a haunting face. Her shadow melted in his, from the depths of her pocket, she lifted a blade. He watched her strike him, a final plea and attempt to slay the demon he was. Coated in blood, she scoffed at the knife and dropped it.

"Go ahead." She whispered. "Make me your slave."

Claws gripped her forearms, infused deep in her skin. The smell of blood ran in the air as he said. "You'll come to know how much I love you."

Do purebloods know what love is? Did his words and cold eyes ensure the livelong love that continued to shake the world?

She wondered over this nonsense as he drew her in his arms, the same place where he held her dying. And as brief and fatal they were, his love blazed eternally from repentance. All essence of humanity he could remove, except his unremitting love for that one human woman.

There was a window, her favorite window in the loft they shared perched over the city from where she watched and wondered about passersby's and imagined she was somewhere in the clouds, invisible but looking over them. Her ashes lathered the floor and stained the wall with her blade rummaging her remains.

"Why didn't you listen to her? It was always about you from the start, wasn't it? You suffocated her and she had no choice. In case you want to try again with another human, you'll be stained with the memory of her corpse. That was her point. To make you suffer... and realize your evilness."

"And you sure seem knowledgeable about a woman's heart." He mocked back. "I figured you were without one all this time, but something..." A notorious color reflected in his orbs as he considered his wife. "Something about you has changed. No longer empty silver but blossoming lavender. You're full of color, life." He lifted her sleeve and studied the silk texture. "And now you have a scent."

"You continue to surprise me." Shizuka smirked coldly.

Rido circled her in his survey, his fingertips caressing the length of her silver hair. "Oh, I know about these symptoms more than anyone, Heika."

"You almost sound like you could care about life beyond yourself." She taunted automatically.

He paused to stare at the ceiling. Shizuka had turned to regard his solid form, but from his profile she noticed his eyes were closed and the smoothness of his facade was scarred by concentrated lines. Her nose ticked and she turned her head toward the window again. There was still a layer of dust hanging on the sill, intact and forgotten.

"Her presence is strong." Shizuka murmured after a moment. "You can still feel her."

In that deafening moment, she could hear his pain louder than the blowing wind outside.

"Even you are capable of pain." Shizuka whispered at the mourning pureblood. "Even if you don't like it."

He resented the truth. It was in the mirror of the river he bent into late at night, and in the blood of people he gorged, also evident in the dead bodies that dragged after his heels for centuries. The truth was strict and pungent, and she was too real to him to forget about how held himself over her, yearning but ferocious, solid and entrapping, all of which ultimately coerced her to suicide. And yet he was too cruel to care about his loss. So for a long time he discarded the sentiments, as well as the tale of how he succumbed to the disease his wife also underwent with a human.

Incapable of goodness, but inciting pain in others became his role.

Servants scurried to clasp the windows from the chilly gust. Their slender legs curtained under a skirt sharply strutted out of the room at the piercing shadow from the ceiling.

He set the ice drink against his forehead, letting the evaporated water sink into his clammy forehead and stared grimly, almost carelessly at the depositor who wrestled time and frost weather to find him.

"You can't continue to hide any longer." Said the shadow in certain defiance.

He merely closed his eyes again and sighed against the glass. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"If you want forgiveness, you're going to have to start with yourself."

He scoffed wretchedly at the ceiling, before rendering a murky glower on his younger half. The candle light was beginning to wane, but blades of gold fell like dust on the tall shadow. First it was his elegant and sturdy shoulders that never engaged in bowing for others. Soon there was long dark hair shadowing a pair of fine cheeks and jawline. He moved slowly, like he controlled time very much like the candle light that hung on his clothes with its last breath.

"I'm here because you know I'm right. I'm the half you continuously suppress and ignore, but I'm not giving up on the goodness left inside of you. The one, which allowed you to love that woman. It will help you let go of her as well."

"You preach too much." He hollered drunkenly. "If I cared to listen to that shit, I'd go to the Great King."

Kirrin chuckled absently, a long digit caressed his jaw in speculation. "At least you didn't deny how much you continue to love her."

"That worthless woman cursed me." Rido growled over the cracking glass in his hand. The vase on the coffee table quivered under his raven glare. Kirrin slipped the artifact carefully in his hands, like a mother tending a baby chick.

"She didn't curse you. You miss her, and it's normal."

The unruly urge to laugh died automatically under the hiss of solemn truth in Rido's chest. A truth that crazily haunted him like the stars that knew nothing but the night.

_Miss her? _No, he was brimmed with anger, dissolved in fury. He hated her and would hate her forever.

"I came to deliver news, nii-sama." Kirrin leaned against his chaise, still cradling the vase against his hip.

"Surely you didn't come to teach me a lesson, not you, _never!_" Rido aridly spied at his king above and stopped upon pure, rosy eyes glistening from the power of compassion and kindness. "Why the hell do you look at me like that?"

"Because I don't want you to suffer anymore." Kirrin said without hesitation. "I want you to move on and give me some nieces and nephews soon."

"If there'll be any child, it won't be a pureblood." Rido snarled under his breath. "She is bedding a human."

Kirrin sighed, "You can turn her toward you, and let her love you. You can have a family, a good life, everything is at your disposal."

Rido snickered crookedly, "You think a normal life satisfies me? Stay by my ototou throughout his kingship and raise his flag when he does something brave?"

"It'd mean a lot to me." Kirrin whispered unblinkingly.

It was then Rido understood the source of compassion his brother emitted. "So you're here to brag." He chuckled, almost out of breath, in disbelief.

"I wanted you to know about her."

"Pry tell, what is she? A succulent pureblood prepped to support the crown with pureblood heirs, mm? Or will palace life be too boring and she'll have no choice but to stray? Do tell me!" He exaggeratedly exclaimed.

Slowly Kirrin set the vase on the table and aligned his height. "Her name...is Sora."

Rido hadn't looked away from the vase with menacing eyes, a single wave of his palm shattered the ornament to pieces over the floor.

"We'll wed in a month."

"Of course." Rido whispered, eyes planted on the pieces.

"You'll like her, nii-sama." Kirrin said.

The thought of women made his insides crawl with anger. "Of course."

**• * •**

Birds were singing, and the river below bustled indefinitely. Her mind was imbued by the tick-tock engagement of the natural world that she hardly remembered grabbing the brush to comb her hair. Her strokes were gentle and distracted, as her eyes were lathered in smoky thought. A plane whistled over the lands filled with a hundred and five passengers, humans all of them. She sighed to herself and put the comb away.

The mirror before her held the silhouette of a tall man on the left. She stiffened with a startle and turned to her visitor.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Shizuka cried, shocked and dismayed to be caught unguarded.

"I didn't tell you." Haru smiled and rested the bouquet of flowers on the table by her window. He touched the fluttering curtain and said, as if no one was in the room, "The season is changing. Another year has gone."

His words left a nervous hot trail over her back. She clenched her fists in her lap without looking. "Haru.._. _We are losing time."

He glanced over his shoulder. "You don't look well." In his worry, he started toward her.

She glared at the flower vase on the table, and the object erupted. Shards sprang boldly, injecting and grazing Haru's arms and cheeks. He stopped halfway, clutching his bloody cheeks. "Why did you do that?"

"What can you do?" Shizuka growled angrily. "What is there that you can do?" She shrieked.

His facade wrinkled in disbelieving hurt. "Shizuka, I'm-"

"You're nothing but a _worthless_ human!" She roared. "A simple wound endangers you. A disease makes you terminal. What makes you think you can be with a pureblood?"

Haru stared at the pieces on the floor and slowly knelt to gather them. "Originally vampires came from humans. Some lived for centuries, and some couldn't." He stacked them on the table and cleaned his hands off particles. Looking solidly at Shizuka, he murmured. "I won't hurt you or try to kill you. I won't betray you. And I don't want to fight you. Fighting with you is like fighting with myself, and that never gets me anywhere."

He paused with a frown. "What're you scared of, Shizuka? My gray hairs? The possibility of my growing old?"

Her eyes stung sharply, leaning wearily against the table, she admitted. "Of losing you. I'll go mad if I ever do." Shizuka turned away sturdily, glaring bleakly at her claws. "I'll have to turn you, Haru. It's the only way for us."

**• * •**

The mausoleum lights sparked gaily from scones. Customary silence spun the sunless crypt, even the burning candles dare not whisper smoke. They were lit slowly, each tomb and urn brisked with light as their souls journeyed for centuries in the bliss of afterlife. She calmly lit the candles on Kaoru's cenotaph, the tranquil quality in her eyes tensed and rippled to disturbance. Her lips opened to inhale the smoke as her eyes searched the ceiling in confusion before resting on the evidently unperturbed shadow lighting wicks on his parent's tombs.

"Can we depend on an afterlife?" She blurted, repulsed at the oblivion and insensitivity of her curiosity. Her husband, neither flinched nor wrestled for answers. His elegant posture emulated soundly in his words as usual. Kaname came toward her and stopped in front of Haruka and Juuri's urns, the flame in his hand teased by his lucid strides. He glanced at their urns that glistened from his candle and then without thought, replied Yuuki.

"We're too comfortable with the idea of endless life. Whatever we receive after death, oblivion or tragedy, heaven or hell, we don't necessarily care." Kaname squinted his eyes and added. "Purebloods don't, I figure. Noble-bloods and Common vampires will react differently I imagine."

Yuuki was shaking her head a little too peevishly at his response. "That didn't make sense."

He blinked blankly, both of his lips tinged downwards at her disapproving stare. "What did you want me to say? The truth, no?"

"Our parents," Yuuki gestured to the row of tombs before them, "Are they together in the afterlife? Is there such a thing as the afterlife? What is it? Where is it?"

He resumed dispassionately ogling her in the candle light. "Are you implying you want to break your promise to live with me forever?"

"Our tomb will be cumbersome for us both anyway." She muttered.

He turned even more bland and passive, that his gaze lost its ebullient glow and blackened into two rings of candle wicks, he clenched his jaw.

"I want an afterlife." Yuuki said. "I don't want to dissolve to dust and-and I want a reunion in heaven or something!"

"Are you proclaiming faith in a religion?"

"I want to be in an optimum state after death."

"Impossible, you'd be dust."

"Spiritually."

"Impossible, my spirit will be chained to yours to burden you in the afterlife."

"I won't let it!" She rasped.

"You'd have no choice, dear." Kaname munched in slight threat. "Since we're sharing a casket and all."

Yuuki gritted her fangs. "Stop deciding my afterlife for me."

"Then you ought to stop contemplating death and move on from the subject." He blew on the candle, letting smoke fog between them.

Stranded in half decision of her inner dispute that couldn't be quenched, she reached out and pinched his arm out of spite. Kaname stared at his victimized arm in silent startle. "I want an afterlife where I can be with everyone I love." She whirled on her heels and began to walk out of the chamber.

Kaname clenched her elbow and detached her from her route, she struggled stubbornly and stomped her shoe, only regretting a minuscule to have missed his foot. "Is your fear of death eminent?"

Yuuki thwarted her profile to avoid his eyes.

"It's not something to feel fear for-"

"What do you know?" She snapped.

Kaname gripped her numbed arm harder. "This fear is nonsense, Yuuki. We're in a position where our lives can be compromised any second, and you can't despair over something so imminent."

The candle in her hand broke, she spun back around. Her lips dripped with blood from a sharp fang, it barely reeled back in her mouth before she hissed vehemently. "Everyone in this mausoleum, our parents and my brother, they're here because of someone. All of them were killed, Kaname! _Murdered. _They suffered to their last breaths." Tears surged and sobs dribbled along her throat as she screamed, "Tell me you're not afraid of that? Tell me you can stand someone stripping you away from me? Better yet, stripping us both from each other and everything we've begun to build? You're fine thinking about letting it all go? Holding me in your casket without a clue as to what happens afterwards? Will we ever see each other again? What the hell kind of resolution is this?" Yuuki flung back, shrieking violently.

As her frustration accumulated to crescendo, his collected whisper whistled. "It's the only one we have."

Fire floated in her glaring eyes. "I hate it." Yuuki mouthed. "Hate it all. At this rate, I'd forbid us to have a family that'll suffer from the same fate as our parents."

His eyes narrowed starkly. "Do you want to run away?"

"Yes." She automatically spat.

"Go."

Her brows lifted in surprise.

He continued speaking in sterile strength, uninterrupted by second thoughts. "I won't stop you from living a comfortable life. You deserve it. Before I proposed to you, I debated sending you away to live peacefully with your family. Had I gone through with the plan, you wouldn't be burning with regrets as you are now. And your parents might still be alive, basking you with love I've seen them devote to you."

"You're despicable." Yuuki seethed. "Tear me in half every chance you get, always need to have your way!"

"I am not someone who can irresponsibly neglect my role in this city. Whether you're by my side or not, I will pursue my ultimate plan." Kaname only answered, as perfect as coral, chimes and bell.

Yuuki stared at the candle in her hand, the fire quivered and the wax wept on her fingers. _I had made up my mind to protect him at all costs. But today, in front of our parents and onii-sama... a bitter animal inside of me came alive. One that kept screaming and was filled with fear. One that wanted escape. To whisk him away. _

_He's all I have, you see. _

"Ok." She whispered, blowing out the candle at long last. There was a hushful stillness in the darkness. She dropped the candle, the sound of her shoes clicked repeatedly in her departure. "But you know," Yuuki began sturdily from the longitude of their distance. "You're afraid, more than me. I lost you once, but I never left you. If I wanted to run, I would've done it then. And you... You never lost me. You haven't tasted that pain, Kaname. It's different for noble-bloods, like you said. We don't have the option to revive."

Her journey outside of the mausoleum was not strictly efficient as she hoped. She slipped, scraped and accidentally chewed a couple of bugs that happened to fly in her mouth. The merge between their recluse property and the forest was slick, nearly unavoidable, and she damned herself to return home only to immerse in gloom for another hour. The trees were steep and the grass was slippery from frost. She reached the cottage after novels of curses and angry cries at Kaname's spy birds.

Shooting to the porch, she rattled the front door and threw it off the hinges to make inside. The fire place stood neglected from wood, chairs sat untidily with treks of stained plates and cup from the living room to the kitchen. Yuuki paused in the hallway and mumbled about running into another inappropriate scene subjecting her to flee from embarrassment.

A hooded shadow lurched out of the hall, swaying until it draped itself against the wall on her right. She shrieked and stumbled against a table, sharply injuring her hip in the process.

"Didn't mean to frighten you, but it is late in the night to be barging into someone's home." Haru yawned in his palm.

Yuuki friskily nodded with a short, nonchalant apology. "I'll amend for it later. I had an urgent question to ask you."

Haru nudged his hood back and revealed his tall nose, the corners of his jet black eyes wrinkled with intelligent scrutiny. "Yuuki is a gentle creature but the air around her is intensely hostile. You reek of tears and anger." He stilled and caressed her vision with a benumbed bow. "You came from an argument."

"If you call attacking each other for not knowing pain and going over some freakishly obtrusive afterlife revolution, then so be it." She folded her arms and huffed from exhaustion. "I hate what I feel right now. I want to be angry with him an-and hit him _hard."_

Haru scratched his disheveled lustrous hair. "Yuuki couldn't possibly have come here to ask for my permission to hit the king."

She searched the ground for a moment. "What made you stay?"

Haru loomed above her, blinking twice. "Stay?"

"What made you stay with her? You were a human. You had plenty to sacrifice in order to live with her, hardly ever, or when she feels like she can be with you, I must add. You lost everything but to gain one person?"

Haru's mouth curled. "Don't you just know how to sum up someone's life in a worthless second."

She twitched, "I didn't mean it that way."

"I understand, the above reason you stated was my outcome. I gave up everything to be with her, and to this day I can't guarantee if I can be with her all the time."

"But why?" Yuuki cried anxiously. "What was it all for?"

Haru smiled and caressed her head. "What're you asking me for? You live by example. The same reason you stayed with him. These purebloods, we know better than to leave them crippled with heartache. They'll rot from the inside. Humans are capable of it too, but they rot faster and die even quicker. Now, Shizuka will never warm up to anyone in the world. She'll hold onto to something for the rest of her life. I've seen this trait in multiple purebloods. They stay in one state for as long as possible."

He sat down, rubbing his temple. "In my case, I didn't particularly feel I had a choice but to be with her. I was alone, and she had no one to trust. I reached a point in my life where nothing made sense, and I couldn't make a living. I was depressed and barely kept contact with my family. I kept to myself often, avoiding social commotion and vampires. My life was simple. But it wasn't enough. Nothing made me content. Not until I met her. She was extremely negative and lonesome, not to mention, a pureblood. When I was young, I made a pact to never cross paths with vampires, purebloods especially. Shizuka was not like the frightful creatures who plowed cities for excess slaves. She was cold on the outside. But inside she was burning, melting and ready to burst. I needed that burst, whatever it was. And I never stopped feeling the same. Not too long after, my close family passed away and relatives lost contact with me. I started a different life with Shizuka, a life I wanted to hold onto. So I did."

"And you never had regrets?"

He closed his mouth and blinked at the floor. "I would not have learned and seen what I have over the years if I remained a human."

"Did she regret you were a human?" Yuuki whispered to her hands.

Haru looked up, as if struck. "Yes." He replied.

Yuuki patiently held his gaze. "Did you regret she wasn't human?"

He smirked unfeelingly. "Yes..."

"I can't-I can't have a family."

Haru tensed, exposing out of the chair. "It's crucial for you. You married the last Kuran, a descendant of the founders of our city."

"And I am the last Kurosu, my ancestors were also co-founders of our city."

He stiffened alertly and glared at the vacant fireplace. "Why...why all of a sudden?"

"Would you have children if they were to suffer as much as you?" Yuuki asked.

Haru turned back. "That'll never happen, I guarantee you. The blood your children will have will be the core of the revolution. Equality, co-operation between humans and vampires? Don't be afraid, Yuuki. You expressed your desire in starting a family and a life with him. You can expect risks but if you're afraid all of your life, you'll never live or do the things you wanted. In this sense, you'll have greater regrets as you age. Don't let death and war be the reason behind why you stopped yourself from achieving your dream. And remember, you aren't the only one carrying the burden." Haru glanced at the window, his black eyes steeled on the shaking curtain. "You know better than to make your heart small. The wind is picking up, it's getting colder. You must get home quickly." He stirred toward the main door. Hanging it ajar, he rested eyes on a peculiar shadow sitting on the porch. His black coat glistened wet from frost and moonlight.

"I don't assume you have the option to spend the night here." Haru called over his shoulder. She silently stepped through the threshold, ceasing in front of Yoru. The red-eyed wolf tangled looks with her for a series of moments before it descended the stairs, preferring to lead her out safely from the forest.

Haru smiled curtly as he patted her shoulder. "Don't over-analyze. He knows your attachment to that creature and sent it over."

"It's not too late to spend the night over, is it?" She hoped. Yoru stopped short in the front yard, his ears tweaked and red eyes floated upon Yuuki through the dark.

Haru cleared his throat. "I wouldn't recommend it. Shizuka detests guests."

"Well, give my regards to her. I know she's inside." Whirling back in the house, she shouted, "I'd figure some royals would have the courtesy to come out and say hello."

A gust of wind seized the living room and slammed door shut on Yuuki. Haru scoffed under his breath and shook his head. "She is very hot temperered when you're around."

"Likewise." Yuuki spat at the door and hurriedly followed Yoru.

She took her time wandering out of the forest, processing Haru's words rendered from evident concern and experience. Despite their commonalities, he was potent enough to remain constant in Shizuka's life and heart. His motives and interests may have withered for certain periods, but he didn't give up on the life he dreamt of creating. His ultimate decision to transform wasn't lost on him, infact he seemed appreciative of his growth within centuries. He was no different today. Sturdy like wood, perfect for chiseling into a weapon or roof, but he was brittle and absorbent, as Shizuka preferred. An exceptional contrast of characters, extraterrestrial variance which diminished her memory of Rido. They filled each other to the deepest depths, Haru and Shizuka.

Yoru stopped midway to search for her, she appeared out of the curving turn of two trees. Sullen eyes contemplative in the sound of crunching grass, she passed him without a glance, whispering below the rising breeze, "It means nothing, whether I am here or there. You were set on your way from the start."

She returned to the territory alone, along the way Yoru had diverted in the shrubs. The house was chillingly dark, she clutched the sliding door of the deck, quelling the magnifying wrath of cold twitching in her bones. Yuuki locked the doors, and instead of rolling in bed restively for hours, she changed and cleaned. Not only was it productive, but her immediate thoughts were borderline abandonment and death, which she concluded, did not garnish sentimental value to Kaname. That made her irritably hurt. He could go at it alone if he wanted, he had no problem overcoming loss.

But how could he had forgotten? She was not the same, not at all.

Considering the perimeters of the house, she commenced her cleaning fest from the library and worked toward the west. The penitential truth in the territory was the discounted harmony of palace personnel. They lived without maids, leaving Yuuki in charge of house keeping. That meant no maids blushing and fumbling with dirty bed sheets after discovering their nightly activities. Yuuki was almost always horrified to face them afterwards.

Just as she derived sense and reason in the quality of her emotional outburst at the mausoleum, she imagined Kaname stalking street after street, peeling signs of unappealing vengeance and threat distressingly, occupying his mind with rational diligence. Like her thoughts hustled like pent up fire from a cave, Yuuki slaved until the morning sun peeked. She was not tired, not even passively wary of his whereabouts but saddled in his now dust-free and mopped library with liquor at her disposal. Books draped her lap, transversal chairs and table, all flared open in variation from partial inquisition and interest, all also deserted from besieging insecurities that came off obnoxious.

She peered at the broken seat with gnawed armrests. It had taken most of the day to recompose the study room. Kicking the rug over, she bent over the floor in inspection. Nail marks cascaded, depleting the original varnish. The broken floor boards required a repair as it was formidable to walk on the weak frame. She sighed on her hands and knees, hair falling over her cheeks and forehead. Merely rerouting back to the incident over two weeks ago left her pulsing. Absently she caressed her claw designs and let out a deplorable sigh. The air in the room no longer tailored to its original dimension, it was no more the quaint and comfortable wedge between walls where she could land with her feet on the table, fall asleep, or where Kaname could spend eternity enraptured in pages of his books.

The place was peculiarly dangerous. The evidence of their actions soiled the previous tranquility. Now all she could remember was opening her legs and feeling him inside.

Yuuki clenched her temple and recoiled to her height.

His alarming height protruded from the doorway. A silver blade of light flicked off his left shoulder and landed on the floor.

Yuuki caught her balance by efficiently reaching for the sprawled books on the chair. Then, without remitted acknowledgement, began to restock them in the shelf. Her procedure took no longer than a few minutes but she lingered over toppling books on elevated shelves. He closed their distance, and she twinged despairingly at her enumerating quivers. Kaname stopped short distance behind her as she desperately cradled tomes in fragile arms.

_Please, don't say anything. I can't talk to you, not in this room. _

"Yuuki." Kaname scrutinized her trembling frame, overwrought with fret.

She flinched inadvertently, but quickly cleared her throat and shoved a book randomly in the shelf. "It's late. Get some rest."

His fingers wove through her long tresses. She shivered, from fear or something else he couldn't distinguish. She withdrew cautiously to rearrange the rug. Kaname felt his fingers arrest in a fist against his side.

"Are you angry with me?" He murmured.

"No." She answered composedly, her hands in frequent movement on the floor. "You were being frank. Who am I to be angry with you for that? If anything, I should be understanding and adjust to your reasons for feeling the way you do."

Red eyes narrowed crudely upon her averted form. "How exactly did I come off? Uncaring and indifferent?"

"If you know, then why do you ask?" She folded the throw against the chair, a delicate scoff engaging her remark.

"There are many factors that come into play, Yuuki." Kaname began to explain.

"Let's move on, it doesn't matter. We should focus on Rido." She cut in, a glare unconsciously darted on his dispirited profile. Unable to stand the fatal aroma of pureblood fury, it was not fear dragging her to the door but the abject need to explode her own frustration without creating a scene. Somewhere away so he could not see how much she was hurt.

He had other plans and made the door ripple to splinters. She dodged flying pieces, flinching as one scarred her arm and tangled in her hair. The rubble of tattered wood lathered the hall, blocking her way out further.

"That was not necessary." Yuuki mouthed through clenched teeth and wavering self-control. With a shake of her head, she sighed deeply, "I'm tired. If you want to blow up anything, do it somewhere else, not in this house." One foot locked over the island of wood, and she felt her weight propel sideways. Yuuki landed against the spine of the threshold, widely finding herself trapped under his bulky iron arm.

Any words of spite she could muster swallowed back at the sight of his furious red eyes. They beamed inhumanely, radiating thunderous acrimony she hadn't ever seen. The smoothness of his visage was raided by vein curves and repulsion cut his lips back, fanning belligerent fangs. He was truly a beast. Calm and kind thoughts repelled, just a monstrous creature hanging on the crumbs of lasting anger and verve he was capable of expounding. Yuuki blinked at the rasping growl flying from his throat and stopped upon acerbic red eyes. His claws settled like blades on her warm throat, hooked on the surface but trembling with the urge to tear the flawlessness to reach the blood inside.

"I've been suffering, Yuuki." He said in augured acidity. "Everyday because of this."

Yuuki felt her head drop against the wall and let out a painfully inert sigh, one which filled her with burning tears.

"But if we don't do our part correctly, we might as well let Rido murder the two of us. You should know," His claws strengthened their bind around her throat, "If one of us is killed, it has to be the same for the other one."

One of her hands rested on his shoulder, her lips thinned in a straight line as she forcefully nudged him back. A cold shiver trespassed in her spine and spilled into her right hand, she felt a force drivel her shoulder and elbow, licking under her skin.

He whispered softly on her temple. "You may hate me for it, but it's the only option for me: to dissolve should anything happen to you."

Her tears had dried and now she looked at him with fathomless, hard ruby eyes. "So that's your escape. What about your plans and our people? To hell with them?"

Kaname knocked falling tresses out of her brow line and fixed her a notoriously unfeeling stare. A kind that made her bones crack standing against him. It was purely ingrained in him since his birth. "Why do you think I removed the Elders Council and instated the Hunters Association? There won't be a need for the monarchy, remember? No need for me."

"Or me."

His claws clipped around her delicate chin. A bewitching shadow lifted the buried emotions within his eyes. The redness of his irises sparkled, until she was sure to be seeing his soul. "I'm sorry, Yuuki."

_I understand now, Haru oji-san. _She cupped his hand. _These purebloods, regardless of how strong they are, they're irresponsible and uncaring of themselves. And this makes them full of pathos._

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yuuki tightened onto his hand. "I won't let anything happen to us, I promise. First we finish our jobs, eliminate Rido. We'll talk about it later."

**• * •**

He'd never known doubt to be a sour feeling roiling his self-control and mental health. The customary cycle exercised an emergent attachment to suspicion, a hot hunch he couldn't forget, because out of all logic and scientific technicalities, his gut feeling never let him down. It was always infallible. So why was his gut screaming at him that his lovely fair-skinned wife, so petite and strong willed, was not being honest with him? She had something up her sleeve. He'd let her get away with her silly plans before, but for the moment, Kaname couldn't turn a blind eye this time. She was thinking insurance and in large extent at that.

What to do if something happened? How can I prevent it? Can I trust my colleagues in the end?

A grim world it was, Yuuki had discovered for a long time now. A world Kaname was compelled to share with her, and if he didn't, she had methods of finding out. By drinking his blood for one, and by careful perusal of his daily schedule. He'd stopped writing notes for himself to prevent her investigations, but every now and then she was prone to turn calculating eyes on him and jump on his lap, demand him about his plans.

Yuuki blew a long hairlock from his temple. The corners of his eyes creased as lashes covered his pupils in shades of black. She hummed in her throat, and this was when he figured an interrogation was imminent.

Why didn't you tell me you went there? What about Ruka and Kain? Are you still talking to the Prime Minister? Good, I don't trust him either.

She wasn't the only one shaking from suspicion anymore. He was more suspicious of her than the Prime Minister.

"You..." Yuuki tapped his lips. "You didn't wash the dishes."

Internally he flinched and rubbed an eyelid with a knuckle. "My mistake, it must've slipped my mind."

"Very well." She smirked, unlocking her thighs from his hips. "Do it next time, I already took care of it. Living without maids takes time getting used to."

The look on her face unraveled nothing about house keeping negotiations and customs. She looked distracted, aloof he might say, as she stalked out with her arms wrapped around her body, light shivers quaking out of her throat from the frantic cold weather. Kaname couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. She could be a smooth talker and an impeccable distraction to him, but she was not her usual self. A fastidious foresightedness that unnerved him an astounding degree. She'd lie if confronted so he decided to follow her thought pattern or catch her off guard when possible.

Even late at night when he reached for her, he sensed her struggle before reciprocating his kisses. She was not next to him when the horizon sheathed light over the world, neither was she in the kitchen or the backyard. Three in the morning, Kaname sat still on the edge of the bed. After seven, he adorned his coat. It was a little after ten he reached a conclusion. Yuuki was gone.

Somehow, surprised though he was, he felt terror inch under his feet and take him down, but he didn't stagger as he left the territory. He went to meet advisors, conducted meetings, sat in his office under a pretense that she knew what she was doing and he could depend on that sole truth alone.

"You still don't understand..."

Takuma entered the office and stopped himself further once the brooding pureblood came in sight. He was leaning against the window, peering into the streets. "I have the reports you wanted. The Ambassador for Human Relations arrived just as Yuuki-sama requested. Considering the grudge she harbors against her, it'd be reasonable for you to go in her stead."

Kaname dipped a claw against the glass and scrolled downward. Screeching impaled the room, nearly setting the noble blood to retreat from the office. "Guess you're not in the mood, huh. I'll come back in a few minutes." Takuma started to flee.

"Why do women do that?" Kaname questioned the walls and artifacts on shelves. His Right Hand fidgeted unconsciously by the door.

"Are you—are you asking me?" Takuma swallowed his aching throat.

He tilted his head and glowered outside, where a crew of photographers herded the gates. He unclenched his jaw and sighed out of exasperation. "I suppose I should let her be."

"Eh, hehe. I'm sure you know best." Takuma waved placatingly.

Kaname tossed him a fervidly irritable glare. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I'm still trying to figure out whom we're talking about?" Takuma blinked wide and handsome green eyes pleadingly toward his king. He carefully stepped back and nodded in realization. "Ah, oh! Of course, whom else? Um, I hadn't a chance to talk to her. I don't know where she went."

"Aidou isn't up to his tasks anymore, I see?" Kaname sneered.

"He's upset with her. I'll lure him out for the conference. Don't count on it working out, though." He grinned.

His searing red eyes narrowed accusingly. "I am counting on it." Kaname replied. "And so should you, like your life depends on it. Gather all Right Hands." He ordered.

Takuma flinched and couldn't help but assume where Yuuki was absent or acting cryptic, Kaname's mood was susceptible to depletion. "Did you have a fight?" He asked bluntly. "You were doing fine just a week ago." He blushed starkly. "With all the imprisonment and what not at the territory, ahem, ahem!"

Kaname began to smile but it turned threatening. "Prepare for the conference, Ichijo, and don't pester me."

He bowed and escaped his presence.

**• * •**

The unavoidable emptiness in the rural town set her mind at ease, in some respect. Actually whatever peace she found except for neglecting to inform Kaname about her trip. She imagined he wasn't taking her strange absence well, and she'd gladly devise a plan to make it up to him. He wasn't the easiest person to win over. Forget charm and apology, words and actions had no affect on that man.

Yori stomped the breaks and watched her passenger bounce back and forth in her seat from the impact. Yuuki panted and spared her comrade a glance before checking the closed road.

"That's the issue with these areas." The blond muttered, fingering her thick sunglasses and opened her compact mirror to powder her nose. "You can't drive everywhere."

Yuuki unbuckled and kicked open the door. "I'm going to walk." She declared.

"In those heels?" Yori shrieked at the delectable pair she had her eye on for two months.

"No choice." Yuuki closed the door.

She tossed her mirror and leapt out of the driver's side. "Are you going to be fine?"

"It's not too far." Yuuki inspected her watch. "Thirty minutes should be good. You'll be waiting?"

"Not like I can go anywhere else." She rubbed her scarf and examined the rice fields. After a thought, she reached into her coat for her phone. "Take this with you. In case you need to call someone."

Yuuki caught the phone. "Are you expecting something to happen to me?"

"Nothing wrong with being careful." Yori shrugged.

She stuffed the object in her pocket and nodded. "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No worries!" Yori laughed. "This is going to be an interesting encounter. I bet the two of you have tons to talk about. Don't forget to fill me in, eh?"

Yuuki pointed back to the car. "Get inside and lock the doors!" She ordered.

Yori mimicked her but followed her advise.

The small town wasn't the place she ever imagined high-class vampires to settle, not unless out of legislative pressure to lead discreet lifestyles. As Yuuki hiked up the street in heels, her coat and hair fluttering from the rapid wind, she remembered the comely rainy day when she and Kaname were stranded in the human city. The weather wasn't on their side, however, the day was as normal as it could between the two. Bickering was apprehended, coquettish and genial whispers were sweet surprises. She laughed under her breath and straightened her hair. If she was dared, she'd whisk him away again, just to hold hands and rub elbows down the street. It'd be even better if it rained.

Farmers stopped to gawk, mumbling under their hats at how high her shoes were and how short her coat was.

Yuuki bowed even more apologetically.

The designated shelter struck on the side of the road. Benches and wooden chairs were arranged outside for visitors. She darted across the muddy lane and ascended the short stairs of the entrance. The few heads that were seated under shades turned in her direction. She scouted for multiple seconds, the hope in her eyes dismissed from the stark memory of their last meeting.

_She hated me so much. _

It would be no different today, Yuuki figured. A quiet wind howled, tearing the straws from the shade and rattling the chairs around Yuuki. The men in her presence lifted sake and sunk into the flavor. Yuuki clenched her fist and turned back to the road.

The slender silhouette stood with folded arms in jeans and a sweater, her vigorous and voluminous blond hair tumbling in the window. She was exotically enchanting even in the most menial wardrobe, something which Yuuki could never govern.

Yuuki descended the stairs slowly and stopped on the opposite side. "Thank you." She murmured more shakily than she wanted. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't." Replied the tall blond, her cerulean eyes unnaturally frigid. "But I was curious what someone like you would have to say to me. Wasn't hurting my family enough?"

The sun cascaded between clouds and the wind was thick. "Let's talk." Yuuki said over the scattering leaves in the afternoon. "Sara."

**• * •**

The first conference to commence free interaction between humans and vampires was set to be testiest and memorable. The Hunters Association, who were in reasonable and equal terms with both parties were officially the ones to open city gates. It was not exactly a celebration but an experiment of species. Akira, followed by his subordinates were among the first humans to set foot into Kaname's city. Those who loyally followed their Prime Minister appeared and were welcomed gregariously by the hosts. Each avenue and house was under vigilance. There were no deposits for errors and crime scenes, not tonight.

His Right Hands were visible like Kaname ordered. Among the cheers of finally embracing human and animal differences, a stalling, elastic wait stilled the air. Each person was wary, human and vampire. If there was a time for attacks, tonight would make a perceptible fiasco. At least Kaname expected it would be, so long as Rido preferred creating stunts at big parties. Being blood-related to the insect, he had notable advantage to tracking him faster than hunters. He requested, out of intense repentance, for Shizuka to be present for the very reason.

She arrived like a giant cloud, overcasting the party. None could take their eyes off of the voluptuously stunning creature. Her milky hair was braided over her shoulder, swaying with perfection and grace, and her silver-lavender eyes were piercing as thunder.

Kaname slipped through crowds and offered the Great Queen an arm. "Thank you for coming."

"I live for extreme events such as these, Kaname." She remarked coolly, "It'd be fun if he showed up."

Kaname surveyed the streets rummaged by incoming cars. "That is my hope, for the meantime at least."

"And the borders? They are cast with Hunter magic?"

"They'll be triggered the second he tries to infiltrate. Knowing him, I'm positive he figured a way." Kaname added.

She smiled gently and caressed his cold cheek. "My." Shizuka pulled back. "You're freezing." Her brows lumped in a scowl as she browsed the occupants of the hall. Overlooking humans and speechless vigilantes, she was finally in tune with the reason for his desperation. "So where is that _lovely_ thing you can't see yourself living without?" Shizuka looked into his passionately inflicted eyes.

His jaws clicked and fangs rippled under his lips as he worded with a review of the room for the tenth time. "Seems like I'm not the only one with that question tonight."

"How bizarre, Kaname." Shizuka dismally shook her head. "And you have Right Hands especially for her. Shouldn't you dispose of them if they're worthless?"

Kaname lured her into the room and through tangles of circles. He gallantly revealed a love seat and helped her on the cushions. "My Right Hands are not at fault. My spoiled wife is." He stood back up.

Shizuka let out a deep sigh and relaxed on the cushions. "Haru will keep a look out in case there's movement at the territory. She can't escape purebloods. Keep her on a leash, Kaname. Tonight is a preposterous evening to pull a disappearing act."

"I will pass on your sentiments to her." Kaname replied softly and remerged in the streams of multiple.

From the ribs and branches of confederates hoisted a flatulent vixen that loved to teeth at his sleeves and frolic for his attention at any given opportunity. Kaname had the mind and noble indulgence to politely excuse himself upon encounter but failed to distinguish the mishaps of snubbing a non-average and mature vampire. He stood tall in greeting, shoulders squared and smiled barely, because he had an infallible gift of never executing a comely countenance in public.

"It's been a while, Kuran Heika." Maria tipped her nose high and low over his form and twirled her champagne.

"Thank you for coming on this important event." He basked in the fragile sized hand she offered and kissed the pale flesh.

"Without my presence, the borders wouldn't open. Regardless of your orders, someone only in my position can make things like this truly come real."

"And I'm in debt to you." He recognized.

Her lavender eyes meandered over his facilely arid orbs. "Just because I haven't kept in touch, doesn't mean I'm in the dark with the current events, Heika." Maria ran a nail softly against his cravat. "A lot of things happened after I left. Only recently I heard you wanted to demolish the Council in exchange for equality and what was it? Pacifism, ah."

"If you didn't agree with my logic, I reckon you wouldn't be here tonight, along with your supporters. And the conference wouldn't have reached this point."

She smiled secretly, "You know I'd never oppose you. But I did hope, truthfully," She glanced at her drink and sighed, "That you wouldn't settle so early in your life."

Kaname lowered her hand back to her side carefully. "Yuuki—"

"Was only a sacrifice, last I met. Today she is the queen." Maria looked troubled. "Did you plan this beforehand? To deceive the world by picking a tactless thing fo—"

His fingers rained over her cheek, and she hushed in the movement, steeling herself from the silk pressure of his palm that warmed and could surely make her jawline and ear bleed. Kaname tucked a stubborn strand back. "I've had this conversation with everyone in company. You can exchange notes if you prefer and quell your bitterness. The fact is no one wanted it to happen, and Yuuki doesn't deserve to be scorned by you. You shouldn't expect me to remember my genial upbringing if you continue to bring this up." Kaname lifted his pocket watch for inspection and drank a deep tight breath, his eyes chilled on the roaming occupants. "I have other guests to attend. We'll talk more, if you don't test my patience," He crookedly flashed her a fang, "I might enlighten you about what's truly been happening here over a drink."

**• * •**

"Kaname is going to snap your neck, chop you from limb-to-limb and drown you in the ocean!" Takuma murmured for the second time.

She deposited her coat on a chair and strutted up the stairs, unbuttoning her blouse. Hardly able to sample a word in the conversation, her mind wandered from valleys of safety to the dead ends of hell as she speculated her eventful day that wasn't nearly over without a hint of raging anxiety at the prospect of Kaname. She opened her shirt and unhooked her skirt from her hip, marching directly to their innermost secluded bedroom none but the owners entered—until now.

Takuma pounced around her heels, muttering about how wrong she had been about her secret plans. "He's going to choke you and bury you in the garden. He's going chain you in the crypt and let your rot for a century, he's going to kill you!" He exclaimed at the woman shuffling with her skirt.

Yuuki, now shirtless but a bra, kicked off her shoes and began sliding her skirt over her thighs.

He skittered backward, slamming into the wall as the engines of his body combusted and tried in vain to revive. In panic, he began shaking his head, waving his arms and gulped. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill _me!" _Covering his eyes, he started back out of the room.

Yuuki tsked in annoyance and headed into the restroom. She turned on the shower and unclothed completely. "Go to the closet and find a dress. Be quick." She called out.

Takuma gaped painfully worried at the open bathroom. The sound of the shower screen slammed, and her bare feet raided the hot puddle of the tub. He nervously blinked several times, searching the room as if his principals and moral values might be sitting on a table. She wasn't horrifyingly inept about undressing or at the fact that he stood in the conjoined room of her bathroom, from where she showered—naked. Takuma wiped the pool of perspiration from his brow and set about the task of locating the closet she mentioned.

He couldn't imagine what Kaname would do if he was found tearing through Yuuki's private closet. Swarmed by scent, by the sight of her limitless jewels and stacks of coats, skirts, dresses and shoes, he fought the frightening confliction that he was, once again, in a despairing position that'd utterly devastate Kaname.

After all, what subordinate or noble blood would have the gall to be near the queen while she bathed? Besides her chamber maidens? Last Takuma checked, he was the Council Head and Kaname's valuable Right Hand, his conscience when he needed. He felt a shiver of fear and doubt eat him from the inside. One look at the present and he'd lose his valuable title, most of all Kaname's trust.

"Did you find it?" Yuuki asked from the shower.

He jumped and grabbed a gown out of the side, whisking it out of the room and hung it on the back of the chair of her vanity. "Found it. I'm going!" He sprang to the suite exit.

"Don't forget the shoes." She shut off the water and draped herself in a towel. There wasn't time to properly wash her hair so she'd merely tied it in a knot. The steam rippled and cascaded in clouds toward the outer room. Yuuki shimmered in sight, holding the towel by one hand and darted toward her drawers for undergarments.

Takuma shrieked and stumbled. "I don't want to die." He cried.

"You're not going to die!" She retaliated, "Get the shoes already."

He returned, fidgeted by the dress and held up a pair of heels. "I found one that matched the color of your dress."

She sprinted out of the corner, "That'll do just fine, thank you." Yuuki picked up a few articles from her vanity.

His jaws clattered from brutal fear, "He's going to kill me." Takuma whispered, rubbing his wrinkled forehead. "I'm doomed."

"It won't take me long. I have to sneak in the hall before he finds out."

"Sneak in?" He cried incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous! Everyone's keeping an eye out for you, there's no point."

"I'm trying to avoid that I am late to this historic confere—"

"And whose fault is that?" Takuma demanded. "You could've picked any day to go crazy but tonight. Kaname is _pissed_ off! Even I-I have never seen him like this."

Her mouth curved in a cold grin, "I bet." She swallowed her trepidation and collected a handful of pins.

At a time like this, she wished for an abundance of maids who could transform her into an irreversible queen than a scatter-brained girl squeezing in a dress that was too good looking for her size. She debated going to the palace but her current, untidy appearance would raise red flags and redundant media. The palace was probably streaming with photographers and reporters, it'd be an appalling fact to admit she was neglecting duties as one of the hosts. Silently she cursed at her self. Yori had stomped the gas pedal and nearly ran over seven people to help her get back. If only she could fly like superior vampires, she'd avoid the dilemma of her messy hair and a hassling Right Hand.

Takuma tried to patiently keep his ground, only to pronounce his phobia of 'Wrath of Kaname'. To put it plainly, he was freaking out, more than the woman having trouble with pinning her hair in one place. Yuuki stabbed another pin, cursing numbly under her breath and snatched the powder brush.

She wouldn't go looking like royalty but an ordinary woman. Appearances was the least of her concern in comparison to standing under the lime-light next to humans. She was nervous for all the good reasons, yet a furtive hesitation spawned deep in her heart. Tonight was crucial for both vampire and human world. In the prospective future, there'd be one world. If the conference runs smoothly to the very end, it would be a step of positive change.

"Ichijo-san, bring the car out and watch for Kaname." She reminded.

He stopped pacing and looked up. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Won't take me long!" Yuuki assured.

It was not suitable to jump around in their respected house, but he had the urge to leap over the second floor. Takuma restrained, teeth-clenched and took the stairs sullenly. He alerted the chauffeur to keep the car running all this time and since no vehicle or external parties could enter the territory, Yuuki'd have to resort to walking, running rather, to the parking lot.

The sound of locks unbolting snagged him out of his reverie. Takuma stilled at the sight of the door stalled open and in stepped a dark shadow. It wasn't like the house had ghosts or any person could randomly waltz in the private territory. He pretended not to be surprised, but the evident shivers covering his body had the opposite affect. Takuma tried to dodge his eyes, willed his eyes to pull away but found himself gaping foolishly like a withering puppy.

"Ka-Kaname!"

The door closed by itself and shadows circulated the floor, merged through wood, caught on the banisters and walls. Takuma blinked uncertainly while he calmly made his way to the stairs without acknowledging his Right Hand. "She's getting dressed." He hissed at himself for blurting too much. "I mean, she told me to get the car running."

Kaname kept ascending the stairs, his steps radiated the power of exploding bombs. Through the doors of their bedroom he entered, trailing her obvious aroma and subtle movement in short distance. She was determined not to get caught by him. All the effort of scouting Takuma and secretly show up at the event like nothing happened, just to tranquilize him. So much effort and consideration was rendered, and all Kaname could think of was seeing her face, feeling the bold strength of her thighs, the thickness of her hair, and how his stomach burned. She must've expected him to be upset or she wouldn't launch a tedious plan to submerge his outrage and dissuade confrontation.

He pushed the parted door of the bathroom. She cradled her hair over her shoulder with pins in her fingers, some tucked between her teeth. They scattered on the floor the second she registered his contour.

Yuuki clutched her chest as she jerked around, gasping. A shadow transcended and further galloped the bathroom interior, cutting out the lights. She trembled in the chilling temperature. It was clear at this point that she'd have to pray for existence and escape. Kaname was not easygoing when angry. The wooden door beneath his palm cracked in the passing seconds. She reigned plausible theories as to why that could be. Maybe the door was weak? Oh, no, they had termites!

"Hi, how're you?" The best way to circulate the situation was to act indifferent.

His eyes flickered into fiery red beams.

She cleared her throat and returned to her hair. Her grip around a pin amplified, but the power in her arm deadened as she reached to secure it in her hair. Her breath tickled streaming tresses around her cheeks, and her crimson eyes were frantic from the metal stillness of his frame. She had no choice but to stay composed, and if he pushed it further she feared retaliating in an equally destructive manner. Those moments were never forgotten, but they weren't feared either. So why were her insides quivering? And her vocal cords became stiff dry?

_Stop it, it's going to be fine._ She snapped at herself. _Breathe in, out... There._

Kaname pulled his hand off the door and straightened. The whole room shook this time and the mirror infront of Yuuki split in half.

Yuuki clenched her eyes and sighed at a pin.

"I am _thrilled_, as you can see." He hissed.

"Good." She picked up her brush and arranged her makeup.

His fangs gleamed out of his lips and his eyes sparkled. "The conference was your plan, and you're a host. I never stop you from doing what you please, but I deserve to be informed about your plans ahead of time—Where were you?"

She faced him with a pleasant smile. "Went on a drive with Yori-chan."

Kaname's eyes fired even more, she felt her body burn as crunched words loosened from his clenched fangs. "You _snuck_ out, Yuuki."

"I didn't want to wake you."

He'd been listening to lame things all day, ruined by assumptions of Yuuki's welfare and whereabouts. She was an accessible target, especially while the city prepared for the monumental human visitation. Rido could be anywhere, or worse he'd gotten to Yuuki already and he hadn't a clue how to resolve it.

"How did you get away from my spies?" He demanded.

"I used the scythe." She admitted, upfront.

His brows curled and curled until more lines defined on his forehead above sable eyes. "Why did you hide from me? You left the city." He caught on.

"There's not much time, I don't want to be later than I am." Yuuki returned to her makeup.

Kaname patiently edged closer to his petite wife. Her shoulders barely reached his chest. From above, her fragile appeal lent an innocence he stupidly adored and resented because it came to her advantage. Occasionally he mustered the resolve to make her succumb to him and blind her with his powers, but he found it redundant. She loved being conquered by him, and his mammoth height that crouched over her often in endearment.

Yet there were times his prodigiousness had an disquieting apprehension on Yuuki. Just like it did now. She wanted to hide under the bed. As far from his as possible.

"Rido can be anywhere, and by your leaving without my knowledge unsafely, it puts you in extreme danger. I was blind-sighted to have thought you had self-control."

"I didn't do anything precarious, I promise you."

"Yuuki, I couldn't breathe!" His talon-like hands shackled her forearms and sent her caving against the wall.

Suffocated between the wall and his frame, her burning eyes raided his furious ones. "When you're like this," She breathed against his fangs, "It's hard for me to believe you're not afraid. You can't accomplish anything if you keep holding onto me like I'm you're ev—"

His claws clamped on her chin and pushed her face back, unable to forgo a word without checking her emotive eyes. "You are." Fear flickered and strength accumulated in her lustrous pupils. She clenched her jaw as he continued. "I've never trusted anyone like I do you. If you drop out of my sight, you can't hazard a guess what I would do. To both of us." Her pulse bounced against his fingers. "Why don't you understand?" Emotion strangled his cool tone. His pain dewy and saline, and his tormented gaze unaware of the love and terror it conveyed.

Yuuki panted noisily from lack of air. "Rido knows our weaknesses. Don't treasure me so much. He won't play this game fair and square. We both know better. He'll mutilate all goodness we've maintained. I can't always be here, but I'll do what I can to keep you from feeling helpless."

"You have a skill in making it seem otherwise."

Yuuki looked away. "For that, I'm sorry."

Suddenly he released her, and she slouched sullenly against the counter. Her hands pale and listess, careless of her staggering towel that revealed her nudity. Kaname moved to the door and grasped the handle.

"I wake up everyday, Yuuki," He whispered, his words breathless and hurried, "To see you next to me. I thought whether we lived or died, I would be fine as long as I was next to you."

Her head jerked in his direction and limp hands clenched.

"And all this I learned before I realized. You never gave me up when I was in coma. How can I ignore if you're not around and not know if you're safe?" He turned around slowly to watch her stand struck in guilt.

The door groaned, reverberant like rocks crumbling from mountains.

She let out a hollow sigh, and it tightened the air in the room.

Her eyes widened.

Kaname shot upon Yuuki.

She slipped against the counter from their weight. Her fists locked in his hair the minute his mouth crushed on hers. He was savage, his tongue, smell and hands. His tongue plunged in her mouth ruthlessly and fangs tore her lips. He was boiling under her arms. Like the power of the world was suddenly ensnared by his hands, he lifted her off the floor. There was an agitated wrestle from both parties, but his burning hands briskly removed the entirety of her towel. Her undergarment dangled on her ankle. Yuuki gasped desperately and retracted for air. It was only for a second, a pin dropping in snow, like the falling sound of a car horn, and she felt herself being infiltrated. Her vision blackened as a moan bawled out of her throat.

His mouth brushed hazily on her left ear and lingered on her jawline. She clung like a spider capturing her prey, arms and legs tangled around him with teeth latched on his flimsy cravat. As brash and prurient they were, her body wrung with tension from his raggedly confounded thrusts. Her skin hissed and bruised from his burning fingers but she howled in pleasure and requited him in equal brazen and spite.

That poised rationality and approbative nature of his turned defunct in a manner of seconds. He was listening to her with certain control, when he turned she was basking in guilt and self-reproach but an obdurate shudder passed through her eyes. She was in his arms, whether he pulled her or she came of her own will, he couldn't configure. He felt his anguish and inner turmoil unravel as he filled her depths. Her thighs coiled and clenched finally, shocking his waist by the delicate but bearing strength they contained. She kept tugging him further inside her channel, completely ignorant about the damaged mirror against her shoulder and the slippery counter or the untuned affect her movements had on his suit as she came.

_Doesn't matter. _Kaname congealed in her vaginal traction and the elegant twists of her thighs. He had clenched his eyes and finally opened them to find her rocking out her spasms. He clasped her thighs, scarred them with claws and licked her below her jaw. Kaname clenched her hair, panted over her perspiring face and exploded inside of her. She tilted her head back automatically, her lips quivering in the reverberations of pleasure. The enigmatic fury bathing his blood calmed and his thoughts leapt to the surface.

She was completely rumpled and out of place with time and plans. He caressed her cheek, remitting elements of recollection, and she charged awake from her pleasured daze. Her cheeks and eyes stark bright and falling hair a figment of how impossibly careless he had been when he grabbed her.

Cognizance flashed in her eyes as she searched him. Kaname tucked a few strands here and there, but they slipped effortlessly and clung to her wet cheeks. Her thighs unlocked and dripped to the floor. She grabbed the counter to steady herself and examined him before herself.

"Oh god." Yuuki mouthed, too shocked for better words and dabbed her forehead. She looked carefully up at his falling hair locks.

Kaname detached himself and arranged his clothing. She reached for her towel shakily, blinking all the while as if trying to piece what had just occurred.

He seized her by the waist, she yelped. "Again?" Yuuki cried.

He looked at her a little speechlessly but carried her nonetheless to their room. Placing her on the bed, Kaname held up the dress draped on the back of her chair. Yuuki twitched in her nudity and friskily snatched her underwear from her ankle. She slipped it on just before he turned with the unzipped dress.

"Get in."

Her brows lifted. "In the dress?"

His fangs snapped inside his mouth. She deduced he had clenched his teeth. Kaname plunged the dress over her head and corridordinated her arms.

"I need a bra." She clamored.

His larger hands angrily tugged the dress over her knees and twirled her around. She almost toppled sideways from the force. Kaname grabbed the back of her dress and began zipping. She cried out as her skin caught in the zipper. A trailing red crusaded the paleness of her skin. Kaname merely brushed it once and the mark disappeared.

Yuuki could hardly control her breathing at what was happening. He was dressing her in silent fury.

"Shoes."

"I still need to fix my hair." Yuuki reminded, brushing a few locks unconsciously.

There was no significant movement emitting from his stature, except his eyes slanted and blackened, and it herded another tension in the room._ "Shoes, Yuuki."_

She grabbed a brush from the vanity spitefully and combed her luxurious hair. His burly hand slipped around her throat and steadied on the plate of her chest. Rather than returning a composed gesture, she froze widely. Her reflection no different than a petrified doll against a black shadow.

Kaname breathed against her ear, his words raspier than a growl and emptier than draining echo in a cave. "Shoes."

Yuuki felt her bones and cheekiness split into crumbs at the tone. He was starting to implement his famous devices on her too. She scowled empathetically and stroked her hair again. His claws glinted starkly like diamonds on her neck, trained with delicate control on her jugular. "I can't go looking like I was ju—"

He hadn't blinked from her profile. "If you don't put on your shoes, Yuuki, I will do _it_ to you again." Kaname started fleetingly to the door and hung it open. His eyes radiated a sinister promise. She was looking at him with her head held air, like she didn't give a damn about his meaning. His black brows cluttered acerbically, resembling stoned sculptures as he went over why she wasn't moving. It wasn't not she didn't understand the threat. Moments ago, it had absorbed meaningful self-control and diligence to clothe her instead of repeatedly ravish her. Did she still not understand how he loathed their clothes, and the awaiting conference preventing him from having her again?

It was not the time to be thinking of such subjects, anyway. Kaname rubbed his temples with a soft groan. He couldn't dismantle how distractingly stunning she looked when he took her a series of moments ago, and she was not housing quality undergarments currently. Although it was shameful risk to permit her to the conference without a better set of undergarments, he couldn't compromise on time anymore. He needed her at the conference promptly.

Yuuki tsked and blinked her glowing eyes on her husband. "How is that a bad thing? You were enjoying yourself."

"I don't have the patience to amuse you." Kaname replied. "I'd never let either one of us from this room if I did."

She picked up a few jewelry from the table followed by her shoes. "You made your point. I'm sorry we're running late." He closed the door after her and trailed her down the stairs. She stepped into her shoes at the foyer.

Takuma poked his head through the front door and beamed at the couple. "You're fina—" His eyes dripped eerily on Yuuki's slender form. "Sass me, Yuuki-sama, you look ravishing!"

"Hmm." Yuuki flashed him one perfect fang and nodded. "Something like that, eh, Kaname?" Settling whimsical eyes on his looming height.

He didn't reciprocate but held out a demanding palm to Takuma. The Right Hand slipped inside and deposited the package into his superior's hands. Kaname didn't linger and whisked the artifact into light. Yuuki's eyes doubled on the precious ornament.

"This will only take one minute." Kaname explained, peeling the protective gear from the royal crown. "My mother adorned it last, and I relayed it to head servant to prepare it for tonight."

"I've never..." She nibbled her mouth uncontrollably, "Never worn it before."

"On such important occasions, it's mandatory." Kaname returned the empty box to Takuma before aligning the crown on Yuuki's scalp. The bold metal scraped through strands and hooked comfortably. Kaname mouthed approvingly under his breath at the precise fitting. She tenderly mapped the structure and sighed gingerly to herself. "What a face you make, Yuuki—after wearing your crown." He smirked distantly and offered his arm.

"It's my first time." Yuuki rambled.

"Tonight is just a spectacular night as the day your coronation will be." Takuma inputted assuredly. "You have to reveal your status to the humans."

"I figured." She nodded and was escorted to the parked vehicle at the edge of the territory.

Walking in the dark next to Kaname, Yuuki appeared to value her personal thoughts than conversation. Takuma waited with a lopsided smile as they reached the car. She began to seat inside but halted with a doubtful stare at her spouse. Her bewitching eyes twinkled knowingly the instant Kaname released her arm and retreated one footstep.

"You aren't accompanying me?" She murmured, unsurprised.

"There is something I need to check. I'll meet you there." Kaname answered.

Her jaw moved and eyes rowed across his visage delicately. Then she cupped his cheek and captured his mouth. His brows crinkled in rasped control, a shudder throttled him, but she dropped back to her height without further word and scooted in the seats. Kaname closed the door and waited for the vehicle to turn out of the gates. He was still standing alone when the lights disappeared in the distance, an engraving scowl smeared on his usual apathetic countenance.

The chorusing shadow creatures splattered the glassy black night and whooped over trees. His red eyes narrowed in nothing short of cool expectation.

**• * •**

Shadows warped into sparkles before fusing into black once more. She couldn't distinguish her greeters beyond the tinted windows. Yuuki clicked her bracelet and arranged her skirt. One last careful review of her clothes and hair, she decided it was useless to teeter over her appearance. This was the real her. The smeary left over makeup, dangling wet hair and three pieces of jewelry—not much of a statement for a vampire queen, nonetheless she hoped her audience wouldn't be overly critical. Combing back her unnecessary insecurities, Yuuki stepped out once Takuma opened her door.

Cameras flashed, accompanied by the sound of running feet as hunters swarmed her perimeter. Her gaze flicked over the known and powerful army that assisted her away from stubborn reporters and toward the door. The footmen dropped to their knees as she entered. Yuuki searched over her shoulder for Takuma, he was a step behind and her searching fingers knotted over his sleeve, steady and cutting circulation.

Takuma cleared his throat quietly. "What is it?"

She wasn't smiling but scanned the standing audience that awaited her within the room. "These humans, Ichijo-san." Her eyes narrowed. "From one look, I can tell they've drunk from a pureblood."

Takuma pretended not to reflect on her words and smiled at the cameras. "Kaname is looking into that already."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an imposing silhouette leaning against a pillar. He slipped one leg in front of the other, directed an unwavering and irresolute glance at Yuuki. Her nails injected in Takuma's sleeve. He hissed nervously at the blood soaking through his shirt.

"One minute, Ichijo-san." Yuuki pulled to the side, drawing the train of photographers and eyes along.

Zero had to force himself to stand straight under the penetrating lens of the room. Yuuki stopped a few meters from him and bowed her head. "I need you to do something."

"I know what you want to say." He murmured. "Scouts were sent beforehand."

"Not so fast." Yuuki gritted her fangs, trembling against a haunting concern. "Be subtle. There can't be any attacks tonight."

He smirked coldly and closed his eyes. "Those were his words too."

"Thank you for understanding, Zero-san."

"I'm only doing my job." He answered, glancing at the shifting silhouette over her shoulder.

An arm looped casually around her waist and turned her slightly back on her path. "Your efforts will not be forgotten." Kaname said to Zero. "Yuuki, don't ignore your guests who have been waiting an entire evening to see you."

"Ah, yes." She nodded slowly, her gaze wistful. "I'll try to discern whatever I can."

"You're not obligated to hunt." He reminded.

Her eyes looked him over in rebuke. "We can use all the help we can get, Kaname."

He inhaled and studied her in faint consternation. "I'm sorry if my demands are stifling."

"I'm not going to prance around not doing anything." She remarked.

"I never expected that of you."

"Since you know this much, you won't object to my wanting to get to the bottom of whose blood—"

Kaname leaned intimately close to her face, his eyelashes swept against her brows. "You are not amongst agreeable company. Shall we continue this conversation in private with the Right Hands?"

Her blushed and conceded.

Shizuka took a significantly long gander of the queen before offering her welcome. Yuuki apologized to her guests for her delay, despite it won artificial acceptance she spent tantamount opportunities generating conversation, praises, and introducing parties from different islands to different seas. She tried to maintain her title among guests by being the best host, and although she was distracted by security measures and thoughts of a spontaneous appearance by Rido, she lingered by her assignments stubbornly.

"Why don't you rest your feet for a while?" Shizuka called from the sofa she had been lounging happily upon. Without tributing a transient glance upon Yuuki, she whirled her wine rather slowly for the menial task, her eyes trained on the reflections in her drink. "You've been worked up ever since you got here, _Joousama_."

Yuuki trailed in her direction, her inner annoyance scribbled from attention. "Is he coming or what?" She demanded.

Shizuka tilted a brow up softly. "Him? Are you referring to my husband? Why do you think I of all people will have the answer to your question?"

"You promised Kaname to lure him, did you not?" Yuuki narrowed her eyes.

Shizuka raised her shoulders and set the glass a satisfactory distance from her seat. It shattered, pieces flicked off into space and some managed to seep into Yuuki's skirt, damaging her legs. The scent of her blood shot across the room like a bullet. Vampires in vicinity stilled and browsed corridors, only the chattering humans appeared oblivious to the commotion.

The Great Queen smirked at Yuuki's skirt. "Your blood isn't the only thing you need to cover up." Her arm stretched out to snatch Yuuki by the forearm. Shizuka grinned at the accumulated heat of her skin and licked her lips. "You're radiating a sexual aura." Her gaze feasted on Yuuki's sweeping blush.

Yuuki broke her arm from the grip and sat on the edge of the cushion, face averted.

Shizuka laughed at the ceiling, and all seemed alright with the world. When the pureblood laughed, her eyes glittered as if they reflected the stunning stars. The room returned to normal activities at the sound. "I'm a woman who had to conceal her lover from a madman."

"Kaname is not concealing me."

"He was." She corrected. "And the best thing you could've done was live by his side with your mouth shut."

"I'm no puppet." Yuuki snarled under her breath.

Shizuka's smile gleamed in the lightening. "Or else I would've killed you."

"Yea, well, you weren't the only one." She scoffed.

"I sure am enjoying this tid-bit of ours," Shizuka muttered between her fangs and ran her eyes over the length of Yuuki's bare back. "But I can't digress any more. You look more womanly than I've ever seen you." The remark was filmed with quivering revulsion and appall.

Yuuki piercingly regarded the pureblood over her shoulder. "I'm not pregnant." She snapped, "And I'm not having children just because you want me to."

Shizuka beckoned a maitra and dismissed the female after receiving her drink. "That's wise." Disregarding the stiffness in Yuuki's frame, she continued in her airy fashion, "If Kaname were to sire an heir, an upheaval would promote it's death, or it to be deposed from the throne in the intended future. A pureblood choosing a noble as his mate is awfully romantic but it does the society no good. The foundation of our city and social class will suffer. There are also..." She speculated her wine and handed it to Yuuki, disinterested. "Poisonous things waiting to taint it."

Gingerly Yuuki cradled the glass. "Is that why you never bore a child?"

"He's been hungry for an heir after Kirrin's death. What a legend it would be if your noble child would become a scapegoat of his diabolical plans. He'd thank you from the bottom of his black heart for that."

"You know, Shizuka-sama," Shadows cascaded on the glowing floor in front of Yuuki. "I can't give up on putting an end to Rido's life. I've been over a thousand scenarios: how can one stop a pureblood? All I could think of was stabbing him in the heart. That would stop everything. You can live without hiding Haru oji-san."

Shizuka caressed her bottom lip with a fingernail. "Hmm. Are you ignoring that we've wanted to kill one another for ages, it's normal between us? He might care if he heard it from you. He tasted your blood and favored it. Unfortunately you remind him of something he hates."

Yuuki clenched her jaw and climbed to her feet. "I believe I can take a good guess here. He's guilty for her death, and he hasn't been able to properly grieve."

"Tsk, tsk, lose that naive accent of yours. Purebloods don't grieve."

"No wonder they don't know how to let go."

**• * •**

Lord Kuran looked up tentatively at the sauntering figure enter the chamber. He raised his glass in mirthful celebration but halted, numbed his voice to an octave and peered as the man lugged himself in a chair and cradled his head in a hand.

"Evening not up to your standards?" He couldn't help but ask. There was no answer at first, or the individual acknowledging having heard the question. The Lord cleared his throat distractingly and sampled his drink. He reviewed the glass windows that revealed the dance floor and streaming crowds. "Seems the people are getting along nicely. Humans haven't acted strangely."

A soft hissed echoed from the side, alerting Lord Kuran. He blinked inanely at the shadow and demanded apprehensively. "Another quarrel? What was it, because she disappeared in the day? You want to punish her and tie her down? Cut off her legs and put her underground?"

Kaname rubbed his temples and closed eyelids, exhaustion encouraging another mundane sigh from his lips.

"Quarrels are normal for couples!" Lord Kuran cried. "Are you not happy?"

"No." Kaname felt his vocal cords waver and shrivel from emotion. "It's actually...that's not it." His red eyes shimmered on the windows as he dropped the covering hand. "I'm too happy with her."

Lord Kuran didn't move for a long time, then scowled. "And that's a bad thing?" He shouted.

Kaname clenched his seat, foggy-eyed. "I've never experienced this. It never lasts long."

"Ah." Lord Kuran sighed at his drink and nodded. "Don't be wary. Enjoy it, stretch it as long as you can. What you're feeling is irreplaceable. Make the most of it."

Kaname recognized his grandfather was correct. Happiness, though easily spoiled, deserved to be enjoyed despite the conflicts hassling the city. He rubbed his temples and listened to the approaching foot falls of his Right Hands. They assembled in corners, took chairs, lingered on table edges or stood in plain sight from Kaname.

Lord Kuran eagerly waited for the fellow loyalists to compile and ushered the guards to shut the door. He recounted heads and mumbled out of confusion out loud. "Where is Yuuki?"

"She was speaking to the ambassador." Ruka answered.

The door unlocked and the subject entered, caught by the stares of the room occupants. "I'm just late everywhere, aren't I?"

Aidou scoffed and turned his back on her completely.

"Good of you to show up." Lord Kuran imposed, offering her a drink. "The reason why we've gathered for a short period is due to the definite conviction that the humans in our presence are in alliance with a pureblood outside of our network." He surveyed Ruka and Kain respectfully. "Our resources confirmed there is suspicious activity brewing beyond our borders. Although we are protected by hunter magic, there are purebloods who may have crossed our borders and initiated in some illegal human-vampire transformation. This is alarming because we eliminated the Level E population over two decades ago, but the risk and possibility is paramount today, especially during our civil movement."

"I reckon we keep this bit of information to ourselves for the meantime." Masaru-sama inputted from the side.

"Yes." Lord Kuran replied, "We don't want to overwork anyone right away."

"I've placed hunters in the human city already." It was Kaname's quiet voice weaving into the room. "They will remain until we confirm whose blood was traded to win the human's over. I've reviewed my previous associations with Prime Minister Akira, and his urgency in acquiring blood from a pureblood was obvious. He wants a miracle drug to keep humans alive longer, regardless of consequences. The humans who are here tonight wouldn't have drunk without his permission."

"So what you're saying is Akira-sama recruited a pureblood behind our backs?" Takuma inquired. "He didn't feel secure with our conditions."

Yuuki glanced at the blond standing on the left of Kaname's chair. "Were you able to locate this pureblood's hideout in the human city, Ruka?"

"We were skeptical with we found. There was activity around Akira-sama's manor. It has died down." Ruka explained. "My hunch is they're being cautious because of the conference tonight. Our confederates and hunters will be there."

"Why is Akira-sama here tonight? If he already has what he wants?" Shiki asked.

"To keep a front." Kaname said.

"There's something not quite right with his situation," Masaru-sama shook his head, "I know for a fact there aren't purebloods migrating out of our city, including the Shirabukis."

Yuuki stared particularly lengthily at Kaname's profile. His brows were knotted in crude thought, harnessed by an unfavorable gut feeling that he didn't want to be true. "Although there's a pureblood who is fixed on his hatred for Kaname." She whispered unblinkingly.

His eyes narrowed at the windows, not a muscle on his facial expression twitched. Yuuki stood under the realization that he had already arrived to the theory a long time ago before anyone in the room.

"You don't think—" Takuma blinked widely at Lord Kuran and Kaname.

"He is there." Yuuki averted from Kaname's profile. "I say we go there tonight. The borders are open."

"We don't want to invest in any form of warfare with the humans." Kaname said without looking. "The hunters are there, they know their tasks."

"We've been searching for him for months! Who knows what big of an army he has constructed by now?" She bellowed.

His head snapped in her direction and the room flinched from the viral electrocution sailing the walls, the conference table cracked and three chairs sprung apart altogether. The Right Hands shifted uncomfortably behind Yuuki, who stood immobile and undaunted. Perhaps it was his fault for overly assuring he'd never do her harm why she didn't cringe from fear at the animosity seething in his eyes.

"Treading in the lion's den isn't the best offense when the situation isn't perceived entirely."

"He won't expect us to come tonight!"

"Expert hunters have been sent to identify the problem. We've agreed not to make a move because of the current conference."

"Kaname, he's taking advantage of human—"

He was on his feet without hinting he moved. "That corruption was invited in the human city in the first place." Kaname sliced.

"We have to fight humans in the end!"

"Wrong. They'll have already exchanged their humanity to become animals. They won't be humans."

She clenched her fists, "I sure as hell won't let this go on. I am going."

Kaname grabbed her by the arms. "You'll use the scythe to escape my spies, again?"

"Of course!" Yuuki shouted. "Anything to prevent this from continuing."

His nails dug into her skin, restraining her within his arms. "You can't escape me."

Bystanders stood with elevated brows at the transforming scene as Yuuki attempted to struggle. Lord Kuran hissed distastefully and shrieked vehemently. "You two—get yourselves together!" Taking Yuuki by one arm, he chucked her from Kaname's imprisoning arms. "Yuuki, you're deranged to consider seeking Rido tonight."

"I want him dead." She spat breathlessly. "Just dead! The longer he breathes, the more destruction he brings. We_ know_ he'll turn the human population into slaves if we don't stop him immediately."

Lord Kuran nodded, "Yes, yes, you're right, but it won't be effective if we march out there and corner him."

"It's worth a shot."

He uncontrollably rattled her with extreme breadth, her earring sprang and crown sloppily dropped over her forehead. "You're a _damn_ noble! What can you do?" Lord Kuran roared with blood-shot eyes, veins populated and streamed over his neck and face. His claws had breached and cut her skin. Blinking out of his fury, he realized she was dangling. Lord Kuran set her on the ground and gestured Kaname. "Make it clear to her that this is battle of powers, and it can't be tuned by nobles. This is a pureblood war. He is _my_ son. I will stop him."

"Clearly what you are suggesting is also not foreseeable. I won't let it happen." Kaname interrupted coldly.

"He doesn't resent you, Kaname." Lord Kuran growled. "He resents what you have." The standing loyalists refrained from blurting a sound amidst the altercation. They watched in astounding silence as Lord Kuran strode out of the room. Masaru and fellow nobles pursued him, the Right Hands bowed toward Kaname and Yuuki before dismissing themselves.

When the door slammed in the lock, Kaname tore the gentle hand on her elbow and followed their example.

She gazed in disbelief at his departure.

The human guests, including Akira were beginning to grow uncomfortable from the elongated absence of the vampire hosts. Kaname made his return smoothly by stepping into bundles of crowds for a brief chatter. After rearranging her crown and removing the last earring since she couldn't find its pair anywhere in the room, Yuuki, too, resumed her duties as host. The Right Hands remerged on their posts as if the meeting never occurred. She passed scrutinizing humans and stopped in Akira's vicinity.

He looked up from his confidante and smiled. She returned an artificial one and stalked toward him. "I hope you were enjoying the evening, Akira-sama."

"Thank you for asking. So far, everything seems to be going smooth." Akira grinned, gaze skipping over the clandestine shadow in her eyes. "These conferences look promising, it was a brilliant idea."

"I'm glad you approve. In the future, I imagine we'll continue this track. Someday soon I hope we can officially open our borders to each other and live in harmony." She forced a docile smile.

"That is Kaname-sama's intention, yes." Akira speculated his drink.

"In the medium of the civil movement, Akira-sama, don't you think having an open mind and trust in your associates is valuable?"

He briefly looked away from his glass. "Hehehe, Yuuki-sama, I hear people look upon you favorably because of your honest and empathetic heart. Of course, it's essential to have these qualities or it ruins the nature of associating with others."

"I thought you'd say that." Yuuki beamed, a chill in her eyes as her fangs whipped into view from an cryptic smile. "I'm an expert in deciphering these qualities in others, Akira-sama. When we first met after the airplane crash, truthfully you only wanted to talk about acquiring blood from purebloods, am I right?"

Akira scowled down at her. "What does that mean?"

"Would you really go out of your way to acquire a pureblood's blood to generate a miracle drug?"

He cleared his throat and glanced at his comrade. "Yuuki-sama, before you cont—"

She laughed cutely and batted her lashes. "I'm being pushy, aren't I? I apologize."

Akira clenched his jaw spitefully. "You don't sound apologetic."

"On second thought, I wonder who should really be apologizing here." Yuuki grunted, her fangs chopping words angrily. "You don't see me abusing the contract and turning humans into fodder."

"What exactl—"

Her claw lodged against his adam's apple, pinned to his skin and scraped a drop of blood. "Be on your guard, Prime Minister. After tonight, we'll have an interesting affair. The lives of our people are at stake. Miracle drug or not, I promise an insufferable weasel like you will never get your hands on it. Not at the expense of turning humans into slaves. Not at the expense of our purebloods. And definitely not at my expense." Yuuki picked up her nail and smelled the crimson on the tip. "Did you really think you could get away from drinking a pureblood's blood and come here expecting nothing?"

Akira dapped the cut on his throat. "How dare you!"

She grabbed the champagne from him. "Unfortunately this doesn't contain blood. We have some in the cellars that do. Would you prefer that, since you're so blood hungry?"

"Enough, Yuuki." Kaname spoke from somewhere in the distance.

Akira glared ruthlessly at Kaname. "What is the meaning of this?"

"No one will stop you if you want to leave." Yuuki said. "It'll be better if you do."

"Kaname-sama, are you going to let her continue this charade?" Akira growled as the pureblood stepped between them.

He glanced eerily at his wife, without moving his lips, he uttered to her a final warning. _"Enough." _

Her eyes sizzled unwaveringly on Akira. Yuuki curled her bottom lip and stalked away.

Akira rounded upon the vampire. "I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Perhaps, it is a good idea that this evening draws to a close." Kaname said momentarily, still in thought. "Humans will be escorted safely back to your city. Please, return. We will talk more soon."

He gripped Kaname's sleeve. "You weren't willing to dispense me blood. I found someone who did."

Kaname regarded the Prime Minister in fervid tranquility. "From this point, Prime Minister, you will forever be his slave. Whether he kills you or ruins you alive is no problem of mine. You aren't my opponent." He swiftly unshackled his arm. "You are just a pawn he's using to get to me."

**• * •**

Yuuki wished to throttle Akira, but first she had to survive Kaname's fury. He was not speaking as they wandered out of the venue. Chauffeurs huddled to assist her into the vehicle. She sat by the window without turning her head, expecting without question he wouldn't join her on the ride. The door locked and the empty space was all she found when she turned around. Kaname didn't accompany her to the territory. She visited the palace first, hoping to requite opinons with Lord Kuran, but he couldn't be found. The Right Hands were distributed with duties. No one was around, not even the relatives. Yuuki hung back in their quarters, uncertain and worried about returning to the territory. Oddly she'd rather spend the night at the palace, amongst the company of maids and silk sheets, than the cold deserted bed that would surely wait for her in the territory.

She surmised Kaname wouldn't appear for the next several days. He was overly furious and daunted from pursuing normal conversation, anything passable for exchanging words and thoughts. He'd rather snap necks and destroy the forest. She understood he was trying to contain his anger toward her. So she walked through the grass fields, using any gumption left in her body and ascended the porch of their home.

Yuuki passed the photographs of their parents in the foyer and slipped off her shoes. She moved unwillingly through halls, let the chilling floorboards sting her bare feet and stopped by the open glass doors of the deck. The light was not on. Quickly locking the doors, Yuuki pulled away. Ordinary furnitures and articles sat as they were before, untouched. She blinked at the silhouette in the chair outside.

Flinging the sliding doors apart, Yuuki peered at his shape lounging in shadows. His drink clamped within his hand, resting on his knee.

"I thought you weren't coming home." She mumbled drearily. "When did you get here?"

He didn't say a word or hint an absent noise. The air around them became blustery.

Yuuki stared determinedly at the forest. "It was frustrating to see him pretending he was doing us a favor. I had to tell him off."

"Go to sleep." Kaname whispered.

She scowled at his head. "You're not going to find Rid—"

_"Yuuki." _Black anger dripped from his slather.

He should already know she was damn stubborn. "I'm not going to sleep alone!"

The glass cracked and blood splattered over the floor. He released the crumbled article and brushed his palm slowly. Yuuki slipped forward to clean the fermented pieces from cutting his skin. There was some blood, but the cuts healed instantly. Kaname's eyes flickered over her caressing fingers and at her profile. He snatched her around the waist so fleetingly, she cried and landed on her knees against him.

His fangs obtruded as turbulent growls escaped from his parted mouth. Yuuki gaped fixedly at his subduing eyes that whisked her will to breathe. The anger within them mounted. His jaw relaxed and the emotion diminished. Kaname's grip lapsed as a woeful sigh leaked into the air. "I can't be angry with you even if I try." He bemoaned, burying his head on her shoulder.

Her stiff frame slumped in the chasm of his arms, they clung to her and pressed her threateningly against his frame. She flinched from lack of circulation. "I'm sorry. I'll be careful. I won't do it again."

His mouth brushed her forehead and eyes. "You're unusually clamorous as of recent. It's exasperating."

Yuuki snapped her head back. "I didn't apologize for talking down to Akira-sama, and I definitely won't!"

Kaname grated his fangs hard as he peered down at her face. "I've spoiled you gravely, it's my fault." He took in her fiery eyes and determined frown.

"You didn't spoil me." She refuted. "I had to speak up. I don't want to sit around not doing anything."

"This is not your war, Yuuki." He returned, feeling his blood boil again.

"Yes, it is. If you're involved, I have to help."

Kaname cupped the back of her head. "Or what? You'll use the anti-vampire weapon to run out of here trying to seize the day?"

"I won't let you down." Yuuki promised.

He closed his eyes, dispirited. "You remember he tried to kill you? Twice?"

"I'm an easier target than you." She understood. "But something tells me he's not after me. He wants more this time."

Kaname sighed against her lips. "How do I keep you safe, Yuuki? How do I keep you from getting involved? I want you with me forever..."

"Kaname?" Yuuki touched his fast beating heart, his chest burned beneath her palm. "We have each other now. This will lead to forever and beyond that."

His fingers bunched in her hair as he tugged her in a vicious kiss. She pulled back with a rasping whisper. "I want to choke him."

Kaname withdrew an inch. "His own greed will kill him."

Yuuki rose from the floor, gathered his hands and pulled him inside of the house. "I'm sure I'll rarely see you after tomorrow. While you investigate what Rido is up to, I'll maintain things here." She hiked her skirt and ascended the stairs to their room.

Kaname observed her bare heels brace over the cold floor. They settled firmly on the ground upon reaching the second floor. Yuuki opened the door to their room, dropping a shy glance over her shoulder. The door had barely sealed in the lock when she laced her fingers through his, drawing him closer. Her lips were open and her eyes dripped emotively over his wide shoulders. Pressed against him, Yuuki slipped his hands on the zipper of her dress.

He felt slightly foolish for turning giddy and nervous for the same reason as she. Kaname peeled open her dress and explored her bare back. Her breasts fell into view, and he admired them as they were supple and lovelier than ever. She unraveled his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt, marveling over the softness of his skin. They undressed each other in the secret pool of moonlight. Kaname carefully set aside her crown and tugged her in his arms, appreciating how perfectly she fit in the width of his chest. He slipped her panties from her legs, brushing her tenderly on her apex.

She kissed him energetically, and there again, he felt something he was beginning to fear: happiness.

**• * •**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr ● Read & Review ● Thank you. **


End file.
